How Zelda Got Her Groove Back
by ZeldaRubix
Summary: Seven years after the events of Twilight Princess, Zelda is now queen. However, there are still unsettled matters regarding herself, the Hero of Twilight, and queen Midna. Zelda embarks on a journey to right the wrongs of the past with the help of an old friend. Rated T for language, action, and adult situations. This DOES NOT stringently follow canon. Rated T-16 COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration: Terry McMillan, Mulan**

**Special Note: The art is done by Jinny Liang, check out her deviant art page.**

**Author Note: This story does not not follow canon stringently, and it takes place after the events in Twilight Princess.**

**Reedited 9/28/2012 & 1/12/2013**

**Notice: 1/15/2013- This story will go through another reedit process at a later date.**

* * *

How Zelda Got Her Groove Back

Chapter 1

"Your majesty the representative from Ordon Province is here," said the royal courtier.

I raised my eyebrows subtly, not at all surprised I was receiving an audience from the representative of Ordon.

"Thank you," I replied softly, "please send him in."

The courtier bowed and then went to open the door. When he turned from me, I sighed a little out of slight reproach.

_Hopefully there are no more problems, _I thought, wishing there weren't so many pressing issues to deal with.

Recently, there was a small contingent social upheaval in relation to the idea of expanding the roadway to Ordon, and possibly creating a large university in the surrounding region.

The idea was terminated when citizens from Ordon stated it would deeply interfere with their way of life.

They demonstrated this by traveling to Hyrule Castle and protesting at the city gates.

_We wouldn't want another problem like that now would we? _I thought, reminiscing on the repercussions of the request.

The courtier returned shortly with the Ordon representative.

It was the swordsman known as Rusl. He bowed respectfully and looked me in the eyes.

"What can I do you for you good sir?" I asked in my diplomatic voice.

"All is well in Ordon your majesty," Rusl said respectful, "the people of Ordon wanted to give the royal family the sword of our village, as a gift and a token of our allegiance."

I looked at him in well hidden surprise.

_A gift of graciousness? _I wondered incredulous. _Could it be that I actually made some of the citizens of my kingdom happy?_

I smiled courteously, and then stood from my throne.

"Thank you," I replied, "on behalf of the royal family, I humbly accept your gift and gratefully acknowledge you as an ally. Please offer the people of Ordon my greatest thanks."

Rusl put his fist in his palm and bowed once more.

"I will your majesty," Rusl replied, "and thank you for your kind acknowledgements."

Rusl then offered the sword to the courtier, who in turn gave it to the guard of the treasury.

I bowed signaling for him to go, and the audience was over.

Rusl then headed out, and I sighed in relief.

I turned to the messenger.

"Are there anymore audiences?" I asked him.

"No your majesty the Ordon matter was the last one," the courtier replied.

Relieved, I sighed.

"Good," I said, a little fatigued with the duties of court life.

"Is there anything I can get you your majesty?" the courtier asked me.

I thought about it for a moment and shook my head.

"No," I replied softly, "thank you."

With that, court ended, and I signaled for everyone to be dismissed.

When I was alone, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

_Another long day, _I thought wearisome.

I then arose from my throne and headed down the large marble hall to my private chambers. As I walked by, the guards stood a little more erect, and each one of them saluted me with respect. I merely nodded at all of them as I strolled by, but then momentarily stopped and looked at the last guard closest to the entrance of my quarters. He looked down at me nervous.

"Is there anything I can assist you with your majesty?" the guard asked me.

_Your majesty… _I thought, _there is so much to that title._

I realized I was looking at him blank, and then shook my head of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mean to stare, and no there's nothing I need at the moment."

The guard bowed politely and I bowed back. I continued down the corridor to my residence, but then stopped myself and turned back around to reengage the guard I just left. He looked at me in slight surprise and stiffened when I approached him once more. I only wanted to engage in some small talk.

"Tell me something soldier," I started abrupt, "do you… enjoy doing your duty?"

The soldier looked at me with a slight restraint in his eyes. He probably thought he did something wrong.

"Enjoy my duty your majesty?" he inquired, unsure in how he should answer.

I looked at him thoughtful.

"Yes good sir," I said, "your duty. I want to know what you honestly think. Please speak freely."

The soldier had an immediate look of stress in his eyes.

_The poor fellow looks like he's going to have an aneurysm, _I thought in disbelief.

"I consider it an honor and a privilege to serve in the royal army your majesty," he said to me with strong conviction.

I sighed.

_That's what I thought he'd say, _I pondered, wishing I could get some unmanufactured answers to my questions, but considering he was just doing what he thought was right, I let the matter go.

"Thank you," I said to him simply, not wanting to stress him out anymore, "at ease soldier."

The guard relaxed his stance a little, and sighed in relief.

I bowed at him again, and went back down the hall to my chambers.

When I got inside my room, I took in a deep reflective breath.

_I wish every answer could be that simple, _I thought, and then went over to my dresser and sat down.

Before I undressed and readied myself for bed, I took a long look at the woman staring back at me.

_My name is Zelda, _I thought looking at my reflection,_ I'm supposed to be queen regent of Hyrule, but I feel more like the ruler of a disconcerted harem. __As with any job of public service, there is a measurable amount of politics in what I do. Person X wants something from Person Y. So and So A has an issue with So and So B. Zoras Domain wants an expansion into the Eldin Province._

_The list goes on and on._

_I'm also the ambassador to the Twilight Realm… if you could call me an ambassador._

_Access to the Twilight Realm has been subjugated by queen Midna. The relationship between our two nations is anything but friendly; tolerable would be the word that fits it best. __There is no outward discord between us, but I know there is still an undercurrent of tension involving what has happened in the last few years. __An evil dictator named Zant usurped the twilight throne, and turned the princess into an imp. __It was later found out that Zant was gaining his power from Ganondorf, a Gerudo ironically from the world of light. __Even though Ganon had no association with Hyrule, after all was said and done, I still knew there was a measure of resentment towards the world of light. Midna never had to say it, I just knew._

_That's why Midna and I never had any contact over the last seven years._

_That's why Midna destroyed the Mirror of Twilight._

_That's why there is an unsettling of peace about the land._

_There are too many unresolved issues and too many 'why's.'_

_I've spent the last seven years searching for solutions._

_Then of course there were personal things to consider._

_I knew there was an inkling between the Hero of Twilight and Midna, and I think in some ways she blames me for their not being able to be together._

_How was that my fault?_

_I honestly don't know._

_I still to this day, do not understand the logic behind it._

_Of course… this is all my conjecture, and it may not necessarily be as I think it._

_But still… one has to wonder._

I sighed again, and then picked up my brush and ran it through my dark brown hair.

_Then, of course, there is the nonsensical talk of my never marrying._

_I know the gossip._

_I know the rumors._

_I know the fears._

"_Our sovereign is going to end up an old maid," the ladies of the court whisper._

"_How many marriage proposals are you going to consider, before you make a decision?" the counsel men ask me._

"_Arguably the most beautiful woman in the country, and still unmarried!" the older women say. "How will we ever have a Nohansen heir to the throne when you have no husband?"_

_I am not going to let the stress of an heir overwhelm me._

_I can't._

_When the time comes for me to marry, I'll marry._

_Until then, Hyrule needs me as I am now._

I put the brush down, and stared at my reflective dark blue eyes.

"So many duties," I whispered to myself, caressing my hand over my creamy pale cheek; "I wish it were as simple as the soldier's reply."

It was near dusk as calm settled over the castle of Hyrule. Many of the day's bustlings had retired to the quiet still that was eventuating into the evening.

_I haven't even had supper yet, _I thought, realizing I had a slight hunger.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my chamber door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened and Lydia, my personal attendant, came in. She was twenty seven years of age, the same as I, with dark hair and a beautiful smile. She could have been my sister, with her expressive blue eyes and fair complexion. I considered Lydia my closest friend and not really my servant. She was always telling me things for what they were, not what I wanted to hear, and for that, I greatly appreciated her advice.

"I brought you your dinner your majesty," Lydia said setting a tray down on the table in the center of the large room.

I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Thank you," I replied.

Lydia then came over to where I was, and picked up the brush and started brushing my hair.

"What's the matter your majesty?" she asked me, already knowing my mood was affected by my troubles.

I shook my head slightly, and stared at my reflection once more.

"The usual," I said with a sigh.

Lydia nodded thoughtfully.

"Try not to let it bother you so much," she said to me in a soft voice, "things will get better. The people know you are trying, and they love you for it."

I sighed again, and closed my eyes.

_She's right, _I thought.

"Anyway," I replied, segueing into another subject, "was there any correspondence today?"

Lydia stopped brushing my hair for a moment, and reached into a pocket in the front of her dress to pull out a simple stationery.

"This came from the attendant of the prince of Dragon Roost," she said handing me the letter.

I tried not to let it show, but I rolled my eyes in slight irritation when Lydia explained who it was from.

"Prince Elbourne again?" I inquired casual.

Lydia smiled at my expression, and shook her head.

"I don't know my lady," she said with a slight chuckle.

I took in a deep breath and opened the letter.

It was just as I suspected.

The letter read:

_Dear Zelda,_

_I just returned from a hunting campaign, and am eager_

_to get reacquainted. Please correspond with me at your_

_earliest convenience. Please know that you will always_

_have a piece of my heart. I so willingly submit it to you._

_Loving You Always,_

_Elbourne of Dragon Roost_

I sighed at the letter's end and put it away.

"What did he say?" Lydia asked me, trying to hide the grin from spreading across her face.

"Nothing he hasn't said before," I replied quiet, knowing where this was going to lead.

Lydia looked at me thoughtful, and continued brushing my hair.

"Will you meet with him?" she asked me.

I narrowed my eyes at her slightly.

"You are going to get enough of reading my mail," I said to her with an accusing tone.

Lydia immediately giggled.

"It's my job to make sure there are no threats to your life," she said simply, "I just happened to read the letter in passing.

I rolled my eyes at her answer.

"If you must know," I replied, "no, I'm not going to answer his call."

Lydia paused and looked at me through my mirror.

"May I ask why your majesty?" she inquired.

I took in another frustrated sigh.

"You already know why," I replied not wanting to take it further.

Lydia bit her lower lip thoughtful.

"The Hyrulean Festival is coming up," she said all of a sudden, "do you really intend to go alone _again_?"

I didn't meet her eyes, because I knew they were looking at me disapproving.

"If need be, yes," I said trying to appear stoic.

Lydia resumed brushing my hair.

"Prince Elbourne-" she tried.

"If you must know, I find his company aggravating," I interrupted, wanting her to drop the subject. "Elbourne may be handsome true, but he's conceited, and extremely uncouth about how he rules his people. We have nothing in common."

Lydia paused again and merely nodded.

"So, why not just tell him that?" she asked me.

I took in another sigh.

"You don't know how fragile that man's ego is," I said.

She nodded once more.

"Is... something _else_ holding you back from telling him your majesty?" she asked me all of a sudden.

I looked at her indifferent.

"No, why?" I asked, wanting to know why her face was carrying such an oblong expression.

"I don't know..." she trailed thoughtfully, "it seems you're keeping him around because you might be a little lonely."

I looked at Lydia surprised.

"What?" I snapped at her, swallowing hard.

"I think you keep him around because you're lonely," she repeated simply.

I became indignant at her accusation.

"Stop brushing my hair at once!" I said, and then pushed back from my chair and stood up.

Lydia didn't get at all intimidated by my action, it seemed rather, to have humored her.

"Your majesty-" she tried.

"Silence!" I said to her forceful.

Lydia merely looked at me and kept her mouth shut.

I stared at her with slight contempt, knowing she knew my real intentions.

I _was_ lonely, and even though Elbourne was a complete and utter scoundrel at times, he provided me with a little solace and attention when I could get it from nowhere else.

"I am sick of your accusing tone!" I said to her. "I am not so desperate a person, that I would use someone else for a little attention."

Lydia simply looked back at me, I could tell she didn't believe me. I looked away from her, and walked over to my closet.

There was a brief silence between us.

"May I speak freely your majesty?" Lydia asked me abruptly.

_Haven't you been? _I thought incredulous.

"Yes," I said, keeping my back to her while I searched for nothing in particular.

Lydia came up and began searching with me.

"Does your hesitation have anything to do with the Hero of Twilight?" she asked softly.

I felt my throat tighten when she said that.

_The Hero of Twilight... _I thought.

"Of course not," I said, "I hardly know him Lyddie."

Lydia looked over at me and grinned.

"Well that isn't altogether true," she replied, "he worked here at the castle a few years back before... _retiring_ back to his village."

_That's a delicate way to put it, _I thought, knowing she was tiptoeing around the real issue.

"Even still," I began, "I don't... I don't think-"

"But he saved Hyrule madam," she interrupted, "and he was an advisor to you only a short time ago. He would be an excellent choice to go to the festival with."

_It's not that simple, _I thought abrupt.

I nodded, only pretending to agree with what she was saying. I finally found the night gown I wanted to wear.

"Yes, that is true," I replied, "but I don't _know _him, at least not in any real personal way. And even in these last seven years we've hardly spoken to each other."

_Especially considering what transpired between us five years ago, _I thought knowingly.

Lydia took the gown I was holding from me, and gestured for me to have a seat.

"This is my job your majesty," she said of her action, and then added, "is there any particular reason why you two have not spoken?"

I couldn't understand why she asked me that question, when she already knew the answer.

_Midna... _I thought honest, _the Hero of Twilight hates me over Midna, or because of his search for Midna rather. And it's all due to a matter of misunderstood circumstances. Silly, uncouth circumstances._

"None that I can think of," I lied mordant, but it was no use, Lydia could see right through me.

Lydia walked over to where I was, and fanned the gown out over my bed.

"Then why not invite him to the Hyrulean Festival?" she reasoned again.

I looked at her surprised.

"It could be a wonderful way to get reacquainted," she added.

I looked away from her when our eyes met briefly, she knew me too well.

"I don't think that's possible," I said in a quiet tone.

She frowned at my reply.

"Why not?" she asked me.

_You know why Lydia, _I thought, _stop egging this on._

I turned back to her and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Do you dare to question me?" I asked her.

Lydia merely raised an eyebrow, not feeling at all threatened.

"That's what I've been doing your majesty," she replied.

"Well stop it," I said firm, "I'm done talking about this."

Lydia looked at me and shook her head.

"Yes, your majesty," she replied.

There was another brief silence as Lydia prepared my bed. I took it upon myself to at least nibble on the offerings the chef prepared for me: roasted cuckoo and grapes.

"Is there any other news that I need to be aware of?" I asked, picking up a plump red grape.

Lydia pulled the sheets back and sprinkled a little fresh lavender.

"Well..." she trailed, reaching over the bed to spread out a wrinkle, "I just got engaged."

I had to catch myself, because I nearly gagged on my grape.

"Engaged?" I inquired through my cough.

Lydia immediately dropped the sheets and came to attend me.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a little bit of worry.

I merely nodded, but was still reeling from the sudden onset of shock.

"You're engaged?" I asked again when my breath finally returned to me.

When Lydia saw I was okay her face relaxed a little, she then nodded her reply.

"Yes," she said with a slight blush to her cheek, "Ivan asked me two weeks ago."

I looked at her surprised.

"And you're just now telling me?" I asked incredulous.

Lydia shrugged slightly.

"You've been busy," she said simply.

I stood up, not sure if I was happy or sad, but I forced a smile anyway.

"Congratulations Lyddie," I said as enthusiastic as possible, and then gave her a hug.

Lydia smiled at me as I pulled back to look at her.

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

"In six months," she said unable to contain her smile.

_Six months? _I thought incredulous. _That will be in no time._

"That's wonderful!" I said to her honest. "You must allow me to throw your wedding."

Lydia shook her head no.

"No your majesty, but thank you," she said, "Ivan and I want a small simple ceremony with just a few friends and family."

I completely understood. A wedding is an important rite of passage, it shouldn't be regressed to stress and fanfare.

"Well... I am invited, right?" I asked.

Lydia's eyes widened at me.

"Of course you are," she reassured.

I looked at my friend again as tears filled my eyes.

"Oh Lyddie," I said and then hugged her again.

Lydia laughed softly and then hugged me back.

I wish I could say my tears were noble, but they weren't, at least not completely. Lydia was the closest friend I had. The thought of losing her friendship scared me to no end.

_Who will I talk to when she's gone? _I wondered abrupt. _Who will tell me things exactly for what they are?_

I pulled back and wiped my eyes. I tried to smile once more.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world," I said sincere.

"Thank you your majesty," she said softly.

I went and sat back down at my table. I went to pick up another grape, but it loosened from my grip and fell to the floor. Lydia went to pick up the fallen food and tossed it in a wicker waste basket by the bed, she then looked at me in slight concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

I shook my head of my thoughts.

"Yes," I said, trying to smile.

She didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" she asked once more.

"Yes," I lied softly.

Lydia bit her lower lip in concern.

"Your majesty-" she tried.

"Please excuse me," I interrupted in a quiet voice, "you are dismissed, I'm tired."

Lydia looked at my sudden dismissal of her in surprise, but didn't protest it.

"Yes your majesty," she said quietly and then curtsied out of respect.

Lydia then left my chambers.

When she'd gone, I stood up and got ready for bed. I then got under the sheets and stared reflectively at the ceiling.

The mural on the ceiling was of the first family's defeat of Demise and the establishment of the kingdom of Hyrule. My ancestral parents were Hylia herself and the Hero of Sky. They were truly happiest of all the members of the royal family.

_It all started there, _I thought, pressing the satin sheets closer to my chest.

I glanced around the room, and rested my eyes on the painting of my great grandfather, Daphnes Nohansen. He looked powerful and strong, with his grey beard and piercing dark eyes.

_I need to be strong like you great grandfather, _I thought seriously.

My eyes roved again and dwelled on the portrait of my grandparents: Zelda the Sage of Time and Link the Hero of Time. They were a beautiful sight, but I knew even when I was a young child, they were never really happy together.

_They were merely doing their duty... _I thought.

I stared at my grandparent's portrait once more, before looking over at a painting of my father and mother: Daphnes Nohansen II and Quistis Balaam.

The beginning of my father's rule was peaceful, but when my grandfather suddenly disappeared in the Lost Woods, the seal of the Triforce of Courage waned and Zant established a connection to Hyrule via the Twilight Realm.

My father was killed in combat. My mother died from extreme grief; her heart just stopped.

I looked at all the heroes and heroines of the past and sat up.

My uncles and my one aunt were all dead. I had no brothers and sisters, and the stress of the entire Nohansen name laid on my shoulders.

_I'm all that's left... _I thought, _there are no other Nohansens but me. I _am _the royal family. Everyone's dead. I have to bring peace back to Hyrule._

I looked over at the empty space next to me, realizing I had to produce an heir and keep the bloodline going.

_But I'm not married... _I thought stressed, _and I don't want to marry Elbourne._

I quickly clasped my hands together, and closed my eyes.

"Dear Hylia, if you can hear me now, I need your strength and resolve to take care of the kingdom of Hyrule," I whispered in a trembling voice, "what can I do to make you ancestors proud?"

I sat in bed quietly for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"Please, hear my prayer," I whispered, "if you can hear me now Hylia, please answer me."

Abruptly, an ethereal light casted across the room, causing a blinding flash before my eyes. I lifted my hands to cover my eyes, and when the demarcation subsided I saw a beautiful apparition of a woman in a white gown, with golden blonde hair and soft light blue eyes.

"Oh my goddess," I whispered in surprise and wonder.

The apparition smiled.

"You've got it kid!" she said enthusiastic.

I looked at her surprised.

"Excuse me?" I asked of her rather uncouth tongue.

The apparition put her hands on her hips.

"You asked for help didn't you?" she asked me.

I merely nodded.

"Yes I did," I replied honestly.

"Well sister, I'm here to give it to you," she said to me rather blunt, "I'm Hylia, and I'm here to help you get your groove back."

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you thnk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspiration: Skyward Sword and Disney of the 1990's**

**Shout Outs: Colleen TJ, OA, IBayfully, RageInStages, ShadowNinja1011, Pip-Indigo, Hunter 113, EvanEssence, Jordan, Paul, Jackie, cool man6, Lydia, Norkix, UniqueRosa Damascena, LeilaEditer, Anon, Anon/Reviewer, ZelinkLoverForLife, Link, and Yuka (whew!). Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Author Note: This is fiction not Shakespeare lol.**

**Reedited 7/11/2012 & 9/28/2012**

* * *

Chapter 2

"My what?" I asked confused.

"Your groove," Hylia repeated, and floated down to the ground, "your moxie, your mojo; the thing that makes you happy in life."

I shook my head confused as to what she was talking about. I hardly expected such a rash form of speech, coming from such a pristine looking divinity.

_The face of an angel and the mouth of a harpy, _I thought disbelievingly.

"I still don't understand," I said honest, "a 'groove' is something you would find in a piece of wood or a clock, not a means to a pursuit of happiness."

Hylia rolled her eyes at me, and billowed an irritated breath.

"Are you serious?" she asked me unbelieving.

I stroked my dark hair behind my ears

"Quite," I said simply, trying to maintain some form of dignity.

Even though Hylia's manner was surprising and unusually casual, I still wanted to show her the respect she deserved.

"It's a figure of speech," Hylia said to me incredulous, "my goodness, are you always this uptight?"

I looked at her surprised.

_I'm not uptight, _I thought upset.

"You'll have to forgive me for not jumping up and down in elation," I said with a curt undertone, "I had no idea who you were, and never expected such an unorthodox manner of reply."

Hylia just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"'An unorthodox manner of reply?'" she mocked with an air of mordance. "Are you kidding me right now?"

_Could she really be Hylia? _I wondered with cynicism. _She's not quite what I was... expecting._

Hylia stared at me with slightly narrowed eyes, as if she were in sequence with every thought that travelled through my mind.

_Why is she looking at me like that? _I wondered, feeling a wave of uneasiness flow over me.

"Are you done?" she asked me dryly all of a sudden.

I looked at her confused.

_Am I done with what? _I wondered flummoxed.

"I'm sorry?" I said, not understanding her conjecture.

"Yes you _are _uptight," Hylia said suddenly, "I _am _really the goddess, and _no _I'm not what you were expecting, but then again no one really ever is, are they?"

My eyes widened in disbelief.

_What the-? _I thought incredulous.

"I'm _looking_ at you like this because I want you to relax," she went on, "and the 'am I done?' was directed to you."

I edged back, with my mouth slightly ajar when she was done with her recourse.

"You can read my thoughts?" I asked in disbelief.

Hylia merely nodded.

"And your heart too," she answered, "it kind of goes with the goddess territory. So... don't let anything dirty slip through there, or I might just catch it... if I haven't already."

I felt my cheeks flush.

_Did I have an impure thought just now? _I wondered, quickly doubting myself.

"Oh no," I moaned, burying my face in my hands.

Hylia stared at me for a moment, before floating completely to the ground and walking over to my side of the bed.

"Hey don't worry," she said soothingly, "I'm here to help you remember. Don't stress."

I took in a deep sigh, and then ran my hands through my dark hair once more.

_I still can't believe any of this is happening, _I thought, _she's right though, I asked for this._

"That's right, you did," she said absent, as if talking to herself on cue.

I looked up at her with still widened eyes, not wanting to concert my discomfort at her being able to read my thoughts.

"Okay, okay I won't do it anymore," Hylia promised, raising her hands in a mock surrender. "I can turn the whole thing on and off if I want to. So, I'll just turn it off for now."

I stared at her in surprise.

"You can... you can do that?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Sure," she said with a casual shrug, and then closed her eyes.

A moment later, a flash of light went through the room, and then she reopened them again.

I looked around in slight fear.

"What was that?" I asked.

Hylia opened her eyes, and took in a deep breath.

"That was me giving you your privacy back," she said to me with a half smile.

I bit my lower lip and sat up more, still reeling from what was happening.

_This is unbelievable, _I thought.

Hylia sat down on the mattress near the edge of the bed.

"Now that all _that's _out of the way," she said to me, "let me tell you the reason why I'm here."

I took in a deep breath, and raised my eyebrows quizzically.

"Okay," I said in a soft voice.

Hylia stretched her arms back, and rested her weight on her elbows.

"You see, I'm your great great great great great- forget it there's too many 'greats.' I'm your ancestral mother to put it simply," she began. "Long story short, I lived in Skyloft, found out I was Hylia, married my long time honey, now known as the Hero of Sky, yadda, yadda, yadda, had a few kids, and bam there it is the history of the royal family in less than a minute. Anyway, you needed help; I came here to help you find a way out of the funk you got yourself in."

I raised my eyebrows at her surprised, trying to keep up with everything she said.

"Funk?" I repeated confused. "I would hardly call looking after Hyrule a funk."

Hylia raised her eyebrows at me.

"Look Zel, I was queen before you, and I had a lot more fun, and I mean _a lot _more fun, doing it," she said to me rather bluntly. "This isn't about Hyrule, this is about _you_."

I shook my head and felt my mouth drop.

_Is she implying I'm not a good ruler? _I wondered worried.

"Zant was defeated seven years ago," I began, defending my reign, "there's still a lot of instability regarding the people. What more could I possibly-"

"Not you as a queen," she interrupted me softly, "you as a person."

I swallowed hard, and looked away from her, not wanting to hear the truth. I had known for some time the issues of me as a person. I just didn't know they were going to come back and haunt me.

_Everyone has advice for me, don't they? _I thought with mordance.

Hylia didn't say anything, she was studying my facial expression.

_What is she looking at? _I thought uncomfortable.

I knew I wanted someone to tell me like it was, but this was proving to be quite a bit much honestly.

_She's right though, _I thought with unease, _the hardest thing a person can do is take a look at their true self... I don't want to look, I already know._

"Do you think there's any hope for me?" I asked softly, not looking at Hylia.

Hylia smiled at me warm, and took my hand.

"Of course there's hope for you Zelda," she said to me honest, "you've just lost sight of a few important things. For instance, just enjoying being a woman."

I raised my eyebrows surprised at the divulgence.

"I-I know how to be a woman," I stammered embarrassed, "I wouldn't change my femininity for anything in the world."

Hylia looked at me cynical.

"When was the last time you showed any of that _femininity _off?" she asked bold.

I felt my cheeks turn red again.

"I-I... I..." I stammered and trailed, not knowing what to say.

Hylia sat up and raised her hands, realizing she was making me uncomfortable.

"Okay," she said to me, rethinking her stance, "maybe that was a poorly phrased question."

_To say the least, _I thought.

"When was the last time you went on vacation?" she asked me all of a sudden.

I felt my heart begin to beat fast.

"Vacation?" I repeated. "I hardly have time for that!"

Hylia narrowed her eyes slightly.

"When?" she asked again, not letting up on me.

I stroked my hair again and looked away.

"A few years ago," I said as honest as possible, not really remembering.

_I have no idea, _I thought.

"Try before your father died," she divulged to me, "the last time you went on vacation you were fourteen years old. You're now twenty seven; I'd say that's a long time."

I looked down at my sheets and bit my lower lip.

_She's right, _I thought with some bitterness.

"Yes," I said absently.

Hylia looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"I watched you," Hylia went on, "you work, and work, and work. You never allow yourself anytime for play. Sometimes you have to let your hair down, and honestly the only time I ever see you do that is at bed time. What's the fun in that if there's no one for you to play with in your bedroom?"

I felt my cheeks burn red again when she said that.

"Ancestral mother..." I said, then trailed embarrassed, "I don't want to talk about that. I know it's my duty to produce an heir, but to talk about... relations so loosely is profoundly improper."

Hylia looked at me with a raised brow.

"...Right," she said sarcastic, but then added, "so... who's Elbourne?"

My eyes widened at his name.

"Who?" I pretended ignorance.

"You know who," she said not being deterred, "who is he?"

I cleared my throat and toiled with my sheets nervously.

"He's nobody," I replied with a quiet undertone.

Hylia looked at me in disbelief.

"He's got to be somebody, you've been seeing him almost exclusively for the last three years," she disclosed.

_How much of my life does she know? _I wondered.

"He's merely a friend-" I tried.

"-that wants to be more," she cut me off smoothly.

I had no reply to her logic.

"I suppose he does," I said.

Hylia looked at me with preponderance.

"Do you love him?" she asked me.

I shook my head no.

"No," I replied.

"Well, then why spend so much time with him?" Hylia asked.

_He's convenient, _I thought, _he's comfortable, he's-_

"-but he's not what you want," she said abrupt.

I looked at her slightly upset.

"I thought you turned that off," I demanded.

"I turned off the one for your mind," she replied, "not the one for your heart."

I groaned irritable.

"I had to," she said defending her invasion, "you weren't going to be honest with me."

"How do you know?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Because you weren't," she said simply with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Look I _know _you have feelings for someone else," she said to me, "but for whatever reason, you keep insisting that you don't deserve to be loved back."

I looked down and pulled my knees to my chest; hating the fact that she knew me so well.

_I wouldn't say deserve... _I trailed in my mind, trying to justify my feelings, _it's just very complicated._

"I just..." I began, but then stopped myself, "I _know _he loves someone else."

Hylia merely looked at me.

"Does he?" she asked me simply.

I looked up at her surprised.

"Doesn't he?" I asked, feeling my heart accelerate.

Hylia shook her head.

"I can only read _your_ mind and heart not _his_," she said to me simply.

The fleeting moment of excitement I had quickly left me.

"Oh," I said.

Hylia looked at me with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh?" she repeated. "Is that all you have to say?"

I didn't look at her, and merely nodded.

"What else is there to say?" I whispered more to myself than to her.

Hylia studied my face for a moment.

"Plenty," she said to me, "and that's what you need to figure out."

I fidgeted with my hands in a nervous way.

"How?" I asked quietly.

Hylia took my hand in hers.

"That's what I want you to tell me," she stated all of a sudden.

I looked at her confused for a moment, but suddenly, it was as if I had an epiphany.

_There are things that have been bothering me for awhile, _I thought, _maybe that's what she wants me to realize._

"There are some... intuitive issues I'd like to clear up," I said with a sigh, "I want to make amends for the way certain situations turned out. I feel as though there are some unresolved conflicts, unspoken words that need to be said."

Hylia for the first time looked at me impressed.

"That's the spirit," she said with a nod, "what else?"

I took in a deep breath and sat up straight.

"I need to clear things up with queen Midna of the Twilight Realm," I went on, "it's been years since we last spoke. I could hardly call myself an emissary of my people to hers."

Hylia drew back a little after she heard me say that, but forced a smile anyway.

"That's a noble goal," she said, "but some things are better left unsaid."

I looked at Hylia with slightly narrowed eyes, surprised at the rather frank reply.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Hylia shook her head.

"There's no double entendre," she said, "I simply meant what I said."

I bit my lower lip.

"Well, even if she tells me she hates me, I'd rather hear it from her, than wonder about it for the rest of my life," I said with resolve.

Hylia initially hesitated, but then smiled at me and took my hand in hers once more.

"You're getting the hang of this already," she said to me, "so, when do you plan to leave and do all that you have said?"

I looked up at her surprised.

"You want me to do this now?" I asked incredulous.

Hylia gave me an obvious stare.

"Uh... yeah," she said to me with an inflection of sarcasm.

I shook my head, thinking of all the duties I had.

"I can't leave," I said softly.

Hylia raised an eyebrow at me in cynically.

"Why?" she asked.

"I-" I tried.

"Now, you've taken two steps back," she interrupted, not letting me finish, "of course you can leave, and you have to. How else will you do what you've intended?"

I sighed and thought about what she just told me.

I bit my lower lip and sighed.

"You're right ancestral mother," I said, retracting my last statement, "I will go. I'll leave tomorrow. There's no point of me putting it off any longer."

Hylia smirked at me.

"Five years is long enough wouldn't you say?" she asked me reasoning.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "I believe it is."

"And don't worry," she said jumping off the bed, "I'll be along for the ride too."

I looked at her surprised and smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course," Hylia said, "you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"

I chuckled at her antics abruptly.

Hylia looked at me sardonically shocked.

"Doth my ears deceive me?" she said with mordant playfulness. "Could it be that my beloved successor is laughing?"

I chuckled more when she said that. It was true, I hadn't had a good laugh in a long time, and honestly that was a shame.

_I need to laugh more, _I thought in honesty, _I need to live more._

"Yes ancestral mother," I said, "it's true."

Hylia frowned at me for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Hylia shook her head.

"We're going to have to do something about that 'ancestral mother' title," she said to me, detracting a little, "I know I told you to call me that, but honestly I'm not feeling it too much. So I'll try to think of something else and let you know later. Capisce?"

I raised my eyebrows, still surprised at her blunt unrefined usage and tone.

"Uh... capisce," I replied, "thanks for everything."

"Sure no problem," she said, "just remember, I'll always be there when you need me."

I smiled at her when she said that.

"I will," I said softly.

Hylia then went back to the center of the room and floated to the ceiling. A moment later, a bright light flashed across the room, and abruptly she was gone.

I sat in my bed, still reeling from the utter shock of everything that just transpired.

_So... that is the great goddess of Hyrule, _I thought with a curious grin, s_he's really something._

~SSS~

The next morning I woke up at dawn and began preparing for my trip.

I stopped momentarily when I heard a knock on my chamber door.

"Come in," I called, knowing it was Lydia.

Lydia came in and saw me going about the room in a hurry. She looked at me slightly confused.

"Is everything alright your majesty?" she asked me quizzical, with a raised brow.

I turned and looked at Lydia with a rare sense of excitement.

"Lydia you will never guess what happened to me last night," I said, not being able to contain my elation.

Lydia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Did you... ?" she trailed her question.

I looked at her surprised and repulsed.

"Lydia!" I said stunned. "Don't be vulgar! I'm talking about something else! Something that changed my life!"

Lydia smirked to herself.

"Believe me your majesty, _that _can change your life," she said and giggled to herself.

I looked at her seriously for a moment.

"Lydia..." I trailed.

Lydia's face didn't drop her smile, but she immediately gave me her full undivided attention.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be crass," she said to me, "anyway, what is this important news you are so excited about?

I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I had a visit from one of my ancestors last night," I began.

Lydia looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"One of your ancestors visited you?" she inquired perplexed.

I merely nodded, and then walked over to the window and looked out it.

"She told me I need to go on a journey to find what I lost," I continued.

Lydia looked at me as if I were insane.

"Your majesty..." she trailed with a nervous inflection, "are you... are you quite yourself?"

I turned back around and looked at Lydia.

"Of course I am," I said softly, "I'm leaving today. If anyone asks about me, tell them I've gone on a tryst with Prince Elbourne and I don't know when I'm coming back."

Lydia looked at me shocked.

"You're serious," she said to me incredulous.

I nodded again.

"Completely," I replied firmly, and then went over to the gong settled in the corner of my room and clanged it to sound the meeting of the counsel.

Lydia's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Your majesty, I must protest," Lydia said to me worried, "as your friend I-"

"As your queen I'm telling you I'm going," I interrupted firm, "I shan't be distracted."

Lydia quickly shut her mouth and looked to the ground.

I felt a little guilty for using such a sharp tone with her.

"Lyddie," I said, walking up to her and grabbing her by the shoulders, "aren't you the one always telling me I need to get out of this castle and see the world? I can't rule from indoors anymore, I must go out there and see what the people need first hand."

_I have to make amends with Midna and the Hero of Twilight... _I thought all of a sudden, _I have to._

Lydia looked me in the eyes, and bit her lower lip in disconcertion, but then finally nodded at my reasoning.

"You're right your majesty," she said quietly to me, "it is time you spread your wings and finally figure out what is important to you."

I felt myself getting a little emotional, and hugged my friend.

"Thank you for understanding," I whispered.

I pulled back immediately and wiped my eyes.

"Now," I began, changing the subject, "I need to your clothes."

Lydia looked at me surprised.

"My clothes?" she asked flummoxed.

"Yes," I replied, "and not your fine gowns you wear here at the castle. I want your humble wear, all of them. Well, not all of them, just a few. Don't worry, you can have several of my gowns in return."

Lydia looked at me surprised.

"O...kay," she said, and then turned around and headed for the exit, but I stopped her for a moment.

"And Lyddie," I said abrupt, "you are to tell this to no one."

Lydia looked at me soberly for a moment.

"Understand?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

She could tell by my tone I was not playing with her.

"Yes, my lady," she replied to me quietly.

"Now go," I said, fanning her away as I looked for several items.

I needed my bow, and my ocarina, not the Ocarina of Time, but my princess ocarina. It was a generational heirloom since the Ocarina of Time was forbidden, and used as a seal of the sages. I also packed Nayru's Love, a special crystal of the royal family, potions of every kind, and a money bag that carried twenty thousand rupees.

_These things will help me, _I thought.

A moment later, there was a knock at my door. I knew it was the guard to escort me to the counsel room. I put my things away momentarily, and hurried to the door. After composing myself, I opened it and allowed myself to be escorted to the counsel room.

When I arrived, I was greeted by my most trusted advisor, Shad. He was once part of the resistance group to ward off Zant and Ganondorf. He knew everything about Hyrule... including some of the scandals that clouded the reigns of several royal families. I trusted him implicitly. If there was anyone who could keep a secret, it was Shad. Shad bowed when he saw me enter. I bowed back, then dismissed my escort.

Shad looked like a scholar, with his large bifocals and brushed back blonde hair. His inquisitive blues eyes harbored the mind of a genius, and his thin build and regal countenance, subscribed more to the rich and powerful, rather than to his humble background suggested.

Any way you put it, Shad was the man.

I quickly approached him.

He looked into my face with slight discretion.

"Is there something wrong your majesty?" he asked me serious.

I shook my head.

"Quite the opposite," I began, "I'm going away for a while to take care of some things, and I need you to look after Hyrule in my stead."

Shad looked at me with widened eyes.

"You're leaving?" he asked me in minor disbelief.

I nodded with resolution.

"Today," I replied.

Shad didn't hide his shock.

"When will you be back?" he asked me.

I raised my eyebrows at him and looked away.

"I don't know," I said honest.

Shad took a step toward me with unease.

"You don't know when you're coming back?" he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head no.

"Not exactly," I said in honesty, "but I need your promise that you won't have me followed."

Shad widened his eyes wider surprised.

"Are you in some kind of trouble your majesty?" he asked me. "If so you must let me assist you. There are-"

"I'm not in any trouble Sir Shad," I interrupted quietly, but didn't want to go on, for fear he may not understand.

Shad shook his head at me confused.

"Then I don't understand," he said to me, "why must you leave Hyrule Castle?"

I bit my lower lip, and decided I had to take the chance of him thinking I was crazy.

"I had a visitor last night," I began quiet.

Shad's eyes widened again.

"A-a visitor?" he inquired.

I nodded solemn.

"Yes," I said.

Shad swallowed hard.

"There-there are o-other ways to handle _situations_ like this your majesty," he said to me all of a sudden. "You don't have to go off to the woods... or where ever such things take place. We'll find the bastard, and have him castrated if he-"

I looked at him shocked by his use of language.

_Wait a minute, what?_ I thought.

"What are you talking about?" I interrupted in disbelief.

Shad immediately turned red.

"Uh... what are _you_ talking about your majesty?" he asked, clearing his throat, realizing he put his foot in his mouth.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Hylia came to see me yesterday," I divulged to Shad.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"The goddess?" he asked.

I merely nodded.

"Yes," I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me slightly.

"Your majesty..." he trailed.

"It's true!" I insisted. "She told me I needed to go on a quest to help right the wrongs of Hyrule, and that's what I plan to do."

Shad took in a deep worried breath.

"Your majesty..." he trailed worried, "this is all so abrupt."

I nodded, realizing he was right, but it wasn't going to change my mind nonetheless.

"That is true," I said, "but I must do it."

Shad looked away from me for a moment, and took in a deep breath.

I raised my eyebrows, and looked at him seriously for a moment.

"Can I rely on you Shad?" I asked him suddenly.

Shad looked into my eyes with open cynicism, but since he knew there was no changing my mind once it was made up, he merely nodded.

"Yes your majesty," he replied sincere, "I will always have your, and Hyrule's, best interest at heart."

I looked at him strangely for a moment. I knew there was something more to what he was saying to me than what he was letting on. I was aware of the whispers throughout the court about Shad expressing deeper feelings for me, but I never entertained them. I always saw Shad as a trusted advisor or friend, nothing more.

_I can't even entertain such a notion, _I thought honestly.

"Thank you," I said simply, not wanting to take the conversation in any erroneous areas. "I can always rely on you Shad."

He stared deeply into my eyes.

"Yes, your majesty," he said to me softly.

Shad then bowed, I bowed back and then turned and headed toward the exit.

"Your majesty," he called to me when my hand was at the knob.

"Yes?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment, and then sighed.

"Please be careful," he said softly.

I turned to smile at Shad.

"I will," I replied, and then left the counsel room.

I headed down the hall and back to my room in time to see Lydia with a basket of clothes at my chamber door. She knocked on it, but I alerted her that I was behind her.

"Lydia I'm coming," I called.

She turned and looked at me surprised I was calling out in the hallway. I was always taught not to raise my voice above what was audible in the castle, but today I didn't seem to care.

I opened the door to my room and dismissed my escort.

Inside, Lydia was already assorting through the garments, and even had a satchel for me.

I walked up to her eagerly and looked through the clothes. I pulled up a simple dark blue dress and a dark brown cloak.

"This is perfect," I said, looking at the garments with a nod, "absolutely perfect, no one will ever recognize me in this."

Lydia looked at me indifferently, not sure if she was happy or repulsed.

I went to change, and then came and modeled the clothes for her.

"What do you think?" I asked her with an eager disposition.

Lydia merely raised her eyebrows.

"You look like a peasant girl," she said simply, "a really beautiful peasant girl."

I blushed a little at the compliment, and merely shrugged.

"What can you do?" I asked rhetorical regarding my beauty.

Lydia sighed, and then came to braid my long dark hair into one long lock down my back. I then put on my cloak, and grabbed my satchel, where I placed my ocarina and bow and arrow.

"Am I forgetting anything?" I asked aloud to myself, and bit my lower lip.

Lydia looked around, and then back to the pile of clothes.

"I think you should bring a few more outfits," she suggested, "there's a pants one that I brought that I think would be perfect for you."

I went back over to the pile of clothes, and bagged four more dresses, and then searched for the pants suit. When I found it, I raised my eyebrows questionably at it.

"Uh..." I couldn't find any words.

The suit was a black skin tight one piece, with a low 'V' neck that left little for the imagination.

_Was this an ode to my grandmother when she posed as Sheik but in a much more grotesque way? _I thought unbelieving. _Did it suddenly become a fashion trend?_

"Where would I wear this?" I asked Lydia incredulous.

She smirked at me.

"I'm sure you'll find a use for it," she said with a mischievous smile, "go on, take it."

I sighed, and then rolled up the body suit and put it in my bag.

_This woman... _I trailed in disbelief.

"Alright," I said, not really thinking about it, "I better get going."

Lydia looked at me nervous just then.

"Are you sure you have to do this?" she asked me cynical.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I'm quite sure," I said softly, and headed for the passage behind the head of my bed.

Lydia ran her hands through her hair anxious.

"Please be careful your majesty," she said.

I turned and looked at her and smiled.

"I will," I said, "take care Lyddie."

Afterwards, I left the castle and headed for Ordon Village.

~SSS~

I arrived at Ordon Village near midday, and tried painstakingly hard not to get caught. I needed to find the Hero of Twilight and ask for his assistance.

_There's no way he can be content with the way his life is now, _I thought suddenly for some reason, _there's always that inkling inside every hero to go back out there and adventure once more, especially a hero who may have regrets._

Ordon Village was a small remote location, situated in the southern most region of Hyrule. It was primarily a farming community, where the biggest crop were pumpkins. Ordon was also known for goat herding, and wrangling. It was a quiet simple existence.

I walked past the bridge, and down the green grassy path, soaking up the sights of the tall evergreens, and the dark green bushels of foliage.

I glanced to my right as I continued down the road, and saw a lovely spring. The water fall bubbled softly, and the spring shimmered with a crystal blue iridescence. It was still and quiet.

I continued on my way through the first impasse, hoping no one would see me, fortunately no one was there, and that was where I took note of the sign that read: Link's House.

_That's a nice humble place, _I thought.

Hoping this was my lucky day, I climbed the ladder that led to his front door, and knocked discreetly. I waited, but then knocked once more when I got no answer. When I got no answer still, I headed back down the ladder and back to the roadway.

_He must be working, _I thought.

The second impasse led to a road that cleared into the village. I quickly hid behind a tree before I was seen.

I felt my heart accelerate when I saw several adolescents walk by gingerly without noticing me. One of the teens was a blonde girl and looked about nineteen. The other three were boys, two brunettes and a blonde, they looked about eighteen, seventeen, and thirteen respectively.

_They were probably only children during Zant's reign of terror, _I thought.

"Colin do you think Link will notice me today?" the girl asked the blonde boy in nonchalance.

The boy blushed.

"He might... you look really pretty," he said to her.

She grinned at him.

"Pretty enough for him to ask me to the Hyrulean Festival?" she inquired.

The blonde boy nodded.

"I guess," he said casually, "you never know with Link."

"That's true," she said simply and then sighed, "I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

The older brunette boy scoffed at the idea.

"Don't lie to her Colin," the older brunette boy said, "Beth looks like a pig, she's been that ugly since... forever."

"Shut up Talo!" the girl snapped.

"Yeah," the other brunette boy segued, pretending to come to the girl's defense, but then added, "you know Beth looks more like a cow!"

The girl narrowed her eyes angrily at the two dark haired boys.

"You guys are such jerks!" she said angry.

The girl then stormed off, and the blonde boy followed after her. The other two boys laughed at her expense.

_Poor girl... _I thought, _it must be hard liking someone when they don't really give you any inkling back._

I smiled at the banter, wishing I had some brothers and sisters of my own to fight with.

_It must be nice to have family and comfortable friends, _I thought.

I looked around when the commotion was over, and sidled my way from behind the tree so as not to be seen. I then kneeled over and crawled into the tall grass encircling the perimeter of the village.

I had to be careful, and stop ever so often so as not to get caught. There were a few cats and cuckoos that surprised me every now and then, but nothing that alerted the attention of the residents.

_I think grandmother would be proud, _I thought as I crawled.

I stopped short of a modest house, when a young woman about my age stepped out abruptly. She had dark blonde hair, and soft green eyes. She was quite pretty, but she seemed to have had a lot on her mind, because her eyes looked a little tired.

_Who wouldn't be tired in this day and age we're living in? _I asked myself rhetorically. _It's amazing we all made it through Zant and Ganondorf's reign intact._

"I hope he gets done soon," the woman whispered to herself.

_I wonder what's bothering her, _I thought.

When she went back into her home, I hurried up, scrambled to my feet, and ran over another impasse leading to a ranch. I stopped short when I abruptly came across the large clearing.

_Oh no! _I thought thinking I was going to get caught.

The area was quite commodious, so there was nowhere to hide except up against the side of the mountain, but before I could even consider that, I saw _him_.

I felt my breath still suddenly.

_There he is... the Hero of Twilight... _I thought with a trail, _Link._

Link was riding a fine looking horse and was trotting about; trying to wrangle a field of stubborn goats into a small barn. It looked like tedious work.

_I wonder if he does this everyday? _I thought with a subtle sense of admiration.

He was sweating; he was working hard; hell... he was just putting in work.

_My goddess, _I thought at the sight of him.

I noticed immediately he looked older, but he was still ruggedly beautiful. That dark blonde hair was blowing in the wind; his intense blue eyes were focused on his task; the rustic shirt he was wearing seemed like it was a little too small. It was either that, or his muscles were just too big.

_I think it's the latter, _I thought watching him in a slight daze.

I had to quickly shake myself out of my slight haze when I realized how silly I was acting.

_You don't even really know him Zelda, _I thought. _There's more to a person than their beauty. Besides this isn't about me, this is about doing what's right by him._

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I didn't approach, and stood and watched him work for a little while longer. However, I did feel an abrupt sense of panic when I saw him finish up, and begin to head back to the village.

_Oh no! _I thought worrisomely, and hurried back over the impasse. _I've got to hide._

I quickly hurried toward the edge, and crawled back over into the bushes to lay low. When he passed me by unnoticed, I sighed in relief.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought subtly.

The young woman I saw once before came out of her house again when Link passed by.

"Hello Link," she called to him, "how were the goats acting today?"

Link turned and looked at her with a half-smile.

"Hello Ilia," he said to her polite, "the goats were the usual, stubborn and silly, but the ingathering went okay."

She stroked her blonde hair in a shy manner.

"That's good," she said with a nod, but then bit her lip and added, "I was wondering if you'd like to come by for supper tonight?"

Link took in a deep breath, and looked away for a moment.

"Sure," he said, but with a hint of reluctance, "that sounds nice."

The woman's face brightened.

"Really?" she asked more hopeful than she should have.

Link merely nodded and smiled wider.

"Really," he said simply, "let me just freshen up and change."

The young woman smiled a bright smile.

"Great!" she said enthusiastic. "I'll see you around dusk."

Link merely nodded.

"I look forward to it," he said and then continued down the path.

When their brief conversation was over, I followed him along the outer perimeter in the grass.

Link was stopped once again, and this time it was by the group of young people chatting in amongst themselves.

"Hello Link," the young lady known as Beth said to him without a hint of shyness, "how was work today?"

Link grinned at her, fully aware that she had a little crush on him.

"It went fine Beth," he said to her, "how was your day?"

She smiled boldly and took a step towards him.

"It was wonderful," she said, "especially now that you asked about it."

_Oh Hylia, _I thought, letting my eyes roll with a smile, _is that how it goes nowadays?_

I giggled a little to myself out loud, but had to remember where I was.

_Focus, _I thought, _stayed focused._

The blonde boy standing next to Beth was kicking the ground uncomfortably. Link knowingly turned his attention to him.

"How's the sword training going Colin?" he asked him trying to be inclusive.

Colin looked up slightly surprised, and merely nodded.

"It's going pretty good," he said honestly to Link.

Link raised an eyebrow at him.

"So good that you would be up for a sparing match after supper?" Link asked him with a grin.

Colin's cheeks flushed a little.

"Well..." Colin trailed.

Beth put her hands on her hips.

"Come on Colin just do it!" she said slightly exasperated. "You _know_ he's going to let you win anyway."

Link gave Beth a disappointed look.

"You shouldn't say that Beth," Link replied, "Colin nearly got me last time."

Beth gave Link a funny look.

"Nearly isn't winning Link," she said with a blunt inflection.

Colin turned red, but then raised his head to answer Link.

"Yeah... sure," he agreed reluctantly, "I'll do it."

Link nodded approving of his answer.

"That's the spirit," he said to Colin with enthusiasm, "I'll meet you in front of my house after supper."

Colin merely nodded.

"Go easy on him Link," Beth teased, "you know Colin is as timid as a lamb."

Colin looked at Beth with in slight irritation.

"I am not!" he insisted, but then blushed.

Link glanced over at Colin, who was now looking at the ground embarrassed.

"We'll see," Link said with a grin, then patted Colin's shoulder, "I'm sure you've got a trick or two up your sleeve."

Colin only nodded again.

_He must really like that girl, _I perceived, _he can hardly look at her._

Link then passed the two beguiled teens, and headed for the impasse leading to the alcove where he lived. I furtively followed. I paused when I saw him climb up the ladder to his home, and then casually go in through the door. I noticed he left it slightly ajar.

_Now's my chance! _I thought, scuttling from the grass and hurrying to the ladder.

I impulsively climbed without thinking. When I got to the top, I entered Link's residence without knocking which wasn't a good idea. Abruptly, I felt my pulse quicken when the door slammed shut behind me, and a hand gripped over my mouth.

_What in the~? _I thought surprised.

"Don't scream," Link whispered in my ear in a voice I had never heard before. "I noticed you as soon as you entered the ranch. Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspiration: Chris Evans, because he's hot (in my mind Link looks like Chris Evans); pumpkins (aka cucurbitaceae), the phrase** **"not quite what you were expecting," lost innocence, and extemporaneous speech, because conversational quality is awesome.**

**Shout Outs: Miss Ashlynn, Shadow's Lament, Blazer672, Sippurp123, Vivi, and Maura. Thanks for reading new readers.**

**Author's Note: For those who know already, I'm a huge fan or tension between my characters... so yeah lol. I hope you enjoy the read. 10/10/2012 I need to apologize for the initial edit as it was terrible lol. I read it again and had to fix it. ~ZR~**

**Reedited: 7/11/2012 & ****10/10/2012 **

**Word Count 7,506**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Please," I whimpered in a muffled voice behind Link's hand, "let me go, I'm not a thief."

There was a brief tense silence between us.

"Are you armed?" he asked me, not letting up on his grip.

I shook my head no.

"No," I muffled my reply.

When Link slowly released his hand, I felt my heart beat lessen to a more normal rhythm.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought, closing my eyes and breathing in a relieved breath, but realized the situation was far from resolved.

I slowly turned around to face him.

"I mean you no harm good sir," I said quiet, trying to catch my breath, "and I'm sorry for my insolent behavior."

Link stared at me with a piercing blue gaze; he couldn't recognize me in my hooded state. I immediately noticed the change in his appearance. He was six inches taller, and his physique was more muscular; his hard day's work was evidenced by his clothes sticking to his sweaty body. His face was still extraordinarily handsome, however it didn't carry the innocence it once did. After what he had been through, how could it?

_He's become more rugged over the years; it's actually very becoming on him, _I thought, knowing this subtle admiration was out of place considering the circumstances.

"Why were you watching me?" he demanded all of a sudden.

I swallowed hard and looked to the floor, feeling a wave of anxiety run through me.

_I should have just made myself known then, _I thought, wishing I hadn't stared at him so long while he was working.

"Maybe it would be best if I just showed you who I am," I replied, hoping my identity would diffuse the situation.

Link narrowed his eyes at me in discretion, and I immediately unhooded myself. When he saw who I was, his eyes got wide in shock.

"Your majesty," he said surprised.

I took in a deep breath, and then looked into his eyes.

"Hello Link," I said in a soft tone.

Link stared into my eyes, fully registering my face, and then his expression turned to one of open contempt. He cut his gaze short, pursed his lips together, and walked past me.

_Well that didn't last long did it? _I thought. _It looks like nothing has changed, even after all this time._

I turned around to look at him. He had his back to me and he seemed upset.

_He's certainly not that innocent boy anymore, is he? _I thought. _Those twenty seven years look good on him, but they've hardened him._

"It's... been a long time," I said.

Link took in a deep breath after hearing me say that.

"It has," he said simply.

I looked down at my hands and tried to smile.

"Is everything going well?" I asked, trying to create some kind of rapport.

Link didn't answer right away. I think he knew I was trying to gauge him.

"As well as it can be your majesty," he replied, not explaining what he meant.

I wanted to say more, but decided against it. I knew Link was in no mood to talk, especially with me.

There was another silence between us. It was an awkward situation for me to be in, because I _knew _why he was so bothered by seeing me. However, it was my hope to overcome that with my proposition.

_Just give me a few moments of your time Link, _I thought, _that's all I need._

"What can I do for you my lady?" he asked, breaking the silence with a short tone. He went over to his table and poured himself a cup of water.

_Go in on this pleasantly Zelda, _I thought, _start with small talk._

"I just wanted to see how you were," I replied.

I had to admit, that sounded like a very trite excuse. If I didn't find it convincing, how would he?

Link paused before taking a drink from his cup, and glanced over at me.

"With all due respect your majesty," he began abrupt, "a queen doesn't just come to visit a peasant. There's usually an ultimatum with it. Is there something you need?"

_There's no beating around the bush with this man is there? _I thought.

"Alright," I said finally with a sigh, seeing no need to go with a ruse, "I need your assistance."

Link took a long drink, and then put the cup down.

"That's what I thought," he replied. "Assistance with what?"

I bit my lower lip.

_I'm not sure myself, _I thought. _I'm still trying to figure out what to do next._

"I'd rather not say right now," I replied, "I'd like to give you the details along the way."

A perplexed expression crossed Link's handsome face.

"You want me to agree to something without knowing the details first?" he asked sardonic.

I merely nodded, understanding his cynicism.

"Yes," I replied anyway, "I can't ask anyone else but you."

Link paused for a moment, and took another drink of water.

"May I ask why?" he inquired.

I looked down at my hands and took in a deep breath.

"No one else can help me like you can," I said to him frank.

_In this case, that is a true statement, _I thought honest.

Link was quiet for a moment.

"Is that why you snuck in here?" he asked me all of a sudden, with a snide inflection. "You want me to _help _you with something?"

_There's no need for this right now Link, _I thought not wanting to argue.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at his tone.

"Yes," I said with no qualms about it, and added, "I... I wanted to make amends."

Link turned his head and looked at me surprised when I said that.

"Amends?" he asked mordant.

I looked away from his eyes.

_Here we go... _I thought nervous.

"Yes," I replied, "I realize, Hyrule owes you... well... I owe you at least that much."

Link stared at me hard for a moment.

I felt my cheeks blush.

_Why is he looking at me like that? _I thought, already knowing the answer.

"Amends for what your majesty?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_Don't make me say it, _I thought incredulous.

"Link..." I trailed, not wanting to go on.

He turned around full on, and stared at me.

"Amends for what?" he repeated, it was more of a demand.

I looked at him surprised at his tone.

_Why does he need me to say it? _I wondered.

"You already know good sir," I replied.

There was another brief silence between us. I knew he wanted me to come out and say what I meant, but that would only conjure more bad feelings. That was the last thing I needed. It was going to be hard enough to convince him to come with me as it was.

Link leaned back on his table and gave me a long once over. It really made me uncomfortable; I had no idea what he was thinking.

_At least allow me the opportunity to try and make things right, _I thought. _Don't just turn me away without at least a consideration._

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your majesty," he said to me finally.

I felt my eyes widen.

"Decline?" I repeated with a twinge of shock.

"Yes," he replied staring into my eyes again, "decline."

I felt my fists ball at my sides.

_He won't let me make things right, _I thought, _he won't let me forget._

"May I ask why with so little recourse sir?" I asked him. "It doesn't make sense to me."

Link stared at me again, but then oddly smirked at me in an insincere manner.

"It doesn't make sense," he repeated more to himself, shaking his head in disbelief, "wow."

I merely nodded, trying to ignore his rude disposition.

"Yes," I replied with a hint of defiance, "it doesn't make sense."

He looked me straight in the eyes after I said that.

"I have other engagements," he said, not elaborating, "I can't help you your majesty, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked astonished.

Link raised his eyebrows.

"You need to leave," he repeated with no hesitation.

I narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief.

_Who the hell does he think he is? _I thought angry.

"Do you dare to dismiss me?" I demanded, not being able to help myself. "How dare you treat me so disrespectfully?"

Link narrowed his eyes at me just then, and pushed his weight off the table. He took a few steps towards me, until he was only about a foot away from me. I didn't show it, but I was nervous with the current situation.

_Maybe I should have planned this better, _I thought.

"Disrespectfully?" he repeated incredulous. "I'm not the one barging into your home demanding things of you, am I your majesty?"

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_I should have worded that different, _I thought.

"You-" I tried.

"I'm not the one who can't even say why I'm truly here, am I your majesty?" he interrupted me.

I stiffened when he said that to me.

_Is he trying to take pot shots at me? _I wondered. _What does he want me to do? Beg? Well, he'll get no such pleading from me._

"I told you why I was here!" I replied, ignoring his inflection. "If what I said wasn't good enough for you, that's your problem not mine!"

Link scoffed at my words, and walked over to his basin.

"Well, I guess you have your answer then," he said with finality. "Now, I need to wash up and get ready for supper, but you no doubt already know that since you eavesdropped on my conversation."

I couldn't believe how contemptible he was being.

_Have I really lost all of his respect? _I wondered incredulous.

"Link-" I tried again.

"I'm about to get undressed," he interrupted me again, "I don't know if you planned on standing there to watch me, but I'd like a little privacy. I _am _still allotted that aren't I?"

I felt my mouth drop and my cheeks flush.

Link smirked at my reaction and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Unless you think there's something _else _I can help you with your majesty," he said to me boldly. "There _are_ those rumors about you royals being a little on the wild side. I hear you nobles enjoy _certain_ aspects of peasant life very much."

I took a step back at the repugnant insinuation.

"How dare you?" I whispered. "How dare you imply or even suggest such a thing?"

Link didn't reply, he just stared at me. I was so disconcerted with the way he just treated me, I cut my gaze and decided to leave. I turned and headed for the exit.

_I can't believe this! _I thought angry. _He still hates me!_

I slammed the door behind me, and hurried down the ladder with trembling hands.

_That's not how that was supposed to go, _I thought, running a hand over my pale cheek once I was on the ground. _What am I going to do now?_

I bit my lower lip frustrated with my current circumstances.

_I don't need this kind of abuse, _I thought all of a sudden. _Why should I be someone's striking pole?_

"I'm leaving," I said resolute to myself, and then started down the road.

But halfway down the impasse I stopped myself.

_No, _I thought with more reason, _that's what he wants._

"I'm not leaving," I said aloud to myself, realizing my duality was making me sound ridiculous, "I've already told ancestral mother I was going to right the wrongs of this situation. But how in the bloody hell am I going to make him come with me _without _commanding him to do so?"

I was so upset, I didn't notice the frustrated tears that welled in my eyes.

_Oh no, _I thought defiant, _I'm not going to let him get the best of me._

I wiped my eyes, and sighed.

_I don't understand where all that anger is _still _coming from, _I thought. _I had no choice! If I didn't do anything-!_ I pondered, rolling my eyes and cutting off my recourse. _It's _not _entirely_ _my fault that things turned out the way they did!_

"He was acting like an insolent son of a-" I started.

A bright light suddenly flashed before my face interrupting my curse. I raised my hands to protect my eyes from the luminance.

"Whoa! Whoa, hey, is that foul mouth coming from you?" a voice said to me from behind.

I jumped at the sound, and turned to see Hylia leaning up against a rock formation grinning at me.

I took in a deep breath at the sight of her.

"You gave me a fright ancestral mother," I said to her, feeling my heart return to normal. "I thought I was alone."

Hylia shrugged and walked towards me.

"Sorry," she said casual, and then added, "what are you so upset about?"

I sighed, and stroked a single strand of dark hair from my eyes.

"Nothing," I replied, not wanting to go into it.

Hylia gave me a knowing look.

"So... how did everything go with asking Link?" she asked me perceptive.

I looked away from her.

"It didn't," I replied honest, "that's the problem, he hates me now more than ever."

Hylia merely nodded.

"How did you approach the situation?" she asked detracting.

_I see where she's going with this, _I thought.

I nodded, trying to be nonchalant, but Hylia could clearly see I was upset.

"The way I should've," I said, trying to be convincing.

Hylia raised her eyebrows at me.

"Which is?" she pressed, wanting me to go on.

I sighed, not really wanting to rehash what just happened, but knew there was no way I was going to get out of it.

_She's going to give me grief if I don't, _I thought miserable.

"I came to the village, sought out Link, and then followed him back to his house," I stated, "after we engaged in conversation, he threw me out."

Hylia looked at me mordant.

"You forgot to mention how you barged into his home and watched him like a creepy hooded stalker," she replied.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

_She's right, _I thought.

"Of course I'm right," she replied looking at her nails, and then shined them on the front of her gown, "and don't think I didn't catch your 'grief' thought either."

I was in no mood to be trifled with.

"Ohhh!" I groaned irritably at her being able to read my thoughts.

"Look," she said to me, ignoring my discomfiture, "you need to get back in his good graces, otherwise you're not going to be able to do what you came to do. Act like an adult, and apologize for how you acted towards him just now."

I looked at Hylia surprised.

"You can_not _be serious!" I demanded. "You want me to apologize to him when he has treated me so disrespectfully? Did you not hear him practically proposition me?"

Hylia looked at me with raised eyebrows and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Would you have said no?" she asked me bold.

I looked at her shocked.

"Ancestral mother!" I said to her surprised.

Hylia raised her hands in surrender and shook her head.

"Okay, maybe I was out of line just then," she said.

I cut my eyes away from her.

"To say the least," I replied.

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest again.

"However, who's trying to right the wrongs here?" she asked. "You or him?"

I looked at her sober for a moment and then sighed.

"I am," I said finally.

Hylia merely nodded.

"So where's your argument?" she asked me.

I looked away.

"It looks like I don't have one," I replied.

Hylia reached out and turned my face to look at hers. She could see I was stressed.

"Everything is going to be okay," she reassured, "you just need to calm down, and try to look at the situation from his point of view."

I sighed, knowing she was right.

"I suppose so," I said, still wishing she would see it my way.

Hylia smiled at me.

"You'll do alright kid," she said.

I sighed again, and tried to smile at her confidence in me.

"Once everything gets settled," she said to me all of a sudden, "you and Link need to visit Ordona, Faron, and Lanayru. They have information that's going to be helpful to you."

I looked at her surprised.

"Information?" I inquired.

Hylia nodded.

"Specifically for your area of expertise," she said to me cryptic.

I looked at her puzzled.

"I... I don't know what you mean," I replied.

Hylia smiled.

"You will," she said to me confident, "you're too smart not too."

_A compliment? _I thought in disbelief. _Am I dreaming?_

"I-" I tried.

"Also too," she interrupted, changing the subject; she had a rare glint of seriousness in her voice, "there's a rumor going around about an 'Arbiter's' kiss."

I looked at her confused.

"'Arbiter's' kiss?" I repeated flummoxed. "What is that?"

Hylia looked away from me for a moment.

"That's what you're going to find out," she replied, "it actually has something to do with what you're planning for your own personal reasons."

I shook my head perplexed, still not understanding what she was telling me.

_What does an arbiter have to do with my helping Link? _I wondered.

"You'll find out more in time," she said to me, knowing I was still puzzled about what she just told me, "that may be sooner than you think."

"But I don't-" I tried again.

Hylia put a finger to my lips to silence me.

"You already know what to do Zel," she interrupted, and then took a couple steps back, "so do it. Now I have to go, but I'll see you soon."

With that, a bright flash iridized across the sky and Hylia disappeared.

"Ancestral mother!" I called out, not wanting her to leave yet. "Wait!"

I looked around the forest hoping for another sign of her presence. It was no use, she was gone. I sighed again, when I was alone once more.

_'Arbiter's' kiss? _I wondered. _What does that have to do with anything?_

I shook my head of the thought and focused on my immediate problem.

_I have to get Link to go with me, _I thought. _Hylia is right, I know what to do. I need to appeal to what he wants._

I stayed in the general area of Link's house until he emerged once more. He had washed up, and changed himself into a clean set of clothes. I had to admit he looked rather handsome clean shaven in his humble wear.

_He tidies up well, _I thought.

When Link saw I hadn't left, he sighed irritably. He descended down the ladder, and approached me with open annoyance.

"Your majesty," he started, trying not to sound too impatient, "it isn't safe for you to be out here like this."

I looked at him and merely shrugged.

"I can't leave until there is a form of reconciliation between us," I said simply.

Link took in a deep breath.

"I'm not angry with you your majesty," he said mechanical, "and I forgive you for barging in my house."

I looked at him defiant.

"I could care less if you were," I said bold, "and I didn't wait around for your apology."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"That's not surprising coming from you," he accused.

I looked away from his eyes when he said that to me.

_Don't let this get detracted, _I thought, trying to stay focused.

"I want a _true _reconciliation Link," I said to him, retracting the subject, "not merely words."

Link crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I'm afraid words are all I can offer you," he said to me stubborn.

"You know what I mean Link," I said to him, "you know words aren't enough."

Link narrowed his intense azure eyes at me.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you," he said to me, then forced a bow and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

I quickly followed after him. He saw that I was persistent, and groaned in frustration.

"I'm going into the village your majesty," he said to me curt, hoping that would stop my pursuit. "Are you sure you want to be seen?"

"I'm perfectly fine with it," I said insolent, "I'd like to meet the villagers of Ordon anyway."

"Your choice," he said to me, "not mine."

Link power walked ahead of me, immediately leaving me behind, but that didn't deter me.

_Oh no you don't! _I thought stubborn, and put my hood back on.

"Link!" I called after him, but he didn't stop.

_Ooh! This man! _I thought aggravated.

He walked over the impasse into the village; I followed right after him.

"Mr. Link!" I called to him in a slightly raised voice once we got to the main roadway.

Link still didn't stop; in fact several villagers turned and looked at me in surprise and puzzlement. They were perplexed at my presence. I put my hand over my mouth when I realized what I had done.

_That was rather uncouth, _I thought embarrassed.

"Who's that?" a middle aged gentleman asked his wife.

The prodigious dish water blonde looked at me with unhidden suspicion.

"I don't know," she replied, with a raised eyebrow as she watched Link walk by her, "but apparently she knows our adventurous goat herder."

The teens I was watching earlier were suddenly alerted to my presence, especially the two brothers. The young woman Ilia was aware of me as well now; she looked surprised at my outburst. When Link finally met up with her on the pathway in front of her house, she was still looking past him at me.

"Who's that?" she asked Link, trying to keep her voice casual.

I could tell Link was a little uncomfortable being put in such an obtuse situation.

"She's just a girl in need of assistance," he said to her.

Ilia looked at him surprised.

"Assistance?" she asked him suspicious.

"Yeah," he said, wanting to drop the subject, "assistance."

Ilia was not appreciative of his tone.

"Then why are you walking away from her?" she demanded of him narrowing her eyes.

"Ilia-" he tried.

"You're just leaving her behind?" she interrupted him. "You just said she needs help! She was calling after you! Why aren't you helping her if that's all it is?"

Link groaned frustrated.

"It's a little more complicated than that Ilia," he said to her shaking his head.

She looked at him surprised.

"I don't understand," she replied, "what's so complicated about giving directions, or pointing to where she needs to go?"

Link sighed.

"I'd rather not say," he said to her honest, which probably wasn't the smartest reply.

Ilia's eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded suddenly. "Are you purposely not telling me something?"

"Ilia..." Link trailed, keeping his voice low.

Link then maneuvered to stand completely in front of her. His back was now blocking my view of the young woman. They continued their conversation in a lower inaudible tone.

_This is not good, _I thought worried, _I hope I didn't cause any unnecessary discord for him._

I felt my heart begin to beat fast, knowing I just put myself in a very compromising situation. The whole point of my dressing this way, and leaving without an entourage was to keep a low profile.

_So much for that, _I thought mordant.

I looked around at the perplexed villagers. It was almost as if the whole village froze when they saw me. I searched the sparse crowd, trying to make sure to avoid the swordsman known as Rusl. He was the only person, outside of Link, who knew who I truly was.

_That was rather stupid of me to just shout out like that, _I thought.

The teens paused briefly to eye me, but then came up and introduced themselves.

I made sure my hood was still situated over my head, and swallowed hard. I tried to appear less nervous.

_Act normal, _I told myself, _no wait… I can't._

"Hi there," the older brunette boy said in a friendly manner, "my name is Talo."

I smiled at him a nodded.

The younger boy then grinned at me and waved his hand.

"And I'm Malo," the younger brunette chimed in.

I merely nodded at him as well, not trying to be rude, but I needed to avoid their eyes.

"Uh…" I trailed nervous, "nice to meet you."

The young lady known as Beth then pushed herself between the two boys and looked at me at first with a smile. But when she noticed my hooded appearance, she looked me up and down with slight disdain.

"What's up with her?" she asked of me to no one in particular.

I raised my eyebrows at her rather forward manner.

_She's going to be… something, _I thought with a sigh.

"Hi," she said to me finally.

"Hello," I said with a nod.

Beth's blue eyes roved up and down my frame once more.

"I'm Beth," she said with a curt undertone, "who are you?"

Talo looked at Beth surprised.

"What's your problem Beth?" Talo demanded suddenly.

Beth looked at him stunned now.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded of him.

"Don't be a witch Beth," he said to her defensive, "you _know _what I'm talking about! You don't have to be rude!"

I looked at Talo with slight surprise at his use of speech, but had to remember where I was.

_I have to get used to peasant colloquiums and vernacular, _I thought, _Talo doesn't really think this girl is a witch. It is merely an expression of endearment. Like a friend._

Beth rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't rude," she defended her behavior, "I asked her who she was. What's wrong with that?"

"You know what's wrong with that," Malo added, "you could learn a thing or two about how to address people."

"Oh shut up!" Beth said to Malo. "You're only saying that because this woman doesn't know you like I do."

The other young man, Colin, looked at me and grinned, he then held out his hand to shake mine.

"I'm Colin," he said to me with a firm handshake, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

I smiled at him from under my hood.

"Thank you," I said to him sincere, "likewise good sir."

He gave me a quick once over and took a step towards me.

"What's your name?" he asked me casual with a smile.

_Oh that's right,_ I thought, _I never announced who I was._

"Z-" I started, but then caught myself, "I'm Elga."

Colin raised his eyebrows and nodded when I said that to him.

"Elga," he repeated, "that's beautiful."

I looked at him surprised at the apt flattery.

_Someone's a charmer, _I thought.

Beth looked over at him surprised.

"That's _what_?" she asked him incredulous.

Colin merely looked at her.

"She has a beautiful name," he said once more to Beth.

Beth crossed her arms over her chest, and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Colin," she muttered to herself.

Colin merely shrugged.

Malo shook his head at Beth's behavior, but decided to ignore it.

"Where are you from?" Malo directed the question to me.

I turned my attention away from him for a moment, trying to think of a faraway place.

_It can't be too obvious, _I thought.

"I'm from the region near Dragon Roost," I said thinking quick.

The teens all nodded.

"Is that where you know Link?" Talo asked me abrupt.

_Wait a minute…what? _I thought surprised. _When did Link go to Dragon Roost?_

"Uh…" I trailed careful, "yes I think. Did he travel there recently?"

Malo nodded.

"He went there a few weeks ago on business," he replied, "he was acting as an escort for the prince on his hunting trip."

I widened my eyes in surprise.

_Link acted as Elbourne's guard? _I thought incredulous.

I was lost in my thoughts, when I caught Beth eyeing me suspiciously.

"Is anything the matter?" I asked her, wishing she would avert her gaze elsewhere.

Beth narrowed her eyes at me.

"Nothing's wrong… I think," she said with a shrug and continued to stare at me.

I just shook my head and let the matter go. I didn't have time for this girl's silly histrionics. I looked past her to Link down the road.

_What are they talking about? _I wondered, still seeing Link and Ilia engaged in conversation.

Beth got indignant and saw my ignoring her as condescending, she then did something I wasn't expecting.

"You could probably see better if you removed that hood," Beth said, and suddenly stepped up and unhooded me.

I looked at her shocked once the unveiling was over.

_This insolent little… _I thought having to catch myself, _remember where you are Zelda, _I told myself.

"Sorry," she said to me with a snide smile, "I like to _look _people in the eyes when I speak to them."

I had to consider my current station and situation, but that still didn't dismiss how rude I considered what she had done.

_What the hell is wrong with this girl? _I wondered upset.

I looked at her surprised by the bold, abrasive gesture. However, my surprise was not as apt as their surprise when they finally saw my face.

Talo's mouth dropped.

"My goddess," he muttered to himself, "she's gorgeous."

Colin and Malo's eyes widened.

"You're-you're quite pretty Miss Elga," Malo managed to say to me, almost as if he couldn't help himself.

Beth looked at me stunned.

"Uh…" she trailed, unable to think of anything to say in that moment.

But it was Colin who surprised me the most. He came up, took my hand in his, and kissed the back of my palm. He then stared into my eyes boldly.

"I'm pleased to _officially _make your acquaintance miss Elga," he said to me in a soft serious tone.

_Well... that was certainly unexpected, _I thought.

Beth looked livid; she put her hands on her hips.

"Colin, _what _has gotten into you?" she demanded of him.

He was still staring at me.

"I have no idea," Colin said truthful, but then smiled at me, "I think I've been bewitched."

Beth scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother," she muttered to herself.

I smiled back, I couldn't help it; he was quite charming.

_This rascal is more than he seems, _I thought, having to reanalyze my initial assessment. _I thought he was painfully shy, it seems I was wrong._

"Thank you good sir," I said to Colin grateful, "and don't worry, I'm no enchantress."

Beth narrowed her eyes at me.

"We can _clearly _see that," she replied to me rude. "What are you doing here?"

I raised my eyebrow at her, but didn't really blame her for feeling a little threatened. I came and disrupted the normal ebbs and flow of attention she was used to receiving.

"I need some assistance from your resident hero," I replied, but didn't go any further.

Talo looked at me puzzled.

"What kind of assistance?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"That I can't really go into too much detail about," I replied.

They all looked at me intrigued.

"Wow," Malo said abrupt, "are you on some covert espionage mission?"

I looked at him surprised for a moment, and then smiled.

"Not exactly," I replied.

Beth narrowed her eyes at me in contempt.

"Well then why do you need Link?" she demanded of me. "You're already causing enough trouble as it is."

I looked at her surprised by the blunt, oblong statement.

_This girl…_ I thought a little irritable, _she's rather forward, isn't she._

"I'm sorry?" I replied, not understanding what she meant.

Beth stepped out of the pathway in front of me, and pointed down the road to Link and Ilia.

"That woman over there is Ilia," Beth began, "she has it bad for Link. I mean _bad_. He's afraid to tell her how he feels about _me _for fear of breaking her heart. But now, here you come along, and make all her insecurities about his adventures surface again."

_Oh really? _I thought sardonic.

I looked at Beth with indifference, but knew there was a ring of truth in her hyperbole of an explanation.

Talo rolled his eyes.

"Link is not in love with you Beth," he groaned, "he hardly knows you exist!"

Beth shot Talo a venomous glance.

"Shut up!" she snapped at him.

I looked at Link and Ilia again, and did notice the expressions of strain on their faces.

_I hope I'm not causing Link too many problems, _I thought, _after all he wasn't expecting me._

Ilia looked from Link to me with a slightly distressed expression on her face.

_Oh boy, _I thought.

A moment later the middle aged dish water blonde, who looked like Beth's mother, came up to where I and the other adolescents were standing.

"Good evening young lady," she said to me, "welcome to Ordon Village."

I looked at her and did a slight curtsy.

"Good evening madam," I replied.

"Is there anything I can assist you with?" she asked me.

I merely shook my head no.

"I'm afraid not ma'am," I said, and then saw Link walking back towards me. Apparently, he finished his conversation with Ilia.

Ilia was standing in front of her house with her hands on her hips.

_What was going on over there? _I wondered, but then glanced at Link as he approached.

The middle aged woman saw my action, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You're not in some kind of... _trouble_ are you?" she asked me suspicious.

I took in a deep breath, knowing the course of conversation was going to take a salacious turn for the worst. I decided to detract the subject.

"I'm actually here to pick up some pumpkins," I said abrupt, figuring I needed to tell the villagers something or they would never leave me alone. "I was hoping Mr. Link could help me deliver them."

Colin raised his eyebrows.

"Pumpkins?" he inquired. "You came all the way to Ordon for pumpkins?"

I merely nodded.

"In my village the volcanic ash won't allow for proper water distribution," I explained thinking quick, "so, we have to go to other places to gather basic supplies."

Colin nodded surprised.

"I thought Dragon Roost had a fully thriving water irrigation system," he divulged.

I looked at him surprised.

_This young man is more astute than I gave him credit for, _I thought, _nothing seems to get past him._

"You are correct," I said to him, "however I live in a province near Dragon Roost, not exactly in Dragon Roost."

Colin merely nodded again, and then smiled at me.

"Of course," he said softly to me.

_Oh goddesses, _I thought, _this could turn into a problem._

Beth looked like she was going to kill Colin.

"You came all this way for pumpkins?" Beth segued in disbelief. "You don't seem too bright, because they sell pumpkins in Castle Town. That's much closer than coming all the way here."

_I don't think I like this girl, _I thought in all honesty, s_he's incredibly rude._

I smirked at her.

"I heard the soil was better here," I said simply.

Beth looked at me unbelieving.

"The soil?" she repeated mordant. "Are you kidding me?"

_It looks like she needs to be taught a lesson, _I thought, not wanting to completely embarrass her in front of her friends, but she was leaving me no choice.

"Yes, the soil," I replied. "You should know the deeper regions of the forests have more nitrogen enriched compounds which allow the cucurbitaceae to grow and thrive more easily than in mountainous regions. The runoff from the rain in my country leads the sediment here, allowing for a more favorable environment. So yes, it may seem dim witted at first, but when you sit back and analyze the pros and cons, you'll see that a pumpkin from Ordon isn't quite the same as one from Castle Town."

Everyone looked at me shocked, including Link who had heard the entire ordeal. He ran a hand over his face and groaned in frustration.

"Oh goddess," he muttered to himself.

Beth's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Uh… I…" she trailed, not having a reply.

Colin smiled at me.

"Touche," he said, "well said."

Beth shot Colin another venomous glance.

"Will you shut up!" she snapped.

Colin ignored her.

"You're really something Elga," he said to me in admiration.

I smiled back at Colin.

"You can never underestimate the importance of cucurbit bioflavonoid goodness," I said in reply; "no matter where you get it from."

Link shook his head at me; he then pushed gingerly past Beth, and took hold of my hand.

"Will you all excuse us," he said to everyone else, "miss…" he turned to look at me and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Elga," I said quick.

Link gave me a funny look before addressing the others once more.

"…Miss Elga and I will be right back," he said, "we have to discuss what to do with those bioflavonoids."

With that, Link yanked on my arm, and pulled me away from the group.

_My goddess, he's being rough! _I thought upset.

"Not so hard," I said, pulling my hand from his harsh grip.

Link ignored me, and headed back over the impasse to the clearing in front of his house so we could have a little privacy.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Colin ask Talo in concern.

Talo merely nodded.

"It's Link," he replied simply, "she'll be fine."

Link let me go when we were alone, and closed his eyes.

"Your majesty," he said to me trying to keep his temper in check, "what are you still doing here? I know you have more important things to do, other than to make teenagers feel more insecure about themselves."

I looked at him defiant.

"I told you I won't leave until you agree," I divulged, ignoring his last statement.

Link took in a deep breath.

"I _told_ you already I won't do it," he said to me.

I looked away and sighed.

"Then I'm not leaving," I replied.

Link looked at me upset, and was silent for a moment.

"Are you going to command me to go if I keep refusing?" he asked me, breaking the silence. "You know you have that power."

I looked to the ground.

_That's what I don't want, _I thought, _I don't want to force him to do anything he doesn't want to._

"No," I said quiet, "I was hoping you would come of your own free will."

Link sighed reflective.

"Your majesty-" he tried.

_Bring up Midna, _I told myself, _the only way he'll agree is if you bring up Midna._

"What if…" I interrupted with a trail, "what if I were to tell you I think I know a way for you to get back to Midna."

Link's eyes widened all of a sudden in shock.

"What?" he demanded.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_I knew that would get your attention, _I thought.

"What if there was a way for you to get back to the Twilight Realm to see your friend once more?" I asked him.

I saw Link's breath quicken. He was looking at me in disbelief.

There was a brief silence between us.

"Is that possible?" he inquired finally.

I nodded, feeling a little confused and indifferent toward his excitement at Midna's name.

_He must really love her… _I thought slightly disappointed. _Oh well…_ _I shouldn't have expected otherwise._

"I believe so," I said, not exactly sure.

Link looked away from me for a moment, and ran a hand through his dark blonde hair.

"You know of a different access point to the Twilight Realm?" he inquired, wanting reassurance.

I merely nodded again.

"There is a way to get back there," I said.

_I just don't know what it is yet, _I thought, _Hylia will help me._

Link pursed his lips together and closed his eyes thoughtful.

There was another silence between us.

"Alright," he said finally, "I'll do it."

I looked at him in surprise.

_All I had to do was mention Midna, and that's all it took, _I thought with some bitterness. _Why couldn't… never mind, why worry about it?_

"Really?" I asked, but then nodded. "Thank you."

"Midna..." I heard him mutter underneath his breath, "I can't believe it."

Link seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked me all of a sudden.

I looked at him expectant.

"Yes," I said.

Link took in a deep breath, and then looked into my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked me.

I sighed at the question.

_I'm doing this because my family has a lot to answer for, _I thought. _I'm doing this because no one should be away from someone they love. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do._

"I want to do right by you good hero," I said finally.

He looked at me surprised.

"What?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and looked away from him.

"There is no double entendre there," I said, quoting Hylia, "I meant what I said."

Link merely stared at me for a moment.

"No strings attached?" he inquired.

I shook my head no.

"No strings attached," I replied.

There was another silence between us.

Link took in a deep breath, and then actually smiled… seriously. He really smiled.

"Well, your majesty, it looks like you've got yourself an escort," he said to me, "when do we leave?"

I looked at him stoic for a moment

"Tomorrow," I replied, "the sooner the better."

Link nodded, and placed his hands on his hips.

"I couldn't agree with you more," he said.

_So... suddenly he's eager, _I thought, _I assume anything can be done with the proper motivation._

I looked at him, and then down at my hands.

"Alright then," I said quietly, "it looks like that's settled."

"Looks like," Link replied.

Before I could reply, another voice interjected.

"Good," the female voice said out of nowhere, "because tonight miss Elga you'll be staying with me."

I looked past Link to see who the voice belonged to.

_Oh goddesses, _I thought suddenly, _how much of this conversation did she hear?_

"Hi," the young woman said to me with a forced smile, "my name is Ilia."

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inspirations: "Dig" by Incubus, Ninpo Ninjitsu (ninki: this is the fighting form with weapons), maladaptive personality disorder lol, and LIFE the cereal (I was eating a bowl of this when I wrote the last part lol).**

**Shout Outs: James Birdsong, ComfortableSofa, SuperSaiyanParadox, and Kuro neko dattebeyo, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Author's Note: If things don't make sense now, they will later lol. Thanks for reading. Also too, Ilia... I know some people find her annoying, but she's not a bad person lol. She, like everyone, has something that digs at her.**

**Reedited: 7/11/2012 & 10/11/2012 **

**Word Count: 6,745**

* * *

Chapter 4

Link turned to look at Ilia, a little surprised at the intrusion of privacy.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked, not hiding the slight contempt in his voice.

Ilia simply shrugged and then walked up to where we were standing.

"Not long," she said, "all I know is, you two settled what seemed like a pressing matter."

For some reason, Link sighed and looked away. I looked at him puzzled, and realized this wasn't a simple exchange of words. There was more going on between the two of them than meets the eye.

_I segued into his life at a most inopportune time it seems, _I discerned.

Ilia then turned her attention to me, and surprisingly came up and took my hand.

"You must be famished miss," she said to me in a sweet voice, "you must join Link and I for supper."

I hid my discomfiture.

_Just the two of you? _I wondered, uncomfortable with that fact.

"Uh…" I trailed, "I don't want to be a bother. I can find other accommodations."

Ilia smiled at me, and her green eyes shined.

"Nonsense," she fanned off my reply, "I insist."

I tried to smile back, but I found her forward friendliness a little false.

_There's something… odd about this, _I thought, _or maybe I'm just turning into a cynic._

"O...kay," I trailed careful, "just as long as I'm not putting you out."

Link took in a deep breath and looked between the two of us before looking away again. Ilia tugged on my hand, and headed back to the impasse. I reluctantly followed, with Link following close behind me.

_Well… it looks like I have a place to stay for the night, _I thought, trying to find a silver lining in this forced situation.

When we headed back to the clearing of the village, the adolescents and Beth's parents were still watching me intently.

_They must not get very many visitors, _I thought of all the stares.

However, I also saw someone whom I wasn't expecting, and was trying to avoid, Rusl. He looked at me with widened eyes. I carefully put a finger to my lips to silence him. I had the added effect of Link giving him a notable stare as well. The last thing I needed was to be found out.

_Please don't give me away Rusl, _I thought.

Rusl was looking at all of us puzzled, and nodded as we walked by. He had an adorable little boy standing next to him; the child looked about seven.

"Who's the pretty lady daddy?" he asked his father, almost hiding completely behind Rusl when I walked by.

Rusl smiled at his son.

"She's a nice lady that needs a place to stay for the night Uli," he replied to his son.

Overhearing the reply, I grinned.

_Thank you Rusl, _I thought grateful.

The little boy raised his eyebrows, and then looked back over at me.

Ilia, Link, and I continued down the road, until we finally reached Ilia's house.

It was a modest cottage that had a sign that read: Mayor Bo on the post.

_I remember that gentleman from court, _I thought all of a sudden. _He used to present the sword of his village to the castle treasury, before Rusl took over the task. I wonder how he is._

Expecting to be greeted by Bo, who no doubt was Ilia's father, I was surprised when I saw that the cottage was empty.

_Where is he? _I asked myself.

We all situated ourselves once we were inside, and I had to admit, I felt a little uncomfortable intruding on what was probably going to be a romantic evening between the two of them. Or at least it seemed that way.

_She must care a great deal about Link, _I thought.

I sighed, and stood aside while Ilia and Link went about the room gathering things to set the table. I untied my cloak and took it off.

_I might as well try to make myself useful, _I thought.

"Let me assist you," I said, approaching the kitchen, but Ilia fanned off my suggestion.

She pointed for me to have a seat at the table.

"That's quite alright," she said to me, taking my cloak and putting it in the closet, "you just sit down and relax."

Ilia then smiled at me, and went back to the hearth to check on the stew she was preparing.

I looked at her surprised, and then glanced over at Link. He was already seated at the head of the table, staring into his empty cup; he seemed lost in thought.

_This is strange, _I perceived, _this doesn't feel right. There's definitely some untoward tension between the two of them. I wonder what they were talking about so intently outside._

"Uh…" I started, wanting to make conversation, "thank you for the invite Miss Ilia, I really do appreciate it."

Ilia glanced over her shoulder and looked at me with a grin.

"It's no problem," she said to me polite, "I hope Beth, Talo, and Malo weren't too intrusive to you."

I smiled at the inquiry, grateful for the friendly manner.

"No," I replied, "they were quite pleasant for the most part."

Ilia giggled all of a sudden.

"You must be speaking about Beth with regard to the 'most part'," she said to me. "Beth can be something when she wants to be."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded in agreement.

"Yes," I said, "she certainly can."

There was a brief, light silence.

_She seems very friendly and agreeable, _I thought.

"So…" Ilia trailed, starting to ladle stew into bowls, "what brings you to Ordon?"

_So the interrogation begins, _I thought with a grin, _but it's no matter, she seems quite friendly. She probably just wants to know more about me._

I cleared my throat fully expecting the question.

"I came to borrow your resident hero," I said, deciding not to beat around the bush, and just be up front.

I tried to smile as a joke, but Ilia didn't seem to take the comment that way.

Ilia looked at me surprised when she set down a bowl of stew in front of me.

"Borrow?" she inquired puzzled with a serious expression.

"Yes," I said with brevity, thinking nothing of it at the onset, "I promise I'll bring him back in one piece."

Ilia apparently didn't find any humor in what I was saying. I looked at her surprised that she was giving me such a curt expression.

_Okay… maybe agreeable isn't quite the word to describe this woman, _I thought suddenly.

"Oh... really?" she inquired, and then glanced over at Link.

I looked over at Link again myself, wondering why he was being so quiet. He was acting so distant.

_What's gotten into him all of a sudden? _I thought. _Maybe… he's thinking about what I proposed to him about Midna._

"Really," I replied turning back to Ilia, "I want to buy some pumpkins and have them delivered to my village."

Ilia looked at me strange before she went back to the hearth to ladle another bowl.

"There aren't pumpkins where you live?" she asked with her back turned to me.

I smiled and raised my eyebrows knowing, sensing a red flag.

"Not quite like the ones here," I replied.

Ilia was slightly taken aback at my reply. I didn't know why, I didn't mean anything by it. Even still, she turned to look at Link once more. She must have assumed I was insinuating something suggestive by it, because she then narrowed her eyes at him. I saw that, and edged back in my seat.

_Oh goddesses, _I thought, s_he looks like she's ready to kill him._

Ilia took in a deep breath, and bit her lower lip nervous. I raised my eyebrow at her actions, wondering why she was looking so disconcerted all of a sudden.

_What is going on between these two? _I wondered. _Why is Link so uncomfortable right now? Why hasn't he said a word?_

"Cat got your tongue Link?" Ilia asked him abrupt, as if clairvoyant to my thoughts.

Link shook his head of his thought process, and forced a smile.

"I'm sorry," he said, finally snapping back to reality, "what were you saying?"

Ilia raised an eyebrow when she set a bowl of stew down in front of Link.

"Miss Elga was telling me she plans on _borrowing_ you for a pumpkin delivery," she said to him simply.

Link looked over at me, and just nodded, not caring to elaborate more.

"Oh," he said quiet, "yes that's true."

Ilia then sat down across from me.

"Hmph," she moaned thoughtful, "I see."

I hid my annoyance, but I found her inquiry rather strange.

_Does he have to answer to her? _I wondered. _I__t __certainly seems that way._

"When do you plan to leave?" she asked him.

Link took a spoonful of stew and blew on it.

"Tomorrow," he replied, and then ate the contents.

Ilia looked at him surprised, and then turned her attention back to me.

"Tomorrow?" she inquired.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "tomorrow."

Ilia raised and lowered her eyebrows quickly.

_What is going on with this woman? _I wondered.

"That was certainly impromptu wasn't it?" she said to me with a hint of sarcasm.

I ignored the inflection in her tone, but I was beginning to understand what Beth was saying earlier.

_It seems the sassy little lady was onto something, _I thought keen. _I hope Ilia doesn't think I'm trying to be intrusive on her intentions with Link._

"Unfortunately, yes it is," I replied, "but I really am in a bind, and Link will be most helpful."

_Did you hear that Link? _I wondered.

Ilia only nodded, and looked at me odd for a moment.

_Why is she constantly staring at me? _I wondered.

She then smiled, and got up from her seat to go back to the hearth.

_What was that about? _I thought, getting more and more uncomfortable as the evening progressed.

I took in a deep breath, wanting this night to pass quickly. The sooner I was able to get out of there, the better. This is not what I was anticipating at all.

_She makes Beth seem like an angel, _I thought suddenly. _At least that young lady was outright about her dislike for me. She wasn't snide or evasive._

I looked over at Link once more; he was still silently eating. It was the strangest dinner I have ever been invited to.

"When do you plan to be back?" Ilia asked Link breaking the brief quiet.

He stared into his bowl for a moment.

"I'm not sure," he said honestly.

Ilia looked at him surprised, but then looked over at me a little uneasy.

"It's just a pumpkin delivery," she divulged, "you should be back in a few days, right?"

Link shook his head.

"I don't know," he said again, eating another spoonful, "it all depends on how things turn out."

Ilia put the ladle down and turned to look at him; now she was upset.

"You don't know?" she demanded, and then glanced over at me. "Link…"

I felt my eyes widen at her relentless questioning.

_Link has got to be getting frustrated with that, _I thought, _it would drive any rational person mad._

Link took in a deep sigh.

"No Ilia," he said, "I don't know."

She shook her head at him, not understanding why.

"What about the Hyrulean Festival?" she continued. "You promised me you'd go with me."

Link closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ilia..." he trailed, not wanting to discuss this in front of me, but Ilia didn't let up.

_The Hyrulean Festival is over a month away, _I thought, _surely whatever ancestral mother has planned won't take that long._

"How long Link?" Ilia went on, with a hint of desperation in her voice. "A week? Two weeks? A month? Six months? How long?"

_Is she serious right now? _I thought incredulous. _Why can't she understand that he doesn't know?_

I couldn't believe how irrational and needy she was being, but it wasn't my place to interfere.

_Her behavior is very unnerving, _I thought, _but I'm sure there must be a reason._

Link closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I told you…" Link trailed again, not wanting to make a scene, "I really don't know."

Ilia looked at him in disbelief, and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't understand why you can't you just tell me," she continued, "unless this has something to do with something _else_."

The unspoken word here was _someone_ else, understanding what she meant all too well.

_She thinks he has some secret rendezvous planned with me, _I thought.

I could see the frustration on Link's face.

_Don't choke a cuckoo Link, _I thought, _try to remain calm._

Link put his spoon down and took in a deep breath annoyed. He pushed back from the table and crossed his arms over his chest. It was the first display of emotion I had seen from him since supper began.

"Drop it Ilia," he warned.

I sat there wishing I could leave.

Ilia looked at Link stunned. "I just asked you a simple question."

"Which I gave you the answer to," he replied; "drop it."

Ilia narrowed her eyes at Link. "Why are you-"

"There is nothing else!" he interrupted her upset. "And if you really must know there is _no one _else Ilia!" he added knowing that was what she was getting at. "If I knew when I was going to be back I'd tell you. If I _wanted_ you to know I'd tell you!" he went on aggravated. "Just back off! Please!"

I felt my eyes widen stunned, but I couldn't say I blamed him. Ilia had been needling him all evening. Link was bound to react with a little irritation.

_She expects him to answer to her as if he were her husband, _I thought in an unexpected defense of his manner, but then sighed, _maybe that's what she wants._

The tension in the air was palpable. Ilia looked over at him surprised.

"Back off?" she repeated in disbelief.

There was a brief tense silence before anyone said anything else. Ilia sighed looking dumbfounded.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered finally, looking at Link shocked, "I was just concerned, that's all."

_That was more than just concern, _I discerned.

Link sighed and ran his hands over his face clearly annoyed with what just took place. I had to admit, I was uncomfortable with them having such a tense discussion in front of me. I sensed that was what was irritating Link the most.

_This should have been a private discussion for another time, _I thought pursing my lips together.

Ilia was getting emotional now.

"I've asked about your trips in the past, and you've never gotten so defensive before," she said all of a sudden. "What has gotten in to you?" Ilia swallowed hard, and turned away from looking at him.

There was another brief silence. I avoided looking at either one of them.

_The question is, _I thought, _what has gotten into the both of _you_?_

Ilia's shoulders slumped from behind suddenly and her body began to tremble. My eyes widened unexpectedly at the occurrence.

_Is… is she crying? _I wondered.

Link was surprised at her reaction as well. So much so, he got up from the table.

He looked embarrassed.

In all honesty, I was too.

This whole situation turned into something it shouldn't have.

"Will you excuse me for a moment," he said to me, and then walked over to where Ilia was standing at the hearth.

I turned away to afford them a bit of privacy. This was a very odd position for me to be in.

_If I'd known it was going to be like this I never would have come, _I thought serious for a moment.

I saw Link wrap his arms around Ilia's waist in my periphery, and whisper something in her ear. I couldn't make out what it was, but apparently it had the desired effect. Ilia turned around and hugged him tightly, and then wiped the tears from her eyes. She whispered she was sorry, and that seemed to be the end of it.

I sat there wishing I could disappear.

_What in the world is going on here__? _I wondered, but then shook my head. _I have to remember I'm a guest, and I don't fully know the nature of Ilia and Link's relationship. He could possibly be courting her._

Afterwards, Link led her by the hand back to the table, and pulled out her chair to sit down. He then took his seat again. I was staring into my untouched bowl of food, looking at my fractious expression in the settled liquid. I then glanced up at Ilia and Link, hoping everything was resolved.

_Should I even ask? _I wondered.

"Is… is everything okay?" I asked cautious.

Ilia took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Everything is fine," she replied.

I looked over at Link who had resumed to eating his supper. He didn't answer me.

_I think he just wants to forget what just happened, _I perceived.

"Uh… miss Ilia," I began, "would it be better if I left? I can assure you I can find other accommodations."

Ilia looked at me and blushed. She stroked her blonde hair behind her ears nervous.

"I'm a little embarrassed for the display you just saw," she said to me detracting the subject. "I apologize and no, Miss Elga there's no need for you to go elsewhere. I have plenty of room."

_The room is not what concerns me, _I thought honest.

I forced a smile and nodded.

_If I were smarter, I'd leave now, _I thought, _but I'm going to give this a second chance, and give her the benefit of the doubt._

"Alright," I said to her finally, "if you're completely sure."

Ilia grinned at my reply.

"Thank you for understanding Miss Elga," she said to me.

I merely nodded and didn't reply.

Ilia then raised her eyebrows when she saw my bowl of food was untouched.

"Are you not hungry Miss Elga?" she asked me all of a sudden.

I looked at her surprised, and then looked down into my bowl once more.

_How could I possibly eat with all the histrionics precluding the room? _I demanded to myself, regarding Ilia's strange insecure behavior.

"Uh… I'm sorry," I replied, "I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite."

Ilia nodded.

"I see," she replied.

I didn't like how she was staring at me so intently after saying that.

_I better force something into my stomach for the sake of peace, _I thought.

I cleared my throat, then took up a spoonful. I wasn't expecting anything spectacular, but it was surprisingly delicious.

_This is pretty good, _I thought, eating a little bit more.

The flavor of the bouillon accentuated the potatoes and carrots perfectly.

_This is better than good, it's wonderful, _I thought suddenly.

"Mmm," I moaned in pleasure, and then wiped my mouth of the drippings, "you're an excellent cook Miss Ilia."

"Thank you," she replied when she saw I was enjoying what she prepared.

It was then I noticed she wasn't eating.

"Are you not going to have supper yourself?" I asked.

Ilia shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," she said softly, and then muttered something under her breath.

I raised my eyebrows at her inaudible tongue.

"Excuse me?" I asked wanting to know what she said.

"It's nothing," she said, and then added, "at least I don't think."

She then smirked at me, and held out her hand to take my empty bowl when I finished. I gave it to her and watched her go over to the basin to clean the dirty dishes. Link then backed up from the table again, and nodded towards me.

"I'm going to bid you goodnight Miss Elga," Link said to me quietly.

I nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Goodnight Mr. Link," I said to him, wishing he wasn't leaving so soon.

_Do I really want to be alone with this woman? _I thought. _She seems a little... unstable_

I watched him go over to Ilia and hug her from behind as she washed the dishes. He whispered something else in her ear and kissed her cheek. I felt my cheeks blush, and raised my eyebrows at the action.

_I can understand why Ilia was so aggravated with my being here, _I thought, _Link is obviously __courting her._

Even still, it was the strangest evening I had ever encountered. I had never seen two people so restrained from exhibiting their true feelings to each other. Well... that wasn't all together true, I did need to consider the restraint between Elbourne and I.

_Okay, maybe that isn't true either, _I thought having to reiterate further, _I'm the one restrained in that relationship. Elbourne has no problem expressing how he feels._

It was apparent, with Link and Ilia, that I stepped into something that I shouldn't have.

_I wonder what the real story is between these two, _I thought.

I let my thought process come to an end when Link turned to look at me again.

"I'll call for you at dawn Miss Elga," he said to me.

I nodded.

"Dawn it is," I replied.

"Goodnight," he said to me once more.

"Goodnight," I replied again.

Link was almost out the door, when I suddenly remembered something.

"Mr. Link," I called to him softly.

He turned to look at me expectantly.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Don't you have a sparing match with Mr. Colin?" I asked, grateful I found another diversion before having to retire with Ilia alone.

Link looked at me surprised. It was apparent he had forgotten.

"That's right," he said to me.

I then smiled, and got up from the table.

"Do you mind if I watch the both of you?" I asked hopeful.

It was a rare opportunity for me to watch the Hero of Twilight teach in such an informal setting.

Ilia and Link both looked at me surprised. I noticed Link glance over at Ilia with unease, but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Of course I don't mind," he replied. "I'm going back to my home to get ready. I'll see you down at the impasse in a little bit."

I nodded at his recognition, happy that he agreed to it so readily, and went to get my cloak. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. There was no telling when Ilia would have another episode.

_Just get to the door, _I thought, _get to the door._

I tied the strings of my wrapping around my neck, when suddenly Ilia intercepted me.

_Oh no, _I thought.

She had a pernicious look on her face that faded into a forced grin.

_What is her issue with me? _I wondered.

"How did you know about that?" she asked all of a sudden.

I felt my pulse dance at the accusation in her tone.

"Know about what?" I asked pretending ignorance.

Ilia sighed at me irritated.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said to me.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, getting tired of her up and down display.

"I heard about the sparing match in passing from Mr. Colin," I replied furtive.

Ilia stared at me for a moment, I think she was trying to determine if she believed me or not. I honestly didn't care if she did. I was trying to understand what difference it made to her. The friendly radiance and manner Ilia displayed earlier was all but gone, it was replaced with this strange neurotic, maladaptive tendency she kept regressing to.

"I don't know what you're trying to do," she said to me in a low, almost threatening voice, "but you're not going to…" she trailed not finishing her sentence.

I looked at her surprised.

_What is this all about? _I wondered in disbelief. _Link clearly has some interest in her, albeit seems forced. Why is she worried about me?_

"Uh… not going to what?" I replied, not understanding her conjecture.

Ilia looked into my eyes for a moment, but then looked away and sighed.

"I just… never mind," she whispered more to herself than to me.

There was a brief tense silence between us. As if traversing emotional plains in tandem, Ilia smiled at me and took hold of my hand. It was very strange, very strange indeed.

_What in the world...? _I thought bewildered. _Why do her emotions flip flop so much? What happened to her to make her this way?_

"I'll go with you," she said to me suddenly, "we'll watch the match together."

_Oh great, _I thought sarcastic.

"…Okay," I said careful, wanting to make sure I watched Ilia's behavior patterns closely.

_This woman seems a little fixated when it comes to Link, _I thought, but I wasn't going to argue with her. That would only make things worse.

We left the cottage and went to the impasse leading to Link's house. When Ilia and I arrived, we saw that Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin were already there. Beth rolled her eyes when she saw me. I merely smirked, not paying her any mind.

Colin's eyes got wide with happiness when he caught sight of me. However, he wasn't the only one watching me, his father Rusl was there giving me the eye as well. I nodded at Rusl, respectfully acknowledging him. He nodded back, and almost bowed, but then he caught himself.

_Good save, _I thought with a smile.

Ilia saw the attention I was getting, and advertently stood ahead of me to divert it.

"Hi guys, how are you?" she asked the teens in a friendly manner.

"Hi Ilia," Malo and Talo said in unison, they then turned to me, "good evening Miss Elga."

I waved and smiled at them.

"Good evening gentlemen," I said polite.

Beth was more than willing to ignore me.

"I'm fine Ilia," she replied to Ilia, "how are you? Is your guest causing you any problems?"

I sighed at Ilia and Beth, and merely let their conversation be. I was a stranger to these people, it didn't matter anyway.

_I'll be out of their lives soon enough, _I thought, _and with the way things are going, tomorrow can't come soon enough._

However, my treatment wasn't completely terrible; Colin soon smiled, and then waved to me. I had to admit, he was a rather handsome young man.

_He's going to make some young maiden very happy, _I thought with admiration.

I grinned at his charismatic charm, and waved back. Taking my smile as a hopeful sign, Colin approached me. I saw his father watch his son carefully out of my peripheral field of vision.

_Don't worry Rusl, _I thought, _he's too young to be a conquest of mine._

"I'm so glad you're here Miss Elga," he said to me with a smile, "I'm about to duke it out with the best swordsman in the country. You're just in time to watch."

I nodded at his reply. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ilia turn around and give me an odd stare.

_What now? _I thought incredulously of her.

"Yes I know," I replied, "you must be quite good to come against Mr. Link."

Colin looked down shyly, and shrugged.

"I'm okay," he said honest, "it'll take me some years to best Link."

I smiled at his modesty.

"Nonsense," I replied, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Colin grinned and looked down again.

"Are... you going to cheer for me?" he asked me without looking at me.

I chuckled a little at his shyness.

"Of course," I said.

Colin looked back into my eyes, and smiled again. He then impulsively took my hand and kissed the back of it. His father was watching the whole thing and merely shook his head.

"That boy," I heard him mutter.

I giggled again at Rusl's reaction.

Colin then released my hand, and went to pick up his wooden sword. Ilia had been watching the interaction, and when Colin resumed his position, she approached me.

"What was that all about?" she asked me.

I looked at her puzzled.

"What was what all about?" I asked in return.

Ilia looked over at Colin.

"I was under the impression he told you about the match earlier," she divulged.

I looked at her surprised.

"He did," I said quick.

Ilia narrowed her eyes at me consequential.

"It seemed like he only knew of your knowing about the match just now," she said, with a slight accusation in her inflection.

_Why is she trying to be difficult? _I wondered. _I'm not going to let her get to me._

"Maybe he's just acting shy," I said smartly, wanting her to mind her own business, "maybe he doesn't want anyone to know we talked about that."

_Tomorrow can't come soon enough, _I thought honest.

"Or maybe one of you two likes to tell tales," she replied back with a forced grin.

_Why does she bother talking to me? _I wondered. _It's quite clear she doesn't like me._

"Maybe," I replied back, looking away.

_Whatever floats your boat Ilia, _I thought irritable.

I couldn't lie, she was getting on my nerves.

A moment later Link emerged from his home, dressed in a sleeveless cotton shirt with a warriors sash around his waist.

My eyebrows did go up, because I could swear he was only wearing that shirt to show off his arms.

_Men, _I thought with a smirk, and shook my head; _Link does wear that well however… very well._

Link climbed down his ladder and confronted Colin in a friendly, but competitive manner.

"Remember there's no crying when you fight me," he said to Colin, and then grinned.

I was surprised; he was like a whole different person.

"I never cry when victory is nigh," Colin said back bold.

Link raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Well said," Link replied, "let's see how much of that is true."

From what I could tell from Link's garb and wooden sword, he was going to fight Colin using the Hylian sword technique of _ninpo ninjutsu_.

It was a highly effective form of fighting that focused on the art of defense.

_He has the sign of Gi and Chi on his warrior cloth, _I thought, just now noticing the front flap of Link's sash, _wisdom, and courage; the altruistic aspects of the Triforce._

Link and Colin both bowed, and then initiated the _bojutsu _stance. The _bojutsu _stance was the common engagement in the _ninpo _fighting style. There were eighteen different aspects to the _Bugei Jūhappan,_ or studies of the warrior, however the one focusing on the sword was known as _ninki_.

I looked on excited.

_This should be interesting, _I thought.

Colin was performing the basic technique of _naname ushiro omote waki uchi, _which was an alternating of his hands at the midpoint and endpoint of his wooden sword. He went to attack Link at his midsection.

_He's actually pretty good with the handling, _I thought.

However, Link countered with _yokomen uchi ude kime nage_, a specialized attack where the fighter grabs the opponent's weapon and flips them onto their back. Since both men were using wooden sticks, it was the perfectly logical choice for a counter attack.

Poor Colin landed hard.

_Ouch, _I thought and winced, _I hope he's alright, Link wasn't playing was he._

"Come on Colin!" I called out enthusiastic, trying to give him some motivation.

_I know you can do this, _I thought.

Link looked down at Colin and smirked; he offered him his hand.

"You alright?" he asked with a slight glint of arrogance.

My rallying must have worked, because Colin reached up and grabbed Link by his shirt and flipped him onto his back.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow," I heard Beth say underneath her breath.

I couldn't agree more.

_How often does _that _happen to Link? _I wondered.

Colin then jumped back onto his feet, and reengaged his stance.

Link lay on the ground, stunned for a moment, but then a mischievous smile crossed his face and he jumped back onto his feet. He picked his stick back up and reinitiated his stance.

"Let's see you try that again Colin," he said.

_Oh boy, _I thought and smiled, _now his competitive side is out._

Colin narrowed his eyes slightly, and raised his wooden sword. He cried out a vivacious yell, and then leapt at Link in the _Ken Gi one: bokken shomenuchi_ attack stance, or rose the sword above his head. The yell was important because it protected the ungirdled area of the abs by tightening up the core muscles. However, when Colin landed, he was in for a serious surprise.

Link, already knowing Colin's basic skill set, immediately countered by parrying his attack by striking the butt of Colin's sword. The wooden sword flew out of Colin's hands and Colin looked at Link dumbfounded.

The crowd was silent for a moment, before sparse applause precluded the air.

I looked at Link strangely for a moment, and then looked around to see everyone else's general reaction.

Everyone looked shocked.

_So it wasn't just me, _I thought relieved, _that last attack did seem rather aggressive on Link's end._

Colin stood back and took in a deep breath.

"It looks like you win again Link," Colin said, showing great sportsmanship considering how he just lost.

Colin then bowed.

"But I shouldn't have," Link said to him serious, "I've told you time and again that your timing into your _shomenuchi _is way too long. You have to cut that time down by three seconds. If we were on the battlefield you would be dead."

_He's on him about three seconds? _I thought in disbelief.

I felt my mouth drop after hearing that.

_Why is he scolding him when it's supposed to be a friendly sparing match? _I wondered.

It seemed the general consensus was the same all around. Everyone was looking at Link strange.

Well, I wasn't just going to stand there and just allow Colin to be embarrassed.

"Colin," I called to him softly, "for what it's worth I think you did a wonderful job."

Before Colin could reply Link spoke up.

"That kind of incessant goading is what will prevent a warrior from advancing," Link said to me sharply.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rusl look at Link stunned. Even Beth was surprised at his tone.

"Link…" she trailed, "are you okay?"

He ignored her, and took in a deep breath.

I couldn't believe it myself.

_What is his problem_ now? I wondered.

"I understand that Mr.-" I tried.

"You could never understand it!" he interrupted me poignant. "You're not a warrior!"

I looked at him shocked and swallowed hard. Ilia's eyes widened as well when she looked between Link and I. She was taken aback and the sharpness of his reply.

I think everyone at this time knew there was _something _going on between Link and I, be it adversarial or not.

_He's so angry with me, he can't even hide it anymore, _I thought.

"Very well," I said quietly, not wanting to make a scene, "you're right, I'm not a warrior."

Colin looked between Link and I suspicious, but then got indignant on my behalf.

"Link you don't have to be so brash when you speak to Miss Elga," he said to him, "she doesn't deserve that."

Link merely looked over at Colin. There was a little surprise in his face at the defense of my honor.

"Just keep practicing," he said to Colin, ignoring what he said about me.

Link then turned his attention to me.

"We leave at dawn," he said to me heading back to his ladder, "be ready."

I looked to the ground and sighed.

"Dawn it is," I replied.

When Link got to the top of the ladder, he turned around and stared into my eyes for a moment. Admittedly, it made me blush.

_Why does he still have this kind of effect on me when I know he hates me? _I asked myself, wondering why my pull of attraction to Link was so strong.

Link then cut his gaze and slammed his front door. Everyone immediately went into a low hum of murmuring.

"What was _that _all about?" Malo asked Talo quietly.

"I have no idea," Talo said shaking his head, "but whatever it is, Link's pissed about it."

Beth pushed herself away from the rock formation she was standing up against and went up to Ilia.

"I knew she was bad news," she whispered to Ilia.

Ilia didn't reply, but she narrowed her eyes at me knowing.

_Well, Link certainly didn't make my stay here any easier, _I thought upset, then shook my head, _who cares, I'll be gone tomorrow._

I sighed.

Colin saw the distressed look on my face, and quickly approached me.

"I apologize for his insolent behavior towards you," he said to me in a soft voice, "there was no need for that."

I nodded and looked down.

"Thank you," I replied.

"I hope this doesn't deter your future plans," Colin said to me sincere. "I would love for you to come back to Ordon."

I tried to smile at Colin's kindness, but Link's words were still booming through my head.

_What was that all about? _I wondered, really trying to understand the true merits of his anger. _There's something deeper to what he feels towards me. I have to find out what that is._

A moment later Rusl approached me with his other son Uli.

"Are you alright miss?" Rusl asked me discerning.

I looked at him and sighed.

"Yes good sir I am," I replied.

Rusl looked up to Link's locked door.

"He's not usually like that," Rusl reassured.

_I know, _I thought.

"I don't know why his temperament is off today," Rusl said honestly.

_I hate quarrelling, _I thought, batting my eyes, _I hate it._

"It doesn't matter," I said, "I imposed myself on him."

Colin saw my reaction and got indignant again.

"That still doesn't give him the right to treat you the way he did," he said to me, "he was acting like an incomprehensible ass."

I smiled at Colin trying to cheer me up and looked back to Link's front door.

"It's no matter," I softly, "I'll be gone tomorrow anyway."

_Dawn it is good sir, _I thought with a sigh, _dawn it is._

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inspiration: Riddles in general, and the spice they add to life, The Legend of Zelda (original)**

**Shout Out: Lizzyytx33, DorkyReader859, Mystery-chan, Anonymous, ShadowMistress13, my boy HUNG DEAD SCREAMING (I always feel like I'm yelling when I write your name), and DawnAndNightfall, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Author Note: I will make sure in the future if there are any exotic words I have in the story I will define them first, thanks**

**Reedited 6/14/12: I took out the Shakespearean language, and will omit it from future chapters. Thanks for reading.**

**Reedited: 7/11/2012 & 10/11/2012; I have to apologize for the first edit it was terrible.**

**Word Count: 7,869**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day I woke at dawn and got ready for my departure. I took extra precautions to be quiet; I didn't want to wake Miss Ilia if it wasn't necessary. Unfortunately, when I was making my way to the front door, I stumbled over a table in the middle of the room and broke a porcelain kitty resting on it.

I felt my eyes widen.

_Oh no! _I thought nervous. _Ilia's going to kill me!_

Fully expecting Ilia to come through her bedroom door with fire coming out of her nose, I braced myself for an onslaught of words. However, I was surprised when she didn't appear. I waited a little bit longer, thinking she needed to get out of bed, and still nothing. A few minutes later, and still nothing.

_That's some sleep, _I thought.

I waited a little bit longer and she still didn't wake up.

_Wait a minute... _I thought, getting concerned

I looked at Ilia's bedroom door puzzled.

_Did she not hear that? _I wondered.

Worried that something may have been wrong, I went up and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

"Miss Ilia," I called out softly, "are you alright in there?"

Still nothing.

I sighed realizing I was keeping Link waiting, but Ilia's absence was bothering me.

_Maybe she's tending to some duty at a neighbor's home, _I thought sensibly, _maybe I'm just overreacting_,_ I'll make sure I'll alert someone just in case._

I cleaned up the glass, before picking up my satchel, and taking one last look at myself in the mirror. I turned to my side to make sure my braid was tied together properly, and then headed outside.

However, when I went out the door, I was surprised to see Ilia waiting for me. She was holding a basket and standing near the road.

_She was out here the entire time? _I thought incredulous, and that familiar pit of unease returned, but I willed myself to shake it. _Make this pleasant Zelda, you just broke something in her home._

I forced a smile across my face, and approached her at the end of her pathway.

_Don't say anything untoward, _I told myself, _be friendly and obliging._

"Good morning Miss Ilia," I greeted.

"Good morning Miss Elga," she replied.

Ilia seemed more at ease this morning than she had been the night before. I was grateful for that.

_I wonder if she heard that break out here,_ I thought.

"I want to thank you for accommodating me," I said to her sincere, "I greatly appreciate it, and I shan't forget it."

Ilia grinned at me, and stroked her hair behind her ears.

"It was no problem Miss Elga," she said softly, then looked to the ground embarrassed and added, "I want to apologize again for my behavior last night. I realize in retrospect that I made you extremely uncomfortable."

I wasn't expecting that. I raised my eyebrows at her stunned, but softened my features with a warm smile.

"Don't worry about that Miss Ilia," I replied, "we all have our occasional mishaps."

Ilia looked at me thankful, and came up and gave me a hug. Surprised by her display of affection, I hugged her back, feeling like I had judged her too harshly.

_I have no idea what this woman has gone through, _I thought. _Who am I to make an assessment of her after one night?_

When Ilia pulled away, she held up the basket she was holding.

"I made you and Link some pastries," she said, "but tell him to go easy on the Hylian butter cookies. Link will devour those things."

I smiled and took the basket amiable.

"Thank you so much," I replied to her, "that was very thoughtful of you."

Ilia smiled again and blushed, she then looked to the ground.

_I have to tell her about her broken glass, _I thought, _that would be rude if I didn't._

"Uh…" I started with a trail.

Ilia looked at me expectantly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I…" I trailed again, "I broke an expensive looking piece of porcelain when I stumbled over your tea table."

Ilia merely raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I know," she divulged, "I heard it when it happened."

I felt terrible.

"I'm dreadfully sorry," I said sincere, "I will buy you another."

Ilia smiled at me again.

"That's alright," she said, "Link has broken more porcelain on that table more times than I can count."

I looked at her surprised at her casual disposition and grinned myself.

"Has he?" I inquired, never thinking of Link as the clumsy type.

Ilia nodded.

"Yes," she replied, and then chuckled to herself, "that man."

I looked at her thoughtful for a moment.

_That man indeed, _I thought of Link with admiration, s_he must really love him._

"Well," I said with finality, needing to end the conversation, "I must be going."

Ilia nodded again and then stepped out of the way. However, before I could go she stopped me for a moment.

"Will…" she began, not looking at me, "will you make sure Link takes care of himself, especially when he rides his horse. Link can be so reckless at times."

I looked at her warm, understanding her concern.

_I'll take care of him Ilia, _I thought, _don't you worry._

"Of course," I said, wanting to put her mind at ease.

"Thank you Miss Elga," she said softly, "I wish you all the best."

_That's very kind of you Ilia, _I thought.

"Likewise," I replied.

I did a slight curtsy before I finally left Ilia's company and started down the road to Link's home. I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath, grateful that went better than I expected with Ilia.

_At least that was civil, _I thought, _it had gone much better than I had anticipated._

When I entered the clearing, Link was already waiting for me on his horse, the legendary Epona.

_She's a beauty, _I thought admirably of the Hylian stallion.

However, I was surprised when I saw Rusl waiting there as well.

_What's he doing here? _I wondered.

When Rusl caught sight of me, he immediately approached. He stopped short to bow, and then removed his hat.

I smiled at his sense of respect.

_It's nice to know at least _one _swordsman still appreciates his queen, _I thought.

"Good morning Mr. Rusl," I said.

"Good morning your majesty," he replied.

I glanced over at Link, who dismounted off his horse, and came over to where Rusl and I were standing. Surprisingly, Link bowed.

My eyes widened in well hidden shock.

_Will the wonders never cease? _I thought mordant. _First Ilia, now Link._

"Good morning Link," I said to him polite.

"Good morning," he said with a nod, but he carefully avoided my eyes.

_Well at least 'hello' is a start, _I thought of Link's behavior, _we still have a long way to go._

I then turned my attention back to Rusl.

"What brings you out here this morning?" I asked him.

Rusl sighed looking a bit troubled.

"It's nothing, I suppose," he started cryptic, "but I received some news from Ashei when I last visited Snowpeak."

I raised my eyebrows at the name, and my interest immediately peaked. Ashei was a former member of the resistance team several years ago. She still acted as a spy for the royal family; receiving covert information through her network of contacts. She was an invaluable asset. Even with Ashei being married and settled, there was no one better to procure information than she; no one.

"What news?" I asked.

Rusl rubbed the back of his neck slightly worried.

"Well…" he began, and then handed me an old looking leather piece of material, "I think it would be better if you read this yourself."

I looked at Rusl perplexed, and in growing concern.

Curious as to what he was talking about, I undid the cloth and looked at its contents. After reading it, I narrowed my eyes puzzled.

_What the…? _I thought flummoxed.

Link saw my expression and raised a brow. "What does it say your majesty?" he asked me.

The text was written in an ancient form of Hylian; almost no one spoke the language anymore, with the exception of scholars and members of the royal family. The message was obscure to say the least.

_This is just strange, _I thought.

"'The putting together of the insidious attributes will result in the Arbiter's kiss,'" I read aloud.

I didn't let it show, but I felt my heart accelerate at the wording.

_Arbiter's kiss? _I thought incredulous. _Hylia just informed me about this very thing. What is going on here?_

Link looked at me preponderant. "It's a riddle of some kind," he said more to himself than to me.

Rusl stared at me intently. "Do you have any idea what that means your majesty?" he asked.

I shook my head at the question.

"I'm afraid not," I said honestly.

_But I will find out, _I continued on in my mind.

Rusl sighed when he heard me say that. "That's what I feared," he said to me, "that message was found on the outskirts of the Gerudo Desert. The reason it is significant is because there is a faction of bandits calling themselves the Arbiter's of Hyrule. They have been pillaging, and robbing caravans consistently for the last two weeks. They seem simply like a band of thugs, but after finding this ancient message we fear they may be a cult of some kind. The problem is we don't have any idea who _the_ 'Arbiter's kiss' is supposed to be."

I nodded at his explanation.

"This is grave indeed," I said serious.

_No wonder Hylia sent me on this journey now, _I thought, having to respect her keen foresight, _she knew things were brewing behind the scenes, but why is my question._

Link looked between Rusl and myself, and then added, "There was also talk of these bandits in Dragon Roost," he said suddenly, "the prince himself, had to hire me as an escort for his hunting party. He made mention of an 'Arbiter' gang several times in passing."

I looked at Link surprised.

_Elbourne? _I wondered perplexed. _He knows of this as well?_

This situation was much bigger than I realized, much bigger.

"What would you have me do your majesty?" Rusl asked me immediately, seeing the concern in my face.

I tried to smile; I couldn't help but admire his chivalry.

"Keep a look out for these bandits," I said, "I give you the authority to have them arrested on site. Try to get any information you can from them. Also too, if you come in contact with Ashei before I do, please inform her to keep her information confidential. I don't want too many people knowing about this, not even the military."

Rusl nodded, but then looked at me flummoxed.

"Meet up with Ashei before you do your majesty?" he asked concerned. "Do you plan on going to Snowpeak?"

_I honestly don't know, _I thought, _I'm still playing this by ear._

"I'm not sure yet," I replied, "I might, that's why I needed Link's help."

I glanced over at Link who appeared stoic, he was possibly pondering over what was being discussed.

_He's so unreadable at times, _I thought.

"Anyway, thank you for the information," I said softly, and then took out a ring from my satchel and handed it to Rusl. "This is the signet ring of the royal family. If any of the guards try to give you grief, show them this. You tell them you were appointed by the queen herself."

Rusl looked at me surprised, but took the assignment without hesitation. "Yes your majesty," he replied, taking the ring and gripping it tightly, "I will do all that you ask." Rusl bowed again. "Be careful," he said to me, "and remember to stay off the main roads if you can."

"Thank you, we will," I replied glancing over at Link.

"Thanks Rusl," Link said to him with a nod.

Rusl was about to head off, but then gripped his utility bag as if having an 'ah ha' moment.

"Before I go," he said opened his bag, "Ashei told me to give you this."

Rusl pulled out an old green leather bound book. My mouth dropped in shock when I saw it.

_That can't be! _I thought in disbelief.

I couldn't believe it.

_The Book of Mudora! _I thought. _How in the world did Ashei find the Book of Mudora?_

"Dear Hylia," I whispered to myself in pure shock, "the book of my ancestors."

The Book of Mudora was an ancient Hylian text that revealed all the secrets of alchemy. It also had a storied significance to several royal families. It was rumored to have been lost forever. Apparently, the rumor was untrue.

"Ashei said a strange golden haired woman gave it to her several weeks ago," Rusl explained. "She said the woman told her that it was imperative that this book make it to the hands of the queen of Hyrule."

I looked at Rusl confused.

_Golden haired woman? _I wondered. _Could that have been Hylia? And if so, how long has she known about these troubling events to know to give me this text? Why does she want me to have the Book of Mudora?_

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart Rusl," I said to him sincere, and put the book in my satchel. "You have no idea how helpful you have been."

Rusl bowed once more. "I would do anything to protect Hyrule," he said serious, "I bid you good day, and wish you rapid haste your majesty."

I nodded.

"Likewise," I replied.

With that, Link and I left Rusl's company and headed towards the exit. We stopped momentarily in the next clearing, while Link saddled his horse and mounted his supplies. I sighed at the thought of an upcoming resurgence.

_This is the last thing the kingdom needs right now, _I thought frustrated. _I guess Hylia knew more than she was letting on when she told me to take this holiday, if it can be called a holiday. I'm finding out more this way than sitting in the castle._

Link looked at me thoughtful while he strapped his satchel onto the saddle.

"Are you alright?" he asked me all of a sudden.

_No, _I thought.

I looked at him surprised at the question, but only nodded.

"Yes," I replied, knowing I was lying, but I didn't know what else to say.

_With all these other things going on, I almost forgot that Link and I still had our own issues to sort out, _I thought. _Everything seems to be coming to a head at once._

I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded once more.

"I'm fine," I said.

Link raised his eyebrows and looked away.

"Suit yourself," he said nonchalant.

I bit my lower lip and looked down at the ground.

_It looks like I'm going to have to for now, _I thought.

Abruptly, Link held out his hand towards me. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked him perplexed.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Your bag," he said simply, "I was going to tie it to Epona, unless you want to hold onto it."

"Oh," I said surprised, and quickly handed him my satchel, "thank you."

Link took my things and tied them to his horse, but then gave me an odd expression when he saw the basket.

"You brought a basket?" he inquired.

I looked down at my hands, almost forgetting I had it. Rusl's information almost made me oblivious to it.

"Oh no, this isn't mine," I said, "your friend Ilia made some pastries, and gave them to me for the trip."

Link looked at me surprised.

"Ilia made those?" he repeated with a grin.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

"Are there Hylian butter cookies in there?" he asked with an eagerness I didn't know he could possess.

I couldn't help but grin at the enthusiasm in his voice.

_He really does love those cookies, _I thought.

"Yes," I replied, "and she told me to monitor how much you eat of them."

Link looked at me surprised at hearing that, and smiled. He shook his head.

"That woman," he said with a snicker.

It was subtle, but I felt a grin creep across my face at the sight of his smile.

_I hope I get to see more of those, _I thought, _I believe at the end of this Link will have a reason to truly smile._

Link finished loading Epona and then stood back. He gestured for me to mount his horse.

"After you my lady," he said to me.

Grateful for the attempt at chivalry, I mounted the horse with no problems.

"Thank you good sir," I said polite.

Interesingly, Link stayed on the ground and took hold of the reigns.

I looked at him puzzled.

"You're going to walk?" I asked him.

Link tugged a little on the reigns and we started on our way.

"It's either walk, or tire Epona out quicker," he said simply, "and you're the queen, there's no way I would allow you to walk."

I couldn't believe it. I was beyond shocked at hearing him say that, considering his behavior yesterday. But I knew he knew when to put childishness aside and do the right thing.

_A moment of civility? _I wondered in disbelief. _Incredible._

There was a brief reflective silence between us as we walked along the trail. Many of the sights were familiar from my travels the day before. I had to admit Ordon was a beautiful place. I could see why the citizens didn't want anything to dispel that.

_It seems like a quiet peaceful life, _I thought with a little envy, _I wish I could have some of that for myself._

We continued to travel in silence until Link finally decided to break it.

"I…" he started, but trailed, "I want to apologize for the way I acted last night. Colin was right for scolding me in defense of your honor. A queen of Hyrule should be treated with the utmost respect."

I looked at him stunned, not expecting that.

"It's… it's okay good sir," I said quietly, "I understood why you were angry."

Link shook his head in disagreement.

"That's no excuse," he replied, "you're still the queen."

I couldn't believe it. It was like night and day from yesterday to now.

"Well in any such case," I started, "I'm glad we can be civil towards each other now and going forward. Let's try our very best, agreed?"

He nodded.

"Yes indeed your majesty," he replied, "agreed."

I closed my eyes and took in a sigh of relief.

_This is encouraging, _I thought grateful, _after everything that has happened between us, I desperately want a fresh start. Civility sounds like music to my ears._

We continued our trek when Link spoke again.

"Besides… you're doing me a great service," he divulged all of a sudden, "I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time."

I looked at him perplexed for a moment, but then realized what he meant. He was talking about his opportunity to see Midna. My happiness waned a little when he said that. I sighed indifferent at his words. Both understanding them and wishing I didn't understand them. On the one hand, I was glad we were finally starting to get along. On the other hand, I knew his primary motivating force was Midna. In any such case, I had no reason to expect differently. Link was in love with her.

_I guess I should be grateful and happy with this, _I thought suddenly, _it's better than nothing._

We were silent again for a few moments, before Link finally asked, "So your majesty, where are we headed to?"

I was so caught up in my thoughts I had completely forgotten to tell him where we were supposed to go.

"_You need to speak to Ordona, Faron, and Lanayru…" _Hylia's voice echoed through my head.

"We're going to Ordona's Spring," I replied.

Link turned to look at me.

"Ordona's Spring?" he inquired again.

"Yes," I said.

"Hmph," he grunted thoughtful, "that's right down the road."

I looked at Link with a raised brow.

"I didn't realize it was so close," I said, forgetting I had never been there.

Link nodded and then got quiet. I took in a deep breath, wanting to keep the good vibrations going between us.

_This might be a good time to inquire about Ilia, _I thought.

"Your friend Ilia is a lovely person," I said to him wanting to engage in a neutral conversation.

Link was quiet for a moment and nodded.

"She is," he said simply.

_Keep going Zelda, _I told myself.

"It was very thoughtful of her to make us some provisions for the road," I went on.

I saw Link's face break into a half grin from his profile.

"She's always been like that," he said, "she's always thinking of others before herself… even if it hurts her to do so."

I thought that was an interesting thing for him to say about his friend. I was hoping he would go on, but he stopped himself. I sensed he thought he said too much.

_I don't want to pry, _I thought.

There was another silence between us after he said that. However, I sensed a more tolerable level of comfort between us and decided to go on.

"I was hoping to meet her father Mayor Bo," I said suddenly, "is he out of town?"

Link was quiet when he heard me say that.

"No," he said finally, not looking at me.

I looked at him a little strangely when I heard the undercurrent of sadness to his reply.

_What's that all about? _I wondered.

"Oh," I said simply, and then added, "I remember him from when he came to court. He was the original representative of your people before Mr. Rusl took over the task. He was such an agreeable fellow."

I smiled hoping that would engage Link further, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Link was silent again. He seemed to be getting a little tense with the conversation.

"My lady," he began in a quiet voice, "Mayor Bo is dead."

My eyes widened at hearing that. I couldn't believe it. I felt like my whole body went into temporary shock.

"What?" I heard myself whisper.

Link made sure his face was turned away from me when he spoke again.

"He's dead," he repeated.

I swallowed hard.

_Great Hylia… _I thought with a trail. _No wonder Ilia was so fixated on Link, _I thought understanding things a lot clearer now, _that poor girl is all alone._

I suddenly felt terrible for what I thought about her yesterday.

_I can't believe it, _I thought.

"How long ago did he die?" I asked.

It was clear Link did not want to talk about this.

"Five years ago," he said finally.

I felt myself stiffen after he said that.

_Five years ago… _I let my thoughts trail, _that was the same time Link was…_

"I…" I started, not knowing what to say, "I'm so sorry."

Link didn't reply right away.

"Yeah... me too," he said, and got quiet soon after that.

There was an undercurrent of tension that grew from that that was almost palpable.

_That's so terrible to have a friend die when so much is already taking place in your life, _I thought of Link's past plight. _He must feel horrible._

We remained silent the remainder of the travel to Ordona's Spring. When we got there I dismounted and looked around the beautiful alcove. I remembered passing by the inlet when I first came to the village.

"It's so beautiful," I said.

Link was off to the side situating Epona, but soon waded out into the water. I looked at him puzzled at first, but he turned and gestured for me to follow after him.

"Come on," he said to me.

I bit my lower lip, not wanting to get wet, but realized it was inevitable.

_I hope you know what you're talking about Link, _I thought wading out in the waters after him.

We stood stationary for a few minutes, and nothing happened.

_Where's the light guardian? _I wondered.

I doubted too soon.

A moment later, my satchel flashed red and blue. I looked over at it in surprise, and realized that it had to be the Book of Mudora causing the color differentiation. It was the only thing that I could think of that made sense, but that still didn't explain why it was happening.

_What's going on? _I wondered.

Soon the spring began to bubble and froth forth. In the sky above it, a circular spectra sequence of light rotated until the geometrical progression differentiated in all directions. The light soon took on a shape of an animal resembling a moose, with elongated circular horns that met at the center of its head. The colors iridized between golden yellow, light golden brown, a soft light green, and flashes of pink.

It was one of the most magnificent sights I had ever beheld.

_Wow, _I thought, _and I thought my summoning of the guardians was sensational._

I glanced over at Link who didn't seem surprised at all.

_Of course he isn't surprised, he's met Ordona before, _I thought.

"Greetings Queen of Destiny and Hero of Twilight," Ordona began, "what brings you to my spring?"

I was still in awe of the light guardian's magnificence. I had to shake my head of my slight hypnosis.

"We've come for your guidance," I replied finally, "I was told to see you by a friend. She informed me you had some information for me."

Ordona's celestial light flashed brilliantly amongst the trees canopying the alcove.

"Indeed I do," Ordaona said, "but first I must know why you seek such guidance."

I looked down into the waters of the spring.

"We…" I trailed, "no not 'we'…" I said to myself, and then looked back up at Ordona. "I want to make things right with the Hero of Twilight."

Link looked over at me surprised, possibly because I was so candid.

"Your majesty…" he trailed.

_He must've not fully believed me until I uttered it just now, _I thought. _Link looks genuinely stunned._

"He has sacrificed his peace of mind and nearly his life to protect Hyrule," I continued to Ordona. "We have had our differences in the past, but now it is imperative that he makes his way back to his... to his beloved."

Link continued to stare at me. Ordona looked over at Link, but then turned its attention back to me.

"And who is this 'beloved?'" Ordona asked.

I swallowed hard, not wanting to make scene and seem ridiculous. I closed and opened my eyes quickly.

_Just say it Zelda, _I thought, _don't be foolish in front of a guardian of Hyrule. _

"Queen Midna of the Twilight Realm," I said finally.

I found the words hard to say.

_Doing the right thing is never easy to do, _I thought with some bitterness.

Ordona then turned its attention back to Link.

"Is this true great hero?" Ordona asked.

Link paused for a moment and nodded.

"Yes your grace," he said quiet, "it's true."

I turned away briefly so I wouldn't get emotional.

_It would be wrong for me to impose my feelings and take this moment away from him, _I thought. _Link has a right to love whatever woman he wants._

Ordona was quiet for a moment.

"You have served Hyrule well," Ordona began to Link, "there is indeed a full recompense which is due to you."

Link took in a deep breath of relief at hearing that.

"Thank you for acknowledging that your grace," he replied.

Ordona stared at Link again reflectively for a moment.

"Love is a powerful motivating force," Ordona said knowing. "However, what you seek may bind the terrors of the nether world," Ordona warned all of a sudden.

Link and I both looked at Ordona astonished.

_What? _I thought suddenly confused.

Link didn't say anything immediately. I could see his features contort from confusion to anger.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Link demanded finally. "All I want is the chance to see a person I love. I don't want to 'bind the terrors of the netherworld!'"

I glanced over at Link wanting him to control his temper.

_The last thing we need is for you to lose your patience, _I thought.

"Link…" I trailed careful.

He groaned frustrated and looked away.

I turned my attention back to Ordona.

"Could you please explain what you mean my lord?" I asked the guardian politely.

Ordona remained quiet for a moment and then said, "The demarcation between light and darkness is fickle. The attributes of the insidious one lies within you. If you choose this path, you must be aware of this."

I looked at Ordona confused as to what it meant.

_What is the guardian suggesting by saying the attributes are 'within you'? _I wondered worried. _Is he talking about me or Link? The both of us? Or something else?_

"I don't understand," I replied.

"Neither do I," Link added upset, "why can't you just tell us what you mean?"

Ordona appeared stoic.

"It is not for me to tell," Ordona said simply, "I was imparted with the task to forewarn you. That is all."

_Forewarn? _I thought with growing concern. _What are we about to do by going through with this?_

I took in another deep breath.

"Was that all you were imparted to tell us?" I asked, feeling helpless with the current set of circumstances.

Ordona's brilliance shined exponentially after I asked that. It was so great, Link and I both had to cover our eyes.

"If this venture is what you truly seek, you must overcome the rule of three," Ordona said abruptly.

_Rule of three? _I wondered perplexed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It means trials," Link perceived.

_Trials… _my thoughts trailed cumbersome.

"This is true great hero," Ordona continued. "However, since the one asking the favor is the Queen of Destiny, your trials will be of wisdom. If the request had come from the Hero of Twilight the trials would have been of courage."

_Trials of wisdom, _I thought, _that's what ancestral mother meant by my area of expertise._

"What do these trials consist of?" I asked.

"That I cannot reveal," Ordona divulged, "all I can do is give you a clue. There are three clues in all. One given by each light guardian you will take audience with. It is then up to you to figure out what each clue means."

"Great," I heard Link mutter sarcastic.

I was getting an uneasy feeling about all this.

_Why is the timing on everything so horribly perfect? _I wondered nervous. _ The news about the 'Arbiter's kiss,' Hylia telling me to go on this journey, Link's and my reacquaintance, the Book of Mudora… all of it seemed terribly perfect. _I shook my head at my thoughts._ It doesn't matter, _I went on,_ I don't have time to worry about that now._

"Please tell me the first clue," I said finally.

Ordona dulled some of its light spectra to reduce its brilliance. Link and I were finally able to bring our hands down.

_I wonder if that increase of light was an emotion exhibited, _I wondered, _if so, was it one of anger or concern?_

I didn't know, and at the moment, I didn't have time to concern myself with it. The guardian was about to reveal the clue.

"The first clue is this: 'faded pictures of the celestial bodies are reflected on fractured sand,'" Ordona divulged cryptic.

Link gave the guardian an offhanded stare.

"What?" he replied.

I swallowed hard feeling the same way.

"A riddle," I said quietly.

Link looked over at me perplexed.

"A riddle to what?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I truthfully don't know," I replied, and then turned my attention back to Ordona. "Could you tell us any -"

"I'm afraid I can help you no longer," Ordona interrupted indifferently, "seek out my brethren Faron and Lanayru for the other clues."

I raised my eyebrows surprised.

_Ordona almost seems angry, _I thought.

"But I-" I tried.

"Farewell Queen of Destiny and Hero of Twilight," Ordona interrupted once more, "may we meet again at the crossroads of life."

With that, Ordona's countenance transfigured into a circular geometrical progression, which imploded on itself, and then finally dispersed across the canopy.

Link and I stood in the spring dumbfounded.

_'Faded pictures of celestial bodies are reflected on fractured sand?' _I wondered confused. _What could that possibly mean?_

"Are you alright?" I asked Link, finally breaking the silence.

Link nodded, and put his hand to his chin.

"Faded pictures…" he trailed, apparently just as perplexed as I.

_Maybe… _I thought with a trail, looking over at my adventure bag.

"Let's get out of here," I suggested, heading back to Epona.

I went up to my satchel and immediately unhitched the ring. I had a feeling the Book of Mudora was intended for this very purpose.

_There must be a reference or citation of some kind in here that may help us, _I thought, pulling out the book and searching for some information related to light guardian riddles. _It's a shot in the dark but it's worth a try._

While I was reading, Link came up behind me and glanced over my shoulder to see what I was looking at. He was very stealth in his approach, because I didn't notice him. However, I was startled when I went to rub the back of my neck and I realized he was only standing inches from me. I instantly slammed the book shut, and turned to look at him. When I backed away I stumbled and nearly fell over some grass. Link tried to help me but I resisted.

I looked ridiculous.

I stood there silently looking at the ground for a few minutes. Link looked at me surprised at my silly overreaction to his help.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you," Link apologized breaking the silence, he was a little startled himself at what just happened,"I just wanted to see what you were reading."

I hated myself for it, but I knew my cheeks were flushed. All he had to do was look at me and I turned red. I didn't reply to him right away.

"That's-that's alright," I stammered nervous, and then pursed my lips together.

_Why do I have these silly pubescent reactions to this man? _I thought. _I'm a grown woman for Hylia's sake! That was nothing Zelda!_ _He merely wanted to know some information, that's all._

Link took note of my behavior and gave me a precocious stare. I didn't think he was expecting me to act so adolescent with something so small.

_He probably thinks I'm ridiculous, _I thought.

"Are... are you okay?" he asked me finally.

I knew he was asking that because of the intense blood flow to my cheeks.

"Yes," I replied, looking to the ground.

I glanced up finally and caught him staring at me still. He had a nondescript expression on his face. I found it slightly unnerving.

"What?" I demanded of him suddenly.

Link shook his head, and for some odd reason smirked.

"Nothing," he said quiet.

_Great, _I thought sarcastic, _now he thinks I'm a repressed neurotic._

I cleared my throat, and turned from looking at him. I mounted Epona, and readied to leave.

"Shall we get going?" I asked, trying to forget the silly moment that just past.

Link was quiet for a moment then nodded.

"Yes," he replied finally.

We left Ordona's Spring, and headed through the woodlands and across the bridge to the forest of Faron. While we travelled, I was reading the Book of Mudora. I found a section on ancient riddles, but none of the text made sense. Also too, it didn't help that the ride was bumpy.

_I think I'm going to be sick, _I thought feeling a little nauseous.

Out of nowhere, Link stopped Epona's forward progression, and pulled out his bow and arrow. I looked at him immediately in concern.

"What is it?" I asked.

Link got low, and then took a few steps forward.

"I think I see tonight's dinner," he replied.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll be right back," he said not answering me, and went off ahead into the forest.

I sighed looking after him, and dismounted Epona. I went a few feet into the forest and sat down on a dead tree stump waiting for Link to return. I was still searching for clues to the first riddle, when suddenly a bright light flashed across the sky. I dropped the book and put my hands up to my face. When the light flash faded, I looked on in surprise to see Hylia.

"Ancestral mother!" I said in surprise.

Hylia winced when I said that, and put her hands on her hips.

"I told you how I felt about that name!" she said to me in a rather sassy manner. "If you keep that up I'm going to tell your pretty boy eye candy you have a major crush on him."

I felt my mouth drop.

"Ances-" I had to catch myself, "Hylia! Don't you dare! You know I'm doing this so he can be reunited-"

"Right," she interrupted me sarcastic, "anyway, how's everything going so far?"

I sighed, and shook my head at her novelty personality.

_I don't think I'll ever win with her, _I thought.

"Pretty good I guess," I said, getting up from the stump, "you won't believe all the things that have happened!"

Hylia grinned at my excitement.

"Oh really?" she said to me. "Why don't you fill me in?"

I told her everything from this morning, including the meeting with Ordona, but at the end of the conversation she didn't seem at all surprised by what we discussed.

"You could at least pretend you were interested," I said a little sullen, crossing my arms over my chest.

Hylia laughed at me.

"I'm sorry," she said, realizing she was being a little insensitive, "but you forget, I see everything that you do already."

I raised an eyebrow, and looked at her presumptuous.

"Then why ask me?" I asked her.

She studied my face for a moment and shrugged.

"I see your point," she replied, "next time, I'll be more enthusiastic."

I rolled my eyes at her, but then grinned at her attempt.

"I suppose," I said, and then added, "so what brings you here now?"

Hylia went and sat down on the stump I was just sitting on.

"Well," she began, "I have some news."

I looked at her expectantly.

"Which is?" I asked.

Hylia scuttled her feet back and forth for a moment, and rested her back up against a tree.

"How do I say this?" Hylia said more to herself than to me.

I looked at her perplexed.

_What is she talking about? _I wondered.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

Hylia sighed, and didn't answer my question.

"My dear you're going to reassemble the Mirror of Twilight," Hylia divulged finally.

I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked her, feeling like what she said made no sense at all.

Hylia pushed herself off the tree.

"You're going to reassemble the Mirror of Twilight," she repeated.

I was dumbfounded when I heard her say it again. I didn't see how that was remotely possible, considering I saw Midna destroy the glass myself.

_This is ludicrous, _I thought.

"Okay…" I trailed cynical, "how?"

Hylia sighed, and was quiet for a long moment before she spoke.

"There were two mirrors made long ago," Hylia explained, "but since there was a rift between the king of the Twili and the king of Hyrule, one of the mirrors were cracked and broken into four pieces. One of the pieces is in the bowels of Arbiter's Grounds. The other three pieces have been hidden in three distinct locations throughout Hyrule. You need to find these three mirror shards and reassemble the mirror."

I looked at Hylia unnerved at this unexpected news. My concern and worry over what would happen if the mirror was reassembled began to surface once more.

_So it was true, _I thought cryptic. _The fabled second mirror does exists. So then I was…_

I took in a deep breath at the revelation.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" I asked Hylia.

Hylia was quiet, and then looked away from me.

"I had to make sure you _really _wanted to do this," she said softly.

_I don't understand what she means by that, _I thought, _why would that make a difference to anything?_

I bit my lower lip wanting some reassurance that what I was doing was right.

_I don't want to do this and wreak havoc across Hyrule, _I thought.

"Should I go on with this?" I asked Hylia careful. "Am I making a mistake?"

Hylia merely looked at me.

"What does your gut tell you?" she asked me.

I looked away from her and took in a troubled breath.

_She's forcing this decision on me, _I thought.

"I think this is the right thing to do," I said, trying to be as honest as possible, "Link deserves retribution."

Hylia smiled warmly at me and didn't discuss the matter any further.

"Then there you go kid," was all she said.

_There you go kid? _I thought incredulous. _That's all she has to say?_

"I-" I tried.

Hylia suddenly jumped up, and took a few steps back.

"Look I have to go, pretty boy is on his way back," she interrupted, "just remember what I told you, and try not to stress."

I stood there upset, not wanting her to leave like she did last time.

"You can't just leave," I said to her feeling a little desperate, "I-I still have questions."

Hylia smiled at me.

"Don't worry," she said and then floated up into the treetops, "you'll be fine."

A moment later, another light flashed across the evergreens, and Hylia was gone. I sighed when I was alone once more.

_Why is she always so mysterious with me? _I wondered. _Some of what she says is so confusing._

I shook my head of my recourse, and turned when I heard a rustling in the bushes. Link suddenly reappeared. He was holding a dead rabbit, and looked at me puzzled. I returned his perplexity.

"What?" I asked of his gaze.

He narrowed his eyes at me concerned.

"Were you talking to yourself?" he asked me.

I raised my eyebrows and I cleared my throat nervously.

"Uh… yes," I replied.

He continued to stare at me with inquisitiveness eyes.

"Can I ask why?" he asked.

I looked away from him.

"Uh… I just found out our true objective," I said, thinking quick.

Link gave me another oblong stare.

"You had to talk to yourself to figure that out?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It's a royal family thing," I replied.

_Really Zelda? _I asked myself mordant. _Really?_

Link narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, but then for some odd reason he grinned.

"A royal family thing huh?" he repeated.

I stroked a strand of hair out of my eye.

"Yes," I replied, wanting to change the subject and added, "anyway, we're going to rebuild the Mirror of Twilight."

I almost thought he hadn't heard what I said, because his expression didn't change. But as the message registered, slowly Link's face turned to one of surprise.

"Rebuild the mirror?" he repeated in disbelief.

I knew where his astonishment was coming from.

_I know Link, _I thought all of a sudden, _I was wrong._

"Yes," I verbalized, "there's one shard in Arbiter's Grounds and there are three more scattered throughout Hyrule. We're out to find the other three."

Link looked at me confused.

"I thought the mirror was destroyed," he said.

I shook my head.

"Apparently there was another," I said simply, not wanting to delve too deeply.

After I said that, Link got lost in his thoughts for a moment. His handsome features seemed to dim with a quiet anger.

_I already know what you're thinking Link, _I thought feeling an unorthodox measure of guilt, _but how could I have been sure? I didn't_ know,_ I'm _still _not sure. But… that's why I'm here now. That's why I'm trying to make things right._

"Shall we get going?" I asked quietly, wanting to get Link's mind on something else.

Link didn't reply right away, he merely nodded, and pursed his lips together.

_Let's not take two steps back, _I thought desperate, _please, I don't want to fight anymore._

"Where to?" he asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

I took in a deep breath, when I realized a potentially disastrous situation was avoided.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought, _I'll think about_ that_ later._

"Faron Spring," I replied, "we're going to Faron Spring."

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inspiration: Differences**

**Shout Out: Solecito, SkywardDiamond, Macartyjr2, NekoNekoNe, Zeldafan2012, ichigoxryou2, Reyser, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Recommended Readings: "The Other End of the Sword" by SkywardDiamond, it's a great characterization of Ghirahim."Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" by Colleen TJ, great story and funny as hell. "Concicus" by ShadowLament, if you like love and fluff this is for you. "Hoen Sweet Hoen," by OdnetninAldez, if you are into pokemon this is a good one. "Reality" by LeilaEditer, it's a wonderful Zelink story. "My World" by Reyser, another wonderful Zelink story. I have more suggestions, and I will put them up in the succeeding chapters.**

**Author Note: There will be no more Shakespeare lol; rest assured, thanks for reading.**

**Reedited 10/11/2012 I apologize for the first edit.**

**Word Count 7,066**

* * *

Chapter 6

One fundamental fact about conversation was this: if a person asked a controversial question, a person was likely to get a controversial answer.

_It may come back to bite you in the end Zelda, _I thought.

This was my starting narrative, as Link and I continued down the road to Faron's Spring. The friendly banter we had going waned a little, and I knew it was because Link was thinking about _other_ things. Not necessarily Midna, but I was deducing the strong possibility of it being the events from five years ago.

_That was a hard time in his life, _I thought with a surge of guilt. _It would be a hard time in_ anyone's_ life._

I sighed and I glanced over at him. His expression was thoughtful, but serious.

_It's best just to leave him alone, _I thought.

For the sake of peace, I decided to leave Link to his thoughts until he was ready to speak to me.

_He can't hold a grudge against me forever, _I thought, trying to be sensible, _well… he could, but it wouldn't do him any good._

I was going back and forth in my head all morning with this dilemma. Having reached my decision, I decided to focus on something I had some control over, the first riddle provided by Ordona.

The contents still had me stumped.

_'Faded pictures of the celestial bodies are reflected on fractured sand,' _I thought, putting my hand to my chin. _What could that possibly mean?_

Was it related to a specific geographical location? Was the riddle numeric? Symbolic? What was it? I wasn't sure. It could have been any one of those things.

"Faded pictures…" I trailed, "faded pictures, faded pictures, faded pictures," I said in rapid succession several more times, "what are you trying to tell me?"

I glanced over at Link while I introspected, wanting to get his thoughts on the matter. It would be the perfect way to initiate a neutral conversation with him.

_Finding the shards is something we both want, _I thought.

I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Link," I began in a quiet tone.

Link turned his head and gave me his attention.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"Have you any new thoughts concerning Ordona's riddle?" I asked him.

He sighed and tugged a little on Epona's reigns.

"Not really," he said frank, "the obscure nature of the content has me a little confused. However, I was entertaining a theory."

I nodded, understanding his perplexity.

"What theory is that?" I asked.

"Well," he began, "I was trying to determine how we should look at the riddle."

I raised my eyebrows at that.

_I was just thinking the same thing, _I thought.

"Go on," I encouraged.

Link moved a low tree branch from hitting him in the face.

"I think it would make more sense if we understood the true nature of the riddle itself before we try solving it," he explained. "What does all that jargon mean? 'Faded pictures of celestial bodies?' What does that even entail?"

We were more in tune than I thought. I was on the same exact wavelength.

"I completely agree," I replied with a nod. "We should narrow things down."

Seeing he had my approval, Link went on.

"Is it a psychological riddle?" he continued rhetorical. "Is it a geographical riddle? Do we have to look at it contextual literally? Is it symbolism for something else? The first thing we need to figure out is: what is this riddle _really _saying."

I knew it was silly but I couldn't help but smile at how similar we were thinking.

_It's like we're sharing the same brain, _I perceived with a grin.

"That's a very good point," I said with a nod, "I was leaning more in the direction of symbolism, considering the reference to fractured sand."

Link pursed his lips together thinking about that.

"That is a very oblong expression," he replied honest, "what is fractured sand?"

I nodded and raised my eyebrows attentively.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I replied shaking my head, "cracking this is the sixty four million rupee question," I said, and then took out the Book of Mudora. "There was a vague reference regarding astronomical rotation of celestial bodies. It made mention of recycled matter, maybe the fractured sand reference comes from that."

Link shook his head disagreeing.

"That's not likely considering sand is a terrestrial element," he deduced, "recycled matter would be more for the first part of the riddle."

I raised my eyebrows impressed.

_Look who sounds like a Hylian scholar, _I thought.

"True, true," I nodded with a grin, "it looks like someone's been keeping up with the Hylian Almanac."

Link grinned at my compliment and glanced over at me.

"I get by," he replied, "but I'll leave the puzzle solving to you your majesty," he said. "You're the one imbued with the Triforce of Wisdom."

I smiled at the subtle admiration.

"Very well," I said, "but I think you sell yourself short. You can't defeat Ganondorf and Zant with mere brawn alone. After all, you _did _just give an excellent suggestion."

I saw another smirk spread across his face.

_What man doesn't like a little encouragement? _I thought.

"I suppose," was all he replied.

_I suppose indeed, _I thought.

We continued down the road, and entered a narrow pathway that led to a tunnel. Link raised his hand to stop Epona.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"We're here," Link stated abruptly.

I looked at him surprised, but dismounted anyway.

"We're here?" I replied looking around perplexed, but did spot an opening leading to an alcove on the opposite side of the mountain. "So soon?"

_That must be it, _I thought.

Link settled Epona down before joining me, and leading me to the canopied niche.

_That was certainly a shorter trip than I anticipated, _I thought.

"I had no idea that Ordona and Faron's Spring's were so close to each other," I divulged.

Link merely nodded.

"After I collected all the vessels of light, and traversed through the Forest Temple, Faron was completely free," he explained. "The good thing is, we don't have to collect any tears of light, and Faron's Spring is readily available," Link paused and shook his head for a moment, "I hated collecting those tears of light."

I nodded at his explanation, understanding everything much clearer now.

_At least that eases our journey, _I thought.

"Whatever you say," I replied agreeable, "you know this territory better than I do."

Link nodded.

We then went into the fern worn cubby room and waded into the spring. I was expecting the same spectacle as with Ordona, however there was a clear distinction when the water began to bubble.

_What in the world? _I wondered, as the canopy darkened.

"Why is the transformation different?" I asked Link with a hint of worry.

Link shook head, not having an explanation.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "I've never seen it like this before."

I looked at him in concern.

_Great, _I thought sarcastic, but soon let my thoughts subside when the waters swirled up into a ball, and floated above us.

The water shifted into a large arc that resembled a monkey's tail, and an apparition of a monkey's bodice. The guardian was suspended upon a ball of light and then stared at Link and I with a stoic expression. Faron shined with the same iridescence as its brethren Ordona, but the brilliance wasn't quite as impactful. I looked around at the darkened surroundings, still perplexed as to why the reduced luminance had taken place. Faron apparently sensed my discomfiture and addressed it.

"Greetings Queen of Destiny, and Hero of Twilight," Faron said to solemnly. "You, dear queen, have a look concern on your face. Don't mind my dull appearance; it is merely a manifestation of mood."

I looked at Faron surprised.

_A manifestation of mood? _I thought. _I wasn't aware the guardians had moods._

"Could you please explain?" Link asked, taking the question right out of my mouth.

Faron didn't answer right away.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with good hero," Faron reassured. "If it were necessary to inform you, I would. Just know it is of little concern, at least for now."

I didn't like the sound of that.

_At least for now? _I wondered. _Why is Faron deliberately being evasive?_

Sensing I wasn't going to receive the information I needed, I let the matter go.

_I'll concern myself with this ordeal later, _I thought.

"Faron, we were sent here because we were told you have some valuable information for the hero and I," I explained, getting to the point of the meeting.

Faron merely nodded.

"Yes," it said, "I know, I found out telepathically from Ordona."

I looked at Faron expectantly, waiting for the guardian to give the second riddle, but it remained quiet.

_What's it waiting for? _I wondered.

"My lord?" I inquired, puzzled as to why it was delaying.

Faron stared at me with intense iridized eyes.

"I understand your motives your majesty," Faron began abruptly, "but I must inquire, are you entirely sure this is something you want to do?"

I felt my eyes widen. I looked over at Link who was looking at Faron perplexed as well.

_This is the second warning about this matter, _I thought troubled. _What is so disconcerting to everyone that they feel the need to warn us about this venture?_

"Why wouldn't she be sure?" Link demanded, getting a little impatient with the vagueness of the alerts given to us. "If you would tell us what you mean, then perhaps we could better understand."

Faron didn't even look in his direction.

"I'm not speaking to you regarding this, hero," Faron said rather blunt. "It was the queen who brought about this proposition. It is the queen I will address regarding this question. Do not interfere."

I looked at Faron surprised.

_Faron almost sounded angry, _I thought incredulous.

Link's eyes widened, but then his features contorted to one of anger.

"I have just as much-" he tried.

"Do _not _interfere," Faron interrupted as a warning.

_Oh goddesses, _I thought with unease.

I reached over and touched Link's shoulder.

"Don't worry," I reassured, "I haven't changed my mind. We're still going through with this."

I then turned my attention back to Faron.

"I'm quite sure my lord," I said to the guardian, "I've already explained this to lord Ordona."

Faron's face didn't change, but there was a significant dimming of its luminance after I answered.

_What _is _this all about? _I thought with growing worry.

"Very well," Faron said, "if you are quite sure, and cannot be swayed, I really have no choice."

I looked at Faron surprised, not understanding where any of this was coming from.

_No choice? _I thought. _It almost makes it seem as though I'm asking for a death wish._

"My lord?" I inquired puzzled.

Faron stared at me for a moment.

"It is nothing your majesty," Faron said, "take it as simple conjecture."

_There's nothing simple about what you said, _I thought serious.

Faron closed its eyes and then spoke, "The second riddle is this: 'there must be a perfect harmony of water kissing the wind.'"

I looked at Faron confused.

_'There must be a perfect harmony of water kissing the wind?' _I wondered flummoxed.

I glanced over at Link; he looked just as muddled as I.

"This is getting more and more strange," he muttered to himself.

_I couldn't agree with you more, _I thought, _but each clue has something to do with the mirror._

"Is there any way we can be afforded anymore clarity my lord?" I asked Faron.

Faron merely stared at me.

"You took it upon yourself to do this task," the guardian started, "it is now up to you to finish it. You will not be given anymore information from me."

I felt my eyes widen inadvertently.

_Why does Faron sound upset? _I wondered.

"I…" I trailed, "I see."

Faron stared at me for a few moments more, and then concluded our meeting.

"Farewell Queen of Destiny, and Hero of Twilight," Faron said beginning to disappear, "may we meet again at the crossroads of life."

With that, Faron's body curled back into a ball of light, and then diffracted across the canopy. A moment later the light guardian was gone.

_That was disconcerting, _I thought, _everything about Faron's countenance today rang foreboding._

I bit my lower lip, and then glanced over at Link, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He finally looked at me a few moments later.

"Why is there such hostility coming from the guardians?" he asked me rhetorical.

_So he sensed it too, _I thought.

I shook my head.

"I honestly don't know," I said with a sigh, "but we can't worry about that now."

Link sighed and then nodded.

"I suppose you're right," he said.

"Come along," I said, "let's get going."

I headed back over to Epona and pulled out the Book of Mudora. I quickly wrote the riddle down on a blank page in the back of the book. I wanted to be careful not to miss one detail.

_Every little bit is important, _I thought.

Link joined me a few minutes later, and we then left the alcove. We started on our way north, where I eventually had to dismount Epona and travel with Link through a cave that exited to another tree canopied anteroom of sorts. The cave was dank and smelled of embossed mildew. Inadvertently, I found myself hovering closer to Link than I knew I should.

_I hope he doesn't think I'm trying to be forward, _I thought conscientious.

I couldn't help it. Enclosed, dark places were not my forte.

We journeyed further after exiting to the small cavern, going over several gates, travelling up narrow precipices and cliffs, until we finally reached Hyrule Field. Once we were there, Link called for Epona.

_What an extraordinary horse, _I thought of its keen perception and loyalty to Link.

"Are you okay?" he asked me when I mounted again.

He must have taken notice to my uncomfortable state while we were in the cave. I merely nodded, hoping there were no more caves in the future. I hated the dark.

_I don't know if my minor case of claustrophobia can handle it, _I thought honest.

"I'm fine," I replied, and tried to smile, "thank you for asking."

Link nodded, and we continued on our way through Hyrule Field. An hour past when we caught sight of a small carriage coming in the opposite direction. We got off the main pathway to allow it to pass by, but the closer it got the more it seemed to be coming towards us.

_That's peculiar, _I thought.

I initially didn't pay it any mind, but when I saw it stay its course, I quickly hooded myself, and kept my head low.

_Who in the world? _I thought feeling a slight twinge of panic.

Link apparently had the same thought process.

"Who could this be?" he asked more to himself than to me.

When the carriage got closer, I saw it was a standard model found around Castle Town.

_Someone from the city, _I thought.

Link halted Epona when the carriage came to a stop. I saw his hand station itself briefly at the butt of his sword.

_Let's hope there's no need for that, _I thought.

The door to the carriage opened, and to my surprise Lydia jumped out.

"Lydia!" I said slightly stunned. "What are you doing out here?"

Link turned to look at me.

"You know this woman?" he asked me.

I nodded, and quickly dismounted.

"Yes," I replied, standing at a distance so the carriage driver wouldn't see my face, "she's a dear friend. She knows about my leaving the c-" I cut myself short when I realized what I was about to say.

_Blow your cover why don't you Zelda, _I thought sardonic.

"The place," I said to Link finally, and lowered my voice.

Link raised his eyebrows and shrugged casual.

"If she's okay with you, she's okay with me," he replied.

I grinned at him saying that.

Lydia immediately came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Forgive me for being worried about you," she whispered as she held me close, "I just wanted to make sure you were being tended to properly."

_That's my Lyddie, always concerned about me, _I thought with a smile.

"It's quite alright," I replied, and pulled back, "how did you know it was me?"

Lydia smiled at me.

"You're wearing my dress and cloak, remember?" she said to me obviously. "Besides you're also travelling with that extraordinarily handsome escort known as the Hero of Twilight."

I felt myself blush when she said that.

_Extraordinarily handsome hero huh? _I thought, and shook my head. _That should coax his ego._

Link grinned at Lydia's compliment.

"I heard that," he joked.

Lydia then looked over at Link, and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"I was hoping you would," she replied bold, "you look rather dashing in your green tunic by the way."

I didn't say very much when the two of them spoke.

_I find it hard talking to Link, _I thought honest, _I wish I were more spontaneous like Lydia._

I looked at my friend, wishing I could communicate with the hero as easily as she.

_She makes it look so easy, _I thought.

Link's grin widened to a smile.

"Thank you madam," he replied.

"You're more than welcome good hero," she replied, and winked at him.

I was surprised at the glint of seduction in her voice.

_I can only imagine what she gets like when she's alone with Ivan, _I thought humorous, _that man probably has his hands full._

"I guess the clothes was an easy give away wasn't it?" I replied, retracting the subject back to why she was looking for me. "How did you know to find me here?"

Lydia shook her head.

"I didn't in all honesty," she replied. "I was heading to Ordon Village, but it seems we intercepted each other instead."

I nodded at her explanation.

"Is everything well?" I asked, thinking there may have been an issue at the castle.

Lydia nodded.

"There are no problems to report," Lydia replied, "however, there was something unusual that happened when I was in Castle Town this morning."

Link and I both looked at her with inquiry.

"Unusual?" Link said abrupt.

_I wonder if it had anything to do with what has been going on in the forest today, _I discerned.

"Go on," I said quiet, looking over at the carriage driver, who was now looking at me with a slight suspicion.

_Oh great, _I thought with a hint of worry, _the last thing I need is to be recognized and have circulated that I'm travelling with Link._

Lydia turned her attention to Link.

"There was a strange looking man dressed in warrior gear with bandages covering his face," she divulged, "he had an enigmatic emblem on his breastplate, and piercing red eyes."

I shook my head confused.

"What?" I demanded.

Link suddenly looked at Lydia concerned.

"Was he an assassin?" he asked.

Lydia shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied honest, "but when he saw me he came up to me and said, 'tell your queen to open her heart and forget her foolish quest,' he then went into the crowd and disappeared."

I looked at Lydia dumbfounded.

_Open my heart? _I thought confused. _This is getting more and more puzzling by the minute._

"I was terrified for your safety," Lydia said suddenly, "so I went out looking for you. I was so glad to see master Link in your company."

Link merely nodded.

"I'd do anything to protect my queen," he said serious to Lydia.

I didn't mean to, but I looked over at him surprised.

_He'd do anything to protect his queen? _I thought incredulous. _I can't believe it. Does he really mean that?_

Link was a man of chivalry, but right now he was just down right confusing. I didn't know if he liked me, or hated me. In all honesty, it didn't matter. The only thing that was important was his loyalty to Hyrule.

"I know you would," Lydia answered him grateful for me.

I shook my head of my thoughts, and took Lydia's hand in mine.

"Thank you so much Lyddie," I said to her, "I won't forget this."

"Don't worry about that," Lydia replied, "just be careful."

"You needn't worry," Link reassured, "I will protect her."

I looked over at him again, still not being able to believe he was saying that.

_Zelda stop being foolish, _I thought, _this is what you asked him to do._

Lydia smiled, and impulsively came up and gave Link a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, "she's honestly like a sister to me."

I had to swallow hard, and bat my eyes so I wouldn't tear up. I was so grateful that Lydia was so loyal to me.

_She really is a true friend, _I thought.

"You better hurry back to the castle," I said, when she pulled away, "I need you to keep the ruse going."

Lydia merely nodded, and almost bowed but caught herself.

_Good save, _I thought, feeling my heart beat slow to a normal state.

"Yes miss…" she trailed, waiting for me to cue her.

"Elga," I said quick.

Lydia gave me an oblong stare, and nearly snickered.

"Uh… Elga," she said, and then added, "by the way, the little rumor you wanted me to circulate, well it went viral."

I looked at her confused for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

Lydia raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Your little tryst with Elbourne," she divulged quietly so the carriage driver wouldn't hear, "everyone is saying it's about time."

I felt my eyes widen.

_I'm going to kill you Lydia, _I thought helpless, _why did you have to bring up Elbourne now?_

Link raised an eyebrow, and looked at Lydia preponderant.

"Tryst with prince Elbourne?" he inquired.

"It's-" Lydia tried.

"It's not true," I interrupted with a little fierceness in my voice, "I only had it said because I needed a cover, and I didn't want the guards coming after me."

Lydia and Link both looked at me in surprise.

Inadvertently, I felt my cheeks blush in embarrassment.

_Maybe I did put a little more oomph in that than I should have, _I thought, realizing I overreacted.

"Well…" Lydia trailed, with a hint of nervousness of departing from my company, "I better get going."

I sighed.

"Yes," I replied, with a hint of finality, "I think you'd better."

Lydia took a few steps back, and carefully put her hand over her heart as a sign of allegiance to me.

I merely nodded back.

_Lydia my dear, I don't think there is a woman in the kingdom more loyal to me than you, _I thought.

Link nodded at her as well.

With that, Lydia got in her carriage and headed back to Hyrule Castle. We waited for the carriage to be out of earshot before either one of us spoke.

"What an extraordinary woman," I heard Link say, "what a display of loyalty."

_Yes indeed, _I thought in agreement.

I sighed when the carriage was safely onto the main road.

_I wonder who that man was that Lydia described, _I thought, pondering back to what she had told me suddenly. _That's so strange that an individual that I don't know would just come out and say I needed to open my heart._

There were many unusual things taking place in Hyrule lately. Bandits were on the loose with would be cult affiliations. Guardians were giving vague warnings and were acting more mysterious than usual. Ancient books were showing up out of nowhere, and now strange men were popping up giving erroneous advice.

I sighed at all these occurrences and glanced over at Link. I was surprised to find him staring intently at me.

_What's this? _I wondered.

"Yes?" I asked him of his gaze.

He didn't answer right away.

"Is there anything you want to discuss my lady?" he asked me.

_There's plenty, _I thought, _but where do I even begin?_

"No, not really," I lied, thinking it was the appropriate action.

Link gave my face a long once over; it made me a little uncomfortable, and I didn't know why.

_I've got to stop being so nervous around him, _I thought.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you'd like to talk about?" he asked again. "You seem troubled."

I forced a smile across my face.

"Oh no, I'm fine," I said again quickly.

Link didn't believe me.

"Nothing?" he asked again for reassurance. "Nothing at all?"

I swallowed hard at the intensity of his blue eyes staring into mine.

"Yes," I said, "I'm sure."

Link studied my face again, but then looked away. There was a brief silence between us, before I decided to mount Epona again.

_What was that all about? _I wondered.

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

Link stared at me for a minute and then nodded. We started on our way once more.

"Whatever you say," he said with a minor shrug.

_What is wrong with me? _I thought suddenly of his action. _He was actually willing to talk and I completely disavowed the conversation._

We travelled for about a half an hour before either one of us spoke again. In that time, I was truly admiring the beauty of Hyrule Field. The green fields swayed and danced in the wind. Trees dotted the large expanse of space, with small grassy awnings offering architectural depth to the otherwise flat plains.

_Such a beautiful land to protect, _I thought, and then glanced at Link, _you gave your all to do so master Link._

"Uh…" I trailed wanting to start an exchange, "I wanted to thank you for your words of loyalty earlier. It really does mean a lot to me."

Link didn't turn around to look at me.

"That shouldn't be a surprise to you your majesty," he replied, "I'm always going to be loyal to you and Hyrule."

I felt my heart flutter like an adolescent. It was sad that I sheltered myself so much that it was difficult for me to engage in a normal conversation. The simple things he was saying would be common place for anyone else. However for me, his words meant a great deal more. Even still, I needed to learn to relax and not overreact.

_Come on Zelda, stop being ridiculous, _I told myself.

"Thank you," I said to him sincere.

"Don't thank me," he said serious. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't protect my queen?"

Involuntarily, I felt a smile creep across my lips.

_His queen… _I thought, _he still thinks of me as his queen, even after… everything._

Link turned to look at me just then. His action caught me off guard. He smirked when he saw my smile.

"I knew that would do the trick," he said with confidence.

_I guess I make things obvious, _I thought.

"Indeed," was all I replied.

Link turned back to facing forward.

"You should smile more your majesty," he said to me suddenly, "you have a beautiful smile."

I felt my eyes widen after hearing him say that.

_A compliment? _I thought in disbelief. _Why is he being so… amiable all of a sudden?_

"Uh… thank you once again master Link," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

We rode along for a couple of miles without saying anything. Link broke it once more when we headed north to Eldin province.

"What was your friend talking about back there your majesty?" he asked all of a sudden.

I looked at him curiously.

"Regarding what?" I asked.

Link chuckled a little bit, thinking I already knew what he was talking about.

"Regarding the tryst," he replied point blank.

I bit my lower lip, wanting to avoid the subject.

"Oh," I said, with a hint of nervousness, "right… that."

Link turned to look at me with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yeah," he said, "that."

I took in a deep breath.

"It's nothing," I replied honest, "it's merely a rumor I had started so I could leave the castle."

Link stared deeply into my eyes just then.

_This man and his stare, _I thought, wishing his gaze wasn't so intense.

"What's on your mind master Link?" I asked of his expression.

He paused for a moment, and looked away.

"Are you sure that's the kind of rumor you want circulated about you?" he asked. "It might get back to Dragon Roost."

I looked at him with perception.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

Link still wouldn't look at me.

"I mean your little boyfriend prince Elbourne might hear of it, and think wedding bells," Link said rather blunt, "unless of course that's what you want."

I looked at him slightly taken aback.

_Was that an inflection of jealousy in his tone, or am I imagining things? _I wondered.

"I have no intention of marrying Elbourne," I said serious, "he's merely a friend."

I saw Link raise his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Link said with disbelief.

_Why is he acting this way? _I wondered.

"Yes," I replied, with subtle defiance, "really."

Link's eyes met mine once more.

"That's not the way he sees it," he divulged.

I stared back.

"I don't care how he sees it," I said without thinking.

Link looked at me slightly surprised at the hint of irritation in my voice. It was the first time I had actually let my guard down.

"Alright," he said holding up his hands in surrender, "I was just saying."

I took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Link shook his head.

"That's quite alright your majesty," he replied, "in all truthfulness, I'm glad you said that. I don't like that bastard."

I looked at him shocked at the blunt use of the word.

_He had no hesitation in saying that, did he? _I thought.

"Why do you dislike him?" I asked him curious. "I hope you don't mind my asking."

Link stopped Epona for a moment and patted her snout. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts before he spoke.

"No, I don't mind," he said, not looking at me, "I personally think he's disgusting in the way that he talks about you."

When Link said that, I was suddenly on full alert.

_What? _I thought.

"You're the queen of Hyrule," he went on, "and he talks about you like you're a brothel girl. He's vulgar and crude about your relationship with him."

_Vulgar? _I thought feeling nervous. _What the hell has Elbourne been saying?_

I bit my lower lip anxious.

"Could I ask you something in regards to your being Elbourne's escort?" I asked.

Link looked at me, and grinned at my overly long question.

_I suppose I could have shortened that, _I thought.

"Sure," he said.

I looked down at my hands, so as not to look him in the eyes.

"What…" I trailed, "what did he say?"

Link turned away from me and sighed.

"I don't think you want to know," he said honest.

My eyes widened with a sudden onset of panic.

_What in Hylia's name…? _I thought.

"Excuse me?" I said, trying to sound indifferent.

Link shook his head.

"I don't think you want to know," he repeated.

I felt my heart accelerate.

"Of course I want to know," I said serious.

"Your majesty-" he tried.

_What the hell could Elbourne have possibly said about me? _I thought getting angry.

"Tell me!" I demanded in a raised tone that I never generally use.

Link looked at me surprised.

"Okay, okay," he said, edging back slightly.

I swallowed hard, feeling my stomach turn to knots. Link looked away from me, and ran a hand through his dark blonde hair. He seemed really uneasy with what he was about to say.

"Uh…" Link began uncomfortable, "he talked about…" he trailed again, "are you sure you want me to tell you this?"

I edged back, and felt my eyes widen even more.

_Good lord how bad was it? _I wondered worried.

"Yes," I said to him, "stop stalling."

Link sighed.

"Okay," he said, "uh… are you familiar with the term 'spread tekkite?'"

My eyes widened in horror.

The 'spread tekkite' was an erogenous sexual position, usually privy to brothel girls.

"What?" I said shocked.

Link saw my dropped jaw, and raised his eyebrows.

"I'll take that as a yes," he replied, "yeah, he said you are a _huge_ fan of the 'spread tekkite.'"

I felt my heartbeat race.

"I-I… I…" I stammered and trailed.

_I can't believe it, _I thought, _Elbourne is telling people I've done _that _with him!_

"He also talked about you having a birthmark in a very distinct place," Link went on.

_I'm going to kill Elbourne! _I thought.

"The only reason Elbourne saw my birthmark near my belly button was because we went swimming at his lakeshore home!" I said upset. "Me, along with twenty-six other people!"

Link raised his eyebrows at me.

"_You_ were in a two piece?" he asked casual.

I felt my stomach churn in sour apprehension.

"It-it was a modest two piece!" I defended myself. "That's beside the point! Elbourne should not go around spreading such salacious rumors!"

Link merely nodded.

"I agree," Link said honest, "and with as closed knitted as you are in your appearance now, I'm surprised you admitted wearing the two piece to me."

_Do I really seem that uptight? _I thought all of sudden. _I'm so sick of people thinking I'm a dull, boring person!_

"I have a rather fun side master Link!" I said, with ironic seriousness. "I'm more fun than you can imagine!"

Link inadvertently snickered, and turned away.

"Right," he said sarcastic.

I groaned to myself.

_Link probably thinks I'm some hedonistic pleasure seeker who pretends to be a prude! _I thought. _Maybe that was another reason why he was so angry when I first called on him. He had heard all this nonsense from Elbourne!_

"He also said something about when you're hot and heavy you moan like a pussycat," he continued, "and you whimper like a kitty."

I felt my jaw drop again.

_Whimper like a what! _I thought.

"What?" I demanded.

"Yeah…" Link said, with a nonchalant trail, "then he talked about 'tasting your cherry tart;' I thought that was pretty vulgar."

_Oh my goddess! _I thought feeling panic. _It can't be true! Elbourne could not have been talking so licentiously about me to his escort!_

"I…" I trailed not knowing what to say, "I'm disgusted."

Link merely nodded, but went on anyway. I think in some weird way, he thought it was humorous.

"He also said you go crazy when he rubs on your-" he tried.

"Okay I've heard enough!" I interrupted. "None of this is even remotely true!"

Link shrugged.

"I told you you didn't want to hear it," he said putting his hands up in surrender once more.

_When I see that bastard Elbourne again, I'm going to slap him clear across his face! _I thought angry.

Link turned and looked at me, seeing the distressed look on my face.

"For what it's worth, I didn't believe a word of it," Link said abruptly, and then added, "especially now that I've seen how you react in my presence."

I gave Link a semi-puzzled stare.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

Link raised his eyebrows at me knowing.

"If you were the wild woman that Elbourne claimed you to be, then you wouldn't blush every time I looked at you," he divulged. "A woman who's been around doesn't blush at a look. It takes a _whole_ lot more to make a woman like that blush."

_He acts as if he's an authority on the bloody subject! _I thought in disbelief.

As if on command, I felt my cheeks burn.

Link turned and smirked at me.

"See," he said with a subtle arrogance.

_Ooh! _I thought angrily with a groan. _I hate how he can do this to me, and I'm so weak about controlling it! And I find this behavior rather odd considering his apparent fixation for Midna! What the hell is wrong with him?_

"That's a very pompous thing to say," I said, trying to be defiant.

He didn't feel deterred by my comment.

"It's a very _true_ thing to say your majesty," Link corrected me.

I greatly disliked the fact that I had no rebuttal for that.

_Not one reply, _I thought, _I don't have one _bloody _reply!_

"Whatever," I muttered to myself.

I watched Link turn back around and grin.

_You and that cocky charismatic snide smile, _I thought of Link's expression, _I wish you didn't see through me so easily master Link._

Link giddied Epona again, and we started back down the road.

We travelled for another hour in silence, but since we were getting along again, I thought this would be a good opportunity to try and bridge the gap between us.

The real gap.

The one caused five years ago.

I knew Link and I could dance around the subject all we wanted, but eventually what happened was going to have to be dealt with.

_There's no way we are going to be able to work together if we pretend there is no conflict between us, _I thought serious.

"Um… master Link," I began.

He turned his head so he could see me in his periphery.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"I wanted to thank you again for accompanying me in this endeavor," I said, wanting to begin this on a positive note.

Link nodded.

"To be quite honest," he began, "I was surprised that you made the request that you did. I thought that kind of generosity was gone."

I looked down, and bit my lower lip knowing he was recollecting on harder times.

_I'm so sorry Link, _I thought.

"I… I want to apologize for not taking this into consideration _sooner_," I said, subtly dropping hints, "especially after what you've been through-"

Link turned sharply and looked at me. He narrowed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Drop it!" he interrupted suddenly, knowing where I was going with the conversation.

"But Link-" I tried.

"I said drop it!" he interrupted again. "I _don't _want to think about that!"

My throat tightened.

"We're going to have to eventually," I stated, "there's no way that we can't."

Link suddenly stopped his horse, and turned to looked at me.

"Do you really want to do this right now?" he demanded of me suddenly.

I wasn't surprised at his anger, but the sharpness of his tone caught me off guard. I looked at him helpless.

"I really think that we should," I said honestly.

"I _don't _want to talk about that!" he said to me in a low threatening voice. "Now if you want another escort, and just want to call this whole thing off, you just let me know right now! I'll go back to Ordon, but I will _not _rehash five years ago! It's over! I don't want to think about it!"

I could still see that the wound was raw, but I couldn't help but feel something else was triggering his anger.

_Something else happened back then, _I thought suddenly. _Something I'm not aware of. I know he went through quite an ordeal, but there's no way what _I've _done to him is triggering this kind of reaction. No, no this is much deeper._

"Alright," I said to him finally, "I'll drop it."

Link stared into my eyes for a moment, before turning back around and taking hold of Epona's reigns. He closed his eyes, and sighed frustratingly.

"Thank you," he muttered finally, and giddied Epona along.

I bit my lower lip.

"You're welcome," I replied.

_That's alright great hero, _I thought, _I'll leave the matter alone for now, but we will discuss this later. There's no doubt in my mind that you and I will finally clear the air._

* * *

_**Please write a review and tell me what you think.**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Inspiration: Hydrodynamics, the First Law of Thermodynamics, the Aurora Borealis (northern lights, this will be call the Hylia Borealis and it will be reflected in a pit lol), triboluminescence (optical illusions where particles tear or shift), paresthesia (burning, tingling, numbing sensation), piloerection (goosebumps), and a great big bowl of Kix cereal.**

**Shout Outs: BeforeDawnBreaks, Jessie, Apersonofinterest, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Recommended Readings: "Beautiful" by MissAshlynn, this story is exactly what the title says; "A New Way to Live," by dorkyreader859, it is a cool Pokemon story; "The Warrior Queen," by BeforeDawnBreaks, (I certainly hope you finish this story); "Tale of the Forgotten Ones," by ShadowNinja1011, (you should finish this one too lol); "Acheronta Movebo," by tiger7210, this story is awesome, seriously. I have more recommendations, so if you don't see your story up here it isn't because I haven't been reading it.**

**Author Note: My vacation will be over soon, so I won't be able to update as often as I did this week. I will be updating regularly once a week when I go back to work. Thanks for reading.**

**Reedited 7/13/2012 & 10/12/2012  
**

**Word Count: 9,088**

* * *

Chapter 7

The trek to Lanayru's tavern was a day and a half's walk. In all that time, Link and I hardly uttered two words to each other.

_That's life I suppose, _I thought, but I was still incensed at the fact that we couldn't be civil toward one another.

We trotted up the steep mountain side to upper Lake Hylia, where we left Epona, and rented a canoe to go down stream. I'd never been canoeing before. I'd done my fair share of sailing in large boats, but never in a cramped, small canoe.

_Don't they have anything bigger? _I wondered looking around, not wanting to appear snobbish, but couldn't help but feel this small boat was ridiculous.

Link pushed the tiny boat off the shore and hopped inside. He then held his hand out to me to help me in. I took it with hesitance, hoping he would see my subtle discontent. Link didn't seem to notice at all, and if he did, he didn't seem to care.

_This man… _I trailed in my mind irritable.

After he harnessed his bag around himself, he handed me a paddle. I looked at him taken aback.

_He can_not _be serious! _I thought in disbelief.

"What's that?" I asked pretending ignorance.

Link gave me an obvious stare.

"It's a paddle," he replied with a slight impatience, "we're both going to have to row."

I groaned under my breath.

_That's what I thought he was going to say, _I thought miserable.

"I can't," I lied, "my arms hurt."

Link billowed out an aggravated breath, and turned to look at me.

"You picked a fine time to start acting like a queen now," he said slightly upset, "that's too bad your majesty, you either paddle or we walk down the long way."

I looked at him incredulous regarding his tone.

_How dare he speak to me in such a fashion? _I thought upset. _Has he lost his senses? _

I stared into his eyes defiantly for a moment, but then sighed when I realized my stubbornness was going to get us nowhere.

_Just take the paddle Zelda, _I thought, _you're fighting a losing battle._

I took the paddle from Link halfheartedly.

"Very well," I muttered.

Link grunted and rolled his eyes at my reply, before stationing himself in the front of the boat. I got myself comfortable in the back, but I knew there was a mismatch in this set up. Since we were going down stream, it would have made more sense if I sat in the front and he sat in the back. Link's larger frame would have steadied the stern. With the boat's narrowed bow and streamlined design, it was easier to capsize if there wasn't an even distribution of weight, and with us going down stream, it was a disaster waiting to happen. Gravity, and the forces of hydrodynamics, were against us in our current positions. However, instead of wisely saying something, I remained quiet.

_He'll probably think I'm complaining again, _I thought supercilious.

I would soon regret that decision.

Link turned around to look at me signaling he was ready to fair off.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, more as a requirement rather than a concern.

I nodded, wanting to get this over with.

"Yes," I said, trying to be amiable.

He then picked up his paddle, and turned back around.

I wasn't going to lie, I was anxious about this whole undertaking. We really needed to switch places.

"Uh…" I began, but stopped myself.

Link turned back around to look at me again.

"What is it your majesty?" he asked with expectance.

_I really should tell him about the way we are situated, _I thought in concern, but I shook my head foolishly instead.

"It's nothing," I replied.

Link gave me a disconcerted look.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

_Tell him Zelda, _I told myself.

I nodded instead.

"Yes," I said, "let's get going."

_You idiot! _I thought incredulous.

Link stared at me briefly, before turning back around and positioning himself once more.

"Just remember to rotate when you row," he said to me.

"Right," I said with a nod.

We then set off.

The upper embank was easy to traverse. The waters were pretty still, and the current wasn't as strong. I mimicked Link's motion, as he shifted from side to side. I quickly realized how much work went into rowing.

_Goddesses, my arms hurt already! _I thought feeling dubious.

We continued down the embank, when suddenly we encountered a large throw off of rock resembling a cistern. We bumped over it with relative ease, but the retrograde force from the current made the boat jump.

_Oh boy, _I thought nervous, but calmed a little when I saw we were okay.

Link turned to look at me.

"You doing okay?" he asked me over the rapids.

I nodded, not wanting to worry him.

"I'm great!" I said over the steadily increasing waters, trying hard to mask my sarcasm.

_Just great, _I thought mordant.

The canoe swirled slightly, and shifted to the left, when a small vortex of water appeared near the boat close by.

I couldn't lie, that scared me.

_That was close, _I thought worried.

We continued downstream; everything seemed to be getting under control, until I caught sight of the waterfall; the large, imposing waterfall.

I felt my eyes widen, and my breath still.

_Dear goddesses! _I thought with a surge of panic.

"Brace yourself!" Link called out, leaning back.

I did the same motion, but I knew with the displacement of weight that as soon as we went over the falls, the canoe was going flip and capsize.

_This might be it Hylia! _I thought serious. _I hope you know I tried!_

The canoe created a buoyancy effect before it tipped and went over. I pulled the paddle in, and leaned back as far as I could, but it was no use. As soon as Link's heavier end proceeded down, my end went up and slightly air born, before I found myself being tossed out of the canoe.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, as I hit the icy waters at the bottom of the ravine.

"Your majesty!" Link said in panic, and immediately jumped out of the boat and into the water after me.

The cold water felt like a thousand sharp knives. I immediately swam to the surface and broke water for air. I looked around, and was quickly swept into the current leading to another waterfall. I held on tightly to my satchel, and tried to maintain a steady rate of breathing. I was struggling to keep my head above the water because the pull of the current was so strong.

_Just breathe Zelda! _I thought. _Just breathe!_

I tried my hardest to grip onto something as I rode by, but the debris was deadly with the swiftness of the current. I felt a tree branch slice into my side. The waters were now streaming a trail of red blood.

"Ah!" I yelped in pain.

I didn't have time to think of the pain, as hypothermia was rapidly starting to set in. My toes were numb and my legs were starting to tingle with in weird sensation of paresthesia. Water was coming up into my nose and my head went under tow once more. I quickly bobbed my head back up, and coughed up the water that entered my lungs. The sensation burned like fire.

I was terrified.

_I'm going to die! _I thought.

I tried to look around, and saw that I was all alone.

_Where's Link? _I wondered fearful for his safety. _Is he… is he dead? _

Abruptly, I felt myself being pulled underwater, but it wasn't by the current, it was by an arm.

A man's arm.

My eyes widened under the water when Link gripped me around the waist and swam back to the surface. Unfortunately, the gash in my side bled out more profusely with the added pressure, but everything was happening so quickly Link didn't notice. When we broke the surface, Link quickly grabbed hold of a tree branch rapidly floating by. He lifted me onto it, and held on to the back end.

I was shivering rapidly from the frigid waters.

"Hang on!" he called out above the currents. "There's still one more fall before we hit the main lake!"

My body was shuddering with goosebumps, but I held on as tightly as possible.

"Okay!" I called back to him.

The last fall was large and wide. The hydrodynamics created a vortex underneath the white mist at the bottom of the chasm. The only way to survive the excessive pressure was to avoid falling directly into the deceitful looking white cloud, and go straight for the pool. Abruptly, there was a sudden jolt on the log. I was surprised by the hasty movement, and turned to see if Link was okay. I was stunned to see he was the one doing it.

_What is he doing? _I wondered terrified.

"Don't worry!" he called to me. "Just hang on!"

I nodded my reply, too scared to offer another suggestion. I knew he was only doing that because he was trying to make sure we landed in the pool.

We effaced the falls, and were about to go over.

_Here we go! _I thought closing my eyes, and bracing myself.

The tree branch went over, and I felt one final jolt. I immediately let go and dove for the pool. I landed hard in the icy waters, and submerged about twenty feet into the deep chasm of blue. I quickly swam for the surface, and towards the nearest shoreline. I crawled out the water soaking wet and breathing hard, but when I saw that I was alone, I turned in panic to find Link.

_Oh no! _I thought with fear. _Where is he?_

"Link!" I called out, but then coughed because water was stuck in my throat.

My eyes widened as I searched the surface for some sign of his presence. I stood up when I saw the waters were still adherent.

I took in a deep troubled breath and called out his name once more.

"Link!" I called out again only louder.

The surface was still peaceful.

My panic never left me.

_Dear Hylia... _I thought worried, _he probably drowned! _

I hurried and waded back out to the water.

"Link!" I called out once more, feeling my voice break, "Goddamn it...! Where are you?"

Nothing.

I saw nothing… until a few minutes later.

Out of the blue, the waters displaced and Link suddenly emerged. When I saw he was alive, I took in a deep breath of relief, but my relief was short lived when I saw he was moving slowly.

_He must've been swimming for dear life out of that current, _I thought.

I frantically went to help him get to the shoreline. Link was vomiting water and trying to get control of his gagging. I immediately checked him to see if he was injured.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked him.

Link shook his head no.

"I'm fine," he said breathless.

I put his arm around my shoulders and guided him to the grass. We plopped ourselves down, and both tried to catch our breath. I looked over at Link worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him again.

Link merely nodded, still trying to get control of his coughing.

"Ah!" I moaned suddenly, when the break through pain on my side returned.

I winced slightly when I brought my knees to my chest; the wound at my side started bleeding again. I took off my cloak to examine the damage. When I did, I saw that there was a large tear at the left side of my dress exposing serrated quivering flesh. The wound was about two inches long and an inch deep.

_That tree really got me didn't it, _I thought.

Link saw that and looked at me in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I merely nodded, busy trying to pick out the pieces of wood still stuck in my skin. I was a little taken aback when Link came up and examined the wound of his own accord. He then went and opened his satchel and took out a bottle of red chu jelly potion. He poured half the potion directly on the wound, and the other half he handed to me.

"Drink this," he directed.

"Ouch!" I cried out when the residual potion stung my skin.

I took the remaining contents in the bottle and drank it quickly. I hated the taste of red chu jelly.

_This tastes like paste, _I thought miserable.

I made a look of disgust at the swallowed contents, but then turned my attention back to my skin and saw that the wound closed over.

My skin was like new.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought.

"That's better," Link said more to himself than to me.

I looked at him grateful. We were silent for a long moment, before either one of us spoke.

"Thank you," I said with the utmost sincereness, finally breaking the silence, "you saved my life."

Link merely shook his head, fanning off my apology.

"That's what I'm here for your majesty," he replied and surprisingly smiled.

His smile was a welcome sight; I smiled back.

"Umm…" I began abruptly, and then looked down at the grass, "you know… you don't always have to refer to me as 'your majesty.'"

Link looked at me oddly for a moment, probably finding it strange that I was bringing up this subject now.

"I'm sorry?" he asked me flummoxed.

I looked up at him, even though I knew my cheeks were red.

"I want you to call me Zelda," I said finally, "I think it's only appropriate that we address each other on a first name basis considering you just saved my life."

Link looked at me surprised, but then his surprise melted into a warm expression. He nodded at my request.

"Alright, fair enough," he said, "then you have to call me Link. Not 'master Link' or 'Mr. Link', just Link."

I nodded and bit my lower lip again.

"Alright… Link," I replied.

As crazy as this may sound, I was glad the whole ordeal had happened. We stubbornly, and stupidly, hadn't spoken to each other for almost two days, except in passing. Now that we had had such a terrifying scare, I think we both began to realize how silly our silent treatment had been.

_I'm grateful he was here, _I thought, _I would be dead if he wasn't. _

I got up, but buckled under my knees. I began to shiver copiously.

"Ooh!" I chattered, "I'm freezing!"

"You have to get out of those clothes," Link stated, and then looked at his own soaked dressings, "we both do."

I shook my head no.

"All my clothes are wet," I said, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Mine too," Link replied, and then got up to dust the grass off that was sticking to him.

"I think our only option is to sun dry them," I said, "we have no dry clothes. If we stop we'll be further delayed, and we're already here at Lake Hylia. I see no other choice."

Link shook his head, not liking the idea.

"We can seriously get sick if we keep like this," he explained.

I put my hands on my hips.

"Well then what do you suggest?" I asked indignant. "We stand around in the nude?"

Link pretended to think about what I said and then smirked at the proposition.

"Well…" he trailed suggestive.

I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Absolutely out of the question!" I snapped. "Whatever happened to your chivalry?"

Link chuckled and shook his head when I said that.

I looked at him serious and found nothing funny, which made him laugh more.

_We almost die, and all he can think about it getting naked! _I thought in disbelief.

It took him a few moments to get control of himself again.

"You want to know what happened to my chivalry?" he said sarcastic. "It grew up, like the rest of me."

I looked away from him while I turned crimson, which made him chuckle more.

_Men… _I thought with a trail.

Link sighed at my original proposal, and boldly turned my face to look at his.

He stared into my eyes.

"It was a joke Zelda," he said, "you've got to learn to loosen up. You're so intense at times."

I heatedly maneuvered my face away from his touch.

"I am _not _intense!" I said angry.

Link just looked at me.

"Right," he said sarcastic.

_Brilliant Zelda! _I thought mordant.

"Look, we're wasting time," Link started looking up at the sky, "are you sure you're going to be okay like you are?"

_I'll show him! _I thought. _I am not a fidgety prude!_

"I'm not in the castle," I divulged, "the wilderness doesn't discriminate between queen or civilian, I can't act as if I can't take a little water."

Link looked at me surprised, and merely nodded.

"Well said… Zelda," he said, with a small smile.

I nodded.

"Thank you," I replied, "I try."

Link chuckled, and went to pick up his satchel.

"I'll bet you do," he said more to himself than to me.

I gave myself a minute to shake off a sudden onset of dizziness.

_What was that? _I wondered.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said, "let's go."

We headed down the grassy shoreline on the outer perimeter of Lake Hylia. The crystal blue waters rippled slightly from the cascading waterfall in the background. I looked up and took note of the Bridge of Eldin above us, before jumping across a few logs scattered throughout the water. We passed a two story propulsion shop that housed a large cannon, and finally made it across to the other side. We followed the perimeter network of bridges and ladders to an inlet that led to a vast cavern. Before we entered, Link turned to make sure I was okay. He was staring at the tear in my dress.

His eyes made me feel a little self conscious. I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"What?" I asked already knowing what he was thinking.

"So that's your birthmark," he teased.

I swallowed hard.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't see it from this side," I replied.

Link grinned at me.

"That was another joke Zelda," he replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, ha," I said dryly, "your jokes are terrible master Link."

He grinned at me.

"It's Link, remember?" he replied.

I groaned and blushed, not replying to what he said. I think he found teasing me humorous.

Link's grin faded and he then looked at me serious.

"You don't think the guardian will have an issue with your appearance do you?" he asked me all of a sudden.

I looked at Link surprised, not really taking that into consideration.

_A tear in my clothes isn't the best way to address a guardian of Hyrule, _I thought.

In a minute decision, I decided to put my cloak back on and button it at the front, I just didn't hood myself.

"Better to be safe than sorry," I said of his discretionary thinking.

Link nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," he said.

We then entered the cavern. Link and I walked up the awning that doubled as a precipice. We stopped when we were standing atop the cliff overlooking the beautiful lagoon of blue water.

_This place is incredible, _I thought.

A moment later, the waters parted slightly and a sphere of liquid rotated upward towards the ceiling. The water then took the shape of a dragon, with a constant iridized ever essence. Two long aquatic whiskers protruded from its face and hovered about the room. I raised my hands to cover my eyes when suddenly the water shone a beautiful, but brilliant, triboluminescence from the shifting water particles.

_Wow, _I thought, _the guardians really are magnificent. _

"Greetings Queen of Destiny and Hero of Twilight," Lanayru said to us in a big majestic voice. "You have faced a great peril to come here, and yet you still are undeterred with your journey."

_Another not so subtle hint, _I thought.

"Yes, my lord," I said, and lowered my hands a little, "we've come for the final riddle."

Lanayru was quiet for a moment.

"Your majesty," Lanayru began, "are you sure you have _seriously _considered this undertaking? This decision you are making has a very grave consequence."

This was the first time a guardian actually said what was on its mind instead of tiptoeing around it.

"Lanayru," I started, "why is this considered dangerous? I was sent by Hylia herself to go about this journey. She would not instruct me to do anything that would hurt Hyrule."

Lanayru didn't answer right away.

"Why the great goddess, in all her grace and wisdom told you to do this, still baffles me," Lanayru said.

Link and I looked at the guardian stunned.

"What?" Link asked surprised.

"It's no matter," Lanayru said, "I will give you what you seek."

I shook my head wanting it to explain what it just said.

"My lord, please tell us if what we are doing is wrong?" I asked, with a hint of desperation in my voice.

Lanayru stared at me for a long moment, as if reflectively thinking about what I asked it.

"There are _attributes _to what you seek," Lanayru said cryptic, "strong, powerful, attributes."

When Lanayru said that, it made me think back to when Rusl first confronted me with that leather cloth in Ordon, regarding the message he found in Gerudo Desert.

_'__The putting together of the insidious attributes will result in the Arbiter's kiss,' _my mind trailed back to that unusual obscure message, _will finding these shards, and putting this mirror back together do something terrible to Hyrule? If so, why would Hylia risk me doing so? _

It didn't make sense, and if it didn't make sense there was a ring of truth missing.

_Something is not right about this, _I thought.

"What attributes?" Link asked Lanayru finally.

Lanayru grew quiet once more.

"That I cannot say," it replied, "all I will tell you is this, the attributes are very real, and they are _insidious_."

I felt my breath caught in my throat.

_That's the same wording of that message, _I thought, getting a terrible sense of foreboding. _What is going on here? _

"My lord we need some kind of confirmation that what we are doing is-" I tried.

"I'm afraid you will not get that from me," Lanayru interrupted, "that is a decision you must make for yourself."

I swallowed hard, and looked to the ground.

_This is getting more and more troublesome as time goes on, _I thought serious, _d__o I really want to go through with this? _

Link was looking at me, seeing that I was tied up in conflict.

"Zelda we don't have to do this," he said all of a sudden; "nothing is worth putting the country at risk."

_At risk to what? _I thought upset. _Each guardian is just going around in circles. None of them are being clear. _

They are forcing me to make this decision on my own.

Them… and Hylia.

"No Link," I said finally, "I promised you redemption, and that is what I'm going to do."

Link looked at me serious.

"But we have no idea what our actions could do to Hyrule," he warned.

_I know, _I thought, _but what choice do I have? Everyone is purposely being difficult. _

"We'll have to take that chance," I said, "I _must _do right by you."

Link took in a deep troubled breath, but didn't interject any further.

"It's up to you," he said.

I turned my attention back to Lanayru.

_Hylia wouldn't instruct me to do something if it was going to harm people, _I thought, _she wouldn't._

"Please tell me the last riddle," I said, with a sudden unwavering conviction.

Lanayru stared at me for a moment.

"You're serious?" the guardian asked me.

I hid my discomfiture.

"Yes," I replied.

The light guardian went silent again.

"Very well," it said finally, "if you cannot be convinced, the last riddle is this: 'there is great 'potential' in the cooling of the womb that actuates to a birthplace of fire.'"

_What? _I thought perplexed. _'There is great 'potential' in the cooling of the womb that actuates to a birthplace of fire?'_

"I guess there's no point in asking what it means," Link said sarcastic.

"No point indeed good hero," Lanayru agreed, "but I will tell you this, you must solve each riddle in order of the guardian you saw first: Ordona, Faron, and then Lanayru. If you do not, you will not find the shards."

_Well, that is some useful information, _I thought.

"Thank you very much for all that you have told to us my lord," I said.

Lanayru floated silently for a moment before replying.

"Queen of Destiny, I wish you haste on your journey, and insight to your wishes," the guardian said, "may we meet again on the crossroads of life."

With that, the light guardian turned into and ball of water and dispersed into particles across the lagoon.

I sighed, when Link and I were alone once more.

_Insight into my wishes? _I wondered. _What did Lanayru mean by that? _

Link was looking at me in concern.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

I sighed, realizing that everything was taking on a much deeper meaning, but then I wrapped my arms around myself when I caught a chill.

"I'm thinking... we need to get out of here and find a shelter for tonight," I said detracting the subjecting, "we'll figure all this other stuff out later."

Link looked around and sighed.

"You're right," he said, "we'll head back to upper Lake Hylia and ask the owner of the fishermen's shack if we can rent a room for the night, and set out fresh tomorrow."

I nodded, liking the sound of the idea.

"That sounds perfect," I replied.

We then headed out of the cave and for the inn. It took a good two hours to get there, and it was already dusk. Link negotiated with the owner of the shack, and we were shown a small room with two beds. I had to admit it wasn't the best situation for me to be in, but considering everything we had been through, I doubt either one of us was even worried about it at the moment.

_There are other matters to deal with, _I thought, looking down at my clothes, _like what I'm going to wear to bed. _

"I'll be right back," I said to Link abruptly.

He turned to look at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I'm going to go hang these wet clothes out to dry," I replied.

"Oh," he said, but then went to pick up his wet satchel, "do you think you could hang these up with them?"

I looked at him surprised, but sighed and held out my hand anyway.

"Bring them here," I said with a slight groan.

He grinned at me, and handed me his bag.

"I can't believe the queen of Hyrule is becoming domesticated," he said, giving me his bag, "thanks."

"Whatever," I muttered to myself, and then headed out the door.

I went to the side of the shack and saw the hanging branch of a tree. I opened Link's bag and decided to hang his clothes up first. I laid the thick tunics across the branch, and tried to ring out the excess water from the course fibers.

_This is such tedious work, _I thought, realizing this was the first time I ever had to care for my or anyone else's laundry, _I need to remember to thank Lydia and my other servants more often. _

After tending to Link's things, I then hung up my dresses. I was just about done ringing my things out, when a bright light flashed before my face.

_What in the world? _I thought.

I raised my hands to cover my eyes, but was surprised when I saw who appeared after it.

"Ancestral mother!" I said, happy to see her.

Hylia initially smiled, but when she heard my greeting, she merely raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I'll never be able to win with you will I kid?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

I looked at her perplexed, but then realized what she meant.

"Oh," I said, "sorry."

Hylia then grinned, and walked up to me nodding.

"Well, well, well," she said, "look who's become the happy housewife."

I immediately felt my cheeks turn red.

"I'm just laying out our wet laundry," I said, "it's nothing to get excited about."

Hylia's grin turned to a full on smile.

"Right," she said mordant, and then looked past me, "where's pretty boy?"

I sighed, trying to ignore her words.

"He's in the room," I replied, seeing no point in trying to correct her insinuations.

Hylia nodded approving of the situation.

"I see," she said mischievous, and raised an eyebrow, "and what are you going to _do_ about that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing," I said in a firm manner, "we're going to go to sleep, that's all."

Hylia scoffed.

"You've got all that gorgeous man in there, and all you want to do is _sleep_?" she asked me incredulous. "There must be something wrong with you and this generation! If I were a thousand years younger and a mortal-"

I groaned irritable.

"Will you stop," I interrupted in defiance, "he doesn't even look at me that way."

Hylia looked at me like I was crazy.

"Honey, he desired you once, and he'll desire you again," she divulged, "trust me, he's a man."

I looked at her surprised.

"He never desired me," I replied confused.

_Has he? _I wondered.

Hylia looked at me knowing.

"Ah how quickly we forget three days ago in his house," she stated.

I completely blew her off with that comment.

"That wasn't desire," I said, "that was anger."

Hylia shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "those two attributes tote the same line from time to time."

I found it ironic that she mentioned the word attribute.

"Speaking of which," I segued, changing the subject, "the guardians have been very strange regarding this whole task. They even seem upset. Lanayru even mentioned that our putting this mirror together would release some traits of a horrible nature."

Hylia grew quiet for a moment.

"Lanayru said that to you?" she asked me, detracting.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "why do you suppose it reacted that way?"

Hylia looked away from me for a moment.

"How does that make you feel?" she asked me not answering my question.

I looked at her in an odd way.

"How does that make me feel?" I repeated confused. "I don't even know what it means!"

Hylia merely nodded, and stared into my eyes.

"Do you still want to go through with this?" she asked me all of a sudden.

I felt my mouth drop.

"Why are you going around the subject?" I asked her.

Hylia paused for a moment.

"I just want your happiness Zel," she said with true sincereness.

I shook my head confused.

_What does that have to do with anything? _I wondered.

"It has everything to do with everything," she replied to my thoughts.

I raised my eyebrows helplessly, forgetting I could hide nothing from her.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked her finally.

Hylia smiled and reached up and caressed my cheek in a rare moment of seriousness.

"I wouldn't tell you to do something that would deliberately hurt you," she said, "please trust me, and please start trusting yourself. You have a very good intuition. You need to follow it, even if it means you disagree with me."

I looked at her puzzled for a moment and sighed.

"I suppose you're right," I said.

Hylia smiled.

"Of course I'm right," she said to me with confidence, "I _am _the goddess of Hyrule after all."

Just then I thought of what Rusl told me.

"By the way," I began, "did you give the Book of Mudora to Ashei to give to me?"

Hylia grinned.

"You know I did," she replied, "that book is going to help you figure out what do next. Make sure you use it wisely."

_So I was right, _I thought.

"Yes you were right," she said, "I told you to trust your instinct."

I was too relieved to be annoyed with her reading my mind.

"Thank you," was all I replied.

Hylia then snapped her fingers and instantly there was a bundle of dry clothes that appeared in her hand.

"Anyway," she said changing the subject, "enough serious talk for the evening. Take these clothes so you can dry off. There's a pair for your doted hero too."

I looked at the bundle surprised, but took it gratefully.

"Thank you again," I said sincere, "this is going to be most helpful."

Hylia smirked at me.

"You know what would be even more helpful," she said with a mischievous tone, "if you didn't wear anything at all like Link suggested."

I felt my mouth drop.

"Ances-" I tried.

"I'm just saying," she interrupted playfully.

Hylia then took a few steps back and grinned.

"Look, I have to go," she said, "you have fun, and tonight let your hair down."

I felt my cheeks flush.

"Hylia…" I trailed, wishing I wasn't turning red.

Hylia winked.

"I'll see you later," she said, "bye."

With that she floated into the air and disappeared.

I sighed once she was gone.

_She's so unorthodox, _I thought, and then smiled, _but that's what makes her so wonderful. _

I resumed to putting the wet clothes back on the branch, and then took the bundle of dry clothes into the shack.

Link was sharpening his sword when I came back into the room. He looked at me flummoxed when he saw the dry clothes.

"Where'd you find those?" he asked me.

_I didn't think about that, _I thought.

"Uh… a little birdie dropped them," I said rushed.

He narrowed his eyes at me confused.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter," I said, and handed him his pajamas, "the point is we have something dry to wear."

Link looked like he was about to say something, but then decided against it.

"Never mind," he said to himself.

_Never mind is right, _I thought thankful.

Link took the pajamas and fanned them out to see if they would actually fit him.

"They're the perfect size," he said puzzled, more to himself than to me.

"Imagine that," I said, trying to sound casual.

He looked at me with a slight suspicion.

"Yeah…" he said to me, "imagine that."

He eyed the clothes, and then me for several more minutes, before finally deciding to let the matter go.

"It is what it is I guess," he muttered to himself.

Link then gestured for me to go behind the changing divider.

"Ladies first," he said all of a sudden.

I nodded, not arguing because I was freezing, and then hurried to change. The clothes I was wearing were still sodden and heavy. I changed into the long night gown, and undid my braid to let my dark hair flow. I then came from behind the divider and watched Link do a double take when he saw me. He raised his eyebrows in an expression of surprise.

"Wow," he said almost involuntarily.

I felt my cheeks burn because I wasn't expecting that.

We were both silent for a moment.

_What is he staring at? _I thought nervous.

"What?" I said fretful about his eyes, and looked down to the ground.

Link didn't reply right away, he shook his head as if snapping himself back to reality.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, "I didn't mean to stare. You just... you just look very beautiful with your hair down like that."

I felt my whole body respond to that with a piloerection.

_Where did _that _come from? _I wondered of the electrical sensation. _This is ridiculous that I'm _this _responsive to him!_

I merely nodded.

"Thank you," I said quiet.

Link studied me for a moment.

"You're not used to being told you're beautiful are you?" he asked me, perceptive about my nature.

I looked into his eyes surprised.

"I've been told I was beautiful," I divulged.

He grinned, and shook his head in disbelief.

"You obviously don't hear it enough then," he said serious, "you seem surprised every time I say it. You should be told, and told often."

I cut my gaze short, and didn't reply.

We were silent again.

"I..." I trailed nervous, breaking it, "I remember you used to tell me all the time that I was pretty when we worked together at the castle."

Link looked at me surprised at the recollection.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded, and inadvertently smiled. I couldn't help it.

"You were quite the charmer back then," I said, looking down at my hands, "so young and carefree."

Link continued to look at me surprised at the sudden memory.

"That's right, isn't it?" he said to himself with a smirk, then gave me a wayward stare. "You... still remember those days?"

I blushed again, and nodded.

_How could I ever forget? _I thought. _Those were the best days of my life. We were both happy, and there was peace in the land._

"Yes, I do," I replied.

There was another brief silence between us.

_Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up, _I thought.

"I couldn't have been the only man whose ever said that to you," he divulged, breaking it, "doesn't Elbourne tell you?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked back into Link's eyes; he stared right back… deeply.

"Yes, he tells me," I replied honest.

Link stared into my eyes again, as if trying to determine if I were telling the truth.

"I see," he said.

I took in a deep apprehensive breath just then.

_Why does he have to stare so intently at me like that? _I wondered again, anxious to what he was thinking.

"Even still, you need to hear it more," he said, but then paused and added, "it's almost like you're... starved for affection or something. I can't help but think of how you nearly allowed yourself to fall in Ordona's spring because you were afraid of me possibly touching you."

I felt my eyes widen, and I quickly looked away.

"What?" I asked him, feeling an irrational onset of anger. "Why are you always trying to tease me?"

Link was taken aback by my tone.

"I didn't mean anything insulting by it, or wasn't implying anything by it," he said, "you just act like you haven't had some outward display of affection shown to you in a long time."

I felt my throat tighten, and burning, stinging tears filled my eyes. They automatically over flowed onto my cheeks.

Link hit the nail right on the head.

I was starving for affection.

_My parents are dead, _I thought,_ I'm the last member of the royal family, some of my subjects hate me, I have only a hand full of friends, and I'm putting my feelings on the back hearth, so I can do the right thing. So yes, I am starved for affection. _

Link saw my tears, and quickly regretted saying those things to me. His eyes widened at the intensity of my reaction. It was so raw and unnerving, I even surprised myself.

"What difference does it make to you?" I demanded of him suddenly. "Shouldn't your mind be fixated on Midna?"

He was surprised by the poignancy of the outburst. He even seemed a little upset.

"What does Midna have to do with this?" he shot back. "I just merely asked you a question about your goddamn femininity and why you're so hell bent on rejecting it!"

I swallowed hard at his blunt words, and looked down to the ground feeling my whole body tremble in apprehension. Link saw that I was stressed, and wanted to reach for me, but stopped himself. He probably didn't know if he should or not considering how I was acting towards him.

"Zelda," he said softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt-"

"Don't worry about it," I interrupted, wiping my eyes, "everything you said is true."

Link bit his lower lip, and took at step towards me. I quickly stepped back and out of the way.

There was an awkward tense silence between us.

"You better get dressed and get some sleep," I said forcing a smile across my face, wanting desperately to change the subject, "I'm going to look in the Book of Mudora and try to decipher the riddles."

Link stared at me for a minute silently.

"Zelda-" he tried again.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore!" I said sharply, knowing he was going to bring it up again. "Drop it, okay?"

Link took in a deep unsettled breath, and then shrugged.

"Okay," he said, and then rolled his eyes frustrated, "whatever."

I nervously stroked my hair behind my ears, and went to go sit down at the little desk and lit the lantern. Meanwhile, Link changed, and when he came back from around the divider he just stared at me for a moment. I pretended not to see him, and concentrated on the text.

_Just go to bed, _I thought.

He sighed helpless.

"Goodnight," he said to me quiet.

"Goodnight," I replied, not looking at him.

Link then got into the bed closest to the window, and tried to go to sleep.

I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip to stop it from quivering.

_He sees right through me, _I thought, _right through me._

~SSS~

Two hours had passed, and I was making pretty good headway with deciphering the riddles. Link was sound asleep, and dusk had well progressed into evening. I decided to focus on one riddle at a time, and since Lanayru made it clear that we had to find the shards in a sequential order, it made no sense to solve the others before Ordona's.

_'Faded pictures of celestial bodies are reflected on fractured sand,' _Ordona's voiced echoed through my mind.

I took the code and split it into two parts. I needed to figure out what the 'faded pictures of the celestial bodies' were before I could recognize how they were reflected on 'fractured sand.' I opened the Book of Mudora and turned to a chapter that focused on astronomical rotations of stars. There was one vague reference to ionosphere disturbances by dispersed converted matter. If matter was broken down to its lowest form it could be considered a 'faded picture' of what it once was. But then how would matter be 'reflected in fractured sand?' Better yet, what _is _'fractured sand?' Is it literal sand? And if so, why and how would sand be fractured?

No, no after considering everything fully, I deduced that this aspect of the riddle was symbolic for something else. I turned a few pages into the book and found a paragraph on symbolism. It stated that riddles will often contain a literal aspect of something else. The citation at the bottom said to refer to the first law of thermodynamics.

I looked up from the book thoughtfully for a moment.

_The first law of thermodynamics states that energy cannot be created nor destroyed only transformed, _I thought. _If __sand is supposed to be energy in its compact form, then what is it supposed to be 'transformed' into? What is its 'transformed,' or end result? _

I knew sand was the main component in making glass, and there was a large amount of heat required to _transform_ sand in glass. So maybe the term 'fractured sand' was an off centered reference to the mirror itself. It made the most sense, and right now it was the only thing I could think of. Now, where in Hyrule would I find 'faded pictures of celestial bodies?'

There was a beautiful light phenomenon that took place at the bottom of Kakariko Gorge known as the Hylia Borealis. Maybe the light spectra was reflecting off the glass hidden somewhere in the bottom of the gorge.

I sighed and rubbed the back of neck, tired from my studies, but felt a comfortable level of satisfaction.

_I think I'm getting somewhere, _I thought with a nod.

I continued searching in the book, when suddenly I was interrupted by a loud scream. I turned in terror when I realized the scream was coming from Link.

_What in the world? _I wondered flummoxed.

I jumped up from my seat and quickly hurried over to him.

Link was waving his arms wildly, as if trying to fight some unseen foe, before he finally sat up in the bed and opened his eyes. He was breathing hard, and broke out into a sweat.

"Link!" I called out, trying to keep my voice steady. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I went to reach for him, when he abruptly grabbed hold of my elbow and pulled a knife to my throat. My eyes widened in horror at the sight of the dagger. It took him a few seconds to finally register my face and realize who I was. Link's features went from an angry grimace to a look of confusion and dismay. When he saw it was me he had in his capture, he quickly released me, and inadvertently pushed me away. I stumbled and fell back on the end of the bed. I knew he wasn't trying to be rough; he was just shocked at what just happened.

At what he had almost done.

I couldn't lie, so was I.

_What was that all about? _I thought in apprehension.

Link stared down at his dagger and quickly dropped it at the realization of his actions.

I edged back, trembling a little bit.

I couldn't help it; that was close.

Link looked back over at me, and then ran both his hands over his face. He then turned away from looking at me embarrassed.

There was a tense silence that precluded the air before either one of us spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said finally in a low voice, "I-I apologize if my pushing you hurt you. I thought you were _something_ else."

_Something else? _I thought in disbelief.

"It… it's okay," I said quiet, "I'm not hurt."

Link shook his head.

"No it isn't okay," he replied serious, "if I didn't catch myself, I could've killed you."

I felt my heartbeat race when he said that.

_Killed me? _I thought unbelieving.

I took a few steps back after hearing that, and then a silence enveloped us again for a few moments.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a low calm voice finally.

Link turned to look out the window.

He didn't answer right away.

"Yeah," he said, "it's nothing, it was just another nightmare."

_Another? _I thought incredulous.

"How often does this happen to you?" I asked concerned.

He continued to look out the window and not at me.

"Not as often as it used to," he replied, his voice was solemn.

_My goddess, _I thought worried.

"Link-" I tried.

"It won't happen again," he promised by interrupting me.

I bit my lower lip wanting to help him.

"How long have you been suffering like this?" I asked him softly.

Link closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Ever since I put the Master Sword away," he replied.

I looked at him surprised.

_Seven years? _I thought incredulous. _Link's been suffering like this for seven years?_

"How do you usually cope?" I asked.

Link scoffed at my question.

"You just saw it," he said with a bitter undertone.

I felt terrible when he said that.

_No one who's sacrificed so much should have to live with so little piece of mind, _I thought.

I sighed, but then suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

_Wait a minute… _I thought having an 'ah ha' moment, _what about…?_

"Nayru's Love," I verbalized quietly to myself.

Link turned his attention back to me.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nayru's Love," I said louder and with more confidence.

Nayru's Love was a protective barrier that allowed the caster to have temporary invulnerability. Most casters were under the impression that it only protected them physically. It also had a positive side effect of curing psychological ailments.

_That's just what Link needs, _I thought.

"What about it?" he asked me.

"It can help you with your nightmares," I explained, "it has special added effects."

Link stared at me for a moment before answering.

"Why do you want to help me with that?" he asked. "You're not still angry about what I said to you?"

I looked at him shocked.

_Why wouldn't I want to help you? _I thought serious.

"Link I'm not a child," I said, "even if I act petulantly at times. You saved Hyrule and my life, I'm not so stupid to overlook that over a few words of truth. Let me do this favor for you."

_What he said about me was straight to the point and honest, _I thought, _I'm not going to let him suffer for telling me the truth._

Link was surprised at my words, and looked down at his sheets as if thinking about the proposal.

He seemed troubled and lost in his thoughts.

"Some things you can't erase," he said to himself in an uneasy fashion, "no matter how hard you try."

I looked at him in concern.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Link shook his head and looked back out the window.

"Nothing," he replied, but then added, "you have to promise me one thing if you help me with this your majesty."

I wasn't expecting an ultimatum.

I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to continue.

"Yes?" I said expectantly.

He paused for a moment.

"Promise me you won't tell Ilia about what happened tonight," he divulged, "she worries enough about me as it is."

I looked at him surprised and crossed my arms over my chest.

_Why would I do that? _I wondered. _And what does Ilia have to do with any of this? _

"You have my word," I promised, not questioning him outside my mind.

Link closed his eyes when I said that, and took in a relieved breath.

"Thank you," he replied.

_I wonder why he made that particular request? _I thought.

_"Do me a favor Miss Elga, will you look after Link…" _Ilia's voice echoed through my mind suddenly.

_She did ask me to look after him, _I perceived, _it must be because she knew about Link's nightmares._

I studied Link for a moment, before I went back to my satchel and pulled out a small blue diamond shaped crystal I kept hidden in the bottom of the pouch. I then came over to the bed, closed my eyes to say a quick prayer, and put my hand on Link's forehead. The blue light of Nayru's love filled the room briefly before it dispersed.

When it was over, I opened my eyes and saw Link staring at me warmly.

Involuntarily, I felt my cheeks turn red… again.

"Thank you," he said, "I appreciate your doing that for me your majesty."

I fanned off his thanks and grinned at him.

"Hey," I began with a playful disposition, "you're supposed to call me Zelda remember?"

Link's handsome face broke into a smile once more.

"Right," he said, "I forgot."

"Don't forget again," I said, and tucked his sheets around his waist.

Link was a little taken aback at the gesture.

"Get some sleep," I said, "you and I have a long walk tomorrow. We're heading for Kakiriko Gorge."

* * *

**Please Write a review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Inspirations: "This Woman's Work," by Maxwell (a beautiful song about the strength of women), Lamaze breathing (take a deep cleansing breath), The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and ninpo ninjutsu: taijutsu (bare handed combat).**

**Shout Out: ML, Lariant Ambrillis, N7 Gianni, The Sorceress of Fake, Kyu-Momo, Tarooso, Jadely, thank you all for reading new readers.**

**Recommended Readings: "Snowbound," Lariant Ambrillis, this writer is the reason I joined fanficiton, "Link's Uhh Awakening," by Jadely, this one is pretty funny, "Gone in a Flash," by Blazer672, this is another great story about Pokemon, "Reunion," by N7-Gianni, this is a wonderful one shot story, it really should have more views; "Hero of Time," by Norkix, he's doing a novelation of OoT, check it out; "Scarborough Fair," by Sorceress of Fake, she is right it is pretty funny lol. I have more recommendations, so if you don't see a title here it doesn't mean I haven't been reading it.**

**Author Notes: I believe when you garner inspiration from all aspects of life, it makes writing much more interesting. I love writing fight scenes (don't worry, it won't be overkill lol), so from this point forward I will make every effort to make sure to explain any complex fighting term or style I use. If there is anything that doesn't make sense now, I swear to you it will later. I always write everything for a reason. Thanks for reading.**

**Reedited: 7/11/2012**

**Reedited: 7/13/2012 & 10/3/2012 & 11/3/2012  
**

**Word Count: 9,313**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day we woke up at dawn, and headed out to Kakariko Gorge. I knew it would be at least a two day journey, so I mentally prepared myself for the sweltering heat.

_Hyrule field can be punishing when it comes to its open expanses, _I thought.

The sun, going southeast towards the canyon, was unrelenting. The light rays beamed into the earth at such an angle, that the quanta, or light particles, inside bounced off each electron's valence energy. It was this diffraction, or bending of light, that caused the phenomenon known as the Hylia Borealis, or so that was what I initially thought. With the news of there being a second Mirror of Twilight, it was quite possible, to keep its existence secret, that a piece of the mirror was hidden in the bottom of the canyon somewhere.

Another fact needed to be taken into consideration regarding the light spectra as well. It had only been two hundred years since the inception of the Hylia Borealis, with evidence of its existence having been recorded yearly in the Hyrulean Almanac. A scholarly society, known as the Borealis Society, was then set up by the royal family to explain its history. From the very beginning, there was an air of suspicion about its prefects. Many truth seekers, who had heard rumors about the second mirror, went to search for it, but were never seen again. There were very few who knew the truth about the Borealis Society. Even members of the royal family were left in the dark about the secrets.

I was clear evidence of that.

_I had no idea two mirrors had been assembled, I had only heard rumors, _I thought as I introspected, _it_ _was only after Hylia's divulgence that I understood there was another._

I was always under the impression there was one mirror, but I did wonder why there was such a sudden appearance of the light spectra without any other evidential markers. It didn't seem to make sense that it just came out of the blue. No sense at all. According to the Borealis Society, the diffraction began after a particularly heavy rain that left many areas of Hyrule flooded. However, the phenomenon _actually_ started around the same time the first mirror was written to have been constructed, according to other texts. If the two mirrors were built at the same time, it was quite possible the second mirror was broken when relations between the Twilight Realm and Hyrule went sour. The shards were then displaced and hidden to keep its knowledge a mystery. It was this theory I was going on in the hopes of finding the missing shard.

_The Hylia Borealis may merely be a man made counterfeit, _I thought.

I never thought I would have to think about it that way... until now.

_The mirror must be there, _I thought, _i__t must be reflecting the atmospheric light back to the sky creating such a beautiful effect. That's why it's so elucidated down there. _

There was much to consider. I was amazed how one little riddle could convey so much meaning, and have me traveling to a canyon to find out if my conjecture was right.

For the trip, I dressed in Lydia's dark pink dress, and kept my fair complexion protected from the unforgiving sun by staying hooded. Link, unfortunately, wasn't as providential. He insisted that he was fine, even though I knew he was going to be afflicted by the heat in those course fibered clothes he was wearing. Link stayed in the front to lead Epona and said nothing about it. I was a little worried that he was walking too much without thinking about having a break.

_One of these days, he's going to have to get on this horse and rest his legs, _I thought, _w__e could shave off a day and a half's travel if he just got on Epona._

I rationalized that he was just trying to be considerate.

_He probably thinks I'll object after the way I snapped at him yesterday, _I thought, feeling a little foolish at my outburst.

All in all, the experience the other evening taught me the value of thinking before speaking, and letting silly things go to the wayside. I wanted to be sure Link was okay, after all I did promise Ilia to look after him.

"How are you doing down there?" I asked Link, finally breaking the silence.

He turned his head, and merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm fine," he replied in a casual manner.

I looked up at the sun, it was currently midday. We had been traveling for hours.

"It's going to get pretty intense later," I started, "I think it would be in your best interest if you got on Epona and we rode a couple miles."

Link grinned at my concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he replied, "this is nothing compared to Gerudo Desert. Besides, Epona is much more comfortable with one rider."

I smiled at his explanation.

"I see," I said with a nod.

We continued on for the next mile without much talk, until Link broke the silence.

"So why Kakariko Gorge, your majesty?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Zelda remember?" I corrected him.

Link turned to look at me, and put his fist to his forehead.

"Right," he said sheepish, "I keep forgetting… Zelda."

I chuckled a little at his reluctance.

_At least he still has air of respect for me, _I thought, _considering everything._

"Well," I began, "there's this beautiful light cadence that takes place there. I'm sure you've seen it."

Link nodded.

"The Hylia Borealis," he said.

"Exactly," I stated, feeling a sudden sense of excitement, "I have a feeling the mirror is hidden down there."

Link turned to look at me.

"Based off what your majesty?" he asked me.

I gave him a stern look.

Link pursed his lips together forgetfully.

"Sorry," he said, "Zelda."

_Now I know how Hylia feels, _I thought.

"Based off the Book of Mudora," I replied, "and a hunch."

Link turned, and looked at me with a hint of cynicism.

"A hunch?" he repeated doubtful.

"Yes," I said with confidence, "there is only one place in Hyrule that makes any sense geographically to what we were given in the clue."

Link raised his eyebrows and turned back around.

"I suppose," he replied, "what references did the Book of Mudora offer?"

My face became thoughtful at the question.

"There were some off references to symbolism, and science," I replied, "that was pretty much it. It seems the guardians really wanted us to use our wits."

I saw Link smirk.

"That's your department Zelda," he replied, "you're the one with the wisdom."

I smiled at his comment.

"You say that with a hint of hesitancy," I joked, "don't you have a little faith in my ability?"

He turned and looked at me surprised.

"Of course I do Zelda," he admitted, and then added, "after all, you were up all night figuring this thing out."

I merely nodded.

"True," I said, "I guess that attests for something."

Link was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"I want to apologize again for scaring you like I did last night," he said all of a sudden, "I'm embarrassed and ashamed you had to see that."

I looked at him in surprise, not expecting the apology.

_You've been through a great deal, _I thought, _you have nothing to be ashamed of._

"You don't have to apologize for being Hylian," I said to him, trying to sensible, "anyone who had gone through what you had gone through, was bound to have some measure of effect still gripping at them. It must have been quite an ordeal."

Link was silent for awhile.

"It was," he said finally, "and I want to thank you for the Nayru's Love you casted on me."

I looked at the back of his head with a warm disposition.

"You're welcome," I said, and then added, "I did promise to look after you."

Link turned and looked at me curious.

"Who told you to do that?" he asked, probably already knowing the answer.

I paused for a moment, and then went on ahead and told him.

"Ilia," I said to him.

Link was quiet for a long moment, as if reflecting, and then nodded.

I bit my lower lip at his manner.

_They are apparently very close, _I perceived.

"She cares for you a very much, doesn't she?" I asked him abruptly.

Link didn't answer right away.

"She does," he replied finally, and then added with a sigh, "she always has."

I nodded, and then absently stroked the hair of Epona's mane.

_He seems sad when he talks about her, _I discerned, _I wonder why. _

"She…" I began, not sure I should ask what I wanted to ask, "she's in love with you, isn't she?"

Link took in a deep breath at my question, and turned so he couldn't see me in his side view. He was quiet for a long time before he replied.

"Yes," he said, his voice was stiff.

_That was obvious Zelda, _I thought.

"I…" I trailed, trying to think of a joke and make light of the subject, "I better make sure I bring you back in one piece then."

It didn't seem to work, Link didn't reply. It was apparent he didn't want to talk about the subject.

_Let it go, _I thought, _it's obviously a personal matter and none of my business._

I decided to leave the topic alone.

_If he wanted to talk about it, he would, _I thought.

We continued through Hyrule Field for the next hour before we caught sight of another carriage traveling north to Castle Town. There was nothing unusual about the transport, until another wagon came from the west and went rapidly to approach it.

_That's odd, _I thought, narrowing my eyes slightly, _I wonder what that is all about._

Link raised his hand to stop Epona for a moment, and looked on in puzzlement.

"What's going on over there?" I heard Link say more to himself than to me.

_I was just wondering that myself, _I thought.

"I have no idea," I said shaking my head puzzled.

The wagon came up to the carriage's side, and once it situated itself next to it, the inhabitants of the wagon began seizing the carriage. There were six men, dressed in bandages and strange garb unfamiliar to the territory; they suddenly pulled out swords and went attacking the carriage.

"What the-?" Link stopped himself stunned.

I covered my mouth in surprise.

_Sweet Hylia! _I thought.

"Ahhhh!" a woman's voice screamed all of a sudden.

"Oh no!" I said breathless.

_Those must be the bandits Rusl cautioned us about! _I thought.

At hearing the woman's scream, Link immediately mounted Epona, wrapped his arm around my waist to secure me, and giddied as quickly as he could to the wagon. We were traveling at full speed.

_This is serious!_ I thought. _I__ have to be useful! _I told myself. _I can't be like I was yesterday!_

I quickly opened my satchel during the advance and took out my bow. I understood from the onset that this wasn't going to be some delicate handling. It was going to take aggressive measures.

_Bandits cannot be coddled, _I thought serious.

I readied an arrow and took aim.

One thing I knew how to do, and do well, was shoot. It was the duty of every princess of the royal family to learn and master archery.

Link looked at me surprised, but was impressed at the same time.

"Looks like you already have a plan in mind!" he said aloud over Epona's hooves. "Wait for us to get closer to get a clear shot!"

I nodded in agreement to his statement, pulling my arm back to set the recoil.

"Of course!" I said above the trotting. "I'm not new to this! I remember that retched Ganondorf!"

_Keep both eyes open Zelda, _I told myself, _y__ou always get a better shot with both eyes open._

We quickly approached, when suddenly Link unharnessed himself and jumped off. He back flipped and landed on his feet; he quickly unsheathed his sword. I released my arrow, and it hit the wooden orifice of the window pane of the carriage window. It barely missed one of the men's head. Two of the bandits looked up in alarm, when they heard the puncture of my arrow. They then turned and looked on in surprise when they saw Link and me.

"I want you to stay back and assault from afar!" Link called to me farther advancing. "Do _not _get closer until I secure the area! Understand?"

I nodded, having read about combat strategies, and participated in the fight against Ganondorf, but knew battle informatics wasn't my area of expertise.

"Right!" I called back.

I pulled on Epona's reigns to make her stationary.

Link ran and initiated his battle stance.

I readied another arrow and aimed.

If anyone tried to ambush Link, I was ready to take them out.

As Link got closer, two of the men broke away and engaged their fighting stance. Link could see right away that these men didn't have a particular fighting style to fight with. They were merely going to hack and slash; just like any unpolished brute. Link stopped his approach, and waited for one of the bandits to engage him. One thing about low skilled fighters that worked to their disadvantage, was they fought impulsively, and true to form both the men raised their swords and went to attack. There was no form, and no cognition behind what to do after a blow was connected. I waited before releasing a shot, wanting to make sure I didn't disengage a controlled situation. Link parried both fighters attacks with a horizontal slash and a diagonal slice. The force from the second attack forced both men to drop their swords, as the reverberation cracked the tangs of their cheaply made blades.

_Wow, _I thought, taking my eyes off target for a moment.

I had to admit that was quite an impressive display.

"We have company!" one of the men who had just been defeated called out. "We could use some help out here!"

"What?" another man from inside the carriage called back. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The man who spoke from the inside poked his head out, and widened his eyes in surprise when he saw Link and I. He instantly jumped out and unsheathed his sword.

"You idiots are afraid of a pansy and his little girlfriend?" he mocked to his comrades, shaking his head. "Here let me show you how it's done!"

The other two men looked at the newly engaged bandit and narrowed their eyes at him upset.

"This ain't no pansy!" one of them said and then took out a dagger from his holster. "But we'll treat him like one!"

When I saw that, I took aim for the man's hand and quickly released a shot. The arrow went through his palm.

"AHHH!" he screamed in pain, and then looked to me, "You bitch!" he said heated.

"Serves you right for trying to initiate gang formation tactics!" I called back.

Link turned his head to look at me in his side view.

"Do _not_ take another shot unless I give the okay!" he said to me in a stern fashion. "I mean it!"

I understood his slight irritation, he had the added responsibility of looking out for me while he fought. If I acted precipitately, it could endanger us both. Even still, I readied another arrow.

_There will be no untoward retaliation on my watch, _I thought recoiling another arrow.

The three men then went to attack Link. Link countered with a jump strike since there was enough space for a run up jump attack. The g-force sent the men flying back and onto the backs.

_Wow! _I thought, when my eyes widened. _How often do I get to see a great man fight? _

I shook my head, realizing how silly I was being. I needed to remember this was real, not a simulation. The danger was far from extricated, the men still in the carriage abruptly jumped out and went to help their company. Meanwhile, I saw smoke beginning to filter to the sky.

_What the…? _I thought confused, but when I saw the flames my suspicions were immediately confirmed.

The carriage was on fire.

I instantly took hold of Epona's reigns, and giddied her towards the new set flames.

_There's still people in there! _I thought wildly.

Link saw me as I rode by, and I could tell he was not pleased with my presumptuous act, but there was nothing he could do about it.

_I have to get those people out of there! _I thought serious.

I rode up the side, and leaned over with my body outstretched to take hold of the dangling reigns stuck underneath the now stressed out horses hooves. When I finally got hold of them, I pulled back forcing the horses to halt. I then turned around on Epona and hurried to the carriage door. I had to open it before the flames engulfed it. When I looked inside, I watched in horror as a pregnant woman, who looked about ready to deliver, was cradling the body of her unconscious child. The smoke no doubt overwhelmed the child's respiratory defenses and caused him to pass out.

"Come on!" I called out, reaching in trying to grab for the woman.

The woman looked at me with great fear and hesitated. I could understand her dismay, considering what the other men tried to do.

"Are you with the others?" she demanded of me.

"No! I'm not here to hurt you!" I called to her, trying to diffuse the situation. "Please! There isn't much time!"

The woman looked at my hand and then at me. In a minute decision she took it.

I grabbed hold of her unconscious little boy, and secured him across Epona, making sure his airway was secured. I then stationed Epona closer so the woman could mount. Unfortunately, her protruding belly was not going to let that happen. I quickly dismounted, making sure the child was okay, and then helped the woman out of the carriage. I immediately took hold of Epona's reigns, and guided the woman and the horse to a grassy area away from the fighting. The woman quickly cradled her unconscious child once she sat down on the ground.

I looked into the child's mouth and saw black soot at the back his throat. I then put my head to his chest and checked his lungs and heart. They were beating and perfusing with a slight murmur and crackle. I opened my satchel and pulled out a bottle of red potion. I gave it to the child, hoping the contents would restore the vitality to his gastrointestinal tract. His mother was looking on in fear and panic. I didn't have children of my own, but I could understand her concern.

_She had no idea any of this was going to happen, _I thought, _no idea at all._

When the boy began to cough, I sighed in relief. The woman immediately took hold of her son and buried her head in his chest; she was crying in relief.

I turned my attention back to Link to see how he was faring, when all of a sudden something strange happened. Out of nowhere, or so it seemed, a loud rustling took place in the bushes behind where the woman and I were sitting.

_What in the...? _I wondered feeling slightly frightened.

We both turned to see what was making the noise.

Suddenly, a warrior dressed in skin tight dark blue ninja gear, with a large emblematic eye on the breastplate of the chest flipped out of the bushes. The warrior appeared to be male, was a little shorter than six feet, with dark brown bangs protruding from his bandaged face. When he turned to look at me, I saw he had piercing red eyes.

"Oh my goddess!" I heard myself mutter perplexed.

_This man looks just like who Lydia described! _I thought incredulous. _But why is he wearing the garb of the Sheikah? Why is this person implementing the same disguise as my grandmother the Sage of Time? _

The man didn't say anything to me or the woman on the ground. He merely stared at us, and then turned his attention to Link.

"I'll be back for you," the warrior said in a soft whisper.

I didn't understand what he meant.

"What?" I asked confused.

The warrior didn't reply and went to go join Link.

Link was handling all six bandits with relative ease, however the mysterious man jumped right on in and began fighting alongside Link.

"I'll handle these three!" the warrior said in a low almost unisex voice.

Link was surprised at the help, but didn't argue it.

"Very well," Link said while he parried another attack, "be careful they use daggers!"

The Sheikah warrior was extremely skilled to say the least; using skill sets and combinations with amazing accuracy and dexterity. I had no idea where he had come from, and if he was a member of the Sheikah tribe, why didn't I know him?

_It doesn't matter now Zelda, _I thought watching worried, _as long as he helps Link._

In a matter of minutes, the bandits were defeated. The men then scuttled up, and unfortunately escaped on their wagon.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" the ring leader shouted to the others.

That, however, didn't stop the fighting. Link was going to go after them, when he realized he had another problem, the Sheikah fighter. The warrior turned his attention to Link, and initiated the _ninpo taijutsu, _or unarmed, fighting stance.

Link looked at the man in sudden alarm.

"What the hell-?" Link demanded, but kept his battle stance. "What are you doing?"

The mystifying fighter narrowed his red eyes at Link.

"I just wanted to clear the area of the vermin so I could properly fight you myself, Hero of Twilight," the warrior said in a low shrewd voice.

I felt my eyes widen in apprehension, when I saw what was taking place.

_What in the world?_ I thought, feeling an onset of panic. _This__ isn't good, _I thought nervous, and then looked around, _where did I put my bow?_

When I did finally find my bow, I found I had another problem on my hands. The woman next to me was cradling her son anxiously, when suddenly she gripped her belly in panic.

"Ah!" she cried out in pain.

I turned to look at her surprised.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

The woman's body was suddenly trembling.

"My water broke," she said swallowing hard.

_Holy Hylia! _I thought.

"Wh-what?" I replied shocked.

"My water broke," she repeated, "I'm going into labor."

_My goddess! _I thought feeling my heart accelerate. _What the hell am I going to bloody do?_

"Uh… okay," I said unhooding myself, trying to figure out what action I should take next, "lay back."

I knew when women were in labor, several things had to be monitored: the woman's breathing, the state of the child, how much blood was lost from labor, and warning signs of shock. I quickly untied my cloak and put it underneath the woman to try and maintain a clean area to work with. I opened my satchel, wishing I had some mineral oil of some kind. I read that saturating the womb with mineral oil could help ease the transition of birth. It would decrease the risk of tears, and provide a small measure of comfort for the birthing mother. I swallowed hard as I lifted the woman's dress to see if the baby was crowning, or checking to see if the head was bulging out of her womb. Fortunately, she wasn't crowning yet, but she was fully dilated, and the skin was thinned out with a blue tint, she was ready to go. I needed something to wrap the baby in when he or she was delivered. I took out one of Lydia's dresses and set it aside.

_I'm sorry Lyddie, _I thought, _but I have no choice._

I also set aside a bottle of water, and the rest of the red potion I had. I didn't know if things were going to take a turn for the worst or not, I had to be ready. She was going to need immediate medical attention, so getting her to Castle Town was a must once the baby was born.

_Hylia give me strength, _I thought closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath.

It was all a waiting game now.

Meanwhile, Link sheathed his sword and waited for the warrior to engage him first. The ninja's unarmed stance wasn't the standard fighting approach Link was used to, but it didn't mean he didn't know how to handle it. The _taijutsu _had several techniques to it: the _jujutsu, _which primarily focused on throwing and striking, the _judo, _which focused on throwing and grappling, and _akido, _which focused on throwing and joint locking. The warrior's _taijutsu _was in the engagement of _jujutsu, _so their primary concern was offensive and coordination based strikes. Link was unfortunately perpetuated in a defensive posture, since he wasn't sure how this fighter was going to approach him.

The ninja struck first, aiming for Link's midsection. He didn't connect because Link caught his fist, but it didn't matter, because he was fast, too fast it seemed. The Sheikah took hold of Link's elbow and flipped him onto his back. Once he was down, he tried to stomp on Link's chest to push in his pulmonary vagal plexus, or the nerves connected to his lungs and heart. Fortunately, Link rolled out of the way before the man's foot connected. The whole series was known as the _ameti wara, _or fighting with an emphasis of destroying pressure points. It was actually considered a very old generational way of fighting, since armor gave way to better defense.

Link realized one thing instantly, this man was no amateur. Link quickly jumped back up onto his feet, and reengaged his battle stance.

"My turn," Link muttered angrily.

The best counter for the_ ameki wara _series was knowing where the opponent was going to strike first. Link saw the warrior was still engaged in _jujutsu, _but was still going to go for a forward assault aimed at the chest cavity. Link knew that if he could counter this next move, he could probably put him down, or at least knock the wind out of him a little bit. The ninja struck again, aiming for Link's neck, Link dodged it and half turned into a strike stance, which forced his elbow hard into the man's was a loud sickening crack; that was either the breastplate or the man's ribs. Either way, one of the two was broken, perhaps both. The ninja flew back onto the ground and didn't get up immediately. He was breathing hard and looked up at Link with angry red eyes. Link didn't disengage his stance. The warrior got up slowly, but did not reinitiate his _taijutsu jujitsu _stance. He merely stared at Link. The match for him, it seemed, was over.

Link looked at the strange ninja perplexed.

"You and that woman, your queen," he began cryptic, "you have no idea what you're going to awaken by putting that mirror back together."

Link looked at the warrior surprised. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "How do you know what we're after?"

The man narrowed his eyes at Link.

"I've known for quite some time," he said in a low voice.

Link looked the man up and down distrustfully.

"What is going to be awakened?" Link demanded, unsure if he should trust the man's words or not.

The ninja grew quiet for a moment.

"The arbiter's kiss," he said.

Link took a step forward.

"What the hell is that?" Link demanded.

The ninja was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again.

"It's the union of the _attributes_," he replied, "your queen's _insatiate _need to reprieve you, along with her _selfishness_ for wanting to bring two countries together who may be at the brink of war is foolish. Her _haughty _ambition will bring Hyrule to its everlasting end."

Link looked at the man flummoxed.

"You're not making any sense," Link said shaking his head, "we're attempting to go back to the Twilight Realm to request an audience with queen Midna for a reconciliation."

The warrior didn't reply right away.

"I _know _what you're attempting to do," he said angry, "and you are both stupid and foolhardy for doing so."

Link got angry at the insult.

"You bastard!" he said back. "Who are you to drive insults when you're not even man enough to show your damn face! Who are you?"

The ninja paused again.

"I'm someone who's going to stop you if you proceed with this any further," he said with intimidation in his voice, "my name is of no importance right now. Just know that if you continue with this, you will regret it."

Link raised his eyebrows in alarm.

"Is that a threat?" Link demanded.

"I make no threats," he warned, "I only make promises Hero of Twilight."

Link narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh really?" Link replied.

"Yes," the man said, "really."

The man then took a few steps back and bowed.

"It was an honor fighting you great hero," he said, "now I think you better tend to your queen. She's in a situation that you've no doubt dealt with before."

Link looked at the man confused.

"What?" Link asked flummoxed.

The warrior then pulled out a deku nut, and threw it on the ground. Link covered his eyes to cover the residual effect of the flash. Once the smoke cleared, the man was gone. Link looked to the ground troubled, but quickly snapped out of his daze when he remembered what the man said about me. Link hurried over to where I was, and looked to the ground in shock and a little bit of horror when he saw that the woman was giving birth.

I turned to look at him when he approached.

"Wipe the perspiration from her face!" I directed.

While Link was fighting, the woman had effaced, crowned, and was bearing down to push the baby out. Link immediately sat down on the grass next the woman's head and wiped the sweat from her forehead with his handkerchief.

"It's going to be alright," Link reassured, "just take a deep cleansing breath."

I looked at Link surprised at his comforting words.

_That's exactly what she needs, _I thought.

The woman's other child was breathing, but his eyes were closed and he was lying nearby on the grass, unaware of what was going on. It was probably for the best, considering the circumstances.

_He'd probably be greatly distressed to see his mother this way, _I thought.

The woman had her eyes closed and she took in a Lamaze breath the way Link instructed, while she tried to calm her overwhelming feelings.

"You're doing great," I said, making sure to be soothing, "on my count of three we're going to push okay?"

The woman merely nodded.

"Okay," she said breathless.

"Link you help her," I ordered, "if she feels helpless, you put your hands at her back and lean her forward a little bit."

Link looked at me terrified.

"You want me to what?" he said swallowing hard.

I took in a frustrated breath, not having time for his silly hang ups about childbirth. I needed him to be focused.

_How in the world can this man fight so incredibly, but then wilt at the thought of a life being born? _I thought incredulous.

"I need you to help her push if she can't," I said simply.

Link's eyes widened.

"That's what I thought you said," he muttered, but then stationed himself behind the woman.

"Okay," I said, "let's begin, one… two… three!"

The woman sat up a little, and then began to push.

"Uhhh!" she grunted, closing her eyes.

Link turned his face away, like most men, and looked like he was ready to vomit.

_Is he serious right now? _I demanded in my head.

"You're doing great!" I said, encouraging the woman, watching the canal elongate and spread open.

The top of the head was out. I tried gripping the baby, but he or she wasn't out far enough.

"I need you to push a little bit more!" I said. "We're almost there!"

The woman shook her head, and became overwhelmed.

"It feels like I'm being torn apart!" she screamed suddenly.

I felt my heart accelerate when she said that. I knew that meant the baby was about to come out.

"Link help her!" I said to him. "Now!"

Link sat her up and leaned her forward.

"Push!" he directed the woman. "Don't worry I've got you!"

The woman squeezed her eyes and bore down. The head of the baby then popped out completely. I gripped the baby and pulled. Suddenly the shoulders rotated and the rest of the body came out. It was a girl. I turned the baby on her back, and patted her gently until she cried.

"I need your knife!" I said to Link quickly.

He handed it to me and I cut the umbilical and tied it off. I looked into it to be sure the anatomical structure was okay: two veins and one artery. It was fine. I wrapped the baby in Lydia's dress, and handed the child back to the mother.

"We have to get her to the doctor quick!" I said.

The woman was holding onto her newborn, but her face was turning blue, and her breathing was getting shallow.

_Dear Hylia! _I thought feeling panic set in. _She's going into shock! We only have thirty minutes until the placenta comes out! If she's not properly cared for she could die!_

Link picked the woman up and hurried to Epona. I went and picked up her other child and unharnessed the horses hooked up to the carriage. I placed the child on the Gerudo Stallion and mounted it bareback. We then galloped to Castle Town. When we arrived, Link and I hurried down and through the alleyways of south Castle Town to the doctor's office. Link pounded on the door. When the doctor answered he looked indignant, but when he saw the woman and the newborn he quickly changed his disposition.

"Come in immediately!" he said pointing to an empty bed.

Link placed her down gently. The woman gripped her newborn daughter anxious. She was beginning to shiver uncontrollably.

"What happened?" the doctor asked me.

I turned from looking at him. I knew it was an auspicious foolish thing to do, but I was a little taken aback. I didn't have my cloak to hood myself, and my face was fully visible. Even with my unkempt hair, and slightly smudged and blood tinged appearance, I knew I was still fully recognizable.

_Someone is bound to see me, _I thought worried, _and everyone knows who Link is._

Link must have seen the distress in my face, because he put his hand on my shoulder and decided to take over.

"I'll handle this," he whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

I placed the woman's son on another empty bed, and covered him with a sheet. I then stood back and listened while Link gave report to the doctor.

"The woman and her child were traveling here to Castle Town, when they were suddenly ambushed by some bandits," Link explained, "the bandits tried to rob the woman and set her carriage on fire. Her body was so overwhelmed by the incident that she went into early labor. My…" he looked back at me, "uh… my wife helped her with the birth of the baby."

I felt my eyes widen when he said that.

_His wife? _I thought surprised.

"The placenta was not delivered yet," he went on, with surprising knowledge about the last stage of labor, "she's showing signs of shock with her weak pulse and cold limbs. I didn't check her belly for early signs of reverse involution."

Link turned to look at me.

"Did you see any… uh… dear?" Link asked me trying to keep the ruse going.

Reverse involution was when blood was building up in the uterus. In short, it was hemorrhaging. I couldn't believe how knowledgeable Link was about child birth. It was like listening to a doctor.

"Uh…" I trailed, "no."

Link turned back to the doctor.

"That's all we know before we brought her here," Link said, "if you need her health history you need to ask her."

The doctor merely nodded when the explanation was over.

"Thank you you've been most helpful," the doctor said sincerely, and then glanced over at me.

I looked away when our eyes met. Link discretionarily stood in the doctor's eye sight of me.

_Thank you, _I thought.

"Do you and your… wife want to wash up before you head out?" the doctor asked all of a sudden.

"No!" I said rushed, which precipitated the doctor and Link to look at me.

I felt my cheeks burn.

"No," I repeated in a calmer voice, "we'll go to an inn for that."

Link was staring at me hard, and I knew it was because I was blowing my own cover by being so jumpy.

_He probably thinks I'm an idiot, _I thought.

The doctor narrowed his eyes suspicious, but then let the matter go.

"Very well your maj- I mean miss," the doctor said catching himself.

I felt my throat tighten when I heard him catch himself.

"Thank you doctor," I said and then bowed, I then turned to Link, "come on… honey."

Link nodded, and then we left.

Outside the doctor's office I closed my eyes, and twirled with my fingers in apprehension.

"He knows," I said more to myself than to Link, "he's going to tell someone that I'm not in Dragon Roost."

Link looked at me in concern.

"You have to calm down in situations like that," he said to me, "we would've been fine if you weren't so jumpy. He would've merely thought you were a look alike."

I looked down knowing he was right.

"I know," I said staring at the ground, "but he already knew who I was."

Link put his hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"We'll find an inn for the night and continue to the gorge tomorrow," he said, "we're going to have to buy some new wares, and you need a new cloak. You will be recognized in your unhooded state."

I didn't look at him feeling like the wasted day was my fault.

"I'm sorry," I said, "we should be halfway to the gorge by now."

Link's face softened to a warm expression, when he realized I was blaming myself for what had happened that day. He lifted my chin up to look into my eyes.

"It's okay," he said gently, "you did really well. You saved that woman and her children's lives. If you hadn't been there she would have died. And I don't see how you can blame yourself when those bandits sidetracked us."

I tried to smile at his kind words. I thought it was very considerate of him to try and help me see the good of what I was doing.

"I want you to wait for me outside the south gate entrance," he went on, "I'll find a room, buy you some things, and then come and get you, okay?"

I was surprised he was taking charge so easily.

"Alright," I said, not arguing with one recommendation.

I knew I couldn't traverse through Castle Town the way he could, so it would be pointless to argue. We left the doctor's office and exited out the south gate. I waited for Link outside the gate like he instructed me to, and he was back to get me within an hour.

_That was quick, _I thought.

"Here," he said handing me a cloak, "I got us a room at the inn near the castle."

I nodded, wishing we weren't so close to the tekkite's den, my home.

We were discreet in the streets, but it was difficult traveling with Link because of his fame. He was, after all, the Hero of Twilight.

We were stopped every few minutes.

"Master Link," a gentleman stopped him, "it's wonderful to see you. You haven't been to Castle Town in quite a while."

Link nodded and smiled.

"I've been busy planting pumpkins," he replied.

The man laughed at his reply. "It's still hard for me to see you, a great hero, as a farmer," he said shaking his head.

Link grinned at his words. "Dirt cleans off easier than monster blood," he said.

For such an informal discussion, it was a very sobering thing to bring up.

_That's very true my friend, _I thought serious, _very true. _

The man was slightly taken aback at the serious subject matter. "Indeed master Link," he said, "indeed."

Even still, I grinned underneath my cloak, liking that I was able to hear Link have an informal conversation without the worry of the man changing how he would act due to my presence.

"I'll give you this, that's better than what our queen is doing," the man said all of a sudden, "imagine going on a tryst with a man like Elbourne of Dragon Roost. It's bad enough she stays in that castle all day, but when she does decide to come out, she goes off to have some scandalous affair."

I felt all the blood drain from my face after hearing that.

_What? _I thought in disbelief.

Link abruptly looked a little uncomfortable. "You shouldn't say such things about the queen," he defended me, "she really does try to do what's right for Hyrule."

The man scoffed. "You're a good man Link," he replied, "even with what happened to you and the history of how depraved the royal family is, you still serve the country loyally. That, good sir, is devotion."

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard at the man's words.

_Even the subjects haven't forgotten, _I thought, feeling a sudden onset of guilt, _how could they? How could anyone?_

Link merely nodded at the man, wanting to end the conversation.

"I suppose," he said, and then added, "but I really must be going, I have some business to attend to."

The man then glanced at me and gave Link an approving nudge.

"Yes," the man said with a nod, "you take of that _business_."

I looked to the ground and sighed helpless.

Link closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

_You'd change your tune if I unhooded myself right now, _I thought upset.

"It's _not _that kind of business sir," Link divulged.

The man merely smiled. "S_ure_," he said sarcastic.

I took in a deep frustrated breath.

"It isn't!" I said to him with a brief sharpness to my tone.

The man's eyes suddenly widened in embarrassment at my outburst.

"Oh… sorry," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "no offense to you miss."

I bit my lower lip, realizing I put too much verve in my tone.

"None taken sir," I replied.

With that we left the man's company and headed for the inn. We were given the room in the back. When we got settled, I washed my hands at the basin, took off my cloak, sat down on the bed I was going to sleep in, and sighed.

_So, that's what the people think of me, _I thought wearisome, _well, it's no matter I guess. I knew it wasn't good._

I saw Link staring at me from the corner of my eye as he washed his hands and dried them off with the towel. It was obvious to him I was bothered by the man's comments.

There was a brief silence between us.

"Uh..." he trailed, not wanting to address the issue directly, "would you like to use the tub first?"

I shook my head no, and didn't look at him.

"You go on ahead," I said softly, "I can wait."

Link stared at me for a moment and didn't move at my reply.

_Let me just get this over with, _I thought.

"What is it?" I asked finally, already knowing where this conversation was going to go.

Link didn't answer right away, and pursed his lips together.

"He doesn't speak for everyone Zelda," he said to me with reassurance.

I merely raised my eyebrows at his words.

"He speaks at what a great deal of them think," I said, "they think I sit in the castle, and live a pampered spoiled life."

_Then of course there was the_ other_ matter he brought up... _I thought, letting my mind trail.

Link paused for a moment, knowing what I said was true. He looked to the ground, and then back at me.

"I won't lie," he admitted, "I thought that for awhile myself, but after spending these last few days with you, I've found that you're a very surprising person."

I widened my eyes, and looked over at Link incredulous.

"Really?" I replied.

"Yes," he said serious, shaking his head impressed, "I didn't know you knew how to deliver a baby."

I blushed at the compliment, and grinned.

"I've read a great many books, and birthing babies was one of them," I replied, "it's my duty to know a little about everything. I do have the Triforce of Wisdom."

Link sat down at the table, and looked at me thoughtfully.

"I suppose you're right," he said nodding, "it must be hard living a day in your shoes."

I sighed at his comment.

"If you only knew," I said, more to myself than to him, "if you only knew."

There was a brief thoughtful silence between us.

"Hey," Link called to me softly.

I turned to look at him in expectance.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think I'm beginning to know," he said serious.

Surprisingly, I _didn't _blush when he said that. I think it was because I was getting much more comfortable with him as the days went on. That, and he was taking such painstaking measures to be accommodating towards me.

Link wasn't as hard to talk to as I initially figured.

We were silent for a moment again, before I broke it.

"I was going to say," I started, "you were pretty impressive in the doctor's office when you were talking to the physician. You must have read a few books on babies yourself."

Link looked in my eyes, caught off guard by the compliment. He cut his gaze and looked down at his hands.

"Yeah," he said, "you women have a pretty big responsibility when comes to bearing children. Sometimes I don't think we as men appreciate you."

I looked at him curious.

_It takes quite a man to admit that, _I thought, a little amazed at his surprising sensitivity.

"That's wonderful that you see the importance of having children," I said, "most men don't see things that way. They feel as though women are hysterical and that child bearing is for the simple and weak."

Link raised his eyebrows as if he were lost in thought.

"There's nothing weak about having a baby," he replied, showing a rare case of sensitivity, "Hylia bless all of you for being able to take on such a task."

I felt my face break into another curious expression at his noble words.

"You're right," I said abrupt, and then added, "your chivalry _has_ grown up."

Link looked up at me from his hands and grinned.

"I just know it's devastating when a woman loses a child," he said suddenly, "it's like part of who she is dies as well."

I looked over at him in surprise, not expecting the serious turn in conversation.

_I can't believe he made that statement, _I thought, _because it's so profoundly true. _

"You don't know how right you are," I said.

Link merely nodded, not looking at me.

"Yeah," he said talking more to himself.

There was a brief silence that precluded us.

"So…" I began, wanting to continue, "do you plan on having any children?"

Link looked up at me, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" he replied. "I'd love to have a few monsters to call my own."

I grinned at his statement.

"Monsters?" I repeated. "That's an awful way to refer to your future children."

Link chuckled at my statement.

"They'll know daddy loves them," he said joking.

_He really is a very kind person, _I thought in admiration.

I looked down at my hands and sighed.

_Link as a father, _I thought suddenly, _that would be a sight. _

"What about you?" he asked me. "Any princes or princesses down the irrigation line?"

_Down the irrigation line? _I thought, finding the comment a little off putting.

"Of course," I said matter-of-fact, ignoring his rather blunt rhetoric, "it's my duty as queen to produce an heir."

Link gave me an oddball look for a moment. He smiled and then shook his head at me.

"Some things shouldn't be done for duty alone Zelda," he said to me serious, "some things you need to do for love. Children should always be the fruit of love."

I felt my cheeks burn after hearing him say that.

_The fruit of love… _I thought with a trail, _will I ever truly have that? _

"I know that," I said, and then grew quiet, "but you have to understand there's more to life than love."

Link stared at me with deep introspective eyes.

"And you have to understand there's more to life than duty," he said effectively.

I looked at him slightly amazed at his bold, but truthful statement.

_He's right, _I thought, _I think Hylia's helping me to see that. _

There was another silence between us. I was glad we had the conversation. I felt we were beginning to have a deeper understanding of each other. However, I knew there were other things we needed to discuss as well.

"I know you'll think me a prude, but this is important," I started wanting to change the subject.

Link sat up and gave me his full undivided attention.

"What's that?" he asked me.

"The ninja you were fighting," I divulged, "who was he?"

Link took in a deep worried breath and didn't answer right away.

"He wouldn't say," he replied, "but judging from his appearance he's probably a member of the rumored dark tribe. He fought with an old style of combat hardly used nowadays."

I nodded at his conjecture.

"He was wearing the symbol of the Sheikah," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "that symbol on warriors has been hidden sense before the days of my grandmother. It was odd, he was dressed just like her."

Link sat back in his chair as a troubled expression crossed his handsome face.

"But why is the question," he said more to himself.

"What did he say to you?" I asked, knowing some discord took place.

Link looked over at me, as if debating whether or not he should tell me.

"He was strange," Link began, "he talked about stopping us from assembling the mirror, and then he said some things about your rule."

Link paused when he realized what he said.

I looked at him puzzled.

_What does he mean? _I wondered.

"Go on," I said eager to hear more.

Link paused and scratched at his chin.

"He said this whole endeavor was foolish and that Hyrule and the Twilight Realm are at the brink of war," he divulged.

I looked at him surprised.

"What?" I asked shocked.

Link took in a deep sigh.

"He mentioned the _attributes _again," he said, "whatever these attributes are, apparently they are extremely deadly. Not only are we being warned by the guardians, but strange ninjas as well."

When Link put it like that, it made the whole matter disconcerting.

"This is getting very bizarre," I whispered to myself.

Link shook his head.

"It's been bizarre," he replied.

I sighed at the revelations.

_Who is that warrior? _I thought. _What are these attributes? _

There was only one way to find out.

"We better get plenty of rest," I stated, "we're going to get that shard tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to get even more bizarre."

* * *

**_Please let me know what you think._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Inspiration: The Ambiguous Law of Sines (Trigonometry, it won't be complicated, I promise lol), Sine Waves, Harmonics in Music, "Quest 64," by THQ (the crystal caves), subtlety in its most relative form (pay attention to this one everyone), and the Liturgical words: _ira (anger), superbia (haughty), & avarita (insatiable)._**

**Shout Outs: Guest, Jolie, Stagetrinity, thanks for reading new reading new readers.**

**Recommended Readings: "Little Lies," by Stagetrinity; "A Spark of A New Kingdom," by McCarthyjr; "I Dream of Jeanie," UniqueRosa Damascena; "Different Kind of Hero," by Silver Warrior, this writer has some great stuff. I will make more recommendations in the next chapter.**

**Author Note: I promise that a certain conversation won't be brought up again after this chapter, at least until I bring the total issue to light. That way it won't be overkill (you'll know what I mean). Also too, I have to say… this story is written in deconstructed format, and will remain that way from now going forward. Thanks for reading.**

**Reedited: 7/13/2012 & 10/4/2012 & 10/12/2012, 11/4/2012**

* * *

Chapter 9

We arose and headed for Kakariko Gorge at dawn.

I was doing my best to hide my cares, but with each passing day there seemed to be a new problem ready to present itself.

_Can it get any worse? _I wondered in doubt.

By midmorning, we were about three quarters of the way to the gorge. In the time we were travelling, Link looked like he was pondering deeply on something. For the most part I let him be, but I was beginning to think he had something very troubling on his mind.

_Maybe I should just ask him, _I thought.

"If you're going to have that expression on your face great hero, then you are begging me to ask you a question," I said, breaking the silence.

Link grinned and turned to look at me.

"A simple 'are you okay Link?' will suffice," he replied.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"True," I said, "but then I wouldn't have gotten that reaction."

He turned and looked me in the eyes for a moment.

"I suppose," he replied, and smiled at me again.

I let my head fall slightly to my left shoulder.

"No, but seriously, what's the matter?" I asked.

He was quiet for a long moment before he answered. He shook his dark blonde hair disconcerted.

"I was just thinking about what that scoundrel said yesterday," he divulged.

I nodded, having a feeling that was his concern.

"And by 'that scoundrel' I assume you mean the bandaged fellow," I replied.

Link nodded.

"He was so unusual," Link went on, "he was insistent that what we're doing is going to bring about the destruction of Hyrule."

I sighed at the thought of doomsday prophecies. They seemed to be everywhere these days.

_All I want to do is make peace with Link and Midna, _I thought, _that's all._

"He may have just been saying that to deter us," I said, trying to rationalize it, "there are individuals every day trying to predict the downfall of Hyrule."

Link shook his head at my words.

"This wasn't an empty threat," he replied, "that ninja was dead serious. I really believe we will see him again."

_So do I, _I thought, but I wanted to appear confident.

"It will be to his disadvantage then," I said with an undercurrent of satisfaction in my voice, "there's no one that can stand against the Hero of Twilight."

Link turned and looked at me surprised.

"I believe you think too highly of me your majesty," Link replied with humility, "although I will agree with you that I am competent in my abilities."

I grinned at him.

"It's Zelda remember?" I replied, and then added. "And I fear you think too little of yourself. You should wear the title Hero of Twilight with pride."

Link smiled at my proposition, looking ahead.

"You know what they say about pride Zelda," Link said with nonchalance.

I raised my eyebrows.

"What's that?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"It comes before the fall," he replied.

I gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled my eyes in a pretentious manner.

"I've never completely agreed with that," I said, "I think it's all in how you exhibit your pride. If you only show it in times of distress, then it is not a faulty virtue to have."

Link looked at me from his side view.

"You consider pride a virtue?" he asked me.

I viewed the question with caution.

"It can be a vice or a virtue," I said, "it all depends on how it's displayed."

Link turned back to facing forward and nodded a little in agreement.

"I guess that's a good way of looking at it," he replied, "most people would say it's the first."

"Most people look at things with only vices in mind," I divulged, "I wish more people would expand their minds and see the virtue behind it."

Link raised his eyebrows and nodded again.

"You do that Triforce of Wisdom justice Zelda," he said in admiration, "I never thought to think of it that way."

I smiled, feeling a small sense of accomplishment having impressed such an honorable man.

_This is the way it should be between us, _I thought, _easygoing with little room for nonsensical talk._

We fell silent once more for the next two miles, but then Link spoke up again.

"Speaking of virtues," he divulged all of a sudden, "I wanted to apologize to you."

I looked at him puzzled and crinkled my nose.

"For what?" I inquired.

Link paused for a moment.

"For my saying you weren't a warrior back in Ordon," he explained, "I realize how stupid and foolish my behavior was due to my anger."

_Hylia, will the wonders never cease? _I thought incredulous.

I looked at him surprised, and felt my cheeks turn red.

"It's alright," I replied, "I... understood where it came from."

He was silent for a moment after I said that. I knew what he was thinking, his reaction was just a lot more subtle. The _past _was conjuring itself in his mind again, like a festering wound.

_Do you want to talk about _it _now Link? _I wondered, feeling my heart beat a little bit faster.

"Even still," he said, ignoring my subtle attempt at a segue into the controversial subject, "I was out of line. You have nothing to prove to me. You're an extraordinary markswoman."

My eyes widened astonished after hearing him say that.

_That's quite a compliment coming from him, _I thought incredulous.

"Thank you," I replied in a quiet tone, "that means a lot… really."

Link turned to look at me, and grinned when he saw the color in my cheeks. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"I knew it," he said of my flushed face with a light chuckle, "you just can't help yourself, can you Zelda?"

I looked down at Epona when our eyes met briefly.

_I really need to get a better handle on this, _I thought.

"I guess not," I replied, wishing the burn would go away.

Link smirked at my pubescent reaction.

"Don't worry too much about it," he said, facing forward and tugging slightly on Epona's reigns, "it's actually very flattering to you."

The compliment made me blush more.

_Come on Zelda, get a grip, _I thought, _it was merely a compliment._

"Thank you once more kind sir," I replied serious.

Link chuckled again, and turned to look at me once more.

"It's Link, remember?" he replied. "And a simple 'thank you' will suffice."

I wouldn't look at him.

"Right," I said, wishing I had more confidence and wasn't such a prude.

_Ancestral mother would have Link laughing his sides off if she were engaged in conversation with him right now, _I thought, _I have to learn to be more spontaneous._

We rode along in silence for several more miles before I broke the silence again.

"When Midna was traveling with you, did she help you out a great deal?" I asked Link suddenly.

I didn't know why I chose the subject. It just seemed like an easy, nonthreatening topic that would be of Link's interest. After all, it was about his beloved Midna. Even still, he didn't answer right away.

He seemed a little guarded about the question.

"Why?" he asked me.

I looked at him in slight surprise.

_Why? _I wondered, not anticipating the question.

"I just inquired," I replied, "it's of no consequence if you don't want to tell me."

Link was quiet for a little while longer before he answered.

"She did help me a great deal," he said finally, and then added, "to be quite honest when I first met her, I didn't like her."

I looked at him surprised at his blunt honesty.

"Really?" I inquired. "I never would have guessed such, considering your apparent fixation with her."

Link was quiet again, as if analyzing every word in my last statement. He turned and looked at me out of his periphery.

"Fixation?" he inquired.

"You know," I went on in nonchalance, thinking nothing of it, "your tunnel vision pursuit of wanton covetousness with Midna."

I expected a laugh, or some clever comeback.

I received nothing like that.

Not even a grin.

The reaction I _did _get was completely different.

Link stopped Epona for a moment, and turned to look at me. He had the strangest expression on his face. I couldn't tell if it was anger or resentment, maybe it was a little bit of both.

_What is this all about? _I wondered, slightly nervous at the intensity of his striking blue eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked me finally.

I shook my head, not having had any real intentions behind what I said.

"I... I was merely stating, you have a strong desire to see your friend again," I replied, trying to make light of the subject.

For some odd reason Link narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are you suggesting something else snidely?" he asked me in slight anger. "Are you trying to make a mockery of my feelings for Midna?"

I looked at him stunned.

_What in the...? _I thought in disbelief.

"No," I said, "I wasn't suggesting anything other than what I said."

Link groaned underneath his breath, and looked away from me for a moment.

_This doesn't make any sense, _I thought all of a sudden, _why is he getting so upset? I never intended to make a mockery of anything._

"You'd do well not assume anything of me, or anybody else for that matter," he divulged abruptly.

There was something about his tone that was mired with disgust. I knew where that was coming from. I knew where _all _this sudden vitriol was coming from, but chose to forego it for now.

I looked at him with slightly narrowed inquisitive eyes myself now.

_I know what you are getting at Link... _I thought with a trail.

"I wholeheartedly agree," I replied, deciding to let him tell me himself, "please tell me where I assumed?"

He began patting Epona behind the ear, before he gave me a long once over and continued.

"You agree?" he asked me in a distrustful tone.

I was taken aback by his sudden change in manner.

"Yes," I said, "I do."

Link was quiet for a moment while he stared at me. I had to admit, it made me very uncomfortable, because I didn't know how far he wanted to go with... _this_.

_I don't understand why we can't just talk it out and be done with it, _I thought, _I don't understand why we can't just clear the air. It's obvious he wants to._

I looked away from him.

"What's the matter?" I asked finally. "If you insist on staring at me, at least say something."

Link paused before he answered me.

"First you inquired about Ilia, now Midna," he stated, "why do you want to know about my relationships with these women?"

With the way he asked, it sounded more like a demand.

I looked at him dumbfounded for a moment, not expecting the unorthodox manner of reply.

_So, now it makes sense, _I thought, _he thinks my motives are skewed._

"I was merely making an attempt at conversation," I stated, but then added, "it was the same as when you were talking to me about Elbourne."

He looked at me upset just then.

"Don't you ever put Ilia or Midna in the same class as that scum Elbourne!" he said to me in a scathing tone.

I felt my mouth drop.

_I didn't categorize them! _I thought. _He's purposely getting himself worked up for no apparent reason!_

"I wasn't," I said, trying to keep the curtness out of my voice, "I was trying to make a point about our conversation pieces. That's all!"

Link looked away from me again.

I was really getting frustrated with his attitude.

"I wouldn't mock your feelings for Midna, Link," I stated, a little offended that he was being so childish about the matter, "especially when I know how deep they are."

Link didn't reply to that. He took in a deep breath and pondered on what I said for a moment. I was hoping he was realizing how unreasonable he was acting.

_My goddesses Link, _I thought frustrated, _stop being so anaphylactic to everything I say._

"You make it seem as though I were saying you were trying to monopolize both those women's hearts or something," I said in passing, but then quickly bit my lip.

I was meaning only to think that, not say it aloud.

_Oh no, _I thought worried, and closed my eyes.

Link's face turned in my direction once more.

"What?" he demanded. "What do you mean by that?"

I sighed.

_Here we go, _I thought slightly annoyed.

"That was a slip," I replied, realizing that wasn't the smartest way to get out of this apparent sensitive topic.

Link clicked his tongue off the side of his teeth irritably. I didn't know why, but I hated when men did that. Maybe it was because I knew it was a sign of them being angry.

_I just want peace Hylia, _I thought, _that's all._

"A slip huh?" he replied, the cynicism just filtered through his voice. "Let's just clear the air about this right now. I don't use people, or 'monopolize hearts,'" he said offhanded, but then added, "that's your area of expertise, not mine. Let's call that one a 'slip' as well, shall we."

I felt my throat tighten.

_What the hell did he mean by that? _I demanded of myself.

I hated arguing more than anything in the world. Maybe it was because I saw so much of it when I was a child between my parents and grandparents, that I just wanted to steer clear of it now as an adult.

_He doesn't have to be so persnickety to make a point! _I thought upset. _I don't monopolize hearts or use people!_

There was a brief silence that precluded us. I wanted to get my thoughts together before I engaged him once more. It was apparent that Link still saw me as a very unlikeable person. I couldn't expect us to become friends in such a short period of time, but I wasn't going to sit up and be his accusation post either.

_I'm not going to be baited into a silly argument over something I know isn't true, _I thought.

I cleared my throat so I wouldn't get emotional.

"If-if anything I said was out of line I apologize in advance," I said, desperately wanting to clear the matter and change the subject, "can't we at least be civil again?"

Link rolled his eyes and scoffed a little at my words choosing to be difficult. In his mind, he may have felt he had every reason to be.

"Apologize… hmph you?" he muttered in disbelief underneath his breath, completely ignoring the rest of what I said.

I was getting a little aggravated at his irrational stance.

_It was just a bloody question, _I thought incredulous, _why is he making such a big deal of it?_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

Link raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"It seems a little out of character for someone like you to say something like 'you're sorry' considering the nature of our relationship," he said with a slight encryption to his words.

Link couldn't hide it.

I _knew _what he meant.

I looked away feeling guilty at his words.

_I knew he was going bring_ this _up again,_I thought frustrated, _this is why I wanted to clear the air in the first damn place._

I took in a deep breath and decided to address it.

"You can't seem to let anything go can you?" I asked him suddenly.

Link narrowed his eyes at me.

"I guess not," he said, "believe me I've tried."

I looked away from him again and swallowed hard. I couldn't look at him in that moment; everything was storming back to my memory bank.

_I'm sorry Link, _I thought helpless, _that's why I'm doing this now._

"I'm _trying _to make _that_ up to you," I insisted, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

Link scoffed slightly again.

"Sometimes saying you're sorry isn't enough," he muttered more to himself than to me, "you should know that very well your majesty."

I turned back and narrowed my eyes at him. I was very well aware that words weren't enough. I _just _explained that to him.

_What in the bloody hell does he want me to do?_ I demanded of myself. _I can't turn back time and make it all go away! I wish I could, but I can't! _I closed my eyes and sighed. _Idon't have to put up with this! _I thought in defiance all of a sudden. _I don't need constant reminders of things I _can't_ change!_

"Do you want to forget this whole endeavor then?" I asked Link finally. "Because it seems to me no matter how hard I try, you won't forgive me and let me make amends. I see no point of doing this if you're so insistent on hating me!"

Link stared into my eyes again, and pursed his lips together to create a hard anger line that permeated across his handsome face. He didn't say much, but he was looking reflectively at me. I couldn't help but think about how we regressed yet again. I was disheartened by our lack of resolve to try and get along.

_He got so upset over a simple question about Midna, _I thought, _this is all over a misunderstanding about Midna._

It's _always_ been about a misunderstanding regarding Midna.

"Look," I said, getting nervous for what I was about to say, "I know you love _her,_ okay. Why don't you just let me make things right so the two of you can have an attempt at a future together? I'm sorry _I_ put you through what I put you through, but I _didn't _have a choice!" I went on trying to vindicate my decision, but knew there was no way to justify what happened. "Please... let me try to make things right, now!"

The conviction in my tone, and the intensity of my words must have caught him off guard, because his manner shifted slightly from his obstinant stance, to subtle indifference. I think even he knew he was being unreasonable at this point. It wasn't like I wasn't trying. If I could say sorry a hundred times over, and play the inverted Song of Time to take back what I did, I would.

Link turned from looking at me and took in a deep breath.

We were both silent again, until Link finally broke it.

"I'm accompanying you because... I want to see this through to the end," he said finally, "I have no intention of turning away, especially when this opportunity has presented itself to me."

I paused for a moment, thinking about what he said. It seemed sensible enough, and I knew I shouldn't have, but I was reading in between the lines rationalizing what he probably meant.

_You care so deeply for… her, _I thought with a little bitterness, _you love that woman that much... you never denied it, _I sighed and looked away, _and rightly so, you have a right to love whomever you wish Link._

There was another uncomfortable silence between us after that.

_You have to be the bigger person Zelda, _I thought, _ancestral mother helped you to see the importance of taking responsibility of your own actions when it comes to you and him._

With that in mind, I decided to break the silence.

"Well then…" I began, wanting to end this subject, "we'd best be on our way."

Link was toying with Epona's reigns when I addressed him. He seemed deeply engrossed in his thoughts. He eventually looked up at me again, but he didn't say anything right away; he just stared into my eyes for a long moment.

"Yes, we should get going," he replied, and didn't say anything else.

I was a disappointed that our relationship had gone back to this unstable state. I really wanted us to move forward.

_We have to get past this, _I thought, _we have to!_

~SSS~

We continued on our way to Eldin Fields. When we arrived, I dismounted and left Epona to wander while we descended into the iridized earth that was Kakiriko Gorge. There was a narrow in cropping and outcropping of rock that led down into the chasm of the ravine. The illumination from the sunlight shined brilliantly in the opposite direction, making our way especially difficult.

_Great, _I thought sarcastic, _this promises to be a challenge._

I had to admit I was scared. The idea of climbing down a bright pit was not the most cumbersome of activities to be involved in.

When we reached about halfway, we found an inlet that led to a path continuing down into the great crevice. The pathway then bifurcated into two separate paths. It was here where Link and I met our first real dilemma.

Link rubbed the back of his neck in slight puzzlement.

"Which way?" he asked more rhetorical of the predicament than to me.

I sighed and blew a billow of air out of my mouth.

_That's a good question, _I thought.

"Let me see if I can find anything in the Book of Mudora," I said, taking my satchel off my shoulder.

I pulled out the book and opened it to a chapter on caves and chasms. It said 'when in doubt take the road less 'ambiguous.''

"Less 'ambiguous?'" I said aloud confused.

Link looked over at me.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked me.

I sighed.

"It's this reference here," I said pointing to the page in the book, "it doesn't make sense. How are we supposed to know which road is 'less ambiguous?'"

Link raised an eyebrow at my conjecture.

"I see your point," he replied scratching his chin, "is there anything else we can refer to?"

I looked at the bottom of the page and saw a citation. It said: 'triangulate the location for the answer.'

"There's this," I said pointing to the bottom of the page, "what do you think it means?"

I saw Link's handsome face form into a thoughtful visage. He took in a deep breath as he contemplated.

"Hmmm," he said thoughtful, "do you think it could be some vague mentioning to mathematics?"

I looked at him and then shrugged.

"Mathematics?" I repeated finding the idea feasible, but not really having too much merit. However, the more I thought about it, the more sense it made. "Maybe."

I looked down the roadways and noticed the diffracted triangles created by the bending light.

_Wait a minute... _I thought with a trail.

I narrowed my eyes and looked down the pathways with more discretion, and that was when Link's suggestion hit me.

My eyes widened all of a sudden.

_Mathematics... yes mathematics! _I thought. _That has to be it!_

I suddenly looked at Link with shock and surprise.

"Of course!" I said excited. "The _ambiguous_ law of sines!"

Link looked at me confused for a moment.

"The ambiguous what?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his subtle unawareness.

"The ambiguous law of sines in trigonometry!" I repeated with more enthusiasm, clasping my hands together in glee. "The book must be referring to that!"

Link still seemed lost for a second, but then his mouth broke into an 'O' of surprise and he grinned.

"That's clever," he said with a nod.

I bit my lower lip happily and shrugged.

"You came up with it!" I said, not being able to contain the smile from crossing my face.

Link shook his head and raised his eyebrows.

"But you remembered the theorem," he said incredulous, looking around the cavern, "these definitely are trials of wisdom."

The ambiguous law of sines was a mathematical computation that measured whether a triangle was truly a triangle based off the scientific notation of: side, side, and angle, or SSA for short. If a triangle had three angles and three complete sides it was real, if it didn't it wasn't. It was as simple as that.

_Now, how did that relate to the pathway? _I wondered.

"There must be something in the geography that simulates a triangle, like a nook in the road that breaks off or something," I said putting my hands on my hips authoritatively, "we can calculate the trajectories using the ambiguous formula and determine whether or not we should go right or left!"

In all the time I was explaining, Link was standing there looking at me with a perpetual grin on his face. It made me stop for a moment and look at him.

"What?" I asked of his expression.

Link merely shrugged.

"I've just never seen you so lively before," he said.

I hated myself for it, but I felt my cheeks blush. I raised my eyebrows and grinned.

I looked to the ground and nodded.

"Yes… well…" I trailed, slightly embarrassed by my behavior, "I love riddles and academic type things. That's actually something I'm very good at!"

Link stared at me for a moment.

"Now _you're _selling yourself short," he divulged, using my own logic against me from the day before, "you have many talents, your intelligence, just happens to be one of them."

I felt my eyes widen after hearing that. I fidgeted with my hands and looked down anxious. After the way we argued earlier I was surprised at getting _any _compliment from Link. I was set on him disliking me for the rest of our journey. Surprisingly, I felt Link's fingers lift my chin up to meet my eyes to his.

He was staring at me warmly.

_What now? _I wondered nervous.

Link saw the strain in my eyes.

"I want to apologize for how I treated you earlier," he said to me all of a sudden.

I held in a gasp, but my expression couldn't be controlled. I was stunned, considering how we previously spoke to each other.

"What?" I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

I saw a guilty expression cross his face after hearing me say that.

"I'm sorry," he said addressing the real concern, and then gently stroked his fingers over my left cheek.

It was completely unexpected.

I felt my heart accelerate.

_My goddess, _I thought excited.

"It's okay," I said softly.

Link shook his head disagreeing with me.

"No, it isn't," he said serious, "I promise I won't bring up five years ago, directly or indirectly, again."

I swallowed hard at hearing him say that.

Link was staring so deeply into my eyes, I felt I couldn't look away.

"Really?" I asked, not wanting to get too hopeful.

Link grinned at my eager disposition.

"Really," he answered, "I was just as much a party to what happened back then as you," he went on, "it's unfair and stupid of me to blame you for doing what you thought was right."

I blinked several times so I wouldn't tear up. I knew it was silly, but I really wanted to put _that_ behind us.

"Thank you," I said to him sincere.

He smiled at my amiable nature.

"You're welcome," he said to me, and caressed his hand over my cheek once more.

It was a tone Link had never used before, and honestly, I wasn't sure how to react to it. His signals were confusing to me; one moment things were okay between us, the next they weren't.

_I'm probably just overreacting, _I thought.

I finally cut my gaze from his, and cleverly maneuvered my face from his grasp and stepped back.

We were silent for a few minutes.

"We seem to go back and forth don't we?" I asked half-joking.

Link looked at me serious.

"Not anymore," he said to me, "from now on we'll only go forward."

I didn't reply right away.

_Let's hope that actually lasts, _I thought.

Link raised his eyebrows and looked at me in preponderance when I didn't reply.

"Deal?" he asked, wanting some reassurance on our third attempt at a truce.

I took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Deal," I replied.

_This really needs to be the last time this comes up if we are ever going to move on, _I thought, _no more rehashes._

Link looked past me down the chasm at the junction before us.

"So…" he began, "let's see about getting that shard."

I smiled and nodded.

"Right," I replied.

The road to the left led down an illuminated path, as well as the one to the right. There was however, a subtle difference in how the light reflected off the walls. The left pathway's diffractions created triangles of different shapes and sizes. The right pathway's luminance bended at several different degrees, but consistently made the same pattern going down the road. It was clear to me based off what I was seeing that the right road was the right way. However, just to be on the safe side I did a quick estimate of the angles and plugged them into the formula. I began figuring out the calculations, and saw a consistent pattern of inconsistency in the left pathway outcomes. I calculated the measurement for the right pathway as well, so as not to be presumptuous.

The outcome was what I predicted.

_Good job Zelda, _I told myself, _ancestral mother would be proud._

"We're going right," I said with a confident smile, "it's the road 'less ambiguous.' The light reflections vary too much on the left path."

Link smiled at my enthusiasm, and then gestured for me to go ahead of him.

"Ladies first," he said.

I merely nodded, and began going down the pathway.

The crevice shined beautifully in all directions. The walls resembled mirrors more than rock, possibly due to the constant casting of light. The crystallization was reminiscent to the light spectra show that used to travel around Hyrule years ago when I was a child.

_This is absolutely unbelievable, _I thought looking around.

Every rock gave a different reflection. It was like a funhouse at a circus. I stopped for a second to look at a prodigious reflection of myself. I giggled at the portly woman staring back at me for a moment.

_That is not a flattering look, _I thought.

"Now I know what I'd look like if I ate too many tea cakes," I said shaking my head.

Link grinned at the sight of me, and then looked at his reflection. He was standing in a demark that reflected a tall malnourished version of himself.

"I better keep goat herding," he joked at his reflection, "that is something I don't want to see happen."

I initially chuckled at the sight, but then I looked back at my reflection and had a strange epiphany.

_That's probably the way my people see me, _I thought, _an insatiable woman who thinks only of pleasing herself._

I didn't understand why the sobering thought came to me all of a sudden, but it did.

_Where did that come from? _I wondered.

Link saw my sudden subdued expression and inquired of it.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

I stared at my reflection once more, and then finally looked away.

_That's not who I am, _I thought in defiance, _everyone will know soon enough._

"Nothing," I said with confidence, "nothing at all."

Link gave me an odd look.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, wanting to forget the excessive woman the wall showed to me, "let's continue."

We travelled further into the chasm until we finally reached the bottom. The surface shined like quartz, as light reflected all around us, but something about it was premature; false in a way.

_The shard must be in here, _I thought, figuring that was the only thing that could have possibly caused the manufactured iridescence.

"'Faded pictures of celestial bodies are reflected on fractured sand,'" I whispered looking around the room.

Link narrowed his eyes and walked up to a wall and began running his hand across the surface.

I looked over at him curious.

"Did you find something?" I asked.

Link merely shrugged indifferent, not really confirming or denying my question.

"I've learned to never trust just my eyes," he said cautious.

I nodded at his words.

"That's a smart way to go about things," I said with subtle admiration.

Link continued feeling against the wall, until he suddenly pulled back when he sliced his thumb.

"Ah!" he groaned softly.

He examined his thumb as bright red blood seeped from it.

"I found it," he said backing up a little bit.

I walked up to him and took his hand into mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll live," he said, taking his hand from my grip, "I'm going to pull the mirror from the niche it's resting in."

I turned to look where he was talking about.

After examining the wall, I couldn't determine how he made his conclusion.

"Where is it?" I asked slightly confused.

Link gestured to the center wall just off to the left.

"It's right there," he said, "whoever hid this thing is a clever bastard. You would never be able to tell it was down here."

I bit my lower lip at his words.

_My ancestors… _I thought with trail, _they put this mirror here._

I sighed.

"That's the whole idea, I suppose," I said with a shrug.

Link went back up along the wall. A few moments later he was pulling and tugging at a large orifice, until a loud clang disrupted the sound barrier. Immediately after the dismantling of the mirror from the wall, the luminance from the chasm abated. Link and I looked around the commodious area slightly startled. The sudden darkening took us both by surprise, even though I had a hypothesis in my head, the darkness was still unnerving.

_So, it was true, _I thought.

"The Hylia Borealis disappeared!" Link said shocked. "Is that supposed to happen?"

I merely nodded, not having much to say regarding the phenomenon.

"Unfortunately yes," I confessed, "the whole occurrence was set up by…" I trailed not wanting to darken my family's name anymore than it was, "unsavory people."

Link looked at me with a slight distrust in regard to my answer, but then quickly dismissed the notion when he looked down at the glass. He suddenly raised his eyebrows, as a red light reflected off his face.

I felt my eyes widen at the occurrence.

_What in Hylia's name...? _I wondered.

Link stared down at the huge mirror in his hands perplexed. He walked slowly back to where I was, looking at the mirror in complete bewilderment.

"What about _this_?" he asked cryptic of the red light; his voice carried waves of growing concern. "Is _this _suppose to happen?"

I looked at him puzzled and shook my head.

"What is it?" I asked.

Link looked up at me from the glass, and merely shook his head.

"I think you need to see this for yourself," he said.

I looked at him flummoxed, not understanding what he meant. But my surprise turned to a subtle discomfiture when he turned the mirror around and I finally saw what he was seeing.

_What in the…? _I thought bewildered, as I let my thoughts trail.

There, as if branded in bright red letters on the glass, were three words written in ancient Hylian: _ira, superbia, _and_ avarita_.

Link raised his eyebrows when he saw my facial expression.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked me.

I slowly shook my head no.

"I have no idea," I said softly.

_But I will find out, _I thought, feeling a sudden sense of dread, _there's something not right about all this._

Suddenly, the words on the mirror disappeared, as if they had never been there. The mirror then shook slightly in Link's grip, and shrunk down to about the size of his palm.

It was very strange.

Very strange indeed.

We both looked confused by the happening.

"It shrank so we could carry it," I said, trying to rationalize the occurrence.

Link gripped the shard in apt hesitance.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said more to himself than to me.

_You're not the only one, _I thought.

"Well…" I started, trying to be optimistic, "we've come this far, we might as well keep going."

Link looked at me with open conflict regarding the decision.

"Do you honestly think we should?" he asked. "I keep thinking about what the guardians and that ninja yesterday said, and now this…. It all seems to be pointing to something terrible."

_He's right, _I thought troubled, _but…_

"What about Midna?" I asked. "Don't you want to see her again?"

Link looked at me surprised and unorthodoxly blushed.

Seriously.

I couldn't believe it.

Midna had this grown man blushing.

_He's got it bad for that woman, _I thought.

Link looked away from me for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"Of course I do," he replied to me, "more than anything else."

I paused and took in a sigh before I replied.

_More than anything else huh? _I thought a little downhearted. _Well, it is what it is… I can't change that._

"Then... getting you to her matters more to me than pondering over things that we think _may _or _may not _happen," I replied trying to be sensible.

Link turned back to look at me and merely nodded.

"I suppose," he said trying to agree, but his doubt wouldn't let him completely.

There was a brief silence.

"Let's just get out of here, and then we'll figure out what to do next," I suggested.

Link merely nodded agreeing with me.

"Let's go," he said, putting the shard in his satchel.

_Yes master Link, _I thought with a hint of sadness, _let's go._

~SSS~

When we got back to Eldin Fields, Link called for Epona, and we headed toward Kakariko Village to stay at an inn. However, the village was in a complete buzz over the sudden disappearance of the Hylia Borealis. Considering the close call in Castle Town, Link and I decided to camp out on the open plains of Eldin Fields by firelight instead. Admittedly, I found nothing comfortable about itchy green grass and possible bug infestations, but what could I do? Beggars couldn't be choosers. Link took Epona and went to gather some fire wood, while I stayed behind looking in the Book of Mudora for clues to deciphering the second riddle. Out of nowhere, a bright flash or light iridized across the sky and a beautiful familiar face showed herself.

"Hylia!" I said with elation, jumping up from my place to greet her.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw me.

"That's ancestral- wait no it isn't," Hylia began slapping her forehead. "You finally get it right and I start to crack up. Oh well. Anyway, how's it going?"

I really didn't know how to answer that question.

"Since you _already _know," I started, "I think it's safe to say that it could be better."

Hylia relaxed and sat herself on the ground.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

I shook my head and sighed.

"There are bandits chasing after us, crazy ninjas -who by the way are impersonating my grandmother- disgruntled servants, cryptic codes; just the whole nine yards!" I replied speaking a mile a minute.

Hylia merely nodded, but then smiled for some odd reason.

"But you've never looked happier," she said to me sweetly.

I felt my cheeks blush when she said that.

"What?" I said surprised.

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is the happiest I've seen you in a _long _time," she said to me serious.

I knew she was right, but it still didn't take away from the fact I felt all my actions were leading to a very bad situation.

"I suppose," I replied, sitting down next to her, "but I have to ask you why all this crazy stuff is happening?"

Hylia stared into my eyes for a moment and hesitated.

I was surprised at that.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

Hylia turned to look out at the plains.

"It's nothing," she said in answer of my thought, "everything happens for a reason Zel. You just have to ask yourself is it worth it to you."

I sighed at her evasive nature, but then shrugged and nodded.

"I believe it is for Link's sake," I said, trying to be honest.

Hylia then turned to look at me.

"What about for _your_ sake?" she asked my abruptly.

I didn't look at her when she asked me that.

"I'm happy as long as Hyrule is safe," I replied, trying to be diplomatic.

Hylia sighed.

"You're a liar and that is a stupid reply," she said to me rather blunt, "Hyrule was safe when I first talked to you, and you were miserable. Don't ever think you can tell me what you think I want to hear, because I'll call you out on it. Don't you do your Triforce of Wisdom the injustice of lying to yourself, or to me."

I was surprised at her rather scathing rhetoric.

_She sounded upset, _I thought.

"I'm not upset," she replied at my thought process, "I just want you to be honest."

I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

"I thought I was," I said softly.

"No, you didn't," she replied and then asked me, "so when are you going to tell Link you're in love with him?"

_She's goes right to double jeopardy, doesn't she?_ I thought in disbelief.

"Yes," she replied, fully aware of what I was thinking.

I closed my eyes at her initial question.

"I'm _not_ in love with him," I replied, trying to be convincing.

Hylia shook her head and sighed.

"Right," she said sarcastic, "you only swoon, and get all sexually aroused because you want what's best for him."

I turned to look at her upset.

"I do _not _get that way around him!" I said angry. "Physical attraction, doesn't equal being in love. He-he merely makes me blush," I said trying to be sensible.

Hylia took in an irritated breath.

"You're not talking to Link now babe, you can't fool me," she said to me, "I know where you're blushing, and honey, it ain't your cheeks!"

My eyes widened in shock.

"Ancestral mother you-" I tried.

"Look, I'm not trying to pick on you," Hylia interrupted, trying to be reasonable, "but you know as well as I do, you need to tell this man how you feel before he ends up in the arms of that twilight queen. If you don't start getting over your hang ups and approach him like a real woman, trust me baby, she will."

I crossed my arms over my chest, and looked away from her angrily. I knew she was right, I just didn't want to admit it.

"He's in love with Midna, Hylia," I said stubborn, trying to be convincing, "and it is my duty to make things right between them."

Hylia rolled her eyes and looked at me in defiance.

"Who are you kidding?" she asked me. "Link can see right through you, just as well as I can! He was practically giving you permission to tell him how you felt when you were on your way to the gorge!"

I wasn't seeing what she was seeing.

"No he wasn't!" I insisted.

Hylia rolled her eyes again and rested her weight on her elbows.

"Are you dense my dear?" she asked me mordant.

I was sick of being reminded of how stupid she thought I was. Something came over me just then. I don't know if it was her last statement, my argument with Link, or just life in general, but something came over me.

_I'm sick of being her punching bag! _I thought upset.

"You don't get it!" I said suddenly, standing up angry. "I don't _know _him ancestral mother! At least not in any _real _conventional way! Those moments at the castle years ago was-was-" I cut myself off, shaking my head. "It doesn't matter what it was! He's in love with another woman! He doesn't want to get to know me the way I want to know him! He doesn't! So please stop bothering me about this and leave me the hell alone!"

Hylia raised her eyebrows and looked at me shocked. I had to admit, I didn't know where that came from, but I think I was just tired of always having to cater to people; to be friendly and obliging when it only pleased _them_. For once, I wanted to say what _I_ wanted to say, regardless of the consequences. I wasn't the ice queen that everyone thought I was. I was a person damn it. I had feelings.

_That was years of pent up anger released in one moment, _I thought, _and ancestral mother didn't deserve that._

There was a disquieting silence that enveloped the next few minutes, until finally I broke it.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice," I said finally, nervously stroking my hair behind my ears.

Hylia took in a deep breath and got up. She came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't apologize," she said, "I'm glad you did that. You have so many unreleased feelings, that I'm glad you let some of that out. I'm sorry for needling you like that, but I had to."

I looked at her confused.

"You did that on purpose?" I asked her.

Hylia grinned and nodded.

"Yes," she said, "you think everything so vividly in your mind. That woman you were in the ravine, is the woman you need to be all the time. You should be vivacious and full of life. Stop holding back, because you're afraid Link will say no. Let him, because if he does it's his loss."

I felt my eyes burn, but the tears didn't come.

_She did that on purpose, _I thought incredulous, but even though I was upset at the onset, I was grateful I was able to express myself like that.

I needed to.

I put my hand over my mouth when a perplexing smile began to curl my lips. Hylia quickly pulled my hand away.

"Stop that," she said serious, "there's nothing wrong with your smile. Like Link said, you have a beautiful smile; show it."

I characteristically blushed.

"I suppose," I replied.

"You shouldn't suppose," she said to me, "it's true."

I looked down and nodded at what she said.

Hylia released me from her grip and then removed one of her bracelets from her wrist. She then took my hand and dropped the bracelet in my palm.

"What's this?" I asked.

Hylia looked at the bracelet for a moment and then stared directly into my eyes.

"Something you need when the time is right," she said to me enigmatic.

I looked at her puzzled.

"How will I know when the time is right?" I asked her.

Hylia grinned at me.

"A little _birdie_ will tell you," she said.

I still didn't understand.

"What?" I asked even more confused.

Hylia fanned off my concerns.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "trust me you'll know. Anyway, I think I've bothered you enough, and pretty boy is on his way back. I still have hope for you two. Don't blow your opportunity because you want to noble Zel."

I looked at her surprised.

_That's advice? _I thought in disbelief.

"Yes," she replied, flashing me a dirty look at my thought process.

I raised my eyebrows, knowing I could never win with her.

Hylia then walked back a few steps, and snapped her fingers.

A moment later she was gone.

_Sweet Hylia, _I thought with a slight smile.

She drove me insane, but there was no one like her.

I put the bracelet around my wrist, and then admired my hand for a minute.

_It's actually quite pretty, _I thought.

I then went back to my spot on the grass, and resumed my studies in the Book of Mudora. I was making pretty good progress with the second riddle.

"Time to concentrate," I whispered to myself.

I took in a deep reflective sigh, and began reading once more.

_'There must be a perfect harmony of water kissing the wind,' _I thought, remembering how I took apart the first riddle.

I would do the same with this one.

First of all, what is perfect harmony?

I turned a few pages in the book to find a section focused on the function of harmonics. It stated that in music, harmony was based off the perfect integration of sine waves set at different amplitudes and frequencies. Sine waves were oscillations, where the amplitude started at the origin, or source. However, they were also effected by phase shifts, which were shifts to the left or the right of the origin, and vertical translations, or shifts up and down. I came to the conclusion that the 'perfect harmony' aspect of the riddle had to do with music in some way. What way that was I wasn't sure as of yet.

Now what was 'water kissing the wind?'

It was a symbolic saying obviously, but there was enough jargon to deduce it referencing a real geographic location somewhere in Hyrule.

But where?

Well, there were only two places where water was the primary abundant source: Zora's Domain, and Lake Hylia. Considering Link and I just left from Lake Hylia, I knew the guardians weren't going to make it that easy. No, that shard had to be hidden somewhere in Zora's Domain.

The next question to answer was: how did water 'kiss' the wind?

Swells of water could be created if enough force by the wind was actuated upon it. Waves of water during a gusty storm could be the ideal situation for 'water to kiss the wind.' In any such case, it was a start. There were still some things I wasn't sure about, but at least I knew our next destination. The shard was somewhere in Zora's Domain, and it was hidden by music.

_This one wasn't as complicated as I thought it was going to be, _I thought with a sigh.

I closed the Book of Mudora, and looked out onto the horizon to see Link galloping towards me atop Epona. When he dismounted, he started to unbundle the wood he had tied to the saddle. I went to help him. We worked silently before I finally had the courage to say something.

"I wanted to tell you that from now on I'm going to make a concerted effort to say what's on my mind without any regrets," I said, "with tact of course."

Link looked down at me and stared at me surprised.

"Excuse me?" he asked, wondering where my sudden sense of resolve had come from.

I took in a deep breath and said it again.

"I'm going to start saying exactly what's on my mind," I repeated, "I think it's very important that I begin to be honest with you."

Link looked at me slightly confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "So you weren't being honest before?"

_I guess I did make that insinuation, _I thought.

I merely shook my head.

"Never mind," I said realizing how ridiculous I sounded, "anyway, I figured out where we're going next."

Link looked at me impressed.

"Already?" he asked.

I nodded.

"We head out at dawn," I said, "we're going to visit the Zoras."


	10. Chapter 10

**Inspirations: "The Song of Storms," from OoT, Sine Waves, "Pocahontas," by Disney (the swan dive), squalls and hydrodynamics part deux, and the Liturgical words: _accidic _(laziness)_,_ & _gula _(excessive).**

**Shout Outs: Nine-tailedemonfox1597, Armageddon Coconut (you know what you can do), Zoridya, Theheartsbeat (you are good at predicting things lol), Blind Phoenix, and to all the unnamed guests for reading, I wish I knew your names. Thanks for reading new readers.**

**Recommended Readings: "Dereliction," by Shaowmisstress13, this is a great story; "Forest Tales," Nine-taileddemonfoxfox1597, this is a nice LoZ fic. "Twisted Fate," by Zoridya, check it out.**

**Author's Note: Doo doo da, Doo doo da, da de da da da da da… (low D, F, high D, low D, F, high D; I couldn't help myself lol). Enjoy the read and thanks.**

**Reedited 7/13/2012 & 10/4/2012 & 10/12/2012 & 11/4/2012  
**

**Word Count 8,152**

* * *

Chapter 10

We spent the next two days traveling to Zora's Domain located in Lanayru Province. In that time, we had to dodge spectators and geology enthusiasts alike. They were all in a panic regarding to the disappearance of the Hylia Borealis. There were already teams of alchemists and astrophysicists traveling to the gorge to find out why the luminance suddenly abated. In a way, I felt guilty for dislodging the spectacle, but since it was a lie instituted by the royal family, it was my duty as queen to non-institute it.

_It's the right thing to do, _I thought, trying to make myself feel better.

Lanayru Province was in the northern most part of Hyrule. It was situated high in the mountains, providing the country with its primary water source. Link and I were traveling up the winding road that led to the entrance of Zora's Domain, when a carriage came traveling down in the opposite direction. I made sure to hood myself when the horse's hooves trotted closer.

_Just let them go idly by, _I thought, acting natural.

The carriage was almost past us, when all of a sudden it stopped.

I took in a deep breath as to why.

_What now? _I thought.

Link turned to me and gave me a look that stated he would handle the situation. I merely nodded in reply, letting him know I understood. The carriage backed up and stopped adjacent to us. The door opened and out popped a familiar face; it was Shad.

"I thought that was you master Link," Shad said to him.

Link grinned when he saw it was his old friend.

"How is everything Shad?" Link asked him.

Shad raised his eyebrows, and shook his head.

"Not too good," he said, "have you been to Eldin Fields? The whole country's in an uproar about the disappearance of the chasm lights."

Link looked at Shad inquisitive and merely nodded.

"We saw it when we were traveling through a couple days back," Link replied.

"I see," he replied, Shad then turned his attention to me, and pushed his glasses up his slender nose. "I trust... my lady is well?" he asked, trying to be discreet about his greeting.

I almost thought he forgot about me. In a way, I was hoping he would so as not to alert his driver.

_Please don't give me away Shad, _I begged in my head.

"Quite well good sir," I replied in acknowledgement of him, "thank you."

I grinned at him from underneath my hood. Shad looked down and sighed; he turned slightly red at my reply. Link saw that, and raised an eyebrow. I then looked away from the councilman, knowing he was worried about my safety. Link looked between the two of us, and decided to interject; he sensed something was amiss.

"What brings you to Lanayru Province Sir Shad?" he asked, changing the subject.

Shad turned his attention back to Link.

"I was just informing the Zoras of the occurrence in Eldin Fields," he explained, "the last thing Hyrule needs is a full fledge panic about natural phenomena going haywire."

Link nodded.

"I see your point," he replied, "losing the Hylia Borealis was like losing a national treasure."

When Link put it like that it made me feel worse.

_Should we just put the shard back, and act as if nothing happened? _I wondered. _Is this endeavor really worth it? _

I sighed at the notion.

Maybe a little lie was better than the harsh truth.

Shad nodded in agreement with Link's words. "King Ralis informed me he would inform his people," he replied.

Link nodded again. "That's good news for us, because we have business in Zora's Domain," he said.

Shad looked at Link surprised. "Oh," he said, and then glanced at me, "really?"

Link looked inquisitively at Shad again. "Yes," he replied, looking between the scholar and I once more, "really."

_Don't ask Link, _I begged in my mind.

Shad looked between the two of us conspicuous. "I see…" he trailed, "well then I better let you continue onward," he said and then added, "make sure you protect the miss's. Women like her are... precious cargo."

I couldn't believe he said that. Shad was making it obvious how he felt about me.

_Why don't you just put a sign up Shad? _I wondered irritated, knowing I was being irrational, but then thought. _The man has a right to feel what he feels._

Link looked at Shad surprised when he heard the inflection of love in his voice.

_Oh goddesses, _I thought sarcastic, seeing Link's facial expression, _this is all I need right now._

"The gentleman is doing a fine job sir," I said keeping my face forward, so as not to look at Shad, "you needn't worry."

I didn't see it, but I knew Shad was staring at me longingly. There was no denying the man was in love with me, but I didn't reciprocate his apparent affection.

_I'm sorry Shad, _I thought, _I just... I just don't see you that way._

There was an uncomfortable silence that precluded the air for a moment, when finally Link dispelled it.

"Well, I think we better get going," Link said abruptly, "we still have a little ways to go."

Shad sighed and nodded.

"Yes," he said, "that is true," Shad then turned his attention back to me, "take care... miss," he said in a soft tone.

I closed my eyes, wishing he didn't have such a nuance in his voice. He wasn't usually so obvious with his affections. It was strange that he was being so bold now.

_What in Hylia's name has gotten into him? _I thought, but then realized again I was being slightly cruel. _He's always been a faithful servant... let him have his dreams. I certainly know how he feels._

"I will," I replied, "you do the same."

Link merely nodded at the scholar once more.

With that, Shad instructed the driver to get going, and went about his way. I sighed once he was gone, wanting to hurry to Zora's Domain. Link, however, was now staring at me in a precocious manner.

_Do this now rather than later Zelda, _I told myself, knowing Link was going to inquire about Shad's and my relationship.

"What?" I asked, already knowing what he was thinking.

Link paused for a minute, and looked down the mountain trail after the carriage.

"He's quite fond of you isn't he?" he asked me finally.

I looked away from him, not wanting to discuss it.

"Yes," I said with curtness, showing him I didn't approve of this conversation, "he is."

For some odd reason Link grinned at me.

"You don't have to be so short," he stated, "if you don't want to talk about it, I'll drop it."

When he put it like that, it made me feel a little ridiculous.

"It's not that," I divulged with a sigh, "Shad just wants more than I can give him."

Link raised his eyebrows at me.

"So he _is _in love with you," he said adroit.

I looked at him surprised.

_He tricked me into telling him that? _I thought, getting a little irritated.

"Yes," I said, seeing no point in denying it now.

Link looked back down the road and nodded again.

"Hmph… well," he started, "I'll give him this much, he has great tastes in women."

Link then smirked and winked at me before turning around and taking hold of Epona's reigns.

I, of course, blushed.

_Hylia help me for being so naïve, _I thought closing my eyes.

We then continued up the mountain to Zora's Domain.

~SSS~

I dismounted and we left Epona at the entrance. We then continued through the caves up to the assembly room where guests were required to present themselves before king Ralis, the young Zora ruler. I knew my disguise wouldn't work in front of the king because we were too well acquainted. No, I would have to use my diplomatic skills to get what we needed.

_Think of something useful, _I thought.

"I'll have to alert him to my presence here," I said unhooding myself and stopping for moment to make sure I looked presentable.

Link nodded, understanding my reasoning.

"I figured as much," he said, "he is the king after all."

I took in a deep breath then turned to face him.

"How do I look?" I asked, only wanting a simple approval for my appearance and nothing more.

Link gave me a quick once over.

"You look beautiful," he said, then added, "the way you always do."

My eyes widened and I blushed… again.

_I have got to get that under control, _I thought, slightly frustrated with my own anatomy.

Link grinned at my reaction.

"You've got to stop blushing every time I say that," he said in a humorous way, "it only makes me want to see how much further I can go with that."

I looked at him surprised that he was openly flirting with me. It felt like old times when he was working at the castle.

_That's rather bold, _I thought, and then decided to play along with it, _but I can be just as impetuous as you master Link._

I did tell myself to say whatever came to my mind, and if he wanted to be spontaneous so could I.

"Maybe I want you to," I said finally in a quiet tone.

Link looked at me surprised.

"Pardon?" he asked for reassurance.

I smirked at him for a change.

_You weren't expecting that were you? _I thought roguish.

"You heard what I said," I replied matter-of-fact, "I didn't stutter."

Link raised his eyebrows at my assertion and nodded. He was silent for a moment.

"Touche," he replied finally, "score one for her majesty."

I went up and fixed the collar of his tunic, making sure it was lying flat. It was the first time I had initiated any physical contact with him since we started our journey.

"It's Zelda remember?" I said in a slight whisper on purpose.

_What has gotten into me? _I wondered.

I could tell he wasn't used to me being so forward with him, he was slightly off his wits for a comeback, but he had no problem staring into my eyes or receiving any of my grooming caveats.

"Yes…" he said a little taken aback, "I remember."

I grinned with an innocent expression once I was done and stepped back.

"There you are," I said looking him over, "as handsome as ever."

Link raised his eyebrows unexpectedly at my compliment.

"Uh… thank you," he replied.

I had to admit, it was quite fun to have the tables turned and see him get a little discombobulated for a change.

There was a brief silence between us, and Link had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Are you quite yourself today?" he asked me finally.

I smiled at him and shrugged.

"I'm fine," I replied, "why do you ask?"

Link paused again and took in a deep breath.

"You seem a little more... carefree than normal," he divulged all of a sudden, "I'm used to that innocent stoic woman you usually are."

I raised an eyebrow and grinned at him once more. I came up to him and fixed his collar once more. Nothing was out of place I just wanted to get close to him.

I stared into his eyes.

"I'm not that innocent Link," I revealed in a low husky voice, "you'd do well not to _assume _anything about me… remember?"

Link's eyebrows raised and he turned red.

Seriously.

I made the Hero of Twilight blush.

_I wasn't expecting that, _I thought surprised, _and from the looks of him, neither was he._

Link cleared his throat uncomfortably after a few minutes went by, and turned his face away from looking at me. He hadn't had a queen flirt with him in a long time. He was off his game.

"We better get going," he said, redirecting to the task at hand, "we have to find that shard."

I smiled again and shook my head.

_Now he knows how it feels to have a dose of his own medicine, _I thought feeling satisfied.

"You're right of course," I replied.

We turned and continued up the mountain to the throne room. Once we were outside the door, I took in a deep breath and then sounded the gong nearby. The door to the other side opened slowly, and two male Zora guards greeted us with passive faces. When they both saw it was me, they bowed respectfully.

"Your majesty," one of them said surprised, "we just finished with an audience of your councilman."

"Yes I know," I replied with a nod, "I informed him to come here to update you on the status of Eldin Fields," I said thinking fast.

The Zora nodded again.

"Did you need to speak with his majesty?" the Zora guard asked me.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "please tell him it's urgent."

"I will inform the king you are here immediately," he said to me.

Both the Zoras went up the sloping rock to where the throne was situated atop the precipice. In front of the precipice was a deep pool of water where many Zora aristocrats gathered to speak on business matters related to issues of the Zora people. The king's throne was at the center of the pool where the audiences were to take place. Once Link's and my presence was made known, we followed the same trail and stopped before the throne.

King Ralis was the youngest monarch in Hyrule. His mother, queen Rutela, was killed years ago during the height of Zant's tyranny. She was beheaded in front of her own son. I still to this day didn't know how Ralis coped with having seen such a horrifying act, and then have to put up such a dignified guise. Most people would say that the years have lessened the pain, but I didn't think witnessing the beheading of a loved one could ever be lessened.

_There are some things that stick with you all your life, _I thought serious.

King Ralis stood and bowed, which precipitated a bow from me and Link.

"Your majesty," Ralis said in surprise, "you honor Zora's Domain with your presence," he then turned to Link, "as do you Hero of Twilight."

"Your majesty," Link said to Ralis with a nod of respect.

"The honor is ours sire," I replied.

Ralis came down from his throne, and kissed the back of my hand.

"I heard the news of the disappearance of the Hylia Borealis," Ralis said to me, "I hope everything is alright."

"Everything is fine," I reassured, "it was an abrupt phenomenon two hundred years ago, and it abruptly decided to stop."

Ralis looked at me surprised by my nonchalance.

"I guess that's a good way to look at it," Ralis said to me, and then looked over at Link, "now, what can I do for the two of you?"

Ralis raised his scaly eyebrows at Link expectant.

"I'm merely her majesty's escort," Link said.

Ralis then turned his attention back to me.

"Alright," Ralis said, "what can I do for _you_?"

_Make this convincing Zelda, _I told myself.

"I know you're going to think I'm a complete idiot Ralis," I began with a smile, "but I left the signet ring of my great grandfather Daphnes I at the bottom of the fountain when I last visited you."

Ralis gave me a peculiar look. "I don't recall us visiting the fountain on your last visit," he divulged.

I raised my eyebrows.

_That's right, _I thought, needing to figure out a segue quick.

"Yes, I know," I went on, "it wasn't when I was in your presence. You see, I went for a midnight swim before retiring to bed and accidentally lost it."

Ralis looked at me surprised. "You swam in the fountain under the moonlight?" he asked me incredulous.

I tensed up a little, not thinking he would question it.

_Stick with it Zelda, _I thought.

"Yes," I replied, "I did."

Ralis's blue skin turned slightly pink, and he looked down embarrassed.

"I wish I'd known your majesty, I would have joined you," he said to me sheepish, "I know you must have looked extraordinarily beautiful swimming in the moonlight."

I raised my eyebrows not expecting him to say that.

_Oh my goddess… did he really say that out loud? _I thought, wanting to fall through the ground. _First Shad, now Ralis._

Link pretended to cough to keep a laugh from escaping his throat, and I forced a smile across my face to keep the ruse going. I didn't harbor anything against Ralis; he was nineteen years old after all. He was young, impulsive, and quite handsome as far as Zora's went.

_I won't hear the end of this will I? _I wondered, already anticipating the repercussions.

"Indeed my dear Ralis," I said, "indeed… and thank you for the compliment."

Ralis looked into my eyes and grinned.

"No compliments could ever do you justice," Ralis said, "I think you are the most beautiful woman in Hyrule."

My cheeks did blush at that. It was a very kind thing to say.

"Thank you Ralis," I replied.

Ralis took a step towards me, feeling emboldened. "Have you thought about my offer of marriage?" he asked me with open impudence.

_Dear Hylia, _I thought weary, _this is not going to help my non monopolizing hearts defense is it? He seems more impetuous than usual._

I saw Link's incessant grin from the corner of my eye.

"I've told you my dear Ralis, your magnificence is too much for Hyrule," I replied.

Ralis chuckled and shook his head. "Nice try at a cheeky way of getting out of a proposal," he said with a grin, "that was the eighth time I asked you."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"Really?" I replied. "I wasn't keeping count."

_It's actually the twelfth time you asked me to marry you, _I thought, _but again... who's keeping count?_

Ralis sighed and put his fins on his scaly hips. "Well then, onto business," he said, "if you are going to swim in the fountain then you must have the proper wear," he divulged and clapped his hands.

Abruptly, two Zoras jumped up from the pool in front of the throne. One was a female standing next to me, the other was a male standing next to Link. In their hands were Zora garments. Link was familiar with his suit of armor having worn it before, mine however, was a different story. It was a dark blue two piece, made of special material only privy to the Zoras. The lattice structure was interwoven with intense hydrodynamic pressure. It was this pressure that allowed regular Hylians to swim in deep waters with the Zoras.

The female Zora handed me the clothes.

I took them in hesitation.

_What in Hylia's name is this? _I wondered.

"Uh…" I trailed, staring at the two piece, "you don't have any _other _designs of these clothes for women? Perhaps something similar to master Link's wear?"

Ralis smiled and shrugged.

"I'm afraid not; the female Zora clothes were designed by Zora men," Ralis divulged with a sly grin, and then added, "what are you going to do?" he asked rhetorical.

_That's a good question for the whole of Hylian-kind, _I thought, _I'll never understand why the female anatomy excites men so much…_ I pursed my lips and receded that thought,_ okay that's a lie, yes I do. _

"Well, thank you just the same," Link chimed in, "we appreciate you giving us these."

I raised an eyebrow and gave Link a snide look.

_I'll bet you do master Link, _I thought sarcastic, seeing through his guise of gratefulness, _goddesses I wish Elbourne hadn't said anything about my birth mark. _

"Yes," I said finally, "thank you just the same."

We were then dismissed and directed to two separate chambers where we could change.

Before we went to our rooms however, Link spoke to me. "That's the third man madly in love with you since I made your reacquaintance," he said to me with a slick smile, "you have to tell me your secret your majesty."

I gave Link an offhanded look.

"Don't even try to come at me like that _master _Link, when you've got three women of your own that you're trouncing along," I shot back.

Link raised his eyebrows at me surprised.

"If you want to say I'm 'trouncing' Ilia and Midna that only accounts for two women," he said staring straight into my eyes, with the same sly smile, "who's the third… Zelda?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and grinned adroitly.

"Beth," I said.

Link's furtive smile faded.

"Beth?" he repeated.

"Yes," I said, "and you should know that by now."

Link looked at me indignant just then.

"Now wait a minute," he started, "Beth is a-"

"We're wasting time," I interrupted, "go get dressed."

Before Link could reply, I went to my dressing room on the other side of the hall. I sighed, closed the door behind myself, and put the bikini on the coral dresser next to the divider. I glanced at my reflection, wondering if the woman looking at me was ever going to get it right.

_Everything between Link and I is so complicated, _I thought, _but I feel so drawn to him… and I think he may be starting to feel a connection with me, albeit a friendly one. At least it's a start._

I looked over at the wears once more and sighed nervous.

_Do I really have to wear that? _I wondered.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared before my eyes and then quickly dissipated. I covered my eyes at the brilliance, as it faded instantly.

"Yes you really _do _have to wear that," a voice said above me.

I looked up and saw Hylia hovering over the door in her standard white gown.

"Ah!" I cried out startled.

"Boo!" Hylia taunted and then floated down to the ground in front of me.

I took in a deep breath, and put my hand over my heart.

"You scared me," I said breathless.

Hylia snickered.

"Relax, that was the whole point," she joked, and then sat down on a coral chair, "so, what's cracking?"

I looked at her flummoxed.

"What's what?" I asked.

Hylia let out a helpless breath, seeing no point in trying to explain her question.

"What are you up to?" she repeated, changing her vernacular.

I raised my eyebrows and looked back at my reflection.

"We're about to get this next shard," I stated.

Hylia nodded and then grinned at me mischievous.

"I know that," she said, "anything else you want to tell me?" she asked.

I looked at her not understanding what she meant at first, but then I rolled my eyes and looked away.

_She's going to mention my recent uncharacteristic behavior, _I thought.

"Hylia…" I trailed.

Hylia put one of her hands on her hips.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let this conversation go on without so much as a _mention_ of your total one hundred eighty degree turn back there in the hallway?" she divulged, and then added unrelated to the conversation. "Woo, say that three times fast."

I chuckled, knowing she was going to bring up my flirting with Link.

I shrugged.

"I was just having a little fun," I said.

Hylia's eyes widened in elation and she nodded, approving of my whimsical behavior.

"That's what I'm talking about!" she said with enthusiasm. "You do more of that and pretty boy will be putty in your hands!"

I shook my head and looked away.

_There's more to a relationship than flirting, _I thought, _ there needs to be trust, and I don't know if he trusts me yet._

"I know that Zel," Hylia answered my thought process.

I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

I didn't know why I even tried thinking around her.

"You're silly," I replied with a small smile.

Hylia scoffed.

"Silly my foot!" she said. "I'm right!"

"There's more to a woman than the whiles of her feminine nature," I replied.

Hylia looked at me incredulously for a moment.

"Okay Zel spare me the lecture," she said, "I've been married, had a few dozen kids. I know the whole shebang. I'm a pro at this. I get that you're not used to being out of your _comfort_ zone, but what you need to do is show some skin and get the goods out there!"

I looked at her shocked.

"Are-are you serious?" I said in disbelief.

Hylia didn't see what the problem was.

"Uh… yeah," the goddess replied, "you need to advertise baby, which is why I love that Ralis. Ah the Zoras… so young… so nubile."

I raised my eyebrows again when I heard her words and I saw her get lost in her thoughts.

_What is that all about? _I thought all of a sudden with a smirk.

"If you want, I could arrange a meeting between you and Ralis," I joked, "you seem to have some pretty heavy thoughts going on there."

Hylia merely shook her head.

"Nah he's too young for me, and I been there and done that already with the Hero of Sky," she said with a shrug, "anyway, what you did just now is what I'm talking about!" she got up and came over to me. "You see that sassiness you just exhibited towards me? Well you need to have that same charm with Link. You've started, now you need to just let it shine."

I let my head fall back.

"Ancestral mother…" I trailed.

"Look," she said to me, putting a little firmness in her voice, "do you see the way the twilight queen shows a little skin -hell a lot of skin- you just need to get a counter image in Link's head and bam you're in!"

_I don't want him if that's all he sees in me, _I thought, _I get enough of that from Elbourne._

"Link isn't Elbourne," Hylia said with a sigh, in regards to my thoughts, "I'm telling you all you need to do is advertise."

"Oh my goddess," I muttered, and ran a hand over my face, "you can't be serious! That is not how you win a man's heart."

Hylia lifted her hands up in surrender for a moment.

"You're right," she said, "but it helps!"

Something in her tone made me laugh. I sighed and ran a hand over my cheek.

"You are so insane," I said shaking my head.

Hylia smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know right?" she replied. "That's why you love me."

I shrugged again.

"I can't argue with that," I said.

Hylia then uncrossed her arms and shooed me behind the divider to change.

"Enough chitchat," she said, "I want to see how you look."

I took in a deep nervous breath and then began getting undressed behind the wall. Once I changed, I hesitantly came from behind the divider. When Hylia saw me she immaturely wolfos whistled at me.

_Sweet goddesses, _I thought embarrassed, _really Hylia?_

"Yes really," she said to me, and the added, "wow," she said surprised, "you look… stunning."

I blushed at hearing her say that.

"I do not," I said feeling a little shy.

Admittedly, I did feel uncomfortable wearing what was basically a Zora bra and some hydro underwear. The birthmark that looked like a music note was resting on the right side of my flat muscular stomach.

_There's the mark that got me all those dumb music jokes, _I thought. _'Let's make music together princess,' _I recalled, _those idiots._

Hylia gave me a quick once over, and then gestured for me to look at myself in the mirror.

"See for yourself," she said.

I took in a deep breath and gingerly walked in front of the mirror, deciding if I wasn't comfortable with my own body no one else would be either. I closed my eyes and then opened them quickly. I hardly recognized the woman staring back at me.

"Oh wow," I said in surprise.

Hylia stood back and smiled at my own shock.

"Didn't you tell Link you wore a two piece before?" she asked me all of a sudden.

I raised my eyebrows, realizing I wasn't completely truthful with him.

"Yes, I told him," I said shaking my head, "but I left out the part where that was thirteen years ago, and I was fourteen. I still can't believe Elbourne remembered what my birthmark looked like, even after all these years."

Hylia looked at my reflection serious for a moment.

"How do you feel?" she asked me softly.

I continued to look at myself and turned to my side.

"I feel okay," I said, thinking I was being honest .

Hylia nodded at my reply, and then said, "I can't believe you were hiding those legs for so long. Someone's a knock out."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, her comment made me blush. Hylia came up, and brushed my long dark hair into braid that went down my back. It was the perfect fishtail, fitting for the occasion. She then touched my bracelet and it glowed slightly.

I thought that was odd.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Giving you a little juice, just in case you need it," she said inexplicably.

I looked at her perplexed.

"I thought you said I could use this one time and one time only," I divulged.

Hylia nodded.

"I did, but it isn't just a one time gig," she replied, "I'm just getting it ready."

I smirked at her unorthodox mysterious nature. It wasn't like her to keep secrets from me, or so I thought.

"Are you going to tell me who the little birdie is?" I joked.

Hylia continued powering the bracelet, until it glowed red. When it did that, she finally stopped.

"In due time my dear," she said, not looking at me.

I was going to ask her another question about the subject, but thought it better to just leave it alone.

_She'll tell me when she's ready, _I thought.

"Exactly," Hylia replied of my thoughts.

I didn't argue; I couldn't argue.

She then stood back and behind me.

"Ahhh, you are so beautiful," she said sweetly, hugging her hands to her chest, "you look like a warrior goddess! Din would be proud!"

I laughed at her silliness.

Hylia then took in a deep breath.

"Okay," she said, "I have to go, but make sure you don't forget your ocarina."

I looked at her surprised through the mirror just then.

"Why?" I asked.

She gave me an obvious look.

"Because you might need it," she said, "wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

I nodded, taking the obvious hint.

With that, she gave me a quick hug, and then disappeared.

_No matter how many times she comes in my life she never ceases to amaze me, _I thought.

I looked at myself one more time, and grinned at my reflection.

"Hmph… a warrior goddess," I said, and shook my head, "a warrior goddess indeed ancestral mother."

With that, I left and went to meet Link outside on the cliff bluffs overlooking the waterfalls. When Link caught sight of me, he did a double take at my approach.

His eyes got wide.

"Great Hylia!" I heard him mutter underneath his breath. "She's been hiding all of _that _underneath her dresses?"

_Well there's a first impression, _I thought impulsively.

Surprisingly, I didn't blush, but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous.

_Okay Zelda act natural, _I thought, _remember what ancestral mother said._

"You look dashing in your outfit," I complimented, trying to be casual, and putting my hands on my hips.

Link shook his head, and looked at me disbelievingly with widened eyes.

"Me?" he said. "I've got nothing on… _you_."

I smiled and turned away to look at the falls below us.

"It's a great day for a swim isn't it?" I asked, still looking around, acting nonchalant.

Link didn't answer me. He was too busy giving my body several once overs as if in shock.

"It's like night and day," I heard him mutter to himself.

_Oh come on, I don't look that different, _I thought. _W__ell... okay that isn't true, I'm not usually half naked._

"Did you hear me master Link?" I asked, knowing his mind wasn't on speaking at the moment.

Link continued looking at me in a slight daze, but then shook his head when he heard me speak.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" he asked me completely awestruck.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Not a thing," I said securing my satchel around my shoulder, "you ready?"

Link wasn't listening for a second time, and he was staring straight at my breasts. Also too, I could've sworn I heard him say something about 'those being real pumpkins.'

_Get a grip Hero of Twilight, _I thought wanting to chuckle, but held it in, _h__is reaction is unbelievable._

"Hey daydreamer," I said, snapping my fingers to get his attention.

Link shook his head once more.

"Uh- yes?" he replied, acting completely out of character.

"First of all, my eyes are up here," I said, pointing to my face, "and secondly, I asked you if you were ready to go."

Link cleared his throat, and glanced down at my breasts one last time.

He made it obvious.

He was a man.

What could he do?

He finally, however, decided to answer me.

"Uh… yes I'm ready to go," Link said, raising his eyebrows again and pulling on his collar.

_My goddess Link! _I thought incredulous. _It's just a bathing suit!_

Link reached his hand out to take mine so we could travel down the mountain.

I had a different idea.

"What's your hand for?" I asked him.

Link looked at me surprised.

"We have to walk down the slope," he replied, "I don't want you to fall and injure… anything."

_Anything huh? _I thought with a sudden surge of spiritedness.

I raised an eyebrow and bit my lower lip playfully.

"Maybe _you _will walk," I divulged, "I'm going to dive."

I glanced over the edge and saw several Zoras swimming in the pool below. When they caught sight of me they waved and gestured for me to come down.

"Jump your majesty!" a male Zora called up to me. "The water is perfect!"

"Yeah!" another male Zora called. "We'll cheer you on!"

I smiled and waved back.

"I'll be down in a moment!" I called back.

Link looked from the Zoras to me stunned.

"You _can't _be serious!" Link said with a hint anxiety. "It's a two hundred feet drop!"

I looked at Link in defiance.

"I'm going to do it," I said in a stubborn fashion, "besides I'm a pretty good swimmer."

Link didn't look convinced. He was probably thinking about the incident at upper Lake Hylia the other day.

_I guess that doesn't leave the best impression, _I thought, _but these aren't rapids._

"I-I can't allow that!" he said incredulous, ignoring my last statement. "As your escort I think you-"

"I'm going to dive," I interrupted not being deterred, and then took several steps back on the precipice, "you can either dive with me or walk down. The choice is yours."

He looked at me in concern.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he cautioned anyway, "even seasoned Zoras don't risk a dive from all the way up here!"

_I'm not a Zora, _I thought.

"They just beckoned me to come down," I reasoned, "they must have some faith in me."

Link was still not convinced.

"Zelda-" he tried.

I grinned at him.

"You worry too much," I interrupted again, flashing him a sly smile.

Link looked at me in slight panic when he saw me ready myself.

"Zelda…" he trailed again in growing alarm.

"See you down under," I said to him, and then ran and jumped off the cliff.

Link tried to reach for me, but it was too late.

"No!" he called after me.

I careened through the air like a vertical dart; I even did a couple of mid aerial forward somersaults before my body hit the dark blue waters below with a loud splash. There were cheers and whoops of approval when I surfaced.

"That was magnificent your majesty!" the first male Zora said to me.

"Yes!" the other said. "You were like the goddess of the ocean."

I did a mini bow and smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

I turned to look up at the bluffs. Link was looking down at me from the landing above.

"Come on big hero!" I called up to him. "Show me what that Triforce of Courage is made of!"

_Where did that come from? _I wondered abruptly. _That was some pep talk with Hylia. _

I couldn't see Link's facial expression, but I could imagine it was grimaced right now.

_He's probably really upset, _I thought, but couldn't help but smile, _serves him right for gawking. _

A moment later, he dove off the landing and splashed into the pool below. When he surfaced he looked over at me slightly angry. He then swam to where I was.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded of me. "You could've killed yourself!"

"Hey watch you tone," one of the Zora's warned, "it's not every day we see _two_ Hylians do the death dive."

Link sighed and rolled his eyes at the Zora.

_The death dive huh? _I thought incredulous. _No wonder Link freaked out._

I swam over to Link and circled around him on my back. He was apparently annoyed with my casual nature.

"I'm glad you think this is a joke," he said sarcastic, "but you could've seriously hurt yourself."

I stopped bobbing for a minute and looked at him.

"But I didn't," I said in reply, and then added flirtatiously, "I told you I was more fun than you could imagine."

Link looked at me surprised, and halted me from my reinstituted swim for a moment by raising his arm underwater so I wouldn't circle him again. He turned me around to face him and held me at my waist for a moment. I was a little surprised at his bold maneuver.

"I'm beginning to see that," he said to me, staring straight into my eyes, and then finally let his face break into a smile, "and with the way you look right now, I can imagine _a lot_."

I felt my eyes widen at his comeback.

_I'll bet, _I thought, inadvertently feeling my cheeks blush; that time I couldn't help it, _I guess Hylia was right... the counter image seems to be working._

I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Uh… I'm sure you could," I said, happy he was relaxing a bit, and ignoring his previous stern speech.

_I wonder if that was how he felt with me when I was acting so uptight? _I thought all of a sudden. _Possibly._

I grinned, released myself from his capture, and swam for the shoreline. Link followed after me. When we got out of the pool I checked my satchel to see if my ocarina was still in place. It was fine.

Link looked at my instrument perplexed.

"Why did you bring your ocarina?" he asked me.

"I decided to pack it just in case," I stated, "but I'm glad I did. This second clue has to do with music."

Link looked at me surprised.

"Oh really?" he asked.

I merely nodded.

I turned my ocarina over to let out the water from the openings. It was completely water logged from the dive.

"Yes," I replied, "'there must be a perfect harmony of water kissing the wind.' That whole clue was based on playing a song that effects both water and wind."

Link looked at me impressed.

"You figured this one out even quicker than the one a few days ago," he said.

I tossed my wet braid behind me and stood up.

"It gets easier over time," I said with a shrug.

Link looked me over once more and smiled.

"I'll bet," he replied.

I looked to the truncated waterfall, where the water turned into ivory mist, and noticed the rainbow like prism from the sunlight. But it wasn't the natural beauty that captured my attention immediately. I noticed a constant splash of particles, where six ringlets of water were dropping over the prism of the rainbow. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head to get a better look. The splashing of elements almost looked like notes on a music paper. I felt my eyes widened when I realized the pattern wasn't changing.

"Do you see that?" I asked Link excited.

Link looked at the base of the falls, but merely shrugged.

"You'll have to direct me," he said, not seeing what I was seeing.

I pointed to the prism.

"Look at the water formation on the rainbow," I whispered so that my excitement wouldn't alert the Zoras swimming in the pool.

Link looked to where I pointed, and then his eyebrows lifted.

"The same six splashes are hitting the same six spots," he said in surprise.

"Exactly!" I said and then grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

I hurried us to behind the waterfall, where there was a small in cropping of rock that created a small cave. I then took out my ocarina and began playing the six notes.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. "Why not play out there?"

"I don't want the Zoras to see me play if something strange happens afterwards," I reasoned.

Link raised his eyebrows and nodded at my explanation.

"I see your point," he said.

With that, I put the ocarina to my lips and played the aquatic notes. The cadence was familiar, but old. It was a song from the days of my grandmother, it was known as 'The Song of Storms.' Link looked at me shocked when he I stopped playing.

"How did you-?" he started.

"Wait," I interrupted, shushing him, "listen."

From behind the waterfall there was a sudden gush of water that swelled and mounted above the pool.

"Come on!" I ordered, and grabbed his hand once more.

Link and I quickly left the alcove and returned to the shoreline.

Forming in the sky over the pool was a squall of white water and wind. The small storm created a tiny centrifugal force on the surface of the water and displaced the adherent matter.

"What in the world?" several of the Zoras called out in alarm.

"Everyone out of the pool!" a male guard shouted, abruptly sounding the alarm.

I looked on surprised, not realizing this song was going to cause such chaos.

_Oh boy, _I thought worried, _Hylia's not going to like this._

All the Zoras vacated the pool with the exception of a few guards.

The storm rotated upon itself suddenly and created a nonthreatening cyclone. The cyclone turned and turned until finally a flash of light rose out of the center.

I felt my breath accelerate when I realized in was the mirror shard.

"There it is," I whispered more to myself than to Link.

_I can't believe it, _I thought as if in a trance, _it's so beautiful._

On impulsive, I ran, dived back into the water, and swam for the inverted vortex.

Link looked after me shocked.

"What the hell is she doing?" a Zora woman said panic. "She could be killed!"

Link's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wait!" he called after me. "Your majesty! Goddamn it… this woman…!"

The Zoras looked on anxiety ridden, not wanting a controversial incident like my death, happening in the kingdom.

"Master Link you have to go after her!" another female demanded. "This is no time for spectatorship!"

Link looked to the two Zora women and nodded. He quickly dove in the water after me.

I was instantly pulled into the current created by the cyclone and rotated upward. When my body finally got to the eye of the cyclone, I was surprised to find no water there and I was suspended in midair.

_Sweet Hylia! _I thought.

Floating silently in the center was a huge piece of the second mirror shard.

_There you are, _I thought in disbelief, but then looked around, surprised no other Zoras were taken up as well, _maybe they can't be taken up, _I thought all of a sudden, _maybe only the power of the Triforce allows this to happen._

I then looked down the eye and saw a cylindered progression of hydrostatic revolutions going all the way down to the floor of the pool. A moment later, Link was in the eye of the cyclone too. His face held the same expression of wonder as mine did.

"Are you alright?" Link called out to me, not understanding how we were able to float in midair.

I couldn't lie, I didn't understand it either.

"I'm fine!" I called out over the raging waters. "Grab the mirror!"

Link hesitated for a moment, but did as I commanded anyway. However, when Link's hands touched the surface, something strange happened. A red light shined off the surface of the glass suddenly, and two words written in ancient Hylian appeared: _gula, _and _accidic_.

_More of those cryptic words, _I thought worried.

I looked at the sight puzzled, but my perplexity was short lived when the shard shrank to the size of Link's palm. It occurred exactly as the first. Link took in a troubled breath and pocketed the shard; suddenly the cyclone abated. Link and I were still in midair, when gravity finally decided to take its toll and we splashed into the water below.

"Ah!" I cried out before I hit the surface.

Link's stronger body reached the surface from underwater before mine, and I quickly followed. When I got out of the pool, I was surprised when I saw Link standing in a battle formation. Confused as to why at first, I finally caught sight of his reasons down the shoreline.

_Oh no! _I thought feeling my heart begin to pound.

"Who in the world is that?" I heard a male Zora ask another.

There standing on the banks on the shoreline was the bandaged warrior from a few days ago. His red eyes were beaming like rays of sunlight.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the ninja said taking a bow, "you may call me Sheik."

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think (please don't troll, if you don't like the story that is okay). **


	11. Chapter 11

**Inspiration: "Prince," by Versailles (I was listening to this Japanese-rock group when I wrote the fight scene), Jigoro Kano (the founder of judo), Ninpo Ninjitsu: judo, The Kinetic Molecular Theory, The 2 & 3 Law of Thermodynamics, Green's Theorem in Calculus (it won't be complicated lol) and Twilight Princess.**

**Shout Outs: C . b l y 15, HylianprincessZ, She-king-Of-His-Castle, Manyanae, ArtemisandApollorock26, 7stones7steps, ShadowQueenMidna, Hawk-eye Song, and to all the unnamed guests. If you're new next time write your name so I can send you a shout out. Thank you all for reading new readers.**

**Recommended Readings: "All About Chemistry," by Metal Choccobo, if you're a chemistry nut like me you'll love this; "The Sacred Weapon," by Manyanae, in the realm of Harvest Moon; "Anonymous Truths," by C . b l y 15, a funny LoZ story, "Reminiscence is Calling," by HylianprincessZ, "Being Torn Apart," by She-King-Of-His-Castle. I've had a busy weekend so I haven't been reading much.**

**Author Notes: This one I did in haste for fan service. Thanks for keeping me on my toes everyone. I highly recommend listening to the song "Prince," by Versailles for the first section of this chapter. Why? Because fighting is more epic with music in the background, and the guitar solo is sick lol. Yes, I am that corny lol. It's just a suggestion… you don't have to do it, BUT if you are going to do it, press play...NOW and repeat until the fight is over lol. Thanks for reading.**

**Reedited 9/12/2012 & 10/4/2012 & 10/12/2012 & 10/19/2012 & 11/5/2012**

**Word Count: 8,987**

* * *

Chapter 11

I felt my breath caught in my throat when I got onto the grass and saw Link's opponent.

_It's the ninja from when we were on the road, _I thought. _How in the world did he find us here?_

Link held up his hand for me to stay back.

"I'll take care of this," he said to me.

I nodded and took several steps back, trying to calm my racing heart. I gestured for the Zoras to follow, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Sheik stared at Link and narrowed his red eyes. "I want the shards," he said in a low voice, not wasting any time with what his intentions were.

Link scoffed sarcastic and shook his head.

"That's not happening," Link replied.

Sheik took several steps forward, and stopped within ten feet of Link. He balled his fists at his sides, cracking all his knuckles at once.

"I'll _ask_ you just one more time," he said with growing menace, "hand… over… those… shards."

Link narrowed his own eyes this time.

"I'll _say_ this only one more time," Link said, "...no."

Sheik glared at him angrily. "Then you leave me no choice," he said initiating his _ninjutsu taijutsu_, or fighting stance without the use of a weapon.

Link reengaged his own battle stance. "I guess not," he replied.

The Zoras and I stood away from the zone of demarcation allowing the two fighters to have clearance, but we were still close enough to the pool if a quick jump was necessary. I knew just standing there wasn't going to be effective either. I needed to make myself useful in some way.

_I'll think of something, _I thought.

Apparently, it was a shared thought, because many of the Zoras were getting antsy.

"Shouldn't we help him instead of just standing here?" a Zora asked me abruptly, wanting to take some kind of action.

_I know what you mean,_ I thought, but I shook my head no.

The last thing that needed to happen was a usurped brawl that would end in a Zora massacre.

_That would only cause more casualties, _I thought.

"We'll only be in the way," I replied reasonable, "we have to let them do this alone… for now."

_I have to inform Ralis as to what is happening, _I thought immediately, I knew he couldn't be in the dark about this.

I looked around the perimeter of the pool where pretty much everyone was gathered, and saw a Zora guard standing near the edge of the water. I quickly ushered for him to come to me. The Zora hesitated at first, but came over anyway.

"What do you need my lady?" he asked me.

I leaned toward him and whispered, "Go alert the king as to what's going on," I said quiet, "ask if he'll send reinforcements. There's no way this match will last forever. Hurry, and be discreet about it."

"Yes your majesty," the guard replied, and aptly obeyed.

He then went to the water's edge, dove into the pool, and swam retrograde up the falls to where the throne room was.

_I hope Ralis comes quickly, _I thought worried, watching after the Zora, _this could get ugly quickly._

Meanwhile, Link and Sheik were circling their general area. They were sizing each other up, as if taunting the other to make the first move. In combat, a seasoned fighter was never the impulsive one, but since both men were being cautionary, Sheik finally initiated his stance of _judo_. _Judo_ was a form of combat that focused more on throwing and grappling than standard offensive strikes.

Sheik wanted Link off his guard.

It seemed Sheik's plan was to try to catch Link at a weak point, throw him into the pool, and then steal the shards from him. However, Link was privy to the combat of _judo,_ having seen it many times before from fighters in the eastern Gerudo Desert. He wasn't going to be tricked by false engagements. Sheik lunged at him first with the _kuzushi, _or an initial balance break throw. He tried to grab Link's arm and throw him over his body to break his wrist. But Link countered, by grappling Sheik's forearm and body and slamming him into the ground. That looked like it hurt, and it cracked his back breastplate.

Sheik groaned in anger at Link. He wasn't anticipating Link's knowledge of his move sets. He decided he was going to have to approach differently. Sheik jumped back onto his feet and got low on his side and kicked Link in his chest. The force stumbled Link back a bit, but he never lost his balance. Link back flipped and disengaged his fighting stance to tackle Sheik. Sheik looked at Link startled momentarily, but dodged his efforts. He then countered by elbowing Link's back, forcing him to the ground. Sheik tried putting Link down with his plexus stomp once more, but Link rolled out of the way and jumped back onto his feet.

It was Link's turn to get a little flustered.

"I'm done playing by your rules," Link said unsheathing his broad sword abruptly. "You're going to fight how a man of Hyrule fights!"

Sheik narrowed his eyes and didn't answer immediately.

"Very well," he said pulling out a ten inch dagger from his sheath, "if that is your wish."

Link knew with the differences in weapons and weapon sizes, Sheik was primarily going to focus on defensive strategies, as most dagger fighters often did. Link readied his blade and went on the offensive this time around, knowing he had the advantage with the sword. Link ran toward Sheik. Sheik stayed stationary, and was caught off guard when Link rolled to the ground, jumped up, side stepped twice, and attacked his back.

"Ah!" Sheik cried out when he felt a slight tear in his back. "You bastard! You'll pay for that!"

Sheik back flipped away from Link, and horizontally sliced at his midsection. Link countered with a parry, however the attack left both his sides defenseless. Sheik lowered his body from the parried strike, and swipe kicked at Link's feet. Link fell onto his back, after losing his balance.

"Ah!" Link groaned hitting the surface hard.

Sheik again tried to pound Link's chest in. Link quickly lifted his legs over his head and jumped up. Link was breathing hard and slightly thrown off by the minor disorientation.

"You really like that move don't you?" Link demanded suddenly. "That's the third time you tried to use it on me."

Sheik narrowed his eyes at him again. "You'll do well to know I'm not someone to be trifled with," he growled.

Link held his sword out in front of him. "Do something a little more intimidating and you might have a case!"

Link's comment angered Sheik even more. "You'd make this easier for yourself and the woman if you just handed over those goddamn shards!" he said angrily.

Link reinitiated his battle stance. "I already told you," he reiterated, "that _isn't _going to happen."

Sheik didn't reply immediately, instead he looked past Link at me. "If you don't hand over the shards right now, I'll kill the queen," he threatened suddenly.

Link narrowed his eyes at him. "I'd like to see you try that," he replied, calling his bluff.

Sheik glared at Link angry.

"Oh… you shouldn't have said that," he whispered to Link. "Never test someone who has nothing to lose hero."

Sheik suddenly took out a five pronged star called a _shuriken _from his holster and threw it right at Link. Link dodged it; it headed right for me and landed dead in the center of my belly button. Sheik did that anticipating Link's maneuver.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain and gripped at the star. I managed to pull it out, but not before it penetrated two inches into my flesh.

"Your majesty!" Link turned in panic when he saw the star break my skin, he then turned back to look at Sheik. "You twisted bastard!"

Sheik merely narrowed his eyes at him. "I merely called your bluff," he replied, "so who's really twisted here? You wanted to see it happen. I simply made sure it did."

I looked down at my new wound shocked, but I quickly forgot about it when everything started looking blurry.

_What in the world? _I thought in dread.

There was no doubt that there was some type of poisonous unguent at the end of the darts, because a few moments after the initial attack I became dizzy, with a sudden onset of vertigo.

_Sweet goddesses what's going on, _I thought as everything swirled around me.

I was starting to see flashes of light, and halos in the sky. I was so dizzy that I stumbled, tripped, and fell forward back into the water. One of the Zoras tried to reach for me, but I hit the surface hard escaping their reach.

"Your majesty!" a couple of female Zoras screamed in fear.

"Zelda!" Link screamed in panic and jumped in after me.

The aggressive poison was rapidly overcoming my natural defense mechanisms, however the hypothermic effects of the water was slowing down its progression.

_Try to remain calm, _I told myself, d_on't do anything that's going to make your blood travel faster._

I opened my eyes and saw Link swimming toward me, however he wasn't alone. The warrior Sheik dove into the pool as well. He was swimming towards me also, but I knew he was going to intercept Link first. My eyes widened, and I tried to point for Link to look out.

"Behind you!" my scream was muffled by the nautical resistance.

Link, suddenly alerted to what I was doing, tried to turn around, but it was too late. Sheik caught hold of Link's leg and grappled him from behind. He found a weak spot in Link's armor and stabbed him in the side.

"Ahhhh!" Link screamed in pain.

Sheik pushed the blade in as hard as he could, and turned it so the wound wouldn't close. The pool began to bleed red with Link's blood.

_Oh my goddess! _I thought trying to fight my rapidly falling consciousness. _I have to help him!_

Sheik then turned his attention to me. He came at me quickly. I immediately tried swimming away, not caring if my body didn't want to respond.

_I have got to get out of here, and help Link, _I thought wildly.

Sheik swam at me lowering his head so he could ram me at my side. I dodged his first pass and quickly dove deeper. I knew he wasn't wearing Zora gear like Link and I, so it was only a matter of time when he needed to surface for air. Even still, he followed me and he was persistent.

_How in the world is he able to stay under for so long? _I wondered incredulous.

I was near the bottom of the pool, when suddenly Sheik took hold of my leg. I felt a surge of panic, and I didn't know if it was from the poison or the fear. Perhaps it was both. Sheik pulled me to his chest and took out his dagger. His eyes stared into mine like red jewels of fire.

"I will not allow you to destroy Hyrule for your _indolent piggishness_!" I managed to hear him say through the water.

I felt my eyes widen in panic and confusion, as the two words he used contradicted each other and didn't make sense.

_What is he talking about? _I thought perplexed.

"I'm not trying to destroy Hyrule!" I said back through the aquatic pressure. "I would never do that!"

Sheik's red eyes glared at me.

"_No _you _won't _do that!" he said menacing, and then raised the dagger in the water. "I'll make sure of that!"

I felt my pulse dance when Sheik pressed his blade to my neck.

I closed my eyes waiting for the cut, but felt nothing. Suddenly, Sheik's bandaged head whipped back and his body flung in the opposite direction. I was startled, but relieved to see Link have the ninja confined with his arm around his neck.

"Swim to the surface!" Link ordered me. "Now!"

I nodded, not arguing with the suggestion and swam with all my might and with what little strength I had left. When I broke water, I saw that Link was still undertow tussling with Sheik.

_Dear Hylia, _I thought worried, as I bit my lower lip and crawled onto the grass, _please be alright Link, and get out of there!_

I looked to the top of the waterfall and still saw no sign of Ralis.

_Come on, _I wondered eager, _where are you?_

Finally, Link and Sheik surfaced with with the hero's arm still around the ninja's neck.

"Let go of me!" Sheik said in a rare loud voice, struggling to get out of Link's grip.

Link tightened the pull of his arm. "Yeah, like that is going to happen," he said sarcastic.

Sheik abruptly elbowed Link's injured side, effectively cracking one of his ribs and forcing Link to release him.

"Ah!" Link cried out and gripped at his wound; it was still bleeding profusely.

Link's head went back under.

_He's going to bleed to death! _I thought anxious, feeling terror fill my body. I was worried Link could develop a punctured lung from the broken rib.

Sheik then swam for the shoreline and jumped out of the water and landed perfectly on his feet. How in the world he did that was beyond me.

_His skills are extraordinary, _I thought in an unorthodox moment of admiration.

Sheik turned in my direction and came for me. I quickly tried to stumble to my feet, but fell because my legs were becoming numb and weak. I turned back around as the ninja quickly approached. My eyes widened in horror.

I looked past Sheik to Link, who was now keeping his head above water, but was struggling to stay afloat.

_I have to help him! _I thought in panic, but Sheik's soaking presence was not going to allow that to happen.

I swallowed hard at the terrible anticipation of what he was going to do to my already poisoned body.

_Sweet Hylia, let it be quick! _I thought, not having the strength to be tortured.

A male Zora, seeing my plight, tried to intercept Sheik by standing up to him in my behalf.

"You won't touch her you scum!" the Zora said, then tried to throw a punch.

Sheik backhanded the male Zora without even looking in his direction, and continued stalking towards me.

_Dear goddesses! _I thought fearful. _I hope he is alright!_

I looked after the Zora shocked, but then quickly darted my head back in Sheik's direction. He stopped in front of me, as a pool of water settled itself beneath him. He was looking down at me and breathing hard.

"I want those shards," he said threatening to me, "now!"

I swallowed hard, and glanced back to the pool knowing Link had them. I then cautiously looked up the falls and saw Ralis and a small band of Zoras coming. I felt a mild twinge of relief, but couldn't let it show.

"Please," I begged suddenly, wanting to divert Sheik's attention a little bit longer, "my friend is going to bleed-"

Sheik abruptly grabbed me by the neck and picked me up from the ground where I was lying. His red eyes stared intensely into mine.

"I don't give a damn about your friend," he said to me quiet, and began squeezing my throat. "Don't play with me. I… want… those… shards."

My eyes suddenly widened as I gasped for breath. I knew I was losing air faster because of the poison in my system, but I was struggling to stay conscious.

"I-I don't have them!" I struggled to say finally.

Sheik narrowed his eyes and squeezed harder.

"You lying bitch," he whispered to me, "you must want to die."

I desperately tried to pull at his wrist, to somehow loosen his grip, but it wouldn't budge. Terror filled my body, as I honestly thought these were going to be my last moments; in the hands of a blood thirsty madman.

_This is it Hylia! _I thought beginning to see white. _This is where the journey ends. _

Sheik narrowed his eyes at me all of a sudden.

"To think the safety of this country is left in the hands of such a weak indulgent woman," he said to me in a low angry tone, "your regency baffles me!"

I didn't have the strength to listen this nutcase's gripes about my rule. I was too busy trying to stay alive.

"I am _not_ weak!" I managed to croak out.

Sheik shook my body slightly at hearing that. "It's ironic you say that as you die right in front of me," he taunted.

He then turned his attention to the bracelet on my wrist. The bracelet glowed red all of a sudden. Sheik's eyes widened at the sight.

"You think your little trinkets are going to save you?" he demanded of me all of a sudden.

I didn't know what he was talking about, and with my lungs burning the way they were, I didn't care.

"You're insane!" I gasped. "I don't even know what you mean!"

Sheik narrowed his eyes at me, as his grip tightened even more. I thought he was going to crush my wind pipe.

"You will Zelda," he whispered angrily, "you will."

Abruptly, Sheik's body jolted forward from behind. He turned his head in surprise as a pellet then met his forehead.

"Ah!" he groaned in pain.

Suddenly, Sheik released me from his grip to defend himself. I quickly put my hands at my neck, struggling to take in air. I heaved for several minutes.

Sheik turned to see several Zoras firing stones at him.

Ralis was leading the charge. "Fire!" he ordered.

Sheik raised his arm to defend his face once more, and then turned to run. He stopped for a moment to look back at me.

"This isn't over," he warned, "you _will _see me again."

I narrowed my eyes at him angry.

"I look forward to it," I said sarcastic.

With that, Sheik ran off and out the exit of Zora's Domain.

I struggled with my breathing a little more, but was suddenly alerted to Link's situation.

_He's still in the water bleeding! _I thought in alarm.

I stood up and felt an immediate onset of orthostatic hypotension, or really low blood pressure, from changing positions, but fought through it to head back to the pool.

I was about to dive in when Ralis intercepted me around my waist.

"What are you doing?" he demanded of me in worry.

I shook my head.

"I… have to g-get Link," my words were becoming slurred as I was beginning to lose consciousness, and this time nothing was going to stop it.

Ralis looked at me in apprehension.

"Your majesty!" he shook me slightly, trying to wake me.

My eyes were half open and I was beginning to see black.

"I have… to save…" I tried again, becoming limp.

I suddenly collapsed in Ralis's arms.

The Zora king looked at me in alarm.

"Link is in our care," Ralis reassured, "we just got him out of the water," he then demanded of me, "what happened to you? Why are you acting like this?"

I was breathing hard, barely able to talk.

"I was… I was poisoned," I managed to whisper.

Ralis swallowed hard when I said that. He then lifted me in his arms and dove back into the pool.

"Hang on!" Ralis said flapping his strong fins up the waterfall. "I have to get you medical attention quickly!"

Water was splashing over my face as we went up the waterfall, but even that wasn't enough to arouse me.

_I have to save… Link, _I thought as everything got dark, _Hylia… help me, _was my final thought before I effectively passed out.

Everything went black.

~SSS~

I blinked several times and moaned in pain before sitting up slowly. I grabbed my head when I felt a slight pound, but it quickly went away. I sighed and looked around the room, instantly realizing I was still in Zora's Doman, and I was alone. I was dressed in a long white night gown, and was covered with a light sheet.

_What happened? _I wondered.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, grateful I was still alive, but was then suddenly alerted to Link's absence.

_I hope he's okay, _I thought, _the last thing I remember was Ralis saying he was alright. I certainly hope that's the case._

I looked around the coral and blue hued room, wondering how long I had been out. I ran a hand over my forehead to clear the perspiration, and glanced out the window to get some indication of the time; it was dusk. I sighed and rubbed the back of my sore neck.

_That Sheik fellow really did a number on me didn't he? _I thought.

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door. I stroked my hand over my disheveled braided hair and sat up fully.

"Come in," I called out.

King Ralis and Link both came through the door a few moments later.

I was glad to see the both of them.

_Thank Hylia, they are both alright, _I thought.

Link came and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Ralis came in and stood at the foot.

"How are you?" Link asked me serious, but in a soft tone.

I sighed and nodded.

"I'm okay," I said.

"The doctor here gave you some golden chu jelly," Ralis said, "it's a good thing we had it for emergencies."

I looked at Ralis feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I will repay you."

Ralis looked at me unbelieving. "I don't care about that," he said, "I'm just glad you're better."

I grinned at his apparent concern and turned my attention back to Link.

"How's your wound?" I asked him.

"It's all healed," Link replied. "I got the step down from golden chu jelly, and was given blue chu jelly."

I bit my lower lip at his words.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Ralis grinned and shrugged at the both of us.

"She's royalty master Link," he replied on Link's conjectured.

Link smiled back. "Yes, I know," he said, "it was an attempt at a joke."

I smirked at the two men and sighed again.

There was a brief silence between the three of us.

"I have to ask you your majesty," Ralis began abrupt, breaking the monotony, "who was that warrior, and what was he after?"

I paused for a moment and took in a deep breath knowing I was going to have to reveal some information to Ralis.

_I can't tell him about the shards, _I thought.

"All I know is, he's a ninja from the east," I started, "and he wanted my… my ring."

_Among other things,_ I thought.

Ralis paused when he heard the slight bump in my speech. "So, you found it then?" he asked, detracting the subject.

I hesitated, but answered anyway.

"Yes," I replied, "and thank you for accommodating me and master Link."

Ralis stared in my eyes for a moment perceptive. I think he was trying to determine if I were telling the truth.

"Of course," he said finally, and decided to let the matter go, "I doubled the guard, just in case our little visitor decided to come back."

I nodded grateful, and bit my lower lip again.

"Thank you Ralis," I said sincere, "you are a dear friend."

Ralis blushed and looked down embarrassed. "I'd... I'd do anything for you Zelda," he said in a soft voice, "you know that."

Link looked at him surprised, but then grinned. Apparently understanding the king's fixation with me.

My face broke into a warm smile at Ralis's sweet words.

_If it hadn't been for him, Link and I may have died, _I thought serious.

"I know that Ralis," I replied.

Ralis stood looking awkwardly at the bed, before bowing and deciding to take his leave.

"Well, I will let you get your rest," he said to me, "I'll make sure you aren't disturbed."

I bowed in return as did Link, but then Link stopped Ralis for a moment.

"May I ask a favor sire?" Link inquired all of a sudden.

Ralis turned around giving him his full attention. "What can I do for you master Link?"

Link paused for a moment. "If you don't mind I'd like to stay with her majesty," he said abrupt. "I am her personal escort, and I want to make sure she has added protection. After what happened today, I don't feel safe leaving her unattended."

Ralis looked at Link inquisitive, wanting to make sure he heard his words properly.

"You mean you want to _stay_ in her majesty's chambers with her tonight?" he asked.

"Yes," Link replied without hesitation.

I looked at Link surprised and so did Ralis. "Uh… if her majesty has no problem with it, I don't," he replied, but then glanced over at me.

I think Ralis wanted me to object.

Link turned to look at me expectant. "Your majesty?" he asked.

I looked between Link and Ralis not wanting conflict.

_This may not look good, _I thought, but I nodded in agreement anyway.

"I'm okay with it," I said finally to Ralis.

The Zora king looked between the two of us with open suspicion, however he didn't say anything on it.

_He probably thinks there's something going on between us, _I thought knowing.

"Very well," Ralis said bowing once more, "goodnight your majesty."

I bowed a second time.

"Goodnight," I replied.

"Goodnight sire," Link said to Ralis.

With that Ralis took his leave, and I sighed again. I then looked over at Link and smiled.

He didn't smile back.

"What's the matter?" I asked him suddenly.

The hero didn't answer me either.

He _did,_ however, get up from his chair, come up to the bed, and take me in his arms in a tight secure hug. I felt my eyes widen in shock, but I hugged him back.

_This is unexpected, _I thought.

"Hey…" I trailed in a soft voice against his chest, "I'm okay Link."

Link didn't reply, in fact he held me tighter, and pressed my head onto his shoulder. He sighed against my hair.

"Let me tell you something about me," he whispered in my ear suddenly, which made me stiffen, "I don't get scared easily Zelda," he paused for a moment before he went on, "but waiting for you to regain consciousness scared the hell out of me."

I felt my heart accelerate at his words. I hugged him back and closed my eyes.

"It's okay," I whispered, "I'm awake now."

Link stroked his hand over my braided hair and didn't reply.

There was a brief silence between us. I had never seen Link like this. It was rare for me to see anything other than what he afforded me when we were traveling. But to have him show out and up front concern like this was unusual, at least where I thought our relationship was concerned.

"I was scared for you too," I said honest, breaking the silence, "I didn't think you were going to make it with that wound the ninja gave you."

Link pulled back and looked me in the eyes. His face was only inches from mine, and his eyes kept traveling from my eyes to staring at my mouth.

_What's gotten into him? _I thought swallowing hard.

"A little cut is not going to put me down Zelda," he said softly.

I raised my eyebrows and edged back slightly at the closeness of his face.

"That wasn't a little cut," I divulged, "you could've bled to death."

Link shrugged and tried to smile.

"Could've, should've, would've," he stated, "it makes no difference, I'm not dead."

I grinned at his tenacious spirit and decided to match it.

"Well... neither am I," I said, trying to inject some frivolity in the increasing overwrought air.

Link suspected what I was trying to do and grinned at me for a moment, but then his small smile slowly faded. He reached up and caressed my cheek gently.

"No..." he said softly all of a sudden, "no you're not. Thank Hylia for that."

_It's too... it's too _thick _in here, _I thought uneasy, _the tension needs to come down, or it's going to implode._

I felt my eyes widen slightly, and I blushed at his soft tone. Link's arms were still around me, and this was a compromising situation I wanted to avoid. I was never good in situations like these. Maybe I felt insecure because I never experienced sexual intimacy like most people my age did, and every little provocation aroused me. Maybe this wasn't even considered a 'big deal' by most Hylian's standards, but for a woman with no experience, it seemed like such. Even still, I couldn't help but think if Lydia saw me now she'd backflip in elation. Hell, if _Hylia_ saw me now she'd somersault off a balcony.

_If ancestral mother were here, she'd say just let things 'happen' and forget about it, _I thought incredulous, _she'd tell me to stop worrying about what I didn't know and go for it._

I looked down at the sheets nervous. Unfortunately, I didn't have the goddess's confidence. I was still learning the ropes on how to have a decent conversation, and how to flirt. I wouldn't even know how to begin when it came to seduction.

_That's a lesson for another time, _I thought.

"Will you let me up please?" I asked, wanting to get my mind on something else. "There's still one more riddle for me to decipher."

Link didn't answer me immediately. He took in a deep sigh, and released me from his hold. He seemed a little disappointed. I scooted from the bed slowly, and headed over to the desk near the door.

_That was a little close for comfort, _I thought in relief.

Link turned and watched me as I walked by and grinned.

"They made you change huh?" he joked getting up and stretching. "That's too bad. I rather liked that bathing suit."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled out the Book of Mudora from my bag. I turned around and smirked at him.

"I'll bet you did," I said shaking my head, "you're incorrigible, you know that?"

Link merely shrugged.

"I'm a man Zelda," he replied simply.

The inflection in his tone made me laugh.

I shook my head playfully.

"That you are good sir," I said with a sigh.

Link rested his hands in his pockets and looked at me mischievous all of a sudden.

"So, I'll bet you've heard all kinds of things about your birth mark," he said to me abrupt.

My smile suddenly faded, as it was replaced with a repugnant stare.

"Oh goddesses," I said, not wanting to hear it, "spare me, please."

Link grinned and went on.

"It's actually very sexy, and very becoming on you," he said with boldness, "I could imagine any man would enjoy _playing around_ with a birth mark like that."

_Playing around? _I thought surprised.

I knew I was beet red.

_Did he really just say that out loud? _I wondered. _He couldn't have meant for me to hear that._

"I'm sure you could," I said with a sigh.

We were silent again for a few moments, until Link started making a series of offhanded comments.

"It makes you want to toot toot for love," he said absent, needling at me.

I ignored him and blew out an irritated breath.

"Oh my goddess," I muttered to myself, "really?"

"Let's make music together," he went on.

_Oh, that's original, _I thought sarcastic.

"If I squeeze you hard enough you might squeak," he continued.

_Now that was just dumb, _I thought.

"If I kiss it you might sing too," he said.

That one... made me turn slightly red. I pursed my lips together and closed my eyes.

_Sweet Hylia help me, _I thought.

"How old are you again?" I asked suddenly, turning to look at him.

Link smirked.

"Twenty seven," he replied.

"Then will you bloody act like it!" I said frustrated. "Shut up!"

Link smiled and chuckled at my reaction, but then looked at the book in my hands and sighed.

There was another brief silence between us.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that," he said abruptly, referring to the book.

I looked down at the volume and then back at him.

"The Book of Mudora?" I inquired. "What about it?"

Link took in a deep troubled breath, and the smile faded from his handsome face.

"I think we need to hold it on the last shard," he said suddenly.

I looked at him surprised.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

Link shook his head instinctive.

"Something about all this doesn't feel right," he said, "that Sheikah tried to kill both of us today, and he almost did it."

I sighed seeing his point.

_That was close today, _I thought.

"He _did _say some pretty off the wall things," I said.

Link's features darkened slightly.

"That bastard was crazy," he said low.

I bit my lower lip, and raised my eyebrows expectantly at him.

"Do you still want to keep going?" I asked him suddenly.

Link looked away from me and sighed conflicted with the decision.

_What's bothering him so much? _I wondered of his expression, but then realized that was a silly thing for me to think. _Of course... he's troubled because of the queen of twilight._

"Don't you still want to keep going for Midna?" I asked.

Link looked at me and then back to the floor. His cheeks turned red… again.

I was surprised at his reaction.

_My goddess, what happened between the two of them? _I wondered. _He has this same reaction every time I mention her name, _I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips together again._ Were they lovers… hmm? _

I took in a deep breath and looked down at the Book of Mudora. His reaction was answer enough for me.

_Let me get this man back to this woman and not interfere, _I thought; _that's the adult thing to do._

"Let's keep going then shall we?" I said, forcing a smile across my face.

_It's the right thing to do, _I thought.

Link looked back up at me surprised.

"You still want to go on with this?" he asked me incredulous.

I raised an eyebrow and grinned at him.

"Sure," I said, pushing playfulness into my voice, "why not?"

Link looked at me odd regarding my reply. I think he knew I was putting up false pretenses. He didn't consider this decision a cavalier subject matter. Link ran a hand through his dark blonde hair, vexed as to what to do.

"It's just with everything…" Link said helpless, "I just don't know. Is it really worth it? I just want some reassurances on that."

I stood pondering his question seriously for a moment, then pulled out the chair stationed at the desk and sat down.

_Be reasonable and non emotional in what you tell him Zelda, _I thought, _b__e practical._

"Look, this is important to you," I replied to him sensible, "sometimes for the greater good, sacrifices need to be made."

_From everyone, _I thought with a little sadness, but didn't add.

Link just stared at me for a moment.

"Do you really believe what you're telling me?" he asked me abrupt. "Or are you just saying that because you want to make me feel better about doing this?"

I turned in the chair and smiled at him.

"A little bit of both," I said honest.

Link seemed annoyed with my passiveness.

"But what _are_ we going to sacrifice Zelda?" he asked me all of a sudden. "That's what we need to ask ourselves. We keep getting all these warnings about destruction and whatnot," he looked down at his hands and sighed, "I just don't want to be the cause of something terrible."

I sighed and stared at him for a moment, then got up and stood in front of him. I was trying to figure out some way to comfort him and ease his mind. So, uncharacteristically, I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at his worried face.

_I hope this isn't strange for him,_ I thought.

The action seemed awkward and forced at first, but when I relaxed and snuggled a little closer to his strong lean waist it felt more natural.

_Stop being so fidgety Zelda, _I told myself, _if you're ill at ease, he'll be ill at ease._

Link looked at me surprised and was slightly taken aback at my sudden astute friendliness, but he didn't object to it.

I was a little surprised at it myself.

_What would Hylia say now? _I thought joking.

"Look," I started, "I want what's best for _you_," I conveyed in all seriousness, "you've sacrificed so much for Hyrule. I should at least be able to return the favor. Your happiness is the biggest motivating factor behind this endeavor."

Link didn't reply right away, he was too busy staring into my eyes. He was probably still surprised at my forward action.

"Really?" he asked finally in a soft tone.

I grinned and nodded.

"Really," I replied.

There was another brief silence between us. Link's eyes were searching my face intently. Somehow he always ended up looking at my mouth. It made me nervous as to what he was thinking.

_Oh goddesses, _I thought, feeling my heart begin to pound forceful once more, _this isn't what I had in mind._

"What's best for me huh?" he inquired, breaking the silence and reaching up to stroke his fingers over my cheek. Link smiled when he saw me blush. "Now why would my happiness be a concern of yours?"

I edged back slightly.

_What's_ this_ all about? _I wondered, feeling a sudden onset of anxiety.

"Uh…" I trailed nervous, "I just told you… you know, the whole sacrifice everything for your country thing."

Link continued to stare in my eyes and nodded slowly.

"Uh huh," he said absent, as if not believing me.

_Dear Hylia, _I thought, wishing I hadn't been so impulsive, _he's acting just like he used to when he worked with me at the castle. _

I looked away from his eyes for a moment, as he was staring too deeply into mine now. Link saw that and inquired of it.

"Why are you so nervous Zelda?" he asked me abruptly, and narrowed his eyes slightly. "What's wrong?"

_Those are a good questions, _I thought sarcastic, _I wish I had an answer.__  
_

I swallowed hard and tried to make nothing of it. Admittedly, that slick smile plastered on Link's face was a little bothersome.

"I-I'm not nervous," I stammered, clearly showing otherwise, "and there's nothing wrong."

Link obviously didn't believe me, but he smiled and nodded in agreement anyway.

"Okay," he said letting that slide, but then stroked his forefinger over my lips subtly. "You know," he began once more, "there's something about your... innocence that's very alluring."

I knew he meant something else. I didn't know what, but I knew he meant something else.

"I know you said you weren't that innocent," he went on in a whisper, "but I have a hard time believing that."

_Okay... _I thought, seeing the need to diffuse the situation before it went any further, _I better release him before this gets out of hand._

I was about to let go of him, when suddenly Link reached behind my back, held me secure at the waist, and started unbraiding my hair.

_What in the world-? _I cut my thoughts off.

I felt my breath get stuck in my throat.

"What are you doing?" I asked, getting more and more nervous with the way he was now looking at me.

He shook his head and didn't reply right away.

"What does it _feel_ like I'm doing?" Link asked suggestive, not trying to mask the heaviness in his voice.

I thought my knees were about to give way.

"Relax," he said, seeing I didn't answer him, "it's nothing that you shouldn't have done already."

_Oh boy, _I thought apprehensive, feeling his fingers unlock each tie.

Once my hair was completely undone, Link stroked his fingers through my dark tresses untangling my hair. He then stroked his hand down my neck, and started rubbing my nape softly.

"There," he whispered, "that's better."

I swallowed hard and blushed. I looked away and released my hold on him. I stepped back, letting his hand fall.

"Thanks," I said rubbing my neck myself, trying to make light of the situation, "but I'm okay with the massage."

Link stared at me for a moment and just grinned.

"You look better like that," he said to me softly, and then added, "what did the Zoras call you? The water goddess?"

His tone made the crimson color stay at my cheeks.

_Why is he talking_ to me_ like this? _I wondered all of a sudden. _I'm not Midna._

"Um…" I trailed nervous, "yes, they did."

Link smirked, and nodded.

"_Now _you look like the water goddess," he said softly, "you're absolutely beautiful Zelda."

I looked to the ground, not familiar with how to act in situations like this.

_I wish you were here ancestral mother, _I thought, _you would know exactly what to tell me. _

"Thank you," I replied not looking at him.

Link tilted his head to the side, when he saw my eyes were casted to the floor.

"Didn't you say you wanted me to take _it_ further?" he asked me all of a sudden.

I looked up at him with widened eyes, and didn't reply. Link smiled slyly at how fidgety I was.

"Be careful what you wish for," he said with a gentle undertone.

_I didn't think you would actually do it, _I thought incredulous.

He grinned at my reaction.

"I guess I scored one this time," Link said sarcastic.

I closed my eyes at the subtlety of his words.

_Score one indeed master Link, _I thought unbelieving, _score one indeed._

"Touche," I said quiet.

A long uncomfortable silence followed for the next few minutes.

_What the hell was that? _I wondered. _Pay back for earlier?_

Link, seeing he made me all hot and bothered, decided to change the subject.

"To go back to what you were saying before," Link started abrupt, breaking the silence, "thank you for thinking about me, but I think maybe it would be in the best interest of the kingdom if we stopped."

I had to calm my racing heart before I answered him.

_He can segue pretty easily can't he? _I thought in disbelief.

"Well…" I started with a trail, and then cleared my throat, "that's really up to you. As for me, I'm going to keep going with or without you."

Link looked surprised and bemused at my reply.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

I took in a deep breath before I explained myself.

"I have my own dealings to discuss with Midna," I divulged. "I merely asked you if you wanted to come along because I know… you have feelings for her," I cleared my throat again after saying that, not wanting to linger on the subject. "If you don't want to go along any longer then I can't force you."

Link eyed me suspiciously for a moment.

"You're still going to go, even if you don't have an escort?" he asked incredulous.

I merely nodded.

Link studied my face again.

"You're either being foolish or you're bluffing," he said finally.

I shrugged not at all intimidated by his factual statement.

_He doesn't need to know that I know he's right, _I thought.

"I'm going just the same," I said in defiance.

Link took in a deep breath and stared at me hard. It was as if his eyes were seeing right through me.

"You're really going to go at it alone?" he asked again.

I nodded serious.

"I… don't want to, but I will," I said to Link.

Link looked away from me and was silent for a moment.

I knew he was contemplating changing his mind. I knew he wanted to see Midna again.

_Stop being stubborn, _I thought.

Link chewed on his bottom lip for a few more minutes, before reluctantly nodding.

"Okay, I'm in all the way," he said finally. "I won't let you do this alone," he added. "I started this with you. I'll be there with you until the end."

With the way he made it sound, it was as if he were more committed to me than the mission. Maybe I just misinterpreted what he meant, but that was certainly how it sounded. I smiled at him thinking nothing of it.

"I certainly appreciate your saying that Link," I said and then sat back down. "It's going to be so much easier with you than without you."

Link grinned at me when I said that, but still looked troubled. I turned in the chair and rest my chin on the back rest, and studied him for a moment.

"You know what the best remedy is for a troubled mind?" I asked him.

He looked at me expectant.

"What's that?" he asked.

I grinned at him.

"Sleep," I said simply.

Link took in a deep breath at my reply, and tried to smile.

"You're right," he said, momentarily casting off his worries and turned for the closet, he then added, "make sure you don't stay up too late. Queens need rest too."

I smiled at him again and nodded my head.

"I'll try not to," I replied, "goodnight Link."

"Goodnight Zelda," he said to me.

Link then went to get ready for bed.

_I hope to Hylia you're wrong Link, _I thought troubled, staring after him, _I seriously hope you're wrong._

~SSS~

When Link was sound asleep, I sat down at the coral desk, and opened the Book of Mudora.

There was still one more riddle for me to tackle, but before I did that, I took in a deep breath, wanting to give my mind some clarity so I could get the right answers.

I closed my eyes and felt at peace, now I was ready to begin.

The last riddle was: 'there is great 'potential' in the cooling of the womb that actuates to a birthplace of fire.'

First, I had to determine what the 'great potential in the cooling of the womb' was. I turned to the index in the back of the book, and it referred me to the kinetic molecular theory, Green's theorem in mathematics, the second law of thermodynamics, and the third law of thermodynamics.

I turned to the page it referenced, and read a small insert on the kinetic molecular theory. It said: 'potential energy is untapped energy waiting to be released. It is the kinetics in its lattice, or strongest, structure before it is unconfined. When energy is moving, it then becomes kinetic. For more information on equivocal quantities related to energy refer to Green's theorem. For more information on energy exchange refer to the second and third laws of thermodynamics.'

Green's theorem measured the space inside and outside areas to prove whether the energy released was equal to its former state in an enclosed area. At the bottom of the page it mentioned the theorem was used a lot in liquefactions like ice bergs melting into water on lakes.

_Hmm, _I thought, _that makes sense. An iceberg melting on a lake is released energy in a confined area._

The second law of thermodynamics stated that for every action there was a reaction.

_That makes sense too, _I thought, _every time Elbourne tells a dirty joke the more I want to slap him. It's not exactly the same but it applies._

_Link and I would need to find something to react to this potential energ_y, I thought getting my mind back on track, _but what?_

The third law of thermodynamics stated that when kinetics were entropic, or released, it became free. How would this energy be freed?

The clue talked about 'great potential,' so it was definitely referring to energy that hasn't been unconstrained.

I went back to the clue to get a better understanding of where this energy may be found. 'There is great potential in the _cooling_ on the womb…' What was this cooling?

It obviously related back to the harnessed kinetics. Where in Hyrule was there an abundance of cool energy?

I looked up from the book as if having an epiphany suddenly.

"Snow and ice," I said quietly to myself, feeling my eyes grow wide. "That must be it!"

_Snowpeak, _I thought suddenly. _The untouched energy is in Snowpeak! _

I felt excited that I was making progress.

_But now what was the womb? _

I looked back in the book of Mudora and turned to a section on birth. It mentioned the womb elongates and stretches in order for child bearing to take place.

_Elongates? _I thought perplexed. _Could that mean a tunnel in this instance? A bridge? Possibly. _

I would keep that in mind, things were never what they seemed with these riddles.

Now, how did the 'cooling of the womb actuate to a birthplace of fire?'

Well, if the 'womb' were a tunnel, that tunnel could lead from the top of Snowpeak to either Death Mountain or… Dragon Roost. It would be 'actuating to a birthplace of fire' either way it went.

I rubbed the back of my neck worrisomely at the thought of the last shard being anywhere near Elbourne.

_Let's hope that's not the case, _I thought with a sigh, _but if it is it can't be helped._

Lastly, why was I referred to use Green's theorem? What purpose did it serve?

Unless… unless it was helping me to see that Link and I would have to use a heated source of liquefaction to release the energy… like hot spring water. But were we going to have to measure it in some way to make sure the melted ice was the same 'potential' as the frozen?

That I wasn't sure of.

There was a lot to consider, but at least I knew we had a destination.

Tomorrow we were heading for Snowpeak.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Inspiration:"Cold Mountain," with Nicole Kidman and Jude Law, Skyward Sword: the ancient fruit, red and blue light waves, and hot chocolate.**

**Shout Outs: The Pilot (you know you're one of my favorites, right man lol), Michelle (don't worry I've got you covered next chapter lol)**

**Recommended Readings: "Realization," by Protosspianist98, it's a good start to a great story.**

**Author Note: Okay... so I lied lol chapter 12 is ready early. I have a little something special for all you Zelink lovers out there in chapter 13, because I know that's what you're waiting for lol. Thanks for reading.**

**Reedited 7/12/2012 & 10/12/2012  
**

**Word Count: 8,204**

* * *

Chapter 12

We arose at dawn, readied ourselves, and began the twelve hour trek to Snowpeak. It was evening when we finally arrived, and the elements were harsh and unforgiving. There was no way we were going to be able to continue to the Snowpeak Mansion under such conditions. We decided to head for Ashei's residence and hope she would put us up for the evening. She was the most familiar with this territory, and she probably had some useful information. When we reached Ashei's home, Link raised his hand to stop Epona from advancing and knocked on the front door.

The residents inside weren't quick to answer.

_I can understand that honestly, _I thought. _Who would be foolhardy enough to travel in conditions such as these?_

Suddenly, a small square shaped recess in the door opened, and a voice suddenly hollered out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the female asked.

Link got a little closer and replied, "There are many ships that sail into the sunset…"

There was a slight pause on the other side.

"…because the sunset beckons the goddess's call," the female finished.

Link then stepped back as the tumblers to the locks sounded. On the other side of the door was the raven haired beauty, Ashei.

"Link!" she said happy, and didn't hesitate to run up into his arms and give him a hug. "You bloody recluse! How the hell have you been? It's about time you came and visited again. I thought you were dead!"

I smiled at Ashei's reaction from underneath my hood. I really enjoyed seeing people's real, unmanufactured feelings for each other.

_They really are great friends, aren't they? _I thought in admiration.

Link grinned at Ashei, but then nodded towards my direction.

"Watch your mouth," he started playful, "we're in the presence of royalty."

I looked over at Link and frowned suddenly.

_Really Link? _I thought a little irritated.

I was enjoying watching the banter between the two of them without Ashei having to worry about acting way a certain in front of me.

Ashei looked at Link confused, but then turned her attention to me.

"Your majesty?" she asked surprised.

I merely nodded, not wanting to be introduced that way, but seeing that Link already befuddled the situation, I really had no choice.

"Good evening Miss Ashei," I said in a soft tone.

Ashei immediately went down on one knee and bowed.

I dismounted from Epona and bowed myself.

Ashei looked at me shocked.

_If she's going to show me that kind of respect, the least I can do is return it, _I thought.

"Are you well my lady Ashei?" I asked her.

She looked at me flummoxed by the way I addressed her, and merely nodded.

"Please," she started respectful, "call me simply Ashei. The 'my lady' title isn't necessary."

I smiled at her.

"Then you must call me Zelda," I replied, "not 'your majesty,' at least not when we're in amiable company."

Ashei looked at me still stunned, and then glanced over at Link who merely shrugged.

"It's what she wants," he said matter-of-fact to Ashei.

Ashei looked back at me, and reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, uh… Zelda," she replied a little uncomfortable.

I grinned at her reluctance, and looked past her to her cozy looking home.

"May we come in?" I asked.

Ashei's eyes suddenly widened and she immediately stepped out of the way.

"Yes, of course!" she replied shaking her head. "Where are my manners?"

Ashei gestured for us to come inside.

Link took hold of Epona's reigns and backed up for a moment.

"I'm going to put her in the stable Ashei," Link said, "I'll be right back."

Link then walked out into the unforgiving snow. I looked after him to make sure he was okay, but then turned back to Ashei and walked past her into her house. The modest cottage was two stories, with well insulated fixtures to protect it from the snow and wind. There was a large hearth in the center of the room against the back wall, with two chairs nestled comfortably about it. The upstairs housed three bedrooms, and an area for washing. The house was very warm and inviting.

_This is lovely, _I thought looking around, _much more comfy than a large castle._

I unhooded myself, and smiled when I saw Ashei's three children playing on the floor. The three little brunettes, two boys and a girl, all looked at me with wide eyed expressions when they caught sight of me.

_They're all so beautiful, _I thought sweetly, _Ashei certainly stayed busy in these last seven years hasn't she?_

"Hello there," I said to all of them.

The youngest boy and girl hid behind their older brother when I addressed them.

"Hi," the oldest one said to me with a wave.

I chuckled at the children's instinctive shyness.

"You'll have to forgive my children," Ashei said with a grin walking up next to me, "they don't see very many visitors considering where we live. I'm making it a point to travel to Castle Town once a week to get them more socially adaptable."

I shook my head at the explanation.

"That's alright," I said, kneeling down and reaching out my hand for the oldest one, "it's good that they're cautious of strangers."

He looked at my hand shyly, and then my face.

"It's alright Miss Zelda's not going to hurt you," Ashei said kneeling down next to me.

The other two children poked their heads out from behind their brother's back and looked at me. The oldest boy approached slowly, but then hurried to the confines of his mother's arms. I giggled at him and tickled his stomach playfully.

"Aww, you don't want to give me a hug?" I teased.

The little boy smiled and shook his head no.

"You're too pretty for a hug," he said to me all of a sudden.

_Well that's a first, _I thought joking.

I put on a sad face and pretended to be upset.

"That's not very nice of you," I said, and exaggeratedly crossed my arms over my chest, "now my feelings are hurt!"

The other two children were watching my interaction with their older brother.

"I'll hug you!" the little girl said excited all of a sudden.

I looked at her surprised.

"Really?" I said, and then opened my arms to her. "Well, let's have at it then!"

The little girl jumped into my arms and Ashei laughed when I held her little girl tightly.

"I didn't know you liked children uh… Zelda," Ashei said, still feeling awkward by calling me by my first name.

"I love children," I said honest, holding the little girl close, "they make you realize how precious life is."

Ashei looked at me surprised, but then grinned at me.

"That is true," Ashei replied stroking her older boy's hair.

The middle boy was starting to feel left out.

"I want a hug too!" he demanded all of a sudden.

I looked at him surprised, but then opened my arms and gestured for him to come to me. The little boy quickly ran up, and rested his head at my bosom.

_That's what I thought, _I perceived, _they are just born with a need to be at the breast… even when they grow up._

Suddenly, the door to the cottage opened back up and Link came inside.

The three children immediately jumped in excitement at the sound.

"Uncle Link!" the children all screamed in unison and quickly abandoned Ashei and me for his company.

_What in the world? _I thought bewildered.

Link immediately kneeled down and picked them all up and started laughing. "Hey! What's going on guys?" he said to all of them and hugged them tight. "You giving your mother a hard time as usual?"

The little girl looked at Link indignant.

"No!" the little girl said in a rather sassy manner. "We've been good."

"Yeah," the middle child chimed in, "we haven't broken anything in three days!"

_Three days? _I thought incredulous.

Link grinned at him and shook his head. "I guess that's good news," he replied.

I had to admit, it was quite the sight to see the Hero of Twilight in such an untraditional role. The hyper masculinity of his title, often suggested something else of him.

_He's going to make a wonderful father someday, _I thought in admiration.

Ashei must have noticed the slightly disappointed look on my face at my abandonment and chuckled at me.

"It can't be helped really," Ashei said shaking her head, "as you can see they even left me, their mother, for Link."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded.

"That's true," I replied.

I grinned at the sight of Link, but then instinctively looked around.

_Where's Ashei's husband? _I wondered.

"Where's Sir Bastion?" I asked nonchalant.

Ashei's features dimmed for a moment after I asked that and she looked to the ground.

"He… he died," she said to me in a quiet voice, "right after my little Arura was born."

I was taken aback by the news. There was no way I would have brought up the subject if I had known her circumstances.

_Zelda your sense of perception is waning, _I thought of myself, _that's not good._

"I'm so sorry," I said in a quiet way, still watching Link play with her children.

Ashei looked down to the ground again, then back up at Link, and sighed.

"So am I," she replied, "but it's gotten easier to talk about over the years."

I felt terrible for her.

_Life... can be so cruel at times, _I thought serious.

"You're a great woman Ashei," I said softly suddenly, meaning every word.

She turned to look at me and grinned.

"Thank you," she said, "you're not so bad yourself."

I chuckled at her words.

"Thank you," I said, "that's quite a compliment coming from you."

Ashei and I continued to watch Link play with her children.

"Uncle Link, is the pretty lady your new girlfriend?" the oldest boy blurted out all of a sudden.

It caught everyone off guard.

_New? _I thought. _How many has he had? _

"Uh…" Link said glancing over at me.

The little girl looked at Link confused. "I thought Miss Ilia was your girlfriend uncle Link," she said puzzled.

I raised an eyebrow, and looked at Link inquiring at the revelation.

_Miss Ilia huh? _I discerned. _So... my first thought was right about them._

Ashei slapped her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes embarrassed. "These kids…" I heard her mutter.

Link looked extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Um… well…" he trailed inexplicably.

_Let me diffuse this, _I perceived.

"I'm just uncle Link's friend," I said, wanting to make things easier for him.

Link met my eyes briefly before looking back to the ground.

The three children all turned to look at me.

They were silent for a moment.

"Okay," the little girl said nonchalant with a shrug.

Ashei, sensing the rising tension, immediately went to gather her children so they could play in amongst themselves.

"Alright you guys," Ashei said bundling her two youngest under both her arms, while the oldest slid down Link's leg to the floor, "time to let the adults talk."

Ashei set her children down on a wolfos skinned rug in front of the hearth.

I glanced over at Link, who suddenly wouldn't look at me.

_What's gotten into him all of a sudden? _I wondered.

Ashei then came back up to us and gestured for us to sit at the table.

I sat down, grateful for the chance to relax my feet.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought.

Ashei went to her kitchen and gathered three cups, along with a pig skin flask of ancient fruit juice. She held up the elixir to Link and I.

"Would either of you like some ancient fruit juice?" she asked.

Link shook his head no and I followed suit, never having really tasted it. I've heard rumors about it effects on a person, but I didn't know if they were true.

Ashei grinned at our reluctance. "Are the two of you afraid of a little truth serum?" she teased. "Afraid you might say something you shouldn't?"

_Is that what it does? _I wondered.

Link looked over at Ashei and smiled.

"You know me all too well Ashei," he joked, but there was a hint of truth to it, "I stay away from the stuff, it's worse than alcohol."

_We've all got secrets, _I thought with a grin, _even altruistic heroes._

I was curious about it, but still declined. Truth serum would be important at another time, not now.

"I'm afraid my secrets are going to have to stick with me," I teased.

She shrugged and poured herself a glass. "More for me then," she replied, and finally sat down after she got herself settled.

I shook my head and grinned at her nonchalant spirit.

_I guess we need something to keep us seasoned, _I thought.

"So, besides my beautiful and beguiled children, what can I do for the two of you?" she asked looking between the both of us.

I glanced over at Link who was now looking down at the table, still unwilling to look in my direction.

_What is this all about? _I wondered, not understand the change. _Why__ has his attitude changed so suddenly?_

"I wanted to ask you a few questions," I began, knowing one of us needed to start.

"Okay," Ashei replied, giving me her undivided attention.

I took in a sigh before I started.

_Make sure your questions have merit Zelda, _I told myself, _do not waste Miss Ashei's time. _

"Is there any new news from any of your contacts?" I asked.

Ashei took a drink. "Nothing serious," she replied, "but there are some rumors about some strange events taking place at the Arbiter's Grounds."

I looked at Ashei in sudden concern.

_What? _I wondered.

"Arbiter's Grounds?" I repeated incredulous.

When Ashei said that, Link snapped out of his nonplussing mood and decided to join the conversation.

It was about time.

"What news?" he asked.

"There's been some strange energy sightings from within the catacombs," Ashei explained, "it's nothing serious, but the catacombs have been dormant for the past seven years, ever since Link took out Stallord. There could be the slight possibility that Stallord is reviving itself."

I felt my throat tighten at hearing that.

_Or something else entirely different, _I thought with a growing foreboding.

Link took in a deep breath.

"When did this all begin?" he asked Ashei.

Ashei raised her eyebrows and took another drink. "My spies tell me about a week ago," she divulged.

I looked at Ashei shocked.

_That was about the time we started our journey, _I thought incredulous. _Could the shards be doing this? _

Link sat up and back in his chair, slightly distressed about the news.

"A week ago…" he repeated rhetorical.

I bit my lower lip wanting Ashei to go on.

Ashei looked between the two of us curiously for a moment, possibly wondering why we looked so distressed.

"Have there been any adverse effects as a result of this energy?" I asked.

Ashei took another drink before she replied.

"Not that any one of my people have seen," she said honest, "we're monitoring the area just in case."

I sighed at the news, knowing things were getting more and more complicated.

_This has to be a result of us getting the shards, _I thought troubled.

"Thank you for your efforts," I said, "I do appreciate it."

Ashei grinned at me. "No problem," she said, but then added, "there was one other thing; there was a peculiar man dressed in strange gear seen around Arbiter's Grounds when my people were scouting the area."

I felt my eyes widen suddenly.

_Sheik, _I thought in sudden alarm.

"What did his gear look like?" I asked, feeling my stomach turn in apprehension.

Ashei saw my expression and immediately took another drink from her cup.

"There was a large emblematic eye on his breast plate, he had dark hair, red eyes, and his face was covered in bandages," she said, "my contacts determined his sex by his build, he was almost six feet tall, and muscular."

_That is definitely Sheilk! _I thought in dread, recalling his threatening words and manner.

Ashei saw my expression, and her eyes widened in puzzlement. "Is that description familiar to you?" she asked me.

I nodded, not seeing the point in lying to her about that.

"We just recently came in contact with a warrior of that description," Link explained to Ashei, "I know your people saw him around the grounds, but have you seen him anywhere around here?"

I looked at Link perceptive knowing what he was thinking.

_Sheik's probably going after the third shard in the same way as we are, _I thought.

Ashei sighed and took another drink.

"He was last spotted going north when he left the desert," she divulged, "it's quite possible he headed for the mansion where the yetis live."

_That's exactly where we're headed, _I thought, the dread never going away, _that bastard is insistent on stopping us at any given junction, isn't he?_

Link looked over at me after hearing that.

Ashei looked between the two of us, and raised her eyes brows inquisitively.

"Am I missing something here?" she asked all of a sudden.

_I can't tell her everything, but I can't just leave without giving her some kind of explanation, _I thought, s_he's been very forthcoming with us. _

"That man maybe after something important," I said finally, "we've come up here to gather it before he does."

Ashei looked at me surprised.

"What it is?" she asked. "It must be pretty important if the queen leaves the castle to go after it herself."

I hadn't thought about it like that before.

_I'm sorry Ashei, _I thought feeling guilty, _I can't tell you. _

Before I could reply, Link spoke up.

"We believe he's after the signet ring of the royal family that was stolen and hidden there," Link interjected.

I glanced over at him, silently grateful he interceded when he did. However, the answer didn't sit well with Ashei. She looked between Link and I suspiciously.

"He's coming all this way for a ring?" she asked incredulous.

_That does sound pretty farfetched now that I think about it, _I thought, _I better make it sound more convincing. _

"It isn't an ordinary ring," I answered suddenly, "the ring has special properties. It's been in my family for generations. During the uprising several years back, it was stolen by one of Zant's henchmen and lost. I've been tracking it all this time, and have finally found its location."

Ashei sat back and chewed on that thought for a moment, she then took another drink from her cup. She must have been determining if she believed what I was saying or not.

"I suppose," she said finally of my conjecture.

I knew she had her suspicions, but I couldn't worry about that.

I merely sighed not wanting to explain further, which would only heighten the suspicion. However, there was something about Ashei's _own _behavior I found a little disconcerting. I found it odd that before every answer she'd give, she'd have a drink of her ancient juice. It wasn't anything truly extraordinary in terms of strange behavior, I just found it puzzling, that was all.

_What is the logic behind that? _I wondered, and then decided to just ask.

"I'm sorry," I started, wanting to clear up my confusion, and changed the subject for a moment, "but I must ask, why do you have to have a drink before you answer?"

Ashei raised her eyebrows, and smiled at my question. She must've known it was coming.

"It does seem rather strange doesn't it?" she stated rhetorical. "But there is a reason for it. You see, ancient fruit juice works in two ways. One, it heals all restorative properties, and two it enables the drinker to always tell the truth," she explained. "You can _never _tell a lie after drinking ancient fruit juice. I drink it before I answer important questions to make sure I leave out no information."

I looked at Ashei surprised.

"Oh, really?" I asked, never knowing that about ancient fruit.

Ashei merely nodded along with Link.

"You've never had it?" he asked me.

I shook my head no.

"I know the military has a strict accounting for how much of that fruit comes in and out of the castle gates," I explained, "they use it to garner information from prisoners. It's very hard to get your hands on such an unguent, unless you work for the military or have connections, like you Miss Ashei. But as for what it did, I didn't know until this moment."

Ancient fruit was such a rare and valuable commodity. I found it a little strange that Ashei would offer it so freely.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid, _I thought.

Ashei pretty much agreed with everything I said, but added one thing. "There is the exception of the gallon flask worth twenty thousand rupees given away, or won I should say, at the archery event at the Hyrulean Festival," she said, "that is the only time you'll ever see ancient fruit juice out of military hands and into civilian ones. Even still, it has to be monitored so it won't end up on the black market."

I was so wrapped up in finding the shards, I had forgotten the Hyrulean Festival was only three weeks away.

_It seems strange that all this is happening right now on the cusp of a great celebration in honor of the royal family, _I thought, possibly thinking more into than I should. _A festival has nothing to do with what's going on in the Arbiter's Grounds. _

"Well," I began, "that's all very interesting."

Link abruptly stood up and stretched his strong arms above his head.

"Interesting indeed," he said with a yawn, all this time having remained silent, "I hate to cut this short, but I'm afraid we have to get up at dawn to continue our investigation. Is it alright if we take lodging here for the night?"

Ashei got up and stretched herself.

"Of course you can stay here for the night," she replied, "did you think I was going to let you sleep in the snow?"

Link merely grinned at her.

"There is the possibility," he said tepid, "you have been known to do some crazy things in the name of the crown of Hyrule."

Ashei grinned mischievous.

"That is true," she said with a shrug.

I looked at Ashei with an oblong expression.

_What? _I thought. _She better be joking! It's bad enough people hate the crown for their own judicious reasons. The last thing I need to hear is that spies and the military are abusing their power. _

Ashei saw the slightly strained expression in my eyes, and grinned.

"He was kidding Zelda, and so was I," she said in a casual manner, "please try to relax."

I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"I-I wasn't thinking anything!" I stammered quickly.

Both Link and Ashei laughed at me.

"That's convincing," Ashei said sarcastic.

I got a little indignant and stood up myself.

"I was very well aware that you two were stating a joke in a light hearted manner!" I said in an ironic serious tone.

They both laughed more and I groaned irritably.

"You're quite funny Zelda," Ashei said putting her hands on her hips, "you need to come around more often."

Her comment made blush.

"Of course," I replied, "thank you for the invitation."

Ashei chuckled at me once more, and then went to the living room to see about her children.

"Alright everyone," Ashei began, clapping her hands, "it's time for bed."

Link and I followed her into the living room.

"But uncle Link and the pretty lady just got here," the oldest divulged.

"Yeah," the middle child chimed in, "we can't go to bed without at least playing one hand of jacks with uncle Link!"

The little girl stood up and pouted.

"Awww! Really mommy?" the little girl whined.

Ashei put her hands on her hips and stood her ground. "Really," she replied, "I'm sorry kids, but playtime is over. Come on, let's go."

The children gave Ashei a little more grief before effectively giving up and heading upstairs to their room. Once they were settled, Ashei came back down and informed us that she prepared a room for us to sleep in.

"You two can have the room at the end of the hall," she said, but then grinned mischievous, "don't do anything scandalous now."

My cheeks flushed.

"We wouldn't think of it!" I said quickly.

Link scoffed in a playful way.

"Well, _you _wouldn't think of it," he corrected.

My cheeks turned even more red.

"Link!" I said helpless. "Don't start rumors!"

Both he and Ashei laughed at me.

_I'm so glad they're having fun at my expense, _I thought sarcastic.

Afterwards, Link and I went upstairs to the small room and got ourselves situated. Link was going to sleep in an uncomfortable recliner while I had the bed. I looked between the two pieces of furniture and made a minute decision.

_I can't allow him to sleep like that and catch cold, _I thought.

I pulled the sheets back and rubbed the spot next to me on the mattress.

"Why don't you sleep next to me tonight?" I asked him all of a sudden.

Link looked at me surprised.

"What?" he asked me.

"You're going to catch cold," I said serious, thinking nothing of it.

Link stared at me for a moment and sighed.

"Uh… no thank you," he said, careful at what he meant.

I looked at him disappointed.

"Why ever not?" I asked him.

Link grinned at me and shook his head.

"Because you might feel something you don't expect," he said with a knowing grin.

I looked at him confused.

"What?" I replied.

Link merely sighed.

"You don't know very much about men do you your majesty?" he asked joking.

_That's rude, _I thought, _I know plenty about men!_

I looked at him surprised and blushed.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, feeling slightly offended.

Link shook his head and smiled again.

"Nothing," he replied, not expanding on what he meant, getting a blanket from the cupboard and settling himself in the chair, "goodnight."

I looked at him flummoxed for a moment, and then sighed.

"Goodnight," I replied and then laid down.

_What did he mean by that? _I wondered, thinking I already knew the answer.

With that, I let the matter go and drifted off to sleep.

~SSS~

We got up at dawn and headed up to Snowpeak Mansion. The trek was not going to be easy as we were going to have to traverse a mountain side via a sled… or so I thought. Link pulled out one of his bottles and poured some cold water onto the ground. The water instantaneously hardened and took the shape of a long oval. He jumped on and gestured for me to take his hand.

I didn't budge.

"Don't I get my own board?" I asked.

Link looked at me surprised.

"You know how to snow board?" he asked me incredulous.

I smirked at him and put my hands on my hips.

"As a matter of fact, yes," I replied, "and I'm pretty good at it too!"

Link smiled and nodded at me impressed.

"Alright," he said with a shrug, and then opened up his bottle of water and made another board, "let's see what you're made of."

I relished at the challenge.

"I tell you what," I began, "why don't we have a little wager? Whoever loses has to tend to the other's wounds."

Link smiled at the idea and nodded.

"You're on," he said, "and don't cry when you lose. I _am_ the Hero of Twilight after all."

I laughed at his pompous nature.

"We'll see about that!" I said spirited.

We both took our marks, and Link readied his hand to signal.

"On your mark…" he said, "get set… go!"

With that we both took off.

I careened low and to the left because I knew the first thing people wanted to do was go right. Why? Because it was safer.

I was not trying to be safe.

I was trying to win.

I avoided patches of crud, or inconsistent ice, as I glided over the surface. I turned to my right and saw Link sailing with a perfect and consistent motion.

_He's so cocky, _I thought.

Suddenly, the road was about to demark and we both jumped up to the tree tops.

_So, he knows about this, _I thought with a smile and jumped.

"I guess you know this path better than I thought!" Link called over to me and laughed.

"You'd be surprised at all I know hero!" I joked.

Link leaned low and jumped from tree top to tree top with relative ease. When we got to the midway point and landed on a curvature spacing of the mountain, Link jumped and did and full turn and a half and landed like a pro on the main slope.

_Show off, _I thought, _well, two can play that game!_

I jumped, front flipped into a fakie, or a maneuver where the rider lands facing the slope backwards, and faced Link. He looked at me with unhidden amazement.

"Wow," he said not being able to hide his shock.

I merely waved and then turned back around.

"Woo! Hoo!" I yelled out raising my hands in the air as we continued towards our destination. "See you at the finish line pretty boy!"

I heard Link laugh at my glee.

"Pretty boy huh?" he laughed. "I see how it is Zelda!" he called to me. "You only pretend to be prim and proper so people can under estimate you!"

I flashed him a sly smile and Link laughed even more.

"You've got me all figured out, don't you?" I teased.

"Of course not!" he called back. "You don't have that Triforce of Wisdom for nothing!"

I laughed again, but concentrated when I saw we were approaching the final pass, and the mansion was in sight.

_Hylia don't fail me now! _I thought excited.

The final stretch of snow was over a bridge and Link was gaining on me. His legs were stronger than mine and he wasn't wearing a bloody dress.

_Come on Zelda! _I told myself.

I lowered my body to cut through some of the natural aerodynamics and leaned forward. Out of nowhere, I saw Link match me in my periphery.

_Oh no you don't! _I thought with a sudden competitive boost. _This victory is mine! _

The finish line was in sight, when suddenly a large heavy furred creature stepped into my line of sight.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, having to quickly careen to the right, barely missing Link.

I hit a rock, stumbled, and landed in a pile of soft snow.

_Ow, _I thought, _I think I have broken something, _I thought sarcastic.

The whole fiasco made Link pass the finish line first.

_Damn it! _I thought turning to look at him, snow was all in my hair. _I should have won this race!_

I held my hand over my racing heart, as I reached up, and pulled myself up using a branch of a tree. I turned and saw that both Link and the abominable snow creature were staring at me.

"Are you alright?" Link asked me in alarm.

I almost didn't hear him, I was too busy staring at the creature.

"I'm fine," I stated finally, swallowing hard.

The creature stared back at me and grinned.

_What in Hylia's name~? _I thought cutting off my recourse.

Link saw my facial expression and shook his head in disbelief.

"Zelda…" he trailed, giving me a look of warning to stop gawking, "do you mind?"

I shook my head and immediately looked away.

"I'm sorry," I replied, "I just didn't-"

"-know how fast you were going," Link interrupted adroitly, and then looked up at the snow creature, "she didn't realize how fast she was going Yeto."

_Yeto? _I wondered. _Link knows this creature? _

"Uh… yes," I replied going along with it, "please forgive my imprudence."

Link looked at me and then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Imprudence?" he muttered to himself incredulous.

Yeto suddenly started laughing. "That's alright uh," the yeti replied, "me wife uh, just uh, getting ready to eat uh."

_Does it say 'uh' after everything? _I wondered finding it strange.

"Yeto this is Zelda," Link finally introduced us, "Zelda this Yeto."

"Uh…" I trailed not trying to be funny, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

The yeti smiled again and started walking towards me.

I was trying hard to hide my fear. I forced a smile across my face as it stopped in front of me.

_Dear Hylia help me now, _I begged in my head.

The yeti leaned over and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You want fish stew…uh?" Yeto asked me.

Before I could reply, Link interjected.

"We don't have time for that Yeto," he stated simply, walking and standing next to me, "we just need to look in your house for something we lost."

Yeto looked a little disappointed.

"You no want eat… uh?" the yeti asked unbelieving.

Link shook his head.

"No," he replied, "we don't have any time to waste."

Yeto couldn't understand how we could refuse the invitation, but merely shrugged at Link's conjecture.

"Okay uh," the yeti replied, "if you no want, you no eat… uh."

"Thanks Yeto," Link replied, then took my hand and pulled me from in front of the yeti.

We headed for the entrance, when I turned to look at the yeti once more.

It was still grinning at me.

"Bye pretty lady… uh," Yeto said to me.

It was subtle, but a smile crossed my lips.

_That yeti is like a gentle giant, _I thought.

Once Link and I were inside, he pulled me to the side and looked at me serious.

_What is this all about? _I thought.

"You have got to get your nerves under control," he said to me, "you better be glad Yeto is so sweet natured because you were incredibly rude with the way you were just staring at him!"

I was surprised at the chastisement.

_How dare he scold me in such a manner? _I thought indignant.

"If I had known I was coming across a fifteen feet yeti, I would have better prepared myself for the shock!" I replied.

Link took a step toward me in warning.

"It doesn't matter," he said upset, "your whole expression was jarring."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I understand that," I replied, but then added, "don't forget who you are talking to! I think your comfort level made you amnesic to your sense of respect."

Link took in a deep frustrated breath.

"Are you serious right now?" he demanded of me.

I looked at him stubborn, and wiped some snow from my hair.

"Quite," I replied defiant.

Link stared into my eyes irritated for a moment, before cutting his gaze and looking away.

"Whatever… your majesty," his voice had an undercurrent of anger.

I immediately regretted being so pigheaded and haughty.

_He was merely trying to give me some sound advice, _I thought.

Link started to walk away, but I took hold of his hand. He looked back at me in slight surprise.

"Wait," I said, squeezing his hand affectionately, "please don't be angry. I'm sorry, I was being foolish. You were only trying to help me."

Link edged back in minor shock at my apology. He looked down at our interlocked hands and then back to my face.

I bit my lower lip and looked at him hopeful.

"No hard feelings?" I asked.

He turned from looking at me and groaned aggravated. He paused for a moment.

"If you insist on throwing your title at me do to the slightest provocation, then we won't be able to work together," he divulged.

_How did I know that was coming? _I thought.

I looked to the ground and took in a sigh.

"You're right," I said, "that was unkind of me."

Link looked me up and down a few times, before he said anything.

"Yeah, I sure I forgive you," he replied finally.

I squeezed his hand again appreciatively before letting go.

"Thank you," I said.

We were silent for a moment trying to let the frustration go.

_The last thing I want is for us to start fighting again, _I thought.

"So... why are we here?" Link asked getting to the point of the destination.

I took a deep breath grateful for the change in subject.

"The riddle stated that there is 'great potential in the cooling...'" I started, "from what I've gathered, the entrance to a tunnel, or pit, or something should lead us to Death Mountain or Dragon Roost from here."

Link looked at me and raised his eyebrows impressed.

"You never cease to amaze me with how you come up with your explanations," he stated, "you've been spot on from the beginning. I see no reason to doubt you now."

I looked down and smiled shyly, then did a short curtsy.

Link grinned at me, and then offered me his hand once more. I looked at him surprised, but took it anyway.

"I think I know exactly where we need to go," he said, "come on."

With that we started our search.

The mansion was huge, standing three stories with reinforced rafters and beams for added fortification of the foundation. Gothic candle chandeliers hung from the ceilings in several places. The velveteen red plush carpet covered the main foyer stairwell as well as the adjacent stairwells. The windows were frostbitten two inch glass, set in a thick oak wood window pane. The outside gardens were more like weapon graveyards, with artillery cannons and bombs littering the cold cruddy earth. The bedrooms were wide and commodious, with king sized beds furnished in each room, and thick draperies. Crates were also along the walls, along with frozen over art work.

_It's a very creepy desolate place, _I thought hovering closely to Link, _well, at least there are no monsters._

We continued to go through the different bedrooms, until we entered one that stood out in particular. It had a large fireplace in the center of the room, with a large ice bolder covering the fire pit where the logs were supposed to go. I let go of Link's hand and went to inspect the ice further. It was blue and abnormally cold.

_Someone is definitely hiding something behind here, _I thought.

I went to reach out and touch it, when Link stopped me.

"I wouldn't," he warned, "you'll freeze instantaneously."

I quickly drew back and looked at Link.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

Link nodded.

"It's happened to me a few times," he said, "trust me it isn't a pretty feeling."

_He's certainly been through a lot hasn't he? _I thought.

Link walked up to me studying the ice.

"What's so special about this ice in relation to the riddle?" he asked me.

I rubbed the back of my neck, and sighed.

"This has to be the 'great potential,'" I said, "and from what I'm a gathering with this fireplace, there must be a secret passage way behind it."

Link looked at the ice bolder and raised his eyebrows.

"We're going to need a lot of hot spring water to melt this thing," he replied shaking his head, "and by the time we get it up here it will have been too cool to use."

I put my hand to my chin seeing his point. I quickly pulled out the Book of Mudora and looked up the laws of thermodynamics.

_Thermo… thermo…_ my mind trailed. _Is this a double entendre? A play on words somehow?_

Link looked at me puzzled.

"What are you looking at in there?" he asked.

I shook my head and sighed, trying to find something useful.

"I was trying to see if these laws could help us in some way," I explain.

Link read the laws to himself.

"Hmm," he moaned thoughtful, "does the temperature necessarily have to be hot?"

I looked at him attentively for a moment and contemplated on what he said.

"No…" I said slowly, "thermo merely refers to temperature itself."

I looked back at the ice and noticed the beautiful blue tinged hue.

_Those blue particles trapped within the ice oscillate on a particular wave length… _I thought still trying to find another clue, e_nergy can neither be created nor destroyed only transformed… _I rubbed my chin, _for every action there is a reaction… free energy is entropic. _

My eyes suddenly widened.

"What color cancels out blue?" I asked suddenly.

Link looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked.

"What color cancels out blue?" I repeated.

Link looked at me bewildered.

"Red I think," he said, "I remember reading something about blue and red lights canceling each other out. Why?"

I clasped my hands together and looked back at the bolder.

"You see all that blue trapped within the ice?" I asked. "Technically all that is, is particles of light. If we had some red light of some kind we could melt this bolder! It'll _transform _the ice to water. The red light will _react _to the blue particles, and the dormant energy will be _free_!"

Link looked at me amazed.

"Wow," he said shaking his head, "I never would have thought of it that way."

I smiled, but bit my lower lip trying to figure out where we were going to find red light. Link and I looked around the room for something, anything that looked remotely red. Link caught sight of a stain glass window hidden underneath the bed while he was searching. When he pulled it out, it had a picture of a lady wearing a long red dress.

I walked up to Link excited and took the glass from him.

"This is perfect!" I exclaimed happily, and then looked toward the window. "We could put this over the window and aim it at the bolder."

I knew that once we had the glass window hung we were going to have aim for the center. That way the inside and the outside would melt evenly.

_Like Green said, energy needs to be equal inside and outside in an _enclosed _space, _I thought, _i__n this case, the enclosed space is the ice bolder's shell itself. _

Link and I worked quickly putting the stain glass over the window, and reflected the red light on the center of the bolder, and like clockwork, it began to melt.

_Thank Hylia! _I thought excited, as the last remaining remnants of the bolder melted away, leaving behind a hollow opening in the wall.

Link put the mirror away and jumped down from the window pane. I jumped after him and we hurried to the fireplace.

"A tunnel," Link said.

_It's the womb… _I thought.

"Come on!" I said excited.

The tunnel was long and stretched for what seemed like miles, but we walked every bit of it.

_Is this going to lead to Death Mountain or Dragon Roost? _I wondered.

On the other side of Death Mountain was the small kingdom of Dragon Roost. Dragon Roost was established five hundred years after the first family of Hyrule colonized the surface. It was a monarchy founded on the training of wyryms, or dragons. Long ago the first king of Dragon Roost and the fiftieth king of Hyrule made a pact, not to invade one another's territory and established a treaty of peace.

As the years went on, the treaty waned as each progressive king craved more and more power. The Gorons had come to the past kings of Hyrule complaining of the invading of their territory by the Roostians. Even to this day, the Gorons came speaking about another mine being stolen from them, or another part of Death Mountain being infiltrated by the Roostians. Effectually, it could be said Death Mountain _was _Dragon Roost, and it would only be a matter of time when it was completely one in the same.

_Let's hope that doesn't happen anytime soon, _I thought, _the last thing Hyrule needs is a war._

Link and I travelled for the next two hours down the tunnel, which opened up to a large chasm. The bottom of the chasm was full of molten lava, and the internal temperature of the room was well above forty degrees centigrade. And that was only because there was a large opening leading to the mountain pass, it would be much hotter if there wasn't. We scuttled across the stone bridge to save our feet. When we finally got outside, we were surprisingly in a cusp between Dragon Roost and Death Mountain Trail. The narrow inlet curved into an alcove that was illuminating softly.

"That must be it!" Link said taking my hand and hurrying down the narrow path.

_'There is great potential in the cooling of the womb that actuates to a birthplace of fire,' _I thought with growing excitement.

When we entered the opening a small in cropping of rock was carved out of the mountain and glowing brightly. Link went up to the inlet expecting to grab hold of the glass, but instead grabbed nothing.

"What the~?" he cut himself off surprised.

"What is it?" I asked.

Link looked at me stunned.

"There's nothing here!" Link said in slight alarm. "The light's not shining off anything!"

I felt my breath caught in my throat.

"What?" I said shocked.

"There isn't anything here!" he repeated more upset.

I shook my head not knowing what to say.

"It must here!" I insisted.

_How in the~?_ I thought, but then cut myself off. _Sheik!_ I thought suddenly. _That bastard Sheik must've gotten here before us!_

I was initially going to go with that thought process, but didn't because I realized there was something very flawed with my theory.

_The ice…_ I thought, _t__he ice wouldn't have been solid if he were here. Someone had to have taken it from the outside coming in, but who else knew about the mirror?_

"Sheik," I heard Link mutter.

I shook my head.

"It wasn't Sheik," I said absently to him.

Link looked at me puzzled.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Sheik would have gone the same route we did," I explained with a sigh, "no… someone from Death Mountain, or Dragon Roost came and got it."

Link narrowed his eyes all of a sudden.

"Do you think…?" he trailed.

_Elbourne… _I thought wearisome, _yes, but we need to know for a certain. _

"Where's the nearest guardian from here?" I asked, detracting the subject.

Link looked at me with growing perplexity.

"Eldin," he stated, then asked, "why?"

I sighed and bit my lip.

"We need to ask lord Eldin some questions," I said, "and we need to ask them quickly."

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Inspiration: "Untitled," (I don't know if many of you know this song, but it is a doozy lol), Black Widow's outfit from the Avenger's movie, the Master Sword (he he he, this is a recurring joke from "The Girl with the Green Hair"), Pavlovian reflexes (e.g. when a dog hears a bell, it's been conditioned to salivate because it knows it's dinner time; apply that principle in any given situation… think about that lol), and the humorous psychology of men (because you guys just can't help yourselves lol).**

**Shout Outs: Life-Is-A-Fantasy, Richardbg2, Thanks for reading new readers.**

**Special Shout Out to All the Zelinkers: I know you don't care about arbiters, puzzles, math, or science. All you want is for Link to pull Zelda up to him, and say in his deepest, 'Barry Whitest' type voice, "Kiss me baby…" and let it be done, lol. I'm just kidding!**

**Author Note: Hopefully you read that above message with some humor, as it was intended. Don't worry for the rest of you, who could care less about Zelda and Link's relationship lol, I am still going to move the plot forward in a normal fashion. Thank you all for reading, and putting up with my silliness ~ ZR~.**

**Special Rating: I'm specially rating this chapter T-16 (it might be high for some of you, and some of you might think I'm overreacting) for my own responsibility purposes. The latter part of this chapter contains strong sensuality, and adult situations. You do not have to read it. All the plot points are made before hand. So... when Zelda hits the bathroom, you can stop reading if you want to. Thanks.  
**

**Reedited 7/12/2012 & 10/12/2012 & 11/15/2012-11/20/2012  
**

**Word Count: 10,056**

* * *

Chapter 13

We hurried out of the inlet and took a ladder down to the opening in the chasm. It led to a trail junctioning Death Mountain and Dragon Roost in two opposing directions. We made our way down Death Mountain trail, being extra careful to bypass the Gorons. I felt a little guilty for not stopping to speak with Gor Cor.

_Normally I would to stay and chat, but we have pressing matters to attend to, _I thought. _I'll visit them at my earliest convenience._

We finally made our way to Kakariko Village, where I was grateful to see that Telma and Renado were away at their Castle Town home. The last thing I needed was to be stopped, recognized, and asked what I was doing. After Zant and Ganondorf's defeat, Telma and Renado decided to get married after expressing a mutual love for each other. Over the last seven years they added two more children to their family of three, now equaling five. Renado had a wonderful little girl, who was now a young lady, from a previous marriage.

When the citizens lives stabilized, Telma's bar business flourished, and the family was afforded the luxury of buying a Castle Town home. Telma was previously a member of the resistance fighting force; being one of the active leaders. She offered a shelter and place of operations at her bar for intelligence meetings to take place. It was nice to know she had found some measure of happiness, and was able to move on with her life.

_Ancestral mother would probably tell me to take a lesson from her,_ I thought._ Everyone has been moving forward, _I went on, admiring the strength of the Hylian spirit.

We walked down the nearly deserted street and approached the spring of Eldin. The spring was a crescent shaped pool with a small awning that acted as a waterfall from the cave behind it. It was open from every angle, so I was grateful that the village was clear.

"I hope this works," I whispered to myself.

Link and I waded into the water as we had before, hoping the guardian wouldn't turn us away because we weren't commissioned by Hylia first.

_Please come out, _I thought looking at the still surface, waiting for something to take place.

Suddenly, the waters bubbled and a pillar of water rose into the sky, differentiating itself in several varying directions. The water took the shape of a flying creature with a twenty five feet wingspan going off in both directions. The water shimmered and moved creating this beautiful effect of pseudo-crystallization. The Book of Mudora in my satchel was changing color from yellow to red, to green to blue.

_This happens every time we meet a guardian, _I thought curious, _maybe the colors represent new information being revealed in the book. _

Eldin hovered over us with a magnificent, but subdued appearance.

_All of the guardians' moods are affected, _I thought sensing that immediately.

"Queen of Destiny, you have hit a stumbling block in your journey," Eldin divulged abruptly, "you now seek counsel as to what to do next, am I correct?"

_It already knew, _I thought.

I nodded and put my hands together.

"Yes my lord," I said simply, "the Hero of Twilight and I are at a loss. We've been searching for the last shard with great urgency, but it is gone."

Eldin floated in silence for a moment, but then the moment extended to several minutes.

Link looked at the guardian with an open perplexity.

"Is there something wrong my lord?" he asked Eldin.

Eldin didn't answer immediately.

"Even with a foreboding such as that, you still want to continue with this pursuit," the guardian said finally.

My eyes widened at the warning.

_Why is everyone so hesitant about us finding this mirror? _I thought. _What is so dangerous about this endeavor? Why are Link and I being left in the dark? _

I knew Eldin wouldn't tell me if I asked him what he meant, so I decided to forego the question.

"Yes my lord," I replied, "I have very important matters to discuss with queen Midna."

Eldin was silent for a moment, and subtly turned its attention to Link.

"I thought you were doing this in behalf of mending the rift between the Hero of Twilight and the Queen of Twilight," Eldin detracted. "Why is it that you say now _you _have things you want to discuss with the queen?"

I was taken aback by the question, not expecting the guardian to delve so deeply into what my intentions were.

_What difference does it make? _I thought, not understanding the conjecture.

Link narrowed his eyes quizically at the guardian and decided to interject.

"As time went on," Link segued suddenly for me, "the queen of Hyrule has realized that she had her own concerns she wanted to discuss with queen Midna. The light and twilight world have had an unspoken friction for years now."

I looked over at Link in surprise at his defense of me.

_Thank you, _I thought, and inadvertently grinned at him.

Eldin seemed to take note of the interaction.

"I'm aware of this great hero," Eldin replied, "however her majesty stated from the onset, that this journey was for _you _and _you _alone. The fact that she has somehow added her own intentions leads me to question her judgment."

I couldn't believe the guardian just said that about me.

_What in the world? _I wondered.

"What?" I blurted out, not meaning to lose an air of respect, but was so caught off guard with the accusation.

Link seemed upset as well.

"My lord," Link said getting a little angry, "unforeseen changes happen all the time in life. Why should the queen be considered untrustworthy because she suddenly has things of her own she wants to discuss?"

Eldin paused for a moment before it answered Link.

"A hero with so _divided_ a heart, and so beguiled in affection, need not inform Eldin of Death Mountain on the matters of trust," the guardian said rather poignantly.

Link and I looked at the guardian shocked.

_Divided a heart? _I thought glancing over at Link. _What does Eldin mean by that? _

Link's shock soon turned to anger.

"I am _not _fickle with my feelings with regard to the queen," he defended rather heatedly, "I set out on this quest to make things right with her!"

Eldin paused, and looked at Link.

"_Which _queen great hero?" the guardian asked simply.

Abruptly, the question made Link's face flush, which in turn made me blush.

Link turned away from looking at Eldin.

"I don't understand your question," he said, trying to detract the subject.

"You understand it perfectly Hero of Twilight," the guardian said erroneously, "now answer; _which _queen?"

I felt my throat tighten in anticipation with what Link was going to say.

_Is Link conflicted in regards to the means? _I wondered, feeling my heart pound. _Is he… is he unsure of what he wants? _

Link swallowed hard, and was silent for a long time before answering.

"Midna, the queen of twilight," he answered finally, but there was a sense of there being a lack of true conviction in his words.

My heart sank a little when he said that, but I wasn't surprised in his answer.

I made sure to hold my feelings in check.

_Midna is the initial reason for him doing this quest in the first place, _I thought; _it had nothing to do with me on the onset. _

Eldin floated introspectively for a moment.

"I see," the guardian replied, but then added, "hollow words never made a man whole great hero."

I looked at Eldin stunned, and glanced over at Link.

I was expecting Link to get upset at that, surprisingly he just bit his lower lip, and looked in the opposing direction so I wouldn't see his expression.

_Is there some truth to that? _I wondered.

There was a brief silence between all of us, when I decidedly went about changing the subject.

_We can discuss Link's own intentions later, _I thought suddenly, _we need to find that missing shard._

"My lord," I began again, "if my intentions question you to trust me, then I cannot force you to take action. However, I must find that last shard. It is imperative that we make it to the Twilight Realm."

Elidin's appearance suddenly shifted from a hue of iridescence, to one of a dulled dimmed luminance.

_A mood change? _I wondered abruptly.

"Very well," Eldin said finally, "if you are insistent on this, then you must remember what I am about to tell you before I reveal the location of the shard."

I looked at Eldin in surprise.

_What? _I thought.

Link suddenly turned his attention back to the guardian, and gave it an inquisitive look.

"My lord?" Link inquired.

Eldin floated quietly for a moment.

"'A relative nuance is manifested by seemingly empty matters,'" Eldin said cryptic.

I looked at Eldin confused.

_Another riddle? _I thought, not understanding. _But we've already pinpointed all the shards._

"What?" Link asked, not hiding his perplexity.

"You will not understand it now," the guardian revealed, "that is to be understood by you much later."

_'A relative nuance is manifested by seemingly empty matters?' _I wondered, completely confused by the riddle. _What could that possibly mean? _

I shook my head of the thought and decided to write the phrase down so I wouldn't forget it.

_There's something about this that doesn't sit well with me, _I thought.

Eldin then floated a little bit higher and said, "The last shard is in the possession of the Prince of Dragon Roost," the guardian revealed, "if you want to find him you must look skyward."

Link's eyes narrowed.

"The City in the Sky," he divulged quietly, knowing what the guardian meant immediately.

_So, Elbourne does have it, _I thought upset, _and for whatever reason that bastard is in the City of the Sky. _

Even with the location of the last shard revealed, the whole situation was disconcerting.

Why were all the guardians giving vague warnings?

Why did Elbourne take the mirror?

Why was Sheik willing to kill Link and I over the assemblage of this mirror?

These questions were burning in the back of my mind, and no doubt, Link's mind too.

I took in a deep breath, truly troubled as to what to do.

_It looks like for now, we need to find that last shard, _I thought serious,_ everything else will have to wait._

"Thank you my lord," I said finally, not really knowing what else to say.

Eldin stared down at Link and I, as if contemplating for a moment.

"I wish you great haste and insight," Eldin said, "farewell Queen of Destiny and Hero of Twilight, may we meet again at the crossroads of life."

With that, Eldin's luminance dimmed out and the water revolved into itself, creating an aerial aquatic ball that then splashed back down into the spring below.

Link and I were instantly soaked.

_I think Eldin did that on purpose, _I thought irritable.

Link sighed as he began ringing out his soaked clothes. I glanced over at him to see if he was alright.

"I'm sorry the guardian did that," I said, thinking I needed to apologize.

"Don't worry about it," Link said, turning and leaving the pool, "come on, let's get out of here."

I sighed when I looked after him, wanting to bring up what Eldin had insinuated, but decided against it.

_If Link wants to tell me, he'll tell me, _I thought following after him, _until then it's none of my business._

We headed back up Death Mountain trail to the hidden passage from which we came. Our clothes dried almost instantly when we entered the hot chasm once more, and it was a good thing too, because we were heading back to Snowpeak. Once we were at Snowpeak, my stomach made a series of loud and unflattering noises.

_Come on belly, _I thought, _have more dignity than that._

Link turned to look at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I ran my hand over my stomach slightly embarrassed.

"I am a little hungry," I admitted.

Link nodded.

"So am I," he said, "wait here, I'll see if we can join Yeto and Yeta for dinner."

I merely nodded, and undid my cloak after he left.

I sighed, and took a seat at the table in the large bedroom.

I looked back over at the passage way door, and bit my lower lip troubled.

_How in the world are we going to get the shard from Elbourne? _I wondered suddenly. _He so stubborn and foolish._

It was already dusk outside, and was rapidly approaching evening. The bedroom was darkening, with the only illumination being the moonlight. I put my cloak back on, and tied it tighter than usual as the internal temperature dropped. I hugged myself when my breath started to make clouds of vapor.

_I hope Link brings some firewood as well, _I thought, rubbing my shoulders.

A few moments later, Link came back into the room with a bottle full of orange looking soup, two bowls, a candle holder, and five candles.

I looked at him perplexed, because I thought we were going to join the yetis for dinner.

"What's all this?" I asked. "I thought we going to be eating with Yeto and Yeta."

Link shrugged, and then surprisingly smiled.

"Yeto said, he and Yeta are having a romantic evening and we are not allowed to disturb them," he said with a grin; "he did say we could have as much of the 'good' stew as we wanted."

I raised my eyebrows at the explanation.

_Yetis having a romantic evening? _I wondered unbelieving.

"Hmph," I grunted thoughtfully, "isn't that interesting? Who would have thought that the yetis were such passionate creatures?"

Link grinned as he started setting the table.

"There's passion in even the most primitive of creatures your majesty," he divulged.

I looked at him surprised for a moment.

"I suppose," I said, then paused for a minute and added, "could you do me a favor?"

Link looked up and stared at me expectant.

"What's that?" he asked.

I hesitated, but decided to say what I was going to say anyway.

"Could you stop calling me 'your majesty?'" I asked. "My name is Zelda."

Link looked at me surprised just then.

"I'm sorry," he said sincere, "I didn't realize I was still doing that."

I shrugged and shook my head knowing.

"It's a habit I guess," I said.

We were silent for a moment, before I decided to get up and help Link set the table.

_It's the least I can do since he got dinner, _I thought.

"I'll prepare the bowls, while you light the candles," I said, taking the warm bottle from Link's grip.

My fingers brushed over his slightly. It was an accidental occurrence, but we were both aware of it.

Link stared into my eyes briefly, before breaking away to light the candles.

"I have to find a starter of some kind," he said in a rushed manner; "the air is too frosty in here. Please excuse me for a moment."

He then went out the room, leaving me to set the table. I looked after him puzzled.

_What's gotten into him all of a sudden? _I wondered.

Seeing no point on dwelling on it further, I finished setting the table and preparing the food.

A few minutes later, Link returned with a blazing incandescent candleholder.

I looked at the fiery lights stunned.

"How did you light them so quickly?" I asked incredulous.

Link grinned.

"I went back to the kitchen and just lit them under the pot," he divulged.

I nodded, approving of his quick and clever thinking.

"You really are industrious aren't you?" I asked rhetorical.

Link raised his eyebrows and set the candleholder down on the table.

"When you've traversed as many places as I have, then you learn a thing or two about ingenuity," he stated.

I raised my eyebrows, and grinned in agreement.

"Very true," I replied softly.

Link waited for me to take my seat, before sitting down himself and beginning to eat. I was expecting much of the stew, but what I got was delicious. It was a perfect blend of milk and cheese, that permeated into all the solids of the vegetables. There was a hint of Hylian bass and potatoes for texture.

_This is marvelous, _I thought, _or maybe it seems that way because so I'm hungry. _

Link and I ate in silence, and it seemed so awkward not to have any conversation with such beautiful candlelight and unexpected romantic ambiance.

_I wonder if he did that on purpose? _I thought suddenly.

Not wanting to sit and eat in complete and utter silence forever, I decided to make some attempt at conversation.

_Talk about something you're both interested in, _I told myself.

"Why do you suppose Elbourne took the mirror?" I asked Link suddenly.

Link shook his head and picked up a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said with a sigh, "he really is causing us a great deal of trouble."

I nodded.

"I definitely have to agree with you on that," I replied.

Link sighed.

"The question is, how are we going to get the mirror from him?" he asked more rhetorical.

I took in a deep breath, just thinking about that myself.

"I really don't know," I said honest.

Link looked down into his bowl of stew.

"I could muscle it out of him," he suggested.

I shook my head absently, not really aware I was doing it.

"That won't work with Elbourne," I said, "he can be as stubborn as a mule when he wants to."

Link looked at me surprised.

"Oh…" he said rather indifferent, "really?"

"Really," I said with a sigh, "not only that, but he has high tolerance for pain."

Link crumpled his face questionably at hearing that.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

I saw nothing perplexing about the question so I answered anyway.

"We went on a hunting trip together years ago where he got shot with an arrow, but even while he was pierced he kept hunting anyway," I divulged, and then I felt a strange smile cross my face; I shook my head. "That man," I said to myself, looking down at my hands.

Link looked over at me, and studied my facial expression for a moment.

"That man huh?" he repeated, inquiring of my statement.

I looked up at Link, surprised just then.

"Yes," I said with a deep sigh, "that man."

There was a brief silence between us, before Link interrupted it again.

"I've been shot at plenty of times," he said offhanded, out of nowhere, "but of course I've had the good sense to dodge the arrows."

I raised an eyebrow and merely nodded at his reply.

I found it odd that he was telling me such an obtuse thing.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he replied.

_Is he comparing himself to Elbourne? _I wondered.

"Well... you're a whole different breed of man," I said in reply, "you're imbued with the power of courage."

Link shook his head.

"That doesn't matter if the intangibles aren't already there," he said in a rather unorthodox manner.

_It's not like him to brag, _I thought, slightly confused at his behavior, _why is he acting like this so suddenly? _

"I suppose," I replied quiet, "Farore obviously saw the qualities needed in you for you to be successful as the hero."

Link looked away from me for a moment.

"And yet you'd rather…" he muttered to himself.

I looked at him perplexed.

_What? _I thought puzzled.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied, sitting back in his seat, his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

I looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

_What's all this? _I wondered.

"Can I ask you something Zelda?" Link asked me all of a sudden.

_You just did, _I didn't say, because I hated when people did that to me.

I looked at him expectant.

"Sure," I replied.

"Why do you spend so much time with that bastard considering what he's trying to do the Gorons?" he asked me.

I looked at him surprised, not expecting the question.

There was no doubt _many _in the kingdom that had the same question. There was only one word to explain it: loneliness. Still, I knew that wasn't the answer that was going to sit well with my subjects.

_Be as truthful as possible, _I thought.

"Elbourne's and my relationship is… complicated," I started truthful, "I've known him since I was a child. He is rather conceited and inconsiderate, but he does have another side that he doesn't show to everyone. I honestly think he puts up those walls as a defense mechanism."

Link narrowed his eyes at me inquiring after I said that.

"Defense mechanism?" he repeated in disbelief. "The man is a tyrant with no regard to anyone but himself."

I shook my head, not necessarily agreeing with him on that.

"He's under a lot of pressure to succeed his father's throne," I said.

Link took in a deep irritable breath, and pursed his lips together.

"Why are you defending him?" he demanded of me quietly. "Are you in love with him?" he asked me.

I felt my eyes widen, and my cheeks blush at the question.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked softly, not knowing why I asked that.

I saw Link swallow hard, he looked rather upset.

"It'll determine how we should proceed," he said, confusing me with his rhetoric.

_'We' as in the shard, or 'we' as in you and I? _I wondered.

I had no idea what he meant.

"No…" I said finally with a sigh, "he's just someone for me to pass time with."

Link didn't answer right away.

"I think you might want to reconsider who you keep company with," he stated finally, after some minutes went by.

I was fully aware of that.

"Thank you for the advice," I said with a slight curt undertone, "but just as you don't want me meddling in your personal life. I don't need you meddling in mine."

Link raised his eyebrows, and sat back in his chair at hearing me say that.

"Fair enough," he said quiet.

_I wish I hadn't been so defensive in my tone just then, _I thought.

There was another longer silence between us.

With the way the evening had started, I was hoping it wouldn't take an erroneous turn.

"Well I guess the solution to the problem is simple Zelda," Link said abruptly.

I looked up at him flummoxed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Link stared straight into my eyes.

"You can seduce Elbourne, and get the shard back from him that way," he divulged.

My eyes widened in shock.

"What?" I asked stunned.

Link merely shrugged.

"It's the best possible way for us to get the shard," he explained, "and since the two of you have such a 'special' relationship, it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary."

I immediately got up from my seat and slammed my hands down on the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.

Link didn't flinch.

"It's the only way Zelda," he said simply.

I felt my heart accelerate.

"I will _not_!" I said furious. "How dare you even propose such a thing?"

Link smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest still sitting down.

"What's the matter?" he asked me in a snide manner. "You never seduced a man before?"

I narrowed my eyes angry.

"You insolent~!" I cut myself off. "Of course I have!"

Link gave me a long once over.

"Right," he said in a sarcastic tone.

I felt my throat tighten.

"Link-"I tried.

"I'm going to go out on a lam and say that you're telling me a fib," he interrupted me with cool conviction, "and considering you nearly had a heart attack when you were holding me in Zora's Domain, I think that's a safe thing to surmise."

I felt my blood boiling.

"I have seduced a man!" I said angry now. "And to prove it, I'm going to show _you_!"

It was Link's turn to be shocked.

"What?" he said surprised.

"You heard what I said!" I said heated. "Get prepared pretty boy, because you're going to have the hell seduced out of you!"

With that, I went and grabbed my satchel and stormed off to the bathroom on the far side of the room.

Once inside, I took in a deep breath, and rested my back against the door. I looked at my reflection in the mirror across the way and closed my eyes.

_Hylia help me now, _I thought nervous.

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared across the room.

I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the glare out.

"You look like you're in trouble Zelda baby," a voice said to me across the bathroom.

I opened my eyes and saw, instead of my reflection, Hylia's pretty face staring at me through the mirror.

"Ancestral mother!" I said surprised.

Hylia flashed me a smile and thumbs up sign.

"You know it!" she replied.

Hylia then leaned forward through the glass, and crawled out of the mirror. She stretched when her body was fully excavated.

"That's better," she said cracking her neck.

I bit my lower lip and looked at her distressed.

"I'm in terrible trouble ancestral mother," I said nervous, "I just told the Hero of Twilight I was going to seduce him!"

A huge smile crossed Hylia's face.

"I know!" she said excited. "I heard everything! I'm so pleased!"

_Why am I not surprised that this is her reaction? _I wondered.

Hylia merely grinned at me.

"You should have known this would be my reaction," she said of my thought process.

I was freaking out inside.

"What am I going to do?" I asked worried. "I don't know the first thing about the art of seduction! I've read books true, but I've never actually put any of the academics behind it into practice!"

Hylia looked at me like I was crazy.

"Academics into practice?" she repeated incredulous.

I nodded, not caring if she found my vernacular over the top.

"What am I going to do?" I repeated anxious.

Hylia grinned at me.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do," she said, "you're going to go out there and you're going to give that man's Master Sword a _reason_ to go skyward!"

I felt my mouth drop.

_This is her advice? _I thought incredulous.

"G-give his what~ a what!" I demanded.

Hylia raised her eyebrows.

"You're going to pop his porpoise, shake his stick, stretch his long shot~ you know, turn him on!" Hylia repeated rather blunt.

"Are-are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

Hylia put her hands on her hips.

"You heard what I said," she replied, and then quickly went to my satchel, "now where's that little ditty your friend Lydia suggested you wear a little while ago? This is the perfect occasion for it."

I felt my eyes widen.

_Sweet goodness! _I thought in panic.

"You bet it is," Hylia said sarcastic of my thought process.

I swallowed hard.

"You want _me _to wear _that_?" I asked shocked.

Hylia looked up at me when she finally found it and pulled it out.

"Yes," she said with no hesitation, "this is perfect. There isn't a man in his right mind that wouldn't be turned on by that. Now put it on!"

Hylia tossed the black body suit to me and I looked at it apprehensive. I funneled the body suit through my fingers and hesitated. Hylia saw how uncomfortable I was, and came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"You'll be fine," she said, "you're a beautiful, sexy woman. You just need to own it more."

I looked at her incredulous.

"I feel like I'm getting lessons on how to be a slut from you," I divulged feeling helpless, and then covered my mouth not meaning to utter that out loud, "I'm sorry!" I said quickly.

Instead of Hylia getting upset, she laughed.

"I've got news for you honey," she said smiling in a mischievous way, "there's a little slut in all of us. How do you think you got here? It wasn't because mommy and daddy were baking Hylian cookies. They were busy whipping up some whoopie pies!"

I looked at her shocked.

_She did not just say that! _I thought unbelieving.

"Oh yes my dear," she replied with a knowing grin, "I did. Now go get dressed before I dress you myself."

I sighed and rolled my eyes and went behind the divider to change into the body suit… and it was everything I feared it would be. The platinum black suit was form fitting to the max, with a 'V' cut so low, that it ended at my bellybutton. My breasts looked like two melons pushed up and together.

_I look like a whore, _I thought unbelieving.

When I came from behind the divider, Hylia's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped.

"My goddess!" she exclaimed ironic. "You look incredible!"

That's quite a feat coming from her.

"Great," I muttered in a sarcastic manner.

Hylia walked over to me and undid my braid and touched my hair. My straight dark tresses instantly curled into big bold waves. Hylia then put her finger to my lips, and they immediately reddened do to extra blood flow. She then turned me around to see myself.

"Check you out," she said standing behind me.

"Oh my goddess!" I whispered, not knowing whether to freak out or be impressed.

I almost looked like a totally different woman.

_This is insane! _I thought swallowing hard.

"No," Hylia replied to my thoughts, "it's just right."

She looked me over again and noticed my bare feet. She then snapped her fingers, and a pair of six inch ruffled stiletto boots appeared in her hand.

"Put these on," she instructed.

I did as I was told, and Hylia nodded approving.

"_Now _it's perfect," she said with a devious grin, and stared at my protruding bosom; "those bad girls are really barking aren't they?"

I ran a hand over my face embarrassed.

"I can't believe this," I muttered.

Hylia looked me over again.

"Believe it, because you look stunning," she said shaking her head in disbelief, "I think poor Link is going to have a heart attack from shock."

I felt my heart accelerate.

"What do I talk about?" I asked her nervous.

Hylia came up to me and grabbed my wrist where my bracelet was and transferred energy into it.

I looked at her strangely.

_Why is she doing this now? _I wondered suddenly.

"I'm doing this just in case you need help with what to say," she said in reply to my thought process, "if you lose your thoughts don't worry it will _come _to you in time."

I looked at her confused.

"Ancestral mother," I began perplexed, looking at the bracelet, "what is this _truly _for?"

Hylia paused for a moment, and didn't answer right away.

"You'll know soon enough," she said sweetly to me, "right now you need to focus on something else."

I hesitated at her change in the conversation, but decided to let it go and trust what she was telling me.

_Hylia would tell me if it was truly important right now, _I thought.

"I would honey," Hylia said to me in response to my thoughts, "and to answer your initial question, in situations like these, there isn't very much talking going on," Hylia grinned and then added, "but you do use a whole lot of _tongue_."

I blushed when she said that.

_Tongue? _I thought nervous.

"Yeah…" Hylia said with a wide smile, "tongue. Now I've got to go… you try to have a little fun with this. He likes you."

I widened my eyes at her surprised.

"How do you know?" I asked.

Hylia shrugged.

"I just do," she said with a smile and blowing me a kiss, "I'll see you around."

With that, Hylia snapped her fingers and disappeared.

I sighed and looked at my reflection once more.

_This is one crazy outfit, _I thought.

I gripped the basin tightly and tried to calm down.

"Okay Zelda," I told my reflection, "you can do this, if you can manipulate puzzles, you can manipulate a man. It should be much easier, right?"

Suddenly, I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay in there?" Link asked me softly from the other side. "There sounded like there was a lot of commotion going on with you talking to yourself and such."

"I do that to think!" I called back. "I'll be right out!"

I felt my heart begin to pound apprehensively as I stared at my reflection one last time.

"Okay," I whispered, "just remember Zelda, you've got this."

I walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

_Just remember what ancestral mother said, _I thought.

When the door opened and Link caught sight of me, his eyes looked like they were ready to come out of his head.

That was when something snapped inside me.

Maybe it was Hylia's encouragement.

Maybe it was the outfit I was wearing.

Maybe it was my already grounded attraction to the Hero of Twilight.

I don't know what it was, but something snapped.

It was as if a white light flashed before my eyes. At first I thought it was in my head, but I found it to be very real.

_What was that? _I wondered, shaking my head, and holding my forefinger and thumb to the bridge of my nose, to ease the discomfort from the internal glare.

Link put his eyes back in his head long enough to look at me in sudden concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked of my action.

I squeezed my eyes shut, opened them again, and then looked up at Link.

I could see him crystal clear now.

Crystal clear.

"Yes…" I said finally, and then smiled, "I'm fine."

A brief silence followed my saying that.

I noticed Link's throat tighten, and his eyes rove.

"That's good to hear," he said clearing his throat, "I thought you were having a hard time with the flash, and uh, uh..." he trailed forgetting what he was talking about.

There was a brief silence that precluded the air.

Link didn't say anything.

I didn't say anything.

We were both silent, until finally Link broke it, quite unintentionally.

"My goddess," I heard Link whisper to himself, giving me a long once over, before his eyes came back to my face, "Zelda?"

I forced a nervous smile across my face.

"I don't see anyone else here," I said, wishing my voice wasn't so sketchy.

Link was looking at me incredulously.

"It's unbelievable," he said, shaking his head shocked, "It's... you're- I don't even-"

Link couldn't even finish.

"You're glib tonight aren't you," I said with a chuckle.

Link cleared his throat again and looked into my eyes.

"So… you _weren't _bluffing," he said in disbelief.

I took a step out of the bathroom toward him.

"No..." I trailed softly, "I wasn't."

Link glanced at my now wavy hair and red lips.

"You look... wow," he said softly, giving me another once over, "I didn't think..." he trailed.

I bit my lower lip teasing.

"Afraid I was going to turn cuckoo and fly away?" I asked him trying to calm my racing heart.

_I hope I'm saying the right things, _I thought.

His eyes glanced down at my bosom and then back to my face.

"Something like that," he said swallowing hard, and taking a step back.

I grinned, when I noticed he wasn't as full of confidence the way he normally was.

_I guess I'm not the only one nervous here, _I thought.

Link kept looking me up and down and his breathing accelerated.

_Hylia's right, _I thought, _I think he is going to have a heart attack._

"You like my outfit?" I asked, taking another step towards him.

Link took in a deep breath and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," he said truthful with a nod, "it's… it's very- um… it'll-it'll do what it's supposed to do."

I grinned playfully at his stuttering and walked up to him.

"What's the matter?" I asked in a soft voice, knowing very well what the matter was as I trounced two of my fingers gently over the front of his tunic.

Link cleared his throat.

"N-nothing," he replied.

There was a brief silence.

I let my head fall to the side of my shoulder and bit my lower lip. I came up to him, hesitantly at first, and ran my hands over his chest. When I saw him respond to it, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This is what I plan on wearing when we go get the last shard," I said never raising my tone.

Link looked away from my eyes suddenly at my saying that.

_What's this? _I wondered teasing.

"What's the matter?" I asked again staring at his down casted eyes, and then added in a furtive manner. "_Am I so beautiful you have no words left?_"

Link's eyes shot back to mine.

"What did you say?" he asked me in disbelief.

_Where the hell did that come from? _I wondered, surprised that I said that.

I smirked at him.

"Is that what _she_ said to you?" I whispered.

Link was looking into my eyes, and then shifted his gaze to my mouth.

"Yeah," he whispered in a husky voice, "yeah… that's what she said to me."

I threw my head back and laughed seductively.

"She's really got you smitten doesn't she?" I teased coming within inches of his lips.

I didn't know where any of this was coming from.

It was almost as if the words were just falling out of my mouth.

"Well?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Link looked at me momentarily confused.

"Well what?" he asked.

It was my turn to stare at his mouth.

"Do I need to repeat it?" I asked.

"Oh," Link said shaking his head, trying to get his senses back in check, "No, you're-you're um… you're gorgeous. I'll admit I wasn't expecting you to look or act like this."

I chuckled softly, then let my smile fade slowly to tease him.

"I told you I wasn't that innocent," I said, with a heavy undertone to my voice and grabbing onto his collar to bring myself closer to his face, "didn't I?"

I saw Link's eyes half close as if readying himself to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"Ah, ah, ah," I taunted, and then removed my arms from around his neck and took his hand to lead him over to the bed. "You have to ask me nicely first."

Link looked at me transfixed, and then glanced over at the bathroom door.

"What did you _do_ in there?" he asked of my sudden behavior change.

I smirked at his question.

"I gave myself a little pep talk," I replied, guiding him towards the edge of the bed and sitting him down.

Link looked at me incredulous.

"That's one hell of a pep talk," he said sitting down, and looking up at me as I stood over him.

I grinned seductively and licked my lips.

"Now," I said, interlacing his hands in mine and forcing him backwards onto the mattress so that I was on top of him, "let's play a little game," I whispered.

Link stared into my eyes as if entranced.

"Uh… okay," he said, still trying to figure out if any of what was happening was real.

I leaned over him so that my cleavage was right at his chin.

Link's eyes shot wide open.

"Zelda…" he said nervous.

_What's this? _I thought unbelieving. _The Hero of Twilight is anxious?_

"Relax," I said in a husky voice, undoing our hands so I could stroke my hands through his hair.

I kept myself cropped where I was, but when I saw his truly beguiled reaction, I pulled my bosom back so he wouldn't have a heart attack. However, with me straddled the way I was across his groin I felt the inevitable hard on he was trying so desperately to control.

_Well, would you look at that, _I thought sarcastic, _it looks like those lessons with Hylia are paying off._

"Is that better?" I teased.

Link ran his hands over his face, clearly frustrated with what was going on.

"Yeah…" he said embarrassed.

I hovered myself over him, waiting for him to open his eyes and look at me.

"You okay?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Link nodded, but didn't reply.

I stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Did you still want to play?" I asked with a sly grin.

Link took in a deep breath, and didn't reply again.

_He can't believe it, _I thought wanting to chuckle, but held it in.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said bringing my face closer to his, "we're going to play 'where's the Master Sword?'" I whispered with my mouth only inches from his.

Link raised his eyebrows at my words.

"Where's the what?" he asked as if he hadn't heard.

I bit my lower lip again and didn't answer him.

I stroked my hands through his hair once more, only to have the ringlets of my bracelet to get caught in his locks.

_Uh oh, _I thought, and then quickly slipped the bracelet off my wrist to take it out of Link's hair, _damn it! This would have to happen now!_

It was taking me a minute to get the bracelet out of Link's hair. When I did, I tossed the bracelet to the far corner of the huge bed, seeing no need for it at the moment.

_I've got this ancestral mother, _I thought cocky, _you're right, he's putty._

Suddenly, a bright flash passed before my eyes. It was so quick, it was almost as if it didn't happen, and I noticed an immediate change in my thought process.

_What in the world? _I thought suddenly, having to rub my eyes. _What happened?_

I looked down at Link abruptly, unsure of what the hell I was doing straddled across his lap.

_Sweet Hylia! _I thought in panic, realizing all my sexy words and jargon was being fed to me by my bracelet. _I need to put that thing back on! _

Before I could get up and try to save myself from humiliation, Link gripped me at my thighs.

_Oh boy! _I thought suddenly nervous.

"H-hey there sailor," I said, trying to keep the ruse going.

Link gave me a smirk at what I said.

"Sailor huh?" he said reaching up and trying to run one of his hands over one of my breasts. "Are you going to put the wind back into my sail too?"

Inadvertently I smacked his hand away.

"Ouch!" he said suddenly.

Link looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

Link raised his eyebrows flummoxed.

"Uh… sorry," he said giving me an odd stare, raising his hands in surrender, "I thought the signs were there."

_That was stupid of me, _I thought.

"What does sailing have to do with the Master Sword?" I demanded suddenly.

Link gave me an oddball stare, wondering what had happened to the woman who was just seducing him.

_I'm trying to get her back, _I thought glancing over at the bracelet glaring at me in the corner of the bed.

"I don't know," he answered finally, "it was your pick up line."

I swallowed hard, trying to get comfortable with the situation I created, but was rapidly regressing to my prude self.

_Come on Zelda get a grip! _I thought. _You had this! _

"Well, I'll-I'll have you know wind currents have no effect on the metallurgy of the Master Sword," I said abruptly.

Link laid still underneath me for a moment, but then sat up with me still on his lap, taking note of my strange behavior.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I looked at him nervous.

"I'm fine," I said, then awkwardly went to stroke his hair.

It didn't seem natural at all.

Link saw that and gave me another oddball expression.

"Zelda," he said serious for a moment, "what's the matter? Why are you acting one way one minute, and entirely different the next?"

_Because I need my damn bracelet! _I thought looking over at it, watching it taunt me in the far corner of the king sized bed.

I looked into his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Maybe because you turn me off and on like a lantern," I replied, realizing that was a stupid thing to say, because now it seemed like I was blaming him for my silliness.

_What the hell was that? _I demanded of myself.

Link drew back a little at my words.

"Excuse me?" he asked surprised, slightly upset at what I said.

"Nothing," I said glancing back over to the corner.

Link saw that I kept looking beyond him and turned his head to see what had my attention.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

I turned my attention back to him.

"N-nothing!" I said quick, fearing he would figure out this entire ruse was because of the bracelet.

I turned his face back to mine and kissed him impulsively on the lips. Link was surprised at the action and kissed me back, but only for a moment. He soon shook his head and pulled away, clearly confused by the signals I was sending him.

"You're acting strange Zelda," he divulged, "do you have any idea what you're doing?" he asked me suddenly.

_Oh no! _I thought, feeling panic overtake me.

"Of course I do!" I said, and tried to kiss him again, but he wasn't having any of it.

I wanted that to end the belated discussion, however it seemed Link was already privy to my erroneous behavior. He pulled back and raised his hands to stop me.

"There's something not right here," he said, aware something was wrong, "one moment you were completely enrapturing and captivating, now you're a mess."

I wasn't expecting the blunt honesty.

"Oh really?" I demanded angry.

Link raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, really," he replied, "what's going on?"

I looked down at my hands resting against his chest, trying to think quickly of a reply.

_What the hell am I going to say? _I thought anxious.

Link lifted my chin to look him in the face.

"Zelda?" he inquired, looking at me expectantly.

I felt my breath quickening while trying to think of a segue.

"I…" I trailed, "I usually get stuck about here," I said finally.

Link raised his eyebrows at me.

"Stuck?" he asked.

I felt my cheeks burn, trying to conjure up the words.

I looked away from him again.

"Yes," I said in a quiet tone, "every time I get close to… this, I freeze. I don't know what to do after this point."

Link looked at me surprised.

"Are you serious?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes and continued to look away.

"Yes," I said, realizing it wasn't a lie I was telling.

This was the truth.

The cold pitiable truth.

_He's going to think I'm pathetic, _I thought in misery.

Link was quiet for a moment.

"You and Elbourne have never...?" he trailed, waiting for me to finish.

I shook my head no.

"No," I replied.

Link raised his eyebrows at that.

"You're still a...?" he went on.

I nodded and blushed.

"...Yes," I said with a sigh, "I'm a virgin."

Link was looking at me incredulously as if he didn't believe me.

"But Zelda you're twenty-seven years-" Link tried.

"I know that!" I interrupted in a sharp tone, and bit my lower lip. "You said it yourself, I'm starved for affection," I closed my eyes at the confession, "you were right about me... I don't know how to seduce a man."

Link stared at me for a moment, completely caught unawares that I revealed something so personal to him.

"Oh…" he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was only teasing earlier."

I took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, it happened to be true," I said.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us after I said that.

"Well... you were doing a pretty good job before," Link said, breaking the silence, "you already have the look, and you were right on the rupee when it comes to stroking a man's ego."

I looked into Link's eyes and grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Link shrugged and went on.

"Men like to be told they have a _big _Master Sword, or something equally manly," he divulged in a rather humorous manner, "hyper masculine titles always help: the cannon, Mr. Bigstuff, the great snake of Hyrule, you know stuff like that."

As I was listening to him, I felt my face break into a smile.

"Is that how it goes?" I asked of his humorous rhetoric. "I've always wondered about that."

Link went on, seeing I was receptive to what he was saying.

"It also helps to have an abundance of confidence," he said, "the more confident the woman, the more desirable she is. You see, this is the thing about seduction, looks alone don't matter. You have to own it."

_Ancestral mother told me that, _I thought.

"Okay," I said with a nod, "let me give it a try," I cleared my throat and looked into Link's eyes. "Your Master Sword is so desirable, it will serrate the flesh of any quims it comes in contact with."

Link tried to keep a straight face, but it broke, and he started laughing.

"Not only is that disturbing," he said, "it also sounds very painful."

I blushed and looked down.

"Oh," I said feeling foolish.

Link grinned at my reaction, and lifted my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"But... you are trying, so I give you an 'A' for effort," he said.

I smiled when he said that.

There was another brief silence between us, before I broke it.

"Now... what would you say about my kiss?" I asked, moving the conversation along. "Did I do it too soon? Was there too much tongue?"

Link looked at me thoughtfully with regards to my questions.

"I'll answer the last part now," he said, "you can never have too much tongue. Remember that. The kiss was good, but it was just at the wrong moment. You never want to kiss someone when the moment doesn't call for it."

I nodded inquiringly.

"Right," I replied, "that's good advice. It's actually good you're going over all this with me before I see Elbourne," I divulged, "it will be most useful."

Link was quiet for a moment when he heard me say that.

"You know…" he began with a trail, and subtly ran one of his hands over my left thigh, "you could start _now_."

I looked into his eyes surprised, and felt my skin prickle slightly at his touch.

_What? _I thought shocked.

I didn't know what to say.

"You mean…" I trailed, feeling my heart pound again, "you mean, I didn't completely turn you off with my silly actions?"

Link grinned at me and chuckled.

"Let me tell you something about men Zelda," he said, "we're _never_ completely turned off."

I laughed softly at what he said and looked back down at my hands, feeling a little nervous.

"Really?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Really," he replied.

There was another tense silence between us.

_What now? _I wondered, trying to cast off my anxiety.

Link lifted up my chin once more and looked into my eyes.

"Hey," he said softly, staring at my mouth, it was as if he was reading my thoughts, "relax."

I was trying to, but it was obvious that it wasn't showing.

"I-I am," I stammered.

Link shook his head never taking his eyes away from my lips.

"Let me _show _you how to relax," he whispered.

I felt my heart nearly explode when he came close and kissed me.

_My goddess! _I thought, closing my eyes and kissing him back.

I felt his hands run through my wavy hair, as he kissed me deeper, harder.

_Wow, this man is brimming with passion, _I thought, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging myself close to him.

As each passing moment went by, I felt more and more comfortable with what was happening.

_Hylia would be proud! _I thought excited, stroking Link's hair.

Link pulled back for a moment and stroked my hair out of my face.

He stared into my eyes.

"Open your mouth," he whispered to me.

My eyes widened.

_What? _I thought.

"I-I-I don't-" I tried.

"Shhh... don't be scared," he interrupted softly, putting his forefinger to my lips, "relax and just open your mouth," he repeated. "You need to learn how to use your tongue _properly,_" he whispered.

_Properly huh? _I thought.

I looked at him surprised, but didn't question him the second time, and when I felt my tongue press against his I was glad I did. He kissed me deeper this time and held me tight around my waist, running his hands up and down my back.

_Wow..._ I thought in disbelief,_ now this is something I could get used to._

We tumbled onto the mattress and rotated so that Link was on top of me. That's when the kiss got heavy.

Heavy breathing.

Heavy moaning.

Intense heart pounding.

And… just when things were starting to get wet… perspiration wise I mean, we would pause and recoup.

_My goddess, _I thought, stroking my hands up and down his strong back, _this is incredible._

The moment was just… heavy.

I pulled back and looked into Link's eyes when I needed to catch my breath.

"Someone's acting like a big bad wolf," I whispered seductively.

Link smirked at me, and nodded impressed.

"You see that was good," he whispered back and kissed me again, "You're learning," he said when he pulled away for a second time.

I laughed at him softly and bit my lower lip.

"Well, you're a pretty good teacher," I replied.

Link stared into my eyes again and smirked. I thought we were going to rekindle things, until all of a sudden a serious expression came across his face. I didn't understand why, but he immediately took my arms from around his neck and got off me. I was shocked. I didn't know where any of this was coming from. I sat up looking at him perplexed.

The silence between us was thick.

_What's this all about? _I wondered, truly not comprehending what was wrong. _Maybe the 'big bad wolf' reference was a bad idea, or maybe..._

"Link…" I trailed, wanting to talk, but not wanting to talk at the same time, "what… what is it?"

Link's back was facing me.

He sighed frustrated, and ran his hands over his face.

"You're not some brothel girl, Zelda," he said to me all of a sudden, "and I'm not going to treat you like one."

I sighed slightly disappointed.

So, that's what this is about.

_I don't feel like a brothel girl Link, _I thought, but didn't say it.

"I-um… I understand," I said in agreement, wishing I had more of a backbone to tell him how I felt.

There was another silence before Link spoke again.

"It wouldn't be fair to you or _her _if I did," he said suddenly.

I took in a deep breath at hearing him say that.

_Midna…_ I thought with a trail.

"I understand," I said, not understanding at all.

_How in the world could that woman have this much of a hold on his heart? _I thought, with a sudden onset of jealousy.

"I'm sorry," he said turning to look at me from his periphery.

I paused for a moment.

"It's okay," I said, not knowing what else to say.

Link sighed and started for the bedroom door.

I looked after him in surprise and alarm.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

He paused for a moment.

"To go put my _head_ in the snow," he called back, "I'll be back."

I looked after him puzzled as the door closed behind him.

_His head in the snow? _I wondered, and then my eyebrows raised as to what he really meant. _Oh... his _head _in the snow. _

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Remember you were warned lol. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Inspiration: More humorous male psychology (because you still can't help yourselves), and the budding but funny differences between men and women.**

**Shout Out: Dbzfan8, BalancedColor (glad you like the title lol), thanks for reading new readers**

**Recommended Readings: "Start of Indignation: Cool Snow," by Dbzfan8, you need to finish this one my friend, I love Wolf's Rain.**

**Author Note: I was originally going to include an aerial fight scene with this one, along with the scene with Elbourne, and realized it would have been too long. So this is an interesting conversation piece, I hope most of you will enjoy, until I get chapter 15 perfect. I apologize in advance if it does not meet your expectations lol. Thanks ~ZR~.**

**Reedited 7/12/2012 & 10/19/2012 & 11/3/2012  
**

**Word Count: 6,961**

* * *

Chapter 14

The next day I woke up around six in the morning, surprised I had over slept our usual dawn departure. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and lay quietly for a few minutes thinking about the other night. I sighed in the hopes of everything quickly reverting to normal between Link and I. However, when I glanced over at the chair where Link forced himself to sleep last night, I was immediately alerted to his absence.

I sat up quickly, and looked around the room.

_What in the name of Hylia~? _I thought cutting myself short.

I felt a little apprehensive at not seeing him. I pulled the sheets back and tossed my legs over the side to slip into some footsies. Before getting up, I looked across the room again, thinking he might be in the bathroom getting ready, but when I strained my ears to listen, I heard nothing. I quickly got out of bed and scuttled over to the bathroom. I opened the door hoping to find him there and saw no one.

_Where is he? _I thought in sudden alarm. _Did he take off without me? _

Deciding I needed to investigate further, I hurried and readied myself for the day, making sure to pick up my bracelet that I so negligently threw on the bed the night before.

_I'll never do that again, _I told myself.

I was just finishing braiding my hair, when suddenly the door opened to the bedroom and Yeta, Yeto's wife, came inside to wish me good morning. Surprised at her presence, I immediately went to greet her.

_I don't want to make the same mistake as I did with her husband, _I discerned.

I bowed and quickly hooded myself, still conscience of protecting my identity. The yeti smiled at me and bowed back. I noticed she had a bottle of stew in her hand.

"Good morning Miss Yeta," I greeted in a warm manner, "how are you?"

Yeta smiled at me.

"I okay uh," she replied, "you and uh Link uh had fun uh last night… uh?"

I looked at Yeta and smiled grateful.

"Yes," I said, "thanks to your soup. You really saved us from being famished. It was delicious Miss Yeta."

Yeta smiled again.

"Link uh asked uh me uh and Yeto uh if you two uh could eat soup uh alone," the yeti divulged, "I'm glad uh, you like uh."

I felt my eyes widen subtly when she revealed that.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

I looked at Yeta stunned, but didn't want to make her suspicious of anything.

_Link asked if he and I could dine alone? _I thought incredulous. _That would… that would explain his somewhat nervous behavior last night. _

"Oh…" I said finally to the yeti, "yes… thank you for that. We didn't want to disturb you."

Yeta nodded.

"Link say uh, you uh get nervous uh, around uh, unfamiliar uh surroundings uh, and need be alone uh, with only uh him… uh," the yeti went on.

_Oh he did, did he? _I thought of his sly excuse.

"Yes well…" I trailed not wanting to give him away, but would make him aware of his slickness at a later time, "thank you."

I was surprised at what she told me, and was silent for a moment.

_So he planned that candlelight dinner last night, _I thought, not being able to help the smile from forming across my face, _that… that crazy fellow._

I shook my head of my thoughts, and reestablished my attention to Yeta. I didn't want to be rude.

"I uh brought uh you uh more uh soup uh for uh your uh trip… uh," Yeta divulged, holding out her hand with the jar in it.

I went up to her, gladly accepting it.

"Thank you very much," I said, taking the bottle and putting it in my satchel, "it will be of great help to us when we're journeying. It really is delicious."

Yeta grinned in a friendly manner.

"You're uh welcome uh," the yeti said to me.

I smiled.

_The yetis really are magnificent creatures, _I thought.

I bowed one last time at Yeta, and then made my way out of the mansion.

Once outside, I took in a cool deep breath of the wintery frosty morning. I closed my eyes and bundled my cloak closer to me, trying to fight off the chill.

_You need yeti fur to survive up here, _I thought, walking down the steps, but stopped short when I saw a familiar male figure looking out at the bluffs.

There, standing near the bridge, was Link. He was looking out at the horizon. He was dressed in a cloak of his own, and apparently lost in thought.

_He must have been up for hours standing out here, _I thought.

I hesitated, not wanting to think about how differently he was going to see me considering everything that happened. However, I bit my lower lip and sighed, wanting to get the awkwardness of last night out of the way. I didn't want to journey feeling like we had to walk on cuckoo shells.

_Just do this now rather than later Zelda, _I told myself.

I walked up to the bridge and stared out at the horizon where he was looking.

We didn't say anything initially, we just stared. The only thing audible was our breathing. I knew nothing was going to get solved by ignoring it; I finally broke the silence.

"Good morning," I said in a quiet voice.

Link was still looking out as I spoke.

"Good morning," he replied.

We both paused briefly, as if waiting for the other to speak first.

_Come on, _I thought a little surprised at our silliness, _we're adults, we should be able to talk about things without getting emotional. _

"How's your _head_?" I asked, trying to come in on a comical note.

It seemed to have worked, because the question garnered a chuckle out of him.

"It's better," he replied in a quiet way with a nod, still not looking at me.

There was another brief silence. Realizing how ridiculous this was becoming, I decided to come full circle with the situation, so we could start anew.

_Be an adult Zelda, _I told myself, _just say you're sorry. _

I took in a deep breath before I proceeded.

"I…" I trailed, breaking the silence again, "I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

Link closed his eyes and sighed when he heard me say that.

He still wouldn't look at me.

"I was foolish and I obviously put a strain on the progress we were making as friends," I went on, not looking at him myself now, "I promise I won't do that again."

In all the time I spoke, Link didn't utter a word. We both continued to gaze at the gorgeous snow cladding mountains. I was hoping my apology would start a dialogue, but that didn't seem to be happening.

_He's very good at controlling his actions, isn't he? _I thought to myself of his composure, but had to rethink that due to his natural impulsive disposition. _Well… at least right now he is._

I looked over at him, wondering what was keeping him from speaking.

_Come on Link, _I thought, _say something._

"Link?" I inquired in a soft tone, but at my voice he looked in the opposite direction.

I bit my lower lip and sighed, waiting a little while longer, before deciding to just let the matter go.

_He obviously doesn't want to talk about it, _I thought disappointed, _well_…_ there it is Zelda. Don't force the issue. _

There was another silence between us.

I thought it was going to be long and cumbersome as before, but Link finally took in a deep breath and turned to look at me.

"You understand why last night was a mistake, right?" he asked me, as if feeling he needed to offer me some reassurances of some kind.

I nodded, not really seeing it as a mistake, but for the sake of peace, just went along with the reasoning.

_We were just two people caught up in that little thing called passion, that's all, _I thought.

"Yes I do," I replied with a sigh, "that's why I wanted to talk about it."

Link turned to gaze back out at the snowcapped mountaintops.

"I didn't want you thinking you weren't desirable," he divulged, "it just wouldn't be right for your virtue to be taken that way," he said serious for a moment, "you deserve better than what last night was going to afford you."

I didn't let it show, but I found it annoying that he was telling me about how and when I should have my _virtue _taken from me. It was mine to give to whomever the hell I wished, and last night I wanted him to have it.

"I understand," I replied with a nod.

Link sighed when I said that.

"I need to apologize for some of the things I said to you last night," he went on, "I was out of place and caught up in the moment, and there's nothing wrong with you being twenty-seven and a virgin. I think that was the most insulting thing I said to you. I actually respect that about you."

I didn't think of it as an insult.

It was simply the truth.

_I am a virgin, _I thought honest, _maybe it was insulting to him because he thought I wouldn't be able to please him._

"It's fine," I said.

Link looked over at me concerned with my simple answers. He knew there was more on my mind than I was letting on. As such, he tried to take me in his arms and comfort me, but I resisted.

"Please... don't," I said stepping from his reach, "I'm alright."

The slight worry never left his face.

"Zelda..." Link trailed.

I took in a deep breath.

"It's okay Link," I replied simply, not wanting pity and then added, "it doesn't matter, it didn't mean anything anyway."

Not expecting to hear that, Link was taken aback.

"What?" he asked surprised.

I didn't meet his eyes.

"It didn't mean anything," I repeated, turning back to look at the view, "it was merely you giving me a lesson on something I should have known how to do already."

Link was caught unawares at my words.

"Zelda-" he tried.

I closed my eyes at his tone and took in another deep breath.

I turned to look at him.

"Link it's alright," I interrupted, "you don't have to coddle me. I'm a grown woman, I was very well aware of the consequences of what last night could bring. Even still, it obviously was stupid for both of us to engage in it," I paused for a moment, and braced myself for what I was about to say. "Last night didn't mean anything to you, because I'm not Midna, and it didn't mean anything to me because it was merely a lesson."

I saw Link's face go from one of puzzlement, to confusion and anger in a matter of seconds. It was clear he didn't agree with my rationalization.

"What?" he demanded all of a sudden.

I bit my lower lip tentative to what I was doing, trying to keep my guise of dignity intact.

"You heard what I said," I replied in a quiet voice.

I could see his breathing quicken in my side view.

"It had nothing to do with you not being Midna," he said to me upset.

_That isn't true Link, _I thought.

"You said it wouldn't be fair to _her _if we had gone further," I replied, "it's okay because it's true, and I respect that."

Link didn't like how I was making this sound.

"Well thanks for letting me in on what I felt," he said in a sarcastic manner, "this is news to me."

I casually shrugged, still looking out at the horizon.

"It is what it is," I said.

I saw him swallow hard out of my periphery.

"So I guess you really are an ice queen," he said abruptly.

I didn't let it show, but that did hurt me. I really didn't think a comment like that was necessary.

_No Link, _I thought, _no I'm not. _

"I guess so," I replied with the deep sigh.

Link clearly wasn't happy with the course of this conversation. He wanted to explain his reasons, and try to make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, while at the same time telling me how _lucky _some _other _guy would be to have me.

_It's coming, _I thought in sardonic cognition, waiting for it, _I know it._

"Zelda-" he tried again.

"Link drop it!" I snapped suddenly, turning my head to his direction. "It's over okay! I get it! You don't want me!" I paused for a moment when I realized what I just said, wishing I hadn't said it. "You don't… you don't have to think you need to make me feel okay. I'm fine… really."

Link stared into my eyes for a moment, seeing that I was embarrassed about being rejected and didn't want to dwell on it.

"Zelda…" he began, "it's not that I don't find you desirable-" Link tried again.

Here it is.

Here the hell it is.

I knew it.

_I'm just not blue with ginger hair, _I thought with bitterness, _we would have had a doozy of a time last night, if I was your fantasy girl. _

"-you just see me as a friend," I interrupted, finishing for him; "save it. I've heard that one before. You don't need to explain why you love who you love Link. It's none of my business."

Link pursed his lips together frustrated at my words.

"Zelda-" he tried again.

"I'm done talking about this," I interrupted for the last time, saying my words with finality.

Link raised his eyebrows at me and sighed. He glanced back at the beautiful view again, and thought about what I said.

There was another long silence between us.

_Let's just put this behind us_, I thought, _I don't want to think about this anymore. _

"Anyway," I started, changing the subject, "Yeta gave us some soup."

Link turned and stared at me for a moment, evidently not happy about the segue in conversation, but didn't protest it. He conceded to the fact I was just stubborn.

"She gave us some soup?" he repeated with a sigh.

I nodded, then I said in a furtive way, "We had a little chat about dinner last night too."

Link looked over at me abruptly when I said that.

"What?" he asked.

That got his attention.

"Yes," I said, "we were just talking in passing."

Link rose his eyebrows at my words.

"Oh," he said evasive, gauging my actions now, "did she… say anything else to you?"

_Like how you arranged for us to have a candlelight dinner alone? _I thought in a sarcastic way. _No, of course not._

"No," I replied, deciding to leave his little fib alone, "I just thanked her for putting us up, and that was that."

Link stared at me hesitantly for a moment, trying to determine if I was telling him the truth.

"I see," he replied after a few minutes.

I took in a deep breath, glad the breaking of the figurative ice was over, and gripped at my satchel.

"Shall we get going?" I asked. "We have a long walk to Lake Hylia."

Link stared at me for a moment, before affectively rolling his eyes and scoffing irritably.

I was a little surprised at his reaction.

_Well, what does he want me to do? _I thought, seeing a no win in this situation. _Cry like an incessant child and beg him to shag me? I will not do such a thing. _

"Whatever," he said and started across the bridge without waiting for me.

I sighed watching after him, as he walked off ahead like a petulant child mad at his mother.

_Why are men so juvenile? _I thought shaking my head. _I'm the one that got rejected last night, not him. What is he so upset about? _

I decided not to waste time on it any further, realizing we had important business to attend to today.

_We need to find this last shard, _I thought and with that I followed after him.

We headed to Lake Hylia.

~SSS~

Link and I walked for the next several miles in silence, until we finally hit Lanayru province trail. We took the short cut through Zora's Domain, and rode the falls down to Lake Hylia, and when we got to the lake bed shoreline we took a brief break. I opened the bottle of soup Yeta prepared for us, and handed Link a portion in a small cup.

"Thank you," he said in a rather gruff manner.

_He's _still _upset? _I thought incredulous.

"You're welcome," I said, ignoring his tone and pouring a cup for myself.

We reclined on the grass and drank our food silently for a few minutes. Everything seemed peaceful, until Link spoke again.

"You know," he began quiet, as if trying to condition the dialogue, "I don't think you should have to seduce Elbourne for the shard after all," he divulged.

I looked over at him surprised.

"What?" I asked perplexed.

Link sighed and went on.

"I kind of forced the issue you on you," he stated, "besides I can get Elbourne to tell us where it is," he said without looking at me.

_Why the change of heart all of a sudden? _I wondered.

I shook my head in disagreement.

"It would be easier if we just did what we decided on last night," I said simply.

I saw him look away a little irritably when I said that.

"We didn't really _decide _on that," he replied, "it was more like I goaded you into the decision."

I gave him an offhanded look.

"Even still," I began, "it is a good idea, and considering the circumstances, it could work."

Link groaned at my conjecture.

"While putting you in unnecessary danger?" he tried to reason.

I shook my head at that as well.

"Elbourne will only go so far," I said just talking, "trust me _I _know."

Link took in a deep breath, and clicked his tongue off the side of his teeth.

I raised my eyebrows at the action.

_Someone's upset, _I thought, finding his aggravation a little humorous, but didn't let it show.

Link was silent for a moment before saying, "Fine," he said, "we'll go along with it, but I don't think you should wear that outfit you were wearing last night," he divulged.

I looked at him surprised at the topic of conversation.

_Where did this come from all of a sudden? _I wondered.

"Why not?" I asked.

He wouldn't look at me when he spoke.

"Elbourne might think all those disgusting things he said about you are true," he stated in a rather odd manner.

I looked at Link inquiringly.

"I can't very well seduce him in what I'm wearing," I said of my long green dress and brown cloak, "I wouldn't get close to what I could accomplish in what I had on last night."

I thought I heard him mutter 'that's what I'm afraid of.'

Link shook his head.

"That's not true," he disagreed, "you're a beautiful woman. It doesn't matter what you wear, it doesn't take away from your looks."

I found the compliment flattering, but after last night I understood the male psyche much better. Including what Link was trying to do now.

_Nice try Mr. Hero, _I thought sly.

"Thank you for that Link," I said of his praises, "but I'm not worried about what Elbourne thinks."

Link took in a deep breath, turned, and looked at me frustrated.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn all the time?" he demanded of me all sudden.

I was surprised at his tone.

"I'm not," I said simply.

"Zelda-" he tried.

"I already know the things Elbourne said about me aren't true," I interrupted with obstinance. "One moment where I have to play a role isn't going to change the fact that Elbourne and I are never going to be more than that, Elbourne and I."

I could sense he was getting upset at my nonchalance.

"Even still," Link said shaking his head, "I don't like the idea of him… of him pawing at you. You're the queen Zelda, not some brothel girl."

I sighed, slightly irritated with this conversation.

_It was _his _idea in the first place! _I thought in disbelief. _And with all his talk on brothel girls, it's as if he has had experience with one! _

"I'm aware of that Link," I said, wanting to drop the subject.

Link was not going to let this slide.

"I don't think you are aware Zelda," he said, "I'm just telling you as a man, we get really… graphic in our thinking when it comes to women we're attracted to."

I closed my eyes and sighed at his words.

"Link…" I trailed.

"I'm serious Zelda," he said not letting up, "we're scum."

I kept myself from chuckling when he said that.

_Well, at least he's honest, _I thought.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine," I said, "there are worst things than being compared to brothel girls Link."

His eyes widened when I said that.

"Zelda you don't mean that," he tried, "you don't want to be treated like-"

I sighed in irritation at that.

"Maybe I _do _want to be treated that way Link!" I interrupted, tired of everyone thinking I was just a pristine prude. "I'm so sick and tired of people thinking I'm not a damn Hylian! Sometimes I want all that craziness and licentiousness that is afforded other people! I'm not a statue!"

There was a brief silence between us where Link was looking at me shocked. I realized it was a rather silly thing to say, but it was the honest truth.

_Frankly, I really don't care if he likes what I said or not, _I thought.

I was hoping Link would see what I was trying to tell him, but he took my words the wrong way.

"So, you don't care whether or not Elbourne takes it overboard?" Link said, getting up suddenly and wiping the grass of his pants. "Great," he went on in a sarcastic tone, "then there's no need for me to intervene if things get too convoluted. You want it that way!"

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_This is ridiculous, _I thought, trying to be sensible, _we are seriously not arguing about this right now! _

"Link-" I tried.

"Look, I heard you your majesty," he interrupted, "I got your message loud and clear, but I do have this to say," he went on, "you can do whatever the hell you want when I'm not around," he paused for a moment, thinking about his next sequence of dialogue, "but you _cannot _wear what you wore last night with _him_. Not _him_!"

I looked at Link confused.

_What? _I thought surprised. _Why should it matter?_

I looked at Link taken aback, realizing the shift in conversation was regressing to a former concern.

_This is about something else, _I thought, _w__hatever it is he won't say._

"Why Link?" I asked again shaking my head, understanding his concern, but not his complete reasoning.

Link pursed his lips for a moment before he replied.

"He looks..." he trailed, "he looks too much like..." he wouldn't finish.

I wasn't understanding any of his nonsense in that moment.

_This is ridiculous, _I thought.

"I'm doing this so we can get the shard, not for pleasure," I reasoned, "I'm doing this so you can see _Midna_."

Link took in a deep breath and narrowed his eyes when he looked down at me, hearing the inflection of sarcasm in my voice.

"Will you stop being so snide at the mentioning of her name?" he demanded of me.

_You're one to talk, _I thought, considering how he was reacting to this conversation.

I took another sip of my soup and wiped the side of my mouth.

"I'm not," I said with an immature shrug, knowing I very well was.

We were acting like silly children. Link crossed his arms over his broad chest at my reply, he looked terribly upset.

_I should try and calm him down, _I thought, redirecting my behavior.

"Relax Link," I said, trying to sound casual, "stop worrying, I'll be okay," I said, but then added, "it isn't a concern of yours anyway."

I didn't mean it as it was said, but I couldn't take it back now.

_Oh no, _I thought, waiting for the repercussions.

Link looked at me like I was insane just then.

"Not a concern of mine?" he repeated. "It _is_ a concern for me," he said upset at my attitude, "you're my queen goddamn it!" he divulged sharply. "I can_not allow _you to act recklessly!" he said to me heated. "I _will not _allow for you to act recklessly!"

I felt my eyes widen as I looked at him astonished.

I wasn't expecting that.

I wasn't expecting that at all.

_'Will not allow?' _I wondered stunned. _What has gotten into him?_

There was another silence, before Link turned away, embarrassed with how he was acting. He ran a hand frustratingly through his dark blonde hair. I sat on the grass unsure of how to reply. Admittedly, I felt a little guilty for provoking him to such a state.

_Zelda, you better apologize, _I told myself, after a few minutes went by.

I finally stood up and sighed. I came up behind Link slowly and tapped his shoulder. Link let his head fall back and he groaned.

"Yes?" he said finally.

I bit my lower lip, not sure how to respond to the situation.

_I think things are a little more complicated than I thought, _I pondered, perceptive to what was really going on.

"I'm sorry," I said finally.

Link didn't turn around right away, but I did see he was a little less tense after hearing me say that. He took in a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry for yelling," he replied, "I didn't mean to speak to you so disrespectfully."

We were silent again for a brief moment, until an idea popped up in my head.

_What would make him feel more useful? _I wondered suddenly. _Make him feel like my protector. Try to help him see that it isn't more than what it is._

"If you want," I started in a soft tone, "you can watch how the interaction goes. That way, if Elbourne gets out of hand you can stop him."

Link was quiet when I suggested that to him, but I think it was what he wanted to hear. I bit my lower lip waiting for a response. He hesitantly turned around and looked down at me. He took in a deep breath at my words.

"Really?" he inquired finally, as if wanting a reassurance of my word.

_That was what was bothering him? _I thought in disbelief.

I smiled at him, flattered he was so concerned with my safety.

"Really," I replied, "if you feel, or see anything get out of hand you can intervene at any time."

Link didn't reply right away. He was contemplating what I was saying and slowly nodded in agreement.

"Very well," he said finally, avoiding my eyes.

_A moment of civility? _I thought, not being able to believe it. _Is it possible? _

I tried to smile, wanting to forego some of this nonsensical angst.

_We're acting ridiculous, _I thought, _and considering our past, frankly, I'm surprised._

"Perfect," I said, then sat back down to finish my soup, "you know," I began, wanting desperately to change the subject, "I have to ask the yetis about this stew recipe."

Link looked at me incredulously for a moment, but when he saw I was trying very hard to make things less awkward between us, he smiled. It was a half smile, but it was at least an attempt.

"I've been… I've been trying to pry the whole thing out of Yeto for years," he divulged.

I sighed in relief at his acknowledgment of the shift in conversation.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Link said sitting back down, "I could extract only so much from tasting alone."

I grinned at his comment, and then playfully pushed at his shoulder.

"Yeto probably thinks you'll mass produce it and make a profit," I joked.

Link grinned and we both started laughing.

"You're probably right," he said with a nod.

When the laughing abated, there was another silence that precluded us. I didn't want tense moments to occupy the air. The other night had already preempted a less than ideal comfortableness between us. We didn't need to make it worse. I decided it was time for me to ask why he allowed me to sleep in.

_Make it humorous Zelda, _I told myself, _the last thing we need is more unnecessary tension._

"Why in the bloody hell didn't you get me up at dawn?" I asked suddenly. "I completely overslept!"

Link looked at me surprised and smiled at my abrupt question.

"Since when did the queen of Hyrule curse?" he asked detracting the subject.

I blushed realizing I did just then, and had been since I left the castle.

_I'm getting rather uncouth aren't I? _I thought.

"Since she bloody started hanging out with the Hero of Twilight!" I replied with a laugh. "Now answer the question!"

Link grinned and looked away from me.

"You looked peaceful," he said frankly, "I didn't want to disturb you."

I looked at him surprised at the kindness in his tone.

_That was unexpectedly… nice, _I thought surprised.

"Well…" I started, wanting to keep the good vibes going, "we lost two hours on travel time for your thoughtfulness."

He chuckled at my words.

"I suppose," he said, and then added, "and here I was thinking to blame it on your royal sluggishness."

I felt my mouth turn into an 'O' of surprise.

"You take that back!" I said injecting playfulness into my voice. "I am not sluggish!"

Link merely shrugged.

"As you have said before Zelda," he began, "it is what it is."

I laughed at his words, and shook my head.

"I want you to know that's very mean, and my feelings are hurt," I said sarcastic.

Link scoffed playfully.

"I can see you're totally broken up about it," he replied mordant.

I laughed at his comeback and shook my head, but abruptly I felt my smile fade when I looked beyond Link and saw a male figure hurrying across the lake.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"What's the matter?" Link asked, he turned when he saw my expression, his smile quickly faded as well. "Oh damn," he mumbled.

"That's Sheik!" I said in alarm.

We both watched as we saw Sheik talk to Feyer, the owner of the propulsion shop, then jump into the cannon and get propelled off into the sky.

_What in the~? _I thought stunned. _Why would the owner just shoot anyone up to the temple without so much as an inquiry?_

"Great," Link muttered as he got up from the grass. "Come on! We have to hurry!"

I quickly got up and we hurried after Link.

We scuttled across several bridges, and hopped over a few logs, until we were at the propulsion station in the middle of the lake.

"Feyer!" Link called out as we approached.

Feyer, a short slightly overweight pudgy gentleman, with large round eyes, and a helpless looking countenance looked at Link and I in surprise.

"Master Link!" Feyer said. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that," Link said, stopping in front of the door, "do you know who that individual was?"

Feyer looked confused for a moment. "You mean that fellow who just used the cannon?" he inquired. "No, I don't know who he was," he said truthfully, "however he just paid me ten thousand rupees to use it."

My mouth nearly dropped.

_Where the hell did Sheik get ten thousand rupees? _I wondered in disbelief.

"Ten thousand rupees?" I uttered. "Are you serious?"

Feyer turned his attention to me. "I'm quite serious ma'am," he said, "he said something about it being urgent."

_Oh no! _I thought, feeling a sudden onset of panic.

"We have to use your cannon immediately!" Link said trying to downplay his alarm.

Feyer looked at the both of us strangely, but didn't question the request. "Hop on in," he said.

Link hesitated, knowing Feyer too well.

"What about the fee?" Link asked.

Feyer waved it off. "Don't worry about it," he said, "I'm feeling generous today."

_Ten thousand rupees would make anyone feel generous, _I thought incredulous.

Link and I hurried inside the shop and situated ourselves inside the cannon. A few moments later, we were blasting up into the stratosphere, and landed in a small pool that served as a directory suspended in the middle of the sky. We landed with a loud splash and surfaced quickly. We swam out of the pool and stood at the cusp of the precipice pointing north. I read books and wrote papers on the City in the Sky, but never had the opportunity to see it for myself until now. It was indeed a strange and wonderful place. I found myself looking around in awe.

_This is incredible, _I thought.

The city was composed of separate varying islands. The islands were of different shapes and sizes, but they all shared the commonality of being propelled in the air by a generator. There were ivory and taupe structures that latticed each foundation. Each building had a golden dome shaped roof.

It was beautiful.

To get between the islands, immobile rendered pehats set to do specific motions, stayed stationary in the air until prompted. Each visitor was required to hook shot from pehat to pehat to get to their destinations. It was a tedious, dangerous undertaking.

"Wow," I whispered to myself looking around, "this place is amazing."

Link didn't seem to be too concerned with my newfound awe, he was too busy looking after Sheik. Sheik was hook shooting across the commodious area to an island with a large golden brown door.

"Where the hell is he going?" I heard Link mutter incredulous.

_That is a good question, _I thought.

I turned my attention to where Link was looking and saw Sheik land on the platform across from where we were to the north of us.

"He must be going after Elbourne," I perceived, "we have to stop him before he kills him."

Link was already ahead of me.

"Hang on," he said pulling out two claw shots.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tight.

"I'm ready," I said bracing myself.

Link then aimed for one of the pehats and released the recoil. We then sprung through the air with rapid propulsion and travelled from pehat to pehat. I had never done anything so dangerous before in my life.

I couldn't lie, it was exhilarating, but scary at the same time.

_Don't look down Zelda, _I told myself, _w__hatever you do, don't look down. _

When we landed on the opposing platform, Link hurried to lift the heavy door. I stayed back, but then hurried underneath it when I saw him gesture for me to go.

"Go now!" he ordered struggling to keep the door up.

When I got across the other side, I was surprised when I was suddenly yanked into a standing position with a hand clamped over my mouth. My heart pounded suddenly, and my eyes widened.

_What in Hylia's name~? _I thought in panic.

"You should tell your boyfriend it's not nice to try and sneak up on people," a male voice whispered in my ear.

_Oh my goddess! _I thought when fear suddenly gripped. _Sheik was waiting for us!_

"Please-" I tried.

"Shut up!" Sheik snapped. "You cover your _jealousy _and _ardency _well,"he said to me cryptically, "that is… with the exception of last night. One would almost think you were sincere."

I crumpled my face into a look of confusion.

_What is he talking about? _I wondered terrified. _How does he know what happened between Link and I last night? He had to have been there watching! Ashei did say he was heading in the same direction! _

I had to let the thoughts go as I feared for Link's safety. Link finally came through from the other side, and looked a little stunned when he saw me captured. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"Let her go," he said quietly, not wanting Sheik to do anything rash.

"Right," Sheik said sarcastic, "as soon as you both promise to turn around and leave," he said with an exaggerated shrug, "you see how ridiculous I sound."

Link looked into my eyes, not wanting me to give into fear.

"It's going to be okay Zelda," he said to me, and then got into his battle stance.

"So… you two are on a first name basis now, are you?" Sheik asked narrowing his eyes at Link and clamping me tighter. "Isn't that going to _interfere _with your intentions with the queen of twilight?"

Link didn't answer him and drew his blade.

"Let her go," he said lowly, "I still have a score to settle with you from two days ago."

Sheik chuckled a little at Link's words. "You mean how I kicked your ass and left you to die?" he said needling. "That wouldn't be too good for your stellar reputation now would it."

I felt my throat tighten as Sheik's grip wouldn't shake.

_My goddess he is strong, _I thought, and then turned my attention to Link. _Don't let him get to you. _

"Let her go," Link repeated steadily losing his patience.

Sheik narrowed his eyes.

"Or you'll what?" he taunted.

Link didn't reply, and I squirmed in Sheik's grip.

_I'm not going to be useless, _I thought and then kicked my foot backwards into Sheik's privates. However instead of feeling soft tissue, I felt a hard armored plate. _What in the~? _I thought surprised.

"Ouch!" I cried out muffled, wanting to grip my leg but I couldn't.

Sheik's hold tightened for a moment.

"I've already thought about that your majesty," he whispered in my ear, and then suddenly tossed me to the side.

I landed hard on the ground next to the door, but wasn't hurt. Link glanced over at me, not breaking his stance.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't worry about me," I said, "I'm fine."

Sheik then initiated his battle stance, but didn't pull out a weapon. Link narrowed his eyes at him inquiringly, trying to anticipate what Sheik was going to do next, and making sure not to let his guard down. Sheik didn't hesitate as he had before, and once he saw Link's stance he lunged for him. Link's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the direct assault, but he quickly braced himself for Sheik's impact. The effect was great, sending both men over the edge of the platform.

I felt my heart accelerate in panic.

_Sweet Hylia! _I thought in disbelief.

"Link!" I cried out after him, scrambling to my feet to get to the cliff.

I looked over the edge and saw both men falling.

_My goddess! _I thought watching helpless. _Link's going to die! He's going to die!_

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Inspiration: "Guys and Dolls," with Frank Sinatra, and Marlon Brando (there's this conversation between Brando and Sinatra and it made me think of a funny way for Zelda and Elbourne to interact); "They call me big Elly…" LL Cool J (I heard this line and had to use it lol); Ralph from tGwtGH (you'll know what I mean if you read the story), and dopplegang (because everyone has a twin).**

**Shout Outs: Joseph Kuo, SweetNSpicy7, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Recommended Readings: "Madness," by Joseph Kuo (I've recommended this one before, it's really very good); "Or Die Trying," by 7stones7steps; "The Ranch Girl's Predicament," by iBayfully; "Lol," by Moonclaw, these shorts are awesome and hilarious.**

**Author Note: I present you Elbourne of Dragon Roost, I hope he was what you were expecting. I had a lot of fun writing for his character. Enjoy the read, thanks. ~ZR~**

**Reedited 11/3/2012 & 11/15/2012**

**Word Count: 9,216**

* * *

Chapter 15

Link acted quickly, pulling out both of his claw shots, and shooting to a nearby target. He hooked on and propelled himself up, before the g-forces became too great. Not to be out done, Sheik also took out a pair of hook shots, and latched onto a nearby target as well. He set his feet on the pillar, and glared over at Link. They were about twenty feet away from each other.

The two men locked eyes on each other in anger.

Link aimed his claw shot at a target right above Sheik's position and fired. Sheik quickly took his free hand and tried to shoot at Link's suspended chain to disengage his course of action. It didn't work. The chain missed Link's by a good foot, and seemed to disorient Sheik at the same time do to the blast of the recoil. Link took advantage of Sheik's disoriented state, and lowered himself to where he was. Not taking any chances for a counter attack, Link kicked Sheik hard in his bandaged chin. The force of Link's kick sent Sheik flying backwards through the air.

"Ah!" Sheik cried out, seeing his plight, but managed a mid-aerial flip and reoriented himself immediately.

Sheik quickly recouped by shooting and latching onto a nearby pillar. It took Sheik several seconds to shake off the pain from the attack. He looked over at Link furious, and pulled out his ten inch blade readying himself for combat.

_Sheik is not seriously thinking about fighting Link in the air with a kodachi! _I thought in disbelief.

When I saw that, I glanced over at Link to see how he was going to handle the new assault.

_Don't be presumptuous Link! _I thought nervous. _Don't be aggressive if you don't need to__!_

However, Link continued on the offensive, seeing it was throwing Sheik off his game. Link connected onto another pillar and set his feet to initiate a jump. Since Link was limited in attack formations, he reached in his pouch, pulled out a bomb, and readied to detonate it.

I looked on in horror for his safety.

_What the hell is he doing? _I thought. _He's going to blast himself out of the sky!_

"Link! Don't!" I cried out in panic like an idiot; it wasn't the smart thing to do.

Link ignored me, and had to rethink his attack pattern, because my outburst alerted Sheik to brace himself and ready his blade for a counterattack.

_Great! _I thought sarcastic, needing to keep my mouth shut.

Link lit the fuse and threw the bomb at Sheik's pillar. Knowing Sheik was going to try and disengage it, Link did something unexpected. Link latched onto the same pillar as Sheik, and caught him off guard. Angry that Link was in his line of sight, the ninja tried to take a hurried slice at Link horizontally, but missed by a sizeable margin. Link then somersaulted up the side of the pole, never letting go of his chain, and caught his aerial bomb with his free hand. Finally, he turned around and shoved the heated ballistic into Sheik's face.

Sheik looked at the bomb in horror.

"Surprise," Link whispered to him in anger, and then quickly latched onto another pillar and jettisoned away before the bomb exploded.

The still of the air was interrupted by the massive explosion. Debris blew in all directions. I had to cover my face to ensure that I didn't get injured. I looked on in worry when the fallen particles subsided, wondering if Link was okay. I finally saw that he was safely attached to another pillar. He even waved at me to assure me not to be apprehensive over his well being. I sighed in relief at Link being okay, but continued looking on for the assailant. I saw no trace of Sheik.

I looked beyond the shattered pillar to four other pylons in the distance just to be sure, and saw nothing.

There wasn't a trace of Sheik or his hook shot.

_Is he really dead? _I wondered. _He has to be, _no one_ could survive that. _

Having thought the ninja was finally gone, I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. It was only when Link's eyes widened, and he called out to me, that I realized the danger was far from over.

"Zelda!" Link screamed. "Behind you!"

"What?" I asked in surprise.

I turned my head, but it did me no good, as Sheik quickly apprehended me from behind by the neck.

_What in the-? _I wondered incredulous.

"Miss me?" he whispered in my ear.

I shivered at his voice.

I looked over at Link and could see in his face that he wasn't expecting Sheik to survive that blast.

How could he?

No one should have survived that blast.

"Got anymore tricks up your sleeve?" Sheik called out, teasing Link by grappling me hard by the throat. "Your girlfriend is waiting!"

Link looked at the both of us furious. He hooked onto another tower, trying to find some way to release me. My presence made this fight that much more complicated. I realized I needed to provide some kind of distraction with the ninja, while Link figured out what to do next.

_Don't just be some damsel in distress Zelda, _I told myself, _do something!_

"How did you survive that blast?" I demanded, not only for the sake of stalling, but because I really wanted know.

Sheik snickered at my question.

"I can't tell you all my secrets, can I?" he taunted. "That would take all the fun away now wouldn't it? Let's just say, I'm in the know of the legend of your grandmother."

I stood there as he gripped my throat hard, confused as to what he meant. I knew there were many secrets of the Sheikah Tribe. My grandmother, the Sage of Time, was privy to all of them, but I was never aware of her being able to use teleportation, which is what I was assuming he was alluding to.

_That's the only way he could have survived that, _I thought, _the only way. _

"The Sheikah are supposed to be _protectors _of the royal family," I said struggling with his vice grip, "you disgrace my grandmother, and all the Sheikah by using their sacred powers to destroy the one whom you swore to protect!"

Sheik seemed to have gotten angry at my words.

"You've got your facts twisted your majesty!" he said upset.

"Enlighten me then?" I shot back.

Sheik squeezed me tighter.

_Great Hylia that hurts! _I thought of his hold.

"The Sheikah are protectors of _Hyrule_!" he said to me poignant. "When a member of the royal family turns rogue, and seeks out their own selfish desires over the greater good of their country, they are no longer allotted the protection of the Sheikah!"

_That's what I don't understand, _I thought, _I don't know what this unseen terror is!_

"If you would only tell me what this arbiter is!" I stated. "We could help each other!"

Sheik yanked my arm behind my back.

"Ahh!" I yelped in pain.

"I shouldn't have to," he whispered in my ear menacing, "you should know better."

I closed my eyes when I felt his breath at my neck.

"But I don't-" I tried.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

I realized the situation was getting away from me, and I needed to buy Link a few more minutes.

_Just keep going Zelda, _I told myself, _you can't let fear grip you._

"Is that why you're trying to kill us?" I asked, trying to keep him preoccupied a little longer. "You think I'm actively trying to destroy the country?"

Sheik was watching as Link was making his way back to the landing. It was obvious that Sheik was onto what I was doing.

"I already told you," he said to me, not being easily lulled, "your actions are a threat to Hyrule."

"We are not threatening Hyrule," I replied, grabbing at his arm, "as queen, it is my job to establish peace between the Twilight Realm and the land of light."

"Your _peace_," Sheik basically spat, "is going to bring about untold suffering for the people of this land!"

I squirmed in disbelief, not understanding what he meant.

"I don't understand," I croaked from behind his grip, "what suffering? I only-"

"Stop toying with me!" Sheik interrupted me suddenly. "We're going back and forth like a pendulum in a clock! You have what you _want_! End this foolish quest!"

_What? _I thought perplexed. _What is he talking about?_

"Zelda!" Link called out to me, in fear of my safety.

Sheik looked over at him, as Link finally reached the landing where we were standing.

Seeing this as my only chance to warn Link, I blurted out, "Be careful! He can teleport!"

Link looked at me in surprise, but promptly took note of my words.

Sheik held me closer after that, and pressed at the pressure point of my throat.

"You shouldn't have done that," he whispered in my ear, his voice was full of malice.

I thought he was going to kill me, so I closed my eyes and readied myself.

"Do your worst," I whispered.

Link saw that and immediately intervened.

"Let her go Sheik," Link said, taking note of my plight, "stop hiding behind the woman."

Sheik chuckled all of a sudden; almost snide at his words.

"I'm feeling generous today," Sheik said, "I might let the both of you live, if you turn around right now, and give up this idiotic crusade."

Link narrowed his eyes at him and pulled out his broadsword.

"That's not happening," Link replied.

I was beginning to have trouble breathing due to Sheik's hold. I pulled my face away enough to speak.

"If you just tell us what you want maybe-" I tried.

"I've told you what I want!" he snapped, and then threw me to the ground.

I landed hard again.

"Zelda-" Link tried.

"Don't worry about me," I interrupted, feeling like I interfered enough, "just stop him!"

Sheik pulled his blade back out, and initiated his _ninpo ninjutsu ninki _stance, or attack stance with a weapon.

Link shook his head at Sheik's attempt.

"I don't know why you try fighting me with that thing," Link ridiculed, "you know you're out classed when it comes to sword fighting."

Sheik narrowed his eyes at Link's words.

"I had no problem stopping you before Hero of Twilight," Sheik started, "and I will have no problem stopping you now."

With that, Sheik lunged at him and sliced at Link twice. The move was predictable as it was a standard attack, however, Link had to be mindful of Sheik's lightening fast speed. Sheik's speed, along with his teleportation, made for a deadly combo. There was no telling what he could now do. Link moved out of the way fast when Sheik nearly cut him at his left side. Link countered with a thrust using the butt of his sword to Sheik's midsection. The effect sent Sheik stumbling back several feet. Link followed up with a jump strike that nearly knocked Sheik off the landing again. Knowing what Link's plans were, Sheik jumped back onto his feet, and reinitiated his stance. However, he didn't engage Link, he turned his attention to me.

_What is he doing? _I thought perplexed.

Before Link or I could react to what was happening, Sheik teleported to where I was standing and grabbed me by the neck once more.

_I'm sick of this nutcase trying to choke me! _I thought.

"What the-?" I was cut off by his strong hold.

"Use it!" Sheik said to me cryptically all of a sudden.

I looked at him confused.

"Use what?" I demanded puzzled.

"Use the damn _trinket_!" he snapped at me. "I'm done fighting with your boyfriend! I want my _real _opponent! Now use the damn trinket!"

_What in Hylia's name? _I thought, completely thrown for a loop.

"You're insane!" I croaked.

Sheik gripped my neck tighter. "Use it or I'll break your damn neck!" he growled. "There _isn't _a more perfect time!"

I didn't understand what he meant, or where the hell any of this was coming from. All I knew was, I was losing air, and I was losing it quickly. I was starting to see white. Link suddenly came up behind him, and punched him hard in the side, forcing Sheik to release me.

"Ah!" Sheik groaned, as there was a crack indicating breakage either in his armor or a rib.

Sheik turned and tried to counter a cross at Link's face. Link dodged it by ducking and jabbed him in the side. Link then lowered himself on his back, grabbed Sheik by the cloth of his bodysuit, raised his knee to his midsection and tossed Sheik over his body.

I was trying to catch my breath as I watched the scene unfold.

_Please be careful, _I thought.

"Argh!" the ninja grunted.

Sheik flew over the side of the landing, but gripped the edge so as not to fall through the clouds below. Link went over to the edge where Sheik was hanging and stood over him. Sheik merely stared back, breathing hard, realizing he had lost this round.

"You just won't give up will you?" Link demanded of him.

Sheik narrowed his eyes at him.

"You haven't seen the last of me Hero of Twilight," he said quietly, not answering his question and then letting go of the platform.

Link's eyes grew wide in shock. "No!" he cried out, trying to reach for him, but it was too late.

Sheik's body was falling and he soon became out of reach. Link watched as Sheik's body disappeared beyond the clouds below, and then closed his eyes and sighed. The whole ordeal had been physically draining. I stood up when it was all over, completely dumbfounded as to Sheik's words regarding the bracelet on my wrist.

_What could Sheik have possibly meant? _I wondered.

I looked at it surprised, and found myself suddenly worried about what the true purpose was of the device.

_I have to talk to Hylia about this immediately, _I thought with growing concern, _why would Sheik want to fight me? And how is this the 'perfect' time? Something's not right about all this. _

I let my recourse trail as I hurried over to Link to make sure he wasn't hurt. He was still looking over the side of the landing.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I approached.

Link didn't answer right away.

"Yeah," he said lowly, after a few moments.

I took note of his expression.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Did he hurt you?"

Link took in a deep breath, and then turned to look at me. He stared at me suspiciously just then.

_What's this look about? _I thought puzzled.

"Are you hiding something from me?" he demanded suddenly.

I looked at him shocked and took a couple of steps back.

"No," I said, surprised at his tone, "why are you asking me this?"

He turned full on to face me and took a step towards me.

"Why did he attack you the way he did just now?" he went on, ignoring my question. "He told you to fight him!"

I looked at him not having an answer.

"I don't know," I replied truthful, "he just came at me out of nowhere."

"Don't lie to me Zelda," he said with a serious inflection.

I felt my eyes widen.

"I'm not!" I shot back, being put off by his accusing manner. "I have no idea why he said those things to me!"

Link then looked at my bracelet.

"Who gave that to you?" he asked abruptly.

I gripped at it and held my wrist close to my chest.

"It's a family heirloom," I lied, "one of my ancestors gave it to me," I went on, which actually was the truth.

Link narrowed his eyes at me as if he didn't believe me.

"I've been traveling with you for over a week now, and I've never seen you wear that thing until a few days ago," he divulged.

I felt my breath accelerate at his keen eye.

"Now I'm going to ask you again," Link said, taking another step towards me, "where did you get that bracelet?"

I swallowed hard and looked at him with defiance, knowing I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I already told you," I said.

Link stared into my eyes after hearing me say that.

We were silent for a few minutes.

"I don't like that you hide things from me," he said, breaking the silence, "if I'm to be your escort, then you need to let me know what kind of danger we're in."

The truth was I _didn't _know what the bracelet did. I had no idea Sheik was going provoke me to use it. I was just as in the dark as Link was.

"I…" I trailed, wanting to offer some kind of explanation, "I promise you that once I get more information I will share it with you immediately."

Link was quiet after hearing me say that, but then he clicked his tongue off the side of his teeth.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Fine," he said quiet, "what other choice do I have?"

We stood looking over the edge for a few minutes before deciding to leave. We couldn't dwell on the matter forever.

"We have to find Elbourne," I said, breaking the silence.

Link raised his eyebrows, and an odd expression spread across his face.

"Don't worry," he said, "I think I know exactly where he is."

I looked at him puzzled, but surprised.

"Based off what?" I asked.

Link didn't answer right away.

"Elbourne is a dragon master," Link replied finally, "where in this entire city is the ultimate place for taming and capturing dragons?"

I really didn't know considering it was my first time there.

"Where?" I asked. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Link looked up and pointed to the highest point of the city.

"The great dragon Argorok's landing," he replied, "and that's where we have to go."

I looked up to where he directed and squinted as the sun shined brilliantly on my face.

"Well," I began with a sigh, "let's have at it."

~SSS~

We travelled through the city rather quickly, but I couldn't help but notice the beautiful, yet antiquated, architecture. Each room's internal structure was in one way or another connected by a wind tunnel or a grappling apparatus. It seemed the entire city was built together, but was then taken apart by some unknown force, like a microburst or strong turbulence in the atmosphere. There was strong evidence in certain areas of the city, that at one point or another it used to be connected.

_I wonder what happened here, _I thought.

There were large halls that inverted on themselves leading to different access points, but since passage through the city was limited, we didn't venture to those places. We did, however, stop at a large circular dome shaped room where I was afforded the opportunity to change.

I looked around the commodious expanse, and noticed the niche in the second floor on the north wall. I also noticed evidence of dried blood, and pieces of wing carcasses.

"What happened in here?" I asked Link.

He didn't answer right away, he was busy toggling with his weapons.

"A mini boss happened in here," he answered finally, offering me one of his claw shots, "Aerolfos was the creatures name. He liked to fly a little too much and it cost him dearly."

I looked at Link surprised at his brawny speech.

_He seems a little irritable, _I thought discerning his tone.

"Are you alright?" I asked, wanting to know why he was so aggravated. "Are you still upset about what happened back there?"

Link looked from his claw shot to my eyes.

"I'm not irritated," he said, obviously not telling the truth.

_Okay that was a give away, _I thought.

I gave him a knowing look.

"Well that's not-" I tried.

He took in a frustrated breath, not wanting to discuss it.

"I don't want you doing this," Link interrupted, clearly upset at the decision I made, "but since it doesn't matter what I think, I'm just going to support you," Link then reached out his hand, and offered me the claw shot once more; "here."

I took it with hesitation, and sighed.

"Link…" I trailed, not wanting to make a big deal out of this, "come on… stop acting this way."

He seemed more aggravated after I said that.

"Whatever Zelda," he muttered, wanting to drop it.

It was clear to him I was doing this for my own hedonistic devices, not for the both of us.

He was wrong.

Completely wrong; and I wasn't going to waste time stroking his ego telling him otherwise.

_He's too old to be acting like a moody child, _I thought.

I looked into his eyes, disappointed that he was being so silly about the matter, but didn't argue.

I looked down at the claw puzzled.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked finally, unsure of what the point was.

Link pointed to the second story cave.

"You can get dressed in there privately," he explained, and then added with a snide undertone, "unless you want me to watch."

I ignored his silly comment, and looked over the aerial weaponry.

"How do I use it?" I asked him.

"Squeeze, pull, and retract," he said with annoying simplicity.

_Really? _I thought sarcastic with a sigh.

I looked at him slightly bothered, wishing he would get over his hang ups.

_That's easy for you to say, _I thought, with raised eyebrows, _you've been using these things for years. _

"Okay," I said with open sarcasm, "thanks."

I sighed, and turned around, aiming for the target in the alcove, seeing no point in asking for a demonstration, especially since his attitude was less than savory.

_He already has his mind made up about this situation, _I thought.

I lifted my arm ready to shoot, when all of a sudden Link came up behind me. He put his hand over mine with the claw shot in it.

_What's all this? _I wondered, feeling a little flushed.

"Squeeze," he whispered in my ear, squeezing my hand, "pull," he went on, disengaging the lock, "and release," before he let go to send me flying, he grinned at my reddened cheeks, "you still can't help yourself can you?"

_Sweet Hylia, _I thought of his tone, _I guess not._

I was embarrassed that I was still so reactive to him, but I couldn't help it. I had no idea he was going to give an impromptu lesson in such a fashion.

_He's just full of surprises isn't he? _I thought.

With that, he let go, and I sprung up to the cubbyhole.

I sighed looking down at the weapon, and then to where Link was standing. He walked up a little closer to the north wall so his perspective line of sight would be skewed. It was those little notes of chivalry that I really admired.

_And he wonders why women swoon over him, _I thought, but shook my head realizing I was being silly, _I have a shard to find._

I took in a deep breath, and went farther into the niche. Once I was out of sight of the first story floor, I got dressed. I decided to keep my hair braided as it was a less sexy look, but that was debatable. When I came back down I received a more subdued reaction from Link, but I saw the flicker in his eyes. He gave me a long once over.

"You look like an assassin with your hair back, and you coming down on one arm like that," he said with a smirk, "an assassin ready to break a man's heart; very sexy."

I would've laughed at his comment if it wasn't coming from a place of contempt.

"Thank you," I said simply, not wanting to engage this conversation any further than it needed to be, "shall we go?"

Link looked into my eyes, a little annoyed I wasn't willing to tussel with him.

"You just can't wait for big Elly to see you can you?" he said with a snide undertone.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You need to stop," I said, then added immaturely, "we'll see how you fair when you gawk at your beloved Midna."

Link looked at me a little upset for a moment, but I didn't care, I was tired of his unnecessary comments.

I walked past him to the exit.

"Which way to the Argorok's landing?" I asked turning to look at him.

He didn't answer me right away.

Link came up to me and stared into my eyes for a moment, before affectively grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to his chest. I felt my eyes widen at his aggressiveness.

_What in the world~? _I thought.

"This way," he said, and then shot at a target outside the exit sending us flying through the air.

I knew my cheeks were red, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of staring into my eyes.

_He knows I'm attracted to him, _I thought, _why is he being so silly about Elbourne? _

When we got to the pylons that acted as the landing edifice for Argorok's landing, Link stayed behind.

"You're on your own now," he said with a sigh, "just hold on to the claw shot for now. I'm sure he's not going to want you to stay up there for too long."

I nodded taking in a deep breath, and then looked up.

"Wish me good fortunes," I said and aimed for one of the targets.

"I will," he said sincere.

I grinned at him and looked up at the target, but before I took off Link stopped me.

"Zelda wait," he said to me abruptly.

"What?" I asked looking back at him.

He paused for a moment.

Link, acting on pure impulse, came up to me and pressed his mouth against mine. I felt my eyes widen when I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. He held me tight in his strong arms and kissed me deep. The kiss was short, wet, and hungry.

_My goddess! _I thought, when he pulled away.

Link stared into my eyes, looking serious for a moment.

"Just remember, he isn't _me _Zelda," he whispered.

I blushed again at his words, not knowing what he meant right away.

I put my fingers to my lips and swallowed hard.

_What in the world...? _I thought perplexed.

"I-I know that," I said back, now very confused with this man's way of communicating.

_What's gotten into him? _I wondered.

Link took in another deep breath and stepped back.

"Knock him dead," he said, "literally if you can."

"I will," I replied, ignoring his last statement, and then shot for one of the above targets.

I sprung up, leaving Link below, he had a worried expression on his face.

_Don't worry you beguiled hero, _I thought with a grin, _Elbourne has nothing on you, especially after what you just pulled. _

Once up top, I put the claw shot away, and climbed the side wall up to the platform. There, standing as Link predicted, was Elbourne of Dragon Roost.

Elbourne's back was to me as I approached, but that platinum blonde hair, and dragon crest seal of his family couldn't be denied. He looked like he was immersed in some note taking with a quill pen and a steward's book, but I saw he had his double ax ready. He must have heard the commotion earlier, and was now alerted to my presence, because he looked engaged even though his body was still.

"If you're an assassin you'll do well to know you'll only lose," he said not looking at me.

I smirked at his arrogance.

"Oh really?" I replied. "Why don't you turn around and see who's come to assassinate you?"

At the sound of my voice he turned, and it was in that moment that I understood Link's irritation with Elbourne. I mean _truly_ understood his irritation with Elbourne.

He looked _just _like him.

They could have been twins, brothers, cousins, _something_.

It was uncanny.

There was the exception of the slight height difference, eye color, Elbourne's being a crystal hazel and Link's being blue, and hair color, but body type and size they were almost identical, along with facial structure.

It was like they were dopplegangers of each other. Dopplegangers who despise each other.

_Maybe that's why I like being around Elbourne even though he's a scoundrel, _I thought, _he reminds me of Link._

When Elbourne caught sight of me, his eyebrows raised and his countenance immediately went from on guard to at ease.

"Zelda?" he asked in slight disbelief of my appearance.

I smiled at him.

"Hello there," I said and walked up to him.

Elbourne looked me up and down several times, before a smile spread across his handsome face.

"Hello there yourself," he said coming up to me and taking hold of my hand, "what are you doing here?"

I shrugged, casually removing my hand from his grip and walked by him.

"I just missed seeing you," I replied admiring the view.

Elbourne turned to look at me surprised.

"Really?" he asked with a deceptive grin.

I turned back around and stared into his eyes.

"Yes," I said, "really."

Elbourne paused looking at me.

"And… why the outfit?" he asked.

I smiled at him.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

Elbourne raised his eyebrows, and stared straight at my cleavage.

"Quite the contrary," he said, "I think it flatters you all too well."

I put my hands on my hips and smirked at him again.

"I knew you would," I said.

Seeing my flirting as an invitation, Elbourne went right along with it.

"Why?' he grinned. "Because you told everyone we were on some kind of private tryst?"

I looked at him surprised.

"So you heard about that?" I asked.

He walked up to me again shamelessly checking me out.

"Who hasn't heard about that?" he divulged. "It's been industriously circulated between both our kingdoms."

I merely shrugged and then took a step toward him.

"It couldn't be helped," I said simply.

Elbourne smiled at me.

"Who started such a rumor I wonder?" he inquired as if he already knew.

I smiled at him seductively, not confirming or denying his thought process.

"I wonder," I said.

Elbourne chuckled.

"Maybe it was a woman of industry," he stated.

I chuckled when he said that, finding this the perfect opportunity to change the subject.

"Speaking of industry," I segued, "what are you doing up here?"

Elbourne put his hands in his pockets and grinned.

"I wanted to get some fresh air," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You can get fresh air down below," I divulged; "out with it, why are you here?"

Realizing he couldn't get anything past me, he lifted his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Fair enough," he said, "I was thinking about offering you a bid on buying this city," he divulged, "it would be perfect for my purposes."

I looked at him surprised, not expecting the answer.

"Which are?" I asked.

Elbourne looked at me slyly.

"Cultivating dragons my dear," he said with a shrug.

I looked at him with an air of distrust suddenly.

This situation regarding a shard was turning out to be a whole lot more.

_He's up to something, _I thought.

"Well," I began with a manufactured sigh, "this city isn't mine to offer you. It's a sacred place to the Oocca people. I couldn't just sell it to you."

Elbourne scoffed at the notion of my considering someone else's feelings.

"That's your problem Zelda," he said shaking his head, "you care too much."

I just looked at him back.

"And you don't care nearly enough," I replied.

Elbourne merely shrugged at my statement.

"Why should I care about a bunch of oblong bird people who should have gone extinct a long time ago?" he asked in a snide way. "If you ask me, I think Argorok was doing Hyrule a great service by having those annoying bastards eaten."

_And he wonders why everyone hates him,_ I thought finding his manner incredulous.

"Argorok was a servant of Zant," I stated.

"Correction," Elbourne said coming up to me, and willingly wrapped his arms around my waist, "the dragon was under the _influence_ of Zant. It couldn't be totally blamed, it merely needed proper coaching."

_I can't believe he's saying this, _I thought.

I grinned at him and bit my lower lip.

"Like from a dragon master like you?" I said in a low voice.

Elbourne smiled slyly at me, evidently liking my tone.

"Yeah," he said with a heavy undertone, "a dragon master like me. It's too bad that bastard the Hero of Twilight, had to go and kill it."

_Here we go, _I thought, _another round of Link bashing._

I involuntarily got indignant in Link's behalf. I took his arms from around me.

"You shouldn't say such things about the Hero of Twilight," I said, "he is a great man."

Elbourne wasn't impressed.

"He's a farm boy privy to the divine comedy," he said, "Farore was looking down one day and said let's bless the rubble."

I did not take kindly to his words.

"You're so insolent and inconsiderate to what he has done," I said, "he-"

"He's an over blown hero with an inflated ego," Elbourne interrupted, "the only thing he is fit for now is farming and guarding. He's hardly a man worth getting upset over."

It took everything in me to keep my composure.

"None of those insults warrant any conviction," I started, "he's a man of chivalry, and-"

"Enough about him," Elbourne interrupted reengaging me, not caring one bit that I didn't invite him into my personal space, "I want to know where you got this little number from," he said referring to my clothes, "and how you found me."

I had to remember the task at hand, but all of his insults to Link were getting under my skin.

_Link has sacrificed so much for everyone, _I thought, _he deserves all the respect in the world._

I had to force a smile across my face, but when Elbourne tried to kiss me I turned away.

"A little birdie told me where you were," I said, trying to be playful, but felt a little repulsed with his lips pressed against my neck from my action.

_Oh goddesses, _I thought, _please don't get excited._

Elbourne pulled back and grinned at me.

"A little birdie?" he inquired. "Who?"

I reached up and stroked his hair, wanting to stay in his good graces.

"I wouldn't worry about that," I whispered, "the point is I found you, and you have something I _want_."

I made sure to put heavy emphasis on the last word.

Elbourne's crystal hazel eyes stared into my mine.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes," I said back, "really," I looked around the spacious landing and then back to his face, "is there any place where we can be alone?"

Elbourne's eyes narrowed at the sound of that.

"So... we're done playing cat and mouse?" he asked detracting the subject with a little bit of seriousness. "Have I finally captured the shrew?"

I licked my lips seductively.

_You conceited bastard, _I thought with a smile.

"There's only one way to find out," I whispered.

Elbourne stared into my eyes again and smiled slyly. He looked just like Link just then.

"Indeed," he whispered back.

With that Elbourne let go of my waist, and went back to gather his travel bag he left in the middle of the platform's grassy area. I sighed a little out of nervousness, knowing I was playing with fire proceeding this way. What I was doing wasn't exactly foreign territory with the dragon prince. It was a well known fact that he enjoyed the company of women... many, many women.

_I hope Link didn't hear any of what he said, _I thought, _I'm sure he did though._

"Let's be off my dear," Elbourne said coming back to me with his hand outstretched, "although this place is fit for dragons, it is not fit for queens. I have a special place for you."

"Oh really?" I inquired with a sly smile.

Elbourne raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Yes, my dear, really," he said, and then pulled out his hook shot.

Elbourne went to grab me around the waist again, but I evaded his grasp and pulled out the claw shot Link gave me. Elbourne looked at the weapon inquisitively in surprise.

"The famous claw shot," he said and then looked at me, "I thought only your doted hero had those."

I had to think quick.

"I had one made just like it," I replied, "it works rather well."

Elbourne stared into my eyes for a moment.

"Hmph," he grunted, "I see."

Knowing I needed to make a more concerted effort to get him to trust me, I had to lay the seduction on thick.

_I hope he doesn't suspect anything, _I thought, _Hylia help me now._

I came up to him and kissed him on the nose, wanting to get his mind on other things.

"Shall we get going?" I whispered on purpose.

Elbourne smiled at my tone.

"Yes," he replied.

We headed to the edge of the platform where Elbourne latched on to a platform, newly constructed near Argorok's landing.

_I don't remember reading about a higher point than Argorok's landing, _I thought, finding it strange there was another aerial platform.

I looked back over to where I initially came and bit my lower lip.

"Are you alright?" Elbourne called to me. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

I forced a smile across my face.

"No," I called back and then fired to the landing above.

_I hope you're following Link, _I thought, suddenly feeling anxious.

When we entered the large newly constructed room formatted on top of the platform, I quickly realized it was for one purpose and one purpose only.

_Oh Hylia, _I thought with a sudden onset of nervousness.

"When was this all brought in?" I asked trying to be casual, looking at the bed and dresser furnished in the nearly sparse room.

Elbourne removed his cloak and placed it across the dresser.

"You know me Zelda I hate diplomatic negotiations," he said coming up to me again and wrapping his arms around my waist, "I would much rather break a trade envoy and suffer the consequences."

_Which is exactly what you did, _I thought, slightly upset at the revelation, _you're already moving into Hylian territory._

Elbourne grinned at me, trying to look innocent.

"Is that your excuse for what you're doing to the Gorons by taking over their mines too?" I asked, trying to be playful, but the grit was already ingrained. "You're not diplomatic enough to tell them you're a thief?"

Elbourne paused for a moment and looked at me. I knew he sensed the vitriol in my voice. I had to force a smile to downplay it.

_Remember Zelda, you have to be charming, _I told myself, _don't let him rattle you._

Elbourne then shrugged and let me go to open a flask of wine.

"The Gorons don't know what they're sitting on with Death Mountain," he said pouring himself a glass and then offered me one, "wine?"

"No, thank you," I replied.

Elbourne poured himself a glass and then sat down on the bed.

"The Gorons have riches they can't possibly comprehend," he continued and then took a sip, "there's no sense in letting all of it go to waste, just because a mountain of simpletons don't know how to use it."

I crossed my arms over my chest upset.

Elbourne looked saddened suddenly.

"Oh no, now you've obstructed my view," he complained suggestively.

"Elbourne you're in direct violation with your treaty to Hyrule," I explained, ignoring his comment, "if you antagonize any further our two countries will be at war."

Elbourne stared at me for a moment, not expecting me to take the conversation in such a serious direction. He then got up with his cup in his hand. He gave me a long once over, before looking right back into my eyes.

"If there was an _alliance_ of some kind," he started in a low voice, "perhaps we could _both _have what we want."

I stared into his eyes realizing what he was suggesting.

"You mean marriage?" I asked not keen on the idea at all.

Elbourne nodded.

"Why not?" he asked. "We're both beautiful, sexy people... let's make it happen."

I sighed.

"I don't happen to love you Elbourne," I said bluntly, "and you don't love me."

Elbourne smirked.

"Who says you need love for marriage?" he whispered, staring at my mouth. "And I wouldn't be so quick to assume what others feel Zelda my dear."

This man was unbelievable. I had no idea what he meant by that last comment.

_He looks just like Link when does that, _I thought out of nowhere, _the resemblance really is scary._

"I do," I whispered back, not bothering to address his other statement, "besides, I've heard you were saying some pretty vulgar things about me."

Elbourne pulled back abruptly, and grinned when he heard that.

"From who?" he asked surprised.

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," I said, "let's just say it's a very reliable source."

Elbourne searched my face intrigued by what I might know.

"Enlighten me?" he asked.

I smiled, glad I was able to obtain the upper hand once more.

_Let's get down to business shall we? _I thought wanting to get this over with.

"Did you go blurting your big mouth about my birthmark?" I asked in a low voice, running my fingers up and down his ruffled shirt.

Elbourne grinned.

"Maybe," he replied, "I can't help it Zelda, it's sexy as hell."

_You pig, _I thought.

"What about some nasty comment about a 'cherry tart?'" I continued.

Elbourne smirked.

"I'm guilty," he said, and then added, "and that is something I _want _to taste."

_He actually said that, _I thought, _I'm going to kill him._

I had to hide my revulsion.

"I see," I said, and then added, "what about moaning like a kitty and whimpering like a cat?"

Elbourne chuckled.

"You've got those backwards," he corrected, "and yes I said that too."

_You disgusting prick, _I thought upset.

I looked at him incredulously for a moment.

"You have no shame," I said in disbelief, not being able to help myself.

Elbourne grinned slyly.

"None whatsoever," he replied coming closer.

There was a brief silence between us.

Elbourne went to put his cup of wine down and then came back up to me.

"You said I had something you wanted," he whispered breaking the silence.

I looked into his eyes seductively.

"You do," I replied, remembering the task at hand.

"Well then," Elbourne said leaning forward, "shall we commence?"

He closed his eyes to kiss me, but I evaded his capture.

"Ah, ah, ah," I remembered my little taunt from the previous night, "you have to ask me nicely."

Elbourne turned to look at me, and I chuckled at his annoyance.

"What's the matter dragon prince?" I teased. "Need some water to cool your scales?"

Elbourne looked at me slightly frustrated.

"I've got your scales," he said knowingly, and followed after me.

I giggled again at his manner, however I wasn't expecting his next aggressive maneuver. He picked me up and placed me on the bed underneath him.

_Holy Hylia! _I thought in panic. _This isn't good._

I could feel his excited bulge, and I knew he was not in any mood to be trifled with.

Elbourne stared in my eyes determined to get what he wanted from me.

_Great goddesses, _I thought, _I'm in trouble! _

"I'll ask you nicely alright," he whispered and tried to kiss me again, but I turned my face away, "Zelda!" he said exasperated. "Come on!"

My heart was pounding.

"I can't help it," I said stalling, "I imagined it differently with you big Elly."

Elbourne looked at me perplexed.

"How did you know I like to be called that?" he asked detracting the situation.

_The question is how did _Link _know that? _I thought. _It's got to be a guy thing._

"I just knew," I said stroking his platinum hair.

Elbourne stared into my eyes totally seduced by my words.

"How did you imagine it?" he asked, I could hear the subtle desperation in his voice.

This was the side of Elbourne no one else knew but me.

"I always wanted _mirrors_ around me so I could capture every moment," I abruptly.

Elbourne looked at me shocked.

"Mirrors?" he asked.

I nodded and then sighed.

"It's always been a weird fantasy of mine," I said with nonchalance.

Elbourne's eyes widened, wanting to make the fantasy come true.

"I have mirrors," he said about to get up, but I stopped him.

"I mean very _specific _mirrors," I said losing some of my ruse, wanting to get to the point and know where the shard was, "like _broken _shards to ancient mirrors."

Elbourne looked at me surprised.

"Broken shards?' he said perplexed.

"Yes," I said with an exaggerated sigh, "do you have anything like that?"

Elbourne paused for a moment thinking.

"I had one like that," he divulged, "it was actually brought to me by some strange looking fellow with bandages wrapped around his face. He paid me fifty thousand rupees to hide it."

I looked at Elbourne shocked.

"What?" I asked.

_Sheik _paid _Elbourne to hide the mirror? _I thought completely thrown for a loop. I tried sitting up, suddenly realizing something else just then. _That means Sheik _did _find the shard first. That explains why he was on his way up here! He was making sure Elbourne kept the shard hidden from us! But wait... Elbourne is talking about the mirror in the past tense._

Elbourne saw I was trying to get away, and immediately forced me back onto the mattress and kissed me while my wits weren't about me. I felt like I was going to gag because his tongue was so forceful, and when I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling I nearly let out a shriek, but managed to stop myself.

There, staring at us from the roof rafters was Link. I don't know how long he had been there, or what he heard, but I could tell from the look on his face he was displeased with what was taking place. And with the way Elbourne was acting, Link was going to intervene soon.

Link put his finger to his lips shushing me.

I nodded slowly through Elbourne's kiss.

When Elbourne pulled away, I kept his attention focused on me.

"Do you still have that broken mirror?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

Elbourne shook his head no.

"No," he said, "I donated that useless thing to the Hyrulean Festival committee. Some poor unworthy peasant will have it to decorate their dreary home. However, I do have-"

I looked at him in surprise.

"You did what?" I interrupted grabbing him by his collar. "You gave the mirror away?"

Elbourne looked at me shocked.

"Uh… yes," he said.

I groaned irritably and tried to push past him, but he wouldn't move.

"Let me up!" I demanded upset.

Elbourne couldn't understand my annoyance.

"No," Elbourne said upset himself, "I _have _other mirrors Zelda, I didn't know you were into that you naughty little-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because his head was suddenly yanked back, and a cool steel blade pressed against his throat.

I didn't know how Link got down so fast and so quietly, but he did.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought in relief.

"She doesn't want you touching her," Link said in a low voice, keeping himself hooded so he wouldn't be recognized.

"What's this?" Elbourne said in slight panic, not understanding why this apprehension was taking place.

I quickly got up and straightened myself up.

"Insurance," I said in answer to his question, "just in case you were going to act foolishly, which you did."

Link looked over at me and nodded.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I said and crossed my arms over my chest, "that was a little close for comfort, but I'm okay."

Elbourne cut his eyes to me. "You bi-" he tried.

"I wouldn't," Link threatened pressing the blade against his jugular vein, "you wouldn't want to bleed out on that nice shirt."

Elbourne finally was beginning to understand what the point was for this rendezvous.

Elbourne looked at me furious. "Is that all you wanted?" he demanded. "The location of a broken mirror?"

I sighed not answering his immediate question. I felt terrible for leading him on the way I did.

_That was cruel, _I thought, _he's only a man._

"It's nothing personal Elbourne," I said, "but I need that piece of mirror."

"Why?" he asked not understanding.

_I can't tell you, _I thought.

"It's precious to my family," I said, not going any further.

"Why did you-?" he started, but cut himself off and turned his head slightly to look at Link. "Will you get off me? I am not going to hurt her majesty."

Link looked over at me for the okay.

"Do you want me to release him?" Link asked me.

I nodded, wanting to reduce the friction.

"Yes," I said.

Link slowly got up, lessoned his grip and let go of Elbourne's neck. Elbourne quickly jumped up and grabbed his throat.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded of Link. "How dare you apprehend Elbourne son of Xavier of Dragon Roost? I'll have your head for this!"

Link, stayed hooded and didn't respond to Elbourne's threats.

"If you had harmed the queen, you would be choking on your genitals right now," Link replied.

I looked at Link shocked, and hurried to stand between both men, not wanting a skirmish started over me.

"That's enough!" I said looking between the both of them and then turned back to Link. "Please wait for me outside the door."

Link looked at me surprised from underneath his hood.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"I'll be out there in a moment," I said.

Link hesitated, but then bowed and went out the door.

I sighed and turned my attention back to Elbourne, he was pissed, and rightly so.

"Look," I started, "I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I really was left with no choice."

My words didn't make Elbourne feel any better.

"Thanks," he muttered angrily, "you could have been upfront with your intentions in the first place."

I felt like I owed him some kind of consolation.

"When this is all over we'll go on a real tryst," I said, "how does that sound?"

Elbourne looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't think so Zelda," he said, "especially if your bodyguard is going to tag along. That bastard nearly cut my throat!"

I bit my lower lip in guilt.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked.

Elbourne rolled his eyes.

"Sure," he said sarcastically, "I look forward to rehashing this incident again."

I didn't have time really to waste, and in all honesty I just wanted to get out of there.

"I've got to go," I said.

"Don't let me stop you," Elbourne said raising his hands in surrender.

I took several steps back and then turned and headed for the door, however I stopped when I realized I forgot something.

I walked back up to Elbourne.

"I promised myself I'd do something when I saw you again," I said absently.

Elbourne looked at me puzzled.

"What's that?" he asked.

My hand went back and I slapped him clean across his face.

Elbourne turned back and looked at me shocked.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"For being vulgar and disgusting!" I exclaimed, and then turned and stormed out of the room.

Link was right out the door waiting for me.

"Every thing okay in there?" he asked me.

I grinned at him.

"Yes," I said.

Link grinned back.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said with a nod, "but we have a little bit of a wait on the next shard. The Hyrulean Festival is three weeks away."

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Inspiration: "The Hunchback of Notre Dame," by Disney (Esmeralda's outfit, Phoebus's outfit [without the armor] and the 'Feast of Fools'), Irish River Dancing, and "Final Fantasy VIII," (the scene where Squall and Rinoa waltz).**

**Shout Outs: Maya-430, LegendxofZelda, xVolcaloidanx, Adjacent to Addition, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Recommended Readings: "Open the Door," by Hawkeye, I haven't been able to read much over the weekend. I'll recommend more later.**

**Author's Note: Okay everyone this chapter is important. I mean really important. This chapter is long, but I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be equally as important. I apologize for not PM'ing everyone that reviewed last chapter. I will make sure to do so this time. Thank you. ~ZR~**

**Word Count: 15,484**

**Reedted: 10/19/2012 & 11/16/2012-11/18/2012**

* * *

Chapter 16

The Hyrulean Festival Part 1: Happy Concessions

For the next three weeks Link and I stayed with Miss Ashei. We explained to her it would be more convenient for us to lodge with her instead of going our separate ways due to the ongoing business we had in Hyrule. Ashei was fine with the request, but did express a concern about how my long absence might affect negatively with the citizens. I told her not to worry; I was keeping in constant correspondence with Shad and Lydia about the matter. However, I did have a few concerns of my own regarding _Link's_ prolonged absence away from Ordon. After all, he was only supposed to be on a pumpkin delivery with me... and it didn't take a month to deliver a pumpkin.

I told Link he should go home and spend time with his friends and loved ones until the festival, but he wouldn't hear of it. He stated that if he went back, there would be too many questions as to why he would have to leave again. I thought it was a strange excuse at first, but saw the logic later. Besides I couldn't lie, I was glad he was around. Link and I were able to spend every single day together up until the festival. Admittedly, I felt a little guilty because I knew Link promised to go with Ilia. However, because of the shard, Link was now going to go with me. I was afraid at one point in the evening the three of us were going to cross each other's paths.

_Let's hope that's pleasant, _I thought with a sigh.

I knew that once I resumed my duties as queen, I would never have an opportunity to get to know Link so informally again. So, since this stuation presented itself to me, I saw no reason not to take advantage of it. I found out Link wasn't just a storied hero imbued with the Triforce of Courage. He was a funny, warm, caring, brooding, and sometimes moody man; like most men. I learned that I didn't need to always keep my guard up when I spoke to him, and that I didn't need to be afraid to let my hair down if I wanted to relax around him. Link was comfortable with who he was, which made me comfortable being around him.

_He's so wonderful, _I thought with a grin.

Ashei taught me a few things too. She taught me the value of living in the moment. Her children were these tangible personifications of wonderful moments. And even though Ashei's husband was dead, and she was struggling to fill the role of both mother and father to her children, she upheld a dignity, coupled with a lightheartedness, that I found incredibly refreshing and admirable.

I wanted that.

I wanted to relish life's moments without worrying about the 'what's' or the 'why's.'

I found life was too short not to.

_I wonder if Ashei's aware of how powerful she truly is? _I asked myself. _She has no idea what her example means to someone like me._

That was a funny thing for me to think considering my station in life... someone like me.

I am Zelda, queen of Hyrule, protector of the Sacred Realm, emissary to the land of twilight, and completely conflicted as to what to do now that I've tasted this thing called life.

I mean real life.

I was enjoying everything so much; even the little things. It was having such a profound effect on me, I didn't want to go back to the castle. I hated the thought of having to resume my duties as queen, when life was so much sweeter on the other side.

It was simple, and it was sweet.

What could possibly top that?

Unfortunately, simplicity was not the life of a ruler.

Nothing was ever simple.

_That's merely a dream Zelda, _I told myself.

No, it was my duty to look after my kingdom and make decisions that were beneficial to everyone, not just me. Admittedly, that's what's been bothering me about moving forward with the rest of this quest. I didn't know if the decisions I was making was beneficial to everyone, or simply to myself. And I knew I wasn't going to get any answers from ancestral mother. The truth of the matter was, Hylia hadn't come to see me at all in the last three weeks, and I won't lie, that bothered me a little bit.

_Where is she? _I thought. _I hope she's okay._

Hylia was expecting me to make these incredibly important choices, and was nowhere to be found to guide me.

I was on my own.

So, what was I going to do?

I didn't know for certain, but I did keep pondering over a series of questions related to the 'would be' outcomes.

What was going to happen when Link and I finally assembled the mirror? What was going to happen _between_ Link and I when he saw his beloved Midna once again? What was the state of diplomatic relations going to be like between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm after Midna and I finally speak? Was there going to be contingency? War? Peace? What was going to happen?

I didn't know.

I didn't know whatsoever.

_There's only one way to find out I suppose, _I thought, _assemble the mirror and go from there. _

I sighed as I reflected, knowing either way there was going to be a measurable amount of regret.

_I'm damned if I do, and I damned if I don't, _I thought.

At the moment, I was washing dishes and helping Ashei with her children. The festival was later that evening, and Ashei stated she was not going. It was a shame too, because I would love to have seen her children have fun at the attractions. However, I understood her decision. Castle Town was a long journey, and three little children on a six hour trek was not an ideal situation for a single mother. So, to assist her I took over all the household duties. It was the least I could do for the free lodging.

_Ashei has been so accommodating, _I thought.

Link was currently in Castle Town attending to some business. He was scoping out the square, and inquiring about the whereabouts of the mirror. I was grateful he was doing such reconnaissance early. It would make for easier planning later. The details needed to be meticulous.

_We need to get that shard with as little discord as possible, _I thought with a sigh, _the last thing we need is to ruin the festivities. People look forward to the festival all year._

Ashei turned at my extended breath thinking it was related to something else.

"Do you need any help Zelda?" she asked me all of a sudden from the hearth.

I turned to look at her and smiled.

"No, I'm good," I said ringing out my hands, and wiping them on a towel by the basin.

Ashei stood up, and looked at me in amazement.

I grinned, knowing what her gaze meant.

"What?" I asked of her stare anyway.

She shook her head.

"I never thought the queen of Hyrule would be cleaning my house," she divulged with a smile.

I raised my eyebrows, and went to where she was in the living room.

"I'll be honest with you," I said sitting down, "neither did I."

Ashei chuckled at my words, when her little girl Arura came and sat in my lap. The other two children were asleep.

Ashei was surprised, but pleased at the action of her daughter. She knew how much I adored her children.

"Well look who abandoned mommy," Ashei said, putting her hands on her hips playfully.

"It's nothing personal," the little girl stated.

I laughed, finding Arura's logic humorous.

"Well thanks a lot," Ashei replied with open sarcasm, and crossed her arms over her chest.

I hugged little Arura close to me and sighed. I knew days like these would soon be over.

_When this is all said and done, it won't be the same, _I thought, _I won't be able to do this as readily as I can now._

Ashei grinned at me when she saw my expression.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

I nodded and stroked Arura's raven hair.

"I'm just nervous about the festival tonight," I replied.

Ashei gave me a funny look.

"Why?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I've finally pinpointed the location of my ring and am just a little nervous about how everything is going to go down," I said, having to remember my cover, "I just don't want social upheaval at a happy event."

Ashei raised her eyebrows questionably at me.

"You act as if you're staging a coup or something," she said with keen discernment, "you're the queen. All you have to do is order that scum to give it back to you."

_I wish it were that simple, _I thought.

"If only Ashei," I replied with a smile, "if only."

Ashei gave me an expression of inquiry, as if she had a question, but never asked it. I knew she knew a ring wouldn't stress me out so much. Ashei knew it was something more.

Arura snuggled close to me. "Miss Zelda," she started, "mommy keeps referring to you as the queen. Are you really a queen?"

I nodded, and smiled at her innocence.

"Yes," I replied, "yes, I am."

Arura sat up and looked at me puzzled. "Then why don't you live in a castle?" she asked.

I chuckled at her question.

"Because I'm here to see you silly," I replied.

Ashei smiled at the interaction, and stroked her daughter's back.

"Miss Zelda is a very busy, and important lady," Ashei explained, "she only came to visit mommy and you because she needed a break."

_Nice save, _I thought, but it was true.

"Oh," Arura said simply and shrugged, "okay."

_I wish everything were that simple, _I thought, _life can be so complicated. _

"I promise in the future, I'll come and visit when I return to the castle," I told Arura.

Arura sighed and closed her eyes. "Really?" she said.

I stroked her dark bangs out of her face.

"Really," I replied softly.

Ashei grinned at my tone, and went to take her daughter.

"I better put her to bed with her brothers," she said picking her child up, "they're all zoning out early today."

I smiled and nodded, letting Arura go. Ashei carried her upstairs, and placed her on the bed next to her brothers, before coming back downstairs to join me by the hearth.

"So…" she began with a smile, "you ready to party tonight?"

I smirked and then looked over at Ashei.

"I would hardly call it that," I replied, sitting back in the chair and sighing.

Ashei studied me for a moment, she knew something was bothering me.

"You seem troubled," she perceived.

I raised my eyebrows and looked down at my hands.

_That's an understatement, _I thought.

"I have a lot on my mind," I replied.

Ashei reached over and took my hand in hers.

"Let your cares go for one night," she said to me, seeing my stress, "just let tonight be about you and master Link."

I looked at her surprised when she said that.

"Me and master Link?" I inquired, trying to play down what she meant.

Ashei wasn't going to let me slide.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" she asked me with a small smile.

I blushed at the question.

Ashei's perception was incredulous, but I shook my head no anyway.

"I…" I trailed, "I see him as a very good and dear friend."

Ashei sat back and looked at me knowingly.

"Those kinds of men tend to make the best husbands," she said, keen onto what was really going on, "my Bastion was a dear and loving friend."

I shook my head again.

"No…" I trailed again, not looking at her, "his heart belongs to someone else."

Ashei was quiet for a moment as she listened.

"Do you know that for a certainty?" she asked me. "People change Zelda."

I looked at her surprised at the indication and nodded.

"I know he does," I said.

Ashei bit her lower lip, and narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm willing to bet he feels the same way as you do," she divulged all of a sudden.

I sighed at her words, wishing against all hope that that was true.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

Ashei gave me a knowing stare and shrugged.

"I can tell by the way you two interact," she said. "He's very protective of you, and every time he talks about you he has a smile on his face."

I looked at her stunned.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," she replied, "he even told me privately he wished you were a real peasant girl. Now why do you suppose he suddenly cares about that?"

I felt my heart accelerate, I could hardly believe it.

_He's said these things? _I thought in disbelief.

"I-I have no idea," I stammered in an unguarded fashion.

Ashei put her hands on her hips.

"Yes you do," she replied, "I'm willing to bet Link is in love with you, but you'll never know until you tell him."

What Ashei was saying to me was almost too good to be true.

_Is it possible that he feels the same way? _I wondered.

The possibility was wonderful, but the thought of telling Link I loved him and then getting rejected was too much for me.

_No, _I thought, _his heart is set on Midna. _

"I'll be alright Ashei," I said with a sigh, "even if I end up as an old maid, and be the last Nohansen left, I'll be okay."

Ashei looked at me serious just then.

"You shouldn't put your crown where your heart is," she said to me, "you should live life Zelda, not spectate it."

Ashei's words were like a sobriety unguent. They stung a little, but they were necessary.

_She's right, _I thought, but I didn't say anything in return.

Ashei shook her head disapproving at my quietness, seeing it as a bad sign, but before she could say anything on it, the front door opened. We both turned to see Link come through. He shook the snow off his cloak and unhooded himself.

"It's really coming down out there!" he called to us with a smile on his handsome face. "I think Hylia is trying to tell us something."

Ashei glanced back over at me, giving me a knowing look and a nod before she got up to go into the kitchen.

Link took note of that, and then looked over at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked the both of us.

Ashei and I merely shook our heads no.

Link was not convinced, especially since we were both quiet.

"It's too serious in here," he stated, sensing the tension, "someone say something quick," he said, trying to be lighthearted.

"'Something quick,'" Ashei replied sarcastic, pouring herself a glass of water.

He flashed Ashei a mordant look.

"Ashei your sarcasm..." Link trailed, not finishing.

"...is as charming as mist in the morning sunlight," Ashei stated sardonic.

I smiled at her, and got up to help Link with his bag.

"It's not as serious as you think," I replied, trying to dispel his inquiry, "anyway, how was your trip to Castle Town?" I asked in a conventional manner.

Link looked over at Ashei and then at me again, knowing he just interrupted something important, but decided not to ask about it any longer.

"It was actually pretty eventful," he said, "I found out where the festival committee is storing their goods."

I looked at him impressed, putting his bag at the table.

"Excellent," I said, "where's that going to be?"

"The clock tower," Link said, stroking a hand through his dark blonde hair after hanging up his cloak, "we're going to have to leave shortly, that's why I came back so soon."

_It's amazing he still has the energy to do this, _I thought, _he left before dawn._

I nodded, knowing we were going to have to traverse through snow before we hit the main road to Castle Town. It was already noon, but it would take a few hours before we got to Hyrule Castle, and by then it would be dusk.

"That's exactly why I got ready early," I replied, going to get my satchel from the cupboard.

Link eyed me for a moment, almost looking disapproved at my appearance.

"What's the matter?" I asked, catching his glance.

He shook his head.

"Your clothes…" he trailed but didn't finish, he eyed my dress and shook his head, "that just won't do."

I looked down at my blue dress and brown cloak and shrugged, I was slightly annoyed that he didn't like what I was wearing.

_What does he want me to? _I wondered all of a sudden. _All of my gowns are at the castle, and I have to blend in with the town's folk._

"You know I have nothing else besides my other three dresses," I said, "why are you giving me such a hard time about the way I look?"

Link smiled at me when I said that.

"I've thought about that," he said, and then went to his bag.

I looked at him puzzled as to what he meant, until I saw him pull out a brown bundled package and hand it to me. I felt my eyes widen as I took it from him.

_He-he didn't! _I thought, feeling my heart pound.

"What's… what's this?" I asked softly.

Link grinned at me, looking from me to the package.

"Open it and find out," he replied, staring into my eyes.

I glanced over at Ashei, who was smiling between the two of us.

"Go on Zelda," she egged, "I want to see what it is."

A smile crept across my lips.

"Okay," I replied, swallowing hard.

Feeling a little nervous, I went over to the table and untied Link's gift. When I opened the brown paper wrapping, I was shocked to see a beautiful white textured top with a laced corset, and a black tiered skirt; the clothes looked perfect together. It was like what the gypsy women of Gerudo wore.

_I don't own anything like this, _I thought, fanning the clothes out to get a better look.

The top was made from fresh spun white cotton, where it hugged the waist with the corset, and snugged at the bosom. The bow sleeves fell off the shoulders, and the ruffled shoulder line complimented the length of my long neck. The skirt was the perfect complement to the corset, as the latticed front of the corset, led down to the free flowing tiered skirt. The skirt had little beads sewn into it. There was also a pair of large hooped earrings and a black and royal blue burlesque mask.

I looked at the clothes, and then to Link in utter surprise.

"Do you like it?" he asked me, uncertain of what my facial expression was revealing to him.

"I-I love it…" I said honest, feeling a little speechless, "thank you."

Link smiled at hearing that.

"I thought of you when I saw it," he said, "it's perfect for you; go try it on."

I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Alright," I said, catching Ashei's smile from the corner of my eye.

I stared into Link's eyes for a moment silently thanking him, before I turned and hurried up the stairs to the room where we were staying. I closed the door behind me, and placed the package on the bed. I couldn't keep the smile from spreading across my face.

_I can't believe he got me something to wear for the festival tonight, _I thought in disbelief, _that was so thoughtful of him._

Suddenly, a bright flash of light shined throughout the room. I raised my hands to cover my face, and when it was over, a familiar lovely divinity was looking at me with a smile on her pretty face.

"Believe it lady," Hylia said to me with her legs crossed, sitting on the bed, "and yes it was thoughtful of him."

I took in a deep relieved breath at the sight of her. I hadn't seen her since the night I tried to seduce Link; that was a month ago. _And_ I still had questions regarding Sheik's cryptic words regarding the bracelet she gave me. I wasn't sure, but I think Hylia was avoiding me.

"Hello Hylia," I said softly, "I'm so glad to see you."

Hylia smiled at my greeting.

"I'm glad to see you to Zel," she replied.

There was a brief silence between us.

I wasn't sure why, but I was nervous.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breaking the silence, knowing she'd probably find my question strange.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wanted to see how you were before you went out tonight," she replied.

It seemed like too simple of an answer. I nodded, feeling a little indifferent about her presence. I needed her in the last few weeks and she was nowhere to be found.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," I stated, "are you alright?"

Hylia looked at me funny, but then grinned.

"Honey, I'm a goddess, I'm fine," she said, and then added, "the question is: _are _you alright?"

I sighed at her question and nodded.

"I believe so," I said, thinking I was being honest with her.

Hylia took note of my hesitation, and got up from the bed. She studied my face before she spoke.

"What's bothering you Zelda?" she asked me perceptively.

I avoided her eyes just then, and looked to the ground.

"Nothing," I lied.

Hylia raised her eyebrows when she saw that. She reached out and lifted my chin so I could look at her.

"Someone's fibbing," she said softly.

I sighed again, and decided to just be forthcoming with my concerns.

_She probably already knows anyway, _I thought.

"Hylia," I started, "were you avoiding me?"

She looked at me surprised when I asked that, and shook her head.

"No, I just didn't want to interfere with your time with Link," she replied, "you two have been getting along perfectly."

I took in a deep sigh at her words, not sure I believed that, and Hylia took note of my disposition.

There was another brief silence.

"Is there something else bothering you?" she asked me, deciding to inquire further.

I looked to the ground, but then stared her straight in her eyes.

_Just say it Zelda, _I thought.

"Yes," I said finally, "I want to know why you're hiding things from me."

Hylia was a little taken aback at my direct accusation. She was so used to my evasive, around about way of doing things, and was a little caught off guard.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes at her question.

"Why are you hiding things from me ancestral mother?" I asked point blank again.

Hylia took a step back and stared at me.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something from you?" she asked, cleverly avoiding my question.

I looked into her eyes. I wasn't going to beat around the bush with this conversation. Sheik nearly killed me, and then tried to force me to use the trinket she gave me. There was obviously a reason for it.

"Then tell me the truth behind this bracelet," I said with poignancy.

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest, and for a brief moment a serious expression crossed her pretty face.

"I did," she said, "remember?"

_She's good, _I thought, _she is purposely avoiding what I'm trying to ask her. _

"No I'm not," she said in protest to my thoughts, "I merely answered your question."

I sighed, forgetting I could hide nothing from her.

"No, you didn't," I said, not caring that she was reading my mind; "why did that ninja tell me to use this bracelet to fight him?"

It was more of a demand than a question.

Hylia took in a deep breath and sat back down on the bed.

"That warrior is nothing but a nuisance," she said simply, "he's done nothing but try to stop you from getting what you want."

I looked at her strange, knowing she was purposely being evasive so as to not answer my questions.

"Hylia-" I tried.

"Don't worry about that ninja," she interrupted in a stern voice, "when the time comes, you'll deal with him."

I was taken aback at her words, not understanding what she was telling me.

"So I _do _have to fight him?" I asked incredulous.

Hylia looked away from me and nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately," she said in a quiet manner

I was shocked, and suddenly I felt none of what I was doing was making any sense.

_Why the hell do I have to fight Sheik? _I demanded to myself. _I'm not a warrior. _

"Yes, actually you are," Hylia said absently to my thoughts, "that bracelet will grant you the power of your grandmother, Zelda the Sage of Time in her warrior disguise as a Sheikah."

I felt my breath get caught in my throat from shock.

"What?" I whispered.

"That bracelet has the essence of a warrior," she explained, "I designed it that way on purpose."

I couldn't believe it.

I was under the impression that I was acting as a mediator for Link and Midna. Nothing more; nothing less. I wasn't aware I was going to have to _literally _fight in this endeavor.

_My goddess, _I thought, still reeling from the shock.

Hylia could see I was dumbfounded from what she just told me, and got up from the bed to put her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "I'll be right there with you when the time comes. I would never abandon you to a warrior like Sheik. I'll tell you exactly when you need to use it."

I was completely confused as to what was happening.

_I don't understand this, _I thought.

"You will," Hylia replied to my recourse.

"But what about Link's role?" I asked, annoyed I wasn't getting straight answers. "He's supposed to be protecting me."

Hylia looked away from me for a moment.

"This time unfortunately, he won't be able to help you," she divulged.

I felt my heart stop.

"Why?" I whispered, terrified all of a sudden.

Hylia then looked back at me.

"These are trials of _wisdom_ Zelda," she said, "this is what _you _wanted."

I felt my eyes widen in disbelief.

"But I-" I tried.

Hylia held up her hand to hush me.

"There is of course the option of you stopping," she divulged suddenly.

I looked at her surprised.

_What? _I thought.

"I went on this quest at your beckoning because I needed to right the wrongs of Link and Midna," I stated, "I never intended to fight crazed ninjas, and put the world in danger."

Hylia merely looked at me.

"Yes that's true, but it was _your_ choice," there was a rare glint of seriousness in her tone, "I made a suggestion, and you chose to go along with it. Let's not forget that Zelda my dear."

I drew back a little at her abrupt hardened manner. I wasn't used to seeing her this way.

_What in the world? _I thought, taken aback.

Hylia saw my hesitance, and immediately stood up and tried to smile.

"Why worry about those things now?" she asked. "Look, tonight will afford you a grand opportunity. You can finally tell Link how you feel about him. If you do that, and he reciprocates your feelings, you won't even need to worry about that mirror."

_What? _I thought confused.

That was a strange thing for her to say.

"What about Midna?" I asked.

Hylia sighed.

"I told you before," she started, "some things are better left unsaid."

I didn't know where any of this was coming from, but she didn't seem like the Hylia who had been giving me advice from the very beginning. She seemed subdued with worry, as if she were trying to warn me about something, without saying what she truly meant.

_Why isn't she being honest with me? _I thought.

"Hylia…" I trailed, not knowing how to say what I wanted to say without just saying it, "will this mirror bring about the destruction of Hyrule?"

Hylia looked at me without answering for a long time.

"No mirror could do that," she said finally, but then she added, "however, the _attributes casted _onto the mirror could."

_That word again, _I thought, _I'm so sick of that damn word and not knowing what it means. _

"Ancestral mother," I said swallowing hard, "what are the 'attributes?'"

Hylia paused at my question and sighed.

There was another brief tense silence.

"I can't tell you," she said finally, breaking the silence.

I looked at her surprised at the directness of her reply.

"Why?" I asked.

I sensed she was growing tired of my questions.

"If you want to know what the attributes truly are, you have to assemble the mirror in the Arbiter's Grounds and find out that way," she said in a smart snide manner, "I swore an oath that I would help you as little as possible in this. It isn't right for me to influence your decisions based on fear mongering."

I looked at her upset just then.

_An oath? _I thought shocked. _To who? _

"To myself!" she said sharply at my thoughts. "And if you really must know, I shouldn't be telling you this!"

I looked at her stunned.

"I can't believe you're saying this to me," I said. "How is it fear mongering, when I want to know what decision is right?"

Hylia took a step back and raised an eyebrow.

"You're old enough to _decide _for yourself," she said blunt, "you've been warned… several times. It's up to you whether or not you want to proceed. I can't hold your hand."

I took a step back in disbelief. I felt like I didn't know who this person was in front of me.

_She can't be the same person, _I thought, _it's like night and day._

"I can't believe you're telling me this right now," I whispered, feeling like I lost my voice of reason.

Hylia stared at me for a moment, and wiped her nails on the front of her gown.

"I'm afraid you led me to it," she said rather candid, "you're questioning me too much."

I looked at her surprised after she said that.

_Questioning her too much? _I thought. _What else was I supposed to do?_

I didn't care if she read my thoughts. I turned away from looking at her, not knowing what to say. I was completely at a loss for words. I felt like I lost my best friend, and my greatest ally just then.

_Who can I trust if I can't trust her? _I thought. _She acts as though I don't have right to know anything. _

There was an insightful, but tense, silence between us once more.

Finally, Hylia sighed and put a smile on her pretty face.

"Let's talk about something else," she said, breaking the quiet with an uncomfortable simplicity.

_Something else? _I demanded in my head. _How in the world am I supposed to focus on something else after what just happened?_

Fully expecting her to interject at my thoughts, I looked at her not knowing what to say. I was so upset with what just transpired, I didn't reply.

Hylia got up and picked up the blouse and skirt Link bought me. She casually fitted them up against me.

"This flatters you," she said simply, acting as if nothing happen.

I turned to look at her with quiet restraint. I was annoyed that she was pretending the previous conversation didn't take place. I was aggravated that my concerns weren't a _concern _of hers.

"It's important for you to have fun tonight, Zelda my dear," Hylia went on, with a discreet eeriness, "you need to tell Link you love him."

I swallowed hard at her words, and didn't reply.

_Love is the last thing on my mind right now Hylia, _I thought, hoping she read my mind just then.

Apparently, that was the case, because Hylia sighed again and put my clothes back down.

"Zelda you need to stop worrying," she said softy.

I took in a deep breath and still didn't reply.

_How can I not? _I thought, not understanding her recourse.

Hylia pursed her lips together seeing that our dialogue was strained.

"Well… I guess that's that," she said, and then said, "go get dressed, Link is waiting."

I turned to look at her, not able to believe that _that _was all she had to say me. My feelings on the subject obviously didn't seem to matter, because when our eyes met, she returned my stare with a steely blue gaze.

This was the other side of Hylia.

The side not to be trifled with.

She meant what she said, and she said what she meant.

Hylia was not playing with me.

I had never seen her this way before.

I bowed a little out of respect, having to remember who she was, even though I was upset with her.

_I have to just let my anger go, _I thought, _she is the mother of the royal family. I have to believe she wouldn't steer me wrong._

I went to pick up the clothes, when suddenly Hylia took hold of my hand.

I was surprised at the gesture.

"Zelda you trust me don't you?" she asked me with a daft abruptness.

I looked at her uncertainly, not altogether sure anymore. She had showed a side of herself that I didn't know she possessed.

"Of course I do," I said, not really sure if I was lying or not.

Hylia held onto my hand tighter.

"_Tell _Link you're in love with him _tonight_," she said to me serious.

Her eyes were looking at me with such intensity.

_It's like she's desperate for me to tell him, _I thought.

I couldn't help myself. "Why?' I asked.

Hylia searched my face for a moment.

She paused and looked away.

"Because why do it tomorrow, when you can do it tonight?" she explained in a way that didn't explain anything at all.

I looked at her disappointed.

_So we're back to circles..._ I thought.

I didn't understand it, but there was something very off putting about Hylia's nature just then. She seemed deceitful, almost cunning, and it was making me uneasy. I trusted her and followed her advice implicitly, but after this display, I wasn't so sure if I should anymore.

"Alright ancestral mother," I said softly, "I'll tell him."

Hylia hesitated to let my hand go as she searched my face once more, but she did eventually, and then shooed for me to get dressed.

"Good," she said with a forced grin; I could tell she sensed the tension between us, "now go get dressed I can't wait to see how you look."

I nodded, and went to the divider in the room. I put on the clothes, and unbraided my hair. When I came back around Hylia smiled.

"You look stunning," she said breathless, "like a Gerudo gypsy girl."

I smiled at her compliments, but didn't say anything in return.

Hylia got up, wanting to get things back to the way they were between us. She came up to me, and took hold my shoulders.

"I apologize for my behavior today Zelda," she said softly, "but you have to understand, I _only _want what's best for you. Can you try and see that?"

I nodded, not answering.

Hylia then took me in her arms, and gave me a tight secure hug.

"I love you my sweet little Zelly," she whispered in my ear, "and I'd do anything for your happiness."

I closed my eyes and hugged her back, knowing I could never stay angry with her. I loved her too much. Hylia was like a mother to me.

"I know that," I whispered back.

Happy that some of the anxiety was released, she pulled back.

"Now," she said, wiping a couple of tears from her eyes as she stepped back, "you have fun tonight. I know you're focused on the shard, but I want you to take advantage of seeing the festival from a non royal point of view."

I smiled at her when she said that.

"I'll do my best," I said.

Hylia sighed once more, and then touched my hair and lips. My dark locks turned wavy and my lips reddened.

"There, now you're perfect," she said.

We stood there a few moments longer taking in each other's presence, before Hylia finally decided it was time for her to leave. She looked at me with a serious expression for a moment.

"Tell him Zel," she said to me abrupt, "don't let the opportunity pass you by."

I bit my lower lip.

"I will," I replied.

With that Hylia snapped her fingers and disappeared.

I took in a deep breath when she was gone.

That whole interaction left me a little disturbed.

_Why was she so… different today? _I wondered.

I couldn't dwell on the matter, I needed to let it go. Hylia was right, Link was waiting for me. I looked at myself in the mirror before I left the bedroom. The woman looking back at me was as beautiful as ever.

_Let's see if she can be a little brave tonight, _I thought of my reflection.

I then went downstairs, and was greeted by shocked and surprised faces.

Ashei's mouth dropped.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, but now I see," she said not being able to help herself, "your majesty- you look absolutely stunning."

I nodded toward her direction and blushed.

"Thank you," I replied.

I glanced over at Link waiting for his reaction, but he was too busy being speechless.

Our eyes locked for a moment.

"Well…" I said anxious, waiting for him to respond, "what do you think?"

Link looked me over several times, completely awestruck.

"You look-" he said but stopped himself, "you look perfect."

I blushed again, and smiled after hearing that.

_Perfect..._ I thought, _that's just what ancestral mother said._

"Thank you," I said with a slight bow, and saw that Link had changed himself, "you look wonderful also."

Link glanced down at his humble wear and shrugged.

"I guess," he said.

Link was wearing a loose fitting, long sleeved, cotton woven shirt with a bow, or widened, neckline, and an interlaced braided fabric down the front of his shirt acting as a tie. It helped to keep his broad muscular chest from showing. He complemented the shirt with a pair of simple light brown khaki slacks and boots. Link looked very handsome.

I came up to him and put on my cloak.

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

He smiled at me and nodded, not really saying very much, as he was too busy staring at me. Ashei caught that, and I saw her give me another knowing look out of my side view.

_I know Ashei, _I thought, _between you and ancestral mother, I don't know who's worse._

With that, Link and I headed to Castle Town.

~SSS~

It took six hours to get to Castle Town from Ashei's home, and now I understand why she opted to stay home instead of making the long journey with the children. Before we went inside the south gate entrance, Link stopped me for a moment.

"Did you bring your mask?" he asked me.

"Of course," I replied, holding up the black and royal blue burlesque fixture.

"Put it on," he directed, putting on his own mask, a tan venetian one.

I chuckled at the sight of his covered eyes, and put mine on.

"There you go," he said with a smile, "now you don't have to worry about anyone recognizing us."

It _was_ a liberating feeling that I could finally walk through Castle Town without having to worry about being noticed.

"Indeed," I said, and then took in a deep breath, "I'm going to have a good time tonight. I know we're after the last shard, but let's make sure we go do some of the attractions!"

Link smiled at my enthusiasm, glad that I wasn't being so stuffy and uptight.

"You've really grown over these last few weeks," he said admirably all of a sudden, "I've seen you work hard, get domesticated, and not worry or complain about it once. You actually seemed happy to do it."

I raised my eyebrows and looked down.

"Yes well…" I said, reverting back a little to my shyness, "I've enjoyed this time with you immensely Link. You've turned out to be quite a surprising person since I've gotten to know you informally. You're actually pretty sensitive and caring, for such a brawny hero."

Link chuckled at my words.

"You act like it has to end," he said, "we can still be friends when you return to the castle."

I looked up at him and sighed when he said that.

_Friends… _I thought as my mind trailed, _that's all he wants. Well, that's better than nothing, and he did suggest it._

"I'd like that," I said quietly with a smile.

Link stared into my masked eyes for a moment, before breaking his gaze away and pulling out a little scrap of paper from his pocket. In it, was a rough drawing of Castle Town with directions and an itinerary. Link handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a map along with a scheduling of the evening's events," he explained, "if you get lost, I want you to refer to it and meet me at the next location."

I looked at him puzzled.

"Why would we get separated?" I asked.

Link shrugged.

"It can happen," he said, "these festivals can get pretty wild."

I nodded at what he said, and then turned the paper over and noticed the little drabble of a number.

"What's this?" I asked.

Link looked to where I was pointing.

"That's the room number to the inn I rented for us for tonight," he said.

I looked at him surprised.

"A room?" I inquired.

Link shrugged thinking nothing of it.

"I figured it would be too far of a walk to go back to Ashei's," he stated, "especially since the festival ends at midnight."

I nodded thinking about what he said. I never had to worry about such things. I usually spectated from the castle tower and never participated in any of the functions.

_That all changes tonight, _I thought.

"That makes sense," I said.

Link took the paper from me for a moment.

"Let's go over tonight's events just to be on the safe side shall we," he said.

I smiled at his taking the lead. I liked that he didn't feel so intimidated by me as the queen.

"Okay," I replied.

"At the start of the evening the confetti dancers are going to greet everyone," he said, "then the Gorons are supposed to be performing throughout the night, and then the countdown is supposed to commence at the clock tower before midnight."

It was funny hearing Link explain a festival that my family was supposed to have put together for the enjoyment of the citizens. The funny thing was, in all the time of the festival's inception, I wasn't aware of the itinerary.

_I'm really learning a lot from the outside in, _I thought.

"We need to stay on this time line for the shard," he went on, "I found out certain prizes are going to be circulated throughout the attractions. The shard is one of them, it was just instituted today."

I looked at Link puzzled as to the change.

"Who okay'd that?" I asked.

Link shrugged.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he replied.

I shook my head not knowing.

"I haven't a clue," I said.

_Why would someone do something so silly? _I thought.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Link stated, "we just have to go with what we've got, and make the best of it."

I nodded at his conjecture.

"You're right," I replied.

Link then offered me his arm, I smiled and took it gladly. We then headed for the south gate entrance, but before we entered I stopped him.

_Wait a minute, _I thought abruptly.

"What about Ilia and the others?" I asked all of a sudden. "What if they see you with me?"

Link paused, obviously having already thought that through. He sighed and looked into my masked eyes.

"I'll deal with that when, or if, the time comes," he said simply, "I can't worry about that right now."

I bit my lower lip at his words, hating the thought of the evening being ruined over something trivial, but I knew he was right.

We then entered south Castle Town, and saw that the entire city square had been transformed. The cobblestone walkway was littered with people dressed in festive garb and masks of all different kinds. Concession stands were open with vendors selling roasted cuckoo, candied and caramel fruits, Hylian cakes, tea cookies, and a host of other goodies. Decorated in the middle of the square, was a large banner that read: 1000 Years of Hyrulean Rule. The banner arched across the entire expanse of the square. Stick dancers, and clowns were juggling and telling jokes for children. Large confetti cannons were placed in four specific spots in the square, blowing off rainbow colored spectacles in all different directions. There were dozens of attractions, but the most popular were: the star game, the archery tournament, and Falbi's mini Flight-by-Fowl, he somehow introduced in Castle Town. It was at these events the gifts from the committee were to be circulated, and it was these events Link and I needed to be mindful of.

_Keep a mental note Zelda, _I told myself.

Party bags were given to each guest. In them were: kazoos, masks if an individual didn't have one, and more confetti. Balloons were hung up on the highest rafters of Castle Town, blowing gently in the wind. The clock tower situated in the center of the square, had an array of gifts stationed about it. The sight of the festival was absolutely spectacular.

_I need to thank Shad for doing such a good job, _I thought.

There, clustered in the back near the tower, were the remnants of the twilight mirror.

_There it is, _I thought, feeling my eyes widen at the sight of it.

There was also a fireworks shooter situated behind the clock tower, ready to go off at midnight.

I tugged on Link's arm and pointed to the mirror. He nodded in acknowledgment of it, but took my hand, and led me off to the side as the confetti dancers took to the floor.

"It's starting," he whispered in my ear.

I looked on in anticipation at Link's notice.

The confetti dancers were a group of men and women with extensive acrobatic training. The troupe jumped, flipped, and dazzled the citizens of Hyrule with complicated leg routines, and rainbow shooters and poppers. When they took to the floor, the dancers started clapping and getting everyone involved with the celebration.

"You have to have more enthusiasm than that!" the female dancer exclaimed. "Show your fellow citizens what you're made of!"

With that she blasted a confetti shooter in the air. Dozens of people cheered as the multicolored spectacle rained down on them.

The dancers then went into a rhythmic cadence routine, where leg work and tumbles oohed and awed the crowd of onlookers. When the routine was over the dancers received an enthusiastic ovation.

"Everyone please enjoy yourselves!" a male dancer called out, throwing out more confetti and taking a bow.

I clapped enthusiastically at the showy display.

"Did you see that?" I asked Link excited. "That was marvelous!"

Link laughed at my reaction and nodded.

"Yes, I saw it," he replied with simple restraint.

I looked at him with unhidden disappointment at his masked enthusiasm.

_Killjoy, _I thought.

I was still clapping, when I caught sight of the festival committee picking up several gifts at the clock tower. I tapped Link's shoulder and nodded for him to look in the tower's direction.

"That's our cue," he said in my ear, then took hold of my hand and followed the route of the mirror.

The festival committee placed the broken shard on a wagon and headed to west Castle Town where the star game was located. The shard was frowned upon at arrival, many individuals didn't understand why anyone would want the broken piece of mirror as a prize. The story the committee told however, was interesting.

"Do not let your eyes beget your hearts ladies and gentlemen," one of the committee members said of the mirror, "the broken mirror may not look like much, but the prince of Dragon Roost donated it himself after slaying a wyrym with it! It is that kind of bravery that is this mirror's history!"

There was a sparse applause after the explanation, mainly because many in Hyrule despised Elbourne of Dragon Roost.

The committee speaker was shocked.

"Is that all the enthusiasm we have in this crowd of outstanding Hylians?" he asked.

"I'd rather have a teddy bear!" a woman in the corner called out.

I looked over at her surprised, but couldn't help but chuckle.

_Serves that idiot Elbourne right, _I thought, _he can't donate a broken mirror and then make up such a silly lie. People will see right through that. _

After hearing that, the committee members looked at each other and shrugged. They decided to put another prize of potion displays along with it.

"Hylia must be smiling down us tonight!" the first committee member said enthusiastic. "We now have _two_ prizes for you to choose from!"

The general reaction from the crowd was that they were much happier with the choice of the potion display as opposed to the shard. That was good news for Link and I.

"This is perfect," he whispered to me, "I've played this game hundreds of times, I'll play it and win the shard. This is child's play."

I grinned at him when he said that, but felt my smile fade when I looked on and recognized two familiar faces.

"Speaking of child's play," I cautioned, and pointed to the other side of the alley at Malo and Talo, "those are your friends from Ordon right?'

Link looked to where I was pointing and saw the two boys.

"Oh boy," I heard Link mutter, "yeah, that's them."

Link then looked around to see if anyone else was with them. After scanning the crowd he saw no trace of Beth, Colin, or Ilia.

_We have got to be careful, _I thought.

"Why don't you wait here?" Link suggested, as if reading my thoughts. "That way, there won't be any undue suspicion drawn to us."

I nodded in agreement at his suggestion. The last thing I wanted was to bring any undue attention to myself or Link. And considering Link was one of the taller gentlemen here, and the Hero of Twilight, he was already attracting more attention than the average fellow.

"That's fine," I said.

Link stepped away from me for a moment, and stood in line to play. All the while Talo was eyeing me from the other side of the alley. He had a curious expression on his masked face. I think he was trying to determine if I was the same woman that visited his village a few weeks back. Talo had to have seen me with Link before we separated so it was a natural assumption. It seemed he was going to find out if he was right or not; he began was making his way over to me.

_Act natural Zelda, _I told myself, feeling slightly nervous, _he doesn't know for a certain it's you. _

When Talo stopped in front of me, I smiled at him.

"Good evening," I said to him, trying to put a hint of mystery behind my voice.

Talo smiled back.

"Good evening," he replied.

I clasped my hands together in front of me, waiting for him to engage the conversation further.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked him.

Talo didn't answer me right away he was too busy staring at me.

"You look familiar," he said all of a sudden.

I chuckled at his words trying to be flirtatious.

"Doesn't everyone behind a mask?" I asked.

Talo grinned at my words.

"True," he said, "but not everyone has a face and body quite like yours. You're the most fascinating creature here."

I looked at Talo shocked.

_It looks like Colin's got some competition, _I thought with a smile.

"There are many beautiful maidens here," I replied with a giggle.

Talo looked around and stopped at an older couple making out in a corner.

"Right," he said sarcastic, and turned his attention back to me, "there are lovely maidens here, true, but they don't all come here with master Link," he divulged, "you'd have to be an extraordinary type of woman to capture him."

_Capture him? _I thought, feeling a little uncomfortable with his choice of words.

I paused for a moment at his sharp eye.

"Master Link?" I pretended ignorance.

Talo smiled at me.

"The gentleman you walked down the alleyway with to get here," Talo replied, and then gave me an odd smirk, "don't tell me you didn't know it was him."

_Blast Link for being so recognizable, _I thought.

"Everyone's masked," I replied, "it's hard to tell."

Talo only nodded at that and continued to smile at me.

"Miss Elga wasn't it?" he inquired.

_He even remembers my name, _I thought, _that's some impression I must've made. _

I smiled at Talo and nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "yes it is."

Talo paused and gave me a suspicious grin for a moment.

"How's that pumpkin delivery going?" he asked.

_I knew it was bound to come up, _I thought, _well, there's no helping it now. _

"It's going fine," I replied.

Talon laughed, and shook his head in open sarcasm.

"Right," he said, and then added, "look, if you two are lovers that's none of my business. Just be mindful that Ilia is here and she's pissed that she's here alone. So steer clear of her if you can."

_Thanks for the warning, _I thought, but didn't say anything.

"I bid you good night O beautiful one," he said.

With that Talo bowed, and went back to go join his brother Malo in line.

I paused for a moment reflecting on what Talo just said.

_Ilia's pissed? _I thought, remembering how she was when there was nothing wrong with her. _I'll be sure to take Talo's advice. _

I watched as Talo and Malo tapped Link on the shoulder in wanting of his recognition of them. The three men chatted it up for awhile, before it was Link's turn to try the star game. So far no one had been successful.

Purlo, the moderator of the game, was a sly greedy salesman and he couldn't stand Link, mainly because he was never able to hoodwink him.

"Well, well, well," Purlo said when Link approached, "if it isn't our doting twilight hero. Are you going to conquer the star game like you have half the hearts of the women of Hyrule?"

Link smirked at Purlo and readied his claw shots.

"Just start the timer Purlo so I can win my prize," Link replied.

Purlo was extremely upset that he couldn't get underneath Link's skin.

"Do you need to know the rules?" Purlo asked.

Link shook his head no.

"I've won this game hundreds of times," Link divulged.

A few in the audience laughed at that, Purlo was not amused. "You have twenty seconds to collect all the stars," he said dryly.

Purlo turned over a twenty second sands of time, and Link took off.

I watched and marveled at Link's talent and speed, but not just me, it seemed every woman in the alley.

"Get it big hero!" a slightly inebriated young woman cried out. "Show Hyrule what a true star is all about!"

"Link I want some star power baby!" another woman hollered.

"I want your _claw shot_ drilling my target!" still another said.

I looked over at the woman surprised at the open vulgarity.

_Drilling her target? _I thought incredulous.

I shook my head and chuckled at the woman's words, but found my glee short lived when I saw a couple of members from the committee come and pick up the mirror shard.

_What in the world? _I thought confused. _What are they doing? _

The committee members loaded the shard on a wagon and wheeled it away.

_Where are they taking it? _I demanded in my head upset.

The twenty seconds came and went in a flash, and of course Link won. The crowd applauded him, including myself, but I wasn't as enthusiastic considering what just happened.

Link did a slight bow to the crowd and turned back to Purlo who was not amused.

"What the hell do you want as your consolation prize?" he asked Link dryly.

Link grinned at him and shook his head.

"I want the broken mirror," Link stated.

Purlo smiled at him vengeful. "The mirror is no longer a prize here good sir, it is gone," he said.

Link looked at him perplexed. "What?" he asked.

"Gone," Purlo repeated, "g-o-n-e, gone! Please choose something else!"

Link stared at Purlo for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to deck him in the face, or put him in a headlock. Deciding to take the prize of potions, Purlo handed it to him and Link went about his way.

Link was stopped several times before he made his way back to me.

"Excellent job hero," a pretty young maiden said to him stepping in his path, "you were magnificent."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you," Link said politely with a nod.

The maiden blushed at his acknowledgement of her.

"You're welcome," she said shyly.

Seeing that, another girl stepped in his path. "Don't look so down," the woman said, "it was only a broken mirror."

Link shrugged and grinned at her.

"I suppose you're right," he replied walking past her, "thanks for cheering me on."

The most unexpected reaction was to come.

"I'll put a smile back on your face," an older woman said in the back. She was smoking a pipe and looking at him with devious green eyes. "Does that claw short of yours need the springs reloaded?"

I felt my mouth drop at her words.

_I have to admit, _I thought, _that was pretty good._

Link and I looked over at the older woman, then back at each other, and we both started chuckling. Several people took note of this and looked between Link and I realizing we were together.

"Who's she?" I heard a man ask his wife.

The wife shook her head.

"I have no idea," she replied to him, "but she obviously knows Link."

I ignored the whispers, knowing this would be the consequence of coming here with the Hero of Twilight.

_Let them whisper, _I thought bold, _he's here with me. _

I gave Link a halfhearted smile when I saw his look of disappointment.

"I saw them carry the mirror away while you were in the cage," I divulged, "it couldn't be helped."

Link grinned at me. "That's alright," he said, "next time."

I liked his optimistic spirit, it was infectious.

"Come on," Link said grabbing my hand and heading back down the alley.

The alleyway leading back to the square was littered with people both intoxicated and not. People were throwing confetti shooters everywhere. The popping sounds, along with the festive music made for quite the scene. Link and I slipped past a couple arguing over a mask, and then turned the corner. I held onto Link's hand tight as we finally made our way back to the square.

_That was close, _I thought, looking over my shoulder from where we just came.

We were about to head to the next attraction when Link suddenly stopped and guided us to the wall of the square.

_What's going on? _I wondered.

"This is one of my favorite music troupes," Link said to me suddenly of who was about to perform.

I turned to see what he was talking about, and saw a quintet of Gorons stationed at the middle of the square. They were getting ready to play.

_This should be interesting, _I thought with a curious expression.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a master of ceremonies said, "I'm proud to introduce the 'rocktastic' sensation from the mines of Death Mountain! The Gor Cors!"

I smiled at the thought of the Goron group naming themselves after their patriarch.

_That's very thoughtful of them, _I thought.

"Thank you, and good evening ladies and gentlemen," the lead Goron said to the moderator, "we'd like to dedicate this first song to all the forest dwellers. We know living in confines doesn't mean you don't have beautiful melodies."

"What a wonderful thing to say," I said to myself, but Link overheard me.

He grinned at me.

"Have you heard anything from Gor Cor before?" Link asked.

I shook my head no.

"I haven't," I said honest.

Link's smile widened.

"You're in for a treat," he said.

The quintet of Gorons harmonized their instruments, and then began to play this beautiful melody where the flute and violin were the main harmonies. It was a forest Hylian jig, and the cadence was very upbeat and happy.

"That's wonderful," I said truthful.

Several members of the audience began clapping, until the whole square was in tune to the jig. I looked around and saw several maidens take to the square floor and begin to dance. They looked like they were having a grand old time.

I couldn't stop smiling as I watched.

"What are they doing?" I asked Link.

"A Hylian river dance," he replied clapping in sync with everyone else.

As the music swelled the line grew. The dancers were extraordinary with their fancy foot work and perfect posturing. It was amazing. The girls formed a 'Z' formation and continued with the wonderful cadence. Soon they broke away and started grabbing members of the audience to join. When they grabbed hold of me I looked on shocked.

"Me?" I said surprised. "No wait! I can't river dance!"

Link gave me the added encouragement.

"Just do it!" he said. "Who cares if it's not perfect?"

"Master Link is right!" the woman agreed who was trying to pull me out there. "It's not about perfection it's about fun!"

Without waiting for my answer, the young maiden pulled me out into the middle of the square and danced with me to the number. She twirled around with me until I locked arms with another maiden. Once we were all facing the same direction everyone began to river dance. Well... everyone with the exception of me. I was _trying _to river dance.

_Sweet Hylia! _I thought.

Link couldn't stop smiling at me due to my efforts, and I held my head up high, even though I was missing every other step. Once the number was over the crowd gave us a thunderous ovation, and many of the young ladies bowed. I had to admit, even though I was terrible it was a great deal of fun. Link was clapping at me when I returned to him, he even did a slight bow.

"You were marvelous," he complimented.

I grinned.

"I was not," I said honest, "but as foolish as I looked, I've never had so much fun before in my life!"

Link smiled at my enthusiasm and then looked around the square before looking back at me.

"You want to know something," he said to me suddenly.

"What's that?" I asked in expectation.

Link shook his head and shrugged.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time," he replied sincere.

I looked at him slightly surprised and blushed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod, "really. I didn't realize how mundane my life was becoming until you asked me to do this venture with you. I'm glad you did, I never would have gotten to know you so well otherwise."

I looked down shyly behind my mask and smiled.

"Thank you," I replied, "I'm glad you said yes."

Link lifted my chin.

"None of that," he said, "you look too perfect tonight not to own it."

I couldn't believe he just said that to me, but I was going to agree with him.

"You're right," I said with growing confidence, "I do!"

Link nodded and smiled at me again.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he said with vigor. "Own it!"

I smiled even wider.

"Confidence is mine!" I said a little too loudly.

Several people turned to look at Link and I. I covered my mouth embarrassed and Link laughed. We stared at each other for a moment before Link reached over and caressed my cheek.

"Are you enjoying your holiday... Ms. Elga?" he asked me in a soft low tone.

I covered his hand briefly with mine which surprised him.

"Indeed," I replied, "...master Link."

Link stared into my eyes for a long time before his smile faded a little. I inquired of that.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Link shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied, "nothing at all," he said clearly showing otherwise, "I just wish..."

I felt my heart pound a little at his trail.

"You wish what?" I continued for him.

Link took in a deep breath and shook his head at my question.

"Forget it," he replied, then took my hand and nodded toward east Castle Town, "let's go play another game," he retracted.

I was a little disappointed he didn't say what he intended, but I wasn't going to take it further than necessary.

_Maybe he'll muster up the courage and say what he wanted to say later, _I thought.

"Okay," I replied finally with a nod.

Link squeezed my hand affectionately and led the way.

_This is incredible, _I couldn't help but think, _everything is so perfect. _

We made our way through the crowd, and down the alley to east Castle Town. Set up in the back of the alley was a mini archery tournament, and Link and I were just in time too. The festival committee just dropped off two prizes: the mirror shard and the coveted gallon of ancient fruit juice Miss Ashei was so privy to.

"Here it is again," I said to myself.

"You stay here," Link said about to go stand in line, "I'll go win us the shard."

I didn't want to stay behind, I loved archery.

"I want to play too," I said all of a sudden, "I'm a good markswoman. Besides with the both of us our chances are now double."

Link gave me a knowing stare.

"I won't lose," he said confident, "no one here can beat me."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can," I replied.

Link smirked.

"That's cute," he said arrogant.

I felt my mouth drop.

"Why you conceited…" I let my statement trail.

Link shrugged.

"It's not conceit if it's true," he said simply.

I pursed my lips together and stood in line anyway.

"We'll see about that," I replied.

Link raised his eyebrows and grinned at me.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," I replied.

He nodded at me and smiled.

"Don't cry when you lose," he said to me.

"I'm not worried about that," I said not looking at him, "I don't plan to."

Link shook his head and snickered at me.

A moment later another familiar face turned up. I was scanning the crowd to see how many people were actually registering for the event and spotted Colin. After my encounter with Talo I was very leery about seeing anyone else from Ordon.

_I better lay low, _I thought, but it was too late, because Colin spotted Link, and I was standing right behind him. _Again, blast you Link for being so recognizable._

"I knew you would do the archery tournament for the ancient fruit juice prize," Colin said out of nowhere, reaching for Link's hand and patting him on the back, "how in the world have you been? Everyone thought you fell off the planet."

Link merely shrugged. "No, I'm here," he said with a grin.

"How did the pumpkin delivery go?" Colin asked abruptly. "It must've been hell; you've been gone for over a month."

_Oh boy, _I thought lowering my face so he wouldn't notice me.

"It went fine," Link said with simple assurance.

Colin looked at him confused. "Why were you gone so long then?" he asked. "And why did you come to the festival alone? I thought you were going to take Ilia."

When I heard that for the second time, I felt even more nervous about running into her.

"I didn't come alone," Link said, and boldly pointed to me.

I looked at Link surprised, never expecting him to tell anyone I was with him.

Colin then turned his attention to me, and his eyes widened a little at my face recognition.

"Ms. Elga?" he inquired.

I swallowed hard and smiled at him.

"Hello Mr. Colin," I replied, "how are you?"

Colin looked back at Link and then to me once more. "I'm… fine," he seemed a little rattled knowing that I came with Link, "how are you?"

I nodded and tried to smile.

"I'm okay," I said, "it's good to see you again."

Colin paused for a moment to stare at me. "Likewise," he said, but then turned his attention back to Link; "does Ilia know about this?"

_Why does she keep getting brought up? _I wondered with a sigh. _Link is not married to her. _

Link hesitated to answer Colin, but said finally, "No, she doesn't know."

Colin gave Link a knowing stare. "Uh…" he trailed, "avoid her if you can. She's extremely upset that you've been gone so long and couldn't take her."

I sighed at the not new revelation, considering it was my second time hearing it.

_I need to change the subject, _I thought, _the idea of an upset Ilia is starting to dampen Link's mood. _

"So Mr. Colin," I began, "how long have you been practicing with the bow?"

Colin looked between Link and I before he answered. "About six years," he answered, "under my father and master Link's tutelage."

I wasn't certain, but there seemed to be an undercurrent of irritation in his voice.

However, I didn't want to assume anything.

"You must be extraordinary," I complimented.

Colin didn't reply to that, he simply nodded and took in a deep frustrated breath. I went to touch his shoulder, as gesture of goodwill, but he moved from my reach. I was surprised at that.

_What's the matter with him? _I wondered.

"Mr. Colin…" I trailed, "are you alright?"

Colin shook his head and sighed. "I'm fine," he said and then stepped back, "now please excuse me. You and _Link _have a good time."

It was only then that I realized what the issue was.

_The poor fellow is jealous, _I thought surprised, but then added, _it's ironic, because I know exactly how Colin feels. _

"Colin!" I called after him as he walked away. "Colin wait!"

I was going to go after him, but Link stopped me.

"Let him be," he said quietly, "men like to be alone when they feel they've been spurned."

I closed my eyes when Link put it that way.

_That makes me feel worse, _I thought.

"But Link I-" I tried.

"Trust me," he interrupted quietly, "besides we need to worry about winning the mirror. Colin will be fine."

It seemed insensitive, but I knew Link was right. What Colin felt for me was merely a crush, it was nothing deep or truly personal. Even still, I felt terrible for being the reason his heart was temporarily broken.

_I don't understand why Link told him I was with him, _I thought, _for the sake of peace he should have just left it alone._

I shook my head of my thoughts as the line progressed and we moved in to register. It did seem silly that I was going to compete head to head with the best archer in the country, but I didn't care. I wasn't so bad myself. I was handed a standard bow and arrow and was pitted up against an older gentleman. The older man looked at me as if I were easy prey. If fact, when he took his shot, he blew me a kiss instead of looking at the target. That was poor judgment on his part, because his arrow missed the bull's eye zone by three markers.

_He's going to regret that, _I thought shaking my head.

I set my arrow and pulled back on the bow. I made sure to keep both my eyes open, and released. It was like child's play; a perfect bull's eyes. The older man's mouth dropped, and several other people took note as well, even the belated Colin.

"Wow," I heard him utter from below the landing.

I got down from the landing post where the exhibition was taking place to allow the next shooter to have a chance. I pulled on the thread to tighten the string. While I was doing that, Colin came up and approached me.

"That was marvelous shooting Miss Elga," he said with an approving nod.

I smiled at him, grateful he was talking to me.

"Thank you Mr. Colin," I replied.

He seemed a little nervous for a moment, as if he were anticipating something.

"Master Link is a great man," Colin began quietly.

I turned to look at him surprised.

"What?" I asked, not really expecting him to go on. "Oh, yes, yes I know."

Colin swallowed hard avoiding my eyes.

"One day I'll be a great man too Miss Elga," he said with quiet seriousness.

_Where is he going with this? _I thought.

"You already are," I said sincere.

Colin looked down at his hands. "I mean great like master Link," he said; "when you came to the village a little while ago you were a huge motivating factor for me wanting to get better."

I smiled at him as he told me this.

"Was I?" I asked. "Well, I'm honored."

He pursed his lips together just then.

Colin sighed. "It was my hope to begin courting you once I joined the royal military," he divulged.

I felt my masked eyes widen.

_Oh boy, _I thought.

"Courting me?" I repeated.

"Yes," he said, still not looking at me, "but now that I've seen you with master Link, I see that is quite impossible."

_Oh Colin, _I thought feeling very guilty.

"Colin I-" I tried.

"You don't need to explain," he interrupted with a sigh, "it happens all the time. It seems every woman in this kingdom is in love with master Link."

I bit my lower lip when he said that. I felt terrible for him.

"Not every maiden Colin," I said softly, "what about Beth?"

Colin rolled his eyes at her name. "Beth is the worst of them all," he stated, "she constantly throws in my face how much she dotes over Link."

I grinned when he revealed that.

"There's a reason girls act that way," I said to him knowing.

Colin scoffed and ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair. "What's that?" he asked.

"She likes you," I said with simple reason, "you see, we women are very complicated creatures, we think in order for you men to notice us, we have to get you jealous."

Colin turned red at my words. "Well it works, let me tell you," he said slightly annoyed.

I grinned at his discomfiture.

"She doesn't like Link as much as she claims," I divulged, "she merely says she does to derive a reaction out of you. She likes you quite a lot."

Colin grinned when he heard me say that. "Really?" he asked. "How do you know? You've only made her acquaintance once."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"When I came to 'borrow' master Link she was quite jealous when you weren't paying exclusive attention to her," I stated, "she was so used to you doting on her, that when you paid attention to me, it drove her nearly mad."

Colin looked at me surprised. "Did she now?" he asked, and then added. "You're pretty perceptive to women's behavior."

I shrugged nonchalant.

"I'm a woman," I said simply.

Colin chuckled at me. "And what a woman you are," he said with admiration, "I'm surprised you're not married already yourself. You're one of the most beautiful women I have ever beheld."

I blushed at his comment.

_You, and everyone else Colin my dear, _I thought.

"Yes well…" I trailed, "don't worry about me, I'll be alright, but I think you should tell Beth how you feel about her tonight."

Colin looked at me surprised. "What?" he asked.

I grinned at his reaction.

"Tell her!" I said with growing excitement. "There's enchantment in the air! Tonight is the perfect night to tell the one you love you love them!"

Colin smiled at my enthusiasm. "Are you quite yourself?' he asked me.

I bit my lower lip and nodded.

_What has gotten in to me? _I wondered, and then turned to watch Link shoot and destroy the target across from him.

Link was such a showoff.

"Yes," I said turning back to Colin.

Colin grinned at me. "It sounds like someone's a little in love herself," he said to me with knowing perception, "you might want to take your own advice."

I blushed at his words.

_He's right, _I thought, _I will tell Link how I feel about him before the night is over… and I know the perfect time too. _

"The fireworks show at midnight," I whispered to myself.

Colin gave me a strange look. "I beg your pardon," he said.

"You should tell Beth at midnight during the fireworks show!" I said to Colin excited.

Colin looked at me surprised just then, but then nodded very slowly. "You know what…" he began and rubbed his chin, "that's not a bad idea."

I smiled at his accepting it.

"You should!" I said with conviction. "You should tell her you're in love with her tonight!"

Colin laughed at me and then gave me a quick bow. "I do believe you're right," he said, "now would be the perfect time for me to tell her because I'm leaving for the royal academy in a month."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"You weren't kidding when you said you what you said," I replied.

Colin nodded. "I got my conscription notice today," he explained.

I was so overwhelmed with excitement, I jumped in Colin's arms and gave him a big hug. He was surprised by the gesture, and he hugged me back.

"Miss Elga," Colin said with a laugh, "you are quite the woman."

I closed my eyes and sighed, but felt my smile fade for a totally unrelated reason.

_Oh no, _I thought.

The festival committee was packing up the mirror and loading it onto a wagon _again_.

_What is going on here? _I thought. _Who instituted this foolhardy idea? _

I released Colin and forced a smile across my face.

"I'm so proud of you," I whispered to him.

At the same time, I was tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Link.

"Are you done flirting?" Link asked me with a smirk. "You and I are the last ones standing."

I shook my head at Link's words and put my hands on my hips.

"Yes, I'm done," I said with a smile.

Colin looked from me to Link and shook his head. "Go easy on her you brute," he joked, and then he stared at me, "she's a nice lady."

Link raised his eyebrows at Colin's tone and grinned at him. "I will," he said.

I held my bow in the air.

"Root for me Colin!" I said jumping back on the landing. "I need your support."

Colin laughed at me again and bowed. "I am at your service," he said.

I glanced over at the moderator and Link to show I was ready.

"Take your marks!" the moderator sounded.

Link and I pulled our bows back.

"And… go!" the moderator shouted.

The arrows plucked through the air like the twang of a string. Both our arrows landed in the bull's eye target, but Link's was directly in the center. I lost by less than half an inch.

Less than half a damned inch.

I was annoyed.

"Damn it," I muttered to myself.

Colin looked at the target then back to me and nodded. "For what it's worth Miss Elga," he began, "that was a damn good shot."

I didn't want to look over at Link, because I already knew what his facial expression was reading.

_I will not live this down, _I thought miserable.

"Get your bloody prize so we can go," I said, quickly jumping down off the landing.

Link snickered at my reaction and turned looking for the mirror. He hadn't seen the festival committee carry it off. When he didn't see it, he looked at me confused.

"It _was _here wasn't it?" he asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

I sighed.

"The committee took it away again," I said shaking my head.

Colin looked at the both of us shocked. "You were playing for the mirror?" he asked Link. "The ancient fruit juice is worth a small fortune."

_You don't know what that mirror's worth, _I thought.

The moderator handed Link the gallon flask of ancient fruit juice. Link took it and sighed. Colin looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey Link if you don't want it, I'll take it," Colin stated.

I laughed at his conjecture.

"He wants it Colin," I said; "he just wanted the mirror more."

Link hung the flask around his shoulder and jumped off the landing. He took hold of my hand, ready to go to the next attraction.

"Let's go," Link said.

Colin had a somewhat sad grin on his face when he saw Link's and my interlocked hands. I bit my lower lip when I saw his expression.

"Tell her," I called to Colin before being dragged off.

Colin smiled.

"I will!" he called back.

We hurried out of the east Castle Town back to the square where the Goron quintet was playing a lovely waltz. But Link didn't stop to listen to the music, he led me back to south Castle Town where there was another major attraction.

_What is the hurry! _I thought as he pulled on my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked finally.

Link didn't answer right away, until he caught sight of what he was looking for.

"There it is," he said to himself.

"There 'what' is?" I asked.

Link was looking up at a mini version of a familiar experience: Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl. Falbi had set up shop by renting one of the vendor's two story stations. Suspended in midair were these holographic images of rupees. How Falbi managed that was a mystery to many. The premise of his attraction was seductive: pay twenty rupees to _potentially _win much more. Most of the time people won like five of ten. Falbi generated tons of profit from the enterprise.

"This Flight-by-Fowl game here," Link said finally, "I'm sure the shard was shifted to this attraction next."

I raised my eyebrows at his inference, but didn't debate it. There clearly was the possibility the shard could be here.

We continued down the alley, when suddenly Link stopped and turned around.

"Come on," he said, hurrying to the other direction.

_What in the-? _I thought confused.

"I thought you wanted to play that game," I said to him perplexed.

"Quick change of plans," he said hurrying back to the square.

Link led to me to the middle of the dance floor and held me close. I didn't understand why he was acting so erratic. It didn't make any sense.

"What's the matter?" I asked him finally.

Link took in a deep breath, and made sure his mask was on his face.

"I just saw Ilia," he whispered to me, "she's here with Beth. That's the last thing we need right now."

_Oh boy, _I thought, suddenly feeling nervous.

"What about the shard?" I asked.

"We'll get it," he said quietly, "just have to wait until it's closer to the clock tower."

I bit my lower lip, in worry. There was always a chance someone could win the mirror as a prize. A horrible prize, true, but a prize nonetheless. It was in this moment, when I realized how beautiful the waltz was the Gorons were playing. I looked up at Link, who was leading the dance very well, but still looked concerned. I decided I was going to try and cheer him up.

"I didn't know you could waltz," I said softly.

Link looked down at me and grinned.

"Ilia taught me," he said ironically.

I grinned at him and chuckled.

"Well she did a great job," I complimented.

Just then another couple got onto the floor. Well... the young woman was dragging the poor fellow to the floor.

"Rinoa I can't dance!" the young man complained.

"Shut up Squall!" she snapped putting his hand around her waist. "I'm going to teach you."

Link and I watched as the young couple struggled at first, but after a few turns about the floor they became lords of dance.

I giggled at the sight.

"I can't believe he learned to dance that quickly," I said shaking my head.

Link smirked at the young man.

"He was fronting," he said, "he _knew_ how to dance. There's no way you get that good that quick."

I laughed at Link's summation.

"I suppose you have a point," I said.

Link smiled down at me and nodded.

"I do," he said with conviction, "that guy was a sleeper."

I laughed again at Link's words. Even though the circumstances forced it, I was glad to be in his arms dancing with him like this, and I could sense he felt the same way.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, when I saw that he was staring at me.

He didn't reply right away.

"I was thinking about how much I'm going to miss seeing you sweep up trash when this is all over," he said half joking.

I felt the smile on my face wane a little when he said that.

_When this is all over... _I thought with a trail.

"I guess…" I said softly.

I looked down and sighed.

_Do I have the courage to tell him I love him? _I thought all of a sudden.

I was about to speak, when Link spoke first.

"I need to say something to you in private," Link said stopping our dance and leading me off the floor.

I was surprised, but didn't object.

We went down an alley and managed to find a little niche where we could have some privacy. I felt nervous and excited all at the same time.

"What is it?" I asked him, when I saw him pausing for a long period.

Link then lifted up his mask and slowly lifted mine.

He stared into my eyes for a moment.

It made me a little anxious.

"You're a special kind of woman," he whispered to me finally, after some minutes went by, "I hope you always know that."

I felt my eyes widen.

"Thank you," I whispered back, "you're special too Link... especially to me."

Link took in a deep breath like he was nervous.

_Oh my goddess! _I thought. _Is he… is he going to say it! _

Link looked down for a moment then back to my eyes, as if having made a resolve in his head.

"Zelda…" he started serious, "I…"

I waited for him to go on, but he stopped himself.

My heart was pounding a million times per second.

_Come on, _I thought, _don't stop now! _

"You…" I continued for him, but he still didn't go on.

It was only then that I noticed his eyes were now casted to the right of us, and he was staring at someone else.

I turned to see who had his attention.

I felt my breath still.

_Oh no, _I thought.

There, staring back at Link and I, with green beaming eyes, was Ilia. She looked stoic, but I knew a storm was brewing behind her expression.

"Hello Link," she said softly, "how was the pumpkin delivery?"

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. (I would really like feed back on this one because I know it was long; was it too long?)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Inspiration: "Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol," particularly the scene near the end where Tom Cruise is chasing the Russian; "Casablanca," with Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman ('if you can play it for her, you can play it for me'); the "Jupiter Jazz," episode from Cowboy Bebop (there's this scene where Faye Valentine is having an interesting conversation with a strange, but provocative gentleman… she mentions confessions); "Rooftops," by Lost Prophets (not really the message of the song, but the title, even though I love the song lol); "Unholy Confessions: Part 1 & 2," by Avenged Sevenfold (that's what inspired the title); "Confessions," by Usher (I think the title says it all); forty strokes less one (the last stroke is the death stroke); and the Liturgical words: **_**invidia,**_** (jealousy)****& **_**luxuria **_**(passion).**

**Shout Out: Altojazzman (I will consider what you suggested), Anonreviewer (I'm going to call you #2 because there's another gentleman who refers to himself as such), Too Lazy, Guest 1 (don't be mad at me lol), Guest 2 (I'm glad you like the clawshot bit lol), InfamouslyMe, Guest 3 (yes the shard following was tedious lol), EmmaPrinceton, Hyaci, Irandi20, Alalalala, Predatorform, ZeldaPhoenixLegend, Fanfiction Ninja, Godessharp, and Lagenerala (whew lol). Thanks for reading new readers.**

**Author Note: So here it is. This chapter is important. I think this is the chapter that most of you were waiting for in terms of Link and Zelda's past. This chapter reveals the events that took place five years ago, as well as some interesting facts about these two characters. This is a transition chapter. Seismic activity is on the horizon from this point forward.**

**Special Rating:**** This chapter is rated T-16 for course language (there is one F bomb, I promise there will be no more, and one other sentence enhancer later), strong sensuality, adult situations, and adult content in the conversation piece near the end of the chapter. Again, when the conversation is over you do NOT have to read the events afterwards, it won't affect the plot points. However, if you do, just know that it is a very intense scene, but I never take it **_**there,**_** otherwise this would be an M fiction and it is not. If you are not old enough to understand it, please don't read it. I don't want to get flamed by parents lol. This will be the last chapter with a specialty rating like this. ~ZR~**

**Reedited 10/19/2012 & 11/1/2012 & 11/2/2012 & 12/8/2012**

**Word Count: 16,887**

* * *

Chapter 17

The Hyrulean Festival Part 2: Unholy Confessions

The tension in the air could have been cut with a dagger.

Ilia looked between Link and I like she was ready to kill the both of us.

_Well this certainly isn't good, _I thought swallowing hard, but Ilia's presence wasn't the end of it.

There were another set of footsteps hurrying down the alley.

More trouble was approaching.

"Ilia!" another female voice called from down the alleyway. "Why did you run off so suddenly? It's like you saw a poe or something."

It only took a moment for me to recognize who the voice belonged to.

_Beth… _I thought with a sigh, as I closed my eyes, _great._

When Beth finally did meet up with Ilia, her eyes got wide, and her mouth dropped open. She suddenly understood why her friend was so preoccupied.

"Link!" Beth said surprised, looking between him and I shocked.

Link took a step back away from me and swallowed hard.

The tension in the air was rising.

"Ilia…" Link trailed, not knowing what to say.

I remained quiet.

_This is not good, _I thought.

Beth gave me a peculiar stare, and then her eyes narrowed. "Isn't that…" she started but, didn't finish.

Ilia looked from Link and I again, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes," she said in response to Beth's unasked question, "that's Miss Elga."

Link looked away from Ilia and pursed his lips together.

I honestly had no idea what to do in that moment.

_Should I stay? _I thought. _Or should I leave? _

There was another heavy silence between everyone, until Ilia decided to break it.

"Aren't you going to answer my question Link?" she demanded in a quiet voice.

He wouldn't look at her.

"What question Ilia?" Link asked already knowing the answer.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How was the pumpkin delivery?" she asked again, not caring if she knew there was no answer to the question.

Link clicked his tongue off the side off his teeth, and surprisingly shrugged.

"It went fine," he replied in a casual manner.

_Oh no, _I thought, _that's the last thing he should be doing right now._

Ilia looked at him surprised, uncrossed her arms, and took a step towards him, but stopped herself from completely approaching him.

"It's nice you think it _wasn't _that big of a deal," Ilia replied with open sarcasm, clearly not talking about pumpkins.

I looked to the ground, not wanting to get involved.

_I need to get out of here and allow these two to talk, _I thought, but didn't budge.

Ilia then turned her attention to me.

"I'm glad to see that you're safe and sound Miss Elga," she started, her voice was trembling slightly, "it would've been nice of you to remind Mr. Link that he was supposed to be here with me."

I sighed at her words.

_I did, _I thought in silent irony.

I could tell Ilia was trying hard to control her anger.

I bit my lower lip, and didn't look at her, feeling a small measure of guilt.

"Miss Ilia-" I tried.

She narrowed her eyes sharply at me.

"Don't!" she snapped cutting me off. "Don't try to deny anything! I knew what you two _were_ the moment I met you that evening in Ordon!"

I took in a deep breath, wanting to afford her another explanation, but knew that would be impossible.

_She isn't going to hear a word I say to her, _I thought.

Link took another step back from me and headed towards Ilia, but stopped himself when he saw Ilia's disquieted expression. I knew he was trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation.

"This isn't what this looks like Ilia," Link said to her abrupt.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I looked over at him surprised.

_What? _I thought.

Ilia scoffed and shook her head at Link, as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh right," she said sardonic, as her voice began to break, "well then what the hell is it Link?"

I looked from Link to Ilia.

_Yes, _I wondered now myself, _what the hell is it? _

Link closed his eyes at Ilia's tone and tears.

"It's a misunderstanding," he said simply.

Ilia looked at Link incredulous when he said that. "A misunderstanding?" she repeated, her voice was ready to rock.

He took another step towards her.

"Ilia-" he tried.

"No!" she interrupted. "What in Hylia's name do you mean by that! Where the hell have you been?"

It was in that moment, I wanted to take my leave. Whatever was going on between the two of them was none of my business.

_I think I better exit stage right, _I thought, _right __now._

I pushed myself away from the wall Link initially backed me into, and started for the square.

"I'll be near the clock tower," I said to Link quietly, but Ilia was not going to allow my willing dismissal.

Ilia was heated, and scorned; she wanted answers, and she wanted them now. "Hold it right there Miss Elga," she said to me in a stern voice.

_Oh boy, _I thought.

I didn't know why, but I froze on command.

"Yes?" I asked, not turning to look at her.

"You're just as much a party to this as Link," Ilia said to me in an angry voice, "you _owe _me an explanation."

I was initially going to tell her I didn't _owe _her anything, but considering I was the reason why she was not at the festival with Link, I suppose I did need to give her some kind of clarification on the matter. I was quiet for a moment before I spoke, trying to distill my thoughts.

"Miss Ilia…" I started, "I don't know what you want me to tell you, but all I can say is, I'm sorry for deceiving you. It was wrong for me to ask Link to help me under false pretenses."

Link then turned and looked at me with immediate abruptness.

"Don't say another word!" he snapped at me.

I knew why he was concerned, but he didn't need to worry. I wasn't going to tell Ilia anything.

Ilia looked at him shocked at his reaction, and then turned her attention back to me. "False pretenses?" she inquired wanting me to go on. "What do you mean?"

I took in a deep sigh, knowing Link didn't want me to go on, but bearing in mind the circumstances I had to.

"I asked him to help me find a ring important to my family," I replied, giving Ilia the same ruse I gave Ashei, "I didn't want to say anything about it initially, because I wasn't sure Link was going to say yes. As it turns out, we were gone much longer than I had anticipated."

Ilia swallowed hard at my words.

"Why didn't you just say that from the onset?" she demanded of me.

I bit my lower lip again, knowing my next phrase wasn't going to sit well with her.

"Because frankly it was none of your business," I replied, "it was a business proposition between me and master Link."

Link closed his eyes again when he heard me say that, knowing the repercussions were going to be inevitable.

Ilia narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh really?" she said angrily as more tears filled her eyes. "Is that what was happening here just now? A _proposition_?"

_I truthfully don't know what was about to happen here, _I thought, _but from the sound of it, no. _

"No," I said simply.

"Ilia you're getting yourself worked up into a fit of hysterics for no reason," Link said, finally speaking up, "we were just-"

Ilia looked at him livid.

"You are _not_ going to dismiss this the way you've dismissed _everything _else!" she screamed at him all of a sudden. "I love you, you selfish bastard!"

I looked at Ilia shocked when she revealed that. I didn't understand why I was stunned, because I knew from the onset that was how she felt.

_She had no problem telling him how she felt, _I thought, finding it a strange time to have such subtle admiration, _I wish I were more like that._

"I haven't dismissed _anything_ Ilia," he replied, he seemed frustrated that she did that in front of me, "will you just calm down."

Link swallowed hard and his body got a little tense; I knew that was my cue to leave.

_This is going in a direction that has nothing to do with me, _I thought, and started for the square once more.

I wasn't going to let anyone stop me this time.

However, Beth had other ideas. "Elga!" she called out to me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't have time for her nonsense, but I turned around to appease her anyway.

"What?" I said, with a little sharpness in my tone.

I was just as upset as they were. Ilia and Beth were both under the impression that they were the only ones entitled to their feelings. Well I had news for them, I had feelings too. The both of them _ruined _my moment with Link. A moment I had waited a long time for. I didn't know what he was going to say to me, true, but I wasn't about to dismiss anything.

_He may have felt the same way about me, _I thought.

Beth narrowed her eyes at me. "Why the hell are you trying to walk away?" she demanded.

I took in a deep breath, and just stared at her for a moment. I really found juvenile histrionics annoying. I didn't understand why Beth thought that a loud voice, and an erratic disposition was going to mean she was going to be taken more serious.

_Little girl you have no idea who you are messing with, _I thought, _I'm the goddess damn queen of Hyrule! _

"I don't participate in petulance," I said, putting my mask back over my face; "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to be the adult, and allow Ilia and Link to speak alone."

Beth looked at me stunned. "I can't believe you just said that to me!" she said angry.

I narrowed my eyes at her, and never raised my voice.

"Believe it," I said in a calm manner.

Beth was seething now. "You are such a bitch!" she retorted.

_Oh really? _I thought. _Now she has to resort to name calling? She thinks I haven't heard that before? I'm a queen honey, the word 'bitch' is my middle name, especially with my servants._

There was a brief silence between all of us.

I merely smirked at Beth after hearing her say that.

"Yes, my dear," I said, twirling my fingers slightly, and cracking two of my knuckles, "I know."

Beth's mouth nearly dropped at my reply.

With that, I turned and left the alley and headed back to the square.

_And to think I told Colin to tell her he loved her, _I thought, _maybe I should have rethought that._

Beth's mouth was still ajar, while Ilia was still glaring at Link.

My comment, however, must have had an effective amount of influence on Beth's behavior, because she soon decided to depart as well.

"I'll wait for you in the square," Beth said to Ilia, patting her shoulder gently.

Ilia nodded in recognition of Beth's statement. "Thanks," she said to her.

When they were alone, Link looked at Ilia with open frustration.

There was a tense silence between the two of them for a long moment.

"Why did you have to make a scene?" he demanded. "It isn't that big of a deal! I go with you to the festival every year."

Ilia looked up at him upset, as tears began to flow down her cheeks again.

"You know this isn't about the festival!" she divulged, shaking her head. "Goddesses Link, it's like you hate me or something!"

Link took in a deep breath, obviously not wanting to discuss the matter in public.

"Look," he said coming up to her, "I'll be back home soon, we'll talk about this then."

Ilia's bottom lip began to quiver, and she shook her head.

"That's all we ever do Link!" she stated. "When are you going to make good on your promises to me?"

Link looked at her angry just then.

"Do you honestly think I want things to be like the way they are between us?" he demanded of her suddenly. "I've been trying to bend over backwards to please you for years now, but nothing ever seems to be good enough for you Ilia!"

Ilia was not going to back down from that statement.

"You will _not _put this off on me!" she said to him angry. "I've been nothing but loyal to you! _That's _why we turned out the way we have in the first place! Everything I do and have _done _has been for you!"

Link clicked his tongue off the side of his teeth. He was clearly upset.

"No one told you to Ilia," he said with quiet indifference.

Ilia looked at him dumbfounded, and then narrowed her eyes.

"After all that we've been through, _that's _what you have to say to me?" she demanded, angry at his apparent insensitivity.

"Ilia-" Link tried.

"I can't believe you're doing this right now!" she interrupted to him. "What the hell has happened to you? You're like a different person!"

Tears were streaming down Ilia's cheeks uncontrollably now. She unballed her tight fists she had stationary at her sides, and slapped Link across the face… hard. The minor assault came as an initial shock to Link. He closed his eyes, and kept his face turned away, while the residual sting subsided. Ilia pulled her hand back and wiped the tears from her face.

"Well don't worry! You won't _ever _have to worry about me anymore!" she said, trying to hold back the sob from escaping her throat. "Have a happy life you overblown hero!" she said before turning and running away further down the alley.

Link hesitated for a moment, but then decided to follow after her.

"Ilia!" he called to her. "Ilia wait! Ilia!"

Link ran after her.

Meanwhile, I was back at the square, or near it I should say, and watched Link and Ilia's scuffle from afar. I didn't hear what was said, but after witnessing the slap, I knew it wasn't good.

_Oh no, _I thought, putting my hand to my cheek in worry, _I hope everything is going to be okay._

I wanted to be a part of Link's life, I didn't want to ruin it.

When Link followed Ilia down the alley further, I lost sight of them.

_Great, _I thought sardonic with a sigh, _what now? _

I bit my lower lip, and walked more towards the center of the square. From my peripheral view, I saw Beth glaring at me.

_That girl really needs to mind her own business, _I thought.

I didn't care she was staring at me, and soon neither did she, when Colin approached her. Beth looked surprised when Colin suddenly engaged her in conversation.

I couldn't help but grin at how wonderful Colin was.

_If I wasn't a queen…_ I trailed, not finishing my thoughts, when a naughty smile spread across my face, _oh Zelda you're terrible. _

I unorthodoxly chuckled to myself, and realized the waltz was still playing that Link and I danced to earlier. I closed my eyes and listened for a little while, wanting to get lost a little in the music, before I had to deal with what I knew were going to be dire consequences of Link's and my time together.

_I just want one moment of peace for myself, _I thought.

I swayed softly, but abruptly found myself swept up in the arms of a lured gentleman.

_What in the world? _I thought, completely caught off guard.

The fellow was wearing a venetian mask, like Link, but his platinum blonde hair gave away his identity immediately.

"Elbourne!" I said in a stunned whisper.

Elbourne smiled at me as he twirled me around the cobblestone floor.

"Hello there beautiful," he said to me with a slick smile.

I swallowed hard at his words.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, not being able to help myself.

Elbourne guided us across the floor a few times before he answered me. "Zelda I've known you since you were twelve," he divulged, "you could never hide from me."

I didn't know why, but his words made me nervous.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Elbourne continued to smile at me. "You know, you're exceptionally beautiful in the moonlight," he said.

_He's stalling, _I thought.

"Answer my question!" I demanded in a quiet voice. "Why are you here?"

Elbourne's smile never faded. "It's the Hyrulean Festival," he said simply, "aren't residents from Dragon Roost allowed to come and pay their respects for 1000 years of Hyrulean rule?"

There was something in his tone that was distrusting. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing he had an ulterior motive.

"It's too bad I already know you to be a scoundrel Elbourne," I replied, "otherwise what you said might have had some clout."

Elbourne chuckled at my words. "Ah Zelda, Zelda, Zelda," he said, "you have to learn to be more trusting."

I stared into his hazel eyes.

"That wouldn't be an issue if you had come to the festivals in the past," I divulged, "it's been years since you came to the festival."

Elbourne raised his eyebrows. "Has someone been missing me?" he inquired.

I wasn't going to play his game. I knew he wanted something, and I knew he wanted it badly enough to come to the festival to claim it.

"I've missed nothing!" I said, tired of his games. "Out with it! I want to know why are you here?"

Elbourne looked slightly surprised at my nervous voice and manner. "If you really must know, I did a little inquiry about your mirror," he revealed.

I felt my breath stop momentarily.

"What?" I whispered, not able to help myself.

He seemed pleased by my reaction, knowing he nailed the mystery right on the head.

Elbourne stared into my eyes. "I was wondering why you would be willing to seduce me the way you did for a cracked piece of glass," he went on, "and alas… it seems the little queen of Hyrule is trying to get to the Twilight Realm."

I felt my eyes widen.

_Oh goddesses, _I thought nervous, _he knows._

"Elbourne-" I tried.

Surprisingly, he took me by the shoulders and held me tight all of a sudden. "I've been wanting to _fuck_ you since we were seventeen years old Zelda," he whispered to me menacing, "so for you to stoop so low in wanting to get that mirror tells me that you must want something very badly."

We stopped dancing now, and he was staring straight into my eyes.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" I snarled at him angry.

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at me from behind the mask. "I have every idea of what I'm talking about," he said to me serious, "why do you think I _told _the committee to rotate the mirror between the attractions?"

I looked at him shocked.

"You did what?" I demanded.

Elbourne smirked. "I saw you and your little bootleg hero going from attraction to attraction to win it," he divulged, "I've been very amused by your efforts."

I was so angry I wasn't seeing straight.

"You slimy son of a-" I tried.

"Ah, ah, ah," he whispered and then took hold of me back around the waist again and resumed the dance, "none of that; what did the hero tell you?" he asked pretending not to know for a moment. "Ah that's right: _you look too perfect not to own it_. So keep that mouth of yours pretty. Otherwise I might have to shove something in it."

_He's so disgusting, _I thought repulsed.

I felt like my heart was about to burst.

_Elbourne's been following us all evening! _I thought. _I was so preoccupied with my time with Link that I didn't notice. _

"What are you planning?" I asked him as we glided across the square.

Elbourne put another smile on his face. "I should be asking you that question," he said, "why are you on your way back to the Twilight Realm?"

I swallowed hard, and felt my bottom lip start to quiver in apprehension.

Elbourne stared at my lips just then. "You know," he said lowering his voice, "you look very sexy when you do that; you still have that outfit?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you think I'd actually tell you?" I replied with quiet anger, ignoring his compliments.

Elbourne didn't even feel threatened by my comment. "No, I suppose you wouldn't," he replied with a grin, and then added slyly, "my hair isn't dark enough."

I wasn't going to be baited by his offhanded comments about Link.

"No," I replied, "it isn't."

Elbourne stopped dancing just then, and stared into my eyes for a moment, unfortunately it was right in front of Beth and Colin. However, our voices were low enough for them not to hear us.

_Oh no, _I thought.

"I know you won't believe this," Elbourne stated quietly, "but I _am_ in love with you Zelda. I've been in love with you since we were twelve years old. I don't love easily, and I only love once, unfortunately for you, you happen to be the woman I'm enamored with."

I looked at him shocked not having a reply.

_He's-he's in love with me? _I thought in disbelief.

Elbourne took my silence with indifference, both liking it and disliking it. "Even scoundrels like me have a soft spot," he said.

Before I could reply, he pulled me to him and kissed me hard on the lips. It wasn't for pleasure. It was to make a statement. When he pulled away I quickly wiped my lips, as if having tasted something terrible.

"You bastard!" I said to him.

Elbourne merely raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. "You have no idea how right you are about that," he said in an odd fashion, and then bowed, "I bid you a good rest of the evening. I hope you win your prize."

With that, Elbourne took a few steps back still staring into my eyes, and then turned to leave the square. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Colin and Beth caught the whole thing. Beth looked like she was seething. I closed my eyes not wanting to deal with her ignorant silliness right now. I had other concerns.

_She has no idea what's going on, _I thought of her insolence.

When Elbourne walked away, Beth stormed up to me. I looked her straight in her eyes.

_You just don't know when to quit, do you Beth? _I thought irritable.

"You are such a slut!" she said to me angry. "I guess Link wasn't enough for you was he?"

_Now I've graduated from a 'bitch' to a slut, _I thought, _I would've been more impressed if she said 'twat.'_

Beth's loud voice captured the attention of several people in the audience. Some of the couples on the floor stopped dancing to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on over there?" a young woman asked her young suitor.

The young man shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied to her, looking between Beth and I.

_Don't instigate the situation Zelda, _I thought.

I looked at Beth wanting to diffuse this matter quickly.

"You need to calm down," I said to her in a serious tone.

Colin then came up and tried to take hold of her. "Will you stop?" he demanded to Beth. "You're making a scene! I already told you! That _man _kissed her! Not the other way around!"

Beth snatched her hand from Colin's grip, determined to have her words with me. "No Colin!" she snapped. "This-this man leech needs to be taught a lesson!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her inquiringly.

"Oh really?" I asked in a calm fashion. "By who? By you little girl?"

I knew a woman at the cusp of her twentieth birthday would not like such an erroneous remark.

_Maybe you are a little bit of a... _I grinned at my own thought process, _naw._

Beth became incensed at my words. "Why you-!" she didn't finish, and tried to slap me.

I ducked, and she nearly fell forward from her momentum. Colin was quick to catch her. Beth was looking at me brimming with anger.

_What was I supposed to do? _I thought. _Let her stand there and hit me._

"Make sure you know how to stand on your own two feet when come up to a woman honey," I said to Beth, "you'll do well to remember that after you pass puberty."

Beth's eyes widened at my words embarrassed, but a few in the audience chuckled at what I had to say.

"Well said," the young woman dancing with her suitor said to me, "serves that little wretch right for trying to cause a scene."

I smiled at the woman and did a mini curtsy.

"It was my pleasure," I replied, and smirk spread my lips.

Not waiting for Beth to retaliate, I decided to take Link's advice and look at the itinerary for what was next and rendezvous there. I took out the paper and remembered Link and I were initially going to the Flight-by-Fowl attraction.

_I better head there next, _I thought.

However, when I started for the south backstreet, I noticed something move above me. I looked up to one of the roof rafters when I thought I saw a body jump from one rooftop to the next.

_What in the world? _I thought perplexed.

It was only when I looked again that I confirmed my suspicion.

A bandaged face man, wearing a skin tight ninja suit with an emblematic eye on the breastplate was jumping from roof top to rooftop.

I felt my heart stop.

_Sheik! _I thought and then made a quick assessment as to where he was traveling to.

He was heading over east Castle Town. Not thinking about formulating a plan, I hurried to follow after him.

_I have to tail him, _I thought, wishing Link were here, but knew he had problems of his own at the moment, _I hope everything is okay between him and Ilia. They certainly have been gone for awhile._

I hurried down the alley, all the while looking up, not watching where I was going. I soon regretted that, because I ran right smack into a young woman in front of me.

I tumbled into her and fell forward.

"AHHH!" we screamed in unison.

I quickly got up and helped the young woman.

"Will you watch where you're-" the woman cut herself off when she got a good look at me, "your majesty!"

Quickly realizing my cover could be blown, I went to hush the young woman. It was then I saw that it was Lydia.

"Lydia!" I said surprised.

Lydia was with her fiancé Ivan, a tall friendly looking brunette with a broad chest and good natured disposition.

"Good evening your majesty," he said with a smile, "where are you off to in such a hurry?"

I put my finger to my lips, silencing both of them, and then looked around to see if anyone else had overheard. At this point of the night most of the citizens were pretty well inebriated, so a fire could've been set and not many of them would have noticed.

I pulled Lydia to the side leaving Ivan behind.

"I'll be right back!" Lydia called to him.

I knew it was rude to exclude Ivan, but at the moment I didn't care.

_I cannot be compromised! _I thought, realizing things were about to get dangerous quickly now that Sheik was involved.

When Lydia and I had a measurable amount of privacy I spoke.

"You two cannot give me away like that!" I said feeling a little stressed. "My whole endeavor will have been for nothing, if everyone knew I was out of the castle."

Lydia looked at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry," she said, "I'd forgotten. I didn't see you with master Link so I-" she stopped herself when she said that, "where is master Link?"

_That's a good question, _I thought looking up to the rooftops, not seeing any sign of Sheik; _damn it! _I thought when I realized I lost him. _Where the hell did he go? _

"He had to take care of something momentarily," I replied, not really paying attention to her question; "Lyddie you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone you saw me."

Lydia gave me an obvious stare. "You know I won't," she replied, and took note of my manner, "are you alright?"

I looked up at the rooftops again, and didn't answer her right away.

"I'm fine," I said, and recognized that I needed to get further down the alley, "I've got to go."

Lydia wanted to protest and tried to stop me, but I slipped past her and kept heading down the cluttered cobblestone way.

"Wait!" Lydia called after me, but I didn't stop.

_I can't wait Lyddie, _I thought feeling a little guilty for making her worry about me.

I peeked around the corner, to see the still buzzing archery tournament, and glanced up.

I saw no sign of Sheik.

_I better head back to south Castle Town, _I thought, _the shard must still be there. _

I hurried back to the square. I lifted my skirt a little to scuttle along the cobblestone. I passed Colin and Beth once more, who looked like they were engaged in a serious conversation.

_It looks like Colin is owning up to his end of the deal, _I thought, _I'll need to own up to mine as well… sooner or later. _

I rushed down the south Castle Town backstreet, past the large Flight-by-Fowl crowd, trying to see if I was still on Sheik's tail. I took in a deep frustrated breath when I saw no sight of him, but involuntarily I found myself paused for a moment when I caught sight of Link and Ilia talking privately in a corner.

I froze and felt my eyes widen at their body language.

Ilia was gently tugging on the front of Link's shirt, wiping tears from her eyes, while he was holding her close to him and keeping her chin up so he could stare into her face. They looked like two lovers engaged in some serious talk.

_What the…? _I thought confused, but immediately knew I had to hide, and went to the adjacent alley where it connected to Telma's Bar.

I glanced around the corner once more at the two of them completely stunned.

_Why are they standing so closely? _I wondered, feeling an undeniable pang of jealousy. _"This isn't what this looks like…" _Link's voice echoed through my head suddenly.

I sighed, and pressed myself up against the stone wall.

_Maybe that was true, _I thought, wondering what the two of them were talking about.

I knew it shouldn't have been a concern of mine, especially considering I was supposed to be tailing the crazed psychopath Sheik, but seeing the two of them together like that was a little disconcerting for me.

_Who the hell does Link think he is? _I demanded, pursing my lips together. _Does honestly think he can have any woman at his beck and call?_

I didn't want to stand there getting myself upset, and since my assailant was nowhere to be found at the moment, I decided to go into the bar.

_I think I need a drink, _I thought, knowing that Link and Ilia talking was a terrible reason to consume alcohol.

When I opened the door to the bar, it was completely abuzz. I made sure my mask was steadily fixed on my face and went inside.

Telma's Bar was a small, but bustling business in south Castle Town. It garnered more customers than all of the other businesses combined in the area. The biggest reason was because of the owner, Telma. Telma was a buxom, cornrow haired, half Gerudo sexy red head, with a countenance as prominent as the beauty mark on her cheek. It was no wonder her husband Renado couldn't resist her. She was the sensation of the bar.

Telma was bartending as she always did, and she was telling jokes while she was making buttery chu chu shots for some customers.

I sat down at a rare empty stool at the bar. Telma came over to where I was once she was done taking care of her other customers.

"What'll you have honey?" she asked me in her deep rich voice.

I shook my head.

"Something that personifies the hatred of men," I said dryly.

Telma looked at me surprised and smirked. "Sounds like you have a broken heart," she said, "no drink is going to mend that."

I sighed agreeing subconsciously, but my tangible self didn't care.

"It's not supposed to," I said with daft simplicity.

Telma raised an eyebrow and merely nodded. "What's your pleasure?" she asked me.

"I want a double blu chu jelly whiskey sour," I said, as if I had ordered it a hundred times, "and make sure it burns."

Telma looked at me shocked. "A little lady like you can handle a big boy drink like that?" she inquired in uncertainty,

I sighed not in the mood to be lectured.

"If you can make it for him," I said, pointing to the passed out man sitting at the counter, "you can make it for me," I then pulled out a silver rupee worth two hundred rupees, and slammed it on the counter, "make the damn drink."

Telma looked down at the currency and then me, and grinned slyly; no further questions were asked. "One double blu chu jelly whiskey sour coming up," she said.

_This is a shame, _I thought, _no man is worth getting intoxicated for..._

I watched Telma make the drink, like the pro she was, and slide it down my way.

"Here you go honey," Telma said to me and winked.

I caught the drink with one hand, and stared at the blue contents for a moment.

_...but crazed ninjas are, _I rationalized, picking up the drink and downing it.

I caught sight of a man watching me in my periphery.

_If he tries to lecture me, that's like the blind leading the blind, _I thought, not wanting to hear it.

"Whoa, whoa eazzzy lil lady," a man said to me with slurred speech, "tat's not vaaater."

I turned to look at him and slammed the shot glass down.

"Mind your own business," I said, thinking that was going to be the end of it, but had to force myself to do a double take, because I realized the drunk man was Shad, "Shad?" I asked.

Shad looked back at me with glazed eyes. "In de fesshh," he said to me and burped, "and yuuu arrre?"

I got up front my bar stool and immediately went over to help Shad, he looked like he was ready to fall over stone drunk.

"I think you need some help mister," I said, slightly embarrassed that my chief of council was grossly intoxicated.

Telma looked at me from behind the bar and shook her head. "I tried to get him out of here three hours ago," she explained.

I smiled at her.

"That's alright," I said, taking Shad's arm and putting it around my neck, "I'll make sure he gets home safe and sound."

Telma shook her head at the sight of him. "I've always told that man he was a lightweight," she said with a sigh.

_That's right, _I thought, forgetting for a moment, _Shad and Telma are well acquainted. _

Shad and I stumbled through the crowded bar, and finally made it to the door. Once we were outside, I sat him down on the crate next to the entrance. I temporarily lifted my mask and started patting Shad's face.

"Wake up," I said a little impatiently of his drunken state, "come on Shad."

Shad's eyes finally fluttered a little, and he blinked several times. When he saw my unmasked face, his eyes widened, it was like a sobriety potion.

"Zelda!" he whispered surprised.

I grinned at him and shook my head.

"What are you doing getting drunk?" I asked half joking. "You're supposed to be ruling the country."

Shad gave me a sloppy smile. "Sooo arrrre yoooou," he pointed out.

I raised my eyebrows at his drunken conjecture, and saw that he had a real sobering fact.

_He's right, _I thought, _I'm off gallivanting in the world with Link. _

"I suppose," I said with a shrug, "but I left Hyrule in your care for the time being."

It was as if he hadn't heard a word I said.

Shad stared into my eyes, and surprisingly reached up and caressed my cheek. "You know I'm in wuv wiff you riiiight?"

I tried not to giggle at his drunken words.

"Shad-" I tried.

"I know I'm no Rink," he interrupted with slurred enunciates, "but I woooould wuuuv you wiiiike you've never been wuuuved."

I merely nodded, having to remember to tell myself that I greatly respected this man.

_He's completely wasted, _I thought.

"That's very sweet Shad, but-" I tried, but surprisingly he interrupted me with his lips.

I felt my eyes widen as he kissed me. I quickly pulled away and stared at Shad shocked. He stared back unapologetically.

"I've been wanting to do that for three years," he said to me in all seriousness and perfect speech.

I bit my lower lip and swallowed hard.

"I see," I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Afterwards, Shad effectively passed out and started snoring.

I looked at him incredulously.

_This man, _I thought standing up and putting my hands on my hips, but I couldn't be upset with him. I actually had an immense amount of respect for what he just did. _At least he had the courage to do it… Link has no idea how I feel. Well, maybe he does, but he hasn't heard me say it yet. _

I sighed, deciding to alert a guard and have Shad escorted back to the castle. When I saw Shad safely away, I saw another occurrence as well. The mirror shard was being loaded onto a wagon and taken back to the clock tower.

_Damn you Elbourne, _I thought.

After the loading of the goods, I saw a movement on the rooftops. It took me only a moment to realize what it was, or _who _it was.

Sheik was on the move.

Feeling my heart pound with excitement, I scrambled around the corner, past the Flight-by-Fowl crowd, and hurried down the alleyway.

When I zoomed by, Link saw me and momentarily took his attention away from Ilia.

"What's going on?" he called to me.

"A bandaged fellow is on the move!" I called back to him, knowing that was all I needed to say for him to understand.

Link's eyes widened at hearing that. He immediately left Ilia's side and ran after me.

Ilia looked after Link shocked. "Link!" she called after. "Where are you going?"

Link didn't answer her question. "I'll be back!" he called to her.

After seeing Link and I take off like crazy persons, dozens of people became privy to our presence.

"What's going on?" I heard some of them say as I hurried by.

"I have no idea," someone else replied

Link was close behind me, and soon past me.

He was fast.

When we made it back to the square, Sheik jumped down from one of the buildings and headed for the clock tower.

It was then I realized what was going on.

Everything that evening happened so fast I wasn't cognizant of the time.

_The countdown's going to start soon! _I thought stopping for a moment because I was breathing hard. _Sheik must've have been following the shard from the Flight-by-Fowl attraction in anticipation of blowing it up at Midnight at the clock tower! _

Link sprinted up to Sheik and tackled him down before he reached the tower, which alerted everyone in the square. Both men crashed into the base of the gift table near the bottom of the edifice.

"Is that Link?" an older woman asked removing her mask.

"I think it is!" her husband replied.

Everyone was looking on shocked.

"Who's the man with the bandages and the strange looking eye?" another man asked.

"I haven't a clue," another man replied, "why are they fighting?"

Sheik immediately jumped up and initiated his _ninjutsu ninpo akido _stance, or bare handed stance with a focus on grabbing. Link got up as well and initiated his battle stance.

"Great Hylia!" a woman cried out clutching her suitor at the sight of the two men ready to fight.

"Stand back!" the suitor said aloud to everyone, quarantining a zone with his outstretched arms.

Everyone stood back, stunned at what was occurring. There were only ten minutes before the fireworks were supposed to go off.

Link didn't wait to engage Sheik, he ran up to him and threw his elbow to his face. Sheik didn't receive the complete impact of the hit, because he ducked, however he did get a piece of Link's elbow on his chin.

Sheik didn't fully recover when he went to attack Link, but it didn't matter because it didn't affect his strength. He grabbed Link by the arm and threw him across his back.

A few in the audience gasped at all this, but Link flipped in the air and landed on the ground on both feet. It was a little rough landing, but it was a landing.

Link garnered a little applause for that, but he ignored it and reengaged his battle stance.

"I want that shard," Sheik said quietly.

"Not a chance in hell," Link replied.

I stayed back in the crowd. A moment later Ilia came running up next to me. She covered her mouth in surprise when she saw Link was initiated in combat. She was actually going to try and intervene, but I stopped her.

_What is she doing? _I thought incredulous.

"I wouldn't," I said serious, placing my hand on her shoulder.

Ilia snatched her shoulder from my grip and hesitated at my warning. "Don't touch me!" she snapped.

I held my hands up in surrender, not wanting another fight to take place.

"You can hate me all you want, I'm just giving you a fair caution," I replied, "take it for what you will."

Ilia cut her eyes at me and turned away.

_Honestly, _I thought, not really upset, _I don't blame her. I would be mad at me too. _

Meanwhile, Link avoided another grappling maneuver Sheik tried to institute, and tackled him to the ground. However, Sheik got free from Link's grip and jumped back onto his feet. With the way Sheik was fighting, it was obvious that he wasn't trying to have an all out brawl, and that's when I became privy to what he was doing.

_He's trying to stall Link long enough for the fireworks to go off and destroy the mirror! _I thought, realizing I had to do something.

I knew I was going to look foolhardy, but I had to touch the shard to shrink it down to a pocket size. Only I or Link's power of the Triforce could do that.

While everyone's attention was still averted, I drew back into the crowd and made my way to the anterior perimeter of the square. However, I didn't escape complete notice, Ilia saw me and soon followed. I was about to get on the ground and crawl when she stopped me by placing her hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Didn't you say we shouldn't intervene?"

_I meant all of you, not me, _I thought.

I sighed not really wanting to give an explanation.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked, ignoring her concerns.

Ilia hesitated at my request, but then looked back over at Link fighting Sheik and made a quick decision.

"Yes," she replied, "what are you planning?"

I pointed to the fireworks cannon.

"When we get behind the tower I want you to light the fuse to the fireworks," I stated, "I'll provide a diversion, so you won't get caught."

Ilia looked at me distrustfully for a moment. "You want to set off the display early?" she inquired. "Why?"

I took in a frustrated breath, not in the mood to be questioned.

"Because if we don't, something terrible is going to happen," I replied, "do you want to help or not? I can do this alone."

Ilia narrowed her eyes at me regarding my tone. "I'll help," she said, "but I still don't trust you."

_I don't care, _I thought, rolling my eyes and looking away.

"Fine," I verbalized, "come on!"

I got down on my knees, not waiting for Ilia to follow, and made my way around the perimeter to the clock tower.

Meanwhile, in the crowd Colin and Beth took note to what Ilia and I were now doing.

"They're heading for the clock tower," I heard Colin tell Beth, but was careful to keep his voice low.

Beth looked on stunned.

"Why is Ilia going with Elga?" Beth asked Colin.

Colin shook his head in reply.

_Because she was nosy just like you, _I thought overhearing, but then realized I was being ridiculous, _now is not the time for petulance. _

Time was running short, and I knew the fireworks display would go off any minute. When Ilia and I got to the tower, I motioned for her to make a run for the torch nearby when the coast was clear. I stayed behind to divert Sheik's attention if it were necessary.

_I already know how to handle him, _I thought, _there's no sense in having another victim if I already know his prowess._

Having been occupied all this time, Sheik finally turned his head and saw what Ilia and I were trying to do.

_Oh no, _I thought, feeling a sudden onset of panic.

Link took note of Sheik's change in disposition, from a guarded stance to a distracted stance, and took advantage of it. Link tackled him once more.

When Link looked up and saw that Ilia and I weren't out of harm's way he got angry, but he was too preoccupied to do anything about it. "Hurry up!" he growled to the both us in a flustered fashion.

I nodded and motioned for Ilia to be hasty with the torch.

Ilia scuttled back to the tower and lit the cannon, but before doing so, I took hold of a firework and pocketed it. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it, but it was important that I had some kind of improvisation.

_This may come in handy, _I thought, and then turned my attention back to Ilia.

"Get out of here now!" I ordered. "It's going to blow!"

Ilia quickly darted for the crowd.

Afterwards, I jumped onto the long table in front of the tower and made a mad dash for the mirror shard. When Ilia saw what I was doing she looked at me puzzled, and her eyes widened.

"Elga-?" she inquired, but didn't finish her question, and I didn't have time to explain.

I jumped over a bundle of gifts stationary at the center of the table and kept going. I knew everyone thought I was crazy, but I didn't care. The shard was sitting on the ground only a few feet in front of me.

_Almost there! _I thought, readying myself to slide off the table to the cobblestone below, however I was beginning my celebration too soon.

Sheik's eyes widened from underneath Link when he saw where I was headed. He didn't bother to reengage Link at all, instead he teleported to where I was.

"Oh damn," Link muttered, realizing what was happening.

Link's head quickly turned in my direction when he saw that Sheik was no longer in his apprehension.

"He's coming for you!" Link called to me, getting up and coming after me himself.

_I know! _I thought, feeling my heartbeat accelerate.

I had to stop in a mid-slide when Sheik appeared right in front of me before I went over the edge.

"Ah!" I cried out in alarm.

As if like clockwork, my neck ended up in Sheik's grip.

_This man and his damn choking! _I thought.

Sheik narrowed his eyes at me. "Did you honestly think it was going to be that easy?" he demanded to me in a low voice.

I felt my heart pound as I tried to think quickly as to what to do, and then gripped the firework in my pocket.

_Of course! _I thought, having an epiphany.

Sheik's grip tightened.

_You have to be quick Zelda, _I thought.

"No," I whispered back to Sheik, and then shoved the firecracker into his bandaged face, "I didn't!"

He looked at the firework shocked.

"Ah!" he cried out startled by my action, and released me.

Having no idea if the fuse was lit or not Sheik immediately teleported, I then hurried off the table and took hold of the shard. Link caught up to me to make sure I was okay.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I merely nodded, I was too preoccupied staring at the mirror that I didn't notice Link's advance.

The mirror suddenly casted that familiar red light when I touched it with my hands, and two words appeared like fire on the glass: _invidia, _and _luxuria_.

_Two more of those strange words in ancient Hylian, _I thought with a peculiar sense of excitement.

I looked on in awe as the words then disappeared and the glass shrunk down to a carry able size.

_Finally, _I thought in a moment of triumph, _the last shard is ours._

I don't know why, but the thrill of it all almost seemed sexual.

_Nothing is going to stop us now, _I thought feeling an odd grin cross my lips, _nothing._

When I realized what was happening, and what I was thinking, I shook my head of the notion.

_What has gotten into to you Zelda? _I thought of the unorthodox sensation and then looked around. _Everyone's in danger still!_

A moment later, I felt myself being forced away from the area by Link.

"Look out!" he sounded the alarm, and the crowd all dropped to the ground.

The fireworks cannon went off, but not in the fashion that everyone thought.

It actually went off normally.

The sky lit up in a multicolor spectacle.

I looked up slightly surprised that the display was not booby trapped the way I thought.

_What in the-? _I thought cutting my recourse off.

The crowd rose slowly at the sight.

There was a brief silence... and then oddly, everyone broke out in applause.

"Bravo!" someone from the back shouted. "That was wonderful!"

I looked around perplexed.

_Wonderful? _I thought.

Link had the same facial expression as I; he was puzzled as to what was going on.

He looked down at me and gave me a nondescript stare, as if wanting to ask me 'what just happened?'

_I have no idea, _I thought in reply.

However, the more the applause was generated the more I thought this was the perfect segue out of this erroneous situation.

_I hope this works, _I thought.

I immediately took hold of Link's hand and rose it in the air before bowing. Again, Link looked at me like I was insane.

When I readjusted my stance to an erect position, I forced a smile across my face and yanked slightly on Link's arm.

"Bow!" I instructed him through clenched teeth.

It took Link a minute to figure out what I precipitously had up my sleeve, but he finally caught on.

He bowed.

Ilia, Colin, and Beth were looking at Link and I like we were crazy, until I gestured for Ilia to come and join us. Ilia hesitated at first, but seeing that the crisis was averted, she decided to align herself with Link and I and started bowing too.

_The citizens must think we were all in some pseudo stunt for the festival, _I thought still bowing as the applause got louder, _we just have to roll with it. _

"That was magnificent!" a young woman said from the sideline. "The theatrical academy should be very proud!"

"I second that!" said another young lady. "That was the best show the festival has ever put on! I thought it was real!"

_I've got news for you, _I thought, never letting the smile leave my face, _it was real. _

"That was wonderful for you to be in on it too master Link," an older gentleman stated with a laugh, "it's good to know our resident hero has a sense of humor."

Link forced a grin at the man's words, and didn't deny them. "Thank you sir," he said.

Ilia looked at the crowd with apt perplexity, but kept the ruse going. "We… uh would like to thank the festival committee for… uh… for not getting mad about the fireworks display," she said.

I smiled at Ilia's reply, and added to it, "We would also like to thank each and every one of you for coming out tonight in support of the kingdom," I said, "let's hear it for 1000 more years of Hyrulean rule!"

After I said that the crowd broke out into another thunderous ovation.

"Hear, hear young lady!" a middle aged man shouted.

"Nay 1000 years, one _million_ years of Hyrulean rule!" said another man.

With the three of us standing in front of the crowd, Colin suddenly felt emboldened. He turned his attention to Beth.

"There's something I've got to tell you," Colin said to her all of a sudden.

Beth looked at him flummoxed. "What?" she asked. "Were you in on the stunt too?"

Colin didn't answer her question, instead he took her by the shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips.

Many in the audience saw that and clapped even louder.

"Way to go young man!" a man said.

"There is no perfect time than this to express your love!" an older woman called out.

I looked over at Colin and Beth kissing, and grinned.

_That man is right, there is no better time to express how you feel, _I thought, involuntarily squeezing Link's hand with sincere affection, _there's just one problem… _I glanced over at Ilia, _how am I going to divert Link's attention away from her? _

I was surprised at my subtle onset of a conniving attitude.

_What has gotten into you Zelda? _I thought.

With everyone still in elation of the spectacle, I saw this as the perfect opportunity for the three of us to exit. I tugged on both Ilia and Link's arms, cuing for us to go. It took both of them a moment to understand what I was doing, because now they were caught up in the glee of it all, but soon we started moving from in front of the crowd to Castle Town north.

I smiled at everyone as we went by, but a certain platinum blonde instantly caught my eye.

It was Elbourne, and he was staring at me behind that venetian mask with a slick smile across his handsome face. He blew me a kiss and mouthed '_good job._'

I wanted to show Elbourne that he wasn't under my skin, so acting on impulse I blew him a kiss back, and mouthed '_thank you._' He pretended to catch it, and then turned and exited the crowd. Link saw the interaction, but didn't say anything on it.

Link was sure to have some words for me on the matter later.

When we got to Castle Town north we were stopped by the guard, because there was no access to the castle, so we congregated off to the side.

I knew it was selfish of me, but I desperately wanted to get rid of Ilia. My whole evening with Link had been ruined because of her, and now that the shard was in our possession, I wanted to discuss what to do next.

I, however, didn't have to utter a word or constitute a plan. Link took Ilia to the side after excusing them for a moment. I watched on as they spoke quietly about whatever. It was quite evident Ilia didn't want to leave Link in my company.

_What woman in her right mind would want to leave the man they love in the care of another woman? _I wondered, knowing there was no direct answer to that rhetoric.

It was unorthodox of me, but I was beginning to get impatient with the amount of time it was taking to convince Ilia of whatever it was she needed convincing. So acting on impulse again, I decided to head for the inn where Link and I would be staying. Link glanced in my direction as I walked by, not stopping his conversation with Ilia, but definitely made sure to let me know he was alerted to my movement.

'_I'll meet you at the inn,_' I mouthed to him, and nodded in that general direction.

Link didn't nod back, but I knew he knew what I meant. Ilia's back was to me, so she had no idea what was exchanged, however she was in the know about Link's attention to me.

_Let me get out of here so this woman can have some peace of mind, _I thought.

I headed east of the square to the two story inn. I was still given a sizeable fanfare when the citizens saw me.

I stopped, smiled, and bowed momentarily.

"Who's the lady behind the mask?" an impervious young man asked, his voice came as a surprise.

I turned to look at him before entering the inn, and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked with playful seduction.

The man blushed at my reply. A few in the crowd laughed at his reaction.

I grinned at the gentleman again, and then went inside.

The innkeeper showed me to a room on the second story. I took note immediately of there being only one bed.

I sighed at the sight, but didn't feel nervous about it.

_I'm glad there's one bed, _I thought boldly for some reason, _it's about time I started snuggling up to this situation._

I was becoming increasingly aware of a subtle change in my attitude about such matters, but I thought nothing of it.

I saw it as just coming with territory.

I went and sat down at the dresser with the vanity mirror and removed my mask. I looked at the reflection of the woman staring back and me and grinned.

"She's not so bad," I said of myself, and then ran my hands through my hair, "she's not so bad at all."

I pulled the sleeves to my shoulders down some more, wanting more of a focus on my bust line. I didn't have to try hard, my bosom was hard to miss.

_A blessing from the goddess, _I thought with a smirk, but then let it fade.

I knew I wasn't acting like my normal self.

_What has gotten into me? _I wondered.

It was no matter, I didn't have time to contemplate why I was suddenly feeling like a femme fatale.

_Maybe it's just the excitement from the evening, _I thought, _maybe it was that drink, or maybe… _

I glanced over at the inn door in anticipation of Link's return, and felt my heart begin to pound. I removed my boots and went to wash my feet. It was a habit I was accustomed to, I hated smelly feet. Once I was done, I sat back down at the mirror and began brushing my long dark hair.

_I want to look perfect, _I thought, _I want to be the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. _

I didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, but they were there, and when I heard footsteps approach the door, I held my breath momentarily.

I looked at myself one more time.

_Own it, _I told myself, and then turned to face the door.

When the tumblers sounded and the scaffolding abridged, Link's handsome bodice emerged. He had a slightly troubled expression on his face.

I wasn't having any of that.

I didn't want the evening to be ruined because of some nonsensical talk of a hysterical woman.

_He's mine tonight, _I thought all of a sudden, _he can think about Ilia, Midna, or whoever tomorrow._

I smiled a smile that seemed a mile wide and got up.

"Hello there," I said coming up to him and helping him with some of his things.

Link removed the flask of ancient fruit juice, and handed it to me.

I took note of his expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Link merely shook his head and walked past me.

"Nothing," he said in quiet deference.

I raised my eyebrows and chose to ignore the concern in his voice. I didn't want anything to ruin our moment of triumph.

"Can you believe how close that was?" I asked changing the subject, making sure to add excitement to my tone.

Link sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Yeah," he said, not really interested, "that was something else."

I bit my lower lip, wanting to get his mind on something else.

_Come on Link, _I thought, _put a smile on your face._

He went to remove his shoes, but I saw this as the perfect opportunity, I stopped him.

"No," I said kneeling down and taking hold of his boot, "let me."

Link looked at me surprised, and frankly felt a little uncomfortable with me tending to him that way.

"That's alright Zelda," he said, a little on guard with my actions, "I know how to take my shoes off."

I smiled at him.

"I want to," I said and then pulled his left boot off anyway, "you've been taking care of everyone else, now let me take care of you."

I didn't blush once, but he did.

I took off his other boot and then got a foot basin to wash his feet.

Link looked at me with open curiosity and guarded impudence.

"Uh… thank you," he said when I was done.

I got up and thought nothing of it.

"You're welcome," I said softly, going over to the pump to wash my hands.

Link was watching me carefully, he was definitely alerted to my behavior.

I came back over to where he was and got behind him on the bed. I then began massaging his tight shoulders. The maneuver took him aback for a moment.

"Uh.. Zelda?" he inquired with apparent perplexity.

"Hmm?" I replied with raised brows.

"What are you doing?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

I smirked remembering when we were at Zora's Domain.

I came close to his ear and whispered, "What does it _feel _like I'm doing?" I teased.

Link tensed up even more and I ran my hands down the front of his chest.

"Relax," I whispered, "you're so tense. Did tonight get you all riled up or something?"

Link didn't answer right away.

"Something like that," he replied.

I ran my hands back over his back and continued my massage.

"That's okay," I replied, "I'm going to take _good _care of you tonight."

Link turned his head slightly and looked at me puzzled. He knew I wasn't normally like this.

"Oh..." he trailed guarded, "really?'

I rubbed on his trapezius muscle in a circular motion.

"Yes," I replied, "really. Unless... you don't want me to."

Link was silent for a long moment letting my words mill through his mind.

"I..." he started, "I never said that."

_That's what I thought, _I pondered with a smirk.

"Good," I said, stopping my massage for a moment and wrapping my arms around his neck from behind, "let's make tonight extra special. Let's be no holds bar."

Link turned his head to look at me again.

"No holds bar?" he repeated, knowing what I was really asking of him.

I nodded and looked innocently at him from his shoulder. Link stared into my eyes for a long time before nodding in agreement.

"Okay," he replied.

I smiled at him and let him go.

"Good," I said, "and I know just the thing to loosen us up."

I got off the bed and went over to the dresser to open the flask of ancient fruit juice, and poured two cups. I then turned to hand one to Link. He looked at the contents then to me cautiously.

"I don't drink ancient fruit juice Zelda," he said to me, "thank you though."

I took a sip, and didn't withdraw my hand.

"Come on Link," I pressed, "tonight's a night for celebration, just have one glass with me."

Link looked at me strange for a moment before hesitantly taking the cup.

"Are you... are you quite yourself tonight?" he asked me.

I nodded and took another drink.

"Yes," I replied, "why?"

Link shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug, "you seem... different."

_I am, _I thought honestly, but didn't let him in on that.

I came over and stood in front of him with my cup in hand, then caressed his cheek softly. Link was slightly surprised at my forward gesture.

"I'm just glad we finally have all three shards and can proceed forward," I said, and then looked him straight in the eyes, taking note of the expression there. "What's the matter?" I asked.

Link looked me up and down just then, with his eyes stopping briefly at my bosom.

_Let's not try and make it too obvious now, _I thought sarcastic.

"Nothing," he said quietly.

I grinned provocatively, and leaned over so that my face was only inches from his.

"Don't give me that," I said low, "tell me."

Link searched my face for a moment and he ended up staring at my mouth.

"Really," he replied, "it's nothing."

I grinned at his answer and came a little closer.

"You don't need to be afraid of me," I whispered, resting my free hand on his right thigh and stroking it softly, "I promise I _won't_ bite."

The suggestive nature of my words made him raise his eyebrows at me.

"You don't seem like the type to bite," he flirted right back, "but I may be willing to let you test your theory."

I chuckled at his words and stood back up, relieving my free hand of its duty before something unexpected happened.

_We wouldn't want that now would we? _I thought. _Well... at least not right now._

"I'm sure you would _master_ Link," I replied, "you and your _great _snake of Hyrule."

Link grinned at me and gave me a long once over after hearing me say that.

"I thought peer pressure would have gotten easier with age," he said half joking, "you wash my feet, massage my back, then you offer me a drink. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were trying to seduce me."

I laughed at his conjecture.

"What makes you think I'm not?" I asked with simplicity.

Link looked at me surprised at my apt honesty, but considering what I just said to him wasn't too floored by it.

"Oh," he replied, "I see."

We were silent for a moment, and I took a walk about the room with my back facing him.

"I could always stop if you don't like it," I said suddenly, breaking the silence, "but then again, I know that isn't what you want."

Link smirked at my bold assertion.

"Oh really?" he asked.

I turned back around and looked at him without any hesitations.

"Yes," I said, "really."

We were silent again, and I went and sat down at the dresser then turned the chair to face him. As soon as I situated myself, I saw Link's eyes on me.

_I don't want to seem like a completely selfish sex kitten, _I thought. _Let me ask about the other woman before I seem like a complete bitch._

"Is everything okay with Ilia?" I asked feeling obliged to do so.

Link took a sip of his drink and nodded.

"She's doing okay," he said to me, and then smirked again, "she just doesn't like you Zelda."

I raised my eyebrows at his blunt statement, and looked down in my cup.

_This stuff really works, _I thought, and then milled over what Link just told me, _I wouldn't expect Ilia to. __I want the man she's in love with._

I grinned at him and rotated the cup between my palms.

"That comes with the territory," I said.

Link sat back and looked at me for a moment.

"That is the trial of every beautiful woman, isn't it?" he asked.

_This juice is incredible, _I thought again, letting my head fall to my shoulder, _it really does the trick, __he already seems like a different person._

"It is," I said in a low voice, "and you know what they say, I'm the most beautiful woman in Hyrule."

He looked at me mildly stunned at my unbridled lack of humility.

Link gave me a long once over, and then stared into my eyes.

"You're a little more forth coming than usual," he said looking at his cup's contents.

"It's the drink," I said simply, "you can't lie to me now Link. You're going to tell me _exactly _what's on your mind."

Link didn't meet my eyes for a moment, but then surprisingly took another drink.

"Okay," he said, and then looked back at me, "I'm game."

I raised an eyebrow at him, a little surprised that he was willing to go with it so easily.

_Perfect, _I thought.

I got up and went refill Link's drink.

"You want me to top you off?" I asked.

Link looked at the flask and then to me, and raised his cup.

"Sure," he replied.

I poured a little more in his cup and a little more in mine.

_This conversation should be interesting, _I thought, taking a gulp.

"Let me ask you something," Link began.

I sat back in my chair.

"Okay," I replied.

"What was all that hoopla with Elbourne after we stopped Sheik?" he asked me suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow at his keen eye.

_So, he knew the dragon prince was here at the festival, _I thought, _that's some depth perception._

"Nothing," I said with simplicity.

Link stared at me.

"Nothing?" he inquired.

"Nothing," I said.

There was a brief silence.

"Why are you so jealous of Elbourne?" I asked breaking it. "You know you're the better man."

Link took another drink before he answered me.

"I don't like that you like him," he replied honestly and smirked, then added, "it makes me feel icky."

I grinned at him.

_Icky? _I thought. _I didn't know men could feel icky. _

"Don't you think that's juvenile?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It is," he said, "but who cares, it's true."

"Why worry about wha-" I tried.

Link took in a deep breath.

"He desires you Zelda," he interrupted, "and I don't like it. You're a queen of Hyrule, you're supposed to be revered, not looked at as sex object."

I scoffed a little at his reply.

"I've got news for you Link," I said taking another sip, "queens of Hyrule like having sex."

Link looked at me slightly annoyed.

"It isn't the same with Elbourne," he replied, "there's something deeper in his depravity for you. He wants your crown, not _you._"

I didn't answer after he said that, because I had the same suspicion he had.

I looked at my cup, not being able to help but marvel at the effects of the ancient fruit juice.

_This is a true disinhibitor, _I thought.

"Since we're on the subject of jealousy," Link segued, "why are you so jealous of Midna?"

_Right to the chase I see, _I thought with a smirk.

I shrugged knowing sooner or later he was going to ask me.

"You know why," I said, not denying it.

Link nodded.

"True," he said, "but I want to hear it from you."

I leaned forward in my seat and let my elbows rest on my knees.

"I'd just like to know why you're so in love with her," I deferred, cleverly not answering his question.

Link looked away from me for a moment, and that's when I knew what he felt for her was real. Even with ancient fruit juice flowing through his veins, he still acted like a blinded school boy.

_Damn you for having this affect on Link, Midna, _I thought.

He was silent for a few minutes.

"Did you make love with her?" I asked breaking the silence. "Is that why it's so hard for you to let her memory go?"

Link looked back at me and sighed.

"Zelda…" he trailed.

I wasn't going to let up.

"Did you?" I pressed.

Link shook his head no.

"No," he said, but then added, "but I wanted to."

I sat back up after hearing him say that.

_That's what I thought, _I thought.

"Does that surprise you?" he asked me seeing my change in body language.

I shook my head.

"No," I said with a sigh, "I had a feeling."

Link gave me a long once over again.

"Do you think differently of me now?" he asked.

I gave him a sly smile.

"Why would I?" I asked, not answering his question.

"I'm not the altruistic hero you thought I was," he replied.

I shrugged.

"I never thought you were altruistic," I said honestly, "I knew you were a man of the world and had seen and desired many things."

Link was quiet after hearing me say that.

"Do you think I don't see you in the same way?" he asked me all of a sudden.

I took in a deep breath, needing another drink before I answered that question.

_After what I did, I doubt it, _I thought.

"I _know_ you don't see me in the same way," I said, "especially with what happened between us five years ago."

Link's eyes suddenly shot in my direction.

"Zelda-" he tried.

"I'm going to have my say Link," I interrupted quietly, and then stared into his eyes, "I want to clear the air between us and get all my dirty little secrets out of my closet. It's only the right thing to do since I might not have another opportunity to tell you these things."

Link sat back against the headboard and closed his eyes.

_I know you don't want to think about that, _I thought, _but I have to._

"There's no sense in rehashing any of that," he said.

I didn't care that he didn't want to talk about it.

_I need to do this for me, _I thought.

"I'm sorry for... I'm sorry for having you thrown into prison as a traitor to the throne," I divulged quietly, "I look back at that and regret that decision every single day, especially after spending so much time with you informally."

Link didn't reply right away.

"But you've spent time with me formally and informally in the past," he replied, "the first two years after the fall of Zant and Ganondorf, I was at the castle everyday planning counter resurgences with the resistance team."

I nodded at his answer.

_And that was when I fell in love with you, _I thought.

"I know," I started, "but it was your inquiry about the Mirror of Twilight…" but I didn't go on.

Link looked at me with keen perception.

"You didn't want me searching for it," he went on for me.

I shook my head no.

Link gave me an obvious stare.

"It didn't help that I went against your orders and tried searching for the rumored second Mirror of Twilight anyway," he divulged.

I looked down in nervousness.

"I told you a lie stating I didn't know how the effects of another wormhole would effect the land of Hyrule," I continued, "the truth is, I didn't want you looking for Midna."

I knew Link's intense blue eyes were darted on me, but I didn't look at him.

"Why?" he asked me in a voice so quiet, I almost couldn't hear him.

_Because I wanted you for myself, _I thought, but didn't say it.

I took another sip of the juice.

"I wanted you to forget her," I replied, and then swallowed hard.

There was another brief silence.

"Is that why you ordered the flogging?" he asked me breaking the sudden silence. "Forty strokes less one of a whip?"

I knew he remembered every last lash. The scars were hard to miss when I felt on his back in Snowpeak.

I closed my eyes at the thought of Link getting beaten, especially with all he had done for Hyrule.

_No, that isn't why I had you flogged, _I thought with a heavy guilt.

I felt my lips begin to quiver.

"I was informed that you set up the escape, and as such I had to order it under Hylian law," I whispered, wishing I didn't hate myself so much as I did in that one moment, "it turns out the advisor giving me the information had an agenda against you. He hated you because you were a man of no military training and you made him look foolish. He said you turned rogue and informed me you went after the mirror for divisive purposes. Based on this information I had to make a decision based on the law, and the law stated that if a prisoner tried to escape they had to receive forty strokes less one. Even still, I was the one who should have made sure. I _knew _you, and I let my own fickle feelings be my guide. So yes… a part of me did it because I was jealous. I hate myself for it now, but back then I felt I had no choice."

I felt my eyes fill with tears. I couldn't help it. I knew he had every reason to hate me, and somehow through it all he forgave me for it.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all that," I said in a low voice, wiping away a lone tear from my cheek.

Link didn't say anything for a long time, but I knew in his mind he was silently reliving every moment. The imprisonment for thirty days, the utter sense of betrayal he felt considering everything he had done for Hyrule. The anger he must have felt for me recently, after realizing there was indeed another mirror. I was surprised he didn't hate me, and yet he still referred to me as his queen.

_He wanted to forget and try to move on, _I thought.

Link took in a deep sigh and took a long drink from his cup.

"You're not the only one with regrets Zelda," he said, "I was privy to a lot of things back then too. I was aware your previous advisor had it out for me. I was going to tell you he had his own ambitious devices at my leisure. I was pretty arrogant in that I felt I knew you would believe me over him. I just didn't see it as a pressing issue at the time. I realize that arrogance cost me greatly. I got caught up in the praise and adulation of my title. I was puffed up at the fact that you, the queen of Hyrule, wanted to be near me," he paused for a moment, "I defied you because I knew you were in love with me Zelda."

I felt my eyes widen, and I looked up at him from the ground.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little frightened of my obliviousness back then.

_He already knew, _I thought.

"Yes Zelda, I knew..." he reiterated, "I went after the mirror against your will, because I was banking on your feelings for me to let me off the hook. I was a hero, and felt I should be able to do whatever I wanted, with or without your permission. I was wrong in that."

I bit my lower lip at his words, having realized some of what I thought back then was true.

_I guess he really didn't feel anything for me, _I thought.

"So..." I trailed nervous, "none of those moments back then were... real?"

Link was silent at the question for a moment and then took another drink of ancient fruit juice.

"You mean did I have feelings for you?" he asked directly.

I couldn't look at him just then. I didn't feel like I had the right to, considering what we were talking about.

_Should I even be asking him this? _I wondered with guilt.

"Yeah," I said with a nod, "I mean that."

Link looked away from me and took in a deep sigh.

"I was with you almost everyday for two years," he stated, "how could I not? You were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I... I'll admit I _wanted_ something to happen between us. I liked you, you were this shy, lonely girl with all this power and no one to love it seemed like. You laughed at my terrible jokes and opened up to me about your family. You blushed back then the way you blush now. I never crossed the line because I didn't want to be disrespectful. So, yes those moments were real for me," he looked down into his cup and rotated the drink in his palm, "but... I couldn't act on them because I had another situation to deal with," he divulged softly.

I looked at him curious, not wanting him to stop.

"What situation?" I asked.

He continued to look in his cup and raised his eyebrows tentatively.

"Another _woman _really..." he muttered to himself.

I looked at him surprised.

_He isn't saying he... is he? _I didn't allow myself to finish.

Link was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"You put your dirty little secrets out there," he said more to himself than to me, "now it's time that I did the same," he took in a deep breath and looked up at me, "I got Ilia pregnant."

Nothing could prepare me for the shock that entered my veins.

"What?" I whispered. "H-how?"

Link smirked suggestively.

"We played Hylian twister Zelda," he said to me with daft sarcasm, "my blue zone penetrated her red zone."

I felt myself blush at the implied vulgarity.

"Oh," I replied, feeling foolish at my question, "when did it happen?"

Link shook his head.

"You want details too?" he asked sardonically.

I looked at him surprised.

"No!" I said quickly. "I only meant-"

Link held his hand up.

"I know what you meant," he interrupted, "I was just being an ass," he paused for a moment before he went on, "it just… it just kind of happened one night. I needed someone, she needed someone and it just happened."

I looked to the ground, uncomfortable with the thought now in my head of Link making love to Ilia.

_Good for her, _I thought mordant.

"She told me a few weeks later she was pregnant," he went on in a monotone, he didn't sound like his normal self, "we were going to get married before anyone found out. Mayor Bo, however, already knew," he sat up and cleared his throat, "Ilia knew I had feelings for Midna."

I looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"How?" I asked.

Link chuckled a little with sadness.

"I told her," he said with a shrug, "Ilia was my best friend," he sighed, and went on, "she wanted me to clear up things with Midna first before I married her. So when I came to you commissioning an allowance to look for the mirror, I already had my own ulterior motives. I defied your request to not look for it because I knew Ilia wouldn't marry me if I was still thinking about Midna," Link ran a hand over his face and took in a weary breath, "it turns out she told me I said Midna's name _when_ I was with her. I wasn't even aware that I had done that."

I felt a little shaken with everything he was telling me. It was coming from such a deep personal place.

_He's never shared this with anyone, _I thought.

"What happened to the baby?" I asked.

Link looked away from me and blinked several times to keep his eyes clear.

"Ilia lost it," he said not looking at me, "and she's never been the same."

I felt my throat tighten. I didn't know what to say.

_No wonder he was so freaked out about the woman giving birth on the side of the road, _I thought, _it probably conjured up some terrible memories. _

I didn't want to ask him to go on, but he volunteered anyway.

"When I was in prison, Mayor Bo hatched up a plan for my escape," Link said, he paused for a minute, "that's actually the reason he died."

I looked up at him shocked, sincerely and truly shocked.

_I-I can't believe it! _I thought. _That's how he died!_

"What?" I asked swallowing hard. "You mean _you _weren't the one who planned the escape?"

Link stared at the cedar beams that made up the ceiling in a distilled absence.

"No," he replied finally, "I wasn't."

I felt my blood run cold when I realized just how grave of a misunderstanding that situation really was.

_Link had no idea, _I thought, _he got blamed for something he had no hand in. I can't believe I allowed that to happen._

"He thought he was going to muscle his way through the guard, and get me out," he continued, "Ilia followed after him to try and stop him and they both fell off their horses. Bo broke his back and died from the complications from the injuries. Ilia was in a coma for two days after she lost the baby. She suffered shock, and nearly went into multiple organ failure. That's the reason I knew so much about labor with that other woman. That night Bo tried to come after me was the night I was flogged, because it was assumed I planned the escape. I didn't find out what happened to either one of them until after I was released from prison."

There was a long terrible silence between us from that moment, strolling on to what seemed like hours. I didn't know what to say. I had no idea the death of his child and his friend were indirectly caused by _my _jealousy.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't look at Link in that moment.

_He… _I let my mind trail.

I couldn't even think.

What was I going to say after that?

Everything was so much clearer now, in terms of his behavior, and why he was so attentive to Ilia tonight.

_She was the mother of his child, _I thought incredulous, _and what have I done for him? I rewarded his loyalty to Hyrule with a prison term and a beating, all due to my own jealousy. _

Link turned his attention back to me, and took in a deep breath.

"I won't lie," he said, breaking the silence, "I hated you for a long time after all that. That's why when I saw you in Ordon a month ago I was so angry. It just brought everything back to mind."

I closed my eyes tightly at his words, knowing I deserved them.

_I would hate me too, _I thought, _I would still hate me if I were him._

"I don't know what to say to you right now," I said, biting my lower lip.

Link didn't reply right away.

"You don't have to say anything Zelda," he replied, "I told you, it wasn't just you, it was me too. If I had of just let the past go, none of that would have happened."

_And to think I actually expected something to happen between us tonight, _I thought feeling the tears sear my eyes.

I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. I was ashamed and embarrassed for what I tried to do to him. I was getting so overwhelmed with my guilt that I wanted to escape it. I got up from the seat I was sitting in and hurried for the door. Link quickly got up and intercepted me before I had a chance to get out the door. He took me in a tight hug, and I began sobbing in his chest.

"Don't," he said to me quietly, "that's why I didn't want to talk about this."

I tried to free myself from him.

"L-let me-me go!" I said, barely able to speak. "I-I j-just-"

I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Stop blaming yourself," he interrupted me against my hair, "it wasn't just you."

_I can't believe I did that to him! _I thought shocked. _I can't!_

I felt like I was going to stop breathing. The feeling was that intense.

"W-what the hell am I supposed to think!" I screamed at him. "L-look what I-I've done to your life!"

Link forced my face up in his palm to look at him.

"You didn't do anything that I didn't have a measure in myself," he said, staring into my eyes, "I'm not going to let you take all the blame."

I tried to shake myself from his grip, but he was so much stronger than me. There was no way I was going to overcome him.

"Let me go goddamn you!" I said angry. "I don't deserve- I don't-" I cut myself off.

I settled down a little and cried into his chest. I grabbed onto the front of his shirt and just sobbed. I felt like I was going to die from guilt. Link held me tightly.

"Please don't cry," he whispered against my hair, "I hate seeing you cry."

I shook my head.

"I can't help it," I said, not being able to stop the tears from falling, "I just-"

I was surprisingly interrupted by his mouth pressing up against mine fervently. It was a hungry, passionate kiss that I didn't understand.

_What in the world? _I thought shocked, feeling my eyes widen.

Link kissed me harder and deeper as he walked me backwards towards the bed. When I toppled back first onto the mattress, I looked into his eyes confused as to what was going on when he pulled away to stare at me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

Link stroked his hand over my cheek. He didn't answer me, instead he kissed me again and pinned my arms above my head. I felt my whole body erupt in a piloerection.

_This man gives me goose bumps and butterflies, _I thought, feeling his mouth slide down my neck and suck at my nape.

He released my arms and ran his hands up my skirt over my thighs, and teasingly stroked towards my femininity, but he never touched me there.

_Holy Hylia, _I thought, feeling my eyes roll into the back of my head at the incredible sensation he was making me feel. _This has to be payback for how I taunted him at Snowpeak._

Whatever it was, Mr. Hero was in the know. Link then reached behind the back of my neck and pulled a little on my hair to arch my neck. When I felt his mouth against my carotid, I felt my temperature go up.

"Holy shit," I whispered in an unorthodox manner, grabbing onto the sheets and feeling my toes curl, "that feels amazing."

I didn't know what brought this on, or what precipitated Link into thinking I needed it, but I was glad he did. I saw him undoing the lacing of my corset until my naked belly was showing. I got a little apprehensive initially, but when his tongue feathered over my birth mark I heard myself inadvertently yelp a cadence.

Link paused and looked up at me just then.

"Did you just sing?" he asked me.

I knew I was crimson.

I didn't answer, all I could do was nod.

He smirked at me.

"Oh really?" he replied.

_Yes, really, _I thought.

I felt his tongue probe over my belly button again, and the same reaction happened. This melodic cadence escaped my throat.

_This is crazy, _I thought, _I sing every time he touches that spot._

When Link confirmed it, he looked into my eyes once more.

"That's pretty damn sexy," he said with a grin, and stared into my eyes.

"Is it?" I asked, having no idea.

Link nodded and started licking my umbilicus again.

"Come on queenie... sing for me baby," he whispered, not letting up.

It was an involuntary reaction. I had no control over it.

_It didn't know that's what it did, _I thought surprised.

I felt my head bury into the pillows, and turn from side to side like crazy. I thought I was going crazy. I had never felt like this before.

Link came back up and kissed my mouth and then stared into my eyes.

"Tell me the truth," he whispered, "did you know your birth mark could do that?"

I stared back into his eyes and bit my lower lip.

"No," I whispered.

He stroked his hands through my hair, and noticed the perspiration on my forehead.

"We haven't even done anything… yet," he said to me with a grin.

I swallowed hard knowing I was a rookie at this, but didn't care.

"I've read that foreplay is the most intense part," I replied.

Link chuckled at my always academic disposition.

"You read wrong," he whispered and kissed me again.

However, the night of making Hylian whoopee pies was not to be, as ancestral mother would have put it, because as soon as Link and I were taking things where they were supposed to go, an explosion set off outside on the window seal.

_What in the-? _I thought holding onto Link tightly.

Link immediately covered me, as glass and shards of debris came raining through the room.

When it was over, Link got up and examined the now gaping hole in the wall. His eyes widened when he saw the perpetrator.

"You bastard," I heard Link mutter.

I sat up in the bed and quickly tied my corset so I could peer out the window.

_Oh no, _I thought looking perplexed, _how did he-? _I stopped my thought process when I realized.

There, standing on the adjacent rooftop, was Sheik. He gave Link a sarcastic salute.

"Sorry to interrupt, but tell your girlfriend thanks for the explosive," he retorted, "it was the perfect plan B."

With that, Sheik jumped off the roof and took off into the night.

Link turned to look at me, he didn't bother to conceal the anger in his eyes.

I swallowed hard because I felt it too.

_This all goes down tomorrow, _I thought, _there will be a reckoning at the Arbiter's Grounds tomorrow!_

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. Remember you were warned lol.**_  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Inspiration: The Seven Deadly Sins: **_**Ira **_**(wrath)**_**, Superbia **_**(pride)**_**, Avarita **_**(greed), **_**Accidic **_**(sloth)**_**, Gula **_**(gluttony), **_**Invidia **_**(envy)**_**, & Luxuria **_**(lust). Did you see all seven in the character portrayals? The Arbiter (an arbiter is a person who has absolute or sole power to judge something… or thinks they have the have absolute power to judge something in this case lol). The arbiter will appear in the next chapter. There is a very vague reference to tGwtGH.**

**Special Shout: I'm dedicating this chapter to one of my absolute favorite writers _OdnetninAdlez_. He was the one who affectionately started calling me 'ZR.' I think if it weren't for him the title wouldn't have caught on with everyone else. So I just want to say thank you OA, and I am your biggest fan across the Atlantic pond. All the best to you. ~ZR~**

**Shout Out: LegandofThunder, EternalNght1212, Quick, The Guy, The Blind Archer, Bwen4ever, thanks for reading new readers**

**Recommended Readings: "Brother of Mine," by InfamouslyMe, "The Legend of Zelda: Remnants of the Past," EmmaPrinceton (she took the plunge, it's her first story).**

**Author Note: I took note of some of you requesting another adult oriented chapter lol. I have to admit, I'm surprised at the request, but I'll see if I can't pull something out of my sleeve later. You know how these things go, you don't want the scenes to be generic or stale lol. So, I'll try to think of something funny and unique. Anyway, I received a question about Link and Zelda's age, and why I chose twenty-seven. Well the answer is this, I wanted to write a story from a more adult point of view lol, that's all. I also have received some inquiries about big Elly, don't worry I'll explain his appearance later. Also, I think some readers are under the impression that we're near the end of this story... that is not the case. I haven't even gotten to the Twilight Realm yet lol. We're about halfway through. Don't worry I never drag a story out longer than it needs to be, but this one I already have mapped out. I always do an arc before I type. So I hope that clears that up. ~ZR~**

**Reedited 10/5/2012 & 11/18/2012**

**Word Count 8,055**

* * *

Chapter 18

Now that the fireworks, confetti, and ancient juice have faded away, reality set in. Link and I had no choice but to leave the inn, and find another place of lodging.

Not wanting to put the innkeeper out financially for the damage Sheik caused, I left a not so subtle two thousand rupees to pay for the repairs. I knew the innkeeper was dumbfounded as to where I got the money, but at the time I knew he didn't care. Sheik had devastated the entire evening, and made it obvious his vendetta was clear against us.

_He's going to pay for that, _I thought angry, _and when he comes to the Arbiter's Grounds, he's going to have a rude awakening._

The thought of vengeance was a strange one for me to have, especially since the essence of my Triforce was wisdom. With wisdom, there was no room for vengeance.

I knew something was up with me.

_What is going on with me? _I thought perplexed. _Why has my behavior slowly become erroneous? _

Sometimes my thoughts made me feel as though I wasn't the same person I once was. I could see the tangible Zelda, but as for the woman she's been for the last twenty-seven years, she was changing, and it scared me.

_I have to get a grip, _I told myself, _I can't let fear preclude me._

As my recourse segued, Link and I set out early in the morning for Arbiter's Grounds. After the explosion, neither one of us could get any sleep. So, we made the decision to head out early instead.

Link called Epona and had me ride while he walked, which was his usual practice, but he looked like he was ready to fall over from exhaustion. I felt terrible for him, and wanted to tell him to just ride on Epona with me, but after what had taken place between us last night, everything was awkward once more.

_I hate this, _I thought, _why do we always wind up going backwards?_

On the outset of the journey we hardly spoke two words to each other. With the combination of what was said the night before, and what was done, we were both left pretty confused. Were we friends? Were we lovers? Did we still hate each other? What were we?

There was definitely an attraction between us. There could be no denying that.

I was in love with Link, I knew that, but what he felt for me was a totally different story.

I knew there was _something _there inside him, I just didn't know what it was_._

_I know Link enjoys my friendship, _I thought, trying to rationalize our relationship, _maybe I should just be happy with that. _

My thought process was debatable however.

Friendship was all well and good, but deep down I knew I wanted more.

_But how can I do that when he loves Midna? _I wondered all of a sudden.

It was complicated.

Doing the right thing was complicated.

I sighed, and ran my hand over my cheek, feeling like a failure suddenly.

_I told ancestral mother I was going to tell him I loved him yesterday, _I thought, s_he's going to be so upset that I reneged._

Why _didn't_ I tell Link I loved him?

I had every opportunity before the incident with Ilia.

So why did I cuckoo out?

_I am afraid, _I thought.

I was afraid to tell Link how I felt, and him not feel the same way.

I was afraid when we got to the Twilight Realm, he would become so overwhelmed with his feelings for Midna, he would forget all about me.

I was afraid that this whole endeavor will have been in vain.

I was just afraid.

I bit my lower lip.

_You have to get over your fear, _I thought, and had an interesting epiphany just then. _Maybe Link was just as afraid as I was. Maybe that's why his__ reaction to me last night was so intense._

I sighed as I introspected.

_W__hat were all those feelings about on his end? _I wondered.

I knew one thing was for certain, it was something that couldn't be discounted.

Link came at me with so much ardency and fervor, that I almost didn't recognize him. He had to be feeling _something_ for me to precipitate that kind of reaction.

He had too.

The question was, should I ask him about it before we got to Arbiter's Grounds? Should I take the risk and just put everything out there? Would telling him how I felt be worth the risk?

_I don't want to live with regrets, _I thought, _and I know ancestral mother would be all for it, but there were still many things to consider. _

It wasn't just about me.

So, with that in mind, I made a decision.

I just hope it was the right one.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked Link finally, breaking the long silence. "You look a little woozy."

Link rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I didn't get very much sleep last night," he replied, "I'm just extremely tired."

_And it's not just a lack of sleep making you weary, _I thought, _you have so much on your mind. _

I was watching him, and he looked like he was going to fall over at any given moment.

"Let's rest for a while," I suggested, "it's only nine in the morning. We could sleep a few hours and keep going after that."

Link sighed again, but readily nodded. I knew it was something he would be open to, he looked exhausted.

We stopped on a grassy plane near Lake Hylia and reposed. I bundled my satchel and Link's satchel together to make a pillow of sorts for him to lay his head on.

With that, I watched as Link fell fast asleep. I observed him with both admiration and confusion.

_What's going to happen when we get to the Twilight Realm Link? _I wondered going through my familiar thought process once more. _Are you going to stay there with Midna? Are you going to come back to Hyrule with me? What are you going to do? _

I bit my lower lip, and scooted over closer to where he was, and began stroking his soft blonde hair.

_He's… he's so beautiful, _I thought with approbation, _he has no idea how he makes me feel just looking at him._

Link stirred a little, but didn't awaken.

I grinned at his sleepy disposition.

"What are you dreaming about?" I whispered, continuing to massage his scalp.

I saw a small smile curl his lips.

_He's like a happy child right now, _I thought shaking my head, _I wonder what he was like as a child. Was he as bold and impetuous as he is now? Or did he grow into that from a shy upbringing? I wish I knew._

I continued to stroke his hair, when suddenly I heard him say something softly in his sleep.

"Zelda…" he moaned unaware.

I felt my heart skip, and my hand freeze.

_Zelda? _I thought surprised.

I withdrew my hand when I heard him murmur my name.

_Is he… is he dreaming about me? _I wondered incredulous.

I sighed, needing to forget such silly notions.

_I need to get him back to Midna, _I thought, _last night was a mistake. Link would agree with me on that._

I looked out at Lake Hylia where the propulsion shop was located, and thought about the last leg of our journey.

_As soon as we get catapulted to the desert, it's a straight shot to the grounds, _I thought. _We're so close to it being over. _

I took in another deep sigh, and went to look back at over at Link. I was surprised to find his eyes open, and him staring at me.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked me softly, referring to my massage.

I knew there was probably color at my cheeks, but I was learning to control the rush of blood flow.

"I didn't know you were awake," I replied, not really answering his question.

Link sat up and stroked a hand through his hair, then looked at me.

"That felt nice," he said with a sleepy grin and yawned, "my grandmother used to do that to me when I was a baby."

I looked at him with inquiry; interested in what he just divulged. It was the first time he ever brought up his family.

"Your grandmother huh?" I inquired.

"Yeah," Link said yawning again.

I smiled at the shadow of hair budding around his handsome face.

_He looks quite rugged like that, _I thought, _I rather like it._

"What was she like?" I asked, really wanting to know.

Link looked over at me and half smiled.

"I was two or three when she died, but everyone raved at how beautiful and funny she was," he said, "she had the most unique green hair. I don't know where she got that from. Someone made a joke saying she washed her hair with too much chlorophyll, and that's how her hair turned green. My grandfather fell head over heels for her."

I smiled at the revelation.

"Really?" I asked, bringing my knees to my chest, glad he was sharing this with me.

"Yeah," Link went on, "it was even rumored she had a love affair with the hero, who became the king of Hyrule, before she met my grandfather."

I looked at Link surprised, never hearing of such a rumor, but with my family's history, I knew it was possible.

_Love affair with my grandfather huh? _I thought. _She must have really been something._

"Wow," I replied, "you have an extraordinary blood line. No wonder you're so…" I trailed when I realized what I was going to say, "passionate."

I looked to the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Link stared at me for a moment, and then sighed.

"What's the matter Zelda?" he asked me, knowing my mood was affected by my thought process.

I shook my head and forced a smile.

"Nothing," I said quietly, still not looking at him.

Link knew I was lying.

"Come on..." he said, "I thought we were past that."

I bit my lower lip and sighed.

_He's right, _I thought, _just say what's on your mind._

I paused for a moment before I answered.

"I'm afraid of what might happen today," I divulged, trying to be honest.

Link raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"You too?" he divulged. "I'm not going to lie," he said, scratching his chin, "so am I."

I looked at Link concerned.

"Are you having doubts?" I asked abruptly.

Link pursed his lips together, and thought carefully about my question.

There was a brief silence between us.

"I'm honestly thinking about not moving forward," he replied.

I looked at him surprised.

"Why?" I asked.

Link shook his head.

"It's too dangerous of an endeavor," he replied, "and I don't know if the reward outweighs the risk."

I thought about his words, having the same feeling.

_We have no idea what this mirror is going to do to Hyrule, _I thought, but then I had to consider why I decided to do this, _I promised to make things right with him and Midna._

"What about Midna?" I asked in a soft tone.

True to form, Link turned his face from me.

"I've been thinking about that," he replied in a quiet tone, "it's been seven years since I've seen her and she..." he trailed, not finishing.

_And she... what? _I thought, feeling a twinge bit hopeful.

I scooted a little closer to him.

"And?" I continued for him.

Link shook his head, clearly conflicted.

"And... I don't know," he whispered honestly, "I don't know what to do."

I took in a deep breath and looked at the grass, and then grabbed for his hand and squeezed it affectionately.

_For a man to be _this _unsure, shows that this is a sign that he really cares for her, _I thought.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" I asked him, without any pretentiousness.

Link stared at me, as if he were staring through me for a long time.

"I think so," he replied, "I really don't know."

The words stung, but I held it together.

_Do the right thing Zelda, _I told myself.

"Then you _need_ to go and see her," I said forcing a smile, "you need to _know_."

Link looked down at the grass and milled on my words.

There was another brief silence.

"What about you?" he asked me all of a sudden.

I wasn't expecting him to ask that.

I smiled.

"Don't worry about me," I said, trying to inject happiness in my voice, "I'm a queen remember? I'll be fine."

Link stared at me again, not believing me for one second.

"What are you getting out of all this?" he asked me, wanting the truth, not manufactured conjecture.

I sighed, and turned from looking at him.

_What was I getting out of this? _I wondered.

"Closure," I said, finding a simple word for a very complex feeling.

Link stared into my eyes now.

"Closure?" he repeated with a hint of cynicism.

I merely nodded.

"Yes," I said, "I did you wrong in the past, and I wanted to make it up to you," I stated, playing with a bundle of grass, "this is my way of making it up to you."

Link took in a deep sigh, and gave me a long once over. I don't think he believed any of what I said. I think he thought _I _didn't believe any of what I said.

We were silent for a little while, until Link broke it.

"I was going to…" he started, "I was going to tell you something yesterday at the festival."

I looked over at him, and felt my eyes widen at the shift in conversation.

_Oh no, _I thought, already having made my mind up.

I immediately held up my hand to stop him. The decision I made earlier was to forego telling Link how I felt in lieu of his feelings for Midna.

_It's the right thing to do, _I thought.

"You don't have to say anything," I replied, forcing a smile across my face.

Link looked at me surprised.

"What?" he asked me.

I took in a sigh, and continued to smile.

"Whatever it is you were going to say," I began, "it doesn't… it doesn't matter, okay?"

I swallowed hard after saying that, trying to keep my feelings intact. It hurt me to utter that, but I had to think of his welfare before my own.

Link looked at me upset.

"Oh, okay," he said sarcastic, "thanks _again_ for letting me in on what _I _should be doing or feeling."

I wasn't expecting him to react this way.

_I'm just trying to do what's best for the both of us, _I thought.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said, trying to be reasonable, "when you get to the Twilight Realm, what you thought you felt, or whatever inkling you had, will disappear," I forced another smile across my face, "Midna's quite a woman, so you'll be pretty preoccupied."

I was expecting a laugh, a chuckle, a _something_.

I got nothing.

Not one thing.

"Oh really?" he asked me clearly angry now.

I felt my forced smile begin to fade.

One thing I learned about men since associating with Link was they didn't like to have things forced upon them. What man in their right mind would? When a man wanted to say or do something, he was going to say or do it.

Link groaned in irritation.

"Is that why you didn't bother to ask me what I was thinking later in the evening?" he discerned. "You've already made up _your _mind as to what _we_ were?"

I looked at him surprised just then.

_What _we _were? _I thought caught unawares by the statement. _I didn't realize there was a 'we' when you just stated you might be in love with someone else._

"We were interrupted by Ilia before you could tell me anything," I stated, "remember?"

Link looked annoyed.

"Is that why you didn't bother to remind me?" he repeated, it was more of a demand.

I shook my head, not knowing how he wanted me to answer that.

"I-I don't know," I replied.

Link sat up fully when he heard me say that, it was clear to him I wasn't being honest. He searched my face and shook his head.

"It's almost as if you don't care to know," he divulged.

I narrowed my eyes in perplexity and looked at him surprised.

"That isn't true Link," I started, "I do care, I just figured if it was important you'd tell me."

Link narrowed his eyes at me slightly.

"Do you _even_ want me to tell you?" he asked me abrupt.

I gave him another odd stare, not understanding why he was being so persnickety about the subject.

"I would prefer if you didn't," I said, "especially if all it's going to do is lead to more confusion," I replied honest, "but if you feel you have something important to say to me, by all means go on ahead and say it."

Link looked at me in disbelief, but I could understand his annoyance. I _was _rather nonchalant in how I was approaching this.

_He probably didn't appreciate that just then, _I thought._  
_

"You act as if it's just another diplomatic negotiation," he said upset.

I hated the idea of pushing him away and he was right, but really, what choice did I have?

Link turned from looking at me and scoffed.

"Link-" I tried, wanting to offer some consolation.

"You don't think last night added to the _confusion _Zelda?" he demanded suddenly, interrupting me. "You think that was just another training lesson for Elbourne?" he asked offhanded.

I looked at him stunned just then.

_Now he wants to hit below the belt and get nasty? _I thought.

I didn't understand why he was steering the conversation in that direction with regard to Elbourne. What last night afforded was between Link and I, not Elbourne.

That comment wasn't necessary.

_Elbourne has nothing to do with this, _I thought upset, but I had to remember to keep a level head.

"No, I didn't think of it as a training of any kind," I said keeping my voice calm, "last night was…" I looked down, not being able to help myself, "last night was very special to me."

Link was silent for a long moment after hearing me say that. I stroked a loose string of hair behind my ear nervously. I didn't like arguing with him. It made me feel very uncomfortable.

_Link can be really intense when he wants to be, _I thought.

"I know... we didn't really go all the way," I went on, still looking at the ground, "but being close to you like that was important, especially for someone like me."

Link sighed when he saw that I couldn't look at him. He knew better than anybody how far I had come from when we first got reacquainted in Ordon. I was hardly able to talk to the hero, let alone be in close proximity with him.

"You shouldn't speak about yourself in terms of rites and milestones," he divulged finally. "There is _no one _like you Zelda, you're special. That's why I wanted you so badly last night. I wanted to show you how much you meant to me. I _don't _do that with just anybody," he disclosed as if trying to reassure me. "That's why I don't understand why you're acting like this now. Last night you were completely different. You were bold, and you acted like you wanted me as much as I wanted you. Now, you're back to being shy and indifferent. I know some of your actions are because of your being a virgin, but I want you to know I take what happened very seriously. I don't think of it as just another encounter with another woman... you need to know I couldn't be intimate with just anyone. "

_I don't understand why I acted that way either Link, _I thought honestly.

I raised my eyebrows and blushed at his words. I believed that about him. Link didn't seem like the type of man to play with a woman's feelings unnecessarily, but even still he did openly express a desire to be with Midna, and had had a passionate relationship in the past with his best friend Ilia. So, even with all his chivalry he was still a man.

_It is what it is Zelda, _I thought, _that's __the ebbs and flow of life._

I nodded at what he said.

"That's good," I said for some odd reason, "I'm glad you-" I tried.

Link groaned irritably all of a sudden. He was probably sick of how I was approaching this.

"Don't you get it!" he interrupted upset. "I have feelings for you Zelda!"

I looked at him surprised, not expecting him to admit that so freely.

There was another brief, but tense, silence between us.

"But... you just said you were in love with Midna," I said breaking it.

He took in a deep breath and shook his head.

"No Zelda that _isn't _what I said," Link corrected, "I said I _think _I'm in love with her," he stated, "_a lot _has changed since I've travelled with you."

I felt my heart pound when he said that to me.

"Link-" I tried again.

He narrowed his intense blue eyes at me.

"Why can't you just say it?" he demanded of me.

I shook my head wanting to tell him, but feeling I shouldn't.

"Uh- s-someone wants to have their Hylian cookies and eat them too," I replied, knowing this was an odd time for a joke.

Link looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you serious right now?" he asked me. "You think this is a joke?"

I sighed, hoping the injection of a little light candor would settle things, but I saw that it didn't work.

_Sweet Hylia, _I thought, _diffuse the situation Zelda, diffuse it._

"Link you _might _be in love with another woman," I stated, trying to be reasonable, "don't you think I have a right to protect myself?"

He pursed his lips together and closed his eyes frustrated.

"I'm _not _going to repeat myself when it comes to what I said about Midna," he said to me definitively, "I want you to be honest with me!"

I looked at him stunned. It was the first time he actually put Midna in a secondary place.

Link opened his eyes and stared at me hard, daring me to challenge him.

"Fine," I said, wanting to be done with this, "I-I care about you. You're my friend."

Link pursed his lips together again at my answer.

"You care for a _dog _or a _horse _Zelda," he said to me with sarcasm, "I want to know how you feel about me."

I shook my head.

"What about Ilia?" I asked, not being able to help myself.

Link narrowed his eyes at me.

"You weren't worried about her last night when I was on top of you," he said to me boldly, "why are you worried about her now?"

I looked at him repulsed; the looseness of his comment made me angry.

"How dare you?" I snapped suddenly. "You think you can use-"

"Cut the crap with me Zelda!" Link interrupted fed up. "I want to know, and I want to know now! Are you in love with me?"

I felt my throat tighten and my eyes widen.

_He already knows the answer to that question, _I thought.

"No," I verbalized, not understanding why I was saying what I was saying, but knew confusion had something to do with it.

Link looked at me upset.

"You're a damn liar," he said, shaking his head and getting up.

I looked away from him when he stood over me.

"If you think you already know, why bother to ask?" I demanded.

Link shook his head.

"Why the hell can't you just say it?" he asked me. "I don't understand you."

I felt my eyes narrow upset.

_I need to say something that's going to make him forget what he feels for me, _I thought, _there's no way we went through all this for nothing._

"The only reason you want me to say anything to you, is so that you can have bragging rights in that inflated head of yours," I said, not meaning any of it. "It would be very interesting for you to tell your Ordonian buddies that you had the queen of Hyrule eating out of your hand!"

Link was heated after hearing that.

"You think that's how I see you?" he demanded. "Just some good time girl I went gallivanting with? That tells me how little you think of _me_!"

I didn't answer him when he said that, I knew he was waiting for a reply.

_I can't say it to you in a situation like this, _I told myself, _the whole point of my doing this was to help Midna and you. I _know _you love her. You're just confused right now. You won't be when you see her again._

Link took a few steps back when he saw I wasn't going to reply to him. He then snatched up his satchel, turned, and began walking away. My eyes widened when I saw what he was doing.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

Link paused and turned back around to look at me.

"What difference does it make?" he demanded with open sarcasm.

I looked at him helpless.

"Link..." I trailed, not going on.

He seemed even more annoyed after that.

"You know what," he said frustrated, shaking his head, "I don't need this right now."

Link then turned back around and headed down the shoreline. I looked after him in a little bit of worry.

_Is he going to leave without me? _I wondered.

"Are you-" I tried.

"I'll be back!" he interrupted me in an exasperated voice, already knowing what my concern was.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep sigh.

_That man and his temperament, _I thought, but then went on in my recourse, _w__hy didn't I just tell him I love him? _I wondered.

Just then, a bright light flashed before my eyes, and a familiar face showed her pretty head.

I knew I shouldn't have been so erroneous, but I didn't want to see Hylia right now after what transpired between me and Link.

_She is going to let me have it, _I thought miserably.

"Hello Hylia," I said, not looking at her.

I knew there was a disapproved look on her face.

"Hey there Zel," Hylia said, sitting down next to me on the grass.

We were silent for a moment, before I broke it.

"I know you're disappointed in me," I started, "I'm sorry I failed you."

Hylia didn't reply immediately, she merely shrugged.

"I was just going to ask you how the festival went," she said in a casual manner.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

_No you weren't, _I thought irritated.

"It went fine," I said, going along with it, "we got the last shard, but I'm sure you already know that."

Hylia nodded, and didn't answer right away.

"Why are you defensive Zelda?" Hylia asked me quietly, reading me in immediacy.

I felt my throat tighten at her question.

_You know why, _I thought.

"I just want things to be right," I said, "I want everything to be right with everybody."

Hylia turned her head to look at me, and raised her eyebrows.

"You know as well as I do that _that_ is impossible," she replied, "I'm a _goddess _and I'm telling you this. You'll never be able to make everyone happy."

I knew she was right, but I didn't want to hear it.

I wanted to feel vindicated for the stupid decision I was making.

"Why don't you just get to the point ancestral mother?" I asked, already knowing what she was going to say.

Hylia looked after where Link took off to.

"Why didn't you just tell Link how you felt?" she asked me, not at all like the way she was the last time she came to visit me.

I took in a deep breath and shook my head.

I was relieved momentarily when her tone wasn't disapproving the way I thought it would be.

"I'm scared he won't say it back," I said honest.

Hylia looked at me incredulous.

"Zel he was practically begging you to tell him," she stated, "if you don't know that man is in love with you, then you're a fool."

_That's more like it, _I thought sarcastically, _I knew this part was going to come out sooner or later. _

"Then I'm a fool then," I said, with a strange innate sense of stubbornness.

Hylia took hold of my shoulders and turned me to her.

"Zelda," she said, looking into my eyes serious, "what has gotten into you?"

I looked down avoiding her eyes.

"I don't know," I said in all honesty.

Hylia shook her head knowing exactly.

"It's those damn shards," she divulged.

I looked at her surprised at her language.

"What?" I asked.

Hylia sighed.

"The shards are affecting your ability to reason rationally," Hylia explained, "there's an ancient evil casted onto those shards based on an unholy alliance that took place years ago in the Twilight Realm."

I looked at Hylia shocked at the revelation.

_Unholy alliance? _I thought, knowing nothing of it.

"What alliance?" I asked, not being able to believe it.

Hylia didn't answer my question.

"Your behavior is being directly affected by the evil casted onto those shards," she went on, "the longer they're in your possession, the worse off you'll become."

I felt my eyes widen and my breath quicken shocked.

_I've been affected by the shards? _I thought incredulous.

"Why didn't you notify me of this sooner?" I demanded, not meaning to sound so forceful with her.

Hylia gave me a casual shrug, but her face had tons of worry in it.

"I honestly thought it wouldn't get this far," she divulged.

I looked at her clearly confused, not understanding what she meant.

I pursed my lips together in worry.

"I have noticed a change in my behavior," I admitted, "I didn't know why at first, but now after you've explained this to me it all makes sense."

There was something else perplexing to me however.

_Is it just me it affects? _I wondered.

Hylia looked out at the lake and sighed.

"No," Hylia said in answer of my thought process, "it affects Link too; all Hylians actually," she paused before she went on, "you see, the shards highlight the _attribute _you possess the most of."

I looked at Hylia stunned.

"What?" I whispered. "What do you mean?"

Hylia took in a deep breath and went on, "I know I told you I wouldn't tell you this, but now I feel I must," she divulged, "there are _seven _deadly attributes of the mirror," she revealed, "the words that you saw branded red in ancient Hylian are: _pride, envy, wrath, sloth, lust, gluttony, _and _greed. _You, Zelda my dear, possess a lot of _envy_," she said, "and Link possesses a lot of _wrath, _but you both have an equal amount of _lust_, and for each other I might add."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"What?" I said incredulous.

"Every time you took possession of a shard," she continued, "there was a notable change in your behavior towards one another. It would have culminated last night in that bedroom if that ninja hadn't shown up to stop it."

I found it strange that she said it that way.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

Hylia nodded at me sympathetically.

"It is a lot to take in," she said.

I swallowed hard, as my thoughts swirled in my head.

_It was almost as if Sheik's mission with regard to the explosive was to stop Link and I from having sex, _I thought.

"You would be right about that," Hylia revealed in relation to my thought process, "Sheik is a servant of Hyrule, he knows that those shards feed off the caustic energy of its latent attributes. Every time you or Link showed anger, envy, or lust the shards influence grew stronger."

I looked at Hylia surprised.

"What are you saying?" I asked. "That because Link and I were at the festival with the shards, it made everyone else around us more susceptible?"

Hylia shrugged again.

"That's it exactly," she divulged, "that _enchantment _you felt last night, was nothing more than the reverberations of the shards."

I covered my mouth shocked.

_My goddess, _I thought.

"Think about all the people you came in contact with when you had those shards, and what their reactions have been," Hylia said, and paused for a moment before she went on, "after you gathered the shard in the gorge, you went to see king Ralis, did you not?"

I felt my eyes widen and my heart accelerate.

_Where is she going with this? _I wondered.

"Yes," I replied, "Link and I did."

"And what was his behavior like?" she asked me.

I shrugged, not really taking too much note.

"I don't know," I replied shaking my head.

Hylia raised an eyebrow at me and grinned for a moment.

"Think about it," she said.

_He was more forward than usual, _I thought, now that I looked back, _he asked me to marry him right in front of Link, that was unusual. _

"Exactly," Hylia replied to my thoughts, not waiting for me to enunciate, "Ralis's _lust _was made more apparent towards you. Are you beginning to understand?"

I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"This is unbelievable," I said shaking my head.

"Now, what about when you had _two_ shards and you went to see the prince of Dragon Roost?" Hylia went on.

I was beginning to see a pattern with what she was saying.

_Elbourne was never that aggressive in the past, _I thought, _even though he had an apparent fixation with me, he was never the type to be so antagonistic with his affection. _

"You are correct again," Hylia said, not waiting for me to answer, "Elbourne of Dragon of Roost's _greed,_ _anger, _and _lust _were manifested greater due to the influence of the shards. Now, think about when all _three_ shards were in one place, the festival, what did you see?"

I raised my eyebrows at the notion.

"There was…" I trailed, finally speaking up, "there was _gluttony, _with excess in terms of how the citizens were consuming. There was _greed _in the overindulgence of hedonism. There was _sloth _in the drunkenness of some of the people…" I stopped myself from going on, not wanting to express the characteristics of the other attributes, knowing they had a more personal nature.

Hylia looked at me waiting for me to go on, but when she saw that I wasn't planning to, she took the liberty to finish for me.

"There was _wrath _on the end of Ilia and Beth," she continued, "they saw you as a threat to their intentions with Link."

I found it strange that she said 'they.'

_Wasn't it just Ilia? _I thought.

"Don't be mistaken," Hylia said in line with my thoughts, "Beth had a considerable amount of anger towards you, understand that her feelings, or crush, had been quite established at this point for Link."

I looked at her surprised, and Hylia merely grinned.

"Shocking isn't it?" she said with open sarcasm, but went on. "_Envy _was shown on the scale of Beth, Ilia, Elbourne, Shad, Link, you, and even your sweet Colin," Hylia divulged, "it was clear that Elbourne and Link were jealous of each other, though their reasons may be very different. Shad was jealous of Link because of your affection for him. Beth and Ilia were obviously jealous of you because of Link, but you were also jealous of Ilia because of Link's obliged dedication to her. Colin was jealous of Link because of his affection for you, but there is also a deep seeded need in that young man to become great like Link, and seeing _another _woman he was interested in dote over a man he was trying to overcome, was a little much for him."

I listened amazed, but disturbed at the same time.

_To think a measure of the excess that took place yesterday was because of a few pieces of glass all in the same place, _I thought incredulous.

"That mirror _isn't _just a few pieces of glass," Hylia divulged to my thoughts, "that mirror is _insidious._"

I looked at Hylia sobering for a moment.

_She's right, _I thought.

"And finally _lust_," Hylia continued, and then smirked, "this should be an easy one right?"

I looked away from her embarrassed.

"You don't need to be ashamed of what happened between you and Link last night," Hylia said, "the problem was the _circumstances _with which they happened. You see, if you had told him you were _in love_ with him _before_ what happened between you two had taken place, then Sheik would not have interrupted you. But… since your passion was a direct result of the influence of the shards, it had to be stopped."

I looked at Hylia flummoxed.

I didn't understand that.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

Hylia raised her eyebrows, knowing she was going to have explain that.

"All of the energy from the seven attributes _feeds_ the arbiter," Hylia stated; "you and Link have Triforces of courage and wisdom. _If _you had culminated your _lust _for each other under those circumstances, you would have fed the arbiter more energy than he could ever need."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

_This is insane, _I thought.

"Unfortunately it is," Hylia said in reply to my thoughts, "but that is the nature of the mirror."

I shook my head dumbfounded.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

Hylia looked down at the grass and ran her hand through a patch.

"Because of the arbiter made it that way," she replied.

I leaned in and looked at her desperately.

"Who's the arbiter Hylia?" I asked. "Please tell me."

Hylia's eyes shot in my direction.

"Trust me you don't want to know," she warned, and then added as if talking to herself, "he's sick, he's so incredibly sick Zelda," she whispered.

_So the arbiter is a male, _I thought perceptive.

There was real terror in her voice, and for the first time, I felt truly petrified of the consequences of what putting this mirror together could mean.

Hylia looked lost in her thoughts for a moment.

I reached over and touched her shoulder concerned, and she jumped a little.

Hylia startled me a little with that as well.

_My goddess, _I thought, _if the arbiter does this to _Hylia _what chance do I stand? _

"Exactly," Hylia said to me quietly, in reply to my recourse, "which is why you shouldn't assemble that mirror Zelda," she said all of a sudden.

I turned my head to look at her shocked.

"Ancestr-" I tried.

"Tell Link you love him and go home," she interrupted abruptly, "I never should have told you to do this."

I looked at her shocked by the revelation.

_What in the~? _I thought.

Hylia got up from the grass, and walked down to the shoreline of the lake. I looked after her, knowing she didn't want to be followed.

"I was hoping things would turn out differently," she said to me in a quiet tone; "as it turns out I have a huge responsibility in all this."

I looked at her puzzled.

"I don't understand," I said, "I partook of this quest of my own free will."

Hylia sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yes you did," she replied, "but I put cautionary warnings at every turnstile I could," she paused before she went on, "I _told _the guardians to warn you."

I looked at her shocked, but then shook my head.

"But when I told you about Lanayru, you seemed truly surprised," I stated.

Hylia turned and grinned at me.

"That's called acting kid," she said softly.

I took in a deep annoyed breath.

"_You_ did what?" I asked incredulous.

Hylia nodded and then turned back around.

"I had to," she said, "I know what imminent danger awaits you in the Arbiter's Grounds."

I shook my head puzzled.

"Then why did you tell me to do this?" I asked. "I don't understand!"

Hylia didn't answer my question and pursed her lips together.

"I don't want you to go any farther Zelda," she said to me serious.

I shook my head at her conjecture.

"What about my promise to Link?" I asked. "I can't renege on that."

Hylia raised her eyebrows and walked back towards me.

"Yes you can," Hylia said with a shrug, "promises are broken all the time."

I was taken aback at her direct nonchalance on the matter.

"Hylia-" I tried.

"I'm serious Zelda," she interrupted, "tell Link you love him, and move on from here. It doesn't matter what his response is. You have to do it for you."

_Why is she so hell bent on me telling Link I love him? _I thought. _This is more than just about my happiness. _

"You would be right," she replied to my thoughts, "but my primary concern _is_ your happiness Zelda."

I got up from the grass and dusted myself off.

"My happiness?" I repeated in disbelief.

_I doubt that, _I thought.

Hylia came up to me took hold of my shoulders.

"Please don't doubt that," she said in response to my thought, "take your own advice, and tell Link," she said to me, "you don't need_ enchantment, _you need a little of Link's courage," she then took hold of my wrist with the bracelet on it, "but just in case…" she trailed, and began transferring energy to it, "I'm juicing this to maximum. If you… if you decide to go forward, you will need to be at full strength, because you are going to have to face the warrior Sheik alone without Link's help."

The thought of fighting Sheik on my own terrified me to no end.

I shook my head.

"I don't know how to fight ancestral mother," I said.

Hylia grinned.

"You will with that bracelet," she stated, "you'll be as powerful as your ancestors."

I was not convinced.

"Why does it have to be that way?" I asked. "Why can't Link help me?"

Hylia looked at me serious for a moment.

"Because these are trials of wisdom Zelda," she said with simplicity, "this is what you _asked _for."

I bit my lower lip after hearing her say that. Hylia saw my expression and tried to smile.

"Zelda you've got more in you than you think," she said to me encouragingly, "you've got to trust that."

I was troubled with everything she revealed to me, but I nodded anyway.

"I guess I'm going to have to," I replied.

With that, Hylia hugged me.

"I've got to go," she said, "pretty boy is on his way back," she held me tightly for a moment, "_tell_ him Zelda."

I closed my eyes, as her words echoed in my ear. Hylia then stepped back, snapped her fingers, and just like that she was gone.

Everything she told me, left me wondering what in the world I should do.

_I can't assemble this mirror, _I thought, _if I do, there is no telling what will happen. _

I was at war with myself, thinking about what Hylia told me, and remembering the promise to Link.

_This is crazy, _I thought.

I sighed and glanced to my right and saw Link coming back towards me. He had changed into his tan tunic, and shaved, I also noticed his hair was wet.

_He took a shower under the falls, _I thought.

He didn't seem as frustrated, as he once was.

I took in a deep sighed preparing myself to tell him our journey was about to be over.

_I'm so sorry Link, _I thought, _it looks like Midna is going to have to wait._

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Did you see all seven sins in the previous chapters?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Inspiration: "Aristocrat's Symphony," by Versailles (this song is fitting by so many measures, I HIGHLY recommend listening to this for the fight scene in this chapter lol); "The Arbiter Ground's," in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess; The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword; The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time; "One," by Metallica with the S&M orchestra (this is another song I just listened to over and over again when I was writing this chapter, why? Because it's epic lol); "The Black Swan," with Natalie Portman, (everyone can be pushed to extremes); Voldo from "Soul Caliber 2," (Voldo is the sexiest video game character in creation lol; that's a joke); and of course The Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Shout Outs: Farore64, Thaytay, EternitySoul, PotterAlltheWay64, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Recommended Readings: "The Legend of Zelda the Return," I'm not sure who it is by, but it was recommended by PotterAlltheWay64**

**Author's Note: So this one is done early (you're going to think I'm a liar soon lol). This is my favorite chapter. Seriously. It is. I hope you like it too. I have to let you know the next chapter will not be up until the middle of next week sometime, as I am working six days straight in the ER. Oh, and thank you everyone that corrected me on the Triforce mishap (you know the power instead of courage), and Lydia you did awesome, thanks. I promise I will get back to all of you by the weekend by PM'ing you. ~ZR~.**

**Reedited: 11/17/2012**

**Word Count: 9,398**

* * *

Chapter 19

The Arbiter's Grounds

As Link approached, I prepared myself to let him know the news.

_Be swift and diligent Zelda,_ I told myself.

However, before I could speak he spoke first.

"I decided to just take a chance like you suggested," he divulged all of a sudden, "you were right I need to _know_."

I looked at him confused for a moment.

I shook my head at his comment.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

Link looked at me knowingly.

"What you said earlier," he pointed out, "remember?" he shook his head and sighed. "After I cooled my head, I was able to think a little clearer."

I raised my eyebrows as I thought back through the course of the previous conversation. I was so preoccupied with Hylia I had almost forgotten.

"Oh," I said shaking my head, "right."

Link looked down at me, and pursed his lips together.

"Do you forgive me for being so short with you when all you were trying to do was help me?" he asked.

I looked at him surprised, feeling a little thrown for a loop, because I was already prepared to tell him otherwise.

_Things flipflop so quickly between us, _I thought.

"O-of course," I stammered abruptly, blinking several times, "of course I forgive you."

Link ran a hand through his wet hair; he was quiet for a moment.

"I also want to apologize for pressuring you into saying something you're probably not sure of yourself," he said, "I was pushing my feelings off on you…" he paused for a long moment, as if reflecting deeply, "what I was going to say earlier was, I thought I was falling in love with you."

I felt my breath still.

Link avoided my eyes just then.

"And…" he continued, "I just wanted you to say it back to me, but after admitting to you I thought I was still in love with Midna, I realized how selfish I sounded."

I looked at him shocked. I couldn't hide it.

"What?" I said, feeling a little overwhelmed.

Link still avoided my eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you Zelda," he confessed, going on, "I get a little… greedy when I get around you. I don't know why. Maybe it's because, you have this way of making people feel like they're the most important person in the world. That's rare to be able to do that with a person, and selfishly... I just wanted that for myself."

After hearing what Hylia said, 'greedy' wasn't the best word choice considering everything that was going on, but I understood what he meant.

My eyes were probably the size of saucers.

"Y-you what?" I whispered, not being able to help myself.

Link raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"You were right," he said, detracting the subject, "I was trying to have 'my Hylian cookies and eat them to.'"

I took a step toward him, not being able to believe my ears.

"_You _were falling in love with _someone _like me?" I said incredulous, it was hard for me to believe he was admitting that to me. "Even after… everything?"

After all I had done to him, this seemed unbelievable.

Link grinned at my reaction.

"It's not as hard as you think," he said to me softly, "and I told you already, I was a party to that too," he turned away and shook his head for a moment, "you weren't... you when you ordered what you did. You were pushed into that position because I put you there. What kind of man would I be if I held a grudge my entire life?" he divulged. "Besides, I got to know you behind that crown, and you're a kind, gentle person. You're not what I once thought you were."

I was stunned, truly stunned.

I knew I wasn't hiding it from my face.

"Really?" I asked.

Link nodded.

"Really," he replied.

I felt an involuntary smile spread across my face, and Link chuckled at my school girl reaction to his words. I clasped my hands together happily.

"I've read that such occurrences with our history were often fastidious, with little result of anything happening," I said in my usual unorthodox fashion.

Link snickered at me again and then reached up to caress my cheek.

"You're such a book worm," he said shaking his head.

I looked down, still smiling.

"Yes, well..." I trailed.

_Sweet Hylia! _I thought in disbelief. _The Hero of Twilight was falling in love with me! Me! I can't believe it!_

However, my elation bubble was about to be popped. Link dropped his hand from my cheek, as a troubled expression crossed his face.

"But… um, I have to see this through with Midna," he divulged suddenly, "it would be wrong of me to ask anything of you, when my heart is still so divided," he sighed and looked away, "that's what Eldin meant, the guardian knew I was conflicted."

It was like all the air was released out of me at once after hearing that. I felt my eyes close and I sighed.

"I understand," I said, not wanting to understand.

Link saw my disappointed facial expression and lifted my chin up.

"Look at me," he said, and I opened my eyes to stare into his.

"What?" I asked.

His eyes searched my face.

"You're still _my _queen," he said to me, "if you command me to do something, or _not _do something, I'll do it."

I looked back at him nervous and bit my lower lip.

_Is he telling me to tell him _not _to go? _I wondered.

Link was still staring in my face, waiting for an answer.

_Link needs to have his say with queen Midna, _I thought introspecting further, _yes I want him, yes he is a man of chivalry, but I can't command him to feel something for me he doesn't feel. So no, I'm not going to command him to stay._

"I think we should keep going," I said, forcing a smile across my lips, "I think you need to follow through with Midna."

Link was quiet for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

_No, _I thought.

"Yes," I verbalized, I then swallowed hard and took hold of his hand, "I'm sure."

_I'm sorry ancestral mother, _I thought, _but I have to see this through. I won't allow myself to cower in fear. I'll face Sheik and _two _arbiters if it means Link's happiness._

Link nodded slowly, still uncertain of my reaction.

"Okay," he said to me.

I nodded again, and forced another smile across my face.

"Let's go," I directed.

With that Link and I set out for Arbiter's Grounds

~SSS~

The Arbiter's Grounds was shrouded in a dark and convoluted history. One filled with beheadings, trappings of agents of evil, judgments bestowed on prefects, the murder of the sages, and of course the doorway to the Twilight Realm. The original intention for the grounds was to establish a network with the Twilight Realm that began five hundred years ago. It had later become a judicial hall where the most extreme criminals were taken to to be executed. The king of Hyrule and the king of the Twilight Realm made a pact that was supposed to generate peace for years to come. As history has shown however, the pact didn't last long and the two nations went to war. No one knew exactly when the break down happened, but there were rumors of all sorts as to why. One of the most erroneous and most recent being, a child was born out of a love affair between one of the kings of Hyrule and a queen of twilight.

I sighed at the thought of all my family had done. I knew there were plenty of nations who wanted to exact vengeance against Hyrule. The Twilight Realm and Hyrule avoided war for two reasons: the actions of the Hero of Twilight, and the treaty recently put into place by queen Midna and me. If what Midna and I agreed upon could be called a treaty.

_Politics... _I thought.

I covered my face as we travelled the hot, withering, Gerudo Desert. Many often wondered why the desert got so hot, well the reason was this, or my hypothesis rather. The light rays hit the sand with the most concentrated form of quanta in all of Hyrule, white light. White light had all particles of the spectra woven into it by a complex shifting of electrons. All of that energy hit Hyrule's surface at once in the Greudo Desert, and as a result the heat was unbearable.

_No wonder the Gerudo fled this place, _I thought, _it's a death trap._

I looked around the vast desert, and took note of a large abridged hole in the ground. I narrowed my eyes for a better look, but still wasn't sure what I was seeing. I tugged on the back of Link's arm to get his attention. He turned to look at me, with his hand to his face.

"What's that place over there in the ground?" I asked breaking our subdued silence.

"Over where?" he asked looking around.

I pointed to the hole I was interested in. Link's eyebrows rose when he saw where I was observing.

"Ah yes," he said, as a grim expression crossed his handsome face, "that's the Cave of Ordeals."

I looked at him perplexed.

"The Cave of Ordeals?" I repeated.

Link nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Fifty floors underground, of one of the most challenging places to traverse through in all of Hyrule," Link said.

I looked at him surprised.

"Did you travel through there?" I asked him.

Link nodded.

"Twice," he stated.

I looked at him shocked.

"Wow," I whispered.

He smiled at me, finding my interest in his adventuring humorous.

"You know what the funny thing was when I got to the fiftieth floor?" he divulged.

I looked at him eager.

"What?" I asked.

Link grinned again.

"The postman was down there," he revealed, "that cave is supposed to be a challenge for warriors. Now I ask you, how did the postman make it all the way through there without getting killed?"

I saw his point.

"I have no idea," I replied.

Link shook his head humorously.

"Our postman is a lot more than he's letting on," Link said, "it wouldn't surprise me if he were in league with Ganondorf."

I laughed at Link's supposition.

"Don't you dare make such accusations about our friendly postman," I teased, "who's going to deliver our mail if he decides to go to the dark side?"

Link chuckled.

"True," he replied with a nod, but soon his smile faded as the keep came into view; he sighed and shook his head, "there it is."

Link pointed to the sand colored mausoleum that resembled a coliseum, and I suddenly had a strange sense of foreboding. A tingling sensation ran down my back that made me stop in my tracks. Link turned to look at me, when he saw I wasn't directly behind him.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

I stared past him to the keep and shook my head.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

Link gave me an odd stare.

"You're lying," he said raising his eyebrows, "come on, tell me."

I took in a deep breath.

_He's in there... _I thought suddenly, _he's in there and he's waiting._

"It's such a terrifying looking place," I said in honesty.

Link half smiled, and held out his hand when I revealed that to him.

"No one's going to hurt you," he promised, "I'll be _right _there to protect you."

I felt even more terrified after Link said that, because I knew Hylia told me I was going to have to face Sheik alone.

_No you won't Link, _I thought.

I took his hand anyway and forced a smile, not revealing my concerns to him.

_He has enough to worry and contemplate on, _I thought.

"I know you will," I verbalized, knowing that wasn't always going to be true.

We continued forward.

The keep lay at the edge of the Gerudo Desert, surrounded by a barren courtyard where years ago, a huge massacre took place. I knew Link had partaken in the activity, so I didn't bother to bring it up.

The Arbiter's Grounds was a crypt underground, and a cylindered edifice with keystone arches on land. The above earth structure was surrounded by pillars erected opposite each other, that lined the escalating stairway to the sages precipice. The escalator led to the former ground where the first mirror resided. Link and I went up there first to pay a quiet homage to the breaking of the first mirror. I could sense being in the presence of the former mirror was having an affect on Link. He was very quiet, possibly reflecting on what had taken place seven years ago.

Midna's reluctant goodbye; her trailing words. "_Link I…" _she had said, but never finished.

_She what...? _I wondered already knowing. _She loved you great hero._

I looked at him from underneath my hood, and saw the look of yearning in his eyes.

_He almost seems incomplete without her, _I thought.

I walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"You'll get back to her," I said softly, "I promise."

Link covered my hand with his and sighed; he turned and gave me a sad smile.

"Let's go," he said nodding back towards the stairs.

We headed back down the stairs, and made our way to the crypt that was the catacombs. When Link opened the door to the vault, my heart suddenly accelerated to a thousand beats per second. I didn't understand why the involuntary reaction was happening. I knew I was scared, but this reaction was conducive to something else.

_What in the world-? _I thought of flight or fight response.

Link saw my hesitation, and held on tighter to my hand.

"What is it?" he asked me.

I didn't answer immediately.

_Sheik... _I thought, _that warrior could possibly kill me today__._

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head.

Link gave me his full attention, knowing I wasn't being truthful.

"I've been in these catacombs many times," he reassured, "I promise _nothing _is going to happen to you."

I looked at him just then, wishing I could believe that.

"Thank you," I said, knowing I couldn't say anything else, because at one point I knew I was going to be on my own.

I didn't know when, but it was going to happen.

Link squeezed my hand tighter, and tugged on my hand a little.

"I've got you," he said, "trust me."

We then went into the undercroft. The tomb led down a long stairwell to a sandy pit. Link took me close, and claw shot to a safe landing across the room.

"Is that quicksand?" I asked looking at the ground.

Link nodded, but didn't say anything right away.

"How far in the vault do we have to go?" he asked me, changing the subject.

_That's a good question, _I thought, _and one I am not sure of myself. _

"The deepest part of the crypt, I would assume," I replied.

That was all Link needed to hear, because then he led the way. I saw him hesitate at several junctions, and make a note that certain fixtures within the tomb had changed, but that didn't stop him from moving forward.

_He is determined, _I thought.

My minor case of claustrophobia, was now turning into a major case of claustrophobia. The darkness and the cramped halls were beginning to be too much for me. When we entered a large square room with four places of exit and entry, it was here Link told me to stay put.

"Don't move," he ordered, and then readied his claw shot to latch onto an above door.

I looked at him with widened eyes surprised.

"Where are you going?" I asked, grabbing desperately onto his arm.

Link looked at me in slight alarm.

"Zelda," he said, searching my face concerned, "what has gotten into you? Why are you so jumpy?"

I didn't let him go.

"I don't want to be alone here," I said in honesty.

Link released his stance for a moment and took hold of me.

"I'll be right back," he said, stroking my cloaked head, "I just need to open a door on the above landing," he pulled back the hood of my cloak to look into my eyes, "okay?"

I stared back into his and reluctantly nodded.

"Okay," I said, and then impulsively reached up and kissed him on his lips.

Link looked at me surprised when I pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked, a little disappointed it was so short.

I tried to smile.

"For good fortune," I whispered to him.

He grinned at me and shook his head.

"That should bring me lots," he said as a half joke, "stay put, I'll be back."

Afterwards, he aimed for a target above a door he was trying to reach, and jettisoned away.

I stood on the stone aperture feeling my heartbeat steadily increase.

_It's just four walls Zelda, _I told myself, _just four walls._

"He's going to be right back," I told myself in a quiet voice, "Link is going to be right back, and everything is going to be sunshine and daisies."

It was in this moment I got a _good _look at where I really was. There were skeletons everywhere, along with cobwebs, and sand pits. The sand pits forked every corner of the room, and I wondered how in the hell Link got through this place the first time, or second, or _however _many times he traversed this place.

I started humming a melody from my childhood to calm myself down. It was one taught to me by my grandmother, 'The Nocturn of Shadow.' After I started humming that, I could have sworn the room got darker, and then I realized that wasn't the best song to sing in a crypt. It was celebrating the beauty of darkness.

_What the hell am I thinking? _I thought, feeling more and more freaked out with Link's prolonged disappearance.

I sighed and looked over to a wall to the east of me, and took note of something I hadn't seen before. There, written in ancient Hylian were the words 'arbiter's kiss.'

I felt more anxious after that.

_Who or what is the 'arbiter's kiss?' _I wondered.

I looked away from the wall for a moment to the ground and then back up again. I nearly jumped from terror, because the wording had changed. It now read: 'are you ready Zelda?'

_Holy Hylia! _I thought.

My eyes widened, and I covered my mouth as fear cloaked me, because the words were changing ever still. The wall now read: 'the putting together of the insidious attributes will result in the Arbiter's kiss.'

My breath was caught in my throat as I swallowed hard.

"The riddle," I whispered.

The wall then changed one more time, but it wasn't in words this time, it was the visage of a man's face, Link's face.

"End this foolish quest," the wall whispered, and I jumped back and into a quicksand pit.

"Ah!" I screamed, trying to get myself out, but the more I struggled the quicker I was going under.

_Don't panic Zelda! _I told myself. _Don't panic!_

Sand was covering every orifice of my body; it was already up to my thighs. I was trying to reach up for the landing, but the give of the sand was too great. There was no traction for me feet. I looked around desperately trying to find something to grope onto, but there was nothing. The sand was now at my waist, and the fear that enveloped me was one I couldn't describe. I had heard horror stories about drowning and suffocation. The death wasn't slow and painless, it was harsh and it burned with a kind of tenacity that made a person wish for death. I was going to die by drowning in a _sand pit_.

I kept my head erect as tears startled to fill my eyes and my body began to tremble. I started having flash backs of my childhood, and my short stint as ruler.

_It was wonderful while it lasted, _I thought, _stressful, but wonderful._

At age three, I remembered my father's anger at my grandfather's sudden disappearance into the Lost Woods. At age seven, I remembered my first lesson on a Gerudo Stallion. At age twelve, I remembered meeting Elbourne for the first time, he was awestruck when he saw me. At age fourteen, I remembered my last vacation when both my parents were alive, with Elbourne and his family. At age fifteen, my father died. At age sixteen, my mother died, and my grandmother died. At age seventeen, I became princess regent of Hyrule with the queen-ship left in trust until my twentieth year of life. At age twenty, Zant attacked and I met Link as the great hero. At age twenty-two, I thought I was in love and wronged a great man. At age twenty-seven, I stand to die alone in a pit at the cusp of making amends for my degenerative actions in my past.

I tried to be brave, but it was a fleeting emotion.

_It looks like I didn't have to worry about Sheik after all, _I thought.

The sand was at my chest now, when suddenly the door opened.

"Zelda?" Link called out, when he didn't see me.

I abruptly felt a glimmer of hope.

"Link!" I cried out. "Link I'm down here! I'm in a sand pit!"

I couldn't see him, but I heard him move quickly. I looked up when I saw his face over the edge of the landing. His eyes were wide in shock.

"Give me your hand!" he demanded reaching down for me. "Now!"

It took a little wriggling, but I unbound one of my hands and grabbed for his. Link latched on to mine quickly, and pulled me up with his one free arm. It took a few minutes, because the sand was so cumbersome, but finally we were making some progress. I thought poor Link's arm was going to dislocate from his shoulder from the strain my body, but he wouldn't let up on me, and he was a lot stronger than I gave him credit for. Soon, I was high enough to climb onto the landing. When I was out of danger, I looked back over at the pit trembling, but I didn't have too much time to think about that, because Link took me in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding me tight.

I nodded with closed eyes, not answering. I was too petrified.

"I told you to stay put!" Link said angry now, looking at my face.

"I-I'm sorry," I said honestly, "I just saw something and it made me-"

"There are always going to be things that make you jump Zelda!" Link interrupted me, not letting me go. "Goddamn it! I could have lost you!"

I held onto him tightly after he said that.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, not knowing what else to say.

Link pulled back for a moment and took off my hood.

"Does anything feel broken?" he asked me.

I shook my head no.

Link stared at me again with an upset look on his handsome face.

"You have to overcome your fears Zelda," he said to me serious, "there's no way you can get through life with this much fear trapped inside of you."

That was easy for him to say; he was imbued with courage, but I understood his point, and didn't deny it.

"You're right," I said, biting my lower lip, "I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble."

Link's face softened a little after his scolding of me. He caressed my cheek and stared into my eyes.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said, and then added trying to lighten the mood, "so much for good fortune."

I grinned at his attempt at brevity.

"Yes," I agreed, "so much for good fortune."

Link's smile gradually faded, and he stood up.

"Come on," he said taking my hand, "you'll stick close to me. We're almost to Stallord's crypt."

I was grateful for the offer, and took it without any hesitation, but the feeling of fear of what was to come was still cognizant in my mind.

_Eventually something is going to happen to separate us, _I thought, dreading that inevitable moment, _and then I'm going to be on my own._

We travelled deeper into the catacombs, until we came across a large cavernous alcove. In the center, were the skeletal remains of a deranged looking monster. However, in the center of the remains was a large, full tanged, three tiered, six pronged, adamantine fused, reddish black, sword with an inverted symbol of the Triforce on it. From it a strange black mist was emanating.

I looked at the sword puzzled, as did Link.

_That must be the mist Ashei's spies talked about, _I thought.

"_That_ wasn't here before," Link uttered, and then put his hand on the butt of his broadsword.

Something else that was unexpected was a crystalline structure set off to the far left corner adjacent to the black mist cladding sword.

"That's the- that's the fourth shard!" I whispered, feeling my heart race. "Can you believe it Link? The fourth shard!"

Link didn't share in my reverie; in fact his sense of alarm was growing. He gripped his sword now.

"_That_ wasn't here either," he said in relation to something else.

At first I thought he was speaking about the mirror, but then I realized he was talking about the _person _standing in front of the shard. I was so preoccupied in my excitement I missed it.

I felt my heart pound incessantly when I recognized who it was.

_Oh no! _I thought.

"Sheik!" I said in terror.

Link lifted his arm, pushing me behind him.

"I want you to stay back," he directed me.

I did as Link ordered.

But… it was not to be.

A wall suddenly arose between Link and me, separating us. It was only a moment later that I realized Link had been encased in a cylinder of rock.

"Link!" I called out to him horrified for his safety.

"Zelda!" he called back, pounding on the stone edifice from the inside. "Zelda! Are you alright?"

I tried pounding on the rock myself, hoping to figure out some way to get him out.

"Link!" I screamed, beginning to feel overwhelmed with fear. "Link!"

"He's going to be alright," said a voice from far away.

I looked in the direction and saw it was Sheik. The ninja walked towards the center of the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That casing won't hold him forever," Sheik said to me, "your enraptured hero is too strong to be held by such primitive bonds."

I took a step back, and felt my hand cover over my mouth.

Sheik narrowed his eyes when he saw my expression.

"I gave him just enough time to sit in there and simmer so that you and I could tussel," Sheik went on.

I backed up against the wall and felt my breath quicken.

"I-I don't want to fight you!" I said honest.

Sheik walked near the wall I was up against and cracked his knuckles.

"Of course you don't," he replied, "but you really didn't leave me very much choice now did you?"

I didn't answer, I was increasingly getting more and more panicked, and I knew a panicked state was a dangerous state to be in. A person couldn't reason, a person couldn't judge, a person couldn't learn anything when their body was gripped with panic.

"Sheik-" I tried.

"Shut-up stalling and get down here!" he interrupted.

From inside the stone casing Link could hear everything.

"Zelda I'm going to get out of here!" Link tried to reassure. "Don't fight him!"

_I-I don't think I have a choice Link! _I thought petrified.

I looked from the casing back over to Sheik, who was now stationary in the center of the pit.

"I warn you," Sheik said to me, "I don't like to repeat myself. Get down here!"

I froze, my feet were implanted into the ground.

Sheik looked up at me and shook his head.

"Okay," he said losing his patience, and then teleported.

A moment later, he was in front of me. His red eyes were beaming. He caught me by the throat, and teleported us down to the center of the room. When we got to the landing, Sheik let me go, and shoved me hard to the ground. I landed near the strange looking sword.

I rubbed my shoulder as I got up.

"Do you know _what _that sword is?" Sheik asked me abruptly.

I glanced over at it and shook my head no.

"N-no," I stuttered, beginning to tremble.

"That's an _ancient _sword," he divulged, "that's an _evil _sword. It belongs to the great smiter of Hyrule."

I felt my eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" I asked standing up.

Sheik scoffed.

"And you call yourself a sage and a daughter of the royal family?" he said with apt disgust. "That's the sword of Demise."

I couldn't keep the shock from entering my veins.

"W-what?" I asked incredulous.

Sheik began tightening his wrist bands and tying the bandages around his arms.

"It's not at full strength," he went on, "but it's got enough power to release itself and _personify _its form once that mirror is put back together," he said and then looked at me, "I can't allow that to happen."

I shook my head, taking several steps back.

"I don't understand," I said in all earnestness.

Sheik narrowed his eyes at me and shifted his breastplate.

"No," he said angry, "I suppose you wouldn't."

Sheik then took his battle stance, and that was when the blood drained from my face.

"Now use your little trinket queenie," he said to me with growing menacing, "I'm going to show you how big kids get down."

I took another step back.

"The _only_ person who is to give me the order to _use _this bracelet is the great Hylia of Hyrule!" I said, trying to hold an unwavering conviction.

Sheik narrowed his eyes at me.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Well guess what? I'm going hit you. Very hard. If you don't fight back, you will die."

When Sheik uttered that to me, my body began to tremble.

"Use the trinket," he uttered once more.

I took another step back.

"Okay," he said, and then lunged at me.

Sheik came at me fast and backhanded me across the face. I flew to the ground, and blood poured from my now open lip. I turned back around quickly and edged away by crawling backwards.

"Zelda!" Link called out again from inside the stone. "Are you alright?"

"Shut up!" Sheik screamed back at the casing. "You keep calling out like that I'm going to kill your little girlfriend right now!"

"You bastard!" Link pounded from the other side. "I swear to you if you hurt her I'll break your goddamn neck!"

Sheik then turned his attention back to me.

"Your boyfriend thinks I'm playing," Sheik said, now stalking towards me.

Tears filled my eyes and I trembled when I saw Sheik advance towards me. He then kicked me at my side, and tried to pound out my knee with his foot, which I dodged.

"Get up!" he seethed kicking me again.

"Ah!" I cried out, and rolled on my side in pain.

Sheik didn't let up.

"I said get up!" he said kicking me again.

I coughed realizing a little of the sputum was my own blood. Sheik was getting increasingly annoyed with my resistance. He grabbed me by the neck, and lifted me into the air.

"I warned you," he said to me in a low voice, "I warned you back at the falls and in the sky city to end this stupid quest, but you didn't listen."

He slapped me again hard, but turned my face back to his so I would be looking at him as soon as he had done it.

"All you had to do was _fall in love_," he said cryptic, "you were _never _supposed to go after all the shards!"

I looked at him surprised all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked shocked.

My question seemed to infuriate him even more, because he punched me hard in my face quickly bursting open one of my cheeks from the pressure. He then released me, and I fell to the floor writhing in pain.

_Is this what Link goes through all the time? _I wondered, feeling a little dizzy.

"Yes," Sheik said abruptly as if in answer to my thoughts.

I looked at him shocked.

"How did you-?" I stopped myself.

"You still don't get _it_ do you?" Sheik said ignoring my inquiry. "Get up and use the damn bracelet!"

I was too shocked as to what was going on to listen to him. Sheik saw that, and picked me up by the throat once more.

"How much pain do you have to endure before you give in to your stubborn _pride_?" he demanded, slapping me across the face once more. "Is your _greed _for what awaits you on the other side so apparent that you're willing to destroy a whole country for it?" Sheik gripped my neck tighter.

_I can't breathe! _I thought, grabbing at his hand.

When I didn't answer, he slammed my body into the ground. I thought I was seeing stars from the sudden onset of vertigo.

"Your _gluttony _for trying to make things right with a world shifted so far from ours will be your undoing," he went on choking me now, "your _lust _and _envy _for the hero and the twilight queen have blinded you to your true resolve!" he continued not letting up. "It was only in a moment of _sloth _and _wrath _at the night of the festival that you began to see the true consequences of your behavior."

I didn't understand that last part Sheik just uttered, maybe it was because I was losing oxygen to my brain from his choke hold. However, the only thing that utterance could be related to was when Link and I were drinking the ancient fruit juice leading up to the moments that followed afterwards.

_But how would he know that? _I wondered. _He did stop us, but how could he know what went on before that?_

"Stop being a damn fool!" the ninja said to me. "Use the bracelet!"

I was finding it hard to catch my breath.

"Use it!" he repeated, and slapped me across the face again.

Blood from my open cheek splattered across the dirt ridden ground.

I coughed from the perfume of dust.

"Use it damn you!" Sheik screamed in my face, letting go of my neck and grabbed hold of my collar.

I looked Sheik straight in the eyes just then, and noticed a faint, but haunting familiarity in those red eyes.

"Who…" I trailed, obviously thinking I was confused from a lack of oxygen.

Sheik saw that and backhanded me again.

"Use it you weak bitch!" Sheik screamed at me again. "Is this _all _the queen of Hyrule has? You call yourself a protector of your country? Use the bracelet! Use it damn it!"

Sheik let me go and I collapsed onto the floor.

I heard Link's constant pounding and the screaming of my name in the background.

The stone ceiling circled about like a kaleidoscopic vertigo, and my mind wandered as my body ached.

"_You have to overcome your fears Zelda," _Link's voice echoed through my mind,_ "there's no way you can get through life with this much fear trapped inside of you." _

I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath. When I opened them, Sheik was standing over me, looking down at me with contempt.

"You're pathetic," he whispered, "you weren't even a challenge."

I narrowed my eyes at him just then, and finally something conjured a will inside of me.

"Oh really?" I whispered through a labored breath.

Sheik nodded and scoffed.

"Yes," he replied, "really."

I felt my fists ball at my sides, and then I touched my hand to my bracelet.

"We'll see about that," I whispered.

Suddenly, a bright light spread across the room, encapsulating the entire chasm. I immediately felt the wounds on my face and body heal, as my hair transformed from dark brown to platinum black with a golden blonde streak in the front. My hair was then self wrapped into a bandaged scaffolding, with only the blonde bangs showing. My cloak and dress disappeared, and was replaced with a dark blue ninja gear with an emblematic eye on my breast plate. My muscle build was a little greater, and I grew four inches taller, just short of six feet like Sheik. In fact, I looked _exactly_ like him now, with the exception of my blonde bangs and his dark brown ones.

I was completely rejuvenated and imbued with the power of my ancestors.

I could feel it.

This was strength.

This was power.

This was what true wisdom was made of.

I had nothing to fear now.

_I'm going to let go of all my reservations now Link, _I thought closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, _because you and ancestral mother helped me to see that I can._

When the transformation was over I stood up, no, I jumped up onto my feet and cracked my knuckles.

"Is this better?" I asked Sheik, realizing my voice sounded unisex like Sheik's because of the bandages over my face.

Shek took a step back, and narrowed his eyes.

"It's about time," he said to me reinitiating his battle stance.

I then initiated mine, _ninpo ninjutsu akido_.

"Yes," I replied, "I would say it is."

I didn't wait for Sheik to engage me, I lunged at him first, and the fight was on. I plowed into him making him stumble, but not fall. He tried grabbing my arm, but I slipped from his grip, and kicked him to the ground. His red eyes stared at me impressed.

"Not bad for a newbie," he replied, rotating his shoulders.

I smirked under my bandages.

"I've had the best teacher," I said in reference to Link.

Sheik set his feet and came at me again. I pivoted my feet inward when he tried tackling me, and took advantage of his positioning and kneed him the chest. Sheik came back up, and I socked him in the chin, which caught him by surprise. He stumbled back again, now getting really upset.

"Okay," he said angry, "I'm done playing with you."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I didn't realize you were," I replied.

Sheik didn't wait for me to get settled and lunged for me again. I braced myself for his attack, but I fell on my back. Sheik was ready to punch me in the face, but I dodged it, and palm fisted his chin upward, disorienting him slightly. He countered by grabbing hold of my neck, of which I then wrapped my unbridled feet around his neck and yanked him backwards.

All the while in the background I could hear Link pounding his way through the stone edifice he was trapped in.

"Why didn't you just heed the warnings?" Sheik demanded of me suddenly.

I paid no attention to it, I saw it as his way of trying to distract me.

I jabbed at him twice in the chest, trying to disengage his breastplate. I knew if I could a crack in his armor, I could destroy the rest of it. I got my first real breakthrough when I elbowed his midsection and heard a crack.

_Perfect, _I thought with a hidden smile.

Sheik tried grappling my arm and I slipped from his grip once more. Once I understood his skill set, my moves became like fluid, I knew exactly which counters were for what moves.

_This has to be a gift from Hylia, _I thought, _there's no way I could have done this on my own._

Sheik took in a deep breath, and then did something I was anticipating from the onset of this fight, he teleported. I watched over my shoulder, and dodged him when he tried to land on top of me. I rolled to the right and countered with a kick to his side, and once I had him where I wanted him I let him have it.

I began pounding his face with blows once I knew he was extricated. Sheik fell on his knees and defended from my onslaught, but I was not about to let up.

"_This_ is for getting in my and Link's way on our way to Zora's Domain," I said angry, picking him up and knocking him square in his chin.

Sheik flew back and landed behind first near the sword. I stalked toward him and gripped the fabric of his chest and picked him up with one arm and held him above me, just like he had done earlier.

"_This _is for stabbing link and poisoning me _in_ Zora's Domain," I said, and then threw him over my head, and watched him land on his back.

I went over to him and straddled him and grabbed him by the throat.

"_This _is for when you choked me out at the City in the Sky," I went on, and then headed butted his head into the ground.

Sheik was dazed from my attack.

"_This _is for hiding the last shard with Elbourne of Dragon Roost," I continued, and got up to kick him in the side.

I was so frustrated with that, that I kicked him again.

Sheik closed his eyes, and looked like he was wincing from the pain.

"_This _is for almost preventing me and Link from _getting _the last shard!" I picked Sheik by the neck and punched him into the wall below where Link was trying to get out of the casing.

I came up to Sheik and socked him in the side with a series of repeated jabs, until I heard the breast plate crack. I didn't let up, until I saw blood stain Sheik's bandages from coughing up blood from his, no doubt, punctured lung.

I took hold of Sheik's collar, and brought his face within inches of mine.

"And _this _…" I trailed, trying to catch my breath, "_this _is for preventing me from getting _laid _last night!"

I brought my knee to Sheik genitals repeatedly, until I heard the crack of the groin plate. Sheik's eyes rolled in the back of his head after that, and he slumped down the wall. I prevented him from falling completely and caught him by the collar once more.

"Was that good enough for you, you rotten bastard?" I whispered to him. "Or do you want more?"

Sheik merely looked at me as he breathed with a labored breath.

"You have no idea what you're about to release with that mirror," he whispered, ignoring my taunts.

A little annoyed he didn't answer my question, I kneed him again in the chest and let him go. I watched as he fell to the floor.

"Hmph," I groaned, twirling my fingers, "child's play."

It seemed to be perfect timing too, because as soon as Sheik fell to the floor defeated, Link broke the stone casing he was trapped in. Link hurried down from where he was above me to the landing, but stopped short when he didn't recognize my appearance.

Link looked to Sheik on the floor not moving, then back to me.

I glanced over at Link and met his curious eyes.

"He won't bother us anymore," I said in a low voice.

Link still didn't advance, his hand fixed itself at the butt of his sword.

"Who are you?" he demanded quietly, probably already knowing the answer to that question. "Where is Zelda?"

I pulled the bandages from my face so he could get a good look at me.

"It's me," I said.

Link looked at me shocked, and then looked back down at Sheik.

"Did you do _that_ to him?" he asked me.

I merely nodded, and was about to make my way over to the mirror, but Sheik grabbed my ankle suddenly in a desperate attempt to stop me.

"Don't put that mirror back together!" Sheik begged, barely able to breathe. "I'm _begging _you! Don't do it!"

I turned and looked down at Sheik with narrowed eyes. Without saying anything to him, I kicked him in the throat.

Link at me shocked regarding my action.

"Zelda…" he trailed in uncertainty.

I looked down at Sheik and then spat on him.

"Serves you right for being such a ruthless bastard," I said contemptibly.

I then turned and walked toward Link. I began unwrapping the scaffolding around my face to release my two toned hair.

"Don't worry about him," I said stroking my blonde bang, and my black tresses, "we have a mirror to assemble."

Link looked from me to Sheik with a tentative expression. He eyed me suspiciously when I approached him.

I saw Link's concern and instantly addressed it.

"He's not dead," I said to him in a flat voice, "stop worrying."

Link didn't answer me, instead he just stared into my eyes.

I stared back, and then spontaneously reached up and kissed him forcefully on the lips. He looked at me shocked when I pulled away.

"You care too much," I whispered, "didn't you tell me to stop being afraid?"

Link searched my face just then, trying to find the woman he saw only a few moments ago.

I let him go, letting him think what he wanted about me. I walked past Link and headed for the shard, waiting to be reunited with the other three we had in our possession.

Link didn't follow me immediately; he was still looking at the now fallen Sheik.

"We could have gotten intelligence from him Zelda," Link said, not liking how everything was going down.

I shrugged.

"Could've, should've, would've," I said approaching the mirror standing in the corner, "it makes no difference now, he's down."

I heard Link sigh, before he finally came up to join me. I looked up at him, when I saw his hesitation and grim expression.

"What's the matter?" I asked him when he approached.

Link turned to look at me with unhidden concern.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked. "Why do you look like this?"

I smirked and reached out for the shard.

"I encountered one great big family reunion all at once," I said with a snide undertone.

Link didn't understand what I meant.

"What?" he asked.

"Forget it," I replied, "where are the shards?"

Link was taken aback slightly at my tone. He opened his satchel and handed the remains to me. I put the pint sized shards into specific fitted holsters, and then watched as each piece went back to its original size.

"Now you'll finally be reunited with your beloved," I said absently, not really speaking to Link. "'The putting together of the insidious attributes will result in the Arbiter's kiss.'"

Link looked at me troubled with my behavior.

"Zelda-" he started, but didn't finish when the glass suddenly shined brilliantly.

Link and I covered our eyes when the light didn't dissipate. If fact, it started refracting in red and seven ancient Hylian words appeared across it: _superbia, invidia, accidica, avarita, gula, luxuria, _and the last word that seemed to appear the biggest, _ira. _

Link looked at the wording perplexed.

"All seven are appearing at once," he said with growing alarm in his voice.

_That's right, _I thought, _he doesn't know what the words mean. _

The mirror abruptly bonded and crystallized into a perfect undeterred latticed structure. The mirror suddenly created a fractal, integral image, of rotating pixilation inverted inward on itself. It looked like a gate way to another realm.

My eyes widened with excitement.

"That's it!" I whispered, but Link was hesitant to share in my excitement.

I got closer to approach it, when all of a sudden, the sword that was fixated in the earth, rose itself and spearheaded toward the glass.

"Look out!" Link shouted.

Link saw the rotating blade, and instantly pushed me out of the way of its intended target. The sword pierced the glass, but surprisingly didn't break it. The sword began to _meld_ with the glass, as if melting into the structure of the mirror.

I swallowed hard when the black mist that permeated the room soon congregated at the glass and stayed there.

_What's going on? _I wondered, feeling a growing sense of dread.

The glass diffracted different colors suddenly. The hues changed from black, white, and red.

Near the back of the chasm Sheik managed to sit up and looked on in terror. "Too late," Sheik whispered.

Link held onto me tightly, and tried to shield me from the random excitations of color. Finally, the mirror stopped shifting and another strange occurrence took place.

There was an image in the mirror now. The image was of a male. When he opened his eyes, they were as black as night with a dark purple lining around the orbicularis oculi, the bottom muscle of the eye socket. His skin was platinum white, the same as his hair, with slight lavender pigmentation to his lips. One of his ears was pointy, while his other was sliced into a curvature.

He smiled when he saw Link and I, and then came through the mirror. Once his full countenance was expended, he stood six feet eight inches. Even though he was only two inches taller than Link, he looked like he towered over the both of us. He wore a skin tight body suit that was decorated with diamonds along the sides, and a belt around his waist. He had an otherworldliness about him that made him terrifying, but alluring at the same time. He looked like he could have been thirty years old, but he seemed like he had been around for eons.

When he turned his attention to look at me and Link he licked his lips and grinned.

"Were you the one who put the mirror back together?" he asked in a deep sonorous voice.

His voice gripped me full of fear. Link quickly pushed me behind him, and stood his ground in front of me.

"Who the hell are you?" Link demanded.

The man narrowed his eyes at Link and licked his lips again.

"You're not the Hero of Sky are you?" he asked more to himself than he did to Link. "You have his spirit, but you are not him, but I sense the presence of _one _with whom I know _very _well."

The man turned his attention to me, and I gasped.

"No…" he trailed, looking at me with an unhidden desire, "not you… though you are, without a doubt, the most magnificent creature I've laid eyes on in a thousand years."

_A thousand years? _I wondered.

Link narrowed his eyes at him. "You didn't answer my question!" he demanded.

The man held up his pale hand, and a force of great magnitude sent Link and I flying back about twenty feet. We both looked at the man shocked.

"No," the man started, and then began walking across the chasm to where Sheik was lying, "I didn't answer your question, and I don't plan to, if you ask me like that."

The man then walked up to Sheik, and picked him up from the ground by the neck, but when the man whipped off Sheik's bandages, everyone was in for a shock.

Sheik wasn't a man at all.

The countenance that stood before us was that of a _woman _with golden blonde hair, and a dark brown streak in the front that protruded as her bangs. She was beautiful and she looked just like _ancestral mother_.

In fact she _was _ancestral mother.

I felt shock enter my veins and I fell to my knees when I saw her face.

_That was who I was fighting? _I thought incredulous.

Link was shocked too, but not for the same reasons. He had no idea _who _this woman really was.

"Who is that?" Link whispered more to himself than anyone.

The man held her up in the air with one hand, and grinned at her with a wicked smile.

"It's been a long time Hylia," he whispered to her.

Hylia looked down at him and wallowed enough in her throat to try and spit in his face, but was unable to when the man squeezed her throat.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said to her, "I don't want to have squeeze that pretty neck of yours."

"Whatever you crazy bastard," she croaked, gripping at his hands.

The man then turned back to Link and I, with Hylia still in his hand, and bowed.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said with a snide knowing smile, "you may call me Ghirahim."

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Inspiration: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (particularly Ghirahim's famous line); time compression; multiverse theory, Dirac seas, and the Liturgical word: **_**ira **_**(wrath).**

**Shout Out: CookieYamiAiri (I'm sorry I didn't give you a shout out sooner lol), Nikki, Jenny, LoZ Fan, Averan Skybane (thank you so much for your kind words... really), Markky, Blurg, Max, Scramb1ed, Katia0203, CharmlessUnicorn, Nodoubttakenotice, Zelink-fevah-3, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Recommended Readings: I'm sorry I haven't been doing too much reading, I've been working non-stop.**

**Author's Note: Zelink-fevah-3: Salutations! You asked me a question about the length of the story. Well right now I'm looking at 32-35 chapters (but that could go over) so I'm more than half-way done. I'm hoping to be finished by mid-September or sooner, it all depends; so that's it. My take on the villain is very, very dark. I am not going to make him flamboyant because I honestly think his depravity is much deeper than that. Don't worry, I'm going to keep him true to who he is, but he isn't going to be lighthearted by any means. ~ZR~**

* * *

Chapter 20

Link and I froze when this man, this Ghirahim, finished uttering his name.

When I saw Hylia still in his capture, I felt an intense guilt take over me.

_I can't believe I did this! _I thought upset. _I did this to her! _

Link stayed stationed in front of me when Ghirahim walked toward us from the other side of the chasm. At the center, where the sword had once been, Ghirahim stopped his pursuit and smiled at the both of us. Hylia was still squirming in his grip.

"Since neither one of you seems to want to tell me who put the mirror together," Ghirahim began, "I'm going to kill Hylia right in front of you."

My eyes widened, and I immediately left Link's safety and hurried to where Ghirahim was standing.

"Zelda!" Link called after me in a slight panic. "Don't!"

I ignored Link, stopped short of a few feet of Ghirahim, and clasped my hands together.

"Please!" I begged, looking desperately and Hylia. "I put the mirror back together!" my voice was trembling. "Just don't hurt her!"

Ghirahim looked down at me with a stoic expression, and then smiled slyly.

"You?" he said with seductive subtlety.

I looked between Hylia and Ghirahim with open anxiety.

"Yes," I said with a nod, "please let her go!"

Ghirahim stared at me for a long time, before licking his lips once more. His gaze sent a shiver down my body.

_Why is he staring at me like that? _I wondered.

"You really are a work of art aren't you?" he said to me all of a sudden, with apt desire in his voice. "I can't wait to get you alone... in dark room... and find out what all your worst fears are."

I looked at him shocked.

"What?" I whispered, and took several steps back.

Link heard that, and ran back in front of me to protect me once more.

"Don't you ever leave my side again!" Link snapped at me angry, and then turned his attention back to Ghirahim. "You're not taking the queen anywhere you sick twisted fu-"

Ghirahim sneered at Link.

"Another nuisance," Ghirahim interrupted him, "it's no matter, you're nothing without the Master Sword."

Link narrowed his eyes at him, flexing his muscles in anger at the taunt. "Why don't you put the lady down and find out?" he challenged.

Ghirahim was amused. "Don't make me laugh boy," he replied, "you'd be dead in an instant," he said, "I don't feel like killing anyone today."

Hylia looked over at Link, struggling with Ghirahim's grip.

Hylia managed to open her eyes and croak out, "Don't believe him," she said to Link, "he isn't as powerful as he thinks he is. He's merely a shadow of his former self. He isn't at full strength yet. He can be defeated without the Master Sword by means of-"

Ghirahim turned her around to face him, and slapped her hard in the mouth. "Shut up!" he screamed at her. "Your tattle telling isn't going to add an inch to your life!"

Hylia merely looked back at him as blood oozed from her open lips. "You don't scare me," she whispered, "I've dealt with you before. If you had all your power, I would already be dead."

I swallowed hard at Hylia's words.

_Dead… _I thought with a shudder, _I couldn't imagine Hylia dead._

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes at Hylia and threw her to the ground, knowing there was truth behind what she was saying.

"Well then I'm just going to have to get to full strength then won't I?" Ghirahim asked rhetorically.

Hylia turned and looked at him breathing hard. She wiped her mouth of the blood.

I quickly went to tend to her and took her in my arms, while Ghirahim shifted his attention back to Link.

"Move," he said to Link, seeing that he was in his way, "I have an appointment in the world of twilight."

Link scoffed and reengaged his battle stance.

Link stood his ground. "You're not going-" he couldn't finish.

Ghirahim held up his hand and shot out another sonic wave pulsar that sent Link flying backwards.

_My goddess! _I thought terrified.

"Link!" I called out with Hylia in my arms, hoping he wasn't too badly hurt.

Ghirahim watched as Link slammed hard into a wall and then slumped to the floor.

"You're beginning to annoy me," he said to Link seriously, "do you have any idea how that makes me feel inside?" he demanded, as there were slight reverberations oscillating around him.

Link was breathing hard and looking at him with a narrowed steely blue gaze. "How you platinum prick?" he muttered not really caring.

Ghirahim took a step towards him and the earth shook slightly."_Furious_..." he said as the tremors grew.

I looked around me and held Hylia closer.

_What is all this? _I thought, the fear never went away.

"_Outraged!_" Ghirahim continued stalking towards Link.

Link's eyes grew wide as he saw the foe get closer.

_He's going to kill him! _I thought feeling my whole thought process convert to crisis mode.

"_Sick with anger!_" Ghirahim finished, stopping only a few feet in front of Link.

Link looked at him and took in a deep labored breath. "So what?" he shot back in defiance.

Ghirahim grinned in a sinister nature. "Yes…" he trailed in a low growl, "so… what…" the smile suddenly left his face, "you really do have the same spirit as that annoying little retch I dealt with a thousand years ago," he said, "I hated that insolent piece of filth," he continued, "you make me want to use the _attribute _laced in my name, _ira, _on you foolish boy," he divulged, "why do you think I'm called Gh_ira_him?"

Link coughed and looked at him with insubordinance. "I don't care why the hell you're called Ghirahim!"

Ghirahim smiled at Link again and nodded.

"You will," he threatened, "when I get back to full strength I'm going to kill you… slowly," he divulged, seguing the subject; "anger and wrath are my _cardinal_ attributes, the other six are merely byproducts of my essence."

Link looked at him confused from his station on the ground. "What?" he demanded. "What other six? What the hell are you talking about?"

_That's right, _I thought, _Link doesn't know._

I bit my lower lip, feeling guilty I didn't disclose that information to Link sooner.

Ghirahim then turned his attention back to me, not explaining anything to Link, and smiled.

I shuddered at his gaze as I held Hylia tightly against me.

Suddenly, Ghirahim protruded his tongue out of his mouth, until it touched the clavicle bone of his collar. He rotated it in a circular motion.

_Oh my goddess! _I thought.

I looked at him horrified, feeling my breath accelerate.

"I could have a _whole _lot of fun with my tongue and that exquisite body of yours," he said to me with open perversion; "think about it… you all alone with me, where no one could hear your screams of pain… or pleasure mind you. I rather enjoy titillating you women of light."

Hylia mustered up a little gusto at hearing that. "You'll never touch my ancestral daughter!" she said to him angry. "You're a disgusting perverted deviant!"

Ghirahim continued to stare at me, as if he hadn't heard a word Hylia said. "I think you would like it," he said to me continuing boldly, "what did your hero tell you before?" he asked pretending not to know. "You were _starved _for affection. I'll give you plenty of affection."

I felt my eyes widen.

_How does he know that? _I wondered terrified.

Link was getting heated at the notion of what Ghirahim was saying to me, so heated he got up off the floor and unsheathed his sword once more, ready to charge at Ghirahim.

"You twisted son of a bitch!" Link retorted, and then lunged at him.

However, during Link's mid-aerial assault, Ghirahim raised his hand again and abated Link's attack with another pulsar.

The aftereffects sent Link flying in the opposite direction.

"Link!" I cried out to him in panic.

Link landed hard against the wall and slumped back to the floor. This time he stayed down.

I covered my mouth as I put Hylia down for a moment and tried to hurry back over to Link, but during my approach Ghirahim stepped in my path. I stopped short, and took a few steps back. He walked toward me and licked his lips again.

"Now I know why _he_ wants you so badly," he said to me with an air of mystery, "you are absolutely captivating."

I swallowed hard.

"And you're a deviant," I said back, unsure of what else to say.

Ghirahim smiled at me again.

"Yes, I am," he whispered to me, "and I can't _wait _to show you how true that statement is."

I took another step back at his words.

Ghirahim looked me over one last time. "Until we meet again," he said with a bow, and then headed for the mirror.

Ghirahim walked up and through the mirror disappearing in a haze of fractals and sequences. I stood looking after him for a moment, but then re-alerted myself to Link and Hylia.

I went to help Hylia first, but she fanned me off.

"Go see about Link," she said with a troubled sigh.

I nodded at her request, and hurried over to him. Link sat up and winced a little in pain.

"That bastard broke two of my ribs," he moaned closing his eyes, but then nodded toward his bag at his side, "I have a blue potion in there; get it out for me will you?"

I nodded and searched his bag for the potion and gave it to him.

A few minutes later Link was looking and feeling better.

We both then went to see about Hylia. She was sitting up now and looking upset.

"Are you alright?" Link asked her, still a little guarded considering everything that was happening.

Hylia nodded and sighed.

"I'm fine," she said.

I looked at her not convinced.

"Are you sure?" I asked wanting reassurance. "You sustained some pretty bad injuries."

Hylia gave me a dirty look, then snapped her fingers. Instantly her bruised and tattered appearance was replaced with her customary white gown and golden blonde hair. There was not one blemish to show she had been in a fight.

I couldn't believe it.

"Is that better?" she asked me sarcastic. "You keep forgetting I'm built a little bit differently than you Hylians."

I looked at her dumbfounded as to her attitude. I saw no reason for her to be upset when she was the one that had been deceiving me. Link took note of her attitude as well.

"She was only inquiring about your health," Link defended me, "there's no need to be snide. _You _were on our tail."

Hylia narrowed her eyes when she looked at Link and scoffed.

"No kidding pretty boy," she said to him dryly; "why weren't you given the award for Hyrule's smartest citizen?" she added mordantly.

Link looked at her incredulous.

"Pretty boy?" he repeated getting a little upset at Hylia's attitude. "If you hadn't-"

I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing nothing was going to come of arguing.

"Link," I interrupted, before things went too far, "I think I should explain what's going on here before you get any more confused."

Link looked over at me upset.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

I sighed and looked over at Hylia.

"This woman isn't just anybody," I started, "this is Hylia, the great goddess of Hyrule."

Link looked at me stunned, and then turned his attention back to Hylia.

"What?" he asked surprised. "I thought she was just named after the goddess," he said, and then asked Hylia, "you're _the_ goddess?"

Hylia shrugged and nodded. "Yeah kid," she said to him, "it's true."

I sighed.

"Yes," I went on, "I prayed to her on the onset of this quest, and she's the reason I decided to get you a Midna back together."

Hylia rolled her eyes when I said that.

"Which I'm completely against by the way," Hylia interjected.

Link looked at her surprised.

"What?" he asked, surprised at her unorthodox candor.

I merely closed my eyes, knowing her brash, sassy personality by now; poor Link was caught unawares.

"Excuse me?" he asked her for further clarification.

Hylia gave him an obvious stare, as if to say 'duh.'

"I didn't stutter," she replied in a dry tone.

Link shook his head.

"I'm confused," he said, "how can _you _be the goddess of Hyrule? You're so-"

Hylia grinned at him used to the reaction by now.

"Charming?" she interrupted. "Gorgeous? Witty? What?"

Link raised his eyebrows at her.

"-different," he finished.

I smiled at Link's inference, remembering my own reaction, and could sympathize with him.

"You're not the only one who was thrown for a loop when you met her," I said shaking my head, "I felt the same as you."

Hylia looked between the both of us and shook her head.

"Instead of worrying about me, maybe you two should worry about what I just said," Hyila said detracting the subject.

We both looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Hylia sighed and billowed out an irritated breath.

"Clearly both of you are as dense as I thought," Hylia said getting up from the ground and dusting off her white gown.

I was insulted by the remark as was Link.

"Now just a minute-" I began in protest, but was surprisingly interrupted by Link.

"I find it very aggravating that you can be so cavalier, when on several different occasions you tried to have Zelda and myself _killed_ by your deranged alter ego," Link said upset. "Now you want to sit up here, and call the both of us dense, when Zelda just revealed to me _you're _the reason we were told to go after the mirror in the first place?"

I looked at Link stunned.

_I can't believe he just spoke to her like that, _I thought.

Hylia stared at Link with indifferent admiration, she was silent for a moment.

"Link…" I said with a trail, thinking she was upset.

However, Hylia stopped me.

"No, it's alright," she said raising her hand, "he's right," she sighed, "I deceived you and thought nothing of it."

I looked at her surprised and took in a deep breath. I crossed my arms over my chest having some questions of my own I wanted to address.

_Well since she is on the subject… _I let my mind trail.

"Why did you tell me to do this?" I asked abruptly. "Why tell me to go after the shards if they were so dangerous?"

Hylia paused for a moment before she answered.

"I know I said this as Sheik," she started, "but it was never my intention for you to find all of the shards."

I shook my head confused.

"Then I don't understand," I replied, "this was a foolhardy quest."

Hylia raised her eyebrows and looked me straight in the eyes.

"No..." she trailed, "I wanted the two of you to fall in love," she revealed quietly, "that's all."

Link and I both turned a little red when she said that.

_Fall in love? _I thought. _She thought of this to make us fall in love? _

Hylia shrugged at my thought process.

"I told you I'd do _anything _for your happiness Zelly," she said in reply to my thoughts.

It was such a round about statement, it sounded as if she were saying it in absence.

There was a brief awkward moment between all of us.

"But… what about the queen making amends with Midna and myself?" Link asked Hylia.

Hylia gave Link a mordant stare.

"This is going to sound really harsh, but I'm going to tell you anyway," she started, which obviously wasn't good, "I didn't care two flying frags about you making it back to Midna. That was Zelda's gig; I just wanted my ancestral baby to be happy."

Link looked at her surprised, Hylia merely stared back.

I took in a deep breath and sighed.

_Oh Hylia, _I thought.

"What?" she asked me in response to my thoughts.

Link looked at her puzzled when she answered my thoughts again. "Huh?" he asked her.

"Nothing," I said quickly, wanting to veer off into something else before Hylia revealed her thought reading ability, but it was too late.

"I just read her mind," she divulged to Link.

Link looked at her surprised.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh boy," I muttered to myself.

Hylia nodded, then smiled mischievous.

"Guess how many dirty thoughts she's had about you?" Hylia joked.

I felt my eyes widen.

"Ancestral mother!" I said, about to freak out.

Link grinned at my reaction.

"How many?" he asked her.

Hylia raised her hands and shook her head.

"Too many to count," she said.

I turned crimson.

Link looked over at me and smirked.

"I knew it," he said to me, "it's all that blushing Zelda."

I had no reply.

Hylia gave Link a mordant scoff.

"Don't think you're off the hook here buddy," she said, "I've been reading your dirty little mind too! And compared to my Zelly you should be arrested."

Link looked at her nervous just then.

My eyes got wide.

_Arrested? _I thought incredulous looking at Link. _What the _hell _has he been thinking? _

Link rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Hylia narrowed her eyes at him.

"My Zel is _not _going to beg you to _pound _your master sword in _her _pedastal of time!" she divulged.

I looked at Link shocked.

_What! _I thought. _This deviant... and he has the nerve to talk about Elbourne!_

Link looked to the ground in shame.

"Yes, well…" he trailed nervous, "Zelda's a uh… she's a very beautiful woman," he raised his hands helpless, and turned his attention to me, "I told you men were scum."

I crossed my arms over my chest again, and looked at him shaking my head.

"Nice try at a save," I said, but then turned my attention back to Hylia puzzled, "I thought you could read only my mind and heart?"

Hylia shrugged again and did a juggling gesture.

"I lied," she replied.

_You're good at that, _I thought.

I billowed a bluff of air and shook my head.

Link chuckled at the comment, but the smile soon faded from his handsome face when a thought just crossed his mind.

"There's something about this I still don't understand," Link said changing the subject all of a sudden, "why did you decide to dress like a ninja and pursue us, when Zelda was only going by _your _suggestion to go after the shards?" he asked.

Hylia looked at Link for a moment and then back to me, she then took in a deep breath.

"I did that hoping to try and prevent you from pursuing the shards further," she explained, "my _only _goal as Sheik was to stop you from getting the shards."

I gave Hylia an odd look just then, not wanting to doubt her, but her explanation wasn't sitting too well with me.

_She tried to kill me and Link on more than one occasion, _I thought.

Hylia shook her head, and I knew it was at my thoughts.

"Then why did you try to kill us?" Link interjected before Hylia could answer my recourse. "Say what you will about prevention, you nearly killed us at Zora's Domain and the City in the Sky."

Link obviously had the same doubts as I has; as anybody would have had honestly.

"I know it seems farfetched because of my actions," Hylia went on, "but I had no intention of killing either one of you."

I gave her an oddball look.

"Then why did you stab Link?" I asked wanting an explanation. "Why did you choke me out repeatedly? In Zora's Domain I nearly died of poison, and when you choked me I was losing consciousness."

Hylia sighed knowing her actions were both confusing and irrevocable at the same time.

"At Zora's Domain my hope was to terrify you so badly, you wouldn't go for the last shard," she stated, "when I saw how much success you were having so quickly I panicked," she said honest, "that's why I was so hell bent on you telling Link how you felt about him, and why I never bothered to see you when you two were living together with Ashei," she stroked her blonde hair and continued, "when I saw how easily you were solving the riddles, I hid the last shard with Elbourne, hoping that would be enough of a factor to deter you, but it wasn't," she said with a sigh, "I made the reference of fighting you only Zelda to frighten you," she looked down, "I know it was wrong and cruel of me, but I really had no choice. I knew once that mirror was assembled Ghirahim was going to awaken and try to revive his master. The thing is... _all _of this happening now is my fault," she bit her lower lip, "I should have thought of another way to have you see the world, and pound the pavement with your beloved hero," she went on with a sad smile, "that's why I came at you so strong when you got here, but I wasn't expecting you to whip my behind so easily."

Link gave her a puzzling, matter-of-fact stare after she revealed that.

"Speaking of which," he said, "why were you defeated so easily? You're _the _goddess of Hyrule. How can an ancestral daughter beat you when you _are _the ultimate divinity?"

Hylia grinned at his question, and paused for a moment.

"It's like this," she started, "years ago I fought the surface hordes with an army of Gorons, Parella, and Mogma," she explained, "during that time I had complete and absolute power, but after the battle for the surface was determined, and I sent the Hylian people skyward, I created the Triforce, and expended _most _of my power into it," she said, "and then Farore, Din, and Nayru came along, and expended their energies on the surface, making the land have more governance. They all reinforced the Triforce, making it _one hundred times _more powerful than when I solely created it," she said, "when I became a Hylian I lost most of my power as the goddess, and when I came back to my goddess form, I was strong, but not the ultimate goddess as I once was," she paused for a moment, "the Triforce is the _ultimate_ power source now. Even divided it is stronger than when I was the goddess incarnate before," she said, "and as such Link's courage was always able to match toe to toe with my skill as Sheik," she shook her head and shrugged, "the only reason I gave you that bracelet was to give you the fighting skill. The power of the Triforce of Wisdom was strong enough for you to defeat me. I knew that. I'd known that for centuries with my bloodline. I knew once you tapped into the true power I was going to be defeated by you."

Link and I listened to Hylia surprised at the revelations.

"The Triforce is stronger than you?" Link asked for reassurance.

Hylia nodded.

"It is," she said simply, "why do you think individuals like Ghirahim and Ganondorf want all three pieces so badly? Once the Triforce is reunited the individual who possesses it will have absolute power."

Link looked at her astounded.

Hylia merely smiled at him.

"You have a great power in you young man," she said, and looked to me, "both of you."

I looked at Hylia, and swallowed at her sober words. I quickly touched the bracelet and my tresses turned back to their original dark brown hues and my dress and cloak reappeared.

I took the bracelet off my wrist and handed it back to Hylia.

"I can't take this knowing what I almost did to you," I said feeling guilty, "I could've killed you."

Hylia grinned and pushed my open hand back to me.

"I want you to keep that for the future," she said, "you _wouldn't _have killed me," she divulged, "pummeled me within an inch of my life true, but you wouldn't have killed me. I _am _still a goddess."

I looked at her surprised, and grinned at her tenacious spirit.

Link was still shocked; taking all this in at once was very overwhelming.

"What about this Ghirahim character?" he asked. "Who is he? And why is he so powerful?"

Hylia looked over at Link and took in a deep breath.

"Ghirahim is a servant of Demise," she divulged, "he's Demise's _sword_, that's why he was referred to as the 'Arbiter's _kiss_' in the riddle," she said, "there's a saying in battle that constitutes the 'kiss' of a sword results in a rolling of one's head," she paused for a moment, "Ghirahim has _kissed _many in battle."

Link was unsettled about hearing all this.

"There's something else about him that's… disturbing," he stated, "he was constantly looking at Zelda with this open desire like he… like he…" he couldn't bring himself to go on.

Hylia raised her eyebrows, and the smile on her face faded.

"Wanted her?" she finished for him. "Ghirahim…" she paused and swallowed hard, "Ghirahim is a deviant and a fiend of the worst kind. There were rumors of his affairs with surface dwelling Hylian women both savory and unsavory alike," she said, "he's… he's perverse; morally, sexually, in any way possible that creature, that demon lord, is perverse. He's consumed by his deplorable attributes."

Link took in a deep irritable breath at hearing that word again.

"What are these attributes?" he asked her. "I still have no idea what you mean by that."

Hylia put her hand to her cheek, oblivious.

"That's right you don't know do you?" she asked rhetorically. "There are seven attributes: _pride, greed, lust, envy, sloth, gluttony, _and, _anger. _Ghirahim already explained that his most abundant attribute was anger, but he possesses all seven in great measure. He openly displayed that when he exhibited lust towards Zelda."

I turned away and shuddered at the thought of Ghirahim looking at me with that open desire in his eyes. I was so bothered by it, I wanted to change the subject.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked not looking at either one of them.

Link looked over at me, seeing I was disturbed by the whole idea of Ghirahim being slightly enamored with me. He came up to me, and surprisingly took me in his arms, and hugged me tight.

"He's not going to hurt you," he said to me is a soft voice against my hair, "not on my watch."

I hugged him back and closed my eyes.

"Thank you Link," I whispered against his shoulder.

When I opened them, I saw Hylia grinning sheepishly at the sight of us.

_Oh no… _I thought knowing a remark was coming.

"Awww," she said, "young love, it reminds me of myself and my beloved Hero of Sky."

Link immediately pulled back, and ran a hand in his hair chagrined.

_Great ancestral mother, _I thought sarcastic, _ruin what little moments I have with him. _

"Um…" Link started, wanting to talk about something else, "do the attributes constitute some kind of influence over people?" he asked. "The reason I wanted to know was, earlier Zelda was acting strange after she fought you, did the shards have anything to do with that?"

Hylia grinned at him seductively.

"My goodness you're handsome and perceptive," she said, "yes to everything you said. I explained this to Zelda earlier, but I see she neglected to share that information with you."

I looked at her indignant just then.

"Ancestral mother!" I exclaimed upset.

Link looked at me and chuckled suddenly.

"Is that what you call her?" he asked me.

Hylia shook her head.

"I told her I hate it," she egged, "but anyway, getting back to what you were asking, yes the mirror was influencing Zelda's behavior, but not just hers, yours and everybody else's as well."

Link looked at her concerned.

"Are you... are you saying it could put false thoughts into our heads?" he asked.

I looked over at him surprised, never thinking to ask that.

_Maybe he's asking because of what he revealed to me before, _I thought, getting a little worried of what the answer to that question could be.

Hylia merely shook her head.

"The mirror doesn't have that kind of impact," she said, "it can _never _force you to think anything you don't want to, rather it works on those seven deviant impulses and magnifies them."

Link looked relieved after she said that.

I couldn't lie, I was too.

_Thank you, _I thought.

Hylia gave Link a sly smile just then.

"Why?" she asked him mischievous.

Link turned red for some reason.

"Huh?" he asked pretending to be dumb.

I looked at him curious because of the action.

_Why is he acting so shy all of a sudden? _I wondered.

"Is there something you want to say?" she asked him, not letting up.

Link swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Uh… no," he replied, "I was just wondering that's all."

Hylia gave Link a knowing stare.

"I see," she replied, "another time perhaps."

I raised my eyebrows, and bit my lower lip wondering why he asked the question.

_Maybe he'll let me know later when he isn't being grilled, _I thought.

Just when I thought Hylia's needling of Link was over, she went on.

"Look Link," she said out of the blue, "I know you have 'feelings' for Midna," she put her hands up in the air as quotes, "but if all you need to do is jump that blue chick's cervical bones to release that pent up sexual energy you have for her, I still wouldn't mind if you dated my ancestral daughter."

_Oh… my… goddess! _I thought, feeling my mouth drop.

I slapped my hand to my forehead, and closed my eyes completely embarrassed.

"Hylia!" I said upset.

Hylia looked at me, not understanding my discomfiture.

"What?" she asked in well displayed innocence.

Link looked down at the ground, his cheeks were crimson.

"Um…" he trailed, more than ashamed, "I'll… I'll… I don't know what to say to that actually."

_I can't believe she just said that! _I thought mortified.

I fanned my fingers over my left eye, and looked at her through my middle and ring fingers.

"If you don't understand why that was inappropriate then you never will," I disclosed to her.

"Zel babe I'm just-," she tried with a shrug.

"So what is Ghirahim after?" I interrupted, desperately wanting to change the subject.

I had to, this was going in a strange direction quickly.

Hylia put her hands on her hips, disappointed at the shift in conversation, and shook her head.

"You two are adults acting as though-" she tried again.

"That is a good question," Link segued wanting to change the dialogue as well, "what could he possibly be after?"

Seeing she had two people against her, Hylia groaned irritably and decided to let the matter of our belated love life go. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

"What all filth like him are after," she said with simple conjecture, "Hyrule."

I merely nodded at her reply, but bit my lower lip.

"Then why is he going to the Twilight Realm?" I asked truly concerned. "Has he been there before?"

Hylia shook her head unsure, and looked over at the mirror and watched the rotating inverted rotunda within the glass lattice.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "but we definitely have no time to waste," she said, "we have to warn queen Midna about everything that has just transpired."

Link nodded in agreement, and then looked away for a moment.

"I hope she's alright," he said more to himself than to anyone.

I looked to the ground and pursed my lips together at his tone, and Hylia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay," she reassured with a smile, "Midna's a tough woman."

_She is, _I thought with subtle admiration.

We were having a deep reflective moment, and then true to Hylia fashion, she added, "But I wasn't playing about what I said earlier," she divulged, "just sleep with her, get _it _out of your system, and then marry my great great great- you get the picture, marry my granddaughter."

I cupped my hand over my mouth. I was beyond discomfited.

_How in the hell am I ever going to live this down? _I thought.

Link looked at Hylia and nodded absently.

"Um… right," he replied.

There was an awkward silence between all of us, until finally I broke it.

"Shall we get going?" I asked. "We've wasted enough time as it is, we have to inform Midna."

Hylia and Link both nodded.

Hylia touched her bracelet and morphed her appearance back to Sheik.

"I'm going to wear my disguise," she said, "I don't want to make the political ramifications to get anymore convoluted than they already are."

I was about to reply to that, when another voice segued into the conversation.

"It's about to get more convoluted than you think," the male voice stated.

We all turned and looked up at the overpass to see Elbourne of Dragon Roost.

Link immediately narrowed his eyes at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

Elbourne scoffed and grinned. "Besides overhearing your entire conversation, and knowing that the magnificent Hylia is now in Hyrule's presence… nothing," he replied.

I saw Link put his hand to the butt of his sword, but I stopped him.

"There's no need for that," I told Link, and then turned my attention to Elbourne, "Elbourne this is not the time for cheap tricks and silly speeches," I said, "we have serious business to attend to in the world of twilight," I explained, "you must promise not to utter a word to anyone."

Elbourne nodded, but then jumped down from the overpass to the chasm where the rest of us were. "I promise…" he trailed and then stood up, "if you take me with you."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

The last thing I needed was a damn ultimatum.

"Absolutely not!" Link said forceful. "You'll only get in the way!"

Elbourne gave Link a snide look. "Since when do peasants give princes orders?" he asked mordant.

Link unsheathed his blade. "Since this _peasant _saved your royal ass on many occasions!" he shot back. "You're not in Dragon Roost now Elbourne. You have no power here."

I stood in front of Link to prevent the two men from getting into a skirmish. Hylia surprisingly stayed back with her arms crossed over her chest; her bandaged wrap and red eyes were studying both men.

"Both of you stop it!" I said sternly. "This is ridiculous. The last thing we need is for any of us to start fighting when there is such an apt terror on the loose," I then turned back to Elbourne, "this isn't a recreational trip Elbourne," I said, "we have to inform the queen of something very serious."

Elbourne looked straight in my eyes. "Then I can help you," he said, "I'm excellent with negotiations."

Link scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Give me a break," he muttered.

Elbourne ignored him. "It's either I go with you," he said to me, but then turned his gaze to Link, "or I tell everyone where you've gone."

I took in a deep breath, knowing it was going to come to this.

_Why do men have to be so damn stubborn? _I demanded in my head.

"Because they are honey," Hylia said in reply to my thoughts in her deep now unisex voice.

_Great, _I thought remembering I still had to contend with that.

"Fine," I said to Elbourne, "you can come with us."

Link looked incensed. "Zelda…" he trailed upset.

I turned to look at him.

"What choice do we have?" I asked Link. "Every minute we waste, could be a minute that mad man is wreaking havoc on the world of twilight."

Link took in a frustrated breath and looked away.

Elbourne grinned. "Don't fret farm boy," he said, "your blue hued beauty is still going to be there."

I looked at Elbourne surprised for a moment.

_How does he know what Midna looks like? _I thought.

Not bothering to ask, I let the matter go.

"Let's be off then shall we?" I said, and with that we all headed for the mirror.

Before we went through, I turned my attention to Elbourne once more.

I pulled him to the side so we could have a measure of privacy. I could tell Link wasn't pleased with my actions.

"Tell me honestly," I started softly, searching Elbourne's face, "how much did you hear of the conversation we were having?" I asked him all of a sudden.

Elbourne looked at me surprised and then narrowed his stunning hazel eyes. "Why?" he asked with open curiosity.

I shrugged, trying to be casual.

"I just want to know," I said simply.

Elbourne's eyes searched my face, and he grinned. "You just want to know huh?" he inquired rhetorical. "I came into the chasm and stopped myself from advancing, when I saw the lovely Hylia make mention of some attributes," he explained, "very bad attributes... and it was from that point on that I heard."

I stared into his eyes for a long moment, trying to decide if he was being truthful.

Elbourne smirked. "You shouldn't stare so deeply," he said making his voice husky, "you might give me a hard on.

Link was livid when he heard that.

Link was already frustrated that Elbourne and I were speaking amongst ourselves, I knew he was going to have a low tolerance for Elbourne's flirting. "I've got your hard on you sick-" he tried.

I quickly turned to Link and stopped him.

"Link," I said, trying to calm him down, "it's okay," I took in a deep breath, and looked away from his eyes, "we communicate like this all the time."

Link looked at me shocked. "What?" he demanded.

Elbourne merely smiled. "It's true," he said, "she loves my _wood_."

Link cut his eyes at Elbourne, and Hylia finally decided to interject.

"Shall we get going gentlemen?" she asked. "Is the knight academy of hyper masculine theatrics over?"

Link rolled his eyes, and Elbourne grinned.

"I'm good if the Hero of Twilight is good," Elbourne said, taunting Link.

Hylia and I both looked at Link. Link looked away from the both of us.

"Let's go," Link muttered irritated.

With that, we all headed to the Twilight Realm.

* * *

The portal was like a time compression. Scenic occurrences from other dimensional distortions acted upon itself in a cluster of kaleidoscopic imagery. One moment a black haze was in front of us, then a white haze. The space around us shifted and differentiated inward and outward like a metallic cadence of silver at one point. Then the space swayed and acted as if it were decelerating and accelerating at the same time, creating a stationary state of universal energies. The energy became multifaceted once more when the space directly in front of us segued into a fractal sequence of dark and light matter. The iridized quanta then actuated upon itself into an opening, spitting us all out as it were, and, as if it never happened, we were in the Twilight Realm.

I looked around and saw that we were directly in front of the Palace of Twilight.

_That's a relief, _I thought.

I turned to see if the others were okay.

"Nothing's broken right?" I asked them.

Hylia nodded.

Elbourne smiled.

Link looked upset.

_Oh come on Link, _I thought, but introspected no further on it, because I knew we had a task at hand, _he'll have to get over his hang ups. _

The Twilight Realm was an ethereal, dimly candescent dimension that resided right next to Hyrule. The idea of its existence could be explained with multiverse theory. In multiverse theory, several universal spaces could exist together at once. It was believed that each individual universe was separated by a nano-thin membrane of space called a Dirac Sea. A Dirac Sea was an inverted space within itself. All in all, it could be said the Twilight Realm was Hyrule's shadowed sister.

A perpetual golden brown iridescence of light cascaded throughout the land, creating a look of continuous enchantment. Suspended in the air were black square shaped, singular fractals of confined space. The functions of the fractals were still a mystery, but it was believed to be an evidential marker of sustainability for the Twilight Realm's independent workings. The trees were dark, with long weeping ferns, that shore lined lakebeds of prism colored coalesced water.

The Twilight Realm was beautiful.

The Palace of Twilight was a large adamantine, four towered edifice, with ancient grooves replicating circles, triangles, and squares in a very distinct order. It was believed the ancient markers were the Twili royal family's code of arms. What those arms said was a different story. However, a clue could be deduced that it wasn't totally of ill means to Hyrule, considering the Triforce was firmly established in the center of the code.

Link, Hylia, Elbourne and I headed for the entrance to the Palace of Twilight. The guards were definitely surprised at our arrival, but allowed us to pass through to the throne room.

I walked down the hall in haste with my party, feeling my heart pound a thousand beats per second.

I had no idea of knowing whether or not Ghirahim had already made an attempt on Midna's life. Or if Midna was already in the know of what was going on.

I looked over at Link and saw the determination and eagerness in his face.

That was another thing I was unsure of.

_How is this all going to turn out for him now that we have this mess? _I wondered.

I could see _her _coming into view now as we walked up, and she looked undoubtedly surprised.

There sitting on her throne was queen Midna of the Twilight Realm, but she wasn't alone.

Xavier, king of Dragon Roost was there with her.

I looked at her visitor puzzled.

_What's _he_ doing here? _I thought. How _did he get here?_

The four of us stopped short of her throne.

I initiated the bow and everyone then followed.

"Your majesty," Midna said to me surprised.

"Queen Midna," I said respectfully.

Elbourne looked at her visitor confused. "Father?" he inquired. "What's…?" he trailed.

Xavier groaned and turned away. "Damn it," he muttered to himself.

Link swallowed hard and said nothing when he saw Midna.

_He looks like a spell was just cast on him, _I thought feeling a little bitter, _like he's been bewitched._

Midna then turned her gaze to Link and they locked eyes. "Link…" she whispered and then slowly stood up, "What are you...?"

Link closed his eyes at the sound of her voice as if relieved that she finally acknowledged him. "Mid-" he stopped himself, "your majesty."

I looked away because my eyes began to sting, which made Hylia look at me.

_I'm fine Hylia, _I thought, hoping she read my mind just then.

Xavier looked at Elbourne angry. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded of him.

Elbourne narrowed his eyes surprised at the reaction. "I should be asking you the same thing," he replied to his father.

Midna's breath then accelerated when she shifted her gaze over to Elbourne. "E-Elbourne," she whispered, "why are you…?"

Hylia, Link and I turned to look at Elbourne shocked.

_What in the...? _I thought perplexed.

Link looked between Elbourne and Midna dumbfounded.

_How does she know him? _I thought incredulous.

Elbourne didn't seem shocked at all.

"Hello Midna," Elbourne said with a smirk, "long time no see huh?"

Midna swallowed hard at his words. "You could say that," she said to him, staring deeply in his eyes.

Link narrowed his eyes at Elbourne. "You two know each other?" he demanded.

Elbourne shrugged casually and looked from Link to me. "I know the queen of twilight very well," he said, and then smiled snide, "I told you I had some negotiating prowess," he said to me.

Link and I looked at Elbourne as if he weren't real.

Hylia merely crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against a pillar.

"I told you some things are better left unsaid," she muttered to herself.

I glanced over at Hylia, then back to Elbourne.

_How could this even be possible? _I wondered. _How?_

* * *

_**Please write a review and tell me what you think. **  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**Inspration: "Gladiator," with Russel Crowe (Ceaser tells Comodous 'your faults as a son, is my failure as a father'), "The Count of Monte Cristo," with Jim Caziel (a noble's jealousy of his commoner friend; 'I'm a noble… I'm not supposed to want your life'); and Eldin's Riddle from chapter 13 (you thought I forgot about it didn't you lol?).**

**Special Shout: Averan Skybane, this one's dedicated to you for one reason only, you stayed up all night waiting for this… and you called me lass. That's epic for a California girl like me lol. You got a good one Shadow's Lament!**

**Shout Out: Stark Girl, Staarsgazer, Shadowheart123, Guest (with the inference I wish I knew your name lol), Dang, Lilneo, ShatterShot,**

**Author's Note: I must clear up some confusion regarding one line in chapter 20. The line "one erroneous rumor being a king of Hyrule had a love affair with a queen of Twilight," this line is in reference to my other story "The Girl with the Green Hair." I do minute references a lot from that story, because this is almost like a continuation from that one. I should have made that clear. If any of you know what this means PLEASE do NOT say what it is in reference to, because that's a huge spoiler for that story. Thank you. ~ZR~**

**Reedited 10/26/2012**

**Word Count: 7,293**

* * *

Chapter 21

_It_ was subtle.

But I noticed _it_.

And because of _it_, I chose to remain quiet in the next several sets of dialogue to see if I was right.

_Is it just me? _I wondered all of a sudden. _Or is that what I think it is?_

Midna, the blue hued, six feet two inches tall, slender yet curvaceous, ginger red haired, amber eyed beauty stared at Elbourne of Dragon Roost with a slight impertinence. The interaction between the two of them was seen as well controlled restraint.

_Something is up, _I thought, still staring at the _thing_ that had my attention, _I'm not exactly sure what it is, but something is up._

The _it _I saw, was a locket Midna's hand caressed over that rested at the center of her protruding cleavage. It wouldn't have been a strange occurrence if she customarily wore such things, and given that I hadn't had any contact with her for seven years, that very well may have been the case. However, the locket's emblem of a man readying to kill a woman with a spear, which was carved to look like the woman was begging for her life, was not privy to the code of arms of the Twili.

_Where in the world did she get that? _I wondered. _That doesn't look like anything native to this realm._

When Midna's hand draped across her nose slightly, and she blinked four times methodically, I knew something was amiss. The subtle nuance in her eyes that followed the action was like a small confirmation for me, theoretically at least.

I still had to know for sure.

_Am I the only one who saw that? _I wondered, realizing I was a lot more keen to the behavior of others than I gave myself credit for.

The thirty year old monarch touched the bridge of her nose as if relieved. Whatever it was that just happened must have worked. Midna then squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath. After opening them to refocus, she gazed back at Link, who was looking between her and Elbourne with open disbelief. Link's perceptive reasoning was momentarily skewed; in that the moment all he could see was red. This was _not_ what he was anticipating when he was to be reunited with his 'beloved.' So anything that may have been strange on Midna's behalf was going to escape his notice.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Link demanded finally, directing his attention to the dragon prince.

Elbourne was quiet for a moment and gave Link a snide look. "Isn't it obvious what the answer is?" he deferred, not seeing the need to elaborate further.

Link was taken aback at his words. "If it were obvious to me I wouldn't be asking," he shot back, trying to keep his temper in check.

It _was_ obvious to Link, he just didn't want to see it.

There was a brief, but tense, silence between all of us.

Midna was looking down at the ground now, purposely avoiding Link's accusing eyes. "It's true Link," she confessed finally, "Elbourne and I know each other... _very _well," she said, "you have to understand it's been a _long_ time since we've seen each other," she went on, "seven years to be exact."

Link looked at her dumbfounded and his breath accelerated. "I'm aware of the time Midna!" he snapped upset. "What does that mean?" he demanded. "You and he know each other very well _how_?"

Now... he was just in denial.

_It means they're lovers Link, _I thought, thrown a little myself, _it seems I can _never _get an edge over this woman, _I thought all of a sudden, with an abrupt onset jealousy, _she has Link's heart, and now I found out she has had her way with Elbourne's body._

I just can't win.

Elbourne shook his head and grinned again. "Think farm boy," he said to Link, "what do boys and girls do when they grow up and pass puberty?"

Link was still in denial. He swallowed hard at hearing that, not wanting to believe it, and turned his attention back to Midna who still wouldn't make eye contact with him. Honestly, my heart went out to Link. He had been fantasizing and dreaming about this woman for _seven _years, and when he finally gets to the Twilight Realm to see her, he finds out in the worst way possible, that she has been carrying on an affair with his arch nemesis, Elbourne of Dragon Roost. Even still, there were questions that needed to be answered: how was this possible, when access to the Twilight Realm was supposed to have been nonexistent? And how did Elbourne know to find us in the Arbiter's Grounds when he could've gotten to the Twilight Realm by other means?

_This is getting more and more sensational by the minute, _I thought, still finding the revelation incredulous, _how long has this affair been going on?_

Link narrowed his eyes at Elbourne angry. "I _am _thinking," he said finally, "and I don't like what's coming up."

Elbourne didn't offer any condolences or consolations, he merely shrugged. "If you choose not to see, I can't help you there," he replied, "it's the ways of the world my friend."

Now _I_ looked at Elbourne dumbfounded.

_The ways of_ your_ world maybe, _I thought sarcastic, _this is definitely _not_ what I was anticipating._

This was insane.

I couldn't lie.

I was still reeling in surprise.

Things had gotten hot and heavy in the Twilight Realm.

I took a step toward Elbourne completely aghast at his attitude about his actions with Midna. He wouldn't look at me just then. Midna seemed indifferent as well, but I saw the inkling in her eye. She cared more than she was letting on. _Or_ maybe she couldn't show more emotion, because that _thing_ around her neck was preventing her from doing so. Even still, I kept quiet, and looked between Elbourne and Midna, paying careful attention to their body language.

_Elbourne has never spoken about a relationship with Midna before, _I thought, _I wonder what else he's hiding if he can keep a secret like that. _

Poor Link was trying everything to keep his composure intact. "Are you two lovers?" he asked point blank, which was honestly a stupid question.

I closed my eyes.

_Come on Link… you know that answer, _I thought, _do you honestly need to hear it?_

However, I back pedaled my no nonsense recourse for a minute, and thought about it from his point of view.

_What if it were me? _I wondered.

Maybe Link did need to know. I wasn't a man in love with Midna, so maybe that was why I didn't understand why he didn't get it. Maybe he did need to hear the words uttered to release himself from his obvious denial. Midna stroked a hand through her red hair again, and didn't answer. In any such case, more than this revelation, there were questions galore that started conjuring through my mind all of a sudden. The scandalous affair was the last thing I was worried about.

_How in the world did Elbourne have access to the Twilight Realm in the first place? _my recourse began. _What was king Xavier doing here alone? Why was he seeking audience with Midna? Why wasn't I informed if these judiciary proceedings affect the world of light? Why was Midna giving select governance in regards to access to the Twilight Realm? Why the hell was Ghirahim's essence encased in a portal leading to the Twilight Realm? Why did Ghirahim speak of an 'appointment' in the land of twilight? _

There were so many questions that needed answering. There were so many other more important things than what Link was considering priority at the moment. That seemed insensitive, but that was the truth.

Midna cleared her throat, and finally looked at Link. "Perhaps I can provide clarity on the situation," she said in her soft salacious voice, "Elbourne acts as an emissary of his people to the Twilight Realm," she said, avoiding the confrontation presented by Link, "on occasion business is... mixed with pleasure."

I looked at the queen and smirked at her candid explanation. I had to admit, I wasn't exactly stunned Midna admitted that so freely. She did seem like the type of woman that didn't fiddle around with nonsense.

_Business mixed with pleasure huh? _I thought. _I need to know what governance book _she _is reading from. _

I knew I was being silly with that thought process just then, but a little brevity never hurt a tense situation.

_There has to be a reason for what's going on, _I thought, never taking my subliminal attention away from her locket, _and right now __Link's too smitten, angry, or stupid to see that a lot can happen in seven years, _I thought. _You can love someone in all that time, but it doesn't mean they'll love you back, _I looked down after thinking that, _I should know, I'm experiencing it._

I stayed quiet and continued to watch.

Elbourne shrugged again at Midna's words and continued the dialogue. "Father and I have worked hard to establish a relationship with the people of twilight," he said matter-of-fact, as if it what they were discussing was standard social practice, but then he shifted his gaze to Xavier, "which begs the question…" he trailed expecting his father to continue for him.

That didn't happen.

In fact, what _did_ happen was quite unexpected.

Xavier was infuriated that Elbourne, along with the rest of us, was there. He bowed to Midna out of respect and then hurried to excuse himself.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

I glanced over at Elbourne, who apparently found the gesture odd as well.

_He seems genuinely surprised, _I thought, discerning Elbourne's mannerisms. _What was taking place, that Xavier saw the need to come here _without _his son? _I wondered.

"It's unfortunate we were interrupted," Xavier said apologetically to Midna, "but we can continue our discussion further at another time."

Midna merely nodded, I however narrowed my eyes at Xavier.

_Discuss what further? _I wondered suspicious.

I was keenly aware that Link, Hylia, Elbourne and myself stumbled onto a situation we were not supposed to be privy to.

_What is going on here? _I wondered.

"Of course sire," Midna said to Xavier with a respectful tone, "I apologize for the interruption."

_What the hell was interrupted? _I thought wishing I was in the know.

Xavier then turned and started for the exit down the hall, however Elbourne raised his hand to stop his father's departure. He glanced from his father's upset face to Midna's stoic one.

_It looks like Elbourne is just as confused to Xavier's presence as we all are, _I thought, _and it looks like Midna and Xavier worked hard to make it that way._

"Father what is going here?" Elbourne asked, giving his father a peculiar expression.

All eyes then turned to Xavier, and his next words would be dumbfounding.

Xavier narrowed his eyes at Elbourne. "I find it funny you still want to call me that when you know I can't stand you," he replied with blunt vitriol, "you interrupted a _very _important meeting that I spent months preparing for and now I have to start from scratch!"

No one, including Midna, understood what Xavier meant by that.

_Months of preparation? _I wondered unawares.

"Start from scratch?" Midna inquired with a raised brow. "I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

Xavier turned his attention back to Midna. "You weren't meant to," he replied.

Midna looked at him surprised.

Elbourne looked between the two of them with growing apprehension.

The whole occurrence was out of the ordinary, and it was about to get stranger.

"Father-" Elbourne tried, wanting an explanation.

Xavier turned his attention back to his son sharply.

"Do _not _call me that!" Xavier retorted angry. "After what you just did today you are no longer a son of mine!"

Elbourne looked at his father stunned, but didn't reply; he was too caught off guard.

I couldn't lie, so was I.

_What in the world…? _I thought. _I didn't realize their relationship had deteriorated this much._

It was no secret that Xavier and Elbourne of Dragon Roost had a strained relationship at best. Even when Elbourne was a child, his father chose the company of his generals over the companionship of his son. Elbourne's mother tried to compensate for the lack of love his father gave by being extra attentive to him, but a man was always going to want the approval of his father. Elbourne did everything in his power to try and make his father proud, but it never seemed to be enough for Xavier; never.

I didn't understand why.

In any such case, that was why Elbourne's and my relationship was so complicated. Even though he was a scoundrel at times, I understood where that animosity came from. When the dichotomy of the relationship with his father was analyzed, it made sense as to why Elbourne was such a jerk. His vehement disregard for others, was initiated by his father's vehement disregard for him. His way of communication had been marred by the only man he ever wanted to please. I witnessed the dysfunction first hand on several occasions, and could not come to grips as to why Xavier hated his son so much.

_I just don't understand it, _I thought.

However, what was taking place here now in the Palace of Twilight was on a completely different level. This amount of contempt was coming from someplace else. _No one_ knew what was precipitating this. Link, Hylia, Midna, and myself were bearing witness to the apparent, and final break in Elbourne and Xavier's relationship; the proverbial last straw as it were. The tension between the father and son duo was making everyone uncomfortable. Even Link was starting to feel a little remorse for Elbourne, and he hated the guy.

Link looked between the two men hoping to diffuse the situation, and intercede in some way. "Sire-" he tried addressing Xavier, wanting to dissolve the conflict.

Elbourne shot his eyes in Link's direction. "I don't need your defense farm boy!" he interrupted.

_And_ of course, there was the unspoken lizalfos in the room about Xavier's deep respect for the Hero of Twilight. Xavier goaded more on the tales and adulation of Link, than any other citizen in either Hyrule _or_ Dragon Roost. Xavier's apparent fixation on the talented young hero only helped to drive the wedge further between him and his son.

Link had no idea.

Xavier scoffed at his son's displaced arrogance.

"This unfortunately has nothing to do with you Hero of Twilight," Xavier said to Link in a deferent manner, already knowing what Link was going to say. "You are an honorable man, and if I needed your counsel I would have called on you," he then turned his attention back to Elbourne. "My son _wishes_ he could be half the man you are."

Link looked at Xavier stunned.

I felt terribly bad for Elbourne in that moment.

No man ever wanted to be compared to another by their father.

_My goddess, _I thought, finding this breakdown incredulous and out of place, _just keep it together Elbourne… keep it together, your father doesn't mean that, _I thought, but knew the reality was, Xavier probably did.

Xavier shook his head not caring. "I've so prayed to Hylia for such a switch," he muttered to himself.

Under her disguised scaffolding, Hylia raised her eyebrows.

I looked over at Hylia myself just then.

_If the goddess of Hyrule finds that to be harsh, _I thought, _then that is harsh._

Midna's mouth dropped, even in her enticed state, which garnered an idea of the depth of her feelings for Elbourne. "Now just a minute," she began coming to the defense of her lover, "your majesty there are-"

"Your majesty you know him in _one _way and _one _way only," Xavier interrupted, not wanting to hear any of it; "just because a man pleasures you immensely doesn't take away the crassness of his general character. I've _known _my son for twenty-seven years, and he has yet to show me he's the son I want him to be."

I covered my mouth at hearing that, and looked over at Elbourne again. I could tell he was trying really hard to hold it together, but the pain of his father's words was all in his eyes.

I felt for him.

I really felt for him.

_He doesn't mean that, _I thought, wishing I could channel my thoughts to him.

Elbourne swallowed hard, and narrowed his eyes at Xavier. "You just said ex-son…" he said with a chagrin half smile, "you just disowned me, remember?"

There was a tense silence between everyone.

Xavier just stared back at Elbourne. "Yes," he said scoffing, "yes I remember."

There was another heavy silence that precluded the room, before Xavier of Dragon Roost decided to take his leave.

He turned to Midna and bowed once more. "I bid you good day your majesty," Xavier said to her, then turned and left without acknowledging his son again.

When Xavier left, the strain in the room was profound.

_What was that all about? _I wondered. _Why was there _that _much hatred in Xavier's eyes for Elbourne?_

I couldn't help myself, I walked over to Elbourne and took his hand into mine wanting to console him. When I reached up to caress his cheek, he wouldn't look at me. He pulled back from my comforts, and cleared his throat. He was embarrassed, and was trying to hold his emotions together, but I knew Xavier's words tore him up inside.

_No one should have to hear what he just heard, _I thought, _no one._

"I'm fine Zelda," Elbourne said to me, not meeting my eyes.

I didn't believe him, but I let him be anyway. I knew if we were alone he would have responded differently.

_He doesn't want to appear weak, _I thought, _but I would never see him as weak if he wanted to shed a few tears after that._

Midna was staring at Elbourne and me now, and I noticed a shift in her manner. She was _not _pleased with me comforting Elbourne. The tension in the room was palpable. Midna was staring at us, while Link was staring at Midna in slight jealous contempt, and Hylia was watching us all from the pillar she was leaning against. She probably thought we were all ridiculous.

"Well, that was useless," Hylia muttered in a blunt insensitive manner.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_Really ancestral mother? _I thought sardonic. _That's just cruel, his father basically disowned him in front of all of us._

Midna cut her eyes to her. "Who in the world are you?" she demanded of Hylia, immediately coming to the defense of Elbourne. "You wear the emblem of the Sheikah, but you do not conduct yourself in their honorable ways!" she said upset.

Hylia narrowed her eyes at Midna.

"Believe me sister neither are you," Hylia replied.

I caught on to what she said, and turned to look at Hylia.

_So, she's aware of it as well, _I perceived.

Midna looked at her shocked. "How dare you speak to me that way!" she said sharply. "Who do you think you are?"

Hylia stood up from the pillar and bowed. "I'm merely a servant of the goddess," she replied with open sarcasm, "nothing more, nothing less."

_This could get interesting, _I thought looking between the two women.

I let the two of them have words as I glanced over at Link who looked openly troubled by Midna's actions and apparent relationship with Elbourne. I could understand that, he was in love with her, or at least had a deep seeded affection for her. But after what _just _took place Link's concerns seemed a little… well, juvenile.

"Your majesty," Link asked directing his question to Midna, "_what _is going on here?"

That was a question everyone in that room wanted an answer to.

What was going on?

Midna paused for a moment, realizing she did need to provide an explanation. The situation did look rather erroneous and her behavior wasn't making it any better. "Xavier was merely… upset because he was hoping a long standing issue was going to be resolved today," she said, but didn't elaborate further.

I couldn't help but look at Elbourne after hearing her say that.

_Was Xavier talking about him? _I wondered. _Is he considered the 'issue?' If so, that would explain his father's anger._

Elbourne was quiet for a while, but I saw his eyes cut to Midna, relaying a message no words could.

_What in the…? _I thought catching that.

I glanced over at Midna who looked slightly hopeful.

Elbourne had communicated _something _just then because Link caught sight of it too, but he didn't say anything.

Elbourne finally spoke up. "I already told you how _I _feel about that Midna," he said to her cryptically, "I _won't _do it."

Midna took in a deep breath and seemed upset at his words.

Link narrowed his eyes at her after the exchange. "Midna…" he trailed, forgetting we were all in open court for a moment, and that a non-royal addressing a royal by their first name was considered extremely disrespectful, but considering all the dirty laundry that was being aired, I didn't think anyone cared.

Midna ignored Link for the time being, and I continued to eye the locket around her neck.

Suddenly, Midna grabbed the bridge of her nose like she had before, and squeezed her eyes shut, "Ahh!" she cried out as if in pain.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, and looked at the locket once more.

_Does that thing do time released casting? _I thought abruptly. _Like at set intervals it recasts its spell to keep her succumbed? _

I knew one thing was for certain, we had to get that _thing_ from around her neck.

Link jolted for Midna immediately, and took her in his arms before she fell. When Midna opened her eyes, she stared into Link's eyes as if she had never seen him before. After blinking several times, her eyes came back into focus, and a furtive smile curled her lips.

_What's this? _I wondered, watching her questionably as she stared into Link's eyes.

Midna shook her head as if shaking off vertigo. "I'm sorry I've been nothing but rude to you since you arrived," she segued to Link all of a sudden, changing the subject, "please forgive me."

Link looked at her completely perplexed now.

Even Elbourne was taken aback at her behavior. "What the hell is wrong with her?" he muttered to himself.

I was on the same line of thought as Elbourne.

_The question should moreso be, who gave her that locket? _I wondered.

Link was concerned as well, but his concern came from a different nature. "Are you yourself your majesty?" he asked her.

I was suddenly wondering if Midna was doing some of the theatrics on purpose to garner Elbourne's attention. Maybe it was a little presumptuous of me, considering I knew her behavior was being heavily influenced, but I couldn't shake it.

_Come on Link, open your beguiled eyes, _I thought, a little annoyed at his soft tone and attentive manner.

Elbourne sighed irritably at Link's attending ways with Midna. It was apparent to him something wasn't right with Midna either, and he seemed aggravated that the man his father had so much respect for, was acting so foolishly. Even with everything that just transpired, Elbourne seemed to have more sense to see than Link right now.

Midna continued her inadvertent histrionics. "How are you?" she asked Link finally.

Link stared at her with open misconception. "How am I?" he repeated in disbelief. "There was a contentious blow up in your chambers between the king of Dragon Roost and his son, and you want to know how I am?"

_Look at her Link! _I thought getting a little annoyed at his lack of perception at the moment. _This isn't the same woman right now!_

Midna grinned at Link's questions. "You're still a worry wart aren't you?" she asked ignoring his concerns. "Even when I adventured with you, you were always a little too serious," she came close to Link's face flirtatiously, "I told you the problem has been rectified."

I knew I shouldn't have, but I felt a pang of jealousy when she mentioned her travels with Link. It was those travels, and whatever happened on them, that led to Link's mesmerized state.

_Leave it to the whiles of a captivating older woman to leave a young man impervious, _I thought, knowing this was a stupid time to be concerned with that.

Hylia looked over at me again.

_I'm fine ancestral mother, _I thought, aware she was reading my mind.

Link looked at Midna incredulous, and then glanced back over at Elbourne, who was now staring at him, but not for the reasons Link was thinking. He looked back at Midna and saw that she was now staring back at Elbourne. It seemed Link was finally starting to catch onto Midna's true intentions of being in his arms, but do to stubbornness, stupidity, superciliousness, or some other 'S' word I couldn't think of at the moment, Link was ignoring it.

_This is ridiculous, _I thought.

Link's potentiated reverence precipitated an annoyed reaction from Hylia. I glanced at Hylia from the corner of my eye, and saw her narrow her red eyes.

_She senses everything I have sensed, _I thought, _at this point if we both know, he should know. It is foolish for Link to choose to ignore what is now very obvious. He knows something is not right with Midna, but he's deliberately acting against his better judgment because of his love for her. _

Midna turned her face back to Link's, breaking off her gaze with Elbourne just enough to hope she incited jealousy on his behalf, but it wasn't Elbourne who felt jilted or jealous, it was Link.

"What are you-?" Link started,

"Shhh," Midna hushed softly, and gently caressed Link's cheek, "I'll call for some tea and we'll catch up," she said.

_What the hell? _I thought.

I raised my eyebrows surprised. That should have raised another red flag.

_Tea? _I thought in disbelief. _At a time like this? _

I waited, hoping for Link to say or do _something_, but when I saw that wasn't going to happen, I knew I now needed to intervene.

_I cannot allow this apt foolishness to continue, _I thought, knowing that was the queen designate in me thinking this way.

"Your majesty," I said finally to Midna, "this is hardly a time for tea," I replied, "as ambassador to the people of Hyrule, I must inquire as to why you neglected to invite me to these proceedings, especially since there is an apparent gateway to Hyrule from somewhere in your realm."

Midna didn't even look in my direction. "This negotiation concerned the kingdom of Dragon Roost only," she divulged, "_not _the citizens of Hyrule."

_Oh really? _I thought upset.

I took in a frustrated breath.

"Any action taken in secret by the kingdom of Dragon Roost can be considered a direct aggressive action towards Hyrule," I said, not beating around the proverbial bush, "if you do not wish to share your information freely, I'm forced to assume you have ill intentions with my kingdom, along with Xavier of Dragon Roost."

Elbourne then looked over at me shocked, rapidly snapping himself back to reality. "What?" Elbourne said to me angry. He may have been upset at his father, but he was still aware of his duty as the protector of Dragon Roost.

He wasn't the only one vexed; Link was surprised as well, and turned to look at me. "Your majesty…" he trailed, "you have a _treaty_ of peace with the people of twilight."

I knew Link wanted to ask me 'what the hell are you doing?' but didn't.

I narrowed my eyes, not backing down.

_This is what Hylia was trying to warn me about before when she was first disguised herself as Sheik, _I thought, _she said our two nations were on the brink of war. Now I have to determine if it is because of Midna's incognito behavior, or if this is a real threat._

"And if these negotiations continue to carry on in private, then I am forced to believe that queen Midna is disregarding the treaty," I said, "and allaying herself as an enemy to the throne of Hyrule!"

Link and Elbourne looked at me stunned, but it was the action of the queen that gave me the concrete verification she _wasn't _herself.

Midna did not react to my words.

At all.

She did nothing.

Not one little muscle in her beautiful face twitched.

I stared into her eyes just then, and realized her pupils were slightly dilated.

_It's just as I suspected, _I thought, _she's under some kind of spell_.

Midna finally narrowed her amber eyes at me just then. She probably figured even in her compromised state, she needed to do something.

"If that is what you came here for, then I'm going to have to ask you leave immediately," Midna said to me, her voice was like ice, "the _throne _of Hyrule has long since been a relic in the world of twilight."

Link turned his attention back to Midna surprised. "What are talking about?" he demanded of her all of a sudden.

_You can't reason with her Link, _I thought.

Hylia finally had enough of Link's silly wanton state, and took a step towards the both of them. "Can't you see she _isn't _herself you mesmerized fool?" she demanded of him.

Link turned and looked at Hylia surprised. "What?" he said.

"Look at her!" Hylia snapped.

Hylia's words were sharp, but Link couldn't afford himself the opportunity to get upset. He was finally beginning to understand _something_ was amiss with his 'beloved.' He stared into Midna's eyes concerned. "Midna?" he inquired. "What's the matter with you?"

Midna merely stared back. "Nothing," she replied, "don't believe any of them," she said now in a low husky voice, "they're just jealous because you're in love with me."

Link stared into her eyes after hearing her say that, and caressed her cheek.

I thought I was going to vomit at his blatant ignorance.

_This is bloody ridiculous! _I thought, realizing I needed to take matters into my own hands.

I rolled my eyes, for other reasons wrapped into the obvious, but I knew this was no time for gentle pampering of a spellbound queen. I went up to Link and pulled him away from Midna's grip.

When Midna just stared at me in retaliation, it couldn't have been anymore clear that there was a problem.

_There's no way the Midna I knew would stand for anyone to take a man from her that easily, _I thought.

Maybe my recourse had a little hint of prejudice in it, but the inference was there.

"She isn't the same Midna, Link," I said blunt, "she's under some kind of spell, like hypnosis or something."

Link looked at me stunned, and then turned to look at Midna once more. "Hypnosis?" he repeated.

Midna narrowed her eyes at me. "How dare you come into my realm and make such accusations!" she said angry.

"We have to get that necklace off her," I divulged ignoring her, "that's what's causing her to act so erratic."

Link pursed his lips together determined. "Is that all?" he asked, and then walked back up to Midna and grabbed hold of the chain around her neck. "I can rectify this right now. It might explain why she said some of the things she did."

_That's wishful thinking Link, _I thought, knowing what he meant.

Hylia's eyes widened suddenly. "No!" she cried out. "Don't!"

But it was too late.

When Link pulled on the chain, a shock pulsar reverberated, sending him flying backwards. He landed hard against a pillar, but didn't sustain an injury.

Midna fell to the floor unconscious from the aftereffects.

I quickly ran to help Link. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Link nodded, but his eyes widened when he saw Midna unconscious on the floor.

"Midna!" Link said in alarm. He involuntarily pushed past me and went to tend to her.

I was a little taken aback at how rough he was, but I tried not to let it show.

"Looks like he's fine," I muttered mordantly to myself.

Link took Midna in his arms and shook her gently. "Midna!" he said. "Midna!" he said louder when he got no response. He then turned to look at Hylia, "What the hell is this thing around her neck?"

Before Hylia spoke, she looked over at me. I knew she was worried about how I was taking Link's reaction, but that wasn't important right now.

Hylia closed her eyes and sighed. "That's a prodigy locket," she divulged finally, "that can only be found in the demon lord's lair," she explained, "where she got it is beyond me?"

I looked at Hylia shocked.

"Demon lord's lair?" I repeated surprised.

Hylia nodded. "It's a dimension right next to this one," she said.

Link looked at her surprised. "What?"

Hylia took in a deep breath. "Before this land was governed by Hylians," she said, "it was under the influence of Ghirahim. Even though he hasn't had rulership on the lands below in a while, it was believed he had a keep somewhere _between _Hyrule and the Twilight Realm in the multiverse."

I looked at Hylia shocked, never knowing such a thing.

"Wherever she got that locket, the person who gave it to her was a servant of Ghriahim," Hylia went on.

I looked over at Midna's unconscious body and Link holding on to her.

_She can tell us who gave it to her when she wakes up, _I thought, _but how do we take it off?_

I knew Hylia had to be reading my mind, because she came up with the answer immediately.

"We have to make contact with the Twili guardian Exerion," she revealed, "Exerion will give us information regarding the location of the Virtue Key."

I was taken aback by this new revelation. I had no idea the Twlight Realm had a guardian.

"Exerion?" I inquired.

Hylia nodded but then shrugged. "The problem is no one's seen Exerion or its brethren in over five hundred years," she disclosed.

"There's more than one guardian?" I asked surprised.

Hylia nodded again. "There's three in total," she said, "Exerion, Azimuth, and Radian," she went on, "they were supposed to have only been legend, but I know that not to be the case."

_Of course Hylia, _I thought, _you're the goddess of Hyrule, you've seen everything. _

"How are we supposed to find the guardians?" I asked.

"The legend states that if you find Exerion you'll find the other two," Hylia said.

I gave Hylia an obvious look.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked.

Hylia crossed her bandaged arms over her chest. "I don't…" she trailed and gave me a knowing stare, "but you do."

I looked at her puzzled, truthfully not knowing what she meant.

"I don't understand," I replied perplexed.

Hylia narrowed her red eyes and nodded. "Yes you do," she replied, "didn't you go to see Eldin?"

I felt my eyes widen when she said that.

"Yes," I said breathless, "when we came down from Snowpeak."

Link looked at Hylia curious. "What are you getting at?" he asked.

Hylia kept her attention on me. "Didn't Eldin _tell _you something that you could use for later?" she asked me.

If that wasn't a hint I didn't know what was.

I continued to look at Hylia flummoxed, until finally, it hit me.

"The riddle," I said stunned.

I had almost forgotten all about it.

Link looked at Hylia stunned as well.

"What was it?" Hylia asked me.

"Wait a minute, I have it here," I said excited, and then searched my satchel, and pulled out the Book of Mudora. I hurried and turned to the back page where I wrote it down. "Here it is!" I said, and then cleared my throat. "'A relative nuance is manifested by seemingly empty matters,'" I read the riddle clear and loud.

Hylia began messing with her wrappings. "You know what to do kid," she said, "decipher it."

I nodded wholeheartedly.

"Right!" I said with enthusiasm.

Hylia then turned her attention to Elbourne. "Hey blondie," she started, "why have you been so quiet?"

It was true, Elbourne hadn't said a word in the last few minutes. "Excuse me?" he replied slightly annoyed.

Hylia gave him an obvious stare. "You have some explaining to do," she said matter-of-fact, side stepping the small talk, "the first being how the hell did you know we were going to be at Arbiter's Grounds?"

Elbourne was taken aback by Hylia's blunt rhetoric. It reminded me of when she first met Link.

"A prince of Dragon Roost-" he started.

"-will answer to the goddess of Hyrule!" Hylia finished.

Elbourne looked at her stunned.

"You see how silly you sound?" Hylia said cracking her knuckles. "I can throw out titles too. Now start talking!"

I edged back.

_Ancestral mother's alter ego is very scary, _I thought sardonic, taking a step away from her.

Elbourne groaned frustrated, and looked over at Midna's unconscious body.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

_Out with it Elbourne, _I thought, _you might as well come clean. _

Elbourne sighed. "When I…" he trailed, "when I looked up the information of the mirror I read the first mirror had been established in the Arbiter's Grounds," he confessed, "it was the best possible destination considering I knew how eager Zelda was to get her hands on the shard at the festival," he explained, "I followed them into the crypt, but was locked out for a time when you got to the bowels," he went on.

_That's right, _I thought, _he couldn't have gotten in when I was fighting Hylia, the door was entombed. _

"When the door opened," Elbourne continued, "I heard the point of the conversation pertaining to seven attributes, and then I saw you," he pointed to Hylia, "and you changed to the way you look now," he said.

I didn't realize the door to the chasm had been shut that long.

_It didn't seem that way, _I thought.

Hylia narrowed her eyes at him briefly. "Why did you follow us here, when you have access to the Twilight Realm by means of Midna?" she asked.

Elbourne hesitated, and then turned his attention to me. "I wanted to see what Zelda was up to," he said with all honesty.

I looked at him surprised. "Me?" I said to him surprised. "Why?"

A strange, but sad smile spread across Elbourne's face. "Because I'm in love with you," he confessed, "it's as simple as that."

I looked at him shocked, but it was Link's reaction that nearly had me floored. He nearly dropped Midna's body when he heard that. Link had to readjust his grip and placed Midna gently on the cool marble ground, then turned to look at me and Elbourne.

"You're what?" Link demanded of Elbourne, swearing he didn't hear right.

Elbourne didn't answer him, he was too busy staring at me.

_Why is he confessing this now in front of everyone? _I wondered. _This isn't like him. _

"I'm not going to lie," Elbourne went on, "_I get a little greedy when I get around you Zelda._"

I covered my mouth and looked at him shocked.

_Link uttered the same exact thing to me! _I thought incredulous.

Hylia raised a brow and looked over at me.

I didn't know what to say.

What _could _I say?

"Elbourne…" I trailed speechless.

Link made sure Midna was safe, and then got up and walked over to us after hearing Elbourne say that. He didn't hide his disgust.

"What did you say?" Link demanded of Elbourne.

Elbourne glanced over at Link indifferently and shrugged. "I said what was on my mind," he replied.

There was a tense silence that followed.

Before anyone had a chance to reply, a loud crash sounded from outside. Startled as to what it was, all of us ran over to the adjacent window quickly to see what caused the sound. Xavier, king of Dragon Roost, was hacking away with his battle axe at a small army of Twili.

_What in the-? _I thought confused, but the confusion went away when I realized who had to be behind this sudden upheaval.

"Ghirahim," I whispered.

Hylia retied her arm bands and fixed her breastplate. "Looks like the conversation is going to have to wait gentlemen," she said heading for the exit, "we're going to have to go out there and help the king of Dragon Roost. I hope you're ready to brawl."

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Inspiration: Shrodinger's Cat (the Law of Superposition Quantum Mechanics), Avagodro's Number (6.022 x 10 to the -23 power); The Theory of Relativity by the incredible Albert Einstein; and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**

**Special Shout Out: This chapter is dedicated to Norkix for presenting me with the monumental challenge and task of implementing Shrodinger's Cat in this LoZ FF. I hope it meets your expectations Norkix. ~ZR~**

**Shout Outs: ZeldaFan88 (I remember you from tGwtGH lol), Decidecii, thanks for reading new readers. Reyser (I'm shouting you out again because you my dear are incredibly sweet, with both your comments and shout outs from your story "Reluctance," thank you so much).**

**Recommended Readings: "Love In a Hopeless Place," by the LegendofThunder (this story is epic, seriously); "Letters," by EternalNight1212 (this one should have more views); "Madre," by Lagenerala (I went to Google translate and read your incredible story about mothers, you are an extraordinary writer). **

**Author's Note: I received a barrage of PM's asking me why I integrate so much science into my stories. Well, the answer is this, I used to tutor high school and college students in physics, chemistry, and all levels of math up to Calculus (up to Calculus 3 in the US as it is called). I love science because it helps you have a better understanding of the world around you, and draws you closer to the Creator who instituted it (if that is what you believe). Also too, if you want to know what Zelda's outfit looked like in chapters 16-17, go to my profile and check out the picture. Anyway, that's my reason, thanks for asking everyone. ~ZR~ **

**NOTICE:**** I received a request from the reader Predatorform to have a specific content related chapter from Link's POV, or at least have the addition of Link's POV. I'm going to grant the request, because it would actually be more interesting to write with Link's thought process in mind in that particular chapter. I will alert you all in the author's notes when that is. It will probably be 3 to 5 chapters from now, thanks. ~ZR~.**

**Reedited 10/26/2012**

**Word Count: 7,478**

* * *

Chapter 22

I was going to go with Hylia, Link, and Elbourne to stop the horde, but Hylia stopped me.

"You stay here and look after her majesty," she said to me, "the gentlemen and I will assist Xavier."

I looked at her upset. The last thing I wanted to do was sit around watching an unconscious queen.

"I want to go to!" I said in protest. "I can help you!"

However, Hylia wasn't in any mood to argue. "You can help more by looking after Midna and deciphering that riddle," she said.

I took in a deep frustrated breath. I knew half the reason why I was being difficult was because of how Link responded to seeing Midna. It was as if I were completely invisible when he caught sight of her. I couldn't lie, I felt a little deserted by his actions. I was going to object again, but then perceptively decided to hold my tongue when I saw Hylia's eyes narrow at me.

_She is in no mood for mischief, _I thought.

"Trust _me _Zelda," she said to me with a hint of authority, "it would be best for you to stay here."

I hated to admit that, but I knew it was true. Fighting would be much more difficult if I was around. The added responsibility of protecting me was the last thing everyone needed to worry about.

_She's right, _I thought, _I'll probably be of more use here. _

I was going to confirm what she said, when Link interjected. "Midna's vulnerable right now," he said to me, "she needs you."

I looked at Link for a moment, wishing I didn't feel a slight contempt for him, and I knew he could see it in my eyes. I couldn't help but think back to everything we had gone through to get to the Twilight Realm. All the adventuring we had done, and the intimate moments we shared. It seemed to have been all for naught.

_So, I_ was_ right, _I thought bitter, _it didn't mean anything to you. _

Link stared back at me, and gave me an inquiry-like nuance in his eyes. He saw the look on my face, and obviously didn't understand it. He was so damn dense at times. To him everything was normal, and the whole point of this quest was to get him where he needed to go. It didn't help that I solidified that belief by not providing any other alternative motivation.

_I can't blame him, _I thought, _I told him I was trying to get him back to Midna. _

Link subtly took a step toward me, and I took a step back from him.

I didn't want his sympathy.

I wanted _him_.

But... if he didn't want me, I was okay with that. I just hated the fact I was used because of it.

_It seems he was serious about that 'no strings attached' question back in Ordon, _I thought. _Don't worry Link, I won't let anything happen to your precious girlfriend_.

"I was just about to say 'no problem,'" I finally verbalized to him, not hiding the disregard I felt from my voice, "maybe you should let me finish, before you assume that I won't do it."

Link was surprised at my tone, but didn't say anything in dispute to it. He knew it was in his best interest to keep quiet.

_It's a good thing he knows how to control his impetuousness when he needs to, _I thought.

Elbourne didn't have very much to say when this was going on. In fact, he already had Midna picked up and placed on a reclining lounge chair in the adjacent counsel room while Link and I were talking, or glaring at each other rather. I stared Link in his eyes again, before cutting my gaze short and heading for the counsel room myself. He looked to the ground in slight guilt when he saw the expression on my face. Link knew I was hurt because he used me the way he did, however I was willing to let myself be used.

I wanted to be close to him that badly.

_There are worse things I guess, _I thought, _I'm glad I didn't sleep with him though; I'd really feel like trash._

What made the matter all the more confusing was, I didn't understand Link's display of jealousy a moment ago towards Elbourne, when it was clear he loved Midna.

It made no sense.

Link couldn't have me _and_ Midna. He was going to have to make a choice, and he was going to have to make it without any conflict from me.

_I'm not going to beg a man to love me if he doesn't love me, _I thought walking across the audience chamber to the counsel room, _I am still a queen after all. I need to have some form of dignity._

When I turned to close the door, I caught Link staring at me once more. It did give me a little stir, but not a reaction the way he was used to getting. Those pubescent feelings were gone. I wasn't going to swoon at the sight of him just because it was _him _any longer. However, I wasn't going to fool myself into believing that I wasn't still _extremely _attracted to him.

I was in love with him, just not blindly anymore.

I was seeing everything crystal clear now.

_My blood flow isn't as uncontrolled as it once was, _I thought, proud that I didn't blush.

I cut my eyes quickly from Link, and Hylia gestured for she and the men to leave. I sighed when I shut the door to the chamber room. I turned to look at the sleeping blue woman Link was so enamored with. I walked up slowly, stopped short of the chair, and just watched her. Midna's eyes were closed, and she was breathing slowly. She was subdued, but she still looked at peace. I didn't want to, but I eyed her seductive silhouette.

Link had fantasized about this woman for years and I could see why. She was indeed, very beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman in her kingdom, and that outfit left very little for the imagination, and as Link stated before, I was sure he imagined a lot.

_I could wear that, _I thought all of a sudden with a raised brow, looking at the black, long sleeved, shoulder shawled, half top that buckled in the front of her large bosom, and the double thigh high split ankle skirt, _and I would look damned good in it too. _

I sighed and shook my head of my silly thoughts, realizing I was only thinking that way because I was the _other _woman, not the primary object of affection.

I sat down in a chair next to the recliner.

I took in a deep breath, wishing I didn't feel so intimidated by Midna.

_You have Link's heart, _I thought, leaning forward and resting my weight on my knees, _I need to know what you did to get it. _

It was obvious Link and Midna's journey together was very impactful on the both of them. Hell, Link was still thinking about what happened between the two of them seven years later.

_I wonder if my journey with Link will have this kind of effect on him, _I thought all of a sudden. _I wonder if he'll ever sit back and think of me the way he thinks of Midna. _

It was possible.

I remember the time before all of the contentiousness between Link and I. Ganondorf and Zant were gone, it was the dawn of a new day, and the citizens were trying to pick up the pieces with their lives. That was seven years ago. I ordered the assembly of the resistance team to implement counter resurgences just in case Ganondorf escaped the Sage's Seal. Link was the leader, along with Rusl, Ashei, Shad, Aruru when he was alive, and Telma. Those two years were the best years of my life. I saw Link everyday, and he was excited to come to the castle and work in such an important fashion. He was younger then, with a smile always plastered across his handsome face. I was always a little too shy to say more than a handful of words to him, but I loved how he spoke his mind freely with his friends. I would just watch.

Link would flirt with me, but always with an air of reverence. I think that was the time he knew I was in love with him, but he was wanting, or waiting for me to give him some sign it was okay for him to reciprocate. Unfortunately, that never happened. Those hopes of mine all came tumbling down when Link requested to look for the second mirror. I assumed it was because of his love for Midna, and got jealous. It turns out, it was much more complicated than that.

Much more complicated.

Fast forward five years, with a conviction and a guilt that never went away, I sought him out to make things right. However, I never would have imagined Link and I ending up in the situation we were in now. I never would have dreamed we would be travelling together for this long. Going to many of the same places he took his beloved Midna. Link and I were having our own adventure; creating our own memories.

But…

_Will you remember me the way you remember Midna, Link when you're old and grey? _I wondered. _I hope so, because I'll always remember you. _

I sat back up, and sighed looking down at my hands.

"I hope at the end of all this everyone has closure," I whispered to myself, "Hylia knows we need it."

I looked over at Midna once more, and recalled to mind what Hylia had instructed me to do.

_ I've wasted enough time reflecting on things I have no control over, _I thought, _let me do something useful with my time. _

I opened my satchel and pulled out that familiar green leather bound book, the Book of Mudora. I ran my fingers over the binding, sighed, and glanced over at the beautiful redhead in a deep unconscious sleep once more.

_I'm doing this for you too Midna, _I thought.

I knew I had to put my feelings aside, and focus at the task at hand. I had another riddle to decipher.

_Ancestral mother probably expects this to be done by the time the fighting is over, _I thought, _I can't disappoint her. _

With my new resolve, I opened the Book of Mudora and began my analysis. I turned to the back page where I wrote the riddle.

_'A relative nuance is manifested by seemingly empty matters,' _I thought looking at the encrypted statement carefully.

First of all, I needed to understand what the first part of the riddle was suggesting. The word 'relative' could take on many forms and meanings. In this case, the riddle was surmising 'a relative _nuance_.'

What nuance?

I turned to the index and looked up the word relative. I was given three different reference points: the first was a page focused on familial definitions, the second was the Theory of Relativity related to spatial orientations, and the last had a reference to Quantum Superposition with a focus on the experimentation of Schrodinger's Cat.

I went to the familial definition first.

A relative was someone related by blood that shares the same lineage, and genealogical make up as their genetic counterparts. It also gave a broader definition relating to extended families and ambiguous relationships.

I looked up from the book and thought about that for a moment.

_That does make sense in that the Twilight guardians are related, or are 'relatives' to the guardians of Hyrule, _I thought.

I continued on with the next reference.

The Theory of Relativity was a complex concept developed by the brilliant Hylian alchemist, Einstein. The idea behind it was this: that space and time were _relative _to each other. One cannot exist without another, or so the idea purported.

_Maybe the 'relative nuance' was a vague reference to the time shift stones based off the concepts of Lord Einstein, _I thought. _Maybe a displacement in space will cause the twilight guardian or 'relative nuance' to appear. _

It was an idea.

I continued on.

The most elusive and cryptic form of the word relative was in the insanely complicated idea of Schrodinger's Cat by means of the Quantum Superposition Theory. In short, the Quantum Superposition Theory was this: matter exists in all states, however it can _only _be measured in one state, according to this philosophy.

Schrodinger's Cat was an experiment implemented by the Hylian alchemist Schrodinger. The idea behind the experiment was to prove that in multiple universes, or multiverses, matter was both composed and decomposed at the same time. The illustration of this concept was the _cat. _In the experiment, the cat was supposed to be _both _alive and dead because all universes, or multiverses, collide on each other at once, making matter exist in _all _forms, but only being _seen _in one state.

I took in a deep breath after reading that, and rubbed the back of my neck.

_How did this relate to 'relative nuances?' _I wondered feeling a little rusty.

It could be deduced that the Twilight Realm, Hyrule, and the multiverse with which this guardian was residing in, needed to _collide _on one another for Exerion to appear.

_How was that supposed to happen? _I wondered.

I looked back at the riddle.

'A relative nuance is manifested…' I stopped reading there, and thought about the word 'manifested.' To manifest something, is to _make something known_.

_How in the world were we to make Exerion known? _I wondered.

I turned to the index again and looked up 'manifest.' The definition was clear in that manifesting was seeing the _truth. _

_How do you see the truth? _I thought, and then it finally hit me.

I looked up from the book when I had an epiphany.

There was only _one _way to see the truth.

"The Lens of Truth!" I whispered excited. "It must be talking about the Lens of Truth!"

I was thrilled that I was making progress. I looked to the riddle once more for the last section.

"'…Manifested by _seemingly _empty matters,'" I whispered, thinking hard about what that meant.

Matter could seem empty, because atoms were invisible to the naked eye. I looked up matter in the Book of Mudora, and was referred to Avagadro's number. Avagadro was another brilliant Hylian alchemist who deciphered, that within all matter there was a composite number of 6.022 x 10 to the -23 power of atomic molar sets of individualized particles.

_Perhaps this 'matter' will appear hazy, or appear as if there is nothing there, and the only way to know for sure was using the Lens of Truth, _I thought, _that must be it. _

Exerion was located somewhere in the Twilight Realm under specific conditions that alluded to the guardian's existence _not_ being there. I needed to ask Hylia where such locations were, and Exerion, guardian of the twilight, would be a legend no longer.

I set the book down and sighed with satisfaction, but then bit my lower lip.

"I wonder how the others are doing," I whispered to myself.

~SSS~

Link, Hylia, and Elbourne hurried out of the Palace of Twilight to the courtyard and veered left where Xavier, king of Dragon Roost was battling a small contingent of Twili.

There was no hesitation on Elbourne's end. He readied his adamantine double axe, and swiped at a Twili coming to attack his father.

Hylia pulled out a different weapon of choice for this battle, a _kodachi_, or a short sword that focuses on defense. With the thin semi curved blade, the user could get off two swipes quickly without compromise to their stance. It was clear that Hylia, the goddess of Hyrule, took the fighting of the Twili warriors very seriously. They weren't to be underestimated.

Link pulled out his broadsword, took his usual battle stance, but readied for an engagement. After battling hundreds on his previous adventures, he knew the Twili had to be dealt with specifically. "We have to stop groups of them at a time, otherwise they'll revive one another," he ordered.

It seemed as though no one heard him, but his message rang through loud and clear.

Elbourne attacked first, parrying a swipe with his adamantine axe, and saving Xavier from losing and arm. Xavier looked over at his son surprised, but didn't say anything in return for the help. Elbourne wasn't looking for condolences, because the foe in front of him was too much of a preoccupation.

The Twili that were attacking were a group twenty five strong, all over six feet five inches tall, with interwoven threaded, shiny jet black locks protruding from their heads, and multifaceted faces with no facial features. The Twili had long arms creating an intermittent kyphosis, or bending in the curvature of the spine going forward. The hunched state allowed for quick swipes with their large hands, but it opened them up for poor posturing, which led to bad defense. For a lightening fast warrior that was a dream, and Hylia was going to use it to her advantage.

Hylia set her feet and readied her _ninpo ninjutsu niki _stance, but since Twili warriors were more impetuous than Hylian warriors, she attacked first, aiming for the back. Hylia lunged at her foe and then did a forward somersault that turned into a mid-aerial attack of her blade across the Twili's back. The Twili tried to counter with a horizontal swipe and missed terribly. When Hylia landed behind it, she narrowed her eyes at it.

"They're not very skilled!" she called out to the others. "They may be being used a decoy to thwart whatever Ghirahim has planned to distract us!"

Link took note of that as well. When he went to attack using the jump strike, his adversary didn't even move. Link had plenty of experience fighting the Twili, and knew it was odd that they weren't expending their normal amount of energy and voracity in fighting. The Twili were known as legendary warriors. So when the Twili in front of him fell without so much as a fight, he knew something wasn't right.

"Hold off on any final blows!" Link called out all of a sudden. "There's something not right about this!"

Elbourne and Xavier were not hearing any of that. If a foe attacks, it was the reaction of Roostians to attack back, and that's exactly what the two dragon warriors were going to do. Elbourne excelled in the art of the double axe, and was considerably dangerous when he was stationed atop a dragon. However, because of his limited range with his axe while he was on the ground, he was trained to attack to kill. The Twili in front of him were not granted any mercy.

Link saw that and grew angry at Elbourne. "I told you _no _death blows!" he yelled over to him sharply.

"I don't take orders from you!" Elbourne called back and attacked another Twili.

Link narrowed his eyes at him contemptuously. "They could be hypnotized farmers or ordinary Twili citizens!" he said angry. "Stop acting like a hothead, and use some restraint!"

Elbourne paused for a moment and looked over at Link with pure venom in his eyes. "That's not my problem!" he replied. "Taking orders from you is not _my _priority!"

Link clucked his tongue off the side of his teeth and let the matter go for now. He would have words for Elbourne later. While Elbourne's guard was down, a Twili took a swipe at him. Xavier quickly countered the attack and then turned angrily to his son.

"If you aren't going to fight then get out of here!" Xavier yelled all unnecessarily, but his expended energy was about to be punished by another Twili attacking him, fortunately Hylia was there to stop it.

"Let's not have the pot calling the kettle black shall we?" Hylia demanded after her strike.

Xavier had no words for her, as he shouldn't have, he was clearly wrong.

Link concentrated his focus on the _why _the Twili were attacking, not so much the _how _they were attacking. He saw they were coming from the shore bed moat adjacent to the adamantine courtyard. The crystalline aqueous solution was rippling slightly, as if a reverberating oscillator were being generated on the surface. Link looked at the strange occurrence with knowing eyes. Something was not right about that. The last Twili standing next to the moat looked like it was hobbling and seizing uncontrollably. Link deduced there was definitely something untoward coming from that water.

"Sheik!" Link called to Hylia. "What could be causing those ripples in the water?"

Hylia looked over to the moat not even taking notice. She shook her head, but then looked up in the tree hovering over it.

"I'm not certain," she said, not hiding her sarcasm as she pointed, "but my guess is that."

They all turned to the tree and saw a translucent black and white orb flashing inconspicuously from a high branch. The orb was sending recurrent fluctuations of sound waves to the surface of the water below. It had to have been polarized at a frequency only the Twili could hear. The individual who took such time and care to implement such a plan, had one goal, and one goal only, to kill the king of Dragon Roost.

Now why would anyone want to do that?

Link immediately took out his bow and arrow and fired two shots into the tree destroying the crystalline orb. When the reverberations stopped, the Twili all fell to the ground as if dead, and before anyone could search them, their bodies disappeared.

"What in the…?" Link trailed, not finishing.

The Twili all vanished without a trace. It was almost as if the occurrence hadn't happened. Hylia looked over at Link puzzled, not understanding what happened herself, and that was significant considering her station in life. But then she turned her gaze back to Xavier.

"Do you have any idea as to what that was?" she asked him.

Xavier hesitated, but answered anyway. "It was a propulsion orb," he replied.

Now, how in the world did Xavier know that?

"Propulsion orb?" Link repeated. "Such things exist in the Twilight Realm?"

Xavier fixated his ax behind his back, and looked away. "No," he said in a barely audible tone.

Elbourne didn't say anything to his father, and after what happened a short time ago, he knew there was no viable reconciliation in sight. Hylia took a few steps towards Xavier and rather conspicuously grabbed Xavier by the collar of his ruffled shirt and cape. Link looked at Hylia surprised, realizing such brawny theatrics didn't work well in situations like this.

"You have some explaining to do," she said narrowing her red eyes at Xavier.

Xavier yanked her hand from his clothing. "Since when does a _Sheikah _give orders to a king?" he demanded.

Hylia grabbed Xavier by the collar once more, but this time she lifted him off the ground. "Since a _king _decided to put the welfare of his own ambition over the welfare of his own kinsmen!" she replied. "The _Sheikah _are protectors of the world of light!"

Link caught the undercurrent of guilt in Hylia's voice. He knew she blamed herself immensely for what was going on, and truthfully much of it was her fault.

Xavier looked at Hylia shocked. "Put me down at once!" he ordered.

Hylia narrowed her eyes again in anger.

"I'll put you down alright!" she threatened, then dropped Xavier onto his behind and started dragging him back towards the palace. "You are coming clean today, _your majesty_."

Link looked at Hylia concerned, knowing he was only going to allow her aggressiveness to go so far.

Elbourne looked at his father with indifference, and didn't condone nor condemn Hylia's actions.

Seeing the need for Xavier's explanation, they all headed back to the palace.

~SSS~

I was studying the verbiage of the deciphered riddle closely, when the door to the chamber abruptly opened, and Hylia shoved Xavier the king of Dragon Roost inside the room.

I stood up astonished.

"What's going on?" I asked, a little caught unawares by Xavier's rough treatment.

Hylia didn't answer right away.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Hylia said sitting Xavier down forcefully in a chair.

Link and Elbourne soon followed.

I looked at everyone surprised and confused.

_What just happened? _I thought.

Xavier groaned and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. "Your head will be-" he tried.

"Shut up," Hylia interrupted effectively, "what the hell were you planning with queen Midna that precipitated a coup?" she demanded.

Xavier looked at her indignant. "As if I'd tell a worthless retch like you," he replied.

Hylia narrowed her eyes, then raised her hand and backhanded Xavier hard across his face.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

_What is she doing? _I thought.

Elbourne couldn't even stand to watch any longer. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded of Hylia. "He is still a king! You are to show him some respect!"

Hylia ignored everyone, and grabbed Xavier by the collar. "I'm going to ask you again," she said, getting angry in her unisex voice, "what the hell were you planning?"

Xavier looked at her shocked. "You will not break me you insolent-" he tried again.

"Oh no?" Hylia interrupted, and then pulled out her _kodachi_. "We'll see about that, I'm not one to be trifled with."

I covered my mouth in surprise.

_Oh my goddess! _I thought ironic, feeling a slight onset of panic.

Hylia raised her hand, but Link came up and caught her wrist.

"Stop this!" he demanded of her. "Can't you see that isn't going to work?"

Hylia groaned at him and snatched her hand away. She looked at Link angry.

Link stared right back. "You're becoming irrational," he said to her, "if you can't keep your emotions in check, you should not be delivering an interrogation."

Hylia scoffed at Link's words and sheathed her _kodachi_. "Fine, you talk to him," she said, "I've had enough of these silly Hylian tactics."

Link took in a deep breath as he watched the hotheaded goddess walk over to a wall and lean against it. He then turned his attention back to Xavier.

"My lord," Link began, "we need to know what is going on here," he said, "I understand you had an important meeting with queen Midna, which you wish not to disclose, but we need some kind of explanation."

Xavier looked at Link and sighed, then he glanced over at me. I was surprised he had done so.

_What is this all about? _I wondered.

"Fine," he said finally, "I will tell you what I can."

Link had a look of relief. "Very well," he said, "what were you and queen Midna discussing?"

Xavier raised an eyebrow at the inquiry. "I can't tell you everything," he began, "but I was working on a _permanent_ alliance with the Twilight Realm."

I narrowed my eyes slightly after hearing that.

_So there was already one in place? _I thought incredulous. _When did that happen? _

"Permanent?" Link inquired.

Elbourne looked at his father unsettled. "My father wants me to marry queen Midna," he interjected suddenly, "the problem is I won't."

I looked over at Elbourne, and then to Xavier stunned.

_An alliance through marriage... _I thought, _Dragon Roost and the Twilight Realm would become a super power._

Xavier narrowed his eyes at his son. "That's because you're an insignificant retch!" he said to him angry. "I _finally _find a task where you can please me, and you defy me vehemently!"

Elbourne took a step toward his father. "I'm to the point I could care less about pleasing you!" he shot back in a quiet defiance. "For as long as I can remember you hated me! You were disgusted with my birth! You hate my mother! Everything I am you seem to have an issue with!" he went on, not caring any longer. "So yes, I sleep with your twilight queen to make you happy! To make sure the _alliance_ stays intact! But I don't love her, and I never have! And I will not marry her!"

Elbourne's words enticed anger on Link's behalf. "You will not speak about Midna in such a fashion!" he defended. "She is a-"

"-woman I've been sleeping with for the last three years," Elbourne interrupted, "I haven't said anything that wasn't true _hero_! I won't marry her when I love another woman."

When I realized he was talking about me, I immediately felt my heart accelerate.

_Oh boy, _I thought, not wanting to get involved.

Elbourne looked past Link and swallowed hard when we locked eyes for a moment.

"You don't even realize what you have in front of you," Elbourne continued to Link, "you're so hell bent on Midna you have no idea what you're about to pass up!" he took a step towards Link. "Well, I'm putting you on notice farm boy," he said, "if Zelda gives me so much as an _inkling_, I'm taking her from you. No… questions… asked…"

Link looked at Elbourne angry just then, definitely alerted but not threatened. "You won't get your hands on the queen of Hyrule," he replied, "she's not going to be treated like some no account trash like you've treated Midna," he said not backing down, "I won't let you."

Elbourne scoffed and grinned at Link's comments.

"You can ask Midna yourself when she wakes up how I _treated _her when I was with her," Elbourne divulged, "I _guarantee _she will tell you it's the best sex she's _ever_ had, and _no one_ will put it on her better, not even you."

I looked at Elbourne shocked.

_The best sex ever? _I thought incredulous. _That's quite a boast._

Elbourne took a step towards Link. "They don't call me the _dragon _prince for nothing," he said with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow just then.

_Oh really? _I thought only half joking.

Hylia glared at me.

_I'm kidding ancestral mother, _I thought rolling my eyes.

Link nearly lost his composure and lunged at him but stopped himself. "You son of a bitch!" he said angry. "How dare you speak about Midna like this! She is not one of your brothel whores!"

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at him. "It needles at you doesn't it?" he went on. "That Midna wants me over you," he said looking him straight in the eyes, "well guess what? Now you know how I feel," he said, "it's nice to finally one up you, hero."

Link and Elbourne stood in each other's faces like they were ready to fight.

Hylia ran a hand over her bandaged visage. "These men are idiots," I heard her mutter, "why are they discussing this now?"

_I couldn't agree with you more ancestral mother, _I thought, deciding I should intervene somehow.

I cleared my throat and stepped forward.

"Um… excuse me," I said, not really knowing how to interject in situations like this.

Both Elbourne and Link turned to look at me.

"Uh…" I trailed nervous, "now really isn't the time for such talk," I said, "we have pressing matters to discuss with his majesty."

Elbourne didn't seem to care about my concerns, and that was when he was his most volatile. "It never is Zelda," he replied, and then turned his attention back to his father. "I'm actually glad you disowned me," he went on to him, "now I have one less concern in my basket."

No one was ever glad to be disowned.

I knew Elbourne didn't mean that, he loved his father too much to just cast him aside. However, twenty seven years of badgering and fault finding could wear a man down. I think Elbourne was just tired of it. He now was exhibiting an indifferent attitude the way he always did when things went wrong. I understood that rationale, because I was in the same boat, for different reasons obviously, but the same boat nonetheless.

I looked at Link for a moment.

_If you don't want me Hero of Twilight, let me know, so I can find someone who can, _I thought, and then looked at Elbourne once more, _maybe... maybe I already have, and just never realized it. _

After my recourse concluded, Hylia looked over at me and narrowed her eyes in disappointment. She must have read my thoughts, because she didn't look pleased with me at all.

_I'm sorry Hylia, _I thought, _but it is what it is. _

Link sighed at what was going on, realizing he needed to put his differences with Elbourne aside, and try to get the conversation back on track. "We need to find out why there was a trap set for you outside the palace," he said reestablishing the subject, and directing himself to Xavier, "sire you must tell us if your life is in danger."

Xavier looked away from Link and didn't answer.

Link raised an eyebrow at that. "Sire?" he inquired. "Please..."

There was a brief silence.

Xavier sighed. "I'm a king," he stated simply, "when isn't my life in danger?"

Link looked at him with a slight air of distrust. "Sire this isn't a laughing matter," he replied.

Xavier merely and shook his head. "No one is laughing here son," he said absently, as if talking to himself.

I looked at Xavier concerned.

"Your majesty," I said, "please… you must be honest with us," I went on, "can you at least tell us _how_ you have access to the Twilight Realm."

Xavier was silent for a long time before replying. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that," he said.

I didn't let it show, but I was growing tired of his insolence.

_There is a crazed demon lord on the loose and all you can think about is your pride Xavier? _I thought upset. _This is ridiculous. _

"Why not?" Link demanded.

Xaver narrowed his eyes at him. "Because it's not your business," he replied.

Link was starting to lose his cool. "You're being ridiculous sire," he replied, "there was a _threat _to your life just now."

Xavier stood up from his seat just then. "Which has been extricated," he pointed out.

Hylia scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "No thanks to you," she chimed in from the other side of the room.

Xavier glared over at her. "I don't remember asking for any of your help!" he said angry. "I had it under control!"

Elbourne intervened now. "You would be dead," he said in a flat calm voice, "stop kidding yourself."

Xavier glared at his son; his anger toward him was viperous. "I should have…" he trailed not finishing.

Elbourne's eyes widened temporarily, but then narrowed at the realization of the meaning. "You should have what?" he asked with a scoff. "Killed me?"

I swallowed hard at the notion, but it did seem like _that _was what Xavier was implying.

Xavier didn't reply, he turned his attention back to Link. "I have nothing further to say here, I'm leaving," he said and then walked past him.

Hylia wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily.

"We're not done," Hylia said stepping in his path.

Xavier put his hand on his battle axe. "Yes," he said through clenched teeth, "we are."

Hylia looked at him surprised.

Hylia narrowed her eyes at him. "You want to tussle with me?" she demanded unsheathing her _kodachi _once more. "Bring it!"

I ran a hand over my face.

_Why are my ancestors so crazy? _I wondered.

"Sheik!" Link called to Hylia. "Put your weapon away! Nothing will come of you fighting the dragon king."

Hylia looked past Xavier to Link, and reluctantly sheathed her small sword once more.

"Very well," she said, but then added to Xavier, "you better be glad the Hero of Twilight is so rational," she said, "otherwise you'd be dead."

Xavier didn't take the threat seriously. "Get out of my way you maniac," he growled.

Hylia stood her ground, but then slowly moved aside.

Xavier hurried out of the counsel room, and took his exit once more.

When he left, everyone one looked at each other in daft silence.

I finally broke it.

"Why do you suppose he's being so resistant?" I asked.

Link pursed his lips together, and shook his head.

"He's hiding something," Link said, "something big," he went on, "we'll bide our time, he'll come around eventually."

I shook my head.

"What time do we have?" I asked. "That _nut_ is on the loose, and I can almost guarantee he's the one who planned Xavier's death."

Link sighed and nodded at my words. "That's true," he said, "but we don't even know where to begin with that."

Hylia looked over at me just then. "Did you decipher that riddle?" she asked me suddenly.

I looked at her inquiring and nodded.

"Good," she said, "before we do anything we need to wake up Midna," she said, "she knows more than she's letting on."

Link looked at Hylia indignant just then. "She was under a spell," he said in a sharp tone, "she can hardly be considered deceitful because of that!"

Hylia narrowed her eyes at Link. "Even if she wasn't succumbed pretty boy," she started, "she _still _would have withheld the truth."

Link looked at her heated. "You don't know her like I do!" he snapped.

"Correction," she said, "I'm a goddess, I know her better than you do," she then glanced over at Elbourne, "you may not like this, but even pretty boy number two knows her better than you do now."

Link's breathing accelerated at her words.

"Stop letting your penis do your thinking Link," Hylia said to him, "I'm telling you she would have held out initally."

I looked at her confused.

"Then what makes you think she'll change her mind?" I asked.

Link looked at me surprised. "Zelda!"

I looked at him and shrugged, and with the way he had been acting, I didn't care if he found me insolent.

"She'll be more willing because of the Virtue Key," Hylia divulged, "it unlocks all the secrets of someone bound by a spell. Even if she wanted to withhold something, she couldn't."

The ancient fruit juice instantly came to mind after she explained that.

"But what about Xavier?" Elbourne chimed in, not even bothering to address his father with respect. "He's going to be out roaming the Twilight Realm."

"It's his choice," Hylia said with a shrug, "let him deal with the consequences of his own stupidity."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at Hylia crassness.

"If we run into the dragon king again, we will protect him the way any ally would," I said, "however, he will _not _dictate the conversation the way he did today. When he comes in our company again, he will come clean."

Hylia glanced over at Elbourne and narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps you can tell us," she said all of a sudden to Elbourne, "how are you able to access the Twilight Realm from Dragon Roost?"

Elbourne hesitated for a moment, but decided to answer.

Elbourne sighed and shook his head. "For as long as I can remember," he started, "there has _always_ been access to the Twilight Realm, even when I was a child."

I looked at Elbourne shocked when he revealed that.

_That means access to the Twilight Realm preceded my rule and was granted under the rule of my father,_ I thought, _w__hat the hell is going on here? Why would Xavier of Dragon Roost be given access over Daphnes II of Hyrule? _

Hylia must have read my mind, because she looked over at me when I thought that.

"Well that is interesting," she said in reply to Elbourne, "thank you for sharing."

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that sarcasm?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "not at all."

Hylia then cracked her knuckles and rotated her neck. "We better retire to bed," she said, "we have to find Exerion tomorrow."

I looked at her and bit my lower lip.

"We're going to need the Lens of Truth," I divulged.

"I know," Hylia replied, "I know exactly where it is," she said, "we'll retrieve it tomorrow."

In all this unsettled time, Link was quiet. He was too busy staring at Midna.

I sighed when I saw that, then glanced over at Elbourne who was staring at me. I blushed when I caught sight of him.

I was going to ask him what the matter was but he stopped me, and mouthed something instead.

'_I need to speak with you later,_' Elbourne mouthed to me.

I merely nodded in recognition, not wanting to alert the others, but I sensed Link saw Elbourne's mouth in his periphery, because he turned to look him and then me.

_It's no matter,_ I thought, _Link's mind is on Midna. _

Link went to pick Midna up and took her to her antechamber to rest. The rest of us found lodging in the palace.

I got ready for bed, but didn't go to sleep just yet.

I was expecting a visitor.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 23 is coming soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Inspiration: "Don't Know What You Got 'Til It's Gone," Joanie Mitchell.**

**Shout Out: Jessica, Leah, Catnip101, Elza17, PrincessZeldaFigureSkater, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Author's Note: This one is done early for fan service. It's a little angst to keep things interesting. I wanted to let Anon/Reviewer know, no, the pretty lady is not me lol. That is a realistic picture of Esmeralda from Disney's "Hunchback of Notre Dame." I also recently received a PM asking why I ended chapter 17 the way I did lol. Well, the answer is this, when two people are caught up in emotional discord, 'emotional' things happen. Zelda and Link found out some very dark things about themselves, the aftereffects was supposed to represent the organic nature of the following events. In short, I just wanted to shock the hell out of some people lol. Another note is this, I will not be updating until next Wednesday, as I will be out of town, that's why there is two this week. This is a conversation piece ~ZR~**

**Reedited 8/20/2012, & 8/22/2012 & 11/15/2012**

**Word Count: 7,466**

* * *

Chapter 23

I was in one of the sky faring tower bedrooms, looking out the window at the half jade half opal colored twilight moon. I often wondered what phenomenon accounted for such an occurrence.

_It's beautiful here, _I thought wrapping my arms around myself, _I can understand why anyone would hesitate to leave. _

I was waiting in slight hesitation and anticipation for Elbourne's visit.

_What did he want to discuss? _I wondered. _His father? Something else perhaps? _

I took in a deep sigh wishing I hadn't created such a huge mess.

The crystalline moonlight filtered beautifully on the adamantine floors. The darkened ferns hung over the xylem and pholem concentrated wood of the twilight trees. The branches swayed in a constant rhythm in the wind. The dark spectras of space flickered when caught in the two toned moonlight, making the natural circadian clocks different, because the spaces captured the light and reflected it giving the appearance of day. The Twilight Realm was incredible.

_I should have listened to ancestral mother, _I thought all of a sudden, _I should have just told Link and hoped for the best._

I thought I was alone when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes," said the voice from behind me, "you should have."

I turned quickly, to find Hylia staring at me from the other side of the room.

"Hylia," I said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

She put her hands on her hips and shook her head at the sight of me.

I sighed at the sight of her.

It wasn't that I didn't want to see her. I just didn't need to be reminded of how much she wanted me to be with Link.

_That may not happen ancestral mother, _I thought.

Hylia walked up to me in her Sheikah disguise with a very disapproving look in her eyes.

"I was wondering why you were still up," she asked me.

I gave her an obvious stare.

_You apparently know, or you wouldn't be here, _I thought.

"I'm just enjoying the night sky," I said waiting for the chastisement.

Hylia paused for a moment and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Really?" she inquired.

I sighed again wishing she would just get on with it.

"Yes, really," I said with slight impatience, already knowing how this conversation was going to go.

Hylia was on notice to my defensive stance.

"What's the matter Zelda?" she asked point blank.

I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

"Nothing," I said softly.

She pursed her lips together under her bandages.

"Then why is Elbourne coming to see you tonight?" she demanded, finally getting to the point.

I looked at her with open disregard.

_Why didn't she just do this from the beginning? _I wondered.

"Because I was hoping you would tell me," she replied to my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes at her reading my mind.

"If you must know, he asked to speak with me," I replied.

Hylia was taken aback at my nonconforming tone.

"Why?" she asked, choosing to ignore my attitude.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why not?" I replied.

Hylia sighed.

"Zelda-" she tried.

"If you're going to scold me ancestral mother," I interrupted, "do it in your true form," I said, "I have had enough deceit."

There was a brief silence between us.

Hylia groaned upset at my choice of words, but honored my request anyway. She snapped her fingers and her ninja gear was replaced with her white gown and golden blonde hair.

"Is that better?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said, not really caring and walked past her.

Hylia turned to look at me when I sat down on the bed.

"Zelda," she began concerned, "why are you acting so rash with regard to Link?" she asked me.

I looked at her dumbfounded.

_Not now, _I thought closing my eyes and sighing.

"I can't believe you're even saying that to me!" I replied upset. "You saw what he did when he caught sight of Midna! He completely marginalized me and acted as if I didn't exist!"

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she asked. "To be the martyr?"

I narrowed my eyes at her.

_Not this time! _I thought. _I'm not going to be your whipping post this time!_

"How dare you?" I demanded. "With _everything _you've done to me, how dare you come at me this way?"

Hylia didn't budge.

"I told you from the onset to listen to your gut," she said to me, "I told you to tell him you loved him, but you were hell bent on getting him back to his 'beloved!'" she divulged. "And what do you do? Run back to old reliable because he's a comfort for your loneliness!"

I got indignant at that.

"You know what?" I said jumping up from the mattress. "I don't need this from you right now! If you're so hell bent on believing that about Elbourne why don't you read his mind and be done with it?"

Hylia took in a deep breath and looked away.

"That's the problem," she began, "I can't," she said, "and when I can't read someone's mind I have a hard time trusting them."

I looked at her surprised.

I wasn't expecting her to say that.

"What?" I asked.

Hyla sighed.

"I can't read his mind," she said, "or Xavier's for that matter," she divulged, "why do you think I was so aggressive with him?"

I raised my eyebrows.

_That's true isn't it? _I thought, recollecting on the evenings earlier events.

Her words were a profound revelation to me.

I walked over to her slowly.

"Why?" I asked.

Hylia raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I don't know," she said truly puzzled, "the only way that could happen was if…" she trailed not finishing.

I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"If what?" I asked.

Hylia shook her head slowly.

"That's _impossible_…" she said to herself, "unless…"

I didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hating the fact that I wasn't in the know.

Hylia immediately snapped her fingers and reverted back to her Sheik form. She then went over to the window and jumped into the seal.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Hylia turned and looked at me.

"I need to do a little investigating," she said, "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

With that, she jumped out the window and into the night. I hurried over myself to look after her. Hylia landed gracefully and sprinted into the neighboring forest.

_What was that all about? _I wondered.

I didn't have too much time to ponder over it, because soon there was a knock at my door. I turned and looked in knowing anticipation.

_There he is, _I thought.

I went over to the vanity mirror by the dresser and brushed my long dark brown hair behind my shoulders, then checked to see if my night gown was suitable. The long white cotton gown couldn't turn on a statue, which meant I knew I was okay.

_Perfect, _I thought heading for the door.

I paused for a moment to take a deep breath.

_Why do I feel so nervous? _I wondered. _I've seen this man hundreds of times alone._

I didn't have time to think about it as I answered the door.

On the other side, waiting as promised, was Elbourne of Dragon Roost. He was dressed down in a simple long sleeved, white cotton shirt and baggy khaki like pajama pants. His platinum hair, which was normally slicked back and perfect, was falling into face slightly at the bangs. His hazel eyes seemed more crystalline in the twilight moonlight.

In short, Elbourne looked sexy as hell.

_My goddess, _I thought at the sight of him, not being able to get over how much he looked like Link.

"Good evening," I said quietly.

"Good evening," he replied with a sleepy kind of smile.

I noticed he was holding onto a triboluminescent flower that was native only to the Twilight Realm. The repeating optical pattern was both intriguing and lovely.

"Is that for me?" I asked.

Elbourne handed the flower to me.

"Of course," he said.

I took it gratefully and smiled at him. I took in a deep inhale; it smelled of honeysuckle and white rain.

"It's wonderful," I whispered looking up into his eyes.

Elbourne eyed me for a second and smirked.

"No body suit tonight?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows and grinned.

"I'm afraid not," I replied.

Elbourne smiled at me and then looked past me.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

I pursed my lips together pretending to think on the matter.

"You're not going to unleash the dragon are you?" I joked with a smile.

Elbourne chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"Not this time," he replied, then added, "but if you have a request…"

I never finished his trail. I laughed at his comeback and moved out of the way.

Elbourne came into the spacious room, and looked around for a moment before pulling a chair up to the bed. He did so to sit across from me. He waited for me to sit down before he sat down. That was always his practice.

_He can be chivalrous when he wants to be, _I thought.

"Ladies first," he said gesturing to the bed.

"Thank you," I said nodding at him, "so," I began, sitting down on the mattress, "what's up?"

Elbourne met my eyes for a moment, but then looked away. He leaned forward and rested his weight on his knees. He looked down at his hands and sighed. He seemed uneasy, which was rare for him.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

Elbourne cleared his throat.

"I-um," he started, "I wanted to apologize for how I acted tonight."

I looked at him surprised, not expecting an apology after what was said to him by his father.

_You're the one who deserves an apology, _I thought with sincereness.

"You don't have to say you're sorry," I replied, "I think you had every right to feel what you felt."

Elbourne wouldn't look at me.

There was a brief silence between us.

"You know…" he started abruptly, "I initially thought you were coming to the Twilight Realm because you found out about me and Midna."

I raised my eyebrows at the notion, because it was so far from the reality.

"Really?" I asked.

Elbourne nodded.

"When I researched the mirror, I realized what it was truly for," he continued, but paused for a moment, "I thought you found out about my affair from my father and was going to confront Midna, so I followed you to the Arbiter's Grounds."

I looked at him surprised.

_Why would I do that? _I wondered. _It's none of my business._

"I had no idea you were seeing Midna," I said in honesty, "and even if I did it wouldn't be my place to act so irrationally."

Elbourne stared at me just then.

"I wasn't _seeing _her," he corrected for some reason, "I was _sleeping _with her, that's _all_."

I gave him a look of open confusion.

_Oh right that's all!_ I thought mordant. _ If that is what he considers an 'all,' then I don't want to think about what a 'big deal' is to him_.

"Whatever you say," I said trying to keep it casual.

He studied me for a moment as I toyed with the flower.

"Are you angry with me because of that?" he asked me.

I shrugged casually, still playing with the flower.

"Your life is your own," I said in a quiet tone, "you can share it with whomever you wish," I wasn't looking at him.

Elbourne fell quiet after hearing me say that.

"So you _are_ upset," he said with a sigh.

I didn't understand why he cared so much, or why it mattered.

_He doesn't have to answer to me, _I thought.

I bit my lower lip, and immediately reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked at me in surprise at the gesture.

"No," I said sincerely, squeezing his hand affectionately, "I'm not, really."

Elbourne looked into my eyes to see if I was being truthful, but he cut his gaze short and looked back down at his hands.

I must not have completely convinced him. Elbourne looked nervous all of a sudden, and it made me concerned. He was one of the most confident men I knew, so it seemed strange for him to question me when I already gave him an answer. Or maybe I was mistaking what I thought was confidence for something else.

_Sometimes insecurity can be masked as confidence, _I thought.

"What is it?" I asked him in an abrupt undertone.

He cleared his throat still looking at his hands.

"Do you think what my father thinks?" he asked me suddenly. "Do you think I'm a disgrace?"

I looked at him shocked.

"Elbourne…" I trailed expecting him to know the answer, "come on."

He finally looked up at me.

"I'm serious," he said.

I could see in his eyes that he was. It made me recollect on a moment we had ten years ago at a ball.

I was dancing with Elbourne after he announced he entered the Royal Dragon Master's Academy to become a dragon master. He looked very proud, but he was very nervous then too, as any seventeen year old would have been.

While we were dancing he was staring into my eyes with the same hesitancy and doubt he was exhibiting now.

_"Are you proud of me?" he had asked me._

_I smiled at him._

_"Of course," I had said, and added, "I'm sure your father is proud as well." _

_Elbourne just stared at me after hearing that._

_"I don't care what he thinks Zelda," he had said, "all I want is to make you proud so you'll marry me." _

_I laughed at him thinking he was joking._

_"You're so silly Elbourne," I had told him._

_He smirked at me then._

_"You know I'm in love with you right?" he had said to me. _

I thought he was joking about that too. It turned out, he wasn't, especially after confirming it at the Hyrulean Festival.

_"Of course," I replied as a tease._

_But then he said to me seriously, "Your opinion is the only one that matters to me Zelda," he had said, "the only one." _

_I looked at him then and knew he was serious._

I looked at him now, and still saw that he was serious.

Even after becoming the greatest dragon master, and warrior his country produced, he still needed reassurances from me to know that he was good enough.

_I hope one day you find closure my friend, _I thought, _because you really are good enough._

"I've never thought of you as a disgrace," I said finally, "a hedonist and a fool yes, but never a disgrace."

Elbourne smiled at my description of him just then.

"Well…" he said, "that's good to know."

We both laughed softly at each other, and then were overcome by silence.

Elbourne slid his hands together back and forth, looking down at the adamantine ground.

I knew he was readying to tell me something.

I leaned forward a little to show he had my attention.

"I…" Elbourne began with a trail, "I meant what I said to farm boy about you."

I rolled my eyes when I realized he wanted to talk about that.

I didn't want to talk about Link right now. He was already on my mind enough.

_I can't seem to get away from you Link can I? _I thought.

"His name is Link," I said in reply, "and I know."

Elbourne sat up and sat back, and studied me for a moment. He knew how I felt about him, he just didn't understand it.

"What do you see in him Zelda?" he asked me shaking his head. "He's totally oblivious to you," he said, "I saw how you reacted when he went to Midna. You looked like you were ready to cry."

I looked down, not wanting to talk about that.

_It was that obvious, _I thought disappointed in myself.

"But I didn't," I replied.

Elbourne listened carefully to what I said, then got up and sat down next to me on the bed. I was used to his shifty manner. He had been that way since we were children. He did that out of concern for me.

"I don't want him hurting you," he said to me sincere.

I turned to him and bit my lower lip.

"He hasn't," I said staring into his hazel eyes, "I'm a big girl, don't worry."

Elbourne searched my face as though he didn't believe me.

"I love you Zelda," he said to me serious, "and I don't want someone using you."

_No hesitancy on his part, _I thought, admiring his extroverted spirit, _he's says just what he feels._

I raised my eyebrows and looked down for a moment.

"You mean the way you use Midna?" I asked.

Elbourne raised his eyebrows surprised, not expecting me to say that. He turned away from me for a moment.

"Yes," he said matter-of-fact, "that's exactly what I mean."

There was another silence between us.

Elbourne sighed.

"Look, I know you don't approve of some of the things I've done," Elbourne started, breaking the silence, "but that doesn't take away from the fact that I love you with all my heart."

I wanted to believe what he was saying, but his actions betrayed him so badly.

I took in a deep breath.

"Then why do you sleep with _her_?" I asked, not being able to help myself.

Elbourne shook his head, not knowing how to answer that question.

"Because Midna lets me, I-" he cut himself off with a cumbersome shrug, "I don't know how you want me to answer that question."

I looked away from him, feeling that familiar pang of jealousy.

"How about honestly?" I inquired.

Elbourne pursed his lips together, concerned I was trying to hide my feelings.

"Then what I told you was my answer," he said serious.

I didn't believe him.

"You've been sleeping with her for three years, and you don't feel anything for her?" I asked incredulous, with a hint of disgust.

Elbourne turned to look at me and sighed.

"Apparently you don't know me very well then Zelda," he replied honest, "I don't _feel_ a thing," he said, "my relationship with Midna is purely political," he turned from looking at me, "besides… I think about you the entire time anyway."

I looked at him surprised.

"What?" I whispered.

Elbourne didn't reply right away.

"Yeah…" he replied in a strange kind of absence, and then raised his hands unapologetically, "you're my dream girl Zelda."

"That's heartless," I replied, ignoring his compliment, "how could you be so cruel?"

Elbourne shrugged and then laid back onto the mattress.

"This _is _me you're talking to," he stated in reply, "I'm not known for my piety."

I raised my eyebrows and looked away from him.

"That's true," I said with a sigh, "you're not."

_That attitude is the reason I can't fall for you Elbourne, _I thought in honesty, _I can't be with someone who has so much contempt for everyone else. _

Elbourne saw that I was upset and stroked my back gently.

He didn't give me the same sensation as Link, but he wasn't exactly _unaware _on how to seduce a woman.

_You have had too much practice in that Elbourne, _I thought.

"I wouldn't be that way with you," he disclosed to me in a rare soft tender voice, "you're special."

_Right, _I thought sarcastic.

I swallowed hard and sighed at his words, I then got up to escape his touch.

I wished he wasn't so selfish. He could be a good man if he wasn't so selfish.

"I'm not that easy," I said turning around to face him.

Elbourne looked up at me and smirked.

"No, you're not," he replied putting his hands behind his head, "that's what makes you so desirable."

I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head.

_I'd just be another good time girl, _I thought.

"That's all you want isn't it?" I asked shaking my head. "Just one night in bed?"

Elbourne stared at me for a long time.

"You've got me wrong again Zelda," he divulged, "I want you _every _night in bed," he said and then sat up, "you seem to think I don't take you seriously because I find you so sexually attractive. That isn't true. I respect you immensely."

_I doubt that, _I thought.

I cut my eyes away from him and looked away. Elbourne then stood up and stood in front of me. He lifted my chin to look in his eyes. The cavalier expression on his face was gone and was replaced with a serious one.

"I've been in love with you since we were twelve," he disclosed, "I couldn't speak or see straight when I first saw you. I thought you were the most beautiful creature in the world," he looked at me somber just then, "I still do."

His eyes were so intense, I couldn't look away.

"How you find it in your heart to show kindness to a man like me is beyond me," he said, "I don't understand it because I have so much hate inside," he went on, "but you are the _only _person who cares about me without expecting anything in return. _That's _why I love you Zelda," he said, "you don't have to love me back; I've got enough for the both of us. Maybe you would seriously consider marrying a scoundrel like me."

_Marriage? _I thought in disbelief, knowing this time he wasn't saying it as a joke.

I felt my eyes widen.

"Elbourne-" I tried, but he cut me off by pressing his mouth against mine.

It was a passionate kiss that probably went on longer than it should have. I was holding onto him and kissing him back with the same ardency he was showing me instead of letting him go and stopping the situation. And when he pulled away I reached up and kissed him once more, wanting to prolong the moment. Elbourne was a little surprised at my aggressiveness and searched my face slightly perplexed by it.

"Zelda...?" he inquired, not needing to add anything else.

My arms tightened slightly around his lean waist.

"Just a little bit longer," I whispered, "...please."

Elbourne looked at me serious just then and kissed me again, only hungrier than before. He was holding me tight, with his hands stroking up and down my back lovingly. He was always so accommodating to me when I needed him. I think in a way those small selfish words of mine gave him hope.

"I love you so much Zelda," he whispered between a kiss, "you have no idea."

I stiffened at hearing that, because I knew it was true. Elbourne was never vulnerable or sensitive with anyone else like this but me. I kissed him back, but my eyes were open throughout it, and I felt guilty for using him like that, but it was nice to be the object of someone's affection.

_I just want to forget you Link, _I thought as I kissed the dragon prince, _maybe I can if I got lost with someone else._

Elbourne stared in my eyes when he pulled away.

"Did you... did you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked me abruptly. "You know I will if you need me to."

I stared into his eyes for a long time after he asked me that. The irrational part of me wanted to yes so badly; I just wanted to forget about everything. The rational part of me knew it would be a big mistake and change our relationship forever.

_I can't use him like that, _I thought, _love making__ is on a whole different level than a kiss, and I wouldn't even know where to begin with a man as experienced as Elbourne._

"I..." I trailed hesitating for a moment, honestly considering the offer, "I think we better not," I said finally.

Elbourne was quiet for a moment. I saw the slight disappointment in his eyes, but he soon masked it with a smile.

"Alright," he said with a nod and a sigh, "just think about what I said to you then," he whispered.

I sighed and bit my lower lip, knowing the sex I just past up would have probably been incredible.

He was the _dragon _prince after all.

_I hope I don't regret saying no, _I told myself.

"Okay," I whispered in reply.

With that, Elbourne took a step back and bowed.

"I better go," he said to me, "we have to get up in a few hours;" he said and then grinned at me, "pleasant dreams."

I nodded and curtsied back.

"Thank you for the flower," I said, not forgetting the gesture, "it was very thoughtful."

Elbourne smiled at me and he looked like Link just then.

_Why is that man always on my mind? _I wondered.

"Anything for you Zelda," he said.

Elbourne bowed once more and then made his exit.

I sighed after he had gone, realizing that my relationship was as complicated as ever with him.

_You sleep with Midna, but you love me, _I thought of Elbourne, _why are you such a fool? _

I walked back over to the window, and looked at the jade and opal moon in confusion.

_Why is 'he' such a fool? _I thought all of a sudden. _Why am 'I' such a fool? What am I going to do? _I wondered.

I stared out at the moonlit sky for another twenty minutes or so, when I heard another knock at my door.

A smile curled my lips when I thought it was Elbourne returning for another kiss. He was impetuous like that. I knew it was childish, but I loved the attention he showered me with.

_This crazy man, _I thought.

I hurried over to the door to open it.

"What's the matter dragon prince?" I teased as the tumblers sounded and the scaffolding abridged. "You've come to give your beguiled queen another kiss?"

I had a huge smile on my face that soon turned to a look of shock, when I realized the man staring back at me wasn't Elbourne.

It was Link.

And he looked upset.

Damned upset.

_Damn, _I thought.

We stared at each other for a few minutes.

It seemed Link absorbed what I said, because it was the first thing he mentioned when he spoke.

"_Another _kiss Zelda?" Link inquired finally.

I immediately looked down and ignored his question.

_Why did I say that? _I wondered.

I was too dumbfounded to answer.

I closed my eyes for a moment wishing I hadn't acted so foolish.

_This is wonderful, _I thought sarcastic.

I took in a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, seguing the subject.

Link pursed his lips together at my tone, but chose not to address it.

"I came to see if you were alright," he replied simply.

I looked away from his eyes.

"I'm fine," I said.

Link merely nodded, and then stared beyond me to my room.

"Is everything okay in there?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder and nodded.

"Mmm hmm," I moaned trying to be amiable, but Link could sense my unease.

Link stared into my eyes for a moment, and then looked to my room once more.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked. "You seem distracted."

I didn't budge.

"I'm fine," I repeated.

I knew he was wondering why I hadn't invited him in yet.

Link narrowed his eyes at me suddenly.

"Are you alone?" he asked in a very direct fashion.

I narrowed my eyes back at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked at the implication.

Link took in a deep frustrated breath.

"Is Hylia with you?" he asked, trying to redirect what he really meant.

"No," I replied with a quiet defiance.

Link was trying hard to peer around the corner of the door to broaden his line of sight.

"Where is she?" he asked me.

I shrugged.

"Out," I replied; "she said she needed to investigate something."

Link didn't appreciate my curt tone.

Well I had news for him; I didn't appreciate his daft behavior towards my feelings either.

_The world isn't only composed of you and Midna, _I thought, _speaking of which… _

"How's Midna doing?" I asked feeling obliged.

He nodded and sighed.

"She's doing okay I suppose," Link said, "she's still breathing."

I simply nodded.

"Good," I said in a quiet tone.

There was a brief silence between us.

_Let me just address this, _I thought.

"Why are you here Link?" I asked finally, knowing he had a reason.

Link sighed and ran a hand through his dark blonde hair.

"I needed to speak with you," he divulged finally.

I looked away from him not wanting to rehash why he loved Midna so much. I honestly didn't care; I had had enough of that.

"About what?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment.

"The way I acted earlier," he said.

I looked at him surprised when he said that.

_He wants to discuss that? _I wondered.

There was another bridge of silence.

"Fine," I replied with indifference finally, "say what you need to say."

Link looked at me, slightly put off by my attitude.

"Can I come in at least?" he asked me.

I bit my lower lip and stared at him for a moment.

_I might as well let him state his piece and be done with it, _I thought.

I sighed, and reluctantly moved out of the way for him to come in.

"Sure," I said and gestured into the room.

Link brushed past me as he walked by, and looked around momentarily. He then turned around to meet my eyes.

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows.

I was already defensive, which wasn't good.

"What is it?" I asked waiting for him to start.

Link sighed at my tone.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier," he began, "I was rude and insensitive to your feelings."

_That's an understatement, _I thought.

I merely nodded in reply.

"It's okay," I said with a nonchalant shrug.

Link looked at me taken aback. I think he was upset with my triviality.

"Zelda you don't have to do this," he said all of a sudden, "you don't have to pretend you don't care."

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Who says I'm pretending?" I asked.

Link was a little frustrated with my attitude.

"Because this isn't like you," he said to me.

I took in a deep breath.

"Well, you're wrong," I replied.

Link knew I was dismayed.

"Zelda listen I-" he tried.

"No Link, you listen," I interrupted not in any mood to be lectured, "you can't come in here and have it both ways," I divulged, "you used me and you want to overlook it as if it were just another simple occurrence."

Link looked at me shocked and shook his head.

"What?" he demanded.

I swallowed hard.

"You heard me," I said.

Link took a step towards me.

"And you weren't using me?" he demanded. "You think you can just play the innocent bystander in all this? How the hell can you even say that to me?"

I looked at him livid.

"I'm well aware of what I've done Link," I said, "if you're talking about your imprisonment-"

He ran his hand through his hair aggravated again.

"This has nothing to do with that!" he interrupted me. "I'm _not _harboring anymore resentment towards you about that," he said, "I'm talking about you and me over the last month! We were both using each other!"

I pursed my lips together and looked away.

"I wasn't using you," I said to him quietly.

Link raised his eyebrows.

"So, you're blaming this all on me?" he demanded.

I turned back to look at him.

"I'm a realist Link," I said, "I wasn't blaming anything on you, all I said was I wasn't using you."

Link narrowed his eyes at me.

"What about that night you tried to seduce me?" he demanded. "Don't tell me you weren't trying to do that for Elbourne!"

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_You've got to be kidding me! _I thought upset.

"If you want to believe that that's on you!" I shot back. "I _wanted _you to make to love me that night! You rejected me, remember?"

Link looked at me surprised at my blunt honesty.

There was another brief silence, and I felt my throat tighten.

_I don't want to talk about this, _I thought, feeling the humiliation all over again.

"I didn't reject you because I didn't want you," he said finally, "I just didn't want you to regret it!"

I looked away and shrugged with inconsequence.

"Well, now we'll never know now will we?" I replied.

Link's handsome face dimmed with anger.

"Why the hell are you acting like this?" he demanded.

I scoffed and shook my head.

"You honestly think you're the only one entitled to your feelings!" I said to him in antipathy. "As soon as we got here you forgot all about me!" I said, realizing I was letting my feelings get in the way of being rational. "Zora's Domain, the time at Ashei's, the Hyrulean Festival, _none _of it meant anything to you!"

Link looked at me shocked.

"What?" he demanded. "You know that isn't true! The first thing I did when the festival was over was try and tell you how I felt about you! You said for me to forget it, and that the deepest thing you felt for me was friendship! That was all!"

I took a step back knowing he was right about that. My words came back to bite me in the end.

"I don't see how you could blame me when you practically confessed being in love with Midna!" I replied. "What was I supposed to do?"

Link wasn't going to let that slide.

"You _insisted_ that I come to the Twilight Realm and make things right with Midna! Or did you forget?" he demanded. "You're so obsessed with you're own self righteousness you're blind to see that!"

I swallowed hard.

"You didn't need much convincing from me now did you?" I retaliated. "At the very _mentioning_ of the twilight queen you were eager to cast what we had aside!"

Link looked at me in disbelief.

"Zelda-" he tried.

I scoffed, not caring.

"Falling in love with me?" I mocked. "You weren't falling in love with me! I was just a convenient pastime for you!"

Link looked heated.

"Zelda-" he tried again.

"You went through a mirror and all that time we had together evaporated!" I interrupted again. "Be honest! I was a diversion for you! I was your good time girl until something better came along, in this case Midna!"

Link looked beyond frustrated.

"You were not just a good time girl!" he said upset. "You think you can just dictate someone's feelings don't you?" he demanded. "Well you can't, I did care about you and I _still _do!"

I nodded and closed my eyes, not wanting to hear what I knew was coming next.

_I don't want to hear it! _I told myself. _I don't… want… to… hear… it!_

"If you bring up the _friend _thing again I swear I'll kill you," I said walking back over to the door, "I don't want to hear that."

Link looked after me helpless.

"Zelda-" he tried.

I turned around and looked at him furiously.

"I _don't _want to be just your friend Link!" I interrupted, raising my voice. "Wasn't it obvious to you when I was travelling with you? I was in love with you goddamn it!"

When I realized what I said, I covered my mouth.

_Oh no! _I thought. _Why did I do that?_

Link looked at me surprised. The intensity of my honesty caught him off guard.

There was an edgy silence between us now.

_Why am I acting so stupid? _I demanded myself.

I ran my hands over my face and sighed. I then went to open the door.

"Zelda…" Link trailed, breaking the silence, not knowing what to say, "please…"

I wouldn't look at him as I held the door open.

"Could you please go?" I asked, not meeting Link's eyes.

Link didn't budge.

"You know I can't just leave after you saying something like that," he disclosed in a soft tone.

I didn't want pity.

"Yes, you can," I said not looking at him.

"Zelda-" he tried.

I turned to look at him sharply.

"I said _was_," I reiterated, "I _don't _feel that way anymore," I said, "and after seeing your display for Midna, those feelings are gone."

Link pursed his lips together, letting an anger line permeate across his forehead.

"Why are you always lying to me?" he asked. "Why are you always lying to _yourself_?"

I sighed, not answering either one of his questions.

"Please go," I said, staring at the ground.

Link was growing tired of my stubbornness.

"Why?" he demanded all of a sudden. "So Elbourne can come back?" he took a step towards me. "Don't think I didn't know about your little rendezvous with him tonight! _Nothing _passes my attention Zelda!"

_When it comes to espionage that is, _I couldn't help but think, _but you are oblivious when it comes to the feelings of others other than Midna. _

I looked at him astonished, and widened my eyes at him.

"Are you _watching _me?" I demanded, not answering his question.

Link took another step towards me, not backing down.

"That's what you hired me for," he divulged, indicating a 'yes' to my question.

I felt repulsed.

"I asked you to escort me to the Twilight Realm," I said, "I never said for you to watch me once we got here!"

Link came over to where I was and slammed the door back shut. I was a little startled by the aggressive maneuver.

I took a step back.

"Well, guess what Zelda?" he said upset. "My loyalty to you doesn't have boundaries!"

I truly wondered what he meant by that, but didn't bother to question it.

"What are you doing?" I demanded detracting from his words. "I want you to leave!"

Link took hold of my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you act recklessly," he said in a quiet controlled voice, "I won't let you play with fire! Elbourne of Dragon Roost is the deadliest kind of fire there is!"

I stared back defiantly.

"I'm not playing with fire," I said, "I've known Elbourne longer than I've known you!" I shot back. "He's a friend!"

Link narrowed his eyes at me.

"He only wants _one_ thing from you!" he said to me.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So what!" I replied, knowing I didn't mean it. "There's more to me than a crown!"

"Zelda-" he tried.

I didn't want to hear any spiels from him. I had had enough.

"Go back to watching Midna!" I snapped. "I know that's what you want!"

Link was starting to lose his patience.

"What I want-" he tried.

"-is two women!" I interrupted vehemently, not caring any longer. "You get a little _greedy _alright! Well, I have news for you! You can't have us both!" I said serious. "You have to make a choice, and I am not going to be your rebound girl any longer!"

Link shook his head and stared into my eyes angry.

"You were _never _that kind of girl to me!" he insisted. "I-"

"You did the same thing to me that you did to llia!" I interrupted, knowing I crossed the line just then. "You used her when it was convenient! You wanted to use me the same way! The only difference is I didn't sleep with you!"

I felt Link's grip tighten as his eyes narrowed.

I stiffened a little do to his grip; it was the first time I felt a little afraid.

"You better thank Hylia that I know you, or I can't promise you what I would've said to you just then!" he threatened. "You don't know a _goddamn _thing about Ilia's and my relationship! You only know-"

"I want you to leave!" I interrupted, tired of going in circles over this matter.

Link looked at me shocked again.

"No Zelda!" he replied. "I-"

I didn't want to do it, but I had to.

I had to use my trump card; my power.

"Unhand me!" I said in a stern authoritative voice. "I _am _Zelda queen of Hyrule," I was serious, "and you will do as I say; unhand me at once!"

Link looked at me stunned. He stared in my eyes in true disbelief.

"Zelda-" he tried again.

"I said let me go!" I interrupted, showing I was not playing.

The shock never went away from his face.

Slowly, I felt him release me as he searched my face. Link took several incredulous steps back and just stared at me.

I looked him straight in the eyes.

There was another silence between us.

_That may have done it Zelda, _I thought, thinking it was really over between us.

I finally went to reopen the door.

"I bid you goodnight," I said to him without looking at him now.

Link narrowed his eyes at me in anger. He merely bowed back and decided to leave.

"Fine," he said with a hint of finality, "I bid you goodnight… your majesty," he said quietly and then left.

He slammed the door hard behind him.

So hard, the _adamantine _room shook.

_Adamantine. _

I stood looking at the closed door in confusion and felt tears fill my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away.

_It's over now, _I thought with resolution, _Link and I are both finally free._

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think.**_  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**Inspiraton: "My Curse," by Killswitch Engage (I love this song, I say this every time, but the beginning guitar riff is the most beautiful sound in the world; seriously [this inspiration is for the first part of the chapter]); "Pretty Wings," by Maxwell (I love this man and want to have one of his illegitimate children... j/k lol [this is also for the beginning part of this chapter]); Erick Erickson's Developmental Theory: Intimacy vs Isolation (20-41 years of age [this is also for the begnning part of this chapter]); The Information Paradox by Stephen Hawkins, Grand Unified Theory by John Preskill (Preskill didn't institute the theory, he was just a big proponent of it); and "The Song of Healing," in Majora's Mask.**

**Shout Outs: IanH, Majora's Mask02, Shizukachan07, Redguy221, Nightingale Mistress, Jazzmatazz2000, Lovewarriors, HidngFromMyself, OblivionStarSeeker,79's4, and Sunndayskyday56, thanks for reading new readers. I promise I will PM everyone who replies to this chapter, I was just so caught up in the hustle and bustle of travelling, but I'm back lol.**

**Author's Note: I know some of you have expressed concern about the use of certain sciences in this story lol. Well, let me address the concern. Things like thermodynamics and quantum mechanics happen every single day in simple occurrences. For instance, when the winds blows, Newton's Law of Gravitational Force is in play. When we blush all 3 laws of thermodynamics are happening at once lol. When we cook, the laws of thermodynamics, and limits in Calulus are in play; e.g the limit as the cake batter reaches positive infinity… et cetera. Anyway, the point is, the whole idea of 'advanced' science is simply our understanding of things that are already there. In Zelda's case, she has the Triforce of Wisdom so I wanted her academic intelligence to be a key feature of the story. I hope this clears up any confusion, because I have two more riddles, and I plan to explain them in the same manner that I have been lol. Oh yeah… I haven't forgotten that T-16 chapter some of you have been asking me about. It will come up after a specific sequence of events. There might be two in a row, but for very different reasons. I'll keep you on notice. ~ZR~.**

**Reedited 8/16/2012 & 9/24/2012 & 10/28/2012 & 11/16/2012; I need to apologize for the first edit as it was pretty bad, I also changed the ending according to some very clever suggestions by the readers. Thank you everyone! Word count now 9,939 ~ZR~. **

* * *

Chapter 24

I woke up and stared at the ceiling for a good twenty minutes before I got out of bed and got ready for the group's departure.

I thought about some of the things I said to Link the night before, and wished I had used better judgment. I was so angry and so hurt, that the only thing I could see was my own pain. I knew he was confused as to what was going on between us. I knew we cared about each other. I knew we were conflicted about what we both wanted, but all I could see was _me_.

_What were you going to say to me Link before I so rudely interrupted you? _I wondered. _Why didn't I let you have your say? Why did I feel my feelings were the only ones that mattered? _

Why?

I knew why; Hylians were innately selfish creatures, that's why.

_I was only thinking about me, _I thought.

I sighed as I put on my peasant boots.

I paused for a moment when I tied my laces.

_How long will I have like this? _I wondered, thinking of my fleeting time of freedom. _I won't have much more time to wander like this, and when I return to the castle I can kiss this kind of adventuring goodbye. _

Those thoughts made the realization of the previous night that much more apparent.

_I probably ruined everything between Link and I because of my stubbornness and pride, _I thought, _why did I tell him I didn't want to be his friend?_

I bit my lower lip wishing things could be the way they were once before.

_Everything has changed now, _I thought, staring at my reflection in my simple dark blue dress, _everything._

I took in a deep breath, realizing there was only so much in my life I could control before I had to let the ebbs and flow of time take over.

_I know it isn't the easiest thing to do, _I thought, _but that's life._

I let my brief recourse come to fruition, and looked around the room as I braided my hair. I noticed Hylia was still gone.

I was a little concerned with that.

_Where is she? _I wondered, worried something may have happened to her. _She's been out all night, and with the way Ghirahim was with her before I knew she could be in very real danger._

I sighed when I was done with my hair. I rationalized that Hylia was fine and tried to let the quandary go. I truthfully didn't have time to ponder over it. I knew Link and Elbourne were waiting for me.

_Link… _I thought with a trail, feeling a deep sense of dread, _I hope things will at least be civil between us._

I sighed at my reflection, confused as to who the woman was staring back at me.

_What do you want Zelda? _I thought incredulous. _Why are you acting so foolishly? You've just lost a good man as a friend. _

I cut my eyes away, as they filled with tears at the thought.

I hated feeling foolish, and this was the most foolish I felt in a while.

_Well at least one thing good came out of last night, _I thought trying to look at the bright side of things, _at least Link knows I was in love with him. _

I chewed on that thought for a moment.

_Was… _I thought, not allowing myself the denial, _I still am._

I sighed, knowing that how I revealed my feelings to Link wasn't what ancestral mother had in mind.

I pursed my lips together when I realized I was going in circles, and decided to let the matter go.

_What's done is done, _I thought finally, _there's nothing I can do about that now. _

With that resolve in mind, I headed to the door and to the main hall.

I was just beginning to accept my change in recourse, when suddenly I saw Link coming down from the adjacent staircase, and my heart felt like it stopped. I froze when he stopped on the last step momentarily and stared at me before walking toward me. We locked eyes for a moment as he stationed himself directly in front of me. Neither one of us said anything for a long time.

The silence was tense between us.

_I feel so silly, _I thought, wanting to turn back time and take back what I said.

Link took in a deep sigh before he finally spoke. "Is there anything I can assist you with your majesty?" he asked me in a quiet serious voice.

I felt myself stiffen at the title.

_Your majesty… _I thought, the words hit me like a two ton boulder, _not Zelda... I guess I had that coming._

The both of us worked so hard to get to the point of a friendship, and we were right back where we started when we began.

_How did it come to this? _I thought bitter. _How did we fall so low again?_

Involuntarily, tears filled my eyes at the sound of his voice. I closed my eyes and let the salty goblets of water fall onto my cheeks. I didn't care if he could see them, my pride with regard to that was gone.

_I don't care, _I thought, just wanting things to be the way they were before yesterday.

Link's eyes widened slightly at the sight of me crying, and his handsome features winced somewhat at seeing me like this. That was how I knew I still mattered to him in some way. Link took a step toward me and reached his hand out to stroke my cheek, but he stopped himself in mid air for fear of my rejecting his comforts. I couldn't really blame him, after how I treated him last night that was to be expected.

"Link I…" I trailed wanting to apologize, but nothing came out.

Link waited looking, not hopeful, but expectant.

"Yes your majesty?" he asked me, but the words never came.

_What is wrong with me? _I demanded of myself. _Why can't I just apologize?_

I covered my mouth to prevent the sob from overtaking my voice when I heard him say my title again. I didn't want this for us. I didn't want us to act like strangers who didn't feel anything for each other. Link stood in front of me conflicted as to what to do, and looked to the ground. He wanted to help me, but didn't know if he should. I just stood there and cried like a helpless idiot.

It was pathetic.

So much for my dignity.

_Yes, you can assist me wiith something Link, _I thought abrupt, _you can talk some sense back into me, and tell me how silly I was last night._

"Zelda…" he began softly after a few minutes went by, still not looking at me, "please don't cry, I told you... I hate seeing you cry."

I shook my head, not being able to help myself.

"I'm sorry I just-" I stopped myself when I realized he called me by my name, "what did you call me?"

Link was still staring at the ground; he was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry I forgot," he replied, not misunderstanding, but choosing to be difficult, "I meant your majesty."

_Come on, don't do this, _I thought.

I looked up at him desperately just then.

"Link please I-" I started.

"I'll wait for you in the front hall," he interrupted, not wanting to rehash the previous night, "I'm sorry for making you upset."

Link bowed, and afterwards headed to the entrance of the palace.

I looked after him upset, and closed my eyes when he left my company.

_So much for that,_ I thought,_ he must dislike me very much right now, _I thought, _I ruined our friendship by trying to force an ultimatum on him. How am I going to fix this? Can it be fixed? _

I took in a deep breath at my thoughts.

I was still contemplating my problem, when a few minutes later Elbourne came downstairs. I quickly wiped my eyes with my trembling hands, and tried to make myself look presentable for him, but it was too late. Elbourne saw my tears, and looked at me concerned when he approached. He was smiling initially, but the smile faded quickly.

"What's the matter Zelda?" he asked without hesitation.

I shook my head and forced a smile.

"Nothing," I replied, not meeting his eyes, "I just didn't sleep well last night."

There was a brief silence between us.

Elbourne gave me an odd stare before he replied. "You didn't sleep well?" he inquired.

I merely nodded, trying to be reassuring.

"I'm fine," I said, "don't worry."

Elbourne edged back, stared into my pink tinged eyes, and knew I was lying.

He then looked over at Link in the hall. "Did he say something to you?" he demanded of me all of a sudden, making an instant discernment of my behavior.

I sighed and glanced over at Link, who was taking note of Elbourne and my conversation.

"No," I replied, "everything is fine."

I forced another smile and wanted to change the subject. Elbourne stared at me again, still not believing me. He then surprisingly took me in his arms and held me tight in a secure hug. Admittedly, it was just what I needed; his broad chest felt just as strong as Link's.

_He feels so much like him, _I thought, feeling Elbourne's muscular arms hold me close, _so safe, so secure._

I rested my head briefly on Elbourne's shoulder and let the moment be. My line of sight was facing the hall. I initially was looking to the marbled flooring, but then panned up and saw Link was staring at me, he didn't hide his displeasure with me being held like that. I looked at him surprised and cut my gaze. I then pulled back from Elbourne when I saw Link's expression. I didn't want Link thinking I was playing games with him.

_That's the last thing I want, _I thought.

Elbourne took note of my subtle rejection of him and inquired of it. "What's the matter?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I said, not looking into his face.

Elbourne lifted my chin and searched my face. "Don't lie to me Zelda," he said serious, "what is it?"

_He sounds just like Link, _I thought, not being able to help myself.

"I'm not," I verbalized, "it's nothing."

Elbourne still looked at me concerned and then glanced back over at Link. He knew something wasn't adding up, but decided to let the matter go. "Okay," he replied raising his eyebrows and shaking his head.

I smiled at his concern, wanting to dispel the tension.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked Elbourne trying to change the subject.

He paused for a moment, sensing my segue and went along with it.

"I would have slept better if you slept with me," Elborne joked with a smirk.

_That's so like him to say that, _I thought.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "You're terrible," I said.

"No," Elbourne said shaking his head, "I'm Hylian."

I inadvertently chuckled at his asinine remark. Elbourne smiled back, but then looked over at Link again, who looked upset and was avoiding eye contact with us.

Elbourne then turned back to me. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to unload?" he asked me. "The least I can do is listen."

Elbourne may have been cavalier, but I knew he genuinely cared about me.

I forced another smile and shrugged.

"You worry too much," I said, wanting to lighten the mood.

Elbourne didn't answer me right away, he knew I was trying to deflect. "You will tell me if you feel the need to, right?" he detracted, not falling for it.

I looked at Elbourne surprised, wishing he'd let the matter go. It seemed my appearance had a deeper impression on him than I realized.

_I shouldn't have cried so much, _I thought.

Before I could reply, and try to ease Elbourne's worrisome mind, he made the situation more awkward by reaching up and caressing my cheek.

I glanced over at Link in my periphery. He looked away, and was annoyed.

_Oh no, _I thought closing my eyes at the unspoken blarney, but knew Elbourne was probably mistaking it for something else, _please Elbourne… stop._

Elbourne's timing couldn't have been anymore horrible, because as he was comforting me Hylia walked in. She stopped short of the long hallway when she caught sight of Elbourne and me.

I didn't look at her as she approached. I knew she didn't approve.

_Great, _I thought sarcastic, waiting for her sharp remark, _this is all I need right now._

Surprisingly, it never came, Hylia didn't say anything. She simply looked disappointed, and that honestly made me feel worse.

_I think I would have liked the scolding more, _I thought.

There was an obdurate silence between all of us, until finally I broke it.

"Where have you been?" I asked Hylia finally, wanting to lighten the mood. "You were gone so long I got worried."

Hylia walked into the hall a few more feet and stopped next to Link. I knew that was her way of telling me she didn't appreciate of my relationship with Elbourne.

"I've been out finding out some information regarding certain things," she replied vaguely, "important things."

Link turned to Hylia surprised at the inquest. "Well," he started, "tell us what you found out."

Hylia paused for a moment and crossed her arms over her chest; she shook her head no. "I'm afraid this is girl talk only gents," she replied staring straight at me, "and at the moment my precious little Zelly is confined."

I looked at her strangely when she said that, knowing she had a deeper meaning to her words.

Hylia stared intensely into my eyes.

_What is she getting at? _I thought.

"Hylia?" I inquired, giving her an obvious stare.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Later Zelda," she said with a hint of sternness to her voice.

I looked at her surprised.

_What was that all about? _I wondered.

"O…kay," I said, getting the hint.

We stood around silently for a few more minutes, before Link cleared his throat and spoke up.

"We need to get going," he said, "we're wasting time just standing here."

This departure was awkward to say the least, but Link was right, we needed to leave. Elbourne kept quiet and nodded in agreement. I think he sensed Hylia's dig was at him.

_I need to find out what _that _was about, _I thought.

Link remained quiet as well, but for much different reasons. What happened between us last night was not merely going to go away.

_We have to talk without all the anger and confusion,_ I thought, _when the Virtue Key is in our possession, I'm sure we will. _

I looked over at Hylia just then, wondering what her overnight gallivanting procured.

_What did she find out? _I wondered curious, but knew it was for another time.

Hylia's behavior was a little bit of a mystery to me. Her whole reentrance was a moment of pure convolution.

_I can't worry about that now, _I thought, _when the time comes she'll tell me._

"We still need to get the Lens of Truth," I divulged, remembering the logic of the riddle.

Hylia fanned off my concern. "Don't worry about that," she said, "I already have it."

I looked at her puzzled.

"You have it?" I asked clearly confused.

"Yes," she replied, "stop worrying yourself over trivial matters, let's focus on the task at hand. We need to find Exerion."

I looked after her surprised at her direct tone, but said nothing.

_Yes ma'am, _I thought mordant, _at least that's one thing we don't have to go after._

With that, the discussion was dropped and Hylia headed outside.

I stayed back and looked after her for a moment.

_Well, I guess that's it then, _I thought, finding her behavior strange.

Elbourne was looking after Hylia with an offhanded expression as well. He knew something was amiss, but didn't comment on it. He soon followed after Link and Hylia, and I followed after him.

_This promises to be fun, _I thought sardonic.

With that, we were on our way.

~SSS~

We journeyed several hours heading west from the Palace of Twilight through an area known as the Twili Impasse. It was a commodious expanse of field where eerie candescent light casted low, demarking the sky and the earth. The distinction was so great the visible space _between _the demarcation reflected all the colors of the rainbow, representing a displacement in the light spectra.

I had never seen anything like it.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered.

Elbourne heard me and lingered behind to make sure I was okay. "I know most of this is all new to you," he said softly, "but this occurrence didn't start happening until recently."

I looked at him surprised.

"Really?" I asked.

Elbourne nodded. "It began a little under a month ago," he revealed, "just out of nowhere."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him dumbfounded for a minute.

_That's exactly around the same time we started this journey, _I thought with unease, _I wonder if finding the shards had anything to do with this, _I continued my introspection,_ which would mean Ghirahim has _everything_ to do with this. _

"You would be right," Hylia said all of a sudden in response to my thoughts, "this area is slowly being taken over by the demon lord."

The thought of the monster made me shudder.

_That creature is deplorable, _I thought.

Elbourne looked between me and Hylia puzzled. "Who's Ghirahim?" he asked.

Before Hylia could reply, Link interjected. "The bastard we're trying to stop," he said simply.

Surprisingly, Link's voice was calm and collected. He had been so quiet the entire time were we travelling, it was hard to gauge his mood. However, at least he was attempting to be amiable.

_That's a relief, _I thought.

I turned to inquire of Link's wellbeing. Link initially started out scanning the front, but as we trekked along, I noticed him draw back little by little, until he was behind Elbourne and me. Link said he felt more comfortable watching the rear considering he knew the Twilight Realm pretty well from his previous travels. I was going to roll with that explanation, until I saw what _rear _he was actually watching; it was mostly mine. Elbourne and I would chit chat and Link would linger to eavesdrop. However, when I invited him to join the conversation he casually refused.

_Men, _I thought, _they can be so stubborn..._ however, I knew I had to back track that recourse,_ look who's talking? _I continued accusingly of myself.

Even still, I wasn't going to let that stop me. I was going to engage Link anyway.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked him.

Link merely nodded and kept looking ahead. "I'm fine," he said simply.

I bit my lower lip at his reply.

_You're fine alright, _I thought sarcastic.

I knew he was still upset, but I was glad he wasn't letting his disgruntled feelings be the apparent deciding factor for his behavior.

_I really need to talk to him again once this is all over, _I thought again, _I shouldn't have left it the way I did. _

I turned back around and sighed.

Elbourne took note of my wayward expression.

"Are _you _doing okay?" Elbourne asked me all of a sudden.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes dragon prince," I said in a quiet tone, "I'm fine."

Hylia took note of Elbourne's and my interaction and looked over at Link. I think she worried about Link the same way she worried about me.

_Come on Hylia, Link is fine, _I thought, _let's not focus on that right now._

To ensure a neutral ground, I decided to change the subject.

"We'll have to find a specific area in the Twilight Realm that displaces space and time," I said to Hylia, "that's how we'll find Exerion."

Hylia nodded.

"We're already heading that way," she divulged, "this demarcation is evidence of that."

I looked at her surprised.

_She seems to know where everything is already, _I thought, feeling a little put off by that.

"Yes my dear," she said in response to my thoughts, "I do."

Elbourne looked at Hylia confused. "Who are you talking to?" he asked abruptly. "That's the second time you spoke spontaneously like that."

I forgot, Elbourne didn't know Hylia could read minds.

Hylia looked over at the dragon prince and smirked underneath her bandages.

"I was reading her thoughts big Elly," she said with open sarcasm.

Elbourne looked at her amazed. "You can do that?" he asked, ignoring her rude undertone.

Hylia nodded. "Yes," she replied, "I can," but then she added, "but guess whose mind I _can't _read?"

Elbourne looked at Hylia puzzled momentarily.

I closed my eyes, knowing where she was going with this.

_Oh no, _I thought, _don't do this now._

I saw Link's ears perk in my periphery.

"Who?" Link asked, clearly interested in what she was going to say.

Hylia looked straight at Elbourne. "Yours," she stated to him.

Elbourne gave her a prompt knowing stare. "Is that a problem?" he asked, not sure what her eyes were revealing to him.

Hylia didn't answer his question directly. "I'm the goddess of Hyrule," she replied, "if something escapes my notice, it's _always _a problem."

Elbourne didn't like her insinuation and narrowed his eyes suspiciously just then. "What are you getting at?" he demanded.

Hylia stopped walking and turned to face Elbourne. "What do you _think _I'm getting at big Elly?" she demanded herself.

I looked at Hylia muddled, not sure what she meant by her laced accusations.

_What_ is_ she getting at? _I wondered.

I saw Link looking inquisitively at Elbourne as well now.

This was not what we needed.

Elbourne shook his head and boldly took a step towards her. "If I knew I wouldn't be inquiring," he stated.

Hylia's eyes searched Elbourne's face; I was sure she was checking to see if he was lying. "No…" she trailed capricious, "I suppose you _don't _know."

I was truly at a lost for what she meant.

_What are you talking about Hylia? _I wondered, hoping she was reading my mind just then.

"Hylia…" I trailed perplexed, "what do you…?" I didn't finish.

She ignored my inquiry and turned back around. "We need to keep moving," she said dropping the exchange, "we can discuss this later."

I was surprised at her abrupt manner, but didn't question it.

_This is unsettling, _I thought, _this is unsettling indeed. _

~SSS~

The next several hours we continued along the road, until it bifurcated, or broke up, into two distinct trails. Both trails looked similar, however the distortion of space was more apparent on the right road than the left.

"Is that a black hole?" I wondered aloud.

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest. "What does your gut tell you?" she asked me.

I took in a deep breath. "It might be," I said of her inquiry, "but we wouldn't just be standing here if it were one in the truest since," I explained, "we'd all be sucked into the center."

Hylia shrugged. "Would we?" she inquired.

Elbourne shook his head then chimed in. "Not necessarily," he added, "if we were to listen the information of the alchemist Hawkins alone that would be true, but you have to consider the work of Lord Preskill as well, and he stated that information can_not_ be completely lost."

Elbourne was speaking on the principle of the Information Paradox by Lord Hawkins and the Grand Unified Theory by Lord Preskill. Hawkins purposed that all information, or matter, was lost when it was pulled into the magnetic center of a black hole. However, Preskill countered the idea by stating information could _never _be lost otherwise all the laws of physics would cease to exist. The two roads in front of us had the appearance of black holes, however there was no way _we _would be able to stand in either holes' presence if Lord Hawkins idea were the absolute truth.

I looked at Elbourne impressed.

"It seems you were paying attention to your tutor," I said with a smile.

Elbourne smiled back. "I'm not a lover and a fighter only Zelda," he replied, "even though I enjoy those aspects of life much more than academia."

I chuckled at his response and looked at the others.

I was the _only _one that found humor in what Elbourne said. Link and Hylia looked annoyed.

"Are you done flirting?" she asked me.

I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

_I wasn't flirting, _I thought, finding her abrasive comment out of place.

"Yes," I replied, not wanting to argue.

Link scoffed at Elbourne's remark and shook his head.

"Give me a break," I heard Link mutter as he turned away.

Hylia narrowed her eyes at me, and then turned her attention back to Elbourne.

"Well, it's nice to know you did what you were supposed to do in your tutelage," she said in a dry uninterested tone, "getting back to the matter at hand, what was the point of the skirmish?"

I got a little defensive in Elbourne's behalf.

"There's no need for you to be that rude Hylia," I stated, "he was merely saying something useful, that's all."

Link narrowed his eyes at my defensive stance. "You mean _useless_," he replied, "_everyone _knows the Information Paradox is irrelevant to the Grand Unfied Theory."

I turned and looked at Link stunned.

_What in the...? _I thought surprised.

"How did you…?" I didn't finish.

I had no idea Link knew about the Grand Unified Theory.

Link shrugged, not at all offended by my reaction. "We don't just plant pumpkins in Ordon," he said, "we read just like everyone else. However, I learned about Lord Preskill from you when I went to the castle years ago," he divulged to me, "we were going over counter resurgent logistics and you talked about forms of Twili radiation that we needed to be mindful of. That was when you mentioned the G.U.T."

I looked at Link slightly taken aback.

_He remembers that? _I thought incredulous.

Link stared deeply into my eyes and then looked away. "You're a brilliant woman Zelda," he said with quiet respect.

I couldn't believe it.

"Th-thank you," I stammered sincere, "I appreciate that."

Elbourne looked between the two of us and took note of that. "Well, it's nice to know that farming and killing aren't your only specialties farm boy," he said in reply.

I closed my eyes at Elbourne's words.

_Just when I thought we were making progress, _I thought mordant.

Link took in a deep irritable breath. "It's nice to know you can do more than catch a venereal disease," he replied.

_Great, _I thought sarcastic, _here we go._

Elbourne grinned at his comeback. "Are you implying something about Midna?" he said snide.

Link narrowed his eyes at him you. "You dirty son of a-" he tried.

"Anyway," Hylia interrupted, "this conversation is turning rather juvenile. We need to refocus and initiate a way to make the environment more favorable for Exerion."

I was grateful Hylia had shifted the discussion back to the task at hand, and looked at her with inquisitive eyes.

"Hylia it seems you know all the answers already," I divulged, "why don't you just direct us?"

Hylia took in a deep frustrated breath after hearing that.

"How many times do I have to tell you this Zelda?" she said with a sigh. "These are trials of _wisdom_. You have to be the one to get through this."

I was under the impression the trials were over.

"Ancestral mother," I began, "we're here in the Twilight Realm, those trials should have come to fruition."

Hylia put her hands on her hips. "Has your _resolve _come to fruition?" she detracted.

I looked at her surprised, but saw her point.

_Until everything is concluded between Midna, Link, and myself, these are always going to be my trials, _I realized.

"Exactly," she replied to my thoughts.

I sighed.

"I see," I said.

Hylia then directed her attention back to the impasse.

"As I was saying before," she began again, "we need to initiate a more favorable environment."

_What does she mean? _I asked myself.

I pursed my lips together and thought about what she was telling me. I then opened my satchel and pulled out the Book of Mudora. I turned to the reference page in the back and looked up inferences to the Grand Unified Theory. There was a small paragraph discussing healing properties of radioactive celestial waste.

"What's that?" Elbourne asked.

I was going to speak up, but Link spoke first. "The Book of Mudora," he said to him, then came up and stood close to me; he was looking over my shoulder at the text.

I think that was Link's way of making Elbourne aware that he was not going to just let me flail into the dragon prince's arms. Link was on notice alright; he was on full alert.

_This is soon going to turn into a competition, _I thought.

Elbourne saw Link's action and grinned slyly, but chose to ignore it. "So, this is the fabled Book of Mudora," he said to me, "I thought it was a legend."

I nodded at his words.

"We all did," I said honestly, having no idea of its existence before Hylia revealed it to me.

Link was reading while the prince and I spoke. "'Healing properties of energy…'" he read quietly, then looked at me, "any ideas?" he asked me.

I shook my head as I took in a deep breath.

"Not at the moment," I replied, needing to think on the concept a little more.

_'A relative nuance can be manifested by seemingly empty matters,' _I thought of the clue. _I know we need the Lens of Truth, I know it has something to do with this space in front of us. What I _don't _know is the book's reference to healing, _I kept thinking, _Avagodro's number… matter particles… healing… how do you heal a broken spirit? _

Hylia looked over at me and raised a clothed eyebrow. "Think back to the night of the festival Zelda," she said all of a sudden in regard to my thoughts, "what did master Link have you doing that night?"

I looked at her puzzled as to what she meant.

"What?" I inquired.

"Just think," she said.

I raised my eyebrows truly bewildered by what she meant.

"What are you talking about?" I asked perplexed. "The archery tournament?"

Hylia gave me an obvious look.

"Try again," she said.

I shrugged honestly not knowing what she was getting at.

"The way we stopped you from getting the last shard?" I guessed again.

Hylia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What does that have to do with this?" she demanded.

I shook my head.

"I don't know," I said.

Hylia groaned with slight frustration.

"Think Zelda," she said getting a little impatient.

I was still flummoxed when suddenly my eyes widened.

_She must mean... _I let my thoughts trail.

"Singing!" I said excited. "Oh my goddess that's right! Link had me singing!" I said having an epiphany.

Hylia nodded finally.

"That's correct," she said, "and what song heals a weary soul?" she asked.

I felt the smile crescent my mouth.

_Of course, _I thought.

"The Song of Healing!" I replied for the final 'ah ha' of the moment.

Link looked at Hylia shaking his head, but he couldn't help but grin. "Really Hylia?" he asked rhetorical.

Hylia shrugged.

"Was she not singing master Link?" she asked him.

The subject matter went way over Elbourne's head. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

I didn't look at the dragon prince just then.

"It's nothing," I replied quickly.

Elbourne was a little put off by the instance of my reply. "Don't give me that, tell me," he insisted, "you sang at the festival?" he asked me. "I never saw that."

Hylia smirked.

"As well as you shouldn't have," Hylia said, "it was a private performance," she said, "and it was quite the show."

Elbourne was taken aback at the sound of that. I turned beet red at Hylia's words.

_Why is she doing this now? _I wondered.

"Ancestral mother…" I trailed.

"What?" she asked holding up her hands innocently.

Link chuckled mischievous and ran a hand through his hair. "It was," he said in agreement.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Elbourne saw my reaction and Link's reaction and narrowed his eyes. He then made an inference as to what was going on, and turned to me. "Has your _flower _been plucked my love?" he asked me with raised eyebrows.

The answer to that question was no, but I still felt like I didn't know what to say. It seemed like the worst possible time to talk about this.

_Why did you bring this up Hylia? _I wondered again.

"No," I said honest, "I just…" I trailed at the thought of that night, "Link just showed me a different way of getting over my shyness, and singing was one way of doing it."

Elbourne stared at me as if he didn't believe me. "So... you sang to get over your shyness?" he asked sarcastic.

I swallowed hard.

"Yes," I said, realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

Link grinned and rolled with it.

"That's right queenie," Link said and exaggeratedly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a tight hug, he then turned his attention to the dragon prince, "she's got a great voice too."

Elbourne looked between Link and I, not bemused by the action. "Queenie?" he asked raising his eyebrows once more.

"It's-" I tried.

"It's my nickname for the queen," Link interrupted holding me closer in his strong arm, "isn't that right your majesty?" he asked looking down at me.

I didn't want to egg this on anymore than it already was, but felt compelled to answer.

"Uh… yes," I replied.

Elbourne looked between Link and I with open cynicism. Link's grin widened to a smile, which made my explanation all the more suspicious. I could tell Elbourne was not appreciating not being in the know.

"Well," Elbourne said, trying to be cavalier, "it looks like the joke is on me."

I released myself from Link's grip, knowing it was a vice move to make Elbourne jealous, and straightened my skirt.

I didn't want to play games.

I wasn't about that.

"You're not missing out," I said honest.

Elbourne looked back over at Link. "I'm not so sure," he replied, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Link grinned once more and needled further. "It's a terrible place to be in isn't it?" he asked rhetorical.

Elbourne did not grin back, he was getting tired of Link's presumptuousness. "I've _got _your terrible place," he threatened gripping his axe.

Link took a step toward him, letting his smile fade and clutched onto his sword. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

_This is ridiculous, _I thought with a groan.

I immediately stood between the two men.

"Will you two quit it!" I said serious. "We don't have time for this!"

Neither one of them backed down, but they did loosen their grips on their weapons.

Hylia shook her head.

"You two are really exemplifying your foolishness aren't you?" she asked rhetorical. "Bring your testosterone levels down so you can both focus."

I gave Hylia an obvious stare as well, seeing she was the one instigating the situation.

_It's the blind leading the blind, _I thought.

Hylia shot me a dirty look after reading her mind. "Let's just get on with it," she said.

I couldn't have agreed with her more. We wasted enough time lollygagging.

_It's time we summoned Exerion, _I thought.

I pulled out my ocarina and began playing the Song of Healing. I learned it from my grandfather the Hero of Time. He was always sad when he played it, but he taught it to me right before he disappeared off into the Lost Woods when I was three years old.

_Grandfather… _I thought solemnly, _I hope you finally found peace in death. _

The notes of my ocarina echoed through the air, and Hylia then took out the Lens of Truth. She shined the irreprehensible magnification into the paradoxical wormhole, and suddenly something strange happened. An ethereal displacement in space actuated in the left road. The particles shifted and swayed creating a number in the air: 6.022 x 10 to the -23 power; Avagodro's number. The scenic intonation quickly differentiated into the bodice of a dragon like creature.

Exerion was hearing the call.

A strong gust of wind blew up from underneath us and drew in upon itself towards the creature taking shape. Exerion's tail extended from its body; it was long and diffracting twilight, with a shifting iridescence of golden brown and platinum black. Exerion's neck elongated to a reptilian like, platinum black face, with shiny black onyx eyes. It had a pair of wings that spanned fifty feet at maximum capacity. The long thought to be legend was here.

Hylia, Link, Elbourne, and I looked at the magnificent guardian in wonder.

"Wow," I heard Link utter.

_So this is the great Exerion, _I thought still in awe, _I never thought such brilliance could exist. _

"Greetings Goddess of Hyrule," Exerion said to Hylia, "for no disguise could ever hide Hylia the Great."

Hylia fisted her right hand and placed it in her left palm, then bowed.

"It has been far too long my friend," she said to the guardian.

Exerion lowered his head in a bow.

"Indeed," it said in a deep booming voice, "nearly twenty eight years."

I looked at the guardian confused.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

_I thought Exerion was supposed to have ceased to exist for over five hundred years, _I thought.

Hylia glanced over at me, apparently having read my thoughts, but with the same befuddled expression as the rest of us.

"Twenty eight years my lord?" Link chimed in with uncertainty. "We were told something far different."

Exerion hovered quietly for a moment. "I'm not surprised," it said, "the envelopment of darkness that took place all those years ago left even the Great Hylia from seeing the tangible Twilght Realm."

I looked over at Hylia shocked.

_Even she couldn't see it? _I thought.

"What happened?" Elbourne asked not being able to help it.

Exerion stared at Elbourne poignantly for a moment.

"An event Dragon Prince," the guardian said to him, "an unholy alliance of kings and demon lords."

I looked at Exerion shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What alliance?"

Exerion was quiet again before it spoke.

"Five hundred years ago," the guardian began, "Hylia commissioned me, Azimuth, and Radian to guard the realm of twilight," it said, "it was a secret commission known only to the Twili royal family and Hylia," it went on.

_No wonder I had no idea of their existence, _I thought, _it was only privy to two distinct parties. _

"As time went on the deplorable servant of Demise made his way to the Twlight Realm, Ghirahim," Exerion continued, "he was sent to kill the three guardians, but we knew of his plans and had his essence trapped forever in the Mirror of Twilight by designation of the Twili king."

_Until I had it put back together, _I thought guilty, _this whole new occurrence was my fault. _

"How so my lord?" Link asked.

"The Twili king knew of Ghrahim's existence," Exerion explained, "he made provision to protect his people," it said, "the king of Hyrule at the time, Daphnes II, had no idea the fiend Ghirahim was loose in the Twilight Realm, nor had he any knowledge that the king of Twili had Ghirahim's essence placed onto the Mirror of Twilight. All of that was done in secret of him, even though Daphnes II had knowledge of the second mirror's construction from two hundred years ago."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe all this time Hyrule was harboring the demon lord Ghirahim without my father's knowledge.

_Why didn't the king of Twili tell my father? _I wondered. _Why did he allow such an important occurrence to take place and neglect to let Hyrule in on it? _

As if reading my mind Exerion went on. "A great cloud of darkness overcame the Twilight Realm shortly after these events took place," it said, "the king of Twili was betrayed and murdered by his overseer Zant," it said, "at this time the seal keeping Zant out of Hyrule had waned. Two years after the fact, it gave way completely. It was eighteen years after the sealing of the mirror and the killing of the king that Zant made his move to take over Hyrule," the guardian went on, "it was only because of the brave actions of the Hero of Twilight, the Queen of Destiny, and the Queen of Twilight, that Zant was over thrown," Exerion explained, "however, the threat of Ghirahim was always a sleeping menace."

All of us were listening in shock.

"My lord how was Ghirahim able to get here?" I asked.

Exeron reflected a little on the question before answering.

"Ghirahim has the same ability as his master to traverse space and time," Exerion said, "he ripped a whole in the dimensions to get here."

We were all dumbfounded.

_Just _who _are we dealing with? _I wondered terrified. _And if this is how Ghirahm is, _how _terrible is his master? What am I thinking? I already know of the terror of Demise through Ganondorf._

I looked around and saw the unsettled discontent faces of my comrades. Everyone was worried about what this new menace could mean to the world of light. I was still confused about some things though.

_What is the unholy alliance Exerion talked about? _I wondered. _Hylia spoke of it once before as well, before we got to the Arbiter's Grounds. Also too, how did the king of Twili know how to trap Ghirahim? _

Some things were not adding up, and before I could ask anything, Hylia stopped me.

"I know you have inquiries Zelda," she said to me all of a sudden, "but those questions can be answered by his majesty king Xavier," she said directly in junction to my thoughts.

I looked at her stunned.

_What? _I wondered.

"How do you know that?" I asked trying hard to hide my cynicism.

Hylia stared at me for a moment. "I just do," she replied, "please trust me."

That was strange to me.

With everything going on, that was a tall order, but then there was a secondary reassurance form Exerion.

"Hylia of Hyrule would never allow you to falter," it said to me, "she may be unorthodox in her ways, but she is wise in the extreme."

_Extreme is right, _I thought.

I knew Hylia's intentions were good, but the secrecy and intrigue was my one pet peeve about her. However, there was no choice in the matter for me. I had to understand I could only play the cards given. I had to trust her. I had no choice.

"Have a little faith in me," she said, not giving me anymore assurances, "I just... I just know."

With that, the matter was concluded and we moved on.

Link stepped forward with an inquiry of his own.

"You mentioned other guardians my lords," Link said, shifting the conversation, "how are we to find your brethren?"

Exerion turned his attention to Link. "I know you have a personal stake in all this with your deep feeling of affection for the Queen of Twilight," it said detracting a little, "the spell that binds Midna is of otherworldly means. The only way to unbind her is by use of the Virtue Key."

Elbourne shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "What is the Virtue Key my lord?" he asked.

Exerion didn't answer immediately.

"It is the great releaser of any prodigy," Exerion explained, "it unbinds any spell, undoes any cast, releases any hold, tells all truths, it is one of the most powerful weapons in the Twilight Realm."

I looked over at Elbourne and saw the look in his eyes. There was a glimmer of want there.

_Hold steady Elbourne, _I thought abruptly, _you cannot take weapons from the Twilight Realm to the world of light, it would be a direct violation of the treaty of peace. _

Hylia and Link no doubt saw the change in Elbourne's disposition as well. This journey just got a little more dangerous. Whenever there was a lack of trust, the measure of danger always goes up as its inverse.

_Let's hope we can all keep level heads, _I thought, trying to give the dragon prince the benefit of the doubt.

"Midna will be fine when she is unbound," Exerion said with reassurance to Link.

I sighed and bit my lower lip.

That still didn't explain how Midna got the locket.

"Who gave her that locket master Exerion?" I asked abruptly, I really wanted to know.

Exerion was quiet for a moment. "I'll let her tell you when she wakes up," it said, "that is not my place."

_What? _I thought, narrowing my eyes slightly.

I found that odd.

_O...kay... why can't the guardian just tell us? _I wondered, but then thought. _This journey has never been about getting what I want when I wanted it, but finding out on my own. _

I decided to let the matter go and change the subject.

Exerion still didn't reveal the location of the other two guardians.

"Where are your brethren my lord?" I asked going back to Link's initial question. "You never did disclose of their whereabouts."

Exerion's countenance glowed as its platinum black appearance shifted to look like the stars of the universe.

"In the spirit of your journey, I shall give you the destinations in riddle form like my light kin before me," Exerion stated.

_Great, _I thought sarcastc.

"There are two other guardians in the Twilight Realm: Azimuth, and Radian are their names," the guardian continued, "part of how to find them lies in their appellation. The rest lies within two riddles I will bestow upon you."

_Their appellation? _I wondered.

"Their names," Hylia said to me in response to my thoughts.

I knew that, I just never thought to look at the guardians actual names. However, when I thought about it, the names Azimuth and Radian did have significance. An azimuth was a way, or part of a circumference. It was an angular measurement in mathematics. A radian was a quotient between the span of an arc and its radius, it is also the converted measurement from degrees in trigometric problems.

"What are the riddles?" I asked finally.

Exerion paused for a moment and let its light shine.

"Azimuth's riddle is this: 'the inverse of the lag to what is natural will purport the conservation of all things,'" Exerion divulged. "'Radian's riddle is this: 'avenues turn to a certain degree and revolve around a sweet kind of tart.'"

Everyone looked at me confused; the funny thing was I was just as confused as they were.

_Where do they come up with this stuff? _I wondered.

"Book of Mudora," I murmured, "here I come."

"'The inverse of the lag to what is natural will purport the conservation of all things?'" Elbourne repeated flummoxed, and then looked at me. "You've solved this kind of obscurity before?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Four other times thus far," I replied.

Hylia smiled under her disguise and patted my shoulder.

"That's my ancestral baby," she said proud.

Link was quiet throughout the conversation, but finally decided to join in. "There is no doubt that the crown jewel of Hyrule is the woman who sits on her throne… our beloved Zelda," he said serious.

I turned to look at Link surprised.

"What?" I asked.

Link grinned. "You heard me," he said.

I felt my eyes widen.

I was shocked.

_Beloved Zelda... _I thought.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

Link nodded, not taking his eyes from mine. "Yes," he said, "I do."

I couldn't believe it, and I could see Elbourne didn't appreciate Link's bolder stance. It seemed Link had taken Elbourne's assertion seriously, and was now answering it with a counter of his own.

I bit my lower lip and clasped my hands together grateful.

"Thank you," I said sincere, "you don't know what that means coming from someone like you."

I didn't mean to have so much tenderness in my voice, but the compliment was an unexpected occurrence.

Link smiled at me. "You don't have to thank me Zelda," he said serious, "it's true."

Link and I stared at each other for a long moment before I cut my gaze short.

_Goddesses, I wish I could take back last night, _I thought, wanting to kick myself.

I saw Elbourne narrow his eyes at Link, he wasn't happy with his apparent new resolve. "It seems you want to have it all don't you farm boy?" Elbourne said of Link. "You want the best of _both_ worlds."

I looked down after hearing Elbourne say that, knowing he was talking about me and Midna. The dragon prince had a deep sense of love for me. I knew that. And it made me feel guilty for using him the way I did the other night.

_I can't hurt Elbourne like that, _I thought.

Before Link could reply I spoke up.

"Don't worry Elbourne," I said giving him a reassurance, "Link's heart is quite enraptured by Midna," I tried to smile as I said that.

Link looked at me surprised after hearing that. "What?" he demanded.

Elbourne looked at me slightly taken aback as well. "Zelda..." he trailed.

I didn't look at Link, but I saw his intake of a deep frustrated breath from my peripheral view.

I turned to Elbourne.

"Link's in love with Midna," I repeated simply, knowing I was causing more discord for myself.

I saw Link narrow his eyes at me. "Thanks for speaking for me _again_," he muttered irritably and turned away.

_I'm sorry Link, _I thought, _but it's true... you can't have it all._

Hylia looked irritated as well; possibly at my thoughts.

There was an awkward tense silence between all of us.

"Let's save this silliness for another time," the goddess said, wanting to change the course of conversation, "we still have pressing matters to discuss."

I glanced over at Link who was looking away from me now. My actions apparently had the desired effect. I sighed wondering if I was doing the right thing.

_I really should let the man have his say, _I thought.

Link decided to forgo his aggravation with me for a moment and asked the goddess a question. "Hylia," he began, "how do we defeat Ghirahim?" he asked. "You have experience in dealing with him."

That was an important question; the rest of us had no idea.

Hylia paused for a moment before she answered.

"I'm going to defer that to Exerion," she said suddenly.

Link, Elbourne and I looked at her flummoxed.

"Why?" Link asked. "You were the one who defeated him in the past with the first hero."

Exerion hovered in silence for a moment, thinking about what was asked of it. "I agree," it added, "the explanation should come from you," it said, "you only generated those thoughts to me, _you _were actually there your grace."

Hylia sighed while everyone looked at her expectantly.

_That is peculiar on her part, _I thought, _why would she want something so important to be explained by someone who wasn't there?_

I knew she read my mind just then, because she looked over at me and took in a deep breath.

"Alright," she said.

I was a little more at ease when she agreed, but it still didn't take my cynicism away.

_There's something not right about all this,_ I thought.

"Ghirahim is not at full strength," Hylia divulged, "he will never be at full strength until he revives his master, and as such the Master Sword has Ganondorf's, also known as Demise's, essence locked away," she revealed, "Ghirahim's plot is this: he is planning the usurping of the Twilight Realm, the kingdom of Dragon Roost, and Hyrule. He is assembling an army to make his plans come to fruition. After such an occurrence has taken place, he will break the seal on the Master Sword and release his master."

Ganondorf , Demise, or whatever incarnation the Triforce of Power chose to return would bring about the destruction of Hyrule, and if he had a weapon as powerful as Ghirahim, he would be unstoppable.

_This is grave indeed, _I thought, _I cannot allow that to happen. _

I was going to speak, but Link spoke first.

"I understand that my lady," Link stated, "my question was how do we defeat him?"

Hylia grew quiet again before she finally answered. "There are seven deadly attributes," she went on, "the seven insidious qualities must be neutralized by the seven virtues. Those virtues are already encapsulated in a sword protected by the Twili royal family. The Queen of Twilight must give it to the Hero of Twilight. Once the demon lord has been compromised by the Master Sword, he can be encased back into the mirror."

Everything Hylia said seemed plausible, but there was a lingering doubt as to how all of this was going to transpire.

Where was the Virtue Sword? How much time did we truly have? What were the propulsion orbs? Did Ghirahim start the revival process of his master? Even still, how was he going to break the seal on the Master Sword? What could Midna tell us when she awakened? Where was Xavier?

_There is so much that we still don't know, _I thought serious.

However, in the current moment none of those questions were going to be answered. The reason... Ghirahim was about fifty meters away from us with a small army of Twli. While Hylia was talking, they teleported into view.

_How in the world...? _I wondered, letting my mind trail.

"Great," I heard Link mutter when he caught sight of them, "this is all we need right now."

Elbourne looked towards the villain's direction shocked. "How in the world could we have not seen that?" he demanded.

_That's a good question, _I thought.

"It just happened," I tried to rationalize.

Exerion looked on and then dispelled itself from the field of battle. "I must bid you farewell," it said all of a sudden, "in my current state I would be of no help to you."

With that Exerion disappeared.

"That can't be good," I muttered to myself, "if a guardian leaves, you know we're in trouble."

I then turned my attention back to the field where Ghirahim was approaching.

_It looks like we may have to implement that plan sooner than we thought, _I thought.

"I want you to stay behind me Zelda," Link said to me.

I nodded and went to the rear.

With that, everyone got into battle formation.

The demon lord was no one to play with.

_What now Ghirahim? _I wondered. _What are you planning now?_

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Inspiration: Deconstructive thinking (irrationality made rational), and deductive (if and only if…) & inductive logic (if…then …); the scene in 'Twilight Princess,' where Zelda summons the light arrows (that scene is one of the greatest scenes in the entire game), and The Cretan's Paradox, the idea is things are done contrary to what is said or truly felt (it will be the Hylian Paradox in this story lol); logarithms, and the azimuthal series.**

**Shout Outs: Nice, Feer, Dshjh, Zephyrcitrus, DarkAngel of Sorrow, AmethystJoker, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Recommended Readngs: "Birth of the Fourth Goddess," by Anywaysgirl (awesome, awesome, awesome story you guys), I will have more recommendations next time.**

**Author Note: I need to apologize for the half tailed effort I did with the first edit of chapter 24. That was rude and inconsiderate of me. Also too, I'll just say if this story is something you find no interest in, please don't read it. I have stated this before in chapter 10, but I guess the need is there to reiterate this once more. This is NOT to any of you who enjoy the story, but to a person who has shown an apt disinterest in my style of writing (you know who you are lol). Moving along, I will give an explanation as to why Link didn't turn into a wolf right away, but wolf Link will make an appearance lol. Link and Elbourne will duke out their differences but only after certain events transpire. There are two explanations to Elbourne's name: 'son of the baker,' and 'the lamb of god.' Someone asked me this question before and I forgot to answer it. I have my reasons for choosing it; I will disclose it later. Also any other questions from this moment forward will be answered in the story or PM lol. Thanks. ~ZR~.**

**Reedited 10/22/2012 & 12/14/2012**

**Word Count: 13,540**

* * *

Chapter 25

I stayed to the back, but readied my bracelet just in case. There was no way I was going to allow everyone else to put their lives on the line, and I just stand aside and watch like a useless damsel in distress. No, I was going to be of use when the time came for it.

_Stay focused Zelda, _I told myself.

Hylia, Link, and Elbourne readied their positions and spread out. Ghirahim was at the center of his small army and was stalking toward us in a calm maleficent manner. He was staring straight at me with those devious black eyes.

_He looks even crazier in the twilight, _I thought.

"We have to avoid the Twili as much as possible and attack Ghirahm himself!" Hylia informed the others. "As I've stated before, he is not at full strength and is probably using this Twili army as a decoy for whatever his objective is."

Link and Elbourne took note of Hylia's words and readied their weapons.

_This is not going to be simple, _I thought, gripping my bracelet tighter, _it never is. I can't help but think __Ghirahim is going to try and use some trickery of some kind._

After receiving instructions from Hylia, Link turned his attention to me.

"Zelda, I want you to stand clear of the carnage!" Link called to me, looking over his shoulder. "Do _not _involve yourself in this! Understand?"

_I can't promise you that, _I thought, _if things go for the worse, then I am going to intervene._

I didn't answer right away which alerted Link.

"Understand?" he repeated, waiting for a response.

I didn't look at his eyes.

"Right," I verbalized, not revealing my intentions.

Link saw my action and hesitated, but didn't have time to inquire of it due to the impending threat. Instead, he gave me a look of warning and then waded into the grass after Hylia and Elbourne.

"We'll see how this plays out hero," I whispered to myself.

As Hylia, Link, and Elbourne advanced into the tall grass to meet the Twili, Ghirahim quickly put his hand up to create a circular rotation of dark matter. The projectiles with a red hued luminance surrounded him, substantiating a barrier to protect him from side and aerial attacks. Hylia narrowed her eyes when she saw that.

"This isn't good," she muttered to herself. "Be careful of those missiles!" she called to everyone else. "Shields and armor need to be engaged now!"

Heeding Hylia's warning, Link and Elbourne moved forward. Thinking their actions were forced and foolish, Ghirahim sent the displaced matter flying towards the two men. Link held up his Hylian shield to block the oncoming onslaught, while Elbourne used his adamantine axe. The matter ricocheted off the weaponry and hit several of the surrounding Twili. A few of them fell to the floor dead.

_Oh no! _I thought when I saw what just took place. _It was exactly as Hylia suspected. The Twili are being used as a diversion._

"They're compromised everyone!" Link called out, watching a warrior fall before his feet.

The Twili coming to attack were in a trance like state. Their usual aggressive nature was now pacified, but since the demon lord was exhibiting control over them, their placated nature could possibly be switched on and off at will. Instead of a propulsion orb like before, control reverberations were coming from Ghirahim himself. Seeing this, Link was planning to use the same battle tactics he relied on previously. He was going to stun the Twili, and clear an area where he could attack Ghirahim straight away.

They had to spare as many lives as possible.

"Remember," Link called out once more, "attack the Twili as we did before!" he then turned his attention to Elbourne. "Do _not _kill if you don't have to!"

Elbourne smirked at hearing that and made no recognition of Link's words.

"I've got you!" Hylia called back, and pulled out her _kodachi_.

There were about twenty Twili left with Ghirahim in a small horde. He was smiling and his lean muscular build seemed to get more and more taut with each step he took.

_What is he readying to do? _I wondered, staying back.

Hylia engaged the horde from the left, initiating her _ninpo ninjitsu ninki _as her primary attack stance. She worked skillfully to stun, but not to injure the Twili. She slashed her way through four Twili pretty easily before she took an aggressive lunge at Ghirahim. The goddess's hope was to catch Ghirahim off guard. However, Ghirahim countered her strike by blocking with his mere forefinger and thumb. Hylia tried to disengage Ghirahim and break free, but then he caught hold of her blade. Hylia's eyes widened when he yanked her weapon out of her grip.

_Oh no, _I thought as I watched.

"Do you honestly think your puny little relic is going to stop me Hylia?" Ghirahim asked her. "Haven't you learned anything from your lover's fights with me?"

Hylia narrowed her eyes at Ghirahim. "I've learned plenty," she said, "and I know enough to know you aren't invincible the way you think you are."

Hylia's words may have been strong willed and filled with conviction, but she wasn't doing anything about it in that moment to stop him. I looked on from the back worried.

_What's going on? _I demanded to myself. _Why is she just standing there? _

Ghirahim raised his hand, ready to strike her with her own _kodachi_.

"Hylia!" Link called to her, and quickly made his way through several Twili, but it was Elbourne who engaged Ghirahim first to protect the goddess.

"Argh!" Elbourne grunted, as he raised his adamantine axe and swiped at Ghirahim's arms.

Ghirahim let go of Hylia's hand before the axe met him, and jumped back and out of the attack. When Ghirahim caught sight of Elbourne, his eyes narrowed. "Well, well, well," he said to him, "if it isn't the dragon prince."

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at Ghirahim and raised his axe once more. "I must be pretty famous if a bastard like you has heard of me," he replied with sarcastic brevity, "but yes, it's me."

Oddly, Ghirahim smiled at him. "Yes, it's _you _alright," he said in a mysterious foul tone.

Elbourne looked at the demon lord strange for a moment, before redirecting his concentration back to his fighting and raised his axe. "Let her go," he demanded of Ghirahim.

Ghirahim grinned. "You know those muscle theatrics never work," he replied.

Hylia squirmed in his grip. She then snapped her fingers and made another _kodachi _appear. "Whatever you do Elbourne," she began all of a sudden, "do _not_ engage him in any conversation. _That _is what he wants from you."

I looked on puzzled after hearing that.

_What? _I thought.

Elbourne glanced over at Hylia, caught unawares at the abrupt request, but didn't have time to reply to it because Ghirahim teleported. When the demon lord reappeared, he struck at Elbourne with his newly apprehended _kodachi_. Elbourne quickly raised his battle axe and countered the attack. Ghirahim stared intensely into Elbourne's hazel eyes with his dark baleful ones.

"What are you staring at?" Elbourne growled.

Ghirahim merely grunted at his question. "Nothing," he replied, "nothing at all... you just remind me of your father."

Elbourne looked at him confused. "What?" he demanded.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes at him slightly, and licked his lips. The action repulsed the dragon prince. "Haven't you wondered why _certain_ things are the way they are Elbourne of Dragon Roost?" he asked him abruptly.

Elbourne's confusion turned to jaded perplexity. He couldn't understand why Ghirahim was trying to speak with him in the heat of battle. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and teleported again, this time behind Elbourne. The demon lord then tried to stab Elbourne in the ribs, but he raised his axe and blocked his route of entryway before the blade serrated through his side

Ghirahim looked at him impressed. "Very good dragon prince," he said to him, "very good indeed."

Elbourne immediately turned around and stood his guard. "I hardly consider that a compliment coming from the likes of you," he replied.

Ghirahim smiled at him again when they were face to face once more. "You should," he replied, "I know much you long to be accepted by your ungrateful father. Xaver is quite the bastard isn't he?"

Elbourne's eyes widened when he heard that. Ghirahim's words caught him off guard. "What the hell do you know about my father?" he demanded.

Ghirahim laughed quietly at Elbourne's reaction. "More than you realize dragon prince," he said, "of course Xavier would never tell you, his only son, he was in league with the great demon lord Ghirahim now would he?"

Elbourne looked at him shocked. "You sniveling…!" he trailed angry. "My father would never-"

"Yes, he would," Ghirahim interrupted, "I know your father better than you think… Elbourne."

I heard Ghirahm's words from where I was standing, but honestly the revelation didn't surprise me. I knew _something _was amiss with the dragon king.

_Now Xavier's behavior makes sense, _I thought, _we have to find him quickly before this madman does._

"No!" Elbourne snapped raising his axe once more. "I refuse to believe that! You're a liar!"

Ghirahim grinned again and raised his _kodachi_. "I'm a great many things Elbourne," he said to him, "a killer yes, a lover of surface women yes, a deviant and fiend yes, servant to my lord and master Demise yes," he said, but then narrowed his eyes, "but… a liar I am not," he said, "I _never _lie, unless it is necessary."

Hylia narrowed her after hearing that and jumped to attack. It was more of an impulsive move than a coordinated one. Ghirahim jumped back twice and horizontally struck so that Hylia's old blade met her new one in a considerable clang.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes at Hylia "What are you going to do?" he whispered to the goddess of Hyrule, not even threatened. "I nearly extracted you once, and I can do it again."

The strain of the blades whipped from their grips with significant friction. Hylia turned her gaze to Elbourne in her side view.

"I told you," she began again, ignoring Ghirahim's gibe, "_don't _listen to him!"

Ghirahim laughed. "What's the matter Hylia?" he demanded, still trying to ridicule her. "Afraid of a little truth?"

Hylia switched her attention back to her foe. "You've forgotten, you've been defeated before!" she challenged. "You're nothing without all your power! And you can't truly be what you are without your master and your-" she stopped herself suddenly. Hylia swallowed hard abruptly and swiped her blade angrily through the air. "Come on and fight me!"

Ghirahim smiled at her hesitation. "Without what Hylia?" he taunted and then turned his attention back to Elbourne. "The missing piece?"

I felt my eyes widen.

_What is he talking about? _I demanded to myself.

Elbourne looked at him slightly confused, but with a sudden onset of alarm. "What the hell do you mean?" he demanded of Ghirahim.

Hylia turned to look at Elbourne. "No!" she said angry to him. "That's what he wants! I told you not-"

"Shut up!" Ghirhim shouted all of a sudden and then teleported behind Hylia to grab her by the neck.

Hylia tried to circumvent the maneuver, but Ghirahim was still able to catch her arm behind her back.

"Ahhh!" she cried out in pain. "Unhand me you bastard!" she growled.

Ghirahim put the blade to her bandaged neck. "You should already know how I operate Hylia," he replied.

I covered my mouth when I saw that. I gripped my bracelet tighter. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to stand back and just watch.

_Get out of that maneuver ancestral mother! _I thought. _Come on, I know you have more strength than that!_

Ghirahim gripped Hylia hard so she wouldn't get away. "Now," he said redirecting his attention back to Elbourne, "as I was saying, your father has a great many secrets. _Too _many actually, that's why he's so disgruntled," he said and then narrowed his eyes at him, "didn't you ever wonder why _you _were hated so much by your father?" he inquired furtive. "Didn't you ever wonder why you _look _exactly like the Hero of Twilight, yet you two share no lineage?" he smirked. "Have you _ever_ wondered that dragon prince?"

Elbourne's eyes widened at the implications of Ghirahim's words.

I couldn't lie, I was shocked as well.

_What was he implying? _I wondered. _Is he saying that Elbourne is a servant of his?_

"I don't understand any of this nonsense you crazy bastard!" Elbourne retorted.

Ghirahim went on, seeing he had Elbourne's undivided attention. "Interesting that you should say that," he said with a sly grin, "but I think you do understand it, and have _understood_ it for years now."

Elbourne's eyes widened with rage all of a sudden. "Enough of your foolishness!" he yelled in anger, and then raised his battle axe.

_What is he doing? _I thought. _He can't be presumptuous like that with someone like Ghirahim! He has no idea how what to expect!_

"Elbourne no!" I called out to him, but it was too late.

Ghirahim released Hylia from his grip and threw her to the ground. He then raised his newly freed hand and shot out a pulsar wave in Elbourne's direction. However, the wave had a different effect on him than the previous one Ghirahim used on Link.

Elbourne quickly fell to his knees and grabbed his head. "Ahhh!" he screamed in agony. "What-the-hell-?"

I felt a surge of panic flow through me and took a few disjointed steps forward.

"Elbourne!" I cried out in apprehension.

_Come on, _I thought, _please get up!_

Hylia got up and saw what was happening and quickly tried to intervene. "Elbourne I'm coming!" she called to him. "Hold on! Don't give in!"

She jumped onto her feet and into a mid-aerial somersault to attack Ghirahim at his right side. That wasn't the best idea. That was his strong side defensively. Ghirahim saw her coming in his periphery, and countered with another pulsar. It was particularly strong, because it knocked the wind out of her and sent her flying backwards in her ascent. Hylia landed hard among the grassy reeds and looked like she was seriously hurt.

I looked on shocked.

"Hylia!" I called to her in alarm. "Hylia! Are you alright?"

Hylia didn't move at the sound of my voice. Her entire body was motionless.

_Oh my goddess! _I thought swallowing hard. _Get up! Please get up! _

I looked over and saw that Link was a battling a particularly aggressive set of Twili, which kept him distracted from the events involving Elbourne and Hylia. The entranced Twili were really giving him a tough fight.

_I'm going to have to break that promise Link, _I thought worried.

I looked back over at Hylia and saw she was still lying stationary on the ground. However, I felt a small glimmer of relief when I saw that she was breathing.

"Just stay down for now," I whispered, "please don't get up after that."

Ghirahim stared down at the fallen goddess and smirked at Hylia's condition. "I'll deal with you in a moment," he said to her, but then redirected his attention back to Elbourne.

Elbourne was still gripping his head and writhing in pain. "Ahhh…" he groaned trying to overcome it.

Ghirahim smiled as he watched him squirm in anguish. "How does it feel?" he whispered to him. "How does all that hatred inside feel when it's ready to consume you?" Ghirahim then looked in my direction. "Knowing that the only woman you ever loved is completely and totally in love with the man you hate the most, the Hero of Twilight?"

Elbourne his eyes shut, it was almost as if he had no choice. "Shut up!" he yelled.

Ghirahim smiled again and looked over at me. "The truth hurts doesn't it?" he goaded further.

I looked at Ghirahim shocked.

"You're going to kill him!" I said.

Ghirahm narrowed his eyes innocently at me. "I would _never _hurt the prince of Dragon Roost," he reassured, "he's too important."

_What? _I thought, not being able to hide the surprise from my face.

"Let him go!" I called out again choosing to ignore his derisions; but then added in a poor attempt at diplomacy. "Please! There is no need for this!"

Ghirahim licked his lips and merely stared back. "You _really _are beautiful," he said to me not masking the desire in his voice;"I'm telling you when I get you alone…" he trailed not finishing, "ohhh," he moaned orgasmic like, "I'm getting excited just thinking about you whimpering when I drink your blood from one of your orifices," he narrowed his eyes just then, "I'm particularly fond of doing it from the _feminine _one."

I trembled at the thought and was about ready to vomit, but tried not to let it show.

"Fight it Elbourne!" I called out to him. "Fight it!"

Ghirahim smiled again at my nuance and looked back down at Elbourne. "Yes…" he teased, "fight it if you can," he said to him, "perhaps you can save your beloved if you do," he smirked wicked like, "or perhaps… perhaps you won't, and I'll fulfill one of your dark fantasies on your beloved Zelda myself."

I swallowed hard at hearing that.

_Dark fantasies?_ I wondered. _What kind of…? _

Elbourne managed to look up at Ghirahim through the resistant gradient. "If you touch her I _swear _I'll kill you!" he grunted through his pain.

Ghirahim raised a brow. "Well…" he trailed, "isn't that touching," he actuated more force through his palm toward Elbourne just then; "_why _are you resisting this much?" he demanded the question more to himself than anybody.

_Resisting? _I wondered confused. _What is he talking about?_

I shook my head, convinced Ghirahim was using it as a ploy.

Elbourne finally let his head go as the pressure became too great. He fell forward and stretched his arms out to position himself on all fours. "You bastard!" he managed through the pain. "I would never hurt Zelda and I won't let you!"

Ghirahim laughed at his state. "That's right you dog," he went on ignoring him, "you've thought some _sick_ things about this woman you claim to love Elbourne," Ghirahim continued with a slick grin, "very sick; twisted even."

I swallowed hard wanting to release Elbourne from Ghirahim's hold.

_What is he doing to him? _I thought. _It's got to be a psychological vice hold, but how is that possible? Is he able to read his thoughts because of it?_

Link at last freed himself from the confines of the two Twili he was fighting and went to give Elbourne some aid.

"Elbourne!" Link called out and went to strike Ghirahim's hand. "Hold on!"

Ghirahim looked over at Link as he approached, and raised his other hand to shoot a caustic energy ball at Link, but Link dodged it and lunged for his target. Link's sword hit Ghirahim's wrist at full force, but instead of causing serious damage, the blade got stuck momentarily, then finally succeeded through. However, there was no blood, no tissue damage, or any evidence that would constitute a blow had been given. The only positive result of the strike was the halt on the attack on Elbourne. Elbourne was dizzy and fighting an onset of vertigo, but soon after his release, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward unconscious from the shock to his system.

I was stunned.

"Oh no!" I whispered as I saw Elbourne fall. "Please don't be dead!"

I then turned my attention back to Link.

Link stumbled a few feet back and readied his blade once more. "What in the world…?" he mumbled flummoxed when he saw his attack had no effect.

Ghirahim looked at Link angry, annoyed that he hadn't given up yet. "You are every bit the nuisance as that confounded bastard the Hero of Sky!" he said showing a rare case of emotions. "I promise you, when I kill you it won't be painless."

Link narrowed his eyes at him. "That's assuming _if _you can kill me," he taunted, "you haven't displayed any _real_ power Ghirahim. You're a long way off from the likes of your master Demise or Ganondorf."

Ghirahim did not appreciate being mocked. "We'll see about that," he said and then snapped his fingers again to recall the rotating dark matter that he instituted earlier.

Link raised his shield, readying to defend himself again. Ghirahin let the score of matter pound onto Link's Hylian armor. The missiles didn't even singe the holy metal, however Link lifted his shield a little too soon, and one of the projectiles nicked him on the side.

I felt my eyes widen in panic when I saw that. I wasn't going to watch him fall too. I had seen enough, it was time to act.

"Link!" I cried out, and not being able to stand it any longer I gripped the bracelet and summoned its energy. "Triforce of Wisdom and ancestors of the past lend me your strength!"

All of a sudden, a bright light shined brilliantly from the jeweled aperture and engulfed me. My cloak and dress disappeared once more, and was replaced with a skin tight Sheikah armor and my two toned blonde and platinum black tresses wrapped in bandages. I felt the surge of power as my eyes changed from blue to red.

"Yes…" I said with a trail in my now unisex voice, and then cracked my neck from side to side, "that's more like it."

Meanwhile, Link jumped back when the dark matter missile hit his chain mailed abdomen. The aftereffects bruised, but didn't pierce his flesh underneath. However, it did discombobulate, or disorient him momentarily.

Ghirahim smirked when he saw that and was then going to attack Link on his weak side, his right side. However, I saw that and teleported immediately. When I reappeared I held up my arm and caught Ghirahim's stolen _kodachi _with my bandaged hands.

Ghirahm looked at me shocked for a moment, but then smiled deviously. "So…" he trailed in a quiet eerie tone, "you want to play too?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't play when I fight," I whispered back.

Ghirahim's smile widened. "Oh really?" he asked. "I _knew _that was why I liked you."

I pushed back forcefully on the blade and surprisingly made Ghirahim stumble a few feet back. He was taken aback at my new found strength, and then stood up to rotate his shoulders.

"You've got some spirit," Ghirahim said licking his lips, "ahhh, I like that," he moaned as if having an orgasm, "mmm… you promise to be a lot of fun."

Link saw that and looked on repulsed and angry. He quickly ran up to me and got in front of me. "I _told _you to stay out of this!" he said angry to me.

I never took my eyes off Ghirahim. "If we attack him together," I said to Link ignoring his concerns, "there's no way he can defeat the both of us in his current state. We have the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom, Ghirahim is merely a shell of his former self."

Ghrahim narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh really?" he said with quiet menace.

"Yes," I said back to him, "really; you know this, that's why you had a horde of Twili with you."

Link wasn't so sure and looked at me with open cynicism. "Zelda-" he tried.

"Trust me," I interrupted, and not waiting any longer, I lunged at Ghirahim.

"Zelda!" Link screamed after me in alarm, but had no choice but to reengage his battle stance and fight. "Damn it!"

I attacked Ghirahim on his left side, his non defended side, and knew my strategy had to be playing the decoy while Link was the muscle. Ghirahim turned his attention to me and tried to strike me with his blade, I back flipped twice and then ran back into him to kick him in the chest. He stumbled to the ground where Link pounced him with a jump attack. However, as before, the blade merely made the _appearance _of piercing Ghirahim's body. His tangible self was not completely manifested.

_What the hell-? _I thought upset.

Ghirahim was furious when he saw Link jump off him. "You will pay for that!" he said angry.

Link reengaged himself right in front of me, but I knew the battle strategy was going to have to change. There was no way Ghirahim was going to be defeated by brute force alone. These trials were of _wisdom _in the truest sense of the word. _Because_ this was my request as the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, _any _inclinations of _any _kind had to be defeated by means of wisdom.

_This battle has just turned acumen, or enlightened, in a few short minutes, _I thought.

"Link we're going to have to switch places," I said abrupt, "I'm going to have to be offense and you'll have to be defense!"

Link looked at me like I was crazy. "You're insane," he said, not even considering the request.

"I'm serious!" I said, not in any mood to argue. "I _know _how to defeat him now!"

"Well, then tell me so I can do it!" Link shot back. "I won't _let_ you fight him!"

I shook my head.

"I can displace space now because my power as a sage has amplified," I explained, "I need for you to be the decoy long enough so I can concentrate and send him back to his dimension!"

Link was looking at me as if I were ridiculous. "And put you in danger?" he demanded of me. "I think not!"

I was getting annoyed; there was no time to argue.

"We don't have time for this!" I said to Link forceful. "You will do it! We are not going to die because of your silly pride!"

Link looked at me stunned, but then focused his attention back on Ghirahim and digressed. "You better be right!" he said to me then reinitiated his broad sword.

I readjusted my wrist bands.

"I am right," I said with a kind of confidence I had never had before.

Link took in a deep frustrated breath.

"I'll buy you time," he said to me and then reengaged Ghirahim in battle by lunging at him, "argh!" he cried out.

"Right," I called back, and then I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together. "Light guardians of Hyrule I beseech you," I chanted softly, "hear the sage of the mother land and grant me the golden power of light!" I went on. "I beseech you! Ordona! Faron! Eldin! Lanayru! Lend me the power of light!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and I disappeared to a different space time continuum. Ordona, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru flipped over of me all at once in a rhythmic cadence, coming up from an optical shifting aqueous solution. The cadence ended with a ball of light transforming itself into the legendary arrows of light. Only the Sage of Hyrule who bore the Triforce of Wisdom could call upon the great power.

"Thank you," I whispered to all of them before disappearing once more.

I descended back to the Twilight Realm and saw Link still holding Ghirahim at bay. I hurried, readied a light arrow, and pulled back on the bow.

"Link!" I called out wanting to be preemptive with my attack on Ghirahim. "Move!"

Link looked over his shoulder startled for a moment, but then parried Ghirahim's attack and ducked. I let the arrow fly at Link's clearance. Ghirahim rose his hand thinking he was going to stop it; he was in for a rude awakening. The arrow _pierced _through his hand and nearly severed his limb off.

"AHHHH!" he screamed in pain. "What the hell!" he demanded shocked, staring at his incapacitated limb and then looked over at me. "You insolent worm filth!"

I ignored Ghirahim's insults, and instantly followed up with another shot, but not at him, _behind _him this time. The resulting disarticulation caused a rip in the space _between_ the multiverse, leaving a vacuum suction wormhole.

"Link!" I called quickly. "Now!"

Link, seeing this as his opportunity, got up and pushed Ghirahim through the displaced matter, but Ghirahim was not giving up without a fight. He latched onto the edges of space surrounding the wormhole. He was staring at me with great malice.

"When I come back, I'm coming after you!" Ghirahim threatened me. "There will be no threats, or begging, or consolations for the fate I have in store for you queen of Hyrule! The union will take place between the dragon's seed! You will beg for death before I'm done with you!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, not even flinching.

"You don't scare me," I said back, "do your worst, I'm ready."

With that, I readied another shot and took aim at Ghirahim's face. However, he let go of the edge and allowed himself to be sucked into the space before I got my shot off. Afterwards, the space closed in on itself and the Twili that were attacking with him fell to the ground dead.

Ghirahim was gone.

I took in a deep relieved breath and went to see about Link.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He was fine, but he was staring at me with the same restraint as he had when he first saw me transformed.

"I'm fine," he said looking me up and down with open indifference, "go check on Hylia."

I nodded, choosing to ignore Link's cynical stare, and walked over to where Hylia was lying. She roused slightly at my footsteps, and opened her eyes when she saw me stand over her.

Hylia grinned at my appearance and shook her head.

"So you finally decided to use it," she said with a deep breath in reference to the bracelet.

I grinned at her attempt at humor.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

Hylia nodded then sat up.

"Yes," she said with a sigh, rubbing her neck, "what about Elbourne?"

I looked over to where Link was helping the dragon prince,_ if _what he was doing could be considered helping. Link was poking Elbourne's back with his foot to see if he was awake.

"Get up," Link was muttering.

I sighed at the sight.

_Seriously Link? _I thought mordant.

"I'll go check on him myself," I said to Hylia shaking my head and then got up.

Link was still jabbing his foot at Elbourne, when I came up and touched his shoulder to stop.

"Um…" I trailed, "I'll take it from here."

Link just looked at me and shrugged. "I think he's coming too," he said.

_With what you were doing Link I'm not so sure, _I thought.

When I bent down a strange, but lightning fast, flash of white light appeared before my eyes. I shook my head as the effects set in. I stumbled slightly and took a few steps back. Link caught me before I fell.

"Hey," he said concerned, taking hold of my shoulders from behind to balance me, "are you okay?"

I pressed my palm to my forehead and shook my head once more.

_What was that? _I wondered.

I blinked several times and shook my head again.

Link was holding my shoulders still looking at me worried. "Zelda?" he inquired. "What is it?"

I was going to answer him, but instantly forgot about the flash when I saw Elbourne lying prone faced on the ground.

"I'm fine," I whispered all of a sudden, and pulled myself from Link's grip.

Link looked at me fairly surprised by the action, but tried not to be bothered by it. "O…kay," he trailed and rose his hands up in surrender, "I just wondered."

I kneeled down and turned Elbourne onto his back. I was relieved to see he was still breathing. His eyes were closed and his pulse was weak and thready when I felt for it.

"He needs some relief immediately," I said after checking his condition.

I quickly reached into my satchel and pulled out Nayru's Love. I placed the crystal on Elbourne's forehead and said a quick prayer.

"Please don't let him die goddess of wisdom," I begged holding Elbourne close with closed eyes, "he's all I have left."

Link looked at me peculiar after hearing me say that. "What?" he whispered more to himself than to anyone.

Hylia looked at me odd as well.

A blue prism of light absorbed into Elbourne's skull, and a few minutes later he opened his eyes. I smiled gratefully when I saw he was going to be okay.

_Thank the goddess, _I thought.

"Hey," I said to Elbourne in a soft voice, happy he responded in such a rapid fashion.

Elbourne blinked several times as he stared into my unrecognizable bandaged face. He was slightly startled that my red eyes greeted him. "Hylia?" he whispered confused.

I smiled underneath my disguise and shook my head.

"No," I whispered in my now deep voice, but then pulled the bandages down so he could see my face, "it's me," I said, "it's _your _Zelda."

Link raised an eyebrow when he heard me say that. "His what?" he said incredulous.

Elbourne's eyes widened as he stared into my face. "Zelda?" he said surprised. "How did you…?"

I smiled again as tears of joy filled my eyes.

I wasn't going to lie, it was a very odd occurrence.

"Shhh," I put my finger to his lips, "it's a secret to everybody," I teased.

_Well, maybe just you Elbourne, _I thought.

"Apparently," Link said referencing something else, clearly he was taking a dig at my behavior.

Elbourne looked over my appearance and took note of my wrapped hair. "You're blonde now?" he asked with a smirk.

I caressed his cheek.

"Not quite," I said unwrapping my bandages and letting my dominant platinum black tresses show, "I'm still the brooding brunette you know."

Hylia raised her eyebrow at my words. "Uh... Zelda?" she inquired of me, but I ignored her.

Elbourne looked at me stunned. "My goddess," he whispered mesmerized at my new look, "you're the most incredible creature…" he reached up and stroked my cheek, "you look like the goddess of war."

I smiled again and wiped my eyes as a couple of tears fell.

Elbourne was surprised at my reaction. "Why are you crying?" he asked me in a tender soft voice.

Link raised an eyebrow.

"That's a good question," I heard Link say under his breath.

I shook my head and paid no attention to it.

"I thought you were…" I trailed to Elbourne, not finishing what I was going to say.

Elbourne caressed my wet cheeks. His eyes were warm, as he was probably no doubt shocked I was tending to him this way. "I'm okay," he whispered to me, "you were really worried weren't you?"

I nodded.

We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before I broke my gaze away.

"Does anything feel broken?" I asked detracting the subject.

Elbourne looked into my red eyes still enraptured. "No," he replied and then ran his hand through his slightly disheveled hair, "what happened?" he asked. "Where did that madman go?"

I bit my lower lip and grinned.

"I sent him away for a little while," I replied, I reached up and stroked Elbourne's hair, "he's never going to hurt you again," I whispered.

Link was taking note of all my talk and unorthodox caveats. "Zelda…" he trailed with a hint of frustration; he discerned something wasn't right about all this.

I groaned slightly, and finally looked up at Link. I stared deeply into his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked him.

Link stared back, and then looked between Elbourne and I. "Are _you _alright?" he asked me.

_Why is he asking me this? _I wondered upset.

I nodded, not letting my thoughts be made known.

"Yes," I said in my soft deep voice, "why?" I asked.

Link took in a deep irritable breath. "You're fawning all over him like he was a helpless child," he replied, not hiding the inflection of jealousy in his voice, "we don't have time for this."

I pursed my lips together seeing his point, but not caring to acknowledge it, and then turned my attention back to Elbourne.

"I'm sorry I can't help it," I said looking into Elbourne's eyes once more, "I was just so worried about him…" I trailed.

Elbourne grinned and looked from Link to me, he was relishing in Link's aggravation. "I don't mind the attention you're giving me," he said to me laying the huskiness on rather thick.

Link rolled his eyes incredulous.

"Sweet Farore, give me a damn break," Link muttered to himself and pursed his lips together when I caressed Elbourne's cheek again, "he's fine Zelda," he said, finding my behavior annoying and frustrating.

I ignored Link.

"I would have been so upset," I went on to Elbourne as if he and I were the only two people there, "if anything had happened to you… I don't know what I would've done…" I trailed when I got a little choked up.

Elbourne looked at me surprised again. "Hey," he said in a soft tone back and stroked my cheek, "I'm okay."

I smiled at him, as a couple more tears ran down my cheeks.

"Yes," I said stroking Elbourne's hair again, "yes you are."

I then leaned forward impulsively and kissed Elbourne softly on his lips right there in front of the others. It quickly turned passionate when Elbourne kissed me back, and Link and Hylia were looking at me as if I were insane.

"What the hell…?" I heard Link mutter when I finally pulled away.

All I could see was Elbourne. I was so concerned about his welfare, there was nothing else that seemed to matter in that moment.

"I love you Elly," I whispered all of a sudden stroking his cheek.

Elbourne looked at me shocked. "Zelda…" he trailed dumbfounded.

Link's eyes widened upset. "Zelda-" he tried.

"Wait," Hylia interrupted in the tall grass a few feet away.

The whole happening was outlandish. I was acting completely out of character, and they both could see that.

Link turned to Hylia heated. "Do you hear this nonsense she's spewing?" he demanded. "How in the hell could she be in love with him?"

Elbourne took offense to that. "It isn't _that _impossible farm boy," he replied.

Link looked back down at Elbourne. "This could _only _be happening because there is something not right here," he said back, "there's no way _this _is legit!"

Hylia sighed and got up.

"I wouldn't worry too much about this," she told Link, "that's the phenomenon of the bracelet."

Link looked at her confused. "What?" he asked. "The bracelet is making her say this?"

Hylia came and stood next to Link while looking down at me.

"After a prolonged period of use it has the added effect of countertransference," she explained, "I like to call it the Hylian Paradox: feelings she has for the man she is in love is transferred to another. It happened to me one day when the Hero of Sky caught me making out with a man named Groose."

Link rose an eyebrow at her. "You made out with a man named Groose?" he asked.

Hylia shrugged.

"Yep," she said, "he was kind of a jerk, but he wasn't that bad," she said, "anyway, all those things she's telling big Elly are meant for you," she said, "and once this is over she will have no memory of it happening."

Link looked at Hylia shocked, but she scoffed at his surprise in a sardonic fashion.

Elbourne was repulsed by the revelation. "This is an act?" he demanded of Hylia, pulling my hands from his face for a moment.

"Elbourne!" I said upset, but he ignored me.

Hylia shook her head at my actions.

"If you pretend you didn't know Link, I'll slap you silly," she said matter-of-fact ignoring Elbourne for the moment, "this girl's been in love with you for the past five years. Why she hasn't told you is beyond me. So like the great ancestral mother I am, I'm letting you in on the secret."

Link took in a deep trouble breath and looked away. "I don't understand why she can't tell me herself," he stated.

Hylia raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"I guess you forgot about your little show at the palace," Hylia defended me, "no woman is going to say anything to you with behavior like that."

Link groaned at Hylia's reasoning.

"I know," Link sighed realizing she was right, "still… I'd like to hear it from her myself," he said under his breath.

Hylia grinned at him.

"Give it time," she said, "that's the great thing about the Virtue Key it works on _everybody_," she explained, "after all this is said and done she won't have a choice but to come clean."

Link looked at Hylia surprised. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," she replied.

At hearing Link and Hylia's words Elbourne derided and pulled away from me. "Great," he muttered sarcastic, "I thought what you were speaking about was in reference to the Hylian Paradox where all _Hylians _are considered liars because they do contrary to what they mean."

Hylia blinked several times and nodded.

"Well…" she trailed, "the same principle applies, but that's generally for battle tactics."

Elbourne groaned aggravated. "Could you please get her off of me if that is the case then?" he asked irritated. "This is worse than torture."

I looked at Elbourne surprised.

"Why are you saying this to me?" I asked. "Don't you… don't you love me too Elly?"

Elbourne didn't answer me. "Hylia…" he trailed, "please?"

Hylia looked between Elbourne and myself, and sympathetically decided to pull me away from his grasp.

I was being difficult. I didn't want to let him go.

"Elbourne!" I said to him upset. "What has gotten into you?"

Elbourne got up from his lying position and looked away from me.

"I think he's had enough honey," Hylia told me.

I looked at Hylia upset.

"Let me go!" I protested and snatched my hand away then turned back to Elbourne. "Elbourne why aren't you saying anything? Why are you acting like this?"

Elbourne closed his eyes at my words. "If only it were real Zelda…" he trailed with some sadness, "if only it were real…"

Hylia looked at Elbourne with a little empathy in that moment, and decided to end my inadvertent charade.

"It's time to say goodbye to miss alter ego for a little while Zelda my dear," Hylia said and then pulled the bracelet from my wrist.

"What are you-?" I demanded, but Hylia didn't wait to provide an explanation.

I saw another flash of white light before my eyes and then quickly dissipate. I fell backwards from the shock and was caught by Hylia. I rubbed my forehead confused and blinked several times before everything came into focus.

"What happened?" I asked shaking my head realizing I was now back in my dress and cloak.

I looked between the faces of everyone and they all looked stressed or confused. I glanced over at Elbourne and saw he had an annoyed expression on his face.

_What's the matter with him? _I wondered. _Did he and Link get into another fight? _

I let the thoughts recede when I realized my initial purpose with Elbourne.

"Oh that's right," I said all of a sudden, "I was tending to you," I said, "are you alright?"

Elbourne sighed and then looked over at me. I could see in his eyes that he was upset, but instead of stating whatever the problem was he merely nodded. "I'm fine," he said with a slight sharpness to his tone.

I looked at him surprised.

_Why is he so...? _I wondered, but let my thoughts trail, deciding not to address the issue. _I'll wait until we're alone, _I thought.

Elbourne then looked over at Link who was looking at him with open distrust suddenly. "What's wrong with you farm boy?" he asked. "Hylia just told you why Zelda was acting that way she was."

I looked at Elbourne puzzled.

"What?" I asked perplexed.

Hylia intervened immediately. "Nothing," she said wanting to diffuse the situation, "he's not talking about anything important."

I looked at Hylia upset, knowing she was lying to me.

"Hylia-" I tried.

"It can wait Zelda," she interrupted firmly.

I sighed at her stern expression and decided to let the matter go.

_I'll find out later, _I thought.

Link narrowed his eyes at Elbourne all of a sudden. "You have some explaining to do," he said not hiding his contempt.

I looked at Link surprised just then.

Elbourne narrowed his eyes back. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Link demanded.

Elbourne didn't take kindly to his tone. "Apparently you do," he said, "because I don't know what the hell you mean!"

Link clicked his tongue off the side of his teeth.

_Oh boy, _I thought.

"Why was Ghirahim able to exert control over you?" Link demanded getting straight to the point.

Elbourne was taken aback by the insinuation. "Excuse me?" he demanded.

"You heard me dragon prince," Link said not in the mood to be trifled with, "why was he able to elicit control?"

Elbourne rotated his shoulders, loosening himself up just in case, and paused for a moment. "I don't know," he said in a calm voice, "but I don't like what you're suggesting."

Link didn't let up. "I don't care," he replied, "there's a reason you were the only person who reacted that way to Ghirahm's wavelength."

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at Link you. "Don't you think you know anything about me you-"

"Cut the dragon shit Elbourne!" Link snapped. "Start giving us some answers you underhanded leech!"

Elbourne took a step toward him. "I want answers the same way you do you spineless dog!" Elbourne replied. "And I'm telling you I don't know!"

Link nodded cynically.

"If I find out you're lying..." Link trailed not finishing.

Elbourne scoffed at the threat.

"You're going to what farm boy?" Elbourne demanded. "What the hell are you going to do?"

Neither one of them said anything else, but the tension was seismic.

There was a heavy silence between everyone all of a sudden.

Hylia sighed finally realizing there were more important things consider and broke the silence.

"Look," Hylia started, "we're not going to get anywhere with the way we are now," she said, "we're fortunate that we were able to buy ourselves some time with Ghirahim's disappearance," she went on, "we need to regroup so we can find Azimuth, and with the way everything is now we need to find Xavier immediately."

I sighed at all the fighting.

"We need to regroup to figure out what that madman wanted," I said aloud, talking more to myself than to anyone.

Link stared straight at Elbourne. "I think I already know," he said, not hiding the accusation in his voice.

Elbourne merely stared back. "Whatever _Link_," he replied.

I looked over at Elbourne remorsefully for a moment and wanted to comfort him. It wasn't fair to make _that _kind of assumption without considering everything carefully.

"I think you-" I tried.

"Please," Elbourne interrupted, "I don't want to hear it Zelda," he said to me, "I've heard enough from you for one day."

I looked at him surprised and flummoxed.

"Elbourne I-" I tried again.

Elbourne took in a deep angry breath and walked past me in mid sentence. He brushed past Link's shoulder roughly and shoved him slightly to the side.

Link regained his balance and merely nodded. "Alright dragon prince," he said in warning but didn't finish.

Elbourne then walked off ahead of us. "We need to be going," he said.

Hylia sighed and stared after him.

"He's right," she said, "we're wasting time."

I stared after Elbourne as he gapped his distance between himself and the rest of us.

_What's going on Elbourne? _I wondered. _Why _was _Ghirahim able to stop only you with that wave? What is Xavier hiding? And why is Ghirahim willing to kill him now? _I watched as Elbourne distanced himself more. _What did I say to you to make you so angry? Why are you rejecting even_ me_ now? _

"There's only one way for me to know," I whispered to myself, "and that's to ask him."

~SSS~

We walked for about twenty miles heading south before we finally decided to make camp for the evening and rest. I went to gather vegetables for a stew, while Link and Elbourne got a fire going. Hylia took on the first watch of the evening, while Link and Elbourne guarded the perimeter. When dinner was simmering, I decided to check on the others. Well, to be perfectly honest I wanted to check on Elbourne to see if he was okay. I was worried about him.

I walked down the road, and caught sight of Elbourne in an alcove that resembled Faron's Spring in Hyrule. He was staring down at the multicolored rainbow like water deep in thought. I sighed at the sight of him and went to see how he was faring. Today had been a very emotional and confusing day for him. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to cheer him up. I approached him quietly from behind, when suddenly his voice stopped me.

"What is it Zelda?" Elbourne asked me in a low serious voice.

I was surprised he was so astute.

"I…" I trailed, "I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

Elbourne shook his head.

"I'm fine," he replied, "go back to camp."

His brisk tone caught me unawares, but I wasn't going to let that deter me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I replied, "I know your moods better than my own Elbourne of Dragon Roost."

He sighed when he heard that. He was quiet for a long time. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his back.

"What is it?" I asked softly. "Please… won't you share it with me?"

Elbourne was silent for awhile.

"Do you think I'm a traitor to the world of light?" he asked me all of a sudden.

I squeezed him affectionately in my arms.

"No," I whispered against his back, "of course not."

He took in a deep sigh when he heard me say that.

"Do you feel better?" I asked nestling my head between his shoulder blades.

"You know I do," he told me, "I told you I only care about what you think."

I smiled when he said that.

"Oh my silly silly Elbourne," I said with a chuckle.

Elbourne closed his eyes at my soft tone.

There was a reflective silence between us until Elbourne finally broke it.

"Zelda..." he trailed abruptly.

"Hmm?" I asked.

Elbourne paused for a moment.

"Why do you spend so much time with me when you're in love with another man?" he asked finally.

I felt my eyes widen and I stiffened a little at his question. I released my hold on him and stepped back. Elbourne finally turned around and looked at me. I was staring at the ground now.

"You're one of my dearest friends Elbourne," I said in honesty.

Elbourne sighed at my words.

"You're avoiding my question," he replied.

_What does he want me to say? _I wondered.

"I enjoy your company most of the time," I replied in honesty, "you're funny, and caring. You always know how to make me laugh."

I could tell my explanation wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"But that isn't good enough for you to marry?" Elbourne segued.

I took in a deep sigh.

"I..." I trailed and shook my head, "isn't friendship good enough?"

"Friendship…" he repeated with a hint of bitterness, "and nothing more?" he asked rhetorically. "No, it isn't good enough."

_I said the same thing to Link, _I thought, feeling a sense of deja vu.

I looked up at Elbourne wishing I knew what to say to him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing he wanted more from me than I could give him.

_This is how Link must feel about me, _I thought.

Elbourne swallowed hard.

"Don't be sorry," he said to me, "it is what it is."

I stared at him for a moment wishing I could do something to make him feel better.

"I…" I started, "I do love you Elbourne," I said trying to be honest, "just not the way you want."

Elbourne stiffened a little when he heard me utter that to him.

"You don't have to sugar coat it," he said with a half smile, "I'm a big boy."

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"Look Zelda," he interrupted, "I'm fine, really," he shook his head, "I just got confused with everything that was said earlier and with what you're telling me now I-"

I didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.

"What did I say earlier?" I interrupted.

Elbourne looked at me perplexed for a moment, but then raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"That's right," he said to himself, "you don't remember."

I really wanted him to tell me.

"Elbourne please," I begged, "what did I say?" I asked. "There may be some truth to it."

Elbourne smiled sadly and shook his head, apparently not wanting to rehash it.

"It's not important," he said to me, "those words were intended for someone else."

I bit my lower lip.

_What did I say? _I wondered.

"Elbourne I-" I tried.

"Go back to camp Zelda," he interrupted, making his voice stern, "it's dangerous out here."

I looked at Elbourne helplessly, and could see the hurt he was trying to conceal from his eyes.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"I have to stand watch," he interrupted again, "you're keeping me from doing my duty."

I looked at him surprised when he said that, but then I tried to see it from his point of view.

_Maybe I am, _I thought.

I stared at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry," I said finally and then took a few steps back, "I'll save you some supper."

Elbourne was quiet for a moment and turned away from me.

"Thank you," he replied.

I stared at him again for a few more moments, before turning around and heading towards the alcove exit.

I was initially looking down at the ground as I walked, so when I looked up and saw Link standing at the rocky arch of the entrance I was surprised.

I stopped for a moment.

_How long was he standing there? _I wondered. _What had he heard? _

Before I could utter anything, Link met my eyes briefly, looked over at Elbourne, and then turned to leave. His expression was not readable.

_What was that all about? _I wondered.

I headed back to the camp, and saw that Hylia was stirring the pot of stew I left unwatched. I stopped short for a moment, because I knew she wasn't there to give me a cooking lesson.

_Oh boy, _I thought.

I sighed and decided to approach. I sat down next to her, and watched her stir the contents of the pot.

"So…" she began with a trail, "how is everything?"

I looked at her perplexed.

_Is she serious right now? _I thought.

"As a heart attack," she replied to my thoughts.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Everything is…" I trailed, "stabilized," I said feeling that was the appropriate word for the moment.

Hylia merely nodded. "And Elbourne?" she asked.

I felt terrible at hearing his name, knowing how he felt about me.

"He's doing okay," I said, "he's standing watch in the spring."

Hylia turned to look at me.

"You know what I mean," she said, "I'm serious, how _is _he?"

I sighed and shook my head.

_I might as well come clean, _I thought.

"He's angry with me right now," I said finally, "I've offended him in some way, and he won't tell me."

Hylia nodded.

"He knows how you truly feel about Link," she divulged.

I looked at her puzzled and surprised just then.

"Hasn't he always?" I asked.

Hylia turned her attention back to the fire.

"True," she said, "but your actions today confirmed it."

I shook my head not understanding.

"What actions?" I asked. "I can't recall what you mean."

Hylia took the spoon out of the pot and set it on a lotus leaf resting on a nearby rock.

"No," she said, "you wouldn't be expected to," she explained, "it was when you were transformed; you developed a condition called the Hylian Paradox."

I looked at her perplexed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I thought the Hylian Paradox was in reference to literature about the Hylians who lied to save their lives in battle."

"It is," Hylia agreed, "but it also refers to an idiosyncratic condition of the bracelet called countertransference," she explained, "you told everything you felt for Link to Elbourne."

I looked at Hylia dumbfounded.

"W-what?" I inquired incredulous. "When?"

Hylia sighed.

"It was right after you stopped Ghirahim," she said, "you saw a flash of white light right?"

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "how did you know?"

"It's just as I thought," she said, "that has happened before to me."

I sighed and bit my lower lip.

"How did Elbourne take it?" I asked.

Hylia shrugged.

"Pretty well until he found out it was Link you were talking about," she stated.

I felt my heart sink.

_No wonder he was so cold to me tonight, _I thought.

"How did Link take it?" I asked.

"He was surprised," she said, "but he really shouldn't have been, he's known for the longest how you felt. Even still, he doesn't know what I'm telling you now about what happened earlier."

I was trying to see her point of telling me that.

Hylia smiled at me mischievously for a moment.

"Have fun with that," she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ancestral mother..." I muttered.

I didn't see how I could, and at the moment I was worried about Elbourne.

"Elbourne probably hates me now," I said to her being a little melodramatic.

Hylia shook her head.

"Elbourne could never hate you," she said to me, "I've watched you and that young man grow over the years. He has too much love and respect for you to hate you. I can't read his mind but his actions with regard to you can't be denied. "

I was surprised she was speaking so highly of him.

"This is shocking coming from you considering how you've treated him," I said to her.

Hylia sighed and thought about that.

"Yes well…" she trailed, "I just really _really _like Link," she disclosed, "he has the Triforce of Courage and he's loyal despite his flaws. I respect that about him."

It was kind of funny hearing Hylia compare the men in my life.

"That's well and good ancestral mother," I said, "but Link loves-"

Hylia shook her head not wanting to hear a counter argument.

"I don't want to hear about the _other _woman right now Zelda," she interrupted, "I want to focus on you."

I looked at her mildly stunned, but saw her point.

"At one point you've got to be a little selfish Zelda; Midna was," she went on; "you have to find what makes you happy too."

I took in a deep breath at her words.

_She's right, _I thought.

"Of course I am," she said with a grin.

Seeing she was in a good mood I decided to bring up what she wanted to discuss with me alone.

"What was that girl talk you were bringing up before back at the palace?" I asked.

Hylia looked over at me and grinned. She then pat my thigh and then stood up.

"Another time honey," she said to me and then tightened her arms bands, "call me when supper is ready."

I looked at her surprised, but decided to let the matter go. I was used to Hylia's strange theatrics by now.

"I will," I said simply.

I sat looking at the firelight when Hylia walked away, still thinking about the things she said to me regarding Elbourne. I felt guilty about him, considering he had been a comfort to me. It must have been hard for him to hear me say all those intimate things to him, only to find out they were intended for Link.

_No wonder he wants to be alone for awhile, _I thought.

I wrapped my cloak around me tighter and looked up at the night sky, but was surprised when I saw Link approach in my periphery. He looked down at me and nodded in a respectful manner.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?" he asked me.

_What is this all about? _I wondered.

I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

"Sure," I said in a quiet tone.

Link sat himself down on the log across from me and picked up a stick to prod the fire.

"Where's Elbourne?" he asked me without looking at me.

_You know that answer Link, _I thought, _you saw us together._

I closed my eyes at his name.

"Away from me," I said detracting slightly.

Link looked up at me just then.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Is he upset with you right now?"

_Yes Link, _I thought, _don't rub it in._

I bit my lower lip.

"Wouldn't you be?" I asked him.

Link merely nodded.

"I see your point," he replied.

There was a brief silence between us.

It seemed there were a lot of issues I needed to get straightened out with the people in my life. I couldn't forget about the mess that resulted from the previous evening between Link and I.

I wanted to go in slowly regarding the night before, so I decided to segue into that via another subject.

"You know," I began in a quiet tone, "there was something I've been meaning to ask you."

Link looked up at me signaling that I had his attention.

"What's that?" he asked.

I put a look of inquiry on my face.

"Seeing that this is the Twilight Realm," I said, "why haven't you turned into a wolf?"

Link looked at me surprised and smiled at the question.

"Well," he started in a soft tone, "honestly I don't know, I was given the power to control it before, but after I put the Master Sword away I thought that power was gone."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

Link nodded.

"When I adventured with Midna I acquired a special amulet called the Shadow Crystal," he explained, "that coupled with the Master Sword allowed me to be able to shift between my human form and wolf form at will," he stated, "why I haven't changed to my wolf form yet is beyond me."

I nodded at his explanation.

"Perhaps you were given a royal reprieve by Midna," I suggested, "or maybe now that Zant and Ganondorf are gone the true essence of the Triforce of Courage has encapsulated you, allowing you to be human in both worlds."

Link shrugged and nodded at my theories.

"Perhaps," he said in a quiet tone, "we'll know soon enough."

I immediately thought of Midna when he said that. It made me recollect on how foolish I was and how silly I made things between us.

I saw this as the perfect opportunity to apologize for the other night. I still wanted to be his friend. Why I said I didn't was beyond me... and then there was the comment I made about Ilia and his relationship with her. I was out of place to jump the sword like that.

_Apologize and let it be, _I thought with finality.

"I uh…" I began with a trail, "I want to say sorry for how I treated you yesterday."

Link looked to the fire after hearing that and remained quiet.

"I didn't let you have your say and that was incredibly rude of me," I went on, "I feel foolish about it now."

Link was still looking at the flames. I looked up at him when I saw he hadn't said anything.

"I'm…" I trailed again nervous, "I'm especially sorry about what I said about you and Ilia."

Link took in a deep sigh and looked away when he heard that.

"I was angry and didn't realize I had taken things so far," I continued, "I let my silliness cloud my better judgment."

Link was silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"You want to know something funny Zelda?" he asked me all of a sudden.

I looked at him expectantly.

_Here it comes, _I thought.

"What?" I asked.

Link paused for a moment.

"Those things you said about me regarding Ilia were true," he divulged, "I _did _use her for my own selfishness. I slept with her without caring about how it made her feel. I just wanted to get rid of my own pain," he said.

I was surprised he was speaking about the subject so freely.

I stayed quiet while he continued.

"She's been waiting for a marriage proposal from me for five years," he disclosed with some sadness, "but the truth is… I just don't love her like that."

I swallowed hard at hearing him say that.

"I've tried Zelda," he went on, "but all I can see is my best friend who I made a serious mistake with," he shook his head as his brows touched, "I know she hates me for it. I just wish she'd forget about that night so we can move forward."

I looked at him surprised he said something so insensitive.

_This isn't like him, _I thought.

"How could you expect her to forget Link?" I asked abruptly coming to Ilia's defense. "You are the man she's been dreaming and fantasizing about since she was a child no doubt. You can't expect her to forget," I said and then looked at the fire, "making love for a woman is very different than for a man. We're not just giving our body, it's like an emotional part of our soul is being taken as well."

Link looked at me surprised, obviously hearing with a different insight for the first time.

"Really?" he asked.

I smirked at him.

"You know this," I said rolling my eyes, "why do you think she has so much bitterness towards you?" I asked. "She wanted you to want her the way she wanted you, and for a moment she thought she had that," I said, "besides… you two have been through a lot more than one night of passion. There was a child involved and shattered dreams," I said, not being able to believe the whirlwind of events that took place in Link's life not so long ago, "so no Link, Ilia can't just forget."

Link looked at me sober for a moment, absorbing all my words.

There was a brief silence between us.

I looked at the flames and realized they were just as fickle as life. Link was staring at my face through the flames.

"You see why I stopped?" he asked me half joking abruptly.

I knew he was making reference to our own intimate moments. I merely nodded, and didn't comment any further. I felt our circumstances were different.

_I wanted no one more than you, _I thought.

There was another reflective silence between us.

"So…" Link began, "was there anything else you wanted to say to me?"

I looked up at him and then back to my hands nervous.

I knew he wanted me to tell him what ancestral mother informed me on, but I decided against it.

"No…" I said softly, "I think I said enough for one night."

Link looked annoyed and took in a deep frustrated breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. "It doesn't have to be from yesterday."

I looked at him knowingly.

"Yes," I said, "why?"

Link stared into my eyes.

"You have nothing you want to tell me?" it was more of a demand than a question from him.

_I'm not going to make the situation anymore convoluted, _I thought.

I shrugged.

"No," I replied in a quiet tone.

Link clicked his tongue off the side of his teeth.

_Oh great, _I thought, _what now? _

"I just have few things to disclose to you then," he said abruptly, "since you choose to still be difficult."

I sighed, not having too much to say on that.

_He's right, _I thought.

I was quiet to allow him to continue.

"Before this is all over you're _going _to come clean with what I _deserve_ to know," he said, "and if you're thinking about marrying Elbourne you can forget it."

I looked at him shocked when he said that.

"Excuse me?" I said incredulous.

Link didn't look at me.

"I didn't stutter Zelda," he went on, "you belong to Hyrule, not Dragon Roost... you belong to m-" he stopped himself when he realized what he was about to say, "marry a counselor within your court, or someone… I don't know," he looked nervous all of a sudden, "even if… even if I-I have to marry you myself, I won't let you marry Elbourne of Dragon Roost!"

_Did he really just utter that? _I thought surprised.

I felt my eyes widen and my heart pounce, but my cheeks didn't blush.

_Thank Hylia for that, _I thought.

"Why are you saying this to me now?" I asked in reply.

He still wouldn't look at me.

"I heard what you two said to each other tonight," he said not hiding the fact he spied on me, "and I've told you before, I _won't _stand by and let you act recklessly."

I nodded too stunned to say anything.

"I see," I said in a low voice.

Link looked over at me shy like for a moment and then stood up. He bowed respectfully.

"I'm going to uh- look for some more wood," Link said trying to find an excuse to leave.

I nodded, not saying anything to rebut.

"Okay," I replied.

Link bowed again and then turned to leave. He took several steps and then paused for a moment.

"I meant what I said Zelda," Link said to me from his side view.

"I…" I trailed, "I know Link."

Link then turned his head to face forward and headed off into the forest.

When Link left, I sat back and thought about what he said to me.

_Was that a real marriage proposal? _I wondered shocked, I shook my head at the thought. _There's no way that was real. He was simply making a point. _

I sighed at my thoughts and decided to leave the matter alone.

"After we find the Virtue Key, I'm pretty sure we'll have plenty to say to each other," I said to myself, "Midna will be healed , Link will have his say, and then he can decide what he wants to do then."

_That sounds fine, _I thought.

I took in a deep breath and then opened my satchel to pull out the Book of Mudora. I stared at the green leather bound volume and stroked my fingers over the cover realizing the responsibility that was placed on me because of it.

_I need to solve the next riddle, _I thought, _solving the next riddle gets us closer to the Virtue Key. _

With that, I made it my resolve to solve Azimuth's riddle.

"'The inverse to the lag of what is natural will purport the conservation of all things,'" I whispered to myself, reading the last page of the book where I wrote the quote.

First of all, what was 'the inverse to the lag?'

A lag was simply a way of describing something that had fallen behind. So the inverse of a lag would be something that did the opposite function, like a log, or logarithm. In mathematics logarithms were used in a variety of equations to compute and chart data. In this case however, the logarithm was being specified. How?

I looked back at the riddle: 'the inverse to the lag of what is _natural_…' I stopped there and thought about what was being said in that phrase. The first part was fairly simple to understand, the second part deduced that the logarithm had a precise characteristic. A _natural _one.

"Hmmm," I moaned thoughtful, "could it be referring to the natural logarithm of _e_?"

The natural logarithm of _e _was discovered by Lord Napier Euler many many years ago. It was an irrational number, or a whole and a partial part of another, 2.718 to be exact. The logarithm of _e_ had been found in many instances in nature. The half-life of most chemicals could be calculated with the natural logarithm of _e_. Engineers understood the importance of their building materials with the natural logarithm of _e_. Mineral substances and their decaying properties could be calculated using the natural logarithm of _e_. In short, it was an important number.

Having discovered which logarithm, I looked back at the riddle for more information. 'The inverse to the lag of what is natural will _purport _the conservation of all things.'

_Purport, _I thought isolating the term.

I looked the word up in the index. Purport meant to understand the significance of something else. In this case, it was 'the conservation of all things.' What _conservation _of things?

I looked up from the book to the fire for a moment and thought about it.

"The Law of Conservation of Mass?" I inquired to myself.

It was an idea. I decided to look it up.

The Law of Conservation of Mass stated that matter in an enclosed system, when broken down, will remain constant over time. For instance, if a candle were to burn inside of a house where all the windows and doors were closed, the broken down properties of the wax -carbon, oxygen, and hydrogen- would remain the same. If there were six molecules in the wax, the same six would still be present just in a different form. So how did this law tie with the first part of the riddle?

"'The inverse to the lag of what is natural will purport the conservation of all things,'" I whispered again. "_The natural logarithm of e will help signify the remains of the broken down constant_," I narrowed my eyes slightly, "the _constant _in this instance is Azimuth."

I was getting close.

So, to understand correctly, there had to be some cumbersome manifestation in nature that was a clear evidential marker that the natural logarithm of _e _was there; _over_growth of trees, extreme _escalating_ weather patterns, nautical swells that turned to _tidal waves_.

_Something_ had to be there to signify Azimuth's presence.

I paused and sighed for a moment.

_Now, how were we supposed to find it? _I wondered.

I pondered back to what Exerion said about the use of the other two guardian's names, and how those in themselves contained clues.

_Azimuth… _I thought, _what does your name reveal? _

I understood previously that an Azimuth was a part of a circumference, or an angular measurement of a circumference, but I needed to truly understand how its name related to the riddle. I knew in quantum measurements there was a series of numbers known as the azimuthal series. These numbers focused on the function of momentum. The first of these numbers was two to calculate the shifting differentiation of a sphere.

I paused for a moment.

_Two… _I thought, _the natural logarithm of e was 2.718, stating that somewhere there was an exponential constant in a spherical surrounding. _

And then it came to me.

"A dome of some kind," I said to myself, "Azimuth resides somewhere in a dome where there is a massive over growth of life."

I looked around and knew the Twilight Realm was Hyrule's shadowed sister.

_Where were we? _I wondered looking at the roads.

I then realized we were the equivalent to where we would be in the world of light if we were in the alcove of Faron Woods.

"Looks like we don't have to go too far," I said to myself, "we're going to the Twilight Realm's version of the Forest Temple, but it won't just be a tree," I said aloud, "it's going to be a tree inside a large dome."

With that, I closed the book and sighed weary but satisfied.

We were one step closer to the Virtue Key.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Inspiration: Phoenix the rebirth bird; the Anaconda (the greatest snake in the world); the imagery from "Avatar," but not exactly the same (use your mind's eye like that); "The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past;" Circular Dichroism (differential absorption of left and right polarized light); circular polarization (an electromagnetic field that doesn't change strength, but does change direction); exocytosis (leaving a cell); peroxisomes (free radical destroying proteins); mitochondria (energy maker of the cell); phospholipids (phosphorous containing fats); pi (3.14); _gradus _degree, &_ illuminas_ ray.**

**Special Shout to All the Readers from Around the World:**** USA- 2,940 readers thank you; Canada- 294 readers thank you; United Kingdom 197 readers thank you; Mexico- 111 readers thank you; Australia- 141 readers thank you; Germany- 75 readers thank you; New Zealand- 39 readers thank you; Brazil- 45 readers thank you; France- 31 readers thank you; El Salvador- 19 readers thank you; Guatemala- 26 readers thank you; Dominican Revar- 22 readers thank you; Denmark- 22 readers thank you; Finland- 32 readers thank you; Singapore- 32 readers thank you; India- 21 readers thank you; Sweden- 21 readers thank you; Iceland- 26 readers thank you; Philippines- 11 readers thank you; Chile- 14 readers thank you; Colombia- 8 readers thank you; Japan- 8 readers thank you; Barbados- 3 readers thank you; Puerto Rico- 1 reader thank you; Argentina- 4 readers thank you; China- 3 readers thank you; Norway- 11 readers thank you; Netherlands- 9 readers thank you; Malaysia- 3 readers thank you; Austria- 4 readers thank you; Costa Rica- 3 readers thank you; Pakistan- 4 readers thank you; United Arab Emirates- 2 readers thank you; Honduras- 4 readers thank you; Greece- 2 readers thank you; Spain- 3 readers thank you; Israel- 3 readers thank you; Vietnam- 3 readers thank you; Italy- 2 readers thank you; Peru- 5 readers thank you; Romania- 1 reader thank you; Taiwan- 2 readers thank you; Poland- 1 reader thank you; Uganda- 1 reader thank you; Qatar- 1 reader thank you; Ireland- 1 reader thank you. WHEW! Thank you all so much! Whether it is actual numbers or repeat visitors thank you! Between everyone the story has received thus far over 43,966 hits, and over 1000 reviews! Date 8/25/2012.**

**Shout Out: This is for xLinkk (forgive my inconsideration lol), Xakousti (I don't get bored and thank you lol), Angelanimexinf, R.J (I've got you covered, and I couldn't help but laugh at your enthusiasm lol), myheartsafire (I wish you all the best in your endeavors), darkyami1214 (I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 13 lol), hylianbeauty91 (thanks for being hooked), thanks for reading new readers and not so new reader lol.**

**Recommended Readings: "Twilight Princess with a Twist," by Mssbue (it is funny as hell).**

**Author Note: xLinkk asked me a question regarding the updating system. Well the answer is this, after I get off work I try to write 3 or 4 pages a night. I try not to upload a chapter until at least 20 pages have been written. I have an outline of the chapter already ready to sequence the events. After all the events have been satisfied, I upload the chapter regardless of word count. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who did review. I swear the only reason I try to get the chapters out so rapidly are because I know you guys are eagerly waiting for it. ~ZR~. **

**NOTICE:**** This is the last science heavy chapter lol. The rest of the chapters will be action, intrigue, adventure, and romance lol. Thank you all again. ~ZR~.**

**Reedited 11/14/2012 & 11/15/2012**

**Word Count: 13,188**

* * *

Chapter 26

We started out at dawn for Azimuth's lair. There was a fragmented tension between Link, Elbourne, and myself. Hylia was pretty much the glue keeping us together. She was constantly staying on task. I knew it was a matter of time before our little fellowship disavowed.

_It was a disaster waiting to happen, _I thought.

We headed south up a winding road, and stopped short of a black and violet looking tree. However, the tree was surrounded by a translucent, golden brown, semipermeable type membrane. The membrane looked like it contained phospholipids like an animal cell. In fact, the entire innards of the membrane resembled the organelles of an animal cell, which was strange since everything inside was plantlike.

_Why didn't any of these structures take after the morphology of an _actual _plant cell? _I wondered. _Plant cells have their own genetic make up._

The only reasoning I could find behind the phenomenon was that Azimuth must have resembled an animal like creature. It would make sense that its lair was a unique cocoon of exotic sights. The structures functioning as the organelles were different of course, however, they seemed to placate similar functions.

The tree was the nucleus, or the focal point of the structure. It stretched and elongated at the branches representing the golgi apparatus, similar to an irrigation line to move things. The roughened exterior of the tree and huge turquoise and red fruit looked like vesicles, or pods, that protruded at certain points outside the dome in an unorthodox form of exocytosis. The smooth facets of the trunk looked like the smooth golgi apparatus, while a dark green double flapped fern encapsulating the tree was similar to the nucleolus of the nucleus of a cell. At the surface, bobbling gulches of multicolored liquefaction resembled the peroxisomes and lysosomes, or enzymes that ate foreign material inside the cell; the pits bubbled in a slow continuous simmer. A pyrotechnic phenomenon of winding helical light particles acted as the dome's mitochondria, or energy source. It had a fixated outer brim of light that acted as a secondary barrier to it. Everything inside was extraordinary in size, huge, and exponential like.

_This is the natural logarithm in its truest form, _I thought.

It was one of the most captivating sights I had ever seen.

"My goddess," I whispered to myself.

Azimuth's lair was a place of wonder and fascination, getting through to where the guardian resided was going to be a challenge. The four of us stopped short of the dome, and when I stretched my hand to touch the membrane Hylia spoke.

"I wouldn't," she warned, "this whole place is like a living breathing organism."

I sensed that, and drew back

"I see your point," I said with a sigh, realizing I was being foolhardy by being so impetuous.

"So, how are we supposed to get through?" Link asked.

That was a good question.

Suddenly, my satchel flashed green and red with a mysterious kind of sporadic light.

_What in the-? _I cut my thoughts short as I unbuckled the bag and saw that it was coming from the Book of Mudora.

Link and Elbourne looked at me in alarm.

"Don't touch it!" Elbourne cautioned.

Hylia looked at him completely unfazed.

"Why ever not?" she asked him in a calm fashion.

Elbourne looked at her incredulous. "Do you see what that book just did?" he demanded.

Hyla shrugged.

"Of course," she said matter-of-fact, and then turned her attention to me, "haven't you seen that before Zelda?"

It took me a moment, but then I realized she was talking about the same occurrences that happened at the light guardians' springs.

"Yes," I replied with a nod, "yes I have."

Hylia smirked underneath her bandages.

"Why don't you check the book to see if there is anything new?" she suggested.

If that wasn't a hint I didn't know what was.

I smiled at Hylia's perceptive nature and took out the text. I turned to the back where the previous pages had been empty. They were now filled with brand new scriptures. I was especially surprised to find information now on Exerion, as well as Azimuth, and no doubt Radian when the time came for it.

"After you helped rediscover Exerion, and it was able to give you the riddles for its brethren," Hylia stated, "the Book of Mudora was able to encapsulate that data and record it for all times."

I looked at her surprised. I never in my wildest dreams would have thought a simple request to the Hero of Twilight would lead me to such magnificent places and findings.

"How wonderful," I whispered sincere.

Link shook his head and smiled at my stunned disposition. "You never thought your inquiry at Ordon would bring you here did you?" he asked rhetorical. "It's truly extraordinary."

I felt the same way.

It was extraordinary.

I never would have imagined making an amendment would unlock so many secrets.

_Maybe this quest wasn't exactly what ancestral mother intended, _I thought, _but it certainly has opened my eyes to a great many things._

"Well," Elbourne stated smiling at me, "don't leave us in suspense, tell us what it says about Azimuth."

I looked at the newly inked pages and shook my head.

"The Book of Mudora has never been exact in its references to things," I explained, "it merely gives suggestions to what is given by the guardians. It's up to us to figure out what those suggestions are."

Hylia scoffed and shook her head.

"You mean up to you," she redirected, "I hate riddles."

I looked at her in unhidden reproach.

"I find that hard to believe since you are the one who instituted the ones I had to decipher," I said.

Hylia shrugged.

"Yeah that's true," she said, "but I didn't expect you to solve them in one night," she said, "it took me three weeks to think of them!"

Elbourne looked at her perplexed at the revelation. "You wrote the riddles?" he asked.

Hylia nodded at him.

"And I thought I did a good job too," she said, "it turns out Ms. Wisdom is better than I thought."

Elbourne looked at the goddess shocked. "Well then why are we even chafing in this book?" he asked and then turned to Hylia. "Just tell us how to get in."

Hylia was going to answer, but I interceded instead.

"It's not that simple," I said, "since I made the request for this journey, _I _have to be the one to overcome the trials set before it," I explained, "these are considered trials of wisdom."

Elbourne still looked at me confused. "So, you're saying…?" he trailed wanting me to finish, but Link interjected this time.

"She's saying Hylia can't tell her anything," the hero replied in a short tone, "she just said these are trials of wisdom, not trials of the goddess."

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at Link not appreciating his tone. "You know what farm boy-" he started.

Now was not the time for their childish pandering.

"Will you two quit it!" I snapped. "You're worse than children!"

Both men groaned and looked away from each other.

Hylia smiled and shook her head at the men, then turned her attention back to the book.

"What does it say?" she asked me, getting back on track.

I skimmed the page and browsed a paragraph on semicircle computations related to biophysics. It referenced circular dichroism, and circular polarization. In short, circular dichroism was the differential rotations of left and right polarized, or highly charged, electrons. Circular polarization was an electromagnetic field that could change direction, but never lose strength.

_Why on earth is the book using this as a suggestion to Azimuth's presence? _I wondered.

I stared at the domed biome for a few minutes with pursed lips. A dome was a semicircle, but how did circular polarization effect a semicircle? Complete polarization couldn't take place in a semicircle, the reference would have to suggest something else, unless…. I let my head rest on my shoulder, and stared at the base for a moment. On the side view the dome was a semicircle. However, when I looked at the view right side up again, I realized the _base _from an _aerial _view was a full circle.

"Wait a minute…" I whispered, "is that…?"

Link looked at me with narrowed inquisitive eyes. "Is that what Zelda?" he asked me.

I shook my head and took a step closer. Within the membrane were these tiny particles of light, moving in a continuous revolution at the circumference of the base.

"I think these electrons are acting as a barrier in the dome's membrane," I said, "the book talked about circular polarization. These light particles traveling at a constant rate represent that finding. The problem is in order to break through this shield we have to _reverse _the polarization, but how?"

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you look in the book again and find out?" she suggested.

I bit on my lower lip and took her advice. I picked back up where I was previously reading. The following paragraph read 'reversing the dynamic state would need to _byrn._' It was an odd play on words.

_'Byrn?' _I thought.

"'Reversing the dynamic state would need to _byrn_?'" I read aloud looking at the text perplexed.

"'Burn?'" Link repeated it as it sounded, and then came up to me to look at what I was reading.

I noticed Elbourne look away when he saw us stand together. I couldn't concern myself with his displeasure of seeing Link and I stand together, but turned and tried to include him anyway. It was important that we all stayed on the same page.

"Any ideas?" I asked Elbourne.

Elbourne sighed and shook his head, but then looked at me thoughtful for a moment. "You don't suppose it's referring to _Byrna _do you?" he asked. "Like in the-"

"-Cane of Byrna!" Link, Elbourne, and I said in unison.

We all looked at each other as if we had the same epiphany.

Hylia looked at all of us and grinned. A moment later, she snapped her fingers and in her hands appeared a long blue cane. The rest of us looked at her shocked.

_The Cane of Byrna... _I thought letting my mind trail.

"I thought that was a legend," I whispered.

Link shook his head in disbelief. "So it _does _exist," he said more to himself than anybody, "this is unbelievable."

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at the cane and merely nodded. "It seems there are a great many things you hold secret to Hylia of Hyrule," he said to the goddess.

Hylia merely smiled back.

"You and me both Elbourne of Dragon Roost," she said it as a joke, but I couldn't help but hear the inflection of sarcasm in her tone.

Whatever the case, Elbourne chose to ignore it. "Why is the staff so significant?" he asked me, knowing he couldn't bother asking Hylia anything.

I shook my head unsure at first, but then an idea garnered through my mind. I looked at the membranous dome again and took the staff from Hylia. I approached slowly and activated the staff. A beam of highly energized light suddenly surrounded me. It went about in a continuous revolution, and that was when I realized what to do. I knew exactly how to '_byrn_ the dynamic state.'

_Of course, _I thought cryptic, _it's so obvious._

"Stand back everyone," I said and got closer.

Link looked at me in sudden alarm. "What are you doing?" he demanded of me abruptly.

I ignored him and rotated the beam around me so that the circular progression was going in the _opposite_ direction of the one constituted in the dome's base. Once the two energies met the end result would be a cancellation of electrons. That cancellation should '_byrn _the dynamic state.' In any such case, it was worth a shot.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought.

I stepped closer and the two energies met. Suddenly, the membrane began to shift. The resulting force caused the membrane to close in on itself. The gelatinous goo gathered together and then went skyward above the black and violet tree. The balled up membrane then exploded, and a rain of fatty pulp landed on everyone and everything.

_This is disgusting, _I thought, feeling the immediate need to bathe.

"Great," I heard Elbourne mutter in regards to his white cloak with its black code of arms.

Link and Hylia remained silent, accepting their gelatin bath and continued to watch.

Above the tree, a beam of light rose and then swelled into a sphere. The sphere then began to elongate like a kneaded blend of raw dough. The transformed light then wrapped around the base of the large tree, and took on the shape of a large snake like creature. The guardian had crystalline orbs for eyes and a long optical succinct tongue that protruded in and out of its mouth.

"'The inverse to the lag of what is natural will purport the conservation of all things,'" I whispered to myself, "my goddess, how true that was."

Azimuth had awakened.

"Greetings to you Queen of Destiny and Hero of Twilight," Azimuth said, "I see you are accompanied with the Goddess of Hyrule and the Prince of Dragon Roost," it said, "your journey to my lair was a tedious one no doubt, but I, Azimuth of the Twilight Forest, am grateful that you seek my counsel."

I bowed respectfully along with everyone else.

"Greetings lord Azimuth," I started, "we have grave tidings to bring before you this morning."

Azimuth stared at me with those shifting orbs for eyes and listened carefully.

"I know what concerns you great queen," the guardian stated, "the Queen of Twilight has fallen ill under the slumber of otherworldly means," it explained, "you wish to bring her back to reality by means of the Virtue Key."

I nodded.

"Yes my lord," I stated.

Azimuth stared at me again.

"Well then let me give you what you seek and send you on your way," the guardian said, "time is of the essence."

I looked at Azimuth surprised. It was the first time a guardian had shown a real sense of urgency.

_This is unusual, _I thought.

"No," Hylia said suddenly in reply to my thoughts, "it's necessary; once one part of the Virtue Key is found the other must be retrieved within twenty-four hours," she divulged, "Azimuth simply doesn't want to waste your time. It's always been the no nonsense guardian."

I looked at her surprised and nodded.

"I see," I replied.

Link raised his eyebrows and nodded. "I like this guardian's thinking," he said, "why converse unnecessarily when such an important task is at hand?"

_True, _I thought.

Azimuth opened its mouth and a ball of light proceeded out. The light floated above us and then synergized into the shape of a key. The golden key then landed in my hand; it was the first half of the long coveted Virtue Key.

I looked down at the beautiful implement and gripped it tight.

_We're halfway there, _I thought, _one more piece to go._

"You must make haste Queen of Destiny," Azimuth said to me suddenly, "the Dragon King's life is in mortal danger. The pact he made with the Demon Lord is going to be reprieved with his own blood."

I saw Elbourne stiffen at hearing that. "Reprieved with blood?" he whispered.

I turned to look at him.

"We won't let that happen to him," I reassured, "we will find your father."

Link looked over at Elbourne, and surprisingly offered his own reassurances. "The dragon king is an ally of Hyrule," he said and then put his hand on Elbourne's shoulder, "it's our duty to help our allies."

Hylia looked away for a moment after hearing Link say that. Azimuth hovered above us as well in an abrupt silence. I couldn't help but feel a little jilted also with regard to Link's words. We had just been informed by Ghirahim himself that the Xavier was working or was in league with him.

_Why in the world would Xavier do something like that? _I thought incredulous. _He cannot be difficult this time around when we speak to him, the dragon king must come clean. _

I forced a smile across my face, understanding Elbourne's dismay, but wanted to reassure his confidence. It didn't matter how much Xavier hated him, the dragon prince still loved his father, and it was that love I needed him to keep faith in.

_Keep your head up Elbourne, _I thought.

"Shall we be going then?" Hylia asked, wanting to bring the conversation to a close.

I nodded, and then turned my attention back to the guardian.

"Thank you so much lord Azimuth," I said to it, "you have no idea how grateful we are."

Azimuth raised its head and drew back into itself back near the top of its tree.

"Farewell Queen of Destiny, and Goddess of Hyrule," Azimuth said and then turned its attention to Link and Elbourne, "Hero of Twilight, and Prince of Dragon Roost be of good fellowship with the two women you are traveling with, they are of great importance. May we meet again at the crossroads of life."

With that, Azimuth curled into a ball at the top of the tree and its bodice dispersed across the twilight sky.

Azimuth returned to its slumber.

I looked on at the iridized sky still in awe.

_So, that was the great Azimuth, _I thought, _what an extraordinary personage. _

I then turned to look at everyone.

"We have to go," I said, "we haven't a moment to lose, I must solve this next riddle quickly."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"There's a fork in the road down the mountain," Link said taking control, "we'll break there for a moment while decipher away."

There were no objections from the others.

"Sounds good," I said, "let's go."

~SSS~

I sat down on a blackened log and pulled out the Book of Mudora from my satchel. Everyone else stood watch around the perimeter. I had no time to delay. I knew I needed to solve Radian's riddle immediately, and with that insistence I proceeded.

"'Avenues turn to a certain degree, and revolve around a sweet kind of tart,'" I said aloud.

First of all, I needed to understand 'avenues to a certain degree.' An avenue was a roadway or cobblestoned street; that concept was pretty simple to deduce. However, the context of the riddle inferred to the idea of direction. How was an avenue to be turned to a certain degree? Was it a specified direction? Was there more needed in the implementation? Was the codex suggesting something else?

I looked at the second half of the riddle to find out more.

"'…And revolve around a_ sweet kind of tart_,'" I said, putting my hand to my chin, "'a sweet kind of tart..." I repeated.

_What was a 'sweet kind of tart?' _I wondered. _An 'apple' tart perhaps vaguely referencing Newton's Gravitational Law? A Hylian law with a play on words for the word 'tort?' _

I shook my head realizing I was probably thinking too deeply on the concept.

"A sweet kind of tart..." I said aloud again, and then after pondering over the idea enough I smiled, "ancestral mother this one was just too obvious."

_If it was so obvious Zelda, why are you just now getting it? _I thought mildly chastising myself.

'The sweet kind of tart' was a double entendre for _pi, _or 3.14, in mathematics. _Pi _was used in a number of ways: calculating circles, finding chemical roots, and in trigonometry it was the sign for _radians_.

_Hmm... _I thought, _isn't that interesting. _

I looked up from the book for a moment and thought about what I just conjured.

_Radians… _I thought, _this whole riddle is focused on the appellation of the guardian..._ I realized, _Radian your name couldn't be any more obvious._

"'Avenues turn to a certain degree…'" I trailed saying the first part of the clue again, and then had a sudden idea, "maybe whatever it is we're looking for can't be measured in degrees," I said to myself, "maybe the measurement is relative to radians."

It was a thought beginning to make sense.

I looked back down at the text to see if what I was hypothesizing was deductive. The book read under the guardian Radian: 'revolutions must be measured on a trigometric table by means of radians.'

The lantern came on in my head after reading that.

_There it is, _I thought of the confirmation; _whatever roadway we're going to manipulate, the arc to finding it needs to be measured in radians not degrees. _

With the context and conjecture of the riddle understood, I now needed to figure out _where_ we were supposed to find this guardian.

_Where in the Twilight Realm are you hiding master Radian? _I wondered.

I checked the riddle once again.

"Avenues turn to a certain degree and _revolve_…" I trailed and paused there for a moment.

Revolving dealt with a continuous motion around an object. A _revolution _was a complete 360 degree rotation of a circle. The interesting thing about a circle was that all the angles within it could be measured in degrees or radians. Wherever Radian was located, the environment had to have some resemblance to a trigometric table, or at least have an evidential marker of one. And also too, the roadway was going to somehow be manipulated by means of a converted measurement.

_That has to be it, _I thought and then closed the book, _I'm sure ancestral mother will lead the way to the next destination._

I was about to get up to get the attention of the others, when Elbourne approached me with a half grin plastered on his handsome face. I looked at him puzzled and surprised.

_What's this all about? _I wondered. _He must want to speak to me privately for a moment._

"Hey you," I said to him as he approached.

Elbourne chuckled at me as he stood in front of me.

"Any success?" he asked.

I nodded and shrugged.

"I think so," I stated.

Elbourne's grin widened to a smile while he turned away and shook his head.

I couldn't help but grin myself.

_What was so funny? _I wondered.

"What's that look for?" I asked of his action.

Elbourne's continued to snicker, and sat down next to me on the log.

"I was watching you while you were thinking through the riddle," he revealed. "You do realize you talk to yourself when you do that right?"

I wasn't really aware of it at all, but I smiled at his inquiry and understood why he found it humorous.

I shrugged again.

"It can't be helped," I said, "talking to myself helps me stay focused."

Elbourne laughed softly again, and then looked at me with a half-smile once more. His face eventually went to a serious expression, and he turned away to look at some shrubbery.

_I know something else is up besides his inquiry about the riddle, _I thought.

"What's on your mind my friend?" I asked him rubbing his shoulder.

Elbourned sighed, but then pursed his lips together. A familiar gleam returned to his eyes. It was the same look he had when we first heard about the Virtue Key from Exerion before. It made me a little worried.

_Elbourne… _I thought with a trail, _leave your ambition at bay for now._

"What do you think the true power of the Virtue Key is?" he asked me suddenly.

The question didn't really surprise me, but it still filled me with a sense of unease coming from him. There were already suspicions surrounding him with regard to the demon lord. The last thing Elbourne needed was to add to it by showing an ingratiated spirit, and plan something deceitful. I couldn't help but think about that expression he had the other day. He seemed to have too much of inkling of greed in his eyes.

_Come on Elbourne, _I thought a little disappointed, _don't revert back to your old ways now. _

I took in a deep breath and tried to act casual.

"Why?" I asked.

He seemed a little caught off guard that I asked him that, but didn't think anything of it

"I was just wondering," he said to me, "that's all."

I tried to smile again to redirect my suspicions.

"Well, your guess is as good as mine," I said, "we'll find out soon enough."

Elbourne stared into my eyes at hearing me say that. I knew he sensed a shift in my manner. In all honesty, I was hoping he would. I wanted something to catalyze his behavior in the opposite direction of where it was going. It seemed to momentarily work.

"I suppose," he said in a quiet tone.

I looked away from him when the stare he was eliciting was a little too deep in my eyes. I decided to let the matter go.

_Focus on the task at hand Zelda, _I told myself.

"I think I have it you two!" I called out excited to Link and Hylia waving my hand, I then got up from the log.

Elbourne paused for a moment and looked at me, before he stood up when Link and Hylia quickly approached. He seemed a little upset, but hid it for the sake of peace.

_At least he's trying, _I thought of Elbourne's attempt.

Link caught Elbourne's wayward expression and inquired of it. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Elbourne smirked. "Nothing a long soak in a hot spring won't cure," he replied.

Link grinned and surprisingly nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more," he said, and then turned his attention to me, "you're done already? That was quick," he said impressed, "you did this last one in less than an hour."

I grinned and did a short curtsy.

"Thank you," I replied, "but I could hardly delay when we have such an important task at hand."

Hylia nodded impressed as well.

"That's an excellent motivation and a job well done," she said and then got serious; "we have no time to waste, we're heading to the area known as Twili Mountain."

"Twili Mountain?" I inquired.

Hylia nodded again.

"Death Moutain's dark and mysterious sister," she replied, "we will find Radian there."

~SSS~

After concluding the matter of the riddle, we set out to Twili Mountain. We traveled for about two hours before we caught sight of something, or someone rather, in the tall grass ahead.

Link raised his arm for everyone to stop. "There's something there," he stated, "I'm going to have a look, you all stay here."

Elbourne raised a brow. "I'll go with you," he replied.

Link didn't argue, he merely nodded, then set out to see what the figure was a few feet ahead of us. Elbourne followed and kept his hand readied at his axe. Both men were in for a surprise when the figure they found was a bloodied and bruised Xavier of Dragon Roost.

Link instantly dropped onto his knees and turned the fallen king on his back. "Sire!" he said shaking him slightly. "Sire!" he said with more urgency, he then turned and called to me. "Zelda come quickly!"

_What in the world? _I wondered.

Hylia and I both hurried to where Elbourne and Link were. I quickly opened my satchel and pulled out a bottle of red potion. I handed the bottle to Link, who immediately put the elixir to Xavier's lips.

"Come on Xavier," Link said, "wake up, give us a sign."

Elbourne looked on with nervous anticipation. I got up when I saw the expression on his face and stood next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"He's going to be okay," I assured the dragon prince.

_I hope, _I added in my mind.

Elbourne merely nodded, but didn't acknowledge my words with any of his own.

Hylia stood back with her arms crossed over her chest. She was observing everything intently.

Link was patting Xavier's face to bring him to. "Sire," he said in earnest, "sire! Wake up!"

Eventually, Xavier coughed and gagged as the potion began to circulate throughout his system. Link took in a deep sigh of relief.

Elbourne didn't let it show, but he was relieved as well. I could feel the tension leave him. "Thank Hylia," he muttered to himself.

Hylia looked over at Elbourne and grinned.

"There's no need for that," she said, careful to keep her identity concealed now that they were in Xavier's presence.

Xavier sat up still coughing. Link was hitting his back mildly to help release any residual sputum.

"Are you alright sire?" Link asked him.

Xavier nodded, but avoided everyone's faces.

"What happened?" I asked.

Xavier took in a deep sigh and then stood up. "I was ambushed," he revealed.

I wasn't surprised by the revelation considering all that we had learned from Ghirahim and Azimuth, but I was still concerned.

"Ambushed?" Elbourne repeated, choosing his words carefully.

Xavier paused before he spoke. "Yes," he said, "there was another horde of Twili with a-" he cut himself off when he realized what he was about to say.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"With 'a what' your majesty?" I continued for him.

Xavier looked to the ground as his hazel eyes turned glassy, as if he were afraid. "A madman," he said finally.

_Ghirahim, _I thought, _he must have attacked Xavier first and then teleported to where the rest of us were to try and kill everyone in one fell swoop. _

"Who attacked you?" Hylia demanded all of a sudden. "You said a madman; that implies you recognized who he was."

I was quite surprised Hylia was so direct with her questioning. However, I understood her hurried stance. The longer we stood there, the less time we had to collect the other half of the Virtue Key.

Xavier looked up at her and then away. "I have no idea," he muttered.

That wasn't going to fly with any of us at the moment. We knew way too much for silly derisions to be placated now.

_You're in for a rude awakening Xavier, _I thought.

"Look your majesty, we know you are affiliated with the demon lord known as Ghirahm," Hylia divulged, not beating around the bush, "that answer you gave won't do."

Elbourne looked over at Hylia surprised, but said nothing to counter her line of questioning. He knew his father had been hiding a great many things from him as well.

It was time for Xavier to come clean.

"My lord it's true," Link confirmed, "we heard the words from the monster himself," he said, "we were looking in haste to find you to protect you," he went on, "he has sworn to take your life."

Xavier's eyes widened when he realized he couldn't hide behind a ruse of ignorance any longer. "He what!"

I couldn't understand his reaction when he just made it clear that it was Ghirahim that attacked him.

_Maybe the reality just hit him, _I thought, trying to give the king the benefit of the doubt.

Xavier swallowed hard and immediately looked stressed. "That conniving bastard!" he muttered.

It sounded like Xavier was finally coming to grips with what was really happening, but there was still so much we needed to know. There were too many unanswered questions.

_There is no way Xavier is going to paddle through this conversation like he did the last one,_ I thought.

"Sire how long have you been involved with the demon lord?" I asked, wanting to get the inquest underway. "I know this may seem untoward, but we really must know."

Xavier looked at me surprised and sighed, he then paused for a long time. He didn't want to answer that question.

Link raised an eyebrow at his hesitation. "Sire?" he asked.

Elbourne narrowed his eyes angry. "Why are you stalling?" he demanded. "Answer the question!"

I looked over at Elbourne surprised, and saw that he was struggling to conceal his contempt.

_Keep it together, _I thought, _just stay focused._

Xavier cut his eyes and looked away from Elbourne in shame. "Twenty-eight years," he divulged finally.

I looked at Xavier shocked.

_Twenty-eight years? _I thought incredulous. _That was during the reign of my father. _

I wasn't the only one shocked. It seemed it caught everyone for a loop, even Hylia. Exerion did reveal there was a great cloud of darkness during that time, so it very well may have passed her notice.

"Twenty-eight years?" Link repeated stunned.

Xavier didn't answer immediately. "Don't remind me master Link," he stated, "I'm ashamed enough about it as it is."

Hylia shook her head.

"Why in the world would you make a pact with Ghirahim?" she asked.

Xavier looked to the ground and shook his head. "I'd rather not say," he replied.

I gave him an offhanded stare.

"I'm afraid that's a luxury you no longer have your majesty," I said honest, but tried to keep an air of respect.

Xavier looked at me and took in a deep breath. He saw that the eyes of everyone were on him. "It's obvious isn't it?" he said bitter. "I wanted power."

Hylia shook her head. "The demon lord is the last person you should have made such a request to," she divulged, "he cares for no one or nothing but his master."

Xavier sighed and raised his eyebrows. "I know that but..." he trailed, not wanting to go on.

Link looked at him in anticipation of his words. "But... what sire?"

The dragon king groaned and looked away again. "I_ wasn't _the only one in cahoots with the demon lord," he disclosed.

I felt my eyes widen when he said that.

"What?" I asked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Xavier was quiet at my words; he seemed lost in thought.

Hylian groaned in frustration. "Your majesty?"

Xavier closed his eyes. "The king of _Twili_, and I _both _made a pact with Ghirahim," he divulged.

I felt my mouth drop.

_Both of them? _I thought. _Both kingdoms were in league against my father?_

Nothing could prepare me for that shock, or Hylia too for that matter. She was able to draw a conclusion about Xavier because he dwelled in the world of light. However, the news of the king of Twili was a complete surprise.

_That was the unholy alliance Exerion spoke of, _I thought suddenly, _Hylia knew of the dragon king, but she had no idea it encompassed the Twili king as well. That's why the Twli king never informed my father when he had Ghirahim encased in the mirror. He had his own agenda against Hyrule._

Even still, knowing the logic was all well and good, but it didn't hide the shock.

_I can't believe they both betrayed my father, _I thought.

"W-what?" I stammered incredulous. "Why?" I demanded probably already knowing.

Xavier was quiet for a long time before he spoke. "Why else great queen?" he asked rhetorically. "We wanted your country," he said, "we _wanted _Hyrule."

I felt my breath caught in my throat when he said that to me. Elbourne looked at me concerned, and instantly caught me when he saw me stumble from my discomfiture.

_I can't believe this! _I thought.

"Are you alright?" Elbourne asked me.

I nodded, still reeling from the facts.

"Then the treaty was…" I trailed.

Xaver wouldn't look at me when he discerned I had come to the full realization.

"It was all a lie your majesty," the dragon king finished for me, "I betrayed my dear friend, your father Daphnes II because I wanted his kingdom," he said, "I had been jealous of him my entire life."

I couldn't process the things he was divulging to me.

_What could my father have possibly done to deserve this? _I wondered.

"It wasn't just Hyrule I wanted Zelda my dear," he said, "I wanted _his_ wife, your mother, the dark haired beauty Quistis Baalam," he went on, "and when she forewent my engagement to marry your father, it was my goal in life to be greater than him," he paused for a moment and directed his next statement to Elbourne, "that was why I was so cold to your mother, she wasn't the woman I wanted."

Everyone listened stunned. I turned to look at Elbourne who was too dumbfounded to say anything.

Xavier continued. "It turns out I found an unlikely ally in the king of Twili when he came as an emissary of his people to Dragon Roost," he said, "he said the king of Hyrule wronged his people, and he wanted to exact revenge upon him," he said, "he never stated what that wrong was, but I didn't care," he went on, "it was then he gave access of my kingdom to his realm," he said, "it was a vow for all eternity."

I looked away and felt tears fill my eyes at the memory of my father and the struggles he endured in his young short life.

_I'm so sorry daddy, _I thought, _your life ended too soon over deceit and lies._

Hylia came up and took me in a hug when she saw I was becoming emotional.

"It's alright," she said to me, "Daphnes II was a good man."

I wiped my eyes when she released me.

"I know," I said and tried to smile.

Xavier stared at me for a moment and took in another deep breath; the guilt was all over his face. "Ghirahim fooled us both," he went on, "he promised a swift insurrection of Hyrule if we helped him destroy the Master Sword and revive his master," he said, "however, the Twili king found out about a betrayal plot Ghirahim set in motion. He used the second Twilight Mirror to trap Ghirahim and locked him away with the Virtue Sword," he continued, "however, a month ago I started hearing a voice."

Link looked at Xavier puzzled after hearing that. "A voice?" he inquired.

Xavier nodded. "A voice," he repeated, "it told me to 'prepare for my return,'" he explained, "I was told to keep my preparations secret. I knew it was Ghirahim. I had been waiting with my eyes open at night for the past twenty-eight years. I knew his return was inevitable. That's why I was so angry when I saw all of you yesterday," he divulged, "I was going to have to _start from scratch _with the planning."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

_That was exactly the time when Link and I started our quest, _I thought, _I have had a huge play in this mess. _

Hylia looked at me then stared at the ground.

"You and me both Zelda," she whispered to herself.

Link looked away from the dragon king for a moment. "Did Midna know anything about this?" he asked.

I looked at Link and bit my lower lip.

_That's a good question, _I thought.

Xavier shook his head. "Queen Midna had no idea," he said, "she was only a child when the pact was made, and she didn't know the workings of her father," he explained, "when Zant murdered her father she was hidden away for a while before she defiantly decided to go back and face him eight years ago," he said, "that was when she was transformed into an imp, and a year later she no doubt found you great hero," he went on, "the two of you along with Zelda saved everyone."

I saw Link sigh in relief when he heard that.

_So, Midna had nothing to do with any of this, _I thought, _that is a relief, but __then what did ancestral mother mean about her being resistive even if she weren't under a spell?_

That didn't make any sense.

"In fact, that was why I was so hell bent on you marrying her Elbourne," Xavier continued lowly to his son, "she's in love with you," he said, "she told me the last three years were some of the best in her life."

Link stiffened and Elbourne looked away.

"You _know _how I feel about that father," Elbourne said not wanting to discuss the matter, "I don't love her, I wouldn't even be sleeping with her if you didn't ask me to," he said, "our relationship would be like that of you and my mother, and we both know how terrible that is."

I swallowed hard and looked away. Elbourne's voice was like ice; I could hear the bitterness he was trying to conceal.

_He really was serious when he said that to me the other night, _I thought.

Link looked over at Elbourne and narrowed his eyes. "Watch how you discuss your affairs with the queen of twilight," he warned.

Elbourne scoffed and shook his head. "Stop living in fantasy farm boy," he replied, "you know as well as I do what is what."

Link pursed his lips together creating a hard anger line, he was going to rebut, but used his better judgement instead. Now wasn't the time for that.

I looked over at Hylia who was ignoring the both of them.

"How is Ghirahim going to revive his master?" Hylia demanded, redirecting the conversation. "How much time do we have?"

Xavier sighed. "That I'm not sure," he divulged, "Ghirahim spoke of a resurgence of the land of Hyrule. He wants to storm the Temple of Time and purge the Master Sword in darkness."

I looked at him in alarm.

_Purge the Master Sword in darkness? _I wondered.

"What?" I demanded. "The Master Sword is a holy blade to destroy evil's bane. It _cannot _be purged into darkness!"

Xavier nodded. "That may be true," he said, "but whatever Ghirahim is planning, the purging of the sword may mean the _purging _of his master from the sword."

I felt my throat tighten.

That did make sense. Maybe he wasn't trying to destroy the sword, but free his master trapped _inside _the sword.

"Ganondorf or Demise," I whispered.

Hylia closed her eyes at hearing that.

"This is worse than I could have imagined," she said.

Link was lost in thought for a moment; the news of everything was all too encompassing. "We have to wake up Midna so she can tell us the whereabouts of the Virtue Blade," he stated, "we have to trap Ghirahim back in the mirror."

I sighed at all the revelations.

_This is beyond grave, _I thought, _we have a full blown crisis on our hands. _

"What about the propulsion orbs?" Elbourne demanded of his father, not yet through interrogating. "Where did those come from?"

Xavier smiled sadly, it was apparent he realized his sins were catching up with him. He looked delirious. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "It came from Ghirahim's lair."

Elbourne shook his head angry. "What about that bastard's words about me being of _use_ to him?" he demanded suddenly. "What did he mean by that?"

Xavier was caught unawares by the comment and looked at Elbourne astonished. "_He _said that to you?" he demanded. "When?"

Elbourne swallowed hard. "When we were fighting him!" he said angry. "Can you explain that?"

I looked between the father and son on edge.

_This would be the worst possible circumstance to talk about this, _I thought, _but considering everything I can understand Elbourne's anger._

"Elbourne…" I trailed trying to take hold of him, but he snatched his arm from my grip.

"Answer me if you know!" Elbourne demanded of his father. "Why would Ghirahim say that to me?"

Hylia looked between the two men, and before Xavier could answer she intervened.

"Elbourne, now is not the time for that question," she advised.

Elbourne looked at her shocked. "How the hell could you possibly say that to me?" he demanded. "I _deserve _to know if something's been done to me!"

I couldn't help but feel for Elbourne. Ghirahim did make some rather stunning accusations yesterday regarding his character. It was only natural that Elbourne would want to know the truth about it, but it seemed it would have to wait for another time.

Hylia took a step toward him.

"You're right," she said, "you do have a right to know, but right now is not the time."

Elbourne was heated. "Sheik-" he tried.

"You'll find out soon enough," she interrupted, "right now we have to stay focused and get the other half of the Virtue Key," she explained, "your questions _will_ be answered, I promise."

Elbourne didn't want to see Hylia's reasoning, but regressed to it. He took in a deep frustrated breath and looked away.

I hated to admit it in that instance, but Hylia was right. We really needed to get back on task, but I did make it a point to remind myself to speak with Elbourne privately later.

_He needs someone right now, _I thought, _even if he is upset with me, I'm not going to let him carry that burden alone. _

"Elbourne," I began touching his shoulder, "please don't let your anger get the best of you," I said, "you will have closure at the end of all this I swear."

Elbourne turned and looked into my eyes; he swallowed hard before cutting his gaze away. I turned my attention back to Xavier who had the most pitiable look on his face. In a strange way, I felt for him too. He experienced disappointments in his life, and allowed it to consume him to a point of no return. Xavier now felt obligated to help Ghirahim.

Link looked between Elbourne and I, and then turned his attention to Hylia.

"Sire you're coming with us," Hylia said to Xavier, "the threat on your life is too great," she said, "you'll be safe in our company."

Xaver nodded absently, as if lost in his thoughts. I wasn't surprised; he had a lot to ponder over.

Link went to touch the king's shoulder to bring him back to reality. "Are you alright sire?" he asked the king.

Xavier shook his head. "No," he whispered, "no son, I'm afraid I'm not."

_How could he be?_ I thought.

With that, the matter with the dragon king was concluded for now. He was safe, in our company, and had explained some rather important events. It was time we continued on to Twili Mountain.

Radian was waiting.

~SSS~

I knew Radian's lair was the main objective at present, but I couldn't help but be concerned about Elbourne. He was so upset at learning of the events surrounding his father's betraying acts. That, coupled with everything he went through yesterday and this morning, I knew he needed somebody, regardless as to whether or not he was going to admit it. I noticed him lingering behind lost in his thoughts. I decided to linger too so I could speak with him alone.

"How are you holding up?" I began in a soft quiet tone.

Elbourne sighed not wanting to answer. "I've had better days," he said trying to inject brevity with a smile.

I smiled back and took his hand in mine. He looked at me mildly stunned by the gesture.

I squeezed his hand affectionately.

_It's going to be okay my friend, _I thought.

"You know," I started, "when we were children you used to hold my hand when I was afraid of the dark."

Elbourne looked at me surprised that I was bringing up such a thing now. "What?" he asked of the memory.

I grinned and went on.

"I distinctly remember when we were thirteen and we went exploring in one of your father's newly excavated caves," I said, "I had fallen behind from you and the rest of the group, and you were the only one to come back and retrieve me," I said, "you told me to hold your hand and you would guide us home," I concluded and looked up at him, "I never forgot that Elbourne."

Elbourne smiled at the sudden memory. "Do you remember what I did to everyone once we got back?" he asked recollecting.

I felt my smile fade, rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"Yes unfortunately," I said shaking my head, "you had them all stripped naked and sitting in the dragon square for an hour."

Elbourne laughed at the thought. "Serves those bastards right for deliberately leaving you when you were relying on them for assistance," he said.

I shook my head and smiled again.

"That's the Elbourne I know," I said of his laughter, "always confident; always smirking."

Elbourne looked down at me and grinned once more. "Is that how you see me your majesty?"

I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "and when you aren't like that, you aren't you. The Elbourne I know is always like that confident thirteen year old boy..." I paused for a moment, "you looked like you needed a guide just now," I said to him.

Elbourne squeezed my hand back and looked over at me with that familiar look of love in his eyes. "I suppose you're right lady of Hyrule," he said to me, "I suppose you're right indeed, and... that's why I have a new unwavering resolve regarding you and I."

I looked up at him flummoxed as to what he meant.

"What resolve is that?" I asked.

Elbourne stopped the two of us for a moment while the others continued ahead. I knew they were all going to be inquiring of our stationary state soon. The dragon prince stared deeply in my eyes, and suddenly I _knew _what his new resolve entailed.

_Oh no, _I thought, _please don't._

"Elbourne…" I trailed in unease.

He didn't seem to care that I didn't want him to tell me.

"I'm in love with you," he said to me serious, "and I'm not giving up on a chance for us because of your uncertainty," he said, "I know you don't feel the same way right now, but I think one day you could," he went on, "you already stated you loved me in a way, and that's good enough for me right now," he stared deeply into my eyes, "I am a prince of Dragon Roost Zelda, and _you_ are the only woman I want."

I swallowed hard at the conviction in his voice.

"I…" I tried, not knowing what to say, "I- don't you remember what I _said _yesterday?"

I was hoping to recall to mind my words of the Hylian Paradox condition, even though I couldn't remember them myself.

Elbourne simply stared at me.

"I _don't _care about that," he said to me serious, "I still think you could learn to love me the way I love you."

I bit my lower lip.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"We could get married Zelda," he went on interrupting me, "have some children," he paused for a moment, "I know how much you love kids. I'd love to have eight little princesses that all look like you."

I felt my eyes widen.

_Did I hear him right? _I thought.

"Eight children?" I repeated.

Elbourne chuckled at my reaction.

"I was initially going to say twelve," he said in honesty, "for whatever reason my father chose not to have anymore children after me," he continued, "I don't want you to ever feel like I don't want you, or that I don't want you to bear any of my sons or daughters," he grinned to himself, "I could _keep _you pregnant Zelda."

As flattering as it may have sounded, constant pregnancy was not my idea of perfect married life.

I looked at him shocked and sighed at the possibilities.

"Twelve children," I whispered to myself incredulous.

Elbourne felt a slight reassurance from that.

"Our kingdoms could be united under one banner," he continued, "there could be peace in Hyrule and Dragon Roost."

I had thought so many times about the things he was saying to me. But even though my happiness and gratifications could be satisfied, I still had to think about my people. Elbourne was a cold, callous man when it came to others. His treatment of the Gorons, and disregard for the Ooca was proof of that. People in his own realm regarded him as a tyrant at times. I couldn't entrust the throne of Hyrule to such an individual.

"I'm sorry Elbourne I-" I tried.

Elbourne took in a deep exaggerated sigh.

"Will you at least think about it?" he interrupted.

I felt my throat tighten and didn't answer right away.

I nodded.

I knew it could never be, but I felt obliged to let him have a comforting lie.

_If it's going to keep his head in the right place now it's worth it, _I thought.

"Alright," I whispered.

Elbourne seemed to sigh in relief.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

I merely nodded.

"You're welcome," I said.

For the first time in a while I saw a sincere smile cross Elbourne's face. It wasn't a snide manufactured one he did for appearances; it was one of genuine happiness.

_I hope you can feel that all the time one day, _I thought in honesty.

I looked ahead of us and saw that we had fallen behind considerably, but it wasn't without notice. Link, Hylia, and Xavier were waiting about fifty feet away.

"Sorry!" I called out to them and then looked over at Elbourne. "We should get going."

"You're right," he replied with a nod. "You can blame me, I asked her to stay!" he called to the others. "Just please no scolding! As punishment for my crimes I will man the front when we catch up!"

I chuckled at the dragon prince's words.

_I'm glad to see he's trying, _I thought.

We caught up with the others a short time later, with Elbourne heading to the front like he promised. He squeezed my hand and kissed it before he walked away. Admittedly Elbourne's actions did make me blush, and both Link and Hylia were looking at me with nondescript expressions. I already knew what they were thinking.

"What?" I asked the both of them.

Hylia didn't answer me and went on ahead. Link stayed behind and walked with me. He was still quiet.

"What's the matter?" I asked him when I saw he was still silent.

Link shook his head and shrugged.

"Nothing," he said simply, clearly showing he wasn't telling the truth.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"That face you're making is none too reassuring," I replied, "you want to try me again?"

Link sighed at hearing that, and then turned to look at me.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I addressed you last night," he divulged in a low voice so only I could hear, "looking back I realized how foolish I was in saying the things I said to you."

I looked at him surprised.

_Where was this coming from? _I wondered.

"It's alright Link," I replied.

Link shook his head.

"No, it's not alright," he replied, "I have no right to claim ownership over you."

I felt my pulse dance when I realized Link was talking about his abrupt stance yesterday.

Link wouldn't look at me.

"You don't…" he trailed, "you don't belong to me, you belong to Hyrule," he said, "I have no right to say such a thing to you, when I still haven't made an absolute stance in your behalf."

I turned to look at him surprised.

"Link-" I tried.

"I need for you to hear me out," he interrupted.

I quickly closed my mouth and let him continue.

"When we get the last part of the Virtue Key and Midna awakens," he said, "promise me you won't do anything... rash."

I didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

Link looked over at Elbourne now guarding the front.

"I mean don't make a decision to _marry _someone because you think that's all you have left," he explained, "you and I still need to have a serious talk once that key is secured," he said, "our guards will be down, we can be absolutely honest with each other…" he paused for a moment, "it will be what we need."

I looked at him stunned. I wasn't expecting any of that.

I wanted that.

I wanted that so badly.

"What about Midna, Link?" I couldn't help but ask.

Link was silent for a long time before he answered.

"Seven years can be a long time to hang onto someone," he said, "but there comes a point in time when you realize you have to let them go because they may have moved on," he said surprisingly, "I'm finally beginning to see that."

I felt my eyes widen as we continued ahead.

_Is he saying what I think he's saying? _I wondered.

"A person can long for someone for so long, all they feel is pain," Link continued, "but they can also be _healed _by another," he said suddenly and then looked down at me, "even if it comes up when they least expect it," he said, "even if the time period is as short as a _month_."

I felt my breath caught in my throat when I realized he was talking about us.

"I can't stake a claim for something or _someone _unless I know they are truly mine," Link said looking back ahead, "that's why I think we need to talk when there are no barriers between us."

I took in a deep breath and nodded.

"You're absolutely right," I agreed.

Link was encouraged by that.

"So, will you promise me that you'll leave everything up in the air until after we find the last part of the key and talk?" he asked.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"I promise," I said.

Link looked at me and grinned.

"Thanks," he said.

I stared into his eyes for a moment. I couldn't believe he was saying any of this.

"What brought this on?" I asked all of a sudden. "Why are you saying this to me now?"

Link looked away and back ahead of the pack at Elbourne.

"I heard the things Elbourne said to you," he divulged, "and I'm not going to lie I... got a little scared."

As flattering as that may have sounded in his mind, I was growing rather tired of that excuse. I didn't want him wanting me because _another _man wanted me. I wanted Link to love me for simply who I was. I couldn't help but feel he was still using me as a crutch until he knew _for sure _that it was over between Midna and him.

_This seems more like a competition than a confession, _I thought abruptly, but I was going to keep an open mind, _I'll see how everything fares with Midna. _

"You have nothing to be scared of Link," I divulged, "Elbourne is my friend."

Link nodded at my words.

"Just know," he began again, "that I will support any decision you decide on Zelda."

I took in a deep sigh at his concluding words.

"Thank you for that," I said.

Link merely nodded and then guided me more towards the center of the group next to Hylia. He then left me there. Link nodded towards Hylia, and then went to guard the front along with Elbourne. At times I could swear Hylia and Link were in league with each other, because it seemed their actions were symbiotic. However, I didn't say anything about it because I knew the reasons why.

Hylia looked at the two men and then to me.

"All is well?" she asked me.

I smiled and shrugged.

"As it can be," I replied.

Hylia smiled underneath her bandages.

"I don't envy your position my dear," she said to me, "having two equally strong willed men goading for my attention would be too much for me."

I grinned at her, but her comment precipitated and odd look from Xavier who had been silent this entire time.

"You…" Xavier trailed, "court men?" he asked Hylia.

I looked at Xavier puzzled, and then realized he had no idea who Hylia really was. Xavier saw her as a male warrior named Sheik.

_That's got to be confusing, _I thought humorous.

Hylia looked at Xavier with a disguised raised brow. "Uh…" she began, "only when it's convenient for me."

_Really ancestral mother? _I thought.

Xavier raised his eyebrows at the explanation and decided to forego any more questioning. It was just as well, Hylia would have had field day toying with that. Speaking of which, there was still the matter of Hylia's investigation that I wanted her to discuss. She kept dodging the issue as if it were of no real importance.

_Maybe she's ready to discuss it now, _I thought.

"You have yet to tell me about the fruits of your investigative endeavors," I segued all of a sudden to Hylia, "or were you going to keep me in permanent suspense?"

Hylia grew quiet for a moment and looked over at Elbourne. I took note of that. That was the second time she had done that when I asked her about _this particular_ matter. Whatever she knew, it concerned the dragon prince.

I looked over at Elbourne myself.

_What could it be? _I wondered.

"Another time Zelda," she said to me, finally answering.

I looked at her surprised.

"You're not going to tell me?" I demanded.

Hylia gave me a stern look just then.

"It can wait," she said.

I took in a deep frustrated breath.

_It can wait alright, _I thought, _but I don't know if I can._

"Whatever," I muttered to myself, getting tired of the run around.

Hylia had no rebuttal for my reply and actually remained silent for the remainder of our walk. It was just as well, we needed to remain focused.

I knew from the surroundings we were heading to the equivalent of Death Mountain in Hyrule. Twili Mountain was a large dangerous terrain with broken cascades of twilight and volcanic ash. We traveled up the mountain until we reached the peak. When we hit a precipice that junctioned in two directions, we encountered our first dilemma. It was then that the riddle came to mind.

_How can this roadway be turned to a certain degree? _I wondered suddenly.

I looked around and noticed a sundial carved into the mountain across the ravine. It had the same configurations as one on land, but it looked like could be manipulated if it were stuck with an object. I couldn't help but notice that the circular rotary resembled a trigometric table.

_That has to be the implement we need to change direction, _I thought, _but how?_

When I looked down over the cliff I took note of something I never discerned before in the world of light. While looking down from the bluffs, the Twili Mountain had a circular interface, or foundation.

_Revolving around a tart alright, _I thought recalling the last aspect of the riddle.

"Do you all see that?" Link asked pointing to the sundial I already laid privy too.

Elbourne and Xavier squinted to see the marker. Hylia stood back, not saying anything.

_We could certainly use your insight now, _I thought.

Elbourne covered his eyes while getting a better look at the sundial. "We're going to have to have to shoot," he divulged.

He was right, but I was beginning to think the _way _it needed to be shot was more of a play on words. I deduced this in realization of Radian's name being more than a converted measurement the way I originally thought. However, I wasn't quick to dismiss my previous conjecture until I had proof, and two inlets carved above the stone aperture seemed to be it.

_What's that? _I wondered.

"Link can I borrow your sniper sight for a moment," I asked all of a sudden.

Link looked at me puzzled, but then did as I obliged. I took the goggles and looked through them to see if there was a difference between the apertures. True to my guess there were two words written in ancient Hylian: _gradus _or degree, and _illuminas _or ray.

"I thought so," I said to myself.

Everyone was looking at me eagerly, wanting me to share my thoughts and findings.

"You thought what?" Link asked.

I smiled furtively and nodded.

"There's an inscription above the sundial," I said, "you're going to have to strike the one that says _illuminas _for Radian to appear."

Link looked at me perplexed for a moment and was hesitant to comply. "How do you know which cubbyhole?" he asked.

I gave him a confident smile.

"Have I ever steered you wrong before?" I asked. "Trust me."

Link sighed. "I do, but-" he tried.

"Just do it," Hylia interrupted, "just know that she's right."

Link raised an eyebrow to Hylia's blunt disposition. However, he knew if the goddess was giving a hint that was basically the answer, he should take it. Link then readied an arrow and took aim. "At your ready," he said to me.

I grinned at the hero.

"Fire!" I said.

I was glad we were making progress, but I knew it wasn't that simple with these trials, it never was. Nevertheless, I watched as Link aimed and bull's eyed the diamond shaped target in the tiny alcove, however nothing happened.

"What in the…?" Link trailed surprised.

_I knew it wasn't gong to be that simple, _I thought.

"It was just as I suspected," I said aloud, and then took out the Book of Mudora, "before you shoot again I want to take another look at the clue."

I opened to the back page and paid close attention to the wording once more.

_'Avenues turn to a certain degree and revolve around a sweet kind of tart,' _I thought, _we were at the 'avenue,' or junction. We know the sundial is the implement to 'revolve,' _I thought, _the circumference of the mountain is the 'sweet kind of tart' with its obscured latent reference to pi, _I continued my thought process, _pi is a reference to radians and thus illuminas… what was missing? _I wondered.

I turned to look at Xavier casually, it wasn't even incidental. It was just a normal look, and then I glanced at his black and white cloak and noticed something while I was reasoning. It was his dragon code of arms: a fire breathing wyrym tamed by the hand of industry.

I raised an eyebrow at the sight of that.

_Could it be that 'illuminas' is referring to a source of light? _I thought. _Not actual light?_

I continued to look at the dragon.

_Maybe that's what it means, _I thought.

"Fire," I whispered to myself.

Link looked at me perplexed. "What?" he asked.

It finally hit me.

_That has to be it, _I thought.

"Fire!" I said with more conviction.

Link, Elbourne and Xavier were still lost.

Hylia grinned underneath her bandages.

"What about it?" she asked me.

I turned back to Link.

"_Fire arrows_!" I said to him excited. "We have to hit the radian insignia with fire arrows!" I stated. "That way the pathway will turn and Radian will appear."

Everyone looked at me stunned, with the exception of Hylia.

"Wouldn't that make more sense with light?" Elbourne inquired.

I shook my head. "The word _illumnas _in ancient Hylian is a verb, denoting an action," I explained, "since it's not a noun, it can be deduced that the _action _is taking place from _something else, _in this case the illumination of a ray is caused by means of fire."

Elbourne and Link looked at me impressed.

"I always feel a little awestruck in your presence Zelda," Link said respectfully, "you do Hyrule proud."

"Indeed," Elbourne agreed with a nod.

With that, I said a quick prayer to Din, and the fire imbued arrows appeared in my hands. I handed the arrows to Link. He then released another perfect shot into the small cubbyhole, and soon a significant occurrence happened.

_Here we go, _I thought.

Smoke and particles of ash began to spray as the cliff we were standing on shifted to the left. Everyone braced themselves up against the wall, until the rotunda stopped. Next, the top of Twili Mountain seemed to awaken as smoke and ash gave way to a strange purplish black lava. The lava rose and swelled into the heavens and substantiated into a molten ball. The ball then instantly crystallized and began the crack. The pressure on the inside was forcefully breaking through, until finally the shell burst. Out came an aqua blue and fiery red bird that resembled a phoenix, the rebirth bird. Radian's wing span was one hundred feet into the atmosphere. It had long seriated optical shifting feathers and crystal blue orbs for eyes.

It was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever beheld.

"Greetings Queen of Destiny and Hero of Twilight," Radian's deep voice beamed across the expanse, "your fellowship has expanded to incorporate the King of Dragons and the Prince of the Roostians. A Sheikah Warrior too, is within your midst and has great responsibility, even though their true identity garners the respect of one such as Radian of the Twili Mountain."

After hearing that, Xavier looked over at Hylia in subtle shock. He had no idea he was in such prestigious company. "True identity?" he asked surprised.

Hylia merely shrugged.

"You never know who you're keeping company with dragon king," she said simply.

Xavier looked a little unsettled with that fact, but let the matter go.

"My lord," I began to Radian, "we come to you with great urgency," I said realizing there was no time to lose, "certainly you have heard of our circumstances."

Radian looked at all of us with incredible crystal blue eyes.

"I am aware of the situation," it said, "and I shall give you what you seek to awaken the Queen of Twilight."

Azimuth and Radian certainly were expedient when it came to the task at hand. It was the quickest induction of any of the guardians, but considering the time constraints I understood why they were so rushed in their manner.

Radian opened its mouth and produced a ball of light. The light shifted and shape itself into the second part of the Virtue Key. The golden key fragment then floated down into my hands. I looked at the fragment in wonder.

_It's finally here, _I thought, _the second piece to the puzzle is finally solved. _

I was excited and anxious at the same time. This key signified so much: a friendship, requited and unrequited love, honesty, and retribution.

_All of those matters are going to have an outcome, whether it be good or bad, _I thought.

I gripped the key and closed my eyes.

"Thank you lord Radian," I said finally.

It was my understanding that the conversation with the guardian was going to be brief. Elbourne, however, had other ideas.

"Before you leave my lord I have an inquiry I must divulge to you," Elbourne said.

Link and I both looked at Elbourne troubled. Hylia and Xavier stared at him inquisitively as well. Radian looked at Elbourne with a deep reflective stare.

Everyone could sense that Elbourne's question was at the most inopportune time. It was completely out of place.

_Why is he doing this now? _I wondered.

"What is that Dragon Prince?" Radian asked him.

Elbourne took in a deep breath. "I just wanted to know what the true power of the Virtue Key is?" he asked.

A silence fell across all of us. Even Radian was hesitant to speak.

"Why great prince?" the guardian asked. "Do you seek the power for yourself?"

Elbourne narrowed his eyes taken aback, and took offense to the insinuation. "I merely asked a question," he said, "I have no desire to capture its power for myself."

Radian stared at him for a moment. "Then why do you need to know its true essence?" it countered with another question.

Elbourne growled irritably and looked away. "Forget it," he replied.

_Come on Elbourne, _I thought, _don't do this now._

Radian didn't let the matter just drop. "Take heed of the ambition in your heart Elbourne of Dragon Roost," it said, "your good intentions may lead to your undoing."

I looked at the guardian shocked.

_What? _I thought. _What could Radian possibly mean by that? _

Elbourne continued to look away and avoid everyone's stares.

Xavier shook his head. "Foolish boy," he muttered.

Radian beamed with iridescence for a few moments longer, before deciding to conclude the meeting.

"Heed my warning well," the guardian said one last time to Elbourne, and then addressed everyone else, "farewell Queen of Destiny, may fair winds proceed you. May we meet again at the crossroads of life."

With that, Radian rose itself high in the sky, stretching its wings heavenward, and then dispersed its body like a cosmic explosion of color.

When the guardian left everyone was silent.

I looked down at the key and gripped it tightly again.

_Everything is about to change, _ I thought, _one way or another when Midna awakens and tells us what she knows, the truth from everyone is going to come out. _

This is what I set out for over a month ago.

Seven years of wondering was finally going to come to an end with a conversation between queens, with a conversation between a hero and his beloved, and an honest inquest between lovers.

_Everything we worked for was for this moment, _I thought.

We finally had the Virtue Key; it was time to awaken the queen of twilight.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Link POV will be in chapter 27.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Inspiration: "Men are from Mars and Women are from Venus;" male and female psychology; paying it forward; and coming full circle with one's self; the 'butterfly effect,' what you do doesn't just effect you, but everyone around you as well; "Freakum Dress," by Beyonce (because every woman has one lol, you'll understand when you read on lol, and no I am not embarrassed by this inspiration); and... brilliant people do stupid things too.**

**Author Note: Thank you to everyone who caught my chapter 25, 26, fiasco. I apologize to anyone who was reading it for the first and was caught unawares by that. THIS chapter will consist of mini parts going back and forth between Link and Zelda's POV. This chapter is LONG. I'm not kidding, it is long… as in if you were to put this in Microsoft Word doubled spaced it would take up over 70 pages. Why is it that long? I just wanted it to be thorough and entertaining. I hope you all like it. That's why I put it in parts so you can easily pick up where you left off. Also too, some of the interactions with the characters will be upsetting, but everything is done for a reason. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about wolf Link, he's coming up soon. I have to put this DISCLAIMER up now, because I know some of you are going to be perturbed at what transpires lol. Rest assured I'm doing it all for a reason. Thanks. ~ZR~.**

**NOTICE: The next update will not be up until September 17th 2012. I have a massive test I'm taking on the 14th for graduate school and I have to spend the next two weeks studying for that. I do have the chapter mapped though, so don't worry about that, and I am sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Specialty Rating: ****This chapter is rated T-16 for strong sensuality. There is also one F bomb, so I apologize ahead of time if it offends anyone. The scene is in the last segment of 'The Way She Sees it (Part 10),' and can be avoided if you do NOT wish to read it. You can skip the entire scene altogether, and it will not affect any plot points. Thanks. ~ZR~.**

**Word Count: 25,776 (take breaks lol)**

**Reedited 8/31/2012, & 9/1/2012 & 10/10/2012 & 12/11/2012**

* * *

Chapter 27

The Way He Sees It: Link's POV (Part 1)

_There's a huge misconception about me._

_There's this belief that I don't have any flaws._

_Not only am I not supposed to have any flaws, but there's this circulated idea that I'm supposed to be perfect. _

_I guess when you carry the title of a hero that's to be expected. But the truth of the matter is, I am very flawed; despondently and ridiculously flawed actually._

_Why do I say that?_

_I'm the Hero of Twilight true. I've slayed dragons, rescued princesses, saved the world from the threat of Zant and his evil master Ganondorf. Hell, I even bear the Triforce of Courage. But… even with all that experience, nothing comes close to what I consider understanding the most complicated, complex creature in the known universe._

_Women._

_And that's where my flaw comes in._

_In all honesty, I think it's every man's flaw._

_Women are just complicated._

_Don't get me wrong, I love women. Maybe even too much at times, but trying to figure them out is more nerve racking than fighting twelve lizalofos. Women always say something contrary to what they mean, and I don't understand that._

_I consider myself a practical man. I'm even keeled for the most part. Yes, I have a little bit of a temper. Yes, I'm a little sarcastic, but I think I'm a pretty loyal guy and good friend. I try to make things go as smoothly as possible when the situations call for it. _

_So, why am I thinking about how complicated women are now? The reason is this, there are three involved in my life. And I don't just mean casually. I mean seriously ingrained in my life. They all have different personalities, different viewpoints, and different reasons for knowing me. Even still, they all confuse the hell out of me._

_Seriously._

_I have no idea how to gauge how any of them think._

_Take for instance lady number one, Ilia. I've known her my whole life. She was, and is, still my best friend. When we were kids things weren't complicated. We farmed. We played. We talked. That was our life. _

_Fast forward to our teenage years, and I have no idea what happened to her; she just started changing. I mean really changing, and I'm not just talking about physically, I mean emotionally, or hormonally, or whatever it is that makes a woman tick._

_Anyway, I would talk to Ilia the way I always did, "hey buddy," or "you want to help me wash Epona?" or "why is your face covered in pimples?" and she would get upset. And I don't mean the simple kind of upset. She would squint her eyes and screech like a redead. I swore fire was going to start coming out of her nose like a dragon. It was just that scary at times. _

_However, that was the rhetoric I was used to with Ilia. Why was she suddenly so defensive? I didn't understand the eye rolling, or the telling me to 'shut up' every two seconds because she disliked everything I said, or why out of nowhere she would have the opposite reaction and blush when I walked by. I didn't get it. This is what I meant. Women are confusing._

_I know. _

_I was dense. _

_But I finally realized Ilia was in love with me._

_I'm not going to lie, I was freaked out by the idea of her feeling that way for me. In a lot of ways, it felt like my sister was confessing that to me. It was so strange, the first thing I asked Ilia was 'why?' she said 'why not?' she later explained it was because she felt so comfortable around me. I guess that's a good enough reason. __Ilia confessed her feelings when I came home from my journey. I was working at the castle at the time, and she said she felt compelled to tell me because she didn't want any regrets. She also made it known she hated that I worked so closely with the beautiful queen of Hyrule. I guess any girl in her position would._

_However, I still thought it was strange for Ilia to be insecure considering she was a beautiful girl herself. I even told her she was as desirable as any maiden in Hyrule. She blushed uncontrollably and told me I was a liar. I reiterated the fact by telling her it was true. I'll never forget how she just stared at me, and then told me the only way she would believe me was if I 'showed' her._

_Sweet Hylia… why did she want me to show her?_

_ I knew what she meant and what she wanted, and I initially said no. I thought that was going to be the end of it, but then the _other _Ilia came out… What do I mean by that? She showed this side of herself I had never seen before, and… she seduced me. I mean really seduced me. That's why I told Zelda at Snowpeak, looks were only half of the seduction factor. The other half was owning it. Ilia owned it that night. Where she learned to do what she did is beyond me, and there's only so much 'seduction' I can take. I am only a man after all. _

_One thing I never saw coming was… well… no I'm not going to divulge that. It's too… yeah… never mind. Forget it._

_Just know that _that_ farm girl has a rather kinky side to her. Very kinky. Anyway, the bells and whistles of our 'casual' relationship came to an end when she told me she was pregnant. I wasn't going to pretend, I was shocked, but I gradually came to accept it, and realized it was my responsibility as a man to be a father. I told Ilia we were going to get married. She was ecstatic. _

_I was glad she was so pleased on the onset, but I can't lie, the entire time back then I felt uneasy. I knew I wasn't in love with Ilia, and I felt guilty for using her the way I did, but I couldn't help but feel a latent suspicion that she planned the whole ordeal to get me to marry her. __I know that's a terrible thing to think, especially about my best friend, but as time went on I saw it as an ever increasing possibility. I specifically found it true when she became increasingly controlling, and let her insecurities run rampant. She became jealous of any woman that came within ten feet of me. She was never like that before. I told her she was going to have to understand that I was a popular man, and people were going to act grateful towards me, even women. That wasn't good enough for Ilia. She saw anyone as a threat. Why? That I didn't understand. She was so different from the girl I once knew._

_However, I could only blame myself._

_After what happened, I decided to give in and be cautious of other women for the sake of peace. I didn't feel like my normal self, and it was at that time Zelda no doubt saw a change in me at the castle. I even went so far as to avoid Ashei. Ashei of all people. That woman is like a sister to me. Even still, I did it, but obviously I wasn't completely free of another women. There remained an inkling for one in my mind. That brings me to the next woman in my life, or not in my life in all honesty, Midna._

_Midna…_

_What can I say about Midna?_

_I travelled the world with her, and I'll admit, at first I hated her. She was rude, haughty, and unnecessarily contrite. I didn't even know why she came into my cell if all she was going to do was insult me the entire time. She was also disguised as this horrible little unattractive imp, with a terrible attitude and a snaggletooth. _

_ A snaggletooth._

_Anyway, it was only after spending a considerable amount of time with her, that I realized she was a pretty incredible person. Her looks after that didn't matter. When she was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save me and Zelda when Ganondorf attacked us, that solidified my deep feeling for her. All those other things didn't at that point matter. However, call me shallow, but what took my feelings for her over the top was when Midna rose from the ashes and showed me her true self. _

_I finally saw what she _really _looked like._

_I mean _really _looked like._

_She was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. That blue skin, coupled with that red hair, and that goddess like physique. Sweet Din… where did she get that body? And it seemed like she wore that black 'gown,' if it could be called a 'gown,' to torture me. Because I swear I've undressed her at least a million times in mind._

_She was definitely a sight for my weary eyes back then. _

_And then there was our goodbye…_

_That hesitant trail from Midna haunted my dreams for years to come after that. What were you going to say to me Midna? Were you going to finally tell me you loved me?_

_I was hoping to Hylia that you would, but you never finished, and I never knew._

_I never knew..._

_That's why I've always wondered over these last seven years. Was Midna still thinking about me? Was I still her twilight hero? Did she find someone new?_

_After the events that took place yesterday, it certainly seemed that way. Seven years was a long time to expect someone to wait, and there were no guarantees in life. We had to find happiness wherever we could. I knew she and Elbourne were involved, but I still didn't know to what extent. Yes, they were lovers, true, but it didn't mean their hearts were involved. I know I sound like a fool, but I need to know beyond all rhyme and reason that Midna doesn't need me. It was strange, these entire set of circumstances were strange._

_ It was funny how these 'circumstances' presented themselves. I never would have imagined in a million years that Zelda of Hyrule would act as a private emissary for the sake of my happiness, but she did. She said it was for closure, but I wasn't so sure. To be honest, there were a few things I suddenly wasn't sure about. Life was fickle like that. A big part of it was because of the third woman in my life, the queen of Hyrule, Zelda._

_Zelda…_

_What could I say about the most powerful woman in the country? _

_When I first met her, I was a wolf. Zelda was held prisoner in her castle in a remote tower. She looked subdued and sad, but she was still strong. I think that's what I admired about her right away, she was always strong for her people. That, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. So seeing her circumstances and the circumstances of the kingdom, I felt compelled to help her._

_After saving Hyrule, Zelda invited me to be the leader of her counter resurgence team. I won't lie, I jumped at the opportunity. I wanted to get out of Ordon as quickly as possible and find a new life for myself. That was when Ilia noticed a change in me. In all honesty, I noticed a change in myself. I was a little cocky. I was a little arrogant. I was receiving all this praise and adulation everywhere I went. I got a little puffed up. I felt I could do no wrong. However, the thing that sent my ego into the stratosphere, was when I learned Zelda was in love with me. How did I know? I didn't really, I just knew._

_The queen of Hyrule loved a goat herder._

_Who would have thought?_

_I noted immediately that Zelda was this very kind, but extremely shy woman, especially in my presence. I was young, twenty-one to be exact, so I toyed more with the idea of her liking me than really pursuing it, which, when I think back to it now, was really very cruel. I flirted with her relentlessly, and that must have been confusing to Zelda, especially since she was all alone. I was giving her so many mixed signals, and I'm sure that was why she was hesitant to respond to any of them. _

_I will say this, I never lost my air of respect for Zelda, and it wasn't long that she started opening up to me. Zelda spoke of her father, and how she was grateful I had taken her offer to protect Hyrule. She was always keen to keep the conversation from turning romantic, even though I knew that was what she wanted. I think it was just her way of protecting herself. There were no guarantees that anything would become of it, and considering what happened later, it was actually pretty smart on her part. _

_A year rolled by, Ilia and I made our mistake, and it seemed that all hell broke loose. I was losing control of my life from the consequences of my actions, and then out of the blue, I requested to look for the storied second Mirror of Twlight from Zelda. I didn't even bother to think about how that made Zelda feel. I knew she was in love with me at that point, and I was requesting permission to look for another woman._

_ I think the abruptness of my demand caught Zelda off guard. She had no idea I was still fawning for Midna, so my entreaty seemed out of place to her. Zelda may have also felt jilted, and possibly assumed that I used her for my own selfish pursuits. She could have possibly thought the romantic things I said to her in passing, were simply a guise to get what I wanted. In a way, she may have been right, so she denied me the request. _

_At the time I couldn't believe Zelda rejected my inquest. I defied her anyway, thinking I had a right as a hero to do whatever I pleased, but I soon found that wasn't the case. I was imprisoned for thirty days, and flogged. I thought I hated Zelda after that, but then I realized she wasn't the one who sabotaged me. I sabotaged myself._

_However, that didn't keep me from being bitter though. I eventually forgave Zelda, but when she arrived in Ordon a month ago, all I saw was red. But when she stated her business, and explained she wanted to reunite me with Midna, I was shocked._

_I was really shocked._

_I couldn't believe she was willing to do that for me, and as I travelled with her I began to see the person she _truly _was. She had a softer side. She wasn't this icy aloof woman so many people mistook her for. She was funny and awkward at times. She was kind and caring. She was unselfish and self-sacrificing. She bore the Triforce of Wisdom, and shared a kinship with me that no one else could understand because of it. No one knew the true burden of bearing the Triforce. Zelda understood that burden all too well. _

_Zelda had grown on me._

_Honestly, that woman tugged on my heart strings now. I felt incredibly protective of her. I don't know when it started, but it was there. Maybe it was at the gorge when she so desperately wanted us to get over our rocky past. Maybe it was when she showed how fearless she could be with that killer swan dive in Zora's Domain. Maybe it was when she showed me how irresistible she could be that night at Snowpeak. I don't know when it started, but it was there._

_My only dilemma now was I was still a goat herder. _

_Zelda was a queen, and I was a goat herder; Midna too for that matter._

_How would that ever work with either one of them? _

_In any such case, I couldn't worry about that now. When the time comes for it, I'll deal with it then. In the meantime, I've made my choice. Between the two queens I know which one I want. I just hope _she _wants me back._

_Seven years was a long time, but even still… _

_I wanted to talk to _her_._

_ I _needed_ to talk to _her_ really. _

_Why? _

_I think I'm in love with _her_._

_No…_

_I am in love with _her.

_ When Midna left, it was like she took a piece of me with her, especially with her trailing statement. Zelda then comes out of nowhere and heals me and makes me feel whole again. Two different women, with two very different gifts. Everything was about to be out in the open soon._

_Everything._

_One of those two was about to know the truth._

_Like I disclosed before, it's complicated, and looking back at my introspection I think I might have to reevaluate what I initially stated. Maybe it wasn't women who were complicated, maybe it was just my situation._

Currently, I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I knew in a few minutes I was going to join the others to awaken Midna. The moment was a long time in coming. I had been waiting to see the real Midna for seven years.

Seven long years.

_I wonder if she's changed much? _I thought.

I got up and dressed while thinking about that, and afterwards headed to the main hall. When I opened my room door, I caught sight of Elbourne standing next to Zelda. They were engaged in some conversation.

I groaned slightly at the sight of them.

I wasn't going to lie, it annoyed me to see the two of them together. I often wondered if Zelda did that just to get under my skin.

_No, _I thought, _Zelda isn't petty like that._

I knew I seemed like a hypocrite with my contrary stance, but I found Zelda's association with Elbourne unnerving.

_If he tries anything with her I'm going to cut his testicles off, _I promised myself.

My thought process may have seemed extreme, but I _knew _how promiscuous Elbourne really was.

When I was his guard on his hunting trip, three quarters of the stops were to covert brothels stationed all over Hyrule and Dragon Roost. I still have nightmares of all the women screaming out 'big Elly' when they slept with him. The man's sex drive was insatiable, and I was not about to let Zelda be a victim of that. She was not some notch in another of the dragon prince's conquests. I remember being encamped at one place for two days.

Two damn days.

_I'm surprised his dick hasn't fallen off yet, _I thought.

I didn't like the idea of Zelda being close to a man like that. His morals and mouth were too loose for my liking.

_That's why I'm always watching, _I thought, and decided to interrupt the conversation.

I slammed my door extra hard to garner their attention. Zelda jumped slightly and Elbourne looked at me like I was crazy.

There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Good morning," I said in a dry monotone looking at the queen.

Zelda looked at me questionably for a moment, but then her perfect face curved into a smile. She looked at me graciously, the way she always did. "Good morning Link," she said in that smooth sexy voice I liked so much.

I stared into the queen's eyes for a moment.

_Sweet Hylia that woman is blessed, _I thought of her remarkable beauty, _she could brighten anyone's morning._

Elbourne on the other hand just looked at me, he seemed annoyed that I interrupted them.

I couldn't lie, the more I was around him, the more I sincerely disliked Elbourne of Dragon Roost. I often referred to him as Elbourne the Asshole, because he had such an arrogant disposition.

_That silver spoon doesn't make you more of a man Elbourne, _I thought.

I stared back at him, perturbed that I could have been looking into a mirror.

Why the hell we looked so much alike was beyond me. I had prayed to Hylia that Elbourne's face could get smashed in by some freakish accident, but it was never answered. A prayer like that shouldn't be answered by Hylia honestly.

_If only… _I thought.

To be honest, what bothered me the most was when people mistook me for _him_. I saw the confusion first hand with the citizens again when I acted as his guard. If we stood in the same place, many people would do a double take. I knew we shared a very striking resemblance.

I even had a few town's people come up to me privately and ask me if he was my twin brother. I vehemently answered no. I didn't care if we were the same age, with the same damn face, that son of a bitch was _never _going to be related to me.

Never.

_What the hell are you concocting now? _I wondered as I stared at Elbourne.

"Problem farm boy?" he asked me while I looked at him.

And that…

Elbourne was going to get enough of calling me that.

I clicked my tongue off the side of my teeth, and took in a deep frustrated breath.

_Now's not the time Link, _I told myself, _you need to focus on the task at hand. _

With that thought in mind, I was able to calm myself down.

"No," I said finally, "at least I don't think."

Zelda gave me a strange look of inquiry. "Are you sure?" she asked me.

I merely nodded.

"I'm sure," I said.

I looked around and saw that Hylia was missing.

"Where's ancestral mother?" I joked to Zelda.

Zelda looked at me surprised and then grinned; she knew it was a rather funny title. "She's waiting in the antechamber where Midna is resting," she said, "she along with Xavier."

I nodded at her response.

"Shall we get going then?" I asked.

Zelda hesitated for a moment, but then forced a smile across her face. "Of course," she replied.

_What's this about? _I wondered.

Elbourne took note of her expression as well. "It's going to be okay," he said in an attempt to comfort her.

I didn't understand why she needed comforting, but then again I had been too preoccupied with Midna to really notice.

It seemed Elbourne's role and my role had switched. He was acting more like her protector since we got to the Twilight Realm than I. I knew a big part of that was how I reacted to Midna, but the closeness the two of them were exhibiting was not sitting well with me.

Not sitting well at all.

_I'm going to remedy that, _I thought, and went up to the queen.

"Why don't you allow me to escort you this morning?" I asked her.

Zelda looked at me surprised again, but before she could say anything Elbourne interjected.

"I've got it," he said, "why do you think I was standing here?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"I really don't know and don't care, and as such Zelda can speak for herself," I replied, and offered my arm, "Zelda?"

Zelda hesitated momentarily and looked between the two of us, but then she hooked her arm into mine.

I think she did it for the sake of peace.

"It's alright Elbourne," she said to him, "you can escort me back."

_Yeah right, _I thought.

Elbourne looked at her disappointed.

"Zelda…" he trailed.

Zelda gave him a sympathetic look, but didn't want an argument to ensue. "We really have no time for this," she said, "we need to awaken Midna."

Before allowing Elbourne a chance to rebut, I started walking. Poor Zelda was dragged for a moment before she straightened up and faced forward. She looked up at me slightly annoyed at my rude gesture.

_Sorry, _I thought.

"Link…" she trailed.

I didn't answer.

I could care less if Elbourne was offended, and as such the subject was dropped.

The antechamber room was across the main hall of the throne room. When Zelda and I entered, Hylia was already present dressed in her Sheikah gear.

_I'll never understand the royal family and cross dressing, _I thought.

Hylia shot me a dirty look.

_Oops, _I thought, _I hate that she can do that. _

"Good morning," I said to the goddess.

Zelda bowed slightly. "Good morning ancestral mother," she said.

Hylia bowed back.

"Good morning," she replied, and then looked between the two of us, "where's Elbourne?"

I smirked.

"He's coming," I said, and a moment later Elbourne grunted through the doors.

Hylia gave him an odd stare. "What's bothering you?" she asked him.

Elbourne merely shook his head. "Nothing," he replied.

I noticed Xavier wasn't present.

"Where's the dragon king?" I asked Hylia.

A worried expression showed in her eyes.

Hylia sighed. "Xavier has fallen ill," she said solemn, "he developed a fever throughout the night."

I looked at her surprised.

Zelda turned to look at Elbourne. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

Elbourne merely nodded; he was very indifferent towards the news of his father. After everything that's transpired between them, I didn't see how he couldn't be. I honestly couldn't blame him. It was a hard place to be in. I certainly didn't envy Elbourne's position.

"He'll be fine," Hylia reassured, "he just needed a potion and some rest."

I was glad to hear Xavier was going to be alright. The death of anyone, even someone as secretive and underhanded as Xavier, was not something to rejoice over.

"Shall we proceed?" I asked unlatching Zelda's arm.

Hylia took note of that.

Hylia took note of a lot of things I did really. She was so in tune with my thoughts and the thoughts of Zelda, we were almost like symbioses.

It could be a little invasive at times.

"Yes let's proceed," she said.

We all went through the second door to the room where Midna lay.

I paused for a moment to stare down at her.

_Damn she's beautiful, _I thought.

Midna's eyes were closed, and her red hair was spread about the pillow. She breathed slowly, but shallowly. Her whole countenance was subdued in sleep.

I went to the head of the bed and took her hand in mine.

_You're going to wake up soon, _I thought.

Zelda stayed at the foot of the bed and watched me. I knew it must have been hard for her, especially with the way I acted when we first arrived. However, my concern for Midna was something of a _new_ sense. There was no need for Zelda to feel threatened by any of this.

Why?

Because she was the one I wanted.

_She _was the one I chose.

I was in love with Zelda; deeply and truly in love with her.

The affection I had for Midna was apparent, but it sidelined more as a concern for a dear friend. There was no blind attraction any longer.

It took me a while to realize that, but I wasn't going to lose what I just learned to appreciate with Zelda, when all I felt now was deep concern for an old friend.

_Midna you're going to be alright, _I thought, _you're going to be alright.  
_

~SSS~

The Way She Sees It: Zelda's POV (Part 2)

I stared at Link holding Midna's hand and realized in that moment how much this man truly loved this woman.

_Seven years didn't dispel a thing, _I thought, _but I guess when that's true love, no amount of time can._

I sighed as I looked at Link.

_I guess that's that, _I thought; _the first part of the mission is complete._

I forced a smile across my face, and pulled out the Virtue Key from my satchel.

_It's time to reunite them, _I thought. _It's time to bring Link back his beloved. _

"We should start ancestral mother," I said softly.

Hylia stared at me for a moment before she took the key from my possession.

I knew it was because she read my mind, and saw that I had regressed to the fact that there was no future for Link and I.

_Don't bother me about it Hylia, _I thought, _let Link love who he loves. We have a menace to stop anyway. _

Hylia came up and took the key from me.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge this," she said to me in a low voice that was only audible between the two of us, "you and _your friend _still need to talk."

I sighed and shook my head.

"That's over ancestral mother," I said quietly, not wanting the others to hear.

I took in a deep breath.

_I think it's been over, _I thought.

Hylia groaned to herself and looked at me disappointed.

"Zelda-" she tried.

"I'm done talking about this," I interrupted in a controlled tone.

Hylia narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're a fool," she whispered to me.

I merely raised my eyebrows.

_Maybe I am, _I thought.

"It's time you awakened Midna now," I said, trying to refocus on the task at hand.

Hylia stared at me hard once more, before walking back over to the bed where Midna lie.

"Let her go for a moment Link," she told him, "there's no telling how this is going to react."

That was true.

We all knew that it was going to cause the truth to come forth, but we didn't know how that process was going to take place.

Link let Midna go and stood up. Hylia then inserted the key into the locket and cranked it to the left. The locket immediately turned from gold to black.

Suddenly, a beam of blue light flashed from the key when the tumblers abridged. The light swelled and then permeated across the room. When it hit me I felt a surge of warmth, then a cooling sensation run through my body. I wondered if the others experienced the same thing.

_That was odd, _I thought of the occurrence, _maybe that light is the catalyst for never being able to lie. All things were openly exposed in the light._

When the incidence ended, we all watched the bed intently as Midna turned her head from to side slowly and moaned. I glanced over at Link and saw him sigh in relief, and then kneel at the bed again.

"Midna," he whispered her name softly.

Midna's eyes opened, and she blinked several times before looking over in the direction of Link's voice, her eyes widened.

"Link?" she whispered surprised.

Link smiled at her.

I looked away. I knew I was being silly, but I couldn't help it.

_I want to get out of here, _I thought.

Elbourne looked at me when he saw my reaction. "Zelda…" he trailed in a low voice.

Hylia looked at Elbourne then to me.

_I'm fine, _I thought, wishing the both of them would stop.

"Link is that really you?" Midna asked and then sat up.

Link smiled again, and immediately took her in his arms in a tight secure hug. "I've missed you so much," he whispered against her hair.

Midna closed her eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe you're here," she said incredulous, "you have no idea how much I've thought about you over the years."

Link closed his eyes and sighed at hearing her say. "So you haven't forgotten me," he said reassured, "thank Hylia for that."

Hylia looked on at the two of them silently, but I knew she was watching me.

I blinked several times so the tears wouldn't come up.

_There it is, _I thought with finality, _there's the answer. _

Elbourne came up to me and took hold of my hand. "Are you alright?" he leaned over into my right side and whispered to me.

I swallowed hard as my throat knotted.

_You're a queen of Hyrule Zelda, _I thought, _show some dignity. _

"I'm fine," I replied, "I'm just glad he found what he was looking for."

Elbourne stared at me for a long time, and then squeezed my hand affectionately. "It's going to be okay," he said to me, "you're never going to be alone," he said, "you still have me."

I sighed and smiled gratefully at his words.

_Yes, Elbourne that's true, _I thought, then turned my head to face him, _I still have you. _

I saw Hylia narrow her eyes at me.

_Just let it be ancestral mother, _I thought, not caring that she didn't approve, _Link has made his choice. _

At hearing the whispering, Midna pulled back to see who else was in the chamber. When she caught sight of Elbourne and myself her eyes got wide.

"Queen Zelda!" Midna said shocked.

I let go of Elbourne's hand and instantly bowed.

"Queen Midna," I replied respectfully.

Midna then switched her gaze from me to Elbourne, and that's when I knew what Xavier had said was true. It was a deep longing stare.

_She _is _in love with him, _I thought incredulous.

"Elbourne…" Midna said in her natural sultry voice.

Elbourne merely bowed and came closer to me. "Midna," he said simply, and left it at that.

Link took note of Midna's reaction as well.

It seemed the reality had set in on him.

It seemed the reality set in on _all _of us.

_Even still, Link doesn't love me,_ I thought, _so I have my answer. It's time for me to move on._

"Your majesty, I request permission to have a private audience with you immediately," I said abruptly, breaking the milieu.

Everyone looked at me surprised. I didn't care. I had my own business to discuss with her privately. Link could tell her how much he loved her after I was through.

Midna stared at me for a moment with her lovely amber eyes. "Of course your majesty," she said to me, "I can see you in a couple of hours."

Link looked at me surprised. I could tell he didn't approve. "She just woke up your majesty," he said to me slightly upset.

_So we're back to that are we? _I thought indignant.

"I'm afraid it can't wait," I said to Link, "time is of the essence, and there is still the threat of Ghirahim."

Midna's eyes widened in alarm. "Ghirahim!" she repeated. "You mean he's-"

"-out," I finished for her, "a foolish set of circumstances led to it," I said not going into it now, "however, I need to discuss with you the counter measures."

Midna instantly gave me her full undivided attention. "This is grave indeed," she said and then glanced over at Link, "how could this happen?"

_She really doesn't know, _I thought, _what was ancestral mother talking about then? _

"I'll tell you later in private," I divulged, "where would you like to meet?"

Link still looked at me incredulous, not being able to get over how apparently insensitive I was to Midna's recent recovered state.

_We don't have time for you to coddle this woman right now, _I thought, knowing part of my reasoning was due to my own jealousy.

Midna didn't seem to have an issue with it. She got up from her bed and went to hit the gong stationary in the corner.

"We can meet in my private chambers at your convenience," Midna said to me.

"Thank you," I replied, appreciating the fact that at least _she _understood.

A Twili guard appeared a few moments later at the response of the gong. It was the first time I had seen anyone other than Midna in the palace.

_I wonder why that was? _I thought.

"Prepare private chambers for her majesty of Hyrule, and all of her guests," Midna commanded, "make sure they want for nothing."

I quickly interjected.

"I must relay that we already took it upon ourselves to find rooms in your palace for lodging when you were in slumber," I stated, "I apologize for the impertinence."

Midna looked at me with raised brows for a moment, but then saw the logic. "I see," she said in a quiet voice, but then redirected her servant, "freshen their rooms then and provide them with anything they ask."

The Twili soldier bowed. "Yes your majesty," he said, and then turned to carry out the orders.

I merely nodded at Midna's request and then headed for the doors.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours your majesty," I said and then left.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw ancestral mother shake her head to herself.

_Let her think what she wants, _I thought, _I don't care anymore. I have other tasks to worry about. _

Elbourne followed after me when he saw my apparent unease of Link's long awaited reunion.

"Zelda…" he trailed, coming up and taking hold of my elbow to stop me from walking in the adjacent hall.

"Yes?" I said, not looking at him.

Elbourne turned me full on around to face him. "Talk to me," he said, "tell me what you are thinking."

I wouldn't look into his eyes, but I glanced past him back to the antechamber room, and saw both Link and Midna looking after us.

When I met Link's eyes I looked away. I didn't understand why he felt the need to showboat earlier by taking my arm, when the reality was he could care less about how I feel about him.

"I'm thinking…" I trailed finally, and then looked at Elbourne, "I need a change."

Elbourne looked at me slightly flummoxed. "A change?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said with more conviction, "a change, starting with my clothes."

Elbourne still looked at me with the same perplexed expression. "Zelda…" he trailed, "why are you concerned about that now?"

There were several reasons really, but only one seemed to stand out at the moment, I just wanted to let my hair down. I wanted to be free of my restraints, and right now a change of clothes represented that.

"Because I don't want to worry about it later," I replied simply, looking into his hazel eyes and then taking his hand, "will you help me?"

Elbourne looked at me surprised by the request. He was still unsure of why I was acting this way, but didn't say too much about it. "I told you," he said to me serious, "I'd do anything for you Zelda."

I smiled at him.

"Good," I replied.

Elbourne nodded at me and smiled back. "Now what is your first command?" he asked me.

I looked past Elbourne once more to the anteroom where Midna and Link were engaged in a brief conversation again.

"Help me find a gown that looks exactly like the one the queen of twilight wears," I said.

Elbourne gave me a strange look. "What?" he asked. "Why?"

I grinned.

"Because I think I'll look damned good in it," I replied, "I think I'll look damned good indeed."

~SSS~

The Way He Sees It: Link's POV (Part 3)

_What is wrong with that woman? _I thought of Zelda's actions just now. _Why is she being so damn callous when Midna just woke up? Can't she understand that I haven't seen Midna in a long long time? _

I tried not to let it bother me, but I found Zelda's abrupt request for an audience inappropriate and rude. I was going to let her know that too when the time came for it. Zelda was a bigger person than that. There was no need for her to act petulantly.

_That woman, _I thought.

Midna was staring at Elbourne and Zelda congregating in the hall with a nondescript expression on her face. I got up from the side of the bed and took hold of her hand.

"I apologize for her majesty's behavior," I said to Midna softly.

Midna didn't seem to hear me, she was too busy watching the others. "What?" she said in her soft voice.

I was a little taken aback at her preoccupation with Zelda and Elbourne, when I wanted to speak with her so badly.

"I said I apologize for the way Zelda addressed you," I repeated.

Midna then turned to look at me puzzled. "Why should you apologize?" she asked. "She did nothing wrong."

I looked into her eyes, surprised she didn't find the gesture rude.

"Even still," I said, "you just woke up, I think there should be some consideration for that."

Midna smiled at me when she heard that and caressed my cheek. "I suppose," was all she said and then added, "my dear dear Link."

I smiled back.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," I said feeling the need to reiterate that, "we have so much to talk about."

Midna's smile faded slightly. "Yes…" she trailed with a little sadness, "yes we do."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at her.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

"Is everything alright?" I couldn't help but ask.

Midna oddly shrugged, then turned her attention back to the hall. "I don't know honestly," she said, "I certainly hope so."

I looked back to the hall myself and watched as Zelda and Elbourne went upstairs together.

_Is Midna concerned about Zelda's audience, or… the man she's keeping company with? _I wondered.

"Both," Hylia said to me out of nowhere.

I almost forgot she was in the room. Hylia had been paying keen attention to everything that was going on.

Midna looked at her puzzled. "I'm sorry?" she said to Hylia slightly confused.

Hylia shook her head. "It's nothing," she replied to Midna, "I was just thinking out loud."

I knew that was directed to me. The goddess of Hyrule was blunt in the truest sense of the word.

_But you know… _I thought, _I wouldn't have her any other way._

Midna was still giving Hylia a peculiar stare. "I don't think I've made your acquaintance," Midna said, "I am Midna, queen of the Twilight Realm."

Hylia balled her fist into her palm and bowed. "I am Sheik of the Sheikah," she said, "I am a _loyal _servant to Hyrule's royal family."

Midna smiled at Hylia. "I've heard many wonderful tales about the Sheikah from Elbourne of Dragon Roost," she said.

I looked at Midna surprised.

I found that strange.

_Of all people, _that's_ where she learned of the Sheikah? _I thought.

Hylia merely stared at Midna.

"I see," Hylia replied, "dragon princes often make good _bedfellows_."

I looked at Hylia shocked.

_Sweet Nayru! _I thought upset. _Why is she so damned rude?_

Midna's eyes widened at Hylia's words. "What do you mean by that?" she demanded all of a sudden.

Hylia bowed not answering the question. "You know very well what I mean your majesty," she said, "now if you'll excuse me I must be going."

With that, Hylia took her leave. Miidna looked after her slightly disturbed.

"Who is that man?" she turned asking me.

I shrugged.

"Sheik is a Sheikah," I said simply.

Midna's beautiful face dimmed slightly with anger. "That Sheikah has no manners," she said, "how _dare _he imply such a thing?"

I looked at her for a moment, knowing the Virtue Key was in full effect. So anything she said was the truth.

_Elbourne has stated he has a sexual relationship with this woman, _I thought, _I need to know for sure. _

"_Is_… there any truth to it?" I asked with a blunt abruptness.

Midna looked at me surprised.

"Link…" she trailed.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her.

"Is there?" I asked again.

Midna looked away from me and sighed, when she did that I had my answer.

_So it's true… _I thought feeling a rare pang of jealousy, _big Elly was telling the truth._

"I think we should discuss that later," Midna divulged suddenly, "right now I need to get ready for her majesty's audience.

With that, Midna let go of my hand and headed for the exit to her chamber. However, for a brief moment she paused and turned to look at me.

_What's this? _I wondered.

"Yes?" I asked of her stare.

Midna looked away and then back again.

"I really have missed you Link," she said to me with what seemed like real honesty, "but I have to tell you I'm not perfect."

_Is that a confession? _I wondered.

"Neither am I," I said as a simple reply.

She looked away from me again.

"How…" she trailed, "how long has Zelda been acquainted with the dragon prince?"

I narrowed my eyes at her slightly and sighed.

I didn't need any more confirmations after a question like that.

I shook my head and shrugged.

"They've known each other since they were children," I replied, "I really don't know."

Midna seemed to stiffen when she heard that. She looked away and took in a deep sigh.

"I see," she said, talking more to herself than to me.

We were silent for a moment.

"Well," Midna said finally, "I'll call for you after I speak with Zelda," she said, "we have much to talk about."

I nodded.

"Yes," I agreed, "we do."

I sighed at the truth of Midna and Elbourne, but accepted it.

_It is what it is, _I thought.

Midna smiled at me briefly before leaving. I stood looking after her for a few moments before I decided to leave myself.

I wanted to speak to Zelda before she spoke to Midna to clear the air. I was sure there was a misunderstanding of some kind.

_Zelda wasn't herself, _I thought, _and I don't want her questions laced with vitriol because she had the wrong idea. _

I had my mind made up, and went to look for Zelda.

~SSS~

The Way She Sees It: Zelda's POV (Part 4)

The Twili guard escorted Elbourne and I to the large commodious room I was already occupying. Elbourne decided to take a new room across the hall from mine. When the guards left, I immediately went to the closet to search for a dress similar to Midna's. Elbourne looked at me perplexed.

"Zelda…" he trailed, "now will you tell me what's going on?"

I shook my head and finally pulled out a double thigh high split skirt, and a shoulder shawled wrap that clasped at the bosom. I put the clothes to my body to see if they fit.

_This is perfect, _I thought.

"Stop worrying," I said finally, "I told you, I just want a change."

Elbourne sighed at my explanation.

"That's a vague thing to say and you know it," he said to me, "come on tell me."

I sighed and turned to look at him for a moment before turning back to the mirror.

"I look frumpy in these clothes," I said honestly.

Elbourne could see past my guise however.

"Link is no one to get this upset about," he said to me knowingly, "I find that-"

I closed my eyes and sighed again.

"You said you would help me," I interrupted, pausing for a moment, "so help me, or leave," I said, "I don't need a lecture."

Elbourne looked at me surprised, not used to seeing me so short with him.

There was a brief silence between us.

"I digress," he said finally, raising his hands in a slight surrender, "how may I be of service?"

I turned around and looked at him, feeling bad for taking my frustration out on him when all he was was concerned. I came up to him and took his hands in mine.

"I don't mean to be snappy," I said, "especially when you've been nothing but kind to me," I said, "I just… I just want to do this with no questions asked, okay."

Elbourne stared into my eyes for a long moment.

"Okay," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, and then looked at him mischievously all of a sudden.

"Besides," I said dropping my voice a little bit, "haven't you always wanted to see what I would look like in twilight clothes?"

Elbourne smirked at the thought.

"You would be stunning no doubt," he said to me, "but I'm more of a fan of 'no clothes' for you Zelda my dear."

I chuckled and shook my head.

_Of course, _I thought shaking my head.

"I know you are," I teased, "and you're terrible for thinking so."

Elbourne chuckled back at me.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense," he said taking a seat in a large chair, "go get dressed so I can see how you look."

"Of course," I said going behind a divider with the clothes in tow, "no peeking now."

Elbourne smirked.

"I promise nothing," he joked.

I laughed at his silliness knowing he wasn't going to look. I really believed him when Elbourne said he had respect for me.

A few moments later I was dressed, but before I came from around the divider I unbraided my hair and lined my eyes in black liquid twilight ink. It washed off with water so I wasn't worried. I hadn't worn make-up in a long time. It was about time I started regenerating the practice.

When I came from behind the divider Elbourne looked at me stunned.

"Great goddesses," he whispered when he saw me, and gave me a long once over.

I turned for him so he could see a full view of me.

"Well," I started, "what do you think?" I asked.

Elbourne was staring at me with a gaping mouth for a good minute before he said anything.

"What can I say?" he asked rhetorically and shook his head.

I smiled at his reaction.

"I knew you'd like it," I said.

He seemed beyond stunned.

"You look incredible," he said to me serious, he then got up and stood in front of me, "you look absolutely incredible."

I smiled at his approval.

"Thank you," I said and did a curtsy.

When I looked up at him again Elbourne still carried his serious expression.

My smile faded a little bit because I knew what it meant.

_He wears his feelings on his sleeve at times, doesn't he? _I thought.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

Elbourne looked me over several times and sighed before he answered.

"I wish it were me you really loved Zelda," he said to me suddenly with a sad smile, "Link really is an idiot."

When he said that, I stiffened.

I looked away from his eyes feeling a twinge of guilt.

"Elbourne…" I trailed, "I…" I trailed again, not knowing what to say.

He came up close to me and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Do you want to know why I wanted to know the _true _power of the Virtue Key?" Elbourne asked me all of a sudden.

I swallowed hard at his closeness and nodded.

"Of course," I said, "if you want to share it with me I'd love to know."

Elbourne stepped closer until there was no more space between us. He grabbed me around my bare waist and continued to stare into my eyes.

"It's because I wanted to _make _you fall in love with me," he divulged, "I know everyone thought I had evil intentions because of the kind of man I am," he said to me, "but I had only _one_ real intention Zelda," his hands ran up my back, "I just wanted your love."

I felt my eyes widen from the confession.

"Elbourne…" I whispered and looked down, "I'm… I'm sorry."

Elbourne was silent for a moment. He knew how I was reacting was the _truth; _there was _no_ hiding now that, the Virtue Key was in full effect.

_There's no way I could lie, _I said.

Elbourne lifted my chin and looked into my eyes again, but before he said anything I spoke.

"There's still Midna," I said to him reassuringly, "and if not her some other maiden would be happy to be your-" I stopped myself when I saw the expression on his face change.

It was then I saw another side of him. Elbourne's features dimmed with an anger I had never seen before. I edged back a little, but his grip abruptly tightened.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

_Oh goddesses,_ I thought.

"Let me make one thing clear," he interrupted in a low icy voice, "don't mistake _anything _I've done with Midna as love," he said to me, "when I slept with her, that wasn't love, that was _convenience._"

I felt a twinge of fear at his tone. I had never seen him like this before.

"Elbourne I only meant-" I tried again.

"I _know _what you meant Zelda," he interrupted angry, "and you're wrong!" he said to me in a slightly raised voice. "Don't think you're doing me any favors by trying to act as a match maker! I'm the _dragon prince_! Women flock to me!"

I swallowed hard at his words and looked back at him defiantly just then.

"Then there really is no need to worry about love from me is there?" I asked rhetorically. "I'm just another-"

"You don't get it!" he interrupted again with venom in his voice. "You're not _just _another woman! You're what I _want_!"

I stared into his penetrating hazel eyes, and I didn't know how to reply. I looked away from his eyes once more.

"Like I said," I repeated, "I'm sorry."

Elbourne looked at me incredulous and was quiet for a moment.

I couldn't look at him in that moment. I felt too much guilt.

"You really love him that much?" he asked me unbelieving.

I took in a deep breath.

_There's no point in lying about it, _I thought.

"Yes," I said quietly, "I'm afraid I do."

There was another silence between us.

Elbourne held onto me tightly for a moment longer before releasing me. He was clearly upset that things weren't going the way he had anticipated. He took a step back, then turned and headed for the exit.

I looked after him feeling terrible.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

Elbourne stopped and turned to look at me. He never answered my question; he merely narrowed his eyes at me and left. He slammed the door hard behind him.

I sighed at his departure.

_I hope he'll be alright, _I thought, _I really can't blame him for leaving though._

I turned around and looked at myself in the full length vanity mirror.

_Maybe involving Elbourne was a bad idea, _I thought staring at myself.

I turned to my side to get a better look at my figure.

"I shouldn't have worn this in front of him," I muttered to myself.

I did make quite an impression in it.

_Not bad your majesty, _I thought of my reflection and then a bright flash of light iridized across the room.

"Not bad at all," said a voice from a far reaching corner behind me.

I let my head fall back when I realized the voice belonged to ancestral mother.

"Great," I muttered knowing she was about to scold me, "what now?"

Hylia walked from the darkened corner, no doubt seeing the entire interaction between Elbourne and myself. She had her arms crossed over her chest, with a look of displeasure across her face.

"What can I do for you Hylia?" I asked trying to appear stoic.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"For starters you can stop with the act," she said, "you're being ridiculous."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her.

"I don't have time for this," I said upset.

Hylia snapped her fingers and went to her true form.

"You're going to make time Zelda," she said to me, "your behavior downstairs was atrocious."

I sighed not agreeing with her.

"I did nothing wrong," I insisted.

Hylia looked at me in apt disbelief.

"You left in the most ingratiated way possible," she said, "and made everyone feel uneasy."

I shook my head and scoffed.

"Whatever Hylia," I said not caring, "if you consider getting to the task at hand ingratiated, then I don't know what to tell you."

Hylia was not about to let that slide.

"Let's be honest my dear," she said sarcastic, "you did that because you were jealous," she divulged, "you made an assumption _again _about a situation you know nothing about!"

I looked at her shocked.

"I assumed nothing!" I shot back. "I merely requested an audience! That was all!"

"You know what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed. "You did that as your natural defense mechanism!" she replied. "I read your thoughts in tandem with Link's the entire time! You _have _the wrong idea!"

I pursed my lips together not wanting to hear this.

"My eyes don't deceive me ancestral mother!" I replied. "You saw how they were embracing each other! _They _are in love!"

Hylia came up and took me by the shoulders.

"But your heart is deceiving you!" she said. "You're allowing a misunderstanding to cloud your judgment!"

I turned from looking at her.

"Link has made his choice," I said with finality, "I just want to stop Ghirahim so everything can go back to normal."

Hylia looked at me incredulous.

"Go back to what?" she demanded. "You being miserable and all alone again? You _using _Elbourne again?"

I shot her a venomous glance.

"Don't start on that!" I stated. "I don't want a lecture from you!"

Hylia shook her head.

"You can't just use that man like that!" she said to me. "He has feelings! He's really in love with you! What you're doing to Elbourne is wrong!"

I was surprised at hearing that from her, considering she seemed to hate him.

"Why should you care you?" I demanded. "It's none of your business anyway!"

Hylia got heated at that.

"I'm the _goddess _of Hyrule honey!" she corrected. "Everything is my busy!"

I stared at her for a long moment, not wanting to give in to her reasoning.

"I don't have time for this!" I said angry. "It's because of _your_ lies and deceit that all of this is happening anyway! How dare you try and chastise me! I want you to leave! Now!"

Hylia looked at me shocked.

"Zelda-" she tried.

"Get out!" I snapped interrupting her. "I'm sick of you right now! I mean it!"

Hylia's eyes widened in disbelief, and I turned away from her.

I knew I didn't mean that.

There was a uncomfortable silence between us.

"Zelda…" she trailed quietly, "honey…"

My eyes filled with tears, but I quickly blinked them back.

"Please…" I trailed with a slight break in my voice, "I just want to be alone for a little while."

Hylia was silent for a moment, and then sighed.

"Alright," she said with a nod, "I'll leave you alone," she said, "but please promise me one thing…"

I walked over to the window seal, and let my hands rest on the pane while I stared at the twilight sky.

"What's that ancestral mother?" I asked in a quiet tone.

Hylia paused for a moment.

"Please talk to Link," she replied.

I closed my eyes at his name and sighed.

_What for? _I thought.

"Okay," I replied.

Hylia stared at me for a few more moments before morphing back to her disguised form of Sheik and leaving via the door.

I felt my eyes brim again at hearing her leave, but quickly wiped my tears away. I was alienating everyone with my stubbornness and pride. Hylia only wanted what was best for me, and I treated her like garbage and casted her to the side.

I also realized I let another opportunity pass for her to tell me the fruits of her investigation. We were alone, and it was the perfect opportunity.

_Smart move Zelda, _I thought sarcastic.

I took in a deep breath.

"Please forgive me ancestral mother," I whispered to myself.

While I stared out the window, I saw Elbourne storming towards the Twili Oasis near the castle. He was alone and was carrying his axe.

_Where's he going? _I wondered. _He probably just needs to blow off some steam._

I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself.

_I've made things pretty bad haven't I? _I asked myself.

Little did I realize they were about to get much much worse.

There was a sudden knock on my door, and I immediately straightened up. I thought it might be ancestral mother returning.

_Is she back already? _I thought. _I hope so, I need to apologize. _

With that, I turned around to face the door.

"Come in!" I called in anticipation of her return.

~SSS~

The Way He Sees It: Link's POV (Part 5)

"Come in!" I heard Zelda call from the other side.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought opening the door.

I was fully ready to begin chastising Zelda's behavior for acting so rudely, but found myself at a loss for words when I caught sight of her.

"Link!" she said to me surprised when she saw me. "What are you doing here?"

_My goddess, _I thought, not being to help giving her a once over, _where did she find _that_? _

I have seen my fair share of beautiful women in my twenty-seven years, but I've never seen someone quite as beautiful as the woman standing before me now. Zelda took everything that I already thought about her beauty and magnified it by ten.

That dress.

Where in Hylia's name did she find that dress?

It showed just enough.

It covered just enough.

My imagination was about to explode.

What was it about the female anatomy that was just _so _beautiful?

Everything.

My goddess, absolutely everything.

Zelda was just standing there staring at me with those striking black lined blue eyes and that perfect face. Her shiny dark brown hair was just falling down her bare back, panning a view to that flat chiseled belly, with that sexy as hell birth mark to the right of her navel.

_Oh boy, I remember that birth mark, _I thought.

And then there were her clothes.

I didn't understand how she fit all that cleavage into the shoulder shawled top, but she made it happen. Her breasts had to be a blessing from the goddess, because they were just perfect.

Perfect.

As in perfection.

_They really are like pumpkins aren't they? _I thought, staring perhaps a little too long at her bosom. _I just want to grab them. _

I looked down at that skirt and those two splits, and remembered instantly when she had me straddled against that bed that night in Snowpeak. Zelda's legs were… I didn't even know how to describe them. I just remembered them so vividly from Zora's Domain, and how they etched _here _and curved _there _and how firm and solid they looked and felt.

_Those are the kind of legs that can get a man into some serious trouble, _I thought, _especially if he's horseback, the poor guy will break his damn neck looking._

I realized that Zelda had been calling my name several times in the time I was staring at her. I finally shot myself back to reality.

"Link," she said my name again concerned, "are you alright?"

I shook my head finally and looked away for a second. I had to get my thoughts under control before I completely embarrassed myself in front of her and had an erection. Then Zelda would think I was a total pervert, when the reality was I was just a man.

Just a man.

Yeah.

She gets _that _kind of reaction from me.

"I'm fine," I said finally clearing my throat, but couldn't help but stare once more.

Zelda looked away and sighed at my response.

_Sweet Hylia… _I thought, _she is beautiful._

"Wow," I said, not being to help myself, "you look incredible," I said, "absolutely incredible."

Zelda didn't seem to have any feedback to my words. She looked slightly unnerved and upset.

_What's this all about? _I wondered all of a sudden.

"Elbourne said the same thing," she said to me finally.

I thought that was odd. I thought her whole aura and demeanor was odd actually. Zelda seemed distant; off putting.

"Well, he was right," I said choosing to ignore her attitude, "you look amazing."

Zelda just stared back at me.

"Thank you," she said with a curt undertone.

I didn't understand this.

I didn't understand this at all, especially after what we said to each other yesterday.

_What is going on here? _I thought.

Zelda could see I wasn't pleased with it, but even still, she didn't let up on it.

"What is it Link?" she asked. "Why are you here?"

I stared at her for a brief moment.

_What is her problem? _I demanded to myself.

"I…" I trailed wanting to inch into this carefully, "I wanted to know why you left the chamber downstairs so quickly."

Zelda didn't answer right away. In fact, she looked away from me just then.

"Oh you did, did you?" she said snide.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at that.

"Yes," I replied, "I did."

Zelda stared at me for a good moment before she answered.

"I figured you wanted to speak with Midna alone," she replied after a few minutes, "you two had a great deal to talk about."

I read into that and knew she was assuming the worse.

_So, that's what this is about, _I thought, _she thinks I'm in love with Midna _again_._

"There wasn't anything that I couldn't say to Midna, that I couldn't say in front of you," I replied.

I thought she would understand what I meant, but Zelda scoffed and turned her head away once more.

"Right," she said sarcastic, "you wanted me to watch that?" she demanded.

I looked at her upset.

She was taking this too far.

"I was concerned about an old friend," I stated, "that's all."

Zelda turned her attention back to me.

"You were concerned about an old _lover_," she thought she corrected me, "you know as well as I do there was a lot more exchanged between you two than sweet words."

I looked at her surprised.

_What? _I thought.

"Nothing happened between us in the past Zelda," I insisted, "the Virtue Key is in full effect I _can't _lie to you about that!"

Zelda pursed her lips together.

"I'm not talking about that," she replied, looking away from me again.

I didn't know what she meant.

"What are you talking about then?" I asked. "Because I'm not understanding you right now."

Zelda took in a deep breath.

"I'm talking about the fact of you two being in love," she divulged, "that was what was shared between you two."

I took in a deep breath and looked at her with open annoyance.

If there was one thing this woman could do on a regular basis to irritate me, it was profess and assume to know what I was thinking. Zelda was constantly telling me what _my_ thoughts on a subject were and it bugged the hell out of me.

_It's her way of keeping herself from getting hurt, _I thought understanding it, but I still didn't like it.

"Zelda-" I tried.

"I have to tell you something," she interrupted suddenly.

And that.

Zelda was going to get enough of cutting me off.

I hated being cut off more than anything. I only let her slide with it because I knew how she was.

"What?" I demanded.

Zelda was quiet for a moment, and got her bearings together. It seemed she made an inner resolve on something, because her face now looked resolute.

"I'm tired of hiding in fear because I'm afraid you won't feel the same way," she divulged, and then wouldn't look at me, "the truth of the matter is… I'm-I'm in love with you Link."

Her words hit me like a two ton boulder.

_It's about damn time, _I thought.

"Excuse me?" I asked, knowing that was a pretty stupid thing to say.

Zelda closed her eyed and sighed.

"I'm in love with you," she said again with more assurance, "I've _been _in love with you for a long time now," she looked down at her hands, "I've tried to forget it, but the feeling won't go away."

I felt my heart race a little.

Zelda finally admitted it.

I couldn't believe it.

"Zelda-" I tried again.

"Please," she interrupted me gently again, "let me finish."

I closed my mouth and took in a deep sigh.

_I'll forego it for now, _I thought.

"Alright," I agreed.

Zelda turned around suddenly and faced the window behind her.

"It started when you were working closely with me at the castle," she said, "you were like a breath of fresh air in my dull boring life," she said, "I had never known anyone like you."

I listened to what she said about me and felt a sigh of relief.

"I don't know if you know this about me, but I'm shy on the onset," she said, "especially when I meet people for the first time. I warm up to people over time and then let them in," she paused for a moment and turned back around, "I warmed up to you immediately."

_I know that, _I thought.

"In fact," she went on, "I knew it was love when I started dreaming about you."

I looked over at her surprised and grinned.

"You dreamed about me?" I asked.

Zelda nodded and blushed a little.

"I had all these fantasies about you," she said all of a sudden, "I… know it was inappropriate because you were working with me, but I couldn't help myself."

I noticed a slight break in her voice and that's when she turned back around and I saw the tears in her eyes.

_What's this? _I thought confused.

"Zelda…" I trailed surprised.

She took in a deep breath and blinked so her tears wouldn't spill over.

"But I knew I could _never _compete with _her_," she said suddenly, "because I knew how much you loved her… how much you _love _her."

I took in a deep frustrated breath.

_Here we go, _I thought.

"Zelda-" I tried again.

"That's why I left out of the chamber so quickly," she interrupted, "I couldn't bear to see that," she choked up, "I couldn't watch that, when it hurt so badly."

I shook my head.

_I knew she took what happened the wrong way, _I thought.

"You've got everything all wrong Zelda," I said, "I feel the s-"

"You don't have to try and make me feel better," she interrupted again.

I was starting to lose my patience. She always did this when she thought she was going to get hurt.

"It's not about making you feel better," I insisted, "I-"

"I have to go," she said suddenly, interrupting me again, "Midna is waiting for me."

I looked at her shocked.

There was no way I was going to just stand there after hearing a confession like that, and be the only one to deal with the emotional repercussions.

_You've got the wrong man Zelda, _I thought.

"What?" I demanded.

Zelda straightened herself up and then walked towards and past me, but I caught her by the elbow as she tried to go by.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes that were filled with tears once more.

"Let me go!" she said in a scathing tone. "I'm trying to get my audience over with so the two of you can spend the rest of the day making love, or whatever, before we have to defeat Ghirahim!"

I didn't understand the vitriol in her voice. She didn't let me get in two words edge wise.

_Now she wants to act like a damn martyr, _I thought, _not today Zelda, not today._

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded. "Why are you acting so damned pig headed?"

Zelda snatched her arm from my grip.

"I'm not!" she snapped, which was clearly contrary to her behavior.

Zelda continued onto the door, but I stopped her with what I said next.

"What if I were to tell you I felt the same way?" I demanded of her. "What if I were to tell you I loved you too?"

Zelda froze with her hand on the knob. She turned her head slowly and looked at me in her periphery.

She looked genuinely surprised.

I had had enough of this constant back and forth. I was sick of the bickering. I was sick of the dishonesty between us. I was sick of the whole stupid thing. We were acting like two irresponsible children because we were both too scared to admit to each other that we loved each other.

I was done with these damn games.

I just wanted her to want me the way I wanted her.

I was hoping my words would be enough to stop her, and we could end this foolishness.

_I want to move on Zelda, _I thought, _I'm tired of this nonsense._

However, for whatever reason that was not to be.

Zelda's eyes narrowed again.

"'What if?'" she mocked incredulous and then swallowed hard. "Thanks but no thanks Link!"

With that, she opened the door and hurried out.

I looked after her shocked.

_What the hell is wrong with_ this_ woman? _I wondered, but then hurried after her.

"Zelda!" I called after her. "Zelda wait! Zelda!"

~SSS~

The Way She Sees It: Zelda's POV (Part 6)

I hurried out to the hall and headed for Midna's chambers.

"Zelda!" Link called after me; he followed me down the hall and took hold of me by the elbow.

Link turned me around in one fell swoop. He looked at me with intense blue eyes.

"I told you to let me go!" I snapped again.

Link shook his head looking at me incredulous.

"What the hell is your issue?" he demanded. "I tell you what you want to hear and you stalk away like a selfish brat!"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's the problem!" I said back. "You _thought _that was what I wanted to hear when that isn't what you feel!"

Link looked repulsed.

"You're unbelievable!" he said dubious. "How in the hell did you get to this age by being this damn dense?" he demanded. "The Triforce of Wisdom doesn't just apply to a text book Zelda, it applies to life!" he retorted. "Think damn it!"

I snatched myself from his grip again.

"Now you've resorted to name calling?" I said in disbelief. "How dare you call me dense!" I shot back. "We both know you're saying this to me because Elbourne put you on notice!" I continued on not understanding why I was doing this now. "If he hadn't said anything you wouldn't even be looking in my direction!"

Link looked into my eyes desperately just then, and grabbed me by the shoulders.

I looked away.

"Look at me!" he ordered in a tone he's never used on me before.

I didn't know why, but I felt compelled to do as he said.

I looked into his eyes.

"The Virtue Key is in full effect," he said to me, "I can't lie to you," he stared deeply into my eyes, "I _love _you Zelda," he said to me, "I'm _in _love with you Zelda!"

I froze when he said the words again.

His eyes were searching my face, waiting for me to respond.

"I…" I trailed not knowing what to say.

_Why don't I believe him? _I thought. _Why don't I trust what he's saying to me? _

"I-I can't..." I trailed feeling my eyes refill, I didn't know what I was saying, "I-I just cant..."

Link was dumbfounded.

"What? What do you mean you can't?" he demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

_I don't know, _I thought.

"Let me go," I said finally, looking away from his eyes.

Link couldn't believe it.

"Zelda-" he tried again.

"I have to go," I interrupted, "Midna is waiting."

Link looked at me in disbelief and finally loosened his grip.

I freed myself from his hold, and hurried down the hall to the secondary staircase to Midna's chambers. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, but then turned and saw that Link was staring after me. He was looking at me as if I were insane.

He shook his head when our eyes met. I looked away feeling foolish.

I couldn't blame him, I was acting a little insane.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _I wondered. _I finally get what I want and then I walk away? _

My eyes refilled with tears, but I quickly wiped them away.

_None of that, _I scolded myself, _you are _not _a weak woman Zelda._

I straightened myself up and wiped my eyes again. I had to be presentable for when I saw Midna.

_Have some dignity Zelda, _I told myself, _you are still a queen. _

Having made my new resolve, I headed to Midna's chamber. When I approached the door, two Twili guards looked me over slightly confused.

"Can I be of service to you my lady?" one guard asked me.

I nodded at the guard graciously.

"Her majesty queen Zelda is here to see queen Midna," I said to the both of them.

The guards looked at each other then back to me puzzled.

"Her majesty queen Midna stated she would see you in a couple of hours," one of the guards said to me, "it's still too early."

I took in a deep breath realizing that.

"I understand that," I replied, "however, I realized the urgency of the matters with which I must speak with her," I said, "I understand that this is most inconvenient, but it can't be helped."

The two guards looked at each other again, and hesitated, but then reluctantly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Midna called from the other side.

"Her majesty queen Zelda requests an early visitation with you," one guard called back.

There was a brief pause on the other side, but then Midna finally spoke up once more.

"Please send her in," she called back.

I took in a deep relieved breath at her reply.

The two guards then opened the doors to the chamber and I went in. Midna was standing on her balcony with her back facing me. The wind was blowing in her uncovered red hair.

There was a large bed with silken sheets to the left of my vantage point. I had no idea how often Midna was pleasured by Elbourne in this room.

_I'm sure it was a considerable amount of time, _I thought, not be able to help myself.

"Aren't you going to ask how long?" she asked all of a sudden without turning to look at me.

I was puzzled at first as to what she meant, but soon realized she was talking about her relationship with Elbourne.

Honestly, I didn't care. It was none of my business.

"I already know," I replied anyway, "three years."

Midna turned and looked at me, her eyebrows raised in surprise when she saw my appearance.

"How right you are," she said coming back into her room, "Elbourne must have told you."

"It was recent news really," I replied, "I found out two days ago," I said, "your relationship with the dragon prince is none of my business."

Midna merely nodded at my reply, and gave me a long once over.

"You look stunning in the clothes of a Twili woman," she said to me in her soft voice, "it suits you well Zelda."

I was flattered Midna was so complimentary, but I didn't come to discuss her relationship with Elbourne, or clothing. I had serious matters to relay to her: the issue of the locket, the Virtue Sword, Ghirahim, the alliance with Dragon Roost, the governance of the Twilight Realm, and her relationship with Xavier.

"Midna," I began with a deep sigh, "the menace known as Ghirahim is on the loose," I divulged, "I foolishly partook in the task of putting the second Mirror of Twilight together where your father had him hidden in the shards," I said, "because of such actions he has personified and is now free."

Midna's face held a serious expression for a moment.

"Yes I already knew how he _had _to get out," she said, "I found out about Ghirahim's capture years later after my father died," she said softly, "why he felt the need to employ such evil is beyond me."

_He wanted Hyrule, _I thought simply.

"There are many strange things that we suddenly can become privy to," I said carefully, "for instance that locket you wore."

Midna looked at me surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked with a hint of defensiveness.

There was no beating around the bush with this, I needed to know.

_Conjecture can be saved for later, _I thought.

"Where did you get it?" I asked detracting her question with my own.

Midna paused for a moment and looked at me.

"My father gave it to me," she divulged.

I hid my surprise.

_So Ghirahim gave it to the Twili king to give to his daughter to future proof his control over her, _I thought, _that bastard is clever._

I was going to ask another question, but she divulged something else just then.

"Xavier asked me to start wearing it a month ago," she disclosed to me, "he told me it would be a good way to remember my father," she said, "in many ways Xavier is like a second father to me. He and my father were very close."

_Xavier you certainly are cunning, _I couldn't help but think, _so that's the nature of her relationship with the king of Dragon Roost._

"I see," I said, and then looked to the ground for a moment.

Midna took note of my expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

_What's right? _I thought.

I shook my head while I thought.

"Your majesty that locket was eliciting control over you," I revealed, avoiding another of her questions.

Mdna looked at me surprised.

"What?" she said.

I nodded and went on.

"My party and I went to employ the power of the Virtue Key to release you from it," I explained, "it was the only way to subjugate its control."

Midna looked at me surprised.

"So it _does _exist," she said more to herself than to me, "so then... you've seen the twilight guardians."

I nodded again.

"Yes I did," I said, "and they are magnificent."

Midna grinned at my admiration of them, but then her smile faded.

There was a brief silence that overcame us.

"Tell me," she stated with abruptness, "how was the state of the castle when you arrived with me wearing that locket?"

I thought it was an odd question, but I saw her point.

_There was no one here, _I thought.

"The castle was virtually empty," I replied, "I only saw you with Xavier; none of your guards were present."

Midna sighed and looked to the adamantine ground in her chambers.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

Midna shook her head and sighed.

"That locket must have 'locked' even the spirit of my servants away," she said, "Ghirahim wanted to take over my kingdom with virtually no resistance," she said, "if you all hadn't come here I don't know what would've happened."

_None of this would have happened actually, _I thought seeing the irony and feeling guilty.

There was something still bothering me regarding Xavier's explanation of Ghirahm's capture, and I wanted clarification.

"My lady," I said suddenly, "how was your father able to gather the broken mirror shards to encase Ghrahim?" I asked. "The shards were hidden by the royal family."

Midna was quiet for a moment.

"You mean royal _families_," she divulged, "both Hyrule's royal family and the Twili royal family had select members who knew of the location of the mirror," she said.

_That did make sense, _I thought, _because I had no idea the second mirror existed until recently._

"My father knew of the location of all the shards and gathered them in secret," she said, "after he trapped Ghrahim, he broke the mirror once again and hid them in their respective locations," Midna had a subdued expression on her face, "it was only recently that I found that out; Xavier told me a little over a year ago," she said, "the funny thing is as soon as I wore that locket I forgot about it."

_Xavier you really helped create a mess haven't you? _I thought. _You and I both._

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head.

"That isn't surprising," I said, "Ghirahim wouldn't want you to know how to defeat him."

Midna saw the logic in that.

"Very true," she said.

There was a brief silence between us again.

It was turning out to be a fruitful meeting thus far.

_Let's hope it stays that way, _I thought.

There was still the business of the Virtue Sword, among other things I wanted to delve into gently.

"Midna," I started, breaking the silence, "how does the Virtue Sword come into play?" I asked realizing I couldn't afford to foot around.

Midna looked at me surprised.

"You know _even_ about that?" she asked me.

I nodded.

I knew some secrets were only supposed to be specific to her kingdom, but with the threat of Ghirahim everything had to be out in the open.

Everything.

"I found out about it through the guardians," I replied.

Midna took in a deep breath at hearing that.

"They didn't leave very much for me to tell you, did they?" she said with a slight snide undertone.

I was careful not to get annoyed.

Now wasn't the time for that, there were too many important things to consider to worry about whose kingdom held more secrets.

_I'm not going to let this meeting turn into that, _I thought.

"I regret that it was necessary," I said carefully, "and I'm sure the guardians wouldn't divulge that under any _normal_ circumstance. However, at this time we need to know the use of the blade."

Midna was silent for a moment and stared at me.

I stared back, knowing that time was ticking.

_Let it go Midna, _I thought, _I have to let my issues go, and you need to let your issues go._

"You really do look stunning Zelda," Midna said to me abruptly.

_What? _I thought.

It was strange, but I thanked her anyway.

"Thank you," I said, "now please, what can you tell me about the Virtue Sword?" I asked, getting back to the task at hand.

Midna looked away from me and pursed her lips together. She suddenly looked upset.

"You know," she started, "the world of light doesn't always need to feel it has to rescue the Twilight Realm."

I gave her an odd stare.

_Why is she saying this now? _I wondered, and then Hylia's words came to mind about Midna being resistive. _Hylia did say she wouldn't just be forthcoming regarding these matters. I completely understood why she said that now. Miidna was allowing her personal feelings get in the way of being objective._

"I don't know what you mean," I replied.

Midna narrowed her eyes at me slightly.

"You know what I mean," she replied, "it's been an unspoken tension between our kingdoms for years."

I looked at her surprised.

"Excuse me?" I asked, having to remember who I was addressing.

Midna looked away from me again.

"The people of my realm are fickle for the light dwellers," she said, "Hyrule's dealing with us have been contentious before your father's and your reign," she said, "those feelings don't just go away."

_She must be referring to the times of our forefathers, _I thought, _I_ knew_ she broke that mirror for a reason seven years ago. It was definitely more than she let on._

"That's true," I said, "however, you and I signed a treaty of peace ending all that."

Midna stared into my eyes after hearing that.

I merely stared back.

"It never really _ends _Zelda," she said to me quietly.

I didn't have time for this, there were still other things I needed to know. However, I didn't make anything any better with what I asked her next.

"Is that why you sleep with Elbourne?" I asked, not sure why I was. "Is it to keep 'relations' between the world of light in good standing with the Twilight Realm?"

Midna looked at me shocked and stood up. She was six feet two inches tall, so she towered over my five feet eight inches frame. I wasn't intimidated though, after what I had been through, height was the last thing that bothered me.

_She's only a little shorter than Link and Elbourne, _I thought.

Midna took a couple steps towards me.

"Your question is inappropriate," she said looking down at me.

I looked back.

_I'll agree with her for now, _I thought.

"I apologize," I said simply.

There was a tense silence between us, before Midna went and sat down over at her bed.

"Can we discuss the sword now?" I asked breaking the quiet.

I wanted to get this meeting over with.

Midna narrowed her eyes at me.

"The sword is the antithesis of Ghirahm's essence," she said with curtness, "seven deplorable attributes for seven virtues," she said, "the sword must be stabbed into the mirror and Ghirahm must be pushed through it for it to have a neutralizing effect."

_So, that's how it works, _I thought.

"However," she went on suddenly, "the only way to destroy evil's bane is by the Master Sword."

I looked at her surprised.

"What?" I said.

Midna took in a deep sigh.

"The only way to _stop_ him is the Master Sword," she said, "the Virtue Sword is merely a means to _hold _him captive," she said, "my father was only successful because he had the aide of the guardians."

I raised my eyebrows at her clarity.

I saw the point all too well.

"Of course," I said to myself.

Midna scoffed slightly and laughed to herself all of a sudden.

"So," she said, "you light dwellers have one upped us Twili folk again."

I looked at her and sighed. I didn't want the bitterness of the past to saturate this meeting.

_Mention something only the Twili can do,_ I told myself.

"The Twili warriors are the greatest warriors in my realm or in this realm," I said, "your people one up us greatly at that."

Midna stared at me again and then smiled at my attempt at diplomacy.

"Spoken like a true queen," she said, "but you forget, you have the Hero of Twilight."

I didn't understand why, but I tensed at hearing her utter Link's title. I _knew _there was a history between them. A history so dear to them, that I couldn't believe Link when he told me he was in love with me. Even with the Virtue Key effect; the _Virtue Key_.

_That's pretty pathetic Zelda, _I thought.

"Yes," I said finally, "Link is a great warrior."

Midna took note of my expression.

"What's the matter?" she asked me.

I shook my head and forced a smile.

"Nothing," I said, and then changed the subject, "Midna why negotiate by means of Dragon Roost?" I asked suddenly not understanding the politics of them being more of an ally than Hyrule. "Why not Hyrule?"

Midna pondered over the question for a moment and then said simply, "It's because of Elbourne," her voice was quiet.

I looked at her surprised.

"My father signed a treaty with the king of dragons years ago," she went on, "I wanted to keep it alive and well when I met his son three years ago."

_So it _really _was true, _I thought.

I didn't know why I ever doubted it, but there it was. The confirmation came from the awakened Midna herself.

"I see," I said.

Midna stared at me for a moment.

"That was the second question you asked me about Elbourne," she said, "does he mean something to you?" she asked me. "Are you in love with him?"

I shook my head.

"No," I said softly.

Midna fell silent for a moment.

"Good," she said finally.

_Good huh?_ I thought incredulous. It_ wouldn't have mattered anyway, _I thought, _he's sleeping with you. _

I wanted to end this audience as it was beginning to make me uncomfortable.

"I just have one more question for you your majesty," I said to Midna.

Midna sat back in her chair and waited for me to go on.

"Yes?" she asked.

"When this whole matter with Ghirahim is set aside," I started, "will you allow a passage to your realm to transpire in Hyrule as in Dragon Roost?" I asked. "I know such a governance will…" I paused for a moment and looked to the ground, "suit everyone."

Midna narrowed her eyes at me when she analyzed my behavior.

"Are you referring to Link?" she asked me.

I took in a deep breath at his name and then looked at her.

"Him among others, yes," I said, not wanting to go into it too deeply.

Midna stared at me a long time before she answered.

"I can't make any promises," she said, "but I will consider it."

I sighed at hearing her say that and bowed.

"Thank you," I said.

Midna stood up and then bowed back.

"It's my duty as queen to act in the _best_ interest of everyone," she said to me.

I didn't understand why, but I knew that was a dig at my lack of diplomacy with her over the years.

_If I had access to your realm it would have been easier, _I thought.

With that, I turned and headed for the exit. I was just about to open the door, when Midna spoke again.

"Your majesty," she said to me.

I turned to look at her once more.

"Yes?" I said.

Midna narrowed her eyes seductively at me.

"Will you tell Link I'm ready to see him?" she asked me.

I stiffened a little at the inflection in her voice.

_I'm not going to let that get under my skin, _I thought.

"Of course," I replied, "and just know this, if you break his heart... I might have to break your pretty neck," I said it as a joke, but I was dead serious.

Midna's semi smile faded a little.

"I see," she replied.

_You'll see alright, _I thought.

It was a presumptuous thing for me to say considering I knew how Link felt, but I still wasn't sure about his feeling for _her_. It could've been possible that Link was in love with _two_ women. If that was the case, Midna could have him, however I never wanted him to be hurt.

_He's still my friend, _I thought.

I turned once more and headed for the exit. Once I was in the hall I sighed.

_That wasn't so bad, _I thought honest.

I headed for the staircase and started down to the second floor of the palace. However, I stopped short when I saw Link coming up in the opposite direction.

I felt my heart accelerate from nervousness.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought.

~SSS~

The Way He Sees It: Link's POV (Part 7)

Zelda stopped momentarily on the stairs and looked down at me. She cut her gaze from my eyes and seemed a bit on edge.

_This woman needs to learn to relax, _I thought, _this woman needs to learn a lot of things actually. _

"Midna requests an audience with you," she said in a soft low voice.

I sighed at her attitude, but decided to let it go for now.

"Alright," I said and then added, "you and I still need to talk later."

Zelda took in a deep breath and still wouldn't look at me.

"Okay," she said then continued her descent and went past me down the stairs.

I watched after her for a moment, not understanding her. I think she was just afraid for anyone to love her. She was so used to people being ripped from her life that she wasn't willing to put herself out there and run the risk of getting hurt.

_This isn't over between us Zelda, _I thought watching her walk away.

I sighed and then looked up the stairs to Midna's chamber. I continued my ascent and made myself known to the guards.

"Her majesty queen Midna requested and audience with me," I said to the guards.

Both guards nodded.

"She's expecting you," one of them said and then both of them opened the door.

I wasn't going to lie, I was nervous seeing her alone like this.

Midna still held a special place in my heart.

I walked in and saw her sitting on, of all places, a large bed with silken sheets. Her hair was down, and she was dressed in her usual garb. She looked beautiful.

I bowed respectfully when I saw her.

Midna smiled when she saw me, and rubbed the spot next to her on the bed. I raised my eyebrows at the suggestion, but went over and sat down next to her anyway.

_Nothing is going to happen here, _I thought.

We were silent for a moment. Midna then gingerly stroked my hair and shook her head.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked me. "_Am I _still _so beautiful you have no words left?_"

I smiled at her memory of when I first saw her, but after all this time those words didn't have quite the same affect as they once did.

"I wouldn't say I'm nervous," I replied, "I'm more relieved than anything."

Midna smiled at my words.

"Were you that worried about me?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I didn't know if you were going to be alright or not," I replied.

Midna grinned and scooted closer to me, she took my hand in hers. "I'm so glad I had a friend like you watching over me," she whispered.

I hated myself for it, but I blushed at the sound of her voice. Midna was the kind of older woman that any young man fantasized about. She was beautiful. She was sultry and seductive. She seemed like she knew how to take _care _of a man when the time came for it.

"I'm glad you're better," I said.

We were silent once more.

_She asked me in here for a reason, _I thought.

"So," I started, "what can I do for you?" I asked.

Midna looked ahead for a moment and thought about my question.

"You could tell me about how you have been over the years," she said.

It was a simple unassuming question.

"I've been okay," I said, "I worked with Zelda for a while in the palace a few short years ago."

Midna took note of my tone and disposition.

"Zelda?" she inquired. "You two are on a first name basis?" she asked.

I hadn't even realized I said it.

"Yes, I would say we are," I said honestly, "I've travelled with her here to find you," I said, "we've been through a lot together."

Midna stared at me for a minute and then let my hand go.

"I see," she said.

I saw what she had done and inquired of it.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

Midna scooted over a little away from me and sighed. "The queen of light is an extraordinary woman," she said, "she even sacrificed her life to save me once."

I thought about what she said, and nearly forgot that Zelda did indeed give up everything at one point to help her.

_Zelda really is an extraordinary woman, _I thought.

"Zelda is a very talented person," I said, and couldn't help but smile; "she gets nervous as hell too."

I realized I said that with my guard down.

_I need to learn to check my tongue better, _I thought.

Midna looked at me and grinned.

"Sounds like you two are really close," she said.

I shrugged at the idea.

"That can't be helped when you're around somebody for so long," I said, "look at us," I said pointing between her and me.

Midna smiled at me when I said that.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you for seven years," I said, "could you stop thinking about me?"

Midna looked away from me for a moment.

"I've always thought about you Link," she said, "but I have to tell you, seven years is a long time."

I took in a deep breath realizing she was seguing into things that I really didn't want to talk about, but really needed to know.

_It looks like it's confession time, _I thought.

"That's true," I said, "but it doesn't mean that people don't still care about each other."

Midna sighed still not looking at me.

"It doesn't mean that people haven't _moved _on either Link," she replied.

I looked at her for a long time after hearing her say that.

"_Have_ you moved on?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

Midna was quiet for a minute.

"I…" she trailed carefully, "I _had _to Link. I couldn't cling to a hope that never may have come to fruition."

I looked away from her and pursed my lips together. I was expecting it, so I wasn't disappointed. I just wish it wasn't with Elbourne.

"So why not come and see me when you had access to the light world through Dragon Roost?" I asked.

Midna was slightly taken aback at the question. She knew I had a point. If that wormhole was there why didn't she come and visit me?

Midna shook her head not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry I just-" she stopped herself and then said, "I…" she trailed, "I'm in love with Elbourne now Link."

I wasn't going to lie, the words stung.

_She's in love with Elbourne of Dragon Roost, _I thought, _can life get anymore ironic? _

I looked away for a moment, and then stood up, realizing her bed had been visited one too many times for my liking by the prince of dragons. I wasn't a jealous man as a practice, but the thought of her being pleased by him sickened me.

_Why did it have to be Elbourne? _I thought. _Why couldn't it have been any other man?_

Midna saw that and stood up as well. She came up behind me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into my shoulder.

I turned back around and looked down at her. She was staring at me with those incredible amber eyes.

_Me too, _I thought.

"There's something I've wanted to do for a long time," I whispered to her suddenly.

Midna searched my face surprised.

"What's that?" she asked me.

Before she could react I grabbed hold of her and kissed her deeply. Midna was at first surprised by the action, but then without hesitation kissed me back. She opened her mouth to mine and drank up my kisses. She was moaning softly and running her fingers through my hair.

_My goddess, this woman is incredible, _I thought opening my eyes for a moment to watch her closed ones.

I kissed her deeper and held onto her tighter. It was something I _needed _to do. I _had _to get the desire I felt for her out of my system. I wasn't going to sleep with her, but I had to free myself of my pent up feelings for her.

Midna held onto me tightly and slipped her tongue into my mouth. She kept stroking my leg with her bare foot which made me lose my footing, and we fell onto the mattress. We stopped momentarily and stared at each other.

Midna smiled at me and looked into my eyes.

"Do you feel better?" she asked in her playful teasing voice. "Are you over me yet?"

I smirked down at her.

"Not quite," I replied and went in to kiss her again.

_I just need to purge myself a little bit more and then I can be free of you Midna, _I thought, _I can be free of you and go to the woman I love and need. I could finally belong to Zelda. _

~SSS~

The Way She Sees It: Zelda's POV (Part 8)

When I got back to my room I fell down on my bed and sighed into the pillow.

"Why am I such an idiot?" I moaned into the sheets. "Why do I do the things I do?"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed and I knew it was Hylia returning from wherever she had been.

_Great, _I thought sarcastic, _here's round two. She had to have seen what happened with Link. _

"That is an excellent question," she said as she walked across the floor towards me.

I sighed and sat up in anticipation of her lecture.

"Could you just tell me how stupid you think I am and be done with it?" I asked, not wanting to prolong this.

Hylia stopped short of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Since that's what you want," she said, "no."

I rolled my eyes and laid back down.

"Then at least make it quick," I said with a sigh.

Hylia shook her head and grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me up.

"What's the matter with you?" she demanded. "The man told you he loved you!"

I closed my eyes already knowing how foolish I was.

"I realize that Hylia," I replied, "I don't understand why I didn't believe him."

Hylia took in a deep breath and tugged on my arm.

"Come with me," she said.

Hylia dragged me for a moment before I was able to get my footing and walk in step with her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Hylia never answered.

We stopped short of the full length vanity mirror. I looked at Hylia perplexed.

"Hylia…" I trailed puzzled, "what is this about?" I asked.

Hylia looked at me via my reflection.

"Do you want to know what's going on between them?" she asked me suddenly.

I felt my eyes widen when I realized what she said.

"Link and Midna?" I asked already knowing. "No, that's their privacy."

Hylia looked at me determined.

"He's telling _that_ woman he's in love with you," she assumed.

I bit my lower lip not wanting to have such a hope.

_Is she right? _I thought.

"Of course I'm right," she said, "I think you need to _see _him take a stand for you!" she said. "That is the only way you'll believe he loves you."

"My goddess," I murmured to myself, "am I that much of a cynic?"

Hylia nodded.

"Yes you are!" she said, and then without waiting for confirmation from me, she snapped her fingers to make a manifestation appear within the glass.

"Wait ancestral mother!" I said feeling terrible at the idea of spying on them like this. "We can't!"

"Too late," Hylia said as the image became more apparent, "here it is," Hylia looked at me without looking at the mirror, "ha! See! I told you!"

I felt my mouth drop when I _saw _what I saw.

_What in the-? _my thought process stopped short.

Hylia turned and looked at the mirror herself after seeing my reaction, her mouth dropped as well.

"Oops," she said regrettably.

There, clear as day, was an image of Link on top of Midna in her bed kissing her passionately.

I couldn't believe it.

That bastard just confessed his 'love' to me, and now went to do this?

"Oh my goddess!" I whispered covering my mouth.

Hylia quickly made the image disappear and turned her attention back to me.

"Zelda-" she tried.

"You saw that!" I interrupted her angry. "You saw what was going on between them!"

Hylia was trying to calm me down.

"There-there has to be a misunderstanding of some kind," she reasoned, "honey I read his mind and heart. Link _is _in love with you."

I shook my head not believing a word of it.

"Then why the hell is he doing _that_?" I demanded, feeling the tears fill my eyes. "Why is he with her like _that_?"

Hylia was at a loss for words.

"Maybe she had something stuck in her teeth," she replied, it was her attempt at humor.

I found nothing funny about it.

"You think this is a damn joke?" I said angry.

Hylia closed her eyes and pursed her lips together wishing she had approached this differently.

"No honey I don't," she said, "I just wanted to cheer you up," she said, "I still think... there's more than what we realize going on."

I nodded sarcastically and turned from her.

"Right," I said mordant and headed for the door.

Hylia looked after me in alarm.

"Where are you going?" she called after me.

"I want to be alone for a little while," I said.

Hylia quickly followed after me and grabbed my hand. I snatched my arm away.

"Don't try and justify that!" I demanded of her.

Hylia was about to say something when she stopped herself.

"Zelda-" she tried.

"I'm leaving," I interrupted and finally left the room, but not before slamming the door behind me.

I felt the tears coming on strong, but I held it together long enough to leave the palace.

_I need to get out of here, _I thought, _I just need to get out of here and breathe._

~SSS~

The Way He Sees It: Link's POV (Part 9)

I pulled back and stroked Midna's hair out from her eyes. She stared back at me with that same hypnotic stare that could enchant anyone.

"I think we better stop," I said.

Midna smiled back at me not really agreeing, but digressed anyway.

"You're right," she said.

I got off her and then helped to her feet. I was going to say something when I was interrupted by a sudden pounding on Midna's chamber door. Midna and I both looked over at the door perplexed.

_What in the-? _I thought.

"Who dares to pound on my door?" Midna called out.

"One who bears urgent news," the familiar male voice sounded.

_Wait a minute… _I thought, _is that Hylia? _

"Let me handle this," I told Midna going over to the door.

When I opened it, I was greeted by Hylia's widened red eyes.

She looked pissed.

I looked around and noticed the two Twili guards were unconscious on the ground.

_Really Hylia? _I thought of the hot headed goddess.

Hylia grabbed hold of the front of my tunic. "I need your assistance _hero_," she said to me, her voice was laced with anger.

Midna looked at Hylia stunned.

"The Twilight Hero was engaged in an audience with me," Midna protested, "this is an impertinence!"

Hyla narrowed her eyes at her. "This is an _emergency_!" she snapped. "Her majesty queen Zelda has gone missing!"

That got my attention.

"What?" I demanded.

Midna looked on in surprise. "How could that be?" she asked. "She was just here."

Hylia narrowed her eyes at me. "She left the palace upset over _something,_" she said to me cryptically.

I was clearly confused.

"What?" I asked.

Midna was taken aback. "Is she missing or did she just leave?" she asked.

Hylia was getting frustrated. "What difference does it make?" she demanded.

Midna got indignant. "A great deal," she replied, "you pounded on my door in a fit of hysterics for no reason!"

I turned to look at Midna.

"I better check out what Sheik is saying," I said to her, "this is mportant."

Midna was annoyed by the disruption. "Link…" she trailed.

"We'll finish our talk later," I reassured.

Hylia groaned and then yanked on my shirt after the confirmation. "Let's go," she said.

_What is her problem? _I wondered.

Before I could utter another word to Midna, Hylia slammed her chamber door behind us as we were leaving. She pulled on my arm and headed to the staircase. I snatched myself from her grip when we finally got to the second floor.

"What is your damn issue?" I demanded.

Hylia looked around to make sure we were alone, and then transformed to her normal form.

"Look you horny tekkite," she started, "when I told you to jump that blue chick's bones I didn't mean _after_ you told my baby you loved her!"

I looked at her shocked.

"What?" I asked surprised.

Hylia ran a hand over her face.

"It's partly my fault too," she said off handed, "I shouldn't have showed her that."

I shook my head confused.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," I told Hylia, "showed Zelda what?"

She grunted in frustration.

"I showed Zelda an image of you and Midna just now," she confessed, "I thought you were going to be grand standing in her behalf, not sticking your tongue down Midna's damn throat!"

I closed my eyes and ran both my hands over my face.

"Great," I groaned sarcastic, "this is all I need right now," I said, "Zelda already had a hard enough time believing me before this. This is a nightmare."

Hylia took in a deep breath.

"Not only that," she continued, "she left the palace."

I was genuinely concerned about that. It was a very dangerous time. Ghirahim could show up again at any given moment.

"I've got to find her," I said not wasting any time heading for the palace exit.

Hylia looked after me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You better," she told me, "because I think you're the only one that can bring her back right now."

I closed my eyes at hearing her say that and then quickened my step.

_Come on Zelda, _I thought when the cool twilight air hit my face outside, _where are you? _

~SSS~

The Way She Sees It: Zelda's POV (Part 10)

I hurried out of the palace and followed a road that embanked to a lagoon hidden by weeping twilight ferns. Past the trees was a waterfall of multicolored shifting water of light blue, light green, and pink. `The water let off into a deep pool.

I sighed at the beautiful sight and wiped my tear stricken face. I was initially going to just sit at the water's edge and stare into the pool, but another thought overcame me instead. It only took me a moment to make the decision.

_Why not? _I thought suddenly.

I dove into the water and swam a couple lengths of the pool. I always loved to swim when I wanted to relieve stress. I made so many stupid mistakes that day that I felt my body needed purging. When I surfaced all of my make-up had run clean from my face.

I was glad.

At least I _looked _like my old self again.

I swam back to the shore line and got out of the pool.

I was ringing out my hair, when I was startled for a moment in realizing I wasn't alone.

Standing near a weeping fern, I noticed a white and black cape blowing in the breeze.

"Who's there?" I demanded, feeling my heart pound.

I gripped my bracelet ready to use it if necessary, but calmed down when I saw it was Elbourne.

"It's you," I said softly in relief, "you scared me."

Elbourne loosened his grip on his axe and then set it down.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

I looked back to the water and took in a deep breath.

"I thought you wandered off," I said.

Elbourne looked my soaked body up and down for a long moment before staring me in the face.

"I did," he said with his signature smirk, "I wandered here."

I ran my hand over my cheek and looked away from him.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him.

Elbourne looked me over again.

"Since I left the palace," he replied, "this is one of my favorite spots in the Twilight Realm."

I looked around the lagoon again, it was beautiful.

"What were you doing here?" I continued.

Elbourne grinned at me.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he replied, "I come here to think."

I sighed and went to sit down at the banks.

"It's a beautiful place for reflection my friend," I said feeling at a loss by the day's events, "I'm trying to figure out why I'm such a screw up," I said to myself.

Elbourne took note of my expression and glanced over at the pool.

"Do you have to swim in a pool to figure that out?" he asked me.

I didn't look at him.

"It helps," I said with a shrug.

Elbourne watched me for a moment, before deciding to join me on the ground. He sat down next to me and looked out at the pool.

We were silent for a few minutes before Elbourne decided to break it.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier," he said suddenly, "you didn't deserve that."

_Yes I did, _I thought.

"You don't need to apologize," I replied, "I was wrong in how I treated you."

Elbourne nodded at my apology.

"I guess we both screwed up a little bit," he said and then looked over at me.

We were silent again.

I hated the awkwardness I created between us.

"I have to tell you this," Elbourne said abruptly breaking the silence once more.

I turned to look at him.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Elbourne turned to meet my eyes.

"You look gorgeous soaking wet," he said to me.

I knew he was trying to cheer me up, and it worked to a certain extent.

I tried not to, but I couldn't keep the grin from crossing my face.

"Thank you," I said with a sigh.

He nodded.

"You're welcome," he replied.

We were silent again.

There was a stiff breeze that flew over the surface of the water that made me shiver.

I hugged myself against the chill.

"Are you cold?" Elbourne asked me.

I nodded wrapping myself tight with my arms.

"Perhaps I should have thought this through better," I tried to joke.

Elbourne undid the clasp to his cape and put it over my shoulders. I took it gratefully.

"Thank you," I said quietly, feeling the chill subside briefly.

We were silent yet again.

I think after earlier there was just a great deal of tension between us, and we were trying to figure out how to deal with it.

Finally, Elbourne turned to look at me.

"Are you going to keep me in suspense?" he asked all of a sudden.

I looked at him puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Elbourne gave me an obvious stare.

"You know what I mean," he said to me, "why did you jump in the pool?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked away for a moment.

"Oh..." I replied, trying to think quick, "it was just something to do in passing."

Elbourne gave me a mordant stare.

"You dove in a pool just because it was there?" he asked incredulous. "You know you can't lie to me."

It did sound rather ridiculous.

"It wouldn't be the first stupid thing I did," I replied offhanded, "especially today."

Elbourne knew I meant more than I was letting on.

"What happened?" he asked me.

I sighed and finally decided to just tell him.

"I told Link I loved him," I said simply, "that's what happened."

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at me confused.

"I don't follow you," he said to me.

I cleared my throat in preparation to explain.

"I told Link I loved him and he said he loved me back," I went on.

Elbourne looked away when he heard that.

"Then where's your dilemma?" he asked me trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

I felt my eyes sting with tears suddenly.

"It's not that," I went on, "I... I found him later in Midna's arms," I said, quickly wiping my eyes, "they were lying in bed together."

Elbourne raised his eyebrows at the revelation.

"Oh," he said to me, "oh, I see," he said with a nod, "that woman can be quite the seductress."

His comment made me feel worse.

_I can only imagine, _I thought.

I was starting to breathe faster and my eyes quickly refilled with tears again. Elbourne saw that and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I was trying to hold it together, but I felt myself becoming emotional. I then turned and sobbed into his chest.

It was pathetic.

"It's okay Zelda," he said to me.

"Why doesn't he want me Elbourne?" I sobbed grabbing onto his ruffled shirt.

I knew I sounded foolish to him.

It was a silly thing to say when I knew Link loved me.

Elbourne sighed and held me tighter, probably feeling like an authority on the subject considering his apparent feelings for me.

"Are you sure there isn't some misunderstanding of some kind you're unaware of?" he asked me.

_That's exactly what ancestral mother said, _I thought.

I pulled back from his chest and wiped my eyes.

"I don't know, probably," I said shaking my head, "if so, Link probably thinks I'm an idiot."

Elbourne grinned at me calling myself such a thing.

"You _are _naïve about certain things," he said with a chuckle, "but you are most certainly not an idiot."

I turned to look at him and grinned myself.

_He's always so flattering to me, _I thought.

"Thanks," I said sincere, and then took his hand in mine, then added, "what would I do without you?"

Elbourne's expression turned serious for a moment and he looked away.

"A lot possibly," he said as a joke, but I didn't take it that way, "you've already done so much without me."

I looked at him serious for a moment, and reached over and caressed his cheek.

"Elbourne..." I trailed.

I was regretting the way I treated him earlier.

"Don't say things like that, especially when you know they aren't true," I said, "I don't know how I would've dealt with the death of my family without your solace and comfort," I said to him honest, "you really are my dearest friend," I said, "you're my _best _friend."

Elbourne raised his eyebrows and sighed at the title.

"Best friend," he repeated shaking his head, "I suppose."

I bit my lower lip at his tone; it made me feel terrible.

I turned his face to look at mine once more.

"You are," I whispered, and caressed his cheek again.

Elbourne forced a smile and sighed.

"If that is what you have to offer me," he said, "I'll take it."

I chuckled at what he said, and then felt my smile fade as I looked at him. There was something about his innate chivalry towards me I found alluring.

_He's always willing to take the back saddle for my feelings, _I thought.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked him suddenly, and dropped my voice.

Elbourne raised his eyebrows at my tone.

"What's that?" he asked me.

I stared into his eyes.

"You suddenly look really good in this twilight," I whispered to him.

Elbourne turned his face from me and closed his eyes.

"Zelda…" he trailed, knowing where I was going with this, "you know you're only saying that to me because you're angry with Link."

I took a minor offense to that.

"That's not true," I insisted, "I do think the twilight favors you."

Elbourne grinned at me.

"You know who else told me that?" he asked rhetorical. "Midna."

_That's not surprising, _I thought, _but I agree with her. _

"She's right," I whispered.

Elbourne shook his head at my voice.

"Come on Zelda," Elbourne said with another grin, "stop this."

I leaned in on him, wrapping my arms around his lean strong waist, and resting my head on his shoulder. I didn't want to discuss the matter any further.

"Remember that promise I made to you back in the City in the Sky?" I went on, changing the subject.

Elbourne looked ahead at the pool and was quiet for a long time.

"Yes," he said finally.

I turned his face back to mine.

"I promised you a _tryst_," I said, "remember?"

Elbourne looked away from my eyes.

I knew he didn't want to talk about that, but I didn't care in that moment.

_He really does look like Link, _I thought.

"Look at me," I whispered.

Elbourne reluctantly looked back.

"Zelda..." he trailed, not finishing.

I raised my eyebrows and stared at his mouth.

"Did you want to have that tryst _now_?" I asked, with a much too husky undertone.

I could feel his breath accelerate against my forehead.

He looked away from me again.

"I _can't _do that with you Zelda," he said serious, "you're not some brothel girl... I love you too much to do that to you."

My eyes widened slightly when Link's voice echoed through my head.

_"You're not some brothel girl Zelda… and I'm not going to treat you like one…" _

_It's like deja vu, _I thought.

I stared into his face again, and reached up and kissed his mouth before he could protest. I was expecting him to pull away, but he kissed me back with the familiar ardency I was used to. I guess when it all came down to it, attraction always won out. We sat there for a few moments just enjoying each other's company when I pulled away.

I stared into Elbourne's eyes.

"I want you to _unleash _the dragon," I whispered to him.

Elbourne looked at me surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me," I replied.

Elbourne turned away shaking his head.

"I won't do it," he replied, "I won't let you use me for your revenge."

"It isn't for revenge," I said in honesty, "we can be a comfort to each other."

"Zelda-" he tried.

"Come on Elbourne," I insisted, "don't you reject me too."

I impulsively kissed him again, but he pulled away.

Elbourne closed his eyes, feeling helpless with his moral dilemma in that moment.

I knew what I said was low, especially playing on his feelings like that, but I hated that he framed the situation that way. However, that was what it was, but I wasn't just going to give up either.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"No Zelda," he said firmly to me.

I looked at him defiantly, then quickly positioned myself on his lap with my legs around his waist. I pushed him back onto the grass and pressed my mouth against his fervently once more.

"Mmm," I moaned, running my hands over his hard flat stomach underneath his shirt.

I pulled back for a moment and stared into his hazel eyes. Elbourne was fighting himself, I could see it.

"I'm going to ask you again," I whispered, "are we going to _fuck _or not?"

Elbourne looked at me shocked.

"Zelda-" he tried.

"You told me you've wanted me for the past ten years," I whispered, coming within inches of his face, "was that a lie?" I asked. "Are you all talk dragon prince?"

Elbourne was staring at me with those intense hazel eyes, completely at war with himself.

"Zelda-" he tried again.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Or are you just _scared_?" I taunted.

Elbourne looked at me taken aback.

"What?" he demanded. "Scared?"

"You heard me," I went on, "was that bulge in your pants in the sky city yours or were you playing pretend?" I teased. "Are you scared I might laugh at the _dragon _because it isn't quite _dragon like_?"

That did it.

Elbourne had had enough of my teasing, and rotated our bodies with relative ease so that now he was on top of me. It actually surprised me how quickly he did that. I greatly underestimated his self-control.

I felt my eyes widen slightly.

_I'm glad he cares about me so much, _I thought, _otherwise this could've been a bad situation. _

He stared down at me with a kind of confidence that only individuals who had mastered the art of love making could have. I suddenly felt a little intimidated with the level of 'skill' this man had to 'teach' me.

_Maybe I should've thought this through better, _I thought.

"So you want to act like a naughty girl with the _big _bad Elbourne?" he whispered to me. "Talk is cheap Zelda," he said to me, "and I'm not a man of talk," he suddenly pressed his groin up against mine and I felt his huge bulge, "you feel that Zelda? You feel the surge? _That's_ why they call me big Elly."

_My goddess! _I thought when he pulled his bulge away. _It really is a dragon!_

I felt my heart race, because I knew he was right.

_I think I bit off more than I could chew propositioning him like this, _I thought nervous.

I tried to stay confident.

"I'm not scared," I said to him staring into his eyes, "and I'm not talk either."

Elbourne smirked at me and nodded.

"I don't want you to be scared," he said to me, "I want you to be ready."

_Ready? _I thought.

With that, he came down and kissed me. It wasn't the usual soft sensual kiss. It was hungry, and deep, and passionate. He never kissed me like this before, and I wasn't going to lie, I was enjoying every second of it.

_That's a good start, _I thought.

Elbourne lifted my arms above my head and stared into my eyes for a moment.

"You're about to find out what ten years of wanting feels like Zelda," he whispered to me.

I swallowed hard at his words and nodded.

"O-okay," I said slightly nervous.

Elbourne took note of that and grinned.

"You're not reneging are you?" he asked me.

_Am I? _I wondered.

Before I could answer he kissed me again. I closed my eyes and got lost in his sensual mouth. It felt just like when I kissed Link, and for a brief moment when Elbourne pulled away he looked just like him.

_This is crazy, _I thought blinking several times.

Elbourne came down on top of me again flattening my large bosom with his strong chest and resting his mouth at my right ear.

_Oh boy, _I thought, feeling his breath against my skin.

"There are several spots on the female anatomy known as the erogenous zones," he whispered, and then spread my legs apart.

_He did that in one fell swoop, _I thought.

I swallowed hard again.

"Oh really?" I whispered back pretending that I was on the same level as him.

"Yes," he said, nibbling on my earlobe, "really"

I closed my eyes at his touch.

"The ear," he whispered, and licked my pinna, or outer area of the ear.

I moaned involuntarily.

I couldn't help it; it felt incredible.

_His mouth feels like a wet feather, _I thought.

"The neck," he continued, kissing the area of my jugular vein.

I felt my skin prickle with goosebumps. I arched a little because the sensation was so intense. He surprised me again when his mouth encapsulated one of my clothed nipples, and he squeezed my other breast softly.

_Sweet Hylia, _I thought.

"Where else?" I whispered, not realizing I said that.

Elbourne pulled back from teasing me, and looked into my eyes for a moment and smiled.

He knew I was enraptured now.

"Where else?" he repeated.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes," I whispered.

Elbourne's smile never left.

"There's the breasts of course," he went on, "the navel," he looked at my flat stomach and smirked, "with that oh so sexy music note birth mark."

He paused for a moment and went down to lick my bellybutton, but I stopped him before he discovered what it did.

"Wait!" I said a little too loudly, and sat up.

Elbourne looked at me surprised.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I was blushing uncontrollably.

"You-you don't have to do things like that to please me," I tried to circumvent.

However, the dragon prince wasn't easily swayed. He kissed me again, laid me back on the grass, and stared into my eyes.

"I know that," he whispered when he pulled away, "but I want to, just relax."

The dragon prince then continued his tease, and feathered his tongue over my belly.

"Mmmm," he moaned.

_Oh boy, _I thought nervous, closing my eyes, _here it comes! _

I let out a soft musical cadence, and Elbourne paused. He looked at me surprised then kissed the same spot again to confirm the reaction; it happened again. This operaic sound escaped my throat. Elbourne then hovered himself over me, and stared at me. He was giving me a puzzled, but mischievous grin. I couldn't look at him just then.

_I'm never going to hear the end of this, _I thought.

"Did you just-" he tried, but I quickly avoided the question by pulling him back on top of me and kissing his mouth.

_Don't ask Elbourne, _I thought, _I know if _you _know there's no telling what could happen. _

"Keep telling me what you were talking about before," I whispered when I pulled away.

Elbourne still had that slick grin on his face as he stared into my eyes. He was aware of what I was trying to do.

"Is _that _what he was talking about Zelda?" he asked with a knowing smile, not being detracted.

I was crimson at the question.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"I want you to answer me, or I won't do anything," he interrupted with confidence. "Was that what farm boy was talking about? Is that how he made you... _sing_?"

I swallowed hard and looked into his eyes.

"No," I lied.

Elbourne narrowed his eyes slightly at my falsehood, then did something unexpected. Well... at least for me. He pressed his groin up against mine again, until he hit this clothed... _spot _against my skirt that made my heart palpitate for several seconds. My eyes widened immediately at the sensation.

_Oh my goddess! _I thought surprised. _How in the world...? _

"E-Elbourne y-you're on my-" I tried.

"You're lying to me," he interrupted, already knowing what I was going to tell him.

"Please..." I begged, feeling my eyes roll in the back of my head slightly at the proprioceptive touch, "just say what you were saying before. I promise it had nothing to do with that."

Elbourne didn't let up.

_Damn he is good at this, _I thought.

"Zelda-" he started.

"Elbourne please!" I interrupted, grabbing at the grass underneath my hands. "_That's _driving me crazy!"

I heard him snicker a little when he separated himself from me. I was embarrassed, but I didn't care.

_Sweet Hylia this man is _well _endowed! _I thought in disbelief.

"Zelda..." he said with a grin, "how are you going to handle the _real _me if _that _drives you crazy?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"I don't know," I said.

I guess I said that with a humorous inflection, because it made Elbourne laugh.

"Ah Zelda," he said, shaking his head once more, "you're so adorable, that's why you're so irresistible."

_Adorable? _I thought. _I feel like such a child when he addresses me like that._ However, I had to rethink that for a moment._ Well... maybe I do seem a little childish to him when it comes to this. After all, he's used to women who are experienced in this kind of thing. _

"Is it?" I asked.

That made him chuckle again.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

I ran my hands up and down his clothed chest and looked at him serious just then.

"But I could never please you like those brothel girls could," I said, not looking at him, "the way... Midna could."

A serious expression came across his face after I said that.

"Look at me," he demanded all of a sudden.

I couldn't at first, I knew I was being foolish.

_I shouldn't have said that, _I thought.

"Look at me Zelda," he said again, only more stern.

I felt my throat tighten when I looked into his hazel eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

His eyes searched my face for a moment.

"You could please me more than any of them ever could," he whispered, and I sensed a surge of passion suddenly going through him. "I'm not just saying that to you to say that to you. That's how I really feel," he stared straight into my eyes just then, and ran his finger over my lips, "I'm in love with you Zelda."

I swallowed hard when he said that, knowing the Virtue Key was making it impossible for this to be anything other than what it was. Elbourne was telling me the truth.

_I definitely bit off more than I could chew, _I thought, thinking more deeply on what I propositioned him to do.

This wasn't just about sex for Elbourne. This was much, much more. He came down and kissed me again, stroking his hands up and down my stomach, until they adroitly rested at my bosom. I felt his fingers grip the clasp to unbutton my shirt, when I pulled back suddenly to stop him. I cleverly grabbed both of his hands with my own and stared into his eyes.

"Could you finish what you were saying before?" I asked, wanting to stall a little bit longer, just until I felt I was really ready.

Elbourne looked at me puzzled for a second. His mind was on other things.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I interlaced his fingers with mine and moved them away from their current resting place.

_I have to stop being so fidgety if I want to do this, _I thought.

"You know..." I said with a trail, "the whole erogenous zones thing."

Elbourne smirked at how I said that.

"The erogenous zones 'thing' huh?" he replied.

I nodded.

"Where else?" I asked softly, reaching up to stroke my finger over his lips.

Elbourne kissed my finger briefly and turned his attention back to my anatomy. His eyes then panned lower to my skirt, where his hand was now flirting with my happy trail.

_Oh boy, _I thought.

"The _most _important zone is that sensitive 'v' shaped piece of flesh that is a woman's epicenter of pleasure," he said. "There's nothing better, at least for me, than to see a woman ultimately pleasured. All of her senses are heightened, and she has the most incredible orgasm she's ever had in her life."

I blushed at his words, and blushed even more when his hand looked like it was going to tease me, but he stopped himself.

_This man could make a statue blush saying things like that, _I thought.

"Wow," was all I could reply.

For some reason that made Elbourne chuckle again.

"Wow indeed," he repeated.

I nodded for no particular reason and felt nervous, but tried to control it.

"Well... th-then you better get to work now, huh?" I whispered to him, trying to mask my apprehension.

However, Elbourne just grinned at me, then reached down to caress my cheek. He looked at me serious for a moment. He knew I wasn't one hundred percent sure about this. Every time he and I got close in the past, I could never go through with it. He had been subverted so many times he was aware of what my body language was telling him.

_He probably thinks I'm pathetic, _I thought.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" he asked, then looked around. "Out here like this?"

I was glad he was perceptive, because I was beginning to have second thoughts. I knew the only reason I was propositioning Elbourne like this was for my own selfishness and pride. I wasn't even sure if anything happened between Link and Midna other than kissing, but as I looked in Elbourne's eyes I nodded.

"Of course I'm sure," I said, but he saw the reluctance in my eyes.

He raised his eyebrows when he stared at me.

"Why did you hesitate then?" he asked me.

I bit my lower lip, wishing he'd go on making me feel wonderful the way he had been, so I could worry about regretting it later.

_I better take matters in my own hands, _I thought.

I reached up and pulled him back down on top of me and started kissing him again. This time there were no interruptions with small talk. I kissed him deeply as I held onto his ruffled shirt which I desperately wanted to take off.

_He kisses just like Link, _I thought, losing myself in the moment, _he looks like Link, he smells like him, he tastes like him. _

Maybe it felt that way because I wanted him to be _Link_.

I kissed Elbourne deeper and harder, running my fingers through his hair, moaning like a pussycat and whimpering like a kitty.

_I guess it was true, _I thought.

And when I pulled back to look in _his _face all I could see was _him_.

"I love you _Link_," I whispered.

Elbourne froze when he heard me say that.

"Link?" he asked and tried to grin, but it soon faded, as he was much too upset when the registration hit him.

I couldn't blame him.

That was pretty insulting.

I put my hand over my mouth realizing what I had just done.

"Elbourne I'm sorry I-" I tried, but I stopped myself.

Elbourne didn't wait for my apology, he got up and rested his weight on his knees. He looked down at me upset. I turned away from looking at him.

_This is just great, _I thought sarcastic, _what else could go wrong?_

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

Elbourne merely nodded.

"Not as sorry as you would have been if you had gone through with it," he said to me and stood up.

He dusted off his pants and offered me his hand. I looked back up at him and took it reluctantly. Elbourne helped me to my feet, but didn't take his cape.

"Keep that," he said to me, "you're still wet."

I looked at him feeling so guilty.

"Elbourne…" I trailed, "I…"

Elbourne fixed his shirt, then reached over to caress my cheek again.

"Don't worry about it," he said to me, "I had a feeling you weren't completely sure."

I bit my lower lip feeling terrible.

"You must think I'm awful," I said, looking down at the ground.

Elbourne shook his head.

"I told you," he said to me serious, "you're _special _I won't play around with you like that."

I was about to reply, when another male voice interjected suddenly.

"Play around like what?" he demanded.

Elbourne and I both looked to the lagoon entrance, and were both surprised to see Link staring at the both of us.

"Oh no," I whispered.

_How long was he standing there?_ I wondered. _What did he see?_

I felt my heart accelerate.

_I guess the day can get worse, _I thought.

~SSS~

The Way He Sees It: Link's POV (Part 11)

All I could see was red for a good three or four seconds. I walked over to where Zelda and Elbourne were standing. Zelda was soaking wet and disheveled. Elbourne's shirt was damp and slightly unkempt. They looked like they had been going at it.

_What the hell were they doing? _I wondered.

Elbourne sighed when he saw me and shook his head.

"This is all I need right now," he said to himself sarcastically.

I didn't understand why, but hearing him say that really pissed me off.

_This is all _you _need? _I demanded to myself angry. _I'll give you what you need!_

I looked over at Zelda heated, and before I said anything else, I balled my fist and punched Elbourne right in the face. I was sick of that son of a bitch. Zelda looked at me shocked.

"Link!" she cried out. "What are you doing?"

I ignored her and I watched as Elbourne regained his balance. He quickly wiped the blood from his lip and lunged at me. Elbourne landed hard at my midsection and tackled me to the ground. Once he had me subdued he socked me in the face and side. I felt my lip burst open.

"You guys!" Zelda screamed in the background. "Stop this!"

Neither one of us listened to her.

I went to guard Elbourne's last strike and elbowed him in the chin. The blow disoriented him enough for me to push him off me.

Zelda immediately came in front of me when Elbourne and I were separated.

"What are you doing?" she demanded me. "Are you crazy?"

I was going to answer her, but saw Elbourne get up and pushed her to the side instead. I didn't mean to, but Zelda landed hard on the ground. Elbourne saw that and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Okay," he said to me angry, "now you just crossed the damn line."

Elbourne lunged at me again and we landed near the pool's edge. Elbourne had his hands around my neck. His vice grip was strong.

I was struggling to breathe when I rose my knee and kicked Elbourne in the back. That didn't deter him, but I saw something that would.

It would deter me as well.

_What the hell is that? _I wondered.

Zelda shook off the dizziness from the fall and grabbed her head. However, underneath her the ground turned black and a circular shape appeared.

"What the-?" I croaked looking past Elbourne at Zelda.

Elbourne turned his head to see what had my attention; his eyes widened.

"Zelda!" he called out. "Look out!"

Zelda seemed startled at his cry, until she saw the darkness engulf around her.

"Link!" she cried out trying to stand up but couldn't. "Elbourne!"

Suddenly, a white arm wrapped around her waist from the darkness.

I felt my panic surge.

_That can't be! _I thought incredulous.

Zelda screamed.

"No!" she exclaimed.

I hurried and pushed Elbourne off me and dove for the black hole. Elbourne followed after me and grabbed Zelda's hand. I took Zelda's other hand.

Out of nowhere the face I was dreading the most appeared, Ghirahim's.

"Hello there," Ghirahim said with a sinister smile with his hand gripped over Zelda's mouth now, "I told you I'd be back," he whispered in Zelda's ear.

I looked at him repulsed and felt a feral rage surge inside me.

_Don't let her go! _I told myself.

"Let her go you bastard!" I yelled at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim laughed. "I think not," he said and then pulled Zelda around the waist further into the darkness so she was beyond Elbourne and my reach.

"If you touch her-" Elbourne threatened him.

Ghirahim grinned at him. "I'm going to touch her a great deal," he promised, "I'm going to _do _what you couldn't."

"You disgusting-" Elbourne started.

Ghirahim's laugh cut him off. "See you on the other side boys," he chimed.

Zelda's muffled screams echoed in the background as they both disappeared into the swell of blackness.

I fell onto my knees shocked.

I couldn't believe I let that happen to her.

Zelda was gone.

Now… now she was in the clutches of a madman.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this one I really want feedback for this. Did you like the 'Zelbourne' scene? Link's POV returns in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Inspiration: "Scream," by Avenged Sevenfold; The _tongue; _The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time; and the character Sheik from OoT, Sheik is awesome.**

**Shout Outs: SomeRandomGuy, Ramona, TNM, Good Job, Eclair Belmont, LadyZayriah, NewIzzyS2, Uhmm, Some Person, Shhimannja16, WTFWTF, Ai Da Beast, Pedro, Net2, KisaTracer, Reddog10, Zephycitrusdew, I apologize for not sending shout outs in the last chapter.**

**Special Shout Out: This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Skyward Diamond. Her stories are the pinnacle of what I think the character Ghirahim portrays. She writes with a style and verve that can't be touched. She is THAT good. This one is for you Sky! I'm not even going to lie, my Ghirahim is totally inspired by her character portrayal in her story lol. Her story was the _only _reason why I made him the villain for this story lol. Check out "The Other End of the Sword," and "The Prequel: The Other End of the Sword," her wriiting is MASTER CLASS! ~ZR~.**

**NOTICE: I know, I know I'm a liar I said I wouldn't update until next week lol. Anyway, if you are a 'canonite' (made up word for someone who religiously follows canon) this next part is for you. Please don't read this if you get easily offended by something that doesn't follow canon to a tee. That's why it's called FANFICTION *takes a deep breath and smiles*. Thank you, there will be no further notices on this. Also too, I apologize for the wolf Link fiasco, I just forgot to make him change... yeah lol. So I'm going to just leave the explanation open ended lol. ~ZR~.**

**Specialty Rating:**** This chapter is T-16 for dark psychological themes and subject matter. There's no getting around this rating for this chapter, some of the themes are disturbing. This was originally going to be one chapter, but I broke it into two parts due to the length. I already have chapter 29 mapped out. So, if any of you have any _ideas _as to what the outcome is PLEASE don't say anything in your comments to anyone else.**

* * *

Chapter 28

The Twilight Realm: Link's POV (Part 1)

I was pacing the royal chambers like a madman. It had already been twelve hours since Elbourne and I returned to the palace. Zelda was gone, and I felt as though I were going to lose my mind. I knew I couldn't be frantic, but the more I thought of her in Ghirahim's capture, the more sick to my stomach I felt.

_He better not touch her, _I thought realizing I had no control over his actions, _I hope to Farore she's alright._

Hylia, Midna, Elbourne and myself were all gathered in the antechamber in an impromptu meeting, trying to devise a way to bring Zelda back. Hylia was staring at me intently. She knew I felt a considerable measure of guilt for what had taken place. Zelda left the palace because of me.

"Link," she called to me, "we need you with a clear mind," she said, "you have to try and relax."

There was no way that was going to happen. I stopped pacing and stared at her as if she were crazy.

_How in the world was I supposed to relax when the queen of my country has just been apprehended? _I thought incredulous.

Even still, I understood her point. My pacing wasn't going to get us anywhere, and with that I stopped.

_I have to stay focused, _I thought.

Hylia then turned her attention back to Elbourne. "Are you sure you told us everything?" she asked him. "There wasn't anything that you left out?"

Elbourne ran a hand through his platinum hair looking just as guilty as I. I knew he was feeling the pressure too, considering Zelda was with him intimately before I walked in on them. I didn't know exactly what went on between the two of them, but it was obviously something that stopped itself before it got out of control. I didn't have time to be upset or jealous at that, and I understood why Zelda did it. I just wanted her back and I wanted her to be okay.

_We can debate over trivial things later, _I thought, _the important thing right now is Zelda's safety._

"It's like I said before," Elbourne said to Hylia, having explained himself already, "she was with me, we were talking, then Link showed up, and out of nowhere Ghirahim popped up and took her."

Hylia shook her and put her hand to her chin. "Something about all this doesn't make sense," she said.

_A lot about this doesn't make any sense, _I thought.

I stopped my thought process for a moment when Hylia said that and looked at Elbourne.

_Wait a minute… _I thought.

I let my suspicions go to the wayside after Ghirahim ambushed us back on Twili Field, but now after Zelda's abduction I couldn't help but feel there was something else at play here. Something that involved Elbourne.

"How did he know where to find you?" I demanded all of a sudden.

It was a presumptuous act on my part, but I couldn't shake the feeling. It caught everyone off guard.

Elbourne gave me a mordant stare and then narrowed his eyes. "I don't know," he said simply.

Midna too gave me an incredulous look, and quickly intervened when she sensed the tension rising. "Let's not lose our focus," she said directing the statement to me, "there has to be a way to intercept our world with Ghirahim's to find her majesty."

Hylia interjected as well, no doubt seeing the situation starting to spiral out of control. She nodded going along with Midna's thought process. "There is," she said, "but it must be at an exact fractal point within the Twilight Realm."

Midna looked at Hylia puzzled. "How do you know that?" she asked her.

Hylia didn't answer her question. "Your majesty," she segued, changing the subject, "where are there distortions of Twilight in your realm?"

I saw the relevance in Hylia's question, but before Midna could reply Elbourne spoke up.

"The equivalent of the Sacred Forest Meadow," he divulged, "there are distortions of twilight there."

I looked at him surprised.

_How in the world did he know that? _I wondered.

"What?" I replied not being to hide my unease of the revelation.

Midna looked at him surprised as well. "Elbourne…" she trailed, "how do you…?" she didn't finish.

Hylia put her hand to her bandaged face again and didn't say anything.

Elbourne shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure, it's just a hunch I have," he said, "I just remember noticing a weird phenomenon of sorts when I went travelling through the Twilight Forest."

_The question is how to do you know the resting place of the Master Sword Elbourne? _I wondered. _The only persons who should know that are me, Zelda, and Midna. Why would the prince of Dragon Roost know?_

I noticed Hylia staring at me as I thought. She shook her head subtly, apparently having read my mind. Elbourne's knowledge wasn't sitting well with me, but I couldn't allow my suspicions to cloud my better judgment. I knew Hylia was looking at me because of that. I had to let it go for now.

"That's exactly where the Master Sword rests in the world of light," I stated, trying to say it without cynicism.

"When you think about it," Hylia said finally, "it makes sense, even if it is rather ironic," she said, "Ghirahim's connection to this world is connected to the light world where he could never break through because of the barrier enforced by the Master Sword."

I nodded, not okay with that fact.

"It makes you wonder why he created such an access point," I said trying to keep my tone neutral, but the undercurrent of misgivings rang through.

Elbourne took note of my tone and narrowed his eyes at me, he didn't say anything however.

Midna on the other hand was not going to allow this second subtle accusation fly by her notice. "Link you're being presumptuous," she said forthright, "we must work together, your suspicions are going to have to be subsided."

I was slightly annoyed at her defensive stance, especially when I had stated nothing in concrete terms.

"I presumed nothing," I said in my own defense, "I was merely bringing out simple conjecture."

Hylia agreed with her. "Then you might want to change your tune," she said, "now isn't the time for divisions," she said to me, "we have to find Zelda and bring her back."

I sighed frustrated, knowing they were both right. I decided not to push the issue anymore.

_How Elbourne knew the access point to Ghirahim's lair without so much as a provocation tells me something is amiss with the dragon prince, _I thought.

I took in a deep breath.

"How are we supposed to get through to his world?" I asked changing the subject.

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest. "There must be a separation in the multiverse," she revealed, "the dynamic energies that shift and sway to keep everything in balance must be serrated from each other."

Midna looked at her puzzled. "How is that possible?" she asked her.

Hylia stared right at me and gave me an obvious stare. "You're going to have to walk on the wild side for a while master Link."

Elbourne looked at her puzzled. "What?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

I took in a deep sigh realizing what she meant. "She means I have to become at wolf," I disclosed.

Elbourne looked at me shocked. "A wolf?" he replied.

I nodded once more. "A wolf," I repeated, "seven years ago when I traversed the Twilight Realm my form changed to that of a wolf. I was told it represented my unbreakable spirit. However, for whatever reason I haven't changed since I got here."

_Which is very perplexing to me, _I thought serious.

"So those tales about your transformations were _true_," he said incredulous all of a sudden.

I nodded.

"There is one thing about this whole matter that has me confused," I started.

Hylia tilted her chin stating I had her attention, but I directed my question to Midna.

"Why _haven't_ I changed into a wolf yet?" I asked.

Midna looked flummoxed herself and shook her head. "I don't understand it fully myself," she said honestly, "but I think it has something to do with the Triforce," she said, "you might be able to have full control over your transformation even without the Master Sword since Zant is gone and you still possess the Shadow Crystal."

_That's exactly what Zelda said, _I thought.

"In any such case," Midna went on, "you should have full control over your wolf form," she said, "the only reason I can deduce you haven't changed at this point is because you simply haven't tried it yet."

Midna's explanation seemed rational enough, but I didn't understand how I needed the Master Sword before and now I didn't.

_I can't worry about that now, _I thought, _when we get to the Twili Forest I'll just have to try it and see. _

"Well," I began, "there's only one way to find out isn't there."

Everyone nodded, with the exception of Elbourne he looked lost in thought. I narrowed my eyes at him and then turned away.

_Whatever it is you're hiding, _I thought, _it won't be a secret for long. _

"We have to move out," I said realizing time was not on our side, "the longer we stand here the longer we jeopardize Zelda."

Midna stood from her throne. "I want to go as well," she said, but Hylia quickly objected.

"Your majesty," Hylia said, "this situation is already fragile as it is," she explained, "the king of Dragon Roost needs you here. If you were to get hurt this whole incident will implode to catastrophic proportions."

I couldn't help but feel that that statement was a little ironic coming from the _goddess _of Hyrule. If anything happened to _her_ it wouldn't be just an international incident, it would be a _universal _incident. Even still, I understood Hylia's reasoning. The situation was delicate; another queen's capture was the last thing we needed.

"I have to agree with Sheik your majesty," I said to Midna, "it would be better for you to stay here out of harm's way."

Elbourne nodded in agreement. "My father would feel more at ease knowing you are here with him," he added.

Midna looked at everyone surprised, but then reluctantly nodded. "I suppose you are right," she said, "there would be no need to make the situation more dire than it already is."

I was grateful she wasn't difficult about the matter. It really showed her insight as to what was important, and why she was a sound ruler.

Hylia directed her attention back to me. "We better get some provisions ready," she said, "Twili Forest is a day's journey from here."

I realized the gravity of Zelda's plight in that moment. She was going to be in that madman's capture for at least another day.

_Just hold on Zelda, _I thought sober, _just please hold on._

~SSS~

The Demon's Lair: Zelda's POV (Part 2)

My head pounded with an intense cluster headache. It felt as though I had been knocked upside the head with a blunt object. My throat was parched and dry from a lack of water. My stomach was in knots and churning relentlessly from hunger pains. I moaned softly from the pain in my head, and when I realized I was conscious, I opened my eyes.

That was when reality hit me.

Everywhere I looked it was pitch black.

There was no light.

There was no sound.

There was no evidence of life anywhere.

It was just black.

I blinked several times trying to put _something _into focus.

There was nothing to focus on.

I tried to move, when I realized my body was suspended in midair. I was hanging from a chain or a hook of some kind with shackles around my wrists. I tried to reach my hands up from the bonds to feel exactly what I was dangling from. Unfortunately, the bridge of the chained lock was short and unaccommodating to my endeavor, and I felt my wrists serrate and tear slightly from the movement.

"Great," I muttered sarcastic as the blood began to congeal around my bonds.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath once more when I realized the seriousness of my situation.

_How long was I unconscious? _I wondered still trying to look around. _Where am I? _I thought. _What is this place? _

What made the situation even more unsettling was I didn't know if I was hanging over anything, or if the ground were only two feet below me; it was too dark to tell.

It was too dark, and too quiet.

I couldn't hear a thing; not a drop of water; not a gust of wind; not a rustling of trees; nothing. It was almost as if I had become deaf.

It was hard to determine which sensory deprivation was worse, the lack of sight, or the lack of sound. My dry throat swallowed hard, as a cold sweat seeded my brow and I tried to look around the darkness. Wherever I was, I apparently had been there for at least a day or two. I read somewhere that natural rhythms inside the body were thrown off if there was a complete absence of light for at least twenty-four hours.

My rhythms were definitely off.

The idea of being suspended in midair, in the middle of who knows where, for an undisclosed amount of time was frightening to me.

It would be intimidating to anyone.

I had no idea what was to come, or what to expect. I was at the mercy of a homicidal killer.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep labored breath, wishing some of my perspiration would flow into my parched mouth. I was going to dehydrate from the lack of water and the amount of sweat my body was giving off.

_It's going to be okay Zelda, _I told myself for emotional reassurances, _it's going to be okay. _

The weight of my body was tugging at the muscles in my shoulders and the joints of my wrists. I tried to find a comfortable position to rest my aching neck, and then I realized how silly that notion was. What was I thinking? I was suspended in midair. There _was_ no comfortable position.

I coughed at the realization as the air was thick and dank. I knew I needed to do something to induce some sort of comfort. So, I flexed my core muscles to try and reduce the tension from my upper body, and for a moment it worked.

_That's a little better, _I thought.

I lifted and rubbed my knees together, grateful I was able to feel I was still wearing my skirt and shirt. Even if it was the skimpy outfit I wore in my silly act of rebellion, I was relieved I wasn't dangling in the nude.

_Thank Hylia,_I thought, _at least he hasn't done anything to me, _I continued, but then cringed, _at least… not yet. _

No.

That's what he wanted.

Ghirahim wanted to break me.

I wasn't going to allow myself to think like that.

My thoughts were all I had.

_I have to figure a way out of this mess, _I thought, _think Zelda._

With that in mind, I tried to reach my foot down to feel if the ground were close. However, I was careful not to be too diligent with the activity so as not to fall. My leg extended and my toes flexed in the darkness to nothing.

I couldn't feel a thing below me.

I was trying to remain calm, but I had to close my eyes again when I realized how terrible my predicament really was.

My fears were beginning to resurface.

_Who the hell is going to find me here? _I wondered. _How in the hell am I going to get out of this?_

"Those are good questions," said a booming deep voice all of a sudden.

I immediately became on edge when I heard the voice.

_What in the-? _I cut myself off. _Did he just answer my thoughts? _

I shook my head at the notion, believing that had to be impossible and it was merely a coincidence.

"Who's there?" I demanded already knowing the answer.

The voice grew quiet for a moment and then laughed. The laughter was deep and sonorous; it was as if it surrounded me.

"You _know _who's here my _sweet,_ sweet queen," the voice said.

I tensed up at the tone.

"Ghirahim," I whispered.

There was a long paused by him after my utterance.

"Yes," he said finally.

There was a silence that followed, and it made me wonder how long he had been sitting there in the darkness watching me.

_How _could_ he watch me, it was pitch black wherever we were? _I wondered.

I tried to keep my nerves in check, but my once isolated brow sweat, turned into a full on body sweat. I couldn't help it, I hated the dark and I was claustrophobic.

_Think good thoughts, _I told myself, _you have to think good thoughts._

There was a long nerve racking silence that followed the few spoken words. All I could hear was the sound of my breathing, and then suddenly, literally out of nowhere, the sound of a harp filled the air.

I felt my eyes widen at the sound.

_What in the world-? _I wondered.

The beautiful music was inappropriate and unexpected for the situation at hand. It was probably why I found it all the more terrifying. But it wasn't _just_ the fact that it was such a beautiful instrument sounding, it was the _melody _being played.

_Is that… _I trailed my thoughts, not being able to believe it.

I stiffened in the darkness as perspiration ran down my back.

_Is that 'Sheik's Theme?' _I thought bewildered. _The theme of my grandmother when she was in disguise? _

There was no denying that _that _was the melody being played as I listened intently. Sheik's Theme was a melody of wisdom and courage, for Ghirahim to play it as a psychological ploy was both twisted and visceral. However, in the next few moments it wasn't just the music alone that was going to leave me disturbed.

The music abruptly stopped and Ghirahim spoke.

"I hope that song gave you a little comfort your majesty," he said, "it too, is one of my favorites," he said, "I have a few more I would like to play for you. It isn't often I have such a distinguished guest."

I didn't reply to him.

The bastard was insane.

"Would you like for me to continue?" he asked.

I still didn't reply.

Ghirahim was quiet for a moment.

"Perhaps you'll feel better after this," he said. "_The flow of time is cruel_," Ghirahim said from the darkness all of a sudden, "_its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it,_" he went on, and my breath quickened, "_a thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days…_" he said in a cryptic voice, "_now listen to the Minuet of the Forest_."

After hearing Ghirahim say that, I felt the blood drain from my face.

_How did he know the songs _and _words of the Sheikah? _I wondered. _How could he possibly know this?_

The music shifted in the air into the Minuet of Forest. The melody was beautiful, but the irony of the situation left me dumbfounded. The song celebrated the beauty of innocence and youth. Ghirahim was making a mockery of that by playing it in a moment of pure isolation and maleficence.

I couldn't speak because the shock was so great. There was another silence after the song's fruition. I heard rapid tapping of something in the darkness before Ghirahim spoke again.

_What was that? _I wondered.

I wasn't going to get an answer to that right away.

"Not spirited enough for you?" he asked me abruptly. "Very well, I shall try again."

I felt my throat tighten, and my breath steamed like a cloud in front of me.

"_It is something that grows over time,_" he continued, "_a true friendship… a feeling in the heart that grows stronger over time,_" he went on, "_the passion of friendship will soon blossom into righteous power and through it you will know which way to go,_" he said, "_this song is dedicated to the heart, now listen to the Bolero of Fire._"

I couldn't believe this was happening. How did this madman know of the utterances of the great Sage of Time? Ghirahim was definitely crazy, there was no question about that. However, his insanity moved through a much darker intellectual vein.

_He's definitely done this to someone before, _I thought.

The music shifted once more into the lively triple meter. The Bolero of Fire was a song that venerated the depth of true friendship, but yet Ghirahim was playing it to ridicule such a bond. I was growing more and more concerned with the menace somewhere in the darkness. I knew it would be only a matter of time before he snapped and showed his true colors.

The silence was tense that followed, as my clothes were sodden now with perspiration. I had no idea what Ghirahim was conceiving in that devious mind of his, but I could tell he was a master of mind games. However, he wasn't going to win mine so easily.

"Did you like the song?" he asked finally. "Did I do it justice?"

I didn't answer. I knew that was what he wanted.

There was another silence.

"Hmph…" he grunted then trailed, "very well, I shall try again."

I turned my face into shoulder to wipe some of the perspiration from my eyes.

_This bastard is twisted, _I thought, _I have to find a way to get out of here._

The harp strummed and then Ghirahim spoke again.

"This next one should be of great significance to you my queen," he said abruptly.

I looked out into the darkness slightly flummoxed by that.

_What? _I thought.

Ghirahim proceeded.

"_Time passes people move, and like a river's flow it never ends,_" he said, "_a childish mind will turn to noble ambition, young love will become deep affection,_" he continued, "_the clear water's surface reflects growth… now listen to the Serenade of Water._"

I didn't want to, but I a felt a pang of emotion at hearing the notes of that song. I knew Ghirahim was alluding to my love for Link. I loved that man more than I loved my own life, and hearing the Serenade of Water made it all the more real to me. However, I knew it was dangerous for me to react that way. Ghirahim wanted to find some way to break me mentally and emotionally.

_I can't let him win, _I thought blinking the tears from my eyes.

There was another silence once the song was over, but the lack of words was made all the more disturbing by the heavy moaning from the darkness.

I shivered at the implications of what he _might _be doing.

_Hylia give me strength, _I thought remembering my resolve.

"Do you miss your doting hero great queen?" Ghirahim whispered to me suddenly.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't answer.

_He really is a deviant and a fiend, _I thought.

There was silence that followed again and then a deep, brooding laugh. I didn't mean to, but I felt my body shiver once more.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he demanded with cool abruptness. "Is my company not stimulating enough for you?"

I didn't reply.

_That's what he wants, _I thought, _he wants to play off my fears._

There was another brief silence, before the inevitable happened.

"_Of course it's what I want,_" he replied to _my thoughts_, and after reading it for the second time, it shocked the hell out of me.

It _wasn't _a coincidence.

He _was _reading my mind.

There was the confirmation.

Holy Hylia.

I felt my breath caught in my throat again.

"How did you-" I tried.

"To answer your long overdue _first _question, these are the songs from your grandmother," he interrupted mordant, "but you already know that don't you?"

I felt my eyes widen again and my heart accelerate.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

"I _am _indeed a deviant and a fiend," he went on, "I either _win _or I don't, it's never a '_let_'," he said, "I am _not _a bastard, I'm misunderstood, but I am twisted," he said, "very very twisted," he said, "as for that _noise,_ I don't want you to know what that is yet, and yes, I love seeing your _fear_."

I swallowed hard when I realized he was going back and answering _all_ the inquiries of my mind.

"How is this possible?" I whispered not sure if I was speaking to him or to myself.

"You're in _my_ realm," he said finally, "your thoughts can't be protected by the power of light," he said, "every thought that comes into your head I am aware of."

It was worse than I feared. I wasn't in the Twilight Realm any longer _and _this menace had a significant advantage. I was in the most vulnerable state possible.

There was a long uncomfortable silence that followed. I wasn't exaggerating. It really was decidedly long. There was no sound for at least ten minutes. The anxiety that came from that silence was unnerving.

_What is he doing now? _I wondered. _Why the hell isn't he saying anything?_

My thoughts apparently didn't sit well with him.

"If you're going to be rude," Ghirahim said all of a sudden, "then I'll let you just hang there in the darkness."

I took in a deep breath and held it. I felt incredible frustration with myself for not having better control of my thought process, knowing now that he could read it. I was asking for trouble by allowing myself to be so unguarded.

"How in the world are you going to demand that I say something to you when you hardly uttered a few words to me?" he asked me from all around, his voice echoed everywhere. "You're a guest in my goddamn home and you treat my hospitality as if it were garbage!"

I knew it was only a matter of time.

I had to think fast.

"Ghirahim-" I tried.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

I clamped my mouth shut and swallowed hard. This was no time for me to be impulsive, I had to be smart and outwit him.

"You don't understand," I said quietly, "I-" I tried.

"You only see fit to talk to me now to save your damn life," he interrupted, "I could find something else _better_ to do with that mouth of yours."

I trembled at the thought and spoke up once more.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

There was another long silence, and then there was that _sound _again.

_What _is _that? _I wondered.

"What do _I _want?" he repeated. "Hmmm…" he trailed, "I've always hated that question," he said, "every time I answer it honestly the person who asks it regrets it," he said, "well no matter," he stated, "what do I want? What do I want? What… do… I… want…?" he repeated the question several times. "What I _want _is to ravage you until you scream in agony," he said abruptly.

I stiffened.

"What?" I whispered stunned, but not really… stunned, if that makes sense.

"I want to beat you within an inch of your life until you beg me to die," he went on, "but I still won't let you die."

My throat tightened.

"You're crazy," I whispered.

"Yes," he whispered in agreement, "and then I want to rape you again, but not just in any fashion," his voice dropped, "I want to do it in _front_ of your beloved hero to show you how helpless and useless he is."

_Link… _I thought not being able to keep the tears from coming back to my eyes.

"Yeeeessss…" Ghirahim trailed suddenly as if he were having an orgasm, "cry…" he whispered, "cry and show how scared you really are."

I stilled my quivering bottom lip and willed myself to stop my tears.

"You'll get no such pleasure from me," I said in defiance.

There was another long silence that followed my statement, and then suddenly, a light flashed above me and encircled around me.

_What in the-? _I wondered.

The sudden change in the environment stunned my eyes as they dilated and retracted quickly from the sensorial shock. I was seeing red and green for a moment before anything came into focus. I blinked several times and looked around, surprisingly I could still see nothing beyond ten feet ahead of me. The light above me was fixated downward, so I could only see my personage and the limited surrounding space. Even still, I was grateful I wasn't hanging in the darkness any longer. However, that relief would be short lived.

Abruptly, out of nowhere, I felt a wet spongy like _thing _near the bottom of my ankle. I closed my eyes not wanting to imagine what it was that was there.

_Don't give into your fears Zelda, _I told myself.

I finally looked down and felt my eyes widen in horror when I realized the _thing _was a _tongue_.

Ghirahim's _tongue. _

"Oh my goddess," I whispered as I was watched the _long _vestige wrap around my leg and slither towards my inner thighs.

I squeezed my legs together in an effort to protect myself. The _tongue _stopped when it got to about my knee.

I was horrified.

"Then what are _those_?" Ghirahim asked of the wells of water at the corners of my eyes. He completely ignored my fear.

I didn't answer him, as I was too busy staring down at his spongy vestige.

_What the hell is he going to do with that? _I wondered not caring if he read my mind.

The _tongue _was stagnant for a moment, but then suddenly slithered off the side of my outer left thigh to the outside of my skirt and shot towards my face. I jumped slightly at the quick movement. I edged back at the sight of it.

_It _was staring me right in the face.

"I asked you a question!" Ghirahim's voice boomed. "What the hell are those goddamn things in your eyes?" he demanded raising his voice. "You told yourself not to give in to your fears! Why the hell are there tears in your eyes you weak bitch?"

This was the bipolar moment I was dreading, but even with all the nonexistent mollifies and high strung words, I didn't answer him. I _couldn't _answer him. I was too preoccupied by that thing hovering in front of my face. My breathing accelerated as I stared at his deplorable long appendage.

Ghirahim grew quiet in the background, still not making his whole self apparent in the light. The only evidence of his presence was his voice and his _tongue_.

"Fine," he said resolutely, "if you don't want to answer my questions, I told you before I can find another _use_ for your mouth."

Ghirahim then pulled his _tongue _back and readied to force it in my mouth. It was then I made a hurried decision.

"Fine I was scared!" I said quick. "But only for a moment!"

I watched as the _tongue _stopped itself in midair and stared at me in a taunting manner. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

I heard Ghirahim breathing deeply in the background.

"That's better," he moaned sexual like, "you should know better your majesty, when you are a guest in someone's home, it's polite to speak when you are spoken to."

His voice was razor like in its viscosity. It was sharp and deep with penetrating breadth. I realized I was going to have to play his game in order to survive. If he wanted to talk, I needed to talk.

"Please excuse my presumptuousness," I said with a shaky voice, "I was a little… preoccupied."

At my saying that Ghirahim's tongue drew back and relaxed a little.

"I see," he replied, "forgive my over zealous questioning then."

I looked out into the dark room completely disturbed by Ghirahim's varying display of emotions. I knew he was doing it to try and break me psychologically, but I wasn't going to let him win. I bore the Triforce of Wisdom, there was no way I was going to lose a battle for my mind.

_Just play his game Zelda, _I thought.

There was another silence after my thoughts, and it was clear to me it was because he had just read my mind again.

"So…" he trailed, "you think this is a game?" he asked all of a sudden.

I looked out into the darkness defiantly.

"Isn't it?" I replied.

Ghirahim laughed at my stance.

"You would be right," he said, "I'm just glad you finally see it that way."

I took in a deep breath as it was getting hard for me to breathe with the way my head had to hang.

Ghirahim moaned at me from the darkness.

"You know…" he groaned with a trail, "I've already climaxed several times just by watching you hang there."

I was repulsed by the revelation, but couldn't let it show.

"I'm surprised," I replied trying to downplay the revulsion, "I'm not even looking my best."

Ghirahim laughed at my answer finding my comeback witty.

"Hmm," he groaned, "I suppose not," he replied, "but that's alright, I make exceptions all the time."

I held my head up.

"I'm sure you do," I replied looking out to wherever he was defiantly.

With an abruptness I never saw coming, Ghirahim's face and body suddenly appeared in front of me when he _stepped _into the encircling of light. All the time he was there he was only about a _foot _away from my illuminated space. Now, he was standing within a few inches of my body. My eyes widened in terror. I stared into his black malevolent eyes and felt my bottom lip begin to tremble.

"Peek-a-boo," he whispered, "I see you."

I had no idea he was so close in proximity. He was throwing his voice from so many different directions he sounded like he was farther away in relation to distance.

"Well aren't you clever," I said trying to still my racing heart.

Ghirahim didn't answer. Instead, he slithered his tongue from around my body back into his mouth. Having to watch him do that was sickening, but I didn't look away. I knew he wanted to capitalize on his fear tactics.

"It's about time you showed your face," I said conjuring up a little courage.

Ghirahim smiled at me and then gave me a long once over.

"You've got spirit," he whispered to me, "that's why you aren't dead yet."

The mention of death actually brought on a feeling of relief instead of fear.

"Is that so?" I asked in a quiet tone.

Ghirahim nodded.

"Make no mistake your majesty," he said to me, "I _will _break your spirit before I kill you," he said to me, "if I have to torture you so be it," he said, "if I have to rape you… repeatedly so be it," he said, "if I have to remove a limb and watch you _watch _me drink your blood, so be it," he said, "my whole point is, your haughty disposition will be broken."

I merely stared back and subtly licked my parched lips in an act of rebelliousness.

"I've told you before," I said, "do your worst."

Ghirahim smiled at me.

"You promise to be a lot of fun," he said, "and at your urging I shall give you your request," he said, "let the games begin."

My throat tightened at the exchange.

_Hylia I need your strength like I've never needed it before, _I thought.

"Yes my dear Ghirahim," I said in a low husky voice, "let the games begin."

Ghirahim smirked and with that the lights went out.

It was pitch black once more.

I was at the mercy of a madman.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Inspiration: The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword (Link's character); The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the skeleton in the Bottom of the Well (remember the cryptic message about the royal family?); "Purify," by Of Mice of Men (some of the lyrics are actually in the text, I found it fitting, and if you listen to what is being said [if you listen to it, you don't have to] you might find it fitting too); "Watchers," by Dean Koontz (there's this scene in the novel where all you remember is the 'click, click, click,' *shudder*); introspection: going in deep in the mind is sometimes harder than you think; serial killer criminology; irrational thinking; mind probe; MK Ultra monarch conditioning (this was once practiced by the CIA); the Seven Deadly Sins; and phoenix the rebirth bird.**

**Shout Outs: Time Quell, NekoRose26, LinkKirbyness, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Special Shout Out: This chapter is dedicated to Skyward Diamond for being an awesome person. Thank you Sky. ~ZR~**

**Author Note: There are very vague references to the tGwtGH. However, if you haven't read the story that's okay because you can still read the chapter without knowing that story's accounts. Again this does not follow canon perfectly, so some of the history is made up. Oh yeah, and *ahem* I PASSED! ~ZR~.**

**Specialty Rating: This chapter is T-16 for sexual references (no situations, just references), and psychological themes. Again, there is no getting around this, Ghirahm is a sick dude. However, he's sick within the realm of 'T' rated fiction not 'M' rated lol. ~ZR~.**

**Reedited 9/18/2012 & 9/19/2012**

**Word Count 12,252**

* * *

The Twilight Realm: Link's POV (Part 1)

Chapter 29

We started for Twilight Forest immediately. Elbourne took the lead in the venture. I found his behavior a little unorthodox, especially in divulging the answer the way he did regarding the distortions within the twilight. However, I wasn't going to allow suspicious discord overshadow what I considered a necessary undertaking. Zelda was missing; finding her was all that mattered. Elbourne and I could fight later.

Even still, Elbourne seemed genuine in his endeavors. I seriously was beginning to believe he was in love with Zelda. I thought he was simply grandstanding for the sake of competition, but as I watched him closely over the last few hours I realized that wasn't the case. Elbourne irritated the hell out of me true, but there was no doubt in my mind that he cared for Zelda. Also too, the Virtue Key was still in effect, so anything he disclosed couldn't be compromised. That fact wasn't going to sit too well with Midna.

_She's head over heels in love with you Elbourne, _I thought, glancing over at him.

I knew Midna was banking on having a future with the dragon prince, but I wasn't so sure that was going to happen. In any such case, it was none of my business. I needed to focus on the task at hand. Midna and Elbourne's problems were just that, Midna and Elbourne's problems.

_I'll let the two of them deal with that, _I thought, _ I just hope no one becomes scathed in the end.  
_

We continued towards the forest without resting. The stakes were too high, and I still had to figure out how to manipulate my form under these uncharacteristic circumstances. There were no concrete answers as to why I didn't change into a wolf as soon as I entered the Twilight Realm. So, I just accepted the hypothesis that the Triforce of Courage was my new catalyst for change. Zelda and Midna both provided the same logic, and it wasn't circumvented by Hylia, so that was what I was going to go with.

_I don't see any reason to doubt the three of them, _I thought.

I looked over at Hylia as we journeyed. She seemed lost in her thoughts. I could tell beyond her cavalier manner that she was extremely concerned with what was taking place. Her ancestral daughter was gone, she was blaming herself for the mirror being put back together, and she was eyeing Elbourne cautiously. The first two circumstances I understood, the last one I didn't, and that intrigued me the most. I wasn't in the know. However, whatever the reason, she was not letting her guard down around the dragon prince.

_Let it be Link, _I thought, _it is what it is._

I had to admit I found Hylia's shifty behavior strange, considering she was so apt to defend Elbourne back at the palace. The goddess of Hyrule was an unexpected personage, but she was keen to many things. Hylia may have simply known something I didn't. That was fine. Right now, I preferred it that way, and with my new found reasoning, I refocused on the landmarks of the Twilight Forest.

The foliage was black and eclectic as we travelled deeper into the woods. We headed right, past Azimuth's lair, to a precipice that was similar in the world of light. The biggest difference however, was after the initial jump the landing on the opposite side led straight into the bowels of the forest.

After climbing several canopied cliffs and bluffs, we entered the confines of the forest adjacent to the Sacred Realm in the multiverse, and it was just as Elbourne said, there were distortions everywhere. Distortions were breaks in the twilight space. The breaks resembled flashing or non–flashing fractals in the environment. What made the area so erroneous, was the pull of the forces being actuated from the space. The forces became greater as we moved closer to the area that mirrored the Master Sword.

_Interesting, _I thought.

When we arrived to our destination, we all climbed a tree like barrier and jumped down to an edifice that served as the Twilight Realm's version of the Sacred Forest Meadow. However, when I saw what I saw there was nothing _sacred _about it. It appeared more sinister than anything, which made finding Zelda all the more important.

"What the hell is that?" Elbourne demanded looking at the abomination in front of us. "_That _wasn't here before."

Hylia didn't say anything in reply, however she did narrow her eyes slightly mortified.

The vision before us was something out of a nightmare. It didn't make sense for something like _this _to exist in the twilight, and if something didn't make sense there was a ring of truth missing.

_Elbourne is right, _I thought, _what the hell _is _that? _

"Oh shit," I muttered to myself, "things just got a little more complicated."

~SSS~

The Demon's Lair: Zelda's POV (Part 2)

It was dark and quiet, as I forced myself to try and rest my tired eyes. I initially wanted to stay awake, but as time dragged on I couldn't; I was too exhausted. So far, Ghirahim hadn't made good on his threats, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he did. He was waiting for me to have my guard completely down. I knew closing my eyes was a gamble, but if I didn't get some kind of rest, I was going to pay for it later.

_I just need to shut my eyes, _I thought, _just for a few moments._

In the position I was hanging, the ball-in-socket joints of my shoulders were becoming tired. It wouldn't be long before my arms became dislocated from their sockets completely. To try and counter this, I lifted my body by my hands and raised myself up the chain to take some of the tension off my shoulders. It was then I noticed my bracelet had been confiscated.

_What in the-? _I wondered in a slight panic.

I was disconcerted by this fact, but I didn't have the strength to worry about it. I needed to spend my waking time gaining a comfortable position. I was up all night, or day I really had no idea, and I needed the rest. When I was able to get a measure of comfort, I tried to prompt sleep. For a few brief moments I felt peace.

However, that wasn't going to last long.

I was awakened by a huge splash of water thrown at my face and body. The maneuver was startling; the aquatic shock made my muscles tense. But even with as humiliating as that was, I ironically felt grateful. I finally had something to drink. In the process of whipping my hair out of my eyes, I lapped up some of the water into my dry cumbersome throat. I even drank some fluid off the side of my shoulder. I knew I looked pitiful, but I hadn't had water or food for at least a day and a half. My body was getting weak, and soon I was going to pass out from hunger induced confusion and dehydration. The blood to my brain wasn't going to be enough. I needed sugar to keep it going.

Even still, I willed myself to keep going.

_Stay focused Zelda, _I told myself of my sudden awakened state, _stay focused. _

I coughed as some of the water went down my wind pipe. After the splash, there was a residual apt silence. It was unsettling how such a sudden occurrence could happen, and then be followed by such abrupt quiet. However, it wouldn't last long.

_Where are you, you bastard? _I thought, as ringlets of water clouded my vision. _I know you're in here. _

Abruptly, there was a _sound _that crept through the darkness that made itself all too apparent. I remembered it from before. However, the familiarity from when it sounded last time to this moment _still_ didn't quell the mystery as to what it _was_.

I listened.

_Click… click… click… _

_There it goes again, _I thought, feeling my heart begin to pound rapidly.

What was that?

I looked above me because the sound bounced off the stone ceiling.

It sounded again.

_Click… click… click…_

I looked all around now, as the sound didn't distinguish itself from any direction.

It was everywhere.

My breathing began to quicken.

_Hylia give me strength, _I thought, feeling anxious.

_Click… click… click… _

_Is that… _I thought, _is that the tapping of _feet_? _I wondered.

All of a sudden the sound stopped.

Seriously.

It just stopped.

Out of nowhere, a light shined from a faraway corner of the room, then another, and another. It was then I realized braziers were being lit at the room's outer circumference. The perimeter was completely ablaze a few moments later.

I looked on in surprise when the room actually illuminated, and what I saw was nothing short of ghastly.

_Sweet goddesses… _I thought as my mind trailed.

The room resembled a dungeon. The walls were covered in black soot. The air was thick and dank, which made me question how Ghirahim was able to light the braziers with so much moisture in the air. The ceiling vaulted into a limestone semicircle, and the chain I was hanging from was fortified into the stone roofing. The chain was operated by a mechanism on the right wall adjacent from my vantage point. Below me was a four feet wide hole that looked like it went down forever.

_That's why I couldn't feel the floor, _I thought looking down, _there was nothing to feel... how was Ghirahim able to stand within inches of me with this hole beneath me? _

I didn't ponder on the question too much when I continued to look at the rest of the surroundings. I had no unexpected qualms about the layout of his lair, but the amount of _bones _everywhere left me feeling a little queasy. There were skeletons and decaying bodies wherever. The ground was littered with them. However, that wasn't the only thing, there was something _else_ moving on the ground as well that I couldn't make out.

At first, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but when I stared a little longer I knew there was _something _there, I just couldn't make out what it was.

_What in Nayru's name is that? _I asked myself, knowing I wasn't going crazy.

Ghirahim was the Arbter's kiss alright, all the death that took place in this chamber was evidence of that.

_What a diseased maniac, _I thought.

I finished my inspection of the room before I finally laid my eyes on him… and he was staring right back. Ghirahim was sitting in a wrought iron chair in his platinum white suit, his legs were crossed and he had a semi smile plastered on his wicked face.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said to me quietly, "even though I think diseased maniac is a bit much."

I shouldered some of my wet hair from my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Thanks for the drink," I replied, ignoring his comment, "I was feeling rather parched."

Ghirahm smiled at me.

"I'm glad to be of service to you your majesty," he said.

For the next few minutes he sat in his chair staring at me.

I simply stared back.

It was odd, but I didn't say anything on it.

_Let him look, _I thought.

"Am I giving you another hard on?" I asked finally. "Is that why you're staring so intently?"

Ghirahim chuckled at my blunt words.

"Yes, you are actually," he replied and then stood up from his seat to show me his protruding bulge, "see."

I didn't consciously look at his member, but I could see it in my field of vision.

_This sick son of a... _I trailed my recourse, having to remember I needed to be calm.

"I'm flattered," I said sarcastic.

Ghirahim grinned again and then walked over to where I was, and encircled the pit I was hanging above.

"I'm sure you are," he said walking around me.

I stiffened slightly at his closeness, but didn't react too much to it. I had to divert his attention to something else.

"Are you going to violate me now?" I asked with a snide look on my face, trying to undermine him. "Are you going to show me how cliché you really are?"

Ghirahim laughed at my words, and when he got back to the front of the pit he stared into my eyes.

"I actually decided to leave you alone physically," he said to me, "your spiritual will is your strongest asset," he said, "if I want to have any pleasure with you sexually I need to destroy you mentally first," he said, "if I took you now it would be no fun."

I actually felt a pang of relief when he said that. The Triforce of Wisdom was no mere trinket, and Ghirahim was severely underestimating it and me. I was not about to allow a _weapon _to defeat me in mental and spiritual warfare. However, I realized I couldn't be arrogant either.

_Play his game Zelda, _I thought.

I furtively smiled at him, and licked my lips.

"Oh really?" I whispered to him.

Ghirahim's erection hardened at my tone. I had to force myself to stare only at his face, but when he _released _himself right there without so much as a warning I had to turn away.

I was disgusted.

I couldn't believe he just did that.

_What a damn freak, _I thought swallowing hard.

The white fabric of his groin dimmed and moistened to a slightly darker shade.

_Can he be anymore repulsive? _I thought.

"Oops," he said with a smirk, "looks like I had an accident."

I took in a deep sigh and looked back at him, knowing I needed to endure this to survive.

"Looks like," I said simply.

Ghirahim chuckled at my reaction and went to go sit back down.

"You are quite the woman my virgin queen," he said to me, "the last queen I had in here had a similar self-will before she was broken."

I took his words with a grain of salt.

_He could simply be saying that for sport, _I thought.

"I could, but I'm not," he replied to my thoughts.

I knew it was only a matter of time before he initiated that again.

"I don't see how another queen would enjoy your company as much as I," I replied mordant, "you're the utter charmer."

Ghirahim sat back and grinned at me.

"Ohhh," he groaned, "I really _really _like you," he said, "so much so, I might even pleasure you before I kill you."

I forced myself to laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself," I retorted, "I could never conjure any pleasure from you."

Ghirahim merely smirked.

"Oh contrary my beautiful one," he said, "you've never known real pleasure until you've been pleased by the demon lord," he said and then narrowed his eyes slightly, "that reminds you of _someone_ doesn't it?" he asked furtive, but didn't elaborate. "Of the thousands of women I've pleasured I find Hylian women the most titillating."

I scoffed at the thought.

"You're insane," I replied shaking my head.

"We've already established that," he replied, "but insanity implies a lack or rational thinking," he said, "I'm very rational, I know exactly why I do the things I do," he went on, "so I guess... you _can't_ call me insane, you can call me fiendish, perverted, twisted, but I'm not insane."

I swallowed hard at his words, and decided not to reply to them.

_I beg to differ, _I thought.

"Who was the Hylian queen you had in your capture?" I asked detracting the subject.

Ghirahim stared at me for a long moment before changing positions in his seat.

"All in good time my dear, all in good time," he replied, "I'll get back to that later. I have something pressing I want to discuss with you first."

I looked at him oddly when he said that to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

Before I knew what was happening Ghirahim opened his mouth and sprung shot his tongue from where he was sitting to my forehead. The movement was so sudden, I wasn't anticipating it. The spongy appendage licked over my cheek several times before resting back on forehead.

"Mmmm," he moaned, "you taste good," he whispered.

I was repulsed and nearly vomited.

"What are you doing?" I demanded cringing at his wet vestige resting on my face.

Ghirahim stared straight into my eyes and didn't answer right away.

Out of nowhere, there was a sudden flash of red before my eyes and seven words appeared before my sight: _superbia, invidia, accidic, avarita, gula, luxuria, _and _ira. _They were the same words from the mirror; the attributes so deeply ingrained in this madman's psyche.

"Mind rape," he answered finally.

The term was so repugnant I couldn't hide my shock.

_Mind what? _I thought.

"Wh-what?" I whispered truly terrified at the implications.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"Since you have such a strong spiritual will," he started, "I'm going to _rape _your mind of all its secrets," he said, "you'll be naked mentally and openly exposed. This will be worse than raping your body, because you won't be able to hide anything from me, and once you are completely broken, then and only then will I take your body."

I trembled at his words, but I wasn't giving up without a fight.

_I will not be succumbed so easily, _I thought in defiance.

"I told you before do your worst," I said.

I immediately went on defense after he said that, but was caught unawares again when he took his protruded tongue off my forehead and retracted it back into his mouth. The ancient words quickly left my sight and the whole occurrence seemed as if it never happened.

_What in the-? _I thought.

"But…" he trailed all of a sudden, "not yet," he said, "I'm not going to initiate it just yet."

I felt my heart accelerate from the shifty display of Ghirahim's emotions.

"Why?" I demanded, not finding any other words at the moment. "Are you afraid I might not be as easy to break as you think?"

Ghirahim's smile faded; he reopened his mouth and shot his tongue back out. He projected it back to slap me across the face, but halted the assault in midair. I turned my face away waiting for the repercussion, but it never came. When I turned to look, Ghirahim put his tongue back in his mouth and licked his lips.

"I love playing with you," he said to me and then ran his hand over clothed genitals, "down boy, down," he said looking at his crotch.

I turned away as a regurgitation of bile came on.

_Hylia please give me strength,_ I thought closing my eyes.

There was a brief silence, and after hearing him relieve himself _again_, I swallowed hard and opened my eyes.

"Are you done?" I asked trying to make light of his perversion.

Ghirahim's grin returned.

"For now yes," he said to me.

I tried to slow my racing heart, as the uncomfortable silence settled between us.

"Are you going to keep me in suspense?" I demanded. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Ghrahim got up from his chair and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"If you really must know, I was going to bring up the sins of your ancestors before I ravaged your mind," he said.

I looked at him puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Ghirahim walked back over to the pit and stood in front of me.

"You _know _what I'm talking about," he replied, "your family has more dirty secrets than all the caves of Hyrule."

I shuddered when I heard him say that; I knew _that _was true.

"You're ridiculous," I replied, trying to detract.

"No, my dear queen, I'm _right,_ and you know it," he said simply, "your family has more blood on their hands than they can conjure for graves," he said, "the wars, the deceit, the assassinations in the name of peace, the imprisonment of… heroes," he went on giving me an obvious look, "I know of them all, but I will focus on only _seven _family members for the sake of my argument."

I knew he was making reference to his attributes.

"You're even more predictable than I thought," I said to him, "seven members for seven silly characteristics of your egocentric point of view."

Ghirahim was quiet for a moment at my rhetoric, but instead of engaging it he smiled and ignored it.

"You won't be so presumptuous in a moment your majesty," he said, and then began walking around the pit once more.

I didn't feel threatened by the provocation.

"We'll see," I replied.

Ghirahim chuckled and then began.

"The arrogance that resides in the royal family dates back way before your day, my dear queen," he said, "even before the land was solvent, and everyone lived in the clouds," he said, "which brings me to the first criminal of your bloodline, that _greedy _bitch Hylia the Great."

I didn't speak.

"You may find it odd that I consider her cardinal attribute _avarita_," he continued, "but if you saw the way she cunningly lied to your ancestral father, the Hero of Sky, for the sake of her own prefects you would see that that attribute suits her to perfection," he said, "she was willing to sacrifice the man she loved to keep her lies at bay; a truly pathetic creature."

I scoffed at his words.

"The only thing pathetic is your attempt to twist the truth," I shot back, "you're a deviation of normal Ghirahim, of course you wouldn't see the logic."

Ghirahim smirked at my response.

"It's interesting that you say that," he said to me, "and speaking of twisted logic, that brings me to the next scoundrel in your family the Hero of Sky."

I felt my breath quicken at my ancestral father's title. I didn't understand why I felt so unnerved suddenly, but the feeling was there. I began breaking out into a sweat.

_What the hell is he getting at? _I wondered.

"I really hated that worm filth," he started, "your ancestral father favors the attribute _gula_," Ghirahim continued, "his _gluttony _for colonizing the lands below –lands that did not belong to him- shows his, and your, insatiate need to for power and to rule over all. Even with my forces drawn back for a while, that still didn't stop the hundred year war which led to the uprising of one of the most corrupt kings to ever sit on the throne of Hyrule Daphnes the Great."

I immediately tensed when Ghrahim mentioned my great grandfather's name. Ghirahm skipped several generations of kings to mention Daphnes I. The idea that it was _necessary _to forego so many of my other ancestors, and go straight to the rule of my great grandfather was a very telling thing indeed. I was well aware of the sins of Daphnes I, but I couldn't help but feel Ghirahim was probably privy to more.

_My grandmother worked very hard to preserve a dignified memory of Daphnes I, _I thought, _but I knew her tales were mere lip service, as the record books told of something different._

"_Herein lies the bloody history of Hyrule's royal family…_" Ghirahim mocked, "those words were transcribed from the catacombs of Kakariko Village," he went on, "you know you're corrupt when _soldiers _of your own army leave such messages such as that about their king," he said shaking his head, "Daphnes I, often considered Hyrule's premier monarch because of his best asset, and his greatest flaw his _pride_," he said, "his _superbia _nearly destroyed the kingdom of Hyrule by venerating a phantom tyrant, an incarnate of my master, Ganondorf as his advisor," he said, "this foolish move purged your beloved Hyrule into darkness for seven years," he went on, "however his foolishness was subverted by having perhaps the greatest princess out of all the lineage of that spineless wretch Hylia, Zelda the Sage of Time."

At my grandmother's name the tension in my body lessened. After hearing Ghirahm's generalized statements about the rest of my family, I figured he was only going to have more simple conjecture.

_His statements are high blown and false, _I thought, _he has no merit or sustainability._

Ghirahim continued.

"The Sage of Time was a marvel and a wonder to behold," he went on, "she knew all the secrets of the past, hid from my master for seven years, and helped the Hero of Time throughout his journey with knowledge and secrets," he said, "but for all her virtues she had one terrible vice. A flaw that even you my dear queen possess," he said, "_invidia_, envy."

I swallowed hard at his words because I knew there was some clout to what he was saying.

"Envy?" I whispered to myself.

When I was a child I knew my grandparents had a strained marriage at best. There were whispers throughout the castle that my grandfather secretly hated her for something that took place in their past, but he married her anyway because of his sense of duty.

I never knew what that was.

"The Sage of Time was jealous of her husband's deep love for another woman," he divulged, "a woman he had to give up to marry her, which brings me to the sin of one of the greatest heroes Hyrule has ever known, Link the Hero of Time."

_My grandfather was in love with another woman? _I thought incredulous. _No, that can't be true… can it?_

Ghirahim smiled snidely; obviously aware of my sudden surge of cynicism.

"The Hero of Time had regrets," he continued, "deep, painstaking regrets that lasted him to his dying day," he said, "his greatest regret was giving up the love of his life, but that didn't keep him from _lusting _after her," he disclosed, "_luxuria_, was an attribute he had to contend with until that woman died."

When Ghirahim revealed that, I couldn't help but think about the time I spoke to Link at Lake Hylia and he told me about his grandmother.

_Could she have been…? _I let my thoughts trail, not wanting the demon lord to read my mind.

I shook my head of the thought and tried to dismiss it.

_He's trying to subvert me, _I thought, _I can't let him win. _

"The Hero of Time regretted it so badly he went into the Lost Woods to reflect on her, and never came out," Ghirahim said, "this led to a great deal of trouble for your young father who was forced to take the throne due to your grandfather's sudden disappearance," he went on, "Daphnes II had a great deal of _anger _towards his father for what he felt was a desertion of him and his family. That's why _ira _suits him to perfection."

I merely stared at Ghirahim. I wasn't going to allow that to get under my skin.

My father had many concerns during his brief reign as king. I remember him being embittered at my grandfather for not letting the past go. It didn't consume him to the point of madness the way Ghirahim was insinuating, but my father did carry a rather large chip on his shoulder for a while.

_Father… _I thought with a trail, _I know your heart was in the right place._

Ghrahim paused for a moment to stare at me. I knew he just read my mind and I didn't care. I wasn't going to let him try and ruin the memory of my family.

_That's what he wants,_ I thought.

Ghirahim smiled at me again.

"What is what I want?" he asked me.

I didn't reply, I just looked at him.

Ghirahim merely shrugged at my insolence and continued on.

"A man can feel very incomplete when they lose something precious to them," he said, "Daphnes II lost his father to circumstances he didn't completely understand," he said with fake sentiment, "such a tragedy…" he said, "this feeling of insolence wasn't exclusive to him alone however, another loved one in your family felt an extreme sense of isolationism, your mother Quistis Baalam."

I narrowed my eyes at him and actually felt a small swell of anger.

"Don't you dare pervert the memory of my mother!" I demanded angry.

Ghirahim looked at me slightly surprised, then grinned.

My reaction was just what Ghirahim wanted and I knew that. I couldn't let my emotions overwhelm me.

_Damn it! _I thought. _I have to remain calm. I have to!_

"I had no intention of doing that," Ghirahim said innocently, "I was just going to comment on the fact she was the most beautiful woman in Baalam, and was desired by both Xavier of Dragon Roost and Daphnes II of Hyrule," he said, "the raven haired beauty's choice was obvious, she wanted Daphnes," he said, "and when her beloved husband died, a part of her died along with him."

I swallowed hard and didn't reply. The weight of my body was really fatiguing my arms.

That was a true statement. When my father died, my mother lost the will to live.

_She was so fragile… _I thought with a trail.

"Quistis was so heartbroken, that nothing mattered anymore," Ghirahim went on, "she even neglected you after a while, her only daughter," he said, "you were a young lady in need of her guidance, and all she could do was think of her dead husband," he said, "that's why _sloth _or _accidic_ suits her too perfection. Your mother became so slovenly, that she would rather die than become the strength bearer her daughter needed."

I bit my lower lip at his words, and closed my eyes. I knew there was a ring of truth in his callous arguments. I did feel a sense of abandonment when my mother gave up on life and died. I never revealed that to anyone because I had to appear strong, but when both she and my grandmother passed away, I felt an incredible emptiness that never went away.

Ghirahim smiled cruelly at my expression.

"How does it feel to know that you're all alone, and your family history is nothing but a lie?" he asked me in a soft caressing voice.

I didn't reply right away.

"That's your own twisted logic you crazy deviant!" I said to him scathing.

Ghirahim smiled even wider, and narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, my dear queen," he said, "it's not my twisted logic, it's _yours_."

I looked at him confused just then.

"What?" I replied.

Ghirahim's smile suddenly faded.

"It's yours!" he repeated with a raised voice. "Everything I said to you was from your _own_ memory bank!" he disclosed. "How the hell do you think I knew all that about you?" he demanded. "I took _your _memories and used them against you!"

I looked at him stunned.

"That-that's impossible!" I replied. "I-"

"Shut up!" he snapped and then sprung his disgusting tongue back out of his mouth and suctioned it onto my forehead. "I think you're ready for a ravaging now!"

My whole body stiffened at his words.

"Ghirahim-" I tried, but was cut off by my own screams when the seven words of his attributes flashed before my eyes once more.

Diffractions of light pulsed against my forehead in a constant throbbing rhythm.

_What in Hylia's name is happening? _I demanded of myself.

"This is mind rape," he answered my question in a calm low voice, "using every dark thought against to hurt you and weaken you to a point where you just break down spiritually."

The sound of my screams rang in my ears as images of my family flew through my head. Colors circulated across my pan of vision in an optical sequence. A bright shining of green dominated for a few moments along with the word _avarita_. A scene then emerged from it.

_Hylia of Hyrule was revealing to the Hero of Sky that she used him to save the kingdom…_

The vision was at a pivotal moment in the Hero of Sky's quest.

"Do you see it?" Ghirahim demanded all of a sudden. "Do you see the hypocrisy of your bloodline?"

The scene shifted in my mind, and flashed a golden brown light with the word _gula_. Another scene emerged.

_ The Hero of Sky was relentlessly searching the lands for his beloved friend and future queen…_

I shook my head furiously to try and disengage Ghirahim's leathery appendage, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as the torture went on.

The lights before my eyes swayed and swirled again, and raced with the color royal purple. A picture of Hyrule Castle showed before my eyes, with a scene coming forth of another family member. The word _surperbia_ blazed across my mind's eye.

_ Daphnes I appointed Ganondorf as his chief advisor… _

Ghirahim smiled as I continued to scream.

"Do you feel the woe of your ancestral line great queen?" Ghirahim went on. "Hylia the tyrant, the hero who conquered a land that didn't belong to him, Daphnes I's arrogance…" he trailed knowing there was more to come.

The lights continued its cadence and shined yellowish green. Another picture captioned itself before my eyes along with the word _invidia_.

_Zelda the Sage of Time followed Link the Hero of Time on his journey…_

The lights shifted from green to red. The word _luxuria _shined before my eyes.

_ The Hero of Time saves Hyrule becomes king and tells Zelda the Sage of Time he doesn't love her… _

The lights rotated again from dark red to bright red in a representation of anger. The word _ira _manifested itself and then disappeared.

_Daphnes II ascends the throne and then dies in battle… _

The lights twirled again and shifted to a very pale fluorescent almost opaque like white light. The word _accidic _appeared in black letters before dispelling away as if it never appeared.

_Quistis Baalam dies a year after her husband from a broken heart… _

Ghirahim's smile never wavered, as he stared at me with open apt disregard.

"I'm going to purge your soul with the misgivings of your ancestors and break you queen of light!" he said with growing menace. "You're weaker than I thought!"

I squeezed my eyes shut as the mental assault continued on the front of my brain. I was breathing hard, and felt as though I were going to pass out. The images of my ancestors continued to play in front of my head like a moving visionary. The kaleidoscopic trip was beginning to overwhelm my natural defense mechanisms.

_You can't give in Zelda! _I told myself. _You can't!_

I didn't know if I was going to be able to overcome the massive sensory overload. However, I couldn't just give up. I couldn't just allow this madman to dictate to me what _my _memories were.

_I am the last of the Nohansen line and at the mercy of a demon… _I thought suddenly, but then felt a resurgence of power flow through me, _no, I am _Zelda _queen of Hyrule and the Sage of Light! _

The room began to quake and shake. The disturbance caught Ghirahim off guard.

"What in the-?" he cut himself off.

Out of nowhere, a blue flash of light erupted from the depths of my soul and manifested itself around me. Ghirahim looked on shocked. I opened my eyes, as my whole body was now tinged in blue light. Ghirahim tried to retract his tongue, but was surprised when he found that the spring action wouldn't recoil the way he anticipated. In short, his tongue was stuck in my blue barrier.

"Where do you think you're going?" I whispered, and then released an inner pulse that was surging through my body. "Ahhh!" I screamed as the residual force left me.

The pulsar serrated through Ghirahim's tongue, and then dispersed outward in a circular progression causing a significant blowback, making Ghirahim land hard against his chair. The cracking sound actuating after that purported that the demon lord was probably hurting badly.

Very, very badly.

Ghirahim's tongue ripped through my barrier, and black blood poured from his wounded vestige. He looked at me angrily as he slithered his injured tongue back into his mouth.

"You conniving bitch!" he retorted angry. "You'll pay for that!"

Ghirahim jumped up onto his feet, and then lunged into an attack stance to come at me. I closed my eyes as another pulsar of light released itself while he was in a mid-aerial jump. The opposing force on my end was so great, he got knocked back in the other direction, and landed hard on the moving floor.

Ghirahim looked at me shocked, but his shock quickly diminished into anger. However, he wasn't going to attack me again. After two attempts he learned his lesson. He simply wasn't strong enough.

_This is the power of the Triforce, _I thought.

I didn't know exactly I how summoned it. The bracelet Hylia gave me was gone. I was weak physically, and by all intensive purposes I should've been dead. The only thing I could relate it to was my innate collective drive and motivation. I wasn't sure how it was working, but I knew it was something greater than myself.

_Thank the goddess, _I thought in relief.

Ghirahim got up from the floor, and quickly raised his hand causing all the braziers to blow out. The room was in darkness once again. However, that didn't dispel my aura barrier, as it illuminated the space around me. I could see Ghirahim's cold sinister eyes staring at me from the blackened room.

"This isn't over," he whispered, and then turned away from facing me.

"I'm aware of that," I replied.

There was a loud slam a moment later, which signaled Ghirahim's departure. As soon as the door shut, the aura barrier dissipated and I took in a deep labored breath. That took a significant amount of energy to maintain, and I was now very weak.

I looked out into the darkness, grateful I was able to overcome Ghirahim's first round of madness. I took in another deep breath, hoping I had enough strength for his next assault. I closed my eyes in much need of some rest, but was still on edge due to what just transpired.

_It's not over yet Zelda, _I told myself.

I tried to control my racing heart, but couldn't relax for even a moment when I heard that _sound _once again. Even with Ghirahim gone, there was that uncomfortable cadence that roved throughout the room.

_Click… click… click… _

_What is that? _I thought feeling a terrible sense of dread. _What in the world is that? _

I didn't have too much time to think about it, as the intensity of the last occurrence finally caught up with me. My eyelids drooped and were heavy with exhaustion. The darkness was starting to look hazy, there was no way I was going to be able to stay awake. I tried for as long as I could, but after a short while I passed out.

I had no idea what was to become of me.

~SSS~

The Twlight Realm: Link's POV (Part 3)

We were all staring stunned at the revulsion in front of us for about five minutes. Finally however, we were able to dismiss the initial shock and regain focus once again. One thing was certain, Ghirahim was a perverse bastard.

_Only he would think of something this out of the ordinary, _I thought.

The image before us was the same as the prodigy emblem that was on Midna's locket. There was a large dark effigy that was carved out of twilight wood to resemble a woman begging for her life, as a demonic looking man stood above her with a spear to pierce her through. From the male image's mouth was a cast of black mist that wrapped around his spear. The female image had mist flowing from the feminine orifice carved for her. Between both were several large fractals of space that blinked white and black. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen.

"What in Hylia's name…?" I trailed not meaning to state the obvious.

Hylia turned to look at me and then Elbourne.

"This is the entrance to the demon's lair," she divulged.

That much was obvious. What I didn't understand was, how in the world it was established in the same corresponding spot as the Master Sword. _Why _was it established there?

Elbourne seemed at a loss for words as well.

"I don't understand how this all came about," he said shaking his platinum head, "it was never like this! It doesn't make sense!"

Hylia went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"This all happened after Ghirahim was released from the mirror," she revealed, "there was no way you could have possibly known."

Elbourne was still unsettled with this fact, but it was the only explanation that made any sense.

"Ghirahim must have been planning a full on assault where, if he got powerful enough, he could traverse his realm, the Twilight Realm, and then Hyrule," I suspected, "he would attack in one fell swoop."

Hylia nodded.

"That has to be the only reasonable explanation," she said, "and since the Master Sword rests in the same mirrored location, he was probably going to free his master, and take over Hyrule with an all out coup."

When Hyla put it that way, it made sense. The whole idea was to purge the holy sword into darkness to free Demise, and the smartest way to ensure that was to make the entrance to the demon's lair right where the Master Sword rested.

_That was pretty clever of you Ghirahim, _I thought, _but how would he bring darkness to the Sacred Realm? _

"Traversing all three realms at once can create a static effect in space," Hylia said having read my mind, "if he accessed the Sacred Realm where there was a large amount of residual darkness surrounding him, he could lift the Master Sword without fear of evil's bane and release his master," she said, "however, he would need to be powerful enough to do this, in his current state he isn't."

Elbourne looked at Hylia shocked.

"We can't let that happen," Elbourne said absent, "we have to stop him. He could destroy all of Hyrule!"

Hylia stared at Elbourne for a long moment.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked him cryptic.

Elbourne looked at her surprised, as did I.

_Why is she asking him this now? _I wondered.

"Of course I do!" he said angry. "What are you suggesting?"

Hylia merely shook her head, and for some reason smiled under her bandages.

"I was just asking," Hylia said innocent, "I'm glad to hear you say that Elbourne, I really am."

I thought it was a strange thing for her to say, but with the situation at hand I let the matter go.

_I'm sure she'll let me in on what she meant later, _I thought.

"So how are we supposed to access Ghirahim's lair?" I asked the goddess.

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's as I said before," she began, "a hole needs to be torn through the multiverse to make his realm appear in sync with this one," she said, "the only way to do it is with the holy fangs of a wolf. There's enough opposing energy in your incisors to create a portal."

I nodded, completely understanding what I had to do.

"Once I create the opening, the both of you have to jump through," I stated, "there's no telling how long we'll have," I said, but Hylia shook her head.

"You have to access the lair alone," she divulged, "the rift won't be big enough for all three of us."

Elbourne looked at her as if she were insane.

"What?" he demanded.

"Link must go alone," she repeated with cool conviction.

Elbourne shook his head heated.

"There is _no way _I'm staying behind here, when that psycho could be doing who knows what to Zelda!" he said angry.

"Elbourne-" Hylia tried.

"I love her!" he interrupted. "I will not stand back and just watch and wait!"

There was a brief silence between all of us.

I understood where Elbourne was coming from, but considering what we were up against, we couldn't take any chances.

"Look dragon prince I get it," I said to him, "I love Zelda too," I divulged, "but we have to be smart in how we do this. Every minute we waste, is a minute longer Zelda is in danger."

Elbourne just stared at me. I knew he didn't want to see it my way, but he knew as well as I he had no choice in the matter. He looked away from me and grunted in disapproval.

"Fine," he said in a flat voice, "let's just get this over with."

I then turned my attention back over to Hylia who merely nodded at my conjecture.

"It's about time we checked to see if what Midna and Zelda purported was true," she said to me regarding my transformation process.

I took in a deep and nodded at her words.

"You're right," I replied.

I had put it off long enough. It was time to release my feral side.

With that, I closed my eyes and concentrated. There was a subtle swell of energy I felt from within my gut that permeated inward and outward. My skin began to feel hot and my temperature rose, and then suddenly the swell turned to a surge. My eyes shot open and beams of light exited to the surrounding atmosphere.

I began to twitch and tick, as my body forced itself over onto all four of my limbs. My hair grew profusely, as four hundred pounds of more muscle packed itself onto my frame. My jaw elongated and my teeth sharpened and curved. The canine incisors curved down my chin. My spine curved and broadened, as it shifted from an upright position to a lower center of gravity, and extended to seven feet from tail to head. My neck was no longer able to move in all four directions freely. I could look from left to right without any problems, looking up however, was a different story. The transformation was painful and exhausting. I hated it every time I had to do it, but knew it was necessary.

I took in deep breath with my new, but familiar, set of lung power and howled.

"Owwwwwwwww!" I bayed loud; it was the only way to release the pain.

Elbourne and Hylia looked at me in amazement. It was a rather shocking thing to witness. The only other people who had seen me as a wolf was Zelda, Midna, and the postman.

Yes… the postman.

"You have to hurry," Hylia said to me.

I nodded then turned to the sculpture. I climbed to the top and set my fangs into one of the fractals. When I yanked into what seemed like nothing, a black hole appeared. When the displacement occurred, I quickly ran through it. Hylia and Elbourne looked after me concerned, and the entrance I created slowly closed in on itself.

The kaleidoscopic inverted rotunda of color was all around me, while I ran through the torn space. Slighted images from other times flickered in the background, showing kings and heroes of the past. Ahead of me was a semicircle shaped way that acted as an entrance to the other side. I hurried and ran through it. I landed hard on the ground on the other side, but quickly shook off the pain.

My eyes widened when I saw the landscaped in front of me. It was something out of a nightmare. The earth was as black as night, and the trees were paler than moonlight. The moon showing in the background was as red as blood. The sky changed colors from dark green, to black, to mahogany. It was a place unlike any I had seen before.

_Sweet Farore, I hope Zelda's alright, _I thought.

I sniffed the air and quickly picked up a familiar scent. I flashed my senses and saw an iridized trail of blue heading off into the north.

_Zelda, _I thought and then immediately took off running.

The scent went on for miles. I ran like there was no tomorrow, and in Zelda's case there may not have been. I saw a dome appear in the distance and the scent stopped there. I felt relief and worry all at the same time. Was she still alive? And if so, how much damage had Ghirahim done?

My heart pounded at the thought of Ghirahim violating her; it made me run faster.

_Hang on, _I thought, _just hang on!_

~SSS~

The Demon's Lair: Zelda's POV (Part 4)

_The expanse of the ocean was deep and wide and shined a turquoise blue. I was standing in the middle of it with my hands clamped together and my eyes closed._

_A wave flowed over me and I became soaking wet, but I never left my stance. In fact, my lips were trembling because I was supplicating in a moment of prayer._

_"Please let me have some strength," I whispered, "please…"_

_Another wave came and enveloped me, and I still didn't move. _

_Then another._

_ And another._

_It was as if I were becoming purified._

_Purified…_

_Purified…_

_"Zelda…" a man's voice whispered out of the blue._

_I stirred, but didn't open my eyes. _

_"Zelda…" the man whispered again._

_I took in a deep breath and blinked several times to try and focus. I wasn't in the ocean anymore. I was hanging off the chain in Ghirahim's lair once again, but I wasn't alone. I felt my eyes widen in surprise when I saw an apparition in front of me._

Who…? _I thought with a trail._

_The apparition was an extraordinarily handsome man wearing a green tunic, with light brown hair and soft blue eyes. He wasn't wearing a hat, but he did bear the emblem of the Triforce on the back of his left hand. He bore a sword and a shield with the crest of the royal family. He was smiling warmly at me._

_"Who-who are you?" I finally verbalized, not hiding the shock._

_He smiled at me, and understood my dismay._

_"My name is Link," he divulged, "I'm the Hero of Sky, and your ancestral father Zelda."_

_I looked at him stunned._

Ancestral father? _I thought perplexed._

_"What?" I whispered. "How are you-? What are you doing here?"_

_He put his hand to his chin, still grinning at me._

_"You looked like you could use a friend right now since Hylia is busy," Link said, "that crazy goddess has a heart a big as the sun, that's what made me fall in love with her."_

_I felt tears fill my eyes at the sight of him. The whole occurrence was unbelievable._

My ancestral father is here, _I thought, _I can't believe it.

_"The Hero of Sky…" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek._

_Link reached out and wiped the tear from my face with his translucent hand._

_"I know it's been hard on you Zelda," he said softly, "you bore a heavy burden during your reign, and you still are, but I want you to know I'm very proud of you," he said, "you do the Nohansen name justice."_

_I held in a gasp and felt an overwhelming feeling of relief._

_ Recognition at last._

I _did _the Nohansen name justice, _I thought, _thank you Link, thank you so much for saying that.

_"You have no idea what that means to me coming from you," I whispered sincere._

_Link smiled again._

_"You have no idea how much you mean to Hylia and me," he said, "that's why she was so eager to see you happy. You out of all the Nohansens deserve it the most."_

_The tears wouldn't stop welling in my eyes. I trembled in liberation knowing I was making my ancestors proud._

_"Thank you," I whispered._

_Link smiled again, and then looked around._

_"It seems you got yourself into a little bit of a predicament," he divulged joking._

_My chained state could hardly seem as a mere predicament. _

_I was in serious trouble._

_"To say the least," I replied, realizing he was trying to make me feel better._

_Link smiled once more._

_"I know you can beat him Zelda," he revealed suddenly._

_I looked at Link with weary eyes. I was tired of fighting. I didn't think I had any strength left. Ghirahim was relentless._

_"I wish I had your optimism," I said with a weak grin._

_"You have something far more precious than optimism Zelda," he said to me, "you have the whole backing of your ancestors, along with the Triforce of Wisdom. Ghirahim doesn't stand a chance against you, that's why he wants you to think he can break you."_

_I knew he was right, but I was so weak physically, it was hard for me to see that._

_"Ancestral father I don't know if I can go on much longer," I said in honesty, "I really do feel the weight of these bonds."_

_Link knew I wasn't talking about hanging from a chain. He knew I was speaking about the gravity of the situation. Ghirahim was intent on killing me._

_Link grinned at me again with a look of comfort._

_"Tell me about your dream Zelda," he said abrupt, changing the subject._

_I looked at him in a strange manner, finding the question odd, but decided to answer anyway._

_"All night... I dreamed of water," I said, "it was very strange."_

_He narrowed his eyes slightly, with a look of inquiry on his face._

_"Why?" he asked me all of a sudden._

_I shook my head, not knowing how to answer that._

_"I don't know," I whispered, "I just want to wash the weight of the world from my shoulders."_

_Link reached out and caressed my cheek._

_"You just want to be purified of this don't you?" he asked me._

_I stared into his beautiful blue eyes as if I were staring into his soul._

_"Yes," I said breathless, "I want to be purified."_

_Link smiled at me again._

_"Let me soothe your mind with this solace," he divulged, "you can defeat Ghirahim if you keep a calm heart and spirit, and once you're completely 'purified' everything you dreamt up last night will make its way back to you."_

_I was slightly confused by what he meant._

_"How?" I asked._

_"You'll know because you bear the Triforce of Wisdom," he said, "just soothe your mind, and you'll find the strength you've been conjuring up all night. Remember the Hylian Paradox Zelda… you will find your 'holiday' if you remember that." _

_I was perplexed by his final words, but was overwhelmed by the comfort I felt from them. _

_I wasn't alone in the dark. _

_There was someone there who loved me, to coax my mind and let me know everything was going to be alright. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes after hearing him say that._

_"Thank you so much," I whispered._

_Link wiped the tears from my face again, and then kissed my forehead._

_"I love you Zelda," he said softly, starting to disappear now, "I'm very fortunate to have an ancestral daughter like you."_

_I felt my eyes widen, not wanting him to leave._

_"Please don't go!" I begged. "I need you!"_

_Link grinned at me again as he faded away._

_"I'll always be with you Zelda," he said to me, "even when you think no one is there, I'll always be with you."_

_With that he faded away, and I was alone in the dark once again. _

_Let me change that statement, I was alone but not lonely. _

I closed my eyes and let the last few remnants of my tears fall, and the feeling of emptiness subsided.

_Thank you Hero of the Skies, _I thought.

However, the moment of comfort and solace was short lived. The silence was disrupted by the horrible sound of _click… click… click… _

I still had no idea what that was.

I froze.

_Click… click… click… _

The sound moved up the walls.

_Click… click…click… _

There was a rush of scuttling across the ground.

_Click… click… click… _

The tapping of metallic sounded above from my chain. The sound was made all the more terrifying by something _crawling _down my back.

"Dear Hylia," I whispered, as the thing made its way down the back of my leg.

Suddenly, the lights came on in the entire room and the clicking was made clearly manifest. There were thousands of baby skulltulas everywhere.

_Click… click… click… _as the spiders crawled up the walls. _Click…click…click… _as they scuttled across the floor. _Click… click… click… _as they crawled down the chain I was hanging from and starting to nest on my body.

I felt myself begin to hyperventilate.

The limestone room was dank and thick with mildewed air. Ghirahim was standing in the middle of the room, while thousands upon thousands of spiders crawled over each other and covered the stone ground. He looked different too. His arms were dark brown, while the rest of his body was platinum with diamond infringements.

Ghirahim looked pissed.

"I'm done with the games your majesty," he said blunt, "after I disclose a few things to you I'm going to kill you and then rape your dead body because you sicken me so much."

I swallowed hard at his words.

"Is that so?" I asked trying to keep my shaky voice calm. "Are you upset that your mind freak didn't work the way you anticipated?"

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes.

"Remember, I told you you weren't the first Hylian queen I had in my capture," he said, deliberately changing the subject.

I realized he was serious about his intentions.

"Of course," I said going right along with what he was saying, "I've already guessed at your obvious logic, you captured Hylia of Hyrule before me. She naturally is the queen you spoke of."

A spider crawled up my leg and towards my face. I edged back before it took out its anthers to attack. However, Ghirahim shot a blast of dark matter on the spider destroying the horrible little monster near my face. The guts splattered all over me. He shot the other two as well, covering me in spider goo.

I was repulsed.

I was absolutely disgusted.

"Wrong!" he said forceful. "There's nothing obvious about _this_ logic!" he said. "I'm going to tell you a story about a Hylian queen and a demon lord."

I looked at him cynical and then gave him my full attention.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

Ghirahm stalked towards me killing several skulltulas in the process.

"I'm talking about an alliance that bore something horrifying," he said, "well… horrifying if you happen to be the _dragon king_."

I felt my eyes widen.

What… the… hell…?

_He can't be saying what I think he's saying, _I thought, feeling the breath caught in my throat.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Ghirahim walked around the pit I was hanging over.

"You ever wonder _why_ Xavier of Dragon Roost hates his son so much?" he asked rhetorical.

I didn't answer.

My heart accelerated.

I had always likened it to Elbourne never meeting Xavier's impossible expectations.

_He _can't _be… _I trailed in my mind, _he isn't…_

"The dragon prince should rightfully be called the _demon _prince," he divulged, "he's my son."

Nothing could prepare me for the overall shock that I felt throughout my body.

"What?" I whispered.

Ghirahim grinned wickedly.

"Elbourne of Dragon Roost is my son," he repeated.

I could hardly believe it even after hearing it for a second time.

This was something I wasn't expecting. There was no way I was prepared to hear this.

"You're insane!" I replied. "He couldn't be your son! He looks-"

"-just like the Hero of Twilight," he interrupted, and smirked, "I know, I made sure of that."

My mouth was agape at the revelation. It was too incredulous.

_This is unreal! _I thought.

"I cursed the demon seed to look like the hero that would save Hyrule so he could marry you," he went on, "it was my hope to usurp your throne through a blood linked marriage and storm the Sacred Realm to purge the Master Sword, and free Demise," he said, "but it turns out Elbourne has too much of that retched Hylian blood in him. He's too deeply in love with you to take you by force even though he's wanted to."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe.

_Elbourne _can't _be the son of the demon lord! _I thought, feeling panic take over me, _he's my best friend, _I went on, not wanting to accept the terrible things Ghirahim was saying about him, _I refuse to believe this! _

"You dirty bastard!" I retorted. "How could you be so cruel?"

Ghirahim shrugged.

"It's very simple actually," he replied matter-of-fact, "if the dragon king wanted my protection he was going to have to offer me something," he said, "it was either kill his wife the queen as a sacrifice, or make love to her and produce a hybrid offspring while he watched."

I was stunned.

_Xavier had no choice, _I thought feeling a pang or pity for the king, _but that was the price he had to pay for coming in league with the demon lord. _

"That's very true," he said oddly, but I realized he was replying to my thoughts.

I couldn't get over it. I could not wrap my head around Elbourne being the son of Ghirahim, but when I stopped to think about some of his cruel traits, it made sense. Elbourne was a hard callous man, with the exception of his dealings with me. And then I understood something else as well.

_That's why ancestral mother can't read Elbourne's mind, _I thought, _half of his essence is Ghirahim's. _

"Exactly," Ghirahim said with a repugnant smile, "that senseless whore can't touch my demon prince."

I hung still for a moment trying to take it all in.

"Even still," I started, "he'll never end up like you!"

Ghirahim smiled.

"We'll see about that," he replied, "as soon as the time is right I'm going to absorb him for my full strength to return, and destroy your retched country."

My mouth dropped at the unveiling.

"Absorb him?" I demanded shocked.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," he replied, "and as it stands I've had enough talking! It's time I put you out of your misery!"

With that, Ghirahm came stalking towards me. My eyes widened when he jumped on the top part of my chain and climbed down to look me face to face.

I was freaking out by the closeness of his body. I was freaked out even _more_ when he kissed me.

Yes, this pervert kissed me.

It was painful.

It was disgusting.

It was everything I thought it would be.

_I'm going to be sick, _I thought feeling a surge of vomit come up

It terrified me to no end.

"You want to know why I named him Elbourne?" he whispered when he pulled away.

I didn't answer.

"It means 'lamb of god,'" he said in a low voice, "I considered him my 'lamb' since I'm am rather god-like."

I spat in his face.

"You're no god!" I retorted. "You're a weapon and a disgrace! Elbourne will _never_ be like you!"

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes.

"We'll see about that," he said in a low voice groping his hand between my legs.

I cringed at his touch.

"I think I've treated you like a lady enough," he said squeezing my femininity harder, "it's time you learned a lesson."

He pressed his mouth against mine again.

The skin of my wrists were tearing at the addition of his body weight. The blood was running down my arms as I struggled to fight him.

_No! _I thought, feeling the worst kind of fear possible.

I shook my head away from him, trying to free myself, but Ghirahim was relentless.

_He's going to kill me! _I thought as terror gripped me.

_"Zelda!" a voice said in my head. _

My eyes shot open.

_What in the-? _I thought.

_"Zelda!" the voice belonged to the Hero of Sky. "I told you, you are stronger than him!"_

_Ancestral father! _I thought.

Ghirahim pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"That bastard can't help you now!" he retorted reading my mind.

_"Zelda you can do this!" the Hero of Skies went on. "He knows he's no match for the power of the Triforce!"_

_Link- _I thought.

_"Use it!" he interrupted my thought process. _

I didn't reply, instead I just did as I was told and closed my eyes. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded me and erupted from within my soul.

"Ahhhh!" I cried out feeling an extraordinary pain followed by a surge of power.

_Is this the true power of the Triforce of Wisdom? _I wondered.

Ghirahim blew off me from the force, my shackles broke, and I was floating in midair. My clothes quickly changed from my dress to those of the Sheikah. My hair changed from dark brown to platinum black with my blonde bangs, and wrapped itself into my bandaged headdress. I maneuvered from my position over the pit and landed hard on the skulltula filled floor.

Ghirahim looked at me stunned.

"You insolent witch!" he screamed and then lunged at me.

I dodged his attack and opted to run for the exit. There was no sense in wasting time fighting a foe where I didn't have the weapon to completely put him down. The Master Sword was needed for that, and only Link could wield it. Ghirahim quickly turned and ran after me.

"Come back here!" he demanded.

That was not going to happen.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could.

I flung the door to the exit open and was shocked to find the atmosphere I was beheld: a red moon, a multi colored sky, death like trees, and black landscapes. It was definitely something conjured from the nether regions.

"Dear Hylia," I whispered, but had no time to lose since Ghirahm was hot on my trail.

I ran out onto the unbridled barren terrain, and hoped for the best.

_I need a miracle to get out of this one, _I thought.

~SSS~

The Demon's Lair Barren Wasteland: Link's POV (Part 5)

I ran and ran, still following the scent in front of me, when I notice a figure coming in the opposite direction.

_Who in the world is that? _I wondered, and then put back on my senses.

I saw that the blue iridized light was coming off the individual's essence.

_Zelda! _I thought in relief, but panic soon set it when I saw the demonic fiend running after her.

I doubled my speed and ran towards her.

_Hold on Zelda! _I thought. _I'm coming!_

~SSS~

The Demon's Lair Barren Wasteland: Zelda's POV (Part 6)

I was breathing hard, and running as fast as I could with my new found Sheikah strength. However, a terrible sense of dread welled in my stomach when I saw a huge looking wolf running right for me in the opposite direction.

_What in Hylia's name-? _I cut myself short when the blue eyed beast stormed forward towards me.

~SSS~

The Demon's Lair Barren Wasteland: Link's POV (Part 7)

I saw Zelda hesitate when she caught sight of me. So, to reassure her, I lowered my head and ran straight for her. When I was near her, I slide between her legs and had her ride bareback on my back. She looked shocked at the maneuver, but then soon realized it was me.

"Link!" she said stunned, and then held onto me tight as I made a sharp U-turn and headed from where I came.

_I've got you Zelda, _I thought, _that bastard is never going to hurt you again. Never. _

~SSS~

The Demon's Lair Barren Wasteland: Zelda's POV (Part 8)

I held on tight as Link and I rode for the entryway. Ghirahim was snarling like a rabid dog, as he ran after us, but soon stopped his pursuit when he realized he didn't have the power to overcome the both of us.

"This isn't over!" he screamed after us. "Your kingdom will fall you pathetic excuse for a monarch! It will fall!"

I closed my eyes at his words, and realized the situation was more dire than I could have imagined, but I was grateful.

I was grateful to Link for coming to rescue me when he did.

I was grateful to Hylia for giving me the strength to pull through.

I was grateful to Elbourne for having the guts to withstand his inherent inclinations.

And lastly I was grateful to the Hero of Skies for giving me the reassurance of his love and respect when I needed it the most.

_Thank you ancestral father, _I thought, looking up at the heavens, _you have no idea how much you've given me in my hour of need. _

Link and I rode until we got to a break in space. We jumped through and saw the last of the ghastly demon lair, but we both knew that wouldn't be the last we would see of the demon lord.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Now you know why the last few chapters were 'Elbourne-centric.' **


	30. Chapter 30

**Inspiration: "1+1" by Beyonce (I like the song, so sue me lol, I listened to this over and over when I was writing this chapter); the painting "Leaning Lovers," by Julia Watkins (it is a beautiful portrait that focuses on the energy from two people deeply in love; I couldn't help but think of Link and Zelda in this story); PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder); Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs; and the calm before the storm.**

**Special Shout Out: This is dedicated to my sister Taz, and my awesome nephew Lex for being the 8th wonder of the world. I love you guys!**

**Shout Outs: DEUCESSS, Mrdirtguy13 (sorry I missed you last chapter), Danie-Dono, Blueheart100, Fan, WolfenAmpithere, Sparky, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Author's Note: This is Zelink part deux! I know you guys have been waiting for it for a while. There is no mish mosh, or back in forth. The nonsense is over. So kick back and enjoy the fluffy goodness, (cuz sometimes we need to be comforted wink wink lol). Oh yeah, and the last chapter was the end of Link's POV (at least for now). It's all back to miss Zelda now. ~ZR~. **

**Specialty Rating: This chapter is rated T-16 for strong sensuality and a minor sexual situation. Okay guys, I take it a little far here. Nothing happens, but I do mention some anatomy. Nothing is done to this anatomy, but it is mentioned. It CAN be skipped, and should be skipped if you are too young to understand. There will be a demarcation that says 'SKIP' and 'DONE' to let you know the scene is over. There is a vague reference to chapter 6 where Link and Zelda have a humorous conversation. I know some of you will think it is no big deal, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. This REALLY is the last T-16 chapter. I know there were four in a row, but it couldn't be helped with the content, and if I didn't rate this chapter T-16 then I would just be an irresponsible adult lol. So there's my argument. ~ZR~**

**Reedited 9/22/2012 & 9/23/2012 & 10/10/2012 & 10/25/2012 **

**Word Count: 12,219**

* * *

Chapter 30

The space around Link and I reverberated and shook in an oblong manner. For whatever reason, the universe we were travelling through was collapsing. The exit was several meters in front of us, and before it closed completely, we jumped through. We landed hard on some foliage near a stone edifice, and then turned to see the space cave in on itself and disappear.

_That was close, _I thought.

I took in a deep labored breath, as normal sunlight warmed my weary face through the canopied treetops. I looked around surprised, and quickly realized we weren't in the Twilight Realm any longer. We were back in Hyrule.

_How in the world did that happen? _I wondered. _Why? _

I climbed off Link's back, and stumbled onto the grass. I was dizzy, and my equilibrium was off. The ride through the multiverse was a tumultuous one to say the least.

_That particular wormhole had a disturbance of some kind, _I thought, but had to let my inquiries regarding it deride as I had a more immediate concern, my health.

I had to steady my body using a tree to keep me from falling. I couldn't push myself too hard, but unfortunately we had a task at hand.

_We have to get the Master Sword, _I thought.

Link saw me struggling, and transformed back to his normal self. He quickly came to my side.

"Are you alright?" he asked me in a semi panicked voice.

I didn't answer right away, because I was about to pass out from exhaustion. Link was appearing hazy in my pan of vision. His face and body weren't clear.

_What's going on? _I thought.

"I'm fine," I stated, clearly lying, "we have to retrieve the Master Sword immediately."

Link looked at me like I was crazy.

"We can get the sword later," he said, "you are in no condition-"

"Please," I whispered interrupting him, I was panting very badly now, "we have to, Ghirahim…" I trailed grabbing my forehead, "oh dear goddess," I moaned in pain.

Link never left my side.

"Zelda," he said in concern, "I can't allow you to go on like this, you're obviously ill."

I fanned off his worry, and tried to stand on my own. When I did, I nearly fell. Link caught me immediately.

"Zelda…" Link trailed in warning, "stop being stubborn and let me-"

"We haven't a moment to lose," I interrupted again ignoring him, "Ghirahim wants…" I couldn't get the words out, and then I started sweating profusely.

_I'm going to pass out, _I thought, seeing the area spin. I knew it was because I acquired a sudden onset of vertigo.

Link saw the glazed look in my eyes, and took hold of me by the shoulders.

"You're coming with me," he said sweeping me up in his strong arms, "there's not a chance in hell you're traveling like this."

I coughed up a little foam, and didn't answer. I was so dry inside, my saliva was nearly nonexistent. I had no strength to protest, I knew he was right.

Link grew even more apprehensive when he saw I didn't object. My natural inclinations were all compromised. My vision was focusing in and out. My breathing was labored. My stomach was in knots. I was a mess.

_I have to rest, _I thought, _there's no way I can go on without it._

My physical countenance flickered for several moments from my Sheikah state to my normal one, before I appeared back in my twilight clothes. My head fell forward towards my chest, and reduced my work of breathing. Link quickly lifted my head back to ensure a better clearance of my airway, but when he did, he saw that my eyes were rolled in the back of my head.

"Sweet Din!" I heard him whisper. "Zelda!" he said in alarm, and when I didn't reply, he shook me slightly. "Answer me!"

The situation was only made worse when my body started convulsing violently in his arms. Link's eyes widened in dread.

"Dear Hylia!" Link said in panic, and then lowered me gently on the plush grass.

It was important to establish safety when an individual was having a seizure. In my case, Link had to put me down and watch until my jerking was over; it was all he could do. If he tried to open my mouth while I was convulsing he could potentially kill me.

It was that dangerous.

When the twitching subsided, Link opened his satchel and pulled out a bottle of blue potion. He put the bottle to my lips, and tried to get me to swallow with a quavering hand.

"Come on Zelda," he said uneasy, "give me a sign."

I swallowed the contents slowly, and coughed when it started to work. I opened my eyes and still had hazy vision, but at least I could see. Link was still in and out of focus.

_Everything is blurry, _I thought, blinking several times.

"Are you alright?" he asked me again.

I was taking in several deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. I didn't reply right away.

Link swallowed hard when he saw I wasn't answering him.

"Zelda," he said trying to stay calm, but his composure was leaving him, "say something! Please!"

However, I couldn't say anything to him, I was too weak. I was so weak, I could hardly speak.

"Link…" I whispered finally, but my eyes drooped again.

I was rapidly losing consciousness, even with the effects of the blue potion.

_Sweet Hylia, _I thought, _I think this is it._

Link's breathing accelerated, when he assumed I was about to seize again.

"Yes," he said eager, "what do you need?"

"I…" I trailed, but didn't finish; everything was getting dark.

_My goddess, _I thought, _Ghirahim really did a number on me._

Link swallowed hard and looked at me fervently.

"Tell me!" he said to me, trying to keep the crack out of his voice. "What is it? What can I do?"

Even still, I didn't finish; my eyes drooped more.

"Zelda!" Link said in panic.

_I'm sorry Link, _I thought, _I can't… _my mind trailed.

I didn't even have energy to think.

I took in a deep labored breath; it was raspy.

"Zelda!" Link said again, his eyes were wide, and he was holding me tight against his chest.

_I'm sorry, _I thought for a final time.

I didn't think I was going to survive, and a moment later I passed out.

Link looked down at me shocked, but then started shaking me continuously.

"Zelda!" Link said frantic. "Zelda!"

It was no use.

I was out cold.

"Zelda!" Link screamed.

~SSS~

Several hours later, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up and grabbing my forehead. I took in a deep breath, and rubbed my hand across my cheek.

_What happened? _I thought, not remembering the earlier events.

I looked around the beautiful grassy alcove, and spotted Link several feet away preparing some food over a rotisserie style fire.

I took in another deep breath, and immediately recognized the aroma of roasted meat. Soon after, I heard a groaning of hunger pains in my stomach. I hadn't eaten in at least two days.

_What smells so good? _I wondered, breathing in again.

The meat was rotating succulently. Link was capturing the juices and bathing the meat back in it. My eyes widened at the sight of it.

_My goddess, _I thought.

"That looks heavenly," I whispered, not being able to help myself.

I flung my legs over the side of the leaf bed I was lying on, and got up slowly. There was a sudden rush of blood to my gut from my upper body, making me slightly nauseous. I knew it was because I was lying stationary for so long, but I still needed to be careful. I started walking over to where Link was, but had to stop a few times to catch my breath so I wouldn't fall.

_This is harder than I thought, _I pondered, taking in a deep breath.

I continued on my way over, when Link caught sight of me. He looked at me surprised, and dropped what he was doing to hurry to my side.

"Zelda!" he said startled, and took my hands into his to hold me steady. "Thank Hylia you're alright," he said relieved, "you have to take it easy. You're not at full strength yet."

I looked past him to the fire, unable to resist the smell of the food he was preparing.

"What are you making?" I asked, completely ignoring his concerns.

Link shook his head and sighed, he understood that right now my stomach was dictating my decisions. That, and he was resigned to the fact I had an inherent pigheaded nature.

"You must be starving," he realized, "that bastard probably deprived you of food and water the entire time you were there."

I merely nodded in agreement, and tried to walk past him to the fire. I couldn't help it; my belly had a mind of its own at the moment.

"Is that roasted rabbit?" I asked.

Link started out ahead of me, and guided me to the niche where the fire was burning.

"Yes," he replied, "there are only small animals in this part of the forest, but it should be enough for you to get some strength back."

I stared at the rabbit and licked my lips. I salivated with what little moisture I had left at the sight of the food.

_Oh, I've never seen something so beautiful, _I thought, almost hypnotized.

"Don't worry, it's more than enough," I said, sitting down on a log facing the rotisserie.

Link sat down next to me, and unhinged the stick to hand me the roasted rabbit.

"Eat as much as you want," he said, "I've already had supper."

It was as if I didn't hear him. I grabbed the stick and tore into the flesh like a ravenous dog. I hated the fact I was so unrefined, but in that moment I didn't care. I just wanted sustenance.

_Bless you Farore for sending Link, _I thought, swallowing the tender morsels.

"This is incredible," I said, not really giving myself any time to chew, "thank you."

Link was looking at me concerned, never seeing me like this before.

"You're welcome," he said in a quiet tone.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and continued to eat. I was done with half the animal in a matter of minutes. Link was still watching me; I looked back over at him with a sudden extreme thirst.

"Do you have any water?" I asked in a shaky voice.

My throat was parched.

Link nodded, then pulled out his flask from his satchel. I took it eagerly when he handed it to me, and I downed a pint in a matter of seconds. I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath when the hydration permeated through me. I felt like a dry desert that had been renewed.

_Thank the goddess, _I thought relieved.

It was then I finally noticed Link's worried gaze. I chose not to acknowledge it before because I knew I was acting disgraceful. Here I was a queen without one ounce of dignity.

_He's probably repulsed by the sight of me right now, _I thought.

There was an inherent silence between us.

"You must think I'm disgusting, don't you?" I said to him finally.

Link shook his head.

"No, I don't," he said, "I never would. You've been through a lot."

I bit my lower lip, and continued to eat. Link continued to watch me, and as I became more satiated, I was more aware of the concern in his eyes.

_I'll be okay Link, _I thought.

I finished the last remaining bit, and swallowed hard. Afterwards, I took one last swig of water and handed Link back his flask.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

Link took it from me and set it down next to the log.

"You're welcome," he said.

There was another silence between us. It was reflective and uncomfortable. I knew Link wanted to know if something monstrous happened to me. I, however, was more comfortable skipping the issue, but I couldn't expect him to be nonchalant about it.

It was quiet again for a few minutes more between us, when Link finally took in a deep breath and broke it.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked me.

I felt my throat tighten, and shook my head no.

Link pursed his lips at my reply, not agreeing with my decision.

"I think you should," he said in honesty, "you'd feel better letting it out."

I took in a deep sigh.

I knew he was right, and I didn't understand why, but out of nowhere I felt an overwhelming sense of emotion come on. It was raw and fierce in its intensity. It had to be because I was keeping a brave front for so long. I was racked physically, mentally, and emotionally. Ghirahim had taken me to my limits and beyond.

_I finally understand why you were a little terrified of the Arbiter's kiss Hylia, _I thought,_ that bastard is insane._

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to quell my sudden shivering. I almost forgot my mid-drift was bare. The very thought of Ghirahim was almost too much for me.

_He was so close, _I thought, not finishing, _he was so close to…_

I shook my head of my thoughts.

"I appreciate the concern, but…" I trailed, and out of nowhere tears filled my eyes, "I-I w-want to forget it," my voice broke immediately, "I-I can't talk about it Link…" I covered my hand over my mouth.

Link looked at me surprised by the sudden reaction. He swallowed hard, probably thinking the worst. He took me in his arms and held me tight; I took hold of him and sobbed into his tunic.

"I've got you now," he said against my hair, "it's going to be okay."

I held onto him tighter when he said that. He had no idea how much that meant to me.

Link swallowed hard and shook his head,

"I'll kill him," he said abruptly, trying to keep his anger at bay, "I swear."

I didn't hear his second statement over my sobs. I just held onto him tight, never wanting to let him go.

"Please, just hold me," I begged, feeling overwhelmed.

"Shhh," he reassured, "it's okay, I've got you, try to relax."

I trembled in relief at the thought of being secure. There was no feeling like it.

There was a brief silence that followed. I knew it was only a matter of time before Link was going to ask the hard question. It was a difficult question to ask or answer, but it had to be done.

Link took in another deep breath, and broke the silence again.

"Did he…" he trailed finally, "did he rape you Zelda?"

I shuddered at the thought, and pulled back to look Link in the eyes. I shook my head no and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

Link was not convinced.

"Don't lie to me," he warned, "I want the truth."

I nodded at his words.

"I'm not lying," I reassured, "I got away before he got the chance to."

Link was unsettled with the way I said that.

"Before he got a chance to?" he repeated incredulous.

I nodded.

"He was going to, but right when he attempted I got away," I explained.

I saw Link's throat tightened, and his breathing quicken.

"That son of a bitch," he muttered more to himself than to me, and then added, "I was supposed to be protecting you."

I caught the undercurrent of guilt in his voice. I reached up and caressed his cheek, wanting to reassure him that he had no reason to feel ashamed.

"I got through that ordeal, because I knew you would be there to rescue me," I said, not really knowing at all.

_Sometimes a comforting lie is what a person needs, _I thought.

I just wanted Link to have the same encouragement the Hero of Sky gave me.

_No one could have predicted what was going to happen, _I thought.

Link took in a deep frustrated breath at my words, and took me back in an embrace. He held me tighter than before. It was as if he needed to feel that I was there with him.

_I'm here Link, _I thought.

"I didn't save you Zelda," he divulged, "you saved yourself," he shook his head, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he whispered against my hair.

My eyes refilled with tears, and I cried into his shoulder once more.

"So am I," I said, trying to joke, "but I'm alright now."

Link nodded serious.

"Yes, you are," he said, "you're safe."

_Safe… _I thought, feeling a wave of relief, _I never thought I'd feel that way again. _

We held each other a little while longer, before I pulled back and looked into his face.

"Where are the others?" I asked abruptly.

Link shook his head confused.

"They're waiting for us in the Twilight Realm," he replied.

I looked at him puzzled just then.

"Then how did we end up in Hyrule?" I asked.

Link shrugged.

"I have no idea," he said honestly, "the multiverse I entered was supposed to lead back to the Twilight Realm."

I was concerned with that fact.

_What could have happened? _I wondered.

"Do you think the others are alright?" I asked.

Link nodded.

"I think so," he said, "but we're going to have to go to Arbiter's Grounds to get back there. The access point closed when we came through."

I stood up at hearing him say that.

"Then we best be on our way, we haven't a moment to lose," I said, getting ready to leave, but Link took hold of my hand to stop me.

"There's no way we're leaving now," he said, "you're barely able to walk, and Arbiter's Grounds is a four day journey from here."

I looked at him helplessly.

"But Link we have to," I insisted, "Ghirahim is going to traverse the Twilight Realm first-"

"-to make his way here," he finished, "his goal is Hyrule, not the Twilight Realm Zelda," he said, "he wants the Master Sword to free Demise. There would be no point to make two stops, when he can side step the twilight."

Link was right on the rupee with his conjecture, but I didn't understand how he knew.

"How do you know all this?" I asked him.

Link shook his head, and shrugged again.

"It's a guess really," he said, "I have no sound basis to go on."

I nodded at his insight.

"That's one hell of a guess, because you are absolutely right," I divulged, "Ghirahim told me his plans right before he tried to kill me."

I said the phrase nonchalantly, but didn't realize the initial gravity of my words.

Link looked at me sober for a moment, and squeezed my hand tighter in his. My last statement had a pretty deep affect on him. He realized how fickle my mortality became only a few brief happenings ago.

_I could've been dead, _I thought serious.

"He was going to kill you?" he asked, already knowing that answer.

I nodded, not knowing how else to reply.

Link stood up, and looked deeply into my eyes just then.

"I…" he trailed, and I saw his throat tighten.

I got a little choked up myself, at seeing his reaction.

_I've never seen him like this before, _I thought.

"I'm okay Link," I reassured, and then squeezed his hand affectionately back.

Link's eyes stung, but he blinked them clear. I knew it wasn't in his nature to show his vulnerability. Like most men, he thought the only way to appear strong was to appear guarded, but that inkling he had was no lie. He took me in another hug and held me tight.

"I don't know what Hyrule would've have done if she lost you," he said in a low tender voice, "I don't know what _I _would've done if I lost you."

There it was again, the recognition of his feelings.

_I'm so glad we're past the silly stage, _I thought, _I'm so grateful we're finally being honest with each other._

I held onto to him tight at hearing him say that, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"But the good thing is I'm here," I said, "I knew I had to get back to you and everyone else," I went on, "I _had_ to survive."

Link took a deep breath against my hair.

"I love you so much Zelda," he said unguarded, "you have no idea."

I felt my heart skip at hearing him say that to me. It was so fluid, so natural.

_This is real, _I thought.

"I love you too Link," I said in honesty.

We were silent again for a while. It had taken us so long to get to this point. I think we just wanted to enjoy it.

_I'm not going back to the way I used to be, _I thought with conviction, _there's no sense in it._

However, I started reflecting on how this mess started in the first place. My idiocy got me captured, and put everyone else at risk. I used Elbourne, and thought nothing of it. I had no one to blame but myself.

_My stupidity could have come at a great cost, _I thought serious.

I pulled back to look Link in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about the other day at the oasis," I divulged all of a sudden, "nothing happened between Elbourne and I. I-"

"I don't care about that," Link interrupted, "I know why you did it. I was stupid to go and do some of the things I did too. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time, but in the end I can see how it wasn't."

I winced a little when he said that.

_I feel like such a fool, _I thought.

"I…" I trailed, "I know why you did it too," I disclosed, "Midna isn't an easy woman to forget. You had to express your pent up feelings for her."

Link sighed and hesitated for a moment.

"I'm glad you saw it that way," he said finally, "honestly, that's all it was."

I nodded, staring into his eyes. He stared back, then leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back, but it was short lived as I felt extremely dizzy and nauseous all of a sudden. When I pulled away I was ready to pass out again.

"Ohhh," I moaned in pain.

Link saw that and was concerned.

"You're still not well," he said, "you need some rest, this can wait."

I nodded in agreement, and let him guide me back to the leaf bed.

"We'll stay here for another day before we head out," he said, "we'll get the Master Sword, and search the meadow for any goods we can use," he said, "you need to be at full strength for whatever it is we're up against."

I nodded again and lay back down. Link took off his cloak and let me use it as a blanket. He then leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep," he whispered to me, caressing my cheek, "sweet dreams."

I smiled at him and closed my eyes.

However, there was going to be nothing _sweet _about my dreams.

~SSS~

_I was standing on a bedrock, watching thousands of Hylian soldiers getting slaughtered. I covered my mouth in horror. The sight was so shocking, I didn't take note of the unsuspecting blade that pierced through my back._

_I fell to my knees, and looked down stunned as blood bled through my royal attire._

_The perpetrator of the attack soon faced me. He was holding a decapitated head in his hands._

_It was Ghirahim._

_He threw the head at me, and I mortifyingly caught it, recognizing it immediately._

_It was Link._

_I screamed and dropped it._

_"Kiss your fallen lover," Ghirahim whispered to me with a smile, raising his bloody sword, the same sword he impaled me with._

_I was too terrified to even think, all I could do was scream. _

_Ghirahim raised his sword over his head, but then halted his attack in midair. It was only a moment later I understood why. His master, Demise, wanted to behead me instead._

_The dragon scaled, abomination of evil smirked at me as his fiery red hair flickered in the wind. _

_"So much for the reign of men," Demise said to me, and then took Ghirahim by the neck, transforming him into a six pronged, adamantine blade with an inverted symbol of the Triforce, "your reign ends here your majesty."_

_Demise swung the sword back, and I froze._

_"No," I whispered, knowing there was nothing I could do._

_The blade came fast._

_"No!" I screamed._

_A moment later everything went black._

~SSS~

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed waking up from my sleep.

I was sweating and breathing hard, from the sudden onset of anxiety.

Link jumped up immediately from his make shift bed across the way, and came to my side. He looked at me alarmed, and took me in his arms and held me close.

"What happened?" he asked.

I sobbed and grabbed onto the front of his tunic. I didn't answer him right away, I was too repulsed.

Link was uneasy with my silence.

"Zelda?" he asked again.

I took in a deep breath and calmed down a little.

"I dreamt Hyrule was overthrown and Demise had you murdered," I divulged in a trembling voice.

Link held me tighter after revealing that.

"I'm right here Zelda," he whispered to me, "you can feel that I'm right where you need me to be."

I held onto him tighter as I began to hyperventilate. Link let me go and took hold of my shoulders. He looked in the eyes and tried to calm me down.

"Look at me," he said in a soft tone.

I did as I was told.

"Just take a deep breath," he directed, "don't think about anything else right now."

I closed my eyes and did as he said. I expanded and retracted my lungs several times, before my heart finally calmed down. When I opened my eyes, Link was staring at me still worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked finally.

I nodded, still breathing the way he instructed me to.

"I'm getting there," I said.

Link pursed his lips together, clearly concerned about my emotional wellbeing after the ordeal with Ghirahim.

"Zelda," Link began, "are you sure you're not holding anything back from me?"

I stared at Link, and for some odd reason Ghirahim's tongue came to my mind. It flashed before my face. I trembled and started breathing fast again.

_What the hell-? _I thought. _Is my mind playing tricks on me?_

Link saw that and looked at me puzzled.

"Zelda," he said with widened eyes, "what is it? What happened?

I didn't answer right away, I was too unnerved.

Link's dread deepened when I didn't reply.

"Zelda?" he asked again.

I shook my head and looked away.

"His tongue," I said cryptic finally, with a fright I never felt before, "he touched me all over with his tongue."

Link was taken aback after hearing that.

"What?" he demanded incredulous.

I shook my head, not wanting to repeat myself.

Link swallowed hard at hearing that, and hugged me once more.

"You told me he didn't rape you," he said to me serious, trying to conceal the anger in his voice, "is that what happened?" he asked again.

I shook my head.

"He didn't," I explained, "he just…" I trailed, not able to finish.

Link pursed his lips together.

"Just what Zelda?" he asked, wanting me to continue.

I pulled back from him and avoided his eyes.

"He used it to read my mind," I said, "he tried to turn the memories of my family against me," my eyes refilled, "he tried to make me feel unworthy of loving you."

I saw the anger Link was trying to hide.

"That sick bastard," he muttered to himself.

I shook my head and my tears spilled over.

"The truth is," I said with my voice breaking, "sometimes I feel that way Link," I confessed, "I feel like I have no right to love you the way I do, after what I've done to you," I revealed, "that's why I was trying to push you away back at the palace," I said, "I still feel guilty for what happened to you five years ago."

Link looked away from my eyes and didn't answer. He took in a deep sigh.

I took that as a confirmation of my feelings.

_I don't deserve you Link, _I thought.

"You still hate me a little for that, don't you?" I said, trying to keep my dignity, but felt my face crumple.

I had never been this emotional before in my life. It was as if all the years of my pent of feelings were surging at once. I was finally being honest with myself and Link. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be, but it was a good place. It was a real place.

Link was silent for a moment, but then shook his head.

"I don't know what I have to do to convince you I've forgiven you," he said all of a sudden, and then looked into my eyes, "what do you need me to do to reassure you Zelda?"

I wiped the tears from my face, and shook my head.

"I honestly don't know," I said, and then looked down.

Link tilted my chin back up to look at him.

"You need to forgive yourself," he said, "that's the only way you'll ever have any peace. I've forgiven you already. You need to let this guilt you feel go. You can't change the past."

I sighed at his words and stared at him for a long moment.

_I know that, _I thought, _there's nothing I can do about things that have already been done._

I nodded.

"You're right," I said, "you're absolutely right."

Link took in a deep breath and tried to smile.

"I wish I had some Nayru's Love right now," he joked, trying to lighten the dense mood, "that would heal your mind and ease your troubles. Hylia knows you need it right now."

I grinned at his attempt to cheer me up.

"That's true," I said, "but I left my satchel in the Twilight Realm remember."

Link nodded and caressed my cheek.

"Yeah," he said, "I remember."

I didn't want to be a burden on him, and that's what I felt like I was turning into. I needed to regain my strength so we could move forward.

_Link is giving me the okay to be me, _I thought, _why can't I give myself the okay to be me? _I shook my head at the recourse. _No. I'm done with second guessing myself. I have a right to some happiness too._

"That's alright though," I said, covering his hand with my own, "I have your love, that's better than even Nayru's."

Link grinned at me for saying that, but then slowly his smile faded.

"That's right queenie," he said, "you do have it. You have all of it."

Even with him sitting there telling me for the second time, it was still hard for me to believe Link was in love with me. I never felt this kind of relief coupled with happiness before in my life. Never.

_I'm the luckiest woman in the world, _I thought.

I was about to break the silence, when a golden snail plopped into my lap. It must have fallen from the canopy above.

My eyes widened partially stunned.

"Oh my goodness!" I said surprised. "What in the world…?"

Link chuckled at my reaction, and collected the snail in his palms.

"This is a golden bug," he explained, "they're harmless," he divulged, "I caught twenty-four of them a while ago for this very strange young lady in South Castle Town named Agitha."

I raised my eyebrows at the name.

"Agitha?" I inquired. "The freckle faced woman with the strawberry blonde hair?"

Link nodded.

"That's the one," he replied.

I bit my lower lip.

"I remember her," I said with a nod, "that young woman is strange to say the least. Every month for a year she requested an audience with me to discuss the plight of the bug population."

Link snickered at hearing that.

"That sounds like Agitha," he agreed, "she threatened me one time when I held onto one too many bugs."

I looked at him surprised.

"Really?" I inquired.

Link renegotiated his statement.

"Well, maybe threatened is a bit of an overstatement," he said, "it was more of a creepy observation; she told me 'I know you have more bugs.'"

I smiled at the notion.

"She really is a unique one, isn't she?" I asked.

Link chuckled and shook his head.

"Hylia broke the mold with her," he stated.

We were silent once again. I took Link's hand in mine and interlaced our fingers.

"Let me ask you a question," I began, breaking the monotony.

Link looked at me expectantly.

"Sure," he said.

I looked him straight in the eyes, and searched his handsome face.

"When did you fall in love with me?" I asked him.

Link looked at me puzzled.

"Why do you ask that?" he replied with an inquiry of his own.

I looked down at our hands, and shrugged.

"I just want to know," I said, "in a way, it seems unbelievable to me. It seems like your feelings came out of the blue."

Link sighed and looked at me with a nod.

"I can see where it could look that way," he replied, "but in all honesty I've always been attracted to you."

I raised my eyebrows at the revelation.

"Really?" I asked.

Link gave me a knowing look.

"Come on Zelda," he said.

I looked at him innocent.

"I swear to you I had no idea," I replied.

Link stared at me for a moment, before taking what I said for what it was.

"I guess that's true," he said, "you did seem preoccupied and oblivious at the time."

I nodded and bit my lower lip.

"Yes," I said, "that's true."

Link was quiet for a moment.

"It started when I was working with you at the castle," he disclosed, "I wanted to impress you by showing you I was a good leader," he said, "yes, I did care about Midna at the time, but I did have a strong physical attraction to you, then after getting to know you it grew to more."

I didn't know why, but that made me blush. It was a shame too, because I was doing so well controlling that.

_Come on Zelda, _I thought, _don't regress._

Link smirked at me, and reached up to caress my cheek with his free hand.

"I don't know why you're surprised to hear that," he said, "you are the most beautiful woman in the kingdom."

I shook my head and sighed, understanding the point, but knew there was more to attraction than that.

"I know," I said, "but looks aren't everything Link. I have distinct reasons why I love you: your courage, your selflessness, your instinct to do good and help other people. You're chivalrous, and you have an unbreakable spirit. Those qualities are why I want to be around you, and… after what I've done to you, I just can't see you looking at me the same way."

Link grinned at my concerns.

"It's a good thing I have my own brain to think with now isn't it?" he replied. "You're a kind woman Zelda. You have a strength and spirit that's enviable. When I was working at the castle, you always showed quiet dignity and respect for everyone, it didn't matter who they were," he grinned suddenly when a thought came across his mind, "I remember I saw you speaking with the gardener for a good while about his family; he looked petrified, but you put him at ease in the end. I watched you from afar when you did that."

I looked at him surprised, having had no idea he was keeping tabs on me that way.

"It left a very deep impression on me," he said, "there you were, the queen, talking to this gardener as if he were your best friend," he went on, "the gardener bragged about it for weeks; him, the baker, the blacksmith and the orphanage keeper. They were all ecstatic at the thought of their queen taking a personal interest in them."

I smiled at his fond memory. I wasn't going to lie, I found it very touching and surprising. I was under the impression that most of my subjects disliked me.

_I can't believe he remembers all that, _I thought.

Link squeezed my hand affectionately.

"Seeing those kinds of interactions gave me hope," he went on, and then paused for a moment and looked away, "I'm a goat herder Zelda. I have nothing to offer you in terms of a dowry. All I have is what I am."

I felt a sharp pang of emotion when he said that. I could care less about his occupation. I narrowed my eyes slightly, and pursed my lips together.

"I don't care about that Link," I said, "my grandfather lived in the forest most of his life before he married my grandmother. That's good enough for me."

The words just slipped out unfiltered.

Link smiled at me again and sighed.

"I'm kind of stubborn like my grandfather," he divulged, "he was the type that felt that all men should be able to provide for their women."

I took his other hand in mine.

"I don't need rupees, or a bigger kingdom," I said, "I just want you," I said honestly, "whether it's as a lover or a friend. You provide security not only for me, but for the entire kingdom. Everyone feels safe knowing you are near."

Link pondered deeply on my words, and stared into my eyes serious.

"You really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I said.

Link looked away, contemplating everything I said.

"What is it?" I asked when I saw a troubled expression cross his face.

Link shook his head.

"Nothing," he said in a quiet voice.

I didn't believe him.

_There will be none of that, _I thought, not wanting to regress back to old habits.

"Tell me," I urged.

Link sighed.

"I was just thinking about Ilia," he divulged.

At her name I felt a twinge of guilt. I was surprised Link brought her up so suddenly. I knew Ilia had her own hopes for Link, and it was apparent Link was still concerned about his best friend's wellbeing as well.

_I can't blame him, _I thought, _he's known her his whole life._

"She loves you very much doesn't she?" I asked rhetorical.

Link looked away again, and didn't answer that.

"I feel like I've abandoned her," he said more to himself than to me.

I bit my lower lip again.

_I want to do what's best for Link, _I thought.

"If you can't be with me because you have feelings for her, I understand," I said sincere, "she is an important part of your life."

Link looked back at me, and stared at me intensely for a moment. I knew it was something he was weighing considerably, and I didn't want to make things hard for him. He released one of my hands to stroke my cheek.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said abrupt in a soft tone, "all you need to know is I love you and you're who I want."

I found the sudden dismissal of the conversation rash, but didn't question it.

_He must have his reasons, _I thought.

"Okay," I said and tried to smile.

Link continued to run his hand up and down my cheek. I turned my face subtly at his stroke and kissed his palm tenderly; it was more of an involuntary action, but it was affective. I saw the inconspicuous change in the look in his eyes. I _actually _wanted to garner some kind of reaction from him. I was tired of playing it safe.

_I love this man, _I told myself, _he needs to know how much._

"Will you lie next to me while I try to get back to sleep?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

I saw Link hesitate for a brief second, but that subsided soon after. He was probably thinking about what could happen in our rather compromised state. And with the world being in such turmoil, it seemed like a reckless thing for us to do. However, Hylian behavior was often reckless.

"Sure," he replied, then got up from his sitting position to a standing one.

Link waited for me to get comfortable: lying down, turning on my side, and facing the stone effacement. Afterwards he laid down next to me. My back was to him as he wrapped his arms around my bare waist to hold me close to his body. We were quiet for a while; neither one of us said anything. There was this beautiful hum percussing from the greenery in the canopy above us.

"What do you suppose that is?" I asked in a soft voice, breaking the silence.

Link took in a deep breath against my hair and squeezed my mid-section.

"Probably a tree sprite," he replied.

I needled my brows together.

"I've never seen a tree sprite," I disclosed.

Link smiled.

"They look like little balls of light," he said, "they're similar to fairies but you have to minus the intelligence. They are their most beautiful at night in the moonlight."

I grinned at the possibility of seeing one.

"How many times have you seen a tree sprite?" I asked.

Link shrugged.

"Hundreds probably," he said nonchalant, "I've been through this forest more times than I can count."

I marveled at how well versed he was in nature, and typography.

"You really have seen all of Hyrule haven't you?" I inquired.

Link nodded, and held me tighter.

"It couldn't be helped," he said, "in order to stop Zant and Ganondorf I had to."

I bit my lower lip and sighed.

"I envy you," I said suddenly.

Link looked at me puzzled.

"Why?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"You've travelled the country many times over," I said, "you have no idea how privileged you are."

Link shook his head in rebuttal.

"You're just as fortunate," he replied, "you're able to see the world now too. Sure we unleashed an ancient evil, and put the entire country at risk, but I'd say it's not bad for your first outing."

I glanced over my shoulder to look at him.

"Thanks a lot," I said sarcastic with a grin.

Link grinned back.

"No problem," he replied.

I stared into his eyes for a moment and turned back around to face the wall. Another silence overcame us while we listened to the natural cadence of nature.

_It's so perfect here, _I thought.

I had to admit, the Sacred Forest Meadow was one of the more premier places in Hyrule. It was calm. It was peaceful. It was everything Link and I needed right now.

_I don't want this to end, _I thought, _why can't we just be at peace like this forever?_

The sprites danced and whistled softly before flying to a higher branch.

"It's almost over," I said all of a sudden.

Link didn't reply right away.

"I suppose it is," he replied.

I ran my hand over his hands secured at my navel.

"Promise me one thing," I said.

Link paused again.

"What's that?" he asked.

I took in a deep sigh.

"Promise me you won't forget me if things don't turn out the way we want them to," I said, "promise me you'll remember me even when you're old and grey."

Link's hold tightened, and he rested his mouth near my ear.

"How could I Zelda?" he whispered against my hair.

I raised my eyebrows knowing it was possible.

"Life can do that to people Link," I said, "life can make you swell with regrets and disappointments, and with that we can lose sight of what's important."

Link was quiet for a long time.

"I won't forget you Zelda," he replied, "I promise."

We were silent again.

The next few moments were calm and serene.

The wind picked up slightly, and I shivered profusely, even with the cloak and Link's closeness. I knew it was because my body wasn't fully recovered.

_I really need to get some rest, _I thought.

Link took note of my condition.

"You look like you're freezing," he said to me.

I shook my head.

"Don't worry," I replied, "I'll be okay."

Link ignored my grandstanding. He sat up and surprisingly pulled his tunic over his head. My eyes widened at the sight of his unclothed, strong, muscular upper body.

_Sweet Farore, _I thought having to look away for a moment, _he's gorgeous!_

Link had these rippling pectorals that panned down to a six pack that had to have been chiseled by Din herself. Those features, coupled with his ripped arms made him quite the sight for my weary eyes. He wasn't without his imperfections however, he still carried the remnants of his imprisonment on his back. He was scarred.

I quickly lowered my gaze as my heart began to pound out of control.

_What in the world…? _I thought of the anatomical disturbance.

"Here," he said giving me the tunic.

"You don't have to do that," I said not looking at him.

"I want to," he insisted, "take it."

I hesitated, but then grabbed the garment quickly. My face was crimson; there was no controlling it.

_Damn it! _I thought. _This is freaking incredible! I was doing so well!_

Link saw my nervous state and grinned at me.

"Now you know what I've been going through seeing you in that dress," he joked.

I hadn't even given my attire a second thought, but then looked down at my skimpy outfit and saw his point.

_I guess, _was all I could conjure in my mind, _sweet Hylia this man is sexy._

"Right," I said, then turned back to my side to lay down.

Link stared at me for a moment before returning to his original position.

"If it's a little sweaty I apologize," he said, wrapping his arms back around my waist.

It wasn't sweaty at all.

"It's fine," I said, "thank you."

There was another silence between us, but this one was markedly tense, at least on my end. Link was holding me close with my bare back pressing against his bare chest. It was only a matter of time before either one of us made a move. It was bound to happen.

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes.

_Talk about your compromising situations, _I thought.

"What's the matter?" Link asked me.

I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said trying to keep my pulse calm.

Link paused for a moment before he went on.

"Why were you speaking that way earlier?" he asked me suddenly, letting one of his hands free to stroke my hair.

"What are you talking about?" I asked slightly confused, glancing over my shoulder to look at him.

He stared into my eyes.

"That promise you wanted me to make to you," he revealed, stroking my hair behind my ear, "what was that all about?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh," I said, almost forgetting about that.

I didn't really have a reason, it was purely commonplace conjecture. At least, that was how I considered it.

"That was a just in case promise," I replied without elaborating.

"Just in case what Zelda?" he pressed.

I shook my head, honestly not having any tandems other than what I stated.

"Simply just in case Link," I repeated, "that's all."

I heard Link sigh, then pull back and release me for a moment. I was a little uneasy with him doing that.

_What's going on? _I wondered.

"I want you to turn around and look at me," he said.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_That's what I thought you were going to say Link, _I pondered.

I hesitated on the outset, but turned around anyway.

_Just remain calm Zelda, _I thought, _you've been close like this with him before. Everything is going to be fine._

When I was face to face with him, I felt my heart beat even faster. Link stroked his strong hand through my hair and then wrapped his arms back around my waist. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"Everything you tell me, you tell me for a reason," he said softly, with his mouth only inches from mine, "what's troubling you?"

I merely shook my head, looking away from his eyes, but Link wasn't having any of that.

"Don't look away Zelda," he whispered to me, "you don't need to be afraid of me. You know I would never hurt you."

I swallowed hard and looked back.

_I know that, _I thought.

"I'm not afraid," I said, "I'm just getting used to being this close to you."

Link narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You've been close to me before," he disclosed, "you know what I'm like."

_That's true, _I thought.

I nodded and grinned.

"Yeah," I replied with a nervous anticipatory shrug.

For the next few moments Link stared into my eyes, and then panned his vision to my mouth. He was making it obvious what he wanted.

"Do you think about that night at Snowpeak?" he asked me dropping his voice all of a sudden.

_Here we go, _I thought, trying to prepare myself.

I was on my own this time; ancestral mother was not here to help me. I needed to be ready. I cleared my throat slightly and blushed.

"All the time," I replied with honesty, "how could I not?"

Link smirked at me.

"I'm having a hard time determining which outfit I like more," he said, "what you're wearing now, or the body suit."

_You would, _I thought incredulous.

I laughed lightly at his choice of attire admiration.

"Oh my goddess," I said in disbelief shaking my head, "you are such a man."

Link nodded.

"You better believe it," he agreed, "and you are one hell of a woman Zel."

I laughed again.

"Really Link?" I asked. "Zel?"

Link raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I think it works," he stated.

I chuckled again.

"Taking one from the book of Hylia huh?" I inquired rhetorical.

Link grinned at me.

"I suppose so," he replied.

I raised my eyebrows at his words.

"You've been 'supposing' a lot of things tonight haven't you?" I asked.

Link's grin faded when he stared at my mouth again.

"Yeah," he said absent, not really paying attention to what I was saying, "I _suppose _so."

I smirked and snuggled closer to him. I rested my hands on his chest.

"You're warm," I whispered, putting a lot of husk in my tone, "you're exactly what I need right now."

Link didn't answer right away. His breathing was quickening and his self-control was wavering.

"I've got what you _need_," he whispered back to me.

I stared at him intently just then, then gazed at his mouth.

"Oh really?" I whispered again.

This man was not playing.

"Yes," he said filling in the inches between us, "really."

Link came close and kissed me, and it was just the way I liked it too, hot, wet, and captivating. I willingly kissed him back. His lips were soft and hungry; it felt incredible.

_My goddess, _I thought.

"Mmm," I moaned softly, wanting him to keep going.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him closer, and seeing that I was receptive to his advances, Link maneuvered me so that I was underneath him. He pulled away and stroked the hair out of my eyes.

~SKIP~

"I want you," he said honestly, "but I won't go any further unless you want me to Zelda."

I hesitated for a moment, but then nodded my reply.

Link wasn't convinced with that.

"You need to tell me," he said serious, "I won't do anything with you unless you're sure."

I stared into his eyes and nodded once more.

"I want you too Link," I replied, dropping my voice for an added effect.

I was a lot more convincing the second time around, and to seal it I reached up and kissed his mouth hungrily.

There were no more questions asked.

Link's hands were stroking over my thighs like he was ready to rub the skin away. I don't think he realized how carried away with that he was getting. He was definitely more ardent than he was the night at Snowpeak. He probably wanted to make up for saying no last time.

Link pulled back and looked into my eyes, and then he slid his hand down the front of my skirt between my legs. My eyes widened at the touch; I felt a twinge of shock.

_Oh my goddess! _I thought in disbelief.

"Ah!" I moaned almost involuntarily. "What are you-" I tried, but he interrupted me by kissing me again.

The sensation he was creating with his stroke motion was driving me crazy. It was so intense, I was gasping in pleasure while he kissed me.

_He's certainly not hesitating like before, is he? _I thought.

I pulled back from his mouth for a moment to catch my breath.

"How-how are you doing that?" I whispered.

Link never answered my question, he just smirked at me and finally removed his hand when he saw how much of a tease he was being.

"Oh wow," I whispered my scoff at his release, "you are a naughty boy aren't you?"

Link laughed lightly at my transfixed state.

"Yeah," he whispered back and kissed me again. "I guess what Elbourne said was true," he said when he pulled away.

I looked at him puzzled for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Link smirked at me again.

"You do go crazy when a man rubs on your-" he started, but I quickly kissed his mouth to keep the vulgarity from being uttered.

_Men... _I thought, _they do band together eventually don't they?_

I ran my fingers through his dark blonde hair, as my breath went in sync with his. It was incredibly erotic. I don't know why, it just was. I opened my mouth the way he showed me before and just let things happen. I needed to jettison with the ebbs and flow of this moment.

_This is unreal, _I thought, opening my eyes and watching his closed ones.

Link's hands ran over my stomach and rested at my bosom. He was ready to unclasp my top and get past the foreplay. He looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked me again.

I nodded, but he still didn't unhinge me.

"Tell me," he said to me, and that was when something strange happened.

I saw a flash of white light emit through my mind. I closed my eyes at the painful sensation.

_What in the-? _I thought.

"Ow," I groaned softly.

Link saw that and pulled back for a moment.

"Hey," he said concerned, "what's the matter?"

I shook my head not knowing exactly, and chose to ignore it.

"It's nothing," I reassured.

Link didn't believe me.

"Zelda-" he tried.

I interrupted him by pulling him down and kissing his lips fervently again.

"Unbuckle it," I whispered when I pulled away, wanting to get his mind back on track.

Link stared into my eyes and did as he was told.

"Okay," he said with a shrug.

He unhinged me, and the girls came out in full effect. The interesting thing was I wasn't even embarrassed about it. I thought I would be, but I wasn't. Maybe it was because I felt so comfortable with who I was with. The expression on Link's face was pretty amusing.

"My goddess," he whispered staring at them.

I threw my head back and laughed.

"Yes, they're real," I teased.

Link didn't answer me he was too mesmerized.

"They really are like pumpkins," he said absent.

I shook my head, and pulled him back on top of me. His strong chest flattened my large breasts, he was breathing hard now as he kissed me. Link wrapped my legs around his waist.

_This is more like it, _I thought.

"I can only imagine what the rest of you looks like," he whispered pulling back from my kiss for a moment, "you're so beautiful Zelda."

I stared into his eyes and stroked my finger over his lips.

"You won't have to imagine in a moment," I whispered back.

Link looked at me serious and kissed me again.

I was lost in everything that was happening, when another light flashed across my field of vision. I put my palm to my forehead trying veer off the pressure.

"Ahhh," I moaned in pain.

Link pulled back again worried about what that could mean, and being the gentleman that he was he buckled me back up.

That was thoughtful, but it wasn't what I wanted.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

~DONE~

"You're in no condition to do this," he said serious, "you're not completely well yet."

_I'll show him, _I thought.

When the pain subsided I took hold of Link once again, but he wasn't so apt to let me take control.

"Zelda…" he warned.

"I'm fine," I reassured.

"You keep-" he tried.

I kissed him again, not wanting to hear him voice concern and potentially ruin the moment.

"You worry too much," I whispered when I pulled away.

That did the trick, Link was back to his aroused self again. However, he proceeded loving me with caution. He wasn't as intense as before. It was a good thing to because the pain returned, but with another symptom, visual disturbances.

_What is going on? _I wondered.

I blinked several times when Link was kissing me, trying to subside the pain, but it wasn't working. I tried to ignore it like before, but a flash of Ghirahim's face in place of Link's face made that impossible.

I felt my breath accelerate suddenly.

_What the hell was that? _I thought.

Link saw my panicked expression and inquired of it.

"What is it?" he asked me. "What's wrong?"

However, I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I was too terrified now.

I blinked again and Link's face came back in focus.

"Zelda?" he was asking me.

"I'm okay," I said, forcing a smile.

Link looked at me fearing the worst.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked me.

I broke out in a sweat all of a sudden, and didn't answer him.

I shook my head, and Ghirahim's face flashed before my eyes again.

That was it.

I lost it.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed abruptly.

Link looked at me alarmed.

"Zelda!" he said worried. "What is going on?"

I kept seeing Ghirahim's face instead of Link's face.

"No! Please!" I started suddenly pushing on his chest. "Don't!"

"Don't what?" Link demanded, but immediately had to dodge my hands.

I started flailing my arms wildly to defend myself. Link looked at me shocked and took hold of arms. He pinned them above my head to steady me.

"Get off me you sick bastard!" I snarled.

Link finally understood what I was seeing.

"Zelda!" he said in a loud voice. "It's me! It's Link!"

I shook my head from side to side not registering the message. All I could see was Ghirahim's face looming over me; his tongue swirling around me; his countenance threatening me. I wanted to be free of it.

"No!" I cried out. "No! No! NOOOO! Get off me you goddamn deviant!"

"Zelda!" Link said again. "Listen to me! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm not Ghirahim!"

I was frantic, but as I calmed down I began to see things for what they really were. The visage of Ghirahim dissipated and Link's face came storming back into focus. His eyes were wide with worry, and he was holding me secure so I wouldn't hurt myself.

"Link?" I said slightly confused.

Link took in a relieved breath, but didn't release me yet.

"You're alright," he said to me calm, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I bit my lower lip as it trembled and felt my face crumple. I immediately broke into tears.

Link slowly released me, then took me in his arms to hold me.

"It's alright Zelda," he said to me, "I've got you, no one's going to hurt you now."

We sat up and Link cradled me. We rocked back and forth in a teetering motion.

"It's okay," Link repeated soothingly against my hair.

I took in a deep breath and rested my head against his shoulder. I was embarrassed at what just happened, but it was so overwhelming, I had no control over it.

_I hate what you've left me with Ghirahim, _I thought bitter.

When I got a hold of my emotions, I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, not looking at him.

Link's concerned expression never left.

"You don't have to apologize for going through what you went through with that monster," he said, "if anything, I came on too strong too soon," he divulged, "you just got back, and I didn't even think to see how being intimate might affect you."

I looked down feeling relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"I can't stand that I'm like this, especially when I'm with you," I said feeling guilty.

Link held me tighter.

"We have to get you that Nayru's Love," he divulged, "if you don't, you won't be the same."

I knew he was right. I was gambling with my overall wellbeing by not having it, but with all things considered I had no choice. It was stuck in the Twilight Realm.

"I know," I replied.

Link sighed.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you're not telling me?" he asked again, thinking I was holding out on him.

I bit my lower lip, and turned away.

"Zelda..." he trailed, "you know I don't like being in the dark."

I found his saying ironic.

_Neither do I, _I thought.

I took in a deep breath.

"Can we lay back down?" I asked.

Link stared in my eyes for a long time, then finally nodded.

"If that makes you more comfortable, sure," he said.

He waited for me to lay down first and then snuggled up behind me with his arms around my waist.

"Talk to me," he whispered in my ear, "don't leave anything out."

I sighed and began.

"I was hanging in a dungeon of some kind, in the dark over a pit," I started, "the air was thick, and there were skulltulas everywhere," I closed my eyes for a moment, "Ghirahim sat in the dark watching me for who knows how long, before he started initiating his torture mechanisms."

Link stiffened when he heard me say that.

"Torture?" he asked, trying to keep his voice controlled.

I saw no point to leave that out.

"Since I have the Triforce of Wisdom, his methods were primarily mental and emotional attacks," I explained, "I was able to overcome those, but it took a lot of energy from me physically to do so."

Link stroked my hair off my shoulder.

"I could imagine," he said to me holding me tighter.

"But it wasn't all bad," I went on, "I got to meet my ancestral father, the Hero of Sky."

Link looked at me surprised.

"You met him in Ghirahim's lair?" he asked.

I nodded, and smiled.

"He was one of the main reasons I made it," I said.

Link raised his brows puzzled, but shrugged at the notion.

"As long as you're alive, I don't care what means it took," he said to me, "I'm just glad you made it out okay."

I was quiet for a moment and hesitated. I took in a deep breath, because I knew what I was about to reveal next would be shocking.

"That isn't all," I said.

Link was a little uneasy with my tone.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I paused, but decided to just tell him.

_There's no sense in beating around the bush Zelda, _I told myself.

"Ghirahim is Elbourne's real father," I divulged.

Link's hold lessened slightly, and I knew that was because he was stunned.

"His father?" he repeated incredulous.

I nodded, still having a hard time believing it myself.

Link was so taken aback he couldn't speak.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Elbourne," I said closing my eyes.

Link looked at me perplexed.

"You're worried about that?" he demanded. "You need to stay the hell away from him! I had my suspicions, but now that it's been confirmed, I don't want you going near him!"

I shook my head in disagreement.

"He isn't an evil man," I defended, "he honestly has been fighting those inclinations all his life."

"Zelda-" he tried.

"I won't listen to you bash him Link!" I interrupted. "Just like I would never listen to him bash you," I bit my lower lip and shook my head, "how could you possibly know what that is like? How could you know the gravity of that burden?"

Link sighed.

"I don't like this Zelda," he said to me, ignoring my reasoning, "the situation is a lot more complicated now."

_It's worse than you think, _I thought.

"That isn't all," I said.

Link looked at me surprised.

"There's more?" he inquired.

I nodded.

"Ghirahim said that he needs to absorb Elbourne to attain his full strength," I divulged.

"What?" Link demanded, sitting up.

I sighed.

"It's true," I said, "we have to protect Elbourne from Ghirahim."

Link looked beyond shocked.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked glancing over my shoulder.

Link nodded.

"He's in the Twilight Realm near the same spot we are right now," he said, "that would explain why he knew where the entrance to Ghirahm's lair was."

I sat up, knowing the situation was more delicate than ever.

"We have to get back there to protect him," I said.

As I said that, suddenly a huge circular progression broke free in midair. The space was rotating and kaleidoscopic.

_What in the-? _I thought, but cut myself short.

After it actuated, out of it jumped two people: the goddess of Hyrule and the queen of twilight.

I was surprised to see them both.

_How in the world did they get here? _I wondered, but then got hopeful. _Maybe they have good news._

"There's no longer going to be any need for that," Hylia said in her unisex voice, in reply to my statement, "Elbourne went into the portal after you when you went to rescue Zelda, Link, and now we've lost sight of him. As it stands, he's no longer in the Twilight Realm."

I felt the blood drain from my face when I heard that.

_No wonder there was a disturbance in that universe, _I thought, _Elbourne's extra presence caused it to be more erratic._

That was not good news.

"What?" Link said shocked. "Why the hell would he do something so foolhardy?"

Midna raised an eyebrow at the sight of Link's half undressed state. "It looks like we interrupted something interesting," she said staring at his bare chest, detracting the subject, "it's too bad we didn't come a little later."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at Midna's comment.

_Really Midna? _I thought. _You're thinking about that now?_

Hylia shook her head as well. "As wonderful as this is to see," she said, "we have to prepare the townspeople immediately," she then threw me my satchel, "I think you were looking for this my dear."

I caught it with a free hand.

_Leave it to ancestral mother to know exactly what I need, _I thought, but couldn't dispel the innate dread I felt.

Things were worse than I could've imagined.

_We have to find Elbourne, _I pondered, _we have to._

I was wrong before.

_Now _the situation was delicate.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. If you blushed and turned red good, that was the entire point lol. Remember though, you were warned.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Inspiration: The Master Sword; the Seven Spiritual Virtues: ****_castitas (chasity), temperantia (temperance), caritas (charity), industria (diligence), patientia (patience), humanitas (kindness), _****and ****_humilitas (humility); _****elderly people (because older folks are epic, I adore senior citizens lol)**

**Shout Outs: Camilovesbluebloods, LinkTwilight, Iris the Chobit, Wolfemutt, Espeonage Espeon,MiniDoom, thanks for reviewing new reviewers (that's what I should've been saying all this time shouldn't I've lol?). **

**Author's Note: Well, you guys we're nearing the end of the story. There are only a few chapters left after this one. I'm really excited to finish this piece because I have another story I'm itching to write lol. Don't worry, I won't short change this story by any means lol. Everything I've intended to do I will do. So, here we go, enjoy! ~ZR~.**

**Reedited 9/30/2012 & 10/1/2012 & 10/10/2012**

**Word Count 13,676**

* * *

Chapter 31

After Link put back on his tunic, we headed past the main alcove where we were sheltering to the area where the Master Sword resided. The holy blade was pierced into the Pedestal of Time, waiting to be taken up by its new master.

_There it is, _I thought.

Hylia, Midna and I stayed back while Link approached the aperture. He grabbed and pulled the blade out of the ground, then held it skyward as the sun reflected off the beautiful metallurgy. I felt a small smile creep across my face at the sight of Link holding the sword.

_He really is a great man, _I thought with admiration, _bless you Farore for endowing him with the Triforce of Courage. _

I glanced over at Hylia and Midna, who were both looking at Link with an air of respect. He was the hero of both lands, Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, equally. He deserved all the veneration in the world; he nearly gave his everything to save us.

_I will make amends after this is all through, _I thought; _you will have the life you deserve Link._

Midna was still grinning when she took a step towards him. "How does it feel?" she asked Link suddenly.

Link turned around and sheathed the sword.

"What do you mean?" he asked, already having an idea.

Midna smiled at him. "Taking hold of that blade again," she divulged, "how does it feel?"

Link grinned and put his hand to the butt of the tang.

"It feels like old times," he replied.

Midna nodded and stared into his eyes. "You're an extraordinary person Link," she said.

Hylia put her arms across her chest. "That's a given," she replied to the twilight queen's statement, "but we have no time to lose."

I shook my head.

_Leave it to the goddess to be so blunt, _I thought mordant.

Hylia was right of course, but she could've been a little more enthused at what was taking place. It wasn't every day we saw the Hero of Twilight take hold of the Master Sword. I sighed and nodded at her reasoning, still weak from my dealings with Ghirahim. I needed to use Nayru's Love and utilize another potion when we got back to the castle, otherwise my symptoms would return.

_That's the last thing any of us need, _I thought.

"Let's be off," I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and with that we headed for Hyrule Castle. We arrived around midmorning and made quite a stir, especially me in my twilight clothes. It wasn't everyday my subjects saw me with an entourage of another queen, a Sheikah, and the Hero of Twilight. I had been gone for weeks under the guise of a tryst with a man many of my subjects hated. The last thing any of the citizens were expecting was a return like this. Saying my party and I caused a commotion was an understatement; it was downright pandemonium.

"Is that…?" a man trailed to his fellow worker as we all walked through the alleyway to the courtyard.

The other man's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"It couldn't be!" the other answered, his mouth was ajar.

Two women were whispering to each other and pointing when we all passed by.

"That's the queen!" the first woman whispered stunned.

The other woman shook her head. "That can't be!" she refused to reason. "She would _never _come back dressed in such a fashion!"

The first woman covered her mouth. "But she looks just like her, and she's travelling with the hero!" she insisted.

The second woman shook her head. "I can't believe it!" she said stubborn. "That woman is not our sovereign!"

I grinned at the back and forth.

_Believe it honey, _I thought, _it is indeed me alright._

We travelled through South Castle Town to the square, where a larger gathering was waiting. As soon as we entered the crowd became a buzz with talking.

"What in the world…?" several people said in unison.

A little boy looked at Midna perplexed. "… Daddy who's the blue lady?" he asked.

His father shook his head. "I have no idea," he said honest, "she's quite beautiful though."

The Malo Mart was emptied, as all the patrons were out and about to see what was generating such a fuss.

"What is going on out here?" an older woman asked, trying to get through the crowd surrounding us.

It was quite amusing how much of a stir one dress and three other important people could make.

_Father would never believe this, _I thought.

"Her majesty queen Zelda is travelling with the hero?" a young woman whispered to her friend.

The friend shrugged and looked at the four of us with her mouth agape. "I had no idea," she replied, "I guess she is."

The first older woman looked confused. "What happened to her being with the prince of Dragon Roost?" she interjected on the two younger women.

They both turned to look at her and shrugged.

"It seems that wasn't the case," the first woman replied.

_The prince of Dragon Roost is missing, _I thought, feeling a pang of worry at the implications of that, _please be okay Elbourne._

The chatter never stopped.

"Wait a minute…" a scholar inquired more to himself than anybody, "isn't that the queen of the Twilight Realm?"

A man standing nearby overheard him and nodded.

"That _is _her!" he insisted, and added. "I thought so, but I wasn't sure. I thought diplomatic relations were bad between us."

The scholar next to him shrugged and gawked as we walked by. "I guess we thought wrong," he replied.

Midna looked bemused by all the talk. "Does this happen to often your majesty?" she asked me.

I grinned and shook my head.

"Not as often as you would think," I replied honestly.

Link merely grinned having been silent this entire time.

We headed through the square to North Castle Town where the castle entrance was. When we approached, the guards eyes widened.

"Your-your majesty?" one of the guards stammered when he caught sight of me at the gate.

I wanted to intercede quickly before the poor man had a heart attack staring at my bosom.

"I realize this is very untoward," I started, not giving the best of explanations, "but please open the gate."

The two guards glanced at each other and then did as they were told.

"Yes ma'am," they replied in unison.

"Where is Sir Shad?" I asked before going through.

"In the counsel room," one of them answered, still shocked at my appearance.

"Thank you," I replied and headed on in.

Link found the guards reaction amusing. "Are you alright good sir?" he asked the one on the left.

The guard swallowed hard and merely nodded. "As it stands now, yes," he replied.

Afterwards, we headed through the gate down the main all to the counsel room. When we entered Shad was in court with three of the top generals of the Hyrulean army. They were in the middle of tactics and battle informatics when we all came rushing through the door.

When Shad caught sight of my appearance and my party, his mouth dropped. "Your majesty?" he inquired.

"I'm glad you're all here," I said ignoring his stunned disposition, "we have grave tidings to put before you."

Shad's face suddenly became serious. "Grave tidings?" he inquired. "What could you possibly mean?"

"There is a threat of the worst kind on the world of light," I said not beating around the bush, "her majesty queen Midna is here to assist us in thwarting this threat."

Shad couldn't believe it. "What threat your majesty?" he asked.

"The villain known as Ghirahim has escaped the second mirror," Link divulged.

The three generals stood up at the round table dumbfounded at Link's words.

"What are you saying?" one of them demanded. "The second mirror has been hidden for two hundred years!"

I looked at them all incredulous.

_They all knew! _I thought._ High ranking military officials knew about the mirror even over the queen of Hyrule? Why would my father bypass me for such an important task? _

I shook my head of my thoughts, and decided to let the matter go, as it wasn't important. However, Hylia segued my recourse anyway.

"He didn't live long enough to tell you Zelda," Hylia said to me in her muffled voice, replying to my thoughts.

Everyone turned their attention to Hylia, surprised at her use of my first name.

"Zelda?" the first general inquired to Hylia stunned. "Who are you to call the sovereign of our country by her first name? Especially in open court!"

_This is all we need right now, _I thought sarcastic, shaking my head.

"Gentlemen…" I started, but didn't finish.

Hylia took in a deep sigh and rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous," she muttered.

The generals looked heated by her remark.

"How dare you speak so disrespectfully of the queen!" the second general demanded. "You will show a queen of Hyrule the honor she deserves!"

Hylia narrowed her eyes, possibly fed up with having to contend with such trivial issues. "I said nothing disrespectful," she replied quietly.

"It's fine," I interjected, "there is no reason to get upset, this Sheikah is an ally."

Shad shook his head in disagreement. "With all due respect your majesty," he began, "a Sheikah has no place here in amongst officiating matters. He could be acting as a spy; that tribe is privy to many secrets about the royal family."

I couldn't believe we were spending precious time negotiating things that had no real relevance.

_This is ridiculous! _I thought, but before I could say anything else, Hylia spoke up once more.

"Perhaps _this _appearance will better suit you," she said, then snapped her fingers.

In an instant, Hylia's clothes transformed to her white gown and her golden blonde hair. A blinding flash of white light shined throughout the room, forcing everyone to cover their eyes momentarily. When the flash subsided, Shad and the generals' faces were flabbergasted to say the least. Midna was shocked as well, having only known Hylia to be a man.

"What in the world?" Midna whispered.

Shad gave Hylia a long once over perplexed. "Who…?" he trailed in disbelief.

Hylia merely stared at them. She then looked over at me and nodded, giving me the okay to sound off.

_I wonder if they're going to be ready for this, _I thought.

"This is the goddess of Hyrule, Hylia the Great," I revealed.

Everyone looked at me stunned.

"What?" Shad asked as if he hadn't heard right.

"This is Hylia the Great," I repeated.

Shad looked from me to the goddess.

Hylia didn't reply.

"H-Hylia the Great?" the last general said incredulous. "How is this possible?"

I took a step forward feeling the need to explain.

"Remember that visitor I told you about?" I asked Shad.

He looked at me dumbfounded and merely nodded.

"Well… she was that person," I disclosed, "I was requested to go on a journey on her beckoning and as such it led us back to Hyrule."

Shad shook his head astonished and immediately went down on one knee. The three generals behind him followed suit and did obeisance as well. Midna then bowed, followed by Link, and finally myself. Hylia was the goddess of Hyrule, she deserved all the respect in the world.

"Rise gentlemen and ladies," Hylia said in a tone I've never heard her use before, "we must make haste to protect the citizens."

Everyone rose slowly, no doubt still recouping from the flood of surprising events that just transpired.

"You are right your supremeness," Shad said to Hylia, "however, we were convening on an entirely different matter."

I looked at them puzzled, but alarmed by that information.

"What matter?" I asked.

Shad looked away for a moment and then pointed to the first general. "You better explain," he said.

Everyone turned their attention to the general; he took in a deep breath and began. "There are reports coming from our scouts that aggressive maneuvers are taking place in the kingdom of Dragon Roost."

My eyes widened at the news and Link stepped forward. "What maneuvers?" he asked.

"The dragon army is equipping themselves for battle," the general went on, "they say that their missing king and prince is an act of insurrection on the part of Hyrule and we are now at war."

I felt my breath caught in my throat.

"War?" I whispered.

_This cannot be happening! _I thought feeling a surge of anger. _I knew Elbourne shouldn't have gone with us and now with him missing the situation is ten times worse! _

Midna looked at the general puzzled. "That can't be correct," she segued, "the king of Dragon Roost was in my country's care and has since returned home. There shouldn't be a reason he hasn't returned home safely."

The second general chimed in this time. "That may be well and true, but the timing of his departure and resurgence is ridiculously convenient," he said.

Link raised a brow. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"They declared war on Hyrule only yesterday," the general stated.

_Xavier was still in the Twilight Realm yesterday, _I thought, _he wouldn't have returned home until this morning. I hope he sent a messenger, or prefect, or something to subside this madness! This is getting more and more convoluted by the minute._

"Before we declare war on Dragon Roost, I will go there and speak to the regent myself," I divulged.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" Link demanded. "Your majesty…"

"Xavier has already returned," Midna reiterated, "I'm sure he's settled down his army. There's no need for that."

"I agree with her majesty," Link added, "there is no need to make an unnecessary dangerous trip, especially when all the details are muddled."

Shad took a step forward. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree," he said, "this is far too serious for diplomacy of that nature."

I looked over at Hylia hoping for some kind of counter argument.

"Ancestral mother?" I asked.

Hylia turned to look at me. "Dragon Roost is fine now that Xavier has returned," she explained, "however, we are going to have to warn him of the threat against the world of light."

_Wouldn't he already know? _I asked myself.

"He was in a coma for nearly a day," Hylia replied to my thoughts, "he doesn't know about the rash plan of Ghirahim."

Hylia garnered a few confused expressions from the others, but didn't bother to explain. She probably figured we didn't have time for that.

The third general shook his head. "You ladyship I cannot allow you to take on such a task," he said to me, retracting the subject, "I will do it myself."

Everyone looked at him.

Shad took in a deep sigh. "I'd rather send a scout than you my lord," he said, "you're needed here."

The general shook his head. "I wouldn't feel right," he said, "I'll do it myself."

Link glanced over at me, waiting for my objection, but I had none.

_That actually works out better, _I thought, _the Roostians will take the message more serious if it comes from a general._

"Very well," was all I replied, "please be careful."

The third general bowed. "What information am I to take to the Roostians?" he asked me.

I took in a deep breath.

"Tell them to prepare for war against the demon lord Ghirahim," I said, "they must be on full alert. Their entire reserves must be emptied. Every dragon they have available they must utilize. Ghirahim wants the Master Sword to purge his master from it. The Hero of Twilight has it in his possession to protect it. They must be ready."

Midna then spoke up. "I have a blade called the Virtue Sword," she divulged, "it acts as a shield from the seven attributes of evil. It must be pierced into the mirror to encase Ghirahim once more," she explained, and then presented the blade fastened at her hip, "the Hero of Twilight must use it with the Twilight Mirror."

Shad looked marveled at her words. "The Virtue Sword?" he asked. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"I'll explain later," I interjected, watching Midna give Link the blade.

"Thank you," Link replied and unsheathed it.

The Virtue Sword iridized several different colors simultaneously: red, purple, blue, green, white, black, and yellow. Several words shined as well in ancient Hylian: _castitas, temperantia, caritas, industria, patientia, humanitas, _and _humilitas. _

"It's magnificent," the first general whispered.

Midna looked on proudly. "It's been the treasure of the Twili royal family for generations," she said, "that sword represents the bond between our world and yours, your majesty."

It was subtle, but I knew it was her way of apologizing for the way she received me in the Twilight Realm when she woke up.

_Your realm is always welcome to the throne of Hyrule, Midna, _I thought.

I wanted to squander this mess once and for all, but I realized there was an even greater problem on the horizon, Elbourne.

_Where are you? _I wondered.

"We have to send out a search party to find the missing dragon prince," I said abruptly, "he is in grave danger."

Link looked to the ground while the three generals looked at me surprised.

"The prince isn't in your company?" the first general asked.

I shook my head no.

"He accompanied me as my escort through the Twilight Realm and then got separated from the group when a situation arose," I explained.

_There's no sense in divulging more than necessary, _I thought, _if everyone were to find out he was the demon prince we would have absolute mayhem on our hands. _

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Shad asked me.

I took in a deep breath.

"None whatsoever," I replied honestly, "that's why we must find him immediately."

Shad ran a hand through his hair. "This is serious indeed," he said.

"I will organize a search party and look for the prince immediately," the first general stated, "the last thing we need is him getting killed and this turning into an international incident."

"International incidents will be the last thing on your mind good soldier if that fiend Ghirahim gets a hold of him," Hylia divulged.

Everyone looked at her surprised, and it was in that moment I knew she _knew _the truth about Elbourne's lineage.

_That must have been what she was investigating in the Twilight Realm, _I thought.

"What do you mean by that?" Midna demanded, not meaning to sound so forceful.

Shad looked at Midna shocked. "That is no way to address the goddess of our great country!" he interceded.

_Shad… _I thought closing my eyes, _not now._

Hylia held up her hand to hush him. "It's alright," she said, "I understand her concern."

Shad looked at Hylia taken aback. "Very well," he said.

Link gave Shad an obvious stare. "You should take some of your own advice when addressing the queen of twilight Sir Shad," he replied.

The generals behind Shad took offense to that. "He was merely-" one of them tried.

"Gentlemen please!" I interrupted slightly exasperated. "The last thing we need is a ruckus in amongst ourselves. We have greater concerns to worry about."

They all sighed and reluctantly nodded at my reply, realizing this was not the time for discord. We needed unity, and we needed it badly.

Midna kept her attention on Hylia and ignored everyone else. "What are you saying?" she asked her.

Hylia stared into Midna's amber eyes and smiled comfortingly. "I'm saying we need to find him immediately," she replied, "that's all."

Hylia saw the discretion with diffusing the situation, but Midna was already thinking the worst and turned her attention to me.

"I want to join the search group to find the dragon prince," she said, "I _have _to know if he is alright!"

The first general shook his head. "That is out of the question!" he replied before I could. "The situation is delicate as it is! This will only make things worse!"

Midna turned her attention to the general. "I _must _go!" she said. "I will not wait for a report on his death!"

I understood her concern. Midna was in love with Elbourne. It would be hard for anyone to just stand around and wait when the one they loved was in danger.

_That's why Elbourne went after me, _I thought, _he couldn't just stand around doing nothing, _I looked over at Link, _I wouldn't be able to stand around and do nothing if he was in danger either. _

I looked over at the first general and nodded.

"It's alright," I said, "I will allow the queen of twilight to be escorted with you on your search. She will be of great help to you, as she is very powerful."

The general looked away from me and groaned, he was not pleased with my decision.

"Are we understood general?" I asked with a hint of authority in my voice.

The general looked back and nodded. "Yes, your majesty," he said.

There was a brief silence between everyone, until Hylia broke it.

"There's one more thing we have to discuss," she said, "we have to get to the Arbiter's Grounds immediately."

Link and I nodded thinking nothing of it, but Shad looked at me surprised. "Why do any of you need to go to the Arbiter's Grounds?" he asked.

I took a step forward seeing no need to hide the truth.

"The assembled mirror is there," I said.

Shad took in a deep breath at the revelation. "Oh my word…" he whispered to himself.

"I understand that may come as a shock," Hylia said, "but I'm the reason this entire mess is taking place. I consider it my personal responsibility to oversee this venture."

Shad looked at Hylia confused, but didn't question her last statement. Everyone grew quiet after hearing that. Hylia knew the stakes were high, but it was by no means her burden alone. I had a measurable amount of guilt involving this as well.

_I should've heeded your warnings, _I thought, _none of this would have happened if I simply told Link how I felt from the beginning._

"I understand your sentiment your grace," I started, "and that's why I'm accompanying you."

Hylia merely nodded, but Shad looked extremely concerned. "Your majesty-" he tried.

"I'm going Shad," I interrupted, "it's my duty as queen to protect my country."

Shad stepped back and shut his mouth. He looked upset, but said nothing in rebuttal. I knew he was worried about my welfare and safety, but the matter had been decided.

_Hyrule is going to be free of this menace, _I thought, _by my life or my death,; Hyrule will be free of you Ghirahim. _

Hyla looked over at me with widened eyes after that went through my head. However, I was serious; no one else was going to die because of me no one.

Link then came and stood next to me. "Then I'm going with you," he added, "it's my duty to protect you and Hyrule."

I looked up at Link and smiled.

"Thank you," I said sincere.

Link grinned back. "You're welcome," he said.

I stared up into his eyes for a moment searching his face and then uttered, "I love you Link."

Link looked at me surprised that I said it so freely and smiled, "I love you too, Zelda."

It was in that moment that the suspicions were subsided with actuation. Link and I finally made it obvious that there was something going on between us. We were in love, and this was our public declaration of that.

_There's no sense hiding it, _I thought, and then grabbed Link's hand.

I saw Shad look away when he saw our interlocked hands. I hated hurting him this way, but there was no getting around the way I felt. I didn't love Shad. I loved Link. It was as simple as that.

_I hope he will understand in the future, _I thought, _it doesn't mean I don't care for him greatly. _

Hylia glanced down at Link and my hands and grinned. "Well... it looks like the matter is settled gentlemen," she said with a double entendre in mind, "I have my escort to the Arbiter's Grounds."

Midna nodded and smiled at us fondly. "It looks like," she said.

I held Link's hand tighter, grateful I had Midna's silent blessing.

_Thank you for being a woman of grace and dignity Midna, _I thought with a feeling of relief.

"Then the matter is concluded," I said with finality, "is there anything else we need to discuss?"

The second general sighed and then stated. "There is the matter regarding the evacuation of the citizens into the catacombs underneath the city until the threat has been eradicated," he said.

I looked at him without even flinching.

"Then you will handle that assignment sir knight," I said, "we must make haste, there is very little time to lose."

With that I let Link's hand go and took a step forward.

"Please give master Link and her majesty proper lodging," I ordered Shad, "the goddess of Hyrule will stay with me."

Shad stared at me for a moment and nodded. I knew he was disappointed in how I was acting, but he was professional enough in his behavior to overlook it.

"Of course your majesty," he said to me, "and I apologize for my indiscretions… _all _of them."

I looked at him puzzled for a moment, and then realized he was talking about the Hyrulean Festival where he kissed me.

_Your feelings are never an imprudence Shad, _I thought.

"You don't need to apologize," I said, "I never consider anything you do as an indiscretion Shad. You just care very, very deeply."

Shad stared in my eyes for a moment and then looked away. I felt a twinge of guilt for making him feel this way, but I would feel even worse if I led him on.

_Please forgive me Shad, _I thought.

"Yes, your majesty," Shad said, "that is true."

I stared into Shad's eyes for a moment before forcing myself to look away. With that, I dismissed everyone and headed for my chambers.

_I have preparations to make, _I thought, _this is going to be the last time Ghirahim steps foot into Hyrule. _

~SSS~

Hylia and I were walking down the hall to my chambers, when she grabbed onto my shoulder to stop me for a moment. She had a serious expression on her face.

I looked at her concerned.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

She avoided my eyes. "I have to tell you something," she said.

Hylia's tone put me on alert.

"What is it?" I asked.

Hylia was quiet before she spoke. "Remember when I went investigating in the Twilight Realm," she said.

I nodded.

"Of course," I said, having a feeling I knew what she was going to tell me.

"Well…" she trailed, "it's about Elbourne."

_I knew it, _I thought.

"I already know ancestral mother," I said, not needing her to finish.

Hylia looked at me surprised. "You know?" she asked.

I nodded again.

"He's Ghirahim's son," I disclosed.

Hylia searched my face. "You don't seem shocked," she said.

"I was at first," I replied, "but in a way I feel like I've always known there was something very dark about Elbourne; dark and very sad."

Hylia sighed. "Are you okay with this?" she asked.

I wasn't sure what she wanted me to say.

_How could I really be okay with this? _I wondered.

"I still care about him Hylia," I said honestly, "he's been there for me at times when I had no one else. I need to do the same for him."

Hylia nodded, but then looked away from me concerned.

"What is it?" I asked.

Hylia shook her head. "Nothing," she said.

I wasn't having any of that today, not with the world on the brink of destruction.

"Tell me," I said serious.

Hylia paused for a few minutes before she spoke once more. "We may have to kill him if he's too far gone," she stated.

I knew that was coming, but I still didn't want to face that possibility. I felt my throat tighten at the thought.

_Elbourne… _I thought feeling my eyes cloud.

"I don't want to consider that Hylia," I said with a shaky voice.

Hylia looked away again. "I know you don't," she said, "but you must be ready if the time comes."

I blinked several times to clear my eyes.

"That time won't happen," I said stubborn, "not as long as I know there's still Hylian in him."

Hylia tried to smile. She sighed when she saw how upset the conversation was making me. She reached out and touched my shoulders, trying to be optimistic.

"If you see that within your dear friend," she said, "then I will too."

After hearing her say that, I felt a small pang of relief. I wanted so much to find Elbourne before Ghirahim did.

_I have to protect him, _I thought, _we don't have a moment to lose._

Reaffirming my resolve, Hylia and I continued to my room. When we arrived, Lydia was waiting for us inside. When she saw me her eyes widened in astonishment and surprise.

"Your majesty?" she asked me. "You're alright?"

I grinned and couldn't contain it; I hurried up to Lydia and gave her a tight hug. I hadn't seen my dear friend in over a month. I considered her family; her and Hylia of course.

"I missed you so much Lyddie," I said excited, "I have so much to tell you."

Lydia pulled back and looked me over surprised. "What in Hylia's name do you have on?" she asked, ignoring my elation. "You look like you just stepped out of a brothel."

I laughed at her reaction to my appearance.

"I thought you of all people would be pleased," I replied.

Lydia shook her head, and then smiled. "Who in the world did you wear this for?" she asked.

My grin never left.

"Myself," I said, "but it almost got me into trouble."

Lydia gave me a cockeyed stare. "Almost?" she said incredulous.

I laughed again and shook my head.

"You're incorrigible," I said.

"Me?" she went on. "You step into the castle showing more skin than you've shown in an entire lifetime, and you call me incorrigible?"

Hylia smiled at me; she wasn't used to seeing me so lively with other people. "This is wonderful," she said absent, more to herself than anyone, "absolutely wonderful."

Lydia looked over at Hylia when she spoke, having no idea who she was. "Good morning miss," she said polite and bowed, "I'm terribly sorry for being so rude. My name is Lydia, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Hylia nodded and smiled once more. "Pleased to meet ya," she said, her casual manner returning, "my name is Hylia, but you can call me 'ancestral mother' if you want."

Lydia looked at Hylia perplexed and I closed my eyes and sighed.

_Really Hylia? _I thought.

"Ancestral mother?" Lydia repeated.

I shook my head, fully convinced Hylia sincerely liked messing with people.

"Lydia," I began, wanting to clear up the matter, "Hylia is the goddess of Hyrule."

Lydia looked at me taken aback, and gave me a look of disbelief. "What?" she asked.

"The goddess," I repeated, "she's here with us right now."

Lydia looked over at Hylia again and her eyes widened in surprise. "You-you must be joking!" she insisted.

I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not," I replied.

"Nah, she's telling you the truth," Hylia said with a shrug, then held out her hand, "come on don't leave me hanging."

Lydia looked at Hylia still stunned, then quickly took her hand and bowed. "Your worshipfulness welcome to the kingdom of Hyrule!" she said panicked. "May the blessing of the universal energies bestow a mountain of gratitude to your throne of grace by us insignificant Hylians!"

Hylia raised her eyebrows at the wordy adulation. "Uh… thanks," she said, "but a simple 'welcome' is fine."

Lydia stood up and straightened out her dress. "I beseech you great goddess to impart a blessing a hundred fold on the terriers of-" she went on.

_Is she serious right now? _I thought incredulous.

"Lydia," I interrupted, "relax, she isn't _that _kind of deity."

Hylia glanced over at me and smiled. "She's worse than you," she joked.

I shrugged still remembering my first encounter with Hylia. I had changed so much since then. I wasn't the uptight prude I once was. I was able to see the world and realize there was life outside this castle, and that I didn't have to be perfect. I accepted my flaws, and reasoned that some of them gave me strength.

_Thank you for helping me find me again Hylia, _I thought.

"Not any longer," I stated, "that was the way I used to be."

Hylia shrugged and grinned. "True," she replied, "you have changed for the better."

Lydia was still looking at Hylia dumbfounded.

Hylia smirked at Lydia and then spoke. "Why don't I leave you two to chit chat?" she suggested. "I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

I gave Hylia a funny look, finding it odd that she wanted to dismiss herself.

"Don't you want to 'chat' with us?" I asked, not wanting to completely put her on the spot.

Hylia shook her head no and pointed over her shoulder. "I actually want to raid the royal kitchen," she said, "I'm dying to have a Hylian butter cookie again. I haven't had one in thousand years."

I nodded, but I knew there was something she wasn't telling me.

_Her timing is terribly convenient,_ I thought.

"Alright, if that's what you wish," I said, "I'll meet up with you later."

Hylia nodded and winked at me. "I'll see you kittens on the flip side," she said primarily addressing Lydia.

Lydia looked at her incredulous. "Flip side?" she muttered to herself.

_Don't try to understand it Lyddie, _I thought, _the goddess of Hyrule is a little nutty._

"Ciao!" Hylia called over her shoulder and then left.

Lydia looked at the closed bedroom door perplexed. "Hylian butter cookies?" she inquired.

I sighed.

"I told you she wasn't _that _kind of goddess," I replied.

Lydia's discomfiture never went away.

"You don't think she found me disrespectful, do you?" she asked, her voice carried waves of panic.

I chuckled at her worry.

"No," I replied, "Hylia is pretty laid back."

Lydia sighed and then turned her attention to me; a smile finally returned to her face.

"So… tell me what she meant?" she asked me. "What do you have to tell me?"

It seemed silly, but I couldn't keep the grin from spreading across my face.

"Oh Lyddie!" I said excited all of a sudden. "So much has happened!"

Lydia was surprised by my reaction.

"Well tell me before I die of suspense," she said trying to match my excitement.

Before I spoke however, I remembered one important thing: I needed to cast Nayru's Love on myself. No matter how _well _I seemed in the moment, I knew it was only a matter of time before my symptomology returned.

_Better to be safe than sorry, _I thought.

"I need one thing from you first Lyddie my dear," I said.

She looked at me expectantly.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Please prepare me a bath," I divulged as a clever diversion, "I must smell awful."

Lydia put her hands on her hips, and snickered at my request; she shook her head.

"Alright," she said, "but this news better be good."

With that, Lydia went to the bathroom and began pumping water into the large onxy tub. Meanwhile, I opened my satchel and pulled out the blue diamond shaped crystal that was Nayru's Love. After saying a quick prayer, I casted it on myself and took in a deep sigh. I immediately felt the after effects; my mind was at ease and the heavy burden of the last few days was lifted. I would never be completely free of the scars, but I was no longer going to be haunted by it.

_Thank you Nayru, _I thought.

Afterwards, I headed to the bathroom and undressed behind the divider. Lydia went to get me a gown when I slipped in the warm soapy water to wash away the world's cares.

It was just what I needed.

"This feels like heaven," I whispered dipping my hair into the bubbly water.

When Lydia returned she had a bottle of Gerudo tree oil in her hand and poured it into the tub. I hadn't been pampered like this in a good while, it was nice.

_It feels good to be home, _I thought in a brief moment of peace.

Lydia grinned at my relaxed state.

"So…" she trailed, "are you going to keep me in suspense? What happened?"

I sat up, and rested my arms on the sides of the tub.

I smiled at her.

"I delivered a baby," I blurted out unorthodox.

Lydia's smile faded.

"You what?" she asked me, not sure if she heard me right.

"I delivered a baby," I repeated.

Lydia looked at me confused.

"That's what I thought you said," she replied uneasy, "as great as that sounds I think-"

"You've got it all wrong Lyddie," I interrupted, "that is a big deal!"

Lydia looked at me as if I were insane.

"Your majesty..." she trailed.

"Not only that," I continued ignoring her concern, "I fought a few bandits- solved some riddles- swan dove into the Zora's pool- got poisoned- nearly drowned-snowboarded at Snowpeak- wore your outfit and seduced two men with it- went to the Hyrulean Festival- river danced- played in an archery tournament- waltzed with the greatest man in the world- travelled to the Twilight Realm- got kidnapped- and… fell in love."

Lydia raised her eyebrows at my winded explanation.

"Really?" she replied. "Is that all?"

I bit my lower lip in jubilation.

"Oh Lyddie!" I said, sitting up quickly and splashing a little water onto the floor. "I've never been this happy in my entire life!"

Lydia had never seen me like this before.

"You fell in love?" she asked finally catching some of what I said.

"Yes," I said with a sigh.

Lydia pulled up a chair next to the tub and sat down.

"With who?" she asked with wide eyes.

I blushed, feeling like a school girl. It wasn't like me to act giddy and childish.

"The Hero of Twilight!" I said, not being able to hide the excitement in my voice.

Lydia's mouth dropped.

"You two fell in love?" she asked surprised.

I nodded with a huge smile.

"Yes," I said, "I can hardly believe it myself!"

Lydia shook her head flabbergasted.

"How?" she asked. "When?"

I shrugged and shook my head, not sure how it happened myself.

"On our journey," I said, "it just happened. We talked about the past and everything. He's completely forgiven me!"

Lydia was smiling from ear to ear now.

"This is wonderful," she said honestly, "does this mean you two are going to get married?"

I hadn't thought of that. The whole idea went over my head.

_Link could be the king of Hyrule, _I thought feeling a surge of hope I had never felt before, _the people would be happy… peace could be restored to the land… everything would be perfect._

"I don't know," I revealed, "he hasn't asked me."

I saw a look of disappointment come across Lydia's face from the corner of my eye.

_Come on Lyddie, _I thought, _give me a break._

"We just told each other how we felt," I reasoned, "you can't expect wedding bells so soon."

Lydia nodded trying to see things my way, but I knew she thought I was playing it safe.

"The country has waited so long for you to find a man worthy of you to marry," she said, "the citizens don't want you to see you become an…" she didn't finish.

I raised my eyebrows and looked away.

"An old maid?" I went on for her.

Lydia sighed and nodded.

There was a brief silence between us where some of my elation left.

_Way to kill the mood Lydia, _I thought slightly annoyed.

There was a brief silence where I saw Lydia look away and sigh exaggeratedly.

I rolled my eyes and gave her my attention.

"What?" I asked.

Lydia shook her head and didn't reply right away.

"Nothing," she said softly.

I took in a deep breath, beginning to lose my patience.

"Out with it," I insisted.

Lydia finally met my eyes and pursed her lips together thoughtfully.

"Have you…" she trailed, "have you thought about asking him yourself?"

I wasn't expecting that.

I felt my eyes widen at the question and shook my head no.

_A queen asking the man she loves to marry her? _I thought. _That goes against all the Nohansen traditions. _

"Lyddie..." I trailed.

She didn't let up.

"Have you?" she pressed.

I shook my head helplessly.

"No," I replied.

"Why not?" she asked.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"If he loves me he'll ask me when the time is right," I said.

Lydia sighed.

"Your majesty-" she tried.

"If it is to be," I interrupted simply, "it will be. If it's not, it's not."

Lydia bit her lower lip and shook her head in disagreement.

"Your majesty-" she tried again.

I knew what she was going to say.

"Please get me my towel and robe," I interrupted not wanting to hear it, "I don't want to talk about that anymore."

Lydia sighed and stared at me for a moment.

"Yes, your majesty," she said.

Lydia went and got my things, and I got out of the tub. I went to sit at my vanity mirror to brush my hair, when Lydia came up behind me and stared at me through the crystallized sand.

_What now? _I thought, not in the mood to be scolded.

"Yes?" I said, showing she had my attention.

"I'm going to say this and then leave to wash your laundry," she stated.

I looked at her surprised, but didn't object.

"Okay," I replied.

Lydia took in a deep breath.

"I think you should ask the hero to marry you," she divulged, "the only thing holding you back is your stubbornness and pride. You have a right to be happy. If you don't ask him, you might regret it for the rest of your life."

I looked at her uneasy at her blunt words, but wasn't really surprised. Lydia always told me what I needed to hear, not what I _wanted_ to hear. When our eyes met, I looked away.

"Is there anything else?" I asked, trying not to sound too curt.

Lydia shook her head no and then went to pick up my clothing in a basket.

"I've had my say your majesty," she replied, "I think it's high time you had _yours_."

With that she bowed and left my chambers, and I knew exactly what she meant. That just completely soured my jovial mood.

_You're right Lyddie, _I thought, _but that's going to have to wait. I have to take care of one last thing before I can think about anything regarding my future… and even still, as I have said before, what will be, will be._

~SSS~

A royal decree was sent out shortly after I gave the order for the entire city to evacuate to the underground keep. Many of the citizens were confused about what was happening, but didn't argue against it. All they knew was that I came storming back into Hyrule with some important news regarding a dangerous event on the horizon. And in order to survive it, everyone needed to heed the warning. While the evacuation was taking place, I went looking for Hylia.

I went from room to room searching for the goddess to inquire why she left so suddenly before. It was such a forced dismissal, I knew something was up.

_What's going on Hylia? _I thought.

The servants in the castle were nearly cleared out with the exception of the guards, and some of the personal attendants.

I headed to the royal bakery remembering Hylia made a divulgence earlier of wanting some baked goods for a snack. When I saw she wasn't there, I finally found her in the garden talking it up with one of the gardeners. She had a ceramic jar under one arm full of butter cookies.

_What in the world...? _I thought as I looked out the window at her.

"When I was a mortal I couldn't stand planting with fertilizer," she was saying and then chomped down on a cookie.

The older gentleman she was talking to shook his head.

"That's because it takes a real art," he said, "these flowers won't get here by themselves."

Hylia gave the man a cockeyed stare.

"I take offense to that," she said playfully, "are you suggesting I was a terrible cultivator?"

The gardener shrugged in mordant innocence.

"If the shoe fits wear it your grace," he said.

Both of them started laughing after that.

I looked at them from the window, and merely shook my head.

_Nothing she does surprises me anymore, _I thought with a sigh.

When I came out into the garden, the gardener's eyes widened and he stiffened a little. He immediately bowed when I approached.

"Good morning your majesty," he said in a respectful tone.

Hylia turned to see me walk up and munched on another cookie.

"S'up Zel," she said to me with a partially open mouth, a few crumbs projected to my face.

I took in a deep sigh.

_Really ancestral mother? _I thought. _This is how you want the people to see their goddess? _

"Good morning," I said to the gardener, choosing to ignore Hylia for the moment, "I'm surprised you're still here. There's a decree for you to get to safety immediately."

The gardener relaxed when he saw I wasn't going to command him to leave in a harsh manner.

"Yes, I know," he said, "but I wanted to make sure the tulips had enough water so they wouldn't die."

I didn't know why, but I found that very touching. I stared at the older gentleman for a moment, and felt a deep sense of respect. Here he was, putting his civic duty over the value of his own precious life.

_You really are a certain kind of wonderful aren't you good sir? _I thought with admiration.

"I see," I said with a grin, "and how is the goddess treating you?"

He looked at me surprised at the casual manner I was referring to Hylia, but considering how she was just shooting the breeze with him, I didn't see how he could've been.

_Maybe he was expecting a more formal approach since I'm royalty, _I thought.

"She's been nothing but joy," he said sincere, "I never would have dreamed Hylia had such a sense of humor."

The old man gave Hylia a mischievous stare.

Hylia just grinned back.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Oh really?" I replied. "And what sense of humor is that?" I asked him.

I had no ill intent regarding what I asked, but I knew something inappropriate transpired with the way the both of them reacted next. The old man snickered at my question, and Hylia suddenly cleared her throat, then tried to signal for the old man to drop the topic.

I looked between the two of them perplexed.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

"Why are you doing that ancestral mother?" I asked her.

The old man chuckled again.

"Well-" he tried.

Hylia all of a sudden jumped in front of my path, blocking my view of the gardener, and forced a smile across her pretty face.

"I don't think she wants to hear about that," she interrupted him, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me in the opposite direction.

The gardener looked at us puzzled.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's not her thing," Hylia stated, turning her head to look at the old man.

I narrowed my eyes at her and stopped her from advancing me.

"Not my thing?" I inquired, and turned my attention back to the old man. "What's not 'my thing?'"

"But it's about what you did in a rose patch," he divulged to her, then added to me, "she's my kind of goddess. That Hero of Sky must have been one happy camper."

I closed my eyes and ran a hand over my face just then.

_Oh no… _I thought, only guessing what she could have possibly told him.

"Yeah, well-uh- the queen doesn't want to hear about that," Hylia said quickly, and yanked on my arm to pull me back to the castle again, "I'll talk to you later Larry."

_Larry? _I thought. _Isn't his name Lawrence? _

"I'll see you later Mr. Lawrence," I called over my shoulder, "be sure to evacuate soon."

The old man shook his head looking after the both of us.

"I will your majesty," he called back.

Once Hylia and I were back in the castle I gave her an obvious stare.

"What?" she asked trying to look innocent.

I shook my head.

"You know what," I accused, "how are you going to tell dirty stories about you and ancestral father to the gardener?" I demanded.

Hylia shrugged and chomped on another cookie.

"He's been around Zel," she said, "he knows what's up. You will to one day."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Why do I even bother scolding you?" I asked rhetorically.

"Beats me," Hylia said eating another cookie.

I groaned, but then couldn't help but grin.

"You know you're insane right?" I stated.

Hylia raised her eyebrows and shook her head, not really agreeing or disagreeing.

"I guess so," she said.

I smiled at her, but then slowly it faded when my reason for looking for her resurfaced.

"It's funny that you bring up ancestral father," I said all of a sudden.

Hylia looked at me puzzled for a brief moment and then smiled.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

I pursed my lips together and raised my eyebrows.

"He came to me when Ghirahim had me captured," I revealed, "he told me how much the both of you loved me. That comforted me greatly."

I smiled expecting her to crack some kind of joke, but in this instance that didn't happen.

Hylia swallowed hard and her eyes widened. She seemed genuinely surprised by what I disclosed to her just then; she was probably expecting me to say something else.

"He told you that?" she whispered with a sad grin and her whole disposition changed; a far way expression came to her eyes. "That's so like him to say that."

I nodded, and there was a brief silence.

Hylia took in a deep breath and turned away from me for a moment. I was surprised by the action and glanced at her side view to see a rare set of tears roll down her cheeks. My eyes widened to see such an emotion from her. She quickly wiped the tears away, and turned back around to smile at me.

"Silly, silly goddess," she said scolding herself for not keeping the front she wanted, "always doing things you regret."

_She really loved him, didn't she? _I thought, finding her unusual display of feeling touching.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"He was a good man," she said with a nod, "I haven't seen him since we had to part, and he was laid to rest in the Sacred Realm."

I blinked several times, having to keep my own tears in check. I didn't want something wonderful to turn into something sad unnecessarily.

"He loved you Hylia," I said, "he said you had a heart as big as the sun."

She grinned at my words and sighed.

"Yeah," she said absent, and then true to her quirky fashion added, "and he had a _master sword _as big as the-" she cut herself off as her eyes got big at the memory, "sweet Farore, I _miss _that man."

I just looked at her for a moment, not knowing what to think. All the sentiment laid bare by her tears was replaced with her usual unexpected blarney. And then, I did the only thing I could do, laugh. Hylia was who she was, and she wasn't ashamed of it.

_I wouldn't have her any other way, _I thought shaking my head.

Hylia grinned at me chuckling at her. Many of the silly things she said was to keep the both of us going.

After I composed myself, I went back to the initial reason for my inquiry of her.

"Was there something you wanted to discuss with me?" I asked her finally. "You left my room so quickly I didn't get a chance to ask."

Hyla was quiet for a moment, and then nodded towards the hall for us to walk. When we were out of earshot of everyone she spoke.

"I just wanted you to get your mind in a good place before we headed out tomorrow," she explained, "I know Lydia is a dear friend of yours and I wanted the two of you to talk."

I saw her point and realized it was a noble gesture, but I couldn't help but think she was hiding something from me.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" I asked.

Hylia smiled and shook her head no.

"I'm sure," she said.

I sighed at her answer and decided to take her word for it.

_I suppose if it were important she would tell me, _I thought.

I dropped the matter and moved on. There was something else I wanted to clear up before I let her go.

"There was something else ancestral father brought out," I said abrupt.

Hylia raised her eyebrows and looked at me.

"What's that?" she asked.

I glanced over at her.

"He mentioned not forgetting the Hylian Paradox," I divulged suddenly, "but I didn't understand what he was talking about. You mentioned it to me before, but what he told me left me a little confused. Do you have any idea what he meant?"

Hylia stared at me long and hard for a moment.

"He told you what?" she asked wanting me to be clear. "He specifically said something regarding the Hylian Paradox?"

I was taken aback by the subtle alarm in her voice.

"Yes..." I trailed.

Hylia looked away from me for a moment.

"He said that to you?" she whispered more to herself than to me.

Her expression wasn't sitting well with me.

"Yes," I said wanting her to elaborate, "what did he mean?"

Hylia bit her lower lip and didn't answer.

I didn't like how this conversation was making me feel. I hated when Hylia kept things from me.

_What is going on? _I thought.

"Hylia?" I inquired. "What did ancestral father mean?"

Hylia took in a deep breath and forced a smile across her face.

"He meant that all Hylians are liars," she said simply, "and when the time comes a good _lie_ must be spread."

I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

Hyla turned to me and took hold of my shoulders.

"You know how you don't have your bracelet anymore and you can transform at will," she stated all of a sudden.

_How does she know that? _I wondered.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said.

"That was the first part of the paradox," she divulged, "you showed signs of it when we first fought Ghirahim. It was a _lie _for you to believe you needed a trinket to use your true power. When you were at your wits end, or your darkest hour, the full power of the paradox manifested itself. However, what the Hero of Sky was referring to was something else."

I looked into her eyes wanting her to continue.

"That's what I want you to tell me," I said.

Hylia paused for a moment and said the strange phrase again.

"All Hylians are liars," she repeated cryptic more to herself than to me, "was he referring to..."

My perplexity never left.

"What?" I replied.

Hylia shook her head of her thought and pursed her lips together.

"Just remember," she said, "_all Hylians are liars._"

I stared at her, not understanding what she wanted me to garner from that.

"I…" I trailed, "okay," I said shaking my head.

Hylia let go of my shoulders and didn't elaborate.

"It'll come to you," she said, "but for now uh..." she trailed suddenly preoccupied in thought, "I think you should go and speak with Midna. She's a little under the weather after hearing about what I revealed about Elbourne."

The whole suggestion threw me for a loop.

_Is Hylia trying to get rid of me? _I wondered.

I didn't want to seem insensitive, but I really wanted to know what Hylia meant before I went and got involved with something else. It seemed Hylia found a clever segue to avoid my questioning.

"Ancestral mother-" I tried.

"Just do it Zelda," she interrupted; she sincerely did not want to discuss this anymore.

I stared at her frustrated, but eventually digressed because I knew she wasn't going to yield.

_This isn't over, _I thought.

"Alright," I verbalized, "I'll go and speak with Midna immediately."

Hylia saw the disappointed look in my eyes and tried to reassure me.

"I promise you," she said, "you will understand when the time comes for it."

I took in a deep sigh and nodded.

"Whatever you say Hylia," I replied with a shrug.

Hylia didn't reply to that, instead she grabbed another cookie and took a bite.

"Cookie?" she offered.

I wanted to stay upset with her, but couldn't help but grin and shook my head no.

I sighed.

_I hope you're right Hylia, _I thought, _I seriously hope you're right. _

~SSS~

A few hours later in the midafternoon, I was escorted upstairs to Midna's room where she was staying. I had the guard knock on the door to announce my presence. I was concerned with Midna, but admittedly I was halfhearted in my attempt to see what the issue was.

_Stop being selfish Zelda, _I thought, _she has a right to happiness too._

"Her majesty queen Zelda seeks an audience with you, your grace," the guard called through the door.

It was quiet for a moment before Midna answered.

"Her majesty?" Midna called back.

"Yes," the guard called back.

_She must not want to speak to me either, _I thought.

There was another brief pause.

"Please have her come in," she called back.

The guard turned to look at me and I nodded. He then opened the door and I went inside. Midna was sitting by the window looking out at the sunlit sky. She looked exceptionally beautiful, even with the worried expression furrowing her brow.

Midna stood when she saw me and bowed. I bowed back and then sat down at a table near the center of the room. Midna came and sat down across from me, she seemed preoccupied and not really in the mood to be bothered. I could understand that, she was worried about Elbourne.

"What can I do for you your majesty?" she asked me when the door closed, and we were alone.

I took in a deep sigh, not really sure how to begin, but just to begin.

_Just start with the obvious, _I thought.

"How are you?" I asked.

Midna stared into my eyes for a moment and then smirked. I was sure she thought my inquiry was forced and illegitimate.

"I'm okay," she said in her soft sultry voice.

I reached over and covered her hand with mine. I wanted her to know I genuinely cared.

"No, really," I said, "how are you?" I asked again.

Midna stared into my eyes again and sighed. I think she was trying to see if I was being real.

"I'm worried," she said finally.

I nodded.

"About Elbourne," I finished, knowing that was what she meant.

Her amber eyes glinted at his name.

"Yes," she said looking away from me, "about Elbourne."

I sighed and ran my fingers across the surface of the table.

"We will find him Midna," I reassured.

Midna merely nodded and didn't answer.

There was a brief silence between us, but I wanted to keep the dialogue going. Mdna was the type of woman who was no holds bar, and no nonsense when it came to serious matters. So, I decided to use that approach to reengage the conversation.

_It's worth a shot, _I thought.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I asked her abrupt.

Midna looked at me surprised at the inquest.

"A personal question?" she repeated.

I nodded.

She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Why?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"You look like you need to talk," I said simply, "and I think you I might be able to help."

Midna paused for a moment.

"What's your question?" she asked.

I looked away from her for a moment.

_Be to the point, but tactful Zelda, _I told myself.

"What's the true nature of your relationship with Elbourne?" I asked carefully, knowing I was probably stepping over the line with inquiry.

Midna looked at me slightly surprised, not expecting me to be quite that 'personal.'

"What?" she asked.

I looked into her eyes now.

"What's really going on between you and Elbourne?" I repeated.

I couldn't tell because she was so hard to read, but I think she took offense to the question.

"Why are you asking me that?" she asked, looking down at my hand covering hers suspiciously now.

"Because I know your relationship is much deeper than what you both suggested," I said.

Midna looked away from me and slipped her hand from my grip.

"It is exactly what it is," she said with a sigh, and got up.

I watched her as she walked back over to the window.

"I don't believe you," I said in slight defiance.

Midna turned to look at me with the sun captured in her incredible eyes.

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't care," she replied.

I didn't reply right away. I knew that was a defense mechanism. However, I stood up and bowed anyway.

"Please excuse my presumptuousness then," I said, then turned and headed for the door, "I bid you good day."

Midna looked out the window and watched me via my reflection, and finally spoke up.

"He doesn't love me Zelda," she said suddenly.

I stopped in my tracks and turned back around to look at her.

I didn't reply.

Midna turned back around and walked towards the center of the room.

"Is that what you want to hear?" she asked with a little bitterness in her voice.

I still didn't reply. I knew that was hard for her to admit. It would be hard for anyone.

"Elbourne has stated on a regular basis who the woman he loves is," she divulged and then sat back down, "and it isn't me."

I stared into her eyes wondering if she was being completely honest. I saw no evidence of deceit.

A sad smile crossed Midna's face.

"You want to know why I fell in love with him?" she asked rhetorical.

I still didn't answer and went to sit back down across from her.

Midna swallowed hard.

"He reminded me of Link," she whispered more to herself than me.

I pursed my lips together, knowing the feeling all too well.

_I understand completely, _I thought.

"You see," she went on, "I was in love with Link…" she said and then looked up at me from the table, "I'm _still _in love with Link actually," she confessed, "and when Elbourne came into my life he made me forget how much I still wanted him."

I felt my eyes widen at her confession.

"What?" I whispered stunned.

Midna stared me straight in the eyes.

"I'm still in love with Link, Zelda," she repeated.

I couldn't believe it.

_Then what's all this grandstanding with Elbourne? _I wondered.

"But-" I tried.

"The problem is I love Elbourne more now," she interrupted, knowing what I was going to say, "and when I saw that Link cared deeply for you to the point of not wanting to let you go, I decided to forego telling him how I truly felt. I made him believe I wasn't in love with him any longer."

I looked away from her, not knowing what to think. She and I were more similar than I thought. I had made a similar decision before entering the Twilight Realm.

_So… I was right, _I thought, _she does still love him. She hid her true feelings well, and by not saying it she wasn't forced to divulge it due to the Virtue Key._

Midna took in a deep breath and looked back down at the marble table.

"I'm sorry I was deceitful," she said, "but I knew you were in love with him... and it would be wrong for me to be in love with two men."

I looked at her surprised.

_She loves both of them... _I thought, _I guess... something like that is possible._

"I tried to make Elbourne love me," she went on, "but the only thing close to intimate talk was him telling me how much he loved you _after _making love to me," her throat tightened, "I told him he was cruel, he just smiled and said I was right, he was cruel and thought nothing of it."

I shook my head not understanding her reasoning.

"Then why do you love him?" I asked. "It doesn't make sense."

Midna wouldn't look at me.

"Because I was hoping he would learn to care for me the way I cared for him," she revealed, "but it seems his heart has only room for one woman," she looked up at me just then, and gave me a slight venomous stare, "that would be you Zelda."

I stared back at her and felt terrible that Elbourne used her so relentlessly. It made me recollect back to the night of the Hyrulean Festival where he made his first _real_ confession of love to me.

_"I know you won't believe this," _Elbourne's voice echoed through my mind_, "but I am in love with you Zelda. I've been in love with you since we were twelve years old… I don't love easily, and I only love once, unfortunately for you, you happen to be the woman I'm enamored with."_

_Everything is so complicated with that man, _I thought.

"So, there it is," Midna said with a sigh, "those are my little secrets. I'm sorry if they aren't what you want to hear, but the truth is the truth."

I shook my head not wanting or expecting her to apologize.

"Don't be sorry for feeling what you feel," I said.

Midna was quiet for a moment, but then uttered something else.

"The day at Arbiter's Grounds when I told you your heart was true," she looked at me just then, "I meant it."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, not sure if I believed that. I knew it was counterproductive not to take what she said at face value, but the last seven years wasn't the best proving ground for that statement.

"Did you?" I asked.

Midna nodded.

I sighed.

"So then why did you break the mirror?" I asked, not being able to help myself.

Midna looked away.

"That was more about Link than you," she divulged, "that was my way of telling him we would always be worlds apart, even if we lived in the same one."

I took in a deep breath and sighed just then. I was confused by what she was telling me.

_If she still loved Link why break the mirror? _I wondered. _He wouldn't have cared about what others thought of their love. _

It didn't make sense to me, but it wasn't my place to understand why Midna felt what she felt. She was entitled to her feelings like everyone else. She was in love with a man who didn't love her, and she believed she could change him. That was the biggest travesty of the heart, clinging onto something, or someone, that clearly wasn't made to work. However, for some people that was all they had.

_I was right there with her at one point, _I thought, _I understood that sentiment more than she realized._

I finally stood up from the table.

"Well," I started, "I know we will find Elbourne, and I hope you have the opportunity to tell him what you feel is necessary."

Midna didn't look at me.

"Thank you, your majesty," she said quietly.

I wasn't sure if that was real or not. I stood there for a moment longer and then decided to leave. There was nothing else I could do for Midna, and I wasn't sure I provided her with any real comfort.

_I hope she didn't think I was being trite, _I thought _I really want her to be happy._

"Get some rest," I said, "we leave at dawn for our assignments."

Midna merely nodded.

"I will," she replied.

With that, I bowed and took my leave.

_I certainly hope you get closure after all this queen of twilight, _I thought, _I really hope you do._

~SSS~

I returned to my chambers and began preparing myself for the next day. A few hours past and dusk settled in, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Your majesty the Hero of Twilight requests an audience with you," a guard called back from the other side.

_Link? _I thought perplexed. _What's he doing here at this hour?_

I looked at the door surprised, then went to the mirror to check my appearance. After brushing my hair a couple times, and straightening my dress I gave my reply.

"Please send him in," I said.

The door opened, and Link walked in looking dashing in a dark blue tunic. It made his blue eyes stand out. He was holding a bouquet of tulips, and seemed relaxed.

I smiled as soon as I saw him.

"Good evening," he said.

"Good evening," I replied, and looked at the bouquet, "are those for me?"

Link looked down at the flowers and then handed them to me.

"Of course," he replied.

I took them gratefully and smelled them.

"They're wonderful," I said softly, and went to put them in an empty vase.

Link grinned at my reaction, and watched me walk to the anteroom of my chamber. When I came back he was still standing in the middle of the room. I pointed to a chair for him to sit down.

"Please," I directed.

Link nodded and sat down. He seemed so formal that night, but I allotted it to being at the castle. The surroundings were very different from what we were afforded these last few weeks. I went and sat down across from him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Hero?" I asked with a grin.

Link started with a shrug.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said, "tomorrow is a big day."

I nodded and sighed.

"That's true," I said, "I'm getting ready for that."

Link nodded.

"Do you feel better?" he asked me suddenly. "Health-wise I mean."

"Yes," I replied.

"Good," he replied, and for some reason fell silent, "you gave me quite a scare the other day."

I smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine," I said, "you don't have to worry Mr. Hero."

Link merely nodded and then got lost in his thoughts. I knew he didn't call on me simply to inquire of my health, something else was bothering him.

_Talk to me Link, _I thought.

I reached over and covered his hand with mine.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing there was more than he was letting on.

Link sighed and then looked into my eyes.

"It's nothing," he replied.

I raised my eyebrows and gave him a knowing stare.

"You can't fool me," I stated, "I've been around you too long lately."

A semi-worried look crossed Link's face after I said that.

"Fine," he said finally, "I want you to stay here," he said abrupt.

I looked at him surprised.

_Now I see why he held back, _I thought, _he knew I wouldn't agree with this._

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow," he said again, "it's going to be too dangerous."

"Link-" I tried.

"Hear me out," he interrupted, "please."

I closed my mouth and sat back.

"Okay," I said quietly.

He looked away from me and sighed.

"Ever since yesterday when you made that cryptic statement about me not forgetting you, I've been getting an uneasy feeling," he divulged.

I shook my head not meaning it the way it came across.

"But Link-" I tried again.

"I'm not done," he interrupted again firm.

I looked away from him slightly upset at him not wanting me to speak.

"I keep thinking you're going to do something rash," he went on, "something crazy that would endanger yourself and end in your death."

I was dumbfounded by the seriousness of his words.

"Link-" I tried once more

"Zelda," he interrupted again, "just listen to me."

I understood his sentiment, but he was being a little far reaching with his assessments.

"I think you should stay here, and wait for me," he said, "that way, I'll have a reason to return."

I took in a deep breath and fell silent when he finished.

I understood why he was so concerned, but there was no way I could just sit around while everyone else put their lives on the line.

_I'm sorry Link I can't, _I thought.

I squeezed his hand affectionately.

"We'll return together," I said with simple defiance.

Link closed his eyes at my words. I knew he was probably upset because it seemed like I didn't take anything he said into consideration.

"Zelda..." he trailed.

I got up from my seat and went to sit on his lap. I knew it was unorthodox to do such things as royalty, but with everything going on in the world, who cared.

I stared into his blue eyes and kissed him comfortingly. He kissed me back ardently and held onto me tight. I think that was his way of showing me how much he loved me. When I pulled away I stroked his sandy blonde hair.

"You worry too much," I teased, staring into his eyes.

Link looked away upset.

"Look at me," I whispered.

He reluctantly looked back.

"Why would I go and throw my life away when I have such an important task as queen?" I asked him rhetorical, and then thought about Lydia's words in that moment. "Besides... I would never do that to my... my king."

Link looked at me confused at first, but then his facial expression turned stunned when he realized what I meant.

"Zelda..." he trailed incredulous, "king?"

I nodded, searching his face.

Link swallowed hard and looked away again.

"I-I don't know what to say," he stammered honest.

I understood it was such a huge undertaking and responsibility, but I saw no one better fit than him.

"You don't have to say anything now," I replied, "just think about it."

Link was shaking his head.

"I'm a goat herder Zelda," he divulged, as if it were the first time I was hearing it.

I smiled at him.

"I told you," I said, "I don't care about that."

Link was still not convinced.

"I-I wouldn't know where to begin with politics and court life," he said, "I-"

I interrupted him by kissing him again. His cares seemed to subside momentarily when he kissed me back; his lips were hungry on his end. And when I pulled away he seemed more transfixed by my charms than his worries.

"Just think about it," I repeated.

Link stared into my eyes and took in a deep sigh. He reached up and kissed me again. It was so deep and passionate, it felt like he was kissing me like he was never going to see me again. When he pulled away he cradled my face with his hands, and stared into my eyes.

"Alright," he said finally.

I didn't know what it was, but there was something strange in the way he said that.

_Maybe it's just me, _I thought.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close.

"I love you, you worrisome goat herder," I said.

He hesitated at first, but he eventually let my face go and hugged me back.

"I love you too Zelda," he replied.

I smiled and held him for a few moments longer and then got up.

"You better get some rest," I said finally, "we leave at dawn."

Link stood up and stared down at me for a moment. He seemed sincerely distressed with me going, but I tried to dispel his worries.

"You better ride Epona like the legend you are," I started, "otherwise I'm going to beat you to the grounds."

I managed to get a smirk out of him, but nothing more.

"Yeah," was all he replied, and then bowed.

Afterwards, he turned and headed for the door.

"Link," I called softly.

He stopped short of the door and groaned frustrated.

"Yes?" he asked without turning around.

"Thank you," I said, "for being concerned."

He glanced over his shoulder and looked at me.

"Of course," he replied, "you get some rest too. We have a long ride ahead of us," he said, and then open the door and left.

I stared at the closed door and sighed.

_Come on hero, _I thought, _have a little faith in me._

~SSS~

The next day at dawn Midna, Hylia, Link and I met with my three generals at the gates of South Castle Town. There were three battalions ready for distribution: one for the escort of Dragon Roost, and two to find the dragon prince. The latter two were also going to defend the outer banks of the territory. Link, Hylia and I were the only three journeying to the Arbiter's Grounds. It would be too dangerous to have more than what was necessary.

_This task was dangerous enough, _I thought.

I had no speech prepared, and didn't think it would do any good anyway. So, I resounded with the conviction in my heart as I faced everyone.

"Godspeed," was all I said.

"Godspeed!" everyone else said in unison.

With that, everyone rode off to their destinations.

We all had one resolve, we had to stop the menace before our world was changed forever.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Inspiration: The Cretan's Paradox by Epimenides; epic battle scenes; Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (general Zelgius and his epic quote from Radiant Dawn before he fought Ranulf lol; one of my general's is named Zelvious lol); and blackholes. **

**Shout Outs: Lysanagi, Sepharitic, LauParisi, and Itaweasel-hime thanks for reviewing new reviewers.**

**Author's Note: So, here is the real chapter 32 lol. This one is sectional like chapter 27 (which you guys blew away in reviews by the way; it is the most reviewed chapter in this story thus far lol). There is a lot of content and I didn't want to bring it out until I had it just right. Even still, this is going to be presented in a series of parts. I was going to make this one long chapter, but decided to make it into multiple chapters because it was taking me so long to write lol. So, instead of there being only one chapter to go there's more! Enjoy! ~ZR~.**

**Reedited 10/9/2012 & 10/10/12 & 11/23/2012**

**Word Count: 10,794**

* * *

Chapter 32

To the Grounds: (Part 1)

Link, Hylia, and I rode with great haste to Lake Hylia. There was no talking among us because we knew the task at hand had a great deal of importance. The fate of the entire country hung in the balance.

_I have to remind ancestral mother in the future to think of different ways to allow people to fall in love, _I thought, trying to give myself a rare moment of brevity, _the standard she is using now is a tad too dangerous._

The comical thoughts may have seemed out of place, but it was the only way to keep me from going insane.

On the way through the Lanayru impasse I saw Link turn around several times on his horse to look at me. I knew he was still concerned for my safety, and that he didn't agree with my decision to come. I understood his concerns, but I was no longer going to be a queen of just a castle. I was going to be the queen of the people. My subjects needed to know that I would do anything for them, even die for them. Link needed to understand this was no longer about just the two of us. I _couldn't _stand back and do nothing.

_Please try and understand that Link, _I thought.

When we got to Lake Hylia we dismounted and headed for the propulsion cannon at the center of the lake. However, before we went any further Hylia stopped us for a moment. She had a rare look of concern on her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

Hylia took in a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Are you both ready?" she asked not answering my question.

Link and I both looked at her puzzled. I didn't like the mysterious glint caught in her voice.

_What is this _really _about? _I wondered.

"Of course we're ready," Link replied.

Hylia stared at the both of us for a few minutes and then nodded.

"Good," she finally said.

I gave her an offhanded look.

_Wait a minute… _I thought, uneasy with her sudden serene nature.

"Hylia, why are you asking this now?" I asked.

She looked away from us and didn't answer my question.

"From now on I'm turning off my power to read both of your minds," she divulged, "you'll have more clarity with your decision making without having to worry about me peeking in."

I didn't like how she deliberately ignored my inquiry.

_What is going on with her? _I wondered.

"Hylia-" I tried.

"Let's be going," she interrupted, and then took off running in the opposite direction to the floating pylons in the lake.

I was going to object when Link interceded by grabbing my hand. I turned to look at him, and he merely shook his head.

"It's best to let her be right now," he stated, "whatever she has in store you need to let her deal with by herself."

I looked at him surprised.

_Whatever she has in store? _I thought, not liking the sound of that. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Link-" I tried.

"She's just as stubborn as you Zelda," he interrupted with a smirk, "maybe even more so."

I sighed at his words, knowing he was right. I turned to look after Hylia, and saw her hurry in getting to the middle platform where the propulsion cannon resided.

_Link's right, _I thought, _she already has her mind made up with what she wants to do._

A moment later, I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me. I raised my eyebrows at the unexpected action.

_First Hylia, now Link? _I wondered. _What is going on with the two of them?_

"Just remember," he started in a low serious voice, "that no matter what happens today, I will protect you at any cost. Do you understand?"

I felt my heart race at his words.

_What's this? _I thought.

I turned to look at him.

"Why are you saying this?" I said, a little angry with the finality in his voice.

Link just stared into my eyes.

"Because it's the truth," he replied simply, "I'm going to protect you at any cost Zelda. Hyrule needs you."

I felt my eyes widen after hearing that.

_I won't tolerate such talk! _I thought. _Not today! Not when so much is at stake!_

"We're coming back together," I said stubborn, "don't say such things."

Link didn't reply to that, instead he avoided my eyes.

_He better not even think of-! _I cut off my thought process because it was too horrible of a prospect.

"Link-" I tried.

"This conversation is over," he interrupted firmly; "I've said what I had to say. We have to catch up to Hylia."

With that, Link released me and headed for the center of the lake. I stared after him feeling a terrible sense of dread about what was going to go down today.

_He's acting as if… _I thought, but then trailed.

"No," I whispered to myself, "I'm not going to start doubting him now."

I took in a deep breath and finally went after them, putting my worries to the side for a moment. When we were all ready, we catapulted ourselves into the Gerudo Desert. We landed hard in the hot unforgivable sand. The sweltering sun was there to greet us, as it had in the past.

_Glad to see nothing has changed, _I thought sarcastic, and then looked ahead, _well… almost nothing._

The Arbiter's Grounds had definitely changed from the first time we visited. There was a greater amount of black mist filtering from the lower vaults than before. The mist was sifting out into the desert and creating an aerial trail heavenward. Link, Hylia, and I stopped to watch it for a moment; it seemed the mist had an intended action.

_What is going on? _I thought.

The mist rose higher and higher, until it finally created a ball and dispersed across the sky. The shifting particles travelled quickly through the atmosphere to several different spots in the firmament. From our vantage point we saw the mist settle over Eldin Fields, Death Mountain overpass connecting to the kingdom of Dragon Roost, Hyrule Castle, and the province of Ordon.

"Why in the world is this happening?" I asked more to myself than to anyone else.

Link shook his head.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "but we need to hurry."

Hylia narrowed her eyes at the sight and said nothing. I had an uneasy feeling she knew exactly what was taking place, but was chose to be quiet.

_Come on ancestral mother, _I thought , _why hold out now?_

"Link's right," Hylia said finally, and hurried to the crypt door, "we haven't a moment to lose."

I was hesitant to go in after my first encounter there, but knew this wasn't the time to shrink back.

_You need to get over that Zelda, _I told myself, _after Ghirahim, this should be nothing. _

The others saw my indecision and looked at me concerned.

"What is it?" Link asked.

I shook my head and forced a smile.

"It's nothing, let's go," I said, and hurried inside to show I wasn't going to be a burden.

Hylia and Link looked at each other before following in after me.

We traversed through the catacombs quickly. The mist was everywhere creating a black haze and reducing our peripheral field of vision.

"What in the world is causing this?" Link muttered.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I said, shaking my head.

Hylia walked ahead of us to Stallord's lair door. She put her head to the door before she went in. Link and I both looked at her perplexed.

_What is she doing now? _I wondered.

"Hylia…" Link trailed, "is there something you're not telling us?"

"Shhh," she ordered, putting her finger to her lips, "I'm trying to listen."

I found her behavior odd; she wasn't making any sense.

"What is this about?" I demanded getting tired of the charade. "This is no time for mysteries ancestral mother!"

Hylia groaned at my small act of rebellion and rolled her eyes.

"You'd do well to aide on the side of caution this time around Zelda," she said, without explaining what she meant.

I put my hands on my hips and sighed in irritation.

_I've got your caution, _I thought in defiance, and decided to just go on through the door.

Link looked at me like I was insane.

"Zelda-" he tried.

"We're wasting time!" I snapped interrupting him. "We need to find out what is causing this disturbance! Not lurk in doorways!"

I hurried through to the other side before anyone could stop me. Hylia was shaking her head at my action. Link sighed, realizing a fall out was the last thing we needed.

"Zelda…" he trailed, not finishing.

Hylia stopped short of the entrance and stared at me upset for a moment.

"That was a foolhardy move Zelda," she said finally following in after me, "you have no idea what we're up against."

I turned to face her, tired of her not being upfront with what she was trying to do.

_That is not true, _I thought, _I was in that deviant's capture for two days. I'm very well aware of what we're up against._

"It's _foolhardy _to leave your party in the dark with what you are doing!" I shot back slightly angry.

Link came in last, and when he did the door slammed shut. The action was so swift none of us had time to adjust to it.

_Oh boy, _I thought nervous, _what the hell was that?_

"Sweet Farore!" I whispered in surprise.

Link was a little startled by it as well.

"Keep your guard up!" Link ordered, maneuvering us away from the entrance and looking over the edge to the bottom of the landing; his eyes suddenly widened. "What in the name of Nayru…?" he didn't finish.

Puzzled by Link's words, Hylia and I both turned at the sound of his voice. I covered my mouth in shock and surprise. Hylia merely narrowed her eyes. There, standing at the bottom of the small chasm in front of the Mirror of Twilight was Elbourne of Dragon Roost. The black mist was permeating at a constant rate from the converted sand, and the inverted rotunda inside of it was swirling with all the colors of a prism present. The mirror looked completely different than when we first travelled to the grounds over a week ago.

_I can't believe it! _I thought stunned. _What is he doing here?_

When Elbourne heard us enter he turned around and looked up at us nearly speechless. "Zelda!" he said astonished. "You're alright!"

I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Oh my goddess!" I whispered, and then without thinking I ran down to the chasm to meet him.

Link looked at me startled. "Zelda wait!" he called after me, but I was already halfway down the escalator then.

Hylia didn't reply but followed after me, and gestured for Link to do the same.

"Looks like we found the missing dragon prince," she muttered to herself.

Link overheard her, and turned his attention to Elbourne. "Looks like," was all he replied. "I guess we didn't need to send out a search party after all."

~SSS~

The Road to Dragon Roost: (Part 2)

General Gunter was a Hylian known for his keen sense of instinct, and something was telling him that there was a decisive foreboding on the event horizon. Ever since the Roostians decided to declare war, he had a feeling that these sudden incidents were more manufactured precepts than coincidental instances. It was a known fact that the king of Dragon Roost desired the throne of Hyrule. Whether it was by marriage or an act of uprising, the general was well aware of how Xavier coveted it.

_Everyone seeks the jewel of the Hylian world, _he thought.

Gunter had been around long enough to know when something was amiss. The tyranny and the bloodshed of Zant made him privy to situations like that.

Dragon Roost smelled of something amiss.

Something was brewing in that country and it had trap written all over it. Even still, it was Gunter's duty to carry out his orders and make sure nothing was erroneous. He couldn't decide things on instinct alone, he needed proof. Whatever the issue was, the general and his battalion were about to find out.

_The sooner we get through here, the sooner we can leave, _he thought, _I don't want any unnecessary bloodshed. _

The platoon travelled most of the morning past Death Mount overpass connecting to Dragon Roost. Dragon Roost was a small but powerful country, having twelve provinces in all governed by the king. The biggest asset of the Roostian people was their dragon cultivation. They had more dragons than all of the provinces of Hyrule combined, which made them a considerable threat if they didn't stay within the lines of peace.

Xavier could have initiated an act of war years ago, but what kept him from doing such a brazen, foolish thing was realizing that Hyrule had the Triforce, the Sage of Light, the great hero, and the blessing of the goddess. If he even attempted a forcible take over he would have been defeated without any difficulties. Instead, Xavier chose the stealth approach of invading Hyrule. Little by little, the Roostians gradually moved westward, slowly gobbling up territories like the Goron Mines, and trying to vie for purchases like the City in the Sky under the guise of a legitimate business.

_What are you up to Xavier? _Gunter thought, wanting to squash this conflict as easily as possible. _Why are choosing to make your move now? _

The army continued on their way, when a strange dark cloud captured overhead and caused a demarcation in the sky.

_What in Hylia's name…? _the general trailed, not finishing his thoughts.

Gunter held up his hand to stop his men from advancing when the cloud submerged onto the ground in front of them. The cloud was pitch black, and hovered about in a peculiar fashion. It then drew into itself and created a ball of dark energy.

"What the-?" Gunter cut himself off, watching the occurrence in disbelief.

One of his officers rode up next to him.

"General what kind of conjuring is this?" the second in command demanded.

Gunter shook his head, not sure himself. He had never seen anything like it.

_I have no idea, _he thought.

"We'll hold back and see what's to become of it," he said, not answering the question. "It may be affecting the Roostians as well. Go sound my order."

The second in command nodded and saluted, but was not comforted by the thought. However, he did as he was instructed and alerted the battalion. "Hold your ranks!" he called out. "Fall in formation!"

The Hylian army followed the order implicitly. Meanwhile, the ball of darkness slowly got bigger and bigger, which put the general more ill at ease.

_What the hell is going on here? _he wondered. _Just what had the queen stumbled upon? _

Gunter had a terrible feeling he was about to find out.

~SSS~

Hyrule Field: (Part 3)

Midna was riding diligently with the general named Maximillion Fortunades. The two of them along with the two battalions scoured the country side for the past few hours looking for Elbourne of Dragon Roost. Midna knew as a queen she wasn't supposed to let her feelings get the best of her, but there was no denying what she felt for Elbourne. She was in love with him; it was as simple as that.

The dragon prince was cruel and callous true, but Midna knew that deep down there was some good in him. Elbourne couldn't love Zelda as much as he did without there being some kind of inkling of goodness in his heart.

_I just hope he has room for me too, _she thought, knowing that her expectation was far reaching.

Even still, Midna considered it her personal duty to try and find the dragon prince. It didn't matter at this point that he didn't feel the same way. It was a consideration of doing what was right.

_I just hope he's alive and well, _she thought.

The next few hours were spent as the first several, but they found no trace of Elbourne. It was as though he vanished without a trace. Midna was beginning to fear the worst.

_What could have happened to him? _she wondered. _Is he dead? _she thought. _No, _she went on defiantly, _I refuse to believe that, he can't be dead. We just have to keep looking._

The motivation seemed to work for a moment, but then regressed back the discomfiture that over ran her mind before.

_What happened when you went through that portal Elbourne? _she wondered. _Where have you disappeared off to? _

However, Midna's thought process was soon short lived, as a dark cloud of particles suddenly over casted the sky. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight.

"What in the…?" Midna trailed.

Maximillion was uneasy with the finding as well, and sounded the order to gather the troops together. "Proceed in battle formation!" he called out. "Fall into your ranks!"

The men obeyed ordered immediately.

The general then came up to Midna to inquire of her safety. "Are you alright your majesty?" he asked her.

Midna merely nodded still looking up at the strange happening in the sky.

"What do you suppose that is?" she asked more to herself than to the general.

Maximillion stared at the oblong image and shook his head. "I have no idea," he said, "but please stay close to the group."

Midna nodded and brought her horse in with the rest of the army. The particles in the sky rotated and shifted into a ball, then floated down to the surface and hovered over the grassy expanse.

Midna developed a pit of dread at the bottom of her stomach.

"Dear Hylia," she whispered, "what now?"

~SSS~

The Underground City of Hyrule: (Part 4)

The citizens of Hyrule were trying to adjust to their new surroundings, but found them unaccommodating. The catacombs were dark, and dank, with poor air quality. Even still, it was the safest place to be when a disaster struck on the surface. Shad and the third general in command, Zelvious, were in charge of the evacuation. They were to make sure none of the citizens did anything drastic in an act of desperation.

_I just hope the people don't implode, _Shad reasoned, seeing that they were already unsettled and discontent.

"How do you think the others are faring?" Zelvious asked, looking at the crowd with open concern.

Shad shook his head unsure. "I don't know," he replied honestly, "but they are all competent in their abilities, so I wouldn't worry too much."

Zelvious nodded not completely convinced, but realized it was the best they could hope for considering the circumstances. "I suppose you're right," he said.

_I better be right, _Shad thought, _I had no idea such mayhem was taking place._

Shad and Zelvious looked out into the large group and saw the disgruntlement faces of the people. There was a constant low hum streaming from the crowd of Hylians. They were clearly upset about not being told the whole truth. There was nothing worse than a cynic crowd, because a cynic crowd could turn into a cynic _mob_. And if they were alerted to the real threat, the crypt would erupt into chaos.

"How long are we to stay down here?" an irritable woman demanded all of a sudden. "I have a kneading trough business to attend to!"

Shad looked at her incredulous, not surprised she considered her business more important than her own life; for many Hylians that was how they considered things. Even still, she wasn't helping matters with her vocal discord. The woman's strong opinion elicited another reaction from another young woman sitting next to her.

"She's right!" the young woman agreed. "Why must we stay here when we don't know what danger we're hiding from? This is ridiculous!"

The hum from the crowd grew to a loud murmur. All it took was one bad potion to spoil the entire batch. Shad saw what was taking place and sighed, he knew he needed to address it before it got out of hand.

_This is all we need right now, _he thought.

Shad pushed his glasses up his slender nose, and readied himself to speak. "Look I understand that you are all uncomfortable," he said, stating the obvious, "but until we have a clear picture of what is going on, no one is permitted to leave."

Many of the people were openly vocal with their disapproval with that statement.

"This is ridiculous," a few of the citizens said in amongst each other.

"I say we high tail it for the door!" another man said upset. "He can't stop all of us!"

A few of the others nodded in agreement with this conjecture, and Zelvious looked over at Shad thinking he was going to have to use more aggressive measures. However, another voice of reason abruptly sounded from the crowd.

"You are all being insolent and ridiculous!" the female's voice rang through the chasm, and came closer to Shad and Zelvious. "Arguing with the people sent to protect you is utter nonsense!"

Shad raised a brow searching the group to see who this woman was. A moment later, a beautiful brunette pushed her way through and met up with Shad and the general.

"Please forgive them my lord," she apologized and bowed, "they're just anxious."

_She's stunning, _Shad thought, with quick admiration of the woman's beauty.

Shad merely nodded then held out his hand to her. "Thank you for helping to keep the citizens calm," he replied, "I know it is very untoward, but the queen does have everyone's best interest at heart."

The brunette nodded in agreement.

"No problem," she said taking his hand gladly.

_Wait a minute… _Shad trailed his thought process, _isn't she…? _he didn't finish the thought.

Shad stared into the beautiful woman's eyes and could have sworn he saw her somewhere before. "Do I know you miss?" he asked catching the familiarity.

The woman smiled. "I'm sure you've seen me at the castle," she replied, "my name is Lydia, I'm the personal attendant to her majesty."

_That's where I know this woman, _Shad thought with a nod.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," he said and then turned to the general, "this is commander Zelvious."

Lydia nodded.

"I'm well aware of who you gentlemen are," she replied and then turned to Zelvious, "my fiancé is in your platoon general."

Zelvious looked at her surprised. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Ivan," she replied, "he goes by the sir name Iron Ore, due to his trade."

Zelvious nodded impressed. "I know him very well," he replied, "he's one of my best fighters."

Lydia smiled at hearing that. "Thank you my lord, he'll be pleased to know you think that of him," she replied and then turned her attention back to Shad. "If there is anything you would like for me to assist you with I am at your beck and call."

Shad smiled at her willingness to help, grateful he had found an ally in amongst a sea of doubters. "Thank you," he said, "I'm sure when the time comes we'll utilize your services."

Lydia bowed again respectfully. "I hope to be," she replied.

Before Shad could continue with the exchange, a bewildered woman hurried through the crowd to where the three of them were.

"My lord you must come see this!" the woman said startled.

Shad, Zelvious and Lydia all looked at each other and a familiar feeling of dread began to set in amongst the three of them.

_What's happened now? _Shad wondered.

Shad nodded at the woman, and went to see what she was talking about. Lydia and Zelvious followed as well. The woman led them to a far wall at the other side of the catacombs where an odd occurrence was taking place.

_For the love of Nayru! _Shad thought surprised. _What the hell is that?_

"My word!" Shad whispered not wanting to alarm anyone, but was taken aback himself.

When Lydia and Zelvious caught sight of what the woman was pointing to they both looked at each other in confusion.

"What is that?" Lydia asked aloud to no one in particular.

Zelvious shook his head. "I haven't the slightest clue," he replied.

In the wall of limestone was a small black hole of broken space. It was hollow and suspended upon nothing. A faint trail of black mist was filtering through and substantiating itself into another ball. The mist resembled a cloud, but the particles were heavier in its density.

The woman's fear intensified who originally discovered the hole. "Sir Shad," she whispered, "I'm frightened!"

Shad swallowed hard, raising his arms up to draw the oncoming crowd from coming any closer to the ominous space.

_You're not the only one, _Shad thought truthfully, and then turned to Zelvious.

"Send two guards over here to quarantine this area," he said to the general, "no one is to go near this thing until we know what this is for sure."

Zelvious put his hand over his chest and went to carry out his order. Shad sighed at the implications of panic that could spread with this unnatural incident happening at such an impervious time.

_Why must this take place now? _he wondered. _This is all we need!_

Lydia came up next to Shad shaking her head, still puzzled. "What do you think this means my lord?" she asked him.

Shad tried to remain calm. "I have no idea," he said serious, "I have no idea at all."

_…And I hope to Hylia we don't have to find out soon, _Shad continued in his head, _I hope we don't have to find out anytime soon indeed._

~SSS~

Ordon Impasse: (Part 5)

Colin was helping his mother and little brother load the wagon with the last of their goods. His father Rusl was busy prepping everyone else in the village for safe passage to the underground keep at the castle. The Ordonians were the last to receive notice on the evacuation due to their province being the farthest away from Hyrule Castle.

Colin tightened the ropes harnessed to the oxen and helped his mother on board. His brother jumped onto the wagon and settled himself in the back. Colin then led them out of the square to the impasse where everyone was meeting. He saw Ilia, Beth and her family packed up and ready to go, but he saw no sign of Talo, Malo, and their parents.

_Now is not the time to play hide and seek, _Colin thought with a deep sigh and then turned to his mother.

"I'll be right back," he said to her, "I want to check on Talo and the others."

Uli nodded, but carried a worried look on her face. "Hurry with that son," she said, "we have to push off soon."

Colin nodded then headed back into the village. He scanned the area and saw Talo helping his father pull their overloaded wagon toward the bridge in the center of the village. Colin raised his eyebrows at the sight, realizing immediately what the problem was; they simply had too many goods.

_Some of that stuff is going to have to stay, _he thought.

Colin went over to help Talo and his father with the harness. "Did you pack the entire house?" he asked, trying to joke through gritted teeth when he heaved.

Talo rolled his eyes and nodded toward his mother who was propped on the wagon. "Just about!" he said upset. "I told her this was a stupid idea!"

Talo's mother shot him a dirty look. "Will you stop complaining!" she snapped. "We have to hurry!"

_That's easy for you to say, _Colin thought feeling a slight burn in his hands from the pull, _you're stationary up there while your family has to move this thing._

Talo's father shook his head fed up and let the rope go. "We have to let some of this stuff off the wagon," he said, "there is no way we'll make it to the castle in a reasonable amount of time. We're going to hold everyone back."

Talo's mother shook her head no. "Absolutely not!" she retorted. "I have antiques here!"

Colin took in a deep breath and turned to look at her. "With all due respect madam," he started, "you have to unload some of this stuff; the whole group will be stalled if you don't."

Talo's mother narrowed her eyes at Colin. "You can go ahead of us," she replied, "we'll get to Hyrule when we get to Hyrule."

_This is ridiculous, _Colin thought, and was about to protest when Talo beat him to it.

"Mom I understand that you don't want to leave anything behind," he started, "but if you want all this stuff you're going to have to pull it yourself."

Talo's mother looked at him shocked. "How dare you speak-" she tried.

"It's your choice," Talo interrupted, stating it firmly, "we've already wasted enough time as it is."

Talo's mother closed her mouth and looked at her husband shocked. "Dear…" she trailed expecting him to cave in, "are you going to allow him to talk to me like that?"

Talo's father stood his ground upset, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Get down off the wagon," he said, "we're only taking what we can carry."

Talo's mother looked at her husband surprised and scoffed. "Are you serious?" she demanded.

Instead of answering her, Talo's father began gathering things in his arms and handing them to his son. "Take these," he directed Talo.

When the father and son duo had their satchels full, Talo's father directed his son towards the exit. Talo's mother's mouth dropped.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed upset.

The two men walked past Colin towards the impasse. Colin glanced between the divided family members and realized one person was still missing.

_Where is Malo? _he wondered.

Talo's mother was still staring after her son and husband, when she finally jumped down off the wagon.

"Okay, okay," she said quickly, "you win! Just help me with the distiller."

Talo and his father turned to look at his mother like she was crazy. The distiller was the biggest item on the wagon.

"We're not taking that," Talo's father said firm.

Talo's mother sighed and digressed, knowing at this point it would be futile for her to keep on arguing. She filled her kneading bag with necessities and begrudgingly let the matter go. When she was situated, Malo finally decided to show up from within their home.

Colin crossed his arms over his chest when he caught sight of him. "Where have you been?" he asked him.

Malo shrugged with a slick smile. "I knew what my mother wanted to do," he confessed. "There was no way I was going to be any part of it. I'm a business man, I need my back."

Colin shook his head and couldn't help but grin. Malo was one in a million, and he was only thirteen. Colin could only imagine how he would be at eighteen.

_The kid is going to turn into a loan shark, _Colin thought concerned.

"Well said," Colin said sarcastic, "we don't have time to dawdle, we need to get out of here."

Malo nodded. "I'm way ahead of you," he said pointing to his provision sack, "anything else we need we can get from Malo Mart."

Colin raised a brow. "We won't have access to Castle Town once we get to Hyrule," he explained, "we're staying in the keep until further notice."

Malo was not happy with that news. "Are you serious?" he demanded.

_You knew about this hours ago, _Colin thought.

"Let's go," he said to Malo, choosing to ignore his question. There were too many important things to do than worry about things that were already worked out.

Talo and Malo's family were finally cleared out of the village and into the impasse with everyone else. Colin's father Rusl was taking the lead.

"Is everyone here?" Rusl asked. "Once we leave we can't afford to come back."

Everyone looked around at each other and the whole village was accounted for.

"Everyone's here father," Colin called to him from the back.

Rusl nodded and turned around. "Let's be off," he said.

With that, Colin mounted his horse and the group of villagers headed for Hyrule Castle.

Beth turned on her wagon to make eye contact with Colin after they set off. She smiled when she saw him. Colin smiled back, grateful he had taken Miss Elga's advice and told Beth how he felt about her. It turned out she felt the same way, and was only acting so flirty with Link to get him to notice her.

_It was just as Miss Elga said, _Colin thought, _I wonder if she'll be in the keep with us? I remember her telling me she was from Dragon Roost province, but she is still travelling with master Link. She might be in the keep for that reason, _he went on, _I hope so, I miss her terribly and need to thank her. _

It was almost as if Ilia and Colin were on the same wavelength, because a moment later she brought up Link.

"Do you think he's alright Beth?" she asked her friend worried. "He's been gone for over a week since the festival and we haven't heard a word from him."

Beth took Ilia's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "He's fine," she said, "he is the great hero after all. If he could survive Ganondorf, he could make it to Castle Town."

Ilia tried to smile at that. "You're right," she said, then added, "I just wish he wasn't so reckless."

Beth nodded and grinned. "He is a little on the flighty side," she agreed, "I wonder why that is."

Ilia looked down and blushed for some reason. "That's just his nature," she said in a quiet, almost inaudible voice.

Beth knew Link meant everything to Ilia. She draped her arm around Ilia's shoulders. "He'll be there waiting for you," she said to her, "you'll see."

Ilia merely nodded and then grew silent.

Colin was watching the rear, while his father rode taking command in the front. Colin had his sword ready just in case any bandits decided to try and attack. However, bandits wouldn't be the problem as the group advanced on.

The caravan was advancing one by one across Ordon Bridge, when something strange happened. Colin looked up in puzzlement when a black cloud of mist suddenly blew overhead and then to the other side of the bridge crossing. Rusl raised his hand to halt the group when the cloud obstructed their view.

"What in Hylia's name?" Colin heard his father from the back.

"What is that?" Malo asked his brother confused.

Talo shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied.

Colin took in a deep breath and got off his horse and made his way to the front where his father was.

Rusl didn't approve of the action. "Go back to the rear and guard," he instructed, "we have no idea what may be happening."

Colin didn't budge. "Father I think I can better assist you here," he replied.

Before Rusl could argue, the cloud rotated and took the shape of a ball. Rusl held up his arms to keep his son behind him.

"What in the world is going on?" Rusl whispered to himself.

Colin swallowed hard while he looked from the cloud to his father.

_I was just thinking the same thing father, _he thought. _I was thinking the same exact thing._

~SSS~

Arbiter's Grounds: (Part 6)

I hurried down the landing perimeter to Elbourne and ran into his arms. He was startled to see me, but he held me tight when I embraced him.

"You're alright!" I whispered trembling. "You're alright! Oh thank the goddess! I was so worried!"

Elbourne hugged me back, surprised to see me and the others at the catacombs. "You're alive!" he said to me finally, his voice carried waves of relief. "I thought you were dead!"

Link and Hylia both hurried after to me, but stopped short of my and Elbourne's embrace. Link was about to approach, but Hylia stopped him.

"Let it be for a moment," she said to him.

Link looked back at her, but did not hide the displeasure from his face regarding the decision. "Fine," he replied.

I pulled back to look at Elbourne; I couldn't stop the tears from welling in my eyes. I caressed his cheeks as if having seen him for the first time.

Elbourne was smiling at my awe and shook his head. "I'm fine Zelda," he reassured, "stop worrying."

I forced a nervous laugh and nodded.

"I guess you're right," I said wiping my eyes, "I was starting to lose hope."

Elbourne looked beyond me to Link and Hylia; their expressions were a lot different from mine. Link looked at him with open suspicion, and Hylia was unreadable.

"What are you all doing here?" Elbourne asked us finally.

Link took a step forward. "I was just about to ask you the same thing _dragon _prince," he replied, "the whole country is in an uproar trying to find you."

Elbourne raised an eyebrow, choosing to ignore Link's scathing undertone. "When I went through the portal it led me back to Dragon Roost," he explained, "I snuck out and made my way back here to re-enter the Twilight Realm. I was under the impression I would've landed in the same wormhole as you," he said to Link.

Hylia then stepped forward. "That was why I told you you couldn't go through," she replied, "you have to understand, that pathway could only be accessed with _holy _fangs. You don't possess that ability."

I turned and looked at Hylia; afraid she was going to reveal the news about his lineage too soon.

_Please ancestral mother… _I begged in my head, _don't._

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at her. "I wasn't going to allow something like that to keep me from the woman I love," he said to her in defiance.

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest. "Love isn't recklessness Elbourne," she replied, "you'd do well to remember that."

Elbourne looked at her incredulous.

"I don't need a lecture from you!" he snapped at her.

"Perhaps I should do it then!" Link interjected with his hand on the butt of the Master Sword.

I looked at Link shocked at the hasty action.

_What has gotten into him? _I wondered.

Elbourne shook his head in disbelief. "You still don't trust me do you farm boy?" he demanded. "I-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Link interrupted. "Why is there black mist floating so strongly from this room _Elourne_?"

Elbourne didn't appreciate the accusation in Link's tone. "I told you why I was here!" he said with a raised voice. "And how the hell am I supposed to know what this godforsaken mist is? You think I conjured it up or something?"

Link clicked his tongue off the side of his teeth and turned his attention to me. "I need for you to step away from him Zelda," he said suddenly.

My eyes widened stunned.

_What in the…? _I wondered perplexed.

Elbourne looked at Link repulsed and took hold of me. "No," he said quietly, "she's not going anywhere."

I didn't understand why Link was being so unnecessarily presumptuous.

"Link what has gotten into you?" I asked. "We don't have time for this. We have to seal up the-"

"Be quiet!" Link interrupted me. "That's what he wants!"

I looked at him dumbfounded.

_What is he talking about? _I wondered.

Elbourne had had enough of Link's antics and pulled out his axe. "It's time you and I settled this nonsense once and for all," he said to him. "It's one thing to disrespect me, but you _will not _disrespect the queen of Hyrule in my presence!"

Link seemed fine with that fact and unsheathed the Master Sword; he took his battle stance. "Fine," he replied, "I've been wanting to teach you a lesson for the longest time _demon_ prince!"

I felt my breath caught in my throat when he referred to Elbourne by that title. Hylia immediately stood between the two men and Elbourne looked taken aback.

"What the hell did you call me?" he demanded of Link.

Link didn't flinch. "Did I stutter?" he retorted.

Elbourne pushed me aside and took a step forward. "What the hell do you mean by 'demon prince?'" he demanded once more.

_This is not the way this is supposed to go! _I thought feeling panic set in. _This is only going to make everything worse! _

"He meant nothing Elbourne!" Hylia interceded quickly. "That was a-"

However, Hylia was interrupted by a strange ray of light coming from the multicolored mirror. It made everyone cover their eyes.

_What's happening? _I thought dreading the worse.

"The Hero of Twilight meant exactly what he said," a deep booming voice replied to Elbourne's question.

I felt all the blood drain from my face when I realized the voice was coming from the crystallized sand.

"Oh no," I whispered when I got up.

Link quickly came over to me, never losing his battle stance, however it seemed the fight between him and Elbourne wasn't going to happen.

Elbourne lowered his axe and turned to look at the mirror. "Who the hell was that?" he demanded.

_We have to get him out of here! _I thought in alarm. _The demon lord's going to kill him!_

As if having read my mind, Hylia immediately grabbed Elbourne's hand and yanked him towards the escalator. Elbourne was stunned by the action of the goddess.

"What are you-" he tried.

"That's Ghirahim!" she replied trying to hurry, but her actions were too late. "He wants to absorb you!"

Elbourne's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" he said surprised. "Why?"

A long, muscular vestige sprung out of the circulating rotunda in the mirror and landed on Elbourne's shoulder. I recognized what it was instantly, it was Ghirahim's tongue.

_Dear Hylia! _I thought grabbing Link's hand to head for Elbourne. _We have to cut that thing off him!_

"Elbourne!" I shouted in alarm. "Get that thing off you!"

Elbourne let go of Hylia's hand and went to yank the disgusting appendage off him. However, when he did a surge of energy pulsed from his body to the muscle.

"AHHHH!" he screamed in agony and fell to his knees.

"No!" I shouted in panic, trying to run to him, but Link grabbed me by the waist to hold me back.

"You can't do anything for him now!" Link shouted over the energy pulse. "It's too late!"

Link was right it was too late. All hell was about to break loose.

~SSS~

Dragon Roost Impasse: (Part 7)

General Gunter was trying to cast off the anxiety starting to circulate throughout his platoon. The black ball of mist had stayed stationary for several minutes before something very strange happened. The ball abruptly got bigger and bigger, until it created a black wall. The wall then slowly began to crack, and when the crevice reached its breaking point the wall exploded.

Gunter and his men quickly raised their arms to keep cover from the falling debris. However, the peculiar thing about the occurrence was, the contents of the wall refracted back into itself causing no damage.

_What in Hylia's name was that? _Gunter thought, raising his hand to keep the men from breaking ranks.

"Stand your guard!" Gunter called to them.

When the cloud of sublimation subsided, there was an army of Twili warriors waiting on the other side. Shadow beasts of all types and kinds were armed and grouped for battle. There were no Roostians to be found.

"My goddess," Gunter whispered, but the army wasn't the shocking aspect of what he was seeing.

There, sitting on a midnight black Gerudo stallion, was _Elbourne _the prince of Dragon Roost with a blade to the throat of Xavier the king of Dragon Roost.

Gunter's men looked on in shock and alarm.

"What is going on here?" a few of them murmured in amongst each other.

"I thought the prince was missing," a few more said to each other.

_So did I, _Gunter thought, _so did I. _

~SSS~

Hyrule Field: (Part 8)

Midna narrowed her amber eyes in slight confusion as the aerial black ball hovered over the grass of Hyrule Field.

_What kind of progeny is causing this? _Midna thought.

General Maximillion rode close to her to ensure her safety. He was just as perplexed as Midna with what was going on.

"I think we should draw back and head for safety your majesty," he said with unease, "there's no telling what will come of this."

Midna was beginning to agree with him, but before she could reply the black cloud dissipated.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What in the-?" she cut herself off.

Maximillion immediately went to guard Midna, but there was no need because the blowback from the implosion was almost nonexistent.

_How is this possible? _Midna wondered.

When the mist dispersed, Midna and Maximillion both raised their brows.

"What the hell…?" she muttered.

There, standing in the middle of Hyrule Field was _Elbourne _of Dragon Roost, and with him was a battalion of Twili warriors; land and aerial alike.

Midna felt the pit of dread never go away in her stomach.

_How in the world did Shadow Beasts of the Twilight Realm get here? _she wondered.

Maximillon swallowed hard and readied his men to take position.

"Fall into formation!" he called out. "It seems the dragon prince has been found!"

Midna looked over at the general and couldn't shake the shock from her body. This was not the way this was supposed to go. Elbourne was not supposed to be found under such erroneous circumstances.

_Elbourne? _she thought confused. _Why in the world do you have an army of _my _Twili warriors with you? What the hell is going on here?_

_Elbourne _stared back at Midna and merely smiled, he then snapped his fingers and two aerial Shadow Beasts followed behind him as he went to approach.

Midna immediately put up her guard, as did the general.

_Whatever you're planning, _she thought, _you will not get past a queen of twilight. _

~SSS~

Hyrule Castle the Underground City: (Part 9)

The two guards Shad assigned remained at their posts, but that didn't keep the blackhole from getting bigger and bigger. Shad saw that the restlessness of the crowd was spreading. So, to combat that, he ordered everyone to go deeper into the city away from the displacement. Once everyone was cleared, with the exception of the army and Lydia, Shad sought some way to contain the problem. However, that was not to be, the hole suddenly refracted and turned in on itself.

"What in the world…?" Zelvious started.

Lydia stayed back, but felt a pang of fright pierce through her. She had never seen anything like this before in her life.

"Why is it doing that?" she asked Shad.

Before Shad could answer, the hole exploded and black mist dispersed everywhere. Zelvious ran quickly to protect Shad and Lydia by pushing them to the ground. The other soldiers ducked for cover, but realized it was for naught when they felt no evidence of debris. Shad, Lydia, and Zelvious looked to where the explosion happened and all felt a surprising sense of shock.

_What in the world? _Shad thought, as if he were seeing an apparition.

Lydia's eyes suddenly grew wide in fear.

"Isn't that- isn't that the missing _dragon prince_?" she asked startled.

Zelvious immediately stood up and took his guard. "It would seem so," he said with unhidden suspicion. "Why is he here?"

Shad stood up as well, too stunned to really say anything.

There, standing in the midst of the limestone catacombs, was _Elbourne _of Dragon Roost with two Shadow Beasts alongside him. The prince had a mysterious smirk on his face.

_Something is terribly wrong about this, _Shad thought, feeling sour apprehension settle in his stomach.

"Well," the scholar whispered to himself, "it looks like the search party can be called off. We've found prince Elbourne."

~SSS~

Ordon Bridge: (Part 10)

Colin stood behind his father waiting to see what was about to take place. The black misty cloud suddenly broke apart and dispersed across the sky. Everyone covered their faces, but felt nothing in response to the explosion. However, when Colin lowered his hands, his eyes widened in confusion.

_What the hell-? _he cut off his perplexed thought process.

There, standing on the other side of the bridge, was _Elbourne _of Dragon Roost. He was alone and he had a strange expression on his face.

Beth and Ilia both gasped in shock at the sight of _Elbourne. _They had never seen the dragon prince and had no idea he bore such a striking resemblance to Link.

"Link?" Ilia said surprised and stood up.

"Sit down!" Rusl ordered. "This _isn't _Link," he said, not going any further.

Colin readied his hand on his blade, but his father put a hand to his son's chest to stop him.

"I'll take care of this Colin," Rusl said to him and then walked a few steps ahead.

Colin swallowed hard and kept himself ready anyway.

_What the hell is the dragon prince doing in Ordon? _he wondered upset.

~SSS~

The Arbiter's Grounds: (Part 11)

I watched in horror as Elbourne's energy continued to be taken away from him. At the same time, however, something strange was happening to his appearance. His platinum blonde hair changed to a dark chocolate brown and his eyes went from hazel to crystal green. I was shocked at the transformation, but even more shocked when Elbourne's body fell forward unconscious to the ground.

_Is he dead? _I wondered.

Link was still holding me tight by the waist, but he finally released me when the appendage disconnected from Elbourne. I hurried over to him and fell on my knees in panic. I turned him over on his back and saw that his eyes were closed and that he was still breathing. I hugged him tightly to my chest when I saw that.

"Thank Nayru he isn't dead," I whispered choked up.

However, my relief was short lived.

"Of course he isn't dead," said the voice from the mirror. "Why would I kill my own son?"

I looked over at the rotating kaleidoscope and felt my eyes widen in fright.

"Ghirahim," I whispered.

Hylia snapped her fingers and instantly changed into her Sheikah gear. She then came to where I was and forced me to release Elbourne. Now wasn't the time for coddling.

"You need to transform now!" she ordered. "The important thing in this moment is stopping Ghirahim!"

_She's right, _I thought, _I need to be focused._

I nodded in agreement, but before I could do so, Ghirahim excavated himself from the mirror. His appearance was different as well. His clothing was no longer the standard platinum white garb. Instead, it was now a mixture of dominant dark brown, gold and small pockets of orange. The sequins were still diamond patterned, with a big golden flashing diamond in the center of his chest. Golden varicose veins creviced his now brown skin tone along his chest, and _both_ his ears were pointy like a Hylian; it was no longer just one. However, it was his face that seemed to change the most. His eyes held no color and were this cryptic shade of white iridescence. A small golden diamond substantiated at the center of his forehead. Ghirahim just looked all around evil.

I stood up slowly, and backed away from where Elbourne was lying before Ghirahim made his way to the center of the chasm. Link hurried to where I was and stood in front of me. I then took this opportunity to try and transform into my Sheikah gear, however it was not to be in that moment. Ghirahim had made his way over to Elbourne's body and picked him up.

_Oh no! _I thought in fear of his life.

"Put him down!" Link ordered before I could.

Ghirahim turned to smile at him, and shrugged. "Very well," he said in a mechanical voice, dropping Elbourne.

Elbourne landed hard on the ground, but fortunately didn't break anything. He groaned softly in pain.

Hylia came and stood next to Link and got into her fighting stance. Ghirahim smirked at her and turned his attention to the Master Sword.

"So, you saved me the trouble of looking for it," Ghirahim said to Link, "thank you."

"You shouldn't be thanking the man who is going to kill you," Link replied, not joking.

Ghirahim laughed. "And here I thought you wanted to help me," he said sarcastic, "Demise would love to have you as a servant."

Link didn't reply to that. "Why are you stalling?" he demanded.

Ghirahim looked back over at Elbourne and shook his head innocently. "Am I?" he inquired.

_Now he wants to start with mind games, _I thought.

For some odd reason after I thought that Ghirahim looked over at me. "Maybe I am stalling," he said, "but then again you'd never know with _all Hylians being liars _after all."

I felt my eyes widen when he said that.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

_Hylia told me to remember that yesterday! _I thought bewildered. _Why the hell is Ghirahim saying this? He's no Hylian! _

Link narrowed his eyes at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

Ghirahim's smile suddenly faded. "_All Hylians are liars_," he repeated without clarification, "that's what I'm talking about."

I drew back a little at his words, not knowing what to make of them. Hylia narrowed her eyes and said nothing.

_'All Hylians are liars?' _I wondered perplexed. _Why is Ghirahim saying such a thing? What significance does it have? And why is he choosing to say this now? What the hell is going on?_

~SSS~

Dragon Roost Impasse: (Part 12)

_Elbourne _held Xavier by the neck with the blade still pressed tightly against his skin. He stared into the Hylian general's eyes with apt disgust.

"You've come to rescue my father?" _Elbourne _asked mechanically to the general.

Gunter was still taken aback, but then shook off the temporary shock and remembered the task at hands.

"Why would your father need saving dragon prince?" Gunter demanded.

Xavier mustered up enough strength to release himself slightly from _Elbourne's _hold. "This man is _not _my son!" he revealed. "Don't worry about me! Kill him!"

The revelation came as a surprise to Gunter. "What?" he inquired.

Before Xavier could say another word, _Elbourne _took the dagger in his hand and slit the king's throat. Blood sprayed through the air as Xavier clutched his neck in shock. _Elbourne_ then tossed the severely wounded king off his horse and stared at the general.

Gunter stared back at him in disbelief. "You bastard!" he shouted.

_Elbourne _licked the blood of his 'father' off his lips. "That's true," he said to him, "but I wouldn't be one to talk if I were you. With you being being Hylian and all we all know what that can mean since _all Hylians are liars_."

Gunter looked at the dragon prince confused. "What?" he demanded.

_Elbourne _smirked. "_All Hylians are liars_," he repeated.

Gunter shook his head flummoxed, but couldn't spend the time pondering on what that meant. He snapped his fingers and readied his men to attack.

"I don't see liars here Elbourne of Dragon Roost," Gunter said to him, "I see a traitor who attempted to assassinate his father and usurp the throne of Hyrule."

_Elbourne's _grin never went away, he didn't reply.

"Be prepared," the general warned, "this will be your resting ground," he unsheathed his sword, "men of Hyrule attack!"

~SSS~

Hyrule Field: (Part 13)

Maximillon was a Hylian known to proceed with caution. However, with the dragon prince now found, and him openly committing an act of insurrection against the crown of Hyrule, there was only one option left for him, and that was to fight.

"Take aim men!" the general called out. "You will fire on my command!"

The queen of twilight on the other hand was stuck in a dilemma. She knew there was something not right with _Elbourne_, and her suspicions rang all the more true when he uttered what he uttered next.

"The twilight encompasses a world of truth," _Elbourne _said, "you embrace that truth wholeheartedly your majesty… that's why you understand why _all Hylians are liars_."

Midna looked at the prince perplexed.

"What?" she whispered to herself.

Maximillion narrowed his eyes all too familiar with the expression.

"You will find that _these _men need to lie to no one dragon prince!" the general replied vigorously.

Midna swallowed hard looking into _Elbourne's _eyes, knowing that he couldn't be the real dragon prince. Elbourne would never betray the throne of Hyrule.

_Who the hell is this really? _she thought, but Maximillion didn't give her time to think about it.

"Fire!" the general commanded.

~SSS~

Hyrule Castle the Underground City: (Part 14)

Shad stood behind Zelvious, and pulled Lydia to safety along with him. Zelvious unsheathed his sword and got into his battle stance. _Elbourne _of Dragon Roost stood there smirking at the three of them with his two Shadow Beasts in tow.

"What brings you to Hyrule your highness?" Zelvious asked sarcastic, looking between the two Shadow Beasts. "Diplomatic negotiations?"

_Elbourne's _grin suddenly faded and he initiated his battle stance sans his axe. "You could say that," he replied.

Zelvious raised a brow at the action. "You really wish to fight me with no weapon?" he stated incredulous.

_Elbourne _took off his cape. "Why not?" he taunted. "_All Hylians are liars_ anyway."

Zelvious narrowed his eyes at hearing that. "What did you say?"

The dragon prince never wavered. "You heard me."

Zelvious readied his hand on his sword. "Oh really?"

_Elbourne _reengaged his battle stance. "Yes, really."

_Oh no, _Shad thought, _this is going to get ugly quick._

Shad pulled Lydia closer to him in an effort to protect her, as other Hylian soldiers hearing the conversation began migrating around their general. Zelvious held up his hand to hold his men back.

"You speak with a lot of confidence dragon prince," Zelvious said, "but know this, the man you are coming up against is Zelvious Blacknight of the Hyrulean army. I trust you know who you face, if you are not worthy of fighting me, you are only wasting my time."

Shad and Lydia looked at Zelvious surprised.

_Elbourne _smiled once more and merely nodded. "We shall see."

_That's quite a taunt general, _Shad thought, _you better be able to back that up._

"Yes dragon prince," the general replied, "we shall see."

With that, Zelvious attacked; no more questions were asked.

~SSS~

Ordon Bridge: (Part 14)

Rusl approached slowly with his sword drawn. The dragon prince didn't move. Colin was uneasy with his father approaching alone and went after him. Rusl couldn't scold his son due to the circumstances, but he was not pleased with what he had just done.

"Go back Colin," he said in a low voice.

Colin shook his head no.

"I can't do that father," he said in respectful defiance.

"Colin-" Rusl tried.

"I'm not leaving," Colin interrupted.

Before Rusl could rebut, _Elbourne _interceded. "You might as well listen to your son," he said and then imprudently unhinged his double axe. "It will take the both of you to defeat me anyway, _if _that is even possible."

Rusl and Colin both narrowed their eyes at the dragon prince.

"Why the hell is that necessary?" Rusl demanded. "Why are you deliberately trying to start an act of aggression with a peaceful village?"

_Elbourne _narrowed his eyes at Rusl and readied his battle stance. "It's simple Rusl of Ordon," he said, "it's because _all Hylians are liars_."

Colin looked at the dragon prince taken aback.

_What? _he thought. _What in the world does that mean? _

Rusl was well aware of what the term meant and initiated his battle stance. "Last time I checked you were a Hylian Elbourne, even if you do live in the kingdom of Dragon Roost," he said, "but if you have betrayed the world of light, it is my job to stop you."

Elbourne grinned at Rusl and didn't answer.

_This is serious, _Colin thought, realizing this wasn't a training lesson.

Colin immediately readied his attack formation. There was no way he was going to stand there and let his father take a beating from a traitor.

_All Hylians are liars huh? _Colin thought upset. _You're about to find out how much truth there is in this sword! _

With that, Colin didn't wait for his father's signaled and went to attack first.

"Colin!" his father shouted. "No!"

~SSS~

The Arbiter's Grounds: (Part 15)

Link, Hylia, and I knew that everything was riding on how the situation transpired here at the Arbiter's Grounds. We stood there ready to let Ghirahm know that he couldn't just wreak havoc on our world because he saw fit for it. No, he was going to understand that Hyrule wasn't going to be his private hunting ground for deviance and blood lust.

_You're sadly mistaken demon lord, _I thought, _there isn't a place for you in Hyrule. _

We stood there ready to defend, but only time would tell.

Time, and hope.

With that being understood, why was Ghirahim uttering the statement: _all Hylians are liars_?

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Inspiration: The Cretans Paradox; The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword; The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time; The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess****; "Full Metal Panic: 2nd Raid," episode 4; and epic battles.**

**Shout Outs: Vivi3030, and Venom828, and David Davidson, thanks for reviewing new reviewers.**

**Author's Note: Okay everyone, I have good news and bad news. The good news is this chapter is done. The bad news is this final battle is not yet complete. I want it to be perfect and for whatever reason it is taking me forever to do so. SO, I'm sorry for the delay. I know most of you are used to 10,000 plus words, but this isn't going to be that much. Also too, if you would like your name in the shout out section of the of the next few chapters, and you're new to reading this story, write a review and your name will be added. I only have a few more to go and these are the last opportunities I can shout you out for this fiction. If you don't want to that's fine, but if you do don't be shy lol, anyway thank you all for reading and enjoy the chapter. Only a few more to go! ~ZR~.**

**Word Count: 6,219**

* * *

Chapter 33

The Arbiter's Grounds: (Part 1)

Link, Hylia, and I all stared at the transformed Ghirahim in discretion. We knew at this point all of his power had returned. He wasn't going to be a push over and toy with us the way he originally had in the past. No, he was intent on killing us and reviving his master.

_We have to keep him away from the Master Sword, _I thought ironic, _he's going to try and purge his master Demise at the first given opportunity. I don't know how he's going to conjure darkness here but we can't allow him the opportunity to do it._

Link was standing at the fore of Hylia and me acting as our cover. Elbourne was at the foot of Ghirahim's bodice still unconscious. I worried for his immediate safety even though he was initially spared.

_Please don't kill him Ghirahim, _I thought, staring at the comatose dragon prince.

Ghirahim took a step towards us and grinned wickedly. His last statement had thrown everyone for a loop. What was he speaking of? Why was he saying such a thing now? And what would the demon lord know about that phrase?

_All Hylians are liars…_ I thought with a trail. _What are you planning demon lord?_

"Stay back!" Link warned with his sword raised at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim didn't feel the least bit threatened, but he wasn't a fool. He knew the full power of the Master Sword could kill him. He was going to try and use a different tactic to get what he wanted.

"Afraid of a little affection from the demon lord great hero?" Ghirahim said sarcastic. "And here I thought we were becoming friends."

Link took a step forward and raised one of his hands to keep Hylia and me from following after him. "I've got this," he said to the both of us, "do _not _interfere!"

I knew Link was saying that more to me than the goddess.

_I understand your concern Link, _I thought, _but that is a promise I can't make._

"Okay," I said anyway.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes at Link's words. "You think that," he said of Link's confidence, "don't you?"

Link didn't reply to Ghirahm's taunts. He knew he was only trying to undermine him. Hylia narrowed her red eyes at the demon lord and never broke out of her stance, however she too understood Link's caution.

"Very well," she said, "I'm your back up."

_As am I, _I thought and then snapped my own fingers to transform into my Sheikah form. _I'm not going to be useless, not when so much is at stake! _

"You've got two backups master Link," I said getting into my own battle stance.

Ghirahm seemed to find all of this humorous. He took several steps forward and stopped within a few feet of us. "One, two, three of you against me?" he inquired mordant. "Well… that doesn't seem fair."

Hylia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut up and make your first move you tyrant!" she snapped, becoming impatient with his stalling. "I already know what you have up your sleeve!"

_What? _I thought.

Link and I glanced over at Hylua surprised, but not enough to deter us from what we intended to do; that was when Ghirahim made his move.

"As you wish," the demon lord replied, and then smirked, "I shall try to even the odds."

Ghirahim took another step forward and snapped his fingers. Just then, Elbourne's body levitated off the ground and was surrounded by this red casting of iridzed light.

_Oh no… _I thought with a growing sense of dread.

Elbourne's closed eyes opened suddenly, and his now green irises shined with a powerful iridescence. His new dark brown hair illuminated with a yellow light and his clothes went from white with his black dragon crest code of arms, to platinum black with a red prodigy seal on the back of the cape. The dragon prince closed his eyes momentarily when the transformation was complete. When he opened them again he had the same expression on his face as Ghirahim.

_Like father, like son, _I couldn't help but think.

The _new _Elbourne out stretched one of his arms and his adamantine axe came to him by means of telekinesis. He then engaged himself in his battle stance.

I felt my heart sink at the sight.

_Elbourne… _I thought with a trail, _that bastard is going to use him as a bait and switch._

Hylia whipped out, not one, but _two kodachis_. "If you have to kill him master Link," she said suddenly, "kill him."

I looked at Hylia shocked.

"No," I whispered to myself.

Hylia turned slightly and looked at me from her periphery. "I'm sorry Zelda," she said to me, "we might not have any choice."

I swallowed hard at her words.

Ghirahim shook his head at the goddess's words. "This is your lineage your majesty," he mocked to me, and then looked at Hylia, "and you wonder why _all Hylians are liars._"

I kept my guard up when he uttered the phrase once more.

_There he goes again, _I thought.

There was no more talk after that. Ghirahim snapped his fingers once more and Elbourne attacked.

The battle had begun.

Dragon Roost Impasse: (Part 2)

Gunter watched in horror as the king of Dragon Roost slumped to the ground from his mortal wound. He was surprised to see that the king was still breathing, but he was fighting for his life. Gunter then turned his attention back to _Elbourne _in complete and utter contempt. There was no way the general was going to let that slide. It wasn't just an interdict against the kingdom of Dragon Roost. These aggressive actions were a threat to the kingdom of Hyrule as well. Not only was the dragon prince betraying the treaty of peace, he was also using an encrypted philosophical code to start an act of war.

_You will pay for your betrayal Elbourne, _Gunter thought, _all Hylians are liars huh… we shall see._

It was in this moment Gunter sounded the alarm.

"Men of Hyrule attack!" the general called out.

The battalion drew their blades and careened forward in attack formation. Considering they were going into a crevice, whereas the opposing army was coming out of a crevice, the advantage was the dragon prince's. The Roostians knew this territory better than anyone, and now that _Elbourne _had Twili fortifications his advantage grew substantially.

General Gunter was aware of what he was doing, and he had no choice. The dragon prince had lured the Hyrulean army away from protecting the people to initiate a coup of the worst kind. Even still, a man of Hyrule was a man of Hyrule. There was no way the general was going to stand around and do nothing. The dragon prince was going to find that it would not be an easy victory.

_This is going to be squandered now, _the general thought.

_Elbourne _smiled at the advance and unhinged his large axe. "Let's get this over with," he replied, and gestured for his Twili cavalry to move forward.

The Twili warriors were a mixture of Shadow Beasts and Twili riders. The riders were in the front behind _Elbourne_, while the ground troops were in the back. The Twili army were dressed in an unfamiliar prodigy like armor. The armor carried a strange emblem of a woman begging for her life with a man, or what appeared like a man, standing over her ready to kill her with a spear.

_What sort of code of arms is this? _Gunter wondered proceeding forward. _This is not from the Dragon Roost or the Twilight Realm._

The Hylian general didn't have too much time to ponder over the fact, as he was targeting the dragon prince. _Elbourne_ had the same goal in mind, as he was coming straight for him. The two armies finally collided and mayhem ensued.

The Hylian soldiers were used to orderly fixated attacks and strategies. The Twili on the other hand were more bombastic in their fighting approach. It was more unorthodox, but it was much more effective. The Twili had longer reaches with their natural biological makeup and more powerful swipes. The Hylian soldiers on the onset were unfortunately in a perpetual state of defense. They were initially drawing forward, but they steadily were being driven back.

_Don't give up men, _the general thought, realizing they were being overwhelmed quickly.

At the head of the charge, Gunter's sword finally met the tang of the dragon prince's adamantine axe. The clash caused a brief friction and sparks flew in the air. Gunter drew in closer as _Elbourne _slid his axe down the metallurgy of the general's blade. Gunter saw the open caused by the attack and went to knock the prince off his horse. However, _Elbourne _regained his balance from the blowback and struck again. Gunter had to immediately raise his shield before the axe met his face.

_Damn, _the general thought upset, _how the hell did he know that maneuver?_

_Elbourne _pulled back and narrowed his eyes. "Is this all you have general?" he taunted. "Am I to believe the men who protect their queen have mediocrity at best?"

The comment infuriated Gunter. "We shall see about that!"

The general readied another attack in his cavalry formation, striking low and aiming for the gut. However, the outcome was still the same. _Elbourne _countered the attack with his axe and pushed the general back.

The dragon prince shook his head. "I'm done playing with you," he said with contempt and then snapped his fingers.

_What the hell is going on now? _the general thought.

Gunter kept up his guard, thinking another attack was being instated, but then lowered his shield when a billow of smoke surrounded the field in front of him. The Hylian army was starting to become overwhelmed by the stronger contrary forces, and it was showing in the men's fighting. Gunter knew for the sake of the people he had to rally his men once more.

_We will not turn and retreat! _he thought determined. _If we do all of Hyrule will fall! _

"Come on men of Hyrule!" the general called out. "Reform your ranks! A little smoke isn't going to defeat the guard of the queen!"

Gunter's intentions seemed to work at the onset. The men went back into battle formation and countered the Twili. The Hylians were aggressively pushing the Twili back, but the tide was about to turn once more when the smoke cleared. The general put his hand to his face and coughed at the noxious air, but then his eyes widened in surprise and terror when he saw what was in front of him _now_.

"What in the name of the goddess…?" Gunter trailed shocked.

There was an apparition at Gunter's fore. No… this was worse than an apparition, and _he _narrowed his eyes at the Hylian general.

_How is this possible? _the general thought dumbfounded. _Why is this possible?_

The apparition grinned at the general. "I told you _all Hylians are liars,_" he said, "even dragon princes."

_Indeed, _the general thought, _because _you _are no dragon prince. You are no dragon prince at all. _

~SSS~

Hyrule Field: (Part 3)

Midna immediately got into her guard position when she saw _Elbourne _approach with the two aerial Twili warriors. She couldn't understand why or how this was happening, especially with her people being used as bait, but she knew was going to have to stop it any cost.

_Not only have you betrayed the world of light, _she thought, forgetting her previous thought of the man in front of her possibly being a fake, _you've betrayed the twilight as well. _

Midna looked on and narrowed her eyes in anger.

_How dare he use _my _people as tools for destruction! _she thought. _Well, you will not succeed and you will not get away with such an action! You will fall here you traitor! _

Maximillion led the counter charge. "Fire!" he called out.

The archers released an array of arrows that darkened the sky briefly on command. The dragon prince stopped his forward engagement and raised his hand. Suddenly, a force field surrounded him and the Twili army. The arrows were destroyed on contact when they hit the shield. Maximillion and his men looked on partially stunned.

"Dear Hylia," the general said low, "what sort of conjuring is this?"

_How is he able to generate a force field? _the twilight queen wondered.

Midna gripped her reigns tight. "Two can play that game," she whispered, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well."

_Elbourne _continued forward and undid his axe, but when it got into his grip it transformed into a bow and arrow. Midna looked at him stunned.

_How is that possible? _she thought. _What is going on here? Why is he able manipulate things on command?_

The dragon prince gave her no time to think, as he readied an arrow and took aim straight for her. _Elbourne _released it, but it was instantly countered by general Maximillion's blade.

"Are you alright your majesty?" he asked.

Midna just nodded, not taking her eyes off the dragon prince for one moment.

"I'm fine," she replied.

However, that didn't stop _Elbourne_. He took two more quick shots, which precipitated Midna to induce an aura barrier made of dark Twili energy. The barrier was made of dark and orange light, with a scattered sequence of valence electronic energy cells. It was the same shield she used to protect her beloved Link when they travelled the land together. The Hylian army looked at the twilight queen in amazement, but now wasn't the time for stalled action. The men needed to move out, and move out now.

"Sound your men general!" she said to Maximillion.

The general needed no further cues. "Men of Hyrule charge!" he ordered.

Midna abated the barrier and the men came rushing towards the army of Twili. The Twili however were ready, as they seemed to have been well versed in Hylian battle tactics. Every attack by Maximillion and his men was countered with greater measure.

Midna looked on shocked.

_How are they this prepared? _she demanded of herself. _This makes absolutely no sense! _

Midna didn't have too much time to think over that as another arrow flew her way. She quickly reinforced her barrier, and then went to protect the rest of the Hylian soldiers as they were starting to be defeated with relative ease. Maxmillion pulled back, and gestured for his men to do the same.

"Fall back into guard formation!" the general called. "Fall back!"

The men obeyed implicitly before they encountered any casualties. Midna moved forward next to the general keeping her force field in place until all the men were safely behind it.

_This is worse than I could've imagined, _the twilight queen thought, _we have to think of something quick._

_Elbourne _grinned at the release. "Enough of this nonsense," he muttered and then snapped his fingers, "it's time we ended this."

A cloud of smoke suddenly engulfed the dragon prince and the two aerial Shadow Beasts hovering next to him. Midna raised her hands to cover her eyes, but was not able to stop the cumbersome cough from escaping her throat. When the smoke subsided, her eyes widened in disbelief, but at least her previous thought proved true.

_So, I was wrong before, _she thought, _now it's worse than I could imagine, but at least I knew one thing… I knew you weren't the dragon prince. I knew you weren't the dragon prince at all._

~SSS~

The Underground City of Hyrule: (Part 4)

Shad held Lydia close and looked at _Elbourne _confused.

_Why in the world is he saying all Hylians are liars? _he wondered.

Shad let the thought go when Zelvious leapt into an aerial strike, but _Elbourne _dodged it and quickly countered with an attack of his own; the dragon prince's connected. Zelvious gripped his side and grunted a little bit in pain, he wasn't expecting _Elbourne _to be so knowledgeable about his move sets. Zelvious's men were about to intervene, but the general held up his hand to stop them from interfering.

"I'll do this alone," Zelvious said to them, "it seems I underestimated the skills of the dragon prince."

The men were hesitant to comply, but saw that the general was serious. This _was _Zelvious after all. He was considered one of the greatest warriors in the kingdom of Hyrule, and if he was having problem with a foe, chances were his subordinates would as well. These facts were disturbing considering the circumstances. That, _and _the fact the dragon prince was engaged in combat without a weapon.

_This is insane,_ Shad thought from the back.

Zelvious backed up and regroup his battle stance. Shad was already seeing a problem to what Zelvious was doing. The general was making his attack patterns too obvious from his initial area of engagement. _Elbourne _was easily countering what he was doing by preempting his attacks.

_He's going to have think up some way to engage his enemy without letting it be made known what he intends to do, _Shad thought.

"Do you think the general will be okay?" Lydia asked the scholar all of a sudden.

Shad shook his head and sighed. "I think so," he said, "but he's going to have to use a different tactical approach."

Lydia looked at Shad puzzled. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

Shad didn't reply, and shook his head. "See for yourself."

Lydia turned her attention back to the fight, and paid extra consideration to what Shad just mentioned.

Zelvious sheathed his sword and engaged in the foreign stance of the _judo_, it was his hope that the dragon prince wasn't privy to the eastern style of combat. However, it seemed to be an ill conceived thought, because _Elbourne _wasn't fighting with a weapon. The dragon prince was _already _initiating grappling techniques of _akido _a subsidiary of _judo_.

Even still, Zelvous readied himself and attacked again. He ended up lunging at the elusive _Elbourne _and still was not able to land the strike he intended. _Elbourne _quickly took hold of the general and twisted his arm behind his back. All of Zelvious' men were on full on alert at their leader's sudden predicament.

Shad looked on shocked at the general being manhandled. It was rare for anyone to challenge Zelvious, yet alone best him. It seems everyone underestimated the skill of the dragon prince. He wasn't just a hedonistic pleasure seeker, with only a qualm for war when it was necessary. The man knew how to fight and fight well. Even still, something was not… right about the dragon prince. He was almost _too _good.

_Something else is at play here, _Shad thought shaking his head, _I knew Elbourne was good. I didn't know he was _that _good._

"We have to help him," Lydia whispered to Shad worried, "it was just as you said, he's predicting everything," she said and tried to get up, but Shad held her back.

"Wait," he said with caution when something caught his eye, "what's _that_?"

Lydia turned to see what Shad was talking about and her eyes narrowed puzzled. There was a strange smoke filtering from _Elbourne's _ruffled shirt.

_What in Hylia's name? _Shad wondered.

Lydia was taken aback at the sight. "I have no idea," she replied, "but it can't be good."

Shad never released her from his grip, and actually yanked her back to him when he saw the smoke suddenly envelope the dragon prince and the general.

_Dear Nayru, _Shad thought anxious, _what the hell has Elbourne fiddled around with? How is he able to use such prodigy? _

The men looked on panicked.

"General!" several of them called out in alarm.

Zelvious held out his hand from the smoke. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" he called out, but then coughed. "Clear the area if you can!"

However, none of the men heeded the warning. When the smoke cleared the soldiers saw that their commander was okay and looked on relieved, but they also beheld something they weren't expecting.

Something they weren't expecting at all.

Lydia looked on in confusion. "What in the-?" she didn't finish.

_Isn't that-? _the scholar thought, too stunned to finish.

Shad swallowed hard and felt his heart beat accelerate. "Wait a minute…" he trailed to himself, "how is _he _here now? How?"

~SSS~

Ordon Bridge: (Part 5)

Rusl reached out quick to try and stop his son from his foolhardy attack, but it was too late, Colin was already engaged. He initiated with a mid-aerial strike; the tang of his blade met nothing but air when the dragon prince moved out of the way and avoided the attack. _Elbourne _countered with a strike to Colin's back. The young man fell hard from the attack.

"Colin!" Rusl cried out and hurried to his fallen son.

"Oh dear Hylia!" Uli his mother whispered.

Beth swallowed hard at the sight and nearly jumped out of the wagon to help him, but Ilia stopped her.

"You can't!" Ilia warned. "You'll only get in the way."

Beth looked at her friend in disbelief. "I can't just sit here!" she exclaimed. "He could be seriously hurt."

Ilia was about to protest again when Talo hurried out of his wagon and went to help his friend.

"Talo!" both his parents called after him terrified.

His father tried to grab him but he eluded his grip. "Talo!"

Ilia looked after the young man shocked. "Talo wait!" she called trying to stop him. "Talo get back here! You'll only get hurt!" she called out once more, but he didn't listen.

"I can't," Talo said, turning to look at Ilia defiant, "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!"

Meanwhile, Rusl kneeled down to help his son, but Colin raised his hand. "I'm okay father," he reassured, "just a little shaken."

Rusl was not convinced with that and helped his son up anyway. While Rusl and Colin's attention was diverted, Talo unsheathed his wooden practice sword and tried to aerial strike _Elbourne_.

"No!" Rusl called out seeing the disaster too late.

The dragon prince maneuvered and got out of Talo's attack zone. The adolescent missed his target and hit the ground hard.

_Elbourne _grinned at the boy's tenacity. "You have some heart," he said, "it's too bad you don't know when you're outclassed."

Talo was trying to regain his composure, when the dragon prince picked the young man up by the neck and began choking him out. Rusl and Colin looked on in terror.

"Let him go you bastard!" Colin demanded.

"That isn't how you address royalty master Colin," _Elbourne _said to the young man, "you need to ask me nicely."

_How does he know my name? _Colin wondered.

Everyone looked on dumbfounded.

Rusl stood up and sheathed his sword trying to diffuse the situation. "You just saw what I did your highness," he said, "you just saw that I made myself defenseless and am not coming at you aggressively. Now let the boy go."

Talo's poor face was turning blue.

_He's going to kill him! _Colin thought starting to panic.

Rusl looked between Talo and the dragon prince. He was starting to fear the worst. "_Elbourne _let him go!"

_Elbourne_ smirked at Rusl's alarmed reaction and surprisingly obliged. "As you wish lord Rusl," hereplied and let the boy go.

Talo fell hard to the earth and coughed.

Colin hurried to his side to see about his friend. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Talo only nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

Rusl wished his son wouldn't make such uncouth decisions. He was putting his life in considerable danger. Both young men were stationed at the feet of the dragon prince. _Elbourne _grinned at the impetuous youngsters and then snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, a cloud of smoke engulfed the dragon prince.

_What is going on now? _Colin wondered.

"It's time you found out why _all Hylians are liars_," the prince said from beyond the mist, as if clairvoyant.

Rusl hurried and got his son and Talo up and out of the way before the smoke cleared. When it did, however, everyone was in for a shock.

"Wait," Talo said shaking his head confused, "I don't understand, _why _do you look like that?" he demanded of the now apparition standing in front of him.

The apparition smiled and didn't answer.

Colin swallowed hard looking on in shock. "So…" he whispered to himself, "_that's _how he knew my name."

~SSS~

The Arbiter's Grounds: (Part 6)

Elbourne launched into the air like a lancer and pivoted his axe downward towards the earth. Link held the Master Sword above his head and parried the attack before the adamantine blade cut into him. Link twirled the tang of his blade and released himself from the attack of the dragon prince. Elbourne took advantage of Link's unguarded middle and kicked towards his center. Link wasn't able to parry and fell back from the force. He landed hard on the dirt ground.

"Ah!" Link grunted of the fall.

Ghirahim laughed at Link's disposition and readied Elbourne onward.

_What in the world? _I wondered perplexed for a moment.

It was only then I noticed what was truly going on. Ghirahim was maneuvering his hands in the air towards the dragon prince, the way a puppet master manipulates the strings of a marionette. The demon lord was controlling all of Elbourne's moves.

_This is not good, _I thought, _I've got to stop him._

However, Hylia was already one step ahead of me. She had seen enough and jumped to action. She lunged at Ghirahim and readied both her _kodachis_. However, she was met with some unexpected resistance. The demon lord raised his arm and instituted a pulsating wave to thwart her attack. He countered by blasting a beam of dark energy at her. Hylia dodged it, but she was still affected by the blowback. She landed hard on the ground and that was when I knew it was time for me to step in. I wasn't going to allow Hylia and Link to fight alone.

_I'm coming Hylia! _I thought running towards Ghirahim's side.

I powered into him, knocking him to the ground. The demon lord lost control of his influence for a moment, and the red light around Elbourne suddenly stopped. The dragon prince was in the middle of another strike towards Link, but then stopped himself when he realized what he was doing.

Elbourne shook his head. "Farm boy?" he inquired confused.

Link however, thought it was a ploy and jumped back out of the maneuver. "I see even in a controlled state you try and be ridiculous!"

Link then lunged at him. Elbourne looked at him shocked and hurried to defend himself. The two men locked eyes for a moment.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elbourne demanded feeling the strain of their locked blades. "Controlled state? Have you lost it? It's Elbourne you crazy son of a bitch!"

Link narrowed his eyes for a moment realizing the dragon prince wasn't possessed anymore, but he didn't disengage him either. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"Yes!" Elbourne replied. "When you act like you've got no damn sense of course I do!"

It was then Link realized he wasn't dealing with Elbourne's alter ego. The dragon prince was lucid without any evidence of deceit.

"Elbourne?" Link inquired, still not trusting him.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting _him_?" Elbourne demanded nodding back towards Hylia and me fighting Ghirahim, ignoring Link's cynicism. "Why are you leaving it to them?"

Link didn't answer his questions. "Stop toying with me demon prince!"

Elbourne narrowed his eyes seething. "Why the hell do you keep calling me that?"

However, the question was going to be short lived. Elbourne was about to be reengaged. Ghirahim knocked both me and Hylia off him and reinstituted control of the dragon prince.

"Ahhh!" Elbourne screamed once more falling to his knees.

_Oh no, _I thought knowing the situation was only going to get worse from here on.

Elbourne's countenance glowed red once more and he reinitiated his battle stance. Link reestablished his stance as well, but didn't wait for the dragon prince to strike first. The Hero of Twilight was coming on the offensive whether Elbourne was ready for it or not. Link lunged into the jump strike, however Ghirahim was back in tow. Instead of dodging the attack he led Elbourne's body _into _it.

_Oh my goddess! _I thought in panic when I saw what was about to happen. _Ghirahim is going to kill him and use Elbourne's body as the purging catalyst! I can't let that happen!_

"Elbourne watch out!" I called out.

I stumbled to my feet and ran over to where Elbourne was and pushed him out of the way of the attack. Link caught sight of my action and looked at me shocked. He tried to stop his forward momentum, but there was no way he could. I looked on in horror as the Master Sword impaled me through my stomach. I immediately felt the gush of blood bleed onto the blade.

_Dear Hylia, _I thought as everything went dark for a moment.

I blinked several times in shock as Link's face went in and out of focus. Link looked at me stunned.

Everyone looked at me stunned, even Ghirahim. "Well," he said, "isn't this interesting."

I coughed up a surge of blood that filled my throat and stumbled back.

_Interesting indeed, _I thought, knowing Ghirahim thought he one upped me.

"Oh my goddess!" Link whispered and quickly went to pull the blade from my gut.

The release felt relieving and painstaking at the same time. I fell forward and Link caught me and laid me on the ground. Elbourne was still in his transfixed state, so he had no idea what was going on.

_Everything is going black! _I thought realizing I was rapidly losing blood.

There was a terrifying silence that followed. Hylia was looking at me with widened eyes and immediately came to my side. She took me in her arms and shook me.

"Zelda!" she said trying to be calm. "Zelda!"

I nodded slowly letting her know I could hear her loud and clear.

"I'm alright," I told her, clearly lying.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded. "Why did you do that?"

I didn't answer right away.

"He was going to kill him," I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

_He was going to kill Elbourne and purge Demise that way, _I thought, _I couldn't let that happen. _

Hylia narrowed her eyes at me suddenly, and that was when I knew she broke her own promise. I knew she just read my mind.

_I'm sorry ancestral mother, _I thought.

Link was still shocked, too shaken to say anything.

"Zelda!" Link whispered in disbelief at what just happened. "I-" he couldn't finish.

"I'm fine," I whispered back with a smile, "I promise."

_If I have to go, I have to go protecting Hyrule, _I thought, knowing the importance of my actions.

Link was still looking at me incredulous. "You think this is a game?" he said to me upset. "You think you can just play roulette with your life?"

_I had to, _I thought, _there would have been no chance otherwise._

"Don't worry about it," I said breathing hard, and then tried to get up, but it was useless, "I'll be okay."

Link looked at me like I was crazy, he looked like he was about to explode. "What the hell are you talking about? You're dying!" his voice broke immediately. "I knew you were going to do something like this!" he yelled at me angry. "I knew you were going to do something to throw your goddamn life away!"

I shook my head feeling a little dizzy, but not enough to pass out.

_We don't have time for this Link, _I thought.

"Stay focused," I said remaining calm, "I know what I'm doing."

Link looked at me dumbfounded. "Zelda-" he tried.

"Stay focused!" I interrupted. "It _had _to be done!"

Link didn't understand any of what I was saying to him. In all honesty, how could he? _I _just realized what I had to do to prevent Demise's return.

_The blood on the Master Sword coupled with the evil's bane already encapsulated on the metallurgy will prevent Demise to completely free himself, _I thought realizing this was my _final _trial of wisdom.

Hylia narrowed her eyes at me again and then slowly nodded. "I see," she said cryptic, and I knew she read my thoughts once more.

_Please forgive me Hylia, _I thought seeing white now, _just remember I did it for Hyrule._

"No," she said in response to my thoughts, "there's not going to be any reason for that."

All of a sudden, Hylia pressed her hand down on my wound and pulsed it with a surge of power. I looked at her shocked at the unexpected occurrence.

"What are you-?" I cut myself off. "Ahhh!" I cried out in pain.

"I'm giving you something you need," Hylia replied.

Hylia kept the surge going and the residual effects were that I was completely healed. I gasped from the initial stun of all the energy, but I was completely renewed, even more than before.

_It's like I'm more powerful than I once was, _I thought, balling and unballing my fists.

"How did you-?" I tried, looking at Hylia amazed.

"You're not going to be a martyr kid," Hylia whispered interrupting me, "not on my watch. You still have too much life to live."

Ghirahim, seeing our disoriented state, found all the emotional discord humorous and thought to take full advantage of it. "You're making this far too easy Hylia," he said, then immediately reengaged Elbourne and had him go full on at Link. "Time to end this!"

Link had to hurry to parry the dragon prince's attack and got back into his battle stance. Elbourne was staring into his eyes with ice cold green ones. "Fight it _dragon _prince!" Link was saying, trying to reach him in some way. "Think about Zelda!"

It was no use Ghirahim's influence was simply too strong. "That nonsensical talk isn't going to work here hero," he stated, "Elbourne belongs to me now."

I was about to spring forward and attack Ghirahim head on, but Hylia stopped me.

"Oh no he doesn't," she whispered surprising, and then turned to me, "you stay back for a moment."

_What? _I thought.

"Why?" I demanded, but she never gave me an explanation.

I saw a surge of anger flow through her, and then she lunged at Ghirahim. Her body then got very, very bright as if she were an encapsulated triboluminesence.

_Wait a minute... _I thought taken aback, _what the hell is she doing? _

"Hylia!" I cried out in alarm. "Hylia!"

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Inspiration: The Cretans Paradox; The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword (Link); The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time (Link); The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess (Link);**

**Special Shout Out: EvanEssence congratulations on joining the archive and thank you for your kind words. By the way I like your profile picture lol. **

**Shout Outs: Azreah, Inebriated Panda, Scooter JLM, TetsuyaKonan, ThatZDFan, Psyche Girl, Megadarkness, Riddle-Me-This, PeterPokeFreak, Royal Skunk, and Zeldafanatic97, thanks for reviewing new reviewers.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for being patient and the chapter is finally complete woo hoo! BUT the fightng is still not done. The next chapter will be the final installment of the final battle. It is truly taking me forever to write this fight, especially after I had to rewrite the entire chapter. So, instead of promising you only one or two more chapters, I'm just going to write until the bloody thing is done lol. That way there won't be anymore disappointments. Thank you and all the best to everyone. ~ZR~.**

**Word Count: 8,615**

* * *

Chapter 34

The Arbiter's Grounds: (Part 1)

"Hylia!" I cried out. "Wait!"

It was no use. The goddess of Hyrule had her mind made up. I assumed she was going to use the remaining bit of her strength to emit a kamikaze like explosion and stop the demon lord that way. Hylia's body powered into Ghirahim's once more, forcing him onto the ground and making him lose control of Elbourne again. Ghirahim was unable to move against Hylia's newfound strength; it caught him by complete surprise.

"What in the-?" the demon lord cut himself off.

Hylia immediately turned her attention to Link.

"You have to destroy the crystal in his chest!" she ordered. "Do it! Now!"

Link needed no further instructions. He hurried into his battle stance, and readied his jump attack. Once he was engaged he ordered for Hylia to move, "Get out of the way!"

Hylia nodded, but moved only at the last minute. She wanted to make sure Ghirahim had no chance at escape. Link landed hard onto the demon lord's chest, cracking the large crystal, and impaling the Master Sword all the way through to the ground.

"AHHHH!" Ghirahim screamed in pain.

Link didn't let up. In fact, he drove the sword further into the ground. The impact caused a residual blowback, and a steady stream of seismic oscillations began to draw forth. Everyone in the blast radius immediately lost equilibrium: I fell and landed on my rear, Hylia flew backwards into a wall since she was closest to the attack, and Elbourne managed to snap back to reality.

The dragon prince shook his head as if releasing himself from some sort of vertigo, then raised his arm to protect himself from the force permeating from the Master Sword. Elbourne looked over at me and saw me on the ground from the resultant pressure and widened his eyes.

_Don't chance it Elbourne, _I thought, knowing that the forces within the pit were becoming too great, _just stay there. _

However, my thoughts were only to be to myself. Elbourne willed himself to his feet and made his way to where I was across the chasm. That took a great deal of strength, because the wave forms in the room were steadily increasing. The Master Sword was halting Ghirahim true, but it was halting us as well. Elbourne slowly made his way to where I was and covered my body with his as a protective covering.

"Are you alright?" he managed to say to me above the reverberations.

I tried to nod, but the action took a great deal of effort. The gravitational forces were too great.

"Yes!" I replied. "But you shouldn't have risked doing such a thing!"

Elbourne didn't want to hear any of that. "You're crazy if you thought I was going to just sit there and watch you get hurt!" he replied finalizing the matter, and then looked around. "Where's Hylia?"

That was a good question. I scanned the area and found her pressed up against a rock formation to the left of Elbourne and me. It seemed the pressures actuating in the vault were even having an effect on the goddess, but it left me a little confused.

_How is that possible when she can change between her tangible and intangible self at will? _I wondered. _Why doesn't she just warp away from there?_

I didn't have time to ponder on that deeply.

Our lives were in danger.

"Hylia!" I called out to her. "Are you alright?"

Hylia either didn't hear me, or she simply chose to ignore me. I was puzzled at that.

_Is she alright? _I wondered, but then I digressed to my latter previous thought when I saw her reason why.

She was staring intently at Link in the center of the room.

"We have to do something!" Hylia said to herself, but I overheard her at my area.

I turned my attention to the center of the room and saw what caught her eye. Link was starting to give way under the immense pressure. For whatever reason, it was taking a great deal more time and effort to stop the demon lord than we had initially anticipated. There was only so much Link's body was going to be able to endure before he eventually caved. _And_ there was still the issue of setting up the Virtue Sword in the Mirror of Twilight.

The situation was gradually getting worse.

"Hylia's right," I whispered more to myself than to Elbourne, "we have to do something."

Elbourne understood my conjecture, but shook his head in disagreement at my words. "But what?" he replied. "The best thing for you is to stay out of danger!"

I understood Elbourne's concerns, but I didn't agree with them. I suspected part of the reason he was being so chary was because of his not being able to wield the Master Sword, and his recurrent hypnosis by Ghirahim. That would make anyone cautious. Even still, lying there and letting Link carry the entire burden was not something I was going to do.

_We have to do something, _I thought.

"I understand your worry!" I replied. "But we have to figure out some way to get the Virtue Sword from Link to the Mirror of Twilight; it's still in Link's sheathe!"

Elbourne looked at me cynical. "Are you sure we need to implement that right now?"

"We have to do that while Ghirahim is down!" I explained loud over the waves. "Otherwise we may not have another opportunity!"

Elbourne understood my reasoning, but was still wary of the task. "How are we going to help him when only Link can wield the Master Sword?"

_That's true, _I thought, _but I have an idea. _

"You're right to an extent!" I replied. "Link is the only one who can employ the Master Sword! However, if one of us were to hold it in place momentarily that wouldn't necessarily constitute _wielding _it! That would give Link enough time to throw the Virtue Sword at the Mirror of Twilight to open the portal!"

Elbourne looked at me concerned with his new green eyes. "Zelda you have no way of knowing that could work!"

I nodded at his worry, but knew it was worth a shot. It was better than doing nothing.

"I know that!" I said. "But right now we have no other alternatives!"

Elbourne took in a deep sigh and looked over his shoulder at Link. "Alright!" he said finally. "We better inform Hylia on what we plan to do!"

I nodded again and looked over at the goddess and saw that she was still fixated against the wall. The pressure gradients were becoming more and more cumbersome with each passing moment. The increase in the gravitational force was making it exceedingly difficult to stand or walk.

_We have to hurry before none of us will be able to move, _I thought.

"Hylia!" I called over to her. "We have to try and hold the Master Sword at bay while giving Link the opportunity to use the Virtue Sword!"

I wasn't sure Hylia heard me at first, but when she nodded in agreement I was satisfied.

"I was just thinking the same thing!" she called back to me.

I was relieved to see that Hylia was okay, but when she went to take a step towards Elbourne's and my direction, I felt my eyes widen.

_What in the world? _I thought in disbelief.

When Hylia went to step forward, something out of the ordinary began happening to her body. Instead of her configuration staying opaque, her body was turning translucent, and it was happening with every step she took.

_What the hell is going on? _I thought, feeling a twinge of panic.

"Hylia!" I said in alarm. "What's going on?" I demanded. "What's happening to you?"

Elbourne's eyes widened in disbelief as well. "She's disappearing," he whispered.

_That's what I was afraid you'd say, _I thought of Elbourne's words.

"Hylia stop walking!" I called out to her. "You're disappearing!"

However, the goddess ignored me and continued on her way towards us.

_Why isn't she-? _I thought bewildered.

"Hylia-!" I tried.

She gave me a knowing look of anger.

"I know I'm disappearing!" she interrupted me. "Stop stating the obvious! We have other things to worry about!"

I looked at her taken aback.

_If she knows, why is she…? _I never finished my thought.

"Never mind that!" she said in reply to my thoughts. "What do you two plan to do?"

I was no longer solely focused on what I initially discussed with Elbourne. Hylia's newly transfigured state had me worried.

_Why is she acting like this is a little thing? _I demanded to myself. _Her essence is fading!_

"Hylia-" I tried again.

"Drop it Zelda!" she interrupted again. "We don't have time to worry about things we can't control!"

My eyes widened even more. Even the dragon prince was befuddled by that remark.

"Can't control?" Elbourne whispered.

He took the words right out of my mouth.

_When she transferred her energy, did she transfer her life source as well to save me? _I wondered. _Did she deliberately do that, knowing it would be a great sacrifice to herself? _

It took me a moment, but I stood up as well as Elbourne. I was in a temporary state of shock at the realization of what was happening to the goddess. We both watched as Hylia's body disappeared more and more with each step. She was slowly fading from this world.

_No… _I thought in disbelief, _she can't be disappearing! She can't! _

Hylia took in a deep sigh.

"Well, I am Zelda!" she confirmed in reply to my thoughts. "But right now that can't be a primary concern! We have to help Link!"

I knew she was right, but the feeling of dread was hard for me to shake. This wasn't supposed to happen.

_How can a goddess disappear? _I demanded of myself.

"We were going to find a way to take hold of the Master Sword while Link secured the Virtue Blade in the mirror!" Elbourne stated loud, realizing this was no time for reluctance.

Hylia nodded.

"That's a good idea!" she replied. "However, whoever holds it must hold it for only a short period of time!"

I nodded, trying to get back into the ebbs of the conversation.

"We've already discussed that!" I replied. "We know of the consequences if anyone other than Link wields it!"

Elbourne sighed. "Well, that leaves me out!" he replied. "I can't touch it because it repels evil's bane! That's part of my essence! In all the commotion I finally understood stood what Link meant by _demon _prince!" he looked away for a moment. "I know that… Ghirahim is my real father!"

Hylia and I both looked at Elbourne taken aback, but not surprised really. We knew eventually he was going to find out the truth.

_So… he finally knows… _I thought with a trail, _at least he seems like he's accepted it._

Hylia wanted to reassure him.

"It doesn't mean you're like him!" she divulged. "Most of the evil was drained from your body and was used as a control mechanism to warp your brain! Since Ghirahim took most of his essence back, your hair and eyes changed, representing the change in you! You're _not _evil Elbourne!"

_I don't think you ever were dragon prince,_ I thought honestly.

Elbourne looked at Hylia with open cynicism. "A change in hair color doesn't change your genes!" he replied. "I can't change what I am your grace!"

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"But you can change _who _you are!" I replied. "Ghirahim's legacy doesn't have to be yours!"

Elbourne tried to take solace in my words and grinned. "I suppose your majesty!" he said with brevity. "I suppose so!"

"What Zelda said is true!" Hylia went on. "However, I said _most_ of his essence left you! That doesn't mean the remnant left behind won't kill you if you touch the sword. It would be best if Zelda took on the task of holding the sword, and you acted as a barrier from the oscillations!"

Elbourne swallowed hard at her sobering words and nodded. "I'm aware of that, and I understand!"

I gave Elbourne a nod of approval, and then turned my attention to Hylia. Her condition was of serious concern to me, and I sensed she was purposely excluding herself from what we were planning. I wanted to know why.

_Is it because she's no longer able too? _I wondered.

"What are you going to do?" I asked the goddess.

"I'll go on ahead and try to relieve some of the gravitational force while you two follow behind me!" she disclosed. "It'll be sequential: with me in front, Elbourne you'll come behind me, and Zelda you'll be last so the least resistance hits you! Once we're allocated you'll grab the Master Sword, hold it down, and instruct Link in how to use the Virtue Blade!"

Elbourne nodded, but I wasn't so gung ho about the situation.

"Hylia!" I started. "Doesn't this put a greater risk on you physically? You're already disappearing! Let me go out in front, you need to-"

"This is not negotiable Zelda!" Hylia interrupted. "You have the most important task; you need to be protected!"

_I knew it! _I thought upset.

"But ancestral mother-" I tried.

"That's enough!" Hylia interrupted. "Stop worrying about things you have no control over Zelda! What will be will be!"

I looked at her dumbfounded, but had nothing more to say. I knew she was right, I just didn't want to accept it. I didn't want _whatever _was going to happen to her to be a result of my stupid actions. In any such case however, that's exactly what was happening. If I hadn't been so presumptuous earlier, Hylia wouldn't be in the situation she was in now.

_This is all my doing, _I thought, _she had been telling me from the moment we got here that I needed to tread softly. Now because of my idiocy, she's disappearing. _

"Alright!" I finally answered, realizing we needed to get to the task at hand.

Elbourne looked over at me concerned, but then turned his attention back to Link. "We need to hurry!" he said. "Farm boy looks like he needs a break!"

Hylia and I both looked at the Hero of Twilight and saw the immediate concerns. The pressure was starting to become overwhelming.

_We're coming Link, _I thought.

"We need to get moving!" Hylia reiterated Elbourne's sentiment, and then started out in front. "The longer we dawdle the more serious this situation becomes!"

I couldn't agree with her more.

_She's right, _I thought.

Hylia set out first, with Elbourne and I following behind her. The closer we got to the center of the room the more retrograde the g-forces became. Each step took a monumental amount of strength, and it was only made worse when I saw what was happening to Hylia. The closer we got to Link, the more transparent she became. I was worried for her safety, but I couldn't let that become a primary concern.

_Stay focused, _I thought, _Hylia wouldn't want me worrying about her._

I raised my hands to guard my face and looked ahead.

Link's teeth were gritted as he was forcing the Master Sword downward into Ghirahim's innards. He twisted the blade so that the crystal cracked. The demon lord was completely at Link's mercy. It was evident that Ghirahim was succumbing to the Master Sword's holy quintessence, but he was still strongly willing against it. Ghirahim mustered up enough strength to wrap his hands around the blade and try extracting the sword from his body. Link saw that and pushed down harder, forcing the demon lord to serrate his hands.

"Ahhhh!" Ghirahim groaned in pain. "You better kill me, because if you don't I swear you're going to pay for that!"

Link narrowed his eyes at the demon lord.

"I have no problem granting that request Ghirahim!" Link said over the weighted air, and pushed down even more.

Ghirahim's crystal cracked more, and the demon lord tried to removing the blade once again. "Damn it!" he screamed when it wouldn't budge. "I'm going to kill you! You son of a bitch!"

"There's no use!" Link managed to say beyond pressure. "You're not going anywhere!"

Even with Ghirahim controlled, Link's body broke out into a sweat. He had to watch his grip as the blade nearly slipped from his hands from the perspiration. I saw that and tried to hurry the others.

"We need to go faster!" I said. "Link will give way if we don't!"

Elbourne and Hylia were well aware of that, and an added problem was I was still concerned with Hylia's condition. It was getting worse, and we needed her fighting abilities in a worst case scenario. What if she disappears? What then? Why was she being so stubborn regarding this? When we got to the center of the room the goddess was completely see through. I swallowed hard at the sight of her, but pretended not to be bothered by it.

_I have to focus on Link, _I thought.

When we reached Link, Hylia and Elbourne made a tunnel of sorts from the strong reverberations emitting from the Master Sword. Link wasn't able to immediately deduce what we were doing due to his concentrating on keeping Ghirahim immobilized. I reached out and touched his shoulder so as not to alarm him, but he was already giving me a look of warning because of my last stunt.

_I'm not going to do what I did before, _I thought.

I reassured him I had no such qualms with what I said to him next, "Don't worry!" I said loudly over the aerial seismic waves. "I have a plan!"

Link gave me an immediate look of distrust. "I've got it Zelda!"

We didn't have time for an argument.

"I understand why you may doubt me!" I replied. "But we still need to set up the Mirror of Twilight with the Virtue Blade! If we don't, this will be for nothing!"

Link gave me a look of surprise as if he had almost forgotten. "What do you plan to do?"

Grateful I had his trust, I explained the plan to him.

"I'll hold the Master Sword down for a moment!" I said loudly. "And you'll throw the Virtue Blade at the Mirror! The Virtue Blade has to be thrown by the Hero of Twilight or a member of the Twili royal family, and Midna is not here! So you have to do it!"

Link stared at me for a long moment, and finally nodded. "I understand!" he replied. "But are you sure you're able to hold the Master Sword steady for the time needed?"

Before I could answer Hylia intervened.

"She'll be fine!" Hylia called out. "I'll help her if I need to!"

I didn't let it show, but I was troubled by her statement.

_How? _I wondered.

"I'll be alright!" I reassured Link. "We have to work quickly!"

Realizing I was right Link nodded, but still didn't relieve himself of the Master Sword. "Grab on and hold tight!"

I took hold of the sword while Link still had his grip on it. Slowly he released his hands, making sure my grasp was secure.

"Let me know if you're struggling!" he called out.

I tried to nod but the force was becoming too great.

I held the Master Sword down with all my might. It was a tedious task considering it was both working for me and against me. The oscillations were pulsating at such a rapid frequency that they were keeping Ghirahim down, but they were also slowly uprooting the blade from its stead. That, coupled with my lesser amount of strength, was going to create a less than ideal situation soon.

_I have to give it all I've got! _I thought.

"Argh!" I grunted pushing down with all my might.

Hylia was close behind me and came to help me when she saw me struggle. She was careful not to touch the blade or the tang of the sword. She kept her hands fixed over mine.

"Keep at it!" she encouraged.

I never stopped, and as such I needed Link to hurry.

"Link do it!" I called out.

When Link saw that I was steady, he went to unsheathe the Virtue Blade from his other holster. He had to struggle to hold the rainbow colored blade in the air. It was then Elbourne left his position behind me to assist Link. The dragon prince grabbed Link's sword bearing wrist and helped him raise it.

"What are you doing?" Link demanded of him.

"Don't worry farm boy! I'm going to help you!" Elbourne called out. "I'll give you an extra boost when you get ready to throw!"

Link grunted initially, but then nodded at the suggestion. He knew with the added pressure gradients in the air he was going to need as much help as possible. "Fine!" he replied. "On my ready! Okay!"

Elbourne nodded having to squint to stay focused. "Okay!"

Link gripped the Virtue Blade as tightly as possible, with Elbourne fortifying the hold by readying his hands under Link's elbow.

"On three!" Link ordered. "One… two… three!"

At that Elbourne pushed upward on Link's elbow when he released to throw. The added effort sent the blade flying through the slowing reverberations and landing on the inner circumference of the mirror. The Virtue Blade then glowed seven different colors, and melded into the glass the way the Sword of Demise did a short time ago. The inverted rotunda within the mirror went from clockwise to counter clockwise in a matter of seconds. A moment later, seven words appeared throughout the mirror: _castitas, caritas, industria, patentia, humanitas, humiltas, _and_ temperatia_. A kaleidoscopic circular rotation actuated in the glass and an image possibly resembling a seal came to the fore. The mirror was now ready for its prisoner.

I couldn't turn my head to see what was going on with the mirror. I was too preoccupied. My arms were beginning to feel tired, and the demon lord was still trying to fight back. It was in this moment something strange and unexpected happened.

_Wait a minute… _I thought with a trail.

The diamond in Ghirahim's chest cracked continuously from the impalement, but suddenly from the anatomical aperture flowed a purple and black electrical kind of current. It resembled dark energy.

"What in the-?" I stopped myself at the sight.

"What is that?" Elbourne demanded beside Link.

Link quickly gripped the Master Sword again. "I have no idea!" he stated. "Zelda, you and Hylia can let go! Now!"

Hylia and I immediately obeyed. We stepped back, or stumbled back rather, and watched Link regain control. Elbourne moved to guard Hylia and me when he saw the purple and black currents shifting and swaying provocatively in the air. The dragon prince used his axe to protect us from one current. He managed to fend it off and shield us from several more. Hylia broke away from the tripod we created to negate another wave, but wasn't so fortunate on her own. As soon as she tried diving for a rock, one of the currents nicked her transparent body from behind. What happened next left me stunned.

Hylia fell forward as if she were about to hit the ground, but before her body resounded a thud, she disappeared completely.

Seriously.

Hylia was gone.

There wasn't a trace of her anywhere.

I was beyond mortified.

"Hylia!" I screamed in terror. "Hylia!"

I was yelling at air.

Elbourne and Link looked on stunned as well, but our group discomfiture was going to have to be subsided momentarily.

Something else was about to take place.

Link had a handling on the Master Sword, when suddenly it began to emit a red orange flame.

"Dear goddesses!" I heard Link whisper. "What the hell is that?"

_Not you too Link! _I thought. _I just lost Hylia! I will not lose you too!_

I was about to run over to him when I saw what was happening, but Elbourne stopped me. "Wait!" he said, and didn't go on.

I looked on and saw what he was cautioning me against, and it made the situation all the more dangerous. There was a scaly like limb starting to draw forth from the blade. It was in that moment I realized Ghirahim was using his own body as a purging catalyst.

_Sweet Hylia! _I thought in horror. _We have to stop him! He's calling Demise!_

~SSS~

Dragon Roost Impasse: (Part 2)

Gunter stared at the apparition stunned and realized the man, prodigy, or whatever he was, looked exactly like the _Hero of Sky_. The general rubbed his eyes for a moment to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but it was true. The man changed from _Elbourne_ of Dragon Roost to the _Hero of Sky _in one fell swoop.

_How is this possible? _the general thought. _The Hero of Sky has been dead for over a thousand years. _

Realizing this was the work of otherworldly means Gunter had to caution and rally his men to keep them composed. There was no way that this situation was made better by making the forefather of the people into an adversarial prodigy.

"Look beyond his face men!" the general called out. "You will see that he is not the great hero of the past!"

The men were trying to stand firm because of their general's words, but things were quickly falling into disarray in the ranks. The apparition's full fledge appearance led to some serious cynicism in the men.

"What kind of evil is this?" they started whispering to each other.

"How are we supposed to fight, if we don't know what we are fighting?" a few more men voiced from the back.

_If they don't settle down, we'll have absolute mayhem, _the general thought.

The _Hero of Sky _grinned at the discombobulation and unsheathed his _Master Sword_. "Stand down general," he said, "you can surrender and I may be merciful."

_The only reason this _creature _changed into the hero of the past was to rattle us, _Gunter thought, _we have to stay focused… all Hylians are liars huh? That was a double entendre intended to mock the Hyrulean army. Now my men have regressed to doubt. I can't allow that to be the defacto measure._

"You'll get no such surrender from me imposter!" the general replied. "You are not permitted onto the holy grounds of Hyrule! I swear to you on the land we are all standing on this day, this _will _be your final resting place."

The _Hero of Sky _merely smirked. "If you want to keep going on with this silly endeavor that's fine by me," he said, "I'll make sure your name is mentioned in the new history my lord is creating."

That statement caught Gunter off guard.

_New history? _the general thought. _Your lord huh? Who the hell is that? _

"It is _you_ who will be mentioned in the history books," the general said in supposition, "but only to serve as a warning for future adversaries!"

The _Hero of Sky _scoffed arrogantly. "You haven't shown much so far," he replied, "but I will entertain you general. If you insist on dying, we will commence at your ready."

_We are not giving up without a fight! _the general thought.

Gunter narrowed his eyes at the fake hero. "The 'ready' is now! En guard!" he said. "Men of Hyrule attack!"

~SSS~

Hyrule Field: (Part 3)

Midna narrowed her amber eyes at the apparition who now resembled the _Hero of Time_. Even with the confirmation of him not really being the dragon prince, it only added to the speculation to who, or what, the he really was.

_Who in the world is this really? _Midna wondered. _Was the reference to Hylians being liars a play on words so this fiend can have some sort of sport?_

The twilight queen was still conjuring her force field to protect herself and the soldiers. The Twili barrier refracted at several different areas of the dome, allowing the shield to be manipulated anyway the she saw fit. That fact was especially important in less than ideal situations like these. There may come a time when Midna was going to have to manipulate the field and use it at full strength.

_We're going to have to approach this battle differently, _she thought, _with the way we're going now we are going to be easily defeated again. We need another approach, but what?_

That question was beckoning an answer, because the Hyrulean platoon was staring at the apparition in open puzzlement. Most of the men were used to real world battle logistics and strategies. These obvious otherworldly means was beyond their realm of rational comprehension, and it was beginning to show in their reactions to what just took place. Maximillion and Midna both knew it was important to remain staid, but the apprehension and doubt was quickly spreading.

"Is that his former majesty, the king of Hyrule?" a few of the soldiers asked one another.

A few gasps went about the air.

"I think it is!" another soldier said surprised.

"It can't be!" one man whispered to another. "I thought he was dead!"

_He is, _Midna thought, _he's been dead for twenty-four years now. What kind of trick is this?_

Maxmilion was listening to the words and discord of his men and immediately interjected. He couldn't allow his men to become disconsolate and foolhardy senselessly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" the general demanded of his soldiers. "You just saw what took place here. This man is _not _a former sovereign of Hyrule! It's just a magician's trick to get you side tracked! Stay focused! We will defeat them! We are men of Hyrule!"

Midna sighed at the general's words and kept her eyes fixed on the chameleon in front her.

_Men of Hyrule indeed general, _she thought never waning her force field, _men of Hyrule indeed, but who will overcome this? The warriors of the Twili are not to be trifled with. _

The _Hero of Time _looked at Maximillion and smiled snide at his words. "It's time you surrendered general," he said, "you'll only spare yourself a miserable defeat if you put your arms down now."

Maximmillion narrowed his eyes at the apparition, not even entertaining such a thought. "Prepare yourself _hero,_" he replied sarcastic, "I don't give up so easily. I, nor any of my men."

The _Hero of Time _grinned again and then unsheathed his _Master Sword_. The bow and arrow the former proctor was using was gone.

_A different means, _Midna thought, taking note of that; _this villain means to come in close proximity as opposed to the long range like before._

"Just remember you were warned," the apparition said to Maximillion, "very well, let's see what you _men_ of Hyrule are made of."

The general held his sword forward. "Reengage men, and wait for my command!"

_Don't be rash Maximillion, _Midna thought with uneasy feeling, _you just lost a moment ago. We're going to have to come up with a different strategy to beat these guys, but how? How are we going to do it? _

~SSS~

The Underground City of Hyrule: (Part 4)

Shad, and Lydia were looking at the captured Zelvious in shock, but it wasn't his apprehension that had the Hylians so dumbfounded. It was the captor. The apparition looked exactly like the great king _Daphnes I_.

_So, that wasn't the dragon prince we were dealing after all, _Shad thought. _Is that what the 'all Hylians are liars' reference has to do with? Mistaken identity? _

The scholar was still perplexed as to what was going on, but knew that inquiry couldn't be an immediate concern. He had to find some way to free Zelvious, and do it quickly, but how?

Lydia was dumbstruck. "He looks just like one of the former kings of old," she whispered, "her majesty queen Zelda has a picture of her great grandfather in her chambers."

"Don't let your eyes fool you lady Lydia, he isn't a former king," Shad made sure to reassure.

Lydia shook her at what was taking place. "How is this possible?"

_I have no idea, _Shad thought, _and right now we have to figure out how to help the general._

"We can't worry about that," Shad said, "we have to try and find some way to stop him."

Lydia turned to look at Shad. "What did you have in mind?"

Shad quickly eyed the perimeter of the room and spotted a torque mechanism that held a chandelier in place. "I think I have an idea," he said all of a sudden, "stay close."

Lydia looked at the scholar puzzled, but decided to just follow along with what he was suggesting. Zelvious however, was in a different set of circumstances. The apparition was far from negotiable. The general needed to remain calm and possibly try outwitting the prodigy instead.

"What is your purpose here?" Zelvious asked the specter.

_Daphnes I _smiled. "It's very simple really," he began, "we just want the destruction of Hyrule."

Zelvious never understood grandiose villains and their delusions of grandeur. "What purpose will ruling over a graveyard serve?"

The apparition grinned. "Your concept of what can be considered a subject for a kingdom is very linear," he replied, "as such, I will give your men the opportunity to see the _new _world my master is creating. All you have to is surrender."

Zelvious scoffed. "Surrender to meaningless bloodshed and slavery? You're insane!" he said. "Hylians never surrender!"

_Daphnes I _grinned at the general's words. "Very well," he said, "perhaps me killing you in front of your soldiers will change their minds."

Some of the men reacted to that. That was not something Zelvious needed in that moment. Unsettled tension only made situations worse.

"General let us intervene!" one soldier said immediately.

"I concur!" another one replied. "I will not stand here and watch you die!"

Zelvious readied to calm his men. "You all know what to do when the time comes."

_What is he talking about? _Shad wondered all of a sudden. _Is he considering..._ his thoughts trailed, but Shad let it go when he realized Lydia was waiting on him.

Lydia's eyes widened at Zelvious's words. "Whatever it is your planning we have to do it now!" she whispered. "I fear for the general's life."

Shad nodded and then pulled a hunting knife from a holster in his boot and handed it to Lydia. Lydia took the knife, but didn't hide her perplexity at the outdoor utensil.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked.

"I need for you to cut the rope to the chandelier across the chasm," he explained, "it should fall and create enough of a diversion for Zelvious to free himself. You are the best candidate for this because you are above suspicion, and you're small and slender enough not to be seen."

Lydia understood, nodding in agreement, but bit her lower lip nervously. "What happens if I'm not successful?"

_I don't have a plan 'B' at the moment,_ he thought.

Shad saw that and took hold of Lydia by the shoulders.

"I know you can do this," he whispered to her, "you work directly under the queen. Zelda trusts you implicitly for a reason. You must be capable of doing your duties."

That small pep talk seemed to do the trick.

"You're right," she replied, "I'll do it. Show me which way to go."

Shad pointed to an inconspicuous path underneath some bedrock where they were lying on the ground. There was an opening on the other side that led straight to the ropes holding up the chandelier. The pathway was on the perimeter, and was covered partially by cracked boulders.

_We have to buy the general some time before we figure out what do next, _Shad thought.

Lydia nodded when she saw what needed to be done. "I'll be careful."

"Be sure of that," Shad emphasized, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. We're counting on you."

Lydia was already down on all fours and on her way. "I know!" she whispered. "I'll hurry!"

With that, Lydia took off and hurried behind the boulders to be unseen. Shad looked after her, trying to conceal his worry.

_I don't know what we're going to do after this lady Lydia, _he thought, _but you have to be successful, you have to. _

~SSS~

Ordon Bridge: (Part 5)

Colin, Talo, and Rusl looked on in shock and surprise as the _Hero of Twilight _was now staring down at them.

_Link… _Colin thought with a trail, _what in Hylia's name is going on here? _

Everyone was temporarily stunned. No one was anticipating a change in events like this.

_Why in the world did this -what ever it is- change into Link? _Colin thought. _Why did he mention 'all Hylians are liars?' And why does it seem that father already knows what that means? Who is this? _

Talo and Colin were apparently sharing the same thinking pattern, because Talo was just as inquisitive as Colin.

"What is going on here you demon? Is that what you meant by all Hylians are liars?" Talo demanded. "You keep switching bodies because you can't make up your mind who the hell you want to be?"

It was a bold blunt assertion, but it certainly wasn't needed at the moment.

_Talo you have got to learn to control your impetuous nature, _Colin thought, _that kind of talk can get you killed. _

It was in that moment Colin realized he was thinking just like master Link. It was bound to happen, Colin admired the hero and looked up to him like a big brother and mentor. And since Link wasn't there, he knew he was going to have to be his father's right hand. Yes, he was just defeated, but that was only because he acted presumptuously without thinking. If Colin stood back an analyzed the situation the way Link taught him through his years of training, he could figure out some way to defeat to apparition in front of him.

_It's time to see if all that training has paid off, _Colin thought, _I can't be reckless._

The _Hero of Twilight _grinned at Talo's spirited speech and decided to answer. "The words are whatever you want to make of them young one," he said, "I could be referencing one thing or a million things, it makes no difference to me. I merely brought it up because for whatever reason it is supposed to have a storied significance to you."

Colin looked at the fake hero with open suspicion just.

_What? _he wondered perplexed. _Storied significance?_ _W__hat does he mean by that? _he then turned to his father who apparently knew what the apparition was talking about. _If father knows something, now would be the time to share it. _

Rusl was already up on his feet with his sword drawn. "Don't listen to him son!" he said. "I want you to stand down, I'll take it from here!"

Even with his father's command Colin was hesitant to obey. He wasn't going to stand and see his father get killed, but with what just happened he needed to be cautious, and be an example for Talo and Malo. There was no telling what would happen if he pulled a stunt like he did earlier.

_I'll bide my time and wait,_ Colin thought, _if it becomes necessary then I'll intervene. _

"Alright father," Colin answered finally and stepped back charily. He went to help Talo to his feet. "Go back to the wagon, and stay there."

Talo looked at Colin surprised. "Are you crazy?" he demanded. "There is no way you and Rusl can-"

"Go back!" Colin interrupted in a stern voice, knowing this wasn't the time for grandstanding. "Now!"

Talo looked at his friend surprised, but felt compelled to do as he said. He didn't know why, but there was something in Colin's voice he didn't want to challenge. It reminded the young man of master Link.

"Fine," Talo said with reluctance, "but if anything goes down I'm not hesitating to jump in."

Coln didn't answer him, but nodded his acknowledgement.

Meanwhile, in the back on the bridge Ilia looked on astonished and covered her mouth. "Link?" she whispered in disbelief. "What is he talking about? Why is he mentioning that strange phrase about Hylians?"

Beth narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "That isn't Link Ilia," she reassured, "whoever that is, is using Link to try and trick us, and I have no idea what that means. It could be anything like he said."

Ilia heard what her friend said, but was too preoccupied with her staring to reply. "Why does he look like that?"

Beth held her friend's hand secure. "I have no idea."

_That's what we all want to know Ilia, _Colin thought, overhearing the two women's conversation, _and I have a feeling as the day progresses we're about to find out._

Back in the front, Colin was still engaged in his stance behind his father, while Talo took several steps back onto the bridge.

"If we're going to do this, we need to step away from the bridge to a clearing where it is just you and me!" Rusl demanded of the apparition. "There is no need to endanger everyone here!"

The _Hero of Twilight _smirked at the notion. "Why do you think I'm here?" he asked rhetorical. "To bring peace? Master Rusl if you want to fight me we are going to fight as we are, where we are," he then turned his attention to Colin, "unless... _you_ would like to be my opponent once more."

Colin looked at the apparition stunned by the out right challenge. "What?"

Rusl turned his head and looked at his son in his periphery. "Don't engage him at all!" he warned. "I mean it Colin! That's what he wants!"

The _Hero of Twilight _never too his gaze off Colin and narrowed his eyes. "You still think you can beat me, don't you... boy?"

If there was anything that could needle the young impervious man man it was incessant taunting.

Colin narrowed his eyes furiously at the way the apparition addressed him. "Boy?" he whispered to himself.

Rusl knew that was his way of goading him. "Colin!" his father snapped. "I told you to stand down! That's my order! Do not advance any further!"

Colin's breathing began to quicken. "The only man who can address me in such a way is my father!" he replied to the apparition. "I am not your _boy_!"

"Colin!" Rusl snapped again. "That's enough!"

_That's enough alright! _the young student thought. _He's giving me a direct challenge, and father wants me to just ignore it? Impossible!_

"I will act as your back up father when the time comes for it," Colin told Rusl.

The _Hero of Twilight_ smirked. "Afraid to fight me yourself master Colin?" he demanded. "Still struggling with your inferiority complex?"

Colin gripped his sword unduly, and felt a surge of of disquieted anger. "Inferiority complex?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

Realizing he hit a nerve, the apparition unsheathed his _Master Sword_. "Tell your father to stand aside," he said, "you're the one I want to fight master Colin."

Rusl's eyes widened at the request. "Absolutely not!" he demanded. "I'm your opponent! You will fight me!"

The _Hero of Twilight _was looking beyond Rusl at his son. "You no longer have a choice in the matter," he divulged to the middle aged swordsman, and then addressed Colin, "you either fight me master Colin, or I'll kill your father in front of you and the entire village."

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the back.

"Rusl!" Uli his wife said in alarm.

Colin's father narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Rusl demanded. "That's quite a boast! We'll see if you can kill me!"

The _Hero of Twilght _was no longer paying attention to Rusl. "The choice is yours," he said, "I'd decide quickly if I were you."

Colin swallowed hard and looked at his father stationed in front of him.

_What choice do I have?_ he demanded of himself. _If I do_ something_ father might be killed. If I do_ nothing_ father might be killed. This is a lose lose situation!_

"It's settled," Colin replied finally, "I am your opponent."

Rusl's eyes widened at his son's words. "No son!" he said angry, turning to look at him. "I will not allow it! I told you to stand down!"

Colin looked at his father's worried face. "I'm afraid that isn't your call any longer as the apparition stated."

_I won't watch you die father, _Colin thought.

Rusl was insistent. "Colin you will not-"

"Stand down father," the young man interrupted.

Rusl's breathing quickened. "Colin-"

"I said stand down!" Colin interrupted more forceful. "We don't have time for this!"

Rusl looked at his son shocked, and didn't move.

Seeing that this was harder for his father than it was for him, Colin simply got in front of Rusl and initiated his guard stance.

_I won't let you down, _Colin thought, _but this is my fight now. _

The _Hero of Twilight _extended his sword readying his engagement. "At your commencing master Colin," he said to him.

Colin felt his heart pounding at the sight of the foe in front of him. This enemy represented everything Colin wanted to overcome: his insecurities, his stance as a man, and the need to feel and know he was good enough.

"I'm ready," Colin said, and then went to attack.

~SSS~

The Arbiter's Grounds: (Part 6)

"Link!" I called out in slight panic, getting from behind Elbourne and running towards the hero once more. "Pull the sword from Ghirahim's body! He's using it to call his master!"

Link looked over at me stunned. "What?"

"Take it out!" I called out again, hurrying towards him. "He's calling Demise!"

The scaly limb was made more apparent the more the purple and black energy traversed the room. I saw Elbourne hurry towards Link and me in my periphery, but I stopped his advance.

"Elbourne you have to stay back!" I cautioned. "Remember what Hylia told you! Ghirahim may try to use you or kill you!"

However, the dragon prince was hesitant at my words.

"Zelda-" Elbourne tried, seeing that I was putting my own life in danger.

"Stay back!" I interrupted, not wanting to argue knowing this wasn't the time for such a thing.

Elbourne paused his advance at my words, not wanting to comply but did so anyway.

When I got to Link, I quickly went to help him pull the blade from Ghirahim's body. The longer it stayed, the more evident the purge. Ghirahim took a situation where he was in a perpetual state of defense and used it to his advantage. Link and I were pulling with all our might to get the sword from the demon lord's innards before Demise was completely free. Another scaly limb came forth from the sword, however we had the blade half way out by then.

_Come on! _I thought through clenched teeth still pulling.

Another problem Link and I had to take in consideration was, what was going to happen when the sword was extracted. Ghirahim was going to try and put Elbourne back under his control, and attempt to finish the purge by killing the dragon prince. However, if my hypothesis was right my blood on the blade coupled with the effects of the Master Sword would make it impossible for a full extraction. But, it was better to be safe than sorry.

_I can't let that happen, _I thought determined, but knew it was going to be considerably harder now that Hylia was gone. _What happened to you ancestral mother? Why did you take the risk knowing you could disappear? _

I couldn't allow my mind to wander. I had to stay focused on what Link and I were doing, but I was feeling a little subdued with the seriousness of the situation. Finally, with an exerted jolt, Link and I pulled the remnants of the blade from Ghirahim's body. The purging abated immediately, and the black and purple electrical fields stopped conjuring from the open wound in the demon lord's chest.

Link quickly took me around the waist and pulled me away from the area, knowing Ghirahim's retaliation was going to be swift.

_Whatever the demon lord has in store now we have no choice but to be ready for it, _I thought, _if not, Hylia's disappearance and the fight my men are exacting will have been in vain. It will have been for nothing at all. _

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. The battle finale will be the next chapter. When the story will end will be soon, but I'm going to stop guessing, because I can't seem to get it right lol. Thanks for reading.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Inspirations: The Legend of Zelda; the fairy fountain theme; corny one liners lol; and inductive logic.**

**Shout Out: Scarmiglone, Draining Thoughts, Andrea, Negiro, and Annimos.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is done! I hope you all enjoy the conclusion of the final fight! ~ZR~. **

**NOTICE: Certain segments seem like they are unfinished, but there is a reason for that. However, the primary goal of the battle is done. The next chapter will start a series of important conflict resolutions. Thank you. ~ZR~.**

**Reedited 11/12/2012 & 11/17/2012**

**Word Count: 9,354**

* * *

Chapter 35

Arbiter's Grounds: (Part 1)

Link stood in front of me manning the Master Sword, acting as my cover and shield. I took a few steps back, waiting to see what was about to take place.

_Things are going to get ugly quick, _I thought.

The reverberations in the room subsided and a loud deafening scream broke the sound barrier. The demon lord lay prostrate for only a moment, before standing up and cracking his neck in anger. His appearance changed once more. The hole in Ghirahim's chest was wide and serrated at the edges, showing a hollow like window into his body. The varicosities on his face deepened and went from yellow to dark orange. The demon lord's eyes were still opaquely white, and his countenance was more menacing. In short, he looked angry as hell that we stopped his exorcism.

_What is he going to do now? _I wondered.

Suddenly, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and a large, rectangular, crystalline sword appeared in his hands. The sword was beige, brown, and orange, with a heavy metal tang down the center, keeping the crystals that surrounded it centralized. The diamond shaped fixtures looked strong, but they didn't look completely fortified. If I recognized the weapon's discrepancies, I knew Link recognized them as well.

_If Link hits the blade just right at the right angle, then he may be able to destroy some of the crystals attached to it, _I thought.

I took a few more steps back, trying to think of some way to create a diversion to make that happen. However, that was when I looked over and remembered Elbourne. I paused for a moment realizing the situation was made more convoluted with him as a sleeping threat. Ghirahim could take control of the dragon prince at any given moment, and with Hylia gone, it was completely on Link and me to stop the demon lord.

_This is a lot more complicated than I'd like it to be, _I thought.

I sensed Elbourne was aware of what his added presence to the situation could mean, and proceeded cautiously. He was hesitant about joining Link and me, and with good cause too. The dragon prince knew there was the possibility we would be forced to fight against him. Being aware of this, Link turned his attention to the dragon prince.

"Stay back!" Link warned. "It's nothing against you personally Elbourne, but I can't take any chances!"

Elbourne didn't argue with him. "I understand," he said, "even still, I will try my best to protect Zelda!"

I looked over at Elbourne and couldn't help but be moved by his devotion to me. Even at great cost to himself, he was still worried about my wellbeing more than his own.

_I'm going to do likewise, _I thought, _I'm not going to let you throw your life away Elbourne. _

Link only nodded at the dragon prince's words, knowing he was sincere, but still didn't break his stance. "Right."

I turned my attention back to Ghirahim, realizing he wasn't as strong as he once was with the breaking of his power crystal. However, it didn't mean he didn't still have a trick or two up his sleeve.

_I have to make full use of the Triforce, _I thought suddenly, _but how? _

Elbourne readied his axe and engaged himself towards Ghirahim to the left of Link and me. The demon lord merely looked at him and stretched his hand out again. Ghirahim shot another wave of pulsar energy towards the dragon prince sending him flying backwards into a wall. The force was so great that Elbourne was knocked unconscious. The dragon prince's body slumped to the floor unmoving, but I was grateful to see that he was still breathing. Even still, I looked on at Elbourne surprised, and realized something about Ghirahim's attack. It had regressed back to the energy level instituted when he first escaped the mirror, which could possibly mean that Ghirahim could no longer take control of Elbourne.

_Maybe he lost so much power from to the Master Sword that his ability of mind control over Elbourne has been compromised, _I thought. _If that is the case, we have to capitalize on that now._

Link never broke his stance, even after seeing what just happened to his adversarial colleague. Ghirahim took several steps forward, but then stopped from fully engaging us. I knew it was because he was planning something else.

_What is he up to? _I wondered.

"You think you stopped me?" the demon lord retorted angry all of a sudden. "You think I won't revive my master? You are sorely mistaken! You can consider what you did as a temporary set back!" He then raised his arm again, but instead of attacking a strange manifestation of a cloud transpired throughout the vault.

_What in the world? _I thought.

I had no idea what was going on.

Link narrowed his eyes at what was happening and turned to look at me in his periphery. "Stay back!" he ordered. "Do _not _make any rash moves! We're all we've got right now!"

I understood where the hero was coming from. Hylia was gone and I was his only back up. I couldn't go doing what I did before. It was too much of a risk.

_I'm not going to be flighty, _I thought.

"I know!" I called out over the increasing acoustic waves.

The cloud of dust growing before us shifted and swayed, until suddenly a moving scene bore forth. I widened my eyes when I realized what it was. It was a picture of general Gunter right now, engaged in combat, but that wasn't the surprising thing. The surprising thing was his opponent. The villain looked just like the Hero of Sky.

_Ancestral father? _I thought confused.

"What the hell?" Link muttered, but took a few steps back as the scene changed again in the cloud of dust.

This time the scene showed Midna's party with general Maximillion fighting someone who looked exactly like the Hero of Time. I felt my breath quicken at that.

_What is going on here? _I demanded of myself.

"Grandfather!" I whispered.

Link heard me but didn't answer, he kept on beholding the same as I. The scene swayed and swirled again to the underground sanctuary city, where general Zelvious was apprehended by someone who looked like Daphnes I.

_He must have found some way to create look-a-likes, _I thought.

The dusty cadence rotated again to create a scene at Ordon Bridge where Colin was fighting a man who resembled the Hero of Twilight. There was a simple, but profound difference in this scene, and that was it was auditory. The demon lord obviously wanted us to hear what was being said. We listened in.

_The Hero of Twilight smirked. "Why do you think I'm here?" he asked rhetorical. "To bring peace? Master Rusl if you want to fight me we are going to fight as we are, where we are," he then turned his attention to Colin, "unless... you would like to be my opponent once more."_

"Once more?" I whispered as I looked on. "Did they already engage in combat?"

_Colin looked at the apparition stunned by the out right challenge. "What?"_

_Rusl turned his head and looked at his son in his periphery. "Don't engage him at all!" he warned. "I mean it Colin! That's what he wants!"_

_The Hero of Twilight never too his gaze off Colin and narrowed his eyes. "You still think you can beat me, don't you... boy?"_

_Colin narrowed his eyes furiously at the way the apparition addressed him. "Boy?" he whispered to himself._

_"Colin!" his father snapped. "I told you to stand down! That's my order! Do not advance any further!"_

_Colin's breathing began to quicken. "The only man who can address me in such a way is my father!" he replied. "I am not your boy!"_

_"Colin!" Rusl snapped again. "That's enough!"_

The scene continued.

_"I will act as your back up father when the time comes for it," Colin told Rusl._

_The Hero of Twilight smirked. "Afraid to fight me yourself master Colin?" he demanded. "Still struggling with your inferiority complex?"_

_Colin gripped his sword unduly, and felt a surge of of disquieted anger. "Inferiority complex?" he demanded through gritted teeth._

_Realizing he hit a nerve, the apparition unsheathed his Master Sword. "Tell your father to stand aside," he said, "you're the one I want to fight master Colin."_

_Rusl's eyes widened at the request. "Absolutely not!" he demanded. "I'm your opponent! You will fight me!"_

_The Hero of Twilight was looking beyond Rusl at his son. "You no longer have a choice in the matter," he divulged to the middle aged swordsman, and then addressed Colin, "you either fight me master Colin, or I'll kill your father in front of you and the entire village."_

_"What?" Rusl demanded. "That's quite a boast! We'll see if you can kill me!"_

_The Hero of Twilght was no longer paying attention to Rusl. "The choice is yours," he said, "I'd decide quickly if I were you."_

_Colin swallowed hard and looked at his father stationed in front of him._

_"It's settled," Colin replied finally, "I am your opponent."_

The scene the finally ended.

"Dear Hylia!" I whispered to myself. "He's using optical illusions!"

That scene with the Ordonians caught Link unawares, he was in a temporary shock, just what Ghirahim wanted. "What the-?" he said having to catch himself. "He's going to kill him!" he whispered to himself. "That _thing _that looks like me is going to kill Colin!"

I felt the anguish in Link's voice.

Ghirahim sneered at us beyond the cloud when he heard Link's utterance.

"Do you see what's going to happen to your kingdom queen Zelda?" the demon lord asked. "In one fell swoop it is going to fall. Your army is in disarray. Your people are trapped, and all hope is lost," Ghirahim's voice was very calm. "You may have stopped me temporarily, but once my master is revived that will be the end of the reign of you Hylians! Your wretched race will be oppressed and destroyed the way it was destined to be. I'm just showing the beginning stages of a very dark time."

I couldn't take my eyes away from the cloud. The scenes were shifting simultaneously now, but the rhythmic visual cadence was almost sequential. The scenes were overlapping each other, creating a weird, twisted visage that appeared to be Demise's face. I took another step back at the sight of that.

_Stay focused, _I thought, _that's what he wants. He wants you to get rattled._

Ghirahim saw my disconcertion and grinned. "Using your own worst nightmares against you to provoke you into a state of perpetual obedience is how my forces are going to win," he divulged, "why do you think I said '_all Hylians are liars_?'"

When the demon lord put it that way, it all made sense. The whole concept of the Hylian Paradox was being used as a psychological ploy to keep my men from winning their respective exchanges. And from the scenes that were just shown, his plan seemed to be working perfectly.

_That's why ancestral father and Hylia told me to be aware of what that meant, _I thought. _They were both familiar with the demon's lord's tactics. _

"Your words are hollow Ghirahim," Link replied, "you forget you're not at full strength, and judging from the amount of energy you lost, you'll only be able to tussel with me for a short period of time before you succumb to the residual effects of the Master Sword. You've only got one more shot to free your master before you die."

I looked at Link surprised at his brawny speech, having had no idea that he was gauging the demon lord so tentatively. I was greatly impressed with the hero's fighting intellect. I had no idea the only reason for the brief stall was for Ghirahim to recoup his plans, and try a surprise all out attack. Now I had to think he knocked Elbourne out for the sole purpose of killing him for a second shot at a purge.

_We have to protect him now more than ever, _I thought.

Ghirahim didn't appreciate being called out so reprehensibly, especially as if he were nothing more than a mere joke. He quickly displaced the cloud in front of us and then lunged for Link. Link immediately lunged back, catching the demon lord's attack before it connected. The Master Sword and the Demon Blade created a brief electrical friction throughout the air before both tangs were separated.

I stepped away from the fighting zone, but readied myself if need be.

_The demon lord's going to give all he has now, _I thought.

Link pulled back, but immediately readied another offensive strike. However, Ghirahim parried his strike and then used his blade as a shield, it was big enough for such an action. The demon lord rotated the blade back and forth, and side to side with each strike. When Link's attacks were proving ineffective, the hero disengaged to read his opponent once more. Ghirahim then took the stalled opportunity to jump back and create another dark barrier of energy surrounding him. It rotated in all directions like before, but it had the added effect of becoming larger and more luminesce. He then took the large projectiles and aimed them at Link and me.

Link quickly disengaged his stance and ran to push me out of harm's way. We both landed on the ground hard, but the discomfort was subsided when I saw another ball of energy quickly looming towards us.

_Sweet goddesses! _I thought.

Without thinking, I raised my hand and a huge aura of light surrounded Link and me creating a barrier.

_Where is this coming from? _I could help but wonder. _It has to be ancestral mother's power._

When the dark energy collided into the newly constituted defense, both sets of quanta cancelled each other out conjuring a neutralizing effect. Link covered my body with his own to protect me from the blowback of the blast. We were pressed up against the wall, so the force created another pressure gradient within the crypt temporarily. Ghirahim flew several feet back in the opposite direction. Elbourne's unconscious body moved farther down the perimeter towards us. I couldn't help but think that was the safest place for him, and I noticed Ghirahim's attack was careful not to harm the dragon prince.

_Ghirahim knows that the Elbourne is his last shot at his master's revival, _I thought. _He can't afford to kill him with anything other than the Master Sword. _

"Are you alright?" Link asked me, pulling back from his hold to attend to me.

"I'm fine," I said with a nod, "but I think I know now how I can help you in this fight."

However, Link shook his head. "I want you to stay back," he said, "he won't survive much longer."

"But I can-" I tried.

"No Zelda!" he interrupted.

I was about to protest again, when I saw the demon lord get back on his feet and hurry into a charge attack.

My eyes widened.

"Look out!" I shouted.

Ghirahim lunged at us, and Link had just enough time to push me out of the way and parry his oncoming sword strike. I landed hard and rolled to the other side of the chasm. I shook off my dizziness and looked back over to Link to make sure he was okay. Link was in another constrained sword duel. He finally got the upper hand and pushed the demon lord away from him. The hero then side stepped twice, rolled, and jumped into an aerial strike to cause damage to Ghirahim's back, but the attack also allowed him to escape from being cornered into a wall.

Ghirahim turned around furious, not wasting any time to get his revenge. The demon lord struck at the hero only to miss. Link jumped back, readied his sword at an angle, and horizontally struck the crystalline recesses at the Demon Blade's weak point. Crystals flew through the air and then disappeared, creating a gaping crevice in the side of the sword. It was just as I suspected, that blade wasn't as strong as it looked.

_I've got to help him! _I thought and stood up, but before I could do anything another voice suddenly interjected in my head.

_"Wait Zelda!" _it was a woman's voice.

I felt my heart pound forcefully, because I recognized who that was.

"Hylia?" I whispered in disbelief.

_"Don't use your lips my child," _she directed, sounding eerily serious, _"use your mind." _

I didn't understand what she meant immediately, but I did as she said.

_"Alright," _I used my mind, _"I'm using my mind… where are you?" _

_"Don't worry about that now," _Hylia replied, _"before you help Link you have to help your fellow country men." _

I was all for that, but I didn't see how that was possible at the moment.

_"How?" _I wondered.

_"I gave you a great deal of my strength," _she divulged, _"you can now use that to communicate with your people telepathically." _

I took in a surprised gasp.

_"Really?" _I thought.

_"Yes," _she replied.

I swallowed hard and suddenly stood erect.

_"How is this going to help them?" _I wondered. _  
_

_"Ghirahim has used an aspect of the Hylian Paradox against us," _she explained. _"What we have to do is send a message to your people to counter the measures before them." _

I shook my head in disagreement.

_"That's going to take a great deal of time," _I thought, still watching Link fight Ghirahim. _"I still need to provide a diversion for Link." _

_"You'll be able to do that afterwards," _Hylia explained, _"if you don't do this now, your men will lose heart and die. That's the reason why I allowed myself to disappear. The only way for you as a queen of Hyrule to properly use telepathy is with a link. I will provide you that link to your armies. I knew Ghirahim was going to try a paradoxical effect on us when we were fighting him. That's why the true Hero of Sky told you to remember the Hylian Paradox. It may have seemed strange at the time of your capture, but subliminally he was preparing you and me for this. He was well aware of Ghirahim's tactics. He knew the demon lord would try something like this." _

It was a lot to take in at the moment, but it all made sense. Nevertheless, I raised my eyebrows cynically.

_"Ancestral mother..." _I thought in doubt and was about to protest, but then receded the idea, _"what do I say?" _

There was a slight pause.

_"You need to inform your people to take back the power that was stolen from them," _she explained.

I shook my head not understanding.

_"What do you mean?" _I wondered.

_"Think Zelda!" _she said earnest. _"You know I can't tell you." _

I bit my lower lip having to decide on this quickly. If Ghirahim used his power to create an enigmatic situation to cause confusion, then the only true course of action was to fight a paradox with a paradox.

_"'All Hylians are liars' huh?" _I thought. _"Well, then the best thing to do would be to beat them at their own game. If they think we're liars... we're going to lie." _

There was another paused on the goddess's end.

_"Then do you have the message you want to convey?" _Hylia asked me.

I looked over at Link seeing that he was still keeping Ghirahim at bay, but he was going to need some assistance soon.

_"Yes, ancestral mother," _I resolved, _"yes I do." _

There was another tentative pause.

_"Very well," _she said finally, _"you need to close your eyes and concentrate." _

At Hylia's commencing, I closed my eyes and began to focus.

My countrymen needed me.

~SSS~

Dragon Roost Impasse: (Part 2)

General Gunter's sword flung high in the air. "Men of Hyrule attack!"

The general and his men charged the _Hero of Sky _and his Twili forces. The general met the apparition's blade with vigorous ferocity. The apparition fought just like the hero of old.

_How is this possible? _Gunter thought.

The battle waged on, but suddenly a voice conjured through the general's head.

_"Commander!" _the voice said, it was a female.

At first Gunter thought his mind was playing tricks on him. He was locked in a sword engagement with the apparition.

_"Commander!" _the woman said again.

"What in the-?" the general muttered to himself.

_"Don't be alarmed and act as if nothing is distracting you," _she said. _"This is your queen, Zelda, and I have an order for you." _

The general could hardly believe this was happening.

_Her majesty? _he thought having to keep his senses intact.

_"Yes," _she replied to his thought, _"maintain your calm," _she repeated, _"I can read your thoughts right now. I understand that the apparition in front of you kept insisting that 'all Hylians are liars,' am I correct?"_

Gunter nodded and kept his engagement with his opponent. He was amazed that the queen knew that.

_Yes, _the general thought, _he said it twice._

_ "That's fine," _she said, _"and here's what I want you to do… I want you to lie. I want you to use the battle schematic meant for situations like these. The men will know all this information I'm telling you if you utter the phrase 'it's time to turn the tide.' That will make them aware of what to do. Remember to keep your guard." _

Gunter felt surprised but didn't let it show.

_Yes, your majesty, _he thought.

_"That is all," _she said, _"Godspeed general." _

With that, queen Zelda's voice deceased.

"Godspeed your majesty," he whispered to himself.

The _Hero of Sky _looked at the general whispering and smirked. "Has combat made you crazy general?" he asked. "You've been muttering to yourself like a madman for the last few minutes."

Gunter disengaged the apparition and pulled back for a moment. The _Hero of Sky _took that the maneuver as a sign of submission.

"Are you receding general?" the apparition asked. "Do you finally realize you are a conquered people?"

It was in that moment Gunter closed his eyes and then sheathed his sword. "Indeed," he said cryptic, "it looks like _it's time to turn the tide_."

~SSS~

Hyrule Field: (Part 3)

Midna looked on at the newly discovered adversary knowing the Hyrulean forces couldn't attack the way they had before. If they did, it was going to mean a swift and hefty casualty count.

"Reengage men and wait for my command!" Maximillion ordered.

The men went back into formation and watched as the _hero _and his troops readied themselves. Midna pulled back on her reigns and sighed at the possible outcomes. There were really only two: life or death.

_How is this going to be decided? _she thought.

_"Your majesty!" _said a female voice out of nowhere.

Midna looked around in surprise.

_Am I going crazy? _she wondered.

_"No, you're not crazy," _the woman replied, _"it is I, queen Zelda, and I have a plan to stop these villains."_

Midna looked on stunned. "What?" she whispered.

_"Don't be startled and don't answer out loud," _the light queen said, _"I can read your mind so answer that way, do you understand?" _

Midna was too astonished to do anything, but nod slightly.

_Yes, _the twilight queen thought.

_"Good," _the light queen replied, _"I've already given orders for a mass message to be received by all the men of the army. I need for you to use your Twili power in accordance with the Hylian Paradox."_

Midna gave a confused face.

_What is that? _she thought.

Zelda knew she needed to explain.

_"It's a military battle strategy where you do the opposite of what is ordered," _Zelda explained, _"it was a maneuver that worked very well five hundred years ago, but has long since been forgotten. However, every general in the army is briefed on it. It's my hope that that fact can turn our fortunes in this fight." _

Midna nodded understanding very clearly now.

_I see, and I will do all that I can your majesty, _she thought.

_"Likewise your majesty," _Zelda replied; _"when you hear Maximillion say 'it's time to turn the tide,' use your barriers as a counter surge." _

_I understand, _Midna thought.

_"That is all for now," _the light queen said finalizing the conversation, _"Godspeed queen Midna." _

_Godspeed your majesty, _Midna thought.

The twilight queen thought the communication was over when Zelda uttered something else suddenly.

_"One more thing your majesty," _the light queen said, _"we've found the dragon prince... the real dragon prince." _

Midna's eyes widened and she held in a gasp.

_He's alright? _the Twili queen wondered hopeful.

There was a brief pause.

_"Yes, Midna my dear," _the light queen reassured, _"he's alright. Be ready."_

With that, the communication was stopped, and the twilight queen looked over at the general with a renewed sense of calm. There was a different look of determination on his face as well than from a moment ago. That was when Midna realized the synchronous command must have been given.

"Are you ready?" the general asked Midna.

The twili queen merely nodded.

"I'm ready," she said.

The general then turned to his soldiers.

"This fight is for all of us men," Maximillion said sheathing his sword, "_it's time to turn the tide_."

Midna then reengaged her force field, making it protect the whole Hyrulean battalion.

"I couldn't agree with you more general," she replied, "I couldn't agree more."

~SSS~

Hyrule Underground: (Part 4)

Lydia was crawling quickly to the wall on the other side of the pit. She was making good progress and wasn't being noticed. Shad was watching in silent anxiety.

_If we don't free Zelvious soon, _he thought, _this situation is going to go from bad to worse. _

_"I couldn't agree with you more," _said a female voice from out of the blue.

"Yes," he replied casually, and then realized what he had done. Shad looked around stunned. "What was that?" he whispered to himself.

_"It's me," _the woman said, _"it's Zelda." _

Shad looked around once more.

"Your majesty?" he said surprised.

_"Keep your voice down," _she said, _"I have new orders for you, and you need to remain calm. Don't reply with your mouth, use your mind; I can read it temporarily." _

Shad swallowed hard and nodded. He was shocked.

_You can read my mind? _he wondered.

_"Yes," _Zelda replied.

The scholar's eyes widened.

_How long have you been able to do that? _he thought freaking out.

There was a brief pause.

_"Why?" _she asked.

Shad suddenly broke out in a sweat.

_No reason, _he thought trying to be casual.

There was another brief pause.

_"I just told you temporarily," _she repeated.

Shad took in a deep relieved sigh.

_Alright, _he thought, _what do you need me to do?_

_"I've already put into effect the first part of the plan," _she said, _"it has to deal with the Hylian Paradox. You are central to this working where you are._

Shad almost thought he didn't hear her correctly.

_Me your majesty? _he wondered.

_"The Hylian Paradox is all about the unexpected," _she said, _"and you my beloved Shad would be something most unexpected. No one would anticipate an attack coming from you." _

Shad felt his eyes widen.

_You majesty- _he tried to think.

_"I know you can do this," _the queen interrupted his thoughts, _"you can do anything Shad, even show the woman you love how much you loved her. What you did at the Hyrulean Festival took guts." _

Shad looked on surprised that she made mention of that.

_You think so? _he wondered.

_"I know so," _she replied, _"a sword and a shield won't best a man like you." _

Shad honestly felt dumbfounded with everything the queen was telling him.

_Thank you for having faith in me your majesty, _he thought, _and your servant Lydia is here as well. She went off to provide a diversion so we can free the general._

_"As soon as she's done providing the distraction," _Zelda went on, _"and you hear 'it's time to turn the tide,' then you must engage the adversary in combat." _

Shad wasn't expecting that.

_What? _he wondered.

_"Trust me," _she replied, _"you can do this. It's all part of the battle strategy." _

_I'm not a fighter your majesty, _he thought, _I'm a scholar._

There was another pause.

_"You're so much more than you think you are Shad," _she replied, _"you can do this… now Godspeed my friend." _

Shad felt his throat tighten when the communication was lost.

_Godspeed your majesty, _he thought.

Shad took in a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

_She must have faith in me for a reason, _he thought.

"Well Shad my lad," he whispered to himself, "it's time to see what you're made of."

~SSS~

Arbiter's Grounds: (Part 5)

The communication link was going well, and I was about to tap into Colin's brain at Ordon Bridge when Hylia stopped me.

_"Leave the Ordonians be for now," _she said to me.

I looked on puzzled.

_"Why?" _I wondered.

_"I have my reasons," _Hylia replied, not explaining herself at all, _"don't worry, that young man will be fine." _

That was none to reassuring for me, but considering how secretive she was being about the matter I had no choice but to let it go.

_"Alright," _I thought, _"if you're sure."_

When the mass communication was over, I took in a deep breath and immediately looked over at Link. He was still wrapped up in combat with Ghirahim.

_"You have to help him Zel," _Hylia said in her ethereal voice.

"I know," I replied out loud, "and I think we're going to have to apply the same strategy here."

Hylia was silent for a moment.

_"Make sure you unleash the true power of the Triforce," _she said to me. _"Hurry, I'll be watching." _

I nodded and didn't reply. I got up off the ground and closed my eyes once more. I was going to use the same means to get Link's attention that I used to get everyone else's. I concentrated and focused on him. We were going to have to use the same attack strategy I just employed to the army: the element of surprise.

Meanwhile, Link dodged an attack and hit the demon lord's sword again. The Demon Blade was quickly abolishing, and its strikes were ineffective. However, without the right concentrated blow the sword had the power to regenerate itself. The problem was Link needed a diversion, but I knew he wasn't about to ask me to provide that while he tried an initiate a deathblow.

_"Link!" _my voice echoed in his head.

Link looked over at me perplexed for a moment making sure he heard that correctly, but he didn't reply.

_"Link!" _I repeated. _"Don't say anything out loud, but I just spoke to the people of Hyrule using this same means," _my voice explained. _"Hylia isn't gone she just transfigured so she could help us differently! We have to switch places in this fight, where I provide the diversion and you can provide the deathblow. We have to do something that he isn't expecting!" _

However, the look on Link's face before he dodged Ghirahim's attack suggested something else.

_"I don't think so," _he cerebrally replied, _"I nearly have him."_

I wasn't going to argue with Link, we could do that later. This was something that needed and was going to be done.

_"Nearly having him and having him are two very different things," _I projected in defiance, _"and as such I think you need to listen to my plan."_

Link was embroiled with another attack and couldn't reply.

_"I'm going to use the complete power Hylia gave me along with the Triforce of Wisdom," _I explained, _"that should be enough strength for me to hold him off while you eradicate him with the Master Sword. We can then put his remnants into the mirror and seal him away." _

Link's blade met Ghirahim's again, but through the attack engagement I saw his reluctant head nod when I opened my eyes.

"Good," I whispered to myself, and then started on my final task, calling on my true potential. I clasped my hands together and started chanting, "Goddess of Hyrule and Guardians of Light give me the power true power of the Sage of Light." I started feeling warm as if a bolus of energy swelled inside of me. I continued chanting, "Goddess of Hyrule and Guardians of Light give me the true power of the Sage of Light!" I said it with more vigor, and then chanted the saying several more times.

My skin prickled in a piloerection when a beam of blue light surrounded me and suddenly lifted me into a transcended dimension. The dimension composed of multicolored aqueous solutions where the Light Guardians Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru aerial cascaded over me creating a water like arch and roadway. I walked down this roadway where the Twilight Guardians abruptly erupted from the wet abyss and created a staircase going heavenward. Exerion breathed out an aquatic beam of water that converted to a nautical escalator. Azimuth slithered from the multifaceted deep and used its tongue to excavate the liquid for a construction use. Radian then rose from the rainbow colored Tartarus and flew over me, shuffling several of its gigantic feathers loose and allowing them to finish the edifice of the stairs.

I walked to the top and entered a door where there was a demarcation of both twilight and regular light. When I took my first step I immediately purged downward into a pool of crystalline golden brown liquid. When I came to the surface the liquid was now platinum white. It represented a baptism of twilight and the light of Hyrule. What was about to happen was both for the good of the Hylians and the Twilight Realm.

I emerged with my hair now platinum black, my eyes were crystalline blue, and I was wearing a light blue gown with an emblem of the Triforce on the front.

I was at my true potential.

Waiting on the other side of a short walkway was Hylia, and in her hands were the Light Arrows. She was wearing her white gown, and her golden hair was swept up into a crown. She handed me the arrows with a serious expression on her face.

"You can do this Zelda," she said.

I grinned at her and nodded.

"I know," I replied, and took the powerful gift, "and I will."

Hylia smiled at me.

"Hurry!" she said. "You haven't a moment to lose!"

With that, the dimension displaced and I descended back down to Hyrule. Link was still engaged in combat when I took it upon myself to come at the demon lord with an all out offensive strike.

_There's no sense hesitating, _I thought pulling out an arrow and readying it in my bow, _what must be done needs to be done. _

I pulled the recoil back and aimed straight for the gaping hole in Ghirahm's chest.

"Stand guard master Link!" I called out.

Link took my signal as a ready and jumped back from his engagement. I released my arrow and watched as it landed dead in the center of Ghirahim's aperture. The resultant energy from the shot quantified exponentially, causing an iridized ballistic after effect.

"Ahhh!" the demon lord screamed clutching his chest.

Ghirahim looked over at me shocked, and I fired another shot, not waiting for him to retaliate. The next arrow hit his shoulder, forcing him to drop his blade. I knew the arrows weren't going to kill the demon lord, but they were going to slow him down significantly. I readied another arrow and ran over in front of Link. I got down on one knee and fired again.

"I'll hold him off while you finish him!" I called out.

Link nodded in agreement, seeing the need to take this opportunity. He resumed his battle stance and then lunged for the demon lord. However, Ghirahim still had enough strength to defend himself. The demon lord caught hold of the blade of the Master Sword and ripped it from Link's grip. A surge of holy energy pummeled Ghirahim's body, but he garnered enough strength to throw the blade across the room.

I paused my assault for a moment to see what Ghirahim's reasoning was behind such a maneuver. It was obvious he was trying to stop Link's attack, but I knew he intended something else as well. My eyes followed the blade, and watched as it landed in the back of Elbourne's right leg. I felt my eyes widened in horror when I realized Ghirahim was making a last ditch effort to revive his master using Elbourne's body.

_I've got to stop this! _I thought.

Link saw what just took place and hurried to Elbourne across the chasm. However, Ghirahim grabbed hold of Link's leg causing him to fall. I quickly released a shot at Ghirahim's hand, but he still didn't release Link. It was in that moment I took it upon myself to hurry over to Elbourne's body and pull the blade out myself. I knew it was risky, but if I did nothing then Demise would emerge and transmogrify.

I hurried over to Elbourne who was now conscious and screaming in pain. "Ahhh!"

"I've got you!" I reassured. "Just hold still!"

I was actually quite surprised that the blade had embedded so deeply from that throw. It didn't seem to have that much force. As I pulled the Master Sword inched up little by little from my efforts, but I felt my heart begin to pound forcefully when I saw a dragon like limb substantiate itself from the sword. I knew if I didn't work faster Demise would be completely free.

_Oh no! _I thought.

Link saw what I was trying to do and tried scrambling to his feet, but Ghirahim's grip was tight. The hero then turned and kicked the demon lord in the face to release him; Ghirahim still wouldn't let go. Link went on to kick him repeatedly, until finally Ghirahim's grip loosened. The hero then hurried over to where I was and took over what I was doing.

"Move!" he ordered seeing the scaly limb manifest itself once more. "Now!"

I didn't hesitate; I moved and allowed him to take over. This was too important a task for silly heroics on my part. The blade was harder to recede with the limb of Demise manifesting itself. The added weight and pressure was like being in an area of increased gravity. The gradients were making it nearly impossible to pull the blade from Elbourne's leg. However, Link had to keep trying, we simply had no other choice.

_Come on! _I thought.

I took several steps back as I watched Link work, but while my attention was diverted Ghirahim snapped his fingers and teleported his injured body from the floor.

"Damn it!" I muttered after the occurrence.

The demon lord quickly made his presence known when he reappeared behind Link. Ghirahim then snapped his fingers again to make his Demon Blade substantiate once more. He drew his blade back like an executioner at a beheading. The demon lord was going to decapitate the hero.

I had to think fast. I didn't really have a plan, but I knew I needed to stop him. So, I disengaged his attack by lunging into him from behind. It wasn't the best idea, because he stumbled forward into Link, which caused the blade to stab back down into Elbourne's leg.

"Ahhh!" Elbourne cried out in pain.

_Damn it! _I thought realizing I had done more harm than good.

I took advantage of Ghirahim's new disequilibrium, and lunged at him again from the side. I needed to get him away from Link while he pulled out the sword. When the demon lord was stumbled back enough, I reequipped my bow and arrow and shot several projections sequentially. Ghirahim's body was pummeled from the light, but every wound that was manifested was quickly closed over. Ghirahim had this look of unbridled anger on his face, and the anger superseded his rational thought process. Even though the arrows of light weren't killing him, he was still losing a great deal of power. It would have been in his best interest to stand down and regenerate his energy, but the demon lord's hubris was not going to allow that.

_That's fine by me, _I thought, not stopping my assault.

The more shots I subdued Ghirahim with, the more I saw him stumble back towards the Mirror of Twilight. This was the perfect opportunity to keep him subjected so that when Link finally freed the Master Sword he could deliver the final blow, and Ghirahim's essence could be sealed away once more.

Link pulled and pulled at the blade, but the results were not what the effort was giving. However, he was making progress.

"Hang tight dragon prince!" Link reassured. "I've almost got it!"

Elbourne didn't answer, the pain and the energy leaving him was preventing him from doing that.

Link was gritting his teeth as he continued to pull at the blade, when suddenly the scaly limb began to regress back into the sword. Link looked at the sword shocked.

"What in the-?" he said confused.

It seemed my hypothesis was true. The blood from my body that was initially on the sword was acting as a reagent catalyst to reverse the effects of the purge. The limb soon was completely entombed, and that was when Link was able to fully extract the blade. Elbourne grabbed his wounded leg in relief, but of course that didn't completely subside the pain.

"Sorry my friend!" Link said surprisingly to the dragon prince, and then hurried towards Ghirahim. "This will all be over soon!"

I held my long range attack station behind Link when he moved in to initiate close combat once more. I knew I couldn't be as free with my shots as I once was. I had to proceed with caution. Meanwhile, Link ran up to the demon lord and rotated his sword so that the butt of his blade careened him in the face. However, Ghirahim dodged the attack and caught the hilt of the sword, but Link was anticipating him dong that. The hero rotated the blade again and shoved the blade through Ghirahim's gut.

"Ahhh!" Ghirahim cried out trying to pull the sword out, but now when he touched the hilt again it burned his hands.

_That's the evil's bane working, _I thought.

Link watched as Ghirahim fell down onto his knees still trying to fight the effects of his dying body. "No!" he screamed. "I can't lose to the likes of a wretch like you again! I can't! I'm the _demon _lord!"

Link didn't utter a word, instead he grabbed hold of the handle of the blade and pulled the Master Sword from his body. The hero then stared into the demon lord's eyes for a moment, before he kicked him square in the chest to send him flying towards the mirror. Ghirahim landed hard on the glass and his evil essence activated a dormant vacuity in the rotunda which began pulling the villain in. Ghirahim grabbed the edges of the mirror before the vacuum completely overcame him. Link came up again and kicked him in the chest. This time the demon lord lost his hold and got suctioned in part way. He was still holding onto the edge when a residual blowback came forth from the glass sending Link flying backwards and away from the mirror. Link landed hard in front of me.

I quickly went to see about him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Link only nodded and covered his eyes as a bright light now shined throughout the crypt. I looked over at Elbourne who was shielding himself as well. I was glad to see he was okay and alive and well.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought.

When the light subsided we could all see that Ghirahim had lost his grip and was now spinning vertically in a space time continuum. The villain was finally locked away.

We were about to let out a collective sigh of relief, when suddenly a dark purple lasso of energy whipped from within the mirror out to the vault and around my leg.

_What in the-? _I thought.

"Sweet Hylia!" I said in alarm.

The lasso began dragging me towards the mirror in a rapid fashion.

"If I have to go!" Ghirahim's voice screamed. "I'm not going alone!"

A pit of dread dropped in my stomach.

"Zelda!" Link and Elbourne said in unison.

They both jumped up and grabbed my arms, even Elbourne with his wounded leg. However, the vacuum was proving to be too great. The closer we got the more apparent it was that I was going to be drawn in. Even still, the two men didn't let me go.

"Whatever you do don't let me go!" Link ordered. "I mean it!"

I nodded.

"I won't!" I promised.

The lasso pulled the three of us closer and closer, until there was a considerable yank that pulled us all up to a standing position. It was in this moment that I was truly terrified, and came to the realization I might not survive this. I was now pressed up against the mirror, ready to go through, but holding onto Link and Elbourne's hands for dear life. Link pulled back with all his might, but the suction was just too great, and Elbourne with his wounded leg was not able to give his complete all. However, they were both desperately trying.

_This is it! _I thought seriously this time. _But I'm not going to sacrifice my kingdom to save my life. We finally have Ghirahim back where he belongs. There's no way I'm going to risk him escaping again! _

It was in that moment I made my resolve.

"Let me go!" I called out suddenly.

Link and Elbourne looked at me like I was crazy.

"Not a chance in hell" Elbourne replied.

The vacuum was getting stronger, and the lasso Ghirahim had around me loosened free from my leg. The demon lord was being pulled farther and farther into the glassy abyss, but I knew that if the seal didn't close soon the he would try to find a way to escape.

"Let me go!" I repeated.

Link wasn't having any of what he considered my nonsense. "Will you shut up with that!" he demanded. "Neither one of us are letting you go!"

I shook my head.

"You don't understand!" I replied. "You have too! Ghirahim will get out if the seal doesn't close soon!"

Link wouldn't hear it. "I'm not going to watch you die!"

Elbourne was in agreement with Link. "What you're asking of us is completely out of the question!"

I didn't have time to argue. I had to do what I had to do to ensure the safety of my kingdom. So, I started inching my fingers from both of their grips. Both men sensed their lighter holds and tried to re-embrace me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Link demanded. "Stop this Zelda!"

I understood his concern, but couldn't allow that to deter me.

"You have to let me go!" I replied. "We can't run the-"

"Give me your hand!" Elbourne demanded. "Now!"

I wouldn't re-grip them. I couldn't re-grip them. It was too dangerous to even suggest it. I loosened my hands some more. Link looked at me in panic.

"No! Goddamn you Zelda!" Link said angry. "Don't let me go!"

_I'm sorry, _I thought sincere, but felt a strange sense of inner calm, _at least I was able to make things right by you master Link. _

"I'm sorry, but there is no other way!" I finalized. "Protect the people of Hyrule for me!"

With that, I receded my grasp even more and that was when Link's eyes widened in disbelief. I was about to let the vacuum overtake me, when suddenly Link briefly let my hand go, only to grab me tighter and push me out of the way to the side. I landed on the ground hard, but didn't concern myself with that when I saw Link now holding onto the edge of the mirror for dear life.

I felt my heart sink.

"No!" I cried out.

Elbourne quickly took hold of Link's arm and heaved with all his might. "Come on farm boy!" he grunted. "Why the hell did you do that? You know you're heavier than the goddamn queen!"

Link ignored his comical statement and held on tight. "You two get out of here!" he ordered. "It's your job to protect Zelda now Elbourne!"

Elbourne didn't stop his pull. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you die as a martyr and have that hanging over my head for the rest of my life!" he replied.

"Will you just do as I say!" Link argued. "Stop being an idiot!"

Elbourne smirked all of a sudden. "You forget farm boy!" he said. "I'm a prince of Dragon Roost! I don't take orders from you! Now give me your hand!"

Link shook his head. "The pull is too great Elbourne!" he replied. "Get the queen out of here!"

"Give me your other hand!" Elbourne ignored him.

"I said get out of here you stubborn son of a bitch!" Link replied.

Elbourne looked at the Hero of Twilight for a moment and made a split decision. The dragon prince took Link's hand, gripped it tight, then pushed him off to the side the way Link had done to me just a moment ago. Link landed hard next to me on the ground. He looked at the dragon prince stunned.

"What the hell?" Link muttered.

Elbourne grinned at the two of us on the ground. "Someone's got to keep farming in Hyrule!" he joked, gripping the mirror fiercely.

I looked at the mirror in shock and panic as Elbourne was about to be pulled through. I scrambled to my feet, but Link grabbed me around my waist.

"Don't Zelda!" Link said. "You can't!"

I looked at Link in alarm.

"I'm not going to watch him die for me!" I said angry.

"Get out of here!" Elbourne ordered the both of us.

I found myself unable to move.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"Link get her out of here!" Elbourne interrupted.

However, Link was still as well, he couldn't believe what the dragon prince had just done for him. The Hero of Twilight then jumped to his feet and hurried back over to the mirror.

"Give me your hand!" Link ordered.

Elbourne shook his head. "Don't be stupid!" he replied. "Get out of here! The seal is about to close over!"

"Elbourne-" Link tried.

"If you love that woman as much as you claim you will stop worrying about me and get the hell out of here!" Elbourne said.

Link looked at him surprised, but still didn't budge. "Give me your hand!"

Elbourne shook his head. "Leave now!"

Link grabbed hold of Elbourne's arm. "Heave!" he grunted. "Come on! Heave!"

"Leave now!" Elbourne snarled starting to get angry. "This will all have been for nothing!"

"Look dragon prince-" Link tried.

_"You idiots still can't get along?" _a voice interrupted out of nowhere.

I looked around in shock and surprise.

"Hylia?" I whispered looking around the chasm, but caught no sight of her.

_"You've got it kid!" _she replied in her standard enthusiastic tone.

Suddenly, the goddess reappeared in the vault, and shoved both Elbourne and Link out of the way of the mirror. Both men landed hard on the ground next to me the way they had before. They both looked astonished at the goddess's reappearance. However, now Hylia was caught in the vacuum, but she was smiling at me.

I knew what that smile meant.

_Don't do it! _I thought hurrying to my feet, but Link caught me once more. _Don't trap yourself in there with him! _

"No!" I whispered.

"I have to tell you!" Hylia started as a joke. "The mirror thing wasn't one of my better ideas!"

I felt the alarm overtake me as to what she was about to do.

"Don't ancestral mother!" I couldn't help myself. "Get away from there!"

Hylia had a look of peace come over her face. "You worry too much!" she said. "And I've told you before I'd do anything for your happiness Zelly! Even die for you kid!"

Terror surged throughout my body at her words.

_How can a goddess die? _I demanded myself.

"This isn't going to make me happy!" I replied, trying to stop her. "Don't do this!"

Hylia smiled at me once more, and then directed her attention to Link and Elbourne.

"You idiots better pull through!" she said. "No one is going to die because of me!"

_No! _I thought. _No! Not Hylia! Not the goddess!_

Finally then, as if on cue, Hylia let the glass go and she was sucked into the rotating vortex.

"No!" I screamed.

Link quickly pulled me down to the ground in anticipation of what was to come. "We have to take cover!"

Suddenly, the room shifted and swayed as the crypt filled with light that rotated between seven different colors. When the make shifting subsided, the mirror retained its normal golden brown color. I looked around the eerily quiet chasm in disbelief hoping that there would be some sign of Hylia. However, that was merely wishful thinking. There was no sign of her anywhere.

The goddess of Hyrule was gone.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Inspiration: Every cloud has a silver lining; the importance of closure; _The Return of the Jedi_ (the scene where Luke Skywalker unmasked Darth Vader); Gandalf 'do not take me for a conjurer of cheap tricks;' buthus tamalus (red scorpion); military battle tactics: 1) ****_Distraction_**** – An attack by some of the force on one or two flanks, drawing up to a strong frontal attack by the rest of the force; 2) ****_Flanking maneuver_**** – Involves attacking the opponent from the side, or rear; 3) ****_Blitzkrieg_****– An attack that uses concentrated force and rapid speed to break through enemy lines, named after the ****German****World War II**** strategy (in this story instead of tanks think horses and cavalry); 4) _Maginot Line_ – a battle line used in the French army in WWII; 5) ****_Periclean strategy_**** – The two basic principles of the "Periclean Grand Strategy" were the rejection of appeasement (in accordance with which he urged the Athenians not to revoke the Megarian Decree) and the avoidance of overextension (instituted in the Peloponnesian War against Thebes of Sparta, it didn't work lol); 6) ****_Pincer ambush_**** – A "U"-shaped attack with the sides concealed and the middle held back until the enemy advances, at which point the concealed sides ambush them; 7) ****_Pincer maneuver_**** – Allowing the enemy to attack the center, sometimes in a charge, then attacking the flanks of the charge; 8) ****_Separation of insurgents_**** – A counterinsurgency strategy should first seek to separate the enemy from the population, then deny the enemy reentry, and finally execute long enough to deny the insurgent access; ****9) ****_Scorpion attack_**** – A pincer attack that is supplemented by an air strike.**

**Shout Outs: LoveMadness, Chris, Flandre, Miss Topaz, Yuka Muntou, Gssmswssbbdkpz, Cassie Ray, and Nentone (I'm sorry I nearly forgot to add you) thanks for reviewing new reviewers. **

**Author Note: I feel the need to explain the Hylian Paradox again because some readers have expressed confusion in its meaning. The whole point of Ghirahim's forces using the phrase 'all Hylians are liars' was to catch the Hyrulean army off guard. The generals all knew what this phrase meant, because it was an old battle tactic. However, Ghirahim didn't know the true meaning of the phrase and used it as a psychological ploy to try and defeat the Hylians. Zelda knew the only way to combat that was to beat Ghirahim at his own game and unknowingly implement the battle strategy of the paradox. I hope that clears everything up lol. ~ZR~.**

**SPECIAL NOTICE: If you don't have a Wii U get one! The next Zelda on this thing is going to be incredible! I'm serious. I didn't get this chapter written until now because I was having so much fun playing it! ~ZR~.**

**Reedited: 11/24/2012 & 11/25/2012 & 11/28/2012**

**Word Count: 17,691**

* * *

Chapter 36

Arbiter's Grounds: (Part 1)

I felt deku shell shocked for a moment. I couldn't believe that Hylia was gone.

_No, _I thought in defiance, _I refuse to accept this! It isn't possible for a goddess to die… is it? _

As much as I wanted that question to be answered, I didn't have time to ponder over it as the crypt began to tremble.

_What in the-? _I thought suddenly.

"What's going on?" I asked aloud.

Link got up and shook his head, not understanding the occurrence himself. "I don't know," he said, "but we're not sticking around to find out."

The hero went to help Elbourne to his feet, but the dragon prince pushed him away. "Will you get away from me?" he grunted. "I'm not helpless! And don't think that since I'm not dead that we're friends!"

_Really Elbourne? _I thought sarcastic. _That is honestly the last thing you should be worried about._

Link ignored him and helped him anyway. "I wouldn't dream of it dragon prince," he said lighthearted, offering his hand again, "I can't stand you, but we have to get out of here."

Elbourne groaned and looked away seeing Link's point. He then reached for the hero's outstretched hand and allowed him to help him up. I knew the bad mouthing was their way of saying thank you to each other. They were both too stubborn to say it otherwise.

_Men… _I thought.

I hurried over to the both of them and wrapped Elbourne's other free arm around my shoulders. The dragon prince would be hobbling horribly without the extra help. We made our way to the escalating awning and out the door. The entrance to Stallord's crypt suddenly became buried under a wall of rock. It was then I understood that the bottom level fortifications were giving way.

_If we don't get out of here quickly, we'll be buried alive! _I thought in panic.

"We have to hurry!" I said above the vibrations in the room.

Link and Elbourne were well aware of that, and doubled their steps. "Just stay focused!" Link said to me. "We'll get out of here!"

We moved quickly through the deeper catacombs of the vault, as dust and sand perfumed the air making it harder to see. At several spots we had to claw shot to higher ground so we wouldn't be consumed by overflowing sand pits. I remembered those sand pits. Anyway, we were almost free from the stone edifice, when the door to the entrance started caving in.

My eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh no!" I cried out.

"Double time everyone!" Link ordered. "Now!"

We mustered every ounce of strength we had to get up those last few steps, and hurry outside the crypt into the sweltering hot Gerudo sun. Even still, we didn't stop our run when we exited. We had to get as far away from the entrance as possible. There was no telling what was going to happen next.

_The whole place might blow! _I thought.

Link, Elbourne, and I landed hard on the sand as we lost our footing from a residual blast from within the grounds. We all turned to look in alarm.

"What was that?" I whispered anxious.

No one answered as the sand became seismic. Suddenly a beam of holy light came out from within the chasm. The light shot up into the sky and differentiated into five distinct directions.

"What is that?" Elbourne asked perplexed.

I shook my head unsure of what it was myself.

"I have no idea," I replied.

The purified light was stationary for a moment before zooming through the ionosphere in five locations. It was then I think I understood what it was substantiated for.

_Wait a minute... _I thought.

"It must be going to stop the other apparitions!" I realized. "Now that Ghirahim is gone his paradox is no longer viable!"

Link helped Elbourne to the ground and then looked heavenward. "It looks like you might be right," he said, "let's hope that's the case, I'm sure the others could use it if that's its purpose."

Elbourne took in a deep troubled breath as he winced in pain. "I wonder…" he trailed, trying to get comfortable, "I wonder if one of those beams will make its way to Dragon Roost?" he asked as if thinking out loud. "I wonder if king Xavier…" he didn't finish.

I looked over at Elbourne knowing he was worried about his father.

_He wants to know if the king survived all this, _I thought.

Link saw the look of concern on the dragon prince's face and then sat down on the hot sand next to him. "We'll go to Dragon Roost first," he said, understanding his concern, "we'll check on the wounded and see if your kingdom needs any assistance."

I was surprised at how astute Link was in a role of leadership. He sounded like a king.

A king... that would certainly be something.

_Link as the ruler of Hyrule... maybe… _I thought hopeful, knowing this wasn't the time for such thinking, _maybe he will be someday._

Elbourne didn't reply, he just nodded in agreement. I came and sat down next to the two men and sighed, as a much needed silence overtook us for the next few moments. What we had just gone through had been brutal, and a minute of solace was just what we needed. Even still, though it was supposed to be a moment of comfort, I couldn't help but think of Hylia's sacrifice. She gave up everything to save my life.

_Hylia..._ I began my recourse staring out at the warm fronted horizon,_ why did you do it ancestral mother? _I wondered. _Where are you now? Are you really gone from this world?_ I looked up at the sky and sighed._ I still need you you know. It would be selfish of you if you didn't come back. There's still so much for you to teach me about how to flirt. That's important Hylia... you can't be gone._

I took in a deep breath and tried not to think on it too much. I knew I had to get mind focused on something else, because there was going to be so much to be done with regards to the after effects of this whole mishap. The people were going to need their queen more than ever. I couldn't afford to be a crying mess. I would have to grieve later.

_I have no choice, _I thought, and then looked over at Link and Elbourne.

I was surprised slightly when I found both men staring at me.

_What's this? _I thought.

"What's the matter?" I asked of their stares.

They both shook their heads and looked at me solemn.

"Are you okay?" Link just came out and asked.

I knew he was concerned because of Hylia. Elbourne didn't say anything.

_No, _I thought.

"Yes," I verbalized, "I'm just glad we all made it out in one piece."

Link didn't reply right away. He nodded and stared at me, knowing I was trying to keep a brave front. "So am I," he replied.

I looked back over at the grounds and sighed.

_I wish I could say everyone with conviction, _I thought just then, _but the truth of the matter is I can't._

When I turned back I caught Elbourne still staring at me.

_This man... _I thought with a smirk.

"Elbourne I'm fine," I reiterated for emphasis.

The dragon prince merely smiled and shook his head; he gave me a long once over. "I wasn't looking at you because of that," he stated.

I looked at him puzzled at his reply.

"Oh..." I said feeling a little sheepish, "well then what is it?"

Elbourne looked me over again. "When did you get the costume change?" he asked all of a sudden.

I looked at him surprised almost forgetting all about it, then looked down at my blue dress, stroked my black hair, and realized I must have been quite the sight. I hadn't even considered my appearance, and as such I grinned at the prince's segue.

_Leave it to Elbourne to have perfect lighthearted timing, _I thought.

"Now that you mention it," Link added, "you do look pretty incredible. We were so caught up in everything I hardly noticed."

My grin widened to a smile, but I couldn't help shaking my head. I found it humorous that they were still so captivated by my beauty after having almost died.

_Men do bond together eventually, don't they? _I thought.

"Consider this my true potential," I said of the metamorphosis, "it was the goddess's last gift to me."

The sobering way I said that made both men introspect.

"I see," Link said quietly.

Elbourne nodded. "Indeed."

After a few more minutes passed by, I finally got up and dusted the sand off my blue dress. I then touched my wrist and went back to my normal appearance of my royal pink dress and dark brown hair.

"We have to get going," I said, "I have to make preparations for a medic center and see about the injured."

Elbourne nodded, but then suddenly winced in pain from the large wound in his leg. "Speaking of injured," he groaned.

The wound was substantial with a great deal of blood coming from it. I was about to take it upon myself to tear the hem of my dress to make a bandage, but Link beat me to it by tearing off his sleeve and tying it tight around Elbourne's ankle so the bleeding would stop.

"We have to get you some medical attention," Link said to the dragon prince. "I have no potions on me any longer."

I sighed.

"Neither do I," I replied.

Elbourne grunted and got up on his feet on his own. "Stop pandering over me," he said to the both of us, "it's just a wound; let's get out of here and head back."

Link and I both waited to see if the dragon prince was going to limp okay on his own. He seemed to be doing alright, and we both let the matter go.

_Leave the man his pride, _I thought in a silent surrender.

"Alright," Link said and then started heading south, "this way."

Elbourne and I followed after the hero to the desert impasse. While we walked, I looked to the sky wondering how everyone else was fairing, and pondered whether that holy light had reached everyone before it was too late.

_Please be alive everyone, _I thought, _please. _

~SSS~

Dragon Roost Impasse: (Part 2)

After Gunter's utterance, the _Hero of Sky _narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his sword for a full out attack.

"Move out!" the apparition ordered the Twili forces.

The ranks of organized shadow warriors fell into a flanking maneuver formation and proceeded out of the inlet as they had once before. The shiny, dark hued Twili formed a battle arch around the Hyrulean army and readied their weapons to attack. They were going to try engaging the army with a pincer ambush by attacking from the sides and the center. The fake _hero _then advanced forward himself towards general Gunter. The Hylian general had to give the puppet credit. They were being bold.

_Let's hope what her majesty has conjured up works, _the general thought, understanding that the tactic hadn't been used in a long time. _We have to counter this measure with a distraction, but it's up to me to make sure it works._

Gunter readied himself and stood erect on his horse. By now every Hylian solider understood what he was supposed to do. The queen's preparations had spread to all of them by means of the coded telepathic message. The whole strategy was to do the opposite of what was ordered by their commander. If they pulled this off they could create disarray for the Twili army. They would never see it coming.

The Twili proceeded closer readying their offensive strike, when Gunter finally unsheathed his sword. "Stay lucid men!" he called out. "En guarde!"

The word 'lucid' was the inverse order for 'distraction.' A distraction was a military strategy used where some cavalry or ground units would attack the perimeter, but the majority of the force would attack the center. Based on what the general ordered, the fake _hero _was anticipating a more even vetted attack on all fronts and not a swell up the middle towards him. However, that was exactly the point; it was manufactured to be the element of surprise and confusion.

_Stay sharp men, _the general thought.

The Hyrulean army immediately fell out of ranks and surged towards the center behind their commander in an all out charge towards the apparition leader. The fake _hero_ was caught off guard by the maneuver and quickly raised his sword to defend.

"What the hell-?" the _Hero of Sky_ retorted when Gunter's blade met his. "Break ranks!" he called out quickly. "Just attack!"

The apparition's orders were sounded too late as the rest of the Twili were caught unawares as well. They were all expecting a different counter strike than what was ordered. As such, they left their positions and went on immediate defense. The Twili were battling back, and were starting to regain some ground. However, as soon as the shadow warriors thought they were about to get the upper hand, the Hylians used another deceptive counter measure.

"Integration men!" the general called out. "Integration of the enemy!"

'Integration of the enemy' was actually 'separation of insurgents,' a battle strategy used to push the enemy back and keep them away from their officiating officers. The Hylians did this maneuver while at the same time leaving a small contingent in the center to protect the general. The Twili were totally off guard with the move and went into slight confusion. The confusion soon turned to mayhem when the shadow soldiers stopped with the informatics began going rogue. There was very little uniformity in what they were doing. The _Hero of Sky_ saw what happening and narrowed his eyes in anger at the Hylian general.

"You think you're clever don't you?" he snarled and then snapped his fingers. "You think you can actually win with your vices, don't you!"

At the snapping, the apparition changed again. He morphed from looking like the _Hero of Sky _to a tall platinum white fitted individual with black soulless eyes. It only took the general a moment to realize who he was really dealing with.

_Great Hylia! _Gunter thought.

"Ghirahim!" the general whispered in shock.

The apparition rode his cavalry closer and went to strike Gunter. "So, you planned something clever did you?" he said angry through the friction of the blades. "Well, it's no matter once my master is revived you'll all be dead anyway! The insurrection will be swift!"

"Those are delusions of grandeur demon lord!" Gunter grunted finally pushing the attack back. "You aren't conquering anything!"

The general didn't allow himself to get distracted. He knew the goddess, the queen, and the Hero of Twilight were at the Arbiter's Grounds to prevent that occurrence from happening.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall!" the general replied.

"And your faith in your retched race will be yours!" the apparition retorted.

The general strained, but soon got the upper hand and was able to push the _demon lord _completely off of his horse. The apparition landed hard on the ground, which allowed Gunter enough time to jump off his horse and engage him. However, the _demon lord_ countered Gunter's strike before he could deliver a deathblow.

"Damn it!" the general grunted.

"You're not going to get rid of me _that_ easily!" the apparition said and jumped back onto his feet. He whipped out his blade and readied his battle stance.

"That's fine by me!" the general replied.

Gunter wasted no time getting on the offensive. He lunged at the counterfeit antagonist with the intent of killing him. The apparition was able to counter the general's attacks again, but he was pushed back considerably near the entrance of the impasse. Seeing that the otherworldly impostor was in trouble, Twili soldiers quickly came to their commander's defense. Gunter fought them off, but the Twili were fighting as more of a distraction than as a direct opposition. The general was about to find out the reason for this tactic was so the counterfeit could manage an attack while his defenses were down.

_Damn it! _Gunter thought readying to defend.

"Commander!" two Hylian soldiers called out and hurried to help their captain when they saw he was in trouble.

The Twili were about to attack again, but their maneuvers were circumvented by the secondary help of the Hylians. Gunter couldn't express anything now, but he was grateful for the intervention. The _demon lord_ was obviously not so pleased. He retaliated by kicking the general onto the ground and trying to stomp him in the chest. Gunter quickly rolled out of the way and got back onto his feet.

_This villain is fast! _the general thought. _I can't be careless._

The apparition was about to attack again when suddenly his attack was halted. The _demon lord _stopped himself and looked up at the sky as a beam of white light came out of nowhere and landed hard in the middle of the fighting zone. The reverberations pulsed outward in a dynamic forceful radius. The blast area was significant, making warriors on both sides stop fighting.

"What in the-?" Gunter said, not finishing.

The men braced themselves as best they could against rock walls, horses, or lying flat on the ground. The oscillations were that powerful. Suddenly, however, a loud piercing scream disrupted the sound barrier.

_What in Hylia's name-? _the general thought reaching up to cover his face.

The Hylians looked around and saw that it was coming from the opposition. Even the _demon lord_ who was once inquiring as to what the light was was now screaming in agony.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed falling to his knees as the light particles serrated his body.

The general and the other soldiers looked on shocked and marveled at the demarcation of them being unharmed.

_How is this possible? _the general wondered.

The light permeated through all the Twili until suddenly all of the opposing soldiers were lifted up off the ground and collected into the air like a hub. The leading apparition levitated as well. His screaming body joined the rest of his forces, and out of nowhere the light got brighter. Soon the magnified quanta shined a brilliance so bright the Hylians had to cover their eyes to keep from being blinded. The light shifted into a ball and all the bodies with it. The occurrence ended with the sphere of light getting bigger and finally disappearing along with everything in it. The light diffracted across the sky like a cosmic explosion and the only people left were the Hylian soldiers.

There was a deafening quiet among the men.

It was a surreal moment.

"What was that?" a few soldiers asked one another finally.

"I have no idea," others replied, "whatever it was thank the goddess."

_The hero and her majesty must have stopped the real Ghirahim, _Gunter thought taking in a deep exhausted breath.

The soldiers were still in a state of shock when they finally realized that it was over. It was finally over. They all took in a collective sigh of relief. The general looked around at his men's weary faces and was grateful there were no casualties.

_Thank Hylia, _he thought, _not one of my men are dead. Not one._

At seeing everyone alive the general took in a deep breath.

"Sound a war cry of praise for queen Zelda!" Gunter said all of a sudden, he held his word in the air. "Without her we would be dead! To the queen!"

"To the queen!" the soldiers all said in unison.

When the men settled down the general ordered them to help the injured and set up a small medic center. Gunter himself then set out to help any of his ailing men. He helped several get out of harm's way before heading towards the effacement of the mountain. That was when he noticed a severely injured man bleeding slowly at the neck. It was a wonder the man wasn't dead considering the wound. However, it only took Gunter a moment to realize it was Xavier the king of Dragon Roost he was looking at.

_Great Hylia! _the general thought.

"Sire!" he said in alarm and hurried to see about him.

The dragon king looked pale and his pulse was thready and weak. He didn't look like he was going to last much longer. In all the commotion of battle the general completely forewent the possibility of the king surviving the neck wound he sustained. It was pretty bad on the onset, so Gunter thought the dragon king had succumbed to it.

_I can't believe he managed to survive through all that, _the general thought.

Gunter sat Xavier up gently, hoping he wasn't too late to help.

"Hold on your majesty!" the general ordered, and then turned to get the attention of one of his soldiers. "Get me a horse quickly! We have to get his majesty back to his palace where he can receive medical attention."

"He won't make it back to the palace my lord," the soldier stated, "it would be best if we helped him here once we set up a facility."

Gunter saw the soldier's point and nodded. "Hurry!"

The soldier saluted and quickly went to gather some supplies. The general turned back to the king and saw that he was white as snow. He knew time was running short.

_Hold on your majesty, _Gunter thought, _hold on!_

~SSS~

Hyrule Field: (Part 3)

Midna nodded in accordance with Maximillion's words and manned her force field. The next series of actions needed to be executed swiftly and without any qualms in order to work. If the Hyrulean army was going to implement a coup within the command set, there had to be no mistakes. Everything had to be perfect.

_Keep your game face on Midna, _the twilight queen told herself.

The _Hero of Time _saw the subtle nuance in the twilight queen's face and immediately unsheathed his sword. "Time to end this," he said and then gestured for the soldiers behind him to move forward, "put them out of their misery!"

The Twili soldiers moved forward in a scorpion attack formation. The scorpion attack was a pincer maneuver with the added effect of an aerial strike. Since the Twili horde had aerial Shadow Beasts at their disposal, it was the perfect offensive measure for them to take. If the opposition could execute the attack properly, they could cause some serious discord for the Hylians, especially at the center and outer regions of their front lines.

_You clever bastards, _Midna couldn't help but think.

The twilight queen narrowed her eyes in anticipation of commander Maximillion's order, realizing a counterattack was going to have to be instituted soon.

_Hylia we need your help now more than ever, _she thought.

The Hylian soldiers stood ready on their cavalry, knowing this was their last opportunity to stop what was about to happen. The general's previous utterance permeated through the ranks and the men knew exactly what was supposed to transpire. This had to work. There were no other alternatives. It was a clever suggestion by queen Zelda, and if everything held fast, they might be able to survive this.

"Center and stay as one!" Maximillion called out suddenly, unsheathing his sword. "Stay centered and as one!"

The fake _hero _scoffed and shook his head in disbelief at hearing the order. He grinned as he watched his foot soldiers go by. "Fool, are you serious?" he replied. "You're making this far too easy."

_That's what you think, _Midna thought.

The _Hero of Time's_ over confidence was just what the Hylians were banking on.

'Center and as one' was an encrypted command for establishing a 'flanking maneuver.' A flanking maneuver was a separation of ranks to surround a supposing foe. The Hylians went into the ciphered formation quickly, causing the opposing forces to question what was being done. The apparition's army couldn't actively engage their scorpion attack if the Hylians were countering their surge effectively.

The _Hero of Time_ saw what was going on and suddenly looked befuddled. "What the hell are they doing?" he said, caught unawares.

Midna saw the discord herself, and grinned at its efficiency thus far.

_So much for making it easy, _the queen thought sarcastic, but then turned her attention back to Maximillon. _He's going to have to call the charge soon or the 'want to be hero' is going to catch wind of what's going on._

Next, the general moved forward and sounded another advance. "Fix the buthus tamalus men!" he called out. "And do not stop until it is completely sealed!"

With that, the Hylian soldiers immediately went on the offensive. The 'buthus tamalus' was a codex meaning 'red scorpion.' The 'fixing' of the red scorpion was actually a direct assault on the Twili perimeter flanks. This assault was meant to break their line and draw them back. The attack came as a surprise to the shadow soldiers.

The Twili army was forced to convert to defensive posturing due to not knowing, or understanding what to anticipate. However, even though the apparition's ground troops were discombobulated, that didn't thwart the threat of the aerial Shadow Beasts. In fact, it was their only play in their deck of cards so far. The beasts were dive bombing towards the Hylian soldiers, knocking some of them off their horses, and creating problems with attacks for others. The buthus tamalus was working, but was starting to lose its edge because of the aerial prieve. Seeing this, Midna stayed near the center of the field and aimed for the wind faring adversaries with her Twili force fields. The Shadow Beasts tried maneuvering around it, but they were outmatched with every engagement.

"Oh no you don't!" she whispered to herself when a Shadow Beast tried to get away from her.

Midna had to act as long range offense until it was time for her to intervene. She knew her part in the battle strategy was of great importance. Queen Zelda admonished her personally. She had to do it. She couldn't let everyone down.

_It's time to see if your faith in me was well founded your majesty, _the twilight queen thought.

With the strike by air being managed, Maximillion searched the crowd looking for the leader. He found the fake hero engaged with another of his men. Once he caught sight of him, he charged into the crowd to take him on himself. However, the _Hero of Time _was ready for him, and used his counterfeit _Master Sword _to stop the strike of his blade. The general pushed the apparition back and struck his sword hard causing him to lose balance. Maximillion then rammed his foot into the imposter's chest and forced him down onto the ground. Maximlliion was about to use the hooves of his horse to trample his opponent, but the apparition rolled out of the way in a hurry.

"Arghh!" the _Hero of Time _grunted angrily and then snapped his fingers. "I'm sick of this damn disguise! I have no further use for it!"

At the beckoning of his fingers the apparition transformed into his true self. He appeared platinum white, with black baleful eyes, and a large imposing countenance. There was no denying who it was they were fighting. He was another puppet of the demon lord.

"Ghirahim!" Midna whispered.

The _demon lord _hurried to pick up his _Master Sword _which then converted to another large squared shaped blade, the _Demon's Blade_. The apparition went to strike the general on his horse, but the general was apt in his ability to counter. Maximillion kicked the _demon lord _to the ground again, but this time jumped off his horse with his sword ready to kill him. However, the apparition rolled away from the attack and got back on his feet. He was heated.

"You won't kill me you insignificant filth!" the fake _lord _retorted. "Yours are a conquered people! You will all die!"

Maximillion scoffed. "You villains always say that when you need to give yourself a pep talk!" he replied.

The puppet growled. "I've got your pep talk!"

He lunged at Maximillion and nearly knocked his sword out of his grip.

"Damn it!" he grunted.

The apparition pressed his blade against Maximillon's forcefully.

"Give up!" he demanded. "You'll only make this harder for yourself!"

"You're an arrogant fool puppet!" Maximillion pushed back hard until he had him off his blade, it was then the general sounded one more alarm. "Maginot Line men! Maginot Line!"

The _demon lord _narrowed his eyes perplexed at the order, still not in the know of what was truly going on. "What the hell are you up to?"

Maximillon smirked. "You'll see."

Midna knew that was her cue. The 'Maginot Line' was another inverse order for the strategy known as 'blitzkrieg.' Both strategies were implemented in the Great War hundreds of years ago. The Maginot Line was effective for stopping ground troops, but not against cavalry. The blitzkrieg was a counter measure for the Maginot line, using a large amount of force to break through enemy ranks causing unprecedented formation upheaval. During the Great War the blitzkrieg had unparalleled success; the Maginot Line used against it did not. It was this double entendre the general was banking on to drive the fake _demon's _army back.

_This had better work, _Midna though giddying her horse at full speed.

The twilight queen quickly donned her Twili force field and actuated it to maximum capacity. It engulfed and surrounded every Hylian soldier present. With the added protection, the Hyrulean army went all out on their counter surge of the Twili horde. Even with aerial dives from the Shadow Beasts, the apparition's forces were beginning to fall apart and dissolve into complete disarray. Midna then headed towards the general. Midna steadied her force field realizing her timing with the general's had to be just right.

_This must be done in one fell swoop, _she thought.

Maximillion and the apparition were still engaged when the twilight queen trotted up to intervene.

"On your left general!" the queen called out.

Maximillion sidestepped at her call. Midna then aimed her force field at the puppet and exerted her horse's hooves to make the fake _demon lord _fall backwards again. Once he was down and immobilized, the twilight queen substantiated a spear made of Twili energy and held it over the prostrated apparition's head. She narrowed her eyes in contempt.

"How dare you try to involve the Twilight Realm in this with your look-a-likes?" she seethed. "You'll pay for that mistake with your life!"

"You're a cursed queen, with a cursed people!" the apparition spat angrily.

Midna had to steady her hand as her anger was getting the best of her.

"We'll see about that," she whispered, "my people are noble, not conjurers of cheap tricks."

However, before she had the opportunity to let the spear go and revenge herself, a bright shifting light plowed into the ground causing a significant blowback to the area. Midna lost her balance and the force field she created vanished. The twilight queen held onto the horse she was riding for dear life.

_What in the world was that? _she wondered.

The light shined brighter forcing the Hylians to cover their eyes, their foes however weren't so fortunate. The apparition's forces began crying out in intense grief. The pain the light was substantiating was undeniable. The screams from the Twili soon revealed it was affecting only them.

Midna raised her hands to cover her eyes and was suddenly afforded the added protection of the general. Maximillion mustered up enough strength to make his way over to the twilight queen when he saw she needed assistance.

"Are you alright?" he called over the seismic activity.

Midna nodded, still covering her eyes.

"I'm okay!" she called back. "Do you have any idea what is causing this?"

Maximillion shook his head. "Not a clue madam!"

Their conversation was cut short when the screams of the apparition filled the air. The _demon lord _was suddenly lifted off the ground and carried towards the center of the light; him, along with all of his army. The light enveloped the entire adversarial force leaving only the Hylians and the queen of twilight untouched. The luminance swelled and swelled until it finally turned in on itself and dispersed across the sky. There was no sign of the puppet or any of the counterfeit Twili anywhere.

They were all gone.

When the occurrence abated, Maximillon looked around to see if it was safe and then released Midna. The twilight queen looked around herself to see if anyone else was swept up in the light besides those who they were fighting. All the Hylians were accounted for.

_Zelda and the others must have stopped Ghirahim at the grounds,_ she thought. _That has to be the reason why the fake demon lord and his men were the only ones driven away and no one else. _

Maximillion came and helped Midna down from her horse before turning to check on his men. Everyone was alive, but they were battered and bruised from the conflict. Even still, the general sighed gratefully that there were no casualties.

"Spread the word to start a camp for the injured," Maximillion said to one of his men, "those with severe injuries will be seen first."

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted, and then went off to do their duty.

Maximillion then turned his attention back to the Twilight queen. "Will you be needing any assistance your majesty?" he asked her.

Midna was lost in thought for a moment, but then shook her head and snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "what did you say general?"

The general grinned, understanding her wandering mind. "Are you in need of medical attention?" he repeated.

Midna reflected for a moment and then declined.

"I'm fine good sir," she replied, "check on your men. Please don't let me keep you from doing your duty."

Maximillion nodded at her good sense and decided to check on everyone else. "Very well," he said, "however, if you can assist with some healing that would be greatly appreciated."

Midna agreed with that suggestion.

"I will do all I can," she replied.

With that Maximillion went about his way. Midna stood looking after him for a moment and thought about what had just taken place.

_Ghirahim's gone, the threat has been thwarted, and it looks like Hyrule is going to pick up the pieces and move on, _she thought, _but how is that going to fair for everyone?_

The twilight queen watched as two Hylian soldiers picked up another of their injured brethren carefully and place him on a cot.

_What's going to happen now? _she wondered. _What is going to happen after all of this? _

~SSS~

Hyrule Underground City: (Part 4)

Shad looked determined to fulfill his task even though he wasn't fully aware how he was going to do it. He knew Zelda had faith in him, but how was that faith going to translate to success? The scholar understood that he had to use his wits and reasoning, and then wait for the opportunity. However, that didn't dispel the anxiety that was hanging over him.

_What if something goes wrong? _he wondered all of a sudden. _What if I ruin a command set? What if I don't know what something means? What then? The whole plan could be foiled. _

Shad shook his head realizing freaking out over 'would be' scenarios wasn't in his best interest. He had to be clear and rational, the way he normally was.

_If the queen thinks I can do this, then damn it I'm going to do it! _he thought stubborn all of a sudden. _Why am I standing here making myself more anxiety ridden than I need to be?_

Shad then pulled out his blade after the thought, the one every high ranking official gets and thinks they never have to use.

_Let's see if those fencing lessons have paid off, _he thought with a sigh, and then pondered about the young woman helping him. _I hope Lydia is doing okay, we need that distraction like we've never needed it before._

Shad swallowed hard as he looked over to the perimeter and watched Lydia get closer to the chandelier apparatus stationed in the wall. She only needed a little more time when she got there where she could cut through the rope and hopefully set the general free.

_I need to buy Lydia that time while I wait for the signal her majesty queen Zelda told me about, _he thought.

Meanwhile as Shad was pondering, Lydia was crawling as fast as she could to reach the far crypt wall. When she finally reached her destination, she took out the dagger she had hidden in her dress and began cutting the threads of the rope. The young maiden knew she had to work quickly, but that didn't dispel her hands from shaking. She dropped the dagger three times from her nerves alone.

"Come on Lydia, focus!" she whispered to herself. "Everyone is counting on you!"

Lydia began sawing through the thick rope with renewed haste. When she heard the pluck and twang of the strings, she felt a small sense of relief. Her efforts were being rewarded. She worked faster as she got half way through. The blade was sharp, but the sawing action was dulling the precision of the tang. The result of that was it was taking longer than she had anticipated.

"Damn!" she whispered of the temporary diversion.

Lydia looked to the right of her and glanced back over at Shad. She was surprised to find him standing up and going near the center of the room where the rest of the soldiers were with his blade drawn. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What in Hylia's name is he doing?" she whispered, working even faster now. "He's going to get himself killed!"

Lydia then turned her attention to general Zelvious and wondered if when she was done would he have enough time to free himself from the fall radius of the chandelier. The last thing she wanted was to kill a high ranking official.

"How am I going to alert him?" she asked herself, and then shook her head of the notion. "There's only one way to do it I suppose."

Lydia sawed faster and when the final pluck sounded she got up and shouted, "General take cover!"

Zelvious was surprised by the abrupt notice, but then quickly obeyed the woman's command. He pushed his skull backward into the body of the apparition and head butted him, then elbowed his side to let him go. It worked in that the fake _king_ stumbled backwards and was met with a rude awakening. Zelvious rolled forward as the chandelier came crashing down on _Daphnes I_.

"Ahhh!" the apparition cried out with nowhere to go.

Shad and the other soldiers went to the general's aide. "Are you alright?" the scholar asked.

Zelvious grabbed his neck, but quickly stood up and took his battle stance. "I'm fine," he replied, not making an issue of it, "everyone on guard now! I trust you heard her majesty's command."

Shad looked at the general surprised at his words. "You were able to communicate with queen Zelda?"

Zelvious nodded and watched as the apparition cleaned himself off of the debris and looked on at them angrily. "Yes and you'd all do well to know _it's time to turn the tide_."

The soldiers looked perplexed at the saying, but with sudden immediacy, as if a lantern had switched on in their heads, all the faces of the general's men went from confusion to understanding in a matter of seconds.

_That was her majesty's cue, _Shad thought.

"Are you ready Sir Shad?" Zelvious asked suddenly, not looking at him. "Will you be able to understand when I give the order?"

Shad swallowed hard, realizing this was very real and nodded. "Yes my lord."

Zelvious continued looking on at his opponent. "Very well," he said, "then you must take your station in front of me."

Shad looked at Zelvious surprised, but he knew it had to be this way.

_Don't panic Shad, _he told himself. _This is the only way to get that fiend off guard, _the scholar thought, _it's no matter, I will succeed at this! I have to, for her majesty's sake._

"Yes sir," Shad replied and then went and stood directly in front of the general.

Lydia saw what was taking place and looked on shocked. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded to herself. "Why is Zelvious allowing Shad to fight with him? This is insane!"

_Daphnes I _was beyond angry, and when he saw that the surprise attack was implemented by Lydia he sent a Shadow Beast to go after her. When Lydia saw the monster coming for her she felt her heart beat quicken.

"Sweet Hylia!" Lydia said with an onset of panic.

Shad's eyes widened when he realized the woman's imminent danger. "Lady Lydia get out there!"

Lydia quickly took off running in the direction she came, hoping she could gain some ground before the Shadow Beast overwhelmed her.

_Please hurry! _Shad thought of the woman's plight, but was put more at ease when two Hylian soldiers went to her aide.

"We've got it your grace!" both men stated in unison. "We won't let it harm her!"

The apparition growled at that and turned his attention back to the scholar. However, his face was tempered with puzzlement when he saw that his adversary was truly him. "Are you kidding me?" he demanded unsheathing his sword. "Are you insulting me this much general that you cower behind someone who isn't even a man of war?"

The general put his hand on Shad's shoulder to reassure him.

"On my ready," Zelvious whispered to Shad, ignoring the fake king, "remember your timing must be impeccable on this."

Shad had never felt this much pressure before in his life. "Yes general."

_Daphnes I _narrowed his eyes in contempt when he didn't get an answer to his question. "If a swift death is what you're looking for rode scholar, then I shall be more than happy to give it to you!"

With that, the apparition leapt forward and Zelvious called out, "Periclean maneuver men! Periclean!"

'Periclean' was a battle strategy used in the Great War that backfired and worked against the militarist using it, in that case Pericles. Pericles believed he could outwit Thebes of Baalam by not appeasing to his demands and that they would eventually draw back and flee. The maneuver was a monumental fail resulting in Pericles' defeat. In this case, the Periclean call out was the codex for implementing the Thebean strategy. Shad was the decoy while Zelvious and his men were the insurgents.

_Here goes nothing! _the scholar thought then lunged forward.

The whole ruse of the attack was that it was an all out offensive strike instead of a pull back and wait game like the command suggested. The apparition was shocked at the strike, not expecting Shad to come at him with the force in which he did. _Daphnes I_ had to remember to stay on guard to defend himself. Shad side stepped and thrust his sword forward, trying to plunge the fake king in the gut, but missed when the apparition did a sidestep of his own and dodged the attack.

"So you want to get from behind a book and fight like a _real _man huh?" _Daphnes I _taunted.

Shad wasn't going to allow himself to be distracted. "I find that funny coming from you," he replied, "considering you aren't even a man to begin with."

The apparition growled at the comeback, and decided it would be better to just kill him instead of tease him. "You'll pay for your insolence!"

However, he was in for a surprise.

Abruptly, Shad ducked when the apparition tried to attack him once again. Before _Daphnes I_ could recover, his blade was caught by general Zelvious. _Daphnes I _saw that and tried serrating his fingers off. The general grunted from the pain, but was not sidetracked by it. He then took his blade and stabbed the fake king in the gut.

"Ahhh!" the apparition screamed and stumbled back.

However, when _Daphnes I _pulled the blade out he was unharmed.

Zelvious and everyone else looked on shocked. "What kind of madness is this?" he demanded.

The apparition narrowed his eyes at the general. "It's worse than you think," he said and then snapped his fingers.

It was only then everyone saw _Daphnes I _true appearance. He obviously wasn't a king of Hyrule, he was just another puppet used by the Ghirahim. Even still, that didn't make the situation any less unsettling.

Shad took several steps back when he realized who he was really dealing with.

_This isn't good, _he thought.

However, the changed appearance didn't keep the general at bay. He was sick of the game of charades. This damned apparition finally decided to show his face and that was the face he was going to die in.

"It's time we ended this," Zelvious said to the apparition, "you've stayed in Hyrule long enough."

However, before Zelvious and the rest of the Hyrulean army could make good on that promise, a striking beam of white light permeated suddenly throughout the room from an open crevice in the chasm. The light created a ball and started substantiating itself in the middle of the room. It magnified its quanta as it grew.

_What in Hylia's name is that?_ Shad thought.

"Take cover!" Zelvious shouted pushing the scholar to the floor.

All the troops dropped to the ground. However, the apparition wasn't so eventful. He and the other two Shadow Beasts were sucked into the sphere, with only the sound of their screams to comfort them.

_Where did this come from? _the scholar wondered. _How is any of this even possible?_

Shad raised a hand to cover his eyes as the light got brighter. Finally, the light turned in on itself and imploded, dispersing the contained microcosm across the crypt. The silence that followed was deafening. A pin drop could be heard.

A few moments later, Zelvious stood up and looked around to be sure that everything was okay. When he saw the coast was clear, he signaled for his men to stand up.

"Is everyone alright?" Zelvious called out.

Many of the men nodded yes. Shad stood up and stretched his back, but was immediately alerted to Lydia's absence.

"Ms. Lydia!" Shad said in slight panic. "She was over by the chandelier when the implosion happened!"

However, his fears were quickly put to rest.

"We have her sir," a soldier replied to Shad of him and his comrade.

"I'm fine Sir Shad," Lydia reassured, standing up and rubbing her shoulder, "a little bruised, but fine."

Shad sighed in relief at the sight of her and then turned his attention back to Zelvious. "What was that general?" he asked of the light. "It appeared out of nowhere and destroyed our enemies."

Zelvious shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied truthful, "but I'm grateful that it came."

The scholar nodded at his words and sighed. "You and me both."

The general grinned at him. "You were doing pretty good there with your fighting skills," he complimented, "it seems I've underestimated you as a swordsman."

Shad grinned back. "I'll leave the fighting to you Zelvious," he replied, "I'll stick with my civic duties."

The general laughed. "That's too bad," he said, "I was hoping to challenge you at the castle one of these days."

_He wants me to challenge him? _Shad thought incredulous. _Now I know why he is sir named Blackknight. He's crazy. _

"I think not general," the scholar said, "but we can focus your new found energies on getting the people out of here."

Zelvious grinned at the scholar's segue and merely nodded in agreement. "Very well," he replied.

The general ordered several of the guards to retrieve the citizens hidden in the deepest part of the catacombs. Shad took in another deep breath, grateful that no one was dead, and that they were able to overcome what just transpired. However, he was still worried how everyone else was fairing.

_I hope both their majesties are alright, _he thought, _and I hope the hero is safe as well. _

Shad looked on with weary eyes when he saw the citizens emerge from the deeper part of the crypt unharmed. He realized in that moment that the small bit of anxiety he had gone through was worth it. Shad watched as a little girl clutched her doll tightly.

_You're safe now young one, _he thought, _queen Zelda made sure of that._

~SSS~

On The Way to Dragon Roost: (Part 6)

I sighed in relief when we finally departed the hot Gerudo Desert and made our way back to Lake Hylia. Link, Elbourne, and I were pretty much silent the entire time we travelled. After everything that happened, there was so much to draw on introspectively that talking about it almost seemed inappropriate.

_How much carnage is out there? _I wondered. _How many soldiers had to die because of my actions? _

I was starting to become overwhelmed with guilt, but I had to keep a clear and leveled head. One casualty was enough. I couldn't bear to hear about hundreds more. We reclined on the shore bed and took a brief rest. Both Link and Elbourne were staring out at the crystalline water, looking like light and dark mirror images of each other. Even with seeing them as much as I had recently, I couldn't get over their striking resemblance.

_Light hair or dark hair, _I thought, _it doesn't matter, they have the same face and body._

I couldn't get over the drastic change in Elbourne's appearance, but with his now dark hair and green eyes he resembled more his mother than he once did.

_Won't she be shocked when she sees him again, _I thought.

I couldn't help but ponder the condition of the dragon king. How was he fairing? How was he doing? There was so much to consider with the transfer of power and political blowback of his actions and what this could possibly mean for Hyrule and Dragon Roost.

_I just hope Xavier is still alive, _I thought, _we can worry about everything else later._

I took in a deep breath, thinking about all that had happened and hoped for the best. It was all I had really. There was so much that had to be done.

_I have to just take it one day at a time, _I thought.

I then looked over at Link and thought about what I spoke about with him yesterday. I was hopeful, but not unrealistic. I loved him and wanted him more than anything in the world, but was that what he wanted? Did he want to rule Hyrule and be my king? I didn't know.

Only time and his answer would tell.

Link looked over at me when he caught me staring at him and Elbourne. He grinned at me possibly knowing that I was worried about how everything was going to turn out. Not just for us, but for everybody.

What about Midna?

What about Dragon Roost?

What about the Ordonians?

What about… Ilia?

They were all important in this scenario too.

_Should I had left things the way they were? _I wondered. _We would still have the goddess, Xavier would be king, Elbourne wouldn't have had the added burden of learning about Ghirahim, Link would have had his peaceful life, and I would have been queen over a pretty much settled kingdom. _

I sighed as my eyes stung.

_So... was it worth it Hylia? _I thought. _I keep hoping your voice will storm through my head and interrupt my thoughts. "Hey kid…" "I told you I hate being called ancestral mother!" "I'd do anything for you Zel even die for you…" _her voice echoed through my mind. _Is that what you did? Did you really die for me? _

I blinked several times so as not to cry at the thoughts. I couldn't allow myself that right now.

_I have to think of Hyrule, _I thought, and with that I stood up and wiped the grass off my skirt.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked both men.

They both looked at me for a moment and didn't reply right away.

"Zelda... we can rest longer if you need to," Link stated, not coming out and asking me what was truly on his mind.

I grinned at his concern.

"I'm fine," I said, "we should go."

Neither one of them budged.

"Are you sure Zelda?" Elbourne asked.

I nodded not wanting to be coddled.

"Are you sure you don't you want to talk?" Link asked me finally.

_They're both being so considerate, _I thought.

I shook my head no.

"We need to get back to Dragon Roost," I replied, "we need to check on your father Elbourne."

Link didn't say anything, but he was looking at me hard. He knew something was amiss with me. "Will you promise to talk to either one of us later when the time comes for it?"

I swallowed hard at the inquiry and nodded.

_I have to think of Hyrule now, _I thought.

"Let's go," I said.

Link and Elbourne stared at me again for a long moment before both getting up.

"Alright lady of Hyrule," Elbourne said forcing a smile.

"You're more stubborn than Din," Link added.

I noticed how Link avoided saying Hylia's name, and knew he was trying to be sensitive to my feelings.

I smiled at the both of them for their efforts.

"It's in my blood gentlemen," I said thinking of the goddess once more, "it's in my blood."

~SSS~

We spent the next several hours traveling through Hyrule Field on horseback and finally caught sight of an encampment set up by a small contingent of the army.

_What's going on? _I wondered riding closer and quickly dismounting.

Link and Elbourne followed suit, and as soon as everyone recognized who we were they raised their banners and shouted in triumph.

"Hail the victorious queen!" they said in unison.

I stopped short in my tracks when I realized what that meant.

_Those apparitions are gone? _I thought. _They aren't terrorizing the men any longer? _

My inquiries were met with satisfaction when I saw that there wasn't a tent designation for the dead.

_No casualties? _I thought in disbelief.

"Everyone's alive?" I whispered in a trembling voice.

On hearing the outcry of jubilation, general Maximillion quickly came from a tent and hurried towards me. He bowed and then took my hand and kissed it.

"Thank the goddess you're alright," he said, "your strategy worked and we were victorious."

I looked at the general in disbelief, not understanding why, because I knew if it were implemented properly it could work.

_This feels so surreal right now, _I thought.

"I'm so glad," I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"You should be," Maxmillion went on, "it was a brilliant idea."

_You shouldn't thank me, _I thought, _you should thank Hylia._

I was so over joyed that none in Maximillion's battalion were dead that I didn't know how to contain it. I couldn't explain what came over me as I jumped into the general's arms and held him tight in a secure hug. Maximillion looked at me surprised, but immediately hugged me back. Link and Elbourne grinned at my action.

"Thank you so much for your loyalty general," I said, "and thank you for not dying."

Maximillon held me tighter when he heard me say that. "It's a pleasure my lady," he replied.

The soldiers were temporarily shocked at the sight of their belated queen, but then everyone broke into applause.

"Let's hear it for queen Zelda!" one soldier cheered standing up.

_An ovation? _I thought stunned. _For me?_

The applause heightened and when the general let me go I saw Link and Elbourne clapping as well.

"Here! Here!" Elbourne cheered.

"Indeed," Link agreed, "here! Here your majesty!"

I looked around and felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction, but was humbled by it and realized this wasn't the end of it all. It was far from over.

_I still need to make sure everyone else is okay, _I thought. _There's still Dragon Roost, the castle, Link's friends in Ordon, and my other men, but wait a minute… _I looked around puzzled.

"Where's her majesty queen Midna?" I asked the general.

As if on cue, Midna came outside the tent when she heard all the commotion.

"What's going-?" she asked, but then stopped herself when she thought she saw a poe. "My dear goddess!" she whispered.

I smiled when I realized Midna's excitement was for the dragon prince. Link grinned too, even if it was a little half hearted.

_There's always going to be a piece of him that loves her,_ I thought, _and you know what... there's nothing wrong with that._

Midna stepped out of the tent and walked up a few steps. "Elbourne?" she whispered hopeful.

Elbourne looked at the queen of twilight and took in a deep sigh. He smiled at her recognition of him and merely nodded. "Yes your majesty," he replied.

It was only then that Maximllion and the other men of the army recognized who this dark haired lad was as well.

"Your highness?" the general asked stunned. "Are you the prince of Dragon Roost?"

Elbourne didn't reply to the general's inquiry, he was too busy watching Midna beyond him. The twilight queen's eyes grew wide and she hurried towards him in a moment of unrestraint conviction. She trembled slightly when she was directly in front of him.

I looked at the two of them and grinned, then glanced over at Link who was now staring at me. My eyes widened a little at the intensity of his gaze. I was a bit surprised at the longing of the stare. I felt my heart race because of it.

_What does that mean Link? _I wondered, feeling a bit hopeful. _Are you saying what I think you're saying with your eyes? Is that a... yes?_

Link grinned at me and then turned his attention back to Midna and Elbourne. I looked down unsure of what to think.

_We need to talk, _I thought, _as soon as everything gets wrapped up._

In the time I was introspecting, Midna was still speechless with regard to the dragon prince.

"I can't believe it's really you!" she was saying to him.

Elbourne stared into her amber eyes and smiled. "It's... it's me Midna."

Midna took in a deep shocked breath and covered her mouth. She reached out, hesitantly at first, and stroked his dark hair. She stared into his green eyes in wonder.

"How?" was all she could utter.

Elbourne looked away for a moment and chuckled. "I had some bad genes removed."

_That's a clever way of putting it, _I thought.

Midna looked at him puzzled, but Link and I knew exactly what he meant.

_Bad genes indeed dragon prince, _I thought and smiled.

"I don't understand," Midna replied.

Elbourne shook his head and shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Midna clasped her hands together briefly, too consumed with happiness to worry about one technical flaw. She then threw her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth against his passionately. Everyone looking was shocked at the bold action, even Link and myself. I looked away to try to afford them some privacy, but knew I was probably being silly. Link was grinning mostly at how I was reacting. I gestured for him to look away, and he aptly obeyed if only for a moment; it was an exaggerated gesture.

Once the initial shock subsided, a few of the Hylian soldiers broke out in another wave of applause and cheered the kiss on. I started clapping myself, but then noticed something subtle in the prince's body language that wasn't relative to glee or elation. It was cynicism, and the worst kind too. I was smiling at what was going on, but slowly I felt it fade when I noticed Elbourne's eyes were locked on mine. Midna's mouth may have been pushed up against his, but there seemed to be nothing reciprocated in return. Even though Midna was kissing Elbourne, he was not kissing her back. He was staring straight at me. He couldn't have been anymore obvious. I felt my eyes widen at the stare.

_What in the world...? _I thought surprised, and then glanced over at Link who didn't seem to notice. The hero's vantage point was different than mine.

I cut my gaze in a minor disbelief.

_Come on Elbourne, _I thought, _let her have this moment. She was worried sick about you._

Link gave me a look of inquiry about the subtle nuance on my face and I merely shook my head, wanting him to dismiss any concerns he may have had. It didn't work.

'_Are you alright?_' Link mouthed to me.

I nodded, not wanting to go into it.

When Midna pulled away there were tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I was so worried about you," she said honest, "I thought you were dead."

Elbourne cleared his throat and forced another smile across his face. "No, I'm not dead," he replied, "almost, but not quite. It will take a lot more to get rid of the dragon prince."

Midna chuckled at his words and took his hand in hers.

"That's true," she said to him, "you are tenacious, aren't you?"

I nodded at her words.

"He is," I chimed in absent, and then realized what I said. "Sorry," I added.

Elbourne stared at me for a long moment after having heard that. It nearly made me blush.

_Come on dragon prince, _I thought, _please stop that._

Midna reached up and caressed his cheek, getting his attention once more.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked him. "Is there anything you want?"

For some odd reason Elbourne looked beyond her at me again, but kept it brief. Link caught that and raised an eyebrow.

_Oh boy, _I thought, not wanting to stir the pot when we were _all_ getting along so well.

"If you have a blue potion that would be great," the dragon prince stated finally to Midna, "my leg is bothering me a little."

The twilight queen looked at him surprised and just then realized he was injured by looking down and seeing the wound on his leg.

"My word!" she said surprised. "And I'm just standing here thinking nothing of it. Are you alright?" she asked him. "How did that happen?"

Elbourne grinned. "I'll tell you all about it after I get that potion," he replied, "it's really starting to hurt now."

Midna nodded and bit her lower lip.

"Of course," she said taking hold of his hand and leading him to a medic tent.

When they walked past me Elbourne stared at me again, not trying to hide it, and giving me a look I was all too familiar with. I swallowed hard and looked away.

_I guess his feelings for me weren't merely a result of Ghirahim's plans, _I thought, _apparently what he feels is real._

Link came up to me when he saw the subtle shift in my manner, but he didn't ask anything on it yet. "That woman has a one track mind," he said of Midna's concern for the dragon prince, shaking his head.

_You have no idea, _I thought.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder at the two of them.

"I'm sure she meant well when she didn't speak to you," I said, "she was just so shocked to see the change in Elbourne."

Link nodded and studied the expression on my face for a moment. "Are you alright?" he asked me all of a sudden.

_Am I alright? _I repeated in my head. _I'm still trying to figure that out._

I shook my head of my thoughts and forced another smile across my face.

"Yes," I said, taking his hand in mine, "I'm fine, let's rest for a while before we head back out, okay."

I could tell he didn't appreciate the segue just then, but Link didn't dispute it. He tried to be casual and nodded anyway. We then turned our attention back to general Maximillion.

"Have you heard anything from general Zelvious, and general Gunter?" I asked.

The general shook his head and sighed. "Not yet unfortunately," he said, "but considering how we faired, I think they may be alright, however, I sent out scouts a couple hours ago just to be safe."

I nodded.

"Good," I replied, "let's hope they bring amiable news."

"Indeed," he said, "now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to helping my men."

"Of course," I said, "please don't let me stop you."

"If we can be of any assistance let us know," Link said to the commander.

The general nodded. "I will," he replied and headed back out to check on his men.

Link and I then headed for the tent Midna and Elbourne were occupying. We came in just in time to see Elbourne's wound get closed over.

"That's better," Midna said with a sigh, "you must have been through quite an ordeal to sustain a wound as large as that."

Elbourne simply nodded and didn't reply right away. "So it would seem," he said finally.

Midna read the expression on his face, and bit her lower lip. "What's the matter?" she asked in her natural sultry voice. "You look troubled."

The dragon prince seemed annoyed that she was asking him that in front of Link and I.

"It's nothing," he responded quick, "I'm just tired."

The twilight queen reached out and touched his arm. "Are you sure?"

Elbourne groaned slightly and decided not to reply again.

I looked at him offhanded.

_Why is he being so rude to her? _I wondered.

"Elbourne..." I started, but didn't say anything else. I was hoping he would get the hint.

It seemed as though the prince didn't care to have one. He looked over at me and stared at me as though nothing were wrong. "Yes?" he asked.

I was taken aback slightly with his cold disposition.

_Don't do this now, _I thought.

Link took note of that as well. "You seem distracted Elbourne," he said point blank, but didn't come out and say what he meant.

Elbourne took in a deep frustrated breath at his words. "I have a lot on my mind," he replied, looking away from the both of us.

I had a feeling I knew what was on his mind.

_Elbourne... _I thought, _please..._

Midna caught sight of that, and went to try and comfort him again. "I'm sure everything will be alright," she said, "once you return home and your father sees that you're okay, things will revert back to normal, you'll see."

Elbourne nodded at her words and sighed. "I hope so."

Seeing that as a hopeful sign, Midna looked down and saw the incision in his pants and went to try and fix it. "Let me take care of this for you."

However, before the twilight queen could do anything Elbourne stopped her. "You don't need to trouble yourself," he said politely to her, "I can do that."

Midna was surprised at the dragon prince's well mannered reply. She had grown accustomed to his sarcastic, witty disposition. So, the assemblage of his amiable piety seemed out of place. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Elbourne?" she asked playful.

The dragon prince grinned and didn't reply. Link and I sat down on a cot opposite them and smiled at their interaction.

"Looks like you have your own personal nurse Elbourne," Link joked of Midna's actions, "you should be ready to go in no time."

Elbourne didn't look Link's way and scratched his chin. "Right," he replied, his voice was curt.

Link raised an eyebrow at his inflection. "Does your wound feel better?" he asked, choosing to ignore the prince's abrupt snide manner.

Elbourne groaned slightly again. "It's closed great hero," the prince said mordant, "with it being closed I would assume anyone would realize that it would feel much better."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at the prince's needling disposition.

_There was no need for that, _I thought.

"Link was just inquiring about your health as we all were Elbourne my dear," I said light, but with a serious undertone, "we want you to be as fit as a fiddle."

Elbourne scoffed slightly and didn't reply to my words. "Fit as a fiddle huh?" he said sarcastic to himself. "Hmph, right," he scratched his chin again. "I really need to get back to Dragon Roost," he said offhanded, changing the subject, "I have to check on the king."

I could tell by Elbourne's tone that he wasn't pleased with his current situation. He hated when he didn't have complete control of what he was doing. It was a pet peeve allotted to him since he was a child. He also hated being pursued by persistent women. Elbourne was the type of man who wanted to do the pursuing. Nothing frustrated him more than a woman who insisted that she be the object of his affection. However, even with all his subtle irritations, the dragon prince was handling himself much differently than he did in the past.

_It must be the change in him,_ I thought, but then wondered,_ but does he have to look so disinterested?_ _Can't he just pretend to dote on Midna for her sake? She was really worried about him._

I was getting a little aggravated at Elbourne's aloof curtness towards her.

Midna didn't seem to notice and nodded at his serious words. "I'd like to go with you if I may," she replied, "I'm worried about Xavier as well."

Elbourne paused for a moment, I could tell he wanted to say no, but after a few moments he nodded in agreement. "Alright."

_He seems so much more serious now than when we were travelling before, _I thought, _it's almost like night and day. _

Link took note of that as well. "I'm sure your father is eager to see you as well Elbourne," he said, trying to keep the tension at bay, but it didn't seem to be working.

Elbourne only nodded and then got up from the cot, snatching his unhemmed clothes from the twilight queen's grip. Midna looked up at him surprised.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he replied, not bothering to elaborate and then bowed at her, "thank you for your assistance," he said, "please excuse me."

I looked at him shocked.

"Elbourne…" I said, not being able to help myself.

He shot me a venomous glance and didn't reply. Link saw that and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Is there a problem dragon prince?" the hero asked a little tense.

Elbourne shifted his gaze to Link and scoffed slightly. "No," he said quiet, and then exited out the tent.

I looked after him surprised.

There was a brief awkward silence between all of us before Midna got up to go after Elbourne, but I stopped her.

"Um…" I trailed, "let me talk to him for a moment."

_I'm the one he's upset with, _I perceived.

Midna took in a deep breath at my words and looked slightly anxious.

"Alright," she replied.

I looked back over at Link who wasn't saying anything, but I knew he had his own concerns. Still, he didn't let that stop me.

"Hurry back with him," he said, "we still have to check on his father."

I nodded and then hurried out the tent. I looked both ways and caught sight of Elbourne to my right. He was walking quickly down the tented row.

"Your highness!" I called after him and hurried to catch up to him.

At the sound of my voice Elbourne stopped in his tracks, not wanting to be disrespectful to me in front of my men. He turned around as I approached.

"Yes my lady?" he inquired, not looking at me.

I paused for a moment and looked into his green eyes that were avoiding mine. I took hold of his hand and pulled him away where we could have some privacy. When I was assured we were alone, I spoke.

"What is going on?" I asked him. "Why are you being so cold to Midna?"

He didn't answer my question right away. He stared into my eyes, because he knew I knew the reply. The look made me feel guilty.

"Am I?" he asked.

"Yes," I said defiant to his tone, and then looked away from his eyes, "she… she's in love with you."

Elbourne was quiet for a long moment.

"That's really too bad now isn't it?" he said finally. "Because I'm _not _in love with her."

It was callous, but I knew it was true.

I looked at him surprised.

"That's-" I tried.

"What did you expect Zelda?" he demanded of me quietly. "Did you think I was going to stop loving you because you conveniently stopped loving me? Did you think everything was suddenly going to be perfect between us because you got what you wanted?"

I looked at him shocked.

"Elbourne I-" I cut myself off to collect myself, "you know I care about you, but it was _never _like that between us!"

The dragon prince took a step towards me.

"Correction Zelda," he said, "it wasn't like that for _you_! I've always loved you, I told you that! You're not going to stand there and pretend you're innocent to what I feel for you. I've been nothing but honest with you!"

I looked away from his eyes having no rebuttal. I knew he was right.

Elbourne shook his head. "You coming in that tent with that hero's hand in yours, showing yourself off as his woman is _not_ something I have to sit and watch!" he stated upset.

I looked back into his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"Admit it Zelda!" he interrupted not letting up. "You used me when it was convenient for you!"

I felt my eyes sting for hurting him that way, but I held my emotions together.

"I-I-I'm sorry for that," I stammered honest, "what I did was wrong, but it doesn't mean I don't care about you very deeply Elbourne!"

The dragon prince turned his face away and grunted in contempt.

"Whatever," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

There was a short silence between us. I felt terribly guilty for my part in playing with his feelings. He was right. He didn't deserve that. I reached up to caress his cheek, but he moved from my touch.

"I don't want your pity," he said, not looking at me.

I winced a little at his words.

"It wasn't pity Elbourne..." I trailed, "please..." I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers before he had a chance to pull away.

Elbourne closed his eyes at my words and pursed his lips together. He was quiet for a moment.

"I hate being weak over you Zelda," he muttered more to himself than to me, "you're the only woman I get like this with."

I squeezed his hand affectionately just then.

"You're not weak because you care for a friend," I replied.

He shook his head still looking away.

"Right," he muttered sardonic as another silence overcame us.

_He still wears his feelings on his sleeve, _I thought.

"I..." I trailed, and then tried to add, "Midna-"

Elbourne shot his eyes to mine.

"Don't start with that again," he interrupted forceful.

I shook my head helpless.

"But she loves you Elbourne," I repeated, "she really, really loves you."

Elbourne stared at me for a moment and then looked away.

"We can't always have what we want, can we Zelda?" he asked finally.

My throat tightened at his words.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"Can we Zelda?" he interrupted again.

I bit my lower lip and looked down.

"No," I replied softly, "I suppose not."

Elbourne was silent at my reply for a few minutes.

"Then will you please do me a favor?" he inquired suddenly.

I looked back into his eyes.

"Anything," I replied honest.

Elbourne narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Will you stop meddling in affairs that are none of your concern?" he asked. "My relationship with Midna has nothing to do with you, and as such you should mind your own business."

I felt my eyes widen at his crass tone.

"Elbourne I-" I tried.

"I just asked you a question," he interrupted serious.

I was at a loss for words. What could I say? He was right, and had every reason to say and think what he felt.

_I can't force him to love someone he doesn't love, _I thought.

"Alright," I replied finally, "you're right, I'm sorry, I won't meddle in your life."

Elbourne took in a deep sigh and looked away from me for a moment.

There was a brief silence between us. I thought that was going to be the end of it, considering we weren't going to come to an agreement. When suddenly, out of nowhere, he grabbed hold of my hand and took me towards a neighboring tent. It was empty. I looked around the commodious room surprised.

_What is he doing? _I wondered concerned.

"What are you-?" I tried.

"Just be quiet," he interrupted, letting go of me so he could secure the lattice that acted as the tent's entrance.

I watched him perplexed.

"Elbourne..." I trailed, wishing he would be upfront with his intentions, "what is this about?"

Afterwards he came up and stood in front of me. He stared into my eyes only for a moment before he took me in his arms, and pressed his mouth against mine hungrily. I felt my eyes widen in shock at the bold action.

_What in the-? _I thought.

I pulled back.

"Elbourne wait-" I tried and pushed my hands against his chest, but he was determined and interrupted me again with his lips. It was no use trying to escape him, he was so much stronger than me.

He kissed me deep, and held onto me tight. I was beyond freaked out by his aggressive maneuver. He had never done anything like this with me before. I tried to resist, but admittedly I was starting to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close. Soon the kiss was passionate and hungry on both our ends. Elbourne's mouth was warm and needy, and I felt his hands run up and down my back. I couldn't believe this was happening with Link and Midna only a few tents down the way.

_I'm so sorry Link, _I thought, _but I owe him this. _

Elbourne finally pulled away and stared into my eyes; his were saying so much to me. We were silent for what seemed like forever, until he broke it.

"Why don't you love me Zelda?" he asked me. "Why aren't I good enough?"

I looked away, not knowing what to say. I wish I had the answer he wanted.

"I... I do love you, and you are good enough," I said after a few minutes, "I'm just... _in _love with Link."

Elbourne sighed when he heard that and grew quiet again. Eventually he released me and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he said abrupt, "but I had to do that."

I swallowed hard and shook my head at his apology.

"It's okay," I replied, "I understand why you did."

Elbourne closed his eyes and sighed.

"I just want to be free of you Zelda," he said suddenly, "you haunt my thoughts too much, and I feel bewitched by you. I hate that I love you as much as I do."

I felt my eyes widen slightly when a surge of deja vu overcame me. It made me think of the night we talked in the Twilight Realm, and we had shared another intimate moment. I was thinking the same thing he was saying right now, only it was about Link.

_I hope you can forgive me Elbourne, _I thought.

"I-" I tried.

"Please don't say anything," he interrupted quietly. "Let's just let it be, okay?"

I closed my mouth and looked down.

We were silent again, until finally Elbourne took my hand and exited us out of the tent. Outside, the sunlight made his piercing green eyes stand out.

"I'll wait for you and the others out front," he said abrupt, "I really need to know if Xavier is okay."

I nodded and knew that was his way of saying he no longer wanted to discuss the issue. With that, he bowed and walked past me to the encampment entrance. I watched after him and sighed, thinking about what just happened.

_I hope this isn't the end of this, _I thought, _I really want to clear the air so we can both be happy. _

I stood my ground for a moment longer and then went back to the tent where Midna and Link were waiting. They were engaged in some lighthearted conversation, but on my return Midna looked at me eagerly.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

I nodded, not really knowing for sure.

"Elbourne is waiting for us out front," I said.

Midna paused for a moment to read my face, but then decided to hold the question she was going to ask and went out the tent.

"Thank you," she called to me over her shoulder.

"You're welcome," I called back and turned back to Link.

He was looking at me with a concerned face.

"What?" I asked quiet, thinking I was probably giving myself away.

Link shook his head and took hold of my shoulders.

"Everything is going to be alright in the end," he reassured, "you'll see."

I smiled and reached up and caressed his cheek tenderly.

"I hope you're right," I said.

"I am," he replied confident, and then took me in his arms and gave me a tight hug, "I am, you worry wart."

_I hope so good hero, _I thought, closing my eyes and hugging him back, _I certainly hope so. _

~SSS~

The ride to Dragon Roost was quiet, and we arrived at the impasse around dusk. There was another encampment stationed with a medic's bay and supply tent. I was grateful again to see there was no place for dead soldiers.

_Thank Nayru, _I thought, _everyone's alright. _

I took in a deep breath and dismounted along with everyone else. Elbourne in particular was in haste, going through the encampment with immediate expediency. He looked from tent to tent as we followed. Some of the soldiers were surprised to see my and Link's face, but didn't have a chance to act on it as we were swift about our search. Elbourne's new appearance provided an added mystery to what we were doing. The men had no idea who he was in his present state. We finally found general Gunter tending to the dragon king in a tent at the back of the camp.

The general's eyes widened when he saw all of us come in. "Your majesty!" he said to me. "You're alright! Thank the goddess!"

I nodded at his acknowledgement, but turned my attention back to the person he was caring for.

"Thank you," I said, "how is his majesty?"

Gunter took in a deep sigh and shook his head. "He's not looking too good," he replied, "he may give out before morning."

Elbourne looked at the general dumbfounded. I watched as his fists balled at his sides. "Before morning?" he repeated in shock.

The general gave the dragon prince an odd stare, sensing a familiarity, but wasn't certain what it was. Gunter gave the dragon prince another look of inquiry, but never asked a question on it. He knew now wasn't the time for such things.

"Yes," the general went on absently, "the doctor told me he lost a lot of blood from the wound that bastard gave him earlier in the day. I was able to finally give him some potion when the fighting was over, but I fear it may have been too late."

Elbourne swallowed hard at hearing that. "Too late?"

Midna came up to him and touched his shoulder comfortingly.

"Elbourne…" she trailed.

At Midna's utterance Gunter's eyes widened in disbelief. It was only then the general recognized who the dragon prince was. "Your highness?" he asked.

Elbourne was staring at the fallen king while he nodded his reply. He came up to the side of his father's cot and knelt down disconcerted. "Thank you for all your efforts general."

Gunter was too dumbfounded at the dragon prince's new appearance to say anything back other than a welcome. "It was no problem your highness."

Elbourne took his father's cold clammy hand in his and looked at Xavier's closed eyes. "Can you hear me sire?"

I felt a stirring in my heart at the sight of Elbourne embracing his father's hand. It had been all he ever wanted his entire life, and now at the cusp of his father's death, was he finally going to get the closure he deserved? Only the next few moments would tell.

Midna swallowed hard at the sight and went to reach out for Elbourne again, but Link stopped her.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a while," he suggested, "I'm sure he'd like to visit his father in peace."

I nodded in agreement, seeing it was a private moment that should only be shared between Elbourne and his father.

"I think that's a good idea," I replied, and ushered for Midna to come along, but she resisted a little.

"Do you think that's wise?" she asked looking back at the dragon prince. "He may need us."

Link was going to reply to that, but Elbourne interjected instead. "I want you all to leave except for her majesty queen Zelda."

Everyone looked at the dragon prince surprised, including myself, but no one disputed him. We realized it was a difficult situation for him to be in, and it would be best to just give him what he wanted. I looked at Link waiting for his approval for me to stay which he gave with a nod. Midna sighed anxiously and looked hurt, but didn't rebut. She knew it was Elbourne's wishes. Link then guided her out of the room and outside the tent.

Elbourne took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_This must be so hard for him, _I thought, _this would be hard for anybody._

General Gunter bowed to both Elbourne and me before he left. "I'm… I'm sorry your highness," he said to Elbourne, not knowing what else to say.

Elbourne nodded his acknowledgement of the general and turned his attention back to his father. I stayed back to afford them some measure of privacy.

"Sire?" Elbourne inquired, shaking the weak king slightly on his chest. "Sire?"

Xavier's eyes opened slightly at the sound of Elbourne's voice. He blinked several times and when he saw his son's face his eyes widened in shock.

"Cadence?" the king said stunned.

My eyes widened a little in surprise at the utterance, because Cadence was Elbourne's dead uncle on his mother's side.

_He does look more like his uncle now that his hair has darkened, _I thought.

Elbourne swallowed hard and tried to grin. "No sire," he corrected, "it's Elbourne."

Xavier looked at him perplexed. "Elbourne?"

The dragon prince nodded. "Yes."

The king shook his head. "What happened to your hair?" he asked. "Why do you look just like your mother now?"

Elbourne didn't answer right away. It was taking everything in him to keep his composure. "I had a little accident," he tried to joke.

Xavier continued to look confused. "Accident?"

Elbourne didn't bother to elaborate. "Yes sire."

The dragon king still didn't understand, but thought better to leave the subject well enough alone. "I see."

There was a brief silence between the two of them.

"I have to say," the king started abruptly, "I always wanted you to have your mother's dark hair instead of my side's platinum blonde."

I looked away.

_That platinum blonde didn't come from you Xavier, _I couldn't help but think.

Elbourne looked at his father puzzled. "Why's that?"

The king scoffed. "I just liked it more," he said, "as you can see now, it suits you."

I pondered the king's words for a moment. There was more than what he was letting on.

_Maybe he wanted less of a reminder of Ghirahim, _I thought, _maybe every time he saw those platinum tresses it made him feel guilty for what he did to Elbourne's mother._

There was another silence that muddled the room.

Xavier sighed breaking it. "You should be glad I'm dying Elbourne," he said suddenly, "now you'll have no one to torment you any longer."

I winced at the words and I saw Elbourne's throat tightened. "Don't talk like that," he said, "you won't die."

Xavier tried to chuckle at that, but it came out as more of a rasp. Elbourne looked a little worried and reached up and rubbed his father's shoulder gently.

_He's going to succumb soon, _I thought, hating myself for thinking the worst.

"Don't work yourself too hard your majesty," I said, "you need your strength."

Xavier looked surprised when he saw I was there. "Queen Zelda?"

I bowed at his acknowledgment of me.

"I'm at your service my lord," I replied.

The dying king looked at me dumbfounded. "How long have you been here?"

I shook my head realizing that wasn't important.

"Not long my lord," I said honest, "is there anything you'd like me to assist you with?"

The king tried to sit up, but found the activity too strenuous. "It is I who should be saying that to you," he said with a labored breath.

I tried to smile.

"We're allies," I said, "remember?"

Xavier looked at me incredulous and sighed. "Yes…" he trailed, "I remember... that feels like so long ago your majesty."

Elbourne was about to let the king's hand go, when surprisingly Xavier gripped his tight. The dragon prince looked at the king surprised.

"What is it sire?" Elbourne asked.

Xavier shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't answer him for a long time. "Forgive me Elbourne," the king said all of a sudden, "forgive me for being such a fool."

I looked down when I heard that, knowing there was so much unspoken anguish in those words.

_You weren't the only one sire, _I thought with a measure of guilt.

Elbourne went to stroke his father's now white hair. "I understand why you felt the way you did sire."

Xavier looked at his son. "Did you?"

It was an earnest question, and the way Elbourne replied was going to speak droves to his father in these last dying moments of his.

"Yes father," Elbourne replied, "I understood, and now I completely _understand_."

There was another silence. This one was a hard one to break, because the unspoken truth about Ghirahim had just been revealed. Neither one of them openly acknowledged it, but it was there.

_Maybe it's better this way,_ I thought, _maybe it's better that it doesn't need to be said. _

The silence went on for a few more minutes before Xavier finally decided to break it.

"You were always good enough," the king said all of a sudden, "you and your mother. It was my greed and pride that made the both of you suffer. I had no right to receive your mother's love, or your respect you tried so desperately to give me. If you hate me Elbourne I understand."

Elbourne turned away from looking at his father for a moment and blinked several times, not wanting to discuss this. "I-I don't hate you your majesty."

Xavier closed his eyes tight at hearing that, he seemed relieved. "You don't know what that means coming from you," he said honest, "I'm glad you are a better man than I am," he went on, "I'm glad you didn't wait until your dying day to see things for what they really are," he replied. "Tell your mother I did love her, even if it wasn't in the way she deserved."

The dragon prince looked down. "I will sire."

"Tell her-" Xavier stopped himself as he suddenly coughed up a glob of blood that spewed out of his mouth and onto his white medical gown shirt.

Elbourne looked horrified at the sight. "Are you alright?"

The dragon king just nodded, not at all telling the truth.

Elbourne swallowed hard at the sight of his dying father. "Let me get you a doctor!" he turned to go, but the king grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Let it be," Xavier rasped.

The prince shook his head in disagreement. "But sire-" Elbourne tried.

"I said let it be," he interrupted, "I'm ready to die."

It was then the realization hit the dragon prince. He knew in a short period of time he was about to become the dragon king.

"Don't say that!" Elbourne said in a slight panic. "Who will rule Dragon Roost if you die?"

Xavier squeezed his son's hand. "I leave that to you now."

Elbourne's eyes widened. "I-I can't rule the way you could!" he stammered. "I'm a hedonist and a womanizer! I would make a terrible king!"

The dragon king managed a smile at hearing that. "Find a wife and settle down," he said simply, "you're getting too old for that Elly. Every playboy has to turn in his playing cards."

_It sounds like Xavier has had a little experience in that himself, _I thought.

I knew it seemed out of place, but I chuckled at hearing that. It was about time the king set his son straight about his philandering ways.

Elbourne smirked at his father's words and nodded. "But I won't have to do that if you're still around," he replied with brevity, "don't you see, selfishly I need you to stay alive."

The dragon king shook his head. "Make monogamy your first order of business," he joked.

Elbourne sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Alright sire."

Xavier then turned his attention back to me. "Make sure he does this your majesty," he said, "tell him to stay away from the red lantern district."

I blushed at hearing that.

_The red lantern district?_ I thought surprised._ Isn't that full of brothels? _

"I will sire," I replied, not bothering to inquire.

The king was starting to rapidly lose strength. I saw that, and looked to Elbourne who was holding his father's hand tight. "Sire?" he said in a slight panic. "Don't talk if it's making you weak."

I bit my lower lip at Elbourne's wishful thinking.

_This is beyond mere weakness dragon prince, _I thought.

Xavier's gaze was getting glassy. "I have one last thing to tell you," he rasped, his voice was getting strained, "it's... it's about your real father."

I felt my eyes widen at hearing that.

_Don't do this to yourself on your deathbed Xavier, _I thought, _have some solace,_ _Elbourne__ already knows._

Elbourne took in a deep sigh, already thinking he knew what he was going to say and looked away from the king. "What about him sire?"

Xavier turned his head and stared at the dragon prince for a long time. "…_I'm _your real father."

Elbourne looked back at him shocked at hearing his words. "What?"

I couldn't lie, I was shocked as well.

_I wasn't expecting him to say that, _I thought.

The king's gaze was getting evermore glassy. "I'm your father Elbourne," he repeated, "it doesn't matter what _anyone _else told you. You will always be my son. You _are_ a prince of Dragon Roost."

My throat tightened; I knew that was what Elbourne wanted to hear. I knew that was what Elbourne _needed _to hear.

_He's only ever wanted Xavier's acceptance, _I thought.

Elbourne looked away for a moment as the tears burned his eyes. He tried to control it, but he couldn't help it. I went up to him immediately and tried to steady him by putting my hands on his shoulders. Elbourne wiped his eyes and wouldn't look at me.

"It's okay," I said, getting a little choked up myself, "you can let it out."

_That's all he wanted, _I thought again, _that's all Elbourne wanted ever since he was a child. He just wanted his father's approval. Now he has it._

Elbourne took in a deep breath and smiled… a real smile. "Thank you father."

The king smiled back at his son and closed his eyes. He took in a deep labored breath and looked like he went into a deep sleep. Elbourne sighed at the sight of his father's sleeping eyes.

There was a reflective silence that filled the air between all of us, and then a final billowed sigh from Xavier. Elbourne grinned thinking his father was trying to get some rest.

"Mother is probably beside herself in worry," the dragon prince said shaking his head, "did you get a chance to send word of your condition to the palace?"

Xavier's eyes stayed closed and he didn't answer. The dragon prince sat quietly, waiting for a reply. He nudged him slightly to rouse him.

"Father?" Elbourne asked again.

The king didn't stir. In fact, he wasn't moving at all, even when Elbourne went and shook his shoulder once more.

There was still no reply.

_Oh no... _I thought suddenly, _sire... the king is..._

I covered my mouth when I realized the king wasn't going to wake up.

Elbourne's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"Father!" he said again as panic started to take over him. "Father! Stop this! It isn't funny!"

The dragon king's body was unmoving, and when Elbourne let his hand go he saw that it was limp and lifeless.

"No!" he whispered standing up over the king. "No! This can't be happening!" he reached for him and started shaking him. "Wake up!" he demanded. "You can't be dead! Wake the hell up!"

I came up to the prince and took hold of his shoulders.

"Elbourne don't..." I said, "please... he wouldn't want you doing this."

"He can't be dead Zelda!" he said with a broken slightly raised voice. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! He wasn't supposed to die like this!"

I hugged him tight at hearing that, realizing the denial was natural.

"Elbourne…" I trailed as tears filled my eyes, "I'm so sorry."

He hugged me back, not wanting to accept this. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I'm going to be there for you the same way you were for me my friend," I promised.

Elbourne looked away from me as his eyes refilled in anger. "Goddamn it!" he muttered to himself. "Why did he have to be so damn ambitious?"

I didn't have an answer for him. Ambition could make even the meekest of men the most vicious of tyrants.

"I don't know," I replied, "but the important thing is that you now know he loved you."

Elbourne closed his eyes when he heard me say that. I held onto him tight as I tried to comfort him. It was a solemn dark moment, where only people who had ever lost a loved one could truly understand. I glanced over at Xavier's lifeless body and realized for the first time in that moment he was truly gone.

I couldn't believe it, but the king of Dragon Roost was dead.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Inspiration: Coming to terms with one's self and others; the philosophical meaning of the circle; the word boyg it means obstacle; the 4th light; and closure.  
**

**Dedication: This chapter and the next chapter (yes there is one more lol) is dedicated to ShadowMistress13 for her hilarious suggestion in her review of chapter 29. ~ZR~**

**Shout Outs: TazzyChuJelly (my epic and wonderful sister), Useless-Materia (beautiful picture my dear), CassieRay (because she asked me to do it again lol), Cimar of Tiralis (lovely name sir), Your-Mind-Eye (thank you for reading), subsider34 (thank you for the compliment), Linkfangirl13 (please don't hate Zelda lol), and Regina Goodbody (you called me out and you were right, lol, I'm not too proud to say when I'm wrong lol), thank you for reviewing new (and not so new lol) reviewers.**

**Author's Note: Well, this is almost it everyone, and yes you read that word count right, and I'm still not done lol. I have one more to go, because this one would have been too long. I know some of you wouldn't have cared, but if a chapter is too long it becomes cumbersome to read, and trust me you wouldn't want to read 40,000 + words in one setting. Oh and before I forget, I also reedited part of the conversation in chapter 17 between Link and Zelda. In my mind, it made sense as to why she did what she did. What I didn't realize was that I didn't translate it properly in the text. What was done to Link was still wrong, but I hope some of you reread it so you'll have a better understanding of her actions. Thanks. ~ZR~.**

**Special Note: This chapter and the next will have several different points of view: Zelda, Link, Midna, Elbourne, Colin, Shad, and Ilia. It will also encompass "Closure" segments with two different characters (e.g Closure: Zelda & Ilia) for their conflict resolutions. ~ZR~**

**Reedited 12/10/2012**

**Word Count: 22,686**

* * *

Chapter 37

The Encampment at Dragon Roost Impasse: Link POV (Closure: Link & Midna)

Midna, general Gunter, and I waited for Zelda and Elbourne at the encroaching road near the impasse's crevice. The general excused himself and Midna and I started a fire and prepared a modest stew for supper. I didn't know how long the light queen and the dragon prince were going to be. Elbourne was losing his father and was going to take that hard.

_I can only imagine what he must be thinking right now, _I thought.

Elbourne and I may have had our differences, but there was no way I would ever rejoice over his obvious pain at the death of a loved one. That would just be cruel, and that isn't who I am.

_I remember when my parents passed away, _I thought bitter. _I was seven and they were killed out at sea on a fishing trip. I never got over that, but I was grateful that the people of Ordon were there to help and were so comforting to me. The dragon prince is going to need that now, and I think the only person who can give him that is Zelda. _

I took in a deep sigh and looked over at the tent housing the dying king, and pondered over what his last thoughts must be like.

_I wonder if he regrets the way he treated his son, _I wondered. _I wonder if he feels he should have made more of an attempt to be an ally to Zelda. I wonder if he's thinking about his friend king Daphnes II. I wonder if he told Elbourne about… Ghirahim. Xavier's guilt must be tremendous._

I looked introspective at the flickering fire as I thought about these things.

_Then of course there's the two queens, _I went on, glancing over at Midna.

She looked lost in thought with a sad expression spread across her beautiful face.

_She's really in love with him, _I thought, wishing I didn't feel a little disconcerted by that fact.

Yes, I was in love with Zelda, but there was still a part of me hoping that after seven years Midna would have given more to me than what she had given me. I felt as though I received a pat on the wrist for my efforts in getting back to her. I knew she was holding back from being completely honest with me, and probably felt being flirty and sexy would divert my attention from the real issues between us. I wasn't taking anything away from her in terms of her natural personality. She was still that fun loving woman I had grown attached to all those years ago. However, there was a hardness about her now. It was as if she had a wall around herself so that no one could get in. Maybe I was thinking too much into it. Maybe I was inclined to feel this way because our meeting didn't map out the way I anticipated. Maybe it was just the stresses of being a ruler. It could have been the case. Zelda had that same look in her eyes from time to time.

Maybe, I didn't know.

_Those are the boygs of being a monarch … _I thought with a sigh.

All of my conjecture could have been wrong, but that was what I garnered from our last conversation, and now… now she loves Elbourne. She loves the dragon prince and I don't understand why.

_Elbourne… _I thought shaking my head, _he was so cold to Midna when he saw her. Could she really be in love with a man who treats her like that? _I wondered. _And then of course there was Zelda. Elbourne made it obvious that he was displeased at the sight of Zelda and I together. Is he really in love with Zelda? Did I assume that he didn't truly care for the light queen because of my own disregard for him? He certainly made it seem that way earlier, and then of course… there was the suspicious way Zelda acted when she came back from talking with him. _

I couldn't help but think about what went on between the two of them when Zelda went after him.

_Why did she look so distracted when she got back to the tent? _I wondered. _Why was Zelda so sad? What did Elbourne say to her? Why won't he allow Midna to comfort him when she loves him so much? _

I shook my head knowing that last part was none of my business, but I couldn't help being bothered by it. Midna was completely casted aside by the dragon prince as if she were nothing. I looked over at the twilight queen once more and caught her now staring at me.

_You don't deserve that Midna, _I thought, _you don't deserve to be treated as though you are nothing. _

Midna smiled at me and shook her head.

"What's the matter?" she asked me in her soft voice.

I took in a deep sigh and smiled myself.

"Nothing," I replied.

Midna raised an eyebrow.

"You're lying," she said straight forward, "come on, tell me."

I grinned at her no nonsense stance.

_You might as well say something Link, _I told myself, _she knows something is up._

"I just hope everything is going well in there," I said looking back over at the tent.

Midna sighed at that.

"I don't know how 'well' anything can go in a situation like this," she said honest. "Elbourne is about to lose his father."

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head at the seriousness of the situation.

_That's true, _I thought.

"You don't think he'll make it at least until morning?" I asked, trying to be optimistic.

Midna hesitated, but then slowly shook her head no.

"Did you see his constitution?" she asked rhetorical. "He's so frail and weak. He may not survive the hour."

I looked at her sober for a moment, realizing she was right.

_The hour… _I thought with a trail, _this must be killing Elbourne._

"That's true," I said quiet.

Midna took in a deep breath and looked away from me for a moment. We were silent just then, thinking about how different the world was going to be when the dragon king took his last breath.

_This is going to effect everyone, _I thought, _not just Dragon Roost. _

I sighed at my thought and looked over at Midna once more. I raised my eyebrows in surprise when I saw the tears in her eyes. I had only ever seen Midna cry once, and that was at the Mirror of Twilight.

_Midna… _I thought.

When she caught my gaze she looked away.

"It won't be fair if I can't say goodbye, you know?" she said suddenly. "It isn't just Elbourne losing someone special."

I looked at her sympathetic when she divulged the confession.

"Midna…" I trailed, not knowing what to say to her.

She swallowed hard and wiped a tear from her eye.

"He was like a second father to me," she went on, "when my father died Xavier was there to pick up the pieces," she went on. "I know he made some mistakes, but deep down he was a good person."

I nodded wanting to believe that too.

_Xavier may have had his hang ups as king, _I thought, _but I couldn't say I wouldn't be the same way if I were in that situation. Jealousy and pride can make a man lose a sense of who he really is._

Midna got up from the log she was sitting on and walked several yards away towards the road with her back turned to me.

"I know you think I'm crazy for caring about Elbourne the way I do," she said abrupt, "especially with his display earlier."

I wasn't going to lie. I did agree with her on that.

_It doesn't make sense, _I thought.

"It's not that I think you're crazy," I said trying to be honest, "I just wish I understood it better."

Midna nodded at that.

"I understand," she replied.

There was a brief silence between us, before I finally got up and walked over to her. We both walked a little farther down the road and stopped when a large awning of rock displaced our view of the campsite. We both stared at the fork of Dragon Roost Impasse ahead of us. The fires from Death Mountain were providing an iridescent glow across the sky, making the dusk appear almost like twilight. Midna looked beautiful in it.

_She'd look beautiful anywhere, _I thought honest.

I glanced over at her and saw her down casted eyes looking to the ground. I hated seeing her so subdued with worry, and I knew I probably should have let the moment be, but I couldn't shake the inquiry I'd been dying to ask her since it came to my attention.

_Just come out with it Link, _I told myself, _if you don't, you'll always wonder why._

I took in a deep breath.

"Why Elbourne Midna?" I asked in a quiet voice, looking at the sky.

Midna swallowed hard and looked away for a moment. She knew the question was going to come eventually.

"What do you mean?" she tried to curtail.

I wasn't going to let that happen.

_Not this time, _I thought.

"You know what I mean," I replied, not elaborating any further.

She bit her lower lip and sighed at my tone.

"Do you want me to be honest?" she asked suddenly.

I wasn't expecting her to say that.

_Oh no, _I thought bracing myself for the dread.

I closed my eyes and sighed once more.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I replied, preparing myself for the worst.

Midna then turned to look at me.

"He…" she trailed, "he looks exactly like you," she divulged.

I felt a twinge of shock and looked down at her surprised.

"What?" I replied.

Midna avoided my eyes after my reply.

"He looks like you," she repeated.

I could hardly believe she was telling me this.

"Midna…" I trailed her name again, not knowing what to say.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"When we had to say goodbye at Arbiter's Grounds I was going to tell you I was in love with you," she confessed. "I didn't because I knew it could never be. The truth of the matter is I'm… I'm still in love with you Link."

I looked at her stunned, truly stunned.

_I can't believe it, _I thought.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

Midna swallowed hard and went on.

"It's true," she replied; "whenever I made love to Elbourne I thought of you," she continued, "I wanted him to be you so many times."

I was so astonished I didn't know how to react. I turned to face her full on and took her by the shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked. "Why did you wait so long?"

Midna shrugged, still avoiding my face.

"I never saw you," she said honest, "and I thought I was never going to see you again," she explained. "Elbourne was a comfort and solace to me. He was what I needed when I needed it. I know he doesn't care about me the same way, but even still I fell in love with him. Slowly over time I thought about you less and less, and soon it became only his face I saw. I know that I was wrong for loving both of you equally for different reasons, but that's what happened."

I couldn't believe she was telling me all this.

"Midna-" I tried.

"That's why when I saw you in the Twilight Realm I tried to be indifferent to you," she interrupted. "I tried to make it seem as though I was over you and didn't need you the way I once did."

Midna's eyes filled with tears once more. I didn't want her to cry. I hated the thought of it. I took her in my arms and gave her tight secure hug.

"It's okay," I whispered against her hair, "please don't cry."

My words seemed to make her cry more.

"I can't help it," she whispered honest, "this is the first time in a long time I felt as though I could be vulnerable with someone. That I could be a woman with someone and not feel bad about it."

I understood what she meant, but I didn't like the way she made that sound.

"There's nothing vulnerable or weak about being a woman Midna," I said to her, "it takes real strength to be who you are and not have any qualms about it. You are one of the strongest women I know, and just because you need to shed a few tears doesn't make you weak."

Midna held onto me tight after hearing me say that. She pulled back to look at me with those incredible amber eyes of hers. She caressed my cheek and then reached up to kiss me. I couldn't lie, I was glad she did. I kissed her back and held her tight.

"Oh Link," she whispered pulling away for moment, "I've missed you so much."

Midna kissed me again only deeper this time. She held me tight and moaned softly against my breath. It was ardent, and passionate, and sexual, and wanton, and all those things that were latent there. I had to pull away finally before it went too far.

_If Zelda had seen this… _I thought guilty, not allowing myself to finish.

"I love you," Midna said to me searching my face, not hesitating as she did before, "I always did, and I always will Link."

I was taken aback slightly at her words. I couldn't believe after seven long years I was finally able to hear the three words I was longing from her for so long 'I love you.' I stared into her eyes for a long time before I said anything. I thought about when I first met her in my wolf form and how she was so mean to me. I thought about when she was dying and I had to hurry and take her to Hyrule Castle. I thought about how she tried to take on Ganondorf by herself and she nearly died for it. Lastly, I thought about how she reemerged from the ashes and workings of Ordona, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru to be the stunning creature she is today. I thought about all those things as I stared into her beautiful amber eyes.

_Thank you for finally saying that to me Midna,_ I thought, _you don't know how much I needed that from you._

"I love you too Midna," I said honest.

She sighed in relief and hugged me tight when she heard that. She rested her head against my chest and squeezed me close to her around my waist.

"I knew it," she whispered in a trembling voice, "I never thought you'd say it to me, but somehow I always knew."

_Midna… _I thought with a forlorn grin.

I stroked my hand over her soft red hair and sighed.

_I'm sorry… _I thought suddenly.

"Midna…" I trailed careful, "I'm _in _love with Zelda now."

There was a long silence that came between us just then. It was introspective and sobering. I think my words were taking a long time to register for the twilight queen. Midna would always have a special place in my heart. I would always love her, but now I just felt this _yearning_ for Zelda. I couldn't explain why exactly. It was just there. Even with our convoluted past, Zelda was everything to me now. And when I nearly lost her at the Arbiter's Grounds… twice, it really made me put what was important into perspective.

_I was living in fantasy for so long, _I thought, _it's time I put the fantasy to rest. _

Midna sighed finally after hearing me say that.

"I…" she started, "I know that."

I pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"You know that?" I repeated, wanting some kind of reassurance that she wasn't hurt by it.

I was being unrealistic in that notion.

Midna avoided my eyes and looked to the ground.

"When you came into my chamber the other day," she began, "I could tell you were head over heels for her when you talked about her. She's special to you. You love her very deeply."

I stared at Midna for a few moments before taking her back into another hug.

"You understand?" I asked against her hair.

She nodded and hugged me back tight.

"Of course I do," she whispered, "you had to move on with your life too."

I closed my eyes at her words.

_Midna… _I thought with a trail.

"Thank you," I replied, "I feel… I feel complete with Zelda. She understands me in a way no one else can, because she bears the Triforce."

Midna tried smiling at my words.

"I know she does," she whispered with a slight break, "and... you're welcome."

Her cracked tone made me wince. I never wanted to hurt her, but life didn't always turn out the way we wanted it to.

_I hope you can forgive me, _I thought.

I held her for a few more minutes then pulled away and took her by the shoulders once again.

"Let's get back to camp," I said, caressing her cheek, "the others are probably waiting for us."

She nodded and wiped her eyes once more.

"You're right," Midna said, "we've been gone long enough."

She tried to smile a flirtatious smile at me and then winked. I chuckled and shook my head at her efforts.

_That's the Midna I know, _I thought, _that's the twilight queen you always need to be. _

I realized it wasn't going to be easy for any of us, and with this thought in mind we headed back.

~SSS~

Zelda's POV

I held onto Elbourne for a little while longer before letting him go and looking up into his green eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Elbourne swallowed hard and avoided looking at me.

"Yes…" he trailed, "I'll be alright."

I reached up and caressed his cheek.

_This has got to be killing him inside, _I thought, _he's trying so hard to be strong. _

"Do you want to be alone for a little while?" I asked.

Elbourne was quiet for a moment and then finally nodded.

"Yes," he replied, "if you don't mind."

I shook my head at the conception and squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Of course I don't mind," I said, "I'll wait for you outside."

I hugged him once more then went out of the tent. Outside, I sighed and stroked my cheek wearily.

_He's in disbelief right now, _I thought and sighed, _who wouldn't be? He just watched his father die._

I walked a few feet away from the tent to afford Elbourne some more privacy. I sat on an oak bench and watched the Hylian banners blow in the evening breeze. The fabric with the embroidered code of arms held so much meaning to the people of Hyrule and the royal family. The sight of it suddenly made me think of the death of my father, Daphnes II.

I still remember when my father died and how devastating that was for me. I was fifteen and on a trip with my mother to the kingdom of Baalam to visit my grandfather king Leonhart. At that time, there were individual rogue factions that were threatening the peace of Hyrule. My father went out personally to stop the uprising with his royal guard. He thought it was going to be a simple search and seizure, but was killed when he was caught in a military coup.

When news of his death reached the kingdom and my mother, everyone went into a state of shock. My mother went from a bright, vivacious woman to a recluse in the matter of a day. All matters of state were handled by my grandmother queen Zelda the Sage of Time, and her councilmen. I was being groomed for such service when the following year my mother and grandmother died: my mother from a broken heart, my grandmother from illness.

I was completely on my own then, but I do remember one specific person who was there for me throughout the whole ordeal; that was Elbourne. He stopped his conscription acceptance into the Royal Dragon Master's Academy for one year so he could be available to me whenever I needed him. I never forgot his kindness or genuine concern for me.

Many wondered why I didn't marry Elbourne eleven years ago after his display of loyalty to me. The only answer I could give them was one many of my court didn't understand; I decided I wanted to wait. The truth was I knew Elbourne needed to mature, and I was hoping his callous nature would have softened over time. However, that wasn't the case. He seemed to get more self-absorbed and selfish as the years went on.

_Elbourne... _I thought with a sigh.

I had heard rumors of Elbourne's promiscuity, but never investigated the anecdote. I figured it was none of my business if he was engaged in such activities. I also saw it as him trying to cover up his pain. I knew he didn't get along with his father. They would quarrel almost on a daily basis. So, I saw his insatiate need for women as a way to fill a void within him. I was not condoning it, but I really didn't feel it was my place to tell him otherwise, especially if I wasn't certain it was true or not. That was why I never took any of his proposals seriously, or never knew he was truly in love with me. How could I?

I rubbed my hands together, hoping to start a friction from the chill that was biting the night air. I sighed at all that had happened already. There was still so much to do. I had to get back to the castle to check on Shad and the citizens. I needed to make sure there were provisions for everyone just in case they needed food or medical attention. I had to make sure there was a diplomatic proxy between me and the kingdom of Dragon Roost. Link needed to return to his friends in Ordon and see if they were alright. There was still so much to do.

_So many cares… _I thought.

I bit my lower lip at the thought of any of the Ordonians being hurt because of this mess. Lord Rusl was nothing but a loyal servant. Talo and Malo were sweet and clever gentlemen. Colin was charming and chivalrous. Beth was Beth, and Ilia was…

_Ilia… _I thought, stopping myself.

I hoped she was okay. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her, especially given she and Link's history. I knew she was still in love with him, and I knew she had her own hopes for him.

_Are you alright lady of Ordon? _I wondered looking down at my hands. _What are we going to find when we finally get to you? To everyone?_

I knew if anything had happened to her, Link would never be the same. Ilia was his best friend, and… possibly more. I couldn't rule that out because he told me he loved me. In the end, I knew Link was a man of chivalry, and he was going to do what was best for everyone, not himself. I admired that about him, because I knew that influence was garnered from his Triforce.

_It takes true courage to be selfless, not selfish, _I thought, _and whatever he decides I'll be okay with it. _

I took in a deep breath and looked back at the tent where king Xavier was now resting and thought back to the dragon prince who was now the dragon king.

_Elbourne probably has so much to say to his father, _I thought, _I hope he doesn't become overwhelmed by it. I hope he can say goodbye with dignity._

~SSS~

Elbourne's POV (Closure Elbourne & Xavier)

_I know the first thing everyone thinks when they hear the name Elbourne of Dragon Roost is depravity. But in all honesty there is a great deal more to my personality than the pursuit of pleasure and beautiful women. I am a prince first and foremost. Secondly, I'm a protector of my people, and my people's way of life._

_Many of the subjects of my kingdom don't understand why I engage in some of the practices I do. In all honesty, they aren't meant to, however, in the end it is congenially for their benefit. Everything I do is for the profit of the citizens of Dragon Roost. Take for instance my attempted acquisition of the City in the Sky. Some of my subjects suspected that what I was doing was an act of insurrection, or an aggressive maneuver to take over Hyrule. That was far from the truth._

_The whole point of the endeavor was to establish a sky faring residence that would be a suitable place to cultivate dragons. It was a dream my father had. I wanted to make his dream a reality. I was hoping it would be a tie that could bind us. The man was so stubborn, he was impossible to please. The added bonus would have been it being my greatest contribution to Dragon Roost. However, it was not to happen. I unfortunately came into some bad luck in the form of a beautiful woman in a skin tight outfit…that woman being queen Zelda._

_I could honestly say Zelda came out of the blue that morning. I wasn't expecting anyone to know where I was, or inquire of my business. How she found me was still a mystery to me. In any such case, she laid on the charm thick so I knew from the beginning something was up. I just didn't know what._

_I was willing to see how far the queen of light was willing to go, since I've been in love with that fickle woman for years. It was only recently that she truly understood that what I felt for her was not merely an infatuation. Anyway, when she tried to seduce me, I'll admit, I was caught unawares by it. I wasn't used to her being so forward. I was certain she wasn't the same woman I fawned over. The Zelda I knew was a hard to get, extremely conservative, high strung virgin who was saving that delectable little virtue of hers for her wedding night._

_Oh… what a night that would be._

_It wasn't any wonder why I was stunned when she propositioned me for sex… or so I thought. After I found out it was a ruse for a broken mirror, I immediately did some research on what she was after. When I discovered it was the Mirror of Twilight, I was under the impression she found out about my affair with Midna._

_Speaking of which, my relationship with the twilight queen was never supposed to go beyond what it was. It was purely a political maneuver stationed by my father. I never had any other intentions than what they were. I realize how foolish it was now to engage in such a relationship for so long. I _know_ how addicting the _dragon_ can be for a woman. In any such case, it was at that point I knew I had to break it off with the twilight queen. Midna was beautiful true, and a great lay, but I wasn't about to let great sex ruin my chances with the woman I wanted. I wanted the queen of Hyrule more than any woman I've ever wanted in my life. _

_And I'm going to have her._

_There is something about Zelda that I can't begin to explain. In my mind, she's the perfect woman. She's beautiful. She's strong. She's self-willed. I love everything about her. I still remember when I first saw her. She was twelve and her family was visiting my family. At the time, Xavier and Daphnes II were still very good friends._

_I remember Zelda being polite and smiling at me with that gorgeous face when she first introduced herself to me. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance prince Elbourne," she had said. I still remember her soft beautiful voice and gentle manner. She didn't seem to care that I was known as Elbourne the Brat, or that I had a cruel disposition for people in general. Zelda was always very kind to me, even when I wasn't initially kind to her. I never understood why, until I realized it was just her disposition._

_As time went on, I knew I was in love with her when I couldn't stop thinking about her, even with my philandering. I remember demanding my parents to return to Hyrule so I could see her again. And when we did, Zelda greeted me with the same grace and dignity that I found with no other person. She smiled and asked me would I like to go horseback riding. I told her she would be riding with the best of Dragon Roost. She simply nodded and replied, "I wouldn't expect anything less."_

_Oh… that woman and her sweet words grabbed my heart. I know that may seem strange, but I wasn't used to kindness from others besides my mother. I was used to hate. It was an emotion I knew very well. And when this princess of light at the time showed me something other than what I was used to, I was smitten._

_I've been smitten for a long time. _

_Zelda has been somewhat of an obsession of mine for years now. That may sound disturbing, but it is the truth. It is obvious to everyone that I want to marry her. Well, everyone except Zelda. She's refused every proposal I've given, and insisted I had nothing but a mere infatuation with her. She couldn't be more wrong._

_I am in love with that woman, and even with her rejecting me again for the 'ump-teenth' time for that bootleg farm boy of a hero, I'm not giving up. I'm not giving up, because she's what I want. And I always get what I want. I am the dragon prince. I may not get it right away, but eventually the ebbs and flow of life steer my direction._

_So, why am I thinking about this now when I should be focusing on my father's death? I can't say honestly. Maybe it's because when I held Zelda close to me, it reminded me again of how much I didn't want to let her go. Holding that firm, beautiful woman reaffirmed how much in love with her I truly was, and when this was all over I was going to ask for her hand in marriage again._

_And again…_

_And again if I had to…_

_It seems foolish on my part when she's made it clear to me that she loves someone else, but I don't care. Zelda is all I have left now, and I won't give up on her without a fight._

I let my introspection run its course while I watched the beautiful queen of Hyrule leave my father's resting place. She had no idea that my thought process was completely about her. I knew I was a selfish bastard for that, but when it came to Zelda I couldn't help it.

_It is what it is, _I thought.

I then turned my attention to the fallen dragon king, and sighed at the sight of his frail weak state. Xavier of Dragon Roost was dead, and a shell of his former self. I will always remember him as a tall, strong, powerful warrior, with too much pride and hot temperament. He will always be the mighty king of old in my eyes, even with this vision of his broken dead body in front of me.

_It's not who you really are sire, _I thought.

I stared at his blood stained shirt for a long time before looking at his face again.

_How did it come to this father? _I wondered.

I went over to the cot and took the king's cold dead hand in mine again, and looked at his closed eyes. It was time I cleared the air and lay the king to rest.

_What am I going to say to him? _I wondered. _Why do people even do things like this?_

I wasn't going to lie, it was strange for me. I had to say goodbye to a man who for the whole of my life hated me.

"Well…" I began, not really knowing how a rite like this went, "I will try to live as you wanted me to father," I said, "I will work very hard to preserve your legacy."

The room was quiet as the candles flickered in the background. It was hard talking to someone who suddenly couldn't answer back.

_He was just here, _I thought. _Should I even go on? _

"I know…" I continued anyway, "I know I wasn't what you wanted, but I am glad that you allowed me to be your son anyway, even if it was just for political convenience."

I looked at my father's white thinned hair and stroked it. His scalp felt cooler than when I first touched it a few minutes ago. I wasn't a man to get frightened by many things, but that made a chill run up and down my back.

_You were just here a few moments go, _I thought again, realizing how fickle mortality really was, _you were just here talking to me._

The room was silent, and a dank smell began to creep in the air. I was familiar with that smell. It was death.

"Can you hear anything I'm saying?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Do you even know that I'm here with you now?"

There was no answer. I didn't expect there to be.

I felt my throat tighten at the acknowledgement of that, and decided to keep going. I needed to get a few things off my chest, and I knew if I didn't do them now, I never would.

_Damn you closure, _I thought, _I hate you, but I need you. _

I took in a deep breath and went on.

"I promise to make Dragon Roost the premier kingdom in the west," I said to him, "I'll cultivate one hundred thousand dragons before my rule is over."

I squeezed my father's hand and tried to smile.

"One hundred thousand father," I repeated, "that would be something wouldn't it? And I won't just make the financial strides, I'll have children too," I went on, "I want a large family so they'll live on to know of your greatness," I said, "you'll see; I'm not going to disappoint you ever again. I will make you proud."

I stared at the lifeless body as I said this in the hopes of some recognition.

There was none.

I sighed and looked away from him for a moment.

_I could've done this while you were here if you had just let me, _I thought, bitter all of a sudden, _if you had just given me the chance._

I was starting to feel overwhelmed with the sudden weight of everything. Father's death opened up a Din's Box so to speak, and there were many things to consider: the kingdom, my mother's wellbeing, the political state of his death, the mind set of my subjects on the matter; everything.

_This couldn't have happened at a more terrible time, _I thought, _everything is going to be in disarray temporarily until the people get used to this._

I shook my head of the thoughts, and realized worrying about it was not going to make it any better.

"I'll make sure mother is cared for," I said, trying to stay focused, and then looked back at the dead body, "I don't know if you knew this, but she loved you."

I stared at the king's lifeless eyes which were sealed shut.

"She loved you more than you could imagine," I said.

The king's corpse laid there, not knowing one way or the other of what I was saying. I didn't understand why, but the thought of that made me angry all of a sudden. The surge of animosity came back.

"Why did you have to wait until you were dying?" I demanded quiet. "Huh? Why couldn't you do this when you were still here with us?"

I got no answer.

I narrowed my eyes at my father's body and swallowed hard. Realizing nothing was going to come from me becoming embittered, I got up and decided to take my leave.

I was done with this. Sitting here, reminiscing on things that couldn't be changed wasn't going to add one cubit to my life. It was time for me to move on.

_King Xavier of Dragon Roost is no longer here, _I thought, seeing reality for it truly was in that moment. _He is gone and I am king now._

It was now my turn.

The depraved tyrannical son.

I stared down at the king as I thought about this, and for some odd reason a smile curled my lips.

Yes.

A smile.

_You know what… _I thought, but didn't finish.

Suddenly, I was completely okay with everything that just happened. I didn't understand why, it just came out of the blue.

_Maybe it's my _inbred_ tenacity, _I thought, _it does make me tick._

Yes.

That's what it was.

My tenacity.

_Everything is going to be fine, _I thought. _Xavier's death…the transfer of power…the end of the torment I suffered for all those years at his merciless hands… my mother…everything._

_I _was king now.

Dragon Roost was going to be everything it should have been.

One way or another.

My smile widened.

Tenacity.

_It doesn't leave you completely, does it? _I thought out of nowhere. _The _thing_ that makes you who you _really _are… _

So yes, a smile curled my lips at the thought of this, and I knew everything was going to be okay.

"Long live Dragon Roost," I whispered.

I gave the old man one last once over, and then turned and headed for the exit.

"Long live king Elbourne," I whispered, "the new era has begun."

With that, I left the tent and the past I so hated forever.

_Rest in peace Xavier, _I thought.

~SSS~

Zelda's POV

Elbourne came out of the tent and I stood up to greet him. There was a solemn, but resolute expression on his face. Whatever the look was garnering, it was clear Elbourne was okay with it. He had come to terms with the relationship with his father.

_That's a relief, _I thought with a sigh, _I know this isn't going to be easy for him, but the rehabilitation process is going to be worth it in the end. _

I walked over to him, took his hand in mine, and squeezed it affectionately. It was going to be important for Dragon Roost to have all its allies at this time.

_I think you'll be a great king Elbourne, _I thought. _If you keep your people first, and give up your selfish ways, you could be a great king. _

The dragon prince looked down at me and tried to smile at my gesture.

"Thank you for waiting," he said quiet.

I shook my head at the gratitude.

"You don't need to thank me," I said honest, "I was glad to do it," I then glanced back at the tent where Xavier lie. "Did you get everything off your chest?"

The dragon prince took in a deep breath and got lost in thought for a moment. Finally, he nodded.

"Yes," he said, "and you know what?" he inquired with a hint of confidence. "I think I'm going to be okay."

My smile broadedned at his determined spirit, and I reached up to caress his cheek.

_That's the Elbourne I know, _I thought, _that's the man that never gives up._

"I _know _you're going to be okay," I replied, "you're the dragon _king_, you can do anything."

Elbourne took in another deep breath at my sobering words.

"I hope you're right," he said, and tried to smile.

"I am," I said with quiet self-assurance, "if you put your people first, you'll be fine."

The dragon prince was silent for a moment at my words, and then nodded towards the fork in the road.

"You're right lady of Hyrule," he agreed. "Let's go," he said, tugging on my hand, "the others probably miss you."

_And you too Elbourne, _I didn't add.

I didn't like the subtle exclusion of himself, but I knew he was never the type to assume anything. Instead, I nodded and squeezed his hand tighter.

"You're right," I said, and with that we headed back to camp.

~SSS~

When Elbourne and I approached, Link and Midna stood up at our return. I didn't know why, but I sensed something important had gone on between the two of them. It was the same kind of feeling I had after Elbourne and I spoke alone a short while ago. If that was the case, then I hope Link and Midna were able to say whatever they needed to say to each other. It was just as important for them to have closure as anybody, and if I as a woman and a queen couldn't understand that, then I didn't deserve Link's love.

_He is a man worthy of an understanding woman, _I thought, _not the insecure jealous little girl I once was. _

No one said anything for the first few moments of our arrival, but all eyes were on Elbourne. He sat down on the log next to Midna and stared at the fire. It was evident he didn't want to talk. I could understand that.

_We should just let him be, _I thought.

Link looked at the dragon prince, not knowing whether he should ask him about the king's condition or not. Midna too, had the same look on her face. She glanced over at Elbourne unsure of what to say to him. I wish I could tell the both of them to just let their inquiries go for now. Elbourne would tell them when he was ready.

_He's still trying to sort the pieces out in his mind, _I thought, _there's a lot for him to think about._

"Um…" Link trailed finally, breaking the silence, "how… how is he?"

I sighed at Link's question and glanced over at the Elbourne. Midna was looking at him eager as well.

"Is it okay if I say goodbye to him?" she asked in her soft sultry voice.

Elbourne raised his eyebrows, and took in a deep sigh at her question. "You can ask him whatever you want," he said, still staring at the fire, "the stubborn bastard won't fight you back, he's dead."

Midna and Link's eyes both widened in shock at his words.

There was another silence between all of us. It was cumbersome and uncomfortable.

_How do you reply after that? _I wondered.

Link pursed his lips together and gave Elbourne an emphathetic look. "Dead?" the hero repeated in disbelief.

The dragon prince merely nodded, not looking at him. "Dead," he said once more.

Midna gasped at hearing the news once more and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Elbourne," she whispered, taking hold of his arm gently, "I'm so sorry."

The dragon prince looked from the fire to the ground, and nodded again. "Me too," he said with a slight crack to his voice.

His voice made me look away and collect myself. I hated seeing him despondent, and knowing him he hated others to see him this way as well.

_He's going to want to be alone soon, _I thought, knowing his mood better than anyone. _He's not going to want to be coddled._

Everyone heard that and grew silent again. It was then Elbourne made my thoughts come true when he got up from the log and started heading down the impasse. Even though I knew it was what he was going to do, I still looked after him worried.

"Elbourne…" I called after him, but didn't say anything else.

"I want to be alone for a while," he called back, not stopping his trek.

Midna looked after him and wiped her eyes. She stood up, and looked at Link and I.

"I know he doesn't want me around him," she said, "but he can't be alone after having witnessed something like that. He needs somebody."

_No Midna… _I thought, but understood where she was coming from. _She loves him and wants to make sure he's okay._

Link understood her conjecture too, but didn't like the thought of her going after the prince when it was clear that Elbourne didn't want to be bothered.

"Midna…" he started, "you heard what he said."

Midna shook her head at Link's worry.

"I won't disturb him," she explained, "I'll just watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic."

When she put it that way, I saw it more from her point of view.

_That's true, _I thought, _anything could happen when a person's mind isn't right._

Link sighed at her words, not at all convinced. It was then I decided to intervene.

"Midna has a point Link," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, "it isn't good for him to be alone with just his thoughts."

Link looked over at me and then back to the twilight queen. She was already starting down the road after Elbourne.

"I'll be back," she said, not waiting for Link's okay.

Link stared after her shaking his head.

"She's so stubborn," he muttered to himself.

I grinned at that and nodded.

"You said it yourself," I said, "she has a one track mind when it comes to Elbourne."

Link was still staring after her. "I hope they'll both be alright."

I nodded, looking down the road as well and then sat down on the log.

"They'll be fine," I reassured with a sigh, "you'll see," I was suddenly feeling the weariness of the day catch up to me.

_When was the last time we all slept? _I wondered.

Link looked down at me concerned when he heard the lassitude in my voice. He sat down next to me and took my hand in his.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded staring at the fire, trying to figure out what everyone should do next, but admittedly I was extremely tired, and it was keeping me from thinking clear.

_I'll be of no help to anyone without a lucid mind, _I thought with a yawn.

"I'm fine," I said, clearly showing otherwise.

Link smirked at my stubborn disposition and put his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me in close to him, and let me rest my head on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he whispered, turning his face against my hair.

I snuggled in closer to him and closed my eyes.

_What _isn't _it? _I wondered incredulous.

"It's nothing, and _everything_," I replied shaking my head.

Link grinned at my words knowing exactly what I meant.

"Yeah," he said absently, "that's very true."

We were silent for the next few minutes. There was so much to talk about and ponder over. A few minutes of peace was just what we needed.

_Reality will be waiting for me when I get back to it, _I thought, _right now I just need some succor._

I took in a deep sigh and wrapped my arms around Link's lean waist. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Are you sure there's nothing on your mind my queen?" he asked me, stroking my hair out of my face with his free hand. "You know I'm your ear if you need it."

I knew he was alluding to Hylia. I had been dodging the issue all day. I knew I couldn't allow myself to break down emotionally at talking about her, but if I kept everything pent up I was going to regress.

_I wouldn't be good for anyone at that point, _I thought.

"I was just thinking about ancestral mother," I said quiet, getting right to the point.

Link was silent for a moment when he heard me utter that.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

I sighed.

"I wish she had told me what she had planned," I said; "she put so much on herself."

Link held me tighter and sighed.

"She probably felt she had to," he replied. "She had an enormous amount of guilt, and wasn't going to let you take the fall for it."

My eyes stung at hearing that, because I knew there was a ring of truth to it.

_The cogs were set in motion by her, _I couldn't help but think, _even still, I wish she'd… no… you can't change what happened Zelda, _I told myself, _you have to try and move on._

"Yeah…" I said aloud.

Link squeezed me slightly when he heard the crack in my voice.

"It's okay," he whispered, "she loved you Zelda, that's why she did what she did."

I nodded.

_I loved her too Link, _I thought, _and it was selfish of her to think I still didn't need her. _

"I know," I replied.

"Hyrule needs you…" he went on, he paused and added, "_I_ need you."

I smiled at his words and looked at the fire.

"I need you too," I replied honest, "I haven't felt this complete in a long time."

Link stroked my hair behind my ear, and ran his forefinger over my nose before circling the outline of my lips. His touch felt nice.

_Link can be really accommodating when he needs to be, can't he? _I thought, looking up at him.

"I'm glad you can finally admit that, lady of Hyrule," he said to me.

It was true.

"So am I," I replied.

I grinned when we became quiet once more. There was a stiff northern breeze that trickled into the campsite and fluttered the banners and tent casts in the wind. The fire flickered and licked the air several times in big droves before settling down again. Link held me closer when I shivered slightly.

_I hope Elbourne and Midna are okay, _I thought suddenly, _the wind can be pretty unforgiving in Dragon Roost Chasm. _

Link and I continued our quiet introspection when all of a sudden a silly, but important thought came to mind.

"Link?" I inquired, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" he replied, resting his chin on my head.

I sighed before I spoke.

"Do you snore?" I asked him abruptly.

Link crinkled his nose at my question.

"What?" he asked.

I looked at him matter-of-fact.

"Do you snore?" I repeated.

Link raised his eyebrows and shrugged, probably finding the inquiry oblong.

"I really don't know," he said honest, "why?"

I shrugged.

"I just wondered," I replied.

Link chuckled at the gesticulation.

"Shouldn't you already know?" he asked detracting the subject. "We've been together every day for over six weeks now. You should know if I snore or not."

I looked up at his face from his shoulder, realizing his point.

"You're right," I said with a small nod.

Link chuckled at me again.

"Of course I'm right," he said, and caressed his forefinger over my lips again.

I giggled softly and looked back at the fire. We fell silent again, and listened to the tents flap against the wind.

_It's really starting to pick up, _I thought looking around.

"You want to know something about you when you sleep?" he asked, turning the conversation on me and breaking the silence.

I looked back up at him expectant, not at all aware I had any strange patterns of behavior while I was succumbed.

_I hope it's nothing too embarrassing, _I thought.

"What's that?" I asked.

Link raised his eyebrows and gave me a mischievous look.

"You moan…" he divulged, "a lot."

I felt my eyes widen.

"What?" I said surprised, hoping I didn't hear him right.

"You moan a lot in your sleep," he repeated.

I felt my cheeks redden at the revelation.

_Damn it! _I thought, realizing I couldn't control that just then.

"What do you mean 'moan a lot?'" I asked pretending ignorance.

Link gave me a knowing stare.

"You know very well what I mean," he stated. "You're having some naughty little dreams there queenie," he added with a smirk, "you're going to have to tell me what they are one of these days."

_Oh boy, _I thought, thinking I would never be able to live that down.

Even still, I smiled at his suggestive words and didn't deny them.

"Yeah…" I said and trailed, "you're right."

Link looked at me surprised that I didn't refute it, and laughed at the inflection in my voice.

"Well, it's good to know you're honest about it," he said.

I smiled back and shrugged.

"It can't be helped," I said, snuggling closer to him, "you are an irresistible hero."

Link nodded in agreement.

"That I am," he joked.

We both laughed at that, and then stared into each other's eyes. I was enjoying the brevity of the moment. The last few days had been so stressful. It was nice to finally have a minute in time where Link and I could be carefree. We needed that.

Link reached over and caressed my cheek and nestled my chin with his hand.

"You know you look perfect in the moonlight, right?" he complimented. "The moon has captured the glint in your eyes."

_Really? _I thought sarcastic.

I tried to keep a straight face at his words, but it broke.

"That is incredibly corny Link!" I said and started laughing. "You have to know that."

Link pretended to be offended by my reaction.

"Are you serious right now?" he said mordant. "I'm here pouring out my heart to you and you laugh at me."

I raised my hands up in surrender.

"What can you do?" I asked rhetorical.

Link exaggeratedly scoffed.

"My feelings are hurt," he said keeping a straight face, "and I want you to know I'm devastated inside. Devastated Zelda!"

I shook my head and chuckled again.

_I love the fact that he doesn't take himself too seriously, _I thought, _in fact, he taught me that._

"Whatever you say," I said shaking my head.

"It's true," he said keeping up the ruse.

I chuckled again and caressed his cheek.

"I can tell you're falling apart," I said.

Link smiled back at me and laughed a little himself. After he composed himself, his eyes went searching about my face. He looked staid just then.

"No, but on a serious note… I hope all of our kids look just like you," he whispered to me suddenly.

I froze when he said that. I wasn't sure his words registered completely. I felt my heart accelerate. My eyes widened in disbelief.

_Did he just say what I think he said? _I thought incredulous. _Is he serious?_

I swallowed hard.

"You mean…" I trailed, not wanting to say it, too afraid it might not be true.

Link stared into my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

I gasped and felt my whole body tremble in happiness. I was overcome with a feeling of relief I had never had before. It was so cerebral, I reached up and kissed Link before it left me or before he had a chance to take the words back. When I pulled away, tears were streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't help it.

_This is amazing! _I thought.

Link wiped the tears from cheeks with his free hand and stared into my eyes once again.

"Does that make you happy?" he asked me, knowing the answer.

_Is he crazy? _I wondered.

"Of course it does!" I said shaking my head. "This has been the best news all day!"

Link grinned at my answer.

"I have one stipulation though," he said.

I didn't care what it was. I was so excited, that I didn't know what to do with myself.

_I can't believe we're going to get married! _I thought, still reeling from the shock.

"Yes," I said, "anything."

He caressed my chin with his fingers.

"You have to let me ask for your hand properly," he said, "I want to ask you to marry me of my accord at the right time."

I had no issues with that.

_That's perfect, _I thought.

"Of course," I said, and then I reached up to kiss him again.

It was more of a mouth press than anything. I didn't care, I couldn't think straight in that moment.

_We're going to get married! _I thought again. _Hyrule is finally going to get the king she deserves! _

Link pulled away and chuckled at my behavior.

"You approve?" he asked.

I didn't understand why he was asking me questions he already knew the answers to.

"Yes!" I replied and then threw my arms around his neck in a big hug. "Oh Link! I love you so!"

Link laughed again and hugged me back.

"I love you too Zelda," he said against my hair.

I closed my eyes at the thought of everything going right for a change. This was all I ever wanted. I only ever wanted this man's love. However, even with all these wonderful things being said and planned, I couldn't help but think about the other important people in Link's life, particularly Ilia. She loved Link and I knew Link had feelings for her too. It wasn't going to be easy for either one of them to let go of each other, especially with their history together.

_Ilia… _I thought with a hint of guilt suddenly.

I pulled back from the hug and stared into Link's eyes. He stared back into mine seeing the sudden worry I had there.

"What is it now?" he joked.

I looked down and bit my lower lip.

"I was…" I started, "I was just thinking about Ilia."

At her name Link's eyes widened slightly and he turned away. I looked back up at him, seeing the traces of guilt in his handsome features. His smile faded and he looked lost in thought.

_She's always going to be a special part of him, _I thought.

"Yeah…" he said with a sigh, not finishing.

I took his hands in mine, squeezing them affectionately. I didn't want him marrying me because he wanted to please me. I wanted Link to marry me because it was what we both wanted.

_I don't want there to be any doubts between us, _I thought, _it has to be real._

"Link," I started gently, "do you… do you want to be king?"

He looked up at me surprised at the abrupt question.

"What?" he asked.

I smiled at him.

"Do you want to be king?" I asked again.

My question seemed to annoy him.

"Zelda I love you," he said serious, "and I'd do anything for you. You mean everything to me," he took me into another hug, "everything," he whispered against my hair.

I hugged him back, but felt a little jaded by his remarks.

_You never answered my question, _I couldn't help but think.

"I'll talk to Ilia when I get to Ordon," he went on, as if trying to reassure me. "I know her, she'll understand."

I sighed.

_I hope so, _I thought.

Link pulled back and kissed me again. It was a lot more ardent than the first time, and when he pulled away he looked at me serious.

"You're what I want Zelda," he said, "you and no one else."

I studied his expression for a moment, and slowly felt a smile come across my face. I stared into his blue eyes for a long time before I said anything.

_I think he's serious, _I thought, _I think he's dead serious._

"Okay," was all I replied, I didn't know what else to say.

I then took Link back into a hug and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked back over at the fire and sighed. I was expecting the serenity to continue, but was surprised when I panned my vision up to find we weren't alone any longer.

_What in the-? _I cut my thoughts off in disbelief.

There, standing on the opposite side of the flames was Elbourne of Dragon Roost. I held in a gasp as our eyes locked. He looked stoic more than upset, it was actually a look that worried me more because I didn't know what it meant.

_Where in the world did he come from? _I wondered, and then looked beyond him for a minute. _And where's Midna?_

I pulled back when I saw the dragon prince. Link thought my action was odd and inquired of it.

"What's the matter?" he asked me, and then caught sight of what had my sudden attention in his periphery. Link looked over at him surprised. "Elbourne…"

The dragon prince looked between the both of us with quiet restraint. There was an uncomfortable silence between all of us in that moment. If he heard everything, then he knew very well what Link's and my intentions were.

_Elbourne… _I thought, _please don't._

"You better have meant everything you said farm boy," Elbourne finally said to Link, breaking the silence, "because I don't plan on giving up on Zelda until there's a ring on her finger."

I looked over at him shocked.

"What?" I inquired.

_He _did _hear everything we said, _I thought in disbelief. _Where was he hiding that we didn't see him?_

"Elbourne… how…?" I couldn't help but ask.

The dragon prince narrowed his eyes at me. "You forget Zelda," he said, "I know this area better than anyone; shortcuts and all."

I looked away from him after he said that. I didn't know what to say to Elbourne at this point; everything was so convoluted between us.

_It's so complicated, _I thought, _so desperately and horribly complicated._

"I love you too Zelda," the dragon prince said without hesitation, "and I'm not giving you up without a fight." With that, he bowed and headed into the camp. "I bid you both a good evening."

Link looked after him, not knowing what to say to Elbourne in that moment. The hero didn't bother hiding the displeasure from his face. There was a tense silence between us because of it.

I swallowed hard and pursed my lips together.

_Well, that was ruined, _I thought upset.

"I'm sorry," I whispered finally.

Link sighed and didn't say anything for a moment.

"There's no need to apologize for him," he replied. "The man can't help that he's in love with you Zelda."

I was surprised at hearing Link say that. It was a very mature way of looking at it.

_I wish that Elbourne would, _I thought anyway.

I looked into Link's eyes, wanting him to know I only wanted him.

"Link-" I tried.

He put his finger to my lips shushing me.

"It's okay," he repeated, "I _know _you're in love with me."

I searched his face desperately just then and took him into another hug. I really wanted him to know he was all the man I would ever need.

_There's no one but you, _I thought closing my eyes, _just you Link._

"Thank you," I whispered, "thank you for knowing that."

Link hugged me back, but then pulled away and looked around concerned.

"Where's Midna?" he asked abruptly. "She did go and follow him. I didn't expect him to return so soon."

I stood up and took in a deep breath, worried myself.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I replied, "he must have saw her following him and decided to lose her in one of the shortcuts in the mountains."

Link groaned in frustration and shook his head.

"She doesn't deserve that," he said, "she was just concerned about him."

I understood Link's irritation with the dragon prince, but I knew it was a lot more complicated than that.

_Elbourne has always been the type to seek comfort when he needs it, _I thought. _He isn't the type to want it to come after him. It's all about image for him; he never wants to appear weak. _

"You're right," I replied, "we should go look for her."

Link immediately agreed with the idea. "Let's go."

However, before we started down the trail, we saw that the twilight queen was heading in our direction. I hurried over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

Midna sighed.

"I'm fine," she replied, "I realized he ditched me when I came to a corner and saw him nowhere in sight ahead of me."

I bit my lower lip feeling guilty.

_I'm sorry Midna, _I thought.

"Midna-" I tried, however she held up her hand to stop me.

"You don't have to explain," she said, "I know he's upset, but I don't have to be treated like this any longer."

I looked at her surprised.

"Your majesty?" I inquired.

Midna took in a deep sigh.

"I love him," she said, "but I don't deserve this kind of treatment. I'm a queen of the Twilight Realm."

I nodded at her words, not blaming her at all.

_No one should be treated as though they are worthless, _I thought, _no one._

"You're absolutely right Midna," Link replied, "you deserve better."

Midna looked away from the both of us and then started into the camp.

"The dragon prince and I will have our say soon enough," she said with finality. "Until then, I'll help with the recovery efforts of your people your majesty and then return to my realm."

I understood her disappointments and knew that if it were me, I would feel the same way. Actually, I did feel the same way when I thought Link was still in love with Midna.

_A person can only be treated badly for so long before they snap and want to break free of the ill treatment, _I thought. _Even my relationship with Elbourne was evidence of that. I used him and he was tired of it. It was the same for Midna, she was tired of being used. _

"Alright," I said finally.

With that, Midna bowed and headed back into the campsite. Link and I bowed as well, and watched the beautiful twilight queen in silence.

_You'll get your closure Midna, _I thought, _I promise. _

Link and I were silent for a moment, thinking about what just happened, until Link finally broke it.

"We better retire ourselves," he said quiet, "we have a long ride to Ordon in the morning."

I nodded absently in agreement to his words. I was indifferent about travelling to Ordon, but for a very distinct reason. Of course I wanted to make sure everyone was alright, but I was afraid there may be some really terrible news waiting for me there; really terrible news.

_Please be alive everyone, _I thought, _please._

~SSS~

Ordon Bridge: (Several Hours Earlier)

Colin jumped into his first attack and lunged at the _Hero of Twilight_. The apparition set his stance and readied to guard the strike. Colin came down and struck hard against the fake _hero's _sword. The tension between the two blades was immense. Colin's teeth were clenched and the apparition was staring at the young man with a snide smirk on his face.

"You fight with conviction, do you not master Colin?" the _hero _taunted.

Colin ignored the tease and remained focused.

_That's what he wants, _the young man thought, _he wants to catch me off guard. Well, I'm not going to be stupid enough to fall for such a trick. _

"All your young life you wanted to be just like your role model," the apparition went on, and then swiped hard against Colin's sword, forcing him back several feet.

Colin nearly lost his balance, but immediately steadied himself.

"Colin!" his mother cried out in alarm.

_ That's a distraction mother, _Colin thought, slightly irritated with the circumstances, but realized he had no control over them.

Colin regained his gait and came at the _hero _again. However, the apparition was ready for him. He raised his blade and blocked the young man's strike.

_He anticipates all of my move sets. _Colin thought. _How in the hell am I to defeat him if he knows every attack before I strike?_

The fake _hero _saw the hesitation in Colin's next series and grinned. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Was that all you had?"

_Damn it! _he thought in frustration.

Colin never relieved himself of his position, but knew if he didn't think of something quick he and everyone else was going to be killed.

_Think man! _the young swordsman told himself. _What could you possibly do without this fiend not knowing it? _

Tha apparition narrowed his eyes at his opponent when he sensed the young man was at a loss. "You truly are done," he said, "aren't you?"

Colin set his feet and pivoted his body into his next attack. The movement was quick, but the _hero _was all to ready.

_Here goes nothing! _Colin thought, hoping that would work.

Suprisingly, the apparition caught the young man's blade with his bare hand and squeezed it out of contempt. No blood or Hylian tissue of any kind came out. He just squeezed it until the pressure from his hand went _through _the sword, resulting in a strange configuration of metal and flesh. It was strange and very dstrubing to see.

Colin's eyes widened at the sight.

_Dear goddess, _he thought shocked, _how was that possible?_ _Who in the hell- no- what in the hell is this? _

As if reading the yound swordsman's mind, the apparition used his same transmogrified hand to snap his fingers. A sudden cloud of smoke appeared over him, and Colin along with everyone else had to cover their eyes.

_What now? _Colin thought through a cough.

"Keep your senses everyone!" he called to them.

Rusl took several steps forward near his son. "Colin what's happening?"

_I'm not sure father, _he thought honest.

The smoke was beginning to clear, but at the moment there was still too much haze for the young man to be sure.

"Father stay back!" Colin called out. "You remember the terms!"

"Not before I know you are alright!" Rusl replied in defiance.

_Now is not the time to be stubborn! _Colin thought trying to keep his composure.

"I'm fine!" the young man insisted. "Get back!"

"Colin-" his father tried.

"You should listen to your son," the apparition's voice suddenly interrupted.

Colin turned at the throwing of the voice and watched as his father flew back several feet out of nowhere. The middle aged swordsman fell hard to the ground with a resounding crack.

"Argh!" Rusl cried out.

_Sweet Hylia! _Colin thought of the sound. _He's broken some ribs! _

"Rusl!" Uli called out.

"Father!" Colin screamed, trying to hurry to his side, but he was circumvented before he got there.

_How is he able to move this fast? _he wondered.

Colin's question was about to be answered, as he finally got a clear picture of what he was _now _dealing with.

"Where do you think you're going?" the apparition said to the young man, making his reappearance.

The fiend was no longer in the guise of Ordon's hero. Instead, he was taller with a platinum white countenance and dark soulless eyes. There were diamond shaped sequins all over his pattern scheme, and he seemed to have a permanent sneer plastered on his face.

_Who…? _Colin thought, but didn't have time to ponder over it.

Rusl winced from pain, but felt his eyes widen at the sight.

"Ghirahim!" his father grunted.

Colin glanced over his shoulder confused.

_Ghira-who? _the young man almost turned to inquire of his father, but was quickly met with the clang of his opponent's blade.

He quickly went to defend.

"Lesson number one," the _demon lord _said, "never take your eyes off of your opponent, otherwise something like _this_ might happen."

The apparition struck Colin on his side with his fist, and then kicked him in the chest onto the ground. The young swordsman landed hard next to his father.

"Ahhh!" he groaned at the brief diasadvantage.

The _demon lord _wasted no time going into his next attack, and surprisingly Colin recognized it.

_Wait a minute… _the young man thought, _he switched from a westerned style of combat to an eastern one._

"Lesson number two," the apparition went on, "always, always, always prepare yourself."

Coln ignored his words and watched his stance.

The attack the _demon lord _was going to attempt was the the _Ken Gi one: bokken shomenuchi _or the stance where the fighter raises the sword above their head while running into a strike. Master Link had been teaching this same engagment to his young protege for years. Link drilled into Colin's head that he had to anticpate what was to come from his foes. Otherwise he would end up as manure on the battlefield.

_"I've told you time and again that your timing into your 'shomenuchi' is way too long…" _Link's stern voice ehoed through his head._ "You have to cut that time down by three seconds. If we were on the battlefield you would be dead."_

The young man knew now that his teacher was right.

_Time to see if that tutelage has paid off, _Colin thought, readying his counter measure.

Colin finally understood why Link didn't teach him just one form of combat, but several. Advanced or experienced fighters may have had several of their own. It was always better to be versed in the elementaries of everything, than in the constraints of one thing.

_Good thinking master Link, _he thought.

Colin stayed set on the ground, preparing to use the same attack Link used on him a few weeks ago during their scrimmage match. The _demon lord _came at the young man at full speed with his sword in the air.

_Three seconds… _Colin thought, watching his feet, _if he pivots the wrong way he'll delay the attack by three seconds… _

The apparition jumped, and Colin quickly got up with the butt of his sword ready. He knocked his opponent back at his abdomen. The initial force went throughout his body, but the blowback of the impact sent the fake _lord_ stumbling several feet.

Everyone was stunned Colin was able to pull off such a maneuver.

"Wow," Rusl whispered in disbelief.

"He did it just like Link!" Talo said to his brother.

Colin readied his stance once more, not getting distracted from the awestruck villagers and stayed on guard.

_He's going to answer that quick, _he thought.

The _demon lord _looked pissed. "You're going to pay for that you little bastard!"

The apparition quickly came at the young man. Colin readied himself, but was suddenly halted when out of nowhere a beam of white light demarcated the zone between himself and the apparition.

_What's this?_ the young swordsman thought.

"Take cover everyone!" Colin called out.

The Ordonians on the bridge ducked into their wagons as the celestial lights grew. Colin hit the ground and crawled over to protect his father. He knew the middleaged swordsman was probably going to have a hard time breathing with his injury and the newly added pressure.

"Don't do anything drastic son!" Rusl called out.

"Just stay down father!" Colin called back.

There was a sudden loud and piercing scream. It only took a moment for everyone to realize it was coming from the apparition.

_What's going on? _Colin thought raising his head briefly to see.

The apparition was being pulled into the gravitional tow of the light. There had to have been a specific integer of some kind that made it possible for the _demon lord _to be the only one drawn in. Whatever it was, the Ordonians were not going to fight against it. If it was going to help, then so be it.

_I just hope there is no residual effect, _Colin thought.

The light swelled and diffracted into a ball as it gathered the apparition's body and then rose itself high in the air into the troposphere. The light then ionized and dispersed leaving no trace of it ever being there. There was a small microburst that plowed down from the trees as a result of it, and that was when a severe accident took place. When Colin got up to see if everyone was okay, the gust of air sent him flying momentarily.

"Ahhh!" he cried out, not having any control over his body.

Colin was finally dropped from the cascade, and landed hard head first on a rock, knocking him unconscious.

Everyone looked on stunned, and a rush of pandemonium went through the villagers.

"Colin!" Uli screamed from her carriage and then hurried to check on her son. "Colin!"

Rusl's eyes widened in terror and disbelief, as he pushed aside his physical pain and went to see if his child was okay. The swordsman scrambled to his feet and went over to the rock. He turned the young man on his back and saw the laceration that was now pouring blood out of his skull onto the rock.

"Oh dear goddesses!" Rusl whispered, and then in a moment of panic shook his son. "Colin!"

No response.

"Colin!" he tried again.

Still no response.

Uli quickly came and opened her satchel. She pulled out a bottle of blue potion and handed it to her husband.

"Give him this!" she ordered.

Rusl immediately took the bottle from his wife's hands and put it to his son's lips. The young man wasn't drinking, but the elixir was getting down his throat.

"Please don't do down the wrong pipe," the father muttered.

The next few minutes were tense, and everyone was gathered around Rusl an Uli now. Beth in particular looked freaked out.

"Colin," she whispered.

Ilia came and hugged her friend. "He's going to be okay," she assured.

Beth turned away from looking at the fallen young man as her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't even get to tell him I loved him," she said assuming the worst.

"Shut up Beth!" Talo said angry. "That's not helping!"

Beth's words stung her friend, having known the feeling all too well. "Talo she's scared, as we all are," Ilia said softly to the impetuous young man, and then turned her attention back to her friend. "You will," Ilia said hugging her tight, "you will."

When Rusl saw his son move slightly after a few more minutes, he went and picked the young man up. He didn't care about his cracked ribs.

"Everyone back to the village!" he ordered. "Now!"

There was no time to lose.

Colin's life hung in the balance.

~SSS~

Zelda's POV

We woke up at dawn the next day and headed for Ordon Village. Midna and Elbourne both decided to stay for very different reasons. Midna was going to continue helping with the relief efforts, while Elbourne travelled back to Dragon Roost to check on his people. It was just as well. The inhabitants were more of a concern to Link and me than the others anyway. I included myself because of what Ghirahim revealed back at the Arbiter's Grounds. There was going to be no royal guard or entourage. It was simply Link and me. If anyone was hurt because of what happened I would never forgive myself.

_Let's hope that isn't the case, _I thought, trying to stay positive.

Link and I rode in silence for most of the way. I knew there were a million things travelling through Link's mind regarding what we could possibly find when we got there. His friends in Ordon had been in significant danger from the threat instituted by Ghirahim. They were a small defenseless unit, primarily composed of ordinary citizens. The villagers were not meant to see such senseless violence. I could only imagine how worried Link must have been about his friends. Even still, we were both prepared for the worst, and then of course there was the emotional aspect to consider.

If everyone in Ordon _was_ okay, they were going to be relieved to see their hero return. However, I wasn't wrong in expecting that there may be undercurrents of resentment towards him for being gone so long, and towards me for taking him away. Link was their resident warden; I had taken him for a great deal of time, and caused many of the problems that now plagued the villagers. In that time, they needed him and he was nowhere to be found.

_He was off fendng off the real Ghirahim with me, _I thought with a sigh, _they were left to fend for themselves._

In all of this mess, the only silver lining I could see was if no one was dead. If no one was dead, I could help the Ordonians pick up the pieces and move on. I would spend the rest of my life making it up to them.

_I am going to spend the rest of my life making it up to the people anyway, _I thought resolute. _This all happened because of me._

We travelled for two more hours before we finally made it to Ordon Bridge. We stopped for a moment to check the area. Link and I looked around and saw evidence of the scuffle that had taken place there. When I saw the blood on one of the rocks, my heart sank.

_Oh no, _I thought, feeling my pulse dance, _please let whoever that belongs to be alright. _

I glanced over at Link and saw him swallow hard at the sight.

"Colin…" he whispered, fearing the worst.

Given the apparition was fighting the young warrior, that wasn't a far reaching premise.

_Please don't let him be dead, _I thought.

After that, Link high tailed it towards the village trail without waiting for me. I followed after him completely understanding his apprehension. The bridge sounded rickety underneath our feet when we crossed, and the foliage was sodden from a recent rain when we got to the other side. We hurried through the impasse to the road leading into the main area of the village. We both stopped short to look around. Link took several steps away from me towards the center and looked around. At first, no one paid any attention to the hero. However, when the other villagers caught sight of who he was, they looked at Link shocked.

"Oh my dear goddess!" a woman cried out from atop a wagon next to her son Malo.

Malo was beyond stunned. "Link!" he said. "Link! Is that really you?"

After hearing the utterance, several other people who were in doors came out and looked at Link astounded. Beth's parents came out of their modest home and looked at the hero in disbelief.

"Link?" her mother whispered covering her mouth. "I can't believe it! We thought you were dead!"

Beth's father's eyes widened, but he gave a sigh of relief when he saw the hero was alright. "Thank the goddess."

Link took several more steps in, looking around to see if everyone was accounted for. "Is everyone alright?"

Talo and his dad came out of their house at the sound of Link's voice, along with Uli and Rusl from the other side of the square.

_This isn't everyone, _I couldn't help but think, _where is Colin, Beth, and Ilia?_

"He's safe," Beth's mother said of Link again, then gripped her husband tight, "can you believe it dear?"

Her husband nodded. "I can believe anything after what happened yesterday."

I raised my eyebrows at his words.

_I'm right there with you friend, _I thought.

Across the way, Uli hurried away from her husband and came and gave Link a big hug. "You gave us quite a scare Link!" she said to him with a quavering voice. "We thought the worst."

The hero hugged her back. "Are you and Rusl alright?"

Uli looked up at her concerned friend and nodded to her husband's direction. "See for yourself."

Link glanced over at the fellow swordsman and gave him a nod.

Rusl nodded back in acknowledgement of him. "I'm fine master Link," he said, "I had a blue potion and I'm feeling better."

The hero looked at everyone else. "What about the rest of you?" he asked. "Are you in need of anything?"

Talo's father stepped forward to answer for everyone. "We're all fine," he said, "we're just glad you're okay."

"Indeed," Malo's mother said with a nod.

Link nodded at that and looked around again, seeing no trace of Beth, Colin, or Ilia. He apparently had the same thoughts as me.

"Where's Colin?" Link asked Uli, wanting to start with the immediate concern.

A worried look came across the mother's face. "He's alive, but unconscious," she said, and tears filled her eyes, "that… that _thing_ really did a number on my baby."

I cringed when I heard that, but I was grateful he was alive.

_Thank the goddess, _I thought, _but damn you Ghirahim for all the damage you've caused._

Link took in a deep breath at hearing of the young man's condition. "I'm grateful to hear he's alright."

_Me too, _I thought, still standing off in the background.

Talo then left his father's side and hurried to where Link was standing and quickly reassured the hero further. "He wasn't just alright Link," he divulged, "he's the reason we're all okay."

Link looked at the young man surprised. "Really?"

Talo nodded. "He was just like you."

The hero raised his eyebrows surprised, but then shook his head and smiled. "That's not surprising," he said, "it's a trait he's long possessed."

_That's true, _I thought with a smile, not being able to forget how wonderful Colin was to me when I first came to Ordon, _he made me feel so welcome, and he even challenged master Link in a exhibition fight._

A moment later, amongst all the talk, Beth and Ilia finally showed their faces and came out of Ilia's house. They were both talking among theirselves, when they looked on to see what had everyone in a buzz. They were both stunned when they caught sight of Link.

"Oh my goddess!" Beth whispered incredulous, not hesitating for a moment and hurried down the road to run up to Link.

However, Ilia seemed to be frozen in her tracks. I couldn't say I blamed her.

_He was a totally unexpected surprise, _I thought.

"Link!" Beth said relieved and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

The hero laughed and hugged her back. He then looked to Ilia, who was looking at him in complete disbelief. I smiled at her facial expression, totally understanding it.

_I'd be the same way, _I thought.

Link let Beth go and took several steps towards his best friend when he saw she hadn't come near him. "Ilia…" he trailed, not saying anything else.

Ilia's eyes filled with tears when Link said her name. "Link…" she whispered finally, and ran to him.

When Ilia fell into Link's arms, they held each other tight. It was beautiful. She burst into tears and grabbed onto his tunic, wanting make sure he was real. I looked down and blushed at the loving embrace. I felt it wasn't my place to be a witness to it after all the two of them had been through.

_I swear I will make it up to you Ms. Ilia, _I thought. _You're one of the strongest women I have ever met, and you deserve to be free. _

Everyone in the square was looking at the two of them and grinning. When Ilia pulled away she wiped her cheeks and smiled.

"I was so worried about you," she said to Link.

Link sighed and took her in another brief hug. "I know you were."

I was trying to my best to keep my profile low until Link was done saying his helloes. However, Ilia looked beyond him at me.

"Ms. Elga?" she asked me perplexed.

My clothes no doubt had her wondering what was going on. I was dressed in my royal pink garb, and the emblematic symbol of the Triforce was hard to miss.

_Not the subtlest of dresses Zelda, _I told myself.

"Hello there Ms. Ilia," I said polite.

Once she made my presence known, I got everyone else's attention as well. Talo and Malo looked confused once they realized it was the peasant girl from not so long ago. Rusl just smiled already knowing who I was. His wife Uli looked at me perplexed, but was friendly in her disposition. Beth's parents looked at me in caution, but still nodded at me. And Beth was Beth, she was glaring at me.

_This girl… _I thought with a smile, _she'll never change will she? She'll fight for her friends to the end. I admire that about her._

"Thank you for bringing Link back to Ordon in one piece," Ilia said to me sincere with a smile.

I smiled back.

"I promised you I would," I said, "and it was my pleasure."

There was a brief silence between everyone now. The buzz of Link's return subsided to an unspoken blarney related to my presence. I knew everyone was wondering why I was dressed the way I was, and why my manner was so different from what it previously had been. Link turned around and grinned at me, then came over to me and took my hand in his. I was surprised at the bold gesture, however, not just me, so was everyone else.

_Are you sure this is wise to do this now Link? _I wondered. _Let's save any announcements for later. We should check on the people first._

Link had other thoughts.

"I think it's time you told everyone who you really are," he said to me.

I looked at him shocked, thinking there were other things more important than the inhabitants knowing my title.

_This can wait, _I thought.

"Master Link…" I said with a trail, hoping he would catch on.

He didn't seem to care if it was a concern of mine. "It's alright."

I looked up into his eyes and then past him at everyone else.

"What's going on?" several of them asked each other. "What is he talking about?"

"I don't know," was the general reply.

I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

_You're about to, _I thought with a sigh.

"Very well," I said to Link.

Ilia looked between the two of us nervous and then to the ground. She was probably fearing the worse, and I hated the anxiety it was bringing her. However, true to form, her friend Beth saw her discontent and shot me an angry glance.

_This is what I wanted to avoid, _I thought, _I don't want anyone to be hurt. _

I sighed again realizing it would be best if I now got it over with instead of making the issue more of a mystery.

"I must apologize to you, people of Ordon," I began, wanting to make this quick and easy. "I have deceived you in the worst way possible."

Everyone looked at me puzzled just then.

"What is she talking about?" Beth said rolling her eyes. "This lady is such a drama queen."

I grinned at her facial expression.

_I'm a queen alright, _I thought, _just not the one you're expecting._

"My name is not Ms. Elga," I confessed. "I am known as Zelda Nohansen, the Sage of Light, and the queen of Hyrule."

After I said that, everyone's mouth's dropped and a stunned silence shushed over everyone. It was several minutes before anyone spoke.

"Y-you're the queen?" Malo asked me finally in disbelief.

I nodded at the young man.

"I borrowed your hero, not for a pumpkin delivery like I previously stated," I went on, "but to help me with a very important endeavor that involved the security of this country. Thanks to his efforts, we are all safe."

Everyone, with the exception of Rusl, was stunned.

Link looked down at me and smiled. "Thanks to _both_ our efforts," he corrected, "I couldn't have done it wthout you."

The hero didn't hide the inflection of love in his voice. I looked over at Ilia after he said that hoping she wouldn't catch it. However, it was too late, she was looking at the ground now to avoid making eye contact with us.

_Oh Ilia… _I thought, stepping a few feet away from Link and letting go of his hand. I didn't want to hurt her more than this was already going to. _I didn't want to do it this way._

Link sensed what I was trying to do, and fnally understood the foolishness of his abrupt actions. He stepped several feet away from me as well, and kept his tone in check. However, I think by that point it was too late. It seemed by the looks on _everyone's_ faces now they knew something was up with us.

_This is going to be awkward, _I thought.

Ilia wouldn't look at me just then, and immediately hurried a bow. "You honor Ordon with your presence your majesty," she said, "and bless the goddess for your safety, but if you'll excuse me I must return to helping with the reorganization of the village."

I felt terrible, but couldn't let it show.

"Of course Ms. Ilia," I said, "I understand."

With that, she bowed and hurried back down the road to her home. I stared after her wanting to stop her, but didn't. Beth looked at me with wide eyes, and they seemed to be laced wth fear. I looked over at her perplexed.

_What's all this? _I wondered.

The impervious young woman came up to me and bowed, but then looked away from my face nervously.

"Yes Beth?" I asked, knowing she had a question.

She still wouldn't look at me. "I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for calling you a… you know… at the festival," she said exponentially.

It took me a moment to remember what she was talking about, and when I finally did, I grinned at her.

_Beth… _I thought, _my Lydia is just like you._

"I understood why you were so angry," I explained, "you care a great deal about your friend and thought that I was infringing on that."

Beth looked at me surprised by my reasonable explanation. She took several steps back after hearing that. "Th-thank you your majesty," she said, not knowing what else to say.

She stood there awkwardly in front of me for a few minutes before backing up and fidgeting in apprehension. "May I be excused?" she asked.

I gave her a funny look.

_I think I liked the spunky sassy Beth a lot more, _I thought, a little disappointed she felt she couldn't be herself in front of me now. _The shifts people do because I'm a queen. _

"Of course," I said.

With that, she hurried from my presence and I stared after her wishing things could be like they once were.

_I wish I really was that peasant girl you hated Beth, _I thought, _life would be so much easier. _

I sighed and turned my attention back to Link. He tried apologizing with his eyes, but I didn't want him worrying about it anymore.

_What's done is done, _I thought.

"Let's see what we can do to help," I said, wanting to focus on the task at hand.

"Of course," Link replied.

I looked down the road to Ilia's house.

"I think you should go help Ms. Ilia," I said, trying to be discreet, "she must have been terribly worried about you."

Link sighed, knowing Ilia must have been confused with what was going on. "You're right," he replied, and then took off down the road after her.

I sighed as I watched him, but then tried to direct my attention elsewhere. I noticed Rusl standing off to the side with his wife, and decided to inquire about the wellbeing of their son. I walked over and met them in the front of their house.

"Good morning master Rusl," I said quiet, "lady Uli."

Rusl and Uli both bowed. "Good morning my lady," they said in unison.

When they regained their gait, I took Uli's hand in mine. She was surprised by the gesture.

"Is Colin well?" I asked concerned.

Uli's face didn't hide her worry. "He's going to be okay," she said, "but he's been unconscious now since yesterday. The only thing that gives us hope is that he is still breathing."

My heart sank at the thought of master Colin in a coma. He was so young and full of life.

_I have to do something, _I thought.

"May I see him?" I asked.

Both parents initially hesitated, but then nodded okay because they wanted to be accommodating to me.

"Of course your majesty," Rusl said, and then stepped out of the way of the path, "right this way."

I nodded at both their consideratons and went down the road to their home. Uli opened the door for me and I stepped into the modest two bedroom house, and was pointed to the door at the corner. I went over to it and opened it slowly. I peeked inside and saw Colin lying shirtless on his bed. He was breathing shallow, but at least he was doing it on his own.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought in relief.

I turned around and looked at the forlorn parents.

"Would it be alright if I sat in and spoke with him for a moment?" I asked.

Rusl looked over at his wife, who looked despondent. I could tell she was against it, but she nodded anyway out of pleasantries. I took her hand in mine when I saw that.

"If you don't want me to, I won't," I said understanding her unease.

If Colin had a head injury, the slightest disturbance to his constitution could increase the pressure in his skull, killing him instantly.

_Any mother would be hesitant at that, _I thought.

"I…" Uli looked at me, not wanting to say no, but I knew she didn't want him to be disturbed.

I smiled at her.

"I'll wait," I said, wanting to be sensible, "the first faces he should see are yours and Beth's anyway."

Uli initially looked at me surprised, but then it quickly melted into relief. "Thank you so much your majesty," she said, "and I promise that when he awakens, I'll let you know."

I nodded at her words.

"Thank you," I replied, then added, "can I assist you in any way?"

Rusl shook his head and smiled at my amiable nature.

"That's alright your majesty," he said, "we're okay here."

I looked to Uli for reassurance, she agreed with her husband.

"We're fine," she said, but then squeezed my hand affectionately, "thank you so much for offering though."

I shook my head at the thanks.

"Don't think anything of it," I replied, "we're Hylians, we're supposed to stick together."

Uli's eyes filled with tears at my words. "Indeed, your majesty," she said, "indeed."

With that, I took my leave from Rusl's home and made my way back to the square. I offered my assistance to several other families when I saw they needed help; they all declined the same as Rusl and Uli.

_I want them to know I came here for them, _I thought.

Seeing that if I asked everyone would say no, I decided then to take matters in my own hands and help without asking. I jumped on Talo and Malo's parents's wagon and began helping them unload. They insisted that I stop, but I told them if they didn't allow me to help I would command them to do so anyway. After that, there were no more discussions.

I was helping them put away pottery and tables. There was also a large distillery that was lying stationary near the wagon.

_Who was going to pack that? _I wondered.

I was breaking a pretty good sweat when the last of their goods was cleared from the wagon. Talo offered me some lemonade and stood at the foot of the wagon to have some with me. I smiled at him and patted the spot next to me for him to sit down. He blushed at the invitation and willingly took it. He seemed more shy than he had been in the past.

_The boygs of being a queen, _I joked to myself.

"Thank you for the drink," I said of the hydration, "it's most welcome."

"Thank you for the _help_," he replied, "we got done much quicker."

Talo then grew silent and looked away nervous. I saw that and inquired of it.

"What's the matter master Talo?" I asked him.

The young brunette shook his head and blushed. I raised my eyebrows, surprised at the reaction.

"Nothing," he said.

I grinned and nudged his shoulder gently.

"Come on, tell me good man," I said playful, "what's the matter?" I asked.

He looked down at his hands and then back at me.

"I… I uh… I'm sorry for speaking to you like I did at the festival," he divulged, "you probably thought I was a jerk."

I was taken aback.

"Not at all," I replied, "I rather enjoyed your honesty. It was quite refreshing."

Talo blushed some more.

_What's this? _I wondered.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you want to unload?" I asked him, seeing his expression. "You have my attention."

My question made him more red.

"Well…" he trailed, not looking at me, "I wanted to ask you a question."

I made sure he had my complete effacement.

"Fire away," I said.

Talo pursed his lips together and cleared his throat.

"Is it wrong to… to have a crush on one's queen your majesty?" he asked me.

I was actually pretty surprised at the direct question, but I liked it just the same.

_These Ordonian boys, _I thought, _first Colin, now Talo._

"Why do you ask master Talo?" I inquired with a smile.

His eyes widened nervous.

"Uh…" he trailed.

I chuckled at his reaction and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's perfectly fine," I said, before the poor boy had a heart attack.

Talo closed his eyes and nodded at my answer. I was about to reengage the conversation when I saw Rusl, Uli, and Beth hurry back into their house. I looked on surprised.

_What's going on? _I wondered, and then jumped down off the wagon.

"Colin must be awake!" Talo said excited.

I covered my mouth when I heard that.

"That's right!" I replied.

_Colin… _I thought in relief.

I started down the road and stopped when I saw Talo wasn't following me.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Rusl and Uli aren't going to want everyone converging on their home at the same time," he explained. "I'll wait, but you go on ahead, they know you want to see him."

I nodded at his reasonableness and then continued on.

"Please excuse me then master Talo," I said with a slight bow, "I'll be back."

I hurried over to the home and sighed in relief at the thought of Colin being okay. I didn't go in as I wanted to wait to be called on.

_Link is going to be so pleased to see his friend is okay, _I thought with a smile, but then looked down the road at Ilia's house and wondered how she and Link were fairing. _I hope everything is okay with them, _I thought sincere, _I wonder what they're talking about. _

~SSS~

Link's POV (An Hour Earlier)

I came inside the au fait cottage without knocking on the door. Ilia and I were familiar enough with each other to realize such formalities weren't necessary. Once inside, I found Ilia scuttling about putting things away. I knew she was aware I was there, however she went about her business as if I hadn't entered the room. It was just as well. I knew this wouldn't be easy for either of us. I took in a sigh and decided to help her before I established a dialogue with her. I knew she was didn't want to speak right away anyway.

_Ilia's mind is probably going a million miles per minute with questions, _I thought.

I went and gathered several pieces of pottery and placed them on the shelf of her oak cabinet. I remembered she liked them up there because her father put them there. However, Ilia quickly came up and removed two of them.

I looked at her surprised.

"Wrong spot?" I asked. "I thought this was where you always had them."

"That's okay," she replied, "I have a place for them on the floor now."

I nodded and grinned sheepishly at her.

"Oh… sorry," I said, "I just remember them being there."

Ilia nodded and placed the pottery on the ground. She then turned her attention back to me to gather the rest.

"Can I have those please?" she asked me without looking at my face.

I wasn't going to needle her. I just handed her the last two ceramic urns, and let her go about her business.

_She's trying not to think about it, _I thought, but I wanted to explain to her that she was still a very important person in my life.

"I didn't think you were ever going to move them from that spot," I said, trying to edge in on this, "you're always so specific with your things."

She raised her eyebrows at that and still wouldn't look into my eyes.

"Apparently _things _change," she as a double entendre, "I moved them because they can fall from there, I found a better place for them," she placed the ceramics down and wiped her hands on her pants. "We _all _find better things in the end, don't we?"

I was silent after hearing that for a moment. I knew she was going to be hurt with Zelda and I coming back like this, but it didn't mean I didn't still need her.

_Come on Ilia, _I thought, _let's talk about this._

I stepped back when she walked past me to get another box.

"Could you stand over there?" she asked me, pointing to the entry way. "I'm really busy."

I pursed my lips together at her tone, not liking the forced brevity she was putting into it. I knew it wasn't real.

_None of this spontaneity was real, _I thought.

"Oh," I said stepping back, "okay, I'm sorry."

There was a silence between us. I watched as she put things away and got her place back to looking like normal. Ilia sighed when she saw I was still watching her.

"You can go see about your own place Link," she said, "I'm fine here."

I looked at her indifferent just then.

"What?" I asked.

Ilia forced a smile across her face.

"You got your head in the clouds or something big hero?" she joked. "I said I'm fine," she repeated.

I heard what she said, but it was clear to me she wasn't fine.

_Talk to me Ilia, _I thought, _don't shut me out like this._

"Ilia…" he trailed, finally getting to the point of my coming to see her, "we need to talk."

Ilia looked away from me and bit her lower lip. She tried to force a puzzled look on her face.

"About?" she asked me.

I didn't want to play this game.

_You know very well what about, _I thought with a slight irritation.

"Come on Ilia," I said, "I want to know if you're okay."

Ilia looked away from me again.

"I'm fine," she said quick.

I knew she was lying.

_No you're not, _I thought.

"Ilia-" I tried.

She groaned in frustration just then.

"I don't want to talk about his right now," she interrupted, "I know what you're concerned about, but you don't need to be, I'm fine."

I shook my head, not believing her.

"Ilia you know you mean a great deal to me," he said anyway, "I-"

She closed her eyes and ran her hand over her face. I knew she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"I understand," she interrupted, "it's okay."

I studied her for a moment, wanting things to be the way they were before between us. Before the pregnancy. Before I was a jerk towards her. Before my adventuring, and the thought of Midna came into my mind. Before everything. I needed Ilia. She was special to me. She was my best friend.

_She knows me in a way that even Zelda doesn't know me, _I thought honestly.

"Ilia-" he tried again.

"Could you please go?" she interrupted again quietly. "I really need to focus."

I stared at her for a moment and took a step back.

_She doesn't want to do this right now, _I thought, _and I need to respect that._

I stared at her eyes that wouldn't look at mine.

What if it were me? Would I want to deal with something like this right now? Ilia just survived the threat of a certifiable madman. The last thing she wanted to deal with was something that was going to hurt her heart. She clearly didn't want to discuss her feelings now, and she no doubt felt blindsided by the news of Zelda's true identity. It was a lot to take in.

_This can wait, _I thought finally, _it's selfish of me not to._

"Alright," I said finally, "but we will talk later, okay?"

Ilia wouldn't look at me, but she nodded in agreement anyway.

"Sure," she said.

I hesitated at her tone, but eventually I turned and made my exit. When I was outside I looked at the closed door behind me, and began feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Ilia," I whispered to myself, "I'm so sorry."

~SSS~

Ordon Village: Colin's POV (Closure: Colin & Zelda)

I blinked several times before taking in a shocked breath as I sat up realizing I was conscious. I was breathing hard and sweating. The last thing I remembered was, I was fighting a creature named Ghirahim and then I was struck unconscious. I looked around the room and instantly recognized it as my home. I closed my eyes relieved, but was brought back to earth when a stinging sensation of pain pierced through my skull.

"Argh," I groaned, wanting the untoward excitation to subside quickly.

_That bloody rock really did a number on me, didn't it? _I thought with a wince.

I pulled the sheets back and tried to throw my legs over the side of the straw mattress. That wasn't happening. The vertigo I had was too great. I sat there thinking of some way to try and stand, but the more I exerted the effort, the pain only got worse. I ran my hand over my bandaged forehead and decided to just stay where I was. I lifted my legs back onto the mattress and sighed.

_I guess this is as good as this is going to get, _I thought, needing to be grateful that I was alive.

I felt my eyebrows rise when I suddenly heard the scuttling of footsteps outside my bedroom door. It had always been there, but I only noticed it just now.

_That has to be mother and father, _I thought, waitng for the barrage.

As if on cue to my thoughts, the door opened and the worried faces of my parents and Beth barricaded through the abridging. They all hurried into the room and knelt at the bedside. My mother took me in her arms and immediately broke into tears.

"Thank Hylia you're alright," she whispered.

I hugged her back and closed my eyes.

"I'm alright mother," I managed to say, only imagining how worried she must have been about me.

I looked over at my father who had a serious, but concerned expression on his face. I had disobeyed him and it nearly cost us both our lives. I was presumptuous, and warrior is never supposed to be presumptuous on the battlefield.

_I'm not going to hear the end of this, _I thought. _He's going to constantly remind me of how I almost lost my life. _

However, the chastisement was not going to begin today.

"Are you alright son?" he asked me.

I nodded at him through my mother's hug.

"I'm getting there father," I said honest.

Father nodded and then touched my mother's shoulder. He saw that she was holding me too tight.

"He's alright Uli," he said, "let him be so he doesn't have a worsened headache."

My mother reluctantly nodded at my father's words and let me go. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said to me, trying to compose herself, "you know how mothers are."

I smiled at her saying that, understanding what she meant completely.

"It's alright mother," I said, "I love you too."

Uli covered her mouth and held in a gasp of relief. My father gave me an erroneous look for making my mother more emotional unnecessarily.

_'Sorry father,' _I tried to say with my eyes and then turned my attention to Beth.

She was standing just behind my mother and looking at the floor. There were tears in her eyes and she was avoiding my gaze.

"Beth…" I trailed.

She rolled her eyes when she heard me, then swallowed hard and looked at me.

"What?" she demanded upset.

I looked at her surprised initially, but soon understood the bite in her voice. She thought she was going to lose me.

_I'm alright Beth, _I thought.

My father looked at my mother and then took her by the shoulders. "Come on," he said perceptive, "let's start unpacking the wagon."

My mother was about to protest. "Rusl you can't be serious," she said, "Colin just woke up."

My father raised his eyebrows and gave my mother a look of warning. He was trying to cue her without outright telling her.

"Uli…" he trailed, "_come _on."

My mother sighed at him and then hesitantly obeyed, finally taking the hint. "Fine," she said, "but I think you're being very insensitive Rusl."

Father shook his head and grinned.

"I know honey," he said, "I know."

Father guided my mother out of my room and closed the door behind them. I shook my head at the two of them, and then turned my attention to Beth. She was still avoiding my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her after a few minutes past by.

Her eyes shot back to mine.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" she demanded. "I was worried sick about you!"

I grinned at her tone, knowing she was just showing how much she cared.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," I said quietly.

Beth looked away as tears refilled her eyes.

"What if you had died Colin?" she asked upset. "What if your stupid attempt at being a hero backfired and I had lost you?"

I felt my eyes widen at her genuine concern.

_I never thought of it that way._

"I'm-" I tried.

"Stop saying you're sorry!" she interrupted and then knelt down by the side of the bed.

Beth wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tight. I hugged her back and sighed against her hair.

"I love you, you jerk," she said in a cracked voice.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"I love you too," I replied.

She trembled a little at my words, and hugged me tighter. I didn't let her know, but her grip was really making my headache worse. She then sighed and pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"You're going to be just as reckless as Link," she tried to joke.

I chuckled at that.

"If I should be so fortunate," I replied.

Beth grinned at me, but it slowly faded. She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I held her tight and kissed her back.

_It looks like you were right Ms. Elga, _I thought, holding this girl I held dear close to me, _all I had to do was tell her._

Things were just the way I wanted them: we were alone, the mood was perfect, and I had my girl in my arms. However, suddenly the moment was ruined when the door to my bedroom opened. Beth quickly jumped out of my arms thinking it was my parents returning, but her discomfiture immediately turned to fear when she saw who it was. I wasn't going to lie, I was shocked myself, but I didn't understand Beth's reaction.

_She's met Ms. Elga before, _I thought, _she couldn't have forgotten her already. Why is she acting so surprised?_

"Ms. Elga?" I said shocked, looking at the beautiful woman in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

The beautiful woman came into the room, and for some odd reason Beth bowed. I looked at her odd, but Ms. Elga just smiled at her.

"There's no need for that Beth," she said in a soft serene voice.

It was then I noticed her dress along with her manner. Ms. Elga was wearing a pink gown with a royal crest and seal with the symbol of the Triforce. It was far different from the peasant wear she came in when I first met her.

_What's going on? _I wondered, realizing something was amiss.

Ms. Elga came and sat down next to me on the bed. All the while, Beth inched towards my bedroom door to make her exit. I didn't understand why she was so hasty to leave. She hated Ms. Elga true, but why was she acting so differently now?

"Beth…?" I called to her, not wanting her to leave.

Beth turned around and looked between Ms. Elga and me. "I'll come back later, okay?"

I gave her puzzled stare, but had no choice but to agree with her.

"Okay," I said with a nod, "then you can explain why you're acting so strange."

Beth blushed at my words and then hurried out the door. Ms. Elga grinned at Beth's reaction and shook her head. She then turned her attention back to me. I had to admit this woman was a most welcome sight for my tired eyes. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and her stunning blue eyes and rich dark hair falling down her back made her all the more alluring.

_She was definitely blessed by the goddess, _I thought.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in her rich sexy voice.

I smiled at her and eyed her pretty face.

"Better now," I said, "thank you so much for coming to visit me Ms. Elga."

She smiled when I said that and reached up to caress my cheek. I hated myself for it, but I blushed at her touch. I still had a few remnants of that crush I had on her. It was hard for me not to, she was striking.

_I'm sure she's been the fantasy of many men in her village, _I thought.

"You don't need to thank me Colin my dear for your brave deeds," she said, "you saved your people."

I looked down away from her face and grinned, but she lifted my chin and stroked my cheek once more. I was surprised at how tender and loving she was being towards me. I didn't mind it, I was just surprised by it.

_Maybe it was good Beth left, _I thought, _she'd probably be upset if she saw this._

"Yes, well…" I trailed, not looking into her eyes.

She saw that and smiled again.

"Look at me master Colin," she whispered, and her voice was like electricity to me.

I couldn't help it. I had a strong pull of attraction towards her.

_Forgive me Beth, _I thought, _I just hope nothing… _embarrassing _happens, _I glanced down at my pants just then. _Please don't have a hard on Colin... please, _I told myself.

I did as she said and looked into her eyes.

"Yes?" I asked her.

Her eyes alternated from mine to my lips. I could hardly believe it.

"From the bottom of my heart," she started, "thank you."

I looked at her stunned, not completely understanding why she was saying this to me.

_She's acting so formal, _I thought.

"You don't need to thank me," I said to her, "it was my duty to protect the people of Ordon."

She smiled at me again, liking the sound of that.

"Your duty?" she repeated.

"Indeed," I said with a nod, "I am going to be soldier soon."

She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Hmph," she replied, "that's right isn't it?"

_Why am I getting the strangest feeling about all this? _I wondered.

"Well, then even more so you must allow…" she trailed for a moment and paused, "you must allow your _queen _to thank you."

I looked at her perplexed at what she just said.

"'Your queen?'" I repeated confused.

She nodded, still searching my face.

"_Your_ queen," she reiterated.

_She can't possibly mean… _I stopped my thoughts.

The puzzled expression never went away, but then realization hit me and I felt my eyes widen.

_Did she really just say what I think she said? _I wondered in disbelief.

"I-I'm sorry?" I stammered nervous.

She dropped her hand from my cheek and took in a deep sigh.

"I have a confession I have to make to you master Colin," she said softly.

I sat up on full alert.

_She can't be! _I thought. _She isn't… is she? _

She stared straight into my eyes.

"My real name is Zelda, master Colin," she said, "I'm the queen of Hyrule."

I felt my breath still, and the pit of my stomach drop.

There was a brief silence between us after that.

_Remain calm Colin, _I told myself, _don't overreact._

"Y-you're th-the queen?" I whispered stunned.

_So much for that, _I thought disappointed.

Queen Zelda grinned at my reaction.

"Yes," she replied, "I am, and I wanted to thank you personally for your loyalty."

I couldn't believe any of this was happening.

_The queen of Hyrule is in _my _bedroom! _I thought. _No one's ever going to believe this! _

"I-I-" I stammered, not knowing what to say.

The queen put her finger to my lips silencing me.

"Shhh…" she whispered, "it's okay master Colin."

I looked down at my hands, knowing my face was red.

_This is embarrassing! _I thought. _What she must think of me when I tried to flirt with her when she first came here! She probably thinks I'm a fool! _

"I-I wish to apologize for my behavior when you first came here, and at the festival," I said swallowing hard. "I realize now that was very disrespectful to you."

Queen Zelda smiled again.

"Colin-" she tried.

"Of course if you can't forgive me I understand as well!" I said hurried, and then realized what I had just done. "Oh sweet Hylia! I just interrupted you!"

She chuckled at my behavior and shook her head.

"Colin," she said, "there's no need for you to be nervous. You're a chivalrous young man, and I respect you greatly for flirting with me and making me feel welcome when I first came here."

My eyes had to be as large as saucers.

_She's okay with what I did? _I thought incredulous.

"I-I- we- you-" I stammered, not able to get the words out.

"In fact," she said, putting her finger to my lips again, "I'm going to return the favor," her voice dropped.

I looked at her stunned, having no idea what she was talking about, until she came close and kissed me softly on the cheek.

_Will the wonders never cease? _I thought. _Apparitions that look like Link, and now peasant girls who are really queens._

Can the day get anymore surprising?

"Thank you for being my knight in shining armor Colin of Ordon," she whispered only inches from my lips, "you've made me very proud."

I felt my throat tighten in disbelief.

_My goddess, _I thought.

"Anytime your majesty," I managed to reply.

She smiled and got up when she heard me say that. I was still in incredulity about what was happening.

"Shall I call for Beth master Colin?" she asked,

I couldn't hide the shock from my face.

_She's asking me? _I thought incredulous.

"Uh…" I trailed, having to shake my head, "yes if you don't mind."

Queen Zelda thought nothing of it.

"Of course I don't mind," she said, "but I'll only do it under one condition."

I looked at her surprised.

"What's that your majesty?" I asked.

She came back over to me and leaned over so that her face was only inches from mine.

"That you don't tell your friend about our little kiss," she whispered, then raised her eyebrows at me, "deal?"

I stared into those beautiful blue jewels in her face and nodded inadvertently.

"D-deal," I stammered.

She stood up and stroked her dark hair behind her ear.

"Good," she replied with a smile, and then headed for my bedroom door.

I watched her walk away, wishing she didn't have to leave.

_Am I terrible for thinking that? _I wondered.

"Um… your majesty?" I asked.

Queen Zelda stopped at the door and turned to look at me.

"Yes master Colin?" she replied.

I took in a deep breath wanting to burn that pretty face in my memory for all times.

"Thank you," I said.

She smiled at me again and then surprisingly bowed.

"It was my pleasure master Colin," she said.

With that, she took her leave, and I was left feeling a sense of awe and confusion, but a good confusion.

"That's our sovereign?" I thought out loud, and then looked back at the door.

_She's one hell of a woman, _I thought, _one hell of a woman indeed. _

~SSS~

Zelda's POV

When I left Rusl's home I caught sight of Link leaving the main village to the impasse. He had a despondent expression on his face.

_Oh no, _I thought fearing the worst, _I hope he and Ilia didn't have a blow up. _

Worried about what may have transpired, I went after him. I followed him past his house and surprisingly I saw him turn into Ordona's Spring.

_He probably wants to be alone, _I thought.

I followed him to the spring and saw him sit at the edge of the water staring at nothing in particular. I bit my lower lip as I came and sat down next to him. We didn't say anything for the next few mnutes, and I sensed an undercurrent of sadness about his manner.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked him finally, staring out at the beautiful azure water.

Link sighed and shook his head no.

"I'm alright," he said, turning to look at me with a forced smile.

"Someone's fibbing," I said with a grin.

Link's fake smile turned to a real one just then.

"I promise I'm fine," he said.

I looked away from his face for a moment.

_No, you're not, _I thought.

"What about Ilia?" I asked suddenly.

Link looked back at the water, and didn't answer right away.

"She…" he trailed, "she didn't want to talk right now."

I felt a pang of guilt after hearing that.

_She's still in love with you Link, _I thought.

"How was her manner?" I asked. "Did she seem okay?"

Link pulled on a fern in the ground next to him.

"She was distant," he said finally, "I know she's angry with me."

I bit my lower lip.

_Ilia… _I thought.

"She…" I started, "that's because she's in love with you Link."

He turned his face away from me when I said that. I knew he felt guilty about that too.

_I wanted our love to bring happiness, not regrets, _I thought.

"I know that," he muttered more to himself than to me.

I sighed and reached over to turn his face back to face mine.

"Look," I started and caressed his cheek, "I think I should go talk to her."

Link gave me an obvious disapproving stare.

"Zelda-" he tried.

I shushed him with my finger.

"Please," I interrupted, "this would be a dignified conversation. I just want to know if she wants some Nayru's Love."

Link looked at me perplexed suddenly.

"Why is that important now?" he asked.

I looked back at the spring.

"You said she was never the same when all those terrible things happened to Ilia," I divulged. "Nayru's Love can help lift some of the psychological scars she may have and then perhaps you and Ilia can have the conversation you need."

Link looked at me surprised.

"You'd do that for her?" he asked.

I reached over and took his hand in mine.

_She's special to you Link, _I thought.

"She's a beloved friend of yours and the mother of your child," I said looking him straight in the eyes, "of course I'd do this for her."

Link swallowed hard and stared back at me. He then reached over and kissed me softly. It was short, but it was tender.

"Thank you," he whispered when he pulled away, "that's just what she needs."

I smiled at him and caressed his cheek once more.

"I know," I said, "I know master Link."

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. The rest of the "Closure" segments will continue in the last chapter. There are many more for me to do. Did you like them? Please let me know.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Inspiration: "Time to Say Goodbye," by Andrea Bocelli and Sara Brightman; "Pretty Wings," by Maxwell; "I Will Always Love You," by Whitney Houston; "This Is It," by Michael Jackson (I'm so corny); "Sheik's Theme," in OoT; the 5th beam of light (remember there were five lol); California surfers (this one seems out of place doesn't it lol?); 1950's & 1960's lingo (this one seems out of place too doesn't it lol?); and a vague reference to the conversation Elbourne and Zelda had in chapter 17 (think about the hair).**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to ShadowMistress13 for her hilarious suggestion in her review of chapter 29. I'm going to quote two parts of her review in this chapter because it's too funny to pass up lol. Let me know what you think ShadowMissy, thank you my dear.~ZR~**

**Shout Outs: PrincessZelda450 (I'm sorry for not shouting you out in the last chapter), ShadowLinkPWAA, Elbourne-Lover, Nikki, Monkmonkeys, Syclone903, HentaiLemon (hmmm? Lol), Cheese, and Karen thank you for reviewing new reviewers.**

**Author's Note: Well, this is almost done, and yes you read that word count right lol. Chapter 27 is no longer the undisputed king lol. This is by far the longest chapter in this story. ShadowQueenMidna you are right, I suck at guessing the chapter endings lol. So I'm not going to do that in the future. I'm putting this chapter up today (12/20/2012) as a special request from Elza17, because she said she's going out of town tomorrow and wouldn't be able to read it otherwise. If I continued with the last segment I would not have had this chapter up today. The last chapter will be done before the year is over, and it won't be nearly as long as this one. These are the rest of the 'Closure' segments. I hope you like them; the last one in this chapter is my particular favorite lol. Thanks for reading. ~ZR~.**

**Take Breaks lol!**

**Reedited: 12/21/2012**

**Word Count: 27,363**

* * *

Chapter 38

Ordon Village: Ilia's POV (Closure: Ilia & Zelda)

_Being a farm girl isn't easy. The most a farmer could hope for is a well tilled field and plenty of rain from the goddess. I've never seen myself as needing anything more than that. However, that mind set changed for me when Link, my best friend, took off one day._

_Well, let me rephrase that. I can't really say 'take off' when he and I were both attacked in Ordona's Spring. When I came too, Link was nowhere to be found, and I was lost; kidnapped by a bokoboblin with my memories erased. It feels surreal to think about those events now. All of that seemed like a millennia ago. And when Link rescued me and helped me get my memories back, it was then I realized how much I truly loved him. I didn't want to have a life of 'would be's,' 'maybe's,' and 'if's' any longer. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the hero who was still a farm boy at heart._

_A hero…_

_I wonder how many girls fall in love with the boys they grow up with? How at first, they see that boy as a dear friend, but in the end those feelings become something more… much more. I've known Link my entire life and saw that happen to me. He was just a boy, and he was just a friend. However, as time went on he was no longer _just _a boy, or _just _a friend if that makes sense. He was what I wanted, and I hoped he felt the same way about me._

_I guess that was wishful thinking._

_Link was never known for being astute to the feelings of women, well at least not as far as I could tell. He assumed that I saw everything the way he saw it. Even when he came back as the triumphant hero, he still looked at me as _just _Ilia. Just the girl he grew up with. I wanted him to see me as more._

_I remember talking to him and trying to drop hints in letting him know I was in love with him, but He was so dense; he had no idea. Finally, I just told him, and he seemed genuinely surprised by it. He asked me why, I told him I didn't know exactly, it just kind of happened. Our relationship was different from that point going forward, especially when we…_

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_I still get goosebumps thinking about it. I know it was a long time ago, but Link was a hard man to forget, especially after a night like that. And when I found out I was pregnant I was overjoyed. I knew the circumstances weren't supposed to allot such a feeling, but I couldn't help it. It was actually what I was hoping for. I always wanted to have his children. I told my father and Link, who was stunned, and we were going to get married. However, life didn't quite turn out the way we planned._

_I knew Link was still in love with a woman he met on his journey named Midna. He talked about her often, and even when he was… with me he said her name. I was hurt initially, but eventually I understood. I had no idea what he had gone through being out their on his own, and if whoever that Midna was was able to give him comfort, I was grateful to her for that. He also talked fondly of the beautiful queen of Hyrule. I had never seen queen Zelda before today, but back then I could only imagine what she looked like. She was part of the Nohansen bloodline, and they were known for their beauty._

_Even still, I knew that if Link was going to marry me, he had to free himself from Midna, and… Zelda possibly. Link agreed, and set out to do these things. However, in the throes of his journey he was jailed. I didn't know why, but I was devastated by the news. Why did the queen have the great hero jailed?_

_I still to this day didn't know._

_My father saw my fragile state and sought to break Link free… he died in the process, and while I tried to find my father I lost the baby. I went through a serious bout of depression after that, and never felt like I was going to be the same. However, as time went on and Link was reprieved, I gained new hope. I thought we were going to get married like we planned, and have a life together in Ordon, but... it never happened._

_Link's and my relationship was never the same after everything that had transpired between us. He was more distant from me, and he didn't like to talk about the past or the baby. He seemed like a shell of his former self. That, coupled with his nightmares of his journey, made it hard for us to rekindle our bond even as friends. Even still, I cared for him greatly and was glad he was safe._

_Safe..._

_I always wanted him to be safe, and I knew that when that pretty dark haired woman came to Ordon almost two months back, that that safety would be hindered. I knew he would go off adventuring again. I don't know why I knew, I just did. It was only just now that I realized that that woman was the queen of Hyrule. I couldn't believe I had been snarky and rude to the sovereign of our country. I couldn't take it back now, and I hoped she wouldn't hold it against me, but there was no telling what could happen._

_The queen was here in our village helping the people of Ordon because she cared, and Link was right beside her. Somehow I had the feeling my best friend was going to come back and tell me about his recent adventures. The adventures of him and his queen, and how now he had found a new love to call his own. I could tell he was in love with her by the way he was acting around her, and really that was to be expected. That was… that was okay. _

_Why?_

_Link couldn't help who he was in love with. It was time for me to let go of my dreams and let him be free. It wasn't fair to him that he felt an obligation to me. I didn't want obligations. I wanted his love, and if he did have that for me I would rather him be with someone he did._

Anyway, I was in my modest home cleaning up and putting things away. Since the threat was averted, there was no need to leave for the castle stronghold. I was in the middle of putting an urn back near the corner of my living room, when there was a knock on my door. I paused for a moment wondering if that was Link returning to continue our discussion. We had only spoken for a moment, but there was a great deal for us to talk about.

_I wonder if he's upset with me for being so distant earlier, _I thought.

I sighed, feeling like I should get this over with.

_Why prolong the inevitable Ilia? _I thought. _Better now than never._

"Come in!" I called over my shoulder.

The front door to my residence opened slowly and to my surprise it was queen Zelda, not Link's, lovely face that appeared on the other side of the door. I wasn't expecting this, and my eyes widened at the sight of her.

_Oh no, _I thought worried.

"Your majesty," I said, stopping what I was doing immediately and bowed.

Her blue eyes looked around my humble lodging expectantly.

"Is this a bad time Ms. Ilia?" she asked in her natural smooth voice.

I swallowed hard at the thought of telling her no.

_This is the queen Ilia, _I told myself, _you better make the time._

"No! No," I said quickly, "of course not."

I wiped my hands on my peasant clothes and went to pull her out a chair.

"I hope you'll excuse the place, I was unpacking," I said, "please sit down."

Queen Zelda paused and looked at me warmly for a moment. I was surprised by the expression.

_Why does she look like she's not angry with me? _I wondered.

"No, my dear," she said to me, "I'd like for you to sit down."

I looked at her shocked, and momentarily felt my feet freeze to the floor.

_She wants me to sit down instead of her? _I wondered perplexed.

"I'm…" I trailed, "I wouldn't feel right your majesty."

Queen Zelda smiled at me.

"Please," she said and gestured to the seat.

I hesitated for a few moments, but then eventually did as I was told. I stroked my dark blonde hair behind my ears nervously.

_What's this about? _I wondered. _Have I done something I'm not aware of?_

I waited anxiously to see what was going to transpire between us, when surprisingly, the queen reclined at my feet on the floor. I looked at her stunned as she took my hands in hers. I was beyond astonished.

_Dear Hylia! _I thought confused. _What's going on here?_

"Ms. Ilia," she started, and squeezed my hands affectionately, "will you please forgive me?"

My eyes widened in apt wonder.

_What? _I thought dumbfounded.

"I-I don't understand your majesty," I stammered, "why would you need my forgiveness?"

The queen looked away from me for a moment. It was only then I saw there were tears in her eyes. I didn't understand this. I didn't understand this at all.

_There has to be a reasonable explanation for this, _I thought, but never verbalized my recourse.

"I know you've been through a lot Ms. Ilia," she said to me, "and from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry… for everything."

My confusion only deepened. I looked at her perplexed. It didn't make sense to me. I was the one rude to her when she first came to Ordon.

_This has to be related to something I'm not aware of, _I thought.

"You don't need to say you're sorry your majesty," I replied, "I should be saying this to you. The way I treated you when you came here and at the festival was inexcusable. I was silly and jealous for no reason."

The queen shook her head and sighed. She squeezed my hands again.

"Oh Ilia," she said and smiled through her tears, "don't worry about such trivial things. I just wanted you to know how much I respect you as a woman, and for caring so much about master Link."

I looked down at our interlocked hands when she said that, not being able to believe any of this was happening. When she said the hero's name it saddened me a little.

_Link… _I thought with a trail.

"Will you promise me that you will never regret feeling as strongly as you did when you first met me?" she asked.

I didn't understand why any of this was important to her, but I couldn't help but feel the queen's kind words. They were striking a cord with me. It was as if she were telling me something without telling me what it was.

_No one would ever believe this, _I thought.

"I…" I started, "I will," I promised.

The queen closed her eyes as two more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

I released one of my hands and reached hesitantly to wipe a tear from one of her cheeks. The queen's emotional plea was making me emotional myself. It was making me think of all the things I still wanted out of life, but wasn't sure I was going to get. It made me think of Link and the future of Ordon. Was I ever going to get married and have a family the way I wanted? Was I still going to stay in this village for the rest of my life? If Link wasn't my future, what was and how was I going to find it? There was so much to think about. So much to ponder over.

_I don't know how anything is going to turn out anymore, _I thought, feeling tears fill my eyes, _life is so fickle._

Queen Zelda smiled at my touch, then let go of my hands. She reached into the satchel she was carrying around her shoulders and pulled out a blue diamond shaped crystal. I had never seen anything like it. It was beautiful.

_That's incredible, _I thought of the blue glow being emitted off it.

"What's this?" I asked her.

Queen Zelda looked to the crystal then to me.

"This is called Nayru's Love," she divulged. "It's a crystal my grandfather used when he needed to protect himself. It works physically, but it always helps with psychological ailments and bad memories as well."

I looked at her surprised.

_Why is she…? _I wondered.

"Bad memories?" I inquired, feeling a little anxious about what she might know about me.

She nodded.

"Yes Ilia," she replied, "bad memories."

I felt my bottom lip tremble suddenly.

_Did Link tell her what happened between us? _I thought nervous.

"Oh sweet Farore," I whispered to myself.

Queen Zelda saw my anxiety and took hold of my hand once more.

"Not the memories you don't want to forget Ilia," she went on, "just the ones that bring you the most pain."

I swallowed hard at that, and looked away from her again.

_She must know, _I reasoned, _there would be no other reason for her to want to do this for me. _

"Why are you offering me this?" I asked.

The queen paused for a moment, knowing she was going to have to explain.

"I think it's about time your mind had some solace Ms. Ilia," she replied, not going any further.

I turned back to face her.

"But _why_?" I demanded, not meaning to sound disrespectful. "What did Link tell you?"

The queen stared into my eyes for a moment and sighed before she answered my question.

"He told me you have nightmares, and because of those nightmares you're not the same you," she divulged. "The only reasoned he shared that with me was because he had terrible dreams too," she looked down to the ground. "I say 'had' because I used Nayru's Love on him after witnessing one of his nightmares. Link's been free ever since. He didn't want me to disclose this to you, but I felt that I had to break my promise to him so I could help you. It helped him Ilia, it can help you too."

I swallowed hard and bit my lower lip.

_Was that all? _I wondered.

"Did he…" I trailed, "did he say what kind of nightmares I was having?"

She smiled at me and shook her head no.

"That's none of my business," she replied, "all I want to do is help."

I looked away, not fully convinced everything was as black and white as she was making it seem. However, if whatever this Nayru's Love was could help me, I was willing to try it. I was tired of feeling this overwhelming sense of darkness and despair. I hated waking up in the middle of the night screaming, because I was ready to embrace a child that wasn't there. I didn't want to keep feeling these heart wrenching perpetual regrets. Regrets that felt like they were never going to go away.

_It's time I took my life back, _I thought, _and if this helps me, maybe I can finally move forward. _

I sighed and then slowly nodded.

"Alright then your majesty," I said, "I will gladly accept your generous offer."

Queen Zelda seemed to sigh in relief and then smiled at me.

"Good," she said, "now close your eyes, and don't open them until it's over."

I did as she said, and heard her chant a prayer in an ancient Hylian dialect that I didn't understand. A moment later, a warm light came inside me and dispersed throughout every crevice of my body. It felt like the releasing unguent of peppermint oil and menthol. It was profoundly powerful and cleansing. And when I opened my eyes and looked at the queen, I felt like this huge burden was lifted off my shoulders.

_Wow, _I couldn't help but think of the occurrence.

I felt a little woozy, but definitely better.

The queen stood up and took my hands to help me out of the chair.

"How do you feel?" she asked me.

I raised my eyebrows and blinked several times.

_That's a good question, _I thought.

"I feel… renewed," I said honest, and felt a strange, but pleasant, smile spread across my face.

For some odd reason the queen took me in a tight secure hug just then. I was surprised at the gesture.

"I'm so glad," she whispered in my ear in a slightly broken voice.

I didn't understand where this kindness was coming from, but I was grateful for it. Maybe she understood it herself, I really didn't know. When she pulled back she wiped her eyes and pulled herself together.

"Now, I better get going," she said to me, "I have business to attend to in Hyrule."

I nodded, understanding completely.

"Yes, your majesty," I replied, "and thank you."

The queen paused for a moment and looked at me.

"No Ms. Ilia," she said, "thank you."

Queen Zelda grinned at me once more, and then took her leave. I bowed before she left, and she surprisingly bowed back. I had a much deeper appreciation for the sovereign of Hyrule now that I got to see her on a more Hylian level. She wasn't just the insignia on rupees, or the face on a conscription notice. She was a real person who cared for her people. She was queen Zelda, and she gave me the gift of being me once more.

Not a depressed and angry person.

Not snarled and contrite.

Not jealous and possessive.

I was just me.

I was that farm girl once more.

I was Ilia again.

_Thank you so much, _I thought, staring at the closed door, _you have no idea what you've just done for me._

~SSS~

Zelda's POV

I left Ilia's home and headed back to the impasse for the exit. I enjoyed my stay in Ordon, and the people in it, but I knew I had to get going. Everyone outside was looking at me precociously after seeing where I had come from. It made me smile.

_They don't need to worry, it was a peaceable conversation, _I thought, _there was no slug fest there._

I wiped my eyes to make sure they were free of tears. It was never my intention of getting so emotional, but it couldn't be helped. I knew it was wrong for me to lie to Ilia about how much I knew, but I couldn't tell her such intimate things about her and Link. It wasn't my place, and I felt enough guilt for what my indirect actions had done to her.

_I hope that Nayru's Love was enough, _I thought, _she really deserves some peace of mind._

I waved to Talo and Malo as I walked by, knowing I couldn't linger too much longer even though they wanted me too. I still needed to get back to the castle to check on Shad, Lydia, and the others. However, it was already dusk and I knew travelling through the woods alone at night would be dangerous. Even still, I needed to do it. I couldn't risk asking Link to escort me, after he just got reacquainted with his fellow villagers.

_That would be selfish of me, _I thought, _I should be okay. I'll just stick to the main road._

I walked through the impasse where Link's home resided, saw that the lanterns were lit, and he was getting settled in for the night. I smiled at the thought of him being at home and comfortable, and was going to say goodnight, but decided against it.

_I'll never get back to the castle if I keep getting distracted, _I thought, _and Link is one hell of a distraction._

I walked quietly past his sign post, but was halted when the door to his residence opened. I froze with my back to him, hoping he wouldn't see me from his overhead vantage point. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, seeing that I didn't come up to visit him before leaving.

_So much for that, _I thought.

I turned around and sighed.

"I have to get back to the castle," I explained, "I have to make sure the citizens are alright."

Link shook his head and smiled at me, he then gestured for me to come up.

"You know it's too late for that," he said, "I'll escort you back myself in the morning."

I looked at him, not really surprised by his giving me directions.

_That's what I thought he would say, _I pondered, _and looking at the situation for what it is, he is right._

"I better not," I insisted, "I really should get going."

Link raised an eyebrow and gave me an offhanded look.

"Zelda..." he trailed, not needing to go on.

I looked away and sighed.

"Well…" I trailed, seeing his point, "where will I stay?"

Link gave me an obvious stare.

"Come on Zelda don't be silly," he said, "you'll stay here tonight."

I bit my lower lip at the thought, considering his friends were only a stone throw away.

_That probably isn't the best idea, _I thought.

"What if your friends want to spend time with you this evening?" I asked.

Link crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Trust me," he said, "no one right now is in a recreational mood. Everyone's grateful to be alive. There's too much unpacking to do," he said, then added, "anymore segues, dodges, questions, inquiries, or troubles you want to throw at me?"

I smiled and shook my head at his conjecture, but still hesitated.

_There's still a chance a certain young woman may want to speak with him alone tonight, _I perceived, _I probably shouldn't._

"As generous as that sounds," I started, "I'm serious, I better not."

Link took in a deep irritated breath and looked me slightly annoyed.

"Zelda, come on," he said, "stop being so stubborn all the time. You know I'm going to be worried about you if you venture off by yourself. It's been a long day. I'm sure the castle is fine. Whatever troubles are there will be waiting for you when you get there in the morning. Your life isn't just for you anymore. You have to think about the people that love you as well."

I raised my eyebrows when he put it like that.

_Am I really that bad? _I thought.

I was about to reply, but then Link added.

"If you're worried I'm going to try something with you tonight, you don't have to be," he divulged. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

I didn't let it show, but I was actually _disappointed_ that he said that.

_I actually like it when he's naughty, _I thought, _he's a very sexy man. He gets my golden triangle going… my Triforce that is, _I grinned to myself when I realized how much innuendo was in that thought, _I'm getting as bad as Hylia._

Realizing I had no more excuses, I decided to take Link up on his offer.

"Alright big hero," I said finally, "you put up a fine argument. I have no more counter measures."

Link grinned and I went and climbed up the ladder to his humble abode. During my ascent, I couldn't help but remember my first encounter there. Link's hand was clamped over my mouth because he thought I was a thief. The situation then segued into a tense argument. That was not what I had in mind.

_That wasn't very pleasant, _I thought.

Link helped me up the last peg of the ladder and escorted me inside. The small residence had a fire going on at the hearth, with a small black cauldron upon it cooking a stew. It smelled wonderful.

_He's a regular chef, isn't he? _I thought.

"What are you making?" I asked, going straight to the hearth to stir the pot.

Link grinned at my tunneled pursuit.

"Rabbit stew," he replied, taking out two chairs from a cupboard and placing them at the table.

"It smells incredible," I said, taking a wiff of the air.

Link smirked at my compliment.

"I learned how to cook from Ilia and Mayor Bo," he divulged, "nothing fancy, just stews and such."

I was still impressed.

"It's still an admirable craft," I stated.

Link smiled at me again.

"True," he replied.

I turned from him and stood up. I looked around the room and noticed a picture near one of the higher window seals. I went closer to investigate. It featured a married couple and six children, two girls and four boys. The wife was extraordinarily beautiful with long green hair, and her husband was equally handsome. I had to do a double take for a second because he looked very much like my grandfather.

_Wait a minute… _I thought, beginning to ponder the unbelievable.

I raised my eyebrows at the sight.

_It can't be, _I thought, getting freaked out by the implications, _that would mean Link and I were… related. _

I turned and looked at the hero for confirmation. I knew I was assuming, but I didn't care.

"Link, who is this family?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

Link placed the other chair down and came over to where I was standing.

"Oh," he said looking at the portrait, "that's a picture of my grandparents and their children. My father is right there," he said pointing to the second oldest child.

I looked at him and smiled a forced smile.

"He's very handsome," I said honest, but I couldn't get over the grandfather's uncanny resemblance to my own grandfather, "who is this?"

Link gave me an odd smirk.

"I just told you," he replied.

I swallowed hard.

_Just say it Zelda, _I told myself, _otherwise Link is going to think you're nuts._

"That man looks just like the Hero of Time," I couldn't help but say, "it's unnerving."

Link chuckled when he noticed my discomfiture.

"Why?" he joked. "You afraid we've been doing something... depraved this entire time?"

I tried not to let it show, but that's exactly what I thought.

_Oh goddesses! _I thought, feeling a sudden onset of panic. _What if it's true? Did my grandfather have an outright affair with the woman in this picture?_

Link chuckled when he saw my expression.

"Stop worrying," he said when he noticed the nuance on my face, "I was told he got that classification a lot, but no Zelda he isn't your grandfather," he replied. "His name was Ralph and he was a doctor. He helped resuscitate my grandmother back to health. That's how they met."

I let out a humorous sigh of relief that made Link chuckle.

_Thank the goddess, _I thought.

"Really?" I replied finally.

"Yeah," Link said, still looking at the portrait, "really."

I looked back at the picture myself. Link's grandmother was a strikingly beautiful woman.

_Her beauty could rival, or even perhaps surpass several of the ancestral Nohansens, _I thought, _she was quite lovely._

"If you don't mind my asking, how did your grandmother get such pretty green hair?" I wondered aloud.

A look of inquiry came across Link's face before he finally shrugged.

"I really don't know," he replied honest, "she's just always had it."

I nodded.

_I guess he really wouldn't know, _I thought, _he was probably only a baby at the time._

There was a brief silence between us.

"What happened to them?" I asked breaking it, seeing he was alone in Ordon with no relatives.

Link's face went solemn for a moment.

"They all died," he said simply.

_Well, of course Zelda, _I thought, thinking my question was stupid, _why would you ask something so oblong?_

There was another silence that overcame us. I looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes.

_He must have felt so lonely through the years, _I thought, _just like me. _

I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked finally.

Link shrugged and took in a deep breath. He tried to smile.

"I'm fine," he said, clearing his throat, "you learn to deal with the pain as time goes on."

_That's true, _I thought.

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it affectionately.

"You're an extraordinary person Link," I said sincere, "I really admire you."

He looked down at me and half smiled.

"Thanks," he replied.

It was in this moment my stomach began to sing, and the seriousness of the previous moment all but left. I was embarrassed, and Link gave me an offhanded look.

_That's really not going to help my case of going home tonight, _I thought sarcastic.

"And you were going to go to the castle like that?" he accused.

I shrugged.

"Well…" I trailed with no explanation.

He laughed at my inflection, and then took me in a tight hug.

"Come on, let's eat," he said to me after he kissed my forehead.

We sat down and had supper. There was no conversation at first, and I was enjoying his cooking greatly. However, I could tell by the look on Link's face that he had an inquiry. I was going to let it slide, but when he kept staring at me with that captivating azure gaze I had to ask the question.

_Something's up, _I thought.

"What is it master Link?" I teased.

He looked down at his bowl for a moment and then back to me.

"Um... how do you like the stew?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow and gave him an obvious stare.

"You weren't looking at me so intently a moment ago because you cared about some stew," I divulged, not falling for the segue. "Out with it. What is it?"

Link sighed and then shrugged, seeing no point to put whatever it was off any longer.

"Fine," he said, "how did it go at Ilia's?" he asked, not looking at me just then.

_That's what I thought, _I pondered with a smirk.

I nodded.

"It went fine," I said, "she's a wonderful lady."

Link turned back to look at me and narrowed his eyes slightly at my words, probably finding them odd given Ilia's and my history.

"A wonderful lady?" he repeated.

I nodded again.

"You don't think so?" I joked.

Link raised a brow.

"You know that isn't what I meant," he replied.

I grinned at his offense.

"I know, I wasn't serious," I replied. "Link, I didn't go over there to quarrel," I stated, "I went there with the only objective of making peace. Ilia was the same way. We're both grown women and we're too old to be acting like immature children."

Link looked at me surprised at the sensibility of my words, then nodded in agreement.

"I see," he replied.

I put my spoon down for a moment and sighed.

"She looked relieved when it was all said and done," I said honest, staring at the table, "and without the sadness in her eyes, she's absolutely beautiful. I... I can see why you were captivated with her that night."

Link stared at me for a moment as I said this, but then looked away as a guilty expression crossed his face. I inquired of it.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that, _I thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He took in a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Yeah," he replied, clearly lying.

I could tell he was only providing lip service, but I didn't want to take it further if it was something he didn't want to discuss.

_Just let it be, _I told myself.

The rest of dinner was silent and afterwards we retired to bed. It was getting late and I needed to get up early. I thought I was going to sleep on the small make shift bed prepared on the floor, but surprisingly Link made me a spot for me by him on the mattress. I wasn't going to lie, I was glad to lie next to him. I felt safe in his arms.

_I wouldn't have dreamed about doing this months ago, _I thought.

"Remember your promise," I teased, "I need to get some sleep tonight.

Link chuckled and held me tight.

"We'll see," he replied, "you realize I'm regretting that now, right?"

I laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"Too bad," I joked.

We were quiet for a good twenty minutes listening to the birds chirping, before we decided to acknowledge that neither one of us was sleeping.

"You might as well say something," I said softly, running my hands over his clothed chest, "I know you're still awake."

For some reason Link took in a deep sigh at my words. It was obvious he was thinking about something serious.

"What do you want me to say?" he whispered.

His voice carried waves of concern, and it bothered me. I looked up at him.

"Something's distressing you, isn't it?" I asked.

He looked away from me and shook his head no.

"No," he said with a sigh.

_Well, that isn't true, _I thought.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up a little bit.

Link looked back at me and stared into my eyes, then stroked my hair.

"I just wish..." he trailed and stopped himself. "Why can't you be a peasant girl Zelda?" he asked me.

I looked at him surprised at the utterance, and immediately thought of Ashei.

_So, he did say that to her, _I thought.

"Why are you worried about that now?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder. "You have me."

Link smirked half-heartedly at my words.

"I do, don't I?" he replied, stroking my hair behind my ear.

I bit my lower lip, thinking he might be stressing over the gravity of the kingship, if he should accept it.

_I'll be there with you Link, _I thought.

"I could be whatever you need me to be Link," I reassured in a whisper. "I could be your peasant girl if that's what you need. I've done it before."

Link smiled at my words.

"I know," he replied.

I stroked my hand over his at the concern in his voice.

"You're worried about being king aren't you?" I asked point blank.

Link sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"I've always seen myself as a servant of Hyrule," he said, "but never as her king. That's a huge responsibility."

I nodded.

"I know that, but… I'll be there to help you," I reassured. "I was scared too when I first became queen."

Link looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"You had a great deal of responsibility thrusted upon you all at once," he replied, "anyone would be scared."

I nodded.

"That's my point," I disclosed. "Eventually my fears left and I was able to serve my people the way I needed to," I replied, and reached up to caress his cheek. "The same can be done for you."

Link smirked.

"I suppose," he said.

I snuggled against his shoulder again.

"It can Link," I said with confidence, "…it will."

He looked at me serious and held me close to his chest. He took in a deep breath and didn't say anything to that. Instead he kissed me. It started off sweet and such, but then _other_ feelings came into play, and we had to stop ourselves. Link pulled back and closed his eyes.

"I'll sleep on the floor," he whispered, trying to get control of himself.

I honestly didn't want him to, but considering where we were, it was best that we stopped.

_That's too bad, _I thought, _tonight could have been a lot of fun._

"Okay," I replied.

Link cleared his throat and got up. He made himself comfortable on the make shift bed below, but before he went to sleep he tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Close your eyes and get some sleep," he whispered, "we've got to get up early."

When he pulled away I stared into his eyes for a moment. I was thinking about the previous subject matter. It was obvious that he was thinking seriously and deeply about it. There was a great deal for him to consider. Link's entire world was going to change if he married me.

_Don't make it any harder than what it is Zelda, _I told myself, _he needs to be free of what he wants to do. _

With that thought in mind, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep; dreaming I was in my hero's arms. It was the best sleep of my life.

~SSS~

The next morning Link and I got up at dawn and departed for the castle. We kept the goodbye at the Castle Town Bridge short and sweet, knowing we couldn't linger.

"I'll call on you as soon as everything is squared away with the relief efforts in Ordon," Link said, "I'm sure you have business to attend to in Hyrule."

I nodded.

_Putting it as business is an understatement, _I thought.

"It's more like a quagmire than simple business," I replied.

Link raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"I see your point," he replied.

Link then kissed the back of my hand and headed back to his village. I hurried into Castle Town Square hoping that the citizens' good fortunes were like those of the soldiers: no casualties. I entered the square from the south gate alley, and saw people funneling out of the underground crypt onto the cobblestone expanse. I looked around at the despondent faces, hoping to find someone I recognized.

_Where's Shad? _I wondered.

In the distance, I saw Shad working with some soldiers on the organization process. Next to him was my beloved Lydia. She was helping with food and supplies for the injured. I hurried over to them to assist in the relief efforts. When everyone saw me approach they all looked shocked. Several of the town's people gasped in surprise.

"Your majesty!" a woman called out and almost ran towards me, but she stopped herself.

_She was worried about me when she should have been worried about herself? _I wondered in disbelief.

I smiled at her and gestured for her to come to me. She was surprised at first, but then ran up and gave me a hug. When others saw this they came up to me as well. Many of them were thanking Hylia and wishing me well. I did the same for all of them, and then caught sight of Lydia staring at me from the distance.

"Your majesty!" Lydia said finally, and got a little choked up.

Shad turned at the sound of everyone's voices, and looked at me relieved. "Thank Hylia you're alright."

Lydia dropped her goods for a moment and hurried towards me. She took me in a firm hug and burst into tears.

_Lydia… _I thought.

"I was so afraid for you," she whispered. "We hadn't heard anything from you in two days. I thought there would be terrible news, because of where you ventured off to."

I hugged her back and smiled.

_I did too, _I thought honest.

"No Lyddie my dear," I replied, "you didn't need to worry."

My words made her tremble.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she replied, and hugged me tighter.

I saw Shad smiling warmly at us in the distance. I let Lydia go and went over to him to embrace him. The councilman was surprised at my forward maneuver.

"I'm glad you're alright Sir Shad," I whispered in his ear, "you did extraordinary."

Shad sighed against my hair, and surprisingly held me back tight against his body. "I did it for Hyrule my lady," he whispered, "I did it for _you_."

I closed my eyes at his sweet words.

_Shad… _I thought.

"Thank you," I replied, and pulled back to look at his face, "I'm serious, thank you so much."

Shad squeezed my hand affectionately in his. "You're more than welcome."

I wanted to say more, but had to let him go when I saw Zelvious in the distance. The general was helping a little boy and his mother.

"Please excuse me," I said to Shad and Lydia, "I'll be right back."

They both nodded and went back to their previous duties. I hurried over to the general to inquire of his health. He seemed amiable enough, but it was better to be safe than sorry. When he caught sight of me he bowed. However, when the little boy saw me, his eyes filled with tears and he ran up to me and hugged me at the skirt.

I was touched.

_My people really do love me, _I thought, feeling like I was truly understanding it for the first time.

"We thought you were dead your majesty!" the little boy sobbed.

I was stunned, but deeply moved that he was so concerned about my welfare. I got down on one knee and took the young one by the shoulders.

"It's okay little one," I said, then gave him a hug, "I'm alright. I had to come back for people like you."

My words made the little boy cry more. It was then his mother got up and came to retrieve him.

"I apologize my lady," she said to me, "my son just adores you so. He says he wants to grow up and be the king of Hyrule one day."

I smiled at the woman and then looked back at her son.

"Is that true?" I asked him.

The little boy's cheeks were crimson. "Uh… yes," he replied, not looking at me.

He couldn't have been older than ten.

I looked back up at the child's mother. "Who knows," I said, "it may come true."

The mother smiled at me.

'_Thank you,_' she mouthed to me, and I winked at her.

With that, she took her son and went about her business. I stood up and went to the general. He greeted me with a knowing grin.

"If you insist on being the dream of every impetuous young man your majesty," he began, "then all the future soldiers of Hyrule will suffer from broken hearts."

I grinned at his humorous words.

"Such brazen inductive logic general," I teased.

"Brazen indeed my lady," Zelvious replied, "if I had a woman as beautiful as you making promises to me like that, I wouldn't hesitate to enlist."

I shook my head and chuckled.

"Wouldn't you have enlisted anyway Zelvious?" I inquired. "I heard rumors in your young manhood that you toppled trees to get yourself ready for the academy."

The general laughed his characteristic big boisterous laugh.

"Indeed your majesty," he said with a nod, "indeed."

I looked past him at the soldiers and the citizens making their way into the square for food and medicine.

"Enough chit chat," I said, changing the subject, "I need report."

Zelvious immediately went back to his serious face.

"Victory was complete my lady," he said, "we have several injured, but none are dead."

I sighed in relief and closed my eyes.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said honest, "that was my biggest concern."

_My _biggest_ concern, _I reiterated in my head, _if anything had happened to anyone else, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. _

"We're working on getting the citizens back to a state of normalcy," Zelvious went on.

I looked past him to the people sitting down.

"Did…" I trailed, "did any of them see the fighting?"

Zelvious immediately shook his head.

"No," he replied, "they were in the inner catacombs of the city. If anything, they may have nightmares of what they could have possibly seen down there."

I hated to admit it, but I knew he was right. Hundreds of years ago that underground city was used as torture chamber by one of the depraved members of the royal family.

_My family and their dark past… _I thought; _their dark secrets… _

I shook my head of my thoughts and refocused on the task at hand.

"Well," I started, "let's just hope for the best, okay?"

The general smiled at me.

"Okay," he replied.

I started for the middle of the square once again.

"I'm going to speak with Shad once more," I said to the general, "carry on as you were my lord."

Zelvious bowed.

"Yes, my lady," he replied.

I headed back to Shad as he was directing many of the guards for different areas of service.

"Make sure you triple check the alleys and back streets for anything out of the ordinary," the councilman said, "after what took place yesterday we're taking no chances."

I smiled at Shad taking direction, realizing he did such a wonderful job at it. When he was finished I approached him.

"How are _you _holding up?" I asked him.

Shad looked at me surprised and took in a deep breath at the personalized question.

"I'm okay," he replied.

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"You look tired," I said softly.

Shad shook his head and smiled.

"It comes with the territory my lady," he said, then paused and added, "you better make sure to inform master Link to be ready for that."

I looked at him surprised at the shift in conversation.

"I'm sorry?" I replied.

Shad took in a deep sigh and wouldn't look at me now.

"It's nothing," he replied.

I was taken aback at the segue and decided to inquire of it further, but not in public. I took Shad's hand and pulled him away to a private but still open place where we could talk alone. He still wouldn't look at me.

"Shad," I began, "you know you are my dearest and most trusted councilman. If you need to say something to me, then please feel free to say it."

Shad sighed at my words, and finally looked into my eyes.

"Your majesty-" he tried.

"Call me Zelda," I interrupted.

He looked at me surprised, not sure if he should or not.

"…Zelda," he started again, "I'm perfectly fine, I'm just suffering from a lack of sleep."

I grinned at him.

"You're a perfect liar," I said, "out with it."

Shad chuckled at my needling him and shook his head.

"It's… it's things like that," he said more to himself than to me.

I looked at him puzzled, not understanding what he was divulging.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Shad stared into my eyes just then.

"You're quite charming without realizing it Zelda," he said to me quietly, "it's no wonder Link fell in love with you."

I felt my eyes widen at his sweet words. I knew he was saying more than he was letting on.

"Shad-" I tried.

"Could we talk about this at another time?" he interrupted. "Now... really isn't appropriate."

I sighed at his words and realized he was right.

"Of course," I said with a nod.

Shad then bowed and headed back to the center of the square. I bit my lower lip, hating that he was still so hurt.

_You'll have a cessation one day Sir Shad, _I thought, _that I can promise._

While watching Shad, I noticed in my periphery a hooded woman and three small children. It took me only a moment to see that it was Ashei and her babies.

_Dear Farore! _I thought surprised. _I nearly forgot all about them!_

I hurried over to her to see if she needed any assistance. When Ashei caught sight of me coming towards her she immediately embraced me for a hug.

"I'm so glad you and the children are alright," I said.

I hugged her back.

"It took us forever to get down from the mountain," she said, pulling back to look at me.

I raised my eyebrows.

"It's just as well," I replied, "you avoided a serious catastrophe."

Ashei looked at me alarmed.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

I nodded, and realized she had no idea what had just taken place.

"I haven't been honest with you," I confessed, "I was never after an heirloom. I partook of certain actions that nearly led to the destruction of this country."

Ashei looked at me shocked.

"What actions?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"It's a long story," I replied, "and right now we need to focus on helping the citizens. I promise when everything dies down I will let you know."

Ashei never lost the concerned expression on her face.

"Are you sure you don't have a free moment now?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"It would be highly inappropriate considering the circumstances," I replied.

Ashei nodded seeing my point, then looked around.

"Where's Link?" she asked.

"He's back at his village helping the citizens there," I replied.

Ashei took in a deep reassured breath.

"Thank Hylia he's alive," she replied.

I wholeheartedly agreed. It was then the children grew restless.

"Mommy," Ashei's oldest said, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Ashei looked down at her son and nodded.

"So do I!" the other boy chimed in.

Ashei raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Would you mind looking after Arura for a moment, while I take the boys?" she asked. "Please?"

I started gesturing her away to the public latrine down one of the Castle Town alleys.

"Of course," I said.

"Thank you," Ashei called from over her shoulder already having taken off, she ushered the boys forward; "come along you two."

I looked after Ashei and smiled. It was then Arura pulled on the skirt of my dress to get my attention. I raised my eyebrows and looked down at her. I kneeled so she knew she had my full attention.

"Yes, my dear?" I asked.

Arura smiled at me.

"You look really pretty," she said to me, and I couldn't help but smile.

The compliment came out of nowhere.

"Thank you," I replied, "so do you."

Arura's curious dark eyes searched my face.

"Did you wear this dress for uncle Link?" she asked.

I chuckled at her question and shook my head.

_This girl… _I thought.

"No," I replied, "I wore it for you."

Arura nodded and then put her hands on her little hips.

"It's nice that you did that," she said, "but I think he'd appreciate it a lot more."

I paused for a moment and gave this child an oddball stare.

_How old is she again? _I wondered.

"Uh…" I trailed, "I suppose."

Arura smiled at me mischievously just then.

"Are you going to be my new auntie?" she asked.

I felt my eyes widen, and her question made me blush.

"Excuse me?" I tried to detract.

"My mommy keeps telling me you and uncle Link are going to get married one day," she said.

_Ashei… _I thought.

"Well," I said, not wanting to be too hopeful, "you never know."

Arura's eyes got big just then.

"That means uncle Link would be king!" she said excited.

I grinned at her.

_Yes, little one, _I thought, _yes it would. _

"That would be incredible!" she went on.

I took in a deep sigh.

"We'll just have to wait and see my little Arura," I said, taking her in my arms and giving her a big hug, "we'll just have to wait and see."

~SSS~

One Week Later

The restoration process was in full swing. Many of the citizens were able to move back into their homes, and recommence business. It was important for things to get back to as close to normal as soon as possible. In that time, Link came to visit me twice, and informed me on the standings in Ordon. Everything was going well. Colin was fully awake and walking around. Talo and Malo were building another irrigation system, and Beth was, well, Beth. There was nothing really to report on her end.

_That girl, _I thought with a smile, _she's probably focused on marrying her beloved Colin._

When it came to discussing Ilia, Link was slightly evasive, and rightly so. They still hadn't gotten to speak yet and there was still a great deal for them to ponder over. He stated he was putting that off to see if I was doing okay. I told him not to worry about me, and to take care of his necessary business. I was never going to be the jealous woman I once was again. That Zelda was gone; nothing more than a bad memory.

_I'll never be that way to him or anyone again, _I thought, _never. _

Midna returned to the Twilight Realm after she finished with her healing of my people. I didn't want her to go, but she had her own people to look after, so I understood her reasons. I hoped everything was well with her, as she seemed down. It was probably due to her feelings for Elbourne.

_Midna... _I thought with a trail, _what a whirlwind we've all been through these last few weeks._

She promised to return in the near future to conduct talks and reestablish relations with Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. I looked forward to that.

_I want to mend the rift, _I thought, _we should always be allies. _

Elbourne sent a messenger to inquire if Hyrule needed any help. I told him no, and he informed me of the condition of his mother and his people. Everyone was stunned to hear of the death of his father, but they were coping. It would have been a shock to any people, but I had faith in Elbourne. I sensed he was going to try and right the wrongs quickly.

_He better, _I thought, _he may not have a choice. _

In any such case, in that short time many things were taking place and it seemed like everyone was going to be okay.

_Let's hope the road to recovery is swift, _I thought, _swift and sweet. _

All wasn't all that it seemed to be, however. There was of course the issue of Hylia, and her prolonged absence. I still hadn't heard from her, and I hadn't completely accepted the idea that she was gone. I was keeping hope alive. It was all I had.

_She's alive, _I told myself, _I know it. _

I swallowed hard, trying not to think about it too much, realizing Hyrule needed her ruler right now.

_They'll be time for that later, _I thought.

"Right now the land needs closure," I whispered to myself, "sweet simple closure."

Hyrule was going to have that.

Hyrule... and everyone was going to have that.

~SSS~

Meanwhile in Ordon: Link's POV (Closure: Link & Ilia)

I was trying to pinpoint the perfect moment to speak with Ilia. The past week had kept everyone busy, but now that things had settled down, it seemed like the perfect time for Ilia and I to talk. I knew it was probably something she wanted to avoid, but sooner or later the truth about Zelda and I was going to come out. It was better for it to be sooner than later.

_I need to get this over with, _I thought, _get it over with so we can both move on. _

I sighed, because I found myself outside Ilia's door ready to go inside. Instead, I decided to knock, thinking the formality would help her see the seriousness of the conversation about to take place. I didn't want to string her along. I didn't want to lie to her. I didn't want to put up false pretenses. I wanted to be honest and open with her, the way we used to be in the past.

_I hope we can be that again, _I thought, _especially now after the casting of the Nayru's Love. _

That was one of the caveats giving me hope. Ilia was going to be her old self again, or at least considerably so. When Nayru's Love was casted on me, I felt a huge burden lifted off me. My nightmares immediately stopped, I wasn't as tense in my surroundings, and my psyche wasn't as marred. I just felt better.

_I'm sure Ilia felt that as well, _I thought.

"Who is it?" she called from the other side of the door finally.

_Here we go, _I thought readying myself.

"It's Link," I called back.

There was a brief pause before she opened the door. When she did, she greeted me with a beautiful smile. I did love Ilia's smile, and it was nice to see.

_I haven't seen that in a while, _I thought.

"Hey there stranger," she said in a playful manner, "long time no see."

I grinned at her.

_This is nice, _I thought, _so far so good._

"I wouldn't necessarily say it's been a long time," I replied, "just a few days."

She grinned and shook her head at me.

"It's called a joke Link," she replied.

I chuckled and shrugged.

"I guess maybe I did read into that more than I should have," I stated, "but I have been unpacking and staying busy like everyone else."

For some reason she snickered at me.

"Link," she said, "you're always so industrious. The studious farm boy."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Farm man Ilia," I joked, "farm man."

She chuckled again.

"More like farm buffoon," she replied.

That got a quiet laugh out of me and I nodded. I then looked past her to the inside of her house.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

Ilia hesitated for a moment, but then took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Sure," she said moving out the way.

I walked past her and into her living room. When she closed the door, she went over to the hearth and started stirring some stew she was preparing for lunch.

"Have you eaten?" Ilia asked.

It did smell delicious, but I wasn't hungry.

"I'm okay," I said with a smile.

It was then Ilia stood up and stared at me. There was a nervous look in her eyes. She looked away and to the floor.

"What's the matter?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She shrugged, then went and sat down at her table. Ilia sighed and played with her thumbs.

"I was wondering why you knocked," she said with a knowing, but sad smile, "you never knock."

I took in a deep breath knowing that was true, and was hoping that _that_ was what she was going to garner from it.

_Ilia… _I thought, _we have to clear the air._

I had no answer for that, but I came and sat down across from her at her table. I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. I tried to be casual, but she wouldn't look into mine and she bit her lower lip.

_She knows something is up, _I thought.

"It's going to be one of those conversations?" she joked half-heartedly. "It's too early in the day for heartbreak Link."

I winced a little at her words, but tried to smile. I knew she was trying to lesson the blow.

_I want to make this as painless as possible, _I thought.

"It doesn't have to be," I replied, trying to segue, "we could talk about something else."

Ilia chuckled when I said that and shook her head.

"And delay the inevitable?" she commented. "It's okay Link, I'd rather you state your true purpose and have you go on about your business."

I didn't like her referring to herself as just some 'business.' She was more than that. Ilia was my best friend.

"Ilia you know I care about you," I started, which was totally cliche for a man to say.

Ilia looked away and raised a brow.

"But…" she continued for me with a sigh.

I sighed at hearing her say that, knowing she already knew what I was going to say.

_I don't want to hurt her, _I thought.

"Ilia…" I went on, "maybe 'care' was the wrong word. I... I do love you, very much."

Ilia closed her eyes when I said that. It was probably a very stupid thing for me to utter.

_Why the hell did I just do that to her? _I thought, wishing I could kick myself.

"It's okay Link," she said, "you don't need to sugarcoat it."

I sighed, feeling guilty for what I _had _to do; for what I _needed_ to do.

_This is long overdue, _I thought, _not just in the instance of Zelda, but our relationship in general._

"I…" I started, "I wanted to talk about the baby."

She looked at me surprised. I knew she wasn't expecting me to bring that up. I had been avoiding the topic for years. I never wanted to talk about it in the past as it was too painful. And now, I needed to come clean for the sake of both our sanity. We would never heal if we didn't address it.

_We'll have to get through this Illia, _I thought.

"What?" she whispered shocked.

I couldn't look at her just then, I felt too guilty. The earnestness in her voice struck a chord in me.

"You-you want to talk about the baby?" she went on almost dumbfounded.

I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts.

_Be sincere and let her know that it wasn't her fault, _I told myself.

"I..." I trailed, trying to find the words, "I wanted to say thank you for being so strong when I couldn't be," I began. "I made you carry that terrible burden of grieving over our child all alone… I'm sorry," I paused and looked at the table. "I'm sorry I was such a coward for not ever wanting to face that with you."

Ilia swallowed hard and tried hard to keep her eyes clear of tears. I knew that was what she needed to hear for the longest time.

_Why couldn't I say this to her in the past? _I thought, hating the fact I waited so long.

"I understand why you were so distant," she replied, trying to be understanding, "you didn't know how to deal with everything that happened."

I shook my head.

_I'm not hiding behind that any longer, _I thought.

"That isn't an excuse," I replied, "I'd be a coward and less of a man if I condoned such thinking. The truth is, I used you and left you to suffer the consequences alone."

Ilia looked away and closed her eyes. She probably wasn't expecting me to be so blunt, but she needed to know the truth.

"Link…" she trailed.

I shook my head.

"I did," I continued, being honest, "I was selfish and wanted to forget my pain and I hurt you in the process," I looked at her and squeezed her hand. "I need your forgiveness Illy. I need that more than anything right now."

Ilia looked at me surprised and wiped her eyes. She was quiet for a few moments.

"I forgave you a long time ago," she said, "I… wasn't just an innocent bystander back then. I always thought I could make you love me the way I loved you. I was selfish too Link," she pursed her lips together. "I thought a baby would do that. I thought a little version of you running around would make you happy, and would make you want to stay with me."

I looked at her surprised.

_Wait a minute... _I thought.

"It was a boy?" I asked, never knowing.

Ilia shrugged, staring at her tablecloth.

"I don't know," she whispered, "I always hoped it would be, but I wasn't far along enough to determine the sex."

I sighed again, feeling a pang of relief, but a bit of sadness as well.

_She really wanted to have our child, _I thought guilty, _she really wanted a life with me. _

"Ilia…" I trailed, not knowing what else to say.

She looked away as a new set of tears filled her eyes. She quickly wiped them clean and got a hold of her emotions.

"I'm sorry I was so jealous of everyone back then," she said holding back a sob, "I-I wasn't myself," she said and then looked at me, "I turned into this hateful monster because I was afraid of losing what little we had."

My brow furrowed at that.

_She thinks I think so little of her, _I thought.

"What little we had?" I repeated. "Ilia you mean a great deal to me. You're my best friend."

She shook her head, rolled her eyes, and laughed a sad laugh.

"I wanted more than that Link," she said honest, "I wanted to be your everything, the way the queen is to you now."

I looked at her surprised and felt my throat tighten when she said that. I wasn't expecting her to go that route so soon.

_How do I reply to that? _I thought.

"Ilia-" I tried.

"It's okay Link," she interrupted, "I'm not jealous anymore. I understand why you love her, she's a great woman."

I was taken aback at the kind words, but honestly I didn't know how to react to them. There was a brief silence between us.

_What do I say now? _I thought.

This wasn't easy.

This wasn't easy at all.

I cleared my throat and decided I should try to explain my feelings for the queen. It may have seemed farfetched to Ilia, and she did have a right to know. It may have seemed farfetched to everyone.

_The queen and I do seem like an unlikely pair given our past, _I thought, _but there's so much more to us than just our past._

"Zelda is a very wonderful person," I broke the silence, "she was the one who offered to help you with the Nayru's Love."

Ilia took in another deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I know," she replied, "I'm very grateful to her for that."

I took her hand and squeezed it again.

"So am I," I said sincere, "I'm so glad you're _you_ again."

Ilia grinned without looking at me, but then her smile slowly faded. I looked at her slightly perplexed.

_What's this? _I thought.

"What is it?" I asked.

Ilia shook her head, and initially deferred to answer.

"Nothing," she said quietly.

I knew she was lying.

"Tell me," I inquired further.

Ilia sighed and bit her lower lip again. She shrugged and didn't look at me just then.

"Did you tell her about what happened between us?" she asked suddenly.

I was taken aback slightly, not expecting the question.

_Uh-oh, _I thought.

"What?" I pretended ignorance.

Ilia looked up at me now, after hearing the nuance in my voice.

"Did you tell her about our past?" she repeated.

I paused, realizing I just cornered myself by bringing up the Nayru's Love. However, there was no way I could come completely clean by letting Ilia know that.

_I'm sorry Ilia, _I thought, _but I can't tell you that. _

"No," I lied finally.

She stared into my eyes for a moment to see if I were lying.

"You didn't say _anything_?" Ilia asked again for reassurance.

_I hate having to lie to her like this, _I thought.

"Not a thing," I replied, feeling it hard to swallow my spit.

Ilia sat back and studied my face for a moment, before lifting her eyebrows and looking away. It seemed like she was going to let the matter go, but I don't think she believed me.

_It is what it is, _I thought, knowing that if she knew the truth it would hurt her more.

Ilia had been hurt enough. I didn't want that for her anymore.

There was another silence between us, but this time Ilia broke it.

"I just realized something," she said with a grin.

I looked at her puzzled and grinned back.

"What's that?" I asked.

She then looked over and smirked at me.

"You two are on a first name basis huh?" she joked.

I looked at her surprised, only seeing then that I called Zelda by her name in an informal setting.

_I guess that slipped, _I thought.

"It… seems we are," I said, not knowing how else to reply.

Ilia grinned at me again.

"You sound like a man in love," she said to me sweetly.

I got quiet after hearing her say that, and Ilia looked down at the table waiting for me to confirm her qualms.

_Please try to understand Ilia, _I thought.

"I uh… I am actually," I replied.

Ilia got quiet and nodded. Tears filled her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. The silence reserved on into minutes.

_I hate to see her cry, _I thought.

"Congratulations," she said without looking at me, "like I said before, she's a great woman."

I reached over and grabbed her hand again. I squeezed it softly. I didn't want her thinking I still didn't want her in my life.

"Ilia..." I said, "I still need you. You can't be selfish and say I can't have your friendship anymore."

She grinned and looked at the table.

"I could actually," she said with a sigh, "but it wouldn't do me any good, I still need you too."

I smiled and got hopeful when she said that.

"I-" I tried.

She held up her hand to stop me.

"I was just thinking about that coincidentally," she disclosed, then paused for a moment, "I was thinking about leaving Ordon and starting fresh somewhere else."

_What? _I thought.

I looked at her stunned as if I hadn't heard her right.

_Leave Ordon? _I demanded to myself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked taken aback.

Ilia sighed and shrugged.

"I'm seriously considering relocation," she replied, "I believe a change of scene would be good for me."

I wasn't expecting this.

I wasn't expecting this at all.

I felt like I got socked in the stomach.

_She _can't _do this! _I thought upset all of a sudden.

"Ilia, you don't know anyone anywhere else," I replied, "you can't just pick and leave everything you know."

She looked at me for a moment and gave me a defiant stare.

"I find that funny coming from you," she said, "because that's exactly what _you_ did."

I had no rebuttal for that.

_Damn her for being right, _I thought.

"Ilia my circumstances were different," I said, "I bear the Triforce."

She shook her head and gave me an offhanded gaze.

"I know this may seem presumptuous of me, but so what," she replied. "There are plenty of Hylians who live there lives outside of remote villages that don't bear the Triforce Link."

I had no rebuttal for that either.

_What can I say to her? _I thought.

"Damn it Ilia," I said, slightly put off by her sudden onset of stubbornness, "be reasonable. You know this is ludicrous, be fair! You know that-"

"That's the thing Link," she went on, interrupting me, "it isn't fair," she paused then added, "but that's life, you know? You can't ask me to be just your friend and have things exactly as they were when… when I'm still in love with you. I need to move on, and a move out of Ordon may be just what I need."

I pursed my lips together when I heard her say that. I cleared my throat, knowing very well that was the case and that she was right.

_How can I ask that of her when I know how she feels about me? _I thought.

"Can we try?" I asked, and then scoffed. "I hate the thought of losing you to circumstances like this."

Ilia shook her head.

"You won't lose me Link," she said. "It just won't be the same."

_Why not? _I didn't ask.

I was upset at hearing her say that, and knew I had no right to be. However, I didn't care; I was feeling irrational in the moment. I pushed back from the table and stood up.

"Ilia-" I started, but cut myself off.

She was looking at me with understanding, but hurt green eyes.

"Yes?" she goaded for me to go on.

I looked into her eyes, not having the words to say to her. The thought of her leaving the village to start life anew somewhere else scared me, and I wasn't a man to get scared. I understood Ilia had to do what she had to do, but this whole conversation just threw me for a loop.

_I need some time to think about this, _I thought, _there has to be more here than meets the eye. She must have been thinking about this for a while._

"I have to go," I replied, and headed for the door before she could answer.

However, she stopped me with her next utterance.

"Link," she said quietly.

I halted with my back facing her and my hand on the door knob.

"What?" I replied.

I didn't turn around to see, but I knew she was smiling at me. She always did when she wanted to make a situation better.

_She really is back to her old self, isn't she? _I thought.

"It's okay," she said.

I closed my eyes, sighed at her words, and forced a nod.

_No, it isn't, _I thought, _and it never will be under circumstances like this. _

"Sure," was all I said, and headed out the door.

It was clear to me something had to be done, but what? How was I going to _keep _my best friend and the woman I was in love with, my precious Zelda?

I had to do something.

I didn't want this to be a no win situation.

_I'm not going to let it be like this, _I thought, _I'm just not. _

With these thoughts in mind, I went down the road back to my house, contemplating how I was going to make it happen.

_Time, _I thought suddenly, _Zelda this is a whole new set of conditions that I wasn't expecting. Please understand,_ _I just need a little bit of time._

And time was what I received.

~SSS~

Zelda's POV (Six months later)

_What can I say about the endless ticking of a clock? Twenty-four hours make a day. Seven days make a week. Five-hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes make up a year. Cut that in half and six months is left. Six months… that's how long it's been since the events at the Arbiter's Grounds._

_Six long months._

_It seems like forever ago, and by looking at Hyrule and seeing how she was flourishing, no one would ever think she was previously in danger. The town's people were back to business as usual. The Gorons were making strides in their mining facilities. King Ralis was working on a new underwater liquefaction explosive. The territories of the outer most regions were expanding, and peace had returned to a once fledgling land. All in all, everything was good._

_Well, good may be an overstatement; decent is a better word. Considering everything that has happened, why did I have such an apparent lack of enthusiasm? __I don't know really. In the time of all this 'progress' I couldn't pinpoint a real problem. Hyrule was doing great. The people were happy. Commerce was expanding. Trade envoys had been lifted. The economy was thriving. Everything was the way it should be. So, why am I so indifferent about it?_

I looked out on the horizon on my balcony, and sighed.

_Maybe it's because I haven't heard from everyone in a while; a month to be exact. After meeting me once again for peace talks over the past several months, Midna returned to the Twilight Realm to continue the rule of her people. She established a window back to the twilight via a newly constructed mirror through Hyrule; it was limited access only. Only emissaries and special partitioners to the throne were allowed to go through. Relations between our two countries were getting better, with ambassadors being sent as emissaries, and a new peace treaty being reestablished. However, more time was needed in order for the rift to be healed completely. Even still, Midna and I should have at least exchanged a correspondence to see how we were doing in the past few weeks._

_I'll make it a point to do that today._

_I hadn't seen Elbourne since his inquiry of help and his coronation as king several months ago. Even still, Dragon Roost was thriving under the rule of Elbourne. I'm not surprised. Elbourne was always a forward thinking man with a pension for the out of the ordinary. The people of Dragon Roost were hesitant to embrace him at first, but after several deals he made with the neighboring residences that garnered great financial gain for many of the citizens, the doubts quickly perished. Elbourne knew how to get things done. I just hope he isn't doing anything too risky._

_I need to make it a point to visit him if he doesn't come to see me first. It really has been too long._

_My dear Lydia got married to her beloved Ivan and is already expecting a little one in a few months. She they exchanged their vows a month ago. She certainly didn't waste any time._

I smiled and shook my head at the thought.

_Well, I can't say I blame her. She's always wanted a big family, and what better time to start than in the present? I need to make sure to get her a house warming gift when it becomes safe to come over again. There's no telling how erroneous newly weds can be._

I smirked at that thought as well, but then felt it fade when suddenly it made me think of ancestral mother.

_Hylia… you really are gone aren't you? _

I blinked so I wouldn't cry.

_No, she wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want me being sad. I just have to accept it. She's gone, and she did it for me. She did it for my happiness. I didn't want to believe it, but after all these months and no reply, I think it's safe to say she's finally at rest. _

I looked up at the sky, and smiled once more.

_Thank you… thank you for everything. _

I sighed at the seriousness of the last introspection and decided to move one.

"What's done is done," I whispered to myself.

_The young Ordonian Colin entered the Hyrule Royal Academy to become a soldier. He's been enrolled for a few months now and he's already showing great promise. He's the top of his class in both his academics, and field activities. He'll be a knight before he's thirty._

_All that training with master Link has paid off._

_Master Link…_

_Link has been courting me officially since I got back in service to my people. The citizens are on edge as to when he'll propose, and I won't lie, it has me anxious as well. However, I've learned that patience is best. Link and I have come a long way, and we're still getting to know each other. It's going to take some time before he can propose. I never want him to feel as though he's being forced into marrying me. I've seen the end result of forced marriages in my own family, it isn't a happy ending._

_When the time is right Link will do what is best. _

_So, those are the inquiries of my mind at the present. I hope that soon the future will allot us more time so that we all can recollect together. It would be a shame if we forgot. _

I sighed again, but then turned my head when I heard the door to my chamber open. Surprised at the presumptuousness, I looked to see who it was. It was Shad.

I smiled when I saw him.

"You're just in time," I said.

Shad gave me a puzzling look just then.

"I wasn't aware that you were expecting me," he replied.

I clasped my hands together.

"It doesn't matter," I replied, "your timing is always impeccable my dear Shad."

He grinned at me and then looked to the floor.

"I actually did want to speak to you about something," he replied.

I looked at him with a quizzical brow, and grinned.

"Perhaps you can tell me after you dictate a letter for me," I replied.

Shad looked at me for a moment and sighed. He seemed a little upset by the action.

_What's bothering him I wonder? _I thought.

"Yes, your majesty," he replied, and then went to gather a quill and parchment scroll, "who am I addressing this to?"

I turned back around and walked back out on the balcony.

"To her majesty queen Midna…" I said, with my thoughts pondering her wellbeing again.

_How you are fairing twilight queen? _I thought. _Please be__ doing alright._

~SSS~

The Twilight Realm the Day Before: Midna's POV (Closure: Midna & Elbourne)

_Twilight… it is so beautiful. It's more than a mysterious glow that covers the land of my people. It's a deep impenetrable consciousness that makes every Twili aware of who they are, and with my father gone, it is up to me to voice that to the Twili. It has always been important for me to make sure my people know how precious they are to the world._

_We were more than the shadowed sister of Hyrule. We were individuals with a mighty and rich history. My father instilled that in me as a child. For as long as I can remember, he always stressed the importance of never being ashamed of the world we lived in. I was grateful for that, because I'm not ashamed. I am the Twili queen and it is my duty to never forget the pride that runs deep in my blood._

I smiled when I thought about that and looked out the window at the burnt orange sun emitting the iridescent twilight glow.

_Father… thank you for allowing me to be me, and honoring me with the privilege of being your daughter. I will always strive to rule as you wanted me to. I'll remember the lessons you and king Xavier taught me. I'll never let your legacy be foiled._

The thought of the dragon king made sigh.

_Xavier… you were so driven, weren't you? You were always a man of action. You and your dragon prince. _

I closed my eyes at thought of Elbourne.

_What was it about that man that ran such a deep yearning inside me? By all accounts I should hate him. He has made it clear he loves someone else. He has a deep disregard for the feelings of others, including my own. He has stated time and again that he doesn't love me, and he that he never could. He has an inherent cruel disposition that I don't understand, and in the three years I've known him he hasn't opened up to me once. _

_Not once._

_So, what was it about Elbourne that kept me coming, when I should've walked away? I'm not exactly sure, but I knew there was a deep pain inside him. He always had a cocky smile spread across his handsome face, but I knew underneath it was a pained individual. I witnessed a few of the fights between him and his father. They shocked me. They were at times down right vicious to each other. Even still, Elbourne obeyed his father's commands implicitly._

_I knew it hurt him that his father didn't love him, but he never wanted to show it. However, there was only so much the dragon prince could hide behind that once hypnotic hazel gaze. That's the captivating thing about hazel, the color is so mysterious that it bleeds into an abyss of wonder. What are you hiding behind those intense hazel eyes Elbourne? I really wanted to know. _

_I remember one time after he and his father had a heated exchange in my chamber, Elbourne and I retired to… let _off _a little steam. I wanted to talk about what was bothering him, but as he got dressed from our little escapade he said nothing. He told me not to worry about it and just stay beautiful._

_Stay beautiful…_

_I'm not going to lie, I was irritated that he never wanted to share anything with me other than sex. I knew that if he would just let me, I could be the woman he needed. However, that was never an offer he was willing to take. He had an emotional outlet that he reminded me about constantly. He had a _woman _that he was in love with. He had… Zelda, the beautiful queen of light._

_I had no idea Elbourne's affection for her ran so deep. He talked about her constantly, and when he wasn't raving about how _perfect _she was, he was thinking about her. I could tell from the looks on his face that he was thinking about Zelda. I wished so many times that he would think about me too. However, that wasn't the dragon prince. He was who he was, and he loved who he loved. He wasn't sparing in his feelings. He wasn't like Link._

_Link…_

_The Hero of Twilight._

_I'll never forget that look on his face when he realized what I was doing at the Arbiter's Grounds all those years ago. I'll never forget how much confusion came into his eyes when he saw me break that mirror. Link…_

I sighed again at the thought of him.

_I never thought I could love someone so deeply so quickly. I prided myself on being the most seductive elusive woman to the Twili men. It's very ironic that I fell in love with a man from the light world who I only wanted to use for a little while. At the time I thought nothing of it, but as I journeyed with that kindhearted, selfless individual, my feelings for him couldn't be denied._

_Link… _I thought, looking out at the fractal sprinkled sky, _you are a man of chivalry, and I will always be grateful to you. _

I was going to continue my introspection when suddenly the sound of a gong interrupted and resounded through the sound barrier. I was surprised at hearing it, because I was expecting no visitors today. After the gong there was a knock on my chamber door.

Curious as to what was going on; I raised an eyebrow and answered. "Yes?"

"Your majesty the king of Dragon Roost requests an audience with you," the guard from the other side announced.

I looked at the closed door shocked.

_What is Elbourne doing here? _I wondered, and then got a little indignant suddenly. _If he thinks I'm going to engage in a relationship with him as I've done in the past he has another thing coming. How dare he come here?_

I went over the quandary in my mind for a few moments and didn't answer right away. The guard must have been alerted to my silence, because he knocked on the door once more.

"Your majesty…?" he inquired.

I shook my head of my thoughts and decided to let him come in, that way I could throw his ass right back out. I wasn't going to be used any longer. I was too good of a person with too much to offer to be allotted what I settled for. I was partly to blame for letting our _casual _relationship go so far. It was far from casual now, at least for me, and I can't allow that for myself or my kingdom.

_I'll see you alright Elbourne, _I thought, _I'll see you and then escort you out of my life forever. _

"Send him in," I called back, and walked over to the governance chair at the center of my bedroom.

I sat down and faced the entrance. I had a stoic expression that I didn't allow to falter. I wasn't going to be anything other than what I was: the queen of my people. The childish panderings of a lovesick woman are gone. I will not allow myself the lack of dignity.

_I'm too magnificent to be distressed, _I thought, and crossed my legs.

The door opened and in came the transformed king. I had to admit he was much more handsome with the dark hair than his previous platinum, which was saying a great deal about his beauty. Elbourne came in and stopped short of my throne; he bowed and held a serious expression on his face.

_What's this? _I wondered, not seeing any evidence of the cavalier lover I once had.

"Good day to you your majesty," I said polite, "what brings you to the Twilight Realm?"

Elbourne smiled slightly at the formalities, knowing they seemed out of place considering the nature of our relationship. Even still, the dragon king took in a deep breath and decided to match my manner of respect.

"Besides your breathtaking beauty and magnificent kingdom, I just wanted to say goodbye," he said in a soft serious voice.

Elbourne's words caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to come in here and say anything like this.

_What is he talking about? _I thought stunned. _What in the world could he possibly mean by 'goodbye?' _

There was a brief silence between us. I didn't want there to be a break in my guard at all, but I was suddenly finding that difficult with this surprising news.

"Goodbye?" I inquired, finally breaking the silence.

Elbourne nodded.

"Yes, your majesty," he replied, "goodbye. Now that king Xavier is no longer with us, there is no need for us to engage in… the activities we once did. It would be highly inappropriate for both our kingdoms."

I could hardly believe my ears. Elbourne of Dragon Roost was here telling me what was inappropriate? This wasn't what I was expecting at all.

_Will the wonders never cease? _I thought in disbelief.

"I agree," I replied, not knowing if that was true or not.

Elbourne sighed and nodded.

"I hope this doesn't prevent us from being allies," he said, "I admire you and your people greatly your majesty."

I swallowed hard when I heard that.

_This is unreal, _I thought.

"Diplomatic negotiations will still take place between our countries," I replied, still feeling thrown for a loop.

He smiled and it was then I noticed his hair was shoulder length and tied back away from his face. The dragon seal on his kingly garb was very becoming on him.

_He looks extraordinary now, _I thought.

"That's a relief," he said matter-of-fact, "I wouldn't want anything to disrupt the alliance between us."

I didn't let it show, but I felt a twinge of hurt when he said that.

_It was all for the alliance, _I thought.

"Indeed," I replied.

Elbourne smiled at me with that much too handsome of a face of his and then put his gauntlet straddled arm over his heart.

"You're a great monarch your majesty," he complimented, then bowed, "and now if you'll excuse me, I know you must be busy."

I felt my eyebrows rise slightly.

_That's all? _I wondered. _After three years, that's all he has to say to me? _

I nodded.

"Of course," I said barely above a whisper.

At that, Elbourne turned and headed for the door. My eyes widened at the sight of him leaving. I knew I deserved more than what was given me just then. Three years was a long time for two people to use each other. There needed to be some form of cessation between us, but not like this. This wasn't it.

_Don't let him leave like this, _I told myself.

I watched as the newly installed dragon king was about to walk out of my life forever, and I stood up.

"Elbourne wait," I said, not raising my voice.

The dragon king paused, and then turned around to look at me.

"My lady?" he inquired.

I took several steps away from my throne towards him and stopped myself.

"Was that all?" I finally asked.

Elbourne looked at me puzzled for a moment, but then took in a deep breath. He understood what I was inquiring.

"What do you mean?" he asked, knowing exactly what I meant.

I wasn't going to have that; not today.

_No double talk, _I thought, _I just want the truth._

"You know what I mean," I replied, not needing to elaborate.

Elbourne looked down to the ground to avoid my eyes.

"Midna…" he trailed.

I didn't speak, not wanting to pick up his words. All I wanted was a 'why?' and I would be okay. I didn't need tales of regalia, or overly extended speeches. I just wanted a simple, uncomplicated answer, to a very convoluted situation.

_I'm not going to beg, _I thought, _I'm not going to plead. I just want a simple answer. _

"I…" he trailed once more, "I don't deserve you."

I looked at him indifferent, trying to see if that was true, or if he was just saying those things because he felt he was letting me down gently.

_Don't deserve me? _I thought.

"I know that," I replied, "but I still deserve an explanation."

Elbourne looked at me surprised by the subtle bite in my voice, and characteristically smiled.

"I guess you do," he stated, and then shrugged. "I'm in love with Zelda, Midna. I'm going to ask her to marry me, and as such it would be inappropriate for me to be sleeping with another woman."

I took in a deep breath and felt my throat tighten. His tone was blunt, his eyes were fixed, and he showed no hesitation.

_He's so callous, _I thought, _he's so damn cruel._

Elbourne studied the expression on my face for a moment, and surprisingly came up to me. I avoided his eyes and looked away. He took hold of my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Look at me," he said in a soft voice.

That was rare for him. Elbourne usually spoke with an inflection of sarcasm. I looked up into his green eyes. He stared into mine and caressed my cheek.

"I wish I were better for you Midna," he said honest, "you deserve to be treated like the queen you are. I'm not worthy of you, because I don't love you the way that you need," he paused for a moment and stroked my cheek, "you deserve more than a few nights in bed with a comfortable stranger."

I blinked when he said that.

_Is that what he considered himself? _I wondered. _A 'comfortable stranger?'_

"I never saw you as a stranger Elbourne," I couldn't help but reply.

He was silent for a moment.

"But I am Midna," he replied, "and you know that. I... I just look like a man you're in love with."

I shook my head and looked away.

_This isn't about Link, _I thought in defiance.

"I'm sorry, but I disagree," I said stubborn.

Elbourne grinned at my words and stroked my hair.

"Midna-" he tried.

"I disagree," I interrupted.

Elbourne paused for a moment and searched my face.

"Let me ask you some questions then," he segued.

_Questions? _I inquired.

I didn't answer, but I gave him my attention. Elbourne stared deeply into my eyes.

"Do you know what my favorite dessert is?" he asked.

_What? _I looked at him perplexed.

"Dessert?" I inquired, finding his words oblong. "Elbourne I-"

"What about my favorite book?" he interrupted.

I saw what he was doing, and found it to be unfair. He never wanted to share anything with me. He never wanted to open up, even though I wanted him to.

_Why is he doing this to me? _I wondered.

"Elbourne-" I tried again.

"I just have one more question for you," he interrupted once more. "Do you _know _who my father is Midna?"

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "Of course I know who your father is."

His gaze never faltered.

"I mean my _real _father Midna?" he asked.

I looked at him perplexed just then. I had no idea what he was talking about.

_What does he mean his 'real' father? _I wondered.

"Your real father?" I repeated, searching his face. "Elbourne I-" I cut myself off hoping he would explain.

He never did.

There was an uncomfortable silence that came between us. I hated that I was in the dark about what he was talking about, but then I remembered when we were at the army encampment in Hyrule. He made that offhanded comment about having some bad genes removed in explanation of his appearance. I still didn't know what that meant, and with this added question on who his _real _father was, it only added to the unsettling mystery.

_There's so much about you I don't know, _I thought honest.

"You're the son of Xavier of Dragon Roost," I replied finally, not knowing what else to say, "you're the son of the man I've known all my life."

Elbourne was quiet for a moment while he searched my face again. His green eyes were roving; knowing. I hated this feeling of uncertainty.

_What don't I know? _I demanded myself.

"Elbourne..." I trailed helpless, "please, just tell me."

The dragon king looked away from me for a moment and sighed. He never replied to that. I had a feeling he wouldn't.

"You're so beautiful Midna," he whispered finally, then came close and filled in the inches with his lips; the kiss was short and sweet. "Too beautiful to be in love with a stranger," he said when he pulled away.

I stared back into his eyes, feeling an eeriness I never felt before.

_I really don't know this man, _I thought, _three years of being pleasured by him and I don't know anything about him. _

"Elbourne-" I tried, but he put his finger over my lips.

"It's time to say goodbye Midna," he stated.

Elbourne came close and kissed my forehead, then took several steps back. After bowing once more, he turned and took his leave. I watched as the door closed behind him, and realized it was over between us. It was really over.

_The dragon king and the twilight queen are truly no more, _I thought.

~SSS~

Back in Hyrule The Present: Zelda's POV

"I guess that does it," I said, ending the dictation of the letter. "I hope I didn't leave anything important out."

"I'm sure you didn't," the councilman replied.

I turned to Shad and saw him drying the scroll with his breath.

"Be sure to iron out any details I missed, okay?" I asked. "I hope Midna corresponds to me soon after. It's been too long."

I had a grin on my face and looked and looked over at Shad who didn't reply right away. He was looking at me in a way he's never looked at me before. I felt my smile fade, because I didn't know what it meant.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

~SSS~

Shad's POV (Closure: Shad & Zelda)

_I was often seen as the hired help, the friend, the confidante, but never the lover. I guess with my innate studiousness it was hard for a woman to see beyond my veneer. I was however, not a man who only found pleasantries in books. I loved life, and was filled with a vigor and vim most people didn't know I possessed. The 'most people' included the queen of Hyrule._

_What could I say about the queen that hasn't already been said before? She was beautiful. She was brilliant. She was a monarch with a heart. However, I have to add she was completely clueless to my feelings for her. It was either that, or she was choosing to ignore them judiciously. _

_I think it was the latter._

_I remember when I first was commissioned to work beside her majesty. It was right after the fall of Ganondorf and the kingdom was in need of an organizer. Her majesty asked me because of my work with the resistance team, and I was best suited for the job. I was twenty-eight at the time and I enjoyed getting things done by the queen's side. She was so young then and hesitant, but she was wise beyond her twenty years._

_I don't know when I started falling in love with her. Maybe it was from the moment I saw her, as cliché as that may sound, but there was something about her that compelled me to love her. I just wished it were reciprocated. I knew I could never be Link, but I knew I was good enough for her. I knew I could be what she needed if she'd just… let me._

_It was no matter._

_There was no use contemplating the vying's of a non charlatan if I didn't plan to act like one. I was going to remedy that today. I was done pretending, I needed to be honest. If I didn't, I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life._

I rolled up the scroll and placed it under my arm, a little upset that my initial intentions were foiled.

_I came in here with the intentions of telling her how much I truly cared for her, _I thought, _and that is what I'm going to do._

I looked over at the queen I adored so much and decided I was finally going to have my say.

_You only get one chance at this Shad, _I thought, _make it count. _

"Your majesty," I said, conjuring up as much courage as possible.

The queen turned and looked at me with the sun caught in her perfect dark hair. I felt my thirty-five year old heart accelerate at the sight of her. It wasn't some childish pandering. She resounded a feeling in my soul.

_She is the most beautiful… _I let my mind trail.

"Yes Shad?" she replied in that perfect voice.

I took a step forward and swallowed hard.

_Just do it Shad, _I told myself.

"I wanted to inform you-" I started, but then stopped myself.

The queen looked at me puzzled.

"You wanted to inform me..." she continued for me.

I swallowed hard and felt myself reneging.

_This isn't going to work, _I thought, _she's going to laugh at me._

"I-I wanted to inform you master Link planned an unscheduled visit to come see you today," I divulged. "I was supposed to keep it secret, but I realized you may have unknowingly turned him away, thinking he was someone else."

_That wasn't what you were going to say Shad, _I thought, knowingly detracting.

The queen's eyes lit up and a smile curled her lips when she heard that.

"Link is coming to see me?" she said excited. "This is wonderful news! Thank you so much Shad for telling me," she turned from looking at me and added, "I feel like I haven't seen my beloved in so long."

I sighed at hearing her say that.

_If only you'd smile that way for me, _I thought feeling a little bitter, but then realized I wasn't going to get anywhere feeling sorry for myself. _It's time to get this out in the open. _

I took a step forward and cleared my throat.

"Your majesty," I started again, this time here to state my business.

The queen turned back around and gave me her attention once more.

"Yes Shad?" she replied.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought.

"I know that you have love for a great man," I began, "a hero, no doubt."

The queen gave me an odd stare when I said this, and was quiet for a moment before she replied.

"Yes, yes I do love Link greatly," she replied, then raised a brow, "are you alright?" she asked me.

_I'm fine, _I thought.

"I want you to know I'm more than a scholar your majesty," I went on, ignoring her question. "I'm a man, a man who is deeply and completely in love with you."

The queen looked at me shocked and took a step back.

"Shad…" she trailed, obviously not knowing how to reply to that.

I looked into her eyes now.

_Keep going, _I told myself.

"I didn't want you finding out in a drunken bout, or from the whispers of others," I went on, "I wanted to tell you myself, because it's something I'm not ashamed of."

Queen Zelda looked at me dumbfounded.

"I-I don't know what to say," she stammered honest.

_Say you love me back, _I thought, but didn't utter.

"You don't have to say anything," I replied, "I just wanted you to know. I wanted you to know how much I worship and adore you."

She looked to the ground now and avoided my eyes. She swallowed hard, completely blindsided by my words.

"Thank you…" she said quietly, "thank you for your loyalty and your honesty Sir Shad."

_Thank you for allowing me to say it, _I thought. _I know I could have possibly lost my position just now, but to me it was worth it._

There was a brief silence between us, and I knew it was in that moment I should take my leave.

_I better go before I presume too much, _I thought.

"Please don't think ill of me for loving you Zelda," I said in a quiet tone.

I knew it was unbecoming of me to say her name like that as her servant, but I felt it was necessary in that moment.

The queen pursed her lips together and then smiled at me warmly.

"I never would Shad," she replied.

I looked at her perfect face a little longer before I turned and took my exit.

_I may not be able to call her my own, _I thought, _but at least she knows there's always going to be another man that adores her. _

I felt good about my impetuousness just then, and for the rest of the day there was an added pep to my step.

_A man that adores her indeed, _I thought. _Good job Shad, good job._

~SSS~

Elbourne's POV (Closure: Elbourne & Zelda)

It had been too long since I last saw my beloved Zelda, and I was going to make it a point to change that.

_Hopefully this impromptu meeting will catalyze the reaction I want, _I thought.

I was standing outside the hall waiting to be shown into Zelda's chamber, when a slender gentleman with glasses exited. I raised my eyebrows, first thinking it was another suitor. However, after closely analyzing his dress and manner, I deduced he was nothing more than an advisor.

_Advisors meeting their queen in her bedroom? _I thought. _I'm going to have to tell Zelda about that; not the best look for a single woman._

Before walking by completely, the gentleman bowed and acknowledged my presence.

"Her majesty queen Zelda is ready to see you sire," he said.

I looked at him perplexed.

"Did she know I was coming?" I asked, thinking my surprise was ruined.

The gentleman shook his head.

"I have no idea," he replied, "but she's ready to see you just the same; spontaneity is the spice of life sire."

I had no idea what he was talking about. Even still, I nodded at the man and took note of the determined look on his face.

_I wonder what has him so winded up, _I thought, looking after him as he walked by, but soon forgot all about it.

"Thank you," I called after him and headed into the chamber.

When I opened the door, I saw Zelda standing on the balcony looking out at the sky. She was the most beautiful creature standing there like that. The wind was blowing in her beautiful dark hair, and her headdress accented her pink gown to perfection.

_She really is the perfect woman, _I thought.

Zelda turned when she heard me approach. She looked puzzled as if expecting someone else, but her face curled up into a smile when she saw it was me.

"Elbourme!" she said excited, and walked over to me.

I stopped short and put my hand over my heart and bowed. She smiled at the gesture and bowed back.

"Good morning sire," she said to me in her rich smooth voice, "it's been ages."

_Ages huh? _I thought humorous. _Someone's been missing me._

"Good morning my lady," I replied, "I see the goddesses have blessed your beauty once more."

Zelda chuckled at my words and shook her head.

"Oh Elbourne," she replied, "you're so incorrigible. I wasn't expecting you, I'm so glad you're here."

_That's always a good sign, _I thought.

I smiled back.

"Yes, my lady," I replied, "I am, and I realized I've been gone away from you for far too long."

Zelda laughed again and it was like music to my ears. I looked at her for a moment and suddenly remembered the nights when all she would do was cry. She had to appear strong during the day for court and study, but when the doors to her chamber locked all she would do was cry. I remember when she lost her parents. She had no one. I wanted to be that someone for her. I remember holding her close and letting her soak my shirts with her tears. I loved her that much.

I love her still.

All I ever wanted was her happiness. Selfishly, I wanted her happiness with me, and until there was a ring on her finger I wasn't going to give up.

_Failure isn't in my blood, _I thought, _and this woman will be my wife._

"So," she started, walking back into her chamber and sitting down at her table, "what can I do for you?"

I walked over to the table and gestured toward the chair.

"May I?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Of course," Zelda replied.

I sat down and placed one of my hands on the table. Zelda gave me her undivided attention.

"I wanted to let you know that trade envoys have been lifted and commerce is going well with the Gorons," I started. "They even expressed a mutual interest in the fire ferns newly discovered in their mines."

Zelda looked at me impressed and nodded.

"That's wonderful news," she said, "I heard you even delegated a proxy ambassador from their people to yours. It's very encouraging."

I smiled at her for bringing that up.

"Yes," I said with a nod, "well the Gorons have been more than helpful in the restoration process of Dragon Roost. The least I can do is help them double down on their excavation efforts."

Zelda looked at me truly impressed, and I loved it. She reached over and grabbed my hand.

"You really are turning out to be the king I always knew you could be," she said softly.

I squeezed her hand affectionately in mine, and stared into her eyes.

"I can do anything with the proper motivation Zelda," I didn't mask the heavy glint in my voice.

She swallowed hard and raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yes…" she replied, "that's true."

There was a brief silence between us. I knew Zelda was trying to keep things amiable between us, and I sensed a sudden guardedness about her manner.

_She knows why I'm here, _I thought.

Zelda edged her hand out of mine slowly, but I never receded my grip. When she almost freed herself from me, my hold tightened and I felt her stiffen. The silence stretched and now she wouldn't look into my eyes. Sooner or later, the truth behind my visit was going to come to light.

"Uh…" she trailed, breaking the quiet, "how's… the dragon cultivation going?"

_It looks like it's going to be later, _I thought with a smirk.

"The dragon cultivation?" I repeated.

Zelda nodded avoiding my eyes.

"Yes," she replied.

_I can play this game Zelda, _I thought.

"It's essentially going pretty good," I divulged, "I've actually found a spot more favorable than the sky city for what I was planning to do."

Zelda looked at me surprised.

"Where's that?" she asked.

I paused for a moment and let her hand go.

"Death Mountain," I replied, not looking at her.

There was a stunned silence between us.

"What?" she asked surprised.

_I knew she wasn't going to like that, _I thought.

"Death Mountain summit actually," I replied matter-of-fact.

She looked at me as if I were insane.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" she said to me serious.

I tried to smile and sighed.

"No, actually it isn't," I replied.

Zelda's breathing quickened and she got up from the table.

"You can't cultivate dragons on Death Mountain summit Elbourne," she explained, "that's a direct violation of your treaty with Hyrule."

_I know that, _I thought.

"Hear me out," I said, standing up myself now.

The smile on her beautiful face was all but gone. It was replaced with a look of authority. She was not in any mood for charismatic theatrics.

_It's too bad, because I'm so good at that, _I thought.

"What about the Gorons Elbourne?" she demanded. "Do you have any implication what this could mean for them? You're releasing _dragons _in their realm. They could potentially take over."

I raised my hands in surrender wanting her to calm down.

"They're the ones that gave me the permission," I divulged, "I bargained the exchange of mining labor for the use of the summit. It worked out well for the both of us."

Zelda looked at me incredulous.

"You didn't bother to discuss this with _me _Elbourne," she replied, "even though Gor Cor is the elder in the mine city, the final decision belongs to me as queen. You have to think about the long term implications of dragons roaming around Death Mountain."

I knew she would be floored by this information, but what was done was done.

_Too late for that Zelda, _I thought.

"Well," I said, realizing I had the trump card, "you could always _command _the Gorons to not negotiate with my people if you feel it is going to be a burden on them."

Zelda narrowed her eyes at me just then, knowing that if she undermined any of the authority of the elders of the respected provinces, social discord would spring up. I knew that, and that's why I did it.

_I hate doing this to her, _I thought, _but I have to think about my people too. _

"You think you're clever coming in here the way you did, don't you?" she said shaking her head. "It seems I gave you too much credit too soon."

I nodded and shrugged.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," I said honest, "but I have to think of the stability of my people as well."

Her eyes widened furious.

"At the expense of an ally?" she demanded.

I raised my eyebrows at hearing that.

"Are you… threatening me your majesty?" I asked in a calm manner.

Zelda took in a deep breath.

"This _isn't _a threat," she replied, "so I'm going to negotiate this way: Hyrule will not intervene on the Gorons behalf because it was a contract instituted by them. However, if the contract becomes a significant threat to the country, I will intervene regardless to what has transpired between the two of you."

I couldn't help but smile at her spiritedness. It was one of the many things I loved about her.

_She's like a ball of fire, _I thought, _tantalizing, beautiful, seductive, and dangerous when she needs to be. _

"Fair enough," I replied simply.

Zelda took in a deep breath and looked away from me. I think my smile was irritating her. I came from around my side of the table and went to stand in front of her. She saw my stance and quickly stepped back. There was an uncomfortable silence that enveloped us for a few moments. I knew she was restraining herself from what she considered brazen actions on my part.

"Zelda," I started, breaking the quiet, "you know there is no one I respect more than you."

Zelda shot her beautiful blue eyes to mine.

"Don't make me laugh Elbourne," she said upset, "you consider what you did with the Gorons behind my back respect? It's a downright act of insurrection! You are really toting the line with this _dragon _king!"

I stared into her eyes and couldn't get over how extraordinarily beautiful she was. Even with her being upset, she was still the prettiest creature I have ever beheld.

_My goddess I want to see her naked, _I thought.

"Then why don't you arrest me then," I whispered, taking a step towards her, "you know I've _always _wanted to be your prisoner.

She ignored the suggestive inflection in my tone and gave me an obvious stare.

"This isn't a joke," she replied.

I stared at her lips.

"I wasn't joking," I replied.

"Elbourne be serious," she said taking another step back, "why would I arrest a king and risk civil war? You're acting like a reckless adolescent."

I smiled at her again.

"You bring that out in me Zelda," I replied, "my libido is like a teenager's when I get around you."

She rolled her eyes and looked away, but I saw a small glimmer of a smile at the corner of her lips. I knew she hated me for always knowing how to make her laugh or smile.

"Awww," I teased, "I got one."

Zelda, seeing no point in staying upset, let her smile widen.

"You make me sick dragon king," she said closing her eyes.

I chuckled at her words.

"I'm only doing my duty queen of light," I replied.

That got a laugh from her.

"Your duty?" she repeated. "You think being reckless is part of your duty?"

I shrugged.

"Sometimes recklessness is a reward to risky behavior," I replied.

Zelda took in a deep breath.

"You can't let your political stances be like your philandering ways," she replied, "it isn't the same arena Elbourne."

I was surprised at the blunt assertion.

"Philandering?" I repeated.

She raised her eyebrow and gave me a direct stare.

"As a matter-of-fact," Zelda went on detracting the subject, "I recall your father's last wish was for you to stop philandering."

I narrowed my eyes and grinned.

_I've got news for you lady, _I thought.

"You'll be happy to know that I did," I replied. "In the last six months I haven't stepped into, or even looked at a brothel."

Zelda looked at me stunned.

"Are you serious?" she replied.

I snickered at her reaction.

"I'm dead serious," I said.

She was floored, and nodded.

"I won't lie," she said, "I'm impressed."

I shook my head and looked down at the ground.

"I'm impressed myself," I replied, "but it hasn't been easy, I'll be honest celibacy isn't exactly my forte."

Zelda raised her eyebrows and shook her head. The inflection in my tone made her chuckle.

"Oh Elbourne," she replied.

I raised my hands up in surrender.

"I'm just being honest," I replied, "the _dragon_ likes to be exercised," she laughed again and I added, "how are you able to deal with never having had sex Zelda? This is like torture."

Zelda shook her head, rolled her eyes, and she couldn't keep the laugh from escaping her throat.

"I try not to think about it," she replied.

_Well said, _I thought.

"I guess," I said shaking my head.

We were quiet after that, but then a puzzled expression came across Zelda's face.

"Wait a minute," she started, "I just realized what you just said."

I looked at her perplexed, not knowing what she meant.

"What do you mean?" I said.

Zelda gave me an oddball stare.

"You've been celibate for six months?" she inquired.

I nodded.

"Yes, I have," I replied, "it's actually been longer than six months."

She shook her head in disbelief and then looked to the floor.

"What about…" she trailed, "what about Midna?"

At Midna's name I looked away. I did feel a measure of guilt for making the twilight queen fall in love with me, but that whole situation was one big misunderstood circumstance.

_It would never work, _I thought.

"I haven't been with her since you found out about it," I revealed.

Zelda looked at me astonished.

"Really?" she said. "That was _over_ six months months ago."

I nodded.

"I know," I said quietly, "I told her we could still be allies, but as for the physical aspect of our relationship, that part is over."

Zelda raised her eyebrows, and nodded but didn't reply right away.

"How did she take it?" she asked.

I found Zelda's concern for Midna nice, but I didn't really feel it was necessary. The twilight queen and I had an understanding from the beginning that our relationship was simply what it was. It was never going to go past that.

_That's only in fairy tales, _I thought.

"Midna's fine Zelda," I said with a hint of finality, wanting her to stop worrying.

I sensed that the light queen heard the inflection of doneness I had with the subject. I didn't want to harbor on things that weren't meant to happen.

_Midna's a big girl, _I thought, _she's going to be alright. _

"I see," Zelda replied.

There was another brief silence between us.

"You know," I began, wanting to change the subject, "a little commendation from you would be nice. My father specifically asked you to help me with this endeavor. However, I've had to go at it alone."

Zelda looked back at me surprised and smiled.

"I'm sorry," she replied sarcastic, "I've been a little busy running a country."

I chuckled at her reply and took another step towards her.

"It's alright," I said, "I was joking," I paused then added, "maybe… maybe you can still help me. I still have to get the _monogamy _thing underway."

She looked away from me as I said this. She knew where I was going. There was another silence that precluded us. It was awkward and tense.

"I don't think you'll need any help from me," Zelda said, without looking at me, "you can have any woman you want."

I found her saying that ironic.

"Apparently not," I replied, giving her a hard stare.

Zelda didn't say anything after that.

There was another silence.

_Why am I wasting time? _I thought. _I need to get to the point of why I even travelled here. _

"Zelda-" I tried.

She looked up at me just then.

"Elbourne don't," she interrupted, "please… don't ask me."

I looked into her eyes and then at her naked left ring finger. I felt a twinge of resentment at her words, but I didn't care. I was going to have my say. I loved her, and I wasn't giving up until I knew I had no chance. That for me was when she got married.

_There's still hope for me Zelda, _I thought.

"You can't ask me to do that your majesty," I replied, "I love you," I then got down on one knee already knowing the answer to the proposal I was about to ask. "Will you marry me?"

Zelda swallowed hard and shook her head no.

"No," she whispered, "I can't marry you."

I sighed at the rejection, and got up. I wasn't expecting otherwise.

"Can you tell me why?" I asked.

She wouldn't look at me now.

"I'm in love with Link," she replied.

I stared at her for a moment.

_Farm boy... _I thought irritated.

"And where is he Zelda?" I asked. "Where's your precious Link? You've been waiting for months for that proposal that he promised you by the fire light. Do you think you're going to get it?"

My words were cold, but she knew there was a ring of truth to it.

"If you're done your majesty," Zelda said to me without looking at me, "you may leave."

I took a step towards her and looked into her eyes that were avoiding mine.

I impulsively took her in my arms and held her tight. "I'm always going to love you Zelda," I whispered in her ear, "even with you not loving me back. One day you'll see that I'm right for you."

Zelda shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Elbourne-" she tried, but I put a finger to her lips.

"I know what you're going to say, and I don't agree," I said, "isn't my hair _dark _enough now Zelda? Can't I be the man that you need?"

She looked up at me helpless.

"I…" she trailed, "there's always going to be a part of me that loves you Elbourne. You know that."

_That's all I need, _I thought, _I just need a part so I can capture the rest._

"Then I can't give up Zelda," I said, "I can't."

I let her go and stepped back. I bowed and then dismissed myself.

"I bid you good day," I said.

She looked after me.

"Elbourne," Zelda called to me as I reached the door.

I turned and looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

Zelda bit her lower lip and sighed.

"Don't mess up with the Gorons, okay?" she said.

I smiled at her, understanding her loud and clear.

"I wouldn't dream of it my love," I said to her playful, "I wouldn't dream of it."

It was then I took my final leave.

_One day you will be my queen Zelda, _I thought, _mine and no one else's._

~SSS~

Link's POV (Closure: Elbourne & Link)

I was walking down the hall fully expecting to see a surprised expression on Zelda's face when I went to greet her. I knew I hadn't seen her in a while, and honestly that was a shame. I knew she missed me, but I had some serious things to think about. I was hoping this meeting would be amiable for the both of us. However, before any of that could start, I saw a familiar face approaching from the opposite direction of the hall.

_King Elbourne, _I thought, never thinking I would hear that title in my young manhood. _I thought king Xavier would have been ruling for another twenty years._

I stopped short in the hall and bowed, paying homage to the dragon king's title. Elbourne stopped as well when he caught sight of me. He paused for a moment as if making a decision before approaching me to engage me in conversation.

_Oh boy, _I thought, knowing the dragon king and I still had our issues.

"Good morning sire," I replied respectful, "all is well in Dragon Roost?"

Elbourne grinned at me and nodded.

"Yes, good sir," he replied, "it is."

I nodded, noticing the slight difference in his appearance with his longish hair tied back in a pony tail, and the symbol of the dragon crest exuding from his royal attire. He really did look like a king. Even still, our uncanny resemblance was still striking. This man could have seriously been my twin brother.

_I still have no idea why we look so much a like, _I thought.

Elbourne eyed me for a second and smirked.

"Have you come to propose?" he asked me.

I sighed at his question, finding it a little annoying, but I knew that was the inquiry on everyone's lips: 'when was Link going to ask the queen to marry him?'

"I've come for many things," I replied, "my love for Zelda is one of them."

Elbourne snickered at my answer, and shook his head.

"You keep answering like that, you'll make a clever politician one day," he joked.

I chuckled at that myself.

"I suppose so," I replied.

There was a silence that overcame us and I wasn't sure what to make of it. I knew Elbourne had more to say to me and me to him, but considering our stubbornness we would never say it to each other. The truth was, I was grateful he saved my life. I wasn't expecting it, and I certainly never discounted it, even if I never uttered my thanks out loud.

_I do appreciate what you did you cocky bastard, _I thought humorous.

"Well, I have to tell you this," he began, finally breaking the quiet, "you better marry her soon, because if you don't, I will."

I smirked at him and shook my head, but I knew he was dead serious about the notion.

"I have no intention of leaving Zelda in your arms," I replied.

Elbourne narrowed his green eyes at me and smiled.

"We'll see farm boy," he said, and then walked past me, "we'll see."

I bowed as he walked by again, and then watched after him for a moment. His stride was confident and strong. I had to give him credit, he was resilient.

_We'll see indeed dragon king, _I thought shaking my head, and then resumed my way down the hall.

I stopped short of the guard outside of Zelda's chamber and spoke with him.

"Could you please inform her majesty the Hero of Twilight is here to see her?" I announced.

The guard then bowed and knocked on the door.

_It has been long enough, _I thought, _the decision is made._

~SSS~

A Few Moments Ago Leading Into the Present: Zelda's POV (Closure: Zelda & …)

I didn't know why I was nervous. Maybe it was because it hadn't seen Link in a month, and I was racked with anxiety and excitement because of it. I was hoping he was finally going to ask me to marry him or at least give some indication towards it.

_I wonder if he's been thinking about me as much as I've been thinking about him, _I thought. _I wonder what he's been doing to keep himself busy all this time. _

I felt giddy like a school girl waiting for her first date. I knew it was silly, but I missed Link terribly. After being with him every single day for over a month, being _away _from him felt like torture.

_Keep your composure when you see him Zelda, _I told myself, _you don't want to scare him off._

I took in a deep breath and exhaled hoping to calm down my speedy heart. I knew I needed to get mind on something else temporarily before my nerves started getting the better of me.

_Come on Zelda, you know Link, _I told myself, _stop being ridiculous. _

I nodded at my cerebral chastisement and decided to think about what just happened with king Elbourne. He seemed more determined than ever to have me as his wife.

_He's tenacious I'll give him that, _I thought, _I can't believe he's still so stubborn... _I shook my head at the thought, _wait a minute, yes I can. _

I think that was why I was so eager to see Link. Elbourne had made it clear what his stance was. I needed to know what Link's stance was.

_Will the hero be my king? _I wondered.

I sighed and looked heavenward at the sky from my bedroom terrace. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me for a moment when I saw a displacement in the clouds. It was only after a moment I realized it wasn't a trick, but a ball of suspended white light making its way down towards me.

_What in the-? _I thought bewildered.

I crumpled my face in perplexity when the light stopped its descent and hovered above me for a moment.

_What is that? _I wondered taking several steps back.

As if on cue of my thoughts, the light got closer to my terrace and that was when I began to feel a pit of dread in my stomach. I felt my heart accelerate as the light followed me back into my room. I backed myself up against the bed as the diffraction became stationary in the center of the room. It was then I noticed something else. This _light _was one of the balls that substantiated in the sky above the Arbiter's Grounds over six months ago. It made sense because only four had been accounted for.

_Sweet Hylia, what's going on? _I wondered.

I swallowed hard and jumped slightly when there was a sudden knock at my door.

"Y-yes!" I called back, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Your majesty the Hero of Twilight is here to see you," the guard called back.

I felt my eyes widen when I realized the situation was about to get more convoluted.

_I have to send him away, _I thought, _there's no way I can see him with something like this in the room. There's no telling what this could be. _

However, before I could utter a word a voice rose from within the sphere.

"Don't keep your guest waiting," the voice said solemn, "I need to speak with the hero as well."

I gasped at the words and covered my hands over my mouth.

_This can't be real! _I thought in disbelief. _This can't be happening right now!_

"Who are you?" I whispered.

The ball of light hovered not answering me.

It was then the guard knocked on the door once more.

"Your majesty?" the guard inquired.

A moment later another voice chimed in.

"Queen Zelda is everything okay in there?" it was Link. "You sound distracted."

I swallowed hard and tried to remain calm.

_Don't make the situation worse than it is, _I told myself, _it'll only make things worse._

"Y-yes," I replied, realizing I wasn't as convincing as I could have been, "please send the hero in," I said, never taking my eyes away from the light.

_Is there a remnant of Ghirahim left somewhere? _I wondered all of a sudden. _Is that why this light is here? Did we somehow miss one? _

The door to my chamber opened quickly and a concerned Link walked in. The guard placed stationary at the door looked into my chamber befuddled. However, before the guard could say anything I spoke.

"Close the door soldier," I ordered, "and speak of this to no one, understand?"

The guard was confused. "But your majesty-"

"Understand?" I interrupted once more, not meaning to be so short.

The guard looked at me shocked, but hesitantly obeyed. "Y-yes your majesty!"

With that, the guard closed the door. Link's eyes widened at the sight and he hurried to my side.

"Are you alright?" he asked inquiring of my safety.

It took a moment, but I managed a nod.

"Yes," I said finally.

Link searched my face for a moment for reassurance before standing in front of me and readying his hand on his sword.

"What is this?" he demanded.

I shook my head just as bewildered as him.

"I have no idea," I replied.

The light rose into the ceiling at the sound of our voices and I felt my heart skip.

_Sweet Nayru, _I thought, feeling a sense of apprehension, _what now? _

The light refracted seven different colors, and then dispersed across the ceiling. The diffractions zipped throughout the room like a kaleidoscope, and once the occurrence was over a familiar divine face showed up. Link and I looked on shocked.

"Hylia!" we said in unison.

The goddess smiled in her normal fashion and floated to the ground.

"You've got it kids!" she said with her recognizable enthusiasm.

I was beyond shocked at the sight of her.

_Oh my goddess! _I thought.

I was stunned and didn't say anything for several minutes. It was as if my heart exploded.

_I can't believe she's back! _I thought.

"Is that really you?" I whispered in disbelief, getting from behind Link to walk towards her.

Hylia cracked her back in her usual quirky fashion, and scratched her side.

"It better be me or I've got someone else's underwear on," she replied, and then gave a thoughtful stare. "Wait a minute… I don't wear underwear."

When she said that, I stopped in my tracks and just stared at her. I couldn't believe she just said that in front of Link. I turned to look at the hero and he had the same bemused expression on his face as I did. I couldn't blame him. We were worried sick about her, and she comes back to greet us like that. I groaned irritably.

_It's her alright, _I thought, _she'll never change. _

Link shook his head at the sight of her.

"Same old Hylia," he said with a grin.

Hylia smiled at him.

"You better believe it," she replied.

Link chuckled at her reply, but was still reeling from the shock.

"I can't believe it's you," he said relieved, "we thought you were dead."

Hylia gave him a funny look and put her hands on her hips.

"Didn't I tell you a goddess couldn't die?" she said in her spunky manner.

I was so overwhelmed with what was happening, I couldn't think straight. Hylia was being so matter-of-fact about everything it seemed almost surreal. It was like she was never gone.

"Yes," I said, feeling my voice break by becoming emotional, "yes you did."

Hardly able to contain myself, I finally ran over to her to give her a big hug, but when I went to embrace her I couldn't. I went _through _her instead. I turned around and looked at her perplexed.

_What's going on? _I wondered.

Link's eyebrows rose when he saw what just took place.

"Hylia…" he trailed, waiting for her to continue for him.

It was strange. We both could see her, but her tangible self wasn't there. Hylia turned to look at me and was greeted by the confused look on my face. This wasn't making any sense.

"Ancestral mother…" I said with a trail, "why are you…?"

Hylia took in a deep sigh and smiled a sad smile.

"Remember when I told you what I had the two of you do wasn't one of my better ideas?" she started. "Yeah… well it turns out I got in trouble for that."

Link looked at her taken aback.

"What?" he asked puzzled. "What do you mean 'got in trouble?' How could _you _get in trouble? You're the goddess of Hyrule."

Hylia nodded and shrugged at Link's point.

"That's true," she said, "however when Nayru, Farore, and Din came along we all decided to make this Goddess Tribunal thing to hold each other accountable if any of us got out of line," she explained. "To put it in simple terms, I seriously screwed up by having you inadvertently release Ghirahim and put the entire world at risk for destruction by the possible resurrection of Demise," she shook her head at the thought. "Yeah… the other girls didn't like that too much. But you know what, I don't see how Din can say squat to me when she gave the Triforce of Power to Ganondorf. You know what I mean? What the hell was that all about?"

I looked at the goddess, not knowing what to think. It was such a serious sentence called against her, but true to Hylia fashion she was casual and brushed it off as though it were nothing.

_What's going to happen to her now? _I wondered.

"Oh…" was all I said, then shook my head at the long winded explanation, "is that why I can't feel you?"

Hylia sighed and bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, unfortunately," she said, "the gift of transmogrification has been dispelled from me. It won't be granted back until after I served my sentence."

Link raised his eyebrows at that.

"Sentence?" he segued.

Hylia nodded.

"I have to guard the Sacred Realm for one thousand years," she said with a shrug.

I looked at her shocked.

"One thousand years?" I repeated incredulous. "That's a long time!"

Hylia rubbed her nails against her chest and looked at them in the sunlight.

"Not really," she replied.

Link gave her an oddball stare.

"You don't seem too bent out of shape about this," he said. "Don't you think you should be a little concerned?"

Hylia thought about Link's words for a moment then nodded, looking like she didn't agree or disagree with his conjecture.

"Yeah, I see your point," she replied, "but what can you do?"

I couldn't believe how nonchalant she was being.

_Why doesn't anything ever faze her? _I demanded to myself.

"And you're okay with this?" I couldn't help but ask.

Hylia took in a deep breath.

"I really don't have a choice Zel," she said honest. "Hyrule was almost destroyed because of me. I should be grateful I'm getting such a light sentence."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. When she put it that way, it was a sobering thought. I looked over at Link who was taking everything in with the same feelings of disbelief as me. What Hylia came up with to make us fall in love was nothing short of crazy. If anything had ebbed out differently other than what had taken place, there could have been significantly dire consequences.

_The whole world could've been in darkness, _I thought, _we would all be slaves of Demise right now._

I took in a deep breath grateful for the outcome we had and tried to think of the positive from this. However, it was hard for me to see one.

"Well, then what are you doing here?" I asked the goddess, changing the subject.

Hylia looked at me indignant just then, and put her hands on her hips.

"You didn't miss me?" she demanded.

When she put it that way, I did sound rather crass.

"No, no!" I said quickly, not meaning to be insensitive. "That isn't what I meant at all! I'm glad you're here. It's just with you in trouble and all I wasn't aware you could come and see me."

Hylia grinned at my explanation and shrugged.

"I know honey," she said, "I just love giving you a hard time."

I narrowed my eyes and chuckled at that. Link finally walked up to where Hylia and I were standing and shook his head.

"Hylia," he started, "you are the craziest person I know. Only you would take something so serious and think of it as no big deal."

Hylia scoffed at the notion.

"It's not that I don't think it's a big deal," she replied, "it's just, what can I do about it? I can either have a good attitude about it, or a bad one. I just choose to have the good one."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded, seeing her point. It was simple enough. If a situation is bleak change it, if it can't be changed, a person needs to change their attitude about it.

"I suppose so," I said.

Hylia teetered back and forth on her heels for a moment.

"Besides, this next thousand years promises to be fun," she said with a sudden mischievous glint in her eyes.

Link and I looked at her odd for a moment.

"Why is that?" Link asked.

Hylia smiled at him as if waiting for the cue.

"Well…" she trailed, "I could tell you, but I'd rather let you hear it from _him _yourself."

_Him? _I thought perplexed.

Hylia turned towards the balcony and gestured for us to look at the sky. Out of nowhere, another ball of light appeared and then dissipated across the atmosphere. It diffracted in the same way Hylia's did beforehand. However, the difference with this one was the displacement took place in the ionosphere instead of the stratosphere. A moment later, an extraordinarily handsome young man appeared from it and started floating downward. It only took me a moment to recognize who he was.

_The Hero of Sky! _I thought surprised.

"Ancestral father!" I said covering my mouth.

The Hero of Twilight looked over at me surprised. "Ancestral father?" he repeated. "You mean he's…"

I nodded, not answering, too shocked to say anything.

_This is unreal! _I thought. _Both of them are here!_

Link Nohansen looked at me with a wayward smile and nodded, as he floated down and came walking towards the three of us.

"S'up Zel," he said in a cool relaxed voice.

The Hero of Twilight looked at the man puzzled at the unorthodox manner of reply, and gave him a suspicious once over. It was no wonder too, the hero of old didn't look at all like he did when he first appeared to me. His hair was longish now and just above his shoulders. He had serious five o'clock shadow, and needed to shave. The collar of his tunic was popped up, and instead of long pants he was wearing short pants and toga sandals. He looked like he was ready for a day at the beach.

"'S'up Zel?'" the Hero of Twilight repeated. "What kind of greeting is that?"

Link Nohansen looked over at the Hero of Twilight and grinned. "Chillax bro," he said in an even keeled manner. "Take the plunge and ride it out. Otherwise, you'll never be as happy as my honeybunny and me," he then turned his attention to Hylia. "You know what I mean baby?"

Hylia raised her eyebrows deviously just then.

"Oh, I know what you mean boo," she replied.

They both started chuckling at each other, and I thought I was going to die. I looked at the both of them stunned.

_Are they serious? 'Chillax' bro? _I thought incredulous. _Take the plunge? Ride it out? Boo? What the hell happened to the man that appeared to me in Ghirahim's crypt? _

Link the Hero of Twilight looked between the two of them in disbelief. "You're really… the first hero?"

The Hero of Sky shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah dude," he replied, "and I'm telling you right now, you stress way too much," he said. "The key to being a hero is synergy man. You need to one with the earth. Fighting is like making love bro, you just got to do it. You just got to ride the lightning."

I felt my eyes widen in disbelief, and I ran my hand over my face.

_These are my ancestors? _I thought incredulous. _Sex crazed maniacs? _

I closed my eyes and sighed, completely embarrassed by their behavior.

"What's up Zelda baby?" the Hero of Sky asked me. "Your energy seems low."

I looked at my ancestral father like he was crazy.

"My energy?" I repeated.

"Yeah babe," he replied with a shrug.

_What the hell happens to people's brains when they enter the Sacred Realm? _I thought incredulous. _Does it turn to goo? _

Even still, I needed to make the best of it. Hylia and Link went through a lot to help me, and sacrificed a great deal in the past. I wasn't in any position to judge who they were, and how they loved each other. The important thing was _that _they loved each other. It may have seemed strange to me that their speech and mannerisms were far different from mine, but that didn't take away from the fact that they were the ancestors to the royal family and by far were the happiest and most honest couple.

_I think everyone wants a relationship like theirs, _I thought. _Everyone, wants to be able to love someone that deeply. _

"I…" I trailed, trying to think of the proper way to address him, "I'm just so happy to see you."

Link Nohansen nodded. "Epic," he replied, "I'm glad to see my ancestral baby too."

Hylia hugged her hands to her chest and smiled.

"Isn't she beautiful honey?" she asked the Hero of Sky of me. "She looks just like the Sage of Time!"

The hero of old grinned and nodded in agreement with his wife. "Mazel tov," he replied, "she does."

_Mazel tov? _I thought in disbelief.

Hylia wiped a set of humorous tears from her eyes.

"My little baby is all grown up!" she said with a cracked voice.

I looked at Hylia like she was crazy.

"Uh…" I trailed, not knowing what to say.

Link Nohansen went and took her in his arms. "Primo, babe, primo," he said to her, "it's all good. Zel's going to be great. She's the cat's meow."

I gave the Hero of Sky a look of puzzlement.

_I don't think I'll ever understand what ancestral father is talking about, _I thought.

Hylia pulled back and looked up at her hero's face.

"You think so?" she asked him, and then looked over at me. "You think she'll be okay without us here?"

The Hero of Sky looked over at me just then and grinned. "Yeah Hyl," he said to her, "she's got your blood."

Hylia looked back at her husband.

"You're so sweet... really?" she asked.

Link Nohansen grinned. "Yeah," he replied, staring into her eyes and running his finger over her chin.

Hylia and her hero were looking at each other as if they were the only people in the room. I had to admit it was very touching to see them so in love even when they hadn't seen each other in a millennia. The Hero of Sky even reached down and kissed his queen passionately.

My eyes widened at first, but I quickly looked away to try and afford them some privacy. The Hero of Twilight did the same, but he had a grin plastered across his face and he looked over at me. I felt my heart beat quicken at his gaze.

_That could be us, _I wanted to tell him. _We could have a love that strong if we tried. _

We kept our faces turned away thinking it was only going to be a moment. It turned out the moment turned into a minute, then several. Soon, it was borderland tonsil tag.

_My goddess! _I thought in disbelief.

I finally turned back to let them know they were getting carried away, when I saw both of the Hero of Sky's hands on ancestral mother's behind. The Hero of Twilight turned away and snickered at the sight.

_They have no shame, _I thought shaking my head.

"Alright you two," I said, trying to segue into this gently.

They ignored me.

I took in a deep breath.

"You guys…" I said with more verve.

They still ignored me.

I finally put my hands on my hips.

"Will you two quit it!" I demanded. "You're worse than teenagers!"

Hylia and her hero pulled back and both looked at me with relaxed grins.

"Naw dude, we're much much worse," the hero of old corrected.

Hylia snuggled closer to him.

"He's right," she said with a mischievous smile, and then looked up at him, "just wait until we get back to the Sacred Realm."

The Hero of Sky raised his brows. "Yeah I know…" he replied with a knowing smirk, "the cosmic energy is just going to fly."

Hylia pulled back and smacked his chest.

"Not in front of the children!" she chastised.

I closed my eyes at his words and took in a deep breath.

_She was embarrassed about _that _and not us seeing him grope her? _I thought.

The Hero of Twilight tried to stay composed, but he broke out into laughter; it was rather humorous the way they were acting. "You're my kind of hero uh… dude."

Link Nohansen looked over at the young man and nodded. "See you're already getting the hang of this bro."

The Hero of Twilight looked at the two of them and shook his head. Hylia then looked over at me.

"I hope you took some notes," she said with raised brows.

_This goddess, _I thought with a grin.

"As a matter of fact I did," I said honest, and then looked over at my hero. "I did indeed."

The Hero of Twilight stared back at me, and I could see the love in his eyes.

Hylia and Link Nohansen saw that and looked at each other. "I think it's time we left," he suggested, "they look like they need to talk."

The goddess nodded in agreement.

"You're right," she said, and then dropped her voice, "I have to start serving my _sentence _anyway."

The Hero of Sky snickered. "Yes, you do," he said, "and you've been a _bad _girl."

I looked away and shook my head.

_What can you do? _I wondered. _They are who they are._

Hylia released her cosmic beau and came up to me and gave me a big hug. It was sweet of her, even if I couldn't feel it.

"You've grown so much as a woman," she whispered in my ear, "never lose that, no matter what happens, okay?"

I thought that was a rather strange thing to say, but I hugged her back and thanked her anyway.

"I will ancestral mother," I said.

She held me tighter for some reason, not wanting to let me go.

"I love you my sweet little Zelly," she went on with a slight crack in her voice, "and please remember what I just told you."

I didn't understand why her voice sounded so earnest, but it was making me uneasy.

_Wait a minute… _I thought and then glanced over at the Hero of Twilight briefly.

"Hylia…" I trailed, "can you… you still read minds?"

The goddess was quiet for a moment and didn't answer my question.

"Just remember what I told you," she repeated and hugged me tighter.

I swallowed hard at her words, but nodded anyway.

"Y-yes," I replied, "of course."

Hylia then released me and caressed my cheek. Meanwhile, Link was saying goodbye to the other Link.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Hero of Sky," the young man said, "you've set the bar for what the rest of us heroes should do."

Link Nohansen grinned at him. "You didn't do too bad yourself," he said, then glanced over at me. "I don't have to give you the 'I'll cut off your balls if you hurt my granddaughter speech,' do I?"

The Hero of Twilight's smile faded, and he looked at the hero of old in disbelief; the Hero of Sky said the entire threat with a smile.

"Uh… no," the young man replied, "Zelda will be fine."

Link Nohansen squeezed the young man's hand a little while he shook it. "That's what I thought."

I sighed at my ancestral father's antics, realizing he was just as quirky as ancestral mother. It was a welcome sight to all the bickering and quarreling I witnessed when I was a child.

_When did the seriousness of everything overshadow our family? _I wondered. _Why couldn't we all be happy like them? _

It was another time and another life perhaps. I had no idea.

The Hero of Sky let Link's hand go and then came and gave me a tight hug. I couldn't feel his either, but I loved the thought behind it. "You did great Zelda," he said against my hair, "just know your ancestral parents both love you very much, and we'll always be with you."

I felt the tears sting my eyes.

"I do ancestral father," I replied.

He pulled back and looked into my face.

"We got to go," he said, "my baby and I have some singing lessons to catch up on."

I looked at him puzzled for a moment, and then glanced over at ancestral mother.

"Singing lessons?" I inquired.

Hylia grinned at me mischievously.

"Where do you think you got that birth mark kiddo?" she divulged. "Singing has been in this family for a thousand years."

I didn't want to inquire further, because I knew the details were only going to get muddled and murky.

_I better leave that alone, _I thought.

"Right," was all I said.

The Hero of Sky and Hylia then walked out to the balcony with Link and I watching. They were holding hands as a white light surrounded them. Hylia turned and looked at me and winked. I smiled back.

'_Thank you,_' I mouthed.

She didn't say anything back. The light got brighter, and when it lifted and dissipated into the sky, she and her hero were gone. That was when I knew I was never going to see her again. It saddened me at first, but I realized now that everything was going to be okay.

I turned and looked into _my _hero's eyes and knew there was some unfinished business between us. Link looked back at me lovingly, and that was when I realized everything was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay indeed.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. The last chapter will be the final Closure segment between Link and Zelda. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Inspiration: "Time to Say Goodbye," by Andrea Bocelli and Sara Brightman; "I Will Always Love You," by Whitney Houston; "This Is It," by Michael Jackson (I'm so corny); the last scene is Disney's _Pocahontas;_ and _How Stella Got Her Groove Back,_ by Terry McMillan (you should have known that one was coming lol; I loved the title lol).**

**Final Shout Outs: Dina Guiterrez, Mitsuki13, TheSpiritMaiden, Zeldax, and JediMayukiDAWESOME thank you for reviewing new reviewers. Also too, thank you to everyone who read this and may not have reviewed. I appreciate you taking out the time from your day to read this fiction.**

**Special Shout Out Around the World Part Deux: USA- 5,001 readers thank you; Canada- 512 readers thank you; United Kingdom 311 readers thank you; Mexico- 206 readers thank you; Australia- 249 readers thank you; Germany- 87 readers thank you; New Zealand- 61 readers thank you; Brazil- 98 readers thank you; France- 47 readers thank you; El Salvador- 27 readers thank you; Guatemala- 31 readers thank you; Dominican Revar- 33 readers thank you; Denmark- 29 readers thank you; Finland- 67 readers thank you; Singapore- 58 readers thank you; India- 43 readers thank you; Sweden- 32 readers thank you; Iceland- 40 readers thank you; Philippines- 26 readers thank you; Chile- 29 readers thank you; Colombia- 12 readers thank you; Japan- 15 readers thank you; Barbados- 6 readers thank you; Puerto Rico- 5 reader thank you; Argentina- 10 readers thank you; China- 8 readers thank you; Norway- 39 readers thank you; Netherlands- 14 readers thank you; Malaysia- 9 readers thank you; Austria- 11 readers thank you; Costa Rica- 7 readers thank you; Pakistan- 11 readers thank you; United Arab Emirates- 5 readers thank you; Honduras- 11 readers thank you; Greece- 10 readers thank you; Spain- 27 readers thank you; Israel- 12 readers thank you; Vietnam- 20 readers thank you; Italy- 5 readers thank you; Peru- 15 readers thank you; Romania- 3 reader thank you; Taiwan- 14 readers thank you; Poland- 11 readers thank you; Uganda- 4 readers thank you; Qatar- 4 readers thank you; Ireland- 7 readers thank you; Jersey- 3 reader thank you. WHEW! Thank you all so much! Whether it is actual numbers or repeat visitors thank you! Between everyone the story has received thus far over 100,847 hits, and 1839 reviews! Completion date 5/27/2012-12/26/2012 (7 months).**

**Explanation of Closure Segments: I know there was a little discontent for some of the closures. However, closure is not always a positive thing, all it needs to be is an acceptance, or an end to something that once was. In the instance of Ilia and Zelda there was no need for them to speak about Link, the true problem stemmed from the past and was rectified. In the case of Midna and Elbourne their negative relationship ended, and moved forward with a different alliance. Elbourne and Zelda's closure was an acceptance of the fact that Elbourne had a drive to succeed and wouldn't give up. In the case of Shad, he finally came clean and Zelda accepted it. Elbourne and Link are too stubborn to say thank you to each other and accepted that about each other. Hylia was 'punished' for her deeds, but came back to let her ancestral daughter know that she was okay. All in all, the closures did what they were supposed to do. I'm not a fan of happily ever after. I'm a fan of ending the story the way it should be ended according to the character and what they've been through. Some may disagree with that premise, but it is what it is. Thank you. ~ZR~.**

**Author's Note: Well, this is it everyone. I want to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It was a pleasure writing for such wonderful people. I can't wait to start my next story, but this one is always going to hold a special place in my heart. To all of you inspired by this, you humble me and make me feel honored. I was only looking to write a story for fun; it turned out to be much more lol. Please enjoy the last chapter, and may we meet again at the crossroads of another fanfiction lol (that's so corny lol). All the best to everyone. ~ZR~.**

**Reedited 12/26/2012**

* * *

Chapter 39

Zelda's POV (Final Closure: Link & Zelda [?])

Link and I stared at the sky from the terrace, thinking about what just happened.

_A thousand years in solitude in the Sacred Realm, _I thought, _well, at least Hylia has ancestral father to keep her company. _

I looked over at Link who was now looking at me, and suddenly the both of us started chuckling.

_What a crazy set of events, _I thought, and then walked over to my hero.

"Can you believe them?" I asked, taking his hand in mine.

Link shook his head and looked back up at the sky once more.

"I can actually," he replied, "after spending as much time as I have with Hylia in the Twilight Realm, nothing she does surprises me."

I nodded, realizing his point.

"That's true," I said.

Link looked back at me and squeezed my hand affectionately.

"You know…" he trailed, grabbing me by the waist, "they did have _one _good idea."

I looked at him slightly puzzled, but only for a moment and then smiled.

_This man... _I thought.

"Yes," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and dropping my voice, "they did."

We didn't waste anymore time talking, and filled in the inches with a kiss. I hadn't seen my hero in over a month and a good kiss was just what I needed. It soon turned deep and needy, and that was when I pulled away to look him in the eyes.

_Maybe it's time Link and I had a tryst of our own, _I thought.

"I can lock the door and not take anymore guests if you'd like to stay with me for the rest of today _and _tonight," I whispered.

Link raised his eyebrows and looked at me surprised at my bold assertion.

"Today _and _tonight?" he repeated, making sure he heard me right.

I nodded and smirked.

_He wasn't expecting that, _I thought.

"You still have a lot to teach me," I replied.

Link's expression didn't change.

"What did I unleash in you, you naughty girl?" he whispered with a smile.

I stared into his eyes.

"_Nothing _yet," I replied, hoping he understood the innuendo, "that's what I want."

Link looked at me stunned once more at my suggestive insinuation, and I reached up to kiss him again. This kiss was much like the other, and when I pulled away I was waiting for his answer with my eyes.

_Don't say no Link, _I thought, _let me be your fantasy woman for once._

"Well?" I asked.

Link sighed and hesitated.

"If this had been a little while ago, I would say yes," he stated, "but I don't feel as though that would be appropriate since I am actively courting you now. I want everything to be honorable between us."

I looked at him surprised, felt a little disappointed, but completely understood his reasoning.

_The citizens would think it was pretty scandalous if I engaged in such activities with my beau,_ I thought. _That might even catalyze moral decay within Hyrulean society. The last thing I need is for the city to turn to a debauched harem. _

I stared into his eyes as I thought this.

_I'm __so glad he's like that, _I continued, _I really respect that about him. _

"Okay," I said with a shrug.

Link stared back into my eyes and took hold of my hands. He kissed the back of my palms tenderly.

"I promise when you allow me your honor, it'll be everything that you dreamed of," he vowed.

I smiled at his sense of resolve.

"I know it will Link," I replied, "you're too giving of a person for it not to be."

He smiled back at me and kissed my hands again.

"I've missed you Zelda," he said with a loving gaze, "a month away from you is really too long."

I squeezed his hands when he said that.

_I wholeheartedly agree master Link, _I thought.

"I've missed you too Link," I said honest, and pulled on his arm to guide him over to the table. "We have so much to catch up on. I want you to tell me everything that's been going on in Ordon. How is everyone?"

Link sat down after I was seated and shrugged politely at the question.

"Everyone is fine," he replied. "Malo opened up another shop, this time it's actually in Dragon Roost, I don't know how he pulled that off. He even got Talo to go into business with him."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

_He is a savvy business... boy, _I thought.

"Isn't Malo thirteen or fourteen years old?" I couldn't help but ask.

Link chuckled at my question, understanding it completely.

"Yes, he's thirteen," he replied, "he'll be fourteen in few weeks."

I sat back in my chair shaking my head.

"Malo managed to pull his brother in a venture with him?" I said incredulous. "That really is some news. He really is a remarkable young man."

Link nodded.

"That's not the only thing Talo has planned, however," he went on, "he's catching up on his academics so he can take the entrance exams for the Royal Knight Academy."

I looked at Link surprised.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "Talo stated he didn't want Colin to be the only soldier from Ordon."

My smile widened when I heard that.

_There's a regular rivalry that's been started between the two of them, _I thought.

"Well, that's commendable," I replied, "Colin's actions seemed to put a fire of good underneath Talo's belly; at lest he has some reachable goals now."

Link nodded again.

"That's true," he said once more.

There was a brief silence that came over us, and my stomach churned slightly. There was something I wanted to discuss with Link, but I wasn't sure how he was going to take it.

_I might as well just ask him, _I thought.

"Darling," I said, taking his hand in mine.

Link raised his eyebrows and gave me his attention.

"Yes?" he inquired.

I bit my lower lip and looked at the table.

"How would you like to be a commissioned officer in the Royal Knight Academy?" I asked.

Link looked at me surprised.

"What?" he asked.

I squeezed his hand.

"You would be perfect for the job with the kingship waiting in trust," I replied. "You have just as much skill as any of my generals, and with your added title as a hero and a bearer of the Triforce, I see no one better for it than you."

Link grew quiet for a moment, and thought about what I was saying to him.

"Why do you want me to take this job Zelda?" he asked finally.

I shrugged and wouldn't look at him.

"You're best suited for the position," I replied, then added, "and selfishly I would get to see you everyday."

Link grinned when I said that.

"Is that all?" he asked.

I looked up at him now.

"Yes," I said honest, "why do you ask?"

Link looked away from me now and sighed. He was silent for a moment and pursed his lips together.

"I can't help but think my life standings may have something to do with it," he stated.

I looked at him surprised, never having a thought like that cross my mind.

_Why is he saying this? _I wondered.

"Link..." I trailed, expecting him to finish for me.

He raised his eyebrows and never did.

_He can't possibly think that means anything to me, _I thought in disbelief.

"I told you I don't care about your occupation," I replied, "I'd rather have an honest goat herder, than a vicious tyrant."

He narrowed his eyes at me as I said that.

"Are you referring to Elbourne?" he asked abrupt.

I looked at him surprised again.

_Why is he bringing him up? _I thought.

"Not particularly," I replied, "he's actually doing very well as ruler of his people."

Link nodded, he was quiet again.

"Is that why he was here?" he asked suddenly.

I raised my eyebrows.

"You saw him?" I inquired.

He nodded again.

"I saw him in passing when I was coming to see you," he divulged, "what did he want?"

I was hesitant to reply, because there was a subtle nuance in Link's voice that was troubling me.

"Elbourne came to tell me about the state of his people," I explained.

Link looked me in the eyes just then.

"Is that all?" he asked, looking away for a moment.

I raised an eyebrow at his tone.

_Come on Link, _I thought, _I love you. _

"Yes," I replied, and squeezed his hand, "that's all."

Link took in a deep breath, as if pondering over what I said for a moment.

"I see," he replied.

_What is this about? _I thought.

"Link..." I trailed, wishing he'd say what was on his mind, "what's the matter?"

The hero shook his head and sighed.

"Nothing my love," he replied.

I gave him an oddball stare.

"Are you sure?" I inquired further.

Link smiled at me and squeezed my hand back.

"I'm sure," he replied.

There was another silence between us after that, and I felt the butterflies never leave. I didn't understand why I was so ill at ease.

_Relax Zelda, _I told myself.

Link looked over at the closed door and then back to me.

"Besides every thing going great with the dragon king," he began, breaking the silence, "how are things going with him and the Gorons?"

I sighed at the question, wishing I didn't have the concerns I did regarding Elbourne and his dealings with the Gorons. The truth was, dragon cultivation in such a dangerous place as Death Mountain was a recipe for disaster.

_I'm going to be monitoring that closely, _I told myself.

"Elbourne is actually doing an exceptional job with the Gorons," I said honest, "he's expanded his capacities with them, and has made many of his citizens wealthy with his brilliant trade strategies and mining contracts," I shook my head. "I have to give him credit, I didn't think he was going to turn things around so quickly."

Link looked impressed.

"That's quite a feat," he replied, "it looks like he isn't just a playboy after all, but a capable politician and business man."

I sighed.

_Elbourne… _I thought.

"I have news for you on that front as well," I divulged, "he apparently has entered a life of celibacy over these past few months. He informed me that he hasn't entered a brothel in six months."

Link looked at me surprised.

"Six months?" he inquired.

"Six months," I repeated with a nod.

The hero shook his head in disbelief.

"He really is a changed man," he replied.

I chuckled when he said that.

"It caught me by surprise too," I replied.

Link grinned.

"I'm sure it did," he said.

There was another brief silence between us. I thought it was odd that our discussion was so strained considering we missed each other so much. It seemed we were having to force things out of each other. I also took note of the expression on Link's face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he seemed to have something other than our simple conversation on his mind.

_Keep the conversation going, _I told myself, _maybe you can goad it out of him Zelda._

"I sent a correspondence to Midna today," I went on.

Link lifted his brows and nodded.

"How is Midna?" he asked matter-of-fact.

_So, he wasn't thinking about the twilight queen, _I perceived.

"I really don't know," I said honest, "we haven't spoken since the reestablishment of the peace treaty weeks ago. However, when I last saw her she was doing well."

Link grinned.

"I'm sure she's alright," he replied, "Midna is a resilient woman."

I nodded.

"That is true," I said with a smile.

Link got quiet again, and I was really starting to get concerned.

_What is it Link? _I thought. _What could it be? What aren't you telling me? I just have to keep trying. _

"How's Ilia?" I asked suddenly. "Is she doing alright?"

At Ilia's name Link sighed, nodded, and looked away. That's when I knew he was thinking about his best friend.

_Bingo, _I thought.

"She's doing okay," he replied, "she's getting ready to move to a Dragon Roost province."

I looked at Link stunned when he revealed that.

"Ilia's moving to a Dragon Roost province?" I couldn't help but repeat.

Link wouldn't look at me just then.

"Yes," he said, "she said she wanted a change of scene."

I could understand why she wanted a fresh start, but I was mildly troubled with the inflection in his tone.

_He must be concerned about her safety, _I thought.

I reached over and grabbed his hand again.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You seem troubled."

He forced a smile and nodded.

"I just worry how that's going to work out for her," he replied, "she doesn't know anyone there."

I raised my eyebrows and bit my lower lip.

_That's true, _I thought.

"I can see why," I replied, "that's a huge step. She'd be leaving everything she knows."

Link muttered something to himself and didn't reply. He just nodded, as if lost in thought.

There was another silence. I hated how after so much time apart we seemed to have nothing to discuss. Either that, or we purposely holding back from each other.

_There is something else at play here, _I thought.

"Link…" I trailed, "is there something you're not telling me? You're acting… distant."

He looked away when I said that, and I hit the nail right on the head.

_Oh no, _I thought.

"What is it?" I asked. "Please share it with me."

Link turned to look at me after my question and squeezed my hand again. That was when I knew he had less than favorable news.

_This is going to be bad, _I thought with a foreboding.

"Zelda..." Link trailed.

I looked at him eager just then.

"Yes?" I asked.

He swallowed hard, and took in a deep breath.

"I..." he trailed, "I can't marry you right now," he disclosed.

My face was stoic when he said that, but my stomach felt like it dropped.

_What? _I thought in disbelief.

"I'm sorry?" I replied, needing a reiteration.

Link pursed his lips together as a guilty expression crossed his handsome face.

"I can't marry you right now," he repeated.

The words stung even more the second time.

There was another silence between us, and I let Link's hand go and sat back in my seat.

"That's what I thought you said," I stated.

_I knew it was too good to be true, _I thought then sighed, _I knew it._

Link saw the look on my face, and got up from his chair to kneel in front of me in mine.

"Zelda," he started, taking my hands in his, "don't get the wrong idea. I _am_ going to marry you. I just can't do it right now."

I avoided his eyes as he told me this.

_I had a feeling something like this was going to happen, _I thought, _everything was going too smoothly. _

"Oh," was all I could muster up to say, "oh, I see."

Link squeezed my hands in his lovingly.

"You have to understand Ilia needs me right now," he disclosed, and that was when I looked at him shocked.

_Did I just hear him right? _I wondered._ That's why he's putting our proposal off? _

I tried not to let my discomfiture show. I didn't want to appear selfish and self-centered, but I was upset at this news. I let his hands go and tried to stand up from the chair, but he wouldn't let me.

"Link please…" I trailed, not finishing.

"Zelda, I need you to understand this," he said, "I'm not putting this off because I don't love you. However, I can't just up and leave Ilia after what's happened between us."

I still wouldn't look at him.

_Zelda you are such a fool for hoping so much, _I thought.

"Was this her idea?" I asked detracting.

Now Link wouldn't look at _me_.

"No," he replied, "I decided this on my own."

I turned back to look at him stunned.

_This is what ancestral mother was trying to tell me a few moments ago, _I thought, _she read his mind and knew he had plans other than our engagement._

"What?" I whispered.

Link was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah," he said finally, "she needs me right now Zelda. She has no one else."

_I need you too Link, _I didn't say.

I was so confused as to what was going on, I felt I couldn't think straight. I didn't want to force anything on him, but I was thrown for a loop by this news.

_This is a whirlwind, _I thought.

"Please let me up," I asked, looking away from him once more.

Link was hesitant to unbind me.

"Zelda…" he trailed.

"Please," I repeated.

Link stared at my face for a moment, sighed, then moved out of my way. I got up from the chair and headed back out to the balcony. I needed some fresh air after hearing that. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My back was facing him as I looked out at the horizon.

_I can't believe this is happening, _I thought.

There was a brief silence between us.

"So," I started finally, "what does this mean for us?" I asked.

I heard Link approach from behind, but instead of getting in front of me, he turned me around to look at him.

"It means I still want to marry you," he replied, "I just need time to help a friend, and be the man you need me to be so I can be a just king."

_How much time? _I didn't ask.

"I understand," I looked to the ground.

Link took hold of my shoulders.

"Zelda," he said, "look at me."

I didn't want to, but I did. When my blue eyes met his I saw the resolve there, but couldn't shake this doubt that was creeping up into my soul.

_I have the strangest feeling, _I thought, _if he leaves here I'm never going to see him again. He's a man of chivalry, he would never abandon a woman he had such an important history with. He would never abandon... Ilia._

"Yes?" I asked.

Link stared intently into my eyes.

"You _are_ going to be my wife one day," he promised, "I love you too much to lose you, but I need you to understand that I have to do this."

I searched his face for a moment. I didn't want to be the person that didn't understand. I _wasn't _going to be the person that didn't understand. I reached up to caress his cheek.

"I understand," I whispered.

Link hesitated at my tone and then took me in a tight hug.

"Please don't doubt me," he whispered against my hair, "I need your confidence."

_I know, _I thought, _but something is pulling at me, not letting me fully believe that. _

"You have it," I whispered back, even though I couldn't fully give it.

He held me tighter after I uttered that. I sighed against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I couldn't help but feel like the past was making its way to the present.

_Maybe I haven't fully atoned for what I've done to him, _I thought, _maybe this is why this is happening. Maybe the goddesses have seen that I'm not fit to have Link's love. Maybe deep down inside him, unconsciously, subliminally, he can't forgive the woman who brought him so much pain. Did I really think a few months of courtship, and few weeks together every day was going to quell five years of mired issues?_

I closed my eyes at my thoughts, knowing Link would chastise me for thinking such a thing.

_If he says he's forgiven me, he's forgiven me, _I thought, _even still…_

I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Take as long as you need," I said, "I want to be someone you have solace with, not stress. If she needs you now, then you need to be with her. I'll be here when you get back."

A grateful smile came across Link's face and he took hold of me again.

"That's why I love you," he whispered against my hair, "you're so reasonable."

I smiled when he said that.

_I want to be noble now, _I thought, _not the way I used to be. I need to make sure he knows that. _

I pulled back again and looked into his eyes.

"If…" I started, "if however, something should _happen _between you two, just know that you'll always be welcome here in Hyrule."

Link looked at me perplexed for a moment, but then his handsome features dimmed when he realized what I was saying.

"Zelda," he said, "_nothing_ is going to happen. I'm coming back to marry you."

_Anything can happen Link,_ I thought, _that is life._ _I think maybe I was living in a fantasy world. _

I didn't reply. Link saw that and got a little indignant.

"I thought you weren't going to doubt me anymore," he said, "let's not go back to what we once were."

I nodded in agreement to what he said, but I wasn't regressing. I was just being sure.

"I'm not," I said, not looking at him, "however, things happen, and Ilia is a good woman. Just know that if you two do get married the commissioned post of head military strategist is yours. You'll need a well paying job to take care of your family."

Link looked at me in disbelief at my saying that.

"Zelda-" he tried.

"It's yours," I interrupted, blinking several times to keep the tears at bay.

_I'm not going to do this to him, or myself, _I thought. _I'm not going to cry in front of him._

There was a tense silence between us. I tried to lift it with some brevity.

"I told you I've read that a relationship with a history like ours is often fastidious, with little to no good results," I said half-joking with a forced grin.

Link swallowed hard and searched my face for a moment.

"Why are you saying this to me?" he demanded softly.

I took in a deep sigh and tried to smile.

"Because it's true," I said simply.

Link looked away from me for a moment and then back again. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"You stubborn little…" he didn't allow himself to finish.

Instead, he came close and kissed me. It was aggressive and passionate, and I knew he was trying to make a point. When I pulled away, he kissed me right back and held me tight around my waist. The kiss lasted for a good while before he finally decided to pull away and look at seriously.

"You're the woman I want Zelda," he said to me, "I promise you that. If I'm not back to you in a year's time, then you can forfeit my promise and marry whoever you want if you feel I'm not worthy of you."

I hated that he put it that way.

"Not worthy of me?" I repeated. "I don't want anyone else but you."

Link stared into my eyes after hearing that.

"Then don't doubt me," he whispered.

I stroked my forefinger over his lips and smiled.

"I won't," I said.

With that, Link kissed me again and hugged me tight. When he pulled away he stared in my eyes.

_This is it, _I thought.

"I have to go," he whispered to me.

I felt my throat tighten at the uncertainty of the future, but let him go and stepped back.

_What will be will be Zelda, _I told myself, _it is what is. _

"You take care my love," I said, "and I'll see you soon."

Link smiled at me and nodded.

"You _will _see me soon," he replied.

_Let's hope, _I thought.

With that Link bowed, took several steps back, and then turned and headed for the exit. I watched him walk away with an accelerated rhythm in my chest.

_Maybe he will be back Zelda, _I tried to assure myself, _he is a man of his word. _

I took comfort in this and turned and looked back out on the horizon of my balcony when the door closed. I walked over to the edge and thought about what happened in the course of all this time.

_Time flies... I never would've have imagined everything that transpired to happen the way it did. Now that it's all over, it seems like a dream. _

I smiled at the thought of that.

_A dream... I never in my wildest dreams would've come up with this: a hero whose hatred turned to love and a queen whose uncertainty turned to hope. Hope is such a wonderful feeling. I have that now, and I'm never going to lose it. _

I sighed and looked out at Hyrule Field. The draw bridge to the castle came down and a man on a horse was galloping quickly to the south towards Faron Province. It only took me a moment to recognize that rider as Link.

_He certainly got to the stables quickly, _I thought with a grin, and blinked back some emotional tears. _There's no need to cry Zelda, whether Link comes back or not, you are going to be okay._

Link stopped for a moment on his horse and turned around and looked up at me on the balcony. I was surprised at the gesture, and quickly waved for him to know that I could see him. He waved back, and blew me a kiss. I grabbed at the air pretending I caught it; that made him smile. He then turned back around and headed back to Ordon; on his way back to help a friend.

_I wish them all the best, _I thought, _no matter what happens._

I sighed again as he rode away, and watched him until his personage disappeared behind the thickets and the foliage of the woodlands. When he was out of sight I looked heavenward and smiled again.

_You're right Hylia, _I thought, _I have grown, and I'll continue to grow. Hyrule needs that in order for me to be an equitable leader._

After all, I am Zelda. I am the queen of Hyrule, and as ancestral mother would say, I finally got my groove back.

THE END

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I know some of you may not approve of the ending, but I like more open endings than concrete ones lol. Thank you again and all the best to you. If you saw a new chapter, that was a mistake, sorry.**


End file.
